Help Wanted
by Shin Sankai
Summary: Answering an ad in the paper, desperately in need of money to pay the rent and also several other debts, Alexander Lightwood never would of thought he'd be sitting in front of the most beautiful man he'd ever seen in his life and being advised just what the job entails which is far from the private tutoring he thought he was applying for. AU-none Shadowhunter-verse (MALEC)
1. Chapter 1

**Help Wanted**

**By: Shin Sankai**

#

Author's Notes: Right, so this came out of nowhere. I was just reading some Malec smut and then suddenly this popped into my head - go figure. Again, its not even the other two oneshots I should be working on, which I've been picking at for months and months now. Oops. This is just a 'snippet' as it's going to be turned into yet another AU multi-chapter story. I hope someone gives it a chance and tell me what you think.

#

Chapter One: The Beginning

#

"We are sorry Mr Lightwood, but your services are no longer needed. We'll need you to vacate the premise as soon as we finish up here." Alec blinked at his Manager as the words finally sunk in.

"Have I done something wrong?"

"We're experiencing some cut backs and..."

"Last in, first out, right?" Alec finished off for the Manager, not bothering to wait for a response as he stood from the seat. "Even if its only been six months, thank you for the opportunity here." Alec shook the man's hand even if he didn't mean it since the guy was an absolute dickhead who wouldn't even realise his own ass was on fire.

"Your final severance pay and any holidays owing to you will be paid out in the coming week." Alec gave a silent nod of the head and then swiftly headed out, moving his way to his cubicle and collected what little belongings he had, which was only a framed picture of his family and a coffee mug which read: I love spreadsheets. He'd gotten it as a present from his cubicle mate as he always helped her with creating calculations, graphs and forumlas in excel and it really was something that weirdly relaxed him and he was bloody good at it too.

"Alec, everything alright?' He shifted his gaze to the woman next to him, her dark eyes watching as he placed the mug and photo into his bag. "Where are you going?"

"My contract has been terminated early due to cut backs."

"Oh Alec, I'm so sorry!"

"Its not your fault Aline." Alec picked up his messenger bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Not like this was all that exciting." He tried to joke even though this was the longest temporary job he'd had since moving back to New York.

"You'll find something amazing, I'm sure of it Alec." Aline quickly pulled out today's paper and handed it to him. "Maybe something will catch your eye in the wanted ads."

"Thanks."

"Alec, if you ever need to talk, please give me a call alright?" He nodded his head at her offer and accepted the hug she gave him.

In the six months he'd been with the company, Aline and Lydia were the only ones who befriended him. He was never good at making friends, too busy worrying about so many other things on his mind to even care but now that he was in his late 20's and not a single friend to turn to, Alec vowed to make an effort with them.

"Tell Lydia for me?" Aline nodded her head, since Lydia was off sick today and with that, Alec gave her a slight wave and then he was heading to the lifts, riding it down to reception and exited the building. He stood out on the pavement looking up at the cloudy sky which suddenly opened up and rain fell heavily about the city, he watching pedestrians scurrying for shelter and others pulling out umbrellas hastily. Alec did neither. "Wonderful, just like my mood." Alec muttered as he headed off down the street, becoming drenched in seconds and after a couple blocks of aimlessly walking in the rain, he got stuck at some lights.

#

"Papa?"

"Yes Madzie?"

The man had been scanning the 'help wanted' section in the paper and noticed his advert had finally been printed. It'd only taken like a million complaining phone calls,since he paid the ludicrous fees ages ago and finally after six weeks of waiting there his ad finally was! He had wisely decided not to place his number down in the advert and instead just requested applications to be sent to his postal address and needed background information on their experience, evidence of the necessary conviction check clearances and of course a photo from the applicants. People could sound as wonderful as they wanted on paper, but for him, a photo could speak a thousand words to him.

"Look at that man?" Brown-golden eyes finally lifted from the paper he'd been reading, shifting his gaze from the little girl across from him and out the window for a moment to where she was pointing to a man standing on the corner waiting for the lights to change so he could walk safely across the road.

"Oh, he's awfully wet."

"Is he going to get sick?"

"Maybe, if he doesn't find shelter soon."

"Can I give him one of our umbrellas?" The man sitting across from the little girl smiled sweetly at her.

"That is very thoughtful Sweet Pea. Make sure to place on your raincoat before doing just that." The little girl scooted out of her seat, placing on her clear raincoat over her dark purple and black dress with matching leggings. She picked up the umbrella that was perfectly dry and unused and trotted off out of the diner. Her shiny black gumboots splashed water on the pavement as the man watched his little girl from the window as she called out to the drenched man.

The man in the diner watched carefully, knowing this interaction could go several different ways and was suddenly awestruck when his little girl tugged on the man's pants as he hadn't heard her calling out to him. He watched on as the stranger swiftly turned to look down at her, eyes shifted about, pure instinct in him to look for her parents since she was a tiny little girl on the streets of New York and very much alone. However, his adorable Sweet Pea was currently waving her arms around, speaking animatedly to the man and then thrust out the umbrella towards him. It was then he watched on as the man squat down, brushing drenched black hair from his eyes to reveal the most wondrous pair of blue eyes he'd ever seen, and to think they were that bright even though it was such a grey day and he was many metres away and sitting in a diner behind a grubby glass window which seriously looked like it hadn't been cleaned in quite some time. He watched on as the man readjusted his little girl's hood on her raincoat and then graciously accepted the umbrella. His little girl waved at the stranger and then she was dashing back to the diner. The drenched man popped up the umbrella and continued on his way.

The diner door dinged and a couple just leaving the restaurant helped Madzie open the door as she rushed back inside. "I did it Papa!" He gave her a loving smile and helped her out of her coat which was dripping wet now and then lifted her up onto the seat once more. "That man had really pretty blue eyes."

"I noticed." Even from his seat in the cosy diner, the electric blue of his eyes were so vivid to him, having stolen his breath in seconds. He couldn't make out much else as the man had turned up the collar on his jacket to try and keep the chill from his already drenched body so he could really only make out his eyes and his messy drenched hair and the fact he was probably around the same height as himself which was over six foot.

"And he thanked me and called me Princess!" The father smiled before placing his paper away to give his little girl all his attention.

"He must be a nice man then." He watched his little girl nod her head before her tiny hand picked up her juice box as she took a big gulp of it through the straw. "So, what are your plans with your Mama when she gets here?"

"Well, I wanted to go to the zoo but she probably won't want to walk around in the rain."

"A lot of the animals might be inside because of the weather and she wouldn't want Madzie getting sick either." His little girl gave a nod, he frowning at the pout on her adorable face. "I know, lets share apple pie and ice cream."

"Papa, its not even lunchtime yet. And Mama will be here soon."

"Well, a treat once in awhile isn't a bad thing and its my present to you for being such a good girl. Your Mama can just wait a few minutes whilst we gobble it all down." He felt his shoulders loosen when his adorable daughter beamed him a smile.

"Do you promise to order an extra big piece and take back home to Max and Raph?"

"I will and I'll make sure your brothers know its from you." A vibrating and buzzing sound from his pocket made the father pull his phone free and he swiped right to read the message sent to him:

'Sorry Magnus, an emergency has come up and I can't get away.' It made him frown.

"Mama's not coming is she?" Brown-golden eyes darted up to his little girl as she'd seen his frown and he shook his head, knowing he could never make up an excuse since this had happened more times then he could count in his little girl's young life already.

"I'm really sorry Sweet Pea."

"I don't want to be here anymore." Each and every time his little girl was let down by her mother, Magnus' heart broke for his precious girl. He slid out of his seat, pulling her into his arms as she clutched at him.

"How about we go get your brothers from Uncle Raphael's place and we'll all cuddle near the fireplace and watch your favourite movies?" The appetite for pie and ice cream was long gone now.

"Ok..." Magnus placed his little girl down for a moment, leaving money on the table for his coffee and Madzie's juice, along with a tip and then placed Madzie in her raincoat, piked up his other umbrella and then headed for the door.

"Same time next month Mr Bane?" Maia, the waitress Magnus and Madzie had known for a good couple of years now, since this was the diner they frequented every month in order for Magnus to hand over his little girl to her mother for a 'mother-daughter weekend'. A weekend which hadn't happened for the past three months in a row now.

"Indeed Maia." Magnus gave her a wave.

"Bye, bye Madzie." His little girl suddenly turned shy, ducking her head into his pant leg and refused to acknowledge Maia. Magnus gave her a shrug as his little girl was never good at talking to adult strangers, even if Maia had known her since she was 4 years old, but then he did have to remember what happened merely moments earlier when she'd offered their spare umbrella to the stranger on the street.

"Sweet Pea, why did you want to give our umbrella to that man?" Innocent brown-golden eyes lifted up to look at him, just as he took his little girls' hand in his.

"He just looked sad." Magnus arched his eyebrow at that, unsure how his little girl could feel that when the man wasn't anywhere near them. "Papa, you always say its nice to do things that will hopefully make someone feel better."

"Well..."

"When he thanked me and smiled at me, I was really happy." He watched a cute blush grace his little girl's cheeks. "He looked really pretty up close too. Papa would of liked him instantly."

"Cheeky." Magnus murmured as his little girl had actually caught him on more then one occasion kissing both guys and girls at the front door,shooing them out of the apartment. She'd given him a funny look and he'd sat her down to tell her that its alright to like whoever as long as they make you happy.

'But Papa, you don't look happy with them at all. You always look sad.' That had shocked Magnus and he didn't want to think about that at all and gave his darling daughter a tickle torture that early morning and then carted her off to his bed and cuddled with her for the rest of the early morning.

Father and daughter headed towards the nearest subway station and sat down as they waited for their train. "Want to call Raphael and let him know we are coming to get your brothers?" Magnus speed dialled the number and handed his phone to his little girl.

"Uncle Raphy, Papa and I are heading your way." There was a pause as Raphael was clearly speaking softly to Madzie. "Yeah, Mama was busy again." Magnus watched her eyes shift to look up at him. "Papa's alright. Want to speak to him?" Madzie handed his phone over.

"Sorry to hear about Catarina standing the two of you up again."

"Thanks. I'm sorry to mess you around as well."

"My weekend is pretty free so no dramas there. Listen, why don't you lot just spend the day at my place? The boys have already messed up my lounge, they built a fortress while I was getting them drinks." Magnus chuckled at his devious sons. "It took them less then ten minutes this time."

"They are getting faster."

"Does Madz look like she's going to cry?"

"Yeah..." Magnus shifted his gaze to his quiet little girl, something very rare, as she was aimlessly swinging her legs next to him.

"I'll get her out of it."

"Well, you are her favourite Uncle so..." Magnus got up, shuffling his daughter towards the train as it had just pulled up. "We'll see you soon."

#

(Uncle Raphael's Apartment)

Magnus only had to knock once before his dear friend, who he seriously thought of as a younger brother opened the door and even before anything could be voiced, he watched his adorable sons launch themselves at their sister, she giggling up a storm as they nearly knocked her to the ground with their overzealous affections.

"Come see our fortress." They each latched onto her hands and dragged their happily smiling sister to the lounge room to see it turned upside down with seat cushions and a blanket or two cast and draped all over the place. "Princess Madz must be protected in the fortress from the bad witch!" Magnus turned his slightly narrowed gaze to his friend.

"I didn't say anything about her mother standing her up. All I said is Madz was upset and only her little brothers, her protective and brave princes could save the day by making her smile again."

"Uh huh..." Magnus accepted the cup of coffee and then sat at the dining table watching as his twin boys fussed over their big sister. "What do I do Raph? This is the third month in a row that Cat has broken her promise to Sweet Pea. I fear if she continuously does it, she's going to start hating her own mother. I don't want her to experience those types of feelings."

"Like your feelings towards your father?" Magnus gazed into his coffee.

"I always try and tell myself that I don't hate him, he is my father after all, and once upon a time I'm certain he loved me. My feelings for him always waver and just when I think I can seriously love him again, he does something like this..."

"Magnus, what are you talking about?" It was then he realised he hadn't told his dear friend what had been going on for the past couple of months.

"He wants to take them from me Raph." Magnus watched brown eyes widen as his gaze drifted to the three giggling children messing up his lounge room even more. "My father says he's been keeping an eye on us and believes my unstable life isn't for them anymore. He's says I'm doing more harm then good."

"But, you've been doing well haven't you? Ever since Madz had that illness scare, a couple years back, you stopped drinking right?"

"I have. I mean, not fully. I do have a cocktail every now and then, and I rarely go out anymore too. I don't get plastered in clubs and end up in some unknown hotel room with a stranger in bed with me or am kicking them out of my own place before the kids wake up so..."

"Magnus..."

"If I lose them Raph, I have nothing...am nothing. I can't..."

"Hey, its going to be alright. Pull yourself together before the kids see you." Magnus gave a nod and quickly got his high strung emotions under control and accepted the tissue to ensure his eye-liner wasn't smudged. "Tell me you're working on a plan?"

"I placed an ad in the paper."

"For what? A knight in shining armour to slay the evil father?" Magnus chuckled at his friends sarcasm. He pulled his phone out, sifted it to his notes where he'd saved a copy of the ad and then handed his phone over to Raphael so he could read the ad that was finally published in the newspaper.

"Once I dwindle down the applicants I'll interview them to get a vibe for them. If I find one that might be able to help I'll let them know my true intentions of why I need them."

"And that is...?"

"A fake relationship." Magnus shifted in his seat at the hard stare from his long time friend. Raphael may be five years his junior but they'd become inseparable when he was ten and Raphael was five. They had lived in the same neighbourhood growing up and were inseparable, even with it now being twenty years. "I have to build a stable home and family as per father's threat or else I'll never see my kids again. If that happens, I truly will spiral downhill and I know I won't ever recover."

"Magnus..." Raphael let out a sigh as he re-read the advert. "That's not how this reads at all. You're asking for someone to look after you and your three children, pretty much like a live in nanny and not a tutor as mentioned here."

"What did you expect me to write? 'Hello potential applicant! Are you looking for a career change? Have you possibly thought of becoming a live in nanny/tutor/lover? Oh yes, you read that correctly. Not only am I, a single father of three children who is looking for assistance in taking care of them in my busy life of trying to get my own business up and running again, but I'm also needing you to jump into a fake relationship with me and pretend to be my partner because I'm desperate to keep my children from being taken away from me by my rather rich and powerful evil father.' Who the hell would answer an advert like that?"

"Well, you got me there."

"I know what I'm doing Raph." The younger man wasn't so sure about that but nothing more could be said as they were called towards the fortress to help rescue Princess Madzie from the invisible evil witch.

#

(Elsewhere in Brooklyn)

Alec had just stepped into the lobby area of his apartment building and the last person he wanted to see was the landlord.

"Lightwood! You're late on the rent again!"

"I'm..."

"And tell that brother of yours to knock off with all the racket. Mrs Miller next door can hear him banging on the wall."

"I apologise for his behaviour and will speak to him. As for the rent, I have some money coming in next week and will ensure to hand the rent over for last month and the next two months when I get it." The man grumbled but seem to accept that and headed on his way.

Alec trudged up the stairs, the lift out of order, nothing new there, and headed for the sixth floor. He unlocked the door of 6C and then closed it behind him, eyes shifting to the blonde who was just coming from the kitchen with a coke in hand.

"Can you stop having such loud sex." That was Alec's greeting as he watched the blonde slouch on the couch, feet up on the coffee table and cable on a sports channel. "You and whoever the hell you are doing it with are annoying the old lady next door."

"She'd probably be more annoyed if she realised it was her own granddaughter." Alec's eyes went wide at this news.

"Jace,"

"Alright, alright, we'll quieten down." The blonde placed up his hands in defeat at the stern look he was currently receiving. "Although she's off the list anyway since she was pretty crap at it."

"Seriously, what the hell did I do wrong in raising you?" Alec rubbed at his temples, a massive migraine forming. "How'd you become such a playboy?"

"Well someone's got to make up for the lack of sex you seem to be having." Alec frowned at that low blow from his brother. He watched Jace cross his arms over his chest. "What are you doing home so early?"

"I got fired."

"Oh..." Jace shifted his gaze to the TV to see a touchdown before moving them back to his older brother. "So, rent money?"

"How about you lift a god damn finger around here for once?" Alec suddenly blew his top, watching as Jace's mismatched eyes widened. "I've been looking after you and sacrificing for you since you were 14 years old. I'm not the only adult in this bloody family now! Even Izzy has at least gone out and gotten a part time job since we moved back here and she's also doing that whilst finishing off her Masters in Anatomical Pathology. What have you done since we got back from California huh?"

"I..."

"All you've done is bitch and moan about how run down and cold this place is and where's the food Alec. Where out of toilet paper Alec. I don't have a clean shirt to wear Alec. The landlord caught me on the stairs Alec and he's demanding rent money. Well guess what Jace, money doesn't grow on bloody trees! You've no idea the amount of debt we have and I'm trying my god damn best here. The least you could do is stop fooling around and chasing every girl or the neighbours granddaughter with your dick and start acting like a responsible adult. If you are thinking you're being a good example as an adult for Max, think again!"

A door closed behind the two men and Alec jerked on the spot, shifting his gaze over his shoulder to see his little brother standing there.

"So, what did I miss?" The bespectacled teen casually asked.

"What are you doing home?" Alec swallowed the lump in his throat, it having gone dry all of a sudden as he'd probably not spoken that much in a very long time. Nor had he ever raised his voice like that to any one of his siblings.

"It was only a half day today." Max shifted his brown eyes between his older brothers.

"I'm...not feeling well. I'm going to go lie down." Alec trudged his drenched self down the hallway and went into the bedroom he actually shared with Max. They could only afford a three bedroom apartment, barely though since he'd been lagging in paying the rent once again.

When Alec had found this place, he sacrificed having any privacy of his own and asked if Max wouldn't mind sharing a room with him, his little brother not minding at all. Alec made sure Izzy got a room to herself, obviously, since she was the only girl in the family and Jace got the other room by default and because of how sexually active he was these days. No one wanted to be in the bed next to him when that shit was going on. Alec didn't even like being in the room next door!

Alec dumped his bag on the floor in the small room and then striped off his clothing, shoving them into the laundry hamper which was overflowing. He would have to remember to go down to the basement and do several loads of washing soon. He dressed in some clean plain black boxer briefs and a pair of sweatpants and then fell face first into the single bed that was his. He didn't know how long he breathed in deeply, trying to get his migraine to go away when he listened to the door creak open and someone shift inside.

"If that's you Jace, I don't want to talk right now."

"Its just me." Alec turned onto his side as Max shuffled awkwardly by the door.

"This is your room Max, you don't need to fill like you can't come in here, even if I am in a bad mood." Alec watched the door close and Max dumped his school bag on his bed and he quietly sat down, hands in his lap.

"You know, I've never looked up to Jace as a role model right?" Alec grinned lightly at that. "He's a terrible example without you pointing it out."

"Yeah..."

"You're my role model Alec." Blue eyes shifted up to look at his baby brother across the room. He watched Max fidget on his bed a little unsure of what he was about to say would upset him or not. Alec knew his siblings well after all. "I've...never seen you blow up like that before."

"I'm sorry buddy. I never wanted you to see me like that either." Alec sat up on his bed, leaning against the wall as he raked his hand through his damp hair, messing it up, though he never brushed it anyway. "Its just been a bad day. I lost my job and I haven't a clue in regards to where to from here and with the landlord breathing down my neck, things just boiled over and Jace copped the lot."

"Jace is pretty upset too."

"I know. Once I cool down, I'll go and apologise to him."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Can I have a hug?" Max grinned as he got off his bed and walked the short distance to Alec's bed and climbed on it and fell right into his brother's arms. Sometimes a warm hug from your family was the best cure one could ever ask for. "How's school going buddy?"

"Pretty good. I've a few final assignments for some classes and then we'll be doing half days mostly to just revise for exams happening near the end of the year."

"If you need any help, you let me know."

"Thanks, but I got it this time."

"Of course you do. You're the smartest one in the family." Max lightly grinned at that.

"What are you going to do about work?"

"Not sure yet. A friend of mine gave me the paper so I can check the help wanted ads. I was going to do that and then got distracted as I blew up at Jace instead."

"Is it in your bag?" Alec gave a nod and Max escaped his embrace, which he did frown at.

From first impressions, Alec probably looked like the most standoffish guy on the entire planet, but he really was someone that could be depended on. Underneath his hard exterior, there was an awkward shy guy who was pretty much a loveable marshmallow. Or so that is what his sister always teased. Alec shrugged at such thoughts as he knew he was a protector and would truly do anything for his family no matter how much stress any of them put him under or how much stress he had to deal with financially to try and keep them above water.

Alec watched as his kid brother snoop through his messenger bag and pulled the slightly damp paper from within and then came back to sit on his bed, resting against the wall next to him, but his head was on his shoulder as he opened the paper on their legs and scanned the 'help wanted' section.

"What about this one?" Alec drifted his eyes down to the advert that Max was pointing at.

'Help Wanted: Single father of three looking for assistance to tutor his children. Applicants must apply in writing and provide their experience, evidence of conviction check clearances and a photo...'

"You've been a private tutor before Alec."

"Well..."

"I can help you with your application since I've been applying to various art schools lately and we'll also need to take a good picture of you too." Alec watched as Max pulled his phone from his pocket and then stood in front of him.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking your picture."

"Max I'm..." Alec never did get any further as he heard the click of the camera and then Max was viewing his image and giving it a satisfactory nod of the head. "Max, I'm half naked and my tattoo is on full view."

"So what? Its part of who you are Alec, you can't hide them forever." Max's brown eyes scaled down his brother's fit body, of what he could see since he was wearing sweatpants but he knew more tattoos were under the clothing on his legs and evenone on his hipbone. "If you were going to be self conscious about them, then maybe you shouldn't' have gotten, what, is it around twenty now?"

"Cheeky."

"Besides, I only took from the shoulders up as well so they'll only see the one on your neck. People shouldn't discriminate just because you have a tattoo and besides they suit you anyway. And you might not be smiling, but its a nice photo." Alec shrugged his shoulders at that since he didn't think he looked good in any photos whether they were taken with his knowledge or not.

Alec watched his kid brother fire up the laptop and he sat on the chair, knees raised to his chest as he clacked away. Alec couldn't help but smile as Max was his little computer and art nerd and Alec wouldn't have it any other way. He shifted his blue eyes back to the newspaper and decided to re-read the advert. After a few minutes of deliberation, he thought 'what the hell' as the worst that could happen is his application gets rejected and then he'll have to go to the local job agency in the neighbourhood to look for temporary work again. He'd not taken a single day off in his six months so he knew he was going to get a bit of money owing to him, plus the hours he'd yet to be paid for too and granted he would use most of it for the rent, but with some serious budgeting and only buying groceries when stuff was on special, he'd make it through, even if he had to skip a meal or two to ensure his siblings had a roof over their heads and were fed then so be it.

Alec had done it before, he could do it again.

"Hey buddy," Max turned to look back at his brother. "Can you help me with my application?" Max beamed him a smile in answer.

With that sorted, Alec laid back on his bed, gazing up at the ceiling and listened to Max's fingers rush across the keyboard. He didn't know when it began to lull him to sleep, but Alec couldn't fight the exhaustion any longer.

#

To be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Help Wanted**

**By: Shin Sankai**

#

Chapter Two: Introductions

#

"Hey Buddy, I didn't realise you'd come home." Alec had left the bedroom he shared with his baby brother, coming to the kitchen for a drink, needing a break from the six new job applications he was currently typing up and ran into Max who had some books out on the coffee table, revising, and also had a music station on.

"I've been back for nearly an hour, but didn't realise you were home." Alec wasn't sure if that was Max's way of asking him how his job hunting was going, which in truth was very poor.

"Another half day at school?"

"Mm..." Max muffled a response between a massive bite of last nights left over pasta.

"You seen Jace lately? He's not really answering my messages and I'm getting worried since its been a week now."

"He kind of took off after you had that fight with him. I watched him pack a bag so..." Max died off, unsure whether he should continue as he watched the worry flash across his brother's blue eyes. Max watched Alec sigh as Jace had pretty much fallen off the planet this past week and only angels knew where he was right now. Alec was sure their brother may be messaging Max or Izzy but he was definitely not on the list which of course worried him even more.

"I really messed up Max." Alec took a seat next to his brother and let out an almighty sigh.

"It's going to be alright Alec."

"Yeah?" The eldest eyed the youngest with doubt plainly on his face.

From his blow up with Jace, Alec had woken up around midnight and Max was tucked in bed, only a lamp between their beds was burning through the night. He'd gotten up and found his application all completed and printed out for him and ready to go. Also his picture was clipped to the front too. His little nerdy whiz kid brother was an absolute gem in Alec's books as he quickly read over the application and then placed it in an envelope, wrote the address on the front, sealed it and would send it off to the post the following day.

Alec's gaze shifted over to Max's side of the small room, he quietly moved over and tucked the blankets around his baby brother and pressed his lips to his forehead, thanking him for his help and then stepped out into the hallway. He hadn't seen Izzy for nearly two days which was unheard of for them and checked on her and she too was tucked in bed. He'd taken a deep breath and made his way to Jace's room, hoping some busty woman wasn't draped nakedly over him as that was an image Alec did not need a repeat of, but when he creaked the door open, he'd frowned as Jace wasn't there. At first Alec thought maybe he was up watching TV and so he headed to the lounge and though a light had been left on, the place was void of his adopted brother. He stayed up all night waiting for Jace to return home, but it never happened.

"Messed up with what?" Alec jerked from his thoughts and shifted his gaze over to Izzy as she'd returned home from University.

"Alec blew up at Jace a week ago." Max offered up to his sister. Izzy raised an eyebrow at that, clearly this being the first she'd heard of this and dumped her bag unceremoniously on the ground and then kicked off boots. Izzy made her way over to the lounge and took a seat next to her fidgeting big brother and clasped one of his hands with her smaller ones.

"Jace is a big boy Alec."

"I know that, but we've had fights before and he's never ignored me for this long."

"Jace is Jace, he'll get over it."

"You weren't there Iz, you don't know what I said to him."

"I do." Max offered up and found his big sisters gaze on him, silently demanding more then that. Max didn't want to betray his big brother, but... "It was harsh, but I think Alec needed to say it. Maybe not just to Jace either as I think it needs to be directed at all three of us. I know you've taken on the role of mother, father and brother as best you can and we haven't made it easy for you either."

"That's not..."

"We've not thanked you enough for what you've done."

"Max..."

"And we've not done enough to help around here either."

"You've got school. I just want you to concentrate on that alone. You don't need the worries of the world on your shoulders while trying to ace your finals and also get into a good University." Alec shifted his gaze to Izzy. "Both of you don't need to worry. I just want you both to study hard and strive for your dream jobs."

"And Jace?" Izzy offered up.

"I don't want Jace to worry either, but if something ever happened to me, I expect him to take care of the both of you as he'll then be the oldest."

"Alec..."

"Though I don't even think Jace knows what Jace wants and maybe that unspoken request of mine has placed a burden on him too. So much so all he does is slack around and play up so he doesn't have to worry about being a responsible adult until the time comes."

"But, nothing will happen to you, right Alec?" Worry filled the younger siblings eyes at just the mere thought of something happening to their big brother.

"That isn't something I can promise. All I can do is make sure that you are all taken care of the best I can. As long as we have a roof over our head and some money behind us, we'll make do yeah?" Alec received nods of the head from Izzy and Max.

"Alec," The man in question shifted his gaze to his little brother knowing something was playing on his mind and remained patient as he waited for the teen to ask his question. "Do we really have a lot of debts?" Max's hands fisted on his lap as his big brown eyes gazed up at his brother. Alec hated that Max had listened to him argue with Jace, or more or less had a one sided yelling match at the blonde. He hoped Max would forget everything he'd said too, but clearly that wasn't the case.

"What are you talking about?" Izzy piped up completely confused.

"Of course not." Alec quickly shot to his feet. "I mean yes there is a debt, but its just my own is all. I'm not smart like you two and can get scholarships so when I did my various online courses, I raked up a bit of a debt but its alright, I'm handling it." Oh how he hated lying through his teeth to two of the most important people in the world to him. But this was his problem. He was the oldest. He was the one that had to keep them safe and secure and happy and carefree. Heir world would keep moving and he would clean up the mess before it crumbled around them. Or die trying at least.

"B-But you yelled about the rent too."

"I know I did Buddy." Alec dropped his hand to rest atop Max's head. He was short like their sister. "I got a bit behind in that too, but I've money coming in next week and we'll be fine for another 3 to 4 months and by then I'll definitely have another steady job so don't worry about it."

"Alec..."

"I've got to head out for a bit, run some errands and such. Can you two do me a favour?"

"Yes." Max instantly responded.

"Get in touch with Jace, find out he's alright for me?"

"I'm going to give him what for and strangle him for making you worry."

"Iz, don't." Alec truly loved all his siblings, but there was just something about how protective Izzy was of him. He was meant to be the big brother and yet there were times when she acted like a dependable big sister to him. It was really sweet and touching and sometimes annoying, but Alec wouldn't change it for the world. "I'm trying to patch things up with him not make it worse. And I don't want either of you two fighting with him, got it?" He received silent nods of the head. "I'll catch you later on." Alec headed back to his bedroom to collect his stuff and also grab his jacket as just by looking at Izzy with her still rugged up in her jacket, scarf and beanie, clearly it was quite cool outside as winter was coming thick and fast it seemed.

Moving back into the living room, Alec placed his sock covered feet into his boots, laced them up and then waved to his siblings and was out the door in seconds.

Truthfully, Alec had no errands to run, he just needed to get out and get some air. The dark haired man started walking, heading off in the direction of a certain club he used to frequent and one that always put his mind at ease before his parents passed.

#

(Starkweather Archery Club)

Alec felt a tiny grin form on his lips as he stepped into the building which was much like a training hall.

"Well I'll be, look what the cat dragged in." Alec darted his blue eyes over to a middle aged man. "Alec Lightwood in the flesh." Alec shook the man's hand.

"Its been a long time Mr Starkweather." His messy hair was ruffled like he were a kid again.

"Even if its been ten years, you've not changed much. Maybe gotten taller, a little more handsome, but other then that, still the same shy boy I remember." Alec blushed a little awkwardly at the compliment.

"Um, I don't mean to intrude in on the session, but I was passing by the area after finishing off some errands and wondered if I could just watch?"

"Watch, heck no, you can participate."

"I don't have any money on me right now." Alec made sure to state it like that so as not to give way just how tight money was these days.

"Its on the house kid, since you were my best student."

"Thank you." Alec headed over to the students which all looked to be around high school age.

"Class listen up, this is who you have to aim to be like."

"Don't listen to him, I've not practised in ten years." Alec quickly interrupted. He was never good with accepting compliments.

"You know what, for that cheekiness, you're up first Alec."

"Not cheeky, just being honest Mr Starkweather." He mumbled quietly but found a bow and quiver and then took his place.

Alec cleared his mind of all the shit currently happening in his life, or the shit that had happened, and closed his eyes for a moment. The tension in his back and shoulders loosened slightly and he snapped his eyes open after knocking an arrow and then let it go, watching and very much pleased with himself, as even though it had been a decade, he wasn't far off from the bullseye. He listened to some soft 'wow' comments behind him and knew, even if it was only going to be for half an hour, Alec's worries disappeared to the back of his mind.

#

That half an hour went too fast for Alec and when his former teacher wrapped up the session, the least he could do was assist in packing up the gear. All the students had already gone and it just left him and his older man in the hall.

"Alec," His blue eyes shifted once he hung up the last bow. "I'm sorry about your parents. I wasn't able to make the funeral and never got the chance to pay my respects." Alec gave a nod of the head, his voice currently not working as condolences ten years later were irrelevant to him. "My students were pretty awed by you today. You're welcome to come back any time." Alec gave a wave as he headed off, knowing that was unlikely to happen since he didn't have money to waste and he certainly didn't like owing people favours.

Waiting for a set of lights to change, Alec pulled his phone out and hovered his thumb over Jace's name. Yes he'd blown up at his brother and no he couldn't take any of it back and some of it he wouldn't either as the truth did hurt at times, but that didn't mean he wasn't worried for the blonde. A week with no response was cutting into what little sleep he got these days as Alec would stay up most nights to see if he heard the front door go and Jace would be sneaking back into his bedroom, but of course that hadn't happened. Alec let out a sigh as he text away...

'Jace, I know you're mad at me, and I don't blame you. I said stuff I can't take back. You're my brother and no matter what, I love you. Please tell me you're alright? When you've cooled down and can stand to face me, without the desire to want to possibly punch me, please come home. We're all worried about you.'

Alec pocketed his phone and wrapped his jacket around his chilled body and headed home.

#

Alec entered the apartment building, slinking past the landlords place as even though he had told the man money was coming in, a week had gone by and it had not shown in his bank account as yet. He would have to get Lydia or Aline to give him the number for HR to find out what was going on as it truly was a life and death situation these days. Or more or less having a roof over you and your siblings heads to being kicked out and homeless.

Yeah, definitely life and death for sure since winter was fast approaching.

Once Alec entered his bedroom he lost himself in finishing off his applications and then sifted through the mail building up on the desk as well. Noise from his jeans pocket signalled Alec had a call.

"Yeah?" Alec picked up his ringing phone without looking at the Caller ID.

"Alexander Lightwood?"

"Speaking."

"This is Magnus Bane."

"Right..." Alec had no idea who that was, but at that moment, he stopped ruffling through papers as the man's voice was quite nice, almost exotic sounding too.

"You answered my help wanted ad in the paper, about tutoring my three children."

"Oh!" Alec sat up straight. That was over a week ago and truthfully since then he'd applied for so many jobs he'd forgotten what he'd actually applied for. No one was getting back to him so he just kept applying and applying and praying someone would send him an email or phone him back. "Yes, I remember."

"Apologies for the delay in responding to your application. I got quite a few as you can imagine." Of course he would. This was New York after all. And when you were a single father with three children you wouldn't want to just hand them over to anyone. Alec guessed that was what the photo was for. Maybe the man had some sixth sense on weeding out the creepers and truly hoped his own image did not make him look like that, even if his neck tattoo was on full view at the time it was taken. Not that having tattoos made you look like a creep or anything...

It was then Alec remembered he was supposed to be having a conversation right now and quickly cleared his throat. After all, how does he know that this wasn't going to be included on whether he would be getting short-listed for an interview or something?

"No, not at all. I understand it must be pretty busy trying to raise three children as a single parent."

'Smooth Lightwood, very smooth.' Alec's internal voice commented.

"Indeed..." Alec wasn't sure of what to say, but clearly didn't need to when the best words finally spilled from Magnus Bane's lips. "You wouldn't happen to be available for an interview would you?"

"Yes!" Alec wanted to smack himself at how desperate he sounded. "I mean, sure, of course, whenever you are available I'll clear my schedule." Like he had a schedule. Alec felt his insides squirm a little at the chuckle over the phone at his expense.

"Well aren't you the eager one." There was no use responding to that since Alec was pretty desperate. "How about Thursday, say 10am?"

"Absolutely." Yeah, he'd totally just given away the fact he had no schedule at all at his immediate response.

"Well, you cleared your schedule rather fast for me." Alec was certain the tone was slightly teasing. "I will text you my address."

"Th-Thank you so much. I'll see you on Thursday, 10am sharp."

"Till then Mr Lightwood." Alec ended the call, a shiver running down his spine at the way the man voiced his last name. A man with a voice like that was surely a looker. Alec quickly shook his head, his reaction being ridiculous and went back to looking over the outstanding bills in his hand.

A knock at his door made him shove them under a massive book and watched as Izzy popped her head through the now slightly ajar door and beamed him a loving smile.

"Hey big bro, you coming out for some dinner?" Alec hadn't realised it was nearing 7am as he lost himself within completing his latest job applications.

"I haven't made it yet." He was pretty much the cook in the family, not trusting Jace in the kitchen. And definitely not placing his life in the hands of his sister either. She could talk dead bodies and anatomy as much as she wanted but place a pot of boiling pasta in front of her and someone was likely to get hurt. Max could just make pancakes with him supervising and he'd tried to teach all three of them several pasta and rice dishes since they were the main ingredient and kept the longest. And lets not forget the cheapest to buy in bulk too, but they were all thumbs in the kitchen and so he'd taken on that role in the family as well.

"No silly, I bought us burgers, fries and shakes from Taki's."

"Iz, save your money." Alec chided his sister as they walked down the hallway, arm in arm, and his stomach grumbling which brought laughter to Izzy's lips. Truthfully Alec hadn't eaten a thing today so of course he was downright starving.

"Relax, what's one splurge every now and then, huh? I also have some news too." Alec pulled some napkins out and then assisted in pulling the burgers and fries from their bags. "I was going to tell you earlier with Max but you kind of ran away to deal with your errands." Alec frowned as he watched Izzy use her fingers to quote the word 'errands' like she knew he was lying at the time.

Alec sat at the head of the table, takeaway being such a rare occurrence since Alec couldn't afford to do this and seriously the last time this happened was their final meal in California when they were moving back to New York which was over a year ago now.

"So what's the news?" Max asked and picked out his strawberry thickshake and handed the chocolate one to Alec. Izzy got a caramel one for herself.

"I quit my part time job." Alec turned shocked eyes to his sister. "Because I start my intern-ship in two weeks!" She grinned widely and Alec was out of his chair and hugging his sister, full of pride, within a blink of an eye. "Ouch, Alec, your hugs hurt!" Izzy complained though she was laughing and smiling as she squeezed back.

"That's just how much I love you." Alec finally ceased his bone crushing embrace and watched Max give Izzy a hug too. As happy as he was for his sister as she began to tell them about what she'd be doing (not in actual gory detail thank the angel) he hated that Jace was missing this, but made sure to place on a brave face so as not to worry his younger siblings any further.

#

(Thursday – 9:45am)

Alec had been standing on the pavement gazing up at a lovely brownstone building for the past fifteen minutes now, blue eyes shifting back to his phone for the umpteenth time to see that yes the address was correct. Hell there was even a security guard who had been eyeing him suspiciously and probably contemplating calling the cops if he didn't hurry up and actually tell him he was here for an appointment with one of the tenants in the property.

He was never one to be tardy and promptly took in a few deep breaths and finally moved up the six steps and walked into a very slick and stylish lobby.

"Can I help you?" The guard wasn't exactly friendly, but Alec could understand why. His job was to keep those that lived here secure and when someone was standing outside, constantly looking at the building and not advising why they were here, of course the guard was going to be suspicious. If Alec were in his place, he would be. Quickly Alec pulled out his ID and handed it to the man.

"I'm here for a meeting with Magnus Bane." He watched the guard read his name.

"No need. Mr Bane has already informed me that you would be coming Mr Lightwood." Alec took back his ID and placed it back in his wallet. "Mr Bane has requested the use of my office for the interview."

"And how many times have I told you to stop calling me Mr Bane, Alaric?" Alec shifted his head to the massive and rather grand central staircase and literally his brain turned to mush. The man standing at the bottom of the stairs wasn't just a looker, he was the most beautiful human being Alec had ever laid eyes on.

"You've told me that for the past three years Mr Bane." Brown-golden orbs rolled almost childishly at the comment before shifting to Alec's frozen state.

"Alexander Lightwood." Magnus voiced with what appeared to be intrigue and slight amusement as he was certain a tiny pink hue graced the rather pretty young man's cheeks, he seemingly knocking him from whatever he was thinking about.

"Um, yes, that's me." Oh how lame Alec knew he was, but seriously, could he be blamed for that right in this moment? His potential employer, who granted was probably a divorced man, but never mind that as it wasn't his business, but Alec could still very much confess, secretly to himself, that the father of three was drop dead gorgeous in his eyes.

"Magnus Bane." The rather dashing man, dressed in tight black jeans, apair of shiny black boots and a rather simple but form fitting long sleeved red shirt, untucked, placed out his hand and instantly Alec took it. He gulped down the lump in his throat, hoping to the angels that the man couldn't hear his heart thumping in his own ears or the fact he was almost certain a bolt of electricity or magic, could be both, jolted through his entire body when their warm hands locked in a handshake. "Shall we?" Magnus let go of his hand, Alec feeling a frown instantly form before shaking his head of such ridiculous thoughts and quickly followed the man towards the ground floor office before he looked even stupider then he probably already was right now.

Alec stiffly took a seat, rubbing his palms on his black trousers. He'd mused over what to where, knowing it wasn't exactly a suit interview but for him it wasn't a jeans interview either. So he had opted for press black trousers and a grey button down which was loosely tucked in. He kept all buttons done up, even though he hated it, but it was to keep the attention away from his neck tattoo as much as humanly possible, even though that was dumb considering the man had seen the photo Max had taken of him and had still called him up for an interview.

"Not used to interviews?" Alec jerked his head up and over to Magnus as the man closed the door and then took the spare chair next to him, swinging it around to face him and then gracefully took a seat, one leg crossed effortlessly over the other. The man's slender but long fingers clasped together and rested comfortably in his lap above a face down clipped document, Alec knowing it was probably his application.

"I've had many interviews over the years, but I don't think one truly gets used to them. My last one was over six months ago."

"Why did you leave your last job?"

"Cut backs. Last hired, first fired scenario."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be, it sucked." Alec closed his eyes for a moment, biting on his bottom lip as he was talking to this man like he were a freaking friend and not a potential boss. When he opened his eyes he found a slight upturn of Magnus' lips. "Sorry about that." Alec quickly apologised though on the plus side at least the man hadn't already kicked him out in the first five minutes of the interview.

"I want you to feel as relaxed as much as you can."

"If I was relaxed I'd be in my..." Alec paused, unsure why the hell his mouth was running away with itself. He'd ogled the man, then they introduced each other, shook hands and now his mouth filter was seriously deserting him in his time of need to be a professional!

"Birthday suit?" Magnus decided to gauge the man's reaction to his response to finishing whatever it was this delightful young man was going to confess. His mouth turned into an even bigger smile when pale cheeks flushed.

'Not a bad reaction.' Magnus' internal voice deduced, pleased as punch.

"You must be a very busy man so I wouldn't want to waste your time, so..." Alec hoped he didn't sound rude, but the quicker he got into the interview the less nervous he was certain he would be. At least Alec hoped so. After all, he'd never been to an interview where he thought the interviewee was so good looking.

"Tell me about yourself." Magnus watched the man in front of him furrow his eyebrows in confusion. He watched those blue eyes drift down to what was clearly his application in lap. "Amuse me Mr Lightwood. Let me get a feel for you in a sense."

"Alright, um, I never got the opportunity to go to University, but that didn't stop me from taking online classes in a variety of fields. I've dabbled in completing business and office related certificates. I've also done some martial arts, languages, history, maths, sciences, horticulture, computers, cooking, teaching and tutoring and so on. Its not all that its cracked up to be, just more money owed to various institutes. Anyone can have their name on a piece of paper, its whether you can actually have the drive and passion to do the work you choose to do, even if its far from your ideal job."

"Well, aren't you just...versatile."

"I don't know if I know what my ideal job is, which is why I've tried various careers over the years. I mainly say I dabble in a variety of skills and try to have a bit of knowledge in pretty much everything but never state I'm an expert in any of those things. I can't promise any of my jobs will work out or be the one I'm looking for, or be the employee a company is looking for, but what I can promise is to work hard and show my employer my dedication."

"Hmm..." Alec wasn't sure what the man in front of him was thinking right now. "So if I said: Eres un nino bastante bonito, no? You wouldn't know what I meant by that?"

"No." That had been quite random and though Alec had no clue what was said to him, what he did know was it had sounded quite sexy coming from the man's lips.

"Excellent." Magnus quite enjoyed the slight frown on Alec's pink lips and the slight narrowing of the eyes.

"If you just made fun of me..." Alec would not stand for anyone badmouthing him when they didn't even know him, in any language, no matter how good looking they were.

"Far from it my dear." And he certainly wasn't sure how he felt about being called 'my dear' by this single father either.

"So Alexander Lightwood,"

"Alec," He decided to correct the man.

"Alexander," Magnus stubbornly repeated. "I've looked over your application, and like you stated, your skills are vast and wide. Though it looks like you haven't tutored in quite sometime?"

"That's correct. I do ensure to keep up-to-date with all the necessary police and working with children checks necessary though."

"How experienced are you with children?"

"I've looked after my siblings since I were a teenager, but truthfully I've raised them on my own and supported them as best I can for the past ten years." Magnus glanced down at Alec's application to look at his date of birth to see the man was 28 years old which meant he'd been single handedly looking after his siblings since he were 18 years old.

"Did you parents travel a lot for work?"

"They did, but they died in a car accident ten years ago."

"I'm...sorry to hear that." That had seriously caught Magnus off guard. He suddenly felt guilty for even asking such a rude question. He was a little perplexed when he watched Alec shrug his shoulders like it were no big deal.

"Not that I wish to speak ill of the dead, but they weren't the greatest parents." Truthfully Alec had no idea why he was even spilling his guts like this, but for some reason, this man made him feel comfortable. More comfortable then anyone had ever made him feel.

"Well, we seem to have that in common." Magnus gave Alec a grin, watching as the pale skinned beauty tilted his head in adorable confusion at him. "Except mine is still alive. Well my father that is." Magnus wasn't even sure why the hell he was saying this to the complete stranger sitting across from him.

"Okay..." Blue eyes blinked over at Magnus and it was within that moment his decision was made.

'This is surely the one.' Magnus' internal voice decided.

"You seem like a fairly straight to the point kind of guy so I won't beat around the bush." Alec nodded his head, sitting up even straighter in the chair for unknown reasons. "Have you heard of the name Asmodeus Bane?"

"No." Alec answered without even blinking.

"N-No?" That caught Magnus off guard again.

"Is it important?"

"Were you born in this city?"

"Yes, but I've only moved back here in the past year. I've been gone for about five years and truthfully when you're looking after three siblings, keeping up with the news or whatever is not really a top priority for me."

"Asmodeus Bane is a very rich business tycoon." Alec arched his eyebrow at that. "He's my father."

"I'm still waiting for the punchline."

"I have three children."

"So you stated in your advert."

"I have a little girl, she's six and twin boys, who are four."

"Okay..." Alec drawled out, still unsure where this was going.

"I'm not looking for a tutor."

"But..."

"My father is trying to take my children from me." Blue eyes widened as Magnus finally blurted out the truth.

"What? Why?"

"He believes I am not fit to be a parent." Magnus sighed heavily. "Like he can talk..." Magnus quickly shook his head of dark thoughts. "He's given me one more chance to clean up my act and find someone or else he will take my children from me."

"He can't do that! No one can forcefully remove children from their parents unless there is some underlying cause like abuse or alcohol or..." Alec watched Magnus shift his gaze and he chewed on his lip knowing immediately that this man may have a drinking problem. He gulped down the lump in his throat. "I'm sure if you just clean up your act, stop doing...whatever it is that he thinks is wrong then he'll back off."

"You don't know Asmodeus Bane." Magnus let out a somewhat defeated sigh. "Did I not mention he's rich? And very persuasive at that? I would not be able to go up against him in court."

"Would he seriously do that to you? I mean, he's your father! Your children's grandfather! Would he seriously put you and your children through all that type of stress?!" Alec was gobsmacked and even though Magnus never responded, he clearly saw it in the way his hands fisted in this lap as something the man's father would indeed do! Alec's mind was made up then and there. "How can I help?"

"Marry me." Blue eyes widened and cheeks flushed instantly.

"Wh-What?"

"Oh, sorry, that was a little too fast."

'Well that's a first for you Lightwood. Never thought anyone would ever propose.' Alec's internal sarcastic voice appeared to be humoured right now.

"You can probably tell how desperate I am." Magnus gave a slight sheepish grin even though the wide blue eyes and the flushed cheeks was quite adorable on this man. "My father says I need to build a true family, for my kids to have more stability and such and well...he wants me to find a wife...or husband...he's not fussy about that bit thank goodness, since I'm all for either, but... Are you alright?" Magnus stopped his rambling as the man in front of him was as white as a ghost now. "I've clearly shocked you."

"Um, well yes, but I was mainly thinking on a wife...or husband?"

"Oh, I'm bisexual. Is that a problem?" Alec shook his head, mind reeling.

"How many people have you interviewed for this...um...job offer?"

"That would be you."

"What? I seriously can't be the only desperate tutor out there?"

"Oh no, there are all those too." Alec followed Magnus' finger to a massive stack of paper on the desk.

"So why me then?"

"Your photo." Magnus brushed a couple of fingers over Alec's image. "It's an interesting photo." The single father offered up.

"I was naked."

"Really?" Alec felt himself flush again as he blurted that out and then he was sure there was a glint in Magnus' gaze at that too!

"Sorry, not naked really." Alec had no idea why the hell he had said that. "I was wearing sweatpants and my little brother ended up taking it for me. I don't think I look good in pictures at all and its the most recent one I have since graduating from high school so..." Alec was never one to make small chit chat or ramble for that matter, but here he was doing just that. Just what the hell was this man doing to him?

"On the contrary..." Alec gulped at the way Magnus had said that to him, his glorious brown-golden eyes looking him up and down for a moment. Alec vowed not to read into any of this. Magnus quickly shook his head and got his thoughts into order. "Truthfully it was your eyes."

"My...eyes?"

"They are the prettiest blue I've ever seen." Magnus watched the man flush adorably once more. He decided he quite liked getting such a reaction from this stranger in front of him. "I asked for photos to see if what was written in the application matched with the image of the person applying. I'm quite good at reading into a photo."

"I see..."

"There was a kindness in your eyes which I must admit, I've not seen in a long time."

"Um...thanks?" Alec didn't really know what to say to that. He never handled compliments well and more so now that he seemed to be getting them from this dashing man in front of him. It made butterflies scatter in his belly and that had never happened before.

"In this folder will be some additional information about myself and my children if you bother to read it at all." Magnus handed the folder over. "In a nutshell, in order for me to save my children from being taken from me, I need a life partner. I need to show my father that I'm not a walking disaster and...well...you'd have to live with us to keep up the act. I won't tell my father right away or anything, since we do need to build trust and a believable fake relationship between us and such, but I'm desperate. I cannot stand the thought of my children being taken from me."

"Can I...think about it?" Alec began to wonder if he were a single father, would he be the same? Would he have come up with the same whacked out idea?

"Of course." Magnus gave a grin which angel forbid, made Alec's heart flutter. "I bet when you woke this morning you never thought your day would turn out quite like this."

"Um, well, no." Alec listened to a delightful chuckle break from Magnus' lips and couldn't help but join in for a moment as they both stood to their full heights. Magnus was just a little taller which was saying something since Alec was over six foot himself.

"Thank you for your time." Alec took hold of Magnus' hand and relished in the warm touch and how his golden-bronze skin contrasted beautifully with his own pale complexion. "You have my number so take your time and think about my offer."

Alec left the apartment building and got into his car, utterly gobsmacked at the entire situation. He didn't know how long he sat there for but he finally opened the folder given to him and felt a smile drift over his lips as a picture of Magnus and his three children were pinned to the document.

"Madzie, Max and Raphael." Alec read their names aloud. They all had their fathers golden-bronze skin and pretty brown eyes with golden flecks within the irises. As Alec recalled Magnus telling him how his own father wanted to take them away from him, it affected Alec more then he thought possible. It broke his heart. He wouldn't know how he would of felt if his own siblings were ripped from him if he weren't deemed an 'adult' and able to look after them himself when their parents passed.

Granted he was lucky they had the home for a bit, but of course that didn't make things easy. After all, he'd pretty much become a parent to an 8, 13 and 14 year old in the blink of an eye when he was graduating high school and thinking about University. That dream was dashed the second he received a call from the police and then he was in his car, with his siblings and driving to the hospital. He had to be the one to identify his parents. That image he would never get out of his head and then he moved back to the waiting room and had to then inform his siblings that they were now parent-less.

Izzy cried the hardest cause she was daddy's little girl and the last time she spoke to him, they'd had a massive argument. She refused his phone calls as she was yelling at him for being a stubborn old fool and not loving Alec for who he was regardless of having come out as gay to his parents a couple nights earlier.

Jace, their adoptive brother who'd been with them since he was five was pretty quiet, but Alec knew that was Jace being upset. He always had an opinion and when he went quiet, you knew something was up.

And then there was baby Maxwell, Max for short, his adorable 8 year old brother who just furrowed his eyebrows and wasn't sure what to think on the matter.

'Dad was coming to my baseball match next week'. Alec pulled him into his lap.

'I'll be there for all your matches from now on Buddy'.

For the next few hours that is how they remained, Alec in the middle, not shedding a tear as his three siblings leaned on him for support.

#

Alec broke from his thoughts as he picked up the photo of the beautifully smiling Magnus with his three children. Madzie was riding on his shoulders, messing up his perfectly styled hair, dyed with red streaks and Max and Raphael were sitting against his narrow hips, beaming smiles on their faces and gazing lovingly at their proud as punch father.

Before Alec could even register what he was doing, his phone was in his hands and he was dialling a certain number.

"Hello?"

"Mr Bane, Alec Lightwood here."

"Oh! I'm surprised at the quick phone call. I'm gathering you will be rejecting my rather bizarre request?" Alec dropped his eyes to the photo once more.

"Actually, I accept." There was silence on the other end. "Unless you've offered it to someone else in the past...half hour?"

"No! No I haven't its just..." Magnus didn't need to finish as Alec already knew the man was shocked at his agreement to the job offer of pretty much being in a fake relationship with the man in order to save his kids. "Thank you Alexander." He quite liked the way his real name sounded from Magnus' lips now. Screw being called Alec by this man.

"I've quite a few things to sort out, especially to do with my family and such, but I'll be in touch in the next couple of weeks Mr Bane."

"Please call me Magnus. There is no need for such formalities with what we are about to embark on." Who was Alec to comment on that when he completely agreed.

"We'll speak soon." And with that Alec hung up and then dialled the first person he could think of.

"Hey Alec,what's up?"

"Hey Iz. You alright to talk?"

"For my big brother absolutely. Besides I'm on break right now."

"I kind of got a new job."

"That's great! My intern-ship has kept me out of the apartment for the past couple of days but Max told me you've been applying for quite a few jobs. Which one did you end up getting?"

"Um...its sort of...a tutoring one."

"What kind of answer is that?"

"I'm going to be a 'live in' tutor for awhile." Alec bit his bottom lip hating he was keeping this from Izzy of all people. He just knew she would go ape shit at him if he truly told her what he was about to embark on.

"Live in tutor, never heard of that happening before."

"Yes well, I'm unsure how long it'll last but its a single parent with three children so..." Alec listened to Izzy whistle down the phone.

"Three kids, man that must be tough."

"I want to help relieve as much stress as I can and I'll be sending the money your way."

"Alec..."

"Your busy with University and your intern-ship and Max is about to start finals so I don't want any money stress to interfere with what you guys are doing."

"And Jace?"

"Well... Jace is...Jace." Alec raked a hand through his messy hair. "I'll transfer the money to our joint account when I'm paid so all I need for you to ensure to do is always pay the rent to the landlord so he's not on your backs or anything whilst I'm away from home for awhile."

"Got it." The phone went silent for a bit and Alec could just see his little sister wanting to speak her mind to him.

"What's up Iz?"

"There's something your not telling me." Alec chewed on his lip. How the hell was she so freaking smart? "Look, if you don't want to share, I won't push but just tell me, it is a legit job right? Nothing shady?"

"Of course not." Except maybe the fact he had also been partially hired to be a live in lover. And a fake one at that.

"Alright, but one day Alec, you have to tell me everything ok?" He never did answer as there was some shouting going on in the background from Izzy's end. "I got to run Alec. Love you."

"Love you too Iz." Alec tossed his phone on the passenger seat and then smacked his head onto his steering wheel.

What the hell had he just signed up for?

#

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Help Wanted**

**By: Shin Sankai**

#

Chapter Three: Moving In

#

Alec was so nervous, the butterflies in his stomach were actually making him queasy. He was almost certain he may bring up what little breakfast he had – packet porridge – as he gazed up at the lovely brownstone he'd been at two weeks prior.

It'd been two weeks since he accepted Magnus Bane's offer of employment. He'd messaged the man a few times over the course as he gave him updates about when he would likely be sorting his stuff out and subsequently moving in with him and his children.

Today was that day.

Alec had barely slept these past couple of weeks. A lot of the time he laid awake still reeling at his rather quick decision of taking on this new job. Never mind the fake relationship side of things, he was actually looking forward to working with children again. Granted he'd only ever done it as a tutor and for a handful of hours a few times a week, not what he was now being asked to do which was pretty much like a nanny. Alec the nanny... Now that was a job he never thought he'd ever have. He often wondered if his parents were looking down on him in disdain at his lack of direction but would quickly shift his thoughts to other things, like the fact he was leaving the apartment and leaving Jace, Izzy and Max on their own. And with Jace still MIA, Alec was downright nervous about all of it. He vowed to keep in touch to ensure everything would be alright with his siblings, well the ones that were talking to him at least.

With what felt like a million and one worries on his shoulders, Alec was pretty much only running on adrenalin fumes these days and pondered when the day would likely come where he would collapse. Not that he wanted that to happen, but even he couldn't be so sure that his mind, body and soul weren't going to burn out.

And of course he was as worried as all hell that he was leaving his family, the only ones he'd ever been close to in his 28 years of life. However, maybe, just maybe it was time to pull away from them, to let them breathe on their own, stand on their own two feet and not have his ever worrying self cocooning them in a bubble of safety. Maybe this was also his own chance to spread his wings, to live a little even if it was under quite weird circumstances. Though on the plus he was about to move into the home of quite a handsome man. So there was that at least.

Alec stopped his thoughts and glanced down at the bag gripped tightly in his right hand and pondered on what the father of three would think when he showed up with only this bag. Truthfully, Alec had nothing to his name except his stubbornness, a framed picture of his family (the one he had at his previous job which came with him everywhere he got a new job) and his cellphone. If those could even be grand possessions to bother about claiming. The laptop which had taken him ages to save up for he'd gotten for the four of them and they even had a rotating schedule system so they could all use it. He had decided to leave that back at the apartment since two of his three siblings were heading into hectic times in regards to school and university finals. Jace on the other hand...

His phone beeped in his pocket, jolting Alec from his thoughts once more and he pulled it out, swiping right to open up a message from Izzy which made him smile with utmost relief as she'd sent him a picture of her smiling self and Max and just in the background but not fully in the picture Alec could see that Jace was there too. He immediately let out a sigh. His brother was safe and sound and back at the apartment. He wasn't sure how long for, or whether if he showed up there that Jace would stay in the same room as him, but at this moment, after three weeks of being ignored, this was the best Alec could hope for at the moment.

He'd made sure that no big deal, no grand meal (which would have just been cheap takeaway) was done last night since Alec reminded his siblings that this job was on a month by month basis at this stage. Another white lie of course. Why was he getting so good at those these days? It really started to irk him since it just wasn't in his character to lie to those that he loved.

'Thank you.' He text his sister before taking in a deep breath and moved up the steps and into the lobby, blue eyes seeking out the security guard he'd met a fortnight ago.

"Mr Lightwood."

"He-Hello," Alec greeted the guard who appeared to have quite the memory as he'd only seen him for like 5-10 minutes at most two weeks prior.

"I'm sorry to advise that the elevators are currently being serviced right now so you'll have to take the stairs to the top floor and Mr Bane lives in Penthouse 1." Alec gathered Magnus had advised Alaric that he would be coming today since a guard wouldn't necessary give out such information...or so Alec assumed. He'd never been in a place that had security guards...or cameras for that matter.

"Thank you very much." Alec gripped his bag and headed for the stairs, almost glad the elevators were out since that gave him extra time to try and calm down.

#

Of course once he reached the top and stood in front of Magnus' front door, almost rolling his eyes because of course such a good looking man would own a penthouse whilst he struggled away... Alec frowned at such snippy thoughts and shook his head. Everyone had a story and he didn't know Magnus' and shouldn't judge just be appearances. And he definitely shouldn't be selfish and feel sorry for himself for the cards that had been dealt to him and his family. He'd tried his best, was still trying his best, and if he'd learned anything from his father then getting out there and having a go was one thing he could truly be proud of about himself.

"Come on Lightwood, just knock on the damn door." Alec gave himself a pep talk as the nerves in his belly seemed to intensify rather then calm down.

He finally raised his free hand and knocked on the door only to have it creak open a bit. This of course sent alarm bells ringing in Alec's head as regardless of whether there was a guard in the lobby (and cameras too – possibly even in the hallway he was standing in) one still should not leave their door ajar like this.

Alec pushed the door open, knocking a little harder to try and get Magnus' attention but as he gazed around the beautifully large open plan living space, the afternoon light streaming in, he was completely awed by it all. The design, the colours, the textures, everything was just so homely, so...Magnus it seemed. His attention was soon stolen from gazing about the place as movement finally registered in his ears as right there, before his very eyes were two little boys gazing widely up at him, mouths parted at seeing a stranger in their home. For a split second Alec wondered if Magnus looked exactly like this when he was a boy, messy black hair, wide curious eyes and golden-bronze skin practically glowing. These boys were utterly adorable.

"Um..." He never did get any further as almighty screams suddenly erupted, almost breaking his eardrums as Alec cringed, so shocked at the little boys in front of him that he dropped his bag at his feet as he almost leapt two feet in the air. In the commotion of the screams he was certain he heard 'papa' and 'burglar' before there was some running footsteps from the hallway off to the left.

"Boys, what is going... Oh!" The screams died down as Magnus' adorable twins rushed to his side, arms securing around his legs, chubby faces buried into his knees and lower thigh region. "Alexander, I'm so sorry, I didn't hear you knocking."

"Your door was slightly open, I got a bit worried. You should always make sure your door is closed and locked considering you've kids and even with a guard, people could slip through and you wouldn't want anything to happen to yourself or them right?" Alec watched Magnus blink quietly over at him.

'Way to go Lightwood. Insult the man before you even start your first day on the job.' Alec's sarcastic internal voice chided him.

"Well, when I have squealing children who can wake the dead with their cries for help, I'm sure everything will be fine." Alec wasn't truly convinced about that, seeing as he was quite a protector, but who was he to argue with the man who hired him. He didn't want to loose this job since it appeared he was going to get free board and food in quite a stately apartment. They hadn't actually talked about the finer details of the job other then needing to build trust to trick Asmodeus Bane into believing they were in love and were building a happy and stable family together so Magnus could keep his children. Alec shook his head of those thoughts as he watched Magnus crouch down, arms securing around his sniffling boys, ring clad fingers brushing through shiny and soft jet black hair. "There, there, its alright. This is Alexander, he's coming to stay with us for awhile."

"Hello," Alec softly voiced, dropping to kneel on the floor so as not to frighten the youngsters even more then what they were. He watched innocent brown-golden eyes peer over at him. "I'm really sorry I frightened the both of you." He held out his hands but the little boys ducked their heads away, hiding their faces in their fathers chest now.

"Oh come on you two, Alexander is not scary at all. Scary is Uncle Ragnor." Alec didn't know who that was, but the almost playful and gentle tone Magnus used seemed to be convincing his boys to at least turn and look at him once more.

Alec gave a gentle smile before softly voicing, "I brought presents." Two heads tilted adorably and both boys chewed on their bottom lips.

"Oh, I think you said the magic words." Magnus voiced in delight as his boys finally stepped away from him, cutely holding hands as they made cautious steps towards Alec. The blue eyed beauty in Magnus' home looked quite sweet in this moment, a tiny grin on his lips, softening his features to almost being 'adorable' in Magnus' eyes.

"I have some colouring books, pencils and also a movie. It was one I liked when I was little so I thought..." Alec died off as he pried open his bag and pulled the items out, sliding them across the floor as again he didn't want to scare the kids anymore then what he had already done. He watched them squat down to inspect the offerings and waited with baited breath as to whether they would be accepted or thrown back in his face.

"Will you come draw with me?" Alec felt a warm smile grace his lips as young Raphael questioned him adorably. Though the boys were quite identical and could be easily mixed up, since Magnus seemed to like dressing them in identical and very cute outfits, Alec had seen the tiny crescent moon birthmark on Raphael's neck and that was his identifying mark as he'd studied their picture for several days with a magnifying glass trying to tell the twins apart. That seemed a bit creepy now that Alec thought of it, but decided to place that to the back of his mind as his smile widened.

"I'd love to draw with you, but I'm not very good at it." The two men watched the boys pick up the six colouring-in books, the pencils and the movie and off they waddled around the corner to where more living space clearly was but Alec couldn't quite make it out since he was still very much in the entranceway and such. When the boys were out of sight and ear range Alec let out a loud sigh. "Man that was intense." He darted his gaze up to Magnus who chuckled delightfully. The gorgeous man was dressed in silk black slacks and a teal long sleeved baggy top, also silk, with fake jewels around the collar and down the centre of the top. His feet were bare, but Alec couldn't help but gaze at the painted nails – black in colour – and then realised it was the same with his well manicured fingernails. Clearly Magnus cared about his appearance and attire, whereas Alec was the exact opposite. He didn't own anything expensive and wondered if he should truly even be seen with the dashing man in front of him.

"I think you've done exceptionally well." Magnus glided over to the still crouched Alec and placed out his hands, snapping the man from whatever thoughts he'd been thinking as he helped the dark haired beauty to his feet and quite liking it when their hands remained joined for a little longer then what was truly necessary. "The presents were definitely a nice touch."

"Well, I kind of started doing some research and such so..." Alec scratched awkwardly at the back of his head before he finally realised who was missing. "Um, where is your daughter?"

"Madzie had a slight fever last night, so I've been up half the night looking after her. She finally ate something a little while ago and went back to sleep. Its been three hours now, so I really should go check on her in case Maxi and Raph's yelling woke her up."

"Did you need me to run to the drug store or anything?" Alec watched Magnus tilt his head at him. "What? Isn't that what I'm here for? You know to help you out and such?"

"Well, I'm not asking you to be my errand boy or anything."

"You want us to look like partners right?" Magnus nodded his head. "Well that's what partners do isn't it? They help each other out, support each other so whatever you need, I'm going to be here as the live in tutor or nanny, whichever you wish to call it for your children and also as your fake lover too."

"Alexander..."

"I've been trying to do some research and such on what I should do, but until we have a more in-depth conversation as to what exactly you are after, I can honestly state I am pretty good at domestic chores. My siblings are all thumbs so I've taken care of everything over the years. Cooking, cleaning, taking your kids to school and such, whatever you need, I'll do my best to fulfil it all."

"Would you like the grand tour?" Alec felt his shoulders ease as Magnus appeared to be accepting his words.

"Well..."

"Xanda, come draw!" Magnus and Alec shifted their gazes to each other for a brief moment, Magnus' little boy, Raphael, now being able to pronounce his name and was currently waving the blue eyed Alec over. Even the nickname that was bestowed on Alec, and rather quickly too, was fast melting his heart.

"Maybe later? It appears I'm being summoned by one of your the little princes." Magnus couldn't help but beam a smile as he watched Alec toe off his boots, leaving his bag off to the side, closing and locking the front door for him and then headed on over to his little Raph, gently taking his boys hand as Alec was pulled around the corner to more living space and to where a large TV and entertainment system was, along with some framed images hanging on the wall, bookshelves and also some seating too. Lets not forget the beanbags for the kids, a bright pink one, obviously for Madzie and two black ones for the boys. Though they had forgone even sitting in the them as Max had already sprawled himself on the plush black and white rug, two of the books open and he was already colouring in. Alec took a seat where Raphael said to, which was between him and his twin.

"I'll make us all some drinks." Magnus chimed in, having seen Alec get comfortable, sitting cross legged as he listened attentively to his chatty boy before heading towards his spacious kitchen through the archway. Although Max seemed to still be a bit cautious of Alec, only giving the man one word answers, Magnus truly couldn't have asked for a better reaction from his little boys. Now all he needed was for his Sweet Pea to wake up fit and healthy and attach herself to Alec as well.

As Magnus poured juice into plastic cups for his boys and then pulled a couple of glasses from the cabinet above the sink for himself and Alec, he was becoming more certain in the decision he made of choosing Alec for the job.

#

(A few hours later...)

"Papa..." Came a rather tired voice as Magnus lifted the laptop from his lap and placed it on the side table next to his chair as he listened to his adorable daughter call out to him.

"I'm here Sweet Pea." From the corner of his eye Magnus had watched Alec detach himself from his rather clingy boys, Max having copied Raphael as they were practically lying on Alec's chest as they watched the old animated movie of The Lion King.

Magnus had been tucked in one of his blush chairs, supposedly working on his laptop as he was still trying to get his own business up and running, no longer wanting to work under anyone else as they just never understood his ideas, drive, focus and of course the outcome of his projects, but instead he ended up watching the interaction take place between his boys and Alec. He knew he had a goofy smile that wouldn't leave his lips as Alec ended up lying down on his stomach, talking to his boys and asking them a variety of questions whilst also colouring with them. It truly was one of the sweetest scenes Magnus had ever seen as Alec was absently kicking his legs as they were raised in the air and when he was taking directions from Raphael as to what to colour in next, he found it utterly adorable that Alec actually unconsciously poked his tongue out the side of his mouth in pure adorable concentration.

It was almost like his boys were quickly wrapping Alec around their fingers as they had also convinced him to place on the movie without Madzie being present to watch it too and when he rolled over, one ankle crossed over the other, elbows behind him to keep him slightly up, but as soon as the opening scene began, it was then that Raphael and Max pretty much crawled into Alec's lap, cuddling each other and leaning heavily against a rather surprised Alec. Magnus had been graced with a winning smile as Alec's blue eyes shone brightly over at him and Magnus gave a nod back even though a lump had formed in his throat and butterflies scattered to his belly. The blue eyed beauty had only been here for several hours and he was already crawling into their lives like he were meant to be there.

Quickly the father of three pulled himself together, forgetting those thoughts and got up from his chair and headed towards his little girl, swooping down to pick her up and cuddled her close.

"How are you feeling?" He placed the back of his hand to Madzie's forehead and sighed in relief as her temperature had dropped.

"I'm fine Papa." He grinned when she gave him an eskimo kiss.

"Do you remember when Papa told you that someone was going to come live with us, to help Papa out?" He received a nod of the head as he placed Madzie back on her own two feet. "Well, he arrived today and he's been getting to know your brothers whilst you've been sleeping. Would you like to meet him?" He got another silent nod of the head and dropped to his knees behind his daughter, hands on her shoulders as Alec walked closer, also dropping to his knees as he didn't want to frighten the adorable frizzy haired youngster in front of him.

"Hello Madzie, my name is Alec." When the adorable girl lifted her head, it was mere seconds before both of them recognised each other.

"Blue eyed prince!" Madzie pointed a little rudely as Magnus blinked in confusion.

"Oh, well if it isn't my little Princess." Alec watched as Madzie turned around to look up at her rather bemused father.

"Papa, I gave Alec our umbrella."

"Oh!" Magnus remembered that day fondly, even if in the end Madzie became upset due to the no show of her mother, but he remembered those pretty blue eyes and when he had gazed at Alec's photo as he read through the applications. It all made sense as to why they seemed a little familiar to him now.

"It saved me that day, so thank you both very much for letting me have it."

"You didn't get sick?"

"I didn't." A giggle bubbled up from Madzie's lips as she received a tickle to her pyjama clad belly from Alec. "Are you feeling a little better? Your Papa said you've been unwell and he's been quite worried about you." Magnus was surprised to hear that. They'd not conversed a lot but it appeared Alec was picking up on his worrying vibes. Although Magnus hoped not all his vibes were being discovered by Alec so quickly as that would be a little awkward so early on into this rather strange arrangement they had.

"I'm hungry."

"Oh, she is definitely fine then." Magnus beamed a smile as he cuddled his little girl close, delighting in her squeal of laughter. "When my children are hungry it means all is right in their worlds."

"Good to know." Alec mumbled as he got to his feet once more. "Since your tummy may still be a little sensitive, how about I make us some vegetable and noodle soup?" He watched Madzie's face crinkle up at that.

"You just said a bad word to her." Magnus' eyes crinkled at the sides, pink lips upturned into a smile and Alec was left feeling a little breathless by the single father.

"My baby brother didn't like vegetables at your age either, but when I made this soup, he gobbled it all down, so I'm sure Madzie will like it too. He always ate it when he wasn't feeling well." The adorable sceptical look on her face melted Alec's heart. That was happening a lot lately. "It will make you feel better and if you eat it all up maybe tomorrow we could all go for ice cream and then to the park to get to know each other better?"

"Really?" Seems like Alec was saying some magic words again as her large brown-golden eyes sparkled up at him.

"Only if you promise to have a taste of my soup and eat at least half of it." Alec placed out his pinky and grinned when Madzie took it with her tiny one.

"Pinky swear!" Madzie shouted happily.

"Sweet Pea, why don't you go and watch the rest of the movie with your brothers whilst I show Alec around our home."

"Ok!" He watched his little girl trot off to be with her brothers, she convincing them to start the movie from the beginning.

"You truly are something else Alexander."

"Well," Alec scratched awkwardly (adorably in Magnus' eyes) at the back of his head once more. "I am just winging it right now. I've not really interacted a lot with children this age but I'm trying to go on instinct and memories of my own siblings and such." Alec snapped his mouth closed when Magnus stepped a little closer to him, his warm golden-bronze hand resting lightly against his forearm.

"I think for a first day on the job you are doing tremendously well." Magnus felt his heart flutter when a tiny little smile brushed across Alec's lips, his head ducking adorably so he couldn't capture the pink hue against his cheeks even though he already had. The father of three quickly took a step away, clearing his throat. "So, let me give you the tour before you grace us with your cooking skills."

"Sure," Alec picked up his bag and made his way down the hallway, listening to Magnus point out which rooms were what and then promptly opened up the door to where he would be sleeping. Alec's mouth dropped open instantly at the sheer size of his bedroom. There was a massive window, the thick curtains drawn open to let in the afternoon light. A large bed, seriously large, but then truthfully anything was large since Alec had been sleeping on a single bed for years now. There were beautiful furnishings and so much room to even swing a cat in, if one so desired. This almost looked like a five star hotel room and not a spare room at someone's place at all! Or so Alec could only assume since he'd never stayed in a five star place in his life.

"Wow..." He was in awe of every little detail. The armchair in the corner, which had a mink blanket strewn over it that he could cuddle into on a cool evening and read a book, or two, or three thanks to the massive bookcase filled to the brim in there with every genre imaginable. And Alec loved to read. There was also what appeared to be a walk in closet which there was no way Alec would even fill a quarter of it. And then there were the black and white framed images hanging on the walls and a massive cityscape one over the headboard of the bed. It was just... "Beautiful..."

"I'm happy you like it. It has been nothing but a junk room for several years, so after you agreed to my rather odd job offer, I spent the past couple of weeks cleaning up in here."

"You needn't go to so much trouble. I would have been happy to sleep on the couch."

"Nonsense." Magnus scoffed as there was no way he was allowing that to happen. "So, when should we be expecting the moving truck?"

"Moving truck?"

"Yes, with the rest of your stuff." Alec followed Magnus' gaze to where he had dumped his bag on the bed which was don in black and blue cotton sheets and comforter.

"Oh, um, I really don't have any stuff to bring with me."

"You don't?" That was a little surprising to Magnus. It was almost like he'd hired a homeless man.

"I mean I have stuff, but its best to leave it with my family. It gives them extra stuff to use now that it'll be the three of them on their own now." Alec shifted from foot to foot, a little self conscious as he totally didn't want to admit that all the stuff in his place was second or third hand and would not look right in Magnus' home at all. Plus, looking around, its not like he needed anything. "I may go back for some extra clothes though, since that wardrobe does look mighty big.

"You'll have to forgive me, I have half of it filled with extra clothing that is mine and the kids." Alec shook his head not in the least bit concerned. Again, he wouldn't be able to fill it anyway. "I've also placed some soft towels in here for you." Magnus pulled a drawer open which was one of the bedside tables and pulled out navy blue and cream coloured bath sheets, hand towels and face washers. The man had clearly wanted him to feel right at home.

"Thank you." Alec unzipped his bag and pulled out the framed photo of his family and just before he could place it on the bedside table, nearest to the door, Magnus had silently asked to have a look and he handed it over.

"Your siblings?" Alec gave a nod of the head.

"Jace, Izzy and Max." He elaborated and pointed to each one.

"Oh, your baby brother is called Max." Alec nodded.

"His full name is Maxwell, and Izzy's is Isabelle."

"The Lightwood's do like shortening their names it seems." Magnus gave a teasing grin which Alec shrugged at.

"Except Jace. He is...Jace. Though he's adopted."

"I thought something like that, since you and your sister almost look like twins. And even though Max has brown hair, his eyes are identical to your sisters."

"Yeah, we're a mixed bag, but we do alright."

"Well, I'm intruding on your space, so I'll give you a moment to settle in, but don't take too long, for my children can get a little cranky if they aren't fed." Alec grinned as Magnus gave him another wink before closing the door and giving him some privacy.

There wasn't much Alec needed to unpack. He had several pairs of jeans, half a dozen boxer briefs, five long sleeved shirts, three short sleeved ones, a couple of old sweaters, three tanks, two pairs of sweatpants and one hoodie. That was the general extent of his clothing. All that remained in the bag was his charger for his phone and his toiletry bag, plus a pair of black and grey sneakers and obviously the boots that he wore here. His rather worn jacket was now hanging up near Magnus' front door, the man having taken it silently from him once he got comfortable with colouring with the boys and the cosy and warm feeling in the man's home, central heating obviously on which was making him feel a little warm in the layers he was wearing.

Alec strolled over to the large window and even though the view was of neighbouring buildings, it was still quite spectacular to Alec and he knew during the evening, with all the lights, it would be quite pretty. He finally took a seat on the bed, noting how comfortable it felt and decided to allow himself another ten minutes to soak it all up and then he'd get back out there.

#

By the time Alec got the grand tour, completely awed over everything, including the lovely view of the Brooklyn Bridge from the balcony in the living area, the day seemed to slip by rather quickly as it was now on dusk.

Whilst Magnus went back to curling his rather lanky but muscular and lean body back into his plush chair, he supervised his children and worked on his laptop whilst Alec had free range of the kitchen. Again Alec was floored with everything in here and of course the size of it too. He'd not been in a kitchen so big since his childhood home and then there was the massive double fridge and all the appliances that he could get his fingers on.

Conveniently he found all the necessary ingredients he needed in Magnus' fridge and pantry, he truthfully never having seen so much variety and food items before. Alec decided then and there, he was going to start researching some recipes which expanded more then the rice and pasta dishes he usually cooked. Growing children needed variety after all.

#

(Later that evening...)

"Alexander," He turned to the man at the balcony door, floored at just how stunning Magnus was, even though nothing had changed about him when he'd first arrived several hours earlier. Maybe it was the pale lighting making his golden-bronze skin glow that little bit more then what it already seemed to. Alec couldn't be sure.

The light dinner he had prepared for the five of them had actually gone down a treat with the Bane family. Really though, the soup was pretty simple, just containing chicken stock, noodles and hearty root vegetables like potato, carrot, pumpkin and sweet potato, some of Alec's favourite veggies.

With belly's full, Magnus had clapped his hands telling his adorable brood it was time for baths and bed which all three had whined cutely at. Alec had grinned as he watched their infectious pouting trying to wriggle out of bathing or going to bed or possibly both but the stubborn father was having none of it as he trotted his children down the hallway all the while turning a blind eye and deaf ear to their antics. Alec had remained where he was knowing he was no where near trusted to look after such adorable children with bathing and bedtime stories so early on and went about cleaning up the kitchen and dining table. And he was fine with that...for now.

"Thank you," Alec mumbled, Magnus moving out onto the balcony, taking a step closer to him and making him snap from his thoughts as he accepted the crystal glass with brown liquid within it, he figuring it was scotch. Although Alec wasn't sure whether they should be drinking it since he had suspected that Magnus was possibly getting over some sort of drinking problem, but in all honesty, he was no one to this man to voice his opinion and one couldn't hurt right?

"For however long this arrangement is going to be for, I hope we get along." Magnus offered as he clinked their glasses before leaning against the balcony railing, much like Alec was doing as they were both looking over his lovely view.

"Thanks..." Truthfully, what could Alec say to that? He listened to Magnus let out a small chuckle as he'd taken notice of his cringe at the taste of the alcohol.

"Not much of a drinker?"

"Its too expensive and I've had other priorities to deal with."

"Hmm..." Alec wasn't sure for how long the two of them stood side by side, but the silence that enveloped between the both of them was not awkward at all. In fact Alec quite enjoyed it, save for the occasional emergency siren or car horn several blocks away.

"Your home is beautiful Magnus." Alec felt it was best to keep things neutral after downing his drink. "And although we still have much to discuss, it has been quite the day so..."

"Time for bed." Magnus finished off for the delightful man at his side, watching him place his empty glass in the kitchen sink before he decided to gentlemanly escort the man to his new bedroom, which was between Madzie's room and the main bathroom. "Sweet dreams Alexander."

"Good night Magnus." They parted ways as Alec watched Magnus slip into his own bedroom and then their doors simultaneously closed in unison.

Alec removed all his clothing, save for his boxer briefs and flopped onto the rather cushy and very spacious bed, gazing up at the ceiling as he cradled his head in his arms.

Truthfully he was still flabbergasted about all of this, but as bizarre and strange as the entire situation was, there were in fact two very big reasons that seemed to make Alec want to stay: Magnus and his children.

Alec was almost certain he wouldn't sleep tonight, so many thoughts rolling around in his head and keeping his brain rather active. However, as he rolled over after turning off the bedside lamp, dousing the room into darkness, the calm, the quiet, the feel of the plush mattress and the oh so very comfortable pillows, the way he felt instantly warm amongst the cotton sheets and thick comforter, the scent of something that was suspiciously a bit like Magnus himself, sugary sweet and earthy and oh so lovely drew his eyes closed and quicker then Alec thought possible, he was out.

#

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Help Wanted**

**By: Shin Sankai**

#

Chapter Four: Routine

#

Alec had just poured himself a glass of orange juice and was standing in his kitchen...well...Magnus' kitchen, but totally Alec's kitchen too. He pretty much reined supreme in here, being able to dabble to his hearts content as he'd been looking up various recipes and trying them out. Some successful, some not. Either way, his place was there. Alec had no idea just how at home he felt in the kitchen, left to his own creations and senses of modifying recipes to his own desires and also randomly trying to create some of his own. This usually consisted of pasta or rice based dishes and they had actually gone down swimmingly well with the Bane clan.

Alec felt his lips form into a tiny smile as just a few days ago Magnus had come home to see he and the kids huddled around an empty mixing bowl as they were licking the remaining chocolate cake mix from the sides and bottom of the tupperware container with their sloppy fingers and sucking them clean.

'Well, I've clearly missed out on all the fun here.' Magnus had given him a stare which Alec wasn't so sure about, he becoming a little sheepish suddenly. He wasn't sure if maybe the man was upset that he was feeding his young children chocolate (and unbaked at that) before dinner, but he had sighed in relief as he placed his bags down and moved on over to the kitchen island, taking a seat (by having lifted Madzie off the stool and then placing her back in his lap) and promptly swiped his long delicate finger over the rim and then drew his index finger to his mouth.

A lump immediately formed in Alec's throat at how that rather simple move had suddenly turned far too erotic in his eyes and in such adorable mixed company too!

'If it tastes this good raw, its clearly going to be divine once its cooked.' And as if on cue, the timer went off and Magnus' brood cheered happily whilst Alec pulled the fluffy cake from the oven and rested it on a wire rack to cool down.

'I'm hoping you don't mind, since we got so distracted with baking quite a lot this afternoon...' Alec had drifted off for a moment as Magnus followed his gaze to where containers of baked treats were, clearly looking like cookies, brownies and cupcakes. 'I forgot to thaw out some meat from the freezer.' The pink hue brushing across Alec's cheeks was truly adorable to Magnus. He quite liked that this young man became so involved with his children that he had forgotten something so simple like getting some meat, poultry or fish products out the freezer, like it was going to be the end of the world or something. It was just...so utterly precious.

'How about we have pizza?' Magnus had offered up, his happy brood completely approving and the man was ordering their usual and also getting a BBQ Chicken pizza for Alec since the younger man had requested that whilst shuffling his kids out of the kitchen to go and wash their hands and faces in the bathroom and get into their pyjamas too.

#

Alec grinned widely at the memory. Each day that passed, the Bane's place was truly now Alec's place. He had, rather quickly, stamped his ground, his mark on the apartment and in all honesty, it didn't take him long to feel quite at home here too. Truthfully Alec thought it would be way more awkward, but Magnus' children were so adorable and he was sunk instantly, becoming 'Alec' to Madzie, 'Allie' to Max and 'Xanda' to Raphael. He found it insanely adorable that they each called him something different and yet seemed to have fallen in love with him equally. Though, he was no better as he absolutely adored each of them and their very different characters which he was becoming accustomed to. And he too had nicknames for Magnus' children as well. Madzie was definitely his little Princess and every now and then he did call the boys his little Princes, but most of the time they were indeed Maxi and Raph to him now.

They were all getting along swimmingly well, and it also helped they had quite the charming, practically magical and very beautiful father as well. There wasn't anything that Magnus wouldn't do it seemed to ensure he felt safe, secure and comfortable here. And boy was Alec feeling those on a daily basis. Plus their home was so much lovelier then the places he'd lived in (besides his parents old home) so everything, so early on, was quite the plus in Alec's books.

Alec took in a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment, completely becoming lost in his own thoughts. To think it'd been two weeks since he had moved into the Bane's lives.

It had passed in the blink of an eye...

#

Alec had gotten into quite a routine since having moved into the Bane residence. Which wasn't really hard to do for him since he always stuck to a schedule and a pretty intense routine in his own home. He had lapsed a little, since his siblings were older now, but when tragedy had struck them and they were still young, he had ensured to have routine and structure in their lives to keep them going. To keep them on track and moving one step forward at a time.

Well, most of the time.

Now that he had moved out and was now living with the Bane's family, it had actually taken the four Bane's a little while to get used to his sudden routines. He had received adorable but peculiar stares from the three children and a raised eyebrow from Magnus as he sat them down to discuss the days ahead while organising breakfast for them. This clearly showed to Alec that the children really didn't have a lot of order around them.

Whilst the kids just giggled up a storm at his seriousness, even though Alec too could let his hair down, as they had found out rather quickly, since he too could become insanely sweet, charming and affectionate to Magnus' brood, lying down and reading with them as well as drawing and watching movies. He'd even gotten into building fortresses with the boys and had already had several tickle tortures as well. The laughter of all three adorable children were music to Alec's ears. It resonated through the apartment and once he finally relented, their bright red faces and heaving chests were something Alec felt like he would never forget whilst he was here.

On a couple of occasions he'd finally gotten up, to go and grab them some juice or water when he'd taken notice that Magnus had been leaning against a wall or bookcase and had been observing the four of them together. He hadn't realised they had an audience, but the dashing man would give him a devastatingly handsome smile and then quietly head on back to his bedroom.

In any case, with Alec noticing there didn't appear to be a lot of 'rules' within the Bane household, it was then Alec understood that it was Magnus who was having a hard time getting used to his regimes of how he worked rather then the kids.

It was then Alec thought maybe the handsome man's father had been a little bit right in the sense that Magnus didn't seem to be all that "stable" in his parenting. Magnus seemed to have a 'go with the flow' sort of attitude and fluttered here and there and did whatever he wished, sometimes making Alec frown at just what kind of example he was providing his impressionable kids. Alec would instantly feel a little guilty at that, since Magnus was clearly loved by his three children and the single father's love was returned to his children ten fold as well. It still made Alec realise that even with having three children, and the fact that Magnus was a single parent, he was still quite the free spirit, possibly being too constricted growing up under the rule of his father, though he could only assume, but maybe because of that he did not want to be that suffocating for his own children. Though for Alec, one could still have stability, authority and function and still be a free spirit too. Or at least Alec thought so.

Magnus was still quite an enigma to Alec, the man not really opening up much in the past two weeks, though he couldn't really talk either. What Alec had found out through the short time he had already been there was Magnus could work whenever he wanted, if he did work at all that is.

Even two weeks in he hadn't truly known what it was that Magnus actually did for a living and at times thought maybe it wasn't his place to even ask. Though he assumed that was silly since they were now living together and both of them should be opening up, but even so, Alec's time was pretty much consumed with the children, especially when they were not at school, and then there was also all the domesticated chores he took on too. It truly left little for chatting since Alec was still getting used to his new job description.

Other things Alec began to ponder is the fact he had no idea how Magnus could afford this rather posh apartment in a very charming part of Brooklyn too. And then there was all the expenses that came with raising three children and of course hiring him too. Alec wasn't cheap. Although he wasn't going to bleed the man dry either since he was living here for free and such, but again, it did make Alec wonder just how the man made his money.

Alec did recall Magnus saying his father was a rich businessman, but just the vibes he had received during his interview and what the older man was trying to do in regards to Magnus' children, he knew immediately there was tension between father and son for sure, so Alec wasn't exactly confident in believing that Magnus would take money from his own father as that would mean he'd be in the man's debt and Alec may not know Magnus for very long, but the man didn't seem to like owing favours.

What Alec did realise, in the snippets he'd been trying to secretly observe Magnus, was the man was on his laptop a lot, or cooped up in his bedroom for hours on end, sometimes even most of the day until Alec had returned to the apartment with his children. There were days when Magnus was heading out with a large bag or two (sometimes three) over his shoulders as well. Alec would just wave him off and get back to what he was doing, all the while pondering on just what it was Magnus did and hoped it wasn't anything shady.

After a few days of settling in, Alec finally got his personal routine in order. He'd wake early, before everyone else and would actually go for a run first thing. He was usually gone for a good 45 minutes, most times even before sunrise or just on it as he believed it would help him to familiarise himself with the neighbourhood quicker. It would also help any others who lived around here to take notice of him too. That he wasn't some creep hanging around in the 'hood suspiciously. And even though it was only two weeks in, his face was now being recognised at the local grocery and drug stores and even the 'blink and you'll miss it' coffee shop hidden between some boutique stores and also an Italian diner, all of which were run by people that knew the 'eccentric' Mr Bane and his delightfully smiling children as they had recognised the man's children when Alec had stopped into the various businesses for this or that on their way back to the brownstone.

There were times when Alec couldn't go for his runs, which was usually if it were raining heavily (some days it looked like it was coming in sideways) or possibly when it began to snow heavily too. On those days he would make sure to venture off to a nearby gym for a quick box to loosen his tense muscles.

However, on the days he did run, once he returned to the brownstone, giving the guard (as it wasn't always Alaric) a nod of the head and then up to the top floor he would go, generally by the stairs as it was almost like a 'warm down' for Alec. He would slip quietly back into the apartment, and grab some clean clothes and boxer briefs from his bedroom and then head to the main bathroom and have a quick shower, the gentle sound of water running possibly waking Magnus since the main bathroom was next to the master bedroom. And just as Alec would finish, stepping out in a pair of black slacks and a long sleeved white shirt, he would see Max and Raphael blast off down the hallway and into the large living space, their voices almost certainly waking the dead.

His very first night, or very first morning, Alec had snorted himself awake in slight fright, considering he was in a new place and new surroundings, though the place was so well insulated and sound proofed that he could barely hear any noise outside. That couldn't e said for inside though as he listened to the children thundering down the hallway, calling for their papa to hurry and wake up and make them breakfast.

When Alec had staggered out that morning, after placing on his clothing from the night before, Magnus' bedroom door was still very much closed and when he found the three children sitting on the lounge, their father nowhere in sight, he knew Magnus was probably out for the count and for who knows how long. Alec wasn't about to go wake the man and possibly anger him on his truly first official day on the job and thought how hard could breakfast be to cook for three adorable children and went about answering their demands to quieten down their grumbling tummies.

'Papa is never good at waking up.' Madzie had offered up that morning as he made creamy scrambled eggs on toast for them. It was something quick and light since he didn't want them eating a massive or heavy meal when he was hoping Magnus would allow him to take them to their nearest park in the neighbourhood and maybe also pick up some sandwiches and such along the way so he could interact and observe the children and get to know their individual characters better.

Even with it having been less than 24 hours on the job, Alec had already discovered that young Max was definitely the quieter one of the three, which he couldn't help but smile at since his baby brother was the quiet one in his family too. Perhaps it was all in the name? Though glossing over that, the opportunity to take the children to the park would also, hopefully, allow him to interact with Magnus more too. If the man came with them that is.

'Xanda, go get Papa.'

'Maybe we all should go wake him up?' There was no way Alec was ready to just barge into the man's bedroom like his children seemed to want him to do. That compromise seemed to have worked and before the eggs could get cold the four of them padded softly down the hallway and all of them knocked simultaneously on Magnus' closed door. What Alec wasn't aware of is when he heard noise behind the closed door, the children sneakily deserted him in an instant! He was left standing their on his own and peering slightly up at a rather dishevelled and bleary eyed Magnus, hair askew and so not looking like the ever immaculate man from the day before. Not that he could see much of the father as he was hiding behind his bedroom door and his room was quite dark inside too. What Alec had most embarrassingly realised in those few seconds was the fact a dishevelled Magnus, a more natural looking Magnus, just as much as a 'made up' Magnus, Alec didn't have a preference. He quite liked both. 'S-Sorry, the children tricked me.' He had lamely offered up and with a stutter to! 'They were yelling for breakfast, so I made some if you would like to join us?'

'I'll be out in a minute.' Turns out a minute was half an hour and then Magnus graced him with his ever dashing self and was fresh from a shower, smelling like sandalwood and sugar. Magnus' hair was slightly damp, and a little styled as well, but not as extravagant as yesterday though. He was dressed in bottle green and gold silk pyjama bottoms and a matching robe, it tied closed and then there was a pair of adorable bright purple and green alien slippers on his feet which made Alec grin.

Due to Magnus' delay in gracing them with his presence, Alec decided to eat his share of breakfast and once the man arrived, he listened to the children tell their father how amazing they were and that their papa just had to try them too.

'Well, the jury has spoken so I best have some shouldn't I?' Sparkling brown-golden orbs shone over at Alec who just jerked his head into a nod and set about doing just that whilst Magnus helped the kids off the stools and then allowed them to go watch some morning cartoons.

'Coffee Alexander?' Magnus returned to the kitchen, pottering around with him and when he innocently (at least Alec assumed so) brushed rather closely past him, that sugary and earthy scent assaulted his senses even more. It truly was like 'home' to him. Alec had no other way to describe it other then that, which was a little silly considering he'd spent less than 24 hours in the Bane apartment.

'I'd love some.' Alec had remembered to answer Magnus' question, also telling him how he liked his coffee, before he looked like an idiot in the man's eyes.

Whilst Alec plated up his breakfast offering to Magnus and then accepted the steaming cup of coffee, it was a little amazing how easily they seemed to work in unison. Alec knew that was silly to think so quickly and knocked such thoughts from his brain immediately. Instead he leaned against the bench-top on the opposite side to where Magnus sat on a stool as he tried not to stare too hard at the man tasting his scrambled eggs on toast.

'Your eggs are divine Alexander.' And though he was not used to praises, Alec was fast becoming addicted to the ones Magnus gave him, delighting in the tiny groan that escaped the man's lips which did actually make him quickly down the wonderfully brewed black coffee he had and went to wash out the mug, and the other dishes as he desperately needed his body to calm the fuck down from having heard Magnus' delighted little moans.

'The trick is using cream instead of milk and also not playing with the eggs a lot too. Then you finish it off with some salt, cracked pepper and chives to give it a bit more flavour too.' Alec had listened to Magnus hum behind him.

Once Magnus polished off his breakfast which he never was one for eating first thing in the morning, but when his children were distracted by Sunday morning cartoons, it seemed this was their time together even if it was so early on in the arrangement and didn't mind changing up his morning for this blue eyed beauty.

#

As days turned to a week and he the week was creeping into his second one on the job, Alec's routine was pretty much standard nowadays.

He'd get up, change into his gym gear, go for a jog, return home, shower and would ensure all his clothing would hide every single tattoo marked on his skin except the one of his neck of course.

Every morning was always filled with the kids pounding down the hallway, their adorable voices calling simultaneously out to him, so he had heard snippets of 'Alec', 'Allie' and 'Xanda' as they demanded (with pleases too) for him to make them scrambled eggs again.

Alec had already advised them multiple times that those were for the weekend alone and not every day. Alec was lucky he hadn't offered up his buttery pancakes with honey and ice cream as they all would be getting a little fat by now, Whilst he continuously rejected the pleas for scrambled eggs, the kids pouts at first had made him cave instantly and Magnus advised him, with a teasing grin and a glint in his sparkling eyes that if he continuously did that, he'd never be able to resist his devilish offspring. The man was right, Alec needed to get tough with them which again they had pouted up at him, and by the angel it was hard, but Alec had finally gotten some resolve and his second week in he was immune to it.

Sort of.

During the week days, when the kids would be heading off to school, Madzie for full days and the boys off to day care three times a week, breakfast consisted off the options of cereal, toast or porridge and also some fruit. Alec quickly realised that sometimes cereal or porridge was first, then jam on toast and then they would either have some cut up banana or maybe some tinned peaches. All in all, as tiny as Magnus' children were, they clearly had quite the appetites. Alec quickly understood that the twins seemed to have bottomless pits as stomachs.

On days Magnus didn't take his children off to school or day care, Alec had stepped up to the plate and done exactly that. And their adorable faces said it all. They were extremely elated to have Alec take them to their final destinations.

Alec himself delighted in giving Madzie a piggyback ride, the boys whining they wanted ones too, so he had started up a routine schedule of making sure they each had a turn during the week when he dropped them off.

On days when Magnus did drop them off himself, he stating he had 'business' in town, this gave Alec time to whiz around the bedrooms collecting clothing thrown on the floor of the children's bedrooms and also emptying the hamper in the main bathroom too. Once done he would make his way down to the laundry in the basement of the apartment building and would wash and dry the lot before lunchtime. He would then proceed to make the kids beds since they were still a little too young to be taught that just yet.

Alec still didn't think he had the right to saunter into Magnus' bedroom and would advise the man when he was doing his own washing and whether Magnus had anything he'd like washed then he can do theirs together. The man would come out with a basket and Alec would mix his stuff in with his own. Simple really. Though Magnus did have some rather expensive looking attire so certain pieces he washed by hand as he wouldn't want them to become damaged in his carelessness. There was no way he'd be able to afford stuff like that or buy something like that as a replacement for Magnus either.

As the days passed, everything had become so very domestic, Alec taking to it like a duck to water. He assumed nowadays that he truly was like a live in nanny more so then the whole fake lover situation, because seriously, its not like he'd know what to do id Magnus' father did indeed just randomly show up at Magnus place and demand who the hell he was.

Back in high school Alec and some nameless dusky blonde teen had stolen a few kisses, but back then it was all so scary and new that things didn't progress beyond that since they were only 16 years old and both scared shitless at the sudden turn of events. Namely the fact that the incident took place in the school library where anyone could come across them in one of the history aisles and then there was the fact that they were both boys.

Even though Alec's life was insanely hectic, what with looking after his siblings and trying to work multiple jobs and such, he had tried to meet someone, but no one truly caught his interest. While Max had stayed at a friends place, he had been dragged out to a club when they lived in California with Jace and Izzy and while Alec was chatted up, the blonde man and the brunette woman were just not to his tastes and he'd slipped out, leaving his siblings to their own demises for once.

Truthfully, like Jace snidely commented to him before the blow up, Alec had never been in a relationship before. He was not experienced in anything like kissing, dating and of course the sex department. It was probably quite shocking considering he was 28 years old, but as the years went on, Alec forgot about meeting someone and just wanted to ensure his siblings didn't have to worry about a thing. As the years passed, Alec never really bothered to think about it. Until now that is.

For here he was, 28 year old Alexander Gideon Lightwood, living with a father of three children (and said three children also living in the apartment) and the angels honest truth was that Magnus Bane was the most beautiful human being Alec had ever met in his entire young life. Just everything about him stole his very breath. Alec couldn't pinpoint one single thing about the man that did it and concluded it was everything about him.

It was his tallness, his slender but lean and muscular physique. Then there was the golden-bronze skin that made him glow. His handsome face, the light make-up and those wondrous eyes. His plump pink lips, the tiny chuckles he gave him. Magnus was the complete package with his exquisite fashion sense even though Alec was clueless to fashion himself. Then there was his deep voice, the slight accent that made him ponder what Magnus heritage was, other then being part Asian that is as he was definitely not fully American like he was. Plus the way 'Alexander' rolled off his lips, it made him shudder just thinking about it.

When Alec had finally gotten his head around all that, it was then he began to wonder. Could he seriously do this? Seriously pretend to be in love and in a relationship with Magnus knowing it was all fake? And also not knowing exactly what the hell he should be doing?

Maybe, even if it had only been two weeks now, Alec should seriously open up to Magnus and tell him stuff like this? Though Magnus didn't seem to be phased right now in regards to the fact that they hadn't even tried to pretend to at least hold hands or anything, as a simple trial for skin on skin contact, so maybe Alec should confess in the off chance Asmodeus Bane did show up and any slight touch from Magnus may make him leap two feet in the air and crush Magnus' wishes to deceive his father in order to save his children.

Alec was convinced more then ever that he should be honest with Magnus so the man knew what he too was getting involved in. Though again, how does one talk about stuff like this with someone who was still slightly a stranger to you? How should he go about confessing that the last time he kissed someone, which seriously shouldn't even be counted as kissing, was over a decade ago and the simple fact was Alec actually didn't remember what it felt like anyway. Alec had only been clubbing once, and that was because he was dragged out by his siblings. He wasn't silly to know when two people flirted with him, but it was so wrong to him that he'd not bothered to even try anything. And because of that, he'd never been on a date before, never even brushed up against another man before, once he cemented his own feelings in place that women just weren't 'his' thing. And then lets not even go near the fact Alec hadn't even bothered to venture into fondling himself. He was rarely alone, except in the shower, but because water was a precious resource and cost money, he never lingered long there.

Now, if Alec actually got the courage to even blurt this stuff out, he knew it wouldn't take a man like Magnus long to finally have everything click in his head that Alec was indeed insanely innocent and very much a virgin. Would that freak Magnus out? Would Magnus cut ties with him and rethink his plans of being in such a fake relationship with someone so...green?

#

"Penny for your thoughts handsome?" Alec jerked from his thoughts, so shocked he'd been sneaked up on that his glass of orange juice he had been holding shock in his right hand, so much so the contents went all over the kitchen bench and also his white shirt! "Oh! Alexander, sorry, are you alright?" Magnus' ever delicious and smooth voice was laced with concern for him. "I called out to you earlier, but I was near the front door and well..." Magnus died off at that as he looked the soaked man over.

Alec had been realising, every now and then he had caught Magnus just appearing out of nowhere and had been watching him. Well him and the children usually, maybe assessing as to whether they really were getting along, but still, a lot of the time those gorgeous and very inquisitive eyes were concentrated on himself. Alec was slowly getting used to someone watching him. Well watching and worrying about him now it seemed.

Sure he knew his siblings cared for him too, but Magnus was so very different. And it was something that was seriously taking Alec time to fully understand and recognise too. Well that and the nick names, pet names and endearments the man was quickly bestowing him. Alec wasn't sure if the man did it to tease him, but Alec quite liked it either way. And he hadn't realised that that was the kind of character that Magnus was bringing out in him. Alec was becoming quite intrigued at all these little hidden things he was discovering about himself thanks to Magnus. He wondered too if Magnus knew he was bringing him out of his shell, but again, didn't have the courage to ask. After all, Alec had never really been given so much attention before since his world had revolved around looking after his siblings.

"Alexander?" Then there was the fact that no matter how much he had asked the father of three to call him Alec, Magnus refused stubbornly, stipulating he liked Alexander better. Alec quickly got over it since his name on Magnus' lips, the exotic tinge he had to his accent and the way it rolled off his tongue, it did things to Alec's body. Things he'd never felt before. Alec found it hard to make sense of it all, but what he did know is that it wasn't an unpleasant feeling.

"I-I'm fine." He stuttered out, almost feeling like a blush was rushing to his cheeks at his stutter. He was not one to stutter and yet Magnus brought that out of him too.

"Is that going to stain?" Magnus questioned as he watched Alec's blue eyes dart down to his white shirt now soaked in juice.

"Shit," He muttered under his breath before pulling off his shirt and quickly dumping it under the tap to try and lessen the stain before he would then have to soak it in some bleach overnight down in the basement.

"Oh my..." Alec immediately stiffened at Magnus' rather surprised tiny gasp and his soft melodious voice muttering those very words. It was then he finally realised what he had just done – which was removing his long sleeved shirt and revealing a vast amount of tattoos that truly no one, except his kid brother had seen before. Alec could feel Magnus' burning gaze on his broad, muscular and lean back, brown-golden eyes trailing over his pale skin which had four large black tattoos on it. Without a thought for what he was doing, Alec pulled the tea-towel over his chest and quickly turned to face a slightly wide eyed Magnus whose grin seemed to spread even wider across his handsome face when their eyes finally locked. "Alexander, covering yourself up isn't necessary you know. We are both men and they are just tattoos." Alec was sure the tone was slightly teasing.

"B-But they're...ugly."

"Are they?" Magnus tilted his head as he saw some more black ink spiral like tattoos on the man's forearms and top of his shoulders which he couldn't hide behind the brightly coloured tea-towel clutched in Alec's hands. "Then why did you get them?"

"No, I mean, people probably think they are ugly. I got them for my own reasons, but that doesn't mean people will look favourably at them. They probably would think of me as some creep or a suspicious person. Not that I've shown them off or anything, but..." Magnus stepped closer, easing the tea-towel down and away from pale taut flawless and hairless skin as his eyes gazed (and possibly glazed) over at the expanse of Alec's defined chest and abs, coming into contact with even more tattoos on such pale delicious skin. Magnus was certain he'd already counted at least ten...

"I am not one to judge Alexander." Blue eyes peered slightly up at Magnus, registering the fact that the man possibly had a tattoo of his own and it made him wonder what it could possibly be, and heaven forbid, where it actually was located! "Truthfully, I was a little surprised with how many you have, and do I suspect there might be more under your..." Magnus died off, his eyes drifting down to Alec's jeans covering his legs from his prying eyes and then quickly raised his gaze. "They suit you quite well. Quite sexy in fact." Magnus gave him a wink and delighted in the flush that rushed to Alec's cheeks. "Now, how about you go get yourself a new shirt? After all, if you stand there any longer, I may just force myself on you." Magnus' orbs twinkled merrily. "I'll clean up the mess whilst you go change since it was my fault for scaring you." Magnus delighted in Alec's spluttering, not being able to form a single syllable that made sense to their ears. After a few moments though, he quickly punched Magnus lightly on the shoulder.

"Don't tease me." Alec all but growled lowly, possibly pouting a little too as he listened to Magnus' delightful chuckle before his quick footsteps did indeed carry him out of the kitchen and towards his bedroom to go and change.

"I wasn't joking..." Magnus mumbled softly to himself once Alec was out of ear range. He pulled paper towel and antibacterial wipes from the cupboard under the sink and set to work on cleaning up the juice spillage, all the while imprinting a shirtless and blushing Alec into his mind.

#

Alec returned to the kitchen, now dressed in a short sleeved black top since Magnus had seen his tattoos and wasn't running for the hills or kicking him out and found the man had made him his usual black coffee whilst Magnus had poured himself a pot of tea. Magnus sat at the kitchen island, one leg crossed elegantly over the other and he was flipping through the catalogues that Alec had picked up from Magnus' mailbox down in the lobby after he'd come back from his morning jog.

Truthfully, there had been something on Alec's mind for the past few days and yet he was a little hesitant to ask Magnus but knew he needed to do exactly that.

"Magnus," The man shifted his gaze from the specials on the page and peered over at his nervous and shuffling self. "I know its a bit of late notice and I hope its not too inconvenient for you, but I was wondering if, Friday next week, could I take half of it off?"

"I think your notice is fine Alexander, but may I ask, any particular reason as to why you need the time off?" Magnus could feel the tension in Alec come off him in waves and pondered if the man was actually going to come clean with him or possibly lie.

"Its the anniversary of when my parents died." Magnus watched Alec chew awkwardly and yet adorably on his bottom lip.

'Definitely not a lie.' Magnus internally concluded.

"Even though I told you they weren't the greatest, still I wanted to..."

"Say no more. Please take that day off. I am more then capable of rescheduling a meeting I had on the day in order to free you from having to worry about picking up the kids from school and day care since you've given me enough notice."

"Magnus..." The man tried not to acknowledge just how wonderful his name sounded coming from Alec's deep throaty voice. It was like he was about to refuse the offer for the full day off.

"Alexander, regardless of the hardship you had with them, they are still your parents." Magnus offered a small gentle smile, hand reaching out to rest against Alec's left bicep. "Feel free to tell me if I am overstepping at all, but I do know from experience it can be insanely upsetting to visit family graves on your own, and I hope I'm not sounding pushy or intrusive, but on this day, would you like some company?" Blue eyes darted up to look at him, shock clearly visible. "Sorry I just..." Magnus had no idea why he had said that, but the saddened look on Alec's pretty face really did things to him. He hated seeing this man unhappy.

"You'd...do that...for me?" Alec all but whispered, Magnus nearly having missed it entirely. The father of three was starting to understand that it looked like Alec carried the weight of the entire world on his shoulders and wasn't one to ask for any help. It appeared this young man kept many things close to his chest, not wishing to show a single person a tiny chink in his armour.

Maybe Alec was afraid to trust his worries with anyone and therefore trusted no one. Had no one to support him when he most needed it. Well, if only for that Friday, Magnus would be that person that Alec could lean on.

"On that day, lets buy some flowers after dropping the kids off at school and day care and then we'll go to the cemetery where your parents are buried."

"Th-Thank you..." Alec felt his heart flutter when Magnus cupped his cheek with his warm hand.

"I know you are here to help me Alexander, but you too can rely on me." Alec gulped down the lump in his throat, completely flawed at the beautiful man before his very eyes. "Contrary to what you may think, I can be leaned on too. I can be a support for you." Magnus was rewarded with the most sweetest and shiest smile he'd ever seen in his life as Alec gave him a tiny nod of the head, agreeing to him accompanying him to his parents graves.

Such a look, on such a pretty man with pale skin, black hair and startling blue eyes, this combination was fast becoming his most favourite indeed, Magnus was suddenly and quickly realising something.

He was in trouble. Big, big trouble.

#

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**Help Wanted**

**By: Shin Sankai**

#

Author's Notes: This is a little note to say that finally Alec and Jace are going to see each other again, though that doesn't mean its going to go well. Jace is still a pain (still not sorry for that – I'm evil to Jace). Then there is sad/guilty Alec too. Poor baby. Also, just so everyone is aware, this is a slow burn situation for the boys as I want to place in lots of stuff. I currently have over 30 pages of sporadic notes to try and make sense of so be prepared for who knows what to come!

I'm curious, is anyone actually expecting anything to happen in particular?

Also, in this chapter, I have Magnus revealing some of his past to a very surprised Alec, so be prepared for not nice stuff in regards to Magnus' mother and stepfather.

I hope someone enjoys!

#

Chapter Five: Confrontations and Openings

#

(Friday – One Week Later)

"Papa, you're up!" Madzie beamed a smile to her father who was handsomely dressed, mostly in black attire.

Alec stole a glance at the father of three, secretly of course, and found him breathtaking, which wasn't a shock to him these days. The way his outfit suited his golden-bronze skin, quite form fitting too. Then there was the silvery vest giving him a bit of colour but also keeping quite subtle since Magnus was dressed all in black today. Subtle but still downright suave. The black and silver eye-liner and eye-shadow really made his brown-golden orbs pop that much more. And lets not also forget the slight silver highlights, possible even some glitter were in the tips of Magnus' spiked hair. He adorned a couple of necklaces and four chunky silver rings to top off the look. And whilst Alec was completely mesmerised, flabbergasted at the appeal of Magnus, he was almost certain the man would shine even if he had worn a garbage bag. He'd probably make it a fashion trend. After all, this was Magnus and seriously, when was he not breathtaking to gaze upon?

"Papa looks pretty!" The little six year old gushed, receiving an affectionate kiss to the top of her head by her father.

"Papa looks handsome you mean." Magnus decided to correct his daughter and Alec had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from flat out stating that whether it be handsome, beautiful, pretty, exquisite, gorgeous, sexy... Magnus suited them all to a 'T'. "Papa is actually going out with Alexander this morning." Alec was a little surprised Magnus hadn't forgotten about coming with him today, since they had not brought it up all week. Alec knew Magnus had offered to accompany him to his parents graves, but he actually didn't think the man would come through with his words, since they barely spoke during the past week as Magnus had been in and out of the place during the day and also during the evening too.

Alec assumed Magnus went to meetings for whatever reason during the day but couldn't fathom what he was doing during the evening...or dare not even allow his mind to roam in that direction. He'd spent some fairly quiet evenings with just he and the kids having dinner together and then Magnus would send him a message saying he couldn't get away from angel knows what and to kiss his babies good night for him. Of course Alec complied, whisking the three children off for their baths and bedtime stories and even though they had pouted up a storm and asked him where their Papa was, Alec had only stated 'working hard' and they seemed to suffice for them. In truth, Alec still felt like he couldn't actually ask Magnus where he was going or where he'd been. Its not like they were actually in a relationship together or anything...

Alec felt a frown mar his lips for a few moments, feeling guilty about his own thoughts. After all, he didn't know Magnus' character at all and clearly, as sometimes unstable or should he just state carefree as the man seemed to be, he appeared to be a man who didn't go back on his promised words. And for that, Alec would definitely have to thank him in some way.

"Where are you going?" Alec listened to Madzie adorably interrogate her father.

"Well, Alexander and I are taking your brothers to day care and then dropping you off at school and after that we'll be going to visit some people he knows."

"I want to come!" Madzie whined, big pleading eyes peering up at her father through her thick dark lashes.

"You have school Sweet Pea and its not going to be a fun outing."

"Why?" Alec began to wonder if Magnus asked a lot of questions when he was little and whether he had passed it to his ever inquisitive daughter.

"We're going to a cemetery today." Alec felt a frown form on his lips once again. He wasn't sure how he felt about Magnus being this honest with his little six year old.

In Alec's opinion, children should remain as innocent and carefree as all humanly possible, not needing to know things like sadness and death and cemeteries because one day their eyes will have to open to not only the wonders of the big world out there, but also the scariness and dangers that lurk about too.

When he lost his parents, he found it insanely hard to try and make sense of it himself and he was 18 years old! Alec was still growing into himself, still trying to find himself in a sense, and upon losing his parents, he had to take charge, for there were three people relying on him now to keep it together and keep them all going. He had to grow up even faster then required and then there was the horrible part of having to explain the circumstances to an 8 year old Max at the time too. His adorable little brother, whom he loved so much, adored so much, and there he was telling him their parents weren't ever coming home. He'd done it, but it hadn't been easy.

"So, because of our outing, its not really going to be a fun day Sweet Pea." Alec broke from his thoughts as he listened to Magnus softly explain to his pouting daughter why she couldn't come as he dropped a kiss to the top of her head.

"A cemetery?" Madzie pondered aloud as she stood nice and still for her Papa as Magnus was currently fixing her wild frizzy hair into pigtails for her.

Alec remained seated at the dining table, unsure how he currently felt right now, but made sure to always keep an eye on the twins so they didn't spill their porridge on their clothes. After all, they were eating like it was going to be their last meal ever. It was kind of cute, but Magnus had them dressed in striped red and navy tops and black denim overalls. The clothing looked designer label, even if they were only children's clothes. Then there was the fact they looked adorable in their matching outfits and Alec would hate for them to get porridge all over themselves. Plus he'd have to clean it and getting stains out of clothing was not his forte. Personally Alec would just live with the stains on his own clothing, but he was pretty certain Magnus would not be like that at all.

"Like the place where grandma is?" Alec raised an eyebrow at that.

"Yes, exactly like where grandma rests, but its a different one to where she is." This was a surprise to Alec as clearly Magnus had spoken about death to his little girl before, probably to all three of his children, though at this stage he was just having a one on one conversation with his eldest. It made Alec ponder once more as he wasn't sure if Magnus was referring to his children's paternal or maternal grandmother. Magnus had made mention that only his father was alive these days...so...

"And Alec knows who is there?"

"He does." Magnus flicked his gaze over to Alec before watching his little girl go dashing over to the man, patting his knee so he would lift her up into his arms, her sock covered feet resting on his thighs as he peered up at the adorable youngster.

"Is Alec sad about going to the cemetery?"

"A little bit Princess. Like your grandma, my mum and dad rest in the cemetery I'll be visiting this morning with your Papa." He watched Madzie pout, big eyes dewy. He hated having placed that look on such a sweet face and quickly thought of something that would hopefully pull her from being so upset. "When I come pick you up from school, we'll pick up your brother and then we'll all share a big bowl of ice cream at the diner around the corner from home, and afterwards, I'll need the biggest hug from my Princess to make me feel better."

"Ok!" Madzie chimed in, a smile lighting up her face, and in turn, it lit up Alec's heart. The tension in his shoulders softened slightly as he raised up his pinky.

"Promise, Princess?"

"Promise!"Their fingers locked.

"Now go place your shoes on with your Papa's help whilst I help your brothers brush their teeth." Madzie had already finished her breakfast and brushed her teeth earlier. Alec placed the youngster back on her own two feet and ushered the boys to the bathroom.

He left their dishes where they were, almost feeling the notion of 'leave it as I'll look after it' washing over Magnus as he could read it in his gentle gaze and soft touch. Alec's heart had fluttered when Magnus' left hand absently brushed down his left side as he walked past, giving his fingers a slight squeeze before he went about clearing the dining table and also taking a few more gulps of his now lukewarm coffee.

#

The brushing of teeth, the placing of shoes, coats, beanies and scarves on was done in minutes as Magnus was shuffling he and the children out of the apartment and towards the elevator. Magnus had asked him why he wasn't wearing his jacket but Alec had waved him off saying he wasn't cold as his tank and long sleeved black shirt and the black scarf around his neck was enough for him on this autumn day.

"Allie, piggy back." Max demanded as he lifted his arms to his blue eyed 'nanny'. "It's my turn today." The younger of the twins, since Max was born only minutes after his brother, was quick to ensure Alec remembered the rotation schedule they'd mapped out awhile ago.

"So it is." Alec mumbled softly as he crouched down so Max could climb on, Alec's right arm securing under his tiny bum before rising to his full height. His left hand went out unconsciously to Madzie's right one, she slipping her tiny hand into his strong grip and then Alec watched, heart swelling for the umpteenth time already, as Magnus ended up copying him as he carried Raphael on his back and then smoothly took hold of his daughter's left hand, the five of them heading out of the brownstone and down the street.

Alec was sure they garnered a few stares as they walked down the street towards the boys day care. Though Alec decided to take a leaf out of Magnus' book and hold his head high and not give two shits about the people around him. He'd been self conscious all his damn life and now he was not going to be that way any longer. The two most judgemental people in his life were no longer living and they still placed the weight of the world on his damn shoulders, but Alec knew mainly that was his own doing as well. All he had ever wanted from them was their love and support, a few words of how proud they were of him for being true to himself, but alas that was pretty wishful thinking on Alec's behalf.

Now though, as there was nothing his parents could do to him anymore, Alec squared his shoulders, took in a deep breath and was proud to stand by Magnus' side with his three adorable children. After all, he and Magnus were just two regular guys walking down the street and going about their usual day and not hassling anyone. What was wrong with that?

When they dropped the boys off, which wasn't for another block yet, Alec decided they would then hop on the subway as Madzie's school was a few more blocks away from the day care and as much as he usually liked walking the several blocks, today they would take the train as it would be quicker since he and Magnus did have an appointment at the cemetery to keep. And truthfully, Alec did want to get it out of the way, pay his respects even if he didn't feel like he ever got that from his own parents, especially when he finally came clean about his sexuality, but quickly he shook his head of that. No matter the hardship, Magnus was right. They were still his parents and memories long since passed sometimes did come back to him, when he was playing with his siblings and for a moment he was certain he had seen his parents in the background and smiling at them.

However, as he grew older, the smiles faded, the silhouette of his parents always in the background, never far from them, always watching them, had disappeared and as he grew older, becoming a teenager, the pressure began to mount.

However, no one could have predicted that within a blink of an eye that Robert and Maryse Lightwood would be taken from Alec and his siblings. They'd been taken from him before they could truly have an in-depth talk with him about the news he'd broken to them two months prior. All Alec could wonder was maybe, just maybe, they might have accepted him, but he'd never know in the end. And that was something Alec would have to live with for the rest of his life. The fact his parents distanced themselves from him, barely looked at him back then. Every now and then he had thought his mother was trying to say something to him, but she was stopped by his father and his glare which had been directed at the both of them, but mainly Alec for sure. The not knowing really ate at Alec's insides, even after all these years.

"Allie...?"

"What is it Buddy?" Alec quickly broke from his dark thoughts as he gave young Max his full attention, only now just realising he spoke to the youngster like he spoke to his own brother.

"I'm your Buddy?" There was clear delight in Max's young voice.

"Absolutely." Alec tilted his head up for a few seconds to give a light smile to Max and captured his big smile and sparkling eyes in return. He didn't want his gaze to drift from the street in front of him as there would be nothing worse if he tripped and fell and caused injury to any of Magnus' children.

"What about me?" Raphael asked from his father's back.

"Raph is my Sweet Boy." Alec immediately responded, wondering what that flash in Magnus' eyes was for but didn't really get a chance to question him when another sugary sweet voice piped up, not wanting to be left out either.

"And me too?"

"Madzie is my one and only Princess in the whole world." He was rewarded with her beaming smile and a chuckle from Magnus.

"You are truly something else." The blue eyed man wasn't sure what to make of that and decided to let it go.

"Allie, what's for dinner tonight?" Alec listened to Magnus' chuckle once again, his blue eyes shifting to slightly crinkled ones.

"Honestly Maxi, you seriously only think about your stomach."

"But I love Allie's food." And that comment made the dark feelings bubbling within Alec's chest fade away to the background, he sighing his tension away as Max wrapped his arms adorably around his neck a little tighter, dropping his chin on top of his left shoulder. "Allie makes the best bacon and eggs on the weekend for us. And his lasagne is really yummy too. And what about cupcakes, cookies and cake too!"

"That hurts Maxi..." Magnus hunched comically over slightly, like his dear boys words of praise to Alec were breaking his heart. It sent a light grin to Alec's lips.

"Oh! I love Papa's cooking too!" The four year old was pretty smart to pick up on his father's teasing. "Papa's curry is very tasty." Alec raised an eyebrow since it'd been a few weeks now and Alec wasn't sure if Magnus actually knew how to cook. He had an amazing kitchen but wondered if the man always got takeaway, but then had to remember as soon as he moved in, he'd taken the kitchen over like it truly was his domain.

"Oh, so your Papa can cook can he Maxi?" Alec was sure Magnus gave him a small pout at his jab.

"Mm! Allie and Papa should cook together!"

"Maybe we'll do a BBQ on the balcony when the weather starts warming up." Magnus offered up. "That's if a certain someone lets me near the kitchen and BBQ that is..." Alec flushed at Magnus' teasing.

"Maybe..." He mumbled to the grinning man. "And dinner tonight is a surprise Maxi." He listened to the adorable youngster groan at his secrecy before a giggle bubbled up into his throat as Alec placed him on his own two feet, quickly giving him a tickle and a high five as he rushed into the day care.

"Mr Bane, Mr Lightwood, good morning."

"And a good morning to you too, Kaelie." Magnus offered up a rather charming smile to the busty child care worker as she was out the front and greeting all the parents/guardians and children this morning.

There was, what appeared to be a small amount of awkwardness as Alec was giving Raphael a high five as he rushed inside after his brother, they both giving waves to Magnus and Madzie since they were clearly excited about whatever it was they were going to be doing today. When Alec stood to his full height, he finally realised that Kaelie was quietly looking between him and Magnus, but mainly him.

"Something wrong?" Alec was a little perplexed when she stammered, shaking her head and then practically busied herself with greeting a few other parents and kids that had just turned up.

"Oh!" Blue eyes sort out Magnus' seemingly all knowing ones as he'd clearly missed whatever was going on around him. Kaelie gave one last fleeting glance, which Alec had captured before she ushered three children inside as it appeared they were the last ones to arrive, or so Alec assumed, and then the door clicked closed. Magnus let off a tiny chuckle. "Good luck there Alexander." He frowned at those cryptic words.

"For what?" Now it was Magnus' turn to frown at him.

"You didn't see it?"

"See what?"

"Never mind. Maybe next week, when I'm not coming with you to drop the boys off, it'll come to light."

"Ok..." Alec drawled, still sheer confusion within his gaze and voice.

"Papa, Alec, school!" Madzie broke the staring contest between the men. "I'll be late!" She pouted up at them which prompted Magnus to pick up his little girl as they continued walking and headed towards the subway station.

#

(The Evergreens Cemetery)

Magnus and Alec ended up at the cemetery, after walking the short distance from the station and headed on through the main gates. A bouquet of white and pale pink lilies, which Magnus had insisted on paying for, were cradled within his very arms.

The two of them walked side by side through the peaceful cemetery, Alec pretty much on autopilot as he knew exactly where to go.

Since he had uprooted his family and moved to California, he hadn't been here in six years and even with all that time, Alec still felt butterflies in his stomach like this wasn't real in a sense. He shook his head for his silliness and carried on placing one foot in front of the other and knew he should of brought his jacket with him, since a cool breeze made hi shiver slightly. He had decided against it since he only had the one jacket which was beaten and battered and he'd worn it within an inch of its life.

Though his parents were no longer amongst the living, he just knew if he had showed up at their graves with it on, he could picture the look of displease on his mothers face in a heartbeat. She never did approve of his unfashionable attire. Alec didn't think he was that bad, since he went for practical and comfortable and hated the thought of wasting money on something he may only ever wear once, if that, so never bothered to get into the whole fashion scene even if Izzy had tried to drag him to shopping malls upon shopping malls.

Izzy usually rolled her eyes at what he wore, but she still loved him no matter what. She was not like their parents where looks, money, status and power was insanely important to them. And for Alec, he knew he had none of those and probably never would.

However, he had finally met someone who fit those categories to the letter, for Magnus Bane seemed to have all those traits.

Alec shifted his sideways glance to the quiet man at his side, to unabashedly, secretly, look him up and down once more. He truly was a vision indeed. It made Alec frown as it was just cementing in his head even more how so far out of his league Magnus actually was. The gorgeous man was as bright as the sun, whereas Alec was way more comfortable being in the background, in the shadows. He couldn't even fathom why Magnus had even interviewed him and spoke openly about what he was really hiring him for. However, for some bizarre reason, Magnus had picked him for the task. Surely it just couldn't have come down to his eyes?

Shaking his head of such thoughts, Alec powered on, moving further towards an incline and then the two familiar headstones came into view. As he drew closer, something made him immediately stop in his tracks. Magnus would have felt him freeze instantly, shoulders rigid and back straight. It wasn't something but someone. Alec could almost feel those brown-golden orbs peer over at him before following his wide gaze to the kneeling figure at his parents headstones.

"Jace..." Alec voiced a little breathlessly. Alec's soft masculine voice broke through the light breeze and the crouched blonde shot to his feet and snapped around to stare back. "Jace!" Alec called out more urgently this time, utmost relief flooding his entire being as his quick footsteps took him over to his brother whom he'd not spoken to in over a month, his arms securely around his brother. Jace immediately tensed in seconds.

When Alec had blown his top, it had shocked Jace to his very core. Alec never got mad at him. Sure, every now and then he would frown at him, asking him not to do this and that and sometimes he listened, but most of the time he'd ignore Alec's requests which he knew would disappoint his older brother, but still, Jace always knew Alec would forgive him in the end. After all, he was Jace. Everyone forgave Jace. What the blonde hadn't realised is that Alec was bottling everything up. Probably had been that way for years. So much so, the top finally popped and he had exploded.

It had hit Jace pretty hard and he was trying his best to work through everything Alec had yelled at him, but truthfully, instead of really taking it all in, Jace immaturely shifted between friends apartments until they got sick of him and kicked him out, since its not like he had any money to contribute to their rent, food or utility bills and such. He'd then hook up with one night stands and stay at their places for one or two nights until they too kicked him out.

Jace truly was quite a sorry sight as he'd use what little money he did have to buy copious amounts of liquor and drink into oblivion, never once thinking that his three siblings would be worried sick about him as he drowned his own sorrows.

What Jace really needed to do was open up to his family, but he had scoffed at that the minute it flew into his head. He shifted his thoughts from that and decided he needed to sit himself down and have a long hard think about what he'd done with his life since he lost his adoptive parents, but again, he'd not done that yet either. That was too much hard work and meant delving deep and bringing forth emotions that Jace was never good at feeling or revealing.

The Lightwood's had given him everything, pretty much thinking he hung the moon in their proud gazes as he went about his life with a laziness and confidence that Alec never had. Jace was sunlight, Alec was the shadow. That was always the way it was, ever since they were young. The blonde knew how wrong that was, and even more so when he had started to develop a competitive streak with Alec, the Lightwood parents actual flesh and blood, but Alec either never realised he was competing against him for their attention and affection or bothered to even respond to it, possibly knowing his own parents seemed to favour him more so anyway.

It had taken Jace a long time to realise it, years passing in fact, but he had noticed Robert and Maryse's attention drifted from their first born and began to shower him with praises and gifts like he'd never seen before. He never saw them do that to Alec. What they did give him was nothing but pressure to always strive for more. To be more. To do more. Just, more, more, more from them.

No matter what Alec had done, it never seemed to be enough and when Jace looked back on it, he knew how unfair that was for Alec. He truly was the son every parent should ever wish for. He was never out late, never broke the rules. He never drifted from girlfriend to girlfriend like they were going out of fashion like Jace did. He was serious about school and his archery. Alec always looked out for him, Izzy and Max. He was the perfect big brother. Then there was the fact that even though he was always asked to babysit Max as their parents were out and about rubbing shoulders with whoever, Alec never complained once. In school he always got top marks but even all that combined still didn't seem to please Robert and Maryse. If a parent was looking for a responsible, mature, loyal and loving son, then Alec was the poster child for that very description. And yet, for the Lightwood parents, he still wasn't enough.

The past couple of months, before the car accident, Jace had begun to realise then that Robert and Maryse barely looked at Alec, let alone spoke to him. And he'd finally figured out why. Those two months prior, Alec had finally come out to them all. Jace had already suspected, so for him it was no big deal when Alec advised them of his homosexuality, but for their parents, even with everything Alec did, the fact he was the perfect son, they couldn't seem to accept having a gay son. Jace's gaze that evening had flickered to Izzy who was beaming with the biggest proud smile on her face, one she'd never bestowed him with, but he didn't think much of it that night as all hell broke loose, their parents loosing their shit over Alec's revelation.

That had not been a particularly pleasant evening as their parents rejection crushed his brother, probably breaking his closed off and fragile heart in an instant. However, what was also one of the worst things to happen, was the fact that Jace had just sat there, not opening his mouth to defend his brother like Izzy and Max had. Even though Max was still so very young, to him, Alec was the best big brother ever, whether he liked boys or girls. It didn't matter to the youngster at all and he had proclaimed that to his red faced and disgusted parents. And for Izzy, well lets just say she was out of her chair, arms protectively and supportively on Alec's slouched shoulders as she screamed at their parents, mainly at their father for his scathing and homophobic comments. For Izzy, you don't say a bad word about Alec when she is within ear range, for your life would not be worth living if she heard you. She'd plot your demise, murder you in your sleep and then hide the body so no one could ever find you.

Jace had finally realised back then, Izzy never had that sort of devotion and love for him. Yes she loved him, cared for him too, but she never looked at him like she looked at Alec... Alec was the big brother she was proud of most. Just like Max was.

"G-Get off me!" Jace pushed away from Alec, breaking from his thousand and one thoughts as he placed Alec at arms length, rejecting his hug. He knew he was being a dick, oh how he knew, but he just wasn't ready for this.

"Jace please," Alec pleaded. "Talk to me."

"Why?" Jace snapped as he rubbed at his eyes hoping his brother couldn't make out how red they were. He had been silently crying at their parents grave, at how he'd reacted to what Alec had said to him and also for the fact he had deserted his family over a month ago too.

Jace was not a deserter and yet that is what he had done. He knew he was hurting Alec. Hell he knew he was definitely pissing off Izzy and more then likely Max too since their young brother idolised Alec, but he was just so confused right now. He couldn't make sense of anything. All Jace felt right now was anger for the man in front of him and resentment at himself for he was nothing but a pathetic loser. He was completely unreliable and a waste of time.

His own parents had died without taking him with them and the same had now happened to his adoptive ones. Was he so much a terrible person that no one wanted to stay with him?

"I'm sorry." Alec's soft voice fluttered to his ears. He felt all the pain within it but he was still so torn with Alec's truthful but hurtful words. He felt like Alec had betrayed him in a sense, but seriously, shouldn't that be directed at himself? "I can't take back what I said Jace, but I truly am sorry for upsetting you so terribly. I'll do whatever I can to earn back your trust, earn back the right to call you my brother."

"Even if that means staying the hell away from me?" His mismatched eyes finally rose to look at Alec, guilt bubbling within his bruised heart (and ego) at the pain in those pretty blue eyes. Those blue eyes which were like their mothers but held so much more emotion and love in them then Maryse had ever truly given any of them. Jace had never known such love like that before. He was afraid to loose it...or more importantly...he had possibly already lost it. And that possibility scared him shitless.

"If... If that is what you want." Alec chewed on his bottom lip, hands fisting at his sides as he took in some deep breaths to try and calm his breaking heart. Had he completely stuffed everything up? Was there nothing he could say or do fix the fractured relationship between the both of them? Was it beyond repairable? "I can't take back what I said." Alec started off slowly...gently. "I'm not going to do that either. What I do know is that I should have said it a different way. I should never have blown up at you the way I did." Alec truly did want to go back and tell himself to sit his family down, to finally open up to them at just what he'd been dealing with over the years, but to Alec that would feel like he were a failure to them. He was the eldest, the responsible and reliable big brother they could depend on. It was his job to look out for his siblings. All Alec ever wanted was for them to be happy, to live their lives as carefree as possible. He was failing at that. He was failing Jace. "Jace, you need to figure out what it is you want to do with your life. Find something you are passionate about and go for it. If you're worried about money, don't be, we'll find a way, I promise."

"I..."

"I will make sure all the bills are paid so you, Izzy and Max don't have to worry." Alec took in a deep shuddering breath, knowing Magnus was still behind him and could hear everything being said. He pondered on just what the man would be thinking right now, but quickly shook his head as there was so much more he wanted to say to his brother but knew the blonde so well that he looked ready to run away from him again. "I moved out of the apartment." Jace shifted his eyes over to Alec, the blonde already knowing this since Izzy had sent him various text messages and he had been back to the apartment a few times too. "I have a new job now, and because of the circumstances of this job, I've moved on site. If you didn't want to return to the apartment because I was there, you don't have to worry about that now as I'm not there to make you feel crowded and uncomfortable."

"Look, I don't need..." Jace was about to begin a rant when his mismatched eyes finally noticed someone move just behind his brother and his eyes locked on. "Oh, got yourself a boyfriend finally I see." Alec's eyes widened as Jace had unintentionally just insulted his boss and the man he lived with but had also just revealed his sexual orientation too!

"N-No, he's my..."

"I don't care!" Jace snapped angrily. He'd had enough of this. "Just... Stay away from me!" The blonde wasn't going to listen anymore and began walking away.

Magnus on his part hated what he saw. Whilst he was intrigued about everything that Alec kept close to his chest, and there were so many things he was finding out second-hand too, but what this blonde was doing right now was not settling well within his books at all. It looked like there were some money issues, but the major spill that had happened seconds ago was this Jace character was asking whether he happened to be Alec's boyfriend!

Of course Magnus knew he and Alec would eventually have to pretend to be lovers in order to deceive his father, but Magnus was certain Alec had not revealed anything of his latest job to his siblings at all. It appeared Alec's younger adoptive brother really thought he was his brother's boyfriend which meant he now knew Alec was, at the very least, gay. Of course he had flirted and thought there was a possibility, but sometimes Alec was quite hard to read and Magnus had his doubts.

The few times he had accompanied Alec to drop off his kids or met him to pick them up as he was returning from his errands, he had noticed both men and women staring at Alec, but the blue eyed beauty hadn't realised. Then there was the 'Kaelie situation' which all made sense to Magnus now. Alec seemed to be oblivious to his surroundings, not picking up on the stares or the interested vibes towards him as his attention was solely on his children, which as adorable as that was, it made Magnus ponder as to whether Alec didn't realise or possibly even accept the fact he was a very attractive man. Maybe one day soon, he would have to brooch the topic.

However, none of that mattered right now. What mattered was how much Magnus hated the look on Alec's face. All consuming guilt, for whatever he had said to Jace that had clearly caused this tension and rift between them. It seemed to be crushing Alec. The way he almost looked near tears, but didn't seem to want to show it to anyone, broke Magnus' heart.

"Don't treat your brother like that!" Alec felt his eyes widen as he darted his gaze to Magnus as the father of three went storming after his retreating brother. Magnus voice was fuming and authoritative, Jace freezing in his retreat and instantly turned his deadly glare to Magnus.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Jace was sizing him up, but the blonde was shorter then Magnus and Alec. Though shorter Jace may be, Magnus was certain if they got into a scuffle, not that he wanted to, Jace may just be able to take him. He himself had some martial arts training, but he'd not done it in years and this Jace looked like he could take on anyone in a bar brawl and come out the victor, even if he were bruised and bloody.

"Your brother works for me and whilst I don't know what has happened between the two of you, what I do know is how much your brother loves his family. He'd do anything for you and your siblings." Jace continued to fix his glare on the stranger before him, eyeing him up and down and then scoffed. After all, what the hell did this man know of his family? "Your happiness and the happiness of your sister and young brother are all that matters to Alexander." Jace felt his eyebrows furrow. No one was allowed to call Alec that, as per the very man's grumbled orders, and yet, he was. Just who the hell was this man to his brother?

"You know nothing of our family!" Magnus had no comeback for that, because the blonde was right. He knew the bare minimum which was Alec was the oldest of four and he knew their names. He knew his parents died when he was 18 and he took it upon himself to care for them as best he could. That was it. Those were the snippets of Alec's life that Magnus knew and to think from the bare minimum that he had found out, he had indeed hired Alec as his family's live-in nanny and of course his fake lover.

In that moment, even though the two of them had only been living under the same roof for such a short period of time, they got on swimmingly well and his children seemed to have fallen hopelessly in love with Alec. However the main issue was, Magnus knew next to nothing about Alec.

And he hated that.

Resigned to those very thoughts, Magnus watched a smugness which he really wanted to smack off of Jace's face appear before the blonde finally drifted his gaze to Alec for a few fleeting seconds and then he turned back around and ran off.

Magnus silently turned back, thinking of the apologies he really needed to voice to Alec as he may just have made things worse for the man, but the blue eyed beauty didn't seem to be paying any attention right now as he was instead lost in his own thoughts, eyes glazed as he stared down at the headstones belonging to his parents. Magnus didn't know what to say or do and so quietly headed on over and placed down the bouquet between the headstones and then stood back up and right at Alec's side.

He had debated whether he should have held Alec's hand, but thought, with how shocked he'd been at having one of his secrets revealed to him, probably his biggest secret, Magnus decided not to place that sort of pressure on Alexander.

Even though Magnus felt a very beautiful and magical spark between them, he would keep that to himself and show Alec in another way that he was not alone in this. He would stand at his side, for however long he wanted.

#

(Sometime later...)

It was like Alec was on autopilot as Magnus had directed the younger man back to the entrance of the cemetery and down the street towards the subway station. They weren't far from it, but Magnus had seen a taxi conveniently coming there way and had instantly flagged it down knowing Alec probably didn't want the crowds around at this moment and coaxed him into the back of the taxi with him.

Once they had arrived back home, Magnus had told Alec to lie down for the rest of the day, but he had adorably refused his offer. He had relented to taking a breather on the balcony though, which Magnus was pleased about. Whilst he left Alec out there, he decided he would fix him a nice cup of camomile tea with some honey in it. He hoped it would settle the young man's nerves a little.

Usually Max and Raphael would be due home in an hour, but Magnus had organised for his sons to spend a full day at the day care as he rang them this morning and advised, due to certain circumstances, neither he nor Alec would be their until around 4pm, after picking up Madzie from her school. They hadn't a problem with that and knew how to distract his boys from asking where he or Alec were and when they would be going home. It was the least Magnus could do for Alec, to allow him a few extra hours of peace, especially on a stressful day like today.

Magnus stood in the archway to his kitchen, waiting for the kettle to boil and also keeping an eye on the rather quiet, too quiet, young man lost in thought.

There were times when they could just sit together, not having to converse at all, the silence comforting, but if Magnus were being truthful, he preferred Alec talking. He loved his voice. He also loved the adorable facial expressions he sometimes pulled and then there was his rare and deep little chuckles too. And lets not forget the adorable little snores, if he fell asleep on the couch. Alec totally denied do them.

When the kettle whistled, Magnus made the both of them their tea and then headed towards the balcony, stepping out onto it and quietly moved over to Alec, placing the cup of tea on the brick railing.

"He seems like quite a handful." Magnus softly voiced, so as not to frighten Alec as he was leaning heavily and slightly dangerously over the railing on his balcony. He was pleased when Alec lifted himself back up and shifted to face him.

"You don't know the half of it." He heard Alec mutter back before taking sips of his tea and letting out an almighty sigh.

"If you want to talk, I am here for you Alexander." Magnus hoped Alec heard the sincerity in his voice as he truly meant that with every fibre of his being.

"If I'm to open up, you'd have to do the same for me." That had shocked Magnus as he hadn't expected Alec to sound so snippy. And unfortunately for Magnus, the walls around his heart snapped into place. Alec had caught his surprise and hesitation and had instantly taken that like a rejection. Like Magnus would never open up to him at all. It made a snort leave his lips as he shook his head. "Forget it." Alec placed down his teacup and turned away from Magnus as he really needed to go lie down since this morning had been so draining to him. Plus his sudden attitude, he didn't want Magnus seeing him like this.

He hated the very notion of being so rude to Magnus when the lovely man had taken the time to accompany him to his parents graves. No one had ever done that for Alec before. Who did something like that unless they honestly cared about you and your feelings? And yet, here he was being an absolute shit!

Not wanting Magnus to see him like this any further, Alec truly needed to go and cool his head and then he would apologise once he was in the right frame of mind and as such Alec brushed past Magnus and was about to re-enter the apartment.

"My mother killed herself." Alec froze in his retreat, immediately turning to face Magnus, shock as pure as the light of day on his face as he watched Magnus raise his arms and wrap them around himself, eyes diverting away from him. "How's that for opening up?"

"Ma-Magnus..." Guilt tasted like horrid bile within Alec at what he had made Magnus do just for him.

"I was six years old." Alec chewed on his bottom lip as he cautiously and silently made his way back to Magnus. His heart thundered in his ears, but he could still hear what Magnus was revealing to him, even if his voice seemed barely above a whisper. "She was married to a Frenchmen and had a difficult time falling pregnant. When she did fall pregnant with me, she was so happy, so elated that she was starting a family with the man she'd married. Everything was right in her world. Well, it was until she finally realised she'd born a son to the man she had a one night stand with."

"Asmodeus?" Alec softly whispered, watching Magnus nod his head, eyes not for a single moment lifting from the concrete at their feet.

"As the years went by, my mother finally realised I was nothing like her husband, especially in the looks department. One evening there was an ad on the TV and at first I had no idea what was going on, but my father was on it and my mother completely lost it then. It was like she had placed the affair out of her mind until she saw my father on the TV, advertising his busy and when she saw his eyes and then saw mine...she knew. She knew her unfaithfulness had born a bastard son."

"Magnus..."

"She immediately started yelling at me, calling me an abomination, a monster who had ruined her life." Magnus listened to Alec gasp at his words. "She...hit me that night." Alec chewed on his bottom lip as Magnus unconsciously raised his hand to his left cheek. "I can still feel the sting even after all these years..."

"Magnus... I..." In truth, all Alec wanted to do was pull the father of three into his arms and never let go. However, even if Magnus was shockingly opening up to him, Alec could almost feel an impenetrable wall shift around the man. Had he made him put it up? The very thought made anger build up in Alec at himself once more.

"My stepfather found us the next day, I having found my mother lying dead in her own bed, a knife to her belly as she bled out." Alec's mouth literally dropped open. "After she struck me that evening, she sent me to my room without dinner and told me not to come out until the morning or else I would receive an even bigger beating. I didn't like that I upset her so I stayed huddled under my blankets and dare not move. When I found her the next day, she hadn't even screamed when she plunged the knife into her own skin. It was like she was trying to cut the disease out of her, cut me out of her, like I was still within her very tummy."

"Oh god..."

"I'm almost certain if she knew back then I was not my stepfathers child, she would of terminated the pregnancy." Alec felt tears in his eyes. "When my stepfather saw us, he immediately began to blame me. He said I killed my mother." Magnus couldn't help the shudder that rippled through his body. "He called emergency services and the police, told them I had killed her. He wanted to put me away, lock me up and never let me out."

"By the angel..."

"In the end, like I was trying to tell them that 'mummy hurt herself' the authorities did finally rule it as a suicide and then when the news came about that I would be placed back into my stepfathers care, well, lets just say he was having none of that. He took a DNA test, having his suspicions about me from the beginning and that is when we found out he wasn't my father. In that moment my world was once again turned upside down and I was immediately placed under the care of social services. Whilst an intense investigation began to try and locate my birth father, I was placed into foster care and let me tell you, my experiences were not..." Magnus let out a gasp as Alec had all but barrelled into him, his eyes widening at the crushing hug currently being given to him.

"Enough Magnus..." Alec mumbled into his ear, screwing his eyes shut as he truly was ready to cry for this beautiful man. "That's enough." Alec softly whispered once more, tucking his head in the crux of Magnus' left neck and shoulder region. At the intensity, at the warmth, Magnus felt his eyes drift closed, a tear gliding down his cheek as he lifted his arms up and wrapped them around the young man who was trying his very best to console him.

#

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**Help Wanted**

**By: Shin Sankai**

#

Chapter Six: Family Drama...

#

"Magnus?" The man jolted from his thoughts as he was sitting on his lounge and Alec was silently handing him another cup of steaming hot tea. "I think its the camomile one." Alec softly mumbled as Magnus had an array of tea leaves, which were not labelled for someone like him. He'd only had tea every now and then and preferred the buzz he got from a jar of coffee though nowadays he was fortunate to smell and drink the lovely aromatic beans Magnus brewed in his fancy coffee machine.

"Thank you Alexander." Magnus took the offered beverage and sipped at it, letting out a small sigh as he closed his eyes for a moment to collect his thoughts. He didn't know how long they had hugged it out for, but somewhere along the lines in Magnus' muddled brain, Alec had directed him back into the warmth of his home and had closed the balcony door and told him to sit down and he'd be right back with drinks. Magnus was sure he could do with an alcoholic one, but it was the thought that counted from the young man as he accepted the cup of tea instead.

"So..." Alec mumbled as he took a seat next to Magnus, legs crossed and facing him.

"So..." Magnus repeated as he awaited his fate in whether Alec would accept what he'd blurted out or run for the hills.

"I realised that we would eventually have to reveal information about each other but..." Alec himself was having difficulty placing words together.

"A bit too intense for you?" Magnus voiced a little bashfully. After all, even he was surprised at what he revealed. That wasn't something you shared with just anyone. For Magnus, there was just something about Alexander Lightwood that just drew him in, made him want to open up. And Magnus wasn't someone who revealed himself openly. You had to peal back layer upon layer to try and reach his core. That is how much he fortified his own heart, but Alec was slipping effortlessly between the chips and the cracks and that was a little shocking to Magnus.

"A bit..." What else could Alec say other then the truth?

"Sorry, I guess I kind of just slipped my drama in there just to see how you would actually react to some of it."

"S-Some of it?"

"Oh I have more..." Magnus watched Alec's pretty blue eyes widen slightly at this news. He also watched him chew adorably and worriedly on his bottom lip. It was such a cute trait that Magnus was fast finding it, and the very man, utterly endearing. "However, I think this sharing...or over sharing...is enough for one day. I'm quite drained."

"Magnus..."

"Plus I think its only fair that you share with me too." The room went silent. Magnus let out a tiny sigh when Alec darted his gaze away, hands fisting in his lap as he'd already gulped own his coffee in seconds. "I'm going to hazard a guess you've had your own dramas to deal with?" Alec gave a jerked nod of the head. "Stuff that you find hard to talk about?" Again Alec nodded his head. "Well, I guess we are quite similar in that sense then."

"I... I'm sorry..." Alec lamely voiced and received a pat on the hand from Magnus.

"With how hard it is for me to open up and the fact I actually did, means there is just something about you Alexander." Magnus watched shock rush across Alec's eyes at his confession. "I am not someone who opens my heart easily, but I feel like whatever I say, you won't judge me for it or spread it to others?"

"O-Of course not!" Alec proclaimed passionately. "I'm not that type of person." Magnus was quickly becoming aware of that.

"Neither am I Alexander. So I hope, one day, you can feel the same way. I am someone you can be open and honest with and share bits of your past with me."

"Well..."

"Not right now of course. I don't want to place that sort of pressure on you. I'm happy to listen to you another time instead." Alec gave a grateful and slightly relieved smile at Magnus' truthful words. "I must admit, what I'm most thankful for is that you've not cleared out." Magnus let off a little chuckle at that.

"Please don't apologise Magnus. I too want to get to know you better, I really do. I mean, we have to since we're going to, you know, deceive your father and all..." Secretly Magnus really hated the way that sounded. He was not a deceiving man and even though he'd not known Alec for very long, he was pretty damn certain Alec wasn't comfortable in the deceiving or lying department either and yet would do so for him. Magnus watched Alec rake a hand through his messy hair. "Everyone has a back story, I get that, but I just... I don't know what to say to any of what you voiced. I feel a bit torn. Should I apologise to the little boy I never knew about what happened to him? About coming upon his own deceased mother? A mother who should have loved him regardless? She was at fault for the affair she had and even with knowing that she still should of loved you, protected you. You were just a little boy, you didn't ask to be born, and its hardly your fault for what happened either. She played her part in what happened, not you. She could of said no."

"You truly are something else Alexander." Magnus was floored at Alec's honesty, seeking out his touch, innocently of course, and clasped his hand. Thankfully, though Alec did jolt at the touch, he didn't pull away. "With everything that has happened in my life, no one has actually ever said anything like that to me before, so truly Alexander, thank you."

"What about your father though? I mean, I get that things aren't the greatest with what he's trying to do currently, but surely even he would of known what he was getting involved in, with having an affair with a married woman?" Alec watched Magnus give a slight grin at that.

"Back then, he had no idea." That was a surprise for Alec. "When I was a teenager, I did finally gain the courage to ask him why he didn't come looking for me. It turns out, in my father's words, he and my mother were just two ships passing in the night that connected for a moment and that was it. My mother vacated the hotel room before he woke up and she went back to her life and my father went back to his. He didn't even know her name. So because of that, he had no idea that I even existed. In the end, after she commit suicide and my stepfather got rid of me, I spent two years in foster care. I had three different case workers and stayed with six different families.

"Magnus..." Alec watched Magnus shake his head, fingers at his temples like he were trying to ward off a massive migraine or trying to suppress any other memories which were fast coming to the surface.

They both jerked in their seats when Alec's alarm went off.

"The kids..." Magnus mumbled as his eyes shot to his wall clock and saw how quickly time had slipped by today. Magnus rose to his full height as though he were going to head for the front door, to slip into his shoes and go collect his children, even though he looked like he was about to collapse as it was from all the emotional drama that had happened today.

"No, its been an exhausting day so stay home and I'll go get them."

"You've had an exhausting day too Alexander."

"I know, but I'm younger so..." There was a tiny teasing grin on Alec's lips as he was trying to adjust the sombre atmosphere about them and observed Magnus pout and scowl at him.

"You will pay for that comment one day." Alec had no doubt, but he walked to the front door, pulling on his battered jacket over his black attire.

"Do you mind if I just get us some Italian tonight? I'm not up for cooking."

"I don't mind at all."

"Why don't you take a soak in the bath or something? Allow your mind, and heart for that matter, to unwind."

"That sounds like quite an idea." Alec gave a nod as he laced up his boots and then turned to open the front door. "Alexander," Blue eyes shifted over his shoulder and back at Magnus who truly did look like he was about to pass out then and there. Not that Alec could blame him. "Please take an umbrella with you, just in case it rains. The kids will have their raincoats since I make sure they have spares, but..."

"You're worried about me?" Alec was floored at the silent nod of the head from Magnus. "Thank you." Alec mumbled softly as he felt a tingling sensation flutter within his belly as his fingers briefly touched Magnus' as he took hold of the offered umbrella and then headed out the door.

#

Alec was late returning back to the Bane residence, his residence, with the kids. They had swindled him into having a quick play in the park, each having a go on the swings and then he'd place some authority in his voice and said they had to get back home, for their father would be worried about them.

The pouting faces nearly did him in, but Alec held his resolve and marched Magnus' children to the Italian diner, which, thankfully, perked up their mood as pizza and pasta by the professionals was something rare for them these days since Alec cooked all of the time.

He loved being in the kitchen and creating all sorts of dishes. He'd invested in some recipe books and also found some shoved on a bookcase in Magnus' living room and eagerly flipped through them to see if any appealed. Some dishes were 'a la Alec' as he remembered ones from years back which were both his mothers and maternal grandmothers recipes. His mother had no idea he was watching her so intently, but the few times he'd met his grandmother over the years before she and his grandfather passed away, he suspected that she knew he watched her every move in the kitchen, pen and paper in hand as he scribbled down what she was doing.

Alec's grandparents on his father's side had cut ties with his father when he married his mother. Alec didn't know the back story or maybe they just didn't approve of his mother, but either way it wasn't his business. He didn't even recall if they actually came to the funeral as that was quite a blur in Alec's memory bank. He hated recalling it and therefore had pretty much cast it to the far reaches of his mind, keeping it well hidden and out of reach as it was not a pleasant time in his life at all.

As Alec exited the elevator with Magnus' chatty children, he did sometimes wonder if his father's parents were still alive and if they were, would they even want anything to do with him and his siblings.

"Allie?" Alec jolted from his thoughts as he realised he was on autopilot and was standing at the closed and locked door, three pairs of inquisitive brown-golden orbs looking up at him. None of the children were tall enough to actually reach the lock, nor did they actually have any keys either.

"Sorry," Alec quickly opened the door, shuffling the Bane children inside and then helped them out of their coats, scarves and gloves (and shoes for that matter).

"How about we go wash our hands before plating up dinner?" Alec removed his jacket and toed off his boots, eyebrows furrowing when he realised he wasn't receiving affirmative responses. "What are you..." Alec died off when he noticed all three children were grinning up at him, their fingers against their lips before pointing towards the lounge where their father was fast asleep.

Magnus was curled on his lounge, draped in silk black and gold pyjama pants and matching robe tied around his waist, drawing in deep breaths.

"We don't want to wake your Papa, so lets have a picnic in my bedroom." Alec whispered to the children, directing them away from their slumbering father.

"Papa says we aren't allowed to eat in our rooms." Madzie quietly reasoned.

"I won't tell, if you don't." Alec gave Magnus' giggling daughter a wink as he opened a closet in the hallway and pulled a picnic blanket from within. Again he shuffled the kids to his bedroom, placing the takeaway bags on the bed as he unfolded the blanket and laid it on the ground. "Princess, you start unpacking our dinner and my little Princes, I want you to grab the pillows and cushions for us to sit on alright?" He received nods of the heads and Alec left them be as he headed back into the living room, shifting his gaze back to Magnus' unguarded facial features.

Alec gathered Magnus wasn't that much older then him, but in slumber he looked incredibly young...and still very beautiful too. Truthfully he really wanted to get the father of three into his own bed, but Alec didn't like the thought of actually disturbing Magnus either. He was still too shy to just saunter into Magnus' bedroom and as such decided to forgo lifting the man into his arms and carting him off to his bedroom. Instead, Alec pulled the beige and cream mink blanket which was resting over the backing of the lounge and draped it over Magnus, feeling his heart swell when the man sighed adorably.

Alec couldn't help it when his fingers brushed lightly down Magnus soft cheek. "Sleep well Magnus." He mumbled softly before drifting away, quietly heading into the kitchen and carefully pulling plates, cutlery and plastic cups from their rightful places and made his way back to his bedroom after turning the lights off and allowed Magnus to sleep away his erratic emotions of opening up to him about a past best left alone.

He hoped he could contain the man's children from startling him awake as best as possible and vowed to keep them entertained in his room with food and of course reading books.

#

(Later that evening...)

Magnus didn't know what startled him awake, but he jolted upright, eyes blurry as he peered about, regaining his senses as to where exactly he was. He swiped up his phone reading the time as it was three in the morning and uncurled his lanky body and got to his feet, padding softly down the hallway towards his boys' bedroom. He'd clearly been exhausted for he hadn't even heard Alec and the children coming home.

Then there was the fact he absolutely hated not getting his adorable kisses and cuddles from his kids as he and Alec would whisk them off to bed. Magnus had always made sure, no matter how busy his work-life got, that he would always be there to kiss his children good night and wish them sweet dreams. He frowned as he realised lately he was lapsing in that and pondered if it was because he now had someone he could trust implicitly with his children and knew Alec would be there when he couldn't be, or, whether he truly was lapsing in the 'father' department and was making things far worse for his children just like his fathers scathing words to him awhile ago. Just thinking about this, at such an ungodly hour of the morning, set a deep frown on Magnus' face.

When he opened his boys' bedroom door, all thoughts were lost to Magnus as he froze on the spot and felt his heart leap into his throat as the night-light was on but neither boy was fast asleep in their beds! Panic began to set in as Magnus darted across the hallway to Madzie's bedroom, prying her door open to notice she too was not in her bed!

Magnus' heart was pounding heavily in his chest cavity and he was certain he was on the verge of vomiting as he rushed to Alec's bedroom, pushing the door open and ready to wake the man up with his yelling, to alert him to the fact something had happened to his precious babies when all the tension in his body left him in seconds flat at the scene before his very eyes.

A bedside lamp had been left on in Alec's room and there his babies were, fast asleep, curled adorably, protectively around Alec who was also out for the count and bringing in deep breaths and the occasional tiny little snore which Magnus found utterly endearing. It gave Magnus a chance to try and figure out whether it was his children that were trying to curl around and protect their sweet and gentle 'nanny' or whether it was Alec's lanky body that was giving them comfort. Either way, Magnus didn't mind because all four were precious to him. Truthfully, for a single moment, the father of three wanted to join the four of them. He'd quite easily be able to crawl onto the large bed, curling up on his side, facing Alec and his children, reach his hand out to lay across Alec's arm and just watch them sleep the night away...

Magnus quickly shook his head of such silly thoughts and took a couple of extra minutes to look the blue eyed man over, he in a short sleeved top as it was clear these days he was not too self conscious about his tattoos in his, their, home at least. His gaze drifted down to the picnic blanket where pretty much all the food had been eaten. Alec seemed to have decided not to clean up as maybe he thought making any noise in the kitchen would indeed wake him from his nap on his plush lounge. The thought was too adorable and a silly grin fell on Magnus' lips at the very thought once more.

The father stepped over the 'mess' and detached Madzie from Alec without even waking his darling Sweet Pea up. She'd been adorably clinging to the back of Alec's shirt and his left arm was awkwardly positioned under him and then slightly stretched out and wrapped around his little girl, keeping her close and probably protecting her from not accidentally rolling off the bed too.

When Magnus returned, it was time to detach his little boys from Alec as he had his right arm resting over them, their tiny hands clutching at his forearm too. They truly did look like little angels right at the moment.

Raphael was first to be pulled lightly away, a grumble escaping his lips as Magnus expertly quietened him down and tucked him into his own bed, lips against his forehead as he wished one of his precious babies sweet dreams.

Max had been a little trickier to detach as Magnus hadn't realised in the pale lighting that his right hand was clutched in the material of Alec's shirt. His young son had let out a grizzle and Alec in turn let out an adorable snort as though Max's grumbling was going to wake the man. Again, like the true expert he was, Magnus shushed his child back into slumber and finally unlatched his fingers from Alec's top and then carted Max off to his bedroom. Just like Raphael, Magnus pressed his lips to Max's forehead and wished him good dreams too. He left the door ajar, like their sisters, as it was easier for them to pry it open if they needed to go to the bathroom or come knock on his or Alec's doors in case they woke from a nightmare.

Magnus once again found himself in Alec's bedroom, again not being able to help watch the man sleep, he having shifted now that he was not surrounded by children and he was curled in the middle of the large bed. Magnus carefully sat down on the edge of the bed, lifting the comforter higher up Alec's body and watched the man sigh and snuggle into the warmth which again brought a silly grin to his face. There was rarely a moment where Magnus didn't think his children's 'nanny' and his 'fake lover' wasn't adorable, it was almost getting a little ridiculous.

"Sweet dreams Alexander." Magnus softly mumbled, fingers gliding through messy black hair before he turned off the bedside lamp and then carefully stepped out of the bedroom, closing the door with a soft click and headed for his own room.

Magnus knew now that he was up, he wouldn't be able to sleep for awhile yet since he couldn't get the amount of memories he had of Alec and his children together. He stepped into his own bedroom, closing the door and glanced at his walk in wardrobe to where he knew a couple of boxes sat untouched and hidden away. Just thinking about it had Magnus' fingers itching to pry one of them open. Magnus shook his head as he shifted over to the closet and pulled a box out, opening the lid and gazed inside to see used sketchbooks and art supplies aplenty. He just couldn't believe what this man was 'awakening' within him.

For the first time in what felt like forever for Magnus, he pulled a tin of charcoal from the box and then kicked it back into the cupboard, not bothering to close the door as he leaned down and swiped up a blank canvas which rested against the wall under the window and then took a seat on his window seal, it pretty much a window seat and gazed out into the city skyline. With an image in his head, Magnus began to map it out on the stark white canvas, loosing himself within his art, never once believing the passion he had thought he tragically lost for it would come back to him so thick and fast. He was certain it had everything to do with a certain black haired, blue eyed beauty.

#

(Saturday Morning)

Magnus woke with a start, hearing some muffled noise from behind his closed door and rolled out of bed, eyes peering at the canvas which was resting against the window where he left it merely a few hours ago. He'd spent hours placing the imagine in his mind onto the canvas and though it wasn't finished, Magnus almost felt compelled to get back into it, when the noise behind his closed door got a little louder, which of course tore him away from the winged creature on the canvas.

The father of three padded quietly down his hallway and into his large open plan living room to come upon a crouched Alec trying to quieten his children down.

"You don't want to wake your Papa up do you?" Even though Magnus grinned at the sweet man, a loud yawn escaped his lips as he stretched his arms above his head, alerting his children and Alec that he was already up.

"What's going on out here?"

Alec hated the very thought of he and the children having woken Magnus from sleep and turned slightly in his crouched position, and literally froze, eyes glued to Magnus who had come out of his bedroom to greet them in nothing but his black and gold silk pyjama bottoms! They were riding low on his hips as Alec could make out the red band of the man's boxer briefs. Taut and flawless golden-bronze skin was on full view and Alec gulped down the lump in his throat as he finally understood why Magnus said he wouldn't judge him about his tattoos.

On Magnus' right side, curled around his side and hip area, there was the unmistakable design of feathered tails, the tips clearly dipping below the waistband of Magnus' pyjama pants. When Alec could do nothing but blink at the shirtless man, he felt his mouth go dry when Magnus bent over slightly, back on full view now as he'd accepted a morning cuddle from Madzie and blue eyes took in the large red and gold phoenix, wings splayed, engraved on Magnus' golden-bronze skin.

'By the angel...' Alec internally groaned as Magnus was a vision he was certain he'd never be able to forget. Alec truly hoped he hadn't just licked his lips hungrily, greedily, considering they did have a young audience and all, but then the father of three wasn't paying attention to his blatant staring, thank the lord.

"Papa, I think you broke Alec."

"What?" Magnus finally snapped his eyes up and over at Alec and watched as the man blushed at his daughters giggling comment.

"Morning Alexander." Magnus greeted whilst accepting hugs from his boys. He was certain Alec liked what he saw of him and pretended to act a little coy as though he'd walked out half naked by accident, when he knew better.

"Ah, um, we have to go." Magnus frowned at the man's sudden words. Maybe Alec didn't like what he saw? "You need some quiet time for work right, since I took up your day yesterday?"

"I...guess..." This was not going the way Magnus had thought it would.

"So how about we go to the park?" He watched Alec direct all his attention to his children.

"The park!" Came the happy cheers as Alec helped the kids into their shoes and coats and then they were piling out the door faster then Magnus could blink!

Magnus' frown deepened as he stood in his open plan living room looking himself over. It couldn't be his rather large tattoo that was off-putting to Alec. After all the man had several of his own and knew that wouldn't scare the man off like he'd gone running out of the apartment with his three children as though he had the damn plague! Magnus shook his head and swiftly turned around, moving back into his bedroom and over to his cellphone to call the one person he always usually consulted with.

He didn't have to wait long as his call was accepted.

"Hello my Sweet Boy," Magnus greeted the only one who could make sense of this morning for him. Though his dear friend, and his unofficial brother, was younger then him, actually being the same age as Alec, Raphael was a very insightful man that Magnus could always talk to, even if what his sweet boy said to him sometimes hurt his feelings, though secretly Magnus would keep that to himself.

"Magnus, everything alright? Why are you ringing me on a weekend before noon?" Magnus couldn't help but grin when indeed he looked at the time to realise it was only nine! He wasn't ever up this early. Well granted he would ensure his children were fed and then he'd slink off back to his bedroom and left them to morning cartoons until there was either pounding on his bedroom door or his three little adorable devils burst into his room and jumped onto his bed, and him too, rousing him immediately from slumber as they were either hungry again or wanted to play.

"I woke to quite a racket from Alexander and the kids and came to see what was going on." Magnus let out a tiny sigh as he flopped back down on his cushy mattress. "Whilst I am not boastful, I do know I am quite stunning to look at."

"Not boastful huh?" Raphael mumbled back as he rolled his eyes whilst continuing to make his breakfast.

"Alexander did not react like I thought he would Raphael. He just blinked, blushed a little cutely and then stole the kids away to the park! I'm not that ugly to look at am I?" Magnus was certain Raphael would hear the sadness, the pout and the whine in his question.

"You just told me already you were stunning." Raphael plated up his grilled cheese on toast, phone tucked between his neck and shoulder and picked up his cup of coffee and headed for his lounge. "What do you want me to say other then, yes, you are a very good looking man Magnus." Raphael just knew Magnus probably had a shit eating grin on his lips as praises from him were very rare indeed. "What you need to ask yourself is how exactly did you want him to react to you? Did you think he was going to jump your bones when he knows this is a fake relationship?" Raphael received no answer. "Magnus, this is a fake relationship, right?"

"Of course." Raphael wasn't convinced by that delayed response. "When it comes time to introduce him to my father, Alexander needs be convincing. I am more then confident in playing it up, but I'm not sure he is."

"I don't think anyone is more of an actor and a playboy then you are Magnus, so you don't need any lessons there." See? Just like those frank remarks, which Magnus knew Raphael wasn't trying to be hurtful, they did indeed sting.

"I'm not like that anymore Raphael. You know that."

"I am aware, but you have to admit, this is not exactly normal circumstances." Magnus let out a tiny chuckle as he could see it from an outsider looking in and of course this was one big weird situation for sure.

"You're right."

"How much do you know about the guy?" When there was nothing but silence Raphael rolled his eyes and bit into his grilled cheese sandwich. "Magnus, how are you exactly expecting this to work and to introduce him as your partner when you are clearly not even asking him any questions about himself."

"He's not exactly open about talking about himself."

"So make him." It was that cut and dry for Raphael. "Look, its been a month already and surely even he realises the two of you need to sit down and have a bit of a heart to heart together. If not, then basically you've just taken in another mouth to feed."

"Well..."

"Magnus, if you want this to work, you need to give him time to learn how to be in this fake relationship and to understand you need to be convincing for your father. Considering you've only been together for such a short period of time, just how fast do you think he can get into this act when its something he never thought would be asked of him?"

"You've got me there."

"Have you even asked if he's in a relationship with someone?"

"Um, he wouldn't take this job if he was, would he?"

"How would I know? I don't, and you don't, know his current personal circumstances." Raphael let out a sigh, sometimes wondering how he was the younger one out of the two of them. "Magnus, I think you and your 'fake lover' really need to talk. Open up to each other and start sharing."

"I did share..." Magnus mumbled childishly, but it was so low Raphael hadn't heard him as he continued on his deadpan ranting.

"You asked him to be your fake lover, so you need to be the one to open up the lines of communication Magnus. Think of it this way, if you were to introduce him to your father right now, what would he do?" Magnus had no comment. "That's right, you'd loose your children in a heartbeat. Asmodeus is not an idiot." The dreadful truth was hard to swallow for Magnus, but he conceded.

"You're right."

"Look, I understand it can be difficult to get time alone, with the kids and all, so how about I take them off your hands today? It'll give me a chance to ask them what they want as presents as I'll be gone for a couple of weeks visiting my mother and sister."

"How is Mama Santiago and Rosa doing these days?"

"They are both fine. Rosa is actually close to giving birth so I'm going to be there for support."

"Please give them my best."

"I will. Now, back to the problem at hand Magnus, where are you and the kids and this guy right now?"

"I'm at home and as I said before, Alexander went to the park with the kids."

"Get him to bring them back. I'll come by and pick them up. They can spend the day and night with me, and in turn, promise me you'll take this Alexander out on a date or whatever and get to know him better."

"That's...actually a really good idea."

"I am full of them."

"Don't get cocky, you brat." Raphael snorted, mumbling his farewell and then hung up his phone. Magnus scowled at his phone as how dare his sweet boy hang up on him! He'd have to figure out a way to make him pay for that another day. However, Magnus shook his head of that and dialled Alec's number.

"Hey Magnus, everything alright?"

"There's been a change in plans, can you and the kids come back home?"

"I guess, everything alright?"

"I'll explain when you get here." Magnus ended the call and waited for his 'family' to return home.

#

Alec and the kids returned from the park, Magnus' brood looking a little down in the dumps as they didn't get enough time to play like they hoped. Alec hated the looks on their faces but he had told them that their father wanted them home for something and then promised them an extended trip to the park another time. They were not happy, but they had caved in any case, the three children not wanting to go against their beloved father.

When Alec opened the door, he was thankful to Magnus as the man had placed on a robe over his bare skin, tying it closed. The image of a half naked Magnus just would not leave him be as Alec involuntarily shivered.

"Alexander, you look a bit cold." Magnus had caught it and took it a different way.

"I'm fine."

"Go have a shower."

"I said I'm fine."

"Don't catch a cold Allie." Max piped up. His brother and sister chiming in, agreeing with his worrying words. Those puppy eyes did Alec in.

"Alright, alright." He appeased the children, even though their worrying wasn't necessary, and headed towards his bedroom for some fresh clothes and then closed and locked the bathroom door behind him as he went about showering.

#

When Alec emerged, twenty minutes later, feeling warm and refreshed, the place was awfully quiet which was unlike the Bane children, and especially on a weekend.

Alec brushed a towel through his hair, messing it up even more so then it usually was and then draped the towel over his bedroom doorknob and padded quietly down the hallway in dark grey slacks and a black long sleeved shirt. He could hear some soft music being played and noise coming from the kitchen and went to investigate. Magnus was pottering around, he taking note of the fact a large serving tray was on the island bench and a platter was being filled with cut up carrot, cucumber and baby beetroot. There was also some dried fruits and nuts and slices of cured meats such as salami, prosciutto and twiggy sticks. A bowl of Magnus' favourite pitted olives, various cheeses, crackers, a pate and two dips finished up the offerings.

Magnus was just pouring freshly brewed coffee into two mugs when out of the corner of his eye he noticed Alec was silently watching him, confusion clear as day on his handsome face.

"Where are the kids?"

"Having a sleepover." Alec frowned as he was unaware that was happening. He was going to bake with them this afternoon since they had pestered him last weekend but he never got around to it. "How about the two of us just have the day to ourselves?"

"That's not really..."

"Alexander, please, come and sit with me." Alec wordlessly took their cups of coffee as Magnus took the serving tray to the coffee table and placed it down. When Magnus sat on the lounge, curling his legs underneath him and slightly out to the side, he pat the vacant spot beside him, gesturing for Alec to sit down. He suddenly felt nervous. Had he done something wrong? Was he being fired? Alec wrapped his shaking hands around his coffee mug, but never actually took a sip of it.

"Alexander, are you seeing anyone?" Blue eyes widened and Alec was indeed thankful he hadn't taken a gulp of the coffee for he would of spat it out in shock!

"Wh-Why do you even ask that?"

"I never even thought to ask you something like that at the interview. All I did was demand you to be my fake lover and never thought to even think about your own personal circumstances.

"Magnus, you hardly demanded..."

"I'm not so sure about that. I did come off as being desperate since I did ask you to marry me." Magnus let out a slight chuckle as Alec blushed adorably, instantly remembering Magnus request after having only known each other for mere minutes.

"Ah, yeah, I guess you were a bit desperate." Magnus gave him an adorable sheepish, if not, apologetic smile at having shocked the shit out of him with a proposal out of the blue like that. "In answer to your question, no, I'm not in a relationship." Magnus sighed in relief and Alec decided then to take a gulp of his coffee before he blurted out way more embarrassing stuff about himself. "Anyway, who would agree to something like this if they were attached?" He quickly asked instead.

"That's what I said." Magnus popped an olive into his mouth.

"To who?"

"To Raphael."

"You spoke about relationships to your four year old? That's a bit..." Alec listened to Magnus crack up. Full on belly laugh, the man slightly hunched over. And even if it were at his expense, Alec quite liked seeing this unguarded Magnus who was still in his pyjamas in front of him and free from make-up, jewellery and hair products.

"Sorry Alexander that was just..." Alec watched Magnus brush a laughter tear from the corner of his eye. "No, I was talking to adult Raphael, not my son. Raph is named after him, Raphael Santiago, as he and I go way back." Alec nodded his head at this news. "Though younger, Raphael is very serious, hardly cracks a smile unless its for my kids and he's extremely over-protective of them, and sometimes me too. Even with how annoying that can be, he's truly like a brother to me."

"Oh..."

"I was talking to him on the phone and made a comment about something else and that is when he told me that even if its only been a month or so into this arrangement, we still really know next to nothing about each other. Well, aside from my opening up about my mother that is."

"Mm, way to just slip that in there." Magnus chuckled lightly.

"Well, you didn't run away so..."

"From what I can gather, of what you are not telling me, is that I need to open up, we need to communication more so that if we are going to be passable as fake lovers in front of your father we need to connect more personally? Know each other more...intimately?" Alec watched Magnus blink quietly at him, he certain there was a flush on his cheeks at having blurted that out and the fact he was reading so heavily into what clearly wasn't being said between them.

"Exactly."

"I guess..." Alec gulped down the lump in his throat as he placed down his coffee and began to rub his hands up and down his slacks in nervousness. "I guess its my turn?"

"I don't want you to feel pressured into sharing your life story with me Alexander."

"B-But you shared with me."

"I did."

"Do you do that for just anyone?" Alec watched Magnus shake his head negatively.

"Me neither..." He mumbled quietly and then took in a deep breath, willing himself to share with this man who was creeping into his standoffish heart and making himself (and his children) quite cosy there.

"I do have some people that know some of my past, Raphael being one of them, but if I'm truly honest, I'm not someone who easily opens up to others. I've been hurt in the past, so I'm cautious about who I open my heart to and yet..."

"And yet?"

"There is just something about you Alexander." Alec let out a shuddering breath as he watched Magnus shyly look away. Like he was shocked at himself for even saying that to him. "I trust you." That spoke volumes to Alec as he nodded his head.

"Do you recall when I told you how my parents died?"

"Yes,"

"And thanks to Jace at the cemetery you know I'm..."

"Gay?" Magnus softly voiced and watched Alec nod his head.

"What I never mentioned was two months prior to my parents accident, I decided to come clean about being gay and it did not go over well at all." Alec let out a sigh, never knowing how good it felt, even if it was only early on in his story, of finally letting someone hear it. "They'd always placed a lot of pressure on me as the eldest, but no matter what I did, it was never good enough. I was never good enough. When I told them I was gay, well, a massive argument went on and on, even with Jace, Izzy and Max being there too. I didn't want to make a big deal out of it, and stupidly didn't think it was a big deal, but clearly my parents were horrified at the mere thought of one of their children being homosexual. They didn't disown me, but truthfully it felt like they did since they stopped talking to me, looking at me, being in the same room as me. It was like I was...a disease to them.

"Alexander..."

"I didn't matter to them at all." Alec leaned over slightly, elbows on his knees and his hands covering his mouth as he gazed into his half drunk coffee. "And then they had their crash..."

"Surely you don't think it was your fault that they died in the car accident?" Alec didn't want to think about how nice it felt when Magnus' warm comforting hand rested on his shoulder.

"At first, after the initial shock wore off, I was blaming myself. If I'd just stayed quiet, stayed hidden then maybe they wouldn't have shut me out, ostracised me like they did. Maybe nothing would have changed and they would still be here."

"Alexander, you can't think like that. It was a tragic accident."

"I know that now, but when I was driving my siblings and I to the hospital, those were my thoughts." Magnus gave a slight nod of the head. "The police advised they were hit by a drunk driver as the man lost control of his vehicle on the sleek and icy road and hit my parents car head on. All three died instantly." Alec let out a shuddering breath. "I had to identify their bodies. I'll never forget their distorted faces for as long as I live." Alec was half aware that Magnus had scooted closer to him, one hand still on his shoulder for comfort, but now his left one had come up to brush fingers down his cheek soothingly, drawing his eyes over to him.

"I'm sorry you had to go through something like that at such an age."

"You too, Magnus." The father of three nodded his head in kind to what Alec had said, even though the blue eyed beauty had already apologised for his misfortune when he'd opened up about his mother the day before. Magnus was quite surprised, that even if their tragedies were different, and their ages, they had both still been 'forced' in a sense to look upon the deceased faces of people they thought loved them.

"I was still overflowing with guilt because, in truth, a part of me thought 'Finally I'm free of them'." Alec felt tears rush to his eyes and quickly snapped them closed. He did not want to look like this in front of Magnus, but having the man so close to him, feeling his comforting touch on him, Alec's dam walls were beginning to crack.

"Its alright Alexander, let it all out." Magnus soothingly voiced even though his heart was pounding for the lightly shaking man in front of him.

"I just... I just wanted to be me. I wanted them to be proud of me no matter what I did or who I loved and yet... I just... They cast me aside like I didn't matter. To them I was nothing but a failure."

"Alexander..."

"I'm a failure to my siblings as well."

"That is not true." Blue eyes shot up to warm brown-golden ones. "We may have only just recently met and now you live with me and my children, but I can tell how much you do care Alexander. And not just for your siblings either. You'd do anything for them, but when I see you with my children, I know there is no other I would trust, like you, who is still a complete stranger in a sense, with my babies. You, who in such a short time, has made them fall hopelessly in love with you. No one with that type of caring character should ever be deemed a failure in anyone's eyes."

"Magnus..."

"Not that I wish to speak ill of the dead, since I do not know your parents at all, but if they couldn't see you for who you truly are, regardless of sexuality, then it is there loss, because what I see in front of me is a gentle, sweet, kind and caring man who only ever thought of his family before himself." Alec chewed on his bottom lip, never having heard anyone talk like this about himself before. "It is their loss, for they never got to see the honourable and selfless man you have grown up to be. You who still places your siblings above yourself, above your own happiness." Magnus didn't even need a response to that as Alec darted his bright blue eyes down to his clenched hands in his lap. "The world is your oyster Alexander. Perhaps its time you do something just for you?"

"I can't..." Alec softly confessed.

"Why not?"

"If I tell you something, can you keep it to yourself? Not even my siblings are aware of this." Magnus felt his heart hammering in his ribcage.

"Of course."

Alec let out a shuddering breath. "After my parents died, and I had to single-handedly organise a double funeral, it was probably about two or three months later that the bank contacted me and I went to go see them." Magnus did not like where this was going. "With everything that had been going on, our lives pretty much thrown upside down and the fact I couldn't go to University anymore, it turns out, even with the three jobs I now had, I wasn't making the mortgage payments on the family house. It was then I also found out that my parents had quite a substantial business loan they were also paying off. Their savings were not that great, I found out they had no life insurance and whilst there was a bit of money from their superannuation funds, I didn't want to recklessly waste it and placed it away for Jace, Izzy and Max's educations."

"Alexander..."

"I'm broke." Alec quickly let it slip past his lips and dare not look up at Magnus' face to see his reaction that in a sense he had hired a poor man. "I have no personal savings. I've barely survived as it is. I constantly missed out on meals, living on one a day, or sometimes not eating for two days straight, just to ensure we had a roof over our heads and my siblings were fed."

"Alexander..."

"Truthfully, even though I hate what is happening to you, I was desperate to take this job because I need the money. My current landlord always hassles me as I'm behind in the rent. Everything I earn, I place it into the joint account for my siblings to access. I always make sure, now that I have this job, that the money you pay me goes directly to them. I need to ensure they have a roof over their heads and the utilities are paid for. What little is left over is for their food expenses and I may keep a twenty or fifty for emergency purposes, but anything left over is given straight back to the bank to try and repay my parents debts. I don't care if I miss meals or am constantly harassed, just as long as there is money coming in as I don't want what happened six years ago to happen again."

"What was that?"

"I... I lost the family home." Magnus sucked in a deep breath. "I lost the only home we ever had. I was working myself to exhaustion with my three jobs and it still wasn't enough. The bank repossessed it."

"Oh Alec..."

"I lied to my family. I told them I couldn't be in New York anymore. I said I needed a break..."

#

(Six years ago...)

"I'm sorry..." A 22 year old Alec softly confessed to his siblings as they sat around the dining table having dinner as he had finally blurted out the idea of moving. Even though he made the pasta dish a number of times, could do it with his eyes closed, Alec's appetite had long since deserted him as he'd been churning over the thought of having to tell his siblings that they no longer had a home. "I know its probably not ideal for any of you right now to be uprooted and come with me to LA, but I just..."

"What are you talking about Alec? If you need a break, if you need a fresh start, of course we won't begrudge you for wanting to get out. I mean, it sort of can be a bit weird here, since mum and dad aren't here anymore, but whatever you decide, we're with you no matter what." Alec smiled a tiny and grateful smile at his adopted brother and then glanced his eyes to Izzy and Max who nodded their heads in agreement.

"I was accepted to UCLA so I'll make them my first choice now."

"Izzy..."

"I've also been pretty lazy in not figuring out what I want to do, but I promise I'll pull my weight from now on. I could take that football scholarship that was offered to me..." Jace piped up in suggestion too.

"And I don't have to go to a private school either Alec. I'm fine with a public one. I'll still get top grades and then earn a scholarship so its one less thing to worry about. You've been doing so much for us and when we move, I'll even get a job at a convenience store or whatever so I can start placing money away for extra circular classes for art in case my new school doesn't offer that. After all, I'm going to be an artist when I grow up."

"You don't have to get a job Buddy. Just continue to do well in school and strive for that scholarship." Max nodded his head.

"Neither of you have to do that as well. Just keep up with your studies or start your studies." Alec offered up to Izzy and Jace respectively. "So, we really doing this?"

"Yes!" Came the chorus of affirmative responses from Alec's siblings.

"Right, well, purchasing airfares is a bit wasteful in my books so I was thinking..."

"Road trip?" Jace finished for him.

"Yeah..."

"Awesome!" Max grinned widely.

"Sorry..."

"We love you Alec." The blue-eyed Lightwood blinked back tears as he was hugged by his siblings. Even though he loved them too, unbelievably so, why did he feel like such a failure?

#

(Back to the present...)

"Unbeknownst to my siblings, and the fact I was starting to lie to them, what really happened was the bank finally took our home away from us. When I received the final notice saying we were to vacate the premise on a certain date, I went to see them to see if anything in the house could be sold to lower the debts as well. What we couldn't take with us, which was pretty much everything, was valued and sold. I had no money for airfares and turned it into an adventure of driving across the country to get as far away from how toxic New York had become to me. We packed what little belongings we had and off we went." Alec let out a shudder as Magnus took hold of one of his hands. "I promised them I'd always look after them. I promised them no matter what, we'd always be together. Their happiness was my happiness. I...lied to them Magnus."

"Alexander..."

"I continue to lie to them. That's not who I am."

"You want to protect them."

"But when will that stop?" Alec darted his pleading bright blue eyes up and over at Magnus. "I can't protect them forever and when they find out what happened, what I let happen, I'll lose them forever."

"There is no way they can blame you for the debts your parents raked up."

"I'm the oldest. I'm the protector, the provider and I... I let this happen! I'm sorry I'm a failure as a son! I'm sorry I was never good enough! I'm sorry I lost our home! I lost their home! I made us poor! I made us homeless!" Alec gasped as he hadn't realised he had been shouting, nor did he realise tears trickled down his cheeks as Magnus held him in a death grip.

"None of this is your fault." Alec let out a shuddering breath, hiccuping and blushing shamefully at his erratic emotions. Never in his life had he ever allowed anyone to see him cry. "None of it Alexander. You hear me?" Alec nodded his head at Magnus' soft but strong and firm words. They washed over him like a soothing balm. "Tragedy struck, you've tried the very best you can, on your own, with no support from any relatives. Your siblings, if they knew, would not hold anything against you. You could of left, could of gone to University and lived your own life, but that is not who you are. You stayed. You cared. You loved with everything you have. Your siblings should be proud of what you have done for them, what you have sacrificed for them."

"But our home..."

"A home is not a place Alexander. A home is but four walls, a roof and meaningless possessions strewn about the place to give it some colour. A home can be lost to you through fire or flood, or a horrible bank in your case, but still, it is but a structure. It doesn't have feelings. It doesn't have that feeling of being alive. Yes it holds memories, but those memories which are precious, are because of the people that are there with you. They are what makes a place special. It wouldn't have mattered whether you were sleeping in your car or a shoddy hotel room, because as long as your siblings were with you, that is all that matters." Alec nodded his head, eyes drifting closed as Magnus fluttered his fingers through his messy black hair. "So you see, even through tragedy, please be proud of what you have achieved. I'm sure you'd stubbornly say you've achieved nothing, but coming from an outsider like myself, you have achieved the greatest thing ever, continuous unbridled love for your siblings. And I am certain the feelings are reciprocated back to you, no matter the hardship you are currently going through with Jace. He loves you Alec, all three of them do, I'm certain of it." Alec nodded his head. "You've all been through so much, especially you as I'm sure the weight of the world is on your shoulders, but the four of you are still together to this very day. Tragedy can rip families apart, I should know, but look what you have given your siblings Alexander: life. Everything you have done, you have done for them. Yes it may not have been the life you envisioned for your siblings, but you've helped mould them into the people they will become, and hopefully they'll be as caring and selfless as you in the future."

"Magnus..." Alec bit his bottom lip as the man's name came out like a freaking sob!

"Its alright Alexander, I'm here." Alec's walls cracked and burst, he unleashing everything he'd been holding in for over ten years. Sob after painful sob ripped through Magnus' home, he holding the shuddering young man to his chest, Alec's hands clinging to his left forearm as he clutched at him like a lifeline, possibly his very first one.

#

Magnus didn't know how long he held Alec for, this definitely not the 'date' he had envisioned for the two of them. Though he hadn't even asked the emotionally worn out and currently slumbering man, who was pretty much lying half over him, on his couch, on an actual date. Granted he had promised Raphael to get to know his children's 'nanny' and his 'fake lover' better, this is not the way he thought things would go.

Clearly Alec had never had anyone to talk to, or didn't want to burden his own thoughts and feelings on his siblings when he was their rock and support person. Magnus knew what that felt like, but he was fortunate enough to have met Raphael, Catarina and Ragnor and the four of them were friends for life. Yes at first he had felt unsure and lost and hateful for everything that had happened to him, but he rose from the ashes and came out on top.

Alexander seemed to still be floundering around, barely keeping afloat. If Magnus wasn't careful, he was almost certain the man would plummet and never be able to resurface. He hoped, with some of Alec's thoughts and feelings of his parents and his siblings off his chest, perhaps it would lighten his load. Magnus didn't want anything to happen to this young man and could only hope he felt lighter for finally opening up to someone, to him, and quietly watched as Alec began to stir against his chest.

"How do you feel?" Magnus didn't want to scare him, but Alec jolted in his light embrace anyway. He wasn't sure whether it was the fact he had blurted out some of his past and current worries or was it for the fact he had just woken up lying half on him. Perhaps it was a combination of both as Magnus tilted his head, gazing at Alec's blushing face as he was trying desperately to collect his jumbled thoughts together and say something to him.

"I...I'm so sorry for falling asleep on you." Alec tried to get up, but Magnus' grip did not allow him to do such a thing, which of course got his heart hammering in his ears and ribcage as he was pushed back down onto Magnus' taut chest, his cheek pressed against warm smooth skin as Magnus' robe had parted open during their embrace.

"If I let you up, do you promise to answer my question?" Alec debated whether he wanted to be let up. Magnus' arms around him was the most soul cleansing and comforting feeling Alec had ever experienced. He'd never allowed anyone to see his weaknesses and yet soft words and touches from Magnus broke his resolve and he poured everything out to the man and he'd not run from him! Alec closed his eyes for a moment, taking in a deep breath as Magnus smelt like sandalwood and sugar and it was making him happy, content and light-headed and he could very well stay there for his entire life, but knew that was just not possible.

"Thank you for being here Magnus." Alec mumbled against the man's robe, feeling arms loosen and Alec quickly sat up, hands raking through his messy hair and over his face as he was certain his eyes were a little puffy and red still. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that."

"There is nothing wrong with being upset Alexander. Everyone has a right to feel happiness and sadness. You are no exception to that rule." Alec jerked his head into a nod, still feeling awkward and shy as he recalled himself crying like a child. "Was that the first time you truly grieved for everything that has happened to you?" Alec chewed on his lip as Magnus had hit the nail on the head.

"Y-Yes..." Magnus instantly wanted to pull Alec back into his arms but held off from doing just that, no matter how hard it was.

"Did it help?"

"You helped." Alec immediately responded, eyes shifting to gaze at Magnus before darting away as he was thinking what he said was wrong. "I'm sorry you had to listen to my family problems."

"Alexander..."

"I mean, I just realised, with everything that I was blurting out, I at least had my parents for a number of years, even if they didn't love me like I thought they did, whereas you didn't." Alec chewed worriedly on his lip even more, trying to get his muddled thoughts out. "It must have been hard for you, to be adopted into six different families at such a young age."

"I wasn't ever adopted into any of them."

"But I thought..."

"They may have taken me in, but they decided to be foster families, probably to get some assistance from the government for doing good deeds even though none of them really wanted me."

"Magnus..."

"I never fit in with their lifestyles or their children. Some got mad at me, but truly, what exactly were they expecting of me when I was a frightened little boy. My mother had killed herself and the man I thought was my father didn't want me and cast me aside like I were nothing." Magnus gave Alec a lopsided sad little smile and a shrug of his shoulders as he began to relive some of the worst times of his life. "Truthfully, I only stayed with each family for just over three months. It was never enough time to try and settle in and the same with going to six different schools. It was..."

"Horrible." Alec finished off for him. "That was horrible for you Magnus." The sincerity in those sparkling blue eyes were surprising to say the least.

"I didn't particularly like my case workers either. Like the families I was with, I almost felt like they truly didn't care what happened to me or where I ended up. By the time I was moving to my fourth family, I thought all adults were terrible people and contemplated running away several times." Magnus listened to Alec's gasp at just picturing a seven or eight year old Magnus packing up what little belongings he had and running away and camping on the streets of New York. "It wasn't until Ms Theresa, who I did dub as Mother Theresa in a sense, did I start to change my opinion about adults. Not all of them were bad, or so she was trying to tell me. And although no one could break down the walls I built around me, she really did want to help me. She even gave me a plush fox as a present."

"That's really sweet of her."

"I still have it." Alec gave an endearing smile at this news. "Though that is a little embarrassing to admit to when I am over thirty."

"Why? I'm sure it was your most treasured possession."

"It was. She told me that he was going to be my protector during my last two families. How wrong she was..." Alec felt a frown mar his face at those mumbled words, chewing anxiously on his bottom lip with questions on the tip of his tongue but he knew he could not ask them when a dark look crossed Magnus' face before disappearing in the blink of an eye.

'Just what happened to you Magnus?' Alec internally agonised and went back to chewing worriedly on the bottom of his lip.

Magnus let out a sigh. "In the last home I was staying in, I was just going into my second month, hating it of course, but then Mother Theresa turned up at the apartment building and the next thing I remember, she was helping me pack my suitcase and my backpack and I was placed in a black car and we drove off. She took my hand that day and told me she found my real father and she was taking me to meet him."

"Wow..."

"You know what, let's go out." Alec blinked as Magnus changed the subject in an instant, rising from his lounge and gazed down at him.

"O-Out? Where?"

"To a bar or club, I'm not fussy."

"Magnus..."

"Let's have a couple of drinks, we won't go overboard or anything. Plus I think we've earned it."

"Um, Magnus, that's not really my thing and money..." Alec hated to bring up such things as drinking to him was wasting what precious little money he had.

"It'll be my treat. We'll go for three drinks and then come home."

"Well..."

"We won't go to a club, we'll just go to a bar, Hunter's Moon, to be precise."

"Is that like a regular place for you?"

"I've not been in awhile, but I'm hoping I can entice you to come with me and while there we can play a game, or two, of pool?"

"Pool?"

"Yes, I'm quite good at it."

"I am too."

"Is that a challenge I hear?"

"N-No..."

"Are you sure?"

"I can't... I can't wager with money." Magnus blinked down at the shamed look on Alec's down turned face.

"Alexander, knowing how things are for you financially, I'm not about to ask for your money." Magnus watched shy blue eyes peer through messy black bangs up at him. "Let's just enjoy each others company, have a few rounds and some drinks, maybe think of a wager if we see fit, but if not, it doesn't matter and then afterwards, lets go out for an early dinner."

'Smooth Bane, really smooth.' Magnus' inside voice congratulated him on slipping in the idea of grabbing some dinner with the oblivious man on his couch.

"Alright," Alec took hold of Magnus' hands as the man pulled him up from his lounging position. They walked to their bedrooms when Alec finally caught on to what Magnus had said. "Hey, whoever said it was me that was giving up my money and not you?" What Magnus partially said that is... Alec listened to the dashing man chuckle, at his expense again, and there was indeed a teasing twinkle in his eyes before Magnus closed his bedroom door as he went to change into something more fitting for a bar then his black and gold pyjama set.

When Alec closed his bedroom door and finally pulled his cupboard open, looking at what minimal amount of clothing he had, it was only then did he realise what else Magnus had said to him! They were going out! Together! And alone!

Alec nearly tripped over his own feet as he sat on the end of his bed, looking at his mostly black attire hanging in the cupboard and placed his hands over his mouth.

Had Magnus just asked him out on a date?!

#

To be continued...

#


	7. Chapter 7

**Help Wanted**

**By: Shin Sankai**

#

Author's Notes: There was so much going on in my mind for this chapter that I have thrown it all in, not bothering to teasingly split it up. I didn't really find a good place to split it up and decided it kind of flowed well (fingers crossed) the way it did. So, just from the title itself, I'm sure you can work out this is going to be packed with a crap load of stuff and well, you'd be right! I also wanted the 'outing' to be a bit of a fumbling and humorous mess, as I stupidly grinned over it while writing it up. Prepare yourselves for poor Alec being jinxed. And then of course, a kiss! I hope it doesn't feel too out of place or that I have just thrown it in there as a 'just because' situation. In all the notes I have, I honestly believed this is where it was to be placed...so...I hope people don't mind and lastly, I hope its enjoyed.

#

Chapter Seven: An Outing, Mothers and...what's this? A Kiss?!

#

Alec still sat on his bed and quickly shook his head of such ridiculous thoughts. Of course someone like Magnus wouldn't be asking him, aloof, unattractive, inexperienced Alec Lightwood out on a date. Which yes would have been his first one ever, but still, Magnus was so far out of his league the mere thought of the man actually showing an interest in him was just ludicrous.

'Snap out of it Lightwood.' Alec chastised himself and went back to looking at his wardrobe.

Truthfully he really didn't have a lot of time to stew on what to wear. One reason being it freakishly didn't take Magnus all that long to get ready, which was a little surprising to Alec when he heard the man's bedroom door open and his light footsteps pad down the hallway. And secondly, Alec didn't have a lot of attire in his wardrobe that was actually his.

Just as Magnus stated, when he first moved in, the closet was filled with more of Magnus' colourful and very stylish clothing and stuff that clearly belonged to his children due to the sizing and all.

Then there was the fact that Alec didn't actually bring a lot of clothing (or anything else for that matter) with him when he moved into the Bane household over a month ago. Yes, he in fact did have some better clothes, which he never wore much to Izzy's annoyance, since they were presents from her, but did he think to bring any of them along? Of course not! After all, Alec never thought he'd be going out to dinner with the very attractive Magnus Bane, and without his children with them too!

Alec shook his head of such thoughts and pulled a pair of dark jeans from within and stripped out of the baggy pair he had been wearing. The dark jeans he'd pulled out, Alec wasn't even sure why he packed them since he'd never wore them before. They were from Izzy, she giving them to him last Christmas, and yes he'd tried them on for her, but they were more form fitting then he desired and shoved them at the back of his draw, only to now have them here and they being the only 'newer' and 'less faded' pair he had. He made a face as he slid them up his long and muscular legs, trying to not think about how constricting they felt and pulled a plain dark grey long sleeved muscle shirt from its resting place to be the "perfect match" to his jeans. Alec sprayed some lynx deodorant under his arms and then on went the top. The final accessories to his rather bland attire was a silver buckled belt which he placed on and then shoved his feet into socks. His boots were near the front door as per usual.

Alec took a quick look at himself in the mirror in the walk-in-robe, fingers fiddling with his unkempt hair and after about thirty seconds he gave up, strands spiked and curled messily since he couldn't be bothered attacking them with a comb as he was already making Magnus wait as it was and with that in mind Alec quickly swiped up his wallet, placing it in his back pocket and then headed for the living room. His phone was in his jacket pocket which was hanging by the front door and...

Alec's mind literally stopped when he stepped into the open plan room, his eyes locked on Magnus. Though of course, like clockwork these days, all thought was lost to Alec when he had a few free moments to just gaze at the wonder of the man.

Magnus was currently coming back in from the balcony and he was in pressed black trousers, a pair of shiny shoes covering his feet. There was a long sleeved black, white and grey shirt with weird patterns on it and then the tall man was wearing a form fitting plain black vest over the top. There was a necklace against his throat with a claw or animal tooth on it, Alec couldn't really make it out since Magnus was still a little ways away from him and the man's hair was spiked though it held no glitter or colour in it. Even his light make-up, which wrapped up the entire outfit superbly, was rather subtle for Magnus. Nevertheless, Alec felt his heart hammering in his chest at the vision of the older man.

When brown-golden orbs finally took notice he was standing in the room, Alec hoped he wasn't blushing like an idiot.

"Ready to go?" Well, if he were blushing, Magnus was gentlemanly enough not to tease him about it as Alec quickly turned and headed for the front door, shoving his feet into his boots and laced them up.

When he stood back up to his full height, Magnus was offering him his battered jacket and then the two of them were heading out the door.

Alec for the life of him was trying desperately to talk about something, anything, but Magnus didn't seem to mind how quiet they were as they rode the elevator down. They strolled out of the lobby, Magnus giving a wave to Alaric and Alec himself gave him a nod and then they were on the side-walk as Magnus was flagging down a passing taxi. Alec jolted when he felt Magnus' hand at the small of his back as he had opened the door and was ushering him into the yellow cab first.

Once they slide in, Magnus closing the door, he reeled off where they were headed to the driver and Alec jerked back into his seat as the man accelerated a little too over zealously. Finally, Alec had found his opening, conversation wise, as he got comfortable in the back of the cab and shifted slightly to turn his head and eyes to Magnus who was gazing out the window, chin cupped in his hand.

"When was the last time you were at Hunter's Moon?"

"Hm, it has to at least be a few months now. Things became a bit...insane there for awhile, though its not like its quieten down all that much these days, but of course now I have you living with me so..." Alec was sure the driver glanced at them through his rear-view mirror and he tried not to think about that.

He parted his lips, unsure what he was about to say but jolted in his seated position again when the driver applied the brakes too heavily and all but glared at the man just as Magnus threw him a twenty for his speedy efforts.

"I hadn't realised Hunter's Moon was this close." Alec commented as he got out of the car, slamming the door closed and stepped onto the pavement as he glanced the almost seedy looking joint over with a critical eye. It looked sketchy from the outside and was definitely not a place Alec would come to, let alone think that Magnus would even step foot in it either!

"Its a hidden gem." Magnus confessed, grinning as Alec had given him a sideways glance to try and figure out whether he were being serious or not. He headed for the door, his younger companion following close behind and there was a slight chime and the head barman looked over at his new patrons, ready to greet them warmly, but as soon as Magnus saw who it was, he watched the short man frown.

"Magnus, didn't I tell you not to show your face here for awhile?"

"Elias, darling, its been over three months. And I must confess, its always lovely to see you. I miss our chats." Alec arched an eyebrow at the chatter happening in front of him, capturing Magnus' sarcasm as he leaned against the bar, seemingly acquainted with the frowning young man behind the counter.

"You can stay as long as there is no funny business this time round."

"I have no idea what you are talking about as I'm just here for a couple of drinks and a few rounds of pool."

"Sure you are..." Alec wasn't liking this 'Elias' man at all, and especially when his beady gaze flickered over to him, a smirk on his lips which aggravated Alec a little more. "Listen, just don't cause a riot this time. It took me days to clean this place up from the last time." Alec felt his eyebrows lift at the mere mention of Magnus having caused some sort of riot!

"How was I to know they were together, or on a 'break' so to speak. Each one was clearly making a pass at me back then." Alec felt his mouth gape open. "And that was so long ago, I'm a different man now." This Elias snorted at Magnus' comment and then shook his head as he went about mixing some drinks.

Alec observed Magnus turn to gaze at him, a tiny smile on his lips, hand lifting to obviously beckon him over when varying volumes of shouts of Magnus name came from all sides of the bar. Alec jolted on the spot, rooted to where he was as men and women flocked to Magnus' side, his brown-golden orbs seemingly surprised at how many people he knew were actually here, or more or less how many remembered him since he hadn't been there in awhile. Or so the father of three stated, even if Alec wasn't so sure about that considering the people around Magnus right now.

What surprised Alec the most, as popular as Magnus appeared to be, and as awkward and dumb as he felt just standing there in the background, the dashing man seemed like he was trying to make quick small talk with the 'group of Magnus worshippers' or so Alec liked to call them as he picked up the drinks Elias had made for him, they some sort of weird looking blue flamed cocktails, and then Magnus was gesturing over to him and that is when he went rigid once more as several pairs of eyes looked him up and down.

Though there was music practically bouncing off the walls in the main bar area, and yes there was quite the crowd too, Alec did make out an 'Oh I see...' from one of the men who was standing closest to Magnus. He even gave the father a playful nudge of the shoulder and a wink which Alec did frown about. One because he had no idea what that comment was all about and two, he seemingly didn't like this good looking man being overly friendly with Magnus.

Seems like Alec was in for a world of surprises this evening because he never thought of himself as being the jealous, or god forbid, possessive type, but here he was, with Magnus, on an 'outing' he decided to call it, and he felt his shoulders tense, arms folding and he began to glare at the bastard at Magnus' side!

"Alexander," Blue eyes jerked to attention, drifting over to the lightly smiling Magnus, his muscles instantly easing as the gorgeous man was gesturing for him to follow him further into the bar. Alec did as requested, drifting past the obvious stares and felt his shoulders ease a little when Magnus was walking them towards the back, to where some pool tables were and what appeared to be an old fashioned jukebox. "Any song in particular you want to listen to?" Alec shook his head, not much caring for music, though the instrumental music back at Magnus' place earlier had been lovely and relaxing, but of course there wouldn't be anything like that here.

Alec quickly took the drinks Magnus was handing off to him so he could pull some coins from his pockets and went about picking a selection of what was sure to be an eclectic selection and then he was back, standing in front of him, a little close Alec might add, and taking one of the drinks.

As Magnus took a sip, Alec thought he better do the same, since he'd clearly lost his voice at the moment, and then there was the fact that all his attention had been on Magnus. Well Magnus and the attractive looking men and women that flocked around him earlier...

Alec watched as Magnus gave him a little grin, an almost inaudible chuckle bubbling from the back of his throat and he totally knew it was because of the face he had pulled when he took a gulp of the cocktail. He'd never tasted anything like it before. It made his eyes water a little.

"Not to your tastes?"

"Um, I'm not much of a drinker so..." Alec left it at that. He had to admit, he was fairly certain he was a lightweight when it came to drinking since he just wasn't used to it. Cheap beer and maybe an odd scotch, also the cheap range, was the extent of his knowledge. He had shared a drink with Magnus when he first moved in, and that was quite a tasty scotch and knew it would be up there on the price scale.

"I can order you something else?"

"No, I'm good." Magnus watched another adorable twitch rush over Alec's face as he took another sip stubbornly. "I'll drink it."

"Well, even though you clearly do not like my drink choice, I will let you break first." Alec placed down said drink and with calculating eyes and a seriousness which Magnus equally found adorable, Alec picked up a cue, dusted the tip with some chalk and then hit the white ball. The distinct sound of balls cracking together echoed about them whilst the music buzzed in the background. Magnus watched a couple of balls drop into their respective pockets.

"Not a bad shot." Magnus compliment his opponent.

"Its all about the aim." Alec cockily voiced, channelling Jace and his egotism for a moment as he went for another shot but missed, a little pathetically, he might add. "Can't win them all I guess." Alec shrugged and headed on over to his cocktail which was resting on a high wooden table.

He stubbornly polishing it off and decided then and there he never wanted to drink another one of those ever again. He wasn't sure if it was the potent alcohol or the fact it was sky blue in colour that put him off. He'd ask for a bog standard beer the next time Magnus offered him a beverage.

The distinct sound of balls being cracked and then falling into pockets immediately caught Alec's ears and he spun around, taking note of the slight upturn of one side of Magnus' lips as his eyes shifted about the table, the father of three giving himself a tiny nod of the head in approval at his own efforts. In that moment Alec noticed two balls had been pocketed and narrowed his eyes. "Did you just cheat whilst I had my back turned?"

"Have you heard of the saying, if you can't find the one being hustled in the pool hall, then its probably you?" Alec watched Magnus grin at him whilst taking another shot, the white ball airborne for a moment as he knocked it into the '13' ball and it sunk into the pocket just as defiantly as Magnus had voiced those very words. "Okay?"

"Okay." Alec repeated, accepting Magnus' challenge with a boyish grin of his own. "Lets play."

#

Sometime later, Alec sat on a stool, elbow on the table at his side and cupped half his face as he gazed at the pool table. He'd drunk three beers, completely going over the maximum he and Magnus were supposed to have, or maybe that was him because when he glanced at Magnus' drinks next to him, he realised the man was indeed only on his second cocktail! Granted it was nearly finished but still!

The taste of beer was vile on Alec's lips as he finished off his fourth one rather quickly and then smacked the glass down on the tabletop. Maybe it wasn't the taste but the fact that his and Magnus' time together had been interrupted.

A dark haired man and a blonde guy had come on over, watching the two of them play for a moment and then had convinced Magnus and him (more so Magnus) to let them in on their little game. Whilst the two of them hadn't wagered with money, which thankfully for Alec was a good thing since Magnus wiped the floor with him in their eight games, however it appeared the father of three couldn't help but accept the challenge and the wager of what appeared to be a hefty stash of cash!

It had started as just one match, Magnus ready to swipe up the cash when more was flashed and it turned into a 'best out of three'. Now though, it was a 'best out of five' match since Magnus was dominating once more. Alec helped too. Only a little though, which was mainly strategy wise as Magnus would come on over to his lounging form, leaning in close to whisper which ball he should go for next. Alec at first had been rendered speechless at how musky and sweet Magnus smelt so close up, but when the man called out his name, that adorable questioning look on his face, Alec cleared his throat and got into business/calculating mode and offered up his suggestions to the grinning Magnus.

"Your boyfriend is pretty skilled."

"What?" Alec jerked from his thoughts and shifted his attention away from Magnus, who appeared deep in conversation with the dark haired guy, and that is when Alec found the dusky blonde at his side, gulping down the last of his beer. Alec watched him jut out his chin towards Magnus who had just bent over and was taking another shot, the ball smoothly falling into the pocket and that is when the word 'boyfriend' finally sunk into Alec's slightly buzzing head.

"He's not my boyfriend." Never mind the fact Alec's mind was reeling at how the hell this man, this freaking stranger, had even picked up on such vibes from him.

"Is that right?" Alec blinked several times, those inquisitive words sinking in, or was it Alec still trying to make sense of them as he observed the blonde pull his stool over a little closer. There was an open smile on his lips, a glint in his gaze and he leaned in a little closer, seemingly ready to say something else, or maybe even do something, but instinctively Alec sat up straighter and backed away. The movement was not missed by the blonde.

Alec on his part did not like how close the man was getting. It made him feel a little uncomfortable, which was weird because Magnus had sat closer to him, hell the man had gripped his hand on a number of occasions, had brushed his fingers down his cheek, even cupped it too. Then there was the fact they had hugged as well and yet he never felt weird or uncomfortable by anything that Magnus did to him...or he did to Magnus...

"Underhill!" The dusky blonde jerked his intense gaze from Alec's rigid posture and shifted them over to his friend. "Stop flirting, its your shot." Alec sucked in a breath as those words sunk in. His wild gaze shifted over to Magnus who seemed to be frowning as he walked on over and proceeded to gulp down the last of his cocktail.

"M-Magnus..." Brown-golden orbs shifted over to him, giving him his complete attention. "Was... Was he flirting with me?"

"How would I know, I wasn't there to listen to whatever he's been whispering into your very ear." Alec was shocked at the snippy tone Magnus gave him.

"H-He wasn't whispering anything to me."

"Really? He looked pretty close to you from where I was."

"Magnus..."

"Oi, blue eyes, you're up." Alec jerked to attention once more, shifting his gaze to the pool table, to where Underhill had called out to him since he was the only one with blue eyes here, but also taking notice that Magnus went stiff at his side too.

"Um, I'll just..." Alec gestured to the table and finally noticed he and Magnus only had the eight ball to pocket now. Once that was done the game would be over, Magnus could collect his winnings and hopefully they could get the hell out of here. Mind you, as Alec looked at it, it was perfectly set to be pocketed so he pondered why the man hadn't done it already.

'Maybe he likes playing with these two?' Alec frowned at his internal voice, shaking it from his head as he lined up for his shot. He could see Underhill off to his left, eyeing him intensely and then to his right the dark haired guy he hadn't remembered the name of seemed to be wanting to steal Magnus' attention which Alec clenched his teeth over. 'That's it, finish this game Lightwood, its time you and Magnus leave!' With that conviction rushing through his body, Alec hit the white ball, held his breath and then exhaled when he sunk the eight ball.

"Nice shot blue eyes." Alec noticed it looked like Magnus was about to say something to him but Underhill had beaten him to the punch. When a hand from the dark haired guy rested on Magnus' shoulder, drawing his gaze away from him, Alec dumped his pool cue rather roughly and loudly onto the table.

"Alexander, where are you..."

"Bathroom!" He snapped almost like a child and on quick feet headed towards the men's toilets to go and wash his face. He actually didn't need to go, he just needed to try and not rip that hand from Magnus' shoulder!

Alec gazed a little bewildered at himself in the mirror, at his wild gaze and knew he was in trouble and quickly splashed freezing cold water onto his face and into his hair, spiking it up. Alec frowned at his dripping wet reflection.

Magnus was becoming so ingrained in everything around him. So much so he was finding it hard not to jump over that very thin line they seemed to have and launch himself at the man!

"Go back out there Lightwood and convince him you want to leave. Say you're hungry. Yeah, see if that works." Never mind the fact he was talking to himself, Alec finally did get his shit together and resurfaced, finding Magnus leaning against the pool table waiting for him with his jacket in hand. Alec raked a nervous hand through his damp messy hair and then wordlessly took his jacket from Magnus' outstretched hand.

"Where did..."

"They had to leave." Magnus interrupted, knowing exactly what Alec was going to ask him. After all, he saw his blue eyes drift around, possibly looking for the dusky blonde. Magnus took in a deep breath and though he didn't want to, he begrudgingly held out a slip of paper to Alec. "Good for you Alexander."

"What?" Blue eyes sought out the slip of paper between Magnus' index and middle finger. "What's that?"

"Underhill, the dusky blonde we've been playing pool with, wanted me to give you his number." Magnus was a little intrigued, and possibly pleased, when Alec didn't reach for it instantly.

"Why?"

"Says if you ever wanted to...hook up...he's more then happy to share a drink or two with you."

"Oh..." Alec shifted his blue eyes down to the slip of paper once more, wondering horribly if Magnus had gotten the dark haired guys number whilst he was in the bathroom.

This was definitely a first for Alec as he shakily plucked the paper from Magnus' loose grip and then shoved it into his left back pocket, completely missing the frown on Magnus' plump lips.

"Getting hungry?" Magnus thought it best to try and distract Alec from possibly remembering the good looking dusky blonde that had only introduced himself as 'Underhill' or more or less his buddy Victor had called him that. He also didn't like the smirk on Victor's face when he blatantly told his friend to stop flirting with Alec, catching his dark look instantly. The sly bastard. Did Victor perhaps pick up on his jealous vibes? Magnus felt his own eyes widen at his instant thoughts. Dear angel, he was not the jealous type and yet... "Let's get out of here." He spun around, not needing to think such silly things and drifted through the crowd on autopilot and headed for the door, raising his hand to give Elias a wave before he was out on the street and pulling his crushed velvet black jacket tighter around his body as a cool breeze blew down the street.

"Magnus, is everything alright?" Alec pulled on his jacket and zipped it up as soon as he got out in the open.

"Taki's isn't far from here so..." Magnus died off as he turned left down the street and started walking away. Granted he'd won quite a hefty stash of cash and would definitely split it with Alec, however, right now, Magnus was actually kicking himself for having let the two men into their little duet of pool playing.

Magnus was immediately entranced with Alec, the way he shifted his gaze over the pool table, the way an adorable hum broke from his lips as he thought on his next move. Even the way he rolled his eyes if the shot did not go according to his internal plans or the adorable pout when he lost yet another game was everything to Magnus to greedily indulge in. And then he'd stupidly agreed to invite Victor and Underhill into the mix and messed up their evening!

Hopefully taking Alec to dinner at Taki's was going to save this evening from being a complete right off. Taki's was a down and out diner, definitely not his first choice, but they did do great steaks and burgers and Magnus thought Alec was that kind of guy rather then going to a three star Michelin restaurant.

"Are you angry about something?" Alec was finding it a little hard keeping up with the fast paced Magnus. He also realised, begrudgingly, that he had had more then Magnus to drink too and thought maybe that was impairing his long strides.

"Of course not." Magnus immediately replied back.

"I think you are." Alec skidded on a wet part of the footpath, almost running into Magnus as he turned to look back at him. "I feel like I've upset you and I don't know why." Magnus shook his own head. This was not fair to Alec at all, but before he could voice something witty and funny, the god awful truth slipped past...

"You told Underhill that I wasn't your boyfriend." Magnus hated when the blonde had reiterated Alec's words back to him, looking smug whilst also asking him to pass his number over to his 'friend'. Magnus wanted to rip it up, but that wouldn't be fair to Alec if he had some sort of attraction to Underhill. Magnus finally took notice of his own words and the fact that Alec's mouth literally dropped open and quickly went about correcting himself, covering it up. "What if that had been my father? If you had said the same thing to him, our ruse would be ruined." Alec's blue eyes dropped to the pavement, Magnus feeling his heart sink instantly and guilt began to form like bile. He truly hadn't meant to be such a dick to Alec this evening. And then there was the fact that Magnus was not the jealous type and yet seeing the dusky blonde sitting so close to Alec and leaning towards him...his heart, his body, his mind, everything twisted and constricted within him without consent. It was the first time Magnus had ever felt jealous before. It was truly unnerving.

When Alec took in Magnus' words he tried to collect his own emotions from overflowing. 'Right, Magnus' father...' The tiny voice in Alec clarified dejectedly.

"Sorry..." He mumbled out a pathetic apology. "I'll... I'll do better next time." Alec didn't want to look up and see the disappointment in Magnus' gaze, for the man to realise he'd picked such a dud to be his fake boyfriend.

Why did this evening have to turn out so terribly? For Alec, it had started out quite well, Magnus' attention was all on him. He had that playful little grin when he challenged him in the beginning and every now and then, as they walked past each other to the other side of the table, their sides or hands had brush a little intimately and yet...when those two guys came over and stole Magnus from him...the afternoon turned to shit.

"Alexander..." Blue eyes lifted up, peering through messy black bangs. Magnus' anger dissipated at the look. He was being a downright idiot. Raphael would certainly be frowning at him if he were a bystander. His anger, jealously, whatever it wanted to call itself cooled and Magnus gave the younger man in front of him a tiny grin. "Do you still want to have dinner together or would you prefer to go home?" As if on target, Alec listened to his stomach grumble and it immediately brought a blush to his cheeks. And even though it was at his expense, Alec felt his shoulders ease as Magnus gave a tiny chuckle, eyes crinkling at the sides and the tension in his shoulders seemed to have eased. "Dinner it is." A flutter immediately settled in the pit of Alec's belly when, once again, Magnus' hand rested at the small of his back, the warmth practically seeping through the thin layers of his clothing as he was directed down a rather dark yet quiet street.

When Magnus finally stopped, Alec did too as he gazed at the neon sign. "I've never heard of this place." Alec muttered as Magnus opened the door and gestured for him to go in before him. Alec did as requested and looked around, seeing eyes lifting from menus or meals to gaze at he and Magnus since the door had a bell which chimed their arrival, but within seconds everyone went back to their conversations and meals.

This is what Alec preferred. No one looking at them, no one knowing them...or more like knowing Magnus that is.

"Table for two?" Magnus asked the waitress and she picked up some menus after greeting them softly and then showed them to a table against the wall. Alec preferred the chair that faced the door, a habit he'd had for years now. It was like a fight or flight instinct, if there was any danger, he knew where the exits were and would grab Magnus' hand and be one of the first lot to flee, to get them to safety.

"I recommend the steak or the burger with the lot. They are mouth watering." Magnus interrupted Alec's thoughts as he quickly picked up the menu to glance it over since he had just stupidly been sitting their, frozen in his own thoughts and gazing at the door. "Although, in truth, anything on the menu is delicious."

"Good evening gentlemen, what can I get you to drink?"

"Beer?" Magnus questioned Alec and he nodded his head. "And I'll have a scotch on the rocks." She darted off to get said drinks when some raised voices happened further back. And because Alec was human, he couldn't help but shift in his seat to look back to see a man becoming irate, much like some other patrons did too. "Ignore him, he's probably drunk." Magnus offered up as his gaze fell back onto the menu. He'd not come here in awhile either and was tossing up between the chicken and avocado creamy pasta and a hearty steak with fries and salad.

The commotion behind them was becoming louder. Well, louder and closer it seemed. So much so Alec was sure the aggravated man was merely a metre from he and Magnus and the hairs on the back of his neck were standing on edge. Magnus was all but rolling his eyes at the slurred speech from the patron as three wait staff quickly came over to try and calm him down and advised the man he was disrupting the rest of their customers while the woman with said arguing man was blushing furiously in embarrassment and trying to convince him to leave.

Just as their hostess came over with their glasses of beer and scotch on her tray, she a little weary of the man, eyes shifting when the kitchen door swung open and a rather beefy man was striding over, clearly being the owner of Taki's as he looked ready to either sock the man in the jaw to shut him up or toss him on his ass out of his restaurant. Maybe even both.

Unfortunately for their waitress, the drunk man's left arm flailed, instantly knocking into her tray and flipping it out of her grip. She shrieked as she, Magnus and several other patrons, wait staff and the owner of the diner watched on as amber liquid flew through the air and landed right on Alec. The tray cluttered to the ground, the glasses clinked together, empty and on their sides and Alec jumped to his feet on instinct but of course was not fast enough to avoid being soaked in alcohol.

"Alexander!" Magnus was up out of his chair too, worried brown-golden orbs shifting all over Alec as his shirt began to stick to his very toned and muscular body.

"Right that's it, you're out of here!" The beefy owner had instantly removed the couple from the premises.

After tossing the couple out, the owner quickly made his way over to Magnus and Alec, profusely apologising to a still shocked Alec who was gazing down at his wet shirt and jeans ensemble.

'Way to go Lightwood, now you look like you've wet yourself...and your being a spectacle in front of all these strangers.' Alec felt his face flush at his scathing internal voice. Why did that even have to mock him? His internal voice was much like his parents... Alec let out a sigh, only half listening to the owner apologising to him as he picked up some napkins and began trying to mop up the mess of the spilled drinks.

"Please, Sir, we'll do that. Perhaps you'd like to try and freshen up in the bathroom?" Alec jerked his head into a nod, mumbling to Magnus he'd be right back and then was shown towards the men's bathroom and locked himself in a cubicle and sat on the toilet seat, hands hiding his face in pure humiliation.

#

"Alexander," Alec jolted from his hunched over seated position, eyes wide as he quickly looked at the lock and sighed in relief as he saw that he had shifted it into place so Magnus couldn't barge into the tiny cubicle and see just how ridiculous he looked. "Are you alright, you've been in here for twenty minutes now." He hadn't realised it had been that long.

"I'm fine." He pondered, since it had been that long, why the hell did he still fill so wet and sticky.

'And not the good kind of wet and sticky...' Alec frowned once more at the voice in his head, it sounding suspiciously like his sister. What the hell did that even mean?

"Listen, the owner has been profusely apologising since you came in here. So much so, apparently one of his executive chefs has offered up a spare shirt for you, so at least you can come on out and have some dinner with me." Alec watched Magnus swing it over the top of the cubicle door, letting it rest there. "Our table has been cleaned up, the floor has been mopped and we've new drinks waiting for us." Alec stared at Magnus' perfectly shiny shoes and then glanced at his scuffed boots. "So, you know, when you're ready, please come on out and grace me with those pretty blue eyes." Alec watched Magnus' shadow drift away and heard the door open and close.

'You may as well get this disastrous evening out of the way Lightwood.' Alec nodded his head, unlocking the cubicle and stepped out. He pulled his drenched top from his body and wet some paper towel and began rubbing it over his pale skin, trying to get the stench of scotch and beer off. Without having a shower, he doubt it were possible and glanced down at the damp patch on his crouch. It had seriously looked like he wet himself.

Alec dried off as best he could and then placed the shirt over his head, frowning once more when he realised just how massive it was. The executive chef had to be one heck of a beefy guy too for the shirt practically swam on Alec! It gapped in the front, which Alec hated so he tried shifting it about, only to have it fall off one shoulder instead and it revealed his tattoo there. Again he let out a sigh and just left it like that. In truth, the only reprieve he got was it fell mid-thigh on him and covered the wet patch on his jeans. Thank the angel for that.

Alec left the bathroom, trying not to pay attention to the stares he got and slipped back into his seat and gave a tiny smile as Magnus shifted his eyes all over him, paying a bit of attention to the tattoo on his shoulder before dropping his gaze to the bright red block lettering on the shirt which read: METALLICA.

"Allow me to apologise once again." The owner was back over now that Alec finally showed himself once more. In truth, Alec just wanted the man to get back to his job and serve his customers drinks and food so the attention would just shift away from himself. "I'll pay for the dry cleaning."

"That isn't necessary." Now if it had been Magnus' clothing, then yes, Alec would have made a fuss, but this was a ten buck shirt that needn't that kind of special treatment.

"Then your drinks are on the house. Would you like another?" The owner was glancing at Magnus as it was apparent he had polished of his scotch whilst waiting for Alec to emerge from his hiding place.

"Please. I'll take another scotch. Alexander?"

"No thanks." After all, he hadn't drunk the beer currently on the table for him and he'd already had four, plus a cocktail and that was well past his limit as it was.

It appeared the owner finally caught on that he was making his customer more nervous and embarrassed then what the entire ordeal had already done to him and nodded his head and slunk back towards his kitchen.

"Well, I must say, if that was their first date, that guy totally screwed up." Magnus voiced absently as he twirled his tiny straw within his empty glass. "He is never going to get a second one with her." Magnus all but laughed, Alec not joining in since he was still unsure if this was a date or not and the fact nothing had really gone right for them this evening either.

Did that mean...Magnus wasn't going to ask him out again?

"Gentleman, what can I get for you this evening?" The waitress was back over, ready to take their orders and Magnus had decided on the pasta dish after all and Alec ended up ordering the steak, medium-well. She left them to it once more and Magnus leaned back in the chair, eyeing Alec quietly, a twitch of his lips as the younger man had an adorable grimace on his face, fidgeting in his seat and glancing down at himself every now and then. It couldn't be comfortable sitting their in damp pants...and boxers...or so Magnus assumed.

Magnus thought it best to stick to neutral territory and tried to draw Alec into a conversation and away from said groin area. "So, how'd you like Hunter's Moon?"

Blue eyes shot up and over at Magnus. "It was different from what I expected."

"How so?"

"I don't know, I kind of thought your tastes would be...different."

"I hope you'll explain your reasoning behind that." Magnus watched Alec jerk his gaze up and over to him once more, a light flush on his cheeks ensued.

"I mean, you just... I don't know." Alec scratched awkwardly, adorably at the back of his neck. And then suddenly, his worst fear began, or one of his worst fears. He began to ramble. "You always look amazing, like tonight, and the place was so...basic. It wasn't high end or anything so I guess I was a little surprised that it was somewhere you would frequent."

"Alexander, I may present myself in a certain way, because I am comfortable and confident with who I am and what I say and do and wear, but I am open to going to the little hole in the wall Thai restaurant which looks like it failed its sanitary inspections but has the most delicious curries, but I can also feel comfortable with rubbing shoulders at some soiree held by rich men and women too."

"Sorry..." Alec felt his shoulders slump. As if the evening wasn't already ruined as it was. Now he had to go and ruin it even more.

"What you need to understand is that I'm not just thinking about me. I'm also thinking about the company I have with me." Blue eyes shot up and gazed over at Magnus' lightly smiling face. "A Michelin restaurant with expensive décor and linen and silk tablecloths and napkins and suit wearing waiters and waitresses would have freaked you out right?" Alec nodded his head. It would be more so for the fact that he'd never been to a classy restaurant before, let alone the mere thought of a Michelin starred one! "So Hunter's Moon it was. Its a 'happy-medium' in a sense. Not completely run down, nor is it a crappy place to go out and have a beer or cocktail or three or four with my new house guest, and not so lavish to have you on edge that you won't even be able to strike up a conversation with me."

'Why is this man so perfect?' Alec internally questioned.

"Th-Thank you,"

"Now, before you slightly insulted me..." Magnus gave Alec a wink as he was on the verge of apologising once more, Magnus quickly continued on. "What did you think of it?"

"It was nice. I did feel comfortable there and I'm not really comfortable in bars and clubs and such."

"I'm glad."

"Though I think it mainly had to do with the company I was with then the actual establishment itself."

"You flatterer." Alec grinned as the sudden tension between them faded.

"You're really skilled in pool." Alec had not won a single game. He was still debating whether it was because Magnus was just that good or whether he'd been too distracted by the very man. Alec had caught himself on a number of occasions just staring at Magnus, possibly even in a daze. It was probably something Magnus did when he played pool, but the way he would stand so sexily, one hand on his hip, the other holding the cue defiantly so... Or the way he rested his hip against the side of the table, arms folded against his chest, the cue locked against his arms and leaning against his taut chest... Those mesmerising brown-golden orbs just staring quietly at him... It was quite the conundrum for Alec.

"I have my moments." That was Magnus' less then egotistical reply of 'Of course I am' which Alec was grateful for. Well that and the fact the man didn't tease him about how much he had caught him looking at him. Well, not too much. He did have a smirk on his lips every now and then, but Alec could live with that since he got to spend the next couple of hours watching Magnus bend over a table... "What's that adorable blush for?" Alec was praying he wasn't, but that previous thought in his head had instantly set him off and now Magnus was being mean to him and blatantly calling him out on it.

Quickly he fumbled for a tiny white lie. "I'm still sorry about offending you earlier. I'm...embarrassed at myself." Magnus gazed quietly at him, probably debating on what he said, but Alec felt relief wash over him as their meals emerged, the owner once again making an appearance.

"I hope you gentleman enjoy. And its on the house."

"That isn't necessary." Alec objected, but the owner was having none of it and advised their hostess not to charge them for this evening and then went back to the kitchen to prep and cook more meals for customers already seated and others waiting for tables.

"You aren't one for kindness are you?"

"What do you mean?" Alec furrowed his eyebrows at that.

"I mean, not everyone is out wanting a return favour, so just take it for what it is." Alec frowned at those words. "Accept graciously and eat and drink as requested of the owner."

"But..."

"By not accepting, you may be offending the owner. He's trying to be cordial and probably also hopes that we would not give his diner a scathing review too." Alec snapped his lips shut, blue eyes dropping to his sizzling steak which looked absolutely mouth watering. "I apologise Alexander." Magnus softly voiced, clearly realising he had upset the young man across from him. Magnus let out a sigh. "This is not the way things were meant to go." Alec let out a snort, totally agreeing to that and then couldn't help but dig into his offered meal because his stomach was calling to it.

#

As the night drew on and the meals were being devoured, Alec even swooning rather embarrassedly when Magnus allowed him a taste of his pasta. It was divine and Alec was trying to capture all the flavours at once and memorise it all so he could return home and try and replicate it at a later date.

Even though the evening had been up and down, more down then anything in Alec's books, the two men had finally broken into light chatter, neutral ground for sure. There was no mention of the two men they had played pool with, no mention of this being a date and no mention of said drinks being knocked over Alec.

However, for Alec, every now and then, from the corner of his eye he could see a group continuously looking at them. He wondered if perhaps Magnus knew them but as he was pretty much giving him a history lesson on the fact Tokyo hadn't always been called Tokyo, Alec thought maybe Magnus hadn't seen them since his gaze was solely focused on him. Which of course Alec really did like, but if they were friends of Magnus', it was rude for him not to tell the man as they may want to chat with him.

"Magnus, I think those group of girls are looking at you." Magnus for his part blinked at that, shifting his gaze to a group of four friends having dinner together and yes, every now and then their eyes did drift over to their table.

"So?" It was then Alec realised Magnus hadn't grinned at them or waved so they weren't friends of his. When Alec slyly shifted his gaze back to the women, he finally realised what they were. Admirers.

"Well..." Alec fidgeted in his seat. "They seem attractive...I guess...and you know...if you wanted to..." Alec fumbled in his explanation as he gestured with his hand.

"I'm having dinner with you Alexander."

"Yeah but, they seem interested so..."

"I'm not sure if I should be angry or flabbergasted." Magnus watched blue eyes widen. Alec chewed on his bottom lip, worrying it to a red tinge as he'd angered the beautiful man in front of him once more. "I am not someone who will go to dinner with another and then shift my attention to someone else, no matter if they are starring. And secondly, how do you know they are staring at me and not you?" An adorable pink hue rushed to Alec's cheeks, lips parted.

"I... But I'm not... Whereas you are..." Alec was having difficulty getting his words out.

"Lets get their attention off both of us so we can go back to enjoying our dinner alright?" Magnus didn't even give Alec a chance to respond as he slid his hand over the table, deftly taking hold of Alec's, fleetingly taking notice the man jolted in his seat, those sparkling orbs intently gazing at their joined hands before Magnus pulled Alec's up and over to him, deciding to press his soft lips against Alec's palm. Brown-golden orbs glinted as the pink hue on Alec's cheeks darkened before the younger man ducked his head adorably and Magnus shifted his shit eating grin towards the wide eyed group of women and gave them a tiny wave with his free hand.

Four pairs of eyes decided not to drift over to the two men for the remainder of the evening as Magnus continued to eat with a massive grin on his lips whilst Alec fumbled adorably with his cutlery and tried with all his might to stop from blushing.

#

"Would you like to order some dessert Alexander?"

"I've still got some left over cake back home so..."

"Your wonderful baking it is then." Magnus placed down his napkin onto his polished off pasta dish and rose from his seat, Alec following suit. Magnus thanked the owner for such delicious meals, Alec nodding in kind even though he hated the fact they had just eaten there for free, but would remember to ask Magnus for the exact address so he could return during the day and drop off the shirt he was wearing, after washing it of course. "Taki's is a decent diner to come to." Magnus voiced, his breath visible in the cool air.

"It was nice." Alec agreed and then glanced around the place. "Looks like it rained a bit." There was still the scent of it in the air and large puddles on the sides of the road, right near the curb where they were standing and hanging out for a taxi to drive by so they could flag it down. Apparently Magnus was not walking to the subway as he stood with his arms folded around his jacket looking terribly cold. "Magnus, you look freezing, why don't you have a warmer jacket?"

"I don't have one that suits this outfit." Alec stared incredulously at the man. Fashion over warmth, well that was new. Though Alec had to wonder if Izzy sometimes had the same mindset as he'd seen some of her outfits and how cold she looked in them during the autumn and winter months. "Alexander, look out!" He was far too distracted, and slow for that matter, as a delivery truck went rolling by, rather fast in fact and straight through the accumulating rainwater it went, splashing up and slamming right into Alec's back.

"Oh come on!" Alec yelled, biting his tongue from screaming many profanities. Alec shivered as what felt like torrents of water dripped down his back, that half of him completely soaked now.

Magnus had, rather quickly, ducked out of the way and in actual fact had used him like a shield! Though Magnus was taller, Alec was broader and so he had unknowingly protected Magnus from being drenched like himself. Alec's complaining simmered down at Magnus' chuckling.

"This evening has been quite up and down to say the least." Alec frowned at the obvious. "I'm not so sure a taxi will let us in with you looking like that, so what's say we hustle to the subway and get home that way? We'll enjoy your cake and if you want, we can talk a bit more about our lives without anyone listening in. Plus I'm fairly sure I won't spill any drinks on you and I can assure you my place is water proof." Even if Alec's shoulders sagged at how much of a mess he looked, the thought of going home, even if it would take a little longer now that they had to walk a few blocks to the subway station, it really was the best idea he'd heard all evening.

Truth, if Alec had known all of this was going to happen this evening, he'd not have left the apartment!

"Come on pretty boy, lets get you home and cleaned up." Okay, so for Alec, maybe not everything was an absolute bust this evening as Magnus chuckled heartily, taking hold of his hand and dragged him down the street towards the subway. Yeah, the endearing pet name and the hand holding perked up his mood. A little.

#

(Back at the apartment...)

Alec was fresh from a shower, cheeks flushed from the steam and comfortably dressed in black slacks and his white long sleeved top. This was his customary sleeping outfit. Actually he usually only wore slacks, but he wasn't bold enough to just walk around without a shirt on like Magnus was. Then there was the fact he didn't own nice sets of pyjamas like Magnus did. He had a pair of chequered sweat pants which were thicker in material and ones he usually wore if it was cold, but he had actually left them back on his bed. Maybe Max had placed them in the wash for him and folded them back into his draw. Who knows...

"Feeling warmer?" Alec shifted his blue eyes over to Magnus, noticing he was still in his outfit, though only the trousers and the shirt, which was now untucked and three buttons were undone. His skin practically glowed in the pale lighting as Magnus had removed his jacket, vest, socks and shoes whilst Alec practically ran for the bathroom to shower and warm up his chilled body.

Magnus was setting a serving tray on his coffee table which was laden with slices of cake and whipped cream and two mugs of hot chocolate with marshmallows.

"I am. Sorry to just ditch you to serve up dessert and make drinks."

"Alexander, you had beer, scotch and dirty rainwater spilled all over you. I wasn't about to demand you to cut the cake, spoon on the whipped cream and make us hot drinks whilst you were literally shivering on the spot. Besides, I am extremely multi-skilled and can do this." Alec was awarded a wink as Magnus slid onto his lounge, tucking his long legs beneath him and then gestured for him to come on over which Alec drew towards Magnus like a moth to a flame and slid onto the couch, facing him and crossed his legs.

Magnus handed him his slice of cake, a big slice he might add however, just before Alec could take his first bite, something caught his attention from the corner of his eye and made him instantly freeze.

"M-Magnus..." The strain in Alec's voice had the older man arching his eyebrow, though he finally realised Alec was not looking at him but instead was staring wide eyed over his shoulder. Magnus followed his gaze and landed on...a spider.

"I know its dumb and irrational, but they are just... Argh! It needs to go!" Magnus watched Alec shakily place down his plate and then he promptly moved away from him, pretty much cornering himself into his lounge, curling into himself as he was trying to get away from the little black arachnid crawling on his stark white wall, and minding its own business. "Magnus please," Alec whined and the father of three was near tears (with laughter) at the absurdity of it all. "Please get rid of it." Magnus rose from his lounging position, laughter still bubbling from his lips as he went into the kitchen to retrieve an empty glass jar and came back out and with the help of the lid, he flicked the spider into said jar and off to the balcony he went.

"Coast is clear." Alec cracked an eye open and Magnus flopped back on his couch. The jar was nowhere in sight and the balcony door was closed and locked. "You can uncurl yourself from the corner of the lounge and come back over to me."

"D-Did you kill it?" Alec blushed at his silliness as he shuffled back over to Magnus and picked up his slice of cake.

"A defenceless creature? Of course not. I am not barbaric Alexander."

"S-So where'd it go?" Magnus watched those shifty blue eyes peer about his open plan living room and really, everything about this man was utterly endearing. Even the silliness of fearing such a tiny creature.

"Down the water spout." Magnus offered up as he took a long gulp of his hot chocolate and then scooped up a fast melting marshmallow and popped into into his mouth, savouring the sweetness.

"What?"

"Never mind, you can relax, it's gone." Alec sighed in relief, finally getting comfortable once more on the couch, placing some cushions on his side, as he faced Magnus once more, crossed his legs and placed another large cushion in his lap and rested his plate with the cake on it there. "When are you not going to share such adorable little traits with me and make me swoon...?" Magnus mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing..." Alec frowned as he was certain Magnus mumbled something but he had only heard the word 'adorable' and wasn't sure in what context it was being voiced so left it alone. "Now, with the kids gone, is there anything you want to ask me whilst we are free of them?"

Actually, for Alec there were several things he wanted to ask Magnus, but really, what right did he have, even if the man gave him an open invitation just then.

"Well..." Magnus arched an eyebrow as Alec began to fidget. "The thing is..." Again Alec was finding it hard getting his words out.

"Clearly something has been on your mind for awhile?" Alec nodded his head.

Magnus grinned even though inside he was still pondering as to why in the hell he was giving Alec an open invitation to ask any question he desired. Granted he could quite easily shut any of them down if he didn't like it, however there was just something about this man, something special that the usual closed off Magnus Bane, in order to protect his fragile and rather broken and beaten heart from literally everything and anyone, was wanting to open up to Alec.

"Can I ask... Can I ask about the children's mothers?"

"Mothers?"

"There is a slight difference between Madzie and the boys. Its not obvious but..." Magnus was seriously impressed by that. No one had ever questioned him about it before, since his circle of close knit friends new the history as it was, but here Alec was, having observed him and his kids closely and in such a short period of time had already figured out that his children had different mothers."

"You are right. Madzie has a different mother to Raphael and Max." Alec nodded his head. "I've known Madzie's mother since we were teenagers. She is one of my best friends. She and I, one evening, got pretty drunk and of course one thing lead to another." Alec chewed on his lip at this. "When we woke up the next morning, we did feel a bit awkward and in the end we thought 'why not' and decided to have a go at a relationship. It didn't last very long as we both realised we are better off as dear friends then anything."

"Wasn't that awkward? Going back to just...you know...friends."

"She and I could find bed partners pretty quickly." Alec felt warmth rush to his cheeks at Magnus' seemingly egotistical reply, even if he hadn't meant it that. "To answer your question, no it wasn't weird. We tried it out, it didn't work and our friendship was far more important then the fleeting romance we shared or any possible awkwardness that may have come of it. Of course, once we did finally call it quits, it was a couple of months later that Catarina realised she was pregnant. I will confess that I am always safe, I always wear protection, but we lucked out that evening as it appeared it broke." Magnus watched Alec fidget in his seated position. Perhaps he was not comfortable with him talking about having sex with his friend who was indeed a woman? "Did you want me to stop?"

"N-No, I want to know about you, about the kids mothers so..." Alec gestured for Magnus to continue.

"Although I was over the moon at the prospect of being a father, I let Catarina decide on whether she wanted to keep the baby or not. Though my childhood for a time wasn't the greatest, I loved the idea of maybe one day having children of my own and to this day, I'm so thankful she decided to go through with it." Alec nodded his head, Magnus' love for his children was clear as day to him. The man shone like a beacon at his precious children's laughter filling his home, filling his soul with utmost joy. "Madzie was born in spring and from then on, the minute I saw her, the minute I was able to hold her in my arms, she was my darling Sweet Pea." Alec nodded his head at that. Madzie was definitely the apple of her father's eye. "Catarina, that is Madzie's mother, she and I tried to live together, even if we weren't together, but she struggled a bit after Madzie was born. I'm not sure if it was post-natal depression, since Cat scoffed at me for even mentioning it to her, but I knew I had to since she is a medical professional and all, though it was almost like she believed her being a doctor there is no way she would be diagnosed with something like that and we argued for a bit and then I never brought it up again. In any case we decided on the fact that Cat needed her own space and I told her it was alright for her to go back to her own apartment. I wasn't sad, for we had tried to make it work for our little girl, but in the end, I also needed to think of Cat's well-being too. She wasn't happy being with me. And maybe, a little bit, she wasn't happy being with Madzie either. So, in the end, I let her go. After a year, she signed full custody rights over to me. It was around that time where my problems at work were really starting to flare up. The harassment and bullying which ensued, I tried my hardest to ignore it, but another two years passed, it was still occurring and I just couldn't take it anymore. In the end, I started drinking quite heavily, thinking that would make everything better and then I finally found my out."

"Magnus..."

"I was cornered in a bathroom, during the company Christmas party, assaulted a little but in the end I was able to fight back." Magnus' brown-golden orbs darted up when Alec had taken hold of his hands, worry evident in his sparkling blue orbs.

"I...I'm sorry that happened to you." Alec softly voiced, hoping Magnus knew he truly and deeply meant it.

"Its all in the past." Alec didn't like the way Magnus shrugged nonchalantly at having being assaulted. He gulped down the lump in his throat like Magnus being attacked was second nature to the man! "Anyway, I got the evidence I needed of just some of what I had to put up with for those three years and in the end I accepted a hefty severance pay, rather then take the company through the court system. I didn't need that myself." Alec nodded his head, hands still linked with Magnus as he listened to the man sigh. "Whilst that was going on, I finally ended a toxic relationship with a woman in the company too. Once I left, since I was now looking after Madzie full time, it was difficult to find stable work so I just dabbled in some odd jobs here and there, but truthfully I just loved spending all my time with Sweet Pea." Alec could totally understand that since the weekends with Magnus' children were definitely some of Alec's favourite times as he got to spend most of the day with them, listening to their squeals, their play fighting, their laughter. He could sit for hours and watch their adorable faces when they tasted his food, brown-golden orbs sparkling in delight at him. Such innocence made his heart swell like it had never done so before. "Though I loved being with Madzie, I knew I needed to get serious and start working more regularly. After all, Madzie was diagnosed with some health issues and was in and out of hospital, which of course is not cheap. On Cat's days off, which were few and far between as she went back to full time work, I wanted her to take Madzie for me, so I could get my career back up and running, but she was always unavailable. So I placed Sweet Pea into Day Care, which of course isn't cheap either."

"Magnus, I can look after the boys for you, since they are not in school yet. If its eating into your savings or..." Alec stopped short when Magnus placed up an index finger, it barely touching his lips.

"I do not want the boys to be disadvantaged in not interacting with fellow children their age. I want them to experience the wonders of being out and about and playing and just being children. Plus it is only half days and you are helping me, since you distract them from distracting me as I try and work here and there when they come home." Magnus gave a tiny grin as Alec nodded his head. "And for Madzie's sake, I also allow Cat to come and go as she pleases. I'm not strict on saying she cannot come and see Madzie, as long as she rings me with some warning. I won't ever deny her from seeing her daughter, for she blessed me with being able to experience being a father, and I'll love her forever for doing that, for placing her own life, her medical studies on hold, to carry Madzie to full term and give birth to her. However, lately, Cat has been letting Sweet Pea down."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I understand her career is very demanding, believe me I do, since Madzie has had her own health scares, I know how hard Cat works. She's a top doctor, specialising in trauma and emergency medicine but she's also a mother and I think Catarina struggles to this day with that." Alec nodded his head as he could only imagine how hectic life would be in such a profession and then also trying to be a parent too. "Even though Cat has an open invitation to see Madzie whenever, we agreed years ago that once a month she would take Madzie for a 'mother-daughter' weekend so they could spend some much needed time together, just the two of them. It has not happened for the past three months. To watch Sweet Pea's face crumble at being disappointed by her mother... It breaks my heart."

"Magnus..."

"I just don't want Cat to look back one day and realise she doesn't know her own daughter. Or worse, have her daughter hate her." Alec chewed on his bottom lip, feeling the anguish and worry within Magnus. Being a parent was clearly stressful. Granted he too had some experience, from having looked after his siblings for the past decade, but still, he didn't know what he could do for Magnus in this moment.

"Maybe you need to have a talk to her about that?" It was the first thing that popped into Alec's head and he watched Magnus tilt his head at his suggestion, intrigue on his handsome face. "She can't read your thoughts, but you've had first hand experience in being neglected by a parent Magnus, so maybe you need to remind Catarina about how that truly feels since she knows your background right?" The father of three nodded his head. "Work is important for everyone, but at some point a choice needs to be made. Is it going to be work or her daughter? At the moment, from what you are saying, clearly work is winning. She needs to find a balance. For myself, I'm a mixture of the two because my work is what supports my family. At first I thought I was placing all my jobs before my siblings, but slowly I began to understand and accept that I was all they had and every penny I earned was for them and their education and our living expenses and keeping a roof over our heads." Magnus nodded his head at that, still amazed at just how rough Alec was doing and yet he was still, somehow, making it work. Most people would have caved and sunk to the deepest depths of despair and never resurfaced. Of course that didn't stop him from worrying that maybe that could still happen to the blue eyed beauty in front of him, and Magnus vowed, he would do everything he could, without being too obvious, to help the man out. "I'm sorry to say this, but if Catarina can't see what she is doing, like what your father did to you, she'll have no one to blame but herself for the choices she is making. Whether you agree with them or not, unfortunately they are hers to make."

"I really do need to speak to her."

"If she can't do it until after her work, if she works nights or something, just let me know and I'll distract the kids with movies and popcorn as you slip out and go and see her." Magnus gave a grateful grin, truly blessed to have such a selfless young man at his side.

"Thank you Alexander." He watched the young man fidget once more, instantly knowing he was probably wanting to ask about Raphael and Max's mother now and decided to beat him to the punch this time. "Raphael and Max's mother...died during childbirth." Even to this day, it still hurt Magnus' heart when he voiced it aloud. It was but another dear person who slipped through his fingers. Most of his circle of friends thought he was over it by now, but in truth, could one truly just get over the tragedy of not only seeing your dead mother, who took their own life, but the mother of two of your precious children who could no longer fight the fight. Magnus wasn't even sure if his own father knew about what Dot sacrificed for him.

Quickly Magnus shook his head of those thoughts and shifted his gaze to Alec to find wide blue eyes gazing at him.

"I... Magnus, I'm so sorry." Alec suddenly felt guilty. Why did he have to all of a sudden start being so god damn nosy! It was so unlike him and yet he wanted to know everything and anything about the gorgeous man sitting across from him.

"Dorethea, my darling Dot, she was so full of life. So adventurous, so very pretty and for some reason she'd decided to become interested in me."

'Who wouldn't be interested in you?' Alec's inner voice questioned.

"After things didn't work between Catarina and I, I was haphazardly having one night stands since no one wanted to really take me seriously when I was fumbling around trying to raise Madzie as a single father." Alec gulped down the lump in his throat, realising now that it appeared Magnus was quite a playboy it seemed. Though he shouldn't be surprised with how strikingly beautiful the man was and the fact he was damn popular to. After all, the incident at Hunter's Moon, when everyone flocked to his side, and then there were those four women at Taki's... "When Madzie was having her third birthday, I organised a little party for Sweet Pea and Catarina had invited Dot around, secretly scheming and trying to get us together, even if I'd ended a bit of an on again-off again toxic relationship as it was." Alec remembered Magnus stating, after he left whatever company he worked for, that the toxic relationship was with a woman there.

"Scale of one to ten, how toxic is toxic?" Magnus blinked at Alec's bold question and immediately watched him flush as he stammered out an adorable apology, clearly surprised at his own words.

"Toxic meaning off the charts of that very scale Alexander." Blue eyes widened. "That is a story for another time."

"O-Ok..."

"Dot and I hit it off instantly. There was immediate attraction, she was good with Madzie, or more or less Sweet Pea didn't scream at her like she had with Camille whenever she saw her." Alec arched an eyebrow at that, wondering if this Camille was the 'toxic relationship' woman, but like Magnus had said, it was a story for another time which meant he could ask his questions then. "Dot and I had many similarities. She loved dancing and singing...and drinking...just like me." Alec frowned at that. "Sorry, it was before I truly realised I had a drinking problem."

"Don't be." After all, Alec had no right to voice his opinions on the matter when he didn't know Magnus back then and also everything he was going through. He could not judge the man. Everyone made mistakes. No one was perfect.

"At first I didn't realise Dot was attracted to me. Or maybe I didn't care since I had bed partners coming at me one after the other." Alec frowned once more, eyes lowering to his hands in his lap.

'Yes, definitely a playboy.' Alec concluded internally. Magnus almost seemed like a walking...

"God, I sound like such a whore." Magnus brushed a hand through his spiked hair. "You must be horrified, thinking I spread myself open or do anyone who has a damn pulse." Alec flushed at Magnus' honest and crass words, listening to him trying to defend himself. "I'm not like that anymore, but since I'd been burned in regards to relationships in the past, I guess I was frightened to even get into another one and a warm body for the night was enough for me. No attachments, no emotions, just sex."

"I... I'm not one to judge." And truly Alec wasn't one to judge. Yes he was surprised, he'd be a liar if he didn't say he was, but everyone had a reason for being the way they were and Magnus was no different. He'd clearly had a hard life, his heart was damaged, fragile and the man was trying to protect it as best he could by not giving it to another and so decided 'no-strings-attached' was what worked best for him.

"Truthfully, when Dot came along, I was just happy that I had a drinking partner again. Cat was so engrossed in her job, Ragnor's business was becoming increasingly popular and Raphael was getting his IT company up and running. They had such busy lives and I didn't want to burden them with my thoughts so I latched onto Dot for all she was worth. Its only years later, these days in fact, do I feel regret for I often wonder if she felt used by me. I'm repulsed at myself when I think back on it."

"Magnus..."

"However, what is done is done. I cannot change the past and sometimes I think, if we were a different way, if I felt differently about her, would I have still been blessed with my boys? I didn't want a serious relationship back then, I think I never have, never wanting someone to know all of me as I fear, if they did, in the end they would be repulsed and leave me." Alec wanted to say something, anything, to try and pull Magnus back from his dark thoughts. "No matter how...loose I was relationship wise, Dot tried to turn me around, tried to convince me to go steady with her. I didn't want to place her through that as I couldn't give her false hope that being with me was going to be the best thing in the world for her. I had the tendency to constantly act up and when I was free of Madzie for even a day, I would seek out a partner for the evening." Alec once again arched an eyebrow at such a confession. "Dot knew what she was getting herself involved in when she started having feelings for me. She knew I didn't have a committed bone in my body, even if I was a devoted father to my darling Sweet Pea. Its not something I'm proud of, but my world did flip upside down when Dot was involved in an accident and when I rushed to the hospital and Cat was her treating surgeon, it was then she revealed to me that the baby was unharmed."

"Wow..."

"I was absolutely floored at this news and Cat instantly knew then that I had no idea Dot was even pregnant! Cat sat me down and advised me that Dot was three months along. I was angry at first, but then when I look back on my recklessness, I knew why she didn't tell me. She thought I would abandon her. Not that I know what she would of done when I would have found out once she started to show. Would she have played it off as someone else's? Dot could never lie, so whilst she was recuperating in hospital, I couldn't take it and asked her outright. It wasn't fair to place that pressure on her when she was recovering, but I needed to know. She confessed that it was mine, stating she'd do a DNA test when possible to confirm it, but there was no need. Dot was not someone to venture off into having multiple partners, even if we weren't exclusive, like I was." Magnus let out a sigh. "I decided from then on I would grow up, somehow, and become serious and tried devoting myself to her. I'm not proud that I lapsed, finding myself a bed partner on a few occasions, but Dot knew who I was and she never begrudged me for it. We were both shocked when we found out she was having twins, but excitement flashed in our eyes when the sex was revealed to us and Madzie was already telling everyone she was going to be a big sister. It was adorable." Alec could just imagine a three year old Madzie professing this to anyone she knew or even possibly complete strangers. "I asked Dot to move in with me, but she refused. She had a bit of a stubborn streak and maybe she thought I was doing it just because she was pregnant with my boys, so I stopped asking her after the third rejection." Alec watched Magnus as he brushed slightly shaking hands down his trouser clad thighs, clearly collecting his thoughts for whatever was to come. "When Dot was six months along, I noticed something was wrong. She seemed to be sick a lot and I thought her morning sickness ended months back. It was hard, but after another month of watching, I was able to convince her to go to the doctor and the news was not good."

"Magnus..." Alec leaned forward, placing his hand over Magnus' clenched ones. "You don't have to continue if you don't want to."

"It's alright..." Alec gave a nod, retracting his hands and sat back, leaning into the cushions to his left, head tilted on the back of the couch as he watched Magnus intently, the slouch of his shoulders, the shaking of his hands as he relived his past once more. "Because of Dot's failing health, the doctor's told her there was a risk of her not making it. They wanted to operate, to develop them early but she refused. She wanted to carry them to full term, to give them every fighting chance she could. Whilst the specialists were not happy, she did agree to be hospitalised for the remainder of her pregnancy." Magnus let out a sigh once more. Opening up was insanely draining, but he was nearly there and then perhaps he and Alec could talk about something lighter... "I tried to convince Dot to listen to the specialists once we were left alone, but she told me she was going to have my sons even if it cost her her life. There were tears in her eyes that day, she telling me that all she ever wanted to give me was a family because deep down it was the one thing I craved more then anything in the world." Alec felt his heart constrict when brown-golden orbs flickered up and over at him, glistening with tears. "I... All I ever wanted was a family, to be accepted for who I am and to be loved implicitly. And there Dot was, someone who had become a dear friend to me and I was floored at how well she knew me. Again guilt ate me alive because I didn't understand her like I should have. She gave me my gorgeous boys and my heart ached as she lost her fight to carry on. Her water broke one evening, she screaming the very room down and I was a fumbling mess as I woke from the couch and went running down the halls in pure panic instead of hitting the button to alert nursing staff. She was wheeled off for emergency surgery, but Dot haemorrhaged and slipped away without even getting to hold her babies. I couldn't even tell her I did love her, in my own way I truly did. It just wasn't the love she needed and deserved from me."

"Love sounds hard." Magnus shifted his gave to Alec's lounging form. Even if he was revealing such painful memories to Alec, he was not judging him for any of his actions. Instead, his pure crystal blue eyes were looking over at him, filled with warmth like he'd never seen eyes truly look at him before. The younger man looked so cute snuggled under a mountain of cushions and leaning against a bunch of others, his entire attention solely on him and the stories he was telling about the two women that had given him his children.

"Never been in love?" Magnus questioned right back.

"Never been in a relationship to even try." The room fell quiet as Alec had not meant to blurt that out. He felt his face flush as he quickly got up, cushions scattering and began clearing their dishes and mugs away. He'd just accidentally told the gorgeous father he'd not been with a single person in his entire life!

"Alexander..."

"Please forget what I said."

"I cannot." Alec felt Magnus follow him into the kitchen as he placed their mugs and dishes into the sink and turned on the taps to fill the sink and began to wash them a little vigorously, trying to calm his mind and heart down, but failing. Magnus' own mind was racing at Alec's slip of the tongue. "Alexander, what you are doing... What you have agreed to do..."

"It doesn't matter. I'm doing it for your kids." Alec chewed on his bottom lip as he scrubbed everything clean and stacked it on the rack to drip dry. He closed his eyes for a moment, took in a deep breath, wiped his hands dry and then turned to face Magnus, shifting his blue orbs to the still incredulously looking man who was trying to make sense of what he confessed and what he was doing for him. "Even though the things that happened between my parents and I were some of the hardest things I've faced, and I'll never know if they would have ever truly accepted me and my sexuality, but even so, having your parents ripped from you without warning, its truly the worst feeling in the world. I may have been 18, but it was hell. I never even properly grieved because I had my siblings to worry about."

"Alexander..."

"The first time I grieved, was with you." Alec chewed on his bottom lip as he tried to get his thoughts in order and hoped his face wasn't as red as a tomato as Magnus continuously gazed at him. "Your kids are so much younger then I was. Madzie may have Catarina, even if she is barely around, but what about your boys? They only have you to look after them. They've only ever known you as their one true parent. I would hate for them to go through such excruciating pain of losing you. You are their entire world."

"Alexander..."

"The way their faces light up when they see you, like you've been gone for days when its only been hours, it makes my heart swell. I want to protect them. I want to make sure they stay safe and happy and in doing so that means you have to be here too. They love you so much and for them to be taken from you or something to happen to you...I just..." Alec froze instantly, blue eyes widening and the rest of his thoughts completely vacated his brain as a pair of lips were pressed softly, sweetly against his own.

Alec hadn't even realised, in his rambling that Magnus was moving closer to him and now the man was right in front of him, smelling earthy and sweet and still so very dashing even with his attire slightly wrinkled and dishevelled and standing flush against him. So close that his brain was still trying to register the fact that this gorgeous man, the father of three had bent slightly, angled his head a certain way and captured his lips!

Magnus was kissing him! Dear angel, Magnus was kissing him! Him!

Alec felt his eyes snap closed, heart beating erratically in his chest, butterflies swarming his belly and his hands fisted in his white shirt as he wasn't sure what the hell he should be doing. Should he respond? Should he push the man away? Should he remain frozen and shocked as he was? It appeared the later was what he was doing right now.

Magnus' soft plump lips had literally turned his mind to mush. This was nothing like the kiss he had more then a decade ago in that library. This was... This was indescribable!

Though regretfully for Alec, the debate of responding or not was gone as Magnus seemed to finally register in his head what he was doing, what he had done and quickly broke the touch, taking a few steps back and smacking his lower back into the island bench. His lips, just like Alec's, were moist and slightly parted, they both bringing in lightly panting breaths as cheeks coloured and two pairs of eyes locked.

"I...I'm so sorry. I just..." The sound of knocking on the front door jolted both men out of their staring competition and Magnus' orbs went for the digital clock on the oven whilst Alec shifted his down to his watch. It was quite late and as the knocking grew louder, more persistent, Magnus broke into action, tearing away from Alec, shifting out of the kitchen and strode towards his front door. He glanced through his peep-hole and saw Raphael standing there and quickly opened it for the man. "Raph, what's..."

"Papa?" Magnus was quick to pull his darling daughter into his arms as she let out a tiny sob and clung to him. His 'brother' had an apologetic look on his face as he shuffled the half asleep boys into their home.

"Are you alright Sweet Pea?"

"I had a bad dream." Magnus gave all his attention to his little girl, murmuring sweet nothings into her ear.

"She wouldn't settle. All she wanted was you." Raphael explained. "I tried calling, but your phone went to voice message."

"Sorry, I was out with..."

"Alec, why is your face all red?" Magnus listened to his sleepy but sniffling daughter mumble that to the man behind him. Magnus dare not turn around to look at the man lest he launch himself at him again. Or maybe Alec might hit him, he wasn't sure, and at this moment didn't want to find out.

"He's alright Madzie, lets worry about you and get you back to bed." Magnus brushed his hand up and down Madzie's back and then shifted his gaze to Raphael. "Can you help get the boys into their beds?" Raphael nodded his head and picked up the sleepy boys and followed Magnus down the hallway, all the while taking a glance back at the kids 'nanny' and Magnus' 'fake lover' who was indeed quite red in the face.

"I can't stay long, since my flight was changed to an earlier one due to maintenance issues or something, so I'll just place them in bed and slip out and leave you and him to it."

"Ah, yeah, sure."

"Magnus?" Raphael was no idiot to realise that something had happened. His eyes narrowed as Magnus quickly ducked into Madzie's bedroom and closed the door behind him. Raphael would have to find out later, when the man didn't look like he was closing up his heart again. He knew the tells and knew he had to be patient.

#

When Raphael stepped out into the hallway some time later, he caught sight of the back of Alec as he slunk into his own bedroom and clicked the door closed.

One day, the two of them would have to be introduced properly, and when that day came, perhaps Raphael needed to give the man a bit of advice. Number one being you needed to be extra patient with Magnus. It was the golden rule in a sense.

Raphael shook his head and let himself out, flicking off the main living room lights as he did so and ensured the door closed and locked behind him.

#

Magnus was just exiting Madzie's bedroom after having spent the past twenty minutes softly humming and rubbing her tiny back in order to get her to sleep. She didn't want to tell him her bad dream, and so he didn't push and only told her that he was here and nothing would ever hurt her whilst he was there. She'd given him a sweet tired smile and finally drifted off.

When he moved into the hallway, Magnus noticed all the lights were off and already knew Alec had escaped to the safety of his bedroom and Magnus, for once in his life, would dare not invade anyone's privacy, especially Alec's. He shifted his attention to his boys for a moment, poking his head in to see they were fast asleep and softly shut their door, leaving it ajar as per usual.

Magnus quietly walked towards his bedroom, stopping in front of Alec's bedroom and rested his palm on the closed door. He wasn't sure, if he tried and formed some sort of fumbled excuse, whether Alec would even believe it. The there was the fact that Magnus wouldn't be able to come up with an excuse. Because in all honesty, Magnus did not want to apologise for kissing Alec.

Magnus let out a sigh and entered his bedroom, clicking the door closed and promptly flopped onto his bed, not even bothering to get out of his attire and gazed up at his ceiling. He knew it was going to take him quite awhile to fall asleep tonight, for the soft feel of Alec's lips against his just would not leave his brain.

#

(The next morning...)

Alec had just opened his door, sleep deprived and was yawing his head off.

"Madzie, that is enough!" Alec arched his eyebrow, never having heard Magnus' raised voice and shuffled down the hallway towards the open living space. Merely seconds after Magnus had blurted out those strained words, loud wailing assaulted Alec's ears.

He had wanted to catch Magnus this morning and try and talk about that kiss which had kept him up half the night, but his time with the man was currently stolen by a crying Madzie.

Alec instantly took notice of the freaked out look on Magnus' face as he was trying, and failing, to console his little girl who was crying the apartment down.

"What's going on here?" Alec's deep voice cut through the air and instantly Madzie's teary gaze looked up at him.

"Alec!" She dashed over to him, he quick to bend down and pick her up, cradling her against his broad chest where she sobbed. "Papa yelled at me!" Came her distraught explanation as she clutched at his white shirt, head tucked under his chin, tears streaming down her cheeks. Blue eyes shifted over to shocked brown-golden ones.

"Your Papa has been under a lot of stress Princess." Alec tried to reason softly with the youngster. "I'm sure he didn't mean it." Alec softly cooed, rubbing Madzie's back in the process. "Your Papa loves you a lot, so please don't cry. Seeing you unhappy just makes your Papa unhappy too, and you don't like him unhappy do you?" Alec watched Madzie shake her head. Again he shifted his gaze to Magnus as his head was now bent, hands fisted at his sides and he was adorably chewing on his bottom lip, something Alec had never seen him do before.

Alec wasn't sure how this morning would go, once he saw Magnus that is, wondering if the man was going to avoid him or not, but this was definitely not on his list of possibilities as here he stood, half asleep himself and trying to console a weeping Madzie and looking upon a distraught father for upsetting his baby girl.

And yes, Alec did have quite a few questions running around in his head on why Magnus had kissed him, since it was so random and out of the blue, but for some strange reason, Alec felt no awkwardness even though it had kept him up half the night. Instead, all he wanted to do was kiss Magnus again! Or more importantly, return it this time!

Wiping such thoughts from his head, shoving the silliness of it all into the far reaches of his mind, Alec needed to get this situation under control. If he couldn't kiss Magnus, the next best thing he wanted to do was actually console the man, hug the man like he were his daughter. He really wanted to wipe that conflicting look off Magnus' face. And though he couldn't hug Magnus, since Madzie was clinging adorably to him, before Alec realised it, before he could totally make sense of it all himself, he was standing in front of Magnus, hand drawn to his face, cupping his warm soft cheek, which of course made the father of three jolt at the sudden touch and he found wavering brown-golden eyes peering apologetically (and with a little surprise too) up at him.

'By the angel, his skin is so soft.' Alec concluded in his head. And dear lord, did Magnus just tilt his head into his gentle touch?

"It's alright." Alec softly whispered to the man, his thumb brushing against a suddenly pink cheek and even though it felt so right, it also felt so wrong. Alec was here to do a job, not fall in lust... Possibly even fall in love with Magnus. Everything was a trick so they could save the man's children from being taken from him. That was what he was here for, hired for.

"Alec..." It was rare for Magnus to call him that. In the month and a bit Alec had known Magnus, he'd never seen the man so lost for words then what he was right now. Magnus didn't ever seem to be short of a word or two and yet he, awkward as all hell, Alexander Lightwood, had rendered Magnus Bane speechless.

Alec dropped his hand from Magnus' cheek and brushed it up and down Madzie's back once more. "Come on Princess, why not make up with your Papa. He's very sorry he scared and upset you." Madzie sniffled a little more before turning her red and blotchy face back to her beloved father.

"I am so sorry Sweet Pea." The crushed look on Magnus face was heartbreaking for Alec to witness, but he grinned as within seconds, Madzie's arms were out, wanting to be cradled in her father's loving embrace. Relief flooded Magnus immediately as he took his little girl from Alec and held her tight, spinning them round and round on the spot until a tiny little giggle burst from her lips.

"Papa, your hugs are too tight."

"They show how much I love you." He blew a raspberry on her neck, making her giggle with glee again. Alec was a little surprised that the father's response was exactly what he said to his own family.

"Madzie, why don't you go get your brothers and I'll start making us all a special breakfast just for today." Alec watched as she tilted her head, intrigue plain as day on her puffy face. "Pancakes." Alec offered up and watched a smile split across her sweet face. Now that is what both men had wanted to see.

"I love pancakes! Papa hasn't made them in ages!"

"Well, I can't promise mine will be as good as his, but I'll try my very best." Magnus placed his little girl on her own two feet and she went screaming down the hallway to bash on her brother's bedroom door and then would probably be shaking them awake as a pancake breakfast was on offer this morning. Alec was a little surprised at how deeply the boys seemed to sleep as even with Madzie's earlier wailing, the boys hadn't come stumbling out of their bedroom to see what was wrong with their big sister.

"You truly are amazing Alexander." Alec headed for the kitchen, defences up in an instant as for now the questions he wanted to ask Magnus refused to slip past his lips. The main one being 'why' and yet right now he just couldn't do it. He just couldn't ask Magnus about the kiss or what it had made him feel. Nor did he want Magnus to capture his blush and also the possible conflicting look in his own gaze too.

"I'm here to do a job."

"Ri-Right... the job..." Alec bit his bottom lip as he measured out the flour as he did not want to read too much into Magnus' whispered and seemingly crushed words. It was like the man hated him thinking this was a job to him.

But, it was... Wasn't it?

#

To be continued...

#


	8. Chapter 8

**Help Wanted**

**By: Shin Sankai**

#

Author's Notes: Oh boy, where to from here I wonder? Fair warning, it is not yet smooth sailing for Malec... Sorry... Also, be prepared for Alec being slightly crap... Poor Magnus... If you feel like the beginning of the chapter is all a bit awkward, well its kind of what I was going for. Its the title after all. On another note, look out for some adorable Lightwood interaction (sorry for any Jace lovers, he doesn't make an appearance...).

#

Chapter Eight: Awkward much?

#

Though Alec didn't want to, he did rise early and went for a run. He had hoped the crisp cool air would help clear his muddled mind, but unfortunately the more he thought about Magnus' kiss, the more sidetracked he became. So much so he'd run across a red pedestrian light and nearly gotten his ass clipped by a speeding taxi! Profanities escaped his mouth at six in the morning and the taxi driver honked his horn and flipped him the bird while he was at it.

And even though Alec was pissed off, he knew it was his fault. He placed his hand flat against his chest, heart hammering, and took in several deep breaths at that close call. Of course, soon after the incident, Alec began to berate himself because what would his family do if he had an accident? And what about Magnus and his children? How would they feel if they woke up this morning and he'd not returned from his run? Magnus knew he went running, but before the Bane's rose from slumber, he was back in the apartment, coffee brewing and then he would be jumping in the shower to wash the sweat from his body.

Just how panicked would Magnus have been if hours ticked by and he'd not returned back to the brownstone? Would he be frantic with worry, ringing hospitals since he didn't know any of his siblings contact numbers and the fact that Alec never bothered taking his phone whilst on a run. Would he bundle his kids up in warm clothes and all four of them would be scouring the streets looking for him?

Alec shook his head of such ridiculous thoughts. That just made him seem overly confident and cocky which Alec definitely knew he was neither of those things. There were moments where he did think Magnus worried about him, but again, the negativity began to seep in because such a beautiful man worrying about him was just preposterous. He shoved such thoughts to the back of his mind as he stepped into the 24 hour convenience store, piked up a basket and shuffled around placing things in.

Alec wasn't really in the mood to make breakfast, which he knew would make the adorable Bane children frown and pout at him with their big brown-golden orbs. He wondered, if when he returned and advised them that there would be no Scrambled eggs Saturday, could he resist the pouts and the trembling bottom lips?

Alec picked up some coco pops, as a special treat cereal wise, and hoped this would appease the youngsters, along with his promise to make them eggs for lunch instead. He after all, was going to head back to his old apartment building around that time and hopefully run into his siblings, but was also heading back there to pick up some additional clothing too. If he was going to make this rather bizarre situation work, he really did need more clothing in the wardrobe and just not look like he was using the place as a hotel stay in a sense.

#

Alec quietly unlocked the door and carefully slid inside. All was quiet through the household, though having looked at the clock on the wall, he would assume, as soon as he finished taking a shower, Magnus' brood would be up and bounding down the hallway towards their beanbags and would start watching cartoons until he and their devoted father would come and greet them with cuddles, smiles and of course food for grumbling tummies.

Pulling off his jacket, towing off his sneakers, Alec on quiet feet drifted down the hallway and slunk into his bedroom for some clean clothes and briefs and then locked himself in the main bathroom. He turned on the taps, waited for the water to heat up nicely and then stuck his tired limbs under the scorching heat, sighing as he bowed his head and allowed the water to run its course down his now soaked body.

Last night was probably one of the worst nights sleep Alec had had in a very long time. He had been locked in his thoughts in Magnus' kitchen, fingers tracing the faint feeling of the man's rather soft lips being pressed against his. His were even slightly moist from the rather shocking lip-lock he'd had with Magnus which of course made him blush as he remembered the feel of Magnus' lips being pressed against his own, slightly parted, much like his own as well. The kiss of course immediately sped up his heart, but it was a kiss that he hadn't responded to... Alec had wanted to say something, anything when Magnus pulled away, however, nothing could be said when there was knocking at the door and then Alec's jumbled thoughts ceased when he had listened to Madzie's distant sob and he stepped back into the main living space to watch a young attractive man hand off his blotchy faced little princess to her visibly worried father last night. The boys were practically asleep on their feet as they leaned against the stranger in Magnus' home, though he was only a stranger to Alec as he seemed quite close to Magnus.

Alec didn't know what to say or do last night and instead had escaped to the confines of his bedroom to try and think everything over so he could face Magnus in the morning.

Alec laid awake, pondering on why the heck Magnus had kissed him. He had his usual warring debate of how unappealing he is, but Magnus had kissed him so maybe he did find him attractive in some way? But the ever doubtful man soon thought, maybe Magnus had done it as he felt sorry for him because he had discovered that he'd never been in a relationship before. Not that that meant Magnus knew just how far he'd gone with anyone...or not gone with anyone, but still, the horrible thoughts echoed in his mind that perhaps Magnus was pitying him. That last thought sent him spiralling, anger seeping into his pores because if Magnus had kissed him out of pity, well, he would definitely not stand for that! Though, the thoughts soon shifted again, drifting back to the wishful thinking that maybe Magnus liked him...

It was an endless vicious cycle that went round and round in Alec's head.

#

When Alec had gone for his run, what he didn't realise is that another was actually up as well, Magnus not having slept a wink!

The single father for his part, was in the debate of yes, it wasn't a dream. He did actually kiss Alexander, in his kitchen, and on the lips and without even warning the man. After overcoming that shock and accepting it for what it was, it now resulted in Magnus memorising the feel of his own lips brushing lightly against Alec's. Those slightly parted lips, a gasp bubbling up from Alec.

By the angel Magnus had immediately liked the feel of his lips against Alec's instantly, even if he had not responded. Though what was Magnus thinking? Aside from being consumed and taken by Alec's honest words about how worried he was for his precious children, it truly had spoken volumes to Magnus. So much so he hadn't even realised he was drifting oh so closer to the blue eyed beauty and certainly wasn't thinking straight when he planted a kiss on him! Of course Alec was shocked and at first Magnus was offended that Alec wasn't responding and then finally his brain had kicked in and he'd realised what he'd done! Alec had been so shocked so why the heck would he think he'd respond to his lip-lock? What would he have done if Alec had? Would he have taken it further? Alec had stated he'd never been in a relationship, never been in love and he'd just...

At all of Magnus' jumbled thoughts, he'd rolled over, trying to shove them all to the back of his mind and in the pale lighting in his bedroom he noticed the canvas print he'd not finished off of the kneeling angel cradling the cracked/broken heart. Magnus rose from his bed and headed over and picked it up, scrutinising it for all it was worth. It was like he was only just remembering and realising that the dark charcoal sketched angel had one tiny bit of colour: blue eyes.

Magnus had let out a tiny strangled gasp at the realisation as it was like this very angel were Alec! And it was like he'd drawn him to come and rescue his cracked and broken heart! Magnus felt something within him shift, hands becoming shaky as he tried desperately to get such a thought from his mind and dropped the canvas print on the floor. He moved back onto his bed, dousing his room in darkness as he began to worry once more.

What if, when he saw Alec tomorrow, the man packed his bags and left? The very thought made Magnus' chest tighten terribly. How would he tell his children that it was all his fault that Alec left them? Would they ever forgive him? Or would they hate him and never want to be with him again?

Then there was also the thought that Alec may possibly walk right up to him and punch him for taking advantage of him in such a way. Alec shuddered a the very thought, hating violence.

And truly, and slightly guiltily, Alec looked like the sort of man you did not want to meet in a darkened alley. However, as Magnus was getting to know the younger man better, he realised that Alec's outer, standoffish appearance and attitude was not the way he was at all. It was like a defence mechanism for the man, protecting himself from the world and everything that was thrown at him. So yes, whilst he looked standoffish on the outside, Alec was far from that very perception. In fact, to Magnus, Alec was the very opposite in the month and a bit he'd been getting to know him. Alec was cute and sweet and so very loving and caring to his children and even to him to a certain degree. And though he didn't know much, he knew just what his siblings meant to him too. Alec was quite a worrier and someone who didn't like showing weaknesses to anyone and yet he'd bared a pat of his soul to him. Goodness that made Magnus feel so utterly special.

In truth, the minute Magnus had watched Alec step into the brownstone, his eyes locking onto sparkling blue eyes, and shifting about his tall (not as tall as him) lean and fit body, his pale skin, his messy black hair, Magnus was speechless. Everything about Alec captivated him. Then there was the fact that not only was Alec all those traits, the younger man was also utterly adorably and totally funny in his own right. The spider incident attested to that.

Magnus was finding Alec to have quite a hard shell to crack, but on certain occasions he thought he had chipped away and beneath was but a soft, gooey centre which he wouldn't mind collapsing into and just staying there for as long as he could.

And those were the thoughts that kept Magnus up the entire evening.

Rolling out of bed, once he heard the shower turn on in the main bathroom through the walls, he knew he needed to start the day by facing the man he'd kissed. Magnus trudged to his ensuite for a soothing shower and then would face Alec's scrutinising gaze and accept whatever punishment the man was going to give him.

#

It actually took Magnus a good forty minutes to emerge from his bedroom. His shower had taken ten minutes, his outfit another ten which was just red skinny jeans and a black button down resting at his hips and he didn't bother with styling his hair and make-up as he was far too nervous to even place an eye-liner pencil anywhere near his precious eyes. He was too afraid he'd stab himself. It then took him another ten minutes of pacing and thinking about how he was going to brooch the topic with Alec and then the last ten minutes was his mental pep talk to be a man and get out there. So he did.

"Alexander?" Magnus was impressed that his voice remained level. He had found the man folding laundry whilst every now and then lifting his eyes to make sure his children were still alright as they were transfixed on one of their favourite cartoons at the moment.

"Mm?" Even if Magnus was nervous, and truthfully even with his pep talk, he kind of already forgot what he was going to say and was now 'winging it' in a sense. Though what he didn't like right now was how Alec was not even looking at him. He wasn't sure if it was out of embarrassment or indifference. Either way, even if Magnus was in the wrong, he still deserved some sort of respect. Didn't he?

Instead, Alec's attention drifted back to the washing as he had made three distinct piles belonging to his children.

"We need to talk." Magnus carefully voiced, believing this was a good start even though his heart was beginning to pound in his chest and ears. Never mind the fact that is exactly what was happening to Alec even though on the outside he was remaining cool, calm and collected. And Alec, in such a situation as this, never thought he would be.

"About what?" Alec creased his eyebrows as he found an odd pink sock at the bottom of the laundry basket. Did he freaking leave it down in the basement in the dryer or had it fallen from the basket in the elevator?

"Alec, please." It was rare for Magnus to use the name he made everyone else refer to him by, and finally blue eyes drifted up from the clean washing to look at a suddenly nervous Magnus.

'Huh, well that look is a first.' Alec's internal voice concluded.

"What?" He watched Magnus let out a sigh.

"You know the worst thing we can do is not talk about what we are not talking about."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Alec watched Magnus frown even deeper at him.

"Very funny." Alec observed Magnus tug at his long sleeved shirt, probably giving himself a moment to collect his thoughts. "Look, what I did..."

"Maybe we should just leave it as is." Alec really hated his attitude right now, considering merely hours ago he had really wanted to pull Magnus aside and pretty much just flat out ask him 'why did you kiss me?' and yet here and now, when the man seemed ready to talk, he was clamming up like an idiot!

"Alexander please..."

"Maybe there isn't anything to talk about." He picked up the empty basket and watched what appeared to be a disappointed look flash across Magnus' face, immediately watching as he circled his arms around his slender body.

'Shit Lightwood, Magnus is closing up on you!' The voice in Alec berated him.

"You know what, fine. If that is the way you are going to be then I do regret kissing you!" Alec watched, mouth agape as Magnus picked up the folded clothing belonging to his children. "After all, this is just a job to you, right?" Magnus never gave Alec a moment to reply as he walked away, storming down the hallway, probably dumping his children's clothes into their rooms, tossing it onto their beds no doubt and possibly even unfolding some of his handiwork.

Alec cringed as he listened to Magnus' bedroom door slam loudly shut moments later.

"Xanda," Alec jerked to attention as he shifted his gaze to Raphael. "Are you fighting with Papa?" There was worry in those big brown-golden orbs. It appeared that his and Magnus' voices had risen in volume which probably had startled the three children.

"I upset him a little." A pout followed after his explanation.

"Don't fight with Papa." Alec shifted his gaze to Max. "Papa will be sad."

"Sorry Buddy." Alec squat to be eye level with them. "I'll give him a few moments and then I'll go and say sorry alright?"

"Promise?"

"I don't like the idea of your Papa being mad or sad at me, so I promise." He held up his pinky fingers to the boys and they latched onto them, smiles splitting across their sweet faces. "Now, how's about we get some breakfast and then afterwards, once we clean up, lets do some baking together."

"Can we make the sugar cookies? Papa really likes them." Raphael asked.

"Sugar cookies it is." Alec rose to his full height, leaving the basket where it was, sitting on the lounge and directed the boys and Madzie into the kitchen.

#

It was nearing noon and with the cookies all baked and cooling nicely, Alec had placed scrambled eggs, bacon and french toast on the table and eager children tucked in heartily. They had frowned at him when he had poured them bowls of coco pops. Madzie had said it was scrambled eggs Saturday but all three children were quickly appeased when Alec promised them that for lunch along with delicious french toast.

"Right, now that you three are sorted..." Alec muttered to himself as he glanced at his watch to realise the time.

"Are you not having any Alec?" Madzie asked as she shovelled egg into her mouth.

"Not today Princess." He gave a tiny smile and left the children at it and headed for the front door. Granted he was hungry before, the crushed look on Magnus' face when they had argued awhile ago, it had really affected him and he instantly lost his appetite, hating the very fact that he had been the one to place that expression on Magnus' usually smiling face.

Alec slipped his sock covered feet into his boots and placed on his jacket. He really needed to get going, but with Magnus not talking to him, should he just lamely, cowardly leave him a note as the man had not ventured out of his bedroom since he'd slammed the door a few hours earlier.

Fortunately for Alec, he heard Magnus' bedroom door click open and even with heart pounding, he found Magnus standing at the end of the hallway looking over at him.

"Alexander, listen I..." Alec watched Magnus brown-golden orbs glance all over him and then they dropped to the duffel bag which was clutched in his left hand. Alec observed as Magnus' shocked orbs lifted up and a slender hand clutched the material of his wrinkled black shirt. "Y-You're leaving?"

"No, I..."

"Allie no!" Young Max slid out of his chair, rushing over to him as he wrapped his arms around his legs as best he could. "Allie is not allowed to go!" It did not take long for Raphael and Madzie to forget about their own lunch and joined their brother in hugging his lower limbs. Max's panicked cries broke his heart, but their tiny chubby arms around his lower limbs, locking him adorably in place, warmed his soul.

"I'm not going anywhere." Alec tried not to pay attention to the relief that washed over Magnus and instead gave all his attention to the children as he crouched down, eyeing them all. "I'm just going out for a bit, just to see my family and pick up some other clothes and bring them back here. Winter is fast approaching and I don't have a lot of warm clothes here with me."

"Promise you aren't leaving?" Madzie had her pinky out to him, big pouting eyes which he could never resist were, once again, his undoing.

"I promise Princess. Now, you three promise me you'll be good for your Papa alright?" He received nods of the head and softly he convinced the children to go back to the dining table to finish off their lunch. Alec stood up, zipping up his jacket. "There should be some eggs and toast left over for you, unless the kids have gobbled it all down." Alec raked a hand nervously through his hair as Magnus gave him a small nod of the head. "We also baked some sugar cookies for you as well." Alec delighted in the tiny grin from Magnus. "I won't be long, a few hours is all." Magnus jerked his head into another nod and watched Alec leave.

Whilst his happy little brood were polishing off breakfast and chatting away about wanting to go to the park after they had eaten, Magnus wasn't really paying that much attention as he raked a hand through his own messy hair. Even though Alec was trying to be nonchalant about the entire situation, Magnus had caught something in his gaze and immediately took it as awkwardness.

By the angel, that one moment, which Magnus hadn't regretted at all, no matter what he had crankily, defensively stated to Alec, had screwed everything up.

#

Alec walked the few blocks from the subway station to his old apartment building, fiddling with his phone which was resting in his pocket. He should have called his siblings to advise he was coming, but stupidly he'd run out of credit on his phone. The salary he received from Magnus wouldn't be coming for another few days yet, and there was no way he was going to ask the man to give him an advance, even if it were only around twenty dollars to tide him over.

Granted he did have some money in his personal account, not much though, but he'd wanted to spend it on his siblings and not himself and take them out to lunch since he'd not been around since he moved into the Bane residence.

There had been some messages here and there between him and Izzy, he pretty much getting the low down from her in regard to Max as he was diligently working hard in his studies, as was she and even though her Uni classes and intern-ship made her insanely tired, she was loving it. And then there was Jace. Or lack of information about Jace more like it. Alec would frown when Izzy seemed to bypass talking about their blonde haired brother. He'd have to ask her why she did that. Did she think whatever she wrote would make him sad? What worried him most was not reading anything about his brother so regardless of whether he was scathingly talking about him behind his back, it wouldn't matter to Alec, because it meant Jace was still thinking of him, even if it were in anger.

Alec sighed as he walked into the gritty apartment building, holding his head high for once as he passed the landlord who was looking at him like he'd seen a ghost but couldn't say anything scathing to him since Izzy was promptly paying the rent on time thanks to this new job of his.

Every now and then, Alec knew how bad Izzy was with money, since she really did love clothes and shoes and all the random accessories that went along with that sort of obsession, but she at least had the foresight to ensure not to touch the joint account the four of them shared together.

Not that he encouraged it, especially for Izzy and Max who were still in school and University, but if any of his siblings decided to get their own jobs, then they were to open their own personal account and any money earned was strictly for them to keep. He would never ask them to share rent or utility costs as he was the big brother that promised to provide for them no matter what.

Alec shook his head of such thoughts and knocked on the door to his old apartment. When he'd left, he had placed the key onto the desk and not taken it with him. This place was now just his siblings and even if he'd lived there for over a year and they were his siblings, for Alec, they still deserved some semblance of privacy.

When no one answered, Alec was a little worried that he'd come back and they were all out since it was Saturday and all that. Would he have to try and swindle the landlord to borrow his phone so he could ring one of his siblings to see where they were so they could come back as he really did need to get some extra clothing. He didn't need Magnus thinking he truly did hire a homeless man who only had a dozen pieces of clothing to his name. Alec knocked again for good measure and heard some muffled yelling behind the door, making him grin as it was Izzy. He heard the lock go and his shoulders immediately lost the tension within them as the door swung open.

"Alec!" Izzy beamed him a smile, or tried to, as she did have a toothbrush between her lips.

"Its so good to see you." Alec engulfed his sister in seconds, kicking the door closed behind him as she accepted one of his bone crushing hugs. He delighted in her sweet laughter as she pat him on the back, giving him a squeeze of her own, before letting go. Their fingers laced for a moment before Izzy pointed to her mouth and then towards the bathroom as she was just finishing up getting ready for the day it seemed.

Alec followed Izzy down the short hallway and stood at the bathroom door as she finished brushing her teeth and then gargled with mouth wash.

"What brings you to our neck of the woods?" Even though Izzy had just asked him a question, he couldn't help but just gaze at her. He leaned against the door frame, arms slightly folded over his chest as he looked his baby sister over.

"You're so beautiful Iz." He watched her tilt her head at his compliment, her slightly styled and wavy hair swishing behind her, some silky black strands falling over her shoulder. "You look like mum." Yes, whilst his relationship with his parents was something Alec hated to think about, however looking at Izzy right now, she truly was the spitting image of their mother, from photos that he'd seen when she had been around Izzy's age. If Izzy had her blue eyes, they'd look like twins.

"Are you just praising yourself big bro?"

"What?"

"We look like twins, or so we've been told for many years now. And you have mum's blue eyes so...if I'm beautiful, then so are you." Izzy grinned as she watched her big brother splutter adorably as she finished off placing her mascara on. Even though she did frown at how he always reacted to his own looks, shaking his head as he denied her truthful words. However, even if that did make her sad at Alec's low self esteem at his appealing nature, she did have to conclude that her brother was truly the most adorable man in her life.

Their moment together was interrupted as a bedroom door opened and Alec shifted his stance to look at his youngest sibling who looked like he'd only just woken up, hair askew, still in his pyjamas and the teen was just placing on his glasses.

"Alec!" Max beamed his big brother a wondrous smile and rushed the short distance there was between him and his brother and launched himself into his arms. Not that Max wanted to admit it or anything, but he had missed Alec terribly. He'd never roomed without him and now he had the place to himself and it was all a little weird and he was still trying to get used to it. "I didn't realise you were coming over."

"Since the weather is colder, I figured I better pick up some additional clothes since I didn't take a lot with me." Alec held up his empty duffel bag and then cocked his head in the direction of Max's bedroom. "Do you mind?"

"Come in, come in." Max voiced excitedly as he pried the door open and that is when Alec looked around to realise that Max had shifted the furniture around a bit, placing their single beds together to create a big one over in the corner of the room where his was originally. He placed the desk over near the window and the blinds were drawn open to let in quite a bit of autumn sunshine and then where the desk used to be, against the wall near the door, Max had set-up his easel and then there were just boxes near it which most definitely contained some of his paintings over the years. "This looks good Buddy." Alec ruffled his hand through Max's hair. "I'm glad you finally get to have a room to yourself and some much needed space to spread out and work in too." Alec drifted his eyes to a canvas Max was working on, probably one of his final art projects for his last year in high school. It was still a pencil outline, but Alec thought maybe it looked like Niagara Falls.

Alec moved towards the chest of draws and also pried open the stand alone cupboard that he and Max shared too. On top of the chest of draws was a bunch of sketchbooks sitting on top of it and some of Max's text books as well. Aec set to work on pulling out some more jeans, sweats and some extra long sleeved shirts and two baggy sweaters he owned. Then came some more socks and briefs and also his chequered pair of pyjamas he usually wore in the winter since the material was thicker then the usual black ones he was wearing at the moment.

"Alec, come on, that stuff should be tossed." Izzy was by the door, crinkling up her nose as she saw some of the shirts and the two sweaters he was shoving into the duffel bag.

"You get no say in that matter." Alec found another pair of boots, not even realising where they had come from but shrugged and shoved them into the bag as well. "I'm not asking you to wear them."

"Please at least take some stuff I bought you. You can't look like a slob all the time."

"I'm not a slob, I'm comfortable. There is a difference." Alec bickered back to his sister. Though, to appease her hardened stare, he did pull the rather shiny, and seemingly tight black trousers from the cupboard, along with a pair of embarrassing leather pants, waving them at his sister and then shoved them into the bag for good measure. She grinned at that and then for added measure to appease her a bit more he pulled two button down shirts which he usually used for interviews from their hangers and shoved them in as well. He also had a black business style jacket which he never wore, since it looked to expensive, but Izzy had insisted he have it and carefully he folded that into the now bulging duffel bag. "Are you happy now?" He zipped it up. Job done.

"Only if you actually wear them." Izzy was quick to gripe back.

"You shouldn't waste your money on clothes for me Iz. Plus I don't want to ruin good clothes with rolling around in the park with the kids and when I'm baking with them too. I'd feel guilty for staining the clothes you got me."

"They aren't for everyday wear Alec. You wear them when you go out clubbing."

"Mm, because I'm so the clubbing type." Alec sarcastically responded and watched Izzy poke her tongue out at him.

"Fine, then save them for when you go on a hot date or something..." Alec frowned at those words, trying ever so hard not to think about last night and the disastrous evening that it had turned out to be. Well besides the short amount of hand holding and the sweet kiss Magnus had given him. "Alec, you alright?" Izzy had immediately picked up on his vibes and he threw all thoughts about Magnus from his mind and shifted his attention back to two of his favourite people.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"You clammed up when I spoke about going on a hot date."

"No I didn't." He watched her place her hands on her hips. Yeah, she totally looked like their mother now.

"Yes. You. Did." The words were slow, clear, precise. She was not backing down. The moment however was interrupted by Max chuckling away.

"What are you laughing at?" Izzy queried their young brother as he just shook his head and doze into Alec's side, arms around his brother, locking Alec's arms at his sides. Izzy gave a tender sweet smile, knowing just how much Max missed his big brother and she watched on, heart swelling as Alec bent his head to press his lips against Max's shaggy brown hair.

"I miss you too Buddy." Alec had read it within his kid brother's vibes, not needing to be a rocket scientist to understand the teen. They'd been together for all of Max's life, and were 'roomies' for nearly the past decade so of course Max would feel a little weird as there would suddenly be a void that couldn't be filled since Alec had left. That immediately made the eldest Lightwood insanely guilty. "I'm sorry I haven't been around much. I'll do better."

"Its ok." Max mumbled as his cheeks flushed when he tried to get his emotions under control and broke the sudden hug he'd given Alec. He didn't want his brother to worry about him or feel guilty for leaving. "Your new job must keep you busy."

"It does. I've three devilish children to look after." Alec grinned at the perplexed looks Izzy and Max gave him as they headed back into the kitchen/dining/lounge space. Both of his younger siblings waved for him to sit down at the dining table as Max went to fetch them some bottles of water whilst Izzy was packing or rummaging around in her handbag. Alec couldn't' tell. "They keep me on my toes, but they are such a delight to be around." Alec accepted the bottle of water from his brother. "How are the three of you doing?"

"Well as you can tell, Max and I are great. We're working hard as per usual, aren't we Max?" Max nodded his head as he gulped down half the contents of his water.

"And Jace?" Alec observed his siblings eye each other silently and wasn't sure what it was about. Were they going to lie to him? He watched Izzy let out a huff as she slumped into the seat to his right and folded her arms over her button down red shirt.

"He said he was working somewhere during the evening and wouldn't be back until tomorrow sometime."

"Jace is working?" That had surprised Alec.

"Well, I'm not sure if its true or not." He immediately frowned at that. "He knows that when we ask him questions, whatever he says is going to be relayed back to you, so you don't worry about him, but truthfully, I don't know if he has found a job or not or if he is still just being...Jace."

"He is out for all hours and such, so maybe he does have a job Izzy." Max tried reasoning with his big sister.

"He could just be out and about having sex with who knows what."

"Izzy!" Alec admonished his sister and her crass words.

"Oh relax Alec, Max is not that innocent." Blue eyes darted to his now blushing brother. The youngest Lightwood immediately read Alec's words within his surprised gaze.

"N-Not like that!" He stammered and flushed even more. "I mean, I've kissed a couple times, but I haven't done...you know...that!" Alec almost felt a bit sad that he'd missed that part of Max's life. The whole 'discovery' or 'first kiss' situation as his little brother hadn't even come to tell him that he'd done that particular deed and how he was feeling about it all. He knew he and Jace hadn't bothered to have that talk either. And that was mainly due to the fact that Jace was probably already having sex before even Alec was aware of his eyes shifting more so to guys then girls. Then there was Izzy who wasn't shy about telling him everything and anything that was going on in her love life. She was always open and honest with him, having dragged him into her bedroom when they still lived in their parents place as she gushed over having her first kiss...or several kisses in Izzy's case. "Sex Ed is part of the school programmes and it was in my school in LA as well." Alec watched Max fidget. He was so like him when it came to talk like this.

"Oh..."

"Now, little brother, if you want to know everything about girls and dating and such, you come to me."

"Why you?" Alec blurted out, watching his younger siblings stare quietly at him. He wasn't sure how much they knew about his lack of dating experience, but knew it was more so for the fact that he was not into girls at all and let out a sigh. "Fine, make sure to ask Izzy." Alec let out a defeated sigh as he shifted the conversation back to the brother that was not in the room. "Has Jace been coming back or staying out for days on end? I know you said he says that he's been working long night shifts and such, but... I hate to think of him out there and wandering around on his own. Of course it is my own fault for what I said to him and so I need to be patient to see if he'll ever forgive me, but even if he is avoiding me, just a quick message saying he's fine would suffice. Even if it is coming from either of you as well."

"Alec..." Izzy reached her hand out to squeeze her big brothers. "Jace is a big boy and if he's being an idiot then that is on him. There isn't anything any of us can do. He has to work his own shit out."

"But..."

"No, you stick to your guns Alec." She knew how hard that was for their big brother but tried to relieve him of some of his internal stress. "You just keep working hard and Max and I will deal with Jace, won't we Max?" The youngster nodded his head even though this was the first he was hearing about it. He didn't know if he should tell Alec about the arguments that Jace and Izzy had been having and all over Alec too. His brother looked really drained and tired right now and so he didn't want to add to his worrying any more then what he was and decided he'd follow Izzy's lead. "Don't cave first Alec. Jace needs to get his act together. We aren't always going to be around. One day we will go our separate ways to follow our dreams and he needs to follow his." Although Alec was impressed with how much Izzy had grown over the years, maybe even in the past month and a bit he'd been gone too as this intern-ship seemed to be doing her a world of good, but it did sadden him that one day they could all be living in different places and wouldn't simply be a train ride away anymore. He felt his heart clench at that.

"Izzy..."

"No, we speak no more of this you hear me? I want to know all about your new job." Izzy beamed him a smile and he pulled his phone from his pocket, placing it on the table as he had opened it up to his gallery application and had a picture of the three Bane children there. Magnus had been called away for whatever and he'd asked them to stand together so he could take their picture, to send to their beloved father so he knew to work harder and faster and then come home to them. They had beamed him massive smiles, Madzie between her brothers who were hugging the stuffing out of her and she was doing the same to them. "Angelic, but devilish too." Alec mumbled as Max and Izzy leaned over the table to get a better view.

"Oh my, they are too cute!" Izzy squealed delightfully. "And twins too! How on earth do you tell them apart?"

"Raph has a little birth mark." Izzy nodded her head as she sat back in her seat.

"How've they taken to you?"

"Really well, except when I first arrived that is." Alec went on to talk about his arrival and how the boys had screamed the house down thinking he were a burglar. Max and Izzy cracked up at that. "They've even given me nicknames too."

"Awe, that's too cute." Izzy gushed again.

"Their father just calls me Alexander." Alec tried not to pay attention to the way Izzy's eyebrow cocked at that. "Maxi calls me Allie, Raph calls me Xanda and Madzie, my little princess, she just calls me Alec."

"You let someone call you Alexander?" Izzy piped up.

"Its no big deal."

"I think it is a big deal." Max shifted his gaze between his brother and sister.

"He refuses to call me anything else. I mean he's called me Alec on occasion, but he said he prefers Alexander so..." The eldest Lightwood shifted uncomfortably in his seat at Izzy's pointed stare. "He's my employer, I'm not very well going to not let him call me that." Even though Alec had a crap sleep, when he thought over everything that had happened last night and even on the train ride over here, and yes he wasn't really one for sharing all that much, especially about matters like this, he did know he needed a second opinion on all of this. Alec's mind was set, he needed to get it off his chest and there was one person he really wanted to talk to about what had happened and she was sitting right at his side. "Hey Iz, can we talk?"

"I'm out." Max commented, pretty much identical to how Jace spoke on occasion and he was up and out of his chair and heading back towards his bedroom.

"Wait, Max," Alec watched his kid brother give him a wave and listened to the bedroom door open and close.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Izzy took another swig of her water.

"I...met someone..." He knew he had his sisters full attention now. And though he was totally referring to Magnus, even though he'd only been talking about the man's children and not the man himself, or referring to him by name, he felt better with being a little bit cryptic so as not to cause too many questions to spew from Izzy's bright red lips. After all, if she found out he was hired not only as a nanny/tutor but as a fake lover too, she'd certainly blow her top. "We've been interacting for a bit and..."

"And?"

"I...well...I kissed him." Izzy's brown eyes widened at this. "Well, more like, he kissed me." He squirmed in his seat and Izzy squeezed his hand at his confession. "We'd gone out, I wasn't sure if it was an actual date or anything, since we didn't really label it that way and he looked so good, smelt so good, and he knew how awkward I am and so we just went some place casual. He took me to Hunter's Moon which is in Brooklyn and we had a couple of drinks and played some pool." Alec decided not to fully elaborate on how much he drank and instead watched Izzy smile at this news as she knew how much he liked playing the game and how competitive he could get at it too. "I thought everything was going alright you know. I even thought maybe, I don't know, we were touching a bit, our hands brushing every now and then when we walked past each other and such, and even if he was kicking my ass, I didn't care because we were spending time together."

"Alec..." He knew he was blushing, but he had to get it all out or else it would just circle his brain for the rest of his days.

"Though everything else went wrong after that. I think I totally screwed up Iz. I'm sure he won't bother asking me out again." Izzy blinked as she watched her big brother knock his forehead on the tabletop as he hunched over.

Truthfully, she was not truly prepared for this sort of talk with her older brother. Izzy knew Alec wasn't one for bars and clubs and such and nor had she ever noticed his eye wander, but here he was, looking like a little frightened (and embarrassed) kid that whoever he had become interested in him, due to some bad luck that had happened, would mean the man had completely rejected him.

"Are you going to elaborate for me?"

"It started with some guys joining us in some games and I didn't like that at all. I just wanted it to be us."

"How possessive..." Alec flushed at Izzy's words and decided to bit his lip and not comment on it. After all, he too had thought that.

"The dark haired guy seemed really into him and I'm such a fumbling idiot I didn't even think to tell him to back off, but then his friend, the blonde guy, he seemed to pay a bit of attention to me and I didn't know what I should do. After we finished the games, the blonde put his number down on a slip of paper for me."

"Oh my..."

"I didn't know what to do so I just accepted it, shoving it in my pocket and then all I could think about was whether the dark haired guy had giving my...um...friend his number too." Alec had nearly voiced Magnus' name. Or was he just about to refer to the man as his date? Alec wasn't sure which. "It was a bit awkward there for awhile and then we decided to go for dinner together at this down and out little diner, which was actually nice, but by the angel it all went downhill from there too!" Alec whined and mumbled against the tabletop.

"What do you mean?" Alec went on to talk about the the drama that ensued at Taki's and then of course what happened out on the footpath too with the delivery truck that went by. Alec jerked his head up, frowning deeply as Izzy was near tears with loud laughter.

"Thanks a lot Iz, now I know he won't ever ask again!" He thumped his head back down once more. He felt her dainty fingers comb through his hair, trying to soften the blow for him.

Izzy on her part would have loved to have been there to see it, but also felt like the man her big brother was gushing over would have thought it to be a bit funny and endearing too, because he was with her brother. In her mind only a fool would say no to her sweet, kind, caring and lovely blue eyed brother. There was no one more perfect as 'boyfriend' material then Alec in Izzy's eyes. Alec was always sweet and considerate, if not a little shy, which was an endearment all on its own. She knew he'd not had many, if any relationships, but to her there was nothing wrong with that. Her big brother deserved to be happy. He would also be the perfect boyfriend too. Always making sure his potential partner came first in whatever they were doing. It was just the way Alec was built.

"I'm sorry for laughing." She cooed softly. "They were unfortunate accidents Alec. Funny ones too." She watched him shift his head to peer up at her from his slouched position, a frown on his lips. "Come on, if you look back on it now, it is a little funny. I'm sure the two of you laughed over it a little?" Alec nodded. At least Magnus chuckled a little at his saturated self. "Now, was it really a date or just a casual outing between the two of you?"

"I... I don't think it matters, it was still a disaster."

"But he still held your hand." Izzy tried to perk up her brother's attitude. "And before those two guys joined in, and even before the hand holding, you still had time alone with him where you could perve on him to your hearts content."

"I didn't perve on him." Alec was quick to jump in but the stare from Izzy made his cheeks blush and he shoved his face into his hands knowing that was totally what he had been doing. Then there was the fact Magnus had caught him staring too! "God, why'd I even bring this up?" Alec griped as he went to get up, to escape and go back to his room, but then remembered he technically didn't have a room here anymore. Well that and the fact that Izzy was clutching his wrist, not allowing him to run away.

"Oh Alec..." Izzy watched her big brother pout adorably at her once more. "Even with all that happening, something must have gone right for the fact he kissed you." Alec's blush darkened.

"We were just talking one minute, or I was more or less rambling and then he just kissed me! I was so shocked I never got to respond." He decided to skip the part where it in actual fact was the father of the three children he looked after and it was within the man's home, within the kitchen before everything was interrupted (again) and then of course he skipped over the part where he was an absolute jerk this morning to Magnus who was clearly wanting to talk about it all and he'd clammed up.

"Alec, I'm going to ask you a very serious question and I want brutal honesty from you."

"O-Ok..." He gulped down the lump in his throat.

"Did you want to respond?" Alec felt his cheeks flush. After a small pause he finally nodded his head affirmatively.

"Wow..."

"What?"

"I don't think I've ever seen you like this before."

"What do you mean?"

"This taken, this flustered, in someone. I mean I know you never tell me much, which is really unfair since I tell you everything, but even so, he must be pretty special for you to be this riled up over just a kiss."

"It wasn't just a kiss to me!" Alec felt himself blush the darkest he'd probably ever been, since he was certain it travelled down his neck and up to his ears as he hadn't meant to blurt that out.

"Oh Alec..." He thumped his head onto the table once more.

"He's so beautiful Iz, I don't know what I'm meant to do." Alec whined pitifully. Izzy didn't know what to say and leant over, pressing her lips into his hair as she muttered everything was going to be alright.

Alec wasn't so sure about that.

Angel knows he wanted to smack his own head into the nearest wall for his behaviour to Magnus earlier. Of course he wanted to talk about it. What sane person wouldn't? But then fear, something he refused to believe he had (most days) reared its ugly head. Of course he wanted Magnus to explain himself and yet he'd blown it off like it were no big deal when obviously it totally was! Whilst Alec had never been in a relationship, he absolutely hated the very thought of Magnus rejecting him. And they weren't even in a real relationship to begin with!

'Why'd it get so messed up?' Alec internally whimpered as he let out a massive defeated sigh.

A high pitched sound erupted from Izzy's phone and it jerked him upright as she turned it off, her apologetic deep brown orbs focusing on him.

"Sorry, I've been called in to work." He shook his head, never begrudging her for doing what she loved. It was all leading up to Izzy following her dreams.

"Listen Alec, even if its all new to you, clearly you care about this guy right?" He nodded his head. "Then the next time you see him, kiss him." Izzy watched the pink blush return to her brother's pale cheeks.

"I... I'm not like that Iz."

"I know, but I had to try." Alec gave her a frown and a slightly narrowed look.

"My next piece of advice is that if you can't launch a kiss at him, which I'm still convinced would make things a lot easier and would quickly get him to understand that you really did like the kiss he planted on you, but since this is my dear big brother, I'll opt with getting in contact with him and sitting down to talk about why he kissed you in the first place and see where it goes from there."

"Its... Its a little complicated." Alec darted his gaze from Izzy's scrutinising ones.

"You know, one day I will beat out whatever it is you are hiding from me, but for now you are let off the hook because I really do have to go." Alec tried not to let out a relieved sigh in Izzy's vicinity as he got up from his seat and escorted his sister to the front door. "Look after yourself Alec." Izzy gave him a kiss on the cheek and then she yelled her farewell to Max and she was rushing out the door, it slamming closed behind her.

"Did Izzy get called into work?" Alec drifted his gaze to Max as he was finally out of his pyjamas and wearing a pair of jeans, a paint stained Naruto shirt and a hoodie over it. Alec wondered why only Izzy picked on him about his fashion sense when their kid brother didn't seem to be all that fashionable either.

"She did. What are your plans for today?" Alec watched Max shrug his shoulders.

"You want to go get some lunch, spend some time together? Just you and me?" The smile on Max's face warmed Alec's heart.

"Yes!" Max loved all his siblings, but being able to have one on one time with Alec was something Max really loved. They could sit and talk for hours and he could ramble about his art and his drawings and the latest comic book or manga he'd borrowed from a friend and Alec never got bored with him. They'd even played games and read books together too. He loved that. And he missed it.

"Hey Buddy, you know you don't have to leave the room just so I can talk to Izzy." Alec also offered up as Max started placing on his sneakers, tying up the laces.

"I know, but the way you looked, you sort of seemed like you really wanted to talk about guys. I figured, you know, you'd want me gone since you get all bent out of shape about talking about that kind of stuff when I'm around."

"I don't want you to feel grossed out."

"Alec, you are you, liking someone is not going to make me think less of you. You came out to Izzy and Jace years ago. I was heading back to my room when the three of you were talking about it and I just happened to overhear you. Guess what, news flash Alec, I don't care who you like. As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

"How lucky did I get to have such an amazing kid brother?"

"Pretty damn lucky." Alec chuckled at Max's egotistic response, so very much like Jace. "I am being truthful though Alec. If you like some guy, or become serious with some guy, I want to meet him. I want to make sure he's making you happy because that's what you deserve."

"Thanks Max."

"Though somehow I get the feeling you aren't happy right now."

"No, its just...its complicated right now."

"Alright," Max shrugged and opened the door for them, knowing his brother wasn't going to open up to him at this stage and decided not to push. "You taking me to lunch or what?"

"I'm not sure I like how much you sound like Jace right now." Alec listened to Max laugh even as he ruffled his hand through his shaggy brown hair. "Thanks Buddy."

"No problem." The door locked behind them as they headed on out.

#

(Several hours later – Back at the Brownstone)

Truthfully, Alec had been having such a great time with Max that he hadn't been paying attention to his vibrating phone or the time for that matter and immediately felt guilty that as soon as he stepped into the lobby of the brownstone, pulling his phone from his pocket, he finally realised there were several messages from Magnus.

He'd taken Max out for a cheap lunch, which the youngster scoffed down in seconds flat and then they just walked around. They talked each others heads off before stumbling upon a games arcade. The look in Max's eyes, Alec knew he really wanted to go in but the teen had shrugged his shoulders and began walking off.

'Hey Buddy, how about we have a couple of games?' Alec would just make do if it meant being able to see the massive smile on Max's face and the sparkle in his big brown eyes as he rushed inside to look around at where to start.

Turns out, Max was pretty damn good at the air hockey and racing games and Alec was absolutely epic when it game to the boxing, shooting and archery ones.

Somewhere during their brother bonding moments, some of Max's school friends had shown up at the arcade and Alec was introduced to them. He had watched Max blush a little when he was introduced to a pretty blonde with blue eyes and wondered if that had been the girl his kid brother had kissed. In the end, he was the nice older brother and decided not to tease Max like he knew Jace definitely would have and went back to playing some more games with Max and his friends, completely crushing them in the shooting games and noticing Max's beaming smile at how awesome he knew his big brother was. After awhile Alec had enough and just sat back and watched Max being able to be a typical teenager. How he wished he could of seen that more.

As the day drew on, and Max farewelled his friends, seemingly catching up with them tomorrow somewhere, Alec walked his brother back to the apartment when he'd finally taken notice of the time as the sun had set over an hour ago. He'd picked them up a pizza along the way, having a couple slices himself and then handed the box to Max so he could eat some for his own dinner and then scoff the rest tomorrow.

Alec had glanced up at his old apartment building, hoping one day he could get his siblings out of the run down joint.

'Make sure you lock the door when you get upstairs.'

'I'm not a little kid Alec.' Max had griped and though Alec was about to agree, he did let off a chuckle as Max gave him a one armed tight hug, since the other was holding the pizza box after all. Max thanked him for a great today with it just being the two of them and then mumbled how much he loved him and then he raced inside the building not wanting his big brother to see his blushing face.

Alec had headed for the subway with a massive grin on his face.

Now that he was in the lobby, waiting for the elevator and reading Magnus' messages which most were just making sure he was alright, hoping he was having fun catching up with his siblings and then sending him some pictures of his adorable children, he did feel guilty he'd never responded. Not that he could since he'd run out of credit, but Magnus didn't know that. Magnus had even sent him a video message as he opened it up in the elevator as his little princess and his princes were telling him to hurry up and come home as they really missed him. It was so utterly adorable.

Alec pocketed his phone and then quietly unlocked the front door and slipped inside, removing his shoes and jacket and dropping the duffel bag on the ground.

It was extremely quiet, but when it was after 9pm, of course it would be as Magnus had clearly placed his children to bed. There was still a lamp on in the large living area and slight movement and a shadow from the balcony had Alec drawing over to it. He pulled the glass door open wider so he could step out onto the balcony, shivering a little since a crisp breeze was blowing. His blue eyes instantly sort out Magnus, though he didn't want to intrude on whatever the older man was thinking about. He was leaning against the railing, a glass of scotch in his left hand and the pale lighting of the twinkling lights made his golden-bronze skin glow. Alec didn't like that he was only in his ensemble from this morning, which was very nice on the man, but he wasn't wearing a jacket or jumper and he began to wonder just how long Magnus had been out there for.

"Magnus," Alec softly called out, watching those mesmerising brown-golden orbs shift from the Brooklyn Bridge to look back at him.

"Welcome home." Alec gave a small relieved smile as the man was still speaking to him, so that was good.

'You need to talk to him Lightwood.' Alec was trying to give himself a pep talk and parted his lips, ready to apologise when suddenly...

"I'm sorry Alexander." Blue eyes blinked astounded. Why was Magnus apologising to him? He was the one that was acting like a jerk. "I didn't mean to snap at you earlier today. I've just been so wired, so afraid that what I did would make you run, and when I saw the duffel bag, I truly thought I'd messed everything up."

'Say something to him!' Alec's inner voice yelled.

"I won't do it again." Alec felt his heart constrict in his chest at those god awful words. "With you having been gone for most of the day, it actually gave me a chance to think about my actions."

"Magnus..."

"You are right, I hired you to do a job. You're here to assist me in looking after my children, but also to be my fake lover so I can keep my children from being taken away from me. I overstepped that boundary. I won't let it happen again."

'I don't think I've ever seen you like this before. This taken, this flustered, in someone. ...he must be pretty special...' Izzy's voice echoed in his head once more.

"Magnus, listen, the thing is... I actually..." The shrill sound of Magnus' phone going off, it back on the coffee table had the both of them jolting on the spot.

"Sorry," Magnus handed over his beverage to him and moved back inside. Alec on his part couldn't help but down the rest of the liquor as a massive frown formed on his lips as Magnus' words circled in his head.

"I'm too late..." He mumbled softly to himself, heart and shoulders dejected as he leaned against the railing, feeling something cold touch his cheek and that is when he noticed the first snowfall, even though it was still autumn, had started.

"Alexander," He didn't know how long he was lost in his dark thoughts, but when Alec shifted his blue eyes to the glass door, he blinked in surprise as Magnus was placing on a bright red thigh length jacket and black scarf. "Something urgent has come up and I have to go. Could you keep an eye on the kids for me?"

"I guess... I mean, sure, its what you hired me for." How he hated that word now. "Do you want me to wait up or..." Alec watched Magnus shake his head.

"Its unlikely I'll be back this evening. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Um, sure..." Alec, from the balcony glass door watched Magnus rush out of his home, the door clicking defiantly closed behind him. He knew he shouldn't, by the angel Alec knew, but curiosity got the best of him and he moved back onto the balcony, knowing not only did it have a lovely view of the Brooklyn Bridge, but also the main street below and Alec hid around the corner like a peeping tom even though Magnus wouldn't think to look up and see if he was watching.

Alec gulped down the lump in his throat as a sleek black Mercedes was idle on the street and Alec felt his breath shudder as Magnus' lithe frame strode towards it, opening the passenger door and he slid gracefully into the leather seat and then the door closed. The Mercedes speed off down the street seconds later.

Alec blinked at the turn of events which had just occurred. All that he could make of the driver, even from this angle, and the pale lighting from the street lamp, was the fact he had dark hair.

'By the angel, was it that man from the Hunter's Moon?' Alec's internal voice questioned and it totally left a bad taste in his mouth. Alec let out a pained groan. Why didn't he just talk with Magnus sooner?

Alec had no one else to blame but himself that Magnus had already lost interest in him and had fallen into the arms of another!

"Lightwood, you are such an idiot!" Alec mumbled to himself, his temper flaring as Magnus' words circled in his head and then him disappearing into that sleek car to head off to who knows where! This was all his fault, but even so, he'd have to ask Magnus for a spare hour or something in the next few days as he really needed to go to the nearest MMA Gym and punch out his frustrations. Maybe he could do that while Madzie was at school and the boys were at Day Care...

Tonight however, as Alec stepped back into the apartment, into the warmth and closed and locked the door, he felt a terrible shiver run down his spine. Even though the home was lovely and warm, it strangely felt cold with Magnus not there and Alec looked around at what he could possibly do to take his mind off thinking just where Magnus had gone to and also what he was doing or, angel forbid, who he was doing.

Alec frowned deeper, not paying attention until he blinked several times and noticed he was in the confines of his bedroom and flopped onto the bed, moping horribly at the sudden turn of events even more. His hands turned into fists, or at least his right hand did. Blue eyes blinked down at his left one to realise that a bottle of scotch from Magnus' bar cart was clutched between his fingers. When had he swiped that up?

Whilst Alec knew it was wrong, he knew he should not be indulging in such hard liquor, but that fleeting thought was gone in seconds as Alec unscrewed the lid and took a massive gulp. The burn made him cough and splutter, but never mind that as Alec continued on his path of chugging the entire contents down his throat, belching loudly once it was finished and then dumped the empty bottle on the ground and rolled over, curling into the foetal position and tried with all his might to go to sleep and not think about Magnus with his lips on someone that wasn't him...

#

(The inevitable next day...)

Alec jerked from his haphazard slumber, even though he remained where he was as his muddled brain was picking up Madzie's sudden cries and yet as much as he wanted to open his eyes, to ask her what was wrong, he just couldn't move. He was so drained, so utterly powerless to how heavy his limbs felt that he couldn't lift them at all. He couldn't even shift his head from resting against something that was a bit cold and hard right now either.

"Papa! Papa!" Madzie cried out multiple times. "Quick!"

"Madzie what is..."

"Alec's dead!" She cried hysterically, clutching at her father's silk red pyjama pants. "You have to do something! Save him!" The said 'dead man' all but groaned as Madzie's piercing cries where making him cringe.

"Did you hear that Sweet Pea? He's fine. He's just...a little under the weather it seems." Magnus watched his daughter nod her head, even though her tiny hand was still clutching the material of his pants. He'd only gotten back around 5am and it was now 8am and due to Madzie's cries for help, she had startled him, so much so he'd actually rolled out of bed and hit the floor, landing uncomfortably on a stack of books piled up which he hadn't placed away. The corner of one booked had actually winded him but he reefed himself up, placed on his red silk pyjama pants since he had just crawled into bed in his boxer briefs and then stumbled into the hallway to see his little girl standing at the opened door of the main bathroom.

"Why is Alec like that?" His ever inquisitive daughter asked.

"Why indeed..." Magnus mumbled and then shifted his loving gaze down to his little girl, brushing a hand through her frizzy hair. "How about you go watch cartoons with your brothers whilst I help Alec back into bed? He's just feeling a little unwell, but with some more sleep, he'll be fine."

"What about pancake Sunday?" She adorably pouted at the thought of not getting pancakes, Alec's pancakes, for breakfast.

"When I'm finished here, I'll make us something for breakfast and when Alexander is feeling better, lets make sure he makes it up to all of us by cooking us one of his yummy chocolate cakes and also his special spaghetti and meatballs." Magnus watched his little girl beam him a smile and gave him a nod of the head, pleased with his idea of guilt tripping Alec for worrying them. Magnus watched Madzie trot off towards the large TV in the living room and where her brothers most undoubtedly were, snuggled in their bean bags and probably watching something like Justice League.

"Alexander, what have you done to yourself?" Magnus let out a sigh as he stepped into the bathroom. He placed the hand towel under the tap and drenched it in cold water and rung it out before wiping it against Alec's forehead, of what he could reach without moving the man too much, and then brushed it over the back of his neck, listening to him groan. Magnus repeated the ministrations a few more times and then watched blurry blue eyes crack open the slightest, but instantly snapping shut at the brightness in the room.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Alec croaked out pathetically.

"Go right ahead, you're already hugging the toilet bowl." Magnus cringed when he listened to Alec's gut wrenching vomiting. He leaned against the vanity, one ankle crossed over the other and Magnus was slightly bent at the waist as he rubbed his right hand up and down Alec's hunched back as he emptied his stomach, again and again, into the toilet.

After several long moments and a lot of heaving, a pitiful whine broke from Alec's lips and Magnus would have found it all so endearing (and possibly a bit funny too) if he weren't clearly worried for the man as to what was wrong with him.

"Magnus..." Brown-golden orbs shifted to the slouched man on his main bathroom floor and the way his name came out in a pitiful whine. "So-Sorry..." Eyebrows furrowed as Magnus had no idea what Alec was sorry for but since the man wasn't vomiting anymore, he thought it best to try and get him back to bed.

"Alexander, do you think you can get up?"

"Hnnn..." Magnus took that as a no and braced himself as he helped the man stand to his wobbly feet, albeit slowly that is. "Pretty...n... looks...smell...nice..." Magnus pulled a face at Alec's mumbled words, alcohol and sick heavy on his breath as those were all he could make out in Alec's mumbling and none of it was making sense to him. He shifted one hand from resting against Alec's hips and filled a cup with water and pressed it against Alec's parched lips.

"Take a gulp and then gargle to get the sick taste out of your mouth." He ordered softly and Alec, in his half asleep state, did as ordered, though he did choke and cough a bit, water spluttering onto the mirror and dribbling down his chin and onto his wrinkled shirt which Magnus rolled his eyes at. He was hoping for a nice lazy Sunday, where Alec would take care of his children and he could sleep the day away, but alas, that was not this day.

Magnus turned on the tap once more, gripped Alec a little tighter around his hips, pulling his staggering body closer to his own and then cupped his right hand under the running water as he filled it with icy cold water.

"Lean forward for me Alexander." Magnus cooed gently and Alec did as requested, slumping forward so he could pour the cool liquid over his flushed face and into his sweaty bangs and once more around the back of his neck. He listened to Alec sigh adorably once more at his soft ministrations.

"This...nice... You...nice..." Magnus shook his head and went about drying Alec's flushed face, again not really understanding what the mumbling man was trying to say to him.

"Come on you, time for bed." Magnus ordered and leaned slightly over to flush the toilet so his kids didn't have to see that and then slowly walked Alec out of the bathroom and the short distance it took to get the both of them into the man's bedroom.

"Mags...its hot..." Alec mumbled sleepily, not seeing Magnus raise an eyebrow at the shortening of his name. Truthfully, that nickname, he'd not heard it in a very long time and wasn't sure how he felt about it coming from Alec's lips. However, not that Magnus could think much on it as Alec left his helpful arms and staggered about his bedroom.

"Alexander, you'll hurt yourself." Magnus tried to warn the unwell man, feeling his eyebrows raise as Alec pulled his long sleeved white shirt from his body.

"Its hot..." Alec mumbled once more whilst Magnus shifted his brown-golden orbs over the lovely expanse of Alec's muscular body and the intricate tattoos marking his pale skin.

"Its snowing outside Alexander, so it is not hot." Though Magnus wasn't sure if it actually was. When he'd finally came home in the wee hours of the morning, it indeed had been lightly snowing, but he hadn't bothered to check since he abruptly woke from his two and bit hours of slumber thanks to Madzie's cries for help and Alec's seemingly self inflicted alcohol indulgence. And the young man said he didn't drink much, if at all...

"It is..." Alec whined pathetically and Magnus felt his eyes widen and his breath catch as Alec's hands instantly went to the waistband of his black slacks. Brown-golden orbs darted away for a moment, Magnus never one to shy away from a free strip show, but for some reason he couldn't do that to this adorable and seemingly still drunk young man in his home.

After counting to twenty, Magnus took a deep breath and finally shifted his gaze back to Alec and found the man face first, on the bed, sprawled like a starfish and only in a pair of tight black boxer briefs. The large tattoos on his back were on full view for him to ogle once more if he so desired to stare. Magnus did. And of course he couldn't help but drift his gaze over the curve of Alec's firm ass and then down his strong muscular legs, taking note of more spiral-like tattoos engraved on the pale skin there.

"Co-Cold..." Magnus let out a chuckle as Alec's 'hot' situation didn't last long and that was his cue to pull the mink blanket from the chair in the corner of the room and brought it over to Alec's almost completely naked form, he now having curled up on his side and began to lightly shiver. Magnus dropped the blanket over him, but of course catching some more tattoos on Alec's inner thighs, lips parting as he etched it into his memory bank. God this man was...

Magnus broke from his thoughts when Alec sighed adorably as the blanket was cocooning him in warmth now, head burying between his pillows and dark messy hair fanning out, cheeks flushed. Magnus took a step closer to the bed, not sure what exactly he was going to do but his bare foot connected with something cold on the floor and he dropped his gaze, instantly frowning at the empty bottle of scotch on the floor and picked it up. Alec had said he was not a drinker and yet he'd drunk the entire bottle! It was a new one too as Magnus had only had less then a quarter class and yet Alec had drunk the entire contents! Why had he done that?

Magnus left the bedroom for but a moment, dropping the empty scotch bottle into his recycling bin in the kitchen and then pulled a couple bottles of water from the fridge and a packet of aspirin from a cupboard and took them back to Alec's room. He placed the items on the bedside table knowing Alec would probably wake later on with raging a hangover and then left the man be, clicking the door quietly closed.

#

(Sometime much later...)

Alec had indeed waken with quite the hangover and popped some aspirin and then downed a bottle of water in an instant. Whilst the taste was gross, no better then the sick taste in his mouth, Alec's churning stomach had an odd desire to eat fried chicken. Just the thought made him reef his body up and place his feet on the cool floorboards.

Alec tried massaging the pounding in his head away and immediately felt his face flush as his hazy memory started kicking in and reminding him of his drinking, his copious amounts of vomiting and then feeling Magnus' warm comforting hands on his body as the man assisted him back to bed.

"By the angel..." Alec mumbled as he shoved his head in his hands, staring down at his feet as his slurred speech, which really didn't make much sense to him either, came back to him.

Alec pulled on his discarded black slacks and then pulled a black tank on as the shirt he wore last night smelt like vomit and he didn't want to think about that anymore then what he already was. Well that and the fact he woke up only in his briefs. By the angel had he stripped in front of Magnus?!.

He stumbled out of his bedroom, head spinning for a few moments as he used the walls for guidance and support and ended up in the open plan living space to see Magnus was sitting on his blush red carpet, near the coffee table, with his back to him, that beautiful phoenix tattoo on full view and there appeared to be a bunch of board games and various card games scattered about him and his adorable children.

"SNAP!" Raphael shouted happily. "I win again!"

"Oh darn, you are just too fast for me." Magnus threw his hands in the air in defeat, cards fluttering about him as he'd tossed them into the air as well, and Alec listened to the man's children cackle in delight at his antics. "Though remember to keep your voices down whilst Alec sleeps off his illness."

"Xanda is awake though." Magnus shifted his gaze over his shoulder to where Raphael was pointing and received a bashful smile from Alec.

"H-Hey..."

"How do you feel?" Magnus rose to his full height in one fluid and graceful motion and drifted on over, hand immediately coming up to place the back of his palm against Alec's forehead which made him jerk away at the instant touch and the coolness of Magnus' hand.

"I-I'm fine."

"Really?" Magnus crossed his arms over his bare chest. "Seems to me like you went to that bottle of scotch like your life depended on it." The father watched Alec flush at his words.

"It won't happen again." Alec confessed and watched Magnus' eyebrow arch at the seriousness in his voice.

He felt like such an idiot for doing something like that within Magnus' home, within his home, and with impressionable little kids around too. What kind of an adult was he to let himself slip like that? God he was pathetic!

Then there was the added guilt that he knew Magnus had a bit of a problem with alcohol indulgence himself and yet he'd just chugged a bottle of scotch like it wasn't an issue at all! It couldn't have been pleasant for Magnus to see him like that, hugging the toilet bowl for all it was worth and then of course directing him back to bed and also seeing the empty bottle of scotch on the floor too. A very expensive bottle of scotch at that. Though Alec was no expert, he knew certain brands and that brand was not your average one.

'Shit, you can't afford to pay him back for that you idiot!' Alec's inner voice chided him.

"Th-Thank you for dragging me back to bed." Alec scratched awkwardly at the back of his neck, trying not to ogle Magnus' lack of attire right now.

"You've got quite a lot of making up to do." Alec blinked his wide eyes over at Magnus, forgetting the man's lack of dress and watched his lips twitch into a tiny smile. "Doesn't he Sweet Pea?" Magnus shifted his gaze back to his children.

"Yes!" Alec's little princess advised as her and her brothers came walking over, hands on hips as they gazed up at Alec in scrutiny. "We missed out on pancake Sunday!"

"That's right. We were all looking forward to them weren't we?" Magnus chimed in and watched his children nod their heads. The youngsters were quickly making Alec feel guilty. "And lets not forget how you scared poor Sweet Pea half to death when she found you sprawled on the floor in the bathroom." Alec's face flushed as his foggy brain was bringing back Madzie's cries of help and she thinking he were dead. Alec crouched down, arms winding around the three Bane children instantly.

"I'm so sorry." He mumbled his apology as he embraced them, delighting in their squeals of laughter.

"Alec, your hugs are tight!"

"Like Papa's!" Max and Raphael voiced simultaneously.

"Can you forgive me?" Alec's frowning blue eyes shifted from each child as they eyed each other for a moment and then lifted their gazes to their lightly grinning father who nodded his head.

"Only if you make us chocolate cake." Madzie requested.

"And your spaghetti and meatballs too." The boys requested.

"And what about your Papa, do you think he forgives me too?" Magnus found it so endearing that Alec was asking his children even though he were standing right there and listening in on everything.

"Yes!" Madzie beamed him a smile. "Papa wants Alec's yummy cake and pasta too." Magnus watched with baited breath as shy sparkling blue eyes drifted to look up at him from his kneeling spot on the floorboards.

"Really?"

"Really." Magnus repeated and watched a relieved sigh break from Alec's lips before a tiny little smile twitched against his lips.

"Thank goodness..." Alec mumbled mainly to himself, but he was certain Magnus had heard him as the man placed out his hands, helping him up from his kneeling position. Fluttering of his heart began once more as Magnus gave his hands a tiny squeeze and then let go as he shifted his attention back to his children. "Should we play some more games and leave Alexander in peace so he can start cooking for us?"

"Yes!" Chimed the three children and Alec watched Magnus give him a wink as he was dragged back to some more games whilst Alec drifted off to kitchen, pondering why suddenly his stomach didn't feel so queasy anymore. Nor did it want fried chicken either. Perhaps Magnus and his children were an instant remedy for hangovers?

#

"Allie?" Alec was so shocked as he was once again deep in thought that the cup full of flour he had been scooping out, and measuring, jolted in his fingertips and ended up tipping out and onto the very little boy who had sent his heart into his throat! "Ah!"

"Keep your eyes closed Maxi." Alec demanded of the youngster as he lifted the boy onto the kitchen island.

Alec had been on autopilot as he began to prep tonight's pasta dish and of course whilst the meatballs were sizzling away in their sauce, he'd started on the cake when Magnus' sneaky little ninja kid had snuck up on him!

Max's black hair was caked white, just like his scrunched up face was. Alec couldn't help but try and stifle his laugh and then quickly took a picture before Mac let out an adorable whine and then a cute sneeze broke him from his meanness.

"I'm so sorry Maxi. You scared me." Alec dampened a clean tea towel and then began cleaning the youngest of the twins face of flour.

"I called out to you but you weren't listening to me." The youngster replied once Alec wiped his mouth of flour. The gripe was too adorable.

"I'm sorry about that. I was lost in my own thoughts."

"About Papa?" Alec felt a lump lodge in his throat. For a four year old, Max was terribly smart at catching on these days.

"Well...sort of." He truthfully responded, since it was only him and Max in the kitchen.

"Bad thoughts?" Now that one eye was fully cleaned, Max snapped it open to peer up at him, that brown-golden eye so very expressive, so very like his father's.

"Why do you say that Maxi?"

"Papa and Allie argued yesterday." The youngster pouted and it broke Alec's heart. He never wanted any of Magnus' children to ever hear him and his dad having a slight argument like that.

"We did, but that was all my fault. I upset your Papa and I'm sorry I did that. In upsetting your Papa, it looks like I upset you and your brother and sister too. I didn't mean to do that. You three and your Papa did nothing wrong."

"So Allie doesn't have bad thoughts about Papa?" God this man's children were so freaking adorable.

"Not at all. My thoughts about your Papa are always good ones." Alec wasn't sure why the hell he was admitting to that.

"Good." Alec didn't know what to do with that response.

"What's going on here?" Alec shifted his blue eyes to sparkling older brown-golden orbs as Magnus was leaning against the archway and gazing at him and his youngest child with a quirk of his lips.

"Allie tipped flour all over me for no reason."

"What?!" Alec blurted out in shock at the cheekiness of the youngster. He watched as tiny but quick hands brushed through messy hair and clumps of flour dispersed and landed right on Alec's clean black tank! "Hey!" He complained even though there was no way he could get angry at such an adorable giggle as Max quickly wiped the rest of his face and then jumped off the bench, darting away and rushing past his father who just swat him lightly on the bottom in passing.

"You little devil child." Magnus voiced with utmost affection. "Go wash off the rest of that flour in the bathroom." Magnus ordered of his son and then made his way towards Alec and of course he couldn't help but move closer, lifting the damp tea towel and brushing it across Alec's broad and muscular chest. Magnus was pleased that Alec didn't jerk away from his light touch. "Sorry about him."

"Oh he's the only one who'll be sorry when he turns 21." Alec watched Magnus tilt his head at that and Alec produced the photo he'd taken, delighting in the belly laugh Magnus let off, it filling the home and Alec's heart simultaneously.

Maybe, just maybe, they could get back to where they were before the whole kiss incident.

#

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

**Help Wanted**

**By: Shin Sankai**

#

Author's Notes: This is 'split' into two chapters. Its insanely long, hence the splitting it up. This chapter I wanted to delve deeper into Magnus/Catarina and what has been going on with her. There is also some 'Malec' moments thrown in and of course the lovely Magnus opening up some more. Hooray! I'm hoping next chapter will be some more 'talking' between the boys and maybe, just maybe, some more sibling interaction and possibly even Jace reappearing!

#

Chapter Nine: Let's Talk – Part One

#

It'd been an entire week since "the kiss".

Alec wasn't sure if they were meant to have other awkward moments or haphazard talks about what had happened between them, or whether they were supposed to just skip right over it. Magnus never went on to explain himself further and Alec never asked him to explain himself further and as such, the whole skipping right over it and right into the pit of denial is exactly what happened.

For Alec, it may have had something to do with the fact that when he tried to ask, a demand to know why Magnus did what he did, he became all tongue tied and nothing came out! There was the simple glaring fact that he and Magnus were not in a committed relationship. Or a relationship at all! Then there was a certain black Mercedes that would not leave Alec's mind, or the image of Magnus graciously slipping into it and drifting off into the evening to parts and people (or person) unknown.

In any case, Magnus had said his piece, as vague as it was, as interrupted as it was, but the main bit Alec had heard was Magnus confirming that he had indeed "stepped over the line". That god forsaken 'line' that seemed to glare at Alec every damn time he wanted to open his lips and ask 'why' once more. Or for the first time.

So, yes, Alec had stupidly leapt into denial, pretending nothing was wrong in his little 'Bane-centric' world and carried on.

So much so, somehow, someway, by sheer magic it seemed, he and Magnus had shifted back into a routine. Or maybe it was because of the kids. For Magnus' treasured children always drew the two of them together. Maybe it was the boys who had heard their raised voices that time, and so to ensure everything was to stay right in their tiny little worlds, then their beloved Papa and their 'Nanny' needed to come together once more and so when Magnus wasn't busy with whatever he usually did, they would spend time watching movies, playing in the park and on various occasions Magnus would sit at the island bench in the kitchen and just observe him and the children baking up a storm. And yes it always sent a delicious shiver down Alec's spine.

Alec had even gone back to his early morning jogs. Not every morning since the wind chill factor was ridiculous even for him. And Alec would like to think of himself as a pretty tough guy. Weather wise at least. So the days where he couldn't stand the wind chill, he'd found a MMA Gym and gone a few times. Not a lot, since that was money he truly didn't have, but every now and then he really needed to let out some of his inner 'Magnus' stress onto the poor unsuspecting boxing bag.

Lately, Alec had even lain awake most nights, cooped up in his room, with his own torturous thoughts, and this evening was another one of them.

Sick of it all, Alec rolled out of his bed, in his chequered red, black and white pyjama pants and a black tank and thought perhaps some of Magnus' calming tea would do the trick.

"Oh!" Alec blinked as he'd just reefed the bedroom door open to see Magnus standing there, one hand raised and the other held two mugs.

"I didn't realise you were awake." Even though they had shifted on back into a routine, Alec was no fool to realise that when the two of them were together, with adorable children fast asleep, there was indeed awkwardness in the air.

"I couldn't sleep and thought, I don't know, maybe you might be the same so I've come offering a cup of tea, you know, if you want one that is."

'Awkward indeed.' Alec's internal voice proclaimed.

Alec couldn't help but give a tiny smile as he took the offered beverage. "Great minds think alike. I was just on my way to the kitchen to make one." Magnus returned his grin with one of his own. "Did you..." Alec gestured behind him. "...want to come in for a bit?" Magnus blinked silently at him. "You know, we could talk...or something...?" Oh how lame Alec felt right now.

"What would we talk about?" Alec couldn't help but chew on his bottom lip, wondering if Magnus was unfairly putting it out there for him to bring up the kiss again. Perhaps even daring him to do so.

"Anything, everything or nothing at all." He watched Magnus give him a slight head tilt at that. "I'm not fussed." They both fell silent and after a bout of it, Alec felt his shoulders sag in defeat as he shifted to move back into his room.

"I'll come in..." Alec paused in his retreat, shifting his blue eyes back to the far too handsome man in front of him, even if Magnus were dressed in pyjamas like him, though these were the silk black and gold set which was a personal favourite of Alec's. Though Alec truly wasn't fussy as he liked them all: this set, the red ones, the deep purple and the green. "...but only if you want me to." Alec allowed those words to sink in, shifting his gaze down to the flooring. Magnus' home had lovely floorboards throughout, except the kitchen and bathrooms which were tiled and of course the bedrooms all had carpet. As he gazed down at where they joined together, even that felt like a 'line' as Alec gazed down at their bare feet.

'Should I?' Alec internally agonised. For all of less than a minute.

"Come in." He took a few steps away from the entrance, holding the door wide open and couldn't help but notice Magnus' hesitancy before he took in a deep breath and stepped over the threshold. Alec clicked the door closed, it sounding like the loudest noise in the entire world right now.

Magnus sat in the chair, legs drawn to his chest and his cup of tea gripped within his slender hands. Alec decided to sit on his bed, legs crossed and equally held his lukewarm cup of tea between his hands, sipping occasionally at it and trying to think up a neutral topic to talk about. It was then Alec's eyes fell upon the large night-time cityscape picture above the headboard of his very bed. He'd found it stunning when he first got here, and his opinion had not changed. In fact he stared up at it every night since the first day he moved in and still found little things within it that fascinated him.

"Magnus..." Alec jerked the rather quiet father out of his thoughts as those mesmerising brown-golden orbs flicked over to him. "Can I ask where you got that from?" Alec finally found something to talk about whilst pointing at the picture, half drunk cup of tea all but forgotten as he placed it on the bedside table.

"Why?"

"My friend is obsessed with pictures like that."

"Hmm..." Magnus hummed lightly as he placed his empty cup of tea on the floor at the side of the chair.

"Its a very nice image and I know my friend would like it too. I was wondering if you could tell me where you bought it from as it may be from a shop she's not visited and I can pass it along as she's always looking for new prints to place around her home and office and such." Magnus blinked over at Alec as he was looking up at the image.

"Its not a reproduction Alexander." Those blue eyes shifted back to him. "Its the only one of its kind."

"Oh..." Magnus couldn't help but think how adorable Alec was when he noticed the way his shoulders sagged a little in defeat.

"If you give me some time, since it does all depend on mother nature, but I'm sure I can borrow my friends vantage point once more to try and replicate it as much as possible." Magnus watched Alec's eyebrows furrow at his response.

"I'm not following."

"My friend has a rather grand office building, with an incredible view." Alec was pretty close to snorting, as if to comment that what was wrong with Magnus' own view from his apartment, but thought wisely against it. "Every now and then he allows me free range of the rooftop area so I can set up my camera, sometimes cameras, for time lapses to capture numerous shots and that one was pure luck and I'm not ashamed to admit it."

"Wait..." Alec muttered as he shifted his gaze between the cityscape image and Magnus who was still curled up in the chair as his words finally sank in. "You took it?"

"Yes." Magnus was never boastful, well, not much, but it personally was a favourite of his. "I've had a variety of different careers over the years, but I always fall back on my first love..."

"What kind of careers?" Alec sat back straighter, leaning against the headboard, getting comfortable as it appeared the neutral chitchat which had finally started between them was going to reveal a bit more of Magnus to him.

"The usual ones." Magnus shrugged as he thought back to some of his careers. "I worked in a number of coffee houses. Then there was the record shop. I stayed awhile in an antique store which was actually quite enjoyable. I loved researching the history of an object, finding out its origins and then placing a value on it. I may have sneakily bought some for myself at a rather discounted price." To Alec that almost sounded suspiciously like Magnus had just "taken" them, but decided it was best to not comment on it unless the man stop there and not reveal some more of his background to his eager ears. "Then there was the time I tried modelling for a quick buck, especially while trying to get myself through University."

"You'd be good at that." Alec could not believe he had just blurted that out and ducked his head, shifting to pick up the tea and took a sip just to distract himself. Cold tea tasted terrible but he hoped his bowed head and the cup were masking his flushed face from Magnus' scrutinising gaze.

"Thank you darling." Alec jerked his head up at such a smooth endearment escaping Magnus' lips. It almost looked like Magnus didn't even realise he had actually said it since he was busy placing the folded mink blanket over his body, getting cosy in the plush chair as though he was content to stay awhile in Alec's presence which of course made the younger man's heart flutter. Though such thoughts left Alec as Magnus continued on, voicing the numerous careers he'd had, which for Alec, he wasn't so sure if these were the 'usual ones' for your average man. "I worked in a few bars, one of which was a strip club, very interesting clientele there."

"I bet..." Alec snorted as he'd finally downed the last of the tea and then sat back once more, this time pulling a pillow into his lap and hugging it, just for something to do.

"I was a terrible shop assistant in a book store because I got more distracted in the history section and began reading instead of actually working and anything." Alec couldn't help the slight chuckle that escaped his lips. He sort of gathered Magnus wasn't just a collector of books and if Alec had the money, he'd have a hefty collection too if he could. He was quite a bookworm himself, though lately he'd not been able to indulge for obvious reasons. "Then there was the time I worked in a herbal shop and I'd accidentally come to work on a day I wasn't rostered for and it smelt suspiciously like marijuana when I walked into the shop from around the back."

"And just how do you know what it smells like?" Alec slyly asked.

"It was all in the past..." Alec felt his blue eyes widen, the man owning up to having smoked pot at least once or twice (or more) in his life. Alec dare not ask, but assumed it was probably back in Magnus' University days before he became a father. At least he hoped so.

"I may have been swayed to work in a spice shop due to the owners rather lovely looking daughter."

"Uh huh..."

"Though that could be said for the delightful Elias who was my colleague for awhile in one of the high end men's clothing stores."

"I thought you said you were terrible as a shop assistant."

"I was, but for Elias I could place in some effort." Alec felt a frown shift onto his lips. Clearly Magnus was popular, though the man had already voiced to him that he was sort of a one night stand kind of a guy which translated to Alec as being quite the flirt too. Though he really didn't need reminding of it every five minutes, even though he had been the one to ask the man what kind of careers he'd had and Magnus was only being nice and responding and being truthful for that matter too. Alec had thought he shifted from job to job, but he had nothing on Magnus! "Oh! I was a private investigator there for a bit too."

"Seriously?"

"What? Don't think I can blend in with the 'normal folk' Alexander?" Magnus teased. Truthfully, Alec had his doubts. Magnus could outshine the freaking sun if he were being honest. "I'll have you know that I was one of the best, if not the best investigator that had been hired in years. Granted I think Ragnor took pity on me and decided to begrudgingly give me a chance since he couldn't stand my indecisive ways as to whether I should finish my degree or pack it in." Magnus rolled his eyes at his young self. "Though he may have just wanted to shut me up since I may have been grovelling a bit and wanted him to take me on as an employee for awhile there too."

"That's quite the grand circle of friends you've got."

"How so?"

"Your friend Ragnor owns a private investigations company, whilst Catarina is a talented doctor and Raphael, from one of our previous talks, seems to have his own computer business." Magnus blinked quietly at Alec. "No matter how different you all are, you've remained close over the years. I'm rather envious of such everlasting friendships."

'What the hell am I doing here? I've nothing to my name.' Alec frowned at his own internal thoughts. 'Why the hell would Magnus even bother associating with me?' Self doubt was such a bitch.

"I'm sure you've a great group of friends yourself Alexander." The blue eyed young man decided not to comment that his siblings were his closest friends, and then there was Aline, Helen and Lydia, but he'd really only known them for six months.

'If they still want you as their friend since you haven't bothered to call them." Alec was really starting to hate his internal voice. As if he wasn't already gripped with guilt and failure enough as it is.

"So begrudgingly, my dear Ragnor gave me a chance and I must say, I did not disappoint him like I'm sure he thought I would. In fact, I was raking it in for him. Well, except when that one client started stalking me." Alec was knocked from his internal thoughts and felt his eyes widen at that bit of news. "She was going through a messy divorce and she was certain her soon to be ex-husband was cheating on her and of course we were hired to investigate. Needless to say whilst I was gathering the intel I had no idea just how obsessive she was getting towards me. So much so she'd found out where I lived and when I got home, she had actually broken in, though it wasn't hard if I'm honest, and as much as I tried to calm her down, in the end I was attacked by her as she wielded one of my rather large kitchen knives."

"Magnus..." Alec was beyond shocked at this revelation from Magnus. "That's why I told you its important to lock your front door when I first came here!" Alec lightly admonished.

"Oh, it wasn't this place. We are very secure here. I know everyone in the building and with security downstairs and cameras in the lobby and hallways, I've never encountered a single issue here."

"Oh,"

"Before I was fortunate enough to purchase this place, I actually used to live in Queens. It was not a nice place at all. Lets just say after the attack, the police got involved, we went to court and I was compensated handsomely. I packed in the PI work after that and went back to finishing off my Masters. Once I finished that I worked for some small advertising companies before getting my big break with one of the major companies. At first it was great, but in the end it turned out to be hell on earth." Alec watched Magnus sigh. "When that drama died down, I bought 'Stock Exchange for Dummies' and dabbled there too. What an insanely boring book that is." Magnus rolled his eyes as he'd fallen asleep trying to read it on multiple occasions. "However, due to some pot luck, and finally reading it like a fine tooth comb, eventually, I bought some shares in various companies and they sky-rocketed in value so I was quick to sell them off for a pretty penny. Though lately I have been burning through my savings a little too much lately, but that is only so I can start setting up my new business adventure."

"And the business you're wanting to get up and running is..." Alec left the query open so Magnus could finally come clean in regards to what it was that he actually did.

"Have I not told you what I usually do?" Alec shook his head. "I'm actually a keen photographer." Magnus jut his chin out, Alec's gaze shifting back up to the cityscape picture.

'So Magnus' job isn't shady. Good to know.' Alec was pleased with that.

"Photography has been a passion of mine since I was very young. I've technically been doing it since I were a teenager, but have drifted away from it more times then I can count as I tried other professions and such. Though no matter what, it is truly what I love to do and always end up falling back on it." Alec one day hoped he would have a passion like that. "I've a few clients, but I really want to put myself out there more, establish my own business and essentially what I hope to do is open a gallery." Alec watched Magnus let out a massive sigh. "Its been very frustrating to get that happening as I feel like I've just been coming upon road block after road block. I'm really fortunate that I still have a chunk savings behind me."

"I see..."

"Along with my photography, I also dabble in sketches, mainly working with pencils and charcoal, but after awhile, I started to expand into actual painting with water colours and oils too."

"Really?" Alec sat up straighter hearing that. "My baby brother is heavily into art, his drawings are incredible."

"Are you sure you aren't being bias?" Magnus teased a little.

"No I... Maybe..." Alec pouted, though he truly thought Max was insanely gifted and was definitely going places not only because of his talent but because of his sheer passion and drive to never give up. He was so proud of him.

"Its not an easy career to stick too, but I hope it all works out for your brother." Alec nodded his head, agreeing with Magnus' words and hoping for nothing but good fortunate for Max. "I must admit, I've not done a lot of drawing, photography included, as for awhile there I lost my passion. That was extremely disheartening to realise, but just recently, my 'burning desire' to draw again, to pick up my camera again, has come back to me. I was thinking of packing it all in again, of giving the whole gallery situation a miss, but the fire of desire is burning bright again and because of it I've started getting serious about establishing my own business once more. I have so many things I would love to show in a gallery, but I've not found the right property as yet. I don't want to be paying astronomical fees and no one buying my work or else I will always be operating at a loss and my business will go under before I even get it off the ground."

"That makes sense." Alec nodded thoughtfully before his mind drifted back to all the framed images and canvas prints strewn about Magnus' apartment. "Wait, are you telling me that everything in your home, all the framed prints and the canvas artwork are done by..."

"Yours truly." Magnus offered up whilst pointing at himself with a slight grin on his lips.

"Wow." Alec shifted his gaze up to the city skyline during the evening, with lightning flickering through the sky and illuminating the clouds in a blue-purple tinge. "You're very talent."

"Thank you." Magnus finally realised, sitting here, and being rather comfortable for that matter, for the first time in a long time, he was actually quite keen for another to view his works with a critical eye. This was someone who wasn't related to him, or best friends with him and had known him for years. Before Magnus could stop himself, he'd already started offering, "Would you like to see some others?"

"Yes please." Alec was quick to answer, eager to see just how gifted the man was.

He watched Magnus remove the blanket from his curled up body and rose to his feet, Alec following suit as he got off the bed and silently followed Magnus to his bedroom.

It is then Alec finally realised that this is truly the first time he's seen Magnus bedroom before, even if it is only illuminated in pale lighting. Its a very grand room, but has a lovely cosy feeling to it and of course an even bigger walk-in-robe then the one in his bedroom as he stood at the doorway and watched Magnus shuffle about in there. Alec's blue eyes observed Magnus drag a large box, mid thigh height, towards the side of his rather massive bed. It was decorated in canary yellow silk sheets and plush gold and black silk comforter and a heck of a lot of pillows.

"Come sit next to me." Magnus softly voiced and even though it should have been all types of weird, Alec didn't even think on it and closed the door behind him and then walked to the end of Magnus' bed and crawled onto it, making his way towards the widely grinning man before sitting down, legs stretched out and he leant against the plush headboard. Alec's rather eager eyes watched Magnus open the box and he was then pulling out some sketchbooks. Magnus handed two over to Alec. "I have a lot more then this, but I wouldn't want to bore you with all of them." Magnus jokingly voiced as Alec flipped opened the first one.

"This is incredible."

"Oh well, if you like those little sketches, then maybe..." Magnus pulled a black and white image of his adorable brood from the box and held it out to Alec.

"By the angel..." Alec mumbled as Madzie looked about four and she was sitting on the ground, a crown of flowers in her hair and her two year old twin brothers were on either side of her and throwing more flowers in the air. They all had massive smiles on their faces and were just being sweet children playing in an open field somewhere in the countryside. "They are adorable."

"Aren't they just?" Magnus sighed, completely bias of course.

"Why isn't this hanging up?"

"Well, every now and then I rotate my images. I know its silly but..."

"Its not silly to say what you feel. You have your reasons for it, so do what you want." Alec was rewarded with a grin before he was shown some more black and white framed images. Alec was getting the hint that Magnus preferred black and white then colour, but even the colour pictures he developed and also a couple of watercolour and oil paintings he saw, were utterly...

"Amazing," Alec couldn't help but confess aloud.

"Some aren't that great." Magnus felt himself stiffen on instinct and only because he had no idea that Alec was going to lean over and pretty much lie over his outstretched legs as he dug through the box.

"Are you kidding me, these are really amazing Magnus. I know my brother would be in awe at them."

"Thank you." Magnus hadn't heard praise like this in a very long time.

"Do you think I could introduce the two of you? Max is always eager to meet a keen artist."

"Of course."

It was at this time that Alec's brain finally kicked in, finally realising just who he was lying over, even though it was all innocent, since his own siblings usually flaked out over his own legs, and now he'd just done it to Magnus! Alec scrambled back onto the bed, cheeks flushing disastrously.

"S-Sorry..." Magnus waved off his apology. "Y-You really do deserve to open up your own gallery Magnus." The man in questioned couldn't help but beam a hearty smile. Praises from Alec, sweet, adorable and charming in his own way, was more then Magnus could have ever hoped for from the young man looking after his children.

"I've been trying to locate a place, which isn't through the roof in leasing fees but this is New York after all." Alec could only nod his head at that. He didn't know the first thing about real estate so had to take Magnus' word for it.

Him and his siblings lived in a run down apartment building, because that was all he could afford and even that to Alec was just a ridiculous amount of money in a not so nice neighbourhood. He always hated his siblings walking around by themselves in case something happened to them so he always ensured they stayed in contact via messaging each other if they were going to be late and such.

Yes, Alec was a worrier, no need to point that out to him thank you very much.

Shifting back to rest against the headboard once more, Alec decided to absorb himself in flipping through another of Magnus' sketchbooks until he remembered a conversation he once had at his previous job with Aline.

"Oh!" Magnus arched an eyebrow at that. "My friends girlfriend, who is also a friend of mine, works in the art business, perhaps I can ask her if she might have some connections or even knows someone who may have some gallery space to view your stuff in or something?" Alec watched Magnus arch an eyebrow at his words. "You know, just a bit of a starting point for you until you find the perfect place you want."

"Oh no I could never..."

"Please Magnus?" Alec's sparkling blue eyes were making Magnus cave rather quickly. "I want to help." Magnus could practically see that. The young man helped him enough as it was and yet he wanted to do even more! "Nothing may come of it, but what's the harm in actually asking?"

"Alright..." The excited and beaming smile practically blinded Magnus. How was he ever going to win against this delightful man? "Well, I guess the hard part is about to happen." Magnus watched Alec tilt his head adorably at his cryptic words. "Picking out some stuff that you can pass to your friend for me."

Alec hummed at that. "I think its going to be hard since you've so many incredible pieces here, and it looks like I've not even hit the tip of the iceberg!" Alec was sure he could see another three boxes shoved away in the opened wardrobe. He also saw some canvas prints, leaning against the wall under the large window but none were facing him and he didn't have the boldness to ask if he could see them or even just walk on over and look at them himself. Magnus may have invited him into his bedroom, which Alec was desperately trying not to over think, but that didn't mean he was allowed to snoop around. "Well, I know that photographers usually put a portfolio together or something right?" Magnus nodded his head. "Maybe do something like that and also let me take a couple of your sketchbooks perhaps?"

"When are you likely to see your friend?"

Alec scratched at the back of his neck. "Well, I've been meaning to catch up for awhile now, but after getting this job, time seemed to just slip by and..."

"Alexander, if you ever want to take a day off, please tell me. I do not want the kids or I to run you ragged."

"I'm alright Magnus."

"Even so, give your friends a call, catch up this weekend with them."

"That's a little short notice, even for them, so how about I aim for next Friday instead?" Alec gave the man a lopsided grin as he had hoped he hadn't overstepped and it appeared, thankfully, he hadn't.

"Next Friday it is then." Magnus shifted his computer into his lap and started clacking away on the keys. Alec wasn't sure what he was doing but assumed the man was giving himself a reminder to make sure he had something together before then. Alec himself needed to give himself a mental note to actually send Aline and Lydia a text to see if they wanted to catch up for lunch with him. "I'll be sure to have some stuff ready for you." Alec gave a nod before he chewed on his bottom lip as he gazed at the other sketchbook he hadn't looked at that Magnus offered to him previously.

"C-Can I look at some more?" Magnus practically melted at Alec's stuttering adorableness and gave a nod, also pulling another two sketchbooks out and handed them off to an eager Alec. Blue eyes shifted to the laptop in Magnus' lap, knowing he was seriously imposing on the man, even if it was a little late in the evening and all.

"I'll just be..." Alec made the notion that he was going to leave Magnus in peace.

"Stay." That one word rooted Alec to his spot on Magnus' bed, he jerking his head into a nod before unconsciously snuggling down into the plush pillows as he raised his knees and rested the sketchbooks against them before flipping one open to start looking at the fine details on the first page.

"Wow..." He couldn't help but mumble and though Magnus should be checking his emails and messages, he found himself shifting his laptop to the bedside table and he rested on his left side, head propped up on his elbow as he gazed at a slouched and seemingly very comfortable Alec, in his bed, and the sketchbook he was looking through, excited eyes shifting all over the page, trying to take every little detail in and the pads of his fingers on his right hand brushed sweetly over the drawing like he were imprinting it into his very mind.

Magnus assumed that Alec was trying to keep his praises to himself, but every now and then Magnus heard them and they made his heart flutter and his confidence, which had been at an all time low for awhile, soared once more.

'There truly is something about this man...' Magnus internally concluded.

When Alec turned the page, Magnus let out a shuddering breath as he'd not laid eyes on that particular drawing in a very long time. The same went for the memories too.

"That's the lake house my father used to take me to before my childhood with him turned to shit." Alec frowned at Magnus' frank words, biting his lip when Magnus traced his index finger down the sloped roof in his drawing, his finger ghosting pretty close to his own resting on the page. "We used to holiday there together, just the two of us. I really loved it. Loved the scenery, the canoe we'd use to paddle on the lake and the long walks we took together through the open fields and the wilderness." Magnus let out a slight laugh as a particular memory hit him. "I remember one summer I twisted my ankle. He told me to be careful, to watch my step and of course I was a big boy and needn't his constant worrying of me. I decided to jump rocks and that's when I slipped and fell, twisting my ankle in the process and bursting into tears and calling out for help. He'd come running instantly, a freaked out look on his face, but he assessed me quickly and realised it wasn't broken, just really swollen. He carried me all the way back to the lake house, listening to my sniffles whilst giving me a tiny lecture on why its important to pay attention to my surroundings." Alec grinned at that as he too had been forever telling Max to be careful when they went on outings. "Whilst my father didn't allow me to venture out for the next few days, I got all the ice cream I wanted that summer. Even though I was cooped up in bed, I was never bored because we played board games and read to each other, curled up together on my bed. It was one of my favourite holidays we had there." Alec was pretty envious of Magnus since he couldn't remember a single family holiday that he enjoyed with either of his parents. "Though the ones I really loved was when my father would bring along his camera and he would take pictures of the birds and the trees and the flowers. And even though his camera was really expensive, he actually let me hold it and showed me how to take pictures with it. It was our special time together. The world fell away for that brief moment."

"So your father inspired you to become a photographer?"

"Shocking, I know." Magnus tried to joke, but in truth, yes, it was his very father, the one he constantly had a love-hate relationship with that helped forge his obsession with photography. Who would of thought?

"The lake house sounds amazing."

"It was amazing. Some of my happiest childhood memories are there. However, all good things must come to an end and that is exactly what happened." Alec frowned at that, feeling the atmosphere shift suddenly. "My father was just finding out that his business was not doing so well. Apparently there was the possibility of fraud and embezzling going on that he had no idea about and whilst I didn't understand it at the time, I do get it now. He'd worked so hard to get it going from the ground up and his business was crumbling around him. As it all started coming to light, he no longer had time for me and consumed every waking moment to save his company."

"But, you're his son! He should have..." Magnus drifted his right index finger over Alec's lips, silencing him instantly, and drawing a tiny adorable flush from the man too.

"I think a small bit of him knew that, but there was also several hundred employees that relied on his business staying afloat. That has got to weigh on a person. I've never been responsible for that amount of people so have no idea what kind of pressure that places on a person." Alec couldn't comment on that either. He'd been a Team Leader once upon a time, but only looked after three other staff and that was stressful enough as it was let alone trying to do that for hundreds! "When the investigation was under-way and finally resolved and those that had been doing the fraudulent behaviour and the embezzling, it was all dealt with through the courts and once it was all over, my father could finally breathe again." Magnus let out a tiny sigh. "Unfortunately, because the investigation took several years, and the very memory of the fact he was meant to be a father to a little boy, well that little boy grew up and it was then my father realised it was too late to get back those lost years. By then I was a rebellious teenager who constantly stayed out, rarely at home and such."

"Magnus..."

"Even with how I was, I still managed to graduate from school and thankfully I did absorb myself in my art and luckily I'd gotten a scholarship. I moved to Chicago to get as far away from my father as possible and I attended SAIC and stayed in the Residence Hall for students. For my first year I had the worst room mate and by the end of it I was very fortunate to meet Ragnor and we hit it off well. So much so by the end of my first year, I was camping in Ragnor's single room, sleeping on the floor, but for me it was way better then my dorm room. With Cat and Raphael residing in New York and I having escaped to Chicago, I wasn't sure if I would make friends, but thank to angel for Ragnor. He is older then Cat and I by a few years, and even more for Raphael, and he was doing his second degree, but we clicked and the rest is history." Magnus had also realised he hadn't heard from Ragnor in awhile and needed to remember to call his old friend up and see if he was still living. "Ragnor started his little business venture up, I struggled with whether to continue my studies or give it up as previously mentioned and that's when I went to work for him. Ragnor's business boomed and he was the one to convince me to return to New York after I finally finished off my Masters. Even though I have a lot of bitter emotions and memories that all reside around this City, I'm always pulled back in. She's quite persistent after all." Alec chuckled at that. He could agree with that since he'd been gone for five years and yet he and his siblings had ended up back here too.

Alec turned the page, overwhelmingly satisfied with how much Magnus was sharing with him once more and also happy with the amount of details he had etched into his brain of Magnus' lake house drawing and when he flipped the page, he found something completely different entirely.

"Who is this cute little guy?" Magnus could hear the smile in Alec's voice without even looking at the young man lounging beside him.

"Church. He was my first real animal love." Alec laughed as he gazed at a very grumpy but oh so adorable cat. He had the most pissed off looking facial expression that Alec was finding it hard to suppress his laughter, but did keep it quiet since their were sleeping children just down the hallway and all. "Church was known as the campus cat. You could find him anywhere on the grounds, he was like the mascot sometimes. Very few people could get close to him though."

"Were you one of those people?"

"I was. It may have to do with the fact I was sitting under a tree, staying out of the hot sun and was just doodling away, lost in thought when I remembered I hadn't eaten my can of tuna and crackers for lunch and suddenly something fluffy brushed up against me and scared me half to death!"

"Church?" Alec offered up as Magnus nodded.

"Lets just say I never ate my tuna and Church became my new best friend. Behind Catarina, Raphael and Ragnor of course.

"Of course."

"Check out the next few pages." Magnus offered up and delighted in Alec's grinning face and his tiny chuckles as there were various sketches of Church either pawing at a butterfly, flaked out on his back, legs in the air, head stuck in some bushes, possibly looking for a rodent to play with (or eat) and all Magnus had drawn was his bum and his flicking tail. Then there were even cuter ones, and hilarious ones, of Church being stuck in the rain and drenched to the bone. Magnus had taken him to his dorm room to get him dry, but had etched that pissed off and pouting image of said cat in his mind to draw later and then blow dried Church dry and his fur fluffed up which he had then drawn as well. One of the sweetest images Alec had seen was the fact Magnus had drawn his jeans clad legs and Church curled up in his lap snoozing the day away. "I tried to use the excuse that I was late to class as a certain cat was asleep on me, but the Professor didn't buy it." Magnus chuckled along with Alec.

#

After several more minutes of Magnus regaling him with stories about his sketches, there was a ping on his laptop.

"I really should check that."

"I don't mind. I won't make a sound." Magnus nodded his head, thankful that Alec didn't feel like he was ditching him and sat back up once more, laptop in his thighs and fingers rushing across the keys at lightning speed.

#

Magnus pinched the bridge of his nose as he was certain his eyes were blurring as he'd been starring at the screen for far too long, finally having read through his emails and messages and also finished off his proposal for trying to score a photoshoot with an advertising company for a latest make-up campaign. He'd done the best he could and now it was within their hands as there was nothing more he could think to write up or offer in his application and finally sent it off. Magnus glanced at the clock on the bottom right of his laptop screen to realise it was just after two in the morning!

"Alexander perhaps..." Magnus never did get any further as his gaze shifted down to the fast asleep man at his side.

Alec was curled up on his right side, one of Magnus' sketchbooks lying open on the bed and Alec's limp left hand rested on top of it. The young man was drawing in deep breaths and carefully Magnus pried the sketchbooks away, placing them back into the large box near the bed and then shut down his laptop and placed it back on the bedside table.

Magnus, so as not to disturb Alec, shifted under the covers for more warmth and then pulled the mink blanket which had been resting at the bottom of his bed and shifted to get a little more comfortable on his side as he faced Alec in slumber. His features were soft and young, thick lashes brushing against high cheekbones, lips slightly parted and every now and then snuffles escaped. Even Alec's little snores were adorable to Magnus. He was beginning to wonder if there was anything about this man that he didn't find so utterly endearing.

However, more then anything else, right at this moment, was the very simple fact of...

'Alexander is in my bed!' Magnus' rather giddy internal voice shouted. Now this was a vision he never thought possible and yet here it was laid out before him.

Carefully, Magnus raised his hand, brushing it feathery down Alec's face, shifting a lock of unruly black hair away from his closed eyes and felt his heart melt when Alec sighed, shockingly shifting closer towards his touch, possibly closer towards his warmth and snuggled even more impossibly deeper into his pillows. Magnus finally got his brain and hands moving as he rearranged the mink blanket over Alec, listening to him adorably sigh once more. "Good night Alexander." Magnus couldn't help it when he brushed his lips against Alec's forehead. At least this time he could touch the young man without seeing the freaked out look on his face. "Sweet dreams." Magnus mumbled before turning off the lamp, getting comfortable once again and then his own eyes began to drift closed.

#

(The next morning...)

Alec let out a tiny groan, even if he was trying to snuggle deeper into the mink blanket wrapped around him. Well that ad the pillows. He was in the process of waking, though he didn't want to since he was so damn comfortable. However, when his hazy mind made out a tiny little chuckle to his right that was the very moment that Alec jerked awake, with a slight snort most embarrassingly.

"Morning," Came the soft whisper next to him and again Alec's brain took far too long to figure out just where he was as his blurry blue eyes peered around for a moment, capturing the sleek style of the room, before finally remembering that deep mumble off to the side and just where he was and who he was with. When that all registered in his head, Alec nearly fell off the bed! Lucky for him, a very warm hand had wrapped quickly around his wrist and yanked him back to safety. When Alec's blue eyes finally met Magnus' brown-golden ones, he knew he needn't be a genius to know his face was flushed red and the questions were burning plain as day in his gaze. "Do not panic Alexander, nothing happened. You fell asleep and I didn't have the heart to wake you." Never mind the fact that prior to Magnus falling asleep, he had stared at Alec for a few long moments, taking it all in, the very real sight of Alec curled in his bed and how right it looked.

"Oh..." Alec couldn't help but lift the mink blanket, the very blanket that smelled like sandalwood and sugar, that smelled exactly like Magnus, and it made his heart flutter ridiculously so as he rested it half over his face. He was trying to hide his blush after all. Now came the plaguing thoughts of what to do with Magnus' information just then. Alec wasn't sure if he was elated that nothing happened since he'd want to remember it, and his brain was still fuzzy so early in the morning, or whether he was disappointed that nothing happened because Magnus had truly drawn that line between them...

"You are so adorable." Magnus commented, a smile tugging at his lips as he brought Alec out of his thoughts once more. And of course sending another blush to the young man's face because of his comment. "And as much as I would love to stay in bed with you..." Magnus began to tease delightfully. He almost felt like he was returning to his usual self before the whole kiss fiasco he'd caused. "It won't be long before the kids are up."

"Its scrambled eggs Saturday." Alec offered up, voice deep and throaty as he was still waking from one of the best sleeps of his life. Magnus nodded his head at Alec's rumbled words as the young man had gotten into quite the routine of doing scrambled eggs, with some accompaniments every now and then, whilst Sunday's was always pancakes. Magnus would never be able to not know when it was Saturday or Sunday because his adorable brood always talked about Alec's breakfast on the weekend like it were the best thing in the world, always wanting the night to go faster so they could have Alec's yummy food in their tummies. It was truly adorable. "I think bacon is going to make an appearance this morning."

"I'm looking forward to it." At that, Alec rolled out of Magnus' bed, the father instantly missing the warmth that Alec provided and watched him shiver as he brushed his hands up and down his flexing arms since the heating had not kicked on. Never mind the fact that Alec himself really just wanted to dive right back into the bed, not only for warmth but also because he had been lying so close to Magnus too.

"I'll take a quick shower and then get stuck into making breakfast. Meet you in the kitchen?"

"Its a date." Magnus offered up as he too rolled out of bed, completely missing the look on Alec's face as he quickly ducked out of Magnus' bedroom, face flaming red as he pulled some clothing from his bedside drawer and then closed the main bathroom door and locked it as he leaned against it, heart pounding at the sudden turn of events that had transpired.

"Calm down, it means nothing." Alec mumbled to himself, getting his resolve together and went about showering for the day.

#

Turns out, the day passed quite quickly. A freak storm hit the city for most of the day which meant no outdoor activities of spending time in the park, much to the upset and pouting faces of Magnus' children. Of course they still wanted to go out, even with the rain coming in sideways, having pulled on their raincoats which had Alec grinning as Magnus stood over them, hands on hips and shaking his head no. The frowning even went into their big brown-golden orbs, shifting them over to Alec who really didn't want to make that decision.

Alec had been quick to distract them with movies, board games and cards, asking Magnus to light the fire so they could all snuggle together and stay in their pyjamas all day. Well except Alec since he was already dressed, but it did work. Though Alec didn't know a lot of card games, and left that to Magnus as he had gone off to make everyone hot drinks. When he returned with his tray, Magnus and his munchkins were sitting near the fully lit fireplace, on the plush rug and the flames glowed over their golden-bronze skin beautifully.

'Wait Magnus, is that...' Alec was a little flabbergasted as he placed the tray on the settee and then descended to the rug to join them, eyes shifting over the cards and the way some had been laid out and then there was the stacks of small, medium and large sized marbles that everyone seemed to have too. 'Are you teaching them poker!?' It appeared the marbles were being used as chips as the kids stared up at him all sweet and innocent like the entire situation wasn't completely wrong.

'Never say that I don't teach my children everything and anything about the world.' Magnus grinned at Alec's slightly narrowed gaze. That suspiciously looked like the righteous Alec was going to begin a lecture, but of course Magnus had quickly tacked on, 'I like to think of it as them being ahead of the game.' Magnus gave him a wink and though it was insanely ludicrous, Alec couldn't help but chuckle.

Alec had handed off everyone's drinks to them, telling the children to be careful as he popped in some marshmallows and then pressed his lips to Max's messy black hair as the youngster had decided to crawl into his lap, his tiny back against his abdomen as he drew Alec into helping him win since he had less marbles then everyone else. Alec didn't want to admit the fact that whilst he got the general idea of the game, he never had even ventured into a casino or played a round randomly with his siblings.

'Alright Maxi, let's see what we've got here...' And that was how the late afternoon passed. As the rounds came and went, Max indeed came last, which Alec totally took the blame for. He did go on to remind all the children that it didn't matter where one comes, in playing games or in school, as long as you have placed in the best effort possible, then you should be proud. Magnus had grinned at another of Alec's little life lessons for his children. He on the other hand had auspiciously come in second, Alec certain the father had lost several times so his darling Sweet Pea could 'pip him at the post'.

'Papa, you cheated just so I could win!' Madzie had cried out, scowling up at her father who was far too convincing at being innocent as he placed up his hands denying everything. Her accusations were soon forgotten as Magnus gave her a tickle torture, Madzie's squeals filling the apartment and making Alec's heart swell as he watched on with Max still snuggled in his lap and Raphael leaning against his left arm and doodling in a mini sketchbook of his own.

'What are you doing there Raph?' Alec had asked, drawing his eyes away from Magnus' unrelenting 'torture' on his red faced daughter.

'Drawing my family.' The youngster proclaimed as Alec hunched over slightly to press his lips into the other twins hair as his blue eyes gazed at the four year olds stick figure family.

'Who have you put in it Raph?' Magnus queried as he crawled closer, Madzie jumping on his back, making him grunt a little, but she flopped down onto her father and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on adorably tight but not tight enough to choke him. It was moments like this that Alec truly enjoyed. The children, though saddened they couldn't venture outside, were still utter angels and were easily entertained by the both of them, much to Alec's relief. Then there was Magnus, a very natural and rumpled Magnus, with his hair askew, only haphazardly pulling it back into a ponytail and his silk pyjamas wrinkled from rolling around with his adorable brood. He was just...breathtaking to Alec.

'So Uncle Ragnor, Aunt Cat and Uncle Raphy are here.' The youngster pointed to three stick figures in the top right hand corner of the page. 'Then there is me, Max and Madz here.' He pointed at the smaller figures near the bottom centre of the page. You couldn't tell the Max and Raphael ones apart, but he had drawn wild frizzy hair for his beloved sister. 'And then there is Papa and Xanda.' He pointed to the taller stick figures which were standing behind the three smaller ones and if one wanted to be critical, it almost looked like their 'hands' were joined together.

'Hmm...' Magnus shifted his eyes over the drawing, gazing at his very proud son for his handiwork and then glanced up at a shocked looking Alec, like he were truly surprised to be included in the drawing when he'd been here for nearly two months now. 'I like it very much Raph and I think Alexander does too, right?'

'I...' Alec was stumped for words but gave an adorable nod of the head, cheeks warming at the affection clearly showed to him by Magnus' children as he was being integrated and accepted into the family along with the other three most important people to Magnus, which were his best friends. 'Thanks Raph.' If Magnus dared to tease him about the light blush on his cheeks, he would totally blame it on the crackling fire roaring in front of him. Thankfully the man didn't do that and Alec pressed another kiss to Raphael's head before listening to grumbling tummies echo in the living space. It set he and Magnus off as Alec shifted his blue eyes to the clock on the wall to realise it was getting quite late so he best think of what to cook for dinner.

'I want to help!' Madzie had confessed and so Alec got a pouting Max out of his lap, placed everyone's empty drinks and plates of what used to be lunch back onto his serving tray and then rose to his full height, lifting a giggling Madzie into his arms as well and off they went to decide upon what they were having for dinner tonight while Magnus packed away the board and card games and then enticed the twins into the big bean bag with him as he flicked on the TV. The three of them cuddled together as Magnus secretly grinned away as he faintly listened to Madzie and Alec potter around in the kitchen.

#

(An hour later...)

Magnus had just finished off supervising his boys having a bath when he could hear some complaining coming from within the kitchen. It was none other then his darling Sweet Pea as for some unknown reason she seemed to be giving the ever calm Alec some lip service.

"Come on Princess, for me?" It seemed like he was trying to entice her into something and she was stubbornly not obliging him. One could never say that she didn't get her stubbornness from him, which Magnus felt like he needed to apologise to Alec for, since he may have forgotten to advise him that he was surrounded by four stubborn Bane's.

"No!" Magnus furrowed his eyebrows together as he headed towards the kitchen. Yes his children were stubborn, much like himself, but that didn't mean his little girl could speak that way to Alec.

"Please try just one, and then you won't have to try any others for dinner tonight." Magnus strolled through the archway to see Alec sitting on one of the stools next to Madzie who had her face scrunched up in displease. Alec was holding onto a tupperware container which seemed to be holding some green beans and one was on the end of a fork as he was trying to entice Madzie to eat it.

"I said no!" The youngster snapped, arms flailing about and that is when Alec had misjudged just how close he'd been to Madzie and her hand knocked the container from his loose grip, the hot water and beans splashing over him, which in turn made Alec yelp at the shock of it all.

"Madzie!" Magnus sternly called out, two pairs of eyes drifting towards him "Go to your room." He ordered of his daughter and with her bottom lip sticking out, trembling slightly, Madzie hopped off the stool and dashed to her bedroom. Magnus let out a sigh and shifted over to Alec who was in the process of picking up the spilled beans. "Alexander, are you alright?"

"It was just an accident." Magnus was well aware of that.

"Nevertheless, you've just had scolding hot water splashed on you, so leave the beans be and lets get you over to the sink." Magnus coerced as he directed Alec around the island bench. He ripped some paper towel off its roll and then drenched it under the cold water before turning back to Alec. "Sit down." Magnus couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as Alec jumped up onto the bench top when in fact he had meant for the young man to either sit back down on a stool or perhaps even at the dining table, but whatever worked.

What Magnus tried not to think about was the fact he now stood between Alec's spread legs as he pulled the olive green shirt away from Alec's neck and shoulder as he noticed his skin was flushed pink there from when Madzie had knocked the container all over him. Carefully Magnus laid the damp paper towel on Alec's skin, listening to the slight hiss he made.

"That's cold." Alec grumbled a little, trying not to think about Magnus standing so damn close to him. Never mind the fact his jeans clad thighs were brushing against Magnus' slender hips, rubbing against the silk of the man's robe.

"The coolness will help." Magnus softly voiced, losing himself in the moment as he was so very close to Alec once more, looking after him like he always looked after him and his children. Magnus absently lost himself within the moment as he began to brush his thumb on the underside of Alec's jaw.

"M-Magnus..." Brown-golden orbs darted up from where he'd been staring, which of course was Alec's large neck tattoo which had fascinated him since the very beginning and he fixed his gaze on shimmering blue ones. Alec immediately lost his train of thought.

'Why is Magnus so damn beautiful?' Alec internally complained. Though, not really.

"Um, I should...you know...check on Madzie...?" He finally got his mouth and brain working and thank the angel his thoughts were on the same page and he hadn't blurted out just how pretty Magnus was this close up.

"Oh..." Alec didn't want to read into anything.

Magnus had defined 'the line' previously and so Alec was forever reminding himself that he was here to do a job. Which was pretty damn hard considering the stares (and lets not mention the touches) he and Magnus were giving each other even before the whole kiss situation had come about. It was far from professional that's for sure.

For Alec, even something as simple as wetting paper towel and placing it against his neck was way more intimate then it should be. Unless his brain was just getting way ahead of itself. Though surely not when Alec finally realised the fact that Magnus' left hand had been resting against his thigh! He had only now just discovered that since Magnus withdrew his warmth from him, that rather enticing slender hand dragging down his leg to drop off his knee as Magnus took a few steps back, leaning against the butler sink.

"I'm sure Sweet Pea thinks she has upset you now." Alec finally hopped off, making sure to rest his hand on the bench top as his knees suddenly felt weak.

'Just what the hell is this man doing to you, Lightwood.' Alec's internal voice complained.

"Um, do you think you could keep an eye on the roasting vegetables in the oven for me? They should be ready to come out in about ten minutes."

"Of course." Brown-golden orbs watched Alec stop at the archway and look back at him before his gaze shifted down to the tiled flooring. "Don't worry, I'll clean that up as well." Alec gave a nod.

"I'll also check on the boys too." Magnus gave a grateful smile as Alec went on the hunt for his pouting princess who would no doubt be hiding under the covers of her bed, trying ever so hard not to cry as she had upset her beloved father and darling Alec.

When Alec was finally out of sight, Magnus let out a frustrating sigh, hand raking through his messy hair. He really needed to have another talk with Alec about that kiss.

Sooner rather then later as well.

#

Later that evening, after bellies were full, Alec was getting the kids settled into their bean bags as he allowed them to watch one more movie before bedtime.

"Alexander..." Blue eyes shifted away from the children as they debated over the three movies on offer and it was then Alec realised Magnus had gotten dressed! He was in a pair of leopard print jeans and a plain cotton button down shirt. He'd even placed on some light make-up and styled his hair a little, though there wasn't any glitter, spray or colour in it.

"Everything alright?" Alec's stomach churned at the thought of Magnus heading out, possibly that black Mercedes was downstairs waiting for him again.

"Do you remember when I spoke about Catarina? Madzie's mother?" Alec nodded his head. "It looks like she can't make Sweet Pea's mother-daughter weekend next week."

"I'm sorry Magnus." Alec truly was too. He knew how much it hurt the father to see his little girl upset over not spending time with her mother.

"She wants me to come over and talk. She said there are things she needs to say."

"So go." Alec watched Magnus' eyes shift to his three children who had shifted their gazes to look over at him, faces pouting as even they knew what him being dressed meant. Their beloved father was going out and not spending the rest of the evening with them. Alec turned his gaze over his shoulder to see why Magnus was having a mental battle. "Don't worry, this is a long time coming and you need to clear the air as well. She has stuff to say, but so do you." Magnus knew Alec was right, but for some reason, even after their chat about Catarina, he never thought it would happen so soon. "We'll be here when you get back." And it was those very words that had Magnus moving over to kiss his babies good night, telling them to be good for Alec and that he had to take care of some urgent business. And yes they still pouted, but he had to go and do this, not just for him, but for his darling Sweet Pea so Catarina knew just how much she was upsetting their little girl.

#

(East Village)

Traffic was quite a pain for Magnus as he took a taxi to Catarina's apartment building in East Village. He'd been there many times over the years and knew she had picked the place due to how close it was to her work at Mt Sinai Beth Israel Hospital. And even though he knew the place like the back of his hand, for some reason, as he headed up the elevator after she buzzed him inside, Magnus was feeling anxious suddenly.

In the ride over his mind had been going over and over just what his dear friend wanted to talk about. Of course it would have to do with Madzie, but still, the butterflies were churning in his stomach as the elevator dinged and he stepped out, moving over to her apartment door and knocked once, only to have it creak open.

Magnus immediately frowned and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. "Cat?" He called out for the woman. Now he knew how Alec felt when he'd moved into his home and he'd left the door open.

What if something had happened to one of his best friends?

"Hey Magnus," He shifted his gaze as she was walking back into the main sitting area with two cups of coffee in her hands. "Thanks for coming over so suddenly."

"Alexander is watching the kids so..." Magnus took the offered beverage and then took a seat when Catarina did. She curled herself into the corner of her couch, a throw blanket over her legs and a mountain of cushions behind her, propping herself up as she sipped quietly at her drink.

"Oh that's right, I remember you talking about wanting to get some help." Magnus gave a nod, never having felt so awkward before. Which was saying something since he and Catarina had even slept together, multiple times in fact, and yet for some reason, none of that compared to how he was feeling right now. "How has that been going?"

"Swimmingly well." Magnus decided to be brief and not elaborate on the latest that had happened between him and Alec. Catarina hadn't been introduced to him yet either. Actually, funnily enough, it was two months in and Alec hadn't met either of his best friends. Granted Raphael had shown up with his upset Madzie and his half asleep boys just after Magnus had planted that kiss on Alec, but even then he hadn't introduced the two men to each other. "But we aren't here to discuss that are we?"

"No," Magnus watched Catarina drop her gaze to her cup of coffee, gazing into it as though trying to collect her thoughts. "There is no easy way to say this but..." Magnus held his breath for who knows how long. "I'm going away for awhile." Finally Catarina raised her gaze to Magnus and instantly recognised the look on his face. The thin line of his lips, the furrowed eyebrows, she knew he wanted to say something, but the ever gentlemanly Magnus allowed her to continue. "New York has become too...stifling for me. I need a break."

"Ok..." Magnus drawled out.

"Everything has become too much, I can barely think straight. I need some peace and quiet for awhile."

"Where were you thinking of going?" Magnus could factor that into his chaotic life, by organising some plane trips so Madzie could go and visit her mother during school holidays.

"England." Magnus' shocked face did not go unnoticed by the doctor.

"New England?" Magnus asked cautiously, feeling the shock reach his eyes, lips parting as Catarina shook her head negatively. No, she wasn't referring to 'England' here but England over in Europe! It didn't take long for Magnus to erupt. "You can't just go off to England! You have responsibilities!"

"Magnus please..." Catarina tried to interrupt her dear friend.

"No!" Magnus placed down his coffee mug lest the contents end up on his outfit. "I really care for you Cat, but no." Magnus voiced sternly. "If you do this, I'll cut you off from Madzie." He watched her dark eyes widen at his threat. He wasn't proud of it, but he needed to protect his little girl. "You have got to stop thinking just about yourself nowadays." He sighed out disappointingly. "The minute you made the decision to have her, is the minute your life isn't just about you anymore. We all have to make sacrifices and right now, you've always placed your work first. Its not right! Madzie deserves better then that!"

"You were the one that wanted so desperately to have a baby!" Magnus felt like he had been slapped and the minute the words came out, Catarina instantly regretted them. After all, even though she knew how much Magnus desired to be a father, he had allowed her the option to terminate the pregnancy. That had to have been one of the most gut wrenching decisions Magnus had to have ever made in his life. Placing the life of his unborn child into her very hands.

Truthfully though, everything had been so hard for Catarina and stubbornly she refused to think anything was wrong. Even when Magnus tried bringing it up she had lashed out at him and though she saw the worry in his eyes daily, she ignored him and concentrated on her work.

Even through all of this, and the sudden blow-up between the both of them right now, Catarina truly did love her little girl. She never believed herself to be a good mother, which perhaps stemmed from her own mother deserting her and her father when she was just a little girl...

Catarina quickly shook her head of such thoughts, trying to clear her muddled mind so she could get back on track and try and remove the hurt, the pain, the disappointment from someone she loved, even if it were only platonic nowadays.

"Magnus please, let me explain."

"Then explain it to me." Magnus folded his arms over his chest, face hard and unreadable right now. "Explain what is so damn important that you have to fly off to England. Just think how Madzie is going to feel about this."

"I'm thinking of her future."

"And that is truly commendable, but what about the present?"

"She's a little girl, she'll understand eventually."

"And that's just it Cat, Sweet Pea is a little girl and she doesn't understand a thing!" Cat blinked wide eyed at Magnus, never hearing him talk to her this way. Not that she could blame him. "You say she'll understand, then make her understand. I will no longer offer up anymore excuses for you. Make her understand that your bloody work is far more important then her. At least then she'll know where she stands with you."

"Magnus that's not..."

"We've sat in that diner, for the past three months and not once have you turned up. You send text messages saying you can't make it. You don't even bother to ring her and talk to her. Do you have any idea how crushing it is to see her crestfallen face? Sweet Pea thinks she's a bad girl since you don't come and see her."

"You don't understand."

"Then talk to me Cat. Whatever it is, we can work it out. Surely we can work something out, for Sweet Pea's sake, so as not for you to reside half way across the other side of the world and create an even bigger distance, an even bigger gap, between the two of you."

"Its...a little hard to explain."

"Try me."

"Magnus..."

"Either you come clean, or I walk out that door, and as much as it will kill me, I will never contact you again. I will tell Sweet Pea that her Mama isn't going to be seeing her again and that will be that." Magnus hadn't ever thought his talk with Catarina would go quite like this. He was desperately trying to channel Alec's smooth and calming words from before, and took a deep breath to settle his nerves and his raging heart. "Either you be part of Sweet Pea's life or you don't. That is the decision I'm giving you. Do not give her false hope. You know what I went through with my father. What I still go through with him. The up and down feelings, its torturous on the heart. I don't want you to do that to her."

"Magnus..."

"I will not stand for it. If you cannot be here as her mother because your work is much too important, then tell me now so I can start preparing to be her only parent."

"Shut up and listen to me!" Catarina snapped, breath harsh which in turn made her hunch over slightly, face pained.

"Cat!" Magnus was quick to reach out before his dear friend collapsed to the floor as she seemed to become a bit dizzy.

Magnus carefully shifted Catarina more comfortably on the couch and then quickly rushed to her kitchen to grab her a glass of chilled spring water, completely forgetting about his anger. He was back in seconds and pressed the glass to her lips and allowed her to sip at the liquid.

"I'm fine Magnus." Catarina sat up a little straighter and that is when she watched those brown-golden orbs shift over her slender form, the blanket having fallen away. She shivered under their intensity as Magnus looked her thoroughly over, scrutinising the sagging clothes, the sunken cheeks, the slight 'grey' in her skin and the dark circles under her eyes.

"Cat..." Magnus' voice was but a whisper as though everything he was observing about her, he was finally coming to a conclusion in his head that not all was right with her. She watched his Adams apple bob up and down as he swallowed thickly. She gave him a tired smile and knew there was no more ability for her to hide what she'd been hiding for the past three months now and carefully took hold of his hands.

"I'm sick." She watched his lips part as those words sank in. "Its why I've not been making the mother-daughter weekends with Madzie. I started some treatments, but there has been no change. Its been nothing but frustrating so whilst I've been locked up here, sleeping off the copious amounts of medication, I've also been trying to keep down my stomach contents, which has not been successful either, and I've actually been doing quite a bit of research in my spare time since I'm unable to work and am currently on a leave of absence." She dare not look into his eyes as she stayed focused on her frail hands clutching his. "I've ended up speaking to some specialists here and they've reached out to some of their contacts and there is a care facility in England that is willing to trial some experimental treatments on me. Hence the need to go there."

"Oh Cat..." Catarina finally raised her tired eyes to shimmering brown-golden ones.

"So trust me when I say its not you. And its definitely not Madzie. I'm not running away from either of you." She gave a tired and sad smile. "I really am thinking of her future. At least a future that, if the treatments go well, I'll actually be able to be part of." She felt Magnus squeeze her hands gently. "I want a chance to write all the wrongs I've done to Madzie from the moment she was born. I want to be a mother she'll be proud of, but I can't do that here. Not right now."

"Cat..."

"You were right too. I was...am...struggling." After all these years, that had been very hard for Catarina to confess to. "Maybe there was a time, and some times I still think it nowadays, when I wonder whether or not I should have brought her into this world. Madzie does deserve better, and that's why she is lucky to have you. You are an amazing father Magnus, faults and all, and with you at her side, even if things turn poorly for me, I know she's going to be alright because she has you." She watched him give her a little smile at that compliment. "And if I'm honest, even though we didn't work out, I can't imagine anyone else I'd rather have a kid with then you. Because no matter how screwed up we are, we've made it through, or are still making it through the ups and downs, and our little girl, well, she's bloody perfect."

"She is." Magnus gave a slight chuckle at that.

"So I'm going to fight this Magnus. I'm going to fight with everything I have because I want to see our daughter grow up." Catarina knew she had tears in her eyes now. "I want to be there when she tells me she has gotten her first boyfriend. And I definitely want to witness you giving him a good grilling and scaring him shitless at potentially hiding his body if he ever hurt her." Magnus couldn't help but chuckle at that. Never say that one Magnus Bane was not a protective tiger over his cubs. "I want to see her graduate, get married, have kids of her own. I want to see all of that." Magnus took firmer hold of her lightly shaking hands, lifting them as he pressed a kiss to them.

"Why didn't you tell me? Here I am sounding like the biggest asshole in the world and you've been suffering all this time."

"Don't be sorry. You needed to say all of that to me, regardless of whether I was sick or not because I needed to hear it too."

"Yes, but..."

"And lumping my problems on you isn't going to help Magnus."

"I'm one of your best friends Cat. I would have been here for you."

"I don't need you to be here for me Magnus. I need you to be with Madzie. To be strong for her." Magnus' heart thundered in his chest. "Like you said, she's just a little girl. Just how much should I tell her? 'Hey Madzie, Mama's sick and she has to go away for awhile and in doing so, there is a strong possibility you might not ever see me again.' Just what would those very words do to her?"

"But you have to try." Magnus voiced with much conviction. "Getting better I mean. You leave the explanations to me alright? That's one less thing you have to worry about then."

"Magnus..."

"Go." She blinked at that one word from him.

"If there is even a remote chance it will help you get better, I want you to go."

"Magnus..." He released one of her hands and drew his fingers up to flick away the tear that escaped from her left eye.

"If you need money, a shoulder to cry on, or a punching bag to let out your frustrations, or even just a hand to hold onto throughout what you are about to embark on, you call me, you hear?" Catarina's eyes welled up even more. "I will plague your phone with texts and calls and heaps of pictures and videos of Sweet Pea. I will not let you think you are in this alone." Catarina collapsed into Magnus' open arms as she sobbed out just how scared she was whilst Magnus kept his cool.

#

(Bane residence - 1am)

When Magnus entered his apartment, a massive headache thundering behind his eyes, he noticed a lamp was still on his living room and after removing his jacket and boots, he went to investigate.

A tiny smile shifted onto his lips as Alec seemed to have wanted to wait up for him, but he was fast asleep, curled on the settee with the fire still crackling, the warm amber glow flickering over his handsome features.

Magnus truly wasn't in the mood to talk, every fibre of his being was drained after talking to Catarina and then the both of them hugged it out. He had wanted to loose his shit, to collapse himself but for her he would stay strong. When he'd left her place, he stood on the cold street, snow falling lightly over him as he sucked in some much needed air, trying desperately to quell the tears from falling. They would do no good.

He thought about leaving Alec where he was, curled up adorably on the settee, dressed in his black slacks and white long sleeved shirt ensemble. Looks like he'd begun to read one of Magnus' books but the warmth of the fire had drifted him off into slumber.

"Alexander," Magnus softly called out, shaking the man lightly and listened to him groan. It was utterly precious the way he rubbed at his eyes before sitting up a little bit when he registered his voice in his ears.

"Hey, how'd it go?" And it was like just seeing the young man, hearing his deep voice, the concern within it and those pretty blue eyes, completely focused on him that had Magnus come undone. He wasn't even prepared for it himself as tears fell silently down his cheeks and his shoulders shook. "Magnus!" Alec was instantly alarmed, arms reaching out for the older man as he pulled the distraught father onto the settee and into his arms, Magnus leaning heavily into his chest. "Did your talk with Catarina go that badly?" Alec never did get an answer as Magnus held on tight and just silently cried while staring blurringly into the crackling fire while the snow piled up outside.

Alec didn't know how long they sat there for, but when Magnus' shaking subsided, he had to ask, it was eating him inside. He needed to know. "What happened Magnus?" He softly voiced into his shiny black hair which glistened a little with fast melting snow.

"She's..." Alec brushed one arm up and down Magnus' back, trying to soothe him whilst Magnus was desperately using him like an anchor right now. "Cat's sick."

"Sick?" Alec was more or less thinking she was going to break the man's heart (and his daughters) by making the wrong choice and picking her career over the both of them, though more so her daughter then Magnus of course, but boy was he wrong about that! And feeling just a little bit guilty too. Alec gulped down the lump in his throat. "How sick?" Alec whispered softly.

"Papa?" Alec watched as Magnus jerked in his embrace, pulling himself upright and quickly brushing his fingers under his eyes to wipe away some of the moisture and smudginess of his eye-liner too. Magnus took in a few deep breaths before rising to his full height and turning to face his daughter.

"It's late Sweet Pea, what are you doing up?"

"I needed to pee and then I heard the front door go and knew you'd come home."

"Sorry I was out so late."

"Where did you go?" Magnus dropped to kneel in front of his daughter knowing he couldn't keep this from her.

"I went to talk to Mama." He tucked a lock of her frizzy hair behind her ear. "How would you like to spend tomorrow evening with her?"

"Really?"

"Yes." Just before leaving, Magnus had requested Catarina take Madzie for a sleepover. He knew she was frightened that she might be too unwell to do so, but Magnus had reasoned with her that even if all they did was cuddle in bed together, it was a precious moment that he knew Catarina needed and so did Madzie. She had agreed and would meet them in the park around lunch time to collect Madzie. "Your Mama... Your Mama has to go away soon." Magnus watched Madzie's smile slip from her lips and behind him Magnus was sure that Alec too was worried as he listened in. "She wants to spend a night with you before that happens."

'Oh Angel, just how sick is she?' Alec internally panicked.

"Was Madzie bad?" Alec watched Magnus pull his little girl into his arms, holding her nice and tight. "Is that why Mama is going away?"

"No Sweet Pea, you weren't bad." Alec really wanted to help, wanted to offer all the support he could, but he felt like he was now intruding and quietly slipped away, allowing father and daughter to have this moment alone. He quietly drifted down the hallway and into his bedroom, closing his door softly just after listening to Magnus voice, "Mama isn't feeling well and she has to go away in order to get better."

#

Alec didn't know how much time passed as he busied himself in his bedroom, which mainly consisted of placing away his laundry, folding the mink blanket on the chair and then promptly turned down his bed. He now sat under the sheets and warm comforter and was currently flicking through a book which really looked very intriguing to him but he seriously didn't have the mindset to start reading it now. Nor would he even bother when there was a soft, almost hesitant, knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in," Alec already knew it would be Magnus and he watched the man open his door and slip inside. Magnus closed it behind him and leant heavily against it.

"How's my Princess doing?"

"She's very confused." Alec gave a nod considering she was only six. "I don't really know how to explain it to her so all I mentioned was the fact that Catarina was feeling a little poorly, and so she has to go away for a bit, needing the fresh air to make her feel better. I'm not sure if that worked, but Sweet Pea did go back to sleep."

"So where is Catarina going?"

"UK..." Alec couldn't help the shock that flashed across his facial features.

"Magnus that's..."

"The treatment is still in its infancy, or so Cat says, and she has agreed to the experimental treatments to commence as soon as she gets there. She'll be leaving in a week, but obviously has a lot to prepare for." Alec watched Magnus let out a shuddering breath. The man looked ready to collapse if Alec were being honest. "What am I going to do Alexander?" Alec felt his breath catch in his throat. "If this doesn't work... If it doesn't..." Magnus was having trouble forming words together, was having trouble breathing right now as his eyes burned with tears. He quickly snapped them closed and smacked his head on the bedroom door as though that was going to calm his erratic nerves. "I'm sorry, I never wanted you to see this ugly side of me."

"Magnus..." Brown-golden orbs drew open, he noticing Alec was now sitting on the side of his bed, worrisome pretty blue eyes completely focused on him and hands out, silently allowing him to come over, to step over that thin line they had between them once more.

Alec was offering him comfort.

In this very moment, Magnus felt like a drowning man and stepped forward, narrowing the distance between them and took hold of Alec's hands, gripping them tight. His breath caught in his throat when Alec crawled back onto his bed, even with their hands linked and silently beckoned him onto the cushy mattress as well.

The next time Magnus blinked, he was resting on his side, facing Alec, their hands still joined together between them, resting between their chests.

"I know this is the worst question to ask, but how do you feel?" Magnus tried with all his might, but when it was just he and Alec, he felt like he didn't have to hide. He didn't have to put on a brave face. He didn't have to fortify his emotions and feelings because he'd shared more with this man then any other person in his entire life. Yes he had Raphael, Ragnor and darling Cat, but there were still bits and pieces about his life he dare not voice. And yet with Alec, Magnus felt free. He felt like he could place all his worries onto this very man's shoulders and he would still remain strong, still remain beside him. And because of that, Magnus felt his eyes tear up again and they spilled silently down his cheeks once more. "Oh Magnus..." Alec murmured and leaned forward, pressing their foreheads innocently together. The simple touch was all Magnus needed as his walls came crumbling down once more.

"What if the treatment doesn't work?" Magnus voiced brokenly into the stillness of the early hours of the morning. "How will I explain to Sweet Pea that she's never going to see her Mama again?"

"Magnus..."

"What have I done wrong?" A slight hiccup escaped Magnus' lips as he bit his bottom lip to try and stop the sob from escaping. He was a 30+ year old man and look at him! "Why does everyone I love leave?" Not long after those broken words, a gasp followed, for Alec had unlatched their hands and wrapped his own around Magnus' lightly shaking body, drawing him flush against him, Alec tucking his head into the crux between Magnus' neck and shoulder region.

"Its going to be alright Magnus." He mumbled against Magnus' skin. The father never responded and instead buried his face into messy black hair, arms winding around strong and broad shoulders. "Its going to be alright." Alec repeated it over and over again. He would do that until Magnus believed him. Or got sick of it. He hoped for the former. "Trust me Magnus, everything will turn out, you'll see."

"I'll hold you to that Blue Eyes." Magnus muttered into Alec's silky hair and clung to the man like a life line.

#

(The next day – Prospect Park)

When Alec woke the next morning, he did frown when he realised that Magnus had escaped sometime earlier. Not that he could blame the man as he probably didn't want a repeat of how awkward Alec was when he'd woken up in Magnus' bed.

He had been conflicted about his own feelings since then, seeing as Alec had never shared a bed with anyone and yet sleeping next to Magnus was the most comfortable, beautiful and intimate experience of his life.

And then to have the man show him such a vulnerable side to him, show him that not everything was alright in his seemingly perfect world, that Magnus too could feel hurt and miserable and sad and shed tears like every other normal human out there too. So Alec tried his very best to console the upset man and in doing so, Magnus had silently cried himself to sleep, curled on his side and head resting on his bicep. He probably would have been horrified at the track marks his eye-liner had down his cheeks, but for Alec, Magnus had never looked more beautiful then that very moment as he was all soft and vulnerable and sleepy. He'd softly traced one moist cheekbone with his thumb, completely transfixed by Magnus.

"Allie, watch me!" Alec jerked from his thoughts as Madzie was sitting in his lap and he was currently braiding her hair, having watched and helped Izzy do that for years, and shifted back into the present and cast his gaze over to Max who was on the see-saw with his twin.

"That's great Maxi, really push off with your legs." Alec praised.

Nor far from where Alec was sitting, on a picnic blanket since there was clumps of fast melting snow about and Alec did not like the idea of any of them sitting in the wet, Magnus was sitting on a bench, one leg crossed elegantly over the other and his eyes focused on his children and Alec.

There were half eaten sandwiches and some left over fruit and cake as well. Alec had decided, since Magnus informed him about Catarina meeting them in the park around lunch time that he would actually pack a picnic for them. He'd even gone about placing hot chocolate in one thermos (with marshmallows) for the kids and strong coffee in the other for he and Magnus (and Catarina if she had wanted to join them, but Magnus doubted that).

It had been quite a nice day and Magnus was trying to get over his own personal dilemma of Alec seeing him cry when he'd rarely cried in the past no matter what was happening in his life. He'd tried to fumble through an apology when he'd finally gotten Alec alone in the kitchen without his inquisitive little brood listening in, but the young man had waved him off, voicing that no explanations were necessary. After all, Magnus had seen him cry, so now they were even.

A weight immediately lifted from Magnus' shoulders at Alec's kind words.

Snow crunching under some boots alerted Magnus to the fact someone was heading his way. He shifted his gaze from Alec tying off the last of Madzie's braids (she had four now) and looked up at Catarina standing near the bench he was sitting on.

"You made it." Magnus gave her a pleased smile.

"It was a tough morning, but I did." Magnus took Catarina's hand and gestured for her to sit down. Laughter filled the relatively quiet park and they shifted their gazes to see Alec giving his darling Sweet Pea a tickle torture. "So, that's the infamous new man in your life. He's nice looking."

"He's not 'my man' Catarina. Alexander helps look after the kids for me. That's all." Oh how vague he was being, but really, she was going through enough and didn't need all the finer details of what was happening between him and Alec at this stage. One day he'd tell her and then she could yell at him all she liked.

"He's seems to get on extremely well with Madzie." Magnus shifted his gaze to where Alec was sitting cross legged and Madzie was sitting up on one of his knees and they appeared to be playing some sort of hand game now whilst also kept an eye on the boys who were still having fun on the see-saw.

"He does." They watched as the boys finally had enough and rushed over to Alec, tackling him to the ground, tickling him as his deep laughter filled the park which brought a serene smile to Magnus' lips. "He's amazing with all of them. I think they've pretty much fallen in love with him now." Magnus grinned as Alec was shouting his surrender to his little boys with his reddened face, hair dishevelled, blue eyes twinkling and still so utterly charming in Magnus' opinion.

"Oh Magnus..." He shifted his eyes back to Catarina.

"What?"

"You've found it."

"Found what?" Catarina leaned forward, whispering in Magnus' ear before placing a kiss against his pinkish cheek. There was a look of shock and surprise on his face as she got up and slowly headed on over to the three kids and Alec.

Alec had been slyly watching them, and chewing worriedly on his lip as everything Magnus had told him about Catarina made him worry for the woman and he didn't even know her! Although that left him for a moment when he was suddenly attacked by overzealous four year olds.

"You must be the famous Alexander I keep hearing about." Blue eyes shot up as he hadn't realised Catarina was coming over. "I'm Catarina Loss, Madzie's mother."

"H-Hello Catarina. Please, call me Alec." He quickly stood up, trying to look a little presentable, but in the end gave up and shook the woman's bony hand.

"Magnus says you are doing an amazing job with the kids."

"Um...well, I try."

"Aunt Cat, you must come play with us!" The boys tried to win her over with their pouting faces as she squat down in front of them.

"You two really do look like your Papa when you do that." She plucked some grass from Max's hair and then tucked a long strand behind Raphael's ear. "Unfortunately I cannot play today." There were sad faces all round. "I need to spend the day with Madzie today. I hope you don't mind." The boys shook their heads. "You be good for your Papa and Alec alright?" Alec chewed on his bottom lip, trying to blink the tears out of his own eyes when Catarina engulfed the youngsters in a hug. Whilst they were delighted in the cuddle, it was almost like Catarina was doing it in case she never got to see them again. She finally stood up and he was a little shocked when she took hold of one of his hands. "Take care of them."

"Um..."

"All of them." Alec shifted his gaze to where Magnus was still sitting on the bench seat, completely lost in his own thoughts.

"Of course." Alec quickly replied, hoping he wasn't blushing like an idiot as Catarina gave him a sweet smile before drifting her gaze to her daughter.

"Ready to go Madzie?" Alec's little princess gave his legs a cuddle, then hugged her brothers before taking hold of her mother's left hand. Catarina picked up Madzie's bag and they headed out of the park. Madzie turned to look back at them, Alec and Magnus giving her tiny waves before she turned the corner and the two of them shifted out of sight.

Magnus finally got up from his seat and headed over to Alec and the boys.

"Papa come play!"

"In a minute. Why not go to the swings and warm them up for us alright?" Alec began to fidget as he truly wasn't sure what he should say or do in this moment.

"You doing alright?"

"You know how I said Catarina leaves next week?" Alec nodded his head. "Its actually been bumped up to tomorrow and she doesn't want me to see her off at the airport. She says that will feel like a goodbye and she's trying to keep a positive attitude no matter how scared she is." Alec nodded his head at that. Who wouldn't be scared of flying half way across the world to parts unknown and whether the treatment planned was going to work too. The sombre atmosphere was putting Alec on edge and quickly an idea formed in his head, and before he chickened out, he voiced it aloud.

"Lets go out." Magnus blinked at Alec's words. "I mean, I know we are already out, but lets stay out longer, just you, me and the boys? When I was out the other day, with my Max, I stumbled across a Games Arcade and I think the boys would love it. And afterwards, if you're alright with it, maybe we could take the out to dinner? It might do you the world of good too. What do you say?" The hopeful look in Alec's pretty blue orbs had Magnus caving instantly.

"I say a distraction is definitely what I need." Alec gave him a grin and began packing up their stuff whilst Magnus coaxed the boys away from the swings as Alec had a surprise for all three of them this afternoon. When his boys faces lit up, Magnus felt his shoulders ease for at least a few moments.

His world seemed to right itself again and Magnus remembered to breathe.

#

To be continued...

#


	10. Chapter 10

**Help Wanted**

**By: Shin Sankai**

#

Author's Notes: Right, so I think I have definitely got my timing all wrong... Argh, I was aiming for the two months of Alec being with Magnus and the children to hit around Halloween, but that would of meant Alec started working around August, so totally would have been there for his birthday, but I never planned for his birthday to be in the story (only Magnus' which is to come later on) so I messed up there. Oops...

Anyway, if you can forgive that, I'll one day go back and re-edit the whole 'two months' comment in the last chapter (probably not) but moving on from that, this is long overdue, but my muse deserted me at my time of need. The bastard. On another note, next chapter things are going to heat up (I hope) and I think I'm going to have both Jace and Asmodeus enter back into the mix of things! You know, just for more added drama because there isn't enough already... :D

Plus next chapter is also going to have a small bit on Halloween too and adorable Bane children dressing up. I cannot resist the Bane kids anything! So look out for all those things coming up!

#

Chapter 10: Lets Talk – Part Two

#

"You coming in soon?" Magnus jerked from his thoughts as he gazed back at Alec who was by the glass door and gifting him with his tiny adorable and slightly sheepish smile. Like he didn't want to interrupt him but also didn't want him to stand out on his balcony in the cold air with inadequate clothing on.

"Kids finally get to sleep?"

"Took a bit, since they were so wired about the arcade." Alec stepped away from the doorway as Magnus waltzed back into his home. "My little princes were right terrors, splashing up a storm in the bath and making such a fuss about having to leave the arcade even though we'd spent over three hours there and their tummies were grumbling so loud for dinner, hence why we did end up leaving and all..." Alec joked lightly as he closed and locked the door. He followed Magnus over to the fireplace, curling up on the settee whilst Magnus sat on the rug and leaned his head back, eyes closing for a few moments. "With the promise of returning to the arcade sometime in the near future, they finally settled and were out in minutes."

"It has been quite a long day." Magnus mumbled out, not even jolting as fingers suddenly began to glide soothingly through his hair. It was like the very notion to 'pet' and 'soothe' Magnus in some form was natural to Alec and he'd done it without over thinking it. For once.

Plus there was the added bonus that Magnus hadn't jerked away from his touch and instead just let out a sigh and his shoulders seemed to ease that little bit more too. It was like Magnus felt so at ease with Alec that it gave the younger man a boost of confidence that such a simple touch could speak volumes to them and not mean anything, not mean much except for the very important notion of 'I'm here'.

"I know we couldn't distract you for a lot of it, with everything that's going on with Catarina, but I hope you still had fun." Alec offered up as the soft pads of his fingers worked a little harder into Magnus' scalp, the man not even bothering to hold in the groan that escaped between his lips. It sent a rather delicious tingling sensation down to Alec's belly. It also sent alarms bells off in his head. This was right on the cusp of that god forsaken 'line' they had and yet Alec was blatantly ignoring it.

"Oh you distracted me alright." Magnus shifted his gaze to look up at Alec curled on his settee, looking all tired and rumpled from his full day of entertaining the boys whilst he lost himself in his worrying thoughts every now and then since he parted ways with Catarina and Madzie. Magnus found inquisitive blue orbs looking at him, unsure what he meant by that. "Teaching me how to shoot and also fire off an arrow on the virtual archery game was particularly distracting." The father couldn't help but delight in the soft pink tinge that graced Alec's cheeks.

"I'm a hands on teacher..." Alec mumbled pathetically as he remembered how he just stood behind Magnus, smelling his hypnotising scent, the warmth that radiated from how close their bodies were as he had automatically begun to position the older man's hands, never mind the fact when they had moved to Magnus' hips to get him to stand a certain way, legs slightly spread as he mumbled his directions on how to aim and making sure to centre his core and all that random shit he babbled even though he was becoming all flustered as his breath fanned over Magnus' cheek and down his neck.

Alec wasn't sure, but he was certain Magnus' back leaned against his chest a little more and possibly even Magnus' own breath came out in tiny little pants as teacher/tutor Alec educated Magnus on the finer points of the shooting and archery games.

He didn't like to think how the boys just blinked at them when Alec finally let go of their father, face slightly pink and of course his cheeky Raph pointed it out to them. He went in for a tickle torture then.

"I bet you are." The comment was definitely over the line, and pretty much came out like a sultry purr against Magnus lips, totally inappropriate and of course a definite turn on for Alec. He chewed on his bottom lip as Magnus' gaze finally ventured back to the fire and Alec let out a breath of air he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

"I'm not the most sporty type, but I did like picking up martial arts and archery. I wasn't really into football or baseball."

"Well that's a shame. I could totally see you in those tight pants."

"Magnus..." Alec drawled as he knew the man was trying to get a rise out of him, and yes it was working, without Alec even having to look at Magnus' teasing face.

They fell quiet for several long minutes and Magnus was almost certain Alec had fallen asleep on him and shifted to rest on his left hip, and immediately felt his breath catch as Alec appeared to just be gazing quietly, calculatingly at him. He really wanted to know what was going on in that head of his and leaned back, the man's curled up legs bracketing the back of his head, Magnus not being able to help but rest against Alec's lower thigh region and then tucked his left arm under his chin as he quietly eyed Alec back.

"What are you thinking about?" He softly voiced, not truly wanted his voice to break the tranquillity of the cracking fire and those beautiful blue eyes softly watching him.

"You." Magnus raised an eyebrow at that. "Tell me about why you quit your last job."

"Why'd you quit yours?"

"You know already Magnus. Last hired, first fired scenario."

"Oh..." Yeah, he'd forgotten that. It felt like a world away from when they had first met. Magnus let out a sigh. "I told you I was harassed continuously at work right?" Magnus watched Alec nod his head as he seemed to curl his lanky body up a little bit more as he was getting comfortable, head buried in his arms and those expressive eyes not for a single moment breaking from his half lidded gaze as Magnus shifted back to one of many terrible times in his relatively 'young' life. "The company Christmas party was the last straw..."

#

(Several years ago...)

Magnus had never been one to hide his bisexuality. He'd always been open and honest about himself to the point that he was no fool that people would either accept him or be disgusted in him. He acknowledged it all, but that didn't mean one needed to be derogatory about the choices he made in his life. After all, it was his life.

Truthfully, Magnus thought this day and age, with how open celebrities were about their sexuality and such, and especially in a thriving city like New York, that he wouldn't have to deal with the snide and disgusting comments in a fairly well known advertising company and the immaturity of several male colleagues who thought they were king shit and made it their mission to belittle and disrespect him at every chance they got. It was utterly draining and very disheartening for Magnus. After all, he was one of the most friendly people you'd meet in your life and yet in this company he was closing up, becoming rigid and was practically a shell of himself.

Magnus had been picked on since an early age and over time a thick skin had been formed and walls around his heart had been forged.

He never thought of himself as being someone who would freely give his heart to another, but when he'd shown up for his first day on the job, eager to join this company and willing to learn the ropes from the bottom up, practically bouncing with endless excitement, it was on that day he watched, along with many other men as in walked Camille Belcourt. With her looks, her cleavage, her confidence, her eyes and those long wavy locks, Magnus was sunk. He felt the sun practically shone from her ass as she locked gazes with him, flirted endlessly with him and for awhile there he was head over heels.

Oh how stupid Magnus felt as on several occasions he was subjected to the usual bullying and harassment and she had been right there and never even bothered to stand up for him. Right from then on Magnus began to have his doubts about the both of them together and yet for who knows what reason, other then the fact that Camille knew people, had connections, he stuck with her. The relationship was toxic, his friendships were being tested and then the Christmas party had been the final straw.

Magnus believed himself to be a pretty tough person, but even he was coming to the end of his tether. In fact it was that Christmas party where the harassment became borderline scary as he was cornered in the bathroom by two men.

He'd been freshening up, debating on whether to locate Camille and see if she wanted to get out of there, but knew her ass kissing was in full swing as she'd ditched him as soon as they walked in together, and decided a well earned break away from eyes and the usual 'fag' comments was what he needed.

Not that his reprieve lasted all that long in the quiet of the men's bathroom as he saw the two men from the corner of his eye (and from the large mirror too) and immediately something felt off about them. They seemed to just eye him for awhile and in that moment, Magnus had slyly pulled his phone from his pocket, placed it on record and then slid it out of reach and tucked it behind a fake plant sitting on the vanity. Magnus was one to pick up on vibes and these ones were not nice as he wiped his hands before turning slightly to face the two men that wanted to get into his face.

'Magnus,' One of them drawled. This one was a constant harasser of his, whilst the other just seemed like a follower. He'd never seen him in the other circles that constantly ridiculed him. 'Blown anyone at the party yet?' Magnus frowned at the half drunken slur. His face was suddenly gripped rather tightly as hazy and very creepy eyes bore into his own. 'That's all you'd be good for after all.' The other guy snickered at those words. 'Better yet, why not blow both of us?' Magnus was repulsed as his chin was finally released as that hand went down to undo the button and zip on his pants.

'That's all that mouth would be good for.' The lackey decided to join in thinking it was cool to be an asshole. 'Maybe that's why Camille dumped your ass for Morgenstern, since you probably suck at giving her head and are only good with dicks.' Never mind the fact that Magnus was openly bisexual and extremely experienced with both gender, but that is not what caught his attention at all.

'Yeah, they've been screwing each others brains out for over a year now.' And that was how Magnus found out about Camille's cheating ways. Then and there she was nothing to him anymore. Oh what a shit Christmas this was turning out to be.

'Excuse me,' Magnus tried brushing past, not wanting to be baited by the two men and would come back for his phone later, but that is not what they wanted at all as Magnus' heart leapt into his throat when he was slammed up against a toilet stall door. It was a locked one which meant someone was in there, but clearly they were not coming out. 'Let go of me Verlac.' Magnus grit out through clenched teeth as he was utterly repulsed when hands began to skim over his body, his brown-golden orbs shifting to the lackey who had his hand at his groin whilst Verlac's lips were ghosting against his neck making him shiver, and not in a good way at all. He did not want to show them how scared he was, trying to mask the fear which was slowly creeping into his eyes as their hands seemed to become a bit more desperate, one against his belt and the other popping a couple of his buttons on his shirt and slipping inside to run over his chiselled abs.

'He's sucking me off first.' The blonde drawled against his neck and Magnus gulped down the lump in his throat. One of his main harassers and yet he was making forced passes at him for what he constantly ridiculed him for. Oh the irony.

'No me!' The other slurred and whilst they continued to argue away, Magnus was suddenly shoved to his knees. His heart hammered in his ears as clothed crotches were far too close to his scrunched up face and after the fear faded, since hands loosened from his shoulders, pure adrenalin was kicking in for Magnus as the two men continued with their argument, of who he was blowing first, it was now his chance as he balled his fists and literally socked each man in the groin, watching them crumble to the ground, holding their privates and moaning out derogative and cursing words to him.

Magnus huffed out his exertion, trying to get the tremble out of his limbs so they couldn't mock him more, even if they were both in the foetal positions, and quickly got to his feet.

'I'm not sucking either of you off.' Magnus had voiced matter-o-factly and on slightly shaky legs he shifted over to his phone and swiped it up. 'Smile for the camera boys, your harassment has been caught on camera.' Magnus took their photo and enjoyed their horrified faces as he waved his phone at them as he ended the recording, not that they knew that. 'I may be bisexual, but I do pick my partners and ensure they aren't the tiniest dicks on the planet. Now run along.' He scathingly murmured and watched them scurry out of the bathroom like their lives depended on it.

Magnus went about fixing his clothing and washed his hands once more, scrubbing at his neck to get the feel of Verlac's lips off his skin. He then did the same against his abs and then wiped the areas dry. He listened to the lock on the toilet stall go and raised his gaze as it opened to reveal the coward who hadn't come to help him. Magnus' gaze narrowed. Typical, it was Jonathan Morgenstern. There was no way that slime ball was going to help him when he'd rejected his drunken advances years ago and who now was the main harasser in the company. No one rejected Morgenstern and got away with it.

'Magnus...' He took a few steps away from the creep, this time ready for whatever was to be shelled out to him and quickly hit record on his phone once more. He would not take the chance with this creep as he was almost certain he had a hand in what was going to go down, or was supposed to go down, since Sebastian Verlac was a relative of his.

'If there is anything you wish to do to me Jonathan Morgenstern, like your cousin Sebastian Verlac, I'd think again.' Magnus made a point to call out their full names and also tilted his head and shifted his gaze to his phone, making sure the CEO's son followed his actions and landed on his phone on the vanity. He may be an absolutely horrible human being, but he was no fool to what that meant and immediately backed down, Magnus watching him slink out of the bathroom and probably off to Sebastian and the other nameless lackey that was with the blonde.

When the door clicked closed Magnus shut off his phone and let out a shuddering breath, sick to his stomach at all the ways that could have gone down. After several deep breaths, Magnus' heart calmed slightly and knew he should get the hell out of there, just in case they came back for him. Although there was the horrible thought that once he left the exclusive hotel, they could be waiting for him outside too.

Magnus thought best not to think of that and slipped out of the bathroom, making his way to the double doors of the ballroom and shifted his gaze about the place. In the years he had slaved away at the company, he'd not made a single friend there. Not even the small team he looked after were friendly to him and that is when his eyes dropped onto Camille as she was fawning over Jonathan as he stood impassively next to his equally creepy father.

'Goodbye Camille.' Magnus text her and gauged her response, watching as her phone beeped in her free hand whilst the other was wrapped around Jonathan and she flicked her eyes over it and then seemed to turn it off and slipped it into Jonathan's pants pocket and went about cuddling against the CEO's son and batting her eyelashes as it looked like she was trying to seduce both father and son!

Magnus swiftly turned away from the scene and the ballroom and headed for the elevator. He was so done with everything.

He finally got some decent evidence after dealing with this shit for far too long. He had his out. And first thing when the office opened up after the holidays, he was heading for his boss and demanding a severance package lest he wanted him to take this to court. After all, he was about to show the CEO just what his own son was like, never mind another relative of his for that matter. There was also the added bonus that this would also finally rid him once and for all of Camille too. She was nothing but toxic to him and there on again-off again relationship was now finally finished.

He'd take all the 'I told you so' from his dear friends for the rest of his life as he finally saw Camille for what she truly was: a two faced witch. He should seriously use his darling Sweet Pea as his relationship trigger as to whether someone was going to be good for him or not. She was barely three and when she saw Camille she would scream and cry and yell and the woman would leave, appalled at Madzie's behaviour. As soon as she was gone his little girl would calm, becoming his adorable Sweet Pea once again. Madzie had been trying to tell him that her toxicity was affecting their father-daughter relationship too, just not in those exact words. She was only three after all. And to think, on several occasions Camille had demanded he choose! Her over his important friends and his own daughter! He'd been so shocked that this Christmas and all the 'tells' over the years were finally making a hell of a lot more sense to him now. He knew then and there that the relationship was finally at its end. And good riddance to her too!

Magnus never once looked back as he left the Christmas party and headed on home. It was time for him to start thinking about making up some new years resolutions even though he returned to a rather quiet home as Madzie was staying with Raphael.

He was free to drink to his hearts content and curled up on the settee near his roaring fire and unscrewed the lid of the bottle of scotch and jugged the contents down. Tonight he would drown his sorrows for everything that he put up with and the time he wasted.

Tomorrow was a brand new day and the start of Magnus' new life.

#

(Back to the present...)

"Magnus," He shifted his gaze, not even realising Alec was now sitting on the rug at his side, those pretty blue eyes wide in shock and lips parted as words failed him right at this moment as Magnus had recounted what made him finally quit.

"I woke in hospital with a worried Raphael, Ragnor and Catarina at my side. Turns out my bottle of scotch turned into three and I suffered serious alcohol poisoning and my stomach had to be pumped. According to Cat, I was lucky to be alive." Magnus flushed at some of his dark past as he shifted his gaze back to the fire, not wanting to look into Alec's gaze and how disappointed the young man would be in him. "Madzie was curled in the bed with me, clinging to me, but she had cried herself to sleep and that is when there was the intervention of my dear friends telling me I had a serious drinking problem and I needed to get help." Magnus sighed aloud. "My Christmas was ruined by Sebastian, Jonathan and Camille and I'd ruined Christmas for my dear friends and my darling Sweet Pea. I didn't even have the strength to fight them on their accusations because deep down, I knew they were right. I held on tight to my little girl, appalled at my own carelessness and that is when I apologised to them for my latest behaviour. I also told them I quit my job, my relationship with Camille was over, and that I would seek help for my drinking."

"Magnus..." After a few deep breaths, he shifted his gaze shyly to Alec, only to have his widen at the pure worry that was rushing through those pretty blue orbs. He couldn't even get out a single word when Alec thrust forward, locking his arms around him as he held him tight, his sweet face burying into his shoulders as he clutched him close. "I'm so sorry about what happened to you at your last workplace. You didn't deserve any of that sort of treatment at all." Alec mumbled honestly. Magnus was slow, completely taken off guard by Alec's sweet embrace, but he finally lifted his hands and rested them lightly against Alec's hips. "I'm glad you sort help with your drinking too."

"Alexander..." Magnus watched him shiver as he had whispered his name into his ear. Unfortunately it was what broke the spell around them as Alec finally jerked away, quickly rising to his feet.

"We should go to bed."

"Why Alexander, I at least expect drinks first." He rose to his full height, delighting in the blush on Alec's cheeks at how he took his words to mean.

"I... I meant separately."

"I know." The adorable scowl appeared in seconds as Alec thumped him on the shoulder, earning a chuckle from Magnus before they quietened down when some noise came from down the hallway.

"Is that Maxi?" Alec questioned as they both shuffled towards the boys room. Magnus was pretty impressed that Alec could tell his youngsters whimpers apart when they weren't even in front of him.

"Looks like he's having a nightmare." Magnus whispered as he slipped into the room and kneeled at the youngest twins bed, hand brushing through messy hair as Magnus began to coo his little boy back into slumber.

"Papa..."

"Its alright sweetheart, just listen to my voice and go back to sleep. Nothing will hurt you. Papa is here to protect you." Alec leaned against the wall in the hallway, hand clenched in his black shirt, right at his heart, as Magnus' melodious voice filled the quiet apartment as he sang a lullaby to his scared boy in a language Alec had never heard before. He was utterly floored as the words washed over and soothed even he and Alec felt his blue eyes drift closed. He was lost in a world that consisted only of Magnus' voice and it was then Alec realised he could listen to him forever. "Oh..." Alec snapped his eyes open, not even noticing when Magnus had finished and the fact his beautiful voice had done the trick and gotten his baby boy back to sleep. "I thought you went to bed."

"S-Sorry... I just..." Alec felt his face warm. "You have a beautiful voice." Magnus peered quietly over at Alec. "Um, what language was that?" Alec was trying his hardest not to look like an absolute idiot, but knew he was failing immensely.

"It is Indonesian." Magnus watched Alec tilt his head as clearly that was not enough for him. "I am part Indonesian, part Chinese, born in America." Magnus gave a tiny grin at that. "Even if my mother hated me, left me in the most gruesome way possible a young child can ever imagine, she did bestow upon me a part of our ancestry. During the short time I had with her, I was starting to understand and speak Indonesian thanks to her and when I had trouble sleeping, I remember her singing that lullaby to me over and over again. So much so, before I realised it, I had memorised it. In some way, thanks to that very lullaby, it helps keep her alive, because for at least 5 years she did love me before realising the truth of her affair and that I was the product of it."

"Magnus..."

"Of course, when I finally met my real father, he then made sure I learned Chinese."

"So you are quite multilingual then?"

"Very much so. My French and Spanish is passable too."

"I'll remember that for the next time I'm looking at a recipe in either of those languages in case I need a translation." Alec thought it was kind of cute that Magnus walked him to his bedroom door even if it was merely a few steps away. "Speaking of languages, which one did you speak to me at my interview?"

"Spanish. Why? Do you recall what I said?" Magnus was trying to keep the alarm from his voice.

"No. It sounded nice though. Was it something nice?"

"It was." Alec stared at him for a moment, to see whether he were telling the truth. Magnus was. "Aren't you multilingual yourself?" Alec tilted his head at that. "With the online classes you took? I remember you saying some were languages."

"Italian, yes. The Greek and Japanese, not so much."

"Say something to me in Italian."

"Why?"

"I want to hear what it sounds like."

"So go to the Italian restaurant around the corner." Alec watched Magnus pout at him and he rolled his eyes. "Sei un uomo molto bello."

"That sounds very sexy."

"Nothing of the sort." Alec was quick to mask what he'd said, trying to be indifferent about it all. "With your mixed ancestry, are you going to teach the kids?" And quick to switch the topic of conversation too.

"That is their choice to make." Alec tilted his head at those chosen words. "I won't force anything on them." Ah, Alec was understanding that it looked like a lot of things had been forced on Magnus growing up and he didn't want to be like that with his own children. "I want them to have the freedom to choose what they are passionate about and I'll be in the background keeping watch and will be there if they fall and help them rise again and again if required. Or grinning like a fool when they succeed." Magnus let out a tiny chuckle which Alec delighted in.

"Night Magnus."

"Sweet dreams Alexander." Alec watched Magnus slip into his room, gazing back at him over his shoulder for a brief moment, hand giving him a tiny wave as Alec felt a blush grace his cheeks once more, he quickly ducking his head and slipping into his own bedroom and closing the door.

Alec dove under the covers, burying his head into the pillows as he blushed up a storm at having hugged Magnus so over-zealously and fell asleep to the homely scent of Magnus and his equally lovely melodious voice echoing in his head.

#

Sunday had come and gone without much happening.

Not that Magnus seemed capable of doing much as he laid awake all night just thinking about Catarina and everything she was going through and all the horrible possibilities that may come of the treatment not working. They may not have worked out, but life without his rather serious and pretty friend just wouldn't be the same. She was only a year older then him, but she was so motherly to him that his chest constricted at the thought of her being gone.

Then there was his darling Sweet Pea who would be absolutely crushed. Even his boys who called her Auntie Cat would be devastated too.

Magnus wasn't even sure if Raphael and Ragnor were aware of Catarina's health problems and knew it was not his place to spill the beans but he desperately wanted to talk to them about it too.

Magnus was pretty much on autopilot n Sunday as he vaguely remembered eating something and then he sat at the island bench and watched Alec and his boys bake a cake for their sister. Max had asked why they were doing this and Alec had commented that 'Auntie Cat' was going away for a little bit and he wanted the three of them (four including their constantly lost in his own thoughts father) to help cheer her up. The young boys had nodded their heads, protective of their big sister and helped Alec measure out all the ingredients to make a double layered chocolate cake.

A knock at the front door jerked Magnus from his million and one thoughts which had been circling his head since his conversation with Catarina a couple nights ago. Magnus let out a sigh as he shifted his gaze to Alec who was rising from his seated position as he'd been playing 'Operation' with the boys and followed Magnus to the door where he opened it up to see Catarina and Madzie.

"I can't stay long, the taxi is waiting downstairs for me." Magnus jerked his head into a nod. He watched Cat squat down as she cupped her little girls face. "You be good for Magnus and Alec, alright sweetheart?"

"Yes Mama."

"You smile everyday for me alright? It'll make me get better quicker."

"Ok," Madzie's tiny voice was crushing both men's hearts.

"Give me a kiss and a cuddle and then go to Alec." Madzie did as her mother asked and then darted into her home and into the comforting arms of her blue eyed prince as Alec lifted her up and squeezed her tight, she burying her sniffling face into his shoulder.

"Cat," Magnus began but her index finger rose to press against his lips, stopping whatever it was he was going to say.

"Don't Magnus." Alec was mumbling soothing words into Madzie's ear whilst rubbing her tiny back, but of course he was also keeping an eye on Magnus and Catarina as they stood at his open door. His sharp eyes could make out the slight tremble in Magnus' body but he respected Catarina's wishes. "I'm going to miss you." Alec felt his stomach churn just a little when she took a step forward and planted a chaste kiss against Magnus' lips and then enveloped him in a hug. He knew it was a silly notion to feel like that, considering there was nothing between him and Magnus and the fact he also knew what the two of them shared, that being Magnus and Catarina, was a platonic love for each other. Still, the thought of anyone kissing Magnus never sat right with Alec and he darted his gaze away, shifting them to his little princess as he pressed his lips to her frizzy hair.

When his sharp ears picked up on the sound of the door clicking closed, Alec was not an idiot to capture the battle currently warring behind Magnus' shifty eyes.

"Magnus," Alec watched the man shift his gaze over to him. "I know she said not to, but you need to do this." There was slight confusion in Magnus' gaze for all of two seconds before he knew what Alec was getting at. "Go." Alec confessed softly as he cuddled Madzie who was still sniffling a little at having farewelled her mother. "She can't go to the airport on her own." Alec was a little taken aback when Magnus quickly pressed his lips sweetly to his cheek and then dropped another to his daughter.

"Be good for Alexander. I'm going to take Mama to the airport." Madzie nodded her head as Magnus shoved his feet into his boots, grabbed a jacket and scarf and out the door he went, rushing down the flights of stairs to try and beat her down to the lobby and to her taxi before she left.

"How are you doing Princess?" Alec mumbled softly, sweetly to his favourite little girl.

"Mama is sick." His heart hurt at her tiny defeated voice.

"I know she is Princess, but she's going to fight it. Your Mama is going to be strong and get through it, so we have to be strong for her as well." Alec gave her another squeeze and a kiss to her temple before turning away from the entranceway and called out for the boys. "You going to show your sister the surprise we have for her?"

"What surprise?" There was that little sparkle in her eyes that was slowly coming back, even if her face was puffy and red from having cried moments ago, and probably in her mother's arms as well.

Alec let the boys run ahead as they were probably scaling the stools and sitting on the bench to grace their big sister with their handiwork. Sure enough, once Alec entered the kitchen the boys were sitting on the granite bench top with massive smiles on their faces.

"TA-DAAAAAAAA!" They shouted happily, hands splayed adorably as Alec stepped closer so Madzie could take a better look at the massive chocolate cake sitting perfectly between her brothers. They'd even placed 'Princess Madz' on it in cursive pink piping. Well, Alec had anyway.

"Can we have a piece?"

"Of course Princess. The boys and I have been waiting for you to come home so we could eat some for dessert."

"Will you save a piece for Papa?"

"Absolutely." Not like they were going to devour the lot in the the one night. Although if Alec wasn't looking or cutting up the cake himself, he was pretty sure the tiny Bane gannets would give it a red hot go.

#

Magnus entered his home, softly clicking the door closed and locking it for the evening. It was pretty quiet, which was weird for his household, but he heard noise from the TV and knew Alec was letting the boys watch one more show before bedtime. Magnus didn't see Alec, but he had seen his little boys curled in their beanbags and in their spaceman winter pyjamas. It would be an early night tonight since they did have day care tomorrow. Magnus let out an almighty sigh as pondered on where his darling Sweet Pea was whilst removing his coat and scarf and hung them up. As he began unlacing his shoes he began to go back over the conversation he had with Catarina after she had checked her bags in.

'Have you told Ragnor and Raphael?'

'And what good would that do?'

'We're family Cat. You have to tell them. Its also so you know that you aren't alone in this.' Magnus' pleading gaze made the unwell woman sigh in defeat.

'What do I say to them?'

'What you said to me. That you're sick and you're going away for treatment. And then you can reassure them that you'll be back before we know it, to nag your three boys as per usual, so we aren't to get too comfortable with you not being here.' Magnus gave her a grin as she truly was like a loving and nagging sister/mother to he and Raphael. As for Ragnor, well Magnus wasn't quite sure what kind of relationship the two of them had, but whatever it was, it was their business and they would tell them in their own time if anything became serious. Magnus had really wanted to know at first, but Raphael told him to back off, and with a massive pout, his plotting to get his friends to confess passed and he never bothered to bring the topic of conversation up.

'I love you Magnus.'

'Me too Cat.' And the two friends, once lovers, hugged it out at the airport before it was time for Magnus to let her go and watched her move through security and then...she was gone.

"Welcome home." Magnus jerked from his thoughts as he shifted his downcast gaze to Alec just as he toed off his shoes. "I don't need to ask how it went considering the look on your face and in your eyes." Not that Alec wanted to point out how red and swollen they looked. "Were you able to send Catarina off with a smile?" Alec softly questioned.

"I did. I told her if she ever needed me, to call me and I'd be on the next flight out. I don't want her to think she has to go through this alone." Alec nodded his head at that. The two of them had history together. They were family to Magnus and he'd never begrudge the man for dropping whatever he was doing if the mother of his child asked for him. Alec would do the same if he were in Magnus' shoes. Family was everything to Alec. "When I got in a taxi, to come home, the tears just started and I swear the driver thought I was a lunatic."

"Screw him." Magnus let out a slight snort at Alec's cranky sounding words as though he was going on the defensive for him. Utterly adorable. "Where's Sweet Pea?" When Magnus had returned he had only seen his boys in the living room and not his little girl.

"She wasn't feeling well so after I gave her some medicine, I tucked her into bed. I don't think it was the big piece of cake she ate either. I think the stress of finding out her mum is sick, even if she doesn't understand it all, and knowing she's gone away has all boiled over and has upset her tummy." Magnus nodded his head at that. "She wanted me to tell you to go see her once you got home, even if she is asleep, she wanted you to kiss her goodnight." Magnus gave another nod.

"Thank you Alexander." He went to turn down the hallway, to go to his daughter, but stopped for a moment. He shifted his gaze back over to the blue eyed beauty and then locked gazes with his little boys who finally took notice that he was home.

"Come here my boys." They rolled out of their beanbags and rushed to their father, embracing tightly. Alec held a tiny smile as he watched the adorable scene unfold. He blinked a few times when older and wiser brown-golden orbs shifted to look up at him from his crouched position. "You know, I was referring to all my boys." And even though Alec did flush and a chuckle burst from his lips, he truly couldn't help but squat on the floorboards and felt himself being enveloped in Magnus' hug too. His stomach filled with butterflies and his heart fluttered at the adorable giggles from the twins. Alec finally raised his arms and wrapped them around three very precious Bane's. And no one could fault Alec for jerking a little when Magnus' lips dropped against his temple before observing the man do the same to his sons. It also brought back the memory of when Magnus' lips had brushed against his cheek when he ran out of the apartment to escort Catarina to the airport and how it made him feel.

"Papa and Allie's hugs are too tight." Max whined adorably and the two men finally relaxed a little, Alec drawing back to rest fully on his shins as he watched Magnus rise to his full height.

"Now that all my boys have boosted by energy, I'm going to go see how your sister is and then when I'm finished there I expect you boys to be in your beds." Alec felt his heart flutter at the 'my' comment from Magnus. He also observed the twins pout at the thought of having to go to bed. "And we'll have time to read not one, but two bedtime stories tonight. How about that?" The excited looks on their faces were so precious to Magnus.

"Oh wow!" Alec played it up. "You better get going. Go, go, go!" Alec cheered as he pat them on their bums as they rushed excitedly to their bedroom.

"Alexander," Blue eyes shifted to look up to see Magnus was offering him a hand up and Alec immediately took it without a thought. It always felt so right if they touched in some small way. "Thank you."

"Any time," He mumbled out, flushing a little as Magnus gave his hands a gentle squeeze.

He watched Magnus drift away, tapping lightly on his little girls bedroom door before slipping quietly inside.

Alec went about cleaning the living room, placing the beanbags off to the side where Madzie's pink one was and then went to wash the cups he'd used for the kids hot chocolate.

Once finished Alec turned off all the lights, deciding on an early night himself as he didn't want to interrupt Magnus' time with his little princess and also for once decided not to be a part of storybook time this evening with his little princes.

Alec felt, after quite a draining couple of days that this evening he needed a nice long soak in the bath. He was usually a shower man, but it looked so enticing right now. After all, Magnus had his babies all in order and that gave him a few free minutes to relax. He picked up his chequered pants and black tank, a pair of dark grey boxer briefs and he was slipping into the bathroom with his clothing and his phone.

He was grateful Magnus had Wi-Fi and placed on some instrumental music from You Tube and then began to fill the bath with hot water and bubble bath. Once he got it to a certain level and the bubbles were nice and thick and high, he began to add some cold water so as not to scald himself senseless. Alec knew he would come out smelling like Christmas, which is what Magnus said his children smelled like, since the bubble bath was called 'cinnamon buns' and had a tiny grin on his lips as he dumped his clothes on the ground and sunk into the overly warm water, it easing his tired muscles and mind immediately.

With the warmth, the music, the homely scent of cinnamon, the tranquillity of it all, Alec didn't realise his eyes were drooping closed.

#

Fluttering fingers against his forehead and then down his cheek was slowly pulling Alec from his light slumber. Dainty fingers seemed to dip back into the now lukewarm water and fast disappearing bubbles to glide gentle fingers over his slightly wet and curled bangs and then down his stubbly cheek. He hadn't shaved in a few days. When a few fingers brushed against his collarbone, making a pleasant but also alarming shudder ripple through him, Alec finally snapped his blue eyes open to see Magnus resting on the lip of the clawed stand alone bath.

"Magnus... what..."

"Falling asleep in the bath is dangerous Alexander." On instinct Alec snapped up in the bath, water sloshing about as he hunched forward in his seated position, protecting himself modestly, if not a bit ludicrously since he and Magnus had all the same bits. However, Alec had to grip the side of the bath with one hand to stop himself from slipping under the water as he suddenly felt dizzy. "Alexander!" Magnus was quick to drench a face washer under the cold tap and then placed it at the back of Alec's neck and shoulders, hoping to cool him down a little. "Just take some deep breaths." Magnus' calming and soothing voice was doing the trick as Alec did as the man requested of him. "That's it." He murmured throatily before rising from the lip of the bath and went for Alec's black and white bath sheet and pulled it from its hook and made his way back to the man. "Its time for you to get out of there."

"I... I'm fine."

"No you're not. Here, come on." Magnus tugged on Alec's shoulder, trying to get him to rise out of the bath. "I promise not to look." Alec's face was lightly flushed and he peered up through messy wet hair to see Magnus was telling the truth and carefully he rose from the water, wrapping the towel quickly around his waist. He knew he was being an idiot, but no one had ever seen him naked before. And his parents, when he was a little kid, didn't count.

Several seconds later, Magnus finally peeked a look at him, sighing as Alec was now covered and helped him out of the bath.

"I'm not a kid." Alec complained.

"True, but you did just feel faint seconds earlier." When Alec placed both feet onto the fluffy bath mat, both men sighed in relief. "See, even you were worried about yourself." Magnus teased a little. Their hands remained joined for a little too long as they gazed into each others eyes.

"M-Magnus... I need to...get dressed."

"Oh!" Magnus wanted to smack himself for his brain just wandering like that. Again. "When you're done, come to my room."

"Why?"

"So we can talk more. Its your turn this time." Magnus gave him a wink as he disappeared out of the main bathroom.

Alec knew there was no way he could refuse as he went about drying himself, quickly brushing the towel through his hair and messed it up and then finally got dressed.

After taking in some deep breaths, Alec finally slipped into Magnus' bedroom, the man having left the door slightly ajar for him so he needn't knock. He clicked the door closed to alert the older man that he was there and felt himself freeze as Magnus was sitting at his window seat. He was now dressed in the bottle green silk pyjama set with matching robe which wasn't tied closed. Magnus was currently looking over the view, the warm glow of the pale lighting made him look even more beautiful then he already was.

"Come sit with me Alexander."

"I'm not sure we'll both fit." It really looked like a comfortable place to sit and read, but for two tall men like them, Alec had his doubts.

"Let's try." Magnus offered up and who was Alec to refuse as he strolled over and took a seat, breath hitching as Magnus golden-bronze skin was on view to him, since the robe wasn't closed at all. Alec tried not to stare too much as he got comfortable. Or as comfortable as possible as he faced Magnus and curled his long legs into his chest, much like Magnus was and their bare feet touched, Alec letting off a tiny laugh as Magnus wriggled his toes, and somehow, weirdly and slightly intimately, curled his painted ones over his own. "See, we fit."

"Barely." Alec quipped back quickly as he rested his arms on his up-drawn knees and then placed his chin atop them.

"You smell like Christmas." Magnus mumbled as he took in a deep breath, those mesmerising orbs closing for several long moments.

"Magnus..."

"Talk to me Alexander."

"About what?"

"Whatever you want." Magnus shrugged as he'd been doing a lot of talking lately and felt they needed some give and take in all of this. At the moment he was doing all the giving, Alec was doing all the taking and it wasn't fair. "How about your family?" Magnus offered up. "We could talk about what Izzy's doing or even Max? I mean I know he wants to go to art school, and you said Izzy's got an internship or something? And what about Jace? I know you've been at odds but tell me about them."

"Well, Izzy's studying to be a forensic pathologist. She's actually finishing up her Masters at the moment."

"Wow..." Alec nodded at Magnus' wondrous voice.

"She's my baby sister, no matter what, I've been protecting her since I first held her in my arms." Alec sighed wistfully at how tiny his strong willed and rather beautiful sister was. "Since we moved back here, she's been maturing quickly before my eyes. I'm so proud of her for following her dreams. She's so amazing and smart in her field but an absolute disaster in the kitchen." Magnus chuckled along with Alec at that. "If you do ever get to meet her and she offers you anything to eat, just run for your life."

"Noted." Magnus grinned heartily.

"I ask her how she's doing and stuff, since I hate the thought of her burning herself out and such, but whilst she looks insanely tired, there is this spark in her eyes at how happy she is, doing what she loves, you know?" Magnus gave a nod of the head. "I mean we don't really talk a lot about it since I'm not that keen to know what she's been cutting open and pulling out of bodies and such." Magnus chuckled again at that as he nodded his head once more, agreeing with Alec on that. "I'm fine watching crime shows and the crime station, but when Izzy goes into too much detail, yuck." Alec made a gag face which Magnus laughed heartily at.

"How's Max doing?"

"Amazing. He's my little trooper." Magnus clearly heard the adoration in Alec's voice for his kid brother. "I don't know where he gets his smarts from, definitely not me, but he's good at everything. Well maybe not sports, that's Jace's field really, but Max is my little creator. Did I tell you he wrote a story and drew the art to it as well?" Magnus shook his head. "Max was only 14 at the time, and his artwork has really come along in leaps and bounds, but the ten page comic book he did was awesome."

"What's it about?"

"Super Alec." Magnus arched an eyebrow at that and watched Alec flush. "He was fourteen and according to Jace and Izzy I was his idol back then. So much so he started doing a little series about Super Alec saving the day and such. It was cute."

"I'm sure you are still his idol Alexander." Alec shrugged his shoulders at that. He didn't need to be thought of as a hero or an idol. All he wanted was his brother to be happy and loved. Nothing more, nothing less. "So, Super Alec, is kryptonite your weakness too?" Magnus joked.

"No that would be..." Alec bite his bottom lip as he covered his face as he had nearly blurted out 'sandalwood and sugar' like an idiot. "Don't make fun of me." Alec opted to mumble out as he hoped his blush was calming down. "Max's artwork is amazing. I know he's my brother and my opinion might be bias, but I seriously think he's going places. I also think he'd benefit from meeting someone like you as well. Someone with the same passion and that sometimes its alright to drift away from your passion, to pick up other experiences and such, but then you can fall back to it too." Magnus tilted his head as Alec peered over at him, face half hidden in the pale lighting but the light did capture the sparkle in those brilliant blue eyes. "I really want the two of you to meet."

"Then let me meet him." Alec blinked at that. "If the weather is good next weekend, we can meet him at the park as the kids have been whining they haven't been for days."

"We took them two days ago."

"That's days ago Alexander." Magnus teased once more and watched the young man in front of him roll his eyes. "So, tell me about Jace. He seems to have quite a mouth on him." Magnus was remembering him from the cemetery.

"He didn't give you a first good impression that's for sure." Alec mumbled out as he too was remembering Jace's snide and snippy attitude at their parents graves. "Jace, with all his faults, is a good guy. He's just...lost I guess." Alec let out a sigh as he tilted his head to rest it against the coldness of the glass. "I mean it didn't help that I blew up at him as I've been carrying the load of the family for the past ten years whilst he's been able to just bum around and do jack shit and sleep with whatever girl walked into his line of sight." Magnus arched an eyebrow at that. "He promised me he'd help out. When I moved us all to LA, he said he'd help me, but that was five, nearly six years ago, and nothing has changed."

"Alexander..."

"I knew something was wrong with him before we moved, but he never talked about it and I didn't want to pry either. Even though we've always lived with each other and in such small places, I always want to give them their privacy. As long as we had a three bedroom place I was fine sharing with Max."

"Why Max and not Jace?"

"Did you not just hear how much sex Jace was having? Who wants to room with that going on two feet away." Alec was glad the lighting in the room was so dim because he felt his cheeks flush at his crass words. "I was much safer with Max since he was barely talking about girls and was only just getting into puberty and such."

"You have a point. Jace almost sounds like my room-mate in Chicago. There are things that I cannot unsee." Alec chuckled at that.

"I bet. And there is no way I want to see Jace that way either. He banged the old ladies granddaughter next door to our place. God if she ever finds out we are so being thrown out since she always nags about us to the landlord. I swear he's just looking for an excuse to get rid of us, the smelly pervy old fart that he is." Magnus grinned as this was the most 'loose' he'd ever heard Alec talk since they met. He liked it.

"So Jace is a bit of a free-loader then?" Magnus thought those were better words then 'bum' which Alec had used.

"I was alright with it at first, since Jace, Izzy and Max were all still in school and such, but when he graduated I was thinking 'he's going to get out there and get a job if University isn't his thing and start bringing in some much needed money'. When that never happened and every now and then I thought 'this is the day I'm going to talk to him about it' he would up and leave and be gone for a couple days at whatever girls place he was with at the time. By the time he came back my emotions had settled and I let it all go. I swear sometimes he had a sixth sense, like he knew I wanted to talk about important stuff and because of that he would clear out and wait for me to settle." Alec thumped his forehead on his arms as he continued to spill his life story to the very quiet and eagerly listening Magnus. "When we left New York, something was definitely wrong with him. He was way too quiet and when Jace is quiet that is when I know something is really wrong. I didn't bring it up though. When we hit LA he was alright there for awhile but then his attitude started to change. His temper flared and he snapped a lot at me. I mean I'm used to his ways but when he started on Izzy and Max I knew we had to talk and fast. Again he escaped me." Alec jerked a little when he felt Magnus' comforting hand on his head as his dainty long fingers glided sensually, comfortingly through his messy hair.

"Maybe you need to sit down and have a real talk with him."

"I wish. He barely talks to me these days. In LA, I didn't want to admit to it, but we started to drift apart. Do you know how crushing that is?" Magnus shook his head. He was an only child and the foster families he stayed with didn't count in his eyes. "Sorry..."

"Its alright."

"I had this niggling sensation that Jace was drifting away from me. When he started it in New York I thought maybe it was because he actually got himself a steady girlfriend or something, but then this is Jace we're talking about so that thought left me instantly. He's never committed to anything so..." Alec felt rather guilty thinking that about his brother. "When we got to LA, and he was doing alright, he actually took the football scholarship and such, he was doing well. He was smiling again but then things changed once more. He stayed out all the time and even though I wanted to ask, he'd just change the topic or head out to who knows where and be gone for days or weeks at a time. I was so damn worried but Izzy said to leave him be, so I did. Though I was still worried sick about him. I stopped thinking about it after awhile, since he was an adult and should be looking after himself as I still had to worry about Max and how he was settling into his new life on the west coast. I knew, deep down, he missed New York and his friends. I felt like such a failure.

"Alexander..."

"Sometimes I think its my fault too. I wasn't hard enough on Jace or Izzy or maybe even Max. I just wanted them to do good in school and that was it. They didn't need to worry about the every day stuff of the debts we had or the struggles of paying the rent and utilities and food and education costs. That was my job. That is my job."

"You've placed too much on yourself." Magnus' hand shifted from brushing through Alec's hair as he cupped his face sweetly, thumb brushing against his high cheekbone which Magnus was sure was turning a pale pink in the dull lighting. "With everything you were dealing with, it wasn't a matter of if you were going to explode, but when."

"Still, Jace didn't deserve that." Alec sighed pitifully as he unconsciously tilted his head into Magnus' warm hand. "He's my brother. I love him. I worry for him and what he's doing. I know I hurt him, and bad, but even if its just an 'I'm alright' text then I won't stress as much."

"Do you have any other extended family out in the world?" Magnus questioned Alec as his eyes snapped over to him, Magnus frowning when Alec sat up straighter and away from his gentle touch. "Is there no one that can offer you any support? Uncles, Aunts, grandparents?"

"Not that I'm aware of. I mean my mum's parents died when we were kids. What I remember about my maternal grandmother is her baking, but other then that I have no memories of them. Mum was an only child and my dad, well, he never really talked about his parents. I don't even know if he had any brothers or sisters. All that I know is my dad had a falling out with his parents. I'm guessing it could have something to do with him marrying mum, but truthfully I've no idea what it was about. I asked once, and was yelled at, and so I never asked again."

"That is not fair. You and your siblings are innocent in all of this. His feud with his parents should not stop them from seeing the four of you. Your are their grandchildren." Alec shrugged his shoulders. "Look at my up and down relationship with my father and yet I'm man enough to still allow him to see my children." Alec was indeed impressed about that.

"Sometimes I'd like to know if there is family out there, and other times I don't. If I knew that they were alive but really didn't want to see us, for whatever reason, then I'd just be angry for the rest of my life at them."

"And what if there is someone out there that wants to see you? What if your father's parents are alive and there is just some big misunderstanding?" Alec blinked at Magnus' question. "I mean, there is always two sides to the story and with yours, you seem to just be speculating. Perhaps they had their reasons?"

"And perhaps, like everyone else around me, they are dead." The room fell quiet at Alec's matter-o-fact words.

"I apologise, I have overstepped." Alec watched Magnus get up from the window seat. Alec felt like such a dick and smacked his head against the window pane before uncurling his stiff body as he rose to his feet.

"Magnus, wait." He was trying to not pay attention to how desperate his voice sounded. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take that out on you." Alec felt alarm bells ringing in his head as Magnus curled his arms around his lithe frame.

"I think its best we call it a night don't you?" He never looked at him, but Alec knew that was his direct order to get the hell out of his room. "Its been a very tiring past couple of days after all." At least that was the excuse Magnus was giving him as though that was supposed to make him feel better instead of how he was feeling which was like an absolute asshole. Why, oh why, in angels name did this man bring out the best and worst in him?

Alec really wanted to go over and touch Magnus, but he knew he had no right to do such a thing and with head bowed he shuffled around the beautiful man and slipped out of the bedroom and into his own, door closing shut as he slid down to the carpet, knees bent and head in his hands as Alec cursed and cussed himself out.

#

(The next day...)

Magnus woke late, his place devoid of all sound as he hadn't even heard his usually very loud children running around and getting ready for school and day care. He must of seriously been tired after pretty much not sleeping for over 24 hours.

He staggered out of his bedroom, robe over his shoulders but not tied closed and pressed a hand against his forehead as he tried with all his might to fight off the impending migraine.

"Hey," Magnus jerked his gaze up at that small shy voice and found Alec shuffling adorably on he spot. He was dressed in jeans and black long sleeved shirt, sleeves rolled up.

"Where are the kids?"

"Probably eating lunch right now." Magnus gazed up at the clock to realise it was after twelve. He'd wasted most of the day away sulking and sleeping. "Um, are you hungry? I've made..." Magnus watched Alec shift away from the dining table which housed quite a hearty brunch of bacon and eggs, spinach, baked beans and grilled tomato and mushrooms. There was also freshly buttered toast and squeezed orange juice and the hearty smell of freshly brewed coffee too. Magnus' senses were switched on as he walked closer to look at Alec's handiwork.

He silently took a seat and watched Alec quickly shift to the other side of the table and eagerly sit down as well. Even if Magnus was still a little mad at him for his behaviour last night, he still found him so utterly adorable. He gave a nod of thanks as Alec poured him a cup of coffee and then placed in the milk and a teaspoon of sugar.

"I'm sorry about my behaviour." Alec started cautiously. "I should never have spoken to you like that."

"Then why did you?" Magnus questioned back. "I want to know more about you Alexander. I've shared things about my life that I've never shared with anyone else. I've opened up to you like I've never opened up to anyone." Magnus watched Alec chew on his bottom lip. "I'm hurt that you don't seem to want to do the same."

"Its not that. I mean, I do want to open up, but Magnus, I've never had anyone to open up to before that its all just..." Magnus felt his anger slip away at Alec's anguish. "The sudden talk about other relatives really did throw me a bit. I've not really thought about it before and then when you placed it out there, all these thoughts started clouding my mind." Alec scratched at the back of his neck. "Its because I don't know all the facts that I just snapped. I want to know but I'm scared to know at the same time. If my dads parents are alive, and I reach out, what if they reject me? Reject us?"

"Then it is their loss Alexander. They would be fools to turn away such a caring and sweet young man who has done everything except sacrifice his very life for his beloved siblings." Magnus watched Alec blush at his truthful words.

"What if they aren't alive?" Came the small voice and it broke Magnus' heart.

"Then you carry on as you are now. At least you'll know. At least then nothing will be hanging over you about all the 'what ifs' out there." Magnus watched Alec nod his head at that as he picked up his black coffee and took a long gulp of it. Clearly his thoughts were still muddled and it looked like their chat was done for now.

Magnus picked up his knife and fork and began to eat the hearty brunch on offer. He'd hired a bloody magician in the kitchen as the poached eggs were cooked to perfection.

#

The silence during the meal wasn't as awkward as Alec thought it would be, but thank the angel he'd cleared the air with Magnus a little more.

Now it only brought up one factor now.

"Magnus?" Those mesmerising brown-golden orbs shifted from the glass of orange juice to lock onto his shifty gaze. "If I wanted to try and see if we did have any family left, how would I even start looking?"

"By leaving it in my capable hands."

"What?"

"You forget that I was a PI and I happen to know one of the best Investigations company in America."

"W-Wait, I can't ask you to do this. Nor can I afford your friends help either."

"Alexander..."

"It was just wishful thinking and all. Don't bother wasting your time and such. We're fine as we are." Magnus frowned at that.

"Then I don't want your help with asking that friend of yours as to whether she knows of anyone who has some gallery space." Magnus watched Alec's pretty blue eyes widen at his words.

"But I want to help."

"As do I Alexander." He watched the young man chew on his bottom lip. "Let me repay your efforts for wanting to help me work wise by allowing me to dig around a little and see if there are some Lightwood's other then you and your siblings out there."

"Well..."

"Please Alexander?" He knew the frowning eyes were a killer move on the man as he had seen his own children do it multiple times. Magnus, for extra affect reached out his hand and clasped one of Alec's. "Like what you said, maybe nothing will come of it, but I'd like to try."

"Alright..." Alec caved and Magnus beamed him a victorious smile before getting stuck back into his brunch.

Since he had slept half the day away, he had quite a few things to do and a certain Ragnor Fell to contact.

#

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

**Help Wanted**

**By: Shin Sankai**

#

Author's Notes: This chapter is packed with a bunch of stuff, but I'm really hoping for major cuteness and a bit of intrigue as I slipped in some stuff with Jace and Asmodeus. Also, fair warning, I am no art expert so I'm just making stuff up in here... Enjoy!

#

Chapter 11: Meet and Greet, Trick or Treat!

#

"Magnus?" Alec was walking down the hallway, checking the time on his phone to realise if he didn't head off now he was going to be running late and then he'd never hear the end of it. "Magnus, where is the stuff you were placing together for me?"

"By your boots at the front door."

"Oh..." Alec mumbled back a little sheepishly as he fixed his gaze on the black bag resting against the wall and then shifted his blue orbs over to Magnus who was coming over with a cup of black coffee for him. "Thanks." He took a few gulps before handing it back. "Sorry, if I'm late for Lydia, Aline and Helen I'll never hear the end of it." Alec rolled his eyes as he could hear their nagging in his head already.

"No problem at all, I hope you have fun." Alec stopped short of placing on his jacket over his baggy black sweater which rested mid thigh on his tall frame, and the plain black and grey scarf Magnus insisted he take with him since the weather was chillier nowadays, and shifted his gaze back to Magnus. "Something wrong?"

"Should I have invited you?"

"I don't know, should you have?" Magnus immediately retorted and Alec felt an embarrassed flush grace his pale cheeks as he quickly ducked his face, also bending slightly as he pulled his boots on and did up the laces.

"Sorry, I just, um, well..." Alec stopped there, not that he actually knew what he was going to say, or trying to say, as Magnus stepped closer, cupping his face with his right hand.

"Relax Alexander, there is no written rule that two men who have only been living together for two months have to introduce their friends to each other. We're still getting through the whole 'getting to know you stage' so lets keep to that." Magnus smiled as he dropped his hand from Alec's stubbly cheek as he hadn't bothered to shave in the past couple of days. "Unless you want to introduce me that is. Although, if they ask how we met, what would you say?"

"I work for you."

"And if they ask, as what, what would you respond with?"

"Um, well, I look after the kids."

"Anything else?" Magnus delighted in the brighter flush and felt a tug at his heart as Alec's baby blues dropped to the floorboards as he was subtly hinting at whether Alec would introduce him as his "boyfriend".

"Do not over think things Alexander, just go and spend time with your friends." He knew how hard Alec worked. "Besides, if I were to come, the kids would have to tag along too since its far too short notice to get a babysitter and the fact Raphael has extended his stay with his mother and sister too. And knowing you, you would spend more time watching the kids instead of enjoying your time with your friends." Magnus grinned as Alec couldn't deny that. "You deserve a break from how full on the four of us are."

"You're not that bad." Magnus chuckled at that.

"Really Alexander, go and have fun. Let your hair down. Do whatever it is that you like to do." Alec actually didn't know what he liked to do. Though that wasn't entirely true. He liked being with his family, liked being in the kitchen and he definitely liked being with Magnus and his kids.

"I'm not meeting them until around noon, but I figured I'd get a head start on some errands and I'll also pick up the kids Halloween costumes for you if you like."

"Would you? That would be very helpful Alexander." Alec watched Magnus shift over to the coffee table, placing down the half drunk cup of coffee he brewed for Alec and pulled a receipt from a bowl containing a punch of papers in it. He came back over and handed it to Alec as it was the order slip for the kids costumes from a store in Upper Manhattan. "If its too out of your way, just let me know alright?" Alec nodded his head as he gazed at the address. He was sure he'd be able to pick it up after an appointment he had.

"Are you still working tomorrow night?" Alec watched Magnus let out a sigh. After all, Halloween was indeed tomorrow.

Alec was pretty surprised that Magnus hadn't decked out his place but the man had shrugged his shoulders and said there had been a lot going on and it had slipped his mind. In truth he made comment that the kids were more into Christmas so when the time came to decorate on 1st of December, he advised Alec to be prepared for a full day of decking the place out in everything Christmas-y and fairy lights galore.

'It's back breaking work. There will not be a single space that is not covered in fairy lights, even your bedroom will be decorated, trust me.' Magnus had warned him and in truth Alec was kind of looking forward to it.

Christmas just seemed better with innocent children with their wide eyes and massive smiles of wonder on their adorable faces as they took in all the decorations, fairy lights, trees and displays on offer from department stores and residents alike.

Alec couldn't wait to venture out with Magnus and his children when they would bundle up in thick puffer jackets and beanies and gloves and traipse through ankle deep fluffy snow to go see the city Christmas lights show and the parade and such. Alec could feel his excitement build and yet that was still at least another month away, even though he'd already noticed some places were starting to decorate now or were already decorated and they hadn't even reached the middle of November!

"Unfortunately yes." Magnus' voice dragged him back to the surface. "There were some delays with the model becoming sick, so the shoot was pushed out and its actually finishing up today. I thought I'd be able to get away, but the 'powers that be' decided to throw the wrap party for the photoshoot that evening, as an apology for wasting my time apparently."

"That's a shame." Magnus nodded his head.

He'd not missed a single Halloween with his babies before, even though this was officially the first time he'd really gone all out on their costumes as he loved the idea of them becoming more and more interested in it. He'd never really gotten the opportunity to enjoy it, so selfishly, he wanted to enjoy it through the eyes of his precious children. He'd give it a few more years and if they liked it, then he was happy, if not then it was no skin off his nose.

All in all, he just wanted his children to experience many things in life. Though he suspected that, no matter what, Christmas would always be number one in their innocent eyes because that came with presents from Santa (and Papa) and also several more from Raphael, Ragnor, Catarina and even his own father had started to get into the Christmas spirit recently too! That had been a bit shocking for Magnus, since the last tie Magnus thought of a happy Christmas with his father was when he was 9 and 10 years old, but the smiling faces of his children, at seeing their grandpa, even with how up and down Magnus' relationship was with his old man, he would never deny them the opportunity to know the man. Well the man he presumed to be in front of innocent children that is. Magnus had seen many sides over the years, but he hoped, prayed even, that his father would never show an ugly side to his gorgeous children. After all, they were innocent in all of this.

"If there is by any chance you can get away early then send me a message and I'll text you our whereabouts." Magnus was knocked out of his thoughts by Alec once more.

"I will, though I really did want to take the kids trick or treating with you. I was looking forward to it. And the costumes I picked out for them too. They are going to look utterly precious. I hate that I won't even be here when they get ready." Alec felt his heart give a tug and butterflies form in his belly at Magnus' frowning face. For a man that was over thirty, he looked terribly cute and very young like that.

Alec did feel for the father since he presumed he would be gone before breakfast and would not be back until probably after Alec had placed the kids to bed. Maybe he should wait up for him, with a nice late night snack as a surprise or something...?

"I'll send you pictures or video messages and once they've had enough candy collecting in the neighbourhood, I'll take them to my old place. Izzy throws a pretty cool party which is always child friendly. Well, in the early hours of the evening its child friendly. Once it gets around 10pm, more booze starts coming out and that's when it really starts going a bit..." Alec rolled his eyes, leaving it at that since he was remembering some of the Halloween parties she threw in LA.

Somewhere along the line Alec had been asking people to leave and for his siblings to calm the hell down before the cops turned up. He would turn the music off only for it to blare back to life seconds later.

Turns out, sometime later he had indeed opened the door to the cops standing there! By the angel he had never been so embarrassed before as he stammered and stuttered his apologies before his drunk sister thought they were strippers! Alec scoffed at that, since they weren't even fit young men, but let that slide, even with his face flushed red as he yelled for everyone to get the hell out of his place, people scurrying for their lives and then the music was finally turned off, the amused cops were leaving without arresting him or anyone else, and then Alec was dragging a passed out Izzy to her bedroom. Max was already locked in theirs, massive noise cancelling headphones over his ears and Alec would soon do the same when there was quite a bit of giggling and 'thumping' going on in Jace's room. Alec was certain he saw his brother slip in there with a set of triplets.

Last years, since they had returned to New York just before Halloween, wasn't a massive affair in the building, which Alec was thankful for since he couldn't deal with the stress of that again. The music wasn't too loud, but they had some people streaming in and even some neighbours on their floor had cautiously passed by with their children and Alec opened the door wider, their big innocent eyes amazed at Izzy's decorations in the living room. She also had a lot of candy on offer too.

"The residents that have young kids in the building are more then likely going to come check Izzy's decorations out again this year. She did it last year, as a tester since we'd only moved in a couple weeks before hand, and they really enjoyed it so..."

"Sounds fun."

"Can get a bit cramped though." Alec pulled a face at that.

"Not big on crowds?" Alec shook his head. "Much like Sweet Pea then." Magnus shifted his gaze to the clock. "You should get going. I don't want you to be late for your friends and have it my fault." Magnus grinned at that. "And don't worry, the kids and I will be fine. They still have school and day care today. Plus, we'll meet you in the park, around 3:30 or 4 since I am meeting a certain someone today right? Or more or less the four of us are meeting a certain Lightwood today?" Alec grinned as he had been trying to organise for Magnus and Max to meet this past week but the professional photographers schedule had suddenly become hectic and Max was finishing up his final art project so the quick catch up and introductions over coffee had been postponed to this afternoon instead.

"Max sent me a message last night saying he was looking forward to meeting a fellow artist." Magnus grinned at that as Alec picked up the black bag which contained some of his sketchbooks and a black folder with a portfolio in it. He hoped he wasn't making Alec late with his errands as they stood their chitchatting. He also disliked that his errand, in Upper Manhattan was going to delay his lunch date with his girlfriends too. Magnus had only been slightly surprised that Alec's three friends were all female and pondered as to whether Alec had any true male friends of his own. He gathered he treasured his siblings like friends as much as family, but dropped the thought when there was a tiny intake of breath from behind him.

"Allie, where are you going?" His adorable little Max never missed a beat around here as Magnus had gotten them all settled down to eat breakfast, but his youngest was now completely taken aback by Alec who was zipping up his jacket over his rather daggy, yet still equally adorable, sweater and jeans ensemble.

"I'm going to run some errands and then go and meet some friends of mine."

"I want to come." Pouted the youngest Bane child. Alec's blue eyes shifted to Magnus as he mouthed his apology to the man as he couldn't even slip out of the apartment and have a day to himself without one of his offspring bombarding him in some small way.

"Not this time Maxi, but I promise next time you can come alright?" The bottom lip poking out made an appearance as frowning orbs looked up at him. "Argh, damn you Magnus." The father chuckled as Alec squat down and cuddled Max close, to try and ease him out of his frowning and pouting behaviour. And for Alec he was trying not to cave to the youngster. "Tell you what Maxi, if you're a good boy, your Papa is going to take you and Raph to the park after day care. And, I may just have a surprise for you when I get there. I'll be a little late, but I will be there."

"Promise, Allie?"

"I do Buddy."

"Ok..." Alec pat him on the bum as he headed back to his siblings, albeit a little defeated in his slouched posture. "Argh god...that face...that defeated posture." Magnus chuckled again as he placed his hand at the small of Alec's back and opened the front door for him.

"Be strong Alexander." Alec took in a deep breath and let it out in a rush. "Alright."

"How I scored myself such an adorable employee, I have no idea." And two seconds after the words sank in, Alec was blushing, stuttering and then stumbling out of the apartment, listening to Magnus' delightful chuckles as he rushed to the elevator and the front door clicked closed.

'You couldn't be anymore embarrassing could you Lightwood?' Alec's inner voice mocked him as he closed his eyes for a moment, taking in some deep breaths as he rode the elevator down to the lobby.

Alec had been pretty pleased within himself, for he seemed to be getting used to seeing Magnus half clothed nowadays. He wasn't wearing a robe over his silk pyjama pants and all that glorious golden-bronze skin was on full view. That breathtaking phoenix tattoo...

Alec should be patting himself on the back for having such restraint!

#

(Lunch time...)

Alec had been running around, paying bills, having a rather long winded meeting with the bank about his repayments and then rushing to Upper Manhattan to pick up the kids costumes.

The woman behind the counter decided to agonisingly show him the costumes, clearly misreading his agitation of wanting to see them before picking them up, to ensure they were indeed what was ordered, when really he was thinking about how long it would take him to get back to Tribeca Park where he was meeting the girls for a very cheap lunch of vendor hot-dogs and bad coffee. Granted, even if Alec did stand there with a polite smile on his face, his foot was tapping impatiently, though his irritation did halt as Magnus was right, his children were going to be freaking adorable in them!

Whilst he was there, he couldn't help but pick up three containers which the kids could carry to place their candy in and then he was flying out the shop and rushing to the subway station.

Alec pretty much ran from the subway station to the relatively small and thankfully deserted park and placed down his bags on the nearest picnic table setting.

"Hey handsome stranger." Alec jerked his gaze up to see Aline and Lydia heading his way. He couldn't help but grin at the women who had befriended him in the office and hugged each of them.

"Sorry about the lack of communication."

"Well, you are here now." Lydia squished his face as she rubbed her gloved hands against his cheeks and then promptly took a seat next to him. "Unshaven, but I forgive you." Alec rolled his eyes as he had turned up to work like that once or twice and she had screwed her nose up at him,apparently preferring him clean shaven. "You been doing some early Christmas shopping or something?" She tried not to snoop in his bags as Alec placed them on the ground between his legs under the table.

"Just some errands." Alec vaguely commented before noticing another pretty blonde entering the park.

"Helen!" He waved her over, but of course her first priority was to peck Aline on the cheek and then she promptly hugged him afterwards. Turned out, Helen had bought them all lunch, placing the bags of food and drinks onto the table. Even if it were cheap, Alec had frowned at that. He'd really only met her a dozen times, but got on extremely well with her, though he didn't like the idea of her buying him lunch that's for sure.

"Oh relax Alec, its just a six dollar lunch. Its not going to break my bank account." He of course fished through his pockets and pulled out the correct money which the blonde rolled her eyes at. There was a bit of back and forth banter before finally Helen succumbed to Alec's stare and she swiped up the cash with a huff. "Honestly, men sometimes. We can pay for meals as well you know." Alec decided it was best not to comment on that.

They began to eat and Lydia and Aline bickered about their boss who was so insanely incompetent they had no idea how he was still in the company. Alec grinned at that as he knew their boss (and his ex-boss) was a dickhead and it was definitely something he didn't miss. Of course he missed his girls in the office, helping them with their computers and complicated spreadsheets and such, but other then that, the job was so utterly boring in his eyes.

That couldn't be said with his current job that's for sure. Each day always brought him something different. Alec loved it. Loved being in the kicthen. Loved the kids. Loved Mag...

"Sorry I can't stick around long," Alec quickly jerked from his wandering thoughts as Helen spoke between bites of her hot-dog. He quickly picked up his bad coffee and pretty much gulped it down, hoping it was blocking the fierce blush which he was certain was rushing to his cheeks thanks to his stupid thoughts. "The boss has a new gallery opening in Tribeca this evening, a couple blocks away, and I've been working non-stop to get it up and running smoothly this evening. He wants to rub shoulders with some rich people that have been invited and surprisingly are coming this evening so everything has to be perfect in order to impress them." Helen rolled her eyes whilst having her hand squeezed by Aline.

"Its going to go off without a hitch Helen, you've worked so hard on it." Aline smiled lovingly at her girlfriend.

"You wouldn't be able to plug a fellow artists work whilst your mixing with the crowd could you Helen?" Alec jokingly asked as he bit into his 'dog.

'Good going Lightwood, way to ease into the topic of conversation.' Alec's internal voice practically rolled its eyes at him.

"What do you mean?" Helen queried and watched, along with Aline and Lydia as Alec woofed down the rest of his lunch (considering he'd only had half a coffee hours ago) before wiping his hands on his jeans and then went about opening up the rather large bag which was now resting between his legs and went about pulling out a canvas print and a sketchbook. Turns out Magnus didn't want to overload Alec with prints and framed photos and so had provided him with one canvas print, a very pretty landscape watercolour painting somewhere in the countryside and one of his many sketchbooks. There was also a black folder which had several photos of some other works he'd done too, most of which were the prints hanging in his home.

"I know an artist who is keen to have his work viewed." Alec offered up rather vaguely as he placed everything out for the three women.

"Alec these are..." The girls huddled together as they flipped through Magnus' sketchbook and then looked through the portfolio images too.

"Amazing..." Lydia piped up as she flipped the sketchbook back to the page which had Magnus' lake house sketch. It had become one of Alec's favourites.

"This is gorgeous." Helen piped up as soon as she saw the cityscape which was also a personal favourite of Alec's too. Never mind the fact it was in his bedroom and he could gaze every night at it. He knew Helen would love it too.

"Magnus is incredibly talented." Alec almost blanched at his own gushing voice as he quickly, and hopefully, slyly, moved away from his praising tone and turned it professional. "He is finding it a little hard to set up his own gallery and I said I knew someone associated with the art scene and thought..." Alec shrugged his shoulders. "I mean I didn't promise him anything and he is well aware that nothing may come of it, but do you think, I don't know, you could ask around as to whether someone is interested in exhibiting some of his stuff by taking these with you? Or even just spread it through the arty grapevine of him looking for some gallery space or something? He placed a business card in the portfolio folder and he has a website he is slowly setting up and such. Its been delayed a bit since his IT guy is currently interstate." Alec of course was referring to Raphael who apparently was helping Magnus with his website but Magnus was such a perfectionist that he was poking holes in the tiniest of details that it was obviously taking longer to complete then what was generally deemed normal practice in the IT world. Or so Alec assumed. Plus he assumed that Magnus was getting 'mates rates' and therefore Raphael was probably doing it on the side whilst running a rather busy company.

"And who is this Magnus to you?" Lydia piped up, intrigue as plain as day in her voice, on her face.

"My employer." He received three quiet stares. "Nothing more." He quickly added in and hoped he wasn't blushing since these three were well aware of his sexual orientation. Aline had picked up on it less then two weeks into his job and Lydia had made comment that she "thought" it might be something like that but then that was the end of the conversation and life went on for the three co-workers who had shared the same cubicle space and were now, of course, friends.

"Uh huh..." Alec squirmed on the spot. It was almost like having three extra Izzy's gazing at him suspiciously. Maybe offering friendship to them wasn't such a good idea for Alec in the long run if they were going to make him feel all squirmy like he was.

"Clary!" Everyone jerked from their staring competitions and shifted to Lydia's sudden outburst. "Clary Fairchild, my second cousin, has been wanting to open her own gallery for awhile now." Alec raised an eyebrow as that name sounded familiar but he couldn't couldn't place it or understand why. "You remember, don't you Helen? She's been eyeing a property near Prospect Park, however she doesn't have the financial backing she needs to make the necessary deposit. From what I can tell, though we don't really talk much, its just mainly gossip between our mothers, but I think that is all that is stopping her. She needs the funds but doesn't want to break into her other savings as she had set that aside for the renovations required on the property since it is a little bit run down, but its in a very prime spot near the park in Boroklyn. It'll actually be stunning once its fixed up, but..." Lydia shrugged at that. Her family were pretty well off, but her folks weren't about to shell out any money to relatives, close or otherwise, which made Lydia roll her eyes at. Sometimes her family could be so...snobbish. It was a little embarrassing for her when she just wanted to be 'normal'.

"What if I tell you that Magnus has financial backing?" All three raised an eyebrow at him. "He's the opposite of your cousin with the fact he has money ready to go, but he's being extra cautious as he doesn't want to waste it on the wrong property and such." Alec scratched at the back of his head, completely uncomfortable when it came to talks about money. Not that these three women were aware of his own personal circumstances. "Do you think you could get in touch with her, maybe pass on Magnus' stuff? See if she'll take to it? If she ends up liking his stuff, let me know and maybe we can set them up?" Lydia arched an eyebrow at that. "I meant as a meeting as possible business partners. Not...that." Alec's voice softened as the thought was just...

"But what if they do indeed hit it off, and not just professionally? Its their choice if they want something more together." Lydia decided to tease and she watched a small little frown form on Alec's lips, those pretty blue eyes of his drifting away for a moment. Her suspicions of there possibly being something there between her friend and this Magnus guy, even if Alec was full on denying it, was obvious in her eyes.

"Th-That would be their business, but if Clary is keen on getting a place up and running like Magnus is, I doubt romance would be on the cards." The mere thought made Alec's stomach churn. "Besides, I think he has someone already."

"Oh?" He wasn't an idiot to realise what Lydia's excited expression meant and the drawl of that one single word too.

"He was picked up by the guy in his Mercedes."

"Oh..." That seemed to deflate Lydia, never mind Alec. It was still hard for him to come to terms with that, though Magnus hadn't gone out lately and met up with 'Mercedes-guy' recently either. Though how could he when a crap load of other stuff had been going on so who could find the time for a booty call. Alec frowned even harder at those words.

'Booty call? Seriously Lightwood?' His inner voice spoke with disdain at him.

"And how do you know that?" Aline questioned him, elbows on the table as she cupped her face and her dark eyes did not break from his shifty gaze.

"I told you, he's my employer. I look after his children and I was there that night."

"Are you even experienced to look after kids?" Alec scowled at that.

"I had an interview and everything and all my checks are up to date. And I was a tutor for awhile, though its been a long time, but looking after children six years and younger is pretty easy. Plus he liked me." He received raised eyebrows for that. "Not like that." He ducked his head for a moment to try and stop the light flush on his cheeks. Never mind the fact that he'd opened up to Magnus more then anyone else on the planet. He'd held the man's hand, hugged him too. And Magnus had kissed him as well! He was better off keeping that stuff to himself unless he wanted three squealing women surrounding him. What was with girls and always wanting to stick their noses into others love lives...or lack of love lives in Alec's case.

"How many children does he have?"

"Three, and they are adorable." Alec started talking about them, showing them a picture of the hugging trio and then realised, fifteen minutes into his drivel what he was rambling about, and quickly got back on topic as to why he'd come. Well he'd come to try and plug Magnus and his talent, but to also catch up with his friends on neutral topics, not his current employment or the hot man that had actually hired him. Not that the girls knew how good looking Magnus was since he hadn't shown them a picture of him. And yes Alec had secretly taken some pictures of the man. With his children of course. "Look, are you going to take the stuff or what?" Alec folded his arms defensively over his chest trying to scratch all thoughts of talking about Magnus and also in the back of his mind, thanks to his nosy friends, Mercedes-guy too. "Look, maybe once the two of them meet, if Clary is intrigued by his stuff, they'll get along and decide to partner up for business purposes and that can bring in a wider clientele for them too since they may have different art styles and stuff. It could boost their sales and such."

"Alec does have a point Lyds, what do you say?" Aline questioned her co-worker and dear friend of several years now.

"Well..."

"Why don't I just take it with me tonight?" All eyes shifted to Helen as she was surfing on her phone for a moment. "I finalised the guest list last month and I'm sure..." Helen died off for a moment. "Ah ha! Yes, Clary is on tonight's list along with her mother Jocelyn Garroway."

"Really?" Alec questioned.

"In between greeting the guests, handing out the booklets, making sure the catering is going off without any issues and security keeps everyone under control, and the riff-raff out, I should be able to spare a few minutes to get her aside and talk about this mysterious Magnus of yours." Alec narrowed his eyes at the way Helen teasingly referred to Magnus as his. "If she looks interested I'll pass her the bag. How's that?" That perked Alec up immediately.

"Really Helen? You'd do that for me?"

"Anything for those blue eyes." Helen sighed dreamily.

"Hey!" Aline piped up, a frown on her face as her girlfriend laughed before planting another kiss on her cheek.

"Relax Ali, you're still my number one, but those blue eyes..." Helen shifted her appreciating gaze back to Alec's sparkling eyes, they slightly crinkled as Alec was grinning like a goof-ball at her, which was totally adorable in her books.

A small alarm went off on her watch and she glanced down at it before letting out a sigh as her lunch break was already over.

"Well, its back to work for me." Helen pointed at Magnus' stuff still laid out on the bench. "I'll keep these safe." She placed the works back into the cushioned bag and then slung it over her shoulder. "I'll see you tonight babe." She murmured to Aline and planted a kiss on her lips. Alec almost felt himself sigh in envy as he wanted to be in a relationship like that. It was so natural for the two women to loose themselves in their own little happy bubble of each other. "Take care Lydia, make sure to look after my girl." Lydia chuckled at that as Aline rolled her eyes. "And you," Helen pointed at Alec. "...keep those blue eyes safe." Alec grinned as she blew him a kiss, he knowing Helen spoke like that just to see Aline's cute scowl. She took off, waving gaily at them as she headed out of the park.

"You can't have my girlfriend." Aline crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well dammit, because that was so what my end game was today." Alec sarcastically voiced with a roll of his eyes.

"Please Aline, for one Helen is a girl and two, her name isn't Magnus." Alec frowned at Lydia's outspoken words and the wide cheeky grin on her lips.

"Huh..." Aline shifted her gaze between her two friends before Alec watched them disastrously widen as she finally clicked with what Lydia was eluding to. "Oh! Well...Magnus... Hmm... Sounds very exotic." She grinned, her mood suddenly upbeat as Alec shoved his face in his folded arms to stop gazing at their grinning faces as he felt his cheeks warm at just how 'exotic' Magnus was to him. Especially half naked like this morning.

By the angel his friends reminded him too much of Izzy!

#

(Back in Brooklyn – 4:15pm)

Alec was frowning up a storm as he hadn't meant to be late. By his calculations he should have gotten here right on 3:30 but apparently there was some train issue which meant delays and that was just not allowed in New York City! There was the usual apologetic announcement and no true explanation as to what went wrong and then the crowd was building, Alec was panicking and when he was just about to get into the overstuffed carriage, he was bloody pushed out the way and the doors closed on him! He was left there fuming, a shitty blonde teenage punk, which kind of reminded him of a young Jace (rather guiltily) who was grinning at him as the train left and he had another ten to fifteen minute wait for the next one!

Alec headed for the park . He zipped up his jacket, wrapped Magnus' scarf which still faintly smelt like him around his neck a couple more times and then shoved his hands into his pockets as the bags he had swung against his jeans as he'd twisted them over his wrists. This afternoon had grown chilly and he seriously hoped Magnus was thinking of going home soon as he hated the thought of the kids being out in the cold without adequate bundles of clothing wrapped around their tiny bodies.

Maybe he could convince Magnus to round up the children, he'd order their usual pizza and then they could pick it up on their way back to the warmth of their home. Yeah, now that was a plan.

"Alec!" Blue eyes jerked up to see a grinning Max looking up at him. Shit! He'd forgotten about his own bloody brother!

"Hey Buddy, how you doing?" And quickly masked it. "Sorry I was running a bit late, something happened to the train."

"Its cool, I only just got here about five minutes ago." Max was wearing a pair of faded jeans, a baggy baseball jersey and a hoodie over the top. There were scuffed sneakers on his feet, a bag slung over his shoulder and a lopsided grin on his face. Alec couldn't help it, he pulled his baby brother into a hug and squeezed him tight. He felt like he hadn't seen him in months!

"Allie!" He jerked his gaze to the youngster who had seen him arrive at the entrance to the park, like he freakishly had a sixth sense about him or something, and came running over, a massive smile on his face. Alec had enough time to break the hug from his kid brother before young Max Bane latched onto his legs. "I missed you."

"And I you." Alec bent down to give the boy a hearty hug. "Did you have a good day at day care?" He straighten up his cat-ear beanie on his head.

"I did. We even got some candy for Halloween." Alec watched those sparkling brown-golden orbs shift to look up at his brother, his tiny hands gripping the material of his jacket at seeing someone looking quietly at him. "Allie, a stranger is staring at us." Alec couldn't help his chuckle as he stood to his full height, since his Max totally heard that comment too, and rested his hand on young Max's head as he beamed a smile down at the boy and then over to his brother.

"Maxi, I would like you to meet Max." He watched the youngster's mouth drop open at this news. "This shrimp here, is my youngest brother Maxwell 'Max' Lightwood." The older Max scowled at the 'shrimp' comment but shifted his grinning face to the youngster who was still gazing up at him with his mouth wide open. "Can you say hello to him?" Alec softly requested. He wanted this meeting to go well, not only between his kid brother and Magnus, but Magnus' children as well.

"Raph, Raph, quick!" The younger of the twins shouted for his brother and it made Alec arch an eyebrow as the other half of the set of twins dashed over, Alec taking note that Magnus was slowly heading this way with Madzie in his arms. He was wearing a pair of deep purple skinny jeans, combat boots and a long thigh length black coat tied securely around his narrow waist. The collar was flipped up, warding off some of the chill in the air and there was a white scarf wrapped a few times around his shoulders too which Madzie was currently fiddling with. As per usual, Magnus was utterly breathtaking. "I'm like Raph now!" Max beamed in delight as he pointed a little rudely up to Alec's brother. "This is Max!" The youngster beamed proudly and all eyes watched recognition flash in young Raphael's eyes.

"Oh! Like me and Uncle Raphy?"

"Well..." Alec began to correct the youngster.

"Yes!" Max squealed in delight, interrupting Alec, even though his young four year old mind couldn't comprehend right now that no he actually wasn't named after Alec's kid brother since he didn't even know Magnus or his children back then.

Though who was Alec to crush an adorable boys excitement as he still housed the most adorable look on his face and utter bewilderment in his gaze at meeting another with the same name as himself. It was too cute.

"I hope you boys are going to show off your good manners and actually say hello to Max." Magnus came over with a sweet smile on his face as he watched the twins stick out their hands to a massively grinning Max as he shook them enthusiastically as they greeted him with a chorus of 'hello'.

"Its a pleasure to meet you both." Brown orbs lifted up and Max felt his breath catch as he gazed up and over at the smiling man holding a little girl against his hip.

"This is Madzie and I am their far too devoted and protective father, Magnus Bane. Your brother talks about you a lot and I'm glad to finally meet you." Alec watched the interaction play out as Max shook Madzie's hand, she giggling adorably and then watched awe practically ooze from his kid brother as he shook Magnus' hand.

"I... Its a pleasure to meet you too." Alec felt his head tilt as he was sure that was a blush rushing across Max's face right now. Or maybe it was the chill in the air that was making his cheeks turn slightly pink. He wasn't quite sure. "Um, thank you for looking after Alec." The eldest Lightwood was not sure what to make of that comment and watched Magnus wave it off.

"As the weather has turned quite chilly, I was thinking tonight we can order pizza and sit around the fire and warm up. What do you think?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me."

"And you Max, got any plans for dinner tonight?" Magnus shifted his gaze to the widely blinking youngest Lightwood who hadn't for a single moment taken his eyes off himself. The glasses wearing boy shook his head negatively. "Then you are more then welcome to join us for dinner."

"Really? I mean, I don't want to be a bother or anything."

"So considerate, just like your dashing big brother." Magnus grinned as he watched the Lightwood boys blush adorably in front of him thanks to his teasing ways. "Alexander has told me that you are quite the artist." Max nodded his head multiple times as he clutched his bag to his side which Magnus took notice of. "I'd love to see some of your stuff if you have any on you."

"I...I do... I mean, you know, I was just passing by and..." Both Magnus and Alec grinned at his shrug of the shoulders, trying to be all cool about it, even though the teen was practically giddy with excitement at wanting to show a fellow artist some of his stuff. Plus 'cool' and 'Lightwood' (well with those that had their first name as Alec and Max) just did not go together.

"Then we shall not waste another minute of our evening standing around in the cold. Boys, hold hands and watch out for other people on the footpath alright?"

"Yes Papa." They voiced in unison as they skipped ahead of Alec who had thrown his arm over Max's shoulders, dragging him closer to his taller frame as he pressed his lips into his shaggy brown here.

"Been doing good in school?"

"Always." Came the confident response which Magnus grinned widely at. He wondered if that cocky attitude came from Jace since Alec never seemed to show that sort of confidence in himself. Every now and then Magnus was sure it was there, but the adorable blue eyed beauty would fumble his way through his words and his feelings which practically made him swoon at the adorableness of it all.

Magnus hoped, one day, that Alec would grow in self confidence and he hoped he would be there to witness what a delight that would be.

"Papa, can we have garlic bread and ice cream with our pizza tonight?" Magnus was knocked from his thoughts as they were already in front of their local pizza joint, Alec having opened the door for all of them as they stepped inside, the smell of Italian goodness wafting over them and making tummies grumble loudly.

"Absolutely, because pizza is not pizza without garlic bread and ice cream." He watched his adorable children, including Madzie as he had now placed her on her own two feet, dash to the ice cream cabinet to agonise over picking what flavour was coming home with them this evening.

"You wanting your BBQ chicken pizza?" Magnus softly asked Alec who nodded his head in kind.

"Did you want a pepperoni one Buddy?" Alec shifted his gaze to Max who seemed to be lost in thought at the moment. "Max?" The youngest Lightwood jerked his gaze up. Or more so the fact that his eyes had been locked on Magnus' hand which had been resting casually at the small of his brother's back. It appeared to be the most simple and yet natural gesture and his big brother hadn't even realised the man beside him had done it either. Nor did it appear that Magnus knew he'd done it too.

"Yes please." He quickly added. "Want me to go check on whether they've made a decision yet?" Max pointed to the children who were fussing over the cookies and cream, the chocolate fudge ripple and the rainbow ice cream.

"If you wouldn't mind Max, maybe you can get them to make a decision so we won't be here for hours and would then be going home with cold garlic bread and pizza." Magnus grinned his exaggeration.

"Well, we can't have that." And the young Lightwood was off, ready to round up three adorable children that immediately brought a smile to his face.

#

(Bane residence...)

Magnus unlocked the door as Alec still had his hands full with bags from his errands and Max was carrying the pizza boxes and extra bag which housed the two servings of garlic bread and Magnus had Madzie helping him unlock the door since his other hand held another bag which carried some pop in it as an extra special treat for his children (and the older Max too). He rarely gave his brood soft drink, but tonight was special after all. They ended up picking some passion pop and had finally settled on the cookies and cream as their choice of ice cream thanks to Max advising them that next time they have pizza they could try one of the other flavours, all in all placing it in their heads that they would one day have then tasted all 30 flavours in the ice cream cabinet. Alec had frowned at that since that seemed like way too much ice cream in his books but Magnus' children had jumped in excitement at those thoughts, the older Max a little sheepish that he'd gotten the very thought into their young minds. Magnus had waved it off with a hand and his deep chuckling.

"Lets go wash our hands and faces before dinner." Alec proclaimed as he ushered the Bane children down the hallway towards the bathroom.

"You want to help me lay everything out?" Magnus questioned Max whilst removing his boots, scarf and jacket. He was wearing a silver button down shirt underneath his attire. It was quite form fitting and really worked well with the deep purple jeans.

"Your fashion sense is amazing." Max couldn't help but blurt out as he kicked off his sneakers. Magnus tilted his head at the teen. "You know, compared to me and Alec." Max watched the older man grin at that. He was quickly coming to the conclusion that Magnus was really quite stunning to look at. Like a work of art himself. "Our sister would talk your ear off if you are into fashion."

"Its like a side hobby for me." Magnus couldn't help but brush a hand through his styled hair, the tips of it were glittering silver to match his top. He didn't want to be too over the top in front of a sibling of Alec's but he also wanted to place in some effort too.

"She'd also probably complain about Alec and I and how unfashionable we are to you as well." Max rolled his eyes as he followed the chuckling Magnus towards the kitchen.

"Regardless of your sisters complaining, clothing are just a disguise to make us feel better about our outer selves. You and your brother have your own special charms, which are housed within and are that much more precious." Magnus quipped back instantly and asked Max to take the pizza boxes directly to the dining table, which the teen did. He was back in seconds as Magnus was placing napkins and plates on the island bench. He also pulled out some plastic cups for the kids from the cupboard and three glasses for themselves. Magnus also remembered the ice cream and quickly placed it in the freezer for later. He turned on the grill to reheat the garlic bread and that wouldn't take long as he and Max stood at the archway between the kitchen and his open plan living space as Alec and the kids were back by the entrance as he was helping them out of their coats, beanies and scarves and also their shoes.

"He's really good with them."

"Your brother has a natural gift about him." Max eyed the man beside him, watching a smile form on his lips as Alec tickled the boys, their laughter filling the home before their gazes met for a few seconds, Max watching as both men smiled at each other.

"You helping Magnus set the table Buddy?"

"Of course." Max shot back, shifting back into the kitchen to grab the plates, napkins, cups and glasses. "I think the garlic bread might be ready." He offered up and that seemed to jolt Magnus into action as he pulled them from under the grill, tuned it off and then plated up.

"Don't wait for me, dig in. Dinner waits for no one in this household, especially when you've to contest with bottomless pit children." Magnus offered up as he placed his hand on Max's shoulder and then did the same to Alec before shifting towards the fireplace as he began to stack it with logs and kindle.

"Sit next to me Max." The younger Max voiced excitedly and who was the youngest Lightwood to deny such an adorable boy his request. Max sat down between the twins and helped get their dinner for them whilst Alec was helping with Madzie.

Max took three slices of pepperoni, one cheese and then snaffled a slice of Alec's chicken pizza and then two slices of garlic bread. He was set and just bit into the toasty warm bread when he realised Alec was not doing the same like himself and Magnus' children. Max followed his big brothers gaze as he landed on Magnus who was stoking the fire, the warm light glowing over his golden-bronze skin beautifully. He watched on as Magnus wiped his hands on his jeans and then practically glided back over to them, a soft smile on his face.

"The room will warm up soon. Though I did hear the furnace kick on too, so central heat is also fast warming the place up too." Magnus took a seat next to Alec. "Thank you Alexander." He took the offered plate. It was then Max realised his brother didn't want to start eating without Magnus and also the simple fact that he had dished up the man's dinner for him, clearly knowing what sort of pizza Magnus favoured since they did have four to choose from. Max felt his stomach squirm as this was such a different side to his brother he was seeing this evening and wasn't sure what to make of it for now. "So, tell me Max, what was the last art project you worked on?" Max bit into his pizza, it was by far better then the crap one he, Izzy and Jace got far too many times because it was cheap and convenient, not that they would tell Alec that since he would just frown up a storm. He quickly shifted his deep brown eyes to look over at Magnus, the man having asked him a question, and was surprised to see genuine interest in his gaze and because of that he felt a grin form on his lips as he began to tell them all what he'd been working on.

#

(Sometime after dinner...)

After dinner was eaten, children were whisked off for their baths and then they'd all watched a movie together, or more or less, half a movie as the children were quickly dropping off to sleep fast.

Max had grinned widely when Alec carried the boys in his arms off to bed, cooing sweetly to them and Max felt his heart tug when he received an adorable wave from young Max who had his head tilted on Alec's broad shoulder, half lidded eyes gazing back at him. Magnus himself had guided his half asleep daughter to her bedroom and within twenty minutes the two men returned as sleeping children were tucked in beds and drawing in long deep breaths.

"Now that the children are out the way, why don't you show me some of your works and I'll show you some of mine."

"Deal!" An excited Max proclaimed as he pulled a couple of sketchbooks from his bag as well as a white folder which looked like the black one Magnus had done. "I gave myself a copy of my portfolio that I sent off to Universities."

"Where did you apply?"

"All over. I want to keep all my options open so I applied to Yale, SAIC, MICA, Columbia University and even UCLA. I applied to a few others too, but those are my top five. My art teacher is confident I will get into one of them, but I am a little nervous since I'm relying on a scholarship to get me through." Magnus shifted his gaze to Alec for a second, wondering if the youngster knew about their money troubles, but the look in Alec's eyes clearly said 'don't go there' so Magnus let it pass.

"You've some great choices there. I myself went to SAIC."

"Really? What was it like?" The sparkle in those deep brown eyes had Magnus grinning. This young teen, bordering on the cusp of adulthood was so cute.

"All the things you can think of. Amazing, painful, stressful, fun, exciting and such an insane time which I'll never forget. I met one of my best friends whilst there too."

"Awesome."

"My room mate was a bit of a pain though, but that is all part of the adventure of being there too."

"I think that is something I'm a bit worried about no matter which school I get into it. As to whether I am going to like my room mate or not. I've always had Alec with me and he's the best roomy ever." Alec grinned at his kid brother's praise. "He never brought girls home and made me feel uncomfortable." Alec felt his lips form into a thin line at that honesty. "Oh, well I actually mean guys by that comment." And his cheeks warmed at that as Magnus shifted his sly gaze over to him. Yes he already knew, but having his kid brother say it to was a little...

"Oh I understood what you meant. You have a very considerate older brother." Even if Alec was not looking at Magnus he could totally feel the teasing grin in the way he said that. Magnus shifted his gaze as he finally opened up one of Max's sketchbooks. "You have amazing pencil work. Your shading is impeccable." Alec watched the proud smile rush across his brother's lips and felt his own pride for his baby brother swell in his heart. "What is your strongest medium?"

"I think watercolour. Or just using pencil. What's yours?"

"Watercolour and charcoal."

"Wow. I've always been too nervous to use charcoal. It smudges way too easily."

"Pencil was my first medium I perfected to my liking and then I moved to charcoal. I found watercolour and oils to really grate on my patience, but watercolour is lovely to work with nowadays. And when it comes to charcoal, I always lightly sketch out my drawing in pencil first. And charcoal is a great medium to use for smudging too. It can cause some really good shading if that is your intent."

"Maybe when I get to University I'll give it a go."

"Always keep your options open and experience as much as you can." Alec grinned at Magnus response. He knew these two needed to meet. "When I said I usually outlined my drawings before using charcoal, sometimes that doesn't always work as inspiration just hits you and you just need to put it to paper you know?" Magnus and Alec watched Max nod vigorously at that. " Another trick when using charcoal, spray it, to stiffen it, once you have gotten it to where you want it to be. In dire situations I used hairspray." Max cracked up at that.

"Whilst Magnus talks excitedly about drawing and painting, his main passion is photography." Alec piped up as he went to place another couple of logs on the fire, watching and listening to it flare and crackle. "All the paintings and framed photos here are Magnus' creations."

"Really?" Magnus nodded at that. "Wow." Max whistled as he stood up and couldn't help but be a little bit of a sticky-beak as he went for a quick wander.

Alec shifted his gaze to the framed photos on the mantle piece, pictures of when Madzie was a baby and Magnus was holding her in his arms. Some others of his best friends, the four of them clinging together, or more or less, Catarina and Magnus clinging to a sour faced Raphael and Ragnor. He guessed the older looking one was Ragnor since Magnus did mention he was the oldest out of the four of them.

His blue eyes shifted to a picture that made his heart constrict. Magnus had placed his very young boys on the ground, probably only about three months old, their tiny little backs resting against the gravestone of Dorothea 'Dot' Rollins, their big brown-golden orbs looking up at him, tiny little frowns on their faces. They were so adorable, in matching outfits, sitting in autumn leaves scattered about the cemetery grounds, but it was also very bitter-sweet because Magnus had taken them to their mothers gravestone. It pulled at Alec's heartstrings.

He tore his gaze away as he looked over some ornaments which looked almost African and then rested his gaze on a snow-globe. It wasn't even Christmas themed as he peered closer at it, feeling his eyes widen as inside the snow-globe was a carved sculpture of the lake house! Magnus really did treasure his time there. So much so it appeared he'd personally gotten it custom made!

Alec shifted his gaze to Magnus and Max, who were now deep in conversation about one of Max's drawings, something about Max not being overly happy about a part of it and shifted his gaze back to the snow-globe, lifting up his hand as he picked it carefully up and looked it over. He noticed it had a button at the back of it and clicked it on for a moment, watching the windows light up and the colours shifted from white, to red, blue, green, yellow and purple. Alec clicked it off and then it was by sheer chance he realised there was an engraving at the bottom and couldn't help but flip it over to read:

'For Mags, Love Daddy'

Alec quickly placed it down, feeling like he had just pried into Magnus' life without his say so and quietly stoked the fire to keep busy and then shifted to sit within one of the leather armchairs as his mind reeled over those words.

"You alright Alec?" He shot his blue eyes to his brother, smiling reassuringly and picked up the book on the coffee table which was one Magnus had been reading every now and then.

"I'm fine Max. Where did Magnus go?" He hadn't realised the man left the room.

"To go get a charcoal drawing he's been working on." At that moment Magnus re-entered his living space and placed down some sketchbooks, canvas prints and of course handed over a charcoal drawing that not even Alec had seen.

"Its pretty rough since I've not picked up charcoal in a very long time, but what do you think?"

"Its amazing Magnus." Max gushed honestly. "Its almost...angelic."

"Well I think the wings give it away." Alec felt his lips form into a grin as he watched Magnus ruffle his baby brother's shaggy hair.

"Wait, its Alec!" That made the older Lightwood furrow his eyebrows as he placed the book down, it now completely forgotten. "You drew Alec as an angel!" Max peered up at a rather surprised looking Magnus.

"Um, well..." Right at this moment, the smooth and always cool, calm and collected Magnus was nowhere to be seen. Alec had never seen Magnus like this before and once again curiosity got the best of him as he moved closer to his brother to try and take a better look.

"That's just silly." Magnus quipped and quickly snatched the canvas back.

"But it had blue eyes."

"Ah ha, you said 'it', not Alec. I didn't draw your brother's face into it now did I?" Magnus childishly defended himself.

"Well no, but..."

"So you see, its just your over-active imagination." Alec watched his kid brother frown at that.

"Hey Buddy, you want another can of pop or a hot chocolate?" Alec thought it best to try and ease the sudden tension in the room. He hadn't seen the picture and so couldn't put his thoughts on the matter. Though that is not to say he wasn't intrigued.

"I'd love a hot chocolate. Got any marshmallows?"

"Of course." Alec grinned at that. "Magnus, would you like a tea?"

"That would be lovely Alexander." He gave a nod and headed off to the kitchen.

Once he knew his big brother was out of ear range, Max shifted his gaze to Magnus as he went back to flicking through his white folder.

"No one calls him Alexander." Brown-golden orbs shifted to look at him. "And I mean no one. Not that I remember much about our parents, but what I do recall is that not even they were allowed to call him that." Max gave Magnus a grin and watched the older man tilt his head.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Well..."

"One hot chocolate and one tea." Alec shifted back over and placed the offered drinks on their coasters on the coffee table. His gaze lifted to two pairs of eyes quietly looking at him. "What?"

"Nothing." He frowned as they voiced that simultaneously.

Alec took a seat and picked up Magnus' book once more, drifting his eyes over the summary on the back to read what it was about.

"Hey Magnus did you know there is an exhibition at MoMA right now on Claude Monet and Thomas Cole."

"Really?" Alec hadn't ever seen Magnus look that excited before, especially about art, though he'd never bothered to ask Magnus what sort of artists inspired his drawings or paintings or even his photography for that matter. He watched Max place down his half drunk hot chocolate as his gaze was solely focused on Magnus who was sitting next to him, legs curled up to his chest. "Did you want to go?" Alec arched an eyebrow at his kid brother casually inviting Magnus out. A man he'd literally only met several hours earlier!

"Absolutely!" Magnus beamed a hearty smile. "Thomas Cole is a favourite of mine."

"Mine too!" Max beamed back. This was quite a surprise to Alec as these two seemed to be practically best friends now! "Can I have your number and maybe we can get something to eat beforehand?" Max handed over his phone as Magnus began to place his number into it. Alec frowned at this sudden turn of events. Was he over thinking things right now because that sure as hell sounded like his little brother was asking a man, ten years his senior, out!

"Hey Max, don't be asking too much of Magnus, he could be very busy with his work and such."

"Oh... I didn't mean..." Max began to fumble out an apology.

"Not at all Alexander." Magnus waved off the older Lightwood. "I'd be happy to accompany Max to the exhibition. I've not been to MoMA in quite sometime so it sounds like fun."

"Oh..." Alec found inquisitive brown-golden orbs gazing over at him and quickly he fumbled through his reply. "Well, you know, as long as its not interrupting your work and you don't mind following a kid around and..."

"I'm not a kid Alec! I am 18 remember?" Max huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest before a sudden thought struck him. "You know what, why don't you come with us too?"

"What?"

"I know walking around an art museum is not really your thing, but with you and Magnus there, it could be my chance to ask Livia out but not make it look like a real date or anything in case that makes her feel uncomfortable."Max beamed a smile at his brilliant idea. "With the two of you there, I can just casually make it out to just be a group outing instead! The four of us together."

"Livia? The girl you blushed over and introduced to me at the Arcade that time?" Alec and Magnus both watched as Max blushed adorably once more and then nodded his head truthfully.

"Oh Maximilian," Magnus ruffled his shaggy brown hair again. "You don't have to beat around the bush like that, just ask the young lady out." The youngest Lightwood quite liked the sudden nickname given to him.

"B-But what if I mess it up?"

"What's there to mess up? You just go right ahead and say it."

"How?"

"My goodness, have you not taught your boy anything?" Magnus jokingly rolled his eyes at Alec as he stood up. "You do it like this young man." Alec felt his breath catch in his throat as Magnus was suddenly standing in front of him, pulling him to his feet. "Alexander," He gulped when the gorgeous man took hold of one of his hands, linking their fingers together, and then stared endlessly into his blue eyes with those deep soulful brown-golden orbs. "Will you go out with me?"

"I...um..." Alec's heart was thundering away.

"And just like that, she'll say yes to you Maximilian." Alec let out a shuddering breath as the 'dream' ended rather quickly as Magnus let go of his hand and moved back over to sit with his little brother. "Be yourself and be truthful and I'm sure you'll get the answer you are looking for."

"I'm still a bit nervous about it all." Max grinned sheepishly as Magnus pulled him slightly to him, knocking their heads together. He quite liked this man. "Can you and Alec still come as my wingmen?" Magnus chuckled at the pleading look on Max's adorable face. He totally got that from his big brother for sure.

"I'll definitely be there. Not only for you, but Thomas Cole too." Magnus gave the grinning Max a wink before shifting his gaze over to a rather quiet and stiff looking Alec. "Alexander?"

"Huh?" Alec watched Magnus roll his eyes at him.

"You'll come be a wingman with me for your brother won't you?"

"Oh, um, yeah I guess."

"Awesome!" Max grinned as he clacked away on his phone for a few seconds. Even though it was nearing 10pm, it was Friday and he was sure Livia would still be up as he sent her a message. "Livia really likes art too and she hinted at wanting to go so this is the perfect opportunity. I'll tell her I've got my big bro and his boyfriend coming so she won't feel pressured at all." Alec felt his eyes widen at Max's words. He had just heard what his young brother had said right?

"Wait Max..."

"I'm sure she'd love to listen to your stories and experiences with your art mediums and also what SAIC is like too. We've actually both applied there." Alec was completely ignored by his youngest sibling.

"Then I shall regal her and you with a ton of stories!" Max beamed a smile at Magnus' flourish of his hands, rings glinting in the light. This man was quite...interesting in Max's books. Very interesting indeed.

"Nothing to racy Magnus." Alec demanded which Magnus pouted at and Max tilted his head at his lightly blushing brother.

"Oh Alexander, you are no fun." Max laughed aloud at Magnus' over dramatic behaviour as he flopped back down on his couch, one arm thrown over his eyes before his phone beeped away, he having set an alarm.

"Crap, I promised Iz I'd be home to help her on the laptop when she got back from work." Max began collecting his stuff together, throwing the bag over his shoulder and then headed towards the front door to place his shoes on.

"You alright to get home?" Alec questioned as he and Magnus followed him to the front door.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not a little kid anymore?" Max complained.

"For the rest of your life. You'll always be the baby of the family." Max rolled his eyes even though he hugged his brother, waved goodbye to Magnus and told him he'd call him later with dates and times of when they'd go to the exhibition and then left the apartment.

Alec locked up for the evening.

"You've done an amazing job Alexander."

"What?"

"Raising him. Max is an amazing kid." Alec had never been praised like that before, it truly touched his heart considering the amount of blood, sweat and tears he'd been putting in over the past ten years of his life. "He's definitely going to be like his big brother for sure."

"Are you referring to me or Jace?" Magnus cracked up at that as he thumped Alec on the shoulder.

"You know very well which brother I'm talking about Blue Eyes. I can see how much he respects and loves you. Maximilian is going to be just like you."

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing."

"What could be bad about being incredibly sweet, gentle, kind, loving and insanely helpful?" Magnus delighted in Alec's blush on his cheeks. He had no comeback for those compliments. "That's what I thought." Magnus mumbled as he pat Alec on the cheek and then whistled happily as he began to pack away his stuff, slyly hiding the 'fallen angel' charcoal print he had stupidly shown a very smart Lightwood, and Alec took the empty mugs to the kitchen.

Magnus kept the fire going, knowing it would burn itself out by morning, but the furnace would kick in then anyway and started turning off the lights as Alec finished up in the kitchen and was coming back out.

"Another early night, what a surprise, but not unwelcome." Magnus offered up.

"Thanks for what you did for Max today. He really likes you."

"And I like him. As I said before Alexander, he's a really good kid." Alec nodded his head at that. Max was pretty bloody perfect in his eyes too.

"I love the nickname you have for him. I think Max does too."

"Well, with their being two Raphael's in my life and having two Max's now, it is only natural he gets his own special nickname from me." Magnus beamed a smile.

"Do I have a nick name from you too?" Alec felt a blush darken his cheeks as he couldn't believe he'd just blurted that out! "S-Sorry, I don't quite..."

"You do." Magnus mumbled softly back, his finger at Alec's lips, quietening down his fumbling words as they died there. Eyes locked for several long moments. "You have several in fact." Alec felt himself gulp down the lump in his throat at that mumbled confession. "Only amazing people get more then one nick name from me." Magnus finally took a step back, not having realised just how close the two of them were standing in the hallway together and gave Alec a tiny nod of the head before slipping inside his bedroom and clicking his door closed.

"You're pretty amazing too." Alec mumbled softly to himself, still gazing at Magnus' bedroom door and feeling his heart thumping away in his chest cavity.

He finally shook his head and slipped into his room, removing his clothing as he dove under the covers in nothing but his boxer briefs. He buried his head under the pillows, the look in Magnus' eyes as he stared at him for those few minutes before answering him, was the last image he saw before falling asleep.

#

(Halloween – Saturday Afternoon/Evening)

"You three ready to talk to your Papa?" Alec called out to the youngsters as they came dashing into the main entranceway of their home, beaming smiles on their faces as they hadn't even been awake when their Papa had left for work this morning.

#

(Earlier that morning...)

True to what Alec thought, Magnus was on his way out as he'd gotten back from a run around the neighbourhood.

Whilst Alec was all sweaty and puffed, Magnus was pristine and gorgeous. He was immaculately dressed in cobalt blue pants, black silk shirt, three buttons undone (of course) and necklaces against his golden-bronze skin. He had shiny black shoes on his feet and had just been placing on a snakeskin style grey and black jacket over his lean and muscular body when Alec had walked through the door, making his already laboured breathing hitch even more.

'Good morning Alexander.' The dashing father grinned at him as he buttoned his jacket and then placed a glittery black and grey scarf around his neck. There was also some blue highlights in Magnus' hair and his eye-liner and eye-shadow was bloody perfect too. Alec felt all kinds of awkward standing there in his black and white sweats and a long sleeved black shirt. The only thankful thing that came out of his staring was Magnus wouldn't be able to tease him about blushing, since his cheeks were already flushed from his run.

'Mo-Morning...' He kicked off his shoes and softly closed the door behind him, eyes shifting to not needing to stare at Magnus any longer then he already was. Not that he had much of a choice when the man suddenly stepped closer, much like last night and rested his hand against his neck, his thumb skimming deliciously across his cheek. Alec really liked the feel of Magnus' hand resting against his skin.

'Something is wrong.' That had shocked Alec a little that Magnus had quickly picked up on his fidgety behaviour, practically stealing the breath from him.

'N-No...'

'Alexander...' He sighed at the way his name fell from those plump pink lips, shiny and glittery like the rest of the dashing photographer. Alec felt his eyes drift closed for a few seconds as the tension in his shoulders dissolved as soon as he entered the apartment and gazed upon Magnus. He truly was like a soothing balm to him.

'D-Do you have a minute to talk?' Alec really needed to get his jumbled thoughts out. He knew Magnus probably didn't have time at all, since he was on his way out of the apartment and would just have to stew on his thoughts until the man returned this evening. Alec was also finding it a little shocking, but was starting to accept it, that it was Magnus he always wanted to seek out if he wished to talk about something or needed to get something off his chest these days.

'For you Alexander, of course.' And that was also surprising to the younger man. Magnus was clearly insanely busy and yet no matter what, he made time for him. Made him feel like he mattered. Him and his jumbled thoughts.

'Um, well, I think I saw Jace.' Alec leaned back against the front door as he watched the play of emotions shift over Magnus' handsome face, their simple touch gone now.

'You think?'

'No, I'm pretty sure I did.'

'Not that I know your brother at all, but he doesn't seem the kind to be up early.'

'Well, maybe Izzy and Max were right. Maybe he is working and was just leaving the club or something...?'

'Club?' Magnus arched an eyebrow at that. He'd been living in this part of Brooklyn for a few years now and knew it like the back of his hand. 'Alexander, this part of Brooklyn doesn't have any clubs.'

'I kind of got distracted in my run, taking a few wrong turns and I ended up in Brownsville. That's where I saw Jace.' Alec chewed nervously on his bottom lip as he watched Magnus' eyes widen at his honesty.

'Please be careful on your runs Alexander.' He felt his heart flutter as Magnus had once again lifted his warm and soft hand to cup the side of his neck, over his large tattoo there and brushed the pad of his thumb across his cheek once more. The ministration was so lovely to Alec. He never wanted it to end. 'That is not a particularly safe area.'

'I can take care of myself.'

'I don't doubt that at all.' Though it wouldn't stop Magnus from worrying that's for sure. He decided to keep that to himself so as not to make Alec feel guilty. 'Now, tell me more about the area you were in.' Alec tilted his head at that. 'Ex-PI remember?'

'Oh, well, I kind of don't remember all that much about street names since I was just trying to figure out how to get out of there and get back to our neighbourhood. I was mapping out my route to get back home when my attention was stolen from me as he was across the street.' Magnus had grinned at the our comment. 'Plus, I'm certain it was him. Jace is not someone that you forget, with his confidence and looks, he always gets noticed. Its the way its always be you know?'

'Well, everyone has a type Alexander, so I'm assuming that when the two of you have been out together, women (and men possibly too) have drifted to him because of his cocky and confident attitude. That turns some people on.' Magnus had shrugged at his own thoughts he was spilling forth.

'Is he your type too?' That had surprised Magnus as he narrowed his eyes for a moment. He'd not had a lot of time to truly take everything that Alec's adopted brother was, since he'd really only argued with the man, and seen him in that one framed photo in Alec's bedroom, which was a few years old it seemed, but in the glimpses he saw, he could conclude that the young man was fairly decent to look upon, but was he his type? Never mind the fact he was so very clearly heterosexual, well the answer was very simple in Magnus books as he shifted his gaze back to a lightly flushed Alec.

'No, he is not.' The two men continued to stare at each other for a moment before Alec's gaze dropped, an unreadable look that Magnus couldn't quite make out rushing across his face before he schooled his features.

'I...um...sorry for just blurting that out.' Magnus shook his head not at all worried about it. 'Truthfully, I couldn't quite work out the club name, some of the sign was all rusted and the bouncers out the front looked really creepy and then I was distracted since Jace looked like he had a limp or something. I don't know, maybe my mind was playing tricks on me because he rounded the corner and I tried going after him, but was stopped at some pedestrian lights and I didn't want to get myself nearly run over like the last time, but when I finally got there, he was no where in sight.' Alec sighed, clearly agitated.

'I will skip over the part of you nearly getting run over from a previous run, but what could you make out of the sign?' Magnus knew Brownsville quite well from his PI days for Ragnor.

'Um, I think it was Pande...' Alec shrugged as he quickly glanced down at his watch. He'd wasted a good twenty minutes of Magnus' precious time. 'Crap, sorry, here I am just wasting your time with my stupid thoughts.' Alec scowled at himself.

'You haven't made me late and you certainly haven't wasted my time Alexander.' He'd just skip over lunch to make it up anyway and not make this adorable man feel guilty. 'Any time you want to talk, I will listen. I know you've never had that before, and at times I believe I have been pushing you too much, so whenever you want to talk, you come straight to me alright?'

'O-Ok...' Alec felt his heart flutter at the tiny smile on Magnus' lips which seemed just for him.

Truthfully, in Magnus' books, Alec's worrying for his brother was warranted. Even if Alec had only just caught a glimpse of the name, it sent alarm bells off in Magnus and right now, at this very moment, he couldn't look into it because of his work right now and he didn't want to freak the oldest Lightwood sibling out either and placed on another convincing smile. 'Don't worry too much about it for now. Get some more rest since you've a big day with the kids and all.'

'I'll Skype you just before we head out. Would that be alright?'

'Of course.' Magnus grinned and Alec opened the door for him.

'I hope all goes well at the shoot and the wrap party.' Magnus gave a nod and headed for the elevator, lugging his three bags along with him. 'Magnus?' Alec's deep soft voice made Magnus turn to look back at him. He was leaning against the door frame, the tense shoulders gone but the worry was still in his sparkling blue eyes, even though there was also a mix of gratitude in them too. 'Thank you.'

'Any time.' Magnus gave a wink as he stepped into the lift, giving the lightly blushing young man a wave as the steel doors closed between them.

#

(Back to the present...)

"Alexander," Magnus had picked up straight away when he pinged him with Skype.

"Hey Magnus, you got five minutes?"

"For you and my babies, definitely." Magnus smiled charmingly to Alec as he quickly flipped his phone around so the man couldn't capture his blush and listened to him squeal adorably at his three beaming children.

"Papa!" They cheered and waved adorably at him.

"Oh, the three of you are positively amazing in your outfits!" Magnus gushed over his children.

"Look what Alec also got us?" Madzie piped up as she raised her candy container to show her father as it was shaped like a lantern.

"Oh that's nice, it goes perfectly with your outfit Sweet Pea." The boys followed suit , showing their father, as they were holding ones shaped like bats with their wings splayed. "You have to make sure Alexander takes lots of pictures of you for me. I need to send them off to your Mama Sweet Pea, and also make sure that Uncle Raphy and Uncle Ragnor see the three of you all dressed up too."

"And grandpa too." Alec, even without seeing Magnus on the screen, knew the man would have frozen for a moment at the mention of his father. He was certain Magnus' smile would have fallen for a moment, but then it would have shifted back into place in seconds flat, so as not to worry his precious children.

"Yes, and grandpa too. Now Raph, I want you to carefully take Alec's phone from him." Alec wasn't sure what Magnus was up to but handed it to the oldest twin as he flipped it around so now Magnus was gazing fully at Alec. "What are you dressed as Alexander?" Alec could see the man was trying to fight laughter from his voice.

"Um, a ninja?"

"That sounded more like a question then a statement." Alec watched Magnus grin teasingly while he himself rolled his eyes. After all Alec had forgone the usual head gear (and the weaponry) and the shoes for that matter. So pretty much everything that made up a 'ninja' in all truth. Alec had just dressed all in black and found a thin red tie in the walk-in-robe in his bedroom and tied it around his forehead. He was too old to dress up and then there was the simple fact he didn't prepare a costume or have the money to go out and buy one either. Plus he wasn't skilled like his sister who could just whip something up and make it look fabulous.

"You look pretty busy, I don't want to keep you from your work." Alec piped up, changing the topic as he had seen a lot of movement behind Magnus.

"Well..." Alec watched Magnus fault as those mesmerising brown-golden orbs shifted away from the camera for a moment. "Just five more minutes and then we'll get back into it." Alec squat down behind the Bane children and stretched his arms out so Magnus could see all four of them on his screen, their tiny little bodies cuddling into his much broader frame.

"Wish your Papa good luck with his work."

"LUCK!" They adorably shouted and then blew kisses which Magnus returned affectionately over the video chat before giving them a wave and then ended the call.

"I wish Papa was with us." Madzie pouted cutely.

"I know you do, and he wishes he could be here as well, but your Papa's last day on his job has been pushed to tonight." He turned the children and their pouting faces around to face him. "You know he would do anything to be here tonight, but sometimes work just gets in the way like that. It doesn't mean he doesn't love you all, because you know he does, right?"

"Papa says he loves us all the time." Of course Magnus did.

"Good. So lets place big smiles on our faces so he doesn't worry and that way he can work harder and faster and finish up as soon as possible. He might even be home for bedtime stories tonight." He watched their smiles widen at that possibility. With how late Magnus had been working he'd missed storybook time two night in a row now. God the man's children were so adorable. Alec had been around children several times, with random jobs and private tutoring, but none of them made him feel like these three Bane children did. He didn't know what it was, but he'd do anything to keep their sweet faces smiling. "Now, are you three ready to fill up those containers?"

"YES!" Cheers and smiles all round. That was more like it. Alec shuffled the children out of the apartment, the door auto-locking behind them and they headed off.

#

(Later that evening...)

"Izzy, what the hell are you wearing?!" Alec spluttered as he had just walked into the apartment, the door was wide open after all, to see his sister in the smallest and tightest gold and white shorts known to man. She had thigh high stockings, sheer white and gold glitter sparkled on them. There was a pair of white ankle boots on her feet and she had on a white boob-tube style top which of course, like the rest of her outfit, left little to the imagination. Then there was a leather style vest, left open, over the top, it bright blue in colour. It was as tiny as the rest of her outfit. Her dark glossy locks of hair were in a messy bun with several strands curled. Her make-up was perfect, lips glossy and bright blue in colour as well. She had the same colour eye-shadow and there was a slight sparkle and glow to her pale skin as well. His sister was quite the vision, never mind the lack of clothing she had on!

"Alec! You made it!" Izzy happily cheered, a champagne flute in her hand which probably housed some of the cheapest wine out there. "And what do you mean, what am I wearing? Its my costume." She sauntered over to pout up at her big brother and promptly giving him a one armed hug which he half heartedly returned.

"And what's that meant to be?" Slut-y elf was on the tip of his tongue.

"I'm a fairy silly." Izzy beamed him a smile as she turned half way so he could see her sheer glittery four wings which he of course had not paid attention too. They were blue in colour.

"No, this is a fairy." Alec pointed down to Madzie who was adorably dressed up like Iridessa, the light fairy from Disney's Tinkerbell series.

"Oh!" Izzy squat down to eye the youngster who had her arm adorably around Alec's knee, clinging to him. "I love your wings sweetheart." Izzy beamed a friendly smile as she felt the material of them. Very good quality for sure. Not like her own which she had found some material from the op shop, cut out the wings by hand and then haphazardly sewn them up with blue thread. It had taken her days to complete but she was proud of them on such a tight budget and all.

Alec watched as Madzie shifted her big brown eyes to gaze up at him.

"Its alright Princess, this is Izzy, she's my little sister." And at that, for Madzie, this newest Lightwood she was meeting was no longer a stranger to her.

"Alec bought them for me." Madzie confessed, chest puffing and a massive smile splitting her lips as she showed off her wings to Izzy which were pale yellow, almost see-through, very soft to the touch, four wings in total like Izzy's but crafted perfectly.

In actual fact Alec hadn't bought them, it was obviously Magnus and he'd just picked them up. He had kind of forgotten them when Max was over and so when he presented the costumes to the kids their young minds had come to the assumption that he'd bought them their outfits when he'd only bought the $5 candy containers instead.

"I like your wings too, blue is one of my favourite colours." This of course was interesting news to Alec since Madzie's bedroom was an explosion of pinks.

"What is your most favourite blue thing ever?" Izzy questioned the youngster. She'd not been around a lot of children since she did just deal with dead bodies these days, so it was very refreshing to converse with such innocence.

"Alec's eyes!" Madzie gushed adorably, giggling sweetly as she gazed up at her blue-eyed prince, Alec's lips turning into a tiny smile for his little Princess.

"Oh my god I just want to squeeze her!"

"Izzy, calm yourself. We're here to have some fun, not for you to scare the children." And it was then she finally realised that there wasn't just one child accompanying her brother this evening but three! The three from the photo that he'd shown her and Max awhile ago.

Izzy's brown eyes shifted to the two little boys who were holding hands, one slightly taller then the other, whose free hand which wasn't clinging to his brother was enveloped in Alec's big one and their wide brown-golden orbs shifted about the heavily decorated living space which had about ten other party goers mingling about right now.

"And who might these adorable little vampire boys be?"

"Raph," The eldest spoke first, with a slight lisp since the fangs in his mouth were causing him to talk a bit funny, which to Alec was freaking adorable anyway. "And this is..."

"Maxi!" All eyes turned to the older Max who was heading their way with a big grin on his face. He was dressed like Harry Potter. Alec watched Izzy frown for a moment since it appeared that their kid brother had not told Izzy he had met these children already. Oh boy, he was going to hear about that later on.

"How'd you know it was me?" The younger Max voiced since he and his brother were dressed identical and all.

"Because I'm a wizard." Alec grinned at his brother as he knew he didn't want to comment that the four year old was a good inch shorter then Raphael as that would no doubt upset the youngster. "I love your outfits. You look very scary." Max offered up, receiving big grins from the boys, their fangs poking out cutely. "How about I show you some tricks, which I'm also showing to some of the other kids here too?"

"Please Allie?" Big pleading eyes gazed up at him.

"Go ahead you two." They jumped up and down excitedly. "And Buddy, you take good care of them." Max 'senior' nodded his head as the twins latched onto his hands and they headed further into the apartment, Alec loosing them through a bunch of people mingling near a makeshift drinks station. Yes, Alec was worried, no need to point that out to him. Though he did have faith in his kid brother to keep Magnus' boys safe since young Max was pretty much attached to him and they'd only met yesterday! "Sweet Pea, did you want to go with your brothers?" Alec softly asked, calling her by the affectionate name Magnus gave her, once more.

"I want to stay with Alec." He bent down and picked her up, knowing she wasn't big on crowds and strangers (like him as Magnus had previously pointed it out) and felt her tiny hands wind around his neck as he rested her against his hip. It was then Alec noticed Izzy giving him a dazzling smile.

"What are you grinning at?"

"You look just like a dad." He went about rolling his eyes at his sister before nudging her so he could move away from the front door, since some other people had just showed up, stealing Izzy's attention and with that Alec headed further into the apartment, nodding at some familiar faces and then took a seat on the couch, resting into the corner of it and placed Madzie in his lap.

"Are you alright sitting here with me?" Madzie gave a cute nod of the head as she cuddled close. "What do you think of some of the costumes Sweet Pea?"

"Well..."

"You must be Alec." Alec jerked his gaze away from Madzie as his conversation with the youngster was interrupted as he gazed up at a pretty young woman looking suspiciously like Hermione Granger. "Izzy talks about you a lot. I'm Becca."

"Hello," Alec cautiously responded and the woman gave him a wide grin.

"Iz and I have our internship at the same place."

"Oh," He didn't have the heart to admit that he and Izzy hadn't really chatted a lot about her internship or who she had befriended in it too. All he knew was she was happy and that was more then enough for him.

"Your daughter is really cute by the way."

"My daughter...?" Alec glanced down at Madzie who was leaning into his chest adorably so, their eyes meeting for a moment and Alec felt warmth rush to his cheeks and circle his thumping heart. "Um, no that's..."

"Would you like something to eat sweetheart?" Becca's brown eyes shifted to Alec. "Don't worry, I promise Izzy didn't make anything." The young woman winked at him as she offered a paper plate to Madzie, she sitting up straighter now and began to fill it up with some finger food which consisted of mini quiche, pizza, cheese and crackers and of course some chocolate and the ever present candy corn.

"Thank you," Madzie spoke with her mouthful, some cheese and half a cracker already shoved into her gob. Becca smiled, gave Alec a nod who was still a little tongue tied about the whole 'daughter' comment and couldn't correct her as she shuffled about through the growing crowd offering up food.

"Don't eat too much too fast Princess." Alec mumbled into Madzie's hair, pressing a kiss to her forehead as she had already scoffed down the chocolate and candy corn a handful at a time. Alec wasn't a fan on the candy corn, it was too sickly sweet, but he figured one day for Magnus' children to over indulge was fine by him.

"Oh!" Alec shifted his gaze down to Madzie to see she was starring wide eyed out at something, some crumbs from the crackers stuck at the corner of her mouth which Alec wiped away with his thumb. "Oh, oh, oh!" Madzie repeated excitedly as she began to bounce on Alec's lap.

"You alright Sweet Pea?"

"Its Cinderella!" Madzie's big brown-golden orbs sparkled up at him, she a bundle of excited nerves as she pointed to a bunch of women who had just shown up. Madzie was so excited she wriggled her way out of Alec's lap, seemingly forgetting her awkwardness of crowds and strangers as she handed off her plate of food to him and before Alec could stop the six year old, she'd already dashed over to the woman dressed as another Disney character.

Alec was starting to think it was an almost all Disney and Harry Potter themed party, now that he shifted his gaze about the quickly filling space and he had missed the memo on it. Though if Izzy had given him a heads up, Alec wasn't sure what he would have gone as, if she made him dress up that is. She seemed delighted when he'd shown up in his lame attempt at being a ninja and hadn't commented on it, so there was that. Alec pondered on it for another few seconds, probably deciding on an easy character like Prince Eric from the Little Mermaid before Madzie stole his attention once more.

Seriously though, how could she not when she was jumping up and down rather excitedly, wanting to get the woman's attention because for Madzie this was literally a dream come true! For there was an actual "Princess" before her very eyes!

Alec couldn't help but pull his phone from his pocket as he hit record.

"Your Sweet Pea has finally met her ideal Princess." Alec mumbled to his phone as he filmed Madzie's entire interaction with 'Cinderella'. He watched as Madzie did an adorable curtsy which the pretty blonde, and the other women who came with her, cooed over. Alec watched her blue eyes look around the apartment, wanting to find the tiny fairy's parent/guardian and Alec gave her a silent wave and that was like the go ahead for the woman to squat down in her amazing light blue ball-gown and converse with a very excited Madzie.

'Magnus is going to love that.' Alec concluded internally as he finally stopped recording and then attached the video to a message he was doing for Magnus with a quick caption of:

'To keep you entertained at the wrap party.'

He was tempted to maybe even comment something along the lines of using this for when Madzie turned 21, however...

"Xanda!" Alec jerked his gaze up at the same time he hit 'send' as his attention was stolen by Raphael and Max who were running back towards him, crawling onto the battered couch he found at the Salvos. Madzie was on her way back too, she skipping her way over, a massive smile splitting her face. "Max and I saw a demon!" He arched an eyebrow at that as he picked Madzie up and deposited her back into his lap, she cuddling close as she rested her head against his shoulder, oozing excitement (and contentment) like a life long dream had just been answered for her.

"A demon you say..." Alec broke off there as his gaze shifted to a man at the drinks table and he ended up arching his eyebrow, seriously impressed by the great lengths the guy had gone to as he came as Chernabog!

"Are you boys alright?" He hoped they wouldn't have nightmares tonight.

"He was so cool!" Young Max explained happily, Raphael nodding his head in agreement. He grinned wide and the adorable fake fangs poked out again.

"Do you want to send a message to Papa?" He watched them all grin once more and that was answer enough as Alec hit record on his phone.

"Papa, we miss you!" Alec almost cooed himself at the adorable lisps from the twins as they voiced that simultaneously.

"We'll make sure to bring back some candy for you." Madzie added in as Alec shifted the camera as she waved cutely to her father. "And Alec is calling me Sweet Pea like Papa does!" She gushed cutely, diving into Alec's chest and nearly knocking the phone from his hand as his recording would have gone all fuzzy and wobbly before he stilled himself and shifted his phone back to Magnus' boys, whilst placing his free arm around his precious little Princess cuddling him once more.

"Whilst you boys liked Chernabog over there," Alec moved his phone around the room so Magnus could see he hadn't taken his children to some weird party. "...has anyone commented on your costumes tonight, besides my Max that is?"

"Aren't I your Max too?" The question was adorable and Alec couldn't help but chuckle as the phone was back on a pouting Max Bane.

"Absolutely, you are both my Max's." The youngster beamed a smile at him.

"What about me?" Raphael piped up. Alec couldn't help but chuckle as he had already had this conversation with the kids before, but was more then happy to voice it all again. "You're my Sweet Boy and Sweet Pea here is my Princess." The children giggled in glee and Alec caught it all on camera, along with his confessions for Magnus to hear as well. He tried to not pay attention to the thundering of his heart at what the man would feel at listening to him voice that to his children. Again he might add. "So, who liked your vampire costumes?"

"Um, that hairy man over there!" Max pointed to a bulky tall man who suspiciously looked like Hagrid.

"The demon said we were the best vampires he'd ever seen!" Raphael proclaimed.

"Of course you are." It was then he realised the video message was getting pretty long and thought it best to cut it off or else it would take ages to send. "Now tell Papa to work hard and we'll see him later tonight." Alec grinned as the kids did as he asked, blowing kisses to his phone before he cut the recording and quickly sent it off to Magnus as well. He was a bit surprised he hadn't responded to his other message but then he was probably busy with the wrap party and such so Alec tried not to think about who was stealing Magnus' attention this evening. Quickly he killed that thought and shifted his attention back to the Bane children. "Madzie has already eaten, but did you boys want something to eat as well?" The twins nodded their heads enthusiastically. Of course they did. They had bottomless pits for stomachs. "Wait right here and I'll go get something for you. Sweet Pea, you're in charge."

"Why is she in charge?" Griped Raphael, arms folding stubbornly over his tiny chest whilst his sister beamed a massive smile at being given such 'big' responsibility.

"Madzie is older and she's practically a Fairy Queen so young vampires must be good boys to her or else she may unleash some of her bright and sparkly magic on them." Alec was quick to voice, chuckling at the tilted heads from the boys as that totally went over their heads.

"Plus she also has another magical fairy making sure no one causes any problems around here, especially from two mischievous vampires, no matter how adorable they are." Blue eyes shifted up to his grinning sister as she had placed her hands on Madzie's tiny shoulders and the boys seemed to relent as they sat on the couch, sulking a little.

Alec grinned at his sister as he stood up thinking she'd make an amazing mum, let alone Aunt, one day and then left her to watch over his three little charges as he weaved through the growing crowd to find the finger food for Max and Raphael.

#

(Later that evening...)

"Allie, you said Papa would be back for bedtime stories." The youngest child pouted as Alec was getting Max and his siblings all tucked into Raphael's bed for the evening, the three all cocooned adorably together under Raphael's batman printed thick winter comforter.

"I know I did Buddy, and he will be here. Look, he sent me a message." Alec fished out his phone and opened it up to a voice mail from Magnus as he was telling him that he was on his way home and to kiss his babies for him and start reading, but he promised he would be there.

"So where are our kisses?" The cheeky children voiced simultaneously and Alec attacked! He smothered them in kisses and blew raspberries on their necks, making Max squirm adorably, he the most sensitive to being tickled and Alec delighted in their squeals and flushed faces.

"Now, are you three going to be good for me so I can start the story? I'm sure if we read slowly, your Papa will be home to finish it off. How about that?" He received three nods of the heads and Alec sat on the floor, cross legged as he pried the much loved story open and began the tale which truthfully he pretty much knew it off by heart nowadays.

Alec was not more then ten minutes in, knowing the children were drifting off but there seemed to be a bit of a commotion down the hallway, the noise jolting the adorable youngsters from their half asleep states.

"I think Papa is home." Alec softly voiced, watching their tired eyes sparkle at the thought of getting to see their Papa. Though Alec did frown as Magnus' slightly muffled voice seemed a bit strained right now. "You stay here, snuggled in like adorable bed bugs, and I'll go see what is keeping your Papa from missing out on storybook time." Magnus' brood nodded their heads at Alec's words as he rose to his full height and quietly slipped out the bedroom, closing the door and hoped the children couldn't hear what was being said.

It seemed like Magnus was talking to someone, or more or less arguing with someone and when Alec made it into the entranceway, sure enough, Magnus was at his front door, but he'd only cracked it open slightly, a few inches at most, and was peering out at his unexpected guest on the other side.

"Look, I told you now is not a good time."

"Magnus..."

"Why the hell would you think coming over now was a good idea?"

"I am their grandfather." Alec felt his eyes widen slightly as the unexpected guest was indeed Magnus' father!

"I don't care." Magnus' voice was insanely strained right now.

"I bought them bags of candy."

"Thank you, but its past 9pm. The kids are in bed."

"And how would you know that? You don't look like you've been here this evening. If I'm to guess, it looks like you just got back yourself." Magnus felt his brown-golden orbs, the same eyes he inherited from the man before him, narrow. He was certain his father was possibly spying on him.

"Whether you believe me or not, I was actually working." Magnus grit through clenched teeth. It'd been a long drawn out day and all he wanted to do was curl up and pass out. He'd missed Halloween with his babies, three people tried to hit on him and Magnus was not happy about it at all. Which of course was a little surprising considering back in the day, if someone flirted with Magnus, and he found them interesting, then to bed they would go, however, the memory of his grinning children and Alec was all that consumed him these days. "Please, if you want to see them, I won't stop you from doing so, but you cannot be showing up like this. I told you, long ago that even if our relationship is constantly strained, I would never deny them from being with you, from getting to know their grandfather. However, as I have always stated, it is always on my terms. And my terms are simple. You leave a message and I will tell you when they are available for a visit." Alec felt his breath catch at the tightness in Magnus' voice, never mind the fact he looked ready to snap as from where he stood, out of view, the man looked as tense as a live wire ready to explode!

"Listen Magnus..."

"No, you listen to me, whether you like it or not, at this moment, I am their parent and what I say goes. You cannot be disrupting their routine for bedtime and..."

"You have a routine?" Magnus gulped down the lump in his throat. He hated the surprise in the man's voice.

"I..." Before Alec realised what he was doing, since he hated this strained, tense and seemingly stressed looking Magnus, not only in his voice but his posture as well, and shifted out of hiding.

"Is there a problem here?" Alec watched Magnus jerk, the door drifting open a little wider so Alec could see the unexpected guest which of course was quite a good looking older man, who seriously didn't look like he had a 30+ year old son that is for sure. Even if Alec hadn't heard parts of the conversation, or more like the arguing, he would of known who this man was just by looking at him. The same dark hair, the same golden-bronze skin, the same eyes...

"Magnus who is..."

"The kids have just gone to bed, you are being a disturbance right now."

"Alexander..." Blue eyes shifted to Magnus blinking widely over at him before shifting his gaze back to Magnus' father. Alec couldn't help but glare at the man, even if he didn't know him from a bar of soap! What he did know was that he was upsetting Magnus and he wouldn't stand for it.

"Thank you for the bags of candy, I'll be sure that they get them tomorrow morning when they are UP." Alec accentuated as he pulled the bags from the man's loosened grip and then stepped back into Magnus' apartment. "It has been a very long day so if you wouldn't mind..." Alec all but closed the door in his face, Asmodeus not even being able to get a word in edge wise as this had caught him way off guard! He stood there for a few more moments, trying to collect his thoughts before swiftly turning away and heading down the stairs.

He needed to get to the bottom of this.

Alec sighed as he gazed through the peep hole and saw the man had finally left.

"He's gone now Magnus."

"Alexander... Why...?" Blue eyes jerked back to a very stiff looking Magnus.

"What do you mean why? He was upsetting you. Plus your raised voices did actually wake the kids." He watched those brown-golden orbs frown. Alec hadn't meant to upset Magnus even further. "What's the problem anyway, he doesn't know who I am."

"No, he doesn't, but he's seen your face now and he knows your first name."

"So?" Alec watched Magnus let out a sigh as he finally removed his jacket from his body and toed off his shoes.

"You really don't know who Asmodeus Bane is." Magnus mumbled mainly to himself but Alec had heard him.

"What, you make it sound like he'll investigate me and do a background check or something." Alec tried to laugh it off but noticed Magnus was quietly looking at him. "Wow, alright, so he may just do that then?" Magnus snorted as he unwrapped the scarf from around his neck and hung it up as well.

"Why wouldn't he, you're the man staying in his sons place."

"Yeah, but he doesn't know that."

"Alexander..."

"Its going to be alright Magnus." Alec cupped the side of Magnus' neck, giving his cheek a tiny rub, it making Magnus' heart flutter as he watched the blue eyed beauty grin up at him as well. "Its time to get back to reading to the kids, they really missed you today." Magnus gave a tiny smile of his own and allowed Alec to pull him towards his boys bedroom as he pried the door open. "Oh..." Alec softly mumbled as Magnus stepped in behind him, pretty much flush against his side as his gaze fell on his babies who were fast asleep, cuddled together. "Don't wake them." Alec softly mumbled as Magnus slipped his hand out of his, Alec only now just realising that they had still been holding hands and watched the father drop to his knees as he brushed his fingers lightly over his children's messy hair before leaning forward and planting kisses on each of their foreheads.

"Sweet dreams babies." Magnus softly cooed and then got up and headed out of the bedroom, Alec closing the door, but keeping it ajar by about an inch.

"How was the wrap party?"

"Fine." Magnus had felt his phone vibrate in his pocket a few seconds before, but kissing his children good night was far more important then looking at it, which of course was what he was doing right now. And frowning up a storm too.

"Magnus?" Brown-golden orbs jerked up to look at Alec who was chewing worriedly on his bottom lip. "I'm sorry if I upset you for what I did back there." Magnus felt his heart melt for this young man and without even thinking about it, he took a couple steps, swiftly moving into Alec's personal space and wrapped his arms around the blue eyed beauty's waist. Of course Alec instinctively stiffened at his sudden embrace.

"Sorry, I just really..." Magnus was never one to be lost for words, but seriously, this young man did things to him. "Is this alright?" Magnus softly questioned.

"Its... Its alright." Oh how the tension dropped from Magnus as Alec's arms rose and wrapped around his neck and shoulders, offering him comfort like he'd never been comforted before in his entire life.

Magnus couldn't help but drift his gaze down to his phone, which was still clenched in one of his hands and to a message from his father which read:

'We need to talk.'

'Not if I can help it.' Magnus vowed silently to himself.

His frown deepened, worry churning within the pit of his stomach at all the things his father could possibly do to the young man in his arms. Magnus instinctively tightened his hold on Alec, feeling his very body hum when the young man did the same to him, and just for a few more minutes, or so Magnus promised himself, he would stay just like this, his head buried into Alec's shoulder.

#

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

**Help Wanted**

**By: Shin Sankai**

#

Author's Notes: Right, so, I've been thinking about whether I wanted to keep the story flowing rather 'mundane-like' or start moving it along much faster. I have opted for stepping up the pace and this has turned into one heck of a monster chapter. A lot of shit happens in here, so you know, fair warning in a sense.

Also, as no one commented on a previous question I had, I've no idea what anyone's thoughts are on upping the rating to at least 'mature' as the boys begin to progress further. So, very soon, the rating is going to increase for obvious reasons as the sexual tension begins to build!

#

Chapter Twelve: Stepping over that line...

#

Alec was placing breakfast on the table as a bleary-eyed Magnus made his presence known, dressed in his bottle green silk pyjama set and the adorable alien slippers on his feet. Alec grinned as he let off a loud yawn, arms over his head, seemingly almost like he would be stretching like a cat before one of his bones popped rather loudly. Alec listened to Magnus let out a content sigh, like the bone popping was normal even though it very well sounded like it wasn't!

Magnus made his way over to the table and planted morning kisses to the top of his children's heads before unthinkingly pressing a light kiss to Alec's cheek on his way past as he headed into the kitchen for some much needed coffee.

When he returned, two cups of coffee in hand, one black and his with milk and cream and also some sugar, Magnus needing the sugar kick start, it is then he found Alec still standing in the same place, cheeks lightly flushed and still holding a couple of plates of cooked breakfast. It was like Magnus' brain was only now kicking in as he finally realised what he had done, his brown-golden orbs widening in realisation.

"Alexander, I didn't think, I just... I'm really..."

"Did you sleep well?" Yes he was caught off guard (again Alec might confess) but he would let this go. He was not going to make it into a big deal since they hadn't really resolved the last time a kiss was planted on Alec.

"I...um...yes I did. Thank you." Magnus took a seat opposite the younger man as Alec placed down one of the plates he'd been holding which contained creamy scrambled eggs. As simple as Alec made it out to be when he cooked them, it truly had become a favourite meal of Magnus'. Although, anything this pretty young man made was becoming a favourite of Magnus' these days. "I feel like I haven't slept that well in ages." Alec grinned, hoping his blush was down to a minimum as he took a seat.

Alec really did like this natural Magnus, make-up free, the gorgeous man still all rumpled and partly sleepy, though he suspected when Magnus realised he had kissed him it probably snapped him wide awake. Though his hair was still adorably askew and messily placed back in a half hearted ponytail too. This was such an unguarded Magnus that Alec hoped not many got to see.

Then there was just the natural way he showed his affections towards his beloved children, showering them in hugs and kisses, though this morning it was just pecks on their heads, but to think Alec of all people had also been kissed! It was almost like he were family to Magnus too! The very thought made Alec's body tingle.

"You have been working long hours and with the shoot now over, I'm sure your body is catching up on sleep." Brown-golden orbs shifted up and over to Alec, a seemingly bashful smile breaking across Magnus' lips.

"Morning Alexander." The tingle in Alec's body shivered down his very spine even as he chuckled at the delayed greeting from the professional photographer.

"Morning." He offered up, not wanting there to be any weirdness between them. He'd had enough of that already.

"Since Papa is free this weekend, and can happily play with all of you and Alexander, what would you like to do today?" Alec began to tuck into his meal, liking how he was always included in Magnus' plans with his children. It made his heart swell. Plus he loved hearing the youngsters giddy squeals at the news of their Papa being free and not having to work.

"Can we go camping?"

"Of course!" Magnus beamed happily. "What a fantastic idea!" His children had massive smiles on their faces at his affirmative response.

"Wait, camping is a bit..." Alec began but faulted when Magnus took hold of his hand over the table for a moment and then gave him a wink before directing his attention back to his beaming children.

"It is not that type of camping. Though we will pull out our sleeping bags, curl up around the fireplace and maybe, if we are lucky, Alexander might have all the ingredients in the pantry and we could make smores together."

"Oh..." Alec flushed a little, especially at the casual way Magnus had just taken hold of his hand for a few moments. Butterflies shifted in his belly and a tiny grin formed on his lips as his blue eyes continued to stare down at his hand as though he could still feel Magnus' touch. Alec was starting to understand his own body and how he very much liked Magnus touching him in some small way. His skin practically hummed with electricity which burst through his very veins, like Magnus' touch was filled with magic.

"Do I look like the true camping type Alexander?" Magnus teased the young man.

"Well, I think if convinced, you'd probably give it a go."

"Oh really?"

"Sure. I mean I am a little intrigued in just whether you own anything casual or outdoors-y at all in that wardrobe of yours." Alec was pretty pleased with himself that he was giving as much as he got. At least for the moment anyway. "Plus I'm certain, if I had three other persuaders and their big brown-golden orbs pleading to go camping for real, then I think you might actually cave."

"I have been resisting those pleading eyes for years now. They cannot sway me." Magnus confidently proclaimed as he sipped at his coffee and then tucked into his scrambled eggs before they went cold.

"Oh, well, how about...these pleading eyes?" Magnus shifted his gaze back to Alec, mouth dropping open when he found the young man's best adorable, pleading and puppy eyed face looking at him! Alec was gazing up at him through those messy locks of hair and thick eyelashes, bottom lip slightly jutted out, the furrow in his eyebrows, hands clenched together adorably at his chin. Magnus' heart gave an almighty tug.

"Damn you..." Magnus cursed, pout in full swing as he let out a huff. Alec cockily, which was very rare indeed, beamed him a victory smile, chuckling softly as he tucked into his own breakfast.

"I have many hidden talents."

"Oh, I'm sure you do." Magnus drawled lowly, shifting his pointed gaze back to Alec over the rim of his mug and delighted in the pinkish tint that graced the man's cheeks, the cocky confidence all but lost now. Magnus could play dirty too. In fact, he could probably be crowned 'King' at it.

Breakfast was suddenly interrupted by a chime from Magnus' phone, he pulling it from the pocket in his tightly closed robe to read the message, Alec watching a grin widen on Magnus' lips.

"I have a better idea then camping for you three." Inquisitive eyes gazed up at Magnus as breakfast was being polished off by three gannets. "Would you like to spend the day with Uncle Raphy instead?" Magnus beamed another hearty smile as recognition flashed across his beloved children's faces.

"Uncle Raphy is back?" They squealed in delight as the man had been gone for three weeks now. Three very long weeks which felt like millennia to the Bane children. Yes they may love spending time with their Papa and also with Alec, but they missed their Uncle Raphael terribly so. He truly was the closest extended family, besides Catarina and his own father that Magnus' babies had after all. Magnus truly loved watching the smiles split his adorable children's faces at hearing this news about their favourite uncle finally returning home from seeing his family.

"He is most definitely back. He just sent me a message saying he'd just landed. Did you want to see who he went to see?" Nods of the head were answer enough as Magnus placed his phone on the table, all eyes, including Alec's gazed down at a tiny baby wrapped in a blue blanket.

"So tiny..." Madzie mumbled. "Oh! Is this Aunt Rosa's baby?"

"He is." Magnus beamed a smile as he swiped his phone to another photo, this one was of Raphael holding his nephew.

"When is Aunt Rosa and Mama Santiago coming to visit us?" Madzie enquired once more.

"Not for awhile Sweet Pea. After all, Rosa's just had little Samuel here and needs to get used to being a Mama now."

"Samuel?" Alec was leaning over the table as the little boy was engulfed in his pale blue blanket with ducks on it.

"This is Samuel Magnus Raphael Santiago." Magnus grinned wide as he shifted his brown-golden orbs over to Alec. "And he's wrapped sweetly in Maxi's baby blanket."

"Does Aunt Rosa have my blanket too?" Raphael piped up, almost pouting like he'd been left out somehow.

"She certainly does. I'm sure she'll use the both of them well." That perked up the eldest of the twins.

"What about mine?" Madzie queried her father.

"I have yours stashed away here. I don't think Rosa or Uncle Raphy would like to see their son and nephew wrapped in a purple blanket.

"Why? You wear purple very well." Alec complimented the man without even realising it, since he was remembering those rather form fitting deep purple jeans on Magnus whilst he continued to butter a cold piece of toast and then began to smother it in apricot jam.

"I do, don't I?" Magnus grinned as Alec seemed to realise, rather slowly, what he had said and was trying to cough away his embarrassment behind shoving toast into his mouth.

"So, Samuel Magnus huh?"

"I may have started a little naming tradition somehow, though when we were young Rosa always used to say she would name a son after me since she thought my name was cool." Magnus chuckled and rolled his eyes at the memory of Raphael's gushing younger sister and the man himself who had rolled his eyes at his sisters words before returning his attention back to his book.

"I think Samuel Magnus is a perfect name for such a precious and perfect little being." Magnus wasn't sure how to respond to Alec's truthful words. "And even though I haven't really met Raphael, I can see the pride he has at holding his nephew in his arms."

"You can?" Magnus questioned as he gazed at the photo Rosa most definitely took of her deadpan brother holding her newborn.

"He might not be smiling from his lips, but its definitely in his eyes for sure."

"Well, if Raph was here now, he'd be quite impressed." Magnus grinned once more and it was pretty infectious as Alec returned it before the father shifted his gaze back to his children. "So, what do you say we give the camping a miss and the three of you have a sleepover at Uncle Raphy's place instead?"

"YES!" They chimed merrily, Magnus giving a nod as he text the man.

"Maybe the four of you should go out to dinner beforehand, catch up on everything that has been going on. Its clear that you have all missed each other over these past weeks." Alec offered up.

"What about Allie though?" Young Max piped up.

"I'll be fine." Alec reached over and ruffled Max's hair. This youngster, much like his two siblings, was such a treasure. "I want your Papa and the three of you to enjoy catching up with your Uncle. I'm sure he has missed you as much as you have missed him. You can tell him all about the visits to the park and the Arcade and even meeting my Max and all the candy you got for Halloween." Alec watched the kids grin up at him, as though his words were triggering their happy memories. "It also gives me a chance to clean up your messy rooms." He watched the youngsters blush adorably, guilty grins on their faces as he'd been telling them for a few days now to tidy up their toys but it had fallen on deaf ears. "And if I hear that you've been very good for your Papa and Uncle, then maybe, on Sunday, there might be some treats when you get home."

"Is Xanda going to bake?" Raphael grinned excitedly.

"Only if I hear how good the three of you have been. If I hear that, then maybe there might be some double chocolate fudge brownies." Lips parted, excitement flashing in big brown-golden orbs. Alec had only ever made them twice before and they were a smash hit with the kids, though sickly rich which was why he didn't want to overindulge the youngsters in thinking it was a treat they could have all the time.

"We'll help Allie clean our rooms!" Max shouted as he shuffled off his seat, followed closely by his older siblings as they rushed to their bedrooms. The very sight made Alec chuckle, eyes crinkling at the sides as he finished off his lukewarm coffee.

"You have my babies wrapped around your little finger Alexander."

"I'm positive it is also the other way around too." Alec rose to his full height, taking the dishes with him, Magnus picking up the rear with the remaining ones.

"Are you sure you are fine with us spending the day with Raphael?"

"Of course." Alec began to fill the sink with hot soapy water. "With how hectic things have been, and I'm sure its the same with him, I'm guessing the two of you haven't really caught up via phone or messages lately right?" Alec shifted his gaze to Magnus for a moment as he began to scrub the dishes. "You'll need to tell him about Catarina right?"

"Yes,"

"So take the time and do that. Maybe even have a three-way conversation with Ragnor too. You're all friends and I'm sure you all want to be there for her no matter what." Magnus have a nod of the head.

"I'll discuss it with him and then he can go about doting on the children without me grinning up a storm over it."

"Always denies he spoils them does he?" Magnus grinned at Alec's words as he picked up the dish cloth and began wiping the plates dry and stacking them away.

"Very much so." Alec chuckled as the two of them fell silent. It felt so right, just doing something this domestic together. "So, what will you do for the day Alexander? Besides cleaning the kids bedrooms. I know they said they would help, but I get the feeling that the toys are just going to be shoved under their beds and not placed away in their toy boxes.

"You know your children well." Alec grinned as he handed Magnus the last of the washed and rinsed plastic cups and then pulled the plug. "Its time to switch over to the flannelette sheets since I think winter is coming early this year. I don't want the kids to catch colds." Magnus grinned, almost adoringly so, at how sweet and protective Alec was of his children. He was like a Mama Bear in a sense, though he felt it best not to voice that aloud and upset the man. Although seeing Alec's frowning face was equally rewarding to Magnus these days. "Did you need anything washed? I can make a day of it, do the towels and everything."

"You're like a domestic goddess."

"Should that comment offend me?"

"I hope not, because you are a godsend to me Alexander." The blue eyed beauty was sure a blush was rushing to his cheeks. "I've never seen someone enjoy their work so much, even if it is something as mundane as folding laundry."

"Its therapeutic."

"Is it?"

"From the drama that has gone on in my life, the simplicity of folding clothes is a blessing." Magnus grinned before listening to his phone give off a tune, though the tune almost seemed a little bit like a 'doomsday' sound which had Alec arching his eyebrow as Magnus fished it from his pocket to have a look at the caller ID.

"Oh, do you mind if I take this?"

"Not at all, dishes are done." Alec piped up as he watched Magnus head out of the kitchen, he not far behind him as he took an antibacterial wipe to brush over the dining table.

Alec glanced in Magnus' direction as the man headed out to his balcony, but instead of leaving the glass door open like he usually did, even if it was the middle of autumn, Alec watched him close it behind him, keeping whatever conversation he was about to partake in away from his ears. That very thought made Alec frown as he dumped the used wipe into the bin before venturing off to see what Magnus' children were up to now. After all, maybe he was about to converse with Mercedes Guy.

#

(Out on the Balcony)

"Magnus,"

"My dear sweet cabbage, why must you say my name so cautiously?"

"Because its you and you sending me a message to call you ASAP so early in the morning means you clearly want a favour."

"Or two?"

"Magnus..."

"Just think of it as your debts paid off if you do these two things for me Ragnor."

"What bloody debts?"

"Look how much money I brought your business in Chicago and New York. Plus I never asked for overtime to be paid when I was investigating on the weekends for you either."

"That's because you were having too much fun spying on people!" Ragnor huffed out whilst shuffling some paperwork on his desk. "Now what do you want?"

"Raphael has just become an Uncle."

"He's already an Uncle." Magnus rolled his eyes as he knew Ragnor was referring to his children.

"I meant that Rosa had her baby."

"Rosa was pregnant?"

"Ragnor..."

"Relax Magnus, I'm joking. So, what did she have?"

"A little boy. She called him Samuel Magnus." Ragnor could hear the pride in Magnus' voice.

"Lord help that child."

"Oi!"

"Now, why'd you really want me to call you?"

"Um..."

"Out with it Magnus. Some of us have real jobs, so what do you want?"

"Ouch!" Magnus sat down on his outdoor lounge, one leg crossed over the other, his left foot swaying every now and then making the antennas on his alien slipper jiggle about. "I'll have you know that I have been working a few shoots. I even reconnected with Will on one of them too!"

"Good for you." Magnus frowned at his friends lack of enthusiasm. After all they'd both met Will whilst holidaying in the UK and had become friends when they were out at the same pub, Magnus slaughtering the cocky Will in several rounds of pool. Though with everything that had been going on over the past couple of years, Magnus had lost touch and was pleasantly surprised when he'd landed his latest photoshoot and Will was associated with the company! "Look Magnus, instead of all these half-hearted jobs, when are you going to get off your ass and open your own business?"

"Well..."

"Hasn't that always been your dream?"

"Yes, but unfortunately I can't very well just snap my fingers and make it happen that quickly or instantly." Magnus voiced a little sarcastically. "I also don't want to waste money investing in the wrong property in the wrong area." Magnus listened to Ragnor whistle on the other end of the line, seemingly surprised at his mature decisions. Yes he loved the man like family, always would, but sometimes his words (or actions) cut deep. Truthfully Magnus was hoping to forgo a lecture from one of his dearest friends, but clearly luck was not on his side right now. Especially so early on a Saturday too! "Look, things are stalled at the moment, but hopefully there might be something on the horizon soon." Oh how Magnus prayed that would be the case.

"Uh huh..." Magnus frowned at the lack of faith his dear Ragnor had in him.

"Well for that, I want at least one of my favours to be answered within the week."

"And the other one?"

"It may take some of your time, so I'll send you an email about it."

"Give me a bit more information then that."

"A...friend of mine is looking as to whether he has some extended family out there that he isn't aware of."

"That's pretty vague Magnus."

"Which is why I said I would elaborate in an email." Magnus sighed in exasperation. "Long story short, this dashing young man lost his parents when he was a teenager and has been heroically caring for his younger siblings for ten years now. His family history seems to be pretty non-existent since he doesn't know much about his own background. I'll send you an email with his full name, the names of his deceased parents and his deceased maternal grandparents. He knows his mother was an only child, but he's not sure about any family on his fathers side. And that is where you come in my dear sweet cabbage."

"Why does he want to know?"

"What do you mean?" Magnus sat up from his lounging position.

"Usually people seek out family due to some sort of issue they have. Could be money, wanting a criminal record expunged, bond money paid, work related, anything really. They want to try and connect to lost family to see if they can swindle something out of them. Money is usually the biggest thing people want."

"That is not the case here." Magnus felt rage burning within him. How dare his dear friend accuse Alexander in such a way when he didn't even know him!

"Oh?"

"Yes he may have some financial strains, so I may as well tell you that now, since when you run your checks you'll soon find that out, but that is not what this is about. Its not even his financial issues, its what he's taken on thanks to his parents. And that is not why I'm doing this."

"Why you are doing this?" Ragnor drawled.

"Why we are doing this." Magnus tried to quickly correct himself.

"Magnus, what aren't you telling me?"

"Look, he's helped me out a lot, is helping me out a lot, and I want to try and repay him in some small way." Magnus let out a sigh as he got up and began to pace a little. "If there is someone out there, someone of his own flesh and blood, he needs to know. Right now, he's all alone, trying to do the best he can. I feel if he knew there was someone out there it may make him feel better." Magnus sighed as he leaned heavily against the railing. "I don't know. Its just...when I was in foster care, I'd never been so alone in my life."

"Magnus..."

"I don't want him to feel like that, or more like that then he might already feel. Yes he has his siblings, but he's struggling. If there was family out there, family who've been trying to find him, then you are the bridge to connect them. Or pass me all the information you find and I'll be that bridge." Magnus listened to Ragnor sigh heavily. He knew throwing his 'foster care' situation into the mix was unfair, but he needed Ragnor's resources and connections to see if there was any family out there for Alec and his siblings. The 'not knowing' would slowly kill him for the rest of his life since Magnus had now shoved it into his head that there was a possibility of family out there.

"I've a lot on my plate Magnus."

"I understand that. As a favour, can you please do this for me? I know it'll take time, since I can't even give you any background information like where his father grew up or anything."

"Wonderful..." Ragnor replied sarcastically.

"Look, if you find me names, then leave the rest to me. I was your best investigator."

"Past tense Magnus. If you pry, you could be thrown in prison so leave it to the professionals."

"Well..."

"Just send me the damn email." Magnus grinned as he turned around, looking through his glass door as Alec was re-entering the living room with his chatty brood and had three bags in his hands, clearly having packed overnight bags for his children for their sleepover at Raphael's. "What's your other query?"

"Pandemonium."

"What about it?"

"Don't play dumb with me Ragnor. I remember investigating it for you years back and it was shut down then. Well, now its resurfaced again. You've probably got another investigation under way on it as we speak." The phone was dead silent. To Magnus that was answer enough. A current investigation was happening. "Please Ragnor, I need to know when you and the police are going to raid it."

"Why?"

"My friends brother might be spending too much time there, and before you give the go ahead for the sting operation to go down, please let me get him out of there."

"I'll get back to you on that."

"Ragnor..." Magnus frowned as all he heard was the engaged signal. "Still my dear prickly friend." Magnus sighed and then pocketed his phone before heading back inside and gazed lovingly down at his children.

"Let me take a shower and we'll be on our way to Uncle Raphy's." Magnus beamed a smile as they nodded their heads and placed on the TV until their Papa was ready to go. "Alec," Magnus gripped the man's wrist as he was walking past, seemingly going to join the children when those blue eyes snapped up to look at him. "I was just talking to Ragnor." Magnus watched Alec arch an eyebrow at that. "He's agreed to the favour I've asked him, about investigating your family background."

"Oh..."

"I've let him know that we are strictly looking on your father's side and I'll send him an email with your name and your parents too. I must be honest though, Ragnor is a stickler for thorough background checks so..."

"He's going to see my financial debt isn't he?"

"I'm afraid so." Magnus watched Alec sigh and chew adorably on his bottom lip, worry evident within his blue orbs. "I'll tell him firmly that none of that has anything to do with looking for any family on your father's side." Magnus could tell how nervous Alec was about someone digging through his life and his family's history. After all, they had no idea what could possibly be found. "Ragnor is a professional and he will not divulge any information good or bad to any third parties without our, your, consent." Magnus took a step closer to Alec, cupping the young man's face with his free hand, since his other was still wrapped lightly around Alec's wrist. "Do you still want to do this? I don't want it to be like I'm bullying you."

"Would you want to know?" Alec softly voiced.

"I would."

"Alright." Alec gave a nod of consent and Magnus gave him a small smile. "Thank you Magnus." Alec really didn't like owing any favours to people, but somehow, when it was coming from Magnus, even if he were acting as a middle man, Alec didn't feel so bad about it.

"I'll send him an email and then take a shower and we'll leave you to some much needed peace and quiet."

"I don't mind Bane family madness." Alec teased as Magnus gave him a playful whack on the arm and headed for his bedroom.

#

(Later that evening...)

Alec was fresh from a shower, hair damp and messy (nothing new there) and dressed only in a pair of black slacks which rode low against his hips, showing off the dark grey band of his boxer briefs, all the tattoos on his upper body on full view, along with strong defined abs and sharp hipbones.

As he had mentioned to Magnus, Alec would do all chores necessary which involved a lot of laundry, re-cleaning the children's bedrooms since they had indeed shoved toys under their beds the little rascals, and straightening anything in the living room and kitchen spaces that he saw fit. And since this was Alec, by 3pm all the chores were done and that gave him time to make a fettucine carbonara, a favourite pasta of his for dinner, and then he went about making sugar cookies for Magnus (and the kids) and of course the extra rich fudge brownies (which were definitely for the kids). Alec also made sure to get a topside roast from the freezer to do a Sunday roast tomorrow as well, it currently thawing in the fridge. His muscles ached a little, since he'd also gotten the vacuum cleaner out to do all the rugs and then also the mop and bucket to wash down the floors too. Alec's work had been done with precision and the place was spotless. Alec was sure it'd only last for a couple of hours once certain children got home, but remembered it was part of his duties, and he could feel proud of his work even if it was destroyed by adorable children moments later.

The thought of the kids brought a smile to Alec's face as he pulled his phone from his pocket to see a photo of them, massive smiles on their faces as Magnus had taken the photo of his energetic youngsters attacking their frowning Uncle with ecstatic hugs.

To think, as Alec peered around the far too empty and quiet household, they'd only been gone for half the day and he missed them! He wasn't sure he'd ever get used to this sort of quiet. It actually felt a little weird with them and their father not being around.

Alec's life was so ingrained with the Bane family these days that being here, without any noise around him, actually made the 28 year old frown. Usually Alec would relish some peace and quiet, considering what he put up with thanks to his siblings, but it was actually far too strange and Alec couldn't hack it.

So much so, now that the apartment was in darkness, the only light coming from the roaring fire where Alec had dragged the double beanbag over too, he actually had to place on some music to drown out the silence. He had started off lying on the settee, but the beanbag was too tempting and he curled his lanky body within it and set down a bowl of crisps, another bottle of chilled beer and six of Magnus' books. It was also a little weird without the children being curled around him in the beanbag, but Alec would have to make do as he flipped open the book and melodious instrumental music filled the air.

Though the book appeared interesting, now that he was not on a mad cleaning spree, it actually gave his mind the chance to drift once more. And of course it drifted to thoughts about Magnus.

As much as he and Magnus had gotten back into the swing of things, deep in the back of Alec's mind was always that kiss. That kiss which he didn't know why Magnus had done it. That kiss which made his heart race, made him feel much more then what his brain could currently grasp. That kiss, which had given him a taste of Magnus. A taste Alec wanted to experience again and again. The very thought made him blush.

Shaking his head of those thoughts, Alec burrowed deeper into the beanbag, pulling Madzie's blanket over his body and tried to focus once more on the book he'd been reading. He was only on chapter three, but with the music, the warmth of the fire, the comfort level he was feeling and the small amount of alcohol in his system, since he had limited himself to two beers, Alec couldn't help but feel his eyes droop closed.

#

Alec wasn't sure when he fell asleep, or for how long he'd been out for, but something told him he was no longer alone in the apartment. The presence wasn't a threat so Alec did nothing but let out a moan and a stretch before diving back under the blanket as he pulled it over his head.

Melodious laughter filled the air along with the instrumental music which Alec had on repeat. That melodious laugh, which he knew well, sent butterflies spreading throughout Alec's body.

"Magnus...?" Alec mumbled, pushing the blanket away from his face as he adorably brushed the sleep from his eyes.

"Sorry, did I wake you Sleeping Beauty?" Magnus had come home to the house in darkness and thought maybe Alec either went out or was having an early night when the crackling of the fire stole his attention and then of course the very man curled up in the double beanbag.

Magnus was drawn to Alec instantly, phone pulled from his pocket as he took a picture of the adorably slumbering man. Perhaps it was the click of his phone or maybe even the flash behind Alec's eyes that woke him, but either way, Magnus was certain it was his fault and yet he couldn't help but grin widely as Alec had let off a tiny groan, stretched and then was sleepily gazing up at him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were staying at Raphael's tonight?" Alec's voice was low and gravely, heavy with sleep. Magnus liked it.

"No, you presumed I was. I in fact just decided to spend lunch and dinner with Raph and the kids before coming home to you." Magnus wasn't sure if it was the warmth of the fire that was warming Alec's cheeks or his honest comment. "I did send you a message."

"Sorry, I left my phone on silent." Alec sat up a little straighter and Magnus delighted in the free show he was receiving right now which of course was a shirtless Alexander, those black tattoos seemingly glistening in the firelight, looking oh so very tempting indeed. "Wait, did you just call me Sleeping Beauty?" Alec was a little slow, since he had only just woken up.

"Well, you are wrapped up in Sweet Pea's princess blanket." Alec looked down at the pink blanket crumpled in his lap.

"It was the closest one in reach." He tried defending himself a little tiredly.

"You've clearly had a long day of chores, the place looks and smells lovely by the way." Magnus complimented the young man. Though the place may be mostly in darkness, he knew when it was cleaned, and cleaned thoroughly by the sleepy eyed man at his feet. "Why don't you go to bed?" Magnus tried ever so hard not to laugh at this ridiculously adorable man as Alec shook his head stubbornly and then buried himself back into the beanbag, curling once more under his daughter's princess blanket once more.

"I want to stay out here." Came the pouting reply.

"How much have you had to drink?" Magnus cautiously asked, hoping not an entire bottle of scotch like the last time. He did spy the bottle of beer near an empty bowl, but there were no others lying about.

"I'm not drunk. I'm never overindulging like I did that time." Alec confessed as he shuddered at just how sick he was after that bottle of scotch. Not a lot had come back to him from that disgraceful evening, but the fuzzy bit he did recall was Magnus helping him and Madzie seeing him in such a shameful state too. He'd never forgive himself for that. "I had a beer with my pasta which was hours ago and then that one with my crisps." His hand shot out from under the blanket as he pointed to the empty glass bottle. "That's it. So I'm not drunk. I'm just nice and relaxed...and sleepy."

"Well, I like this relaxed and sleepy Alexander. He's awfully cute." Magnus watched as one blue eye cracked open to look up at him.

"Are you saying I'm uptight and ugly when I'm awake?"

"Of course not." Magnus took a seat, watching as Alec shuffled in the beanbag, pretty much turning over to face him as he sat on the edge of his settee. "You're always a delight to be around Alexander. Being able to watch the play of emotions flutter across your face is very fulfilling." Magnus was sure Alec's cheeks turned pink, though his face was half covered by the blanket. "I like seeing you like that, though I'm sure you are more on guard nowadays, which is totally my fault." Alec creased his eyebrows as he wasn't following Magnus right now.

"What do you mean? What's your fault?"

"It doesn't matter right now. What matters is your comfortable and sleepy and I should leave you be."

"But I don't want you to." Magnus paused in rising from his seated position, his brown-golden orbs focused solely on Alec's sparkling blue ones. "Will you stay and talk to me?"

"About what?"

"Whatever you want. I have to build up my courage to talk about what I want to talk about with you." That got Magnus a little intrigued, even if Alec had voiced it a tad quietly, but the man probably didn't think he heard him over the crackling fire or the instrumental music.

As much as Magnus wanted to pry, he held off, and as per Alec's request, he told him about spending most of the day with Raphael and how he totally spoilt his children rotten with the amount of presents he brought back.

"I can't believe he didn't even bring me back a gift!" Magnus mock complained as he folded his arms over his striped shirt. "Lucky for me Mama Santiago still loves me and made me her famous almond cake. Its to die for." Magnus listened to Alec's quiet chuckle, muffled slightly by Madzie's blanket. "I even saved you a piece which is something I never do." Magnus had left it by the front door because as soon as he kicked of his shoes and socks and then hung up his jacket and scarf, he was immediately pulled towards the fireplace and slumbering Alec.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome." The apartment fell quiet and Magnus thought Alec had fallen asleep but he jolted in his seated position when a cool hand came out to brush against his ankle.

"Where did you go?"

"We stayed at Raphael's the entire time. He seemed pretty exhausted and didn't feel like venturing out."

"No, not then." Magnus titled his head in confusion as he gazed down at Alec who had tucked his arm back under the blanket. "I mean the day I got home from visiting my siblings and we'd had that...fight...I guess?" Magnus gulped down the lump in his throat as he knew exactly where Alec was going with this talk.

"You mean after I...kissed you?" Magnus watched Alec nod his head against the beanbag. He wasn't sure if he was ready for this, but it was a long time coming and he had to finally face it head on.

"You wanted to talk about it and apologise too and there I was being such a dick about it all, making you upset even though I also wanted to apologise for my behaviour as well. I never got the chance to because you had an emergency."

"Well I did..." Magnus eyed Alec adorably peering through his messy bangs up at him. "...have an emergency that is."

"Oh..." What more could Alec say to that? After all, its not like Magnus needed to explain himself to him. Even though he really wanted to know who the hell Mercedes Guy was to Magnus.

"Were you really trying to apologise that night?"

"I was." Alec took in a deep breath, finally letting out some of his true feelings. "I didn't mean to be so...indifferent."

"So do I take it that you did want to talk about my having kissed you? You didn't want to just drop it and let it go like you said?" Magnus finally got the question out. The question that had been lingering between the both of them for what felt like eternity.

"I did."

"Then why be so..."

"Dick-like?" Magnus burst out laughing and Alec couldn't help but join in.

"That doesn't even make sense Alexander. Its funny, but not a mental image I really need right now." Magnus watched the younger man flush a little adorably. That definitely not because of the fire. "So..."

"So..."

"So, do you want to talk about it?"

"Only if you want to talk about it." Came Alec's adorable soft mumble.

"Alexander..." Magnus sighed out his name, seemingly giving him a chance to answer honestly.

"Alright, yes. Yes I want to talk about it." Magnus tried quickly to collect his thoughts.

"About that night..." Magnus fiddled with the end of his shirt, since he had pulled it from his trousers and noticed the material was a little frayed. It was one of his favourite shirts, so looks like he'd worn it and washed it a little too much it seems. "First of all, I do want to apologise once more. I'm sorry for making you feel so awkward. Making you feel like you have to be constantly on guard around me."

"Why do you think I was awkward?" Alec watched Magnus give him a look and he gave another bashful smile. "Alright, you got me there." Alec chewed on his bottom lip. "Really though, can you blame me when I wasn't even prepared for it?"

"I'm sorry I overstepped." Alec frowned as there was that subtle hint of that bloody line again. "I've never really had anyone who is so patient with me and wants to honestly hear my opinions for that matter too."

"What about Catarina, Raphael and Ragnor?"

"Oh they have their moments, but I must admit, I've never had someone stand up for me the way you do. You've not known me for years like they have, and yet, you sweetly protect me or defend me. I've not had that in a very long time." Magnus gave a tiny laugh as he shook his head. "Most of the time Cat, Raph and Ragnor are lecturing me about this or that, but they do mean well in their own ways."

"That's because they care Magnus." The father nodded his head.

"Whilst you too, tell it like it is, like they do, for some reason, your words are affecting me more then I thought possible." Magnus gulped down the lump in his throat, trying to get some of his jumbled feelings across. "Your honesty is refreshing and I'd like to think we are friends now, but in truth, what captivates me even more about you is how my children have taken to you."

"Really?"

"Really. Sweet Pea definitely has a sixth sense about people. By the angel she knew how bad Camille was and yet I never paid attention back then." Magnus rolled his eyes as he didn't want to get into any chatter about his ex-girlfriend. "Truthfully, I've never met anyone quite like you before." Alec gulped down the sudden lump that formed in his throat as Magnus' mesmerising eyes, which were sparkling with firelight gazed down at him. "Everything you say, everything you do, it beguiles me."

"R-Really?" Alec sat up at that, never feeling an ounce of awkwardness at being half clothed in front of this man. Or more for the fact it hadn't registered in his head right at this very moment as Alec was more or less transfixed by Magnus.

"Yes." Alec's heart thundered in his chest at Magnus' straightforward and honest reply, though softly spoken. "It also helps that your blue eyes and black hair is my favourite combination."

"Favourite combination?" It was utterly adorable how perplexed Alec seemed right now.

"Lets just say, everyone has a type and that combination is mine." Recognition flashed in Alec's gaze at his embarrassing question from before as to whether his own brother was Magnus' type. And yet here Magnus was telling him that his black hair and blue eyes was his thing! Alec didn't know what to do with that. He'd never been anyone's type before.

Magnus chuckled at himself, his mouth running away with itself. "Even now I should feel nervous or ashamed at just blatantly stating such things, but when I'm in front of you, I feel like I could tell you anything. Show you everything. Though I'm sure its also because you really are quite beautiful to look at, so, you know, I'm easily swayed at this point, which is a little embarrassing at my age. I seriously should know better." And to think Magnus hadn't even had any alcohol this evening and yet his rambling was going on and on. "So if there is anything I say or do that makes you uncomfortable then please let me know. I'm never one to shy away from presenting myself a certain way, and voicing my feelings aloud, but I'm slow on the uptake that not everyone is like me, about being comfortable and open about their preferences. I have to realise that everyone has their own pace, so if I'm ever out of line, you have to tell me Alexander." Magnus shifted his gaze back to the widely blinking Alec. "I made you a promise, to not step over the line, and I intend to keep it."

"Magnus..." Alec hadn't realised he was now sitting up on his knees, his foggy mind finally catching up with the rest of him as he was currently kneeling between Magnus' spread legs! The soft material on Magnus' pants rubbed against his bare hip bones making Alec shudder that little bit more. So much so Alec needed some leverage lest he fall back, and that leverage happened to be Magnus' thighs! His very hands resting against the firm muscles. Alec couldn't pull away. Not now. "What if..." Alec was practically breathless, licking his lips as his eyes dove to Magnus plump pink lips which were slightly parted. Alec pondered, for about half a second, as to whether Magnus was just as surprised as he was with how close they suddenly were. "What if... What if I wanted you to step over that line?" A delicious shudder rippled down Alec's spine when their was slight pressure against his lips. He was unsure if he started to initiate or whether it was Magnus, but it didn't matter. Alec needed, wanted more. By the angel Alec needed this man.

"Alexander... Please..." Even by the whisper of his name, the name Alec never allowed anyone to call him, it was drawing him in deeper. Magnus' shuddering and softly panting breath ghosted over his lips. Or maybe his were ghosting against Magnus'. Alec couldn't tell, nor would it matter, because it appeared they were both affected far more then what was deemed comprehensible. Alec finally dragged his gaze from Magnus' parted lips to the man's shimmering orbs, his own heart was hammering away once Alec's own words registered in his ears.

Magnus for his part could do nothing but blink and try and take in what had just happened. Had he just heard Alec correctly? And were those really his lips softly against his own, barely against his own, or had he been dreaming? Did this delightfully beautiful man, with stunning and sparkling blue orbs he could drown in, just ask him in a round about way to kiss him?!

Magnus needed to get his raging heart under control. He'd promised. He'd been doing everything in his power to try and resist the beauty in front of him and yet...he had heard him correctly!

Had he been pressuring Alex all this time? To take this relationship further then what would be deemed 'normal'? Dread began to build in Magnus as he closed his eyes for a moment, wanting his rational side to win over his passionate side and placed his hands against Alec's shoulders, keeping him at bay, but also trying not to memorise the feel of his warm and soft (bare) skin under his touch.

Magnus was battling a war he wasn't sure he'd win as it would be so very simple to pull on those shoulders and then draw down a few inches and slam his lips against Alec's and never let him up for air. Alright, so maybe some air so they could do it again and again.

"Please Alexander..." Magnus heard his own plea loud and clear throughout his living room. "Please don't make this harder then it already is." Magnus softly confessed, stomach churning when he finally opened his eyes and shifted his gaze to Alec who was flushing rather sweetly in front of him in the pale lighting and also adorably chewing on his bottom lip. He watched those blue eyes lower slightly and felt his hands clench those strong shoulders, not wanting Alec to pull away from him and run to his bedroom in mortification. "You've taken on my request, which I doubt no other ever would, nor could I ever ask another like I asked you." Magnus softly confessed. "I've stupidly given you all these mixed messages, disgustingly playing with your feelings, making you unsure of what it is we are doing here or what we have and for that I am so ashamed of myself."

"Magnus..."

"Please do not tempt me like this. You are so beautiful Alexander that if you are not careful, I will take advantage and likely pounce, for I'm all pent up." Now Alec really didn't know what to do with that! In all his life no one had ever been so blunt and forthcoming like Magnus was to him. It made his cheeks burn brighter and his suddenly shy gaze locked with Magnus as the gorgeous man cupped his face tenderly, not allowing him to shift his gaze. "I never want to destroy the trust, the friendship we have built for each other. I want to keep things civilised, keep it neutral, because I value you more then you could ever understand." All Alec could do was blink widely as he tried with all his might to assess and make sense of everything Magnus was saying to him. "You are so very dear to me, important to me, that I just can't..."

Alec wasn't sure how long it was, as he just sat there, up on his knees, still between Magnus' spread legs and continued to quietly blink up at the man who was fumbling his way through his words. "Alexander, are you alright?" Magnus was getting a little worried that maybe he'd once again offended Alec, finally dropping his hands from Alec's pink cheeks and rested them on his forearms. The very thought of upsetting Alec made Magnus' stomach churn once more.

"You... Magnus... You...think I'm beautiful?" Alec watched Magnus dart his eyes away, his own cheeks warming a little, something that never happened to him. Magnus couldn't believe he had blurted that out! And then there was the fact that Alec had caught his shocked and embarrassed facial expression too! Just what the heck was this young man doing to him? He'd never been like this with anyone before.

The very sight of an unsure Magnus melted Alec's heart as well as sped it up too. Magnus was bringing so many emotions out in him that he really, really wanted to understand and accept it all.

"I don't want you to feel awkward..."

"It's alright." Alec softly voiced, delighting when Magnus' pretty brown-golden orbs shifted back to his sparkling ones. "You can tell me anything." Alec needed to know.

"Yes." Magnus softly confessed. "You are beautiful Alexander." The younger man's cheeks warmed once more at the solid and honest confession. "From the moment I met you, that is what I thought."

"Wow..." Alec mumbled mainly to himself as Magnus' words circled around and around in his head. "Wow..." His brain was slowly processing it all thoroughly. "Wow..."

"Wow what?" Magnus wasn't sure what he was expecting but he waited with baited breath.

"No ones ever thought of me that way." Alec lifted his gaze once more to Magnus. "I've never been called beautiful before."

"Seriously?!" Magnus' shocked shout broke the tranquillity in the dully lit living room as his outburst had made Alec jerk back slightly. "My goodness." Magnus shook his head in bewilderment. "Clearly all those other men are blind beyond belief." Alec was tempted to ask 'what men' but thought better of it as it appeared Magnus was completely flabbergasted at his confession. Alec for his part was still reeling that Magnus had thought of him in such a way. For Alec, if there was someone who was beautiful, practically other-worldly, probably shouldn't exist on the same plain of existence as someone like him, it was the very man sitting in front of him and paying him the biggest compliment he'd every heard of in his whole life! "Please don't freak out Alexander." Alec hadn't thought he was but maybe Magnus was mistaking his look of utter puzzlement as horrific instead. "I may know your sexual orientation, but that doesn't mean you would just go for any type of man." Cheeks warmed once more at Magnus' forwardness. Though Alec really wanted to tell Magnus that prior to having met him, Alec didn't even know if he had a 'type' in what he was looking for in a man, and yet, now that they'd been thrust together like they were, Alec was coming to terms that his 'type' happened to be the dashing man in front of him!

"Magnus I..."

"I am never one to not confess when I know what I say is true." Alec watched Magnus give him a wide encouraging smile, one of his rather experienced and soft warm hands cupping his cheek. "You, Alexander Lightwood, are beautiful inside and out." That stole the breath from Alec. "I want you, need you to, start accepting that as the truth."

"Magnus..." Alec ducked his head, sitting back on his backside, hands dropping from Magnus' thighs as he truly was floored once more at Magnus' compliments. His eyes lowered to his lightly shaking hands as he clenched them in his lap. How the heck was Alec supposed to respond to that? Other then the fact that he felt slightly unsure of himself right now since hadn't he just thrown himself at Magnus and the man had rejected him?

'Nice going Lightwood...' Alec's inner voice mocked him.

Dread began to build in Alec that he'd just made an absolute fool of himself and yet truthfully, what Alec wouldn't give was to gain some confidence and inner strength and just reach out and touch the man in front of him, smother him in a kiss which actually meant something more then what Magnus had first given him and what Alec had tried earlier. But of course this was Alec and surely someone like him, someone so plain and boring wasn't allowed to touch, allowed to kiss the god-like man before him.

"Are you listening to me Alexander?" Alec snapped his head up to look up and over at Magnus. Was that worry in his gaze for him? "You need to accept yourself for who you are. There is nothing wrong with you, do you understand me?" Alec jerked his head into a nod, breath coming in tiny pants once more. "When you go out there and meet some guy, you hold your head high and have the confidence to take what you want." Never mind the fact Magnus really didn't like the idea of Alec going out to find a man, but begrudgingly had to put it out there, trying to boost the pretty boys confidence since Alec didn't seem to have the greatest amount of self esteem. "Even if it is Underhill." The name was like bile on Magnus' tongue.

"Underhill?" Alec tilted his head, confusion plain as day on his face.

"Yes, the dusky blonde from the Hunter's Moon that time."

"Oh..." Alec had forgot about him. "I forgot about him." He hadn't meant to say that aloud but watched a sudden sparkle lift in Magnus' gaze. What did that mean? Alec scratched awkwardly at the back of his head. "I wasn't really up for chatting with him that night, but then he gave you his number to give to me and I didn't really know what I should do or how I should feel about that."

"Why not?" Magnus questioned softly, heat pounding.

"I didn't click with him. I know I took his number from you, but I never thought about calling him." Magnus heart began to speed up. "Hell, I just shoved it in my pocket and didn't think anything of it until I washed my jeans a few days later and forgot to check the pockets and found a rolled up piece of paper which was no longer readable anymore. It was then I remembered that that had been his number." Alec flushed at his own lameness, even though Magnus didn't mock him at his own stupidity. Instead Alec felt his shoulders loosen as Magnus' delightful and rather loud laughter echoed through the apartment.

"You truly are something else Alexander." Alec wasn't sure how long they stared at each other for, but when he unexpectedly (and a little embarrassingly) yawned, it brought a tiny smile and a flutter to Magnus' heart. "You really should go to bed Alexander."

"But..."

"You're tired Alexander." Granted he was, but Alec didn't want to leave things like this either! "You've had a big day...and night." Magnus softly acknowledged. "We'll talk tomorrow alright?"

"Promise?"

"I promise." Both men silently rearranged the living room, Magnus taking Alec's empty dishes to the kitchen and then adorably found the younger man standing at the archway waiting for him. It seemed like it had become "their thing" of walking each other to their bedrooms which were only a hop, skip and a jump away from the others. "Sweet dreams Alexander."

"Same to you."

Doors closed, bodies collapsed into beds and neither man slept that night.

#

(Days later...)

Alec wasn't sure if he was relieved or offended because the promised talk, once again, had not happened. Yes Magnus had suddenly got another job, which even surprised the professional photographer, but apparently his name had been passed onto a small company who needed him urgently for some advertising spread. And since it was work (and good money) Magnus couldn't say no. He'd pretty much been in and out of the apartment for the past three days and whilst Alec was a little bit on edge for the fact Magnus and he hadn't talked again since then, Alec was truly starting to believe it was a good thing. After all, he didn't need Magnus to reject him again!

Of course whilst Alec had his doubts, the liquid courage he was currently feeling, since he and Magnus were sharing a night cap on his lounge, a second glass of rather strong scotch was resting on the coffee table as Alec was curled on his side and facing the beautiful man before him.

Magnus was dressed immaculately in a pin stripped suit, tie and jacket gone, but by the angel he looked amazing to Alec. His hair was styled and spiked, silver highlights against the tips. His shirt had three buttons undone, the vest snug and tight around his taut body and three necklaces rested against his golden-bronze skin. One leg was elegantly crossed over the other and Magnus held his crystal glass to his slightly curved lips.

'He knows you are staring like an idiot at him.' Alec's inner voice taunted and mocked him like clockwork. The thought of Magnus knowing he was eyeing him made Alec's cheeks flush, though he could totally blame it on the alcohol.

Only an hour earlier they had successfully gotten the kids to bed and were now celebrating the fact that Magnus' sudden job offer had drawn to a close, though neither of them had actually really spoken a lot in the past hour.

The shoot was relatively easy and stress free for Magnus, a welcome relief to the man, and he'd wrapped it up in three days instead of the five that was offered in the contract. After all, Magnus preferred to spend time with his adorable children and the lovely young man who looked all rumpled and sleepy once more and was gazing at him through half lidded eyes.

'You are seriously testing me here Alexander.' Magnus' internal voice whined pathetically, pretty much on edge.

"Hey Magnus?" The man in question took a rather large gulp of his double scotch on the rocks before placing it down on the coffee table and shifting his attention and body towards Alec who was now sitting up and facing him more properly too. There was an adorable determined facial expression though Magnus couldn't help but pick up on the way the younger man fidgeted.

"Yes?" He knew something was up with Alec, but Magnus wasn't sure where this was going to lead to and felt uncertainty churn in his stomach.

"Before, when the kids were at Raphael's and we had that...chat...by the fire, and you promised we would talk again, but, well, it doesn't matter about that, but what I really wanted to ask, was what you said true?" Alec watched Magnus tilt his head, seemingly enjoying his rambling and slight stammering in the process. "About you telling me to hold my head high and that nothing is wrong with me."

"Well, yes..." Magnus cautiously responded.

"You said, when I met some guy, I should just be confident and take what I want."

"I did." Magnus was trying to remain calm, truly he was, but was Alec now going back on his previous words? About not wanting to hook up with someone like Underhill? After all, he said he'd washed his number. He hadn't been lying about that to Magnus all this time and was secretly meeting the man, was he?

"And when you said 'take what I want' did that mean anything?"

"Well it does depend on the situation. Or even the heat of the moment as well." Magnus didn't like where this was going.

"And is that what you did, took what you wanted, in the heat of the moment?"

"What do you..." Magnus stopped and felt his eyes widen. This wasn't about Underhill at all! This was about the kiss! Magnus' heart thumped heavily in his chest. "Alexander, I said I was sorry about the kiss." He had thought they were passed this. He had thought Alec had forgiven him for it.

The pouting look on Magnus' face really affected Alec.

"Damn you..."

"What?"

"You have taught your children well. That pouting look makes me cave." Magnus felt a tiny grin form on his lips as it didn't look like Alec truly was having a go at him for kissing him weeks ago. "I can't hold a grudge or be mean." Alec's frowning face and the comment made Magnus' smile widen a little.

"I don't think you could be mean." Magnus offered up. He was always helpful, caring, protective of his children. Alec was practically an angel in his eyes.

"Really?"

"It just doesn't seem to be in your nature." And to Magnus, it truly didn't seem like Alec had a horrible bone in his rather delicious and firm body.

"What do you know of my nature?"

"You have this hard shell, to protect yourself, which I understand why, I've got one myself, but there is a tiny chink in it." Magnus voiced rather confidently.

"Is that right?"

"I found it." Alec arched an eyebrow and for a moment felt his breath hitch as he was certain his eyes were not playing tricks on him because it seemed like Magnus had shifted closer to him on the couch. "I'd like to think I've edged my way in." Alec gulped down the lump in his throat. They were both sitting cross legged, knees touching and eyes boring into each others. "Yes, me and my children, have indeed found a way inside." Alec felt his lips part, his tongue shifting over his bottom lip as his blue eyes drifted down to Magnus plump shiny lips. Alec had started off thinking he only wanted to tease Magnus a little, but then the conversation had sudden shifted. Though if Alec were truthful, he wasn't complaining. A blind man could probably see the heated tension between the both of them.

"Does that mean..." Alec gulped down the lump in his throat once more, voice low and gravely. "Does that mean, I'm finding a way through your supposedly impenetrable walls too?" Another draw closer.

"I don't know, do you want to penetrate my walls Alexander?" The room fell silent and Alec blinked for several long minutes, watching Magnus' lips twitch and the dense fog around them lifted, his brain finally catching on.

"Magnus!" Alec thumped him on the shoulder, listening to him hiss at the sting there as Alec had finally cotton on to the man's dirty implications, cheeks reddening slightly.

Whilst Alec was slightly pleased that Magnus had broken the rather heady atmosphere between them, he did feel a little disappointed too, even if he did delight in Magnus' chuckling once more. He also felt a little giddy that the man's hands had linked with his rather effortlessly as they rested in his lap.

Truthfully though, in Alec's mind, would it have been so wrong to have kissed him then and there? He'd been thinking about it for days now. Actually, since the day Magnus had kissed him, Alec hadn't stopped truly thinking about it.

Magnus had crossed the line, way back then, and though he had crossed it, Alec himself had never bothered to back away from the said line or leap over it himself and give Magnus encouragement to make advances at him. Well, except when he asked him a few nights back. Yes the man had seemingly made a promise to not make any passes at him, due to the fact this was a job and this was a fake relationship, but fake or not, Alec wanted to understand whatever this feeling was that he had when he was in Magnus' vicinity.

"I think you're lying."

"What?" Magnus creased his eyebrows at that, the dirty innuendo completely forgotten now.

"You say I'm different, but really, I could be like all the other people you've met before but you're just being extra nice to me so you don't scare me off."

"Alexander..."

"I'm not fine china Magnus." Alec's heart hammered in his chest, but this was his moment. He couldn't let this pass. If he did that, they would just go back to square one. Alec didn't want to be at square one again. "If you want to kiss me, then kiss me." Alec dared the older man and internally couldn't believe his own words when they reached his ears. He wondered if his frustration levels of the two of them not talking properly (again) had finally erupted. Plus there was the fact that Alec had never been so bold like this in all his life! "I'm not running away this time."

Alec hoped he was reading all the little signs that Magnus was trying ever so hard to not show him. The tiny lingering glances when he thought he was not paying attention. Or the ones he gave him when he was. They all set him on fire. Then there was the way he always said his full name. There was also the their hands had brushed every now and then over the past few days, but nothing any further. It was agonising.

Calmly, or as calmly as Alec could do, he watched Magnus' brown-golden orbs widen as his firm words finally sunk home in his own brain. And yes, Alec was well aware he was blushing like an idiot now too, no need to point that out to him. Cool, calm and collected was just not a description to attach to Alexander Gideon Lightwood.

"Alexander..." His name made him shudder. It almost seemed, the way Magnus said it, was constantly filled with desire."I think the question isn't whether I want to kiss you..."

"Then what is it?" Did Alec ask that a little breathlessly?

"Do you want me to kiss you?" Alec licked his lips nervously. "Well, do you, Alexander?" The sultry drawl of his name had his pulse thundering.

"Y-Yes." Alec felt his heart stammer when Magnus' hand slowly lifted up, those long slender fingers curling around his neck, making him shudder at the softness of the touch as Magnus held him firmly in place, the man's touch practically scorching his skin, making him flush brighter then ever before. Then there were those short nails scraping over the wisps of his unkempt black hair at the base of his neck. Alec felt another shiver run down his spine as Magnus drew closer, eyes half lidded. Angels this man was too sexy for his own good.

"Alexander..." Alec was practically breathless at listening to the sensual murmur of his name before jolting as Magnus' lips sealed softly over his own.

It was like in the kitchen, but not like that at all either. The main factor being that this time, Alec was prepared for it. Well as prepared as he could be for Magnus' lips slanting expertly, hotly over his own. Alec was sure he heard himself groan, cheeks warming even more as he lifted his own hand and pressed it at the back of Magnus' head, going on pure extinct, drawing the dashing man even closer then what was deemed possible in his muddled mind.

When had he suddenly gotten so bold to hold this gorgeous man's lips so firmly against his own?

Not that Alec could think much on it when Magnus suddenly nibbled a little on his bottom lip, making him gasp at the sensation. That small opening, even though Alec had no idea that is what it was, made him almost whimper and shudder again as suddenly a warm wet tongue came into play. After Magnus' nibble against his bottom lip, he had immediately soothed the tugging pain there, which wasn't that big a deal. Oh no, what was the big deal was when Alec had gasped, it seemed like it was all part of the plan as during Alec's breathy moan, his lips had parted and suddenly all the blood rushed south when Magnus' kiss turned far more heated, far deeper then what Alec was truly prepared for as the man's tongue slipped eagerly inside his own mouth!

Alec shamefully jerked away, breaking the contact between them. Though seriously, considering he'd never been kissed like this before, could he really be blamed for it? When the kiss was broken, brown-golden orbs snapped open as Alec panted a little heavily, sparkling blue orbs trying to make sense of everything that had just happened as they blinked widely up at Magnus.

"I apologise Alexander." Magnus whispered softly, soothingly and brushed his hands up and down Alec's sides, one to calm himself down and two to try and ease the conflicted look on Alec's pretty face.

Alec may have given him permission, even daring him in a sense, to kiss him, to tread lightly over that line they were suppose to have between them, but that didn't give Magnus the right to go sprinting down the track and to leap right over it into the unknown which had clearly freaked the younger man out!

Magnus needed to take a step back, needed to back peddle and call upon all his rational side (what little was left of it) and closed his eyes, calming his thoughts and his raging body for that matter too, and pressed his forehead against Alec's for a few moments.

Magnus' next words were like he were walking barefoot and stepping on glass shards, pain filling his very veins at his quiet murmur. "I don't think this is a good idea."

Alec felt his heart plummet into his stomach. He'd just thrown the man a bone and he was not taking to it. Granted they had just kissed and yes he had returned it (at least Alec thought he did – oh angel he had responded right?) and yes Magnus had become eager, rather eager in fact, and it had scared Alec a little, but how could he voice that into words without the man laughing in his face? How could he tell Magnus he'd never experienced anything like this before with another being on this planet? Surely those very words would make Magnus' interest in him deflate. And Alec did't want that. He wanted Magnus' interest. Very much.

"Why?" That was all that reached Alec's plump, kiss swollen lips.

"Alexander, a fake relationship, even if we are using it to keep my children from being taken from me, its not healthy, for you or me. Angel knows I've had my fair share of terrible relationships, and I can't put you through that." Alec watched Magnus take in a deep breath, those mesmerising eyes finally peeling open and not for a single second breaking from his gaze. "I've so much complicated shit going on in my life right now and in all honesty, with the relationships I have told you about, I'm seriously not good at them."

"Magnus..."

"Everyone I've ever liked, whether it be romantic or platonic, has either cheated on me, left me of their own free will or died on me." Alec frowned at Magnus' words. "I just don't think I'm cut out for honest and heartfelt relationships." Magnus sighed at his own cowardice. "My heart has been broken too many times that I don't think I can place it out there anymore." That very quiet confession broke Alec's heart. "I guess I'm just not worth the effort or 'relationship material'." Magnus shrugged at his own recognition.

"Magnus... That's not..." Alec's words became jumbled. He wanted to shout at the man, to tell him that his own opinion of himself was completely wrong. It was only because he hadn't found 'the one' yet and for someone as beautiful as Magnus, it was far too early to give up hope.

'You want to be 'the one' don't you Lightwood?' Alec flushed at his internal thoughts.

"And then there is you." Magnus continued on, lifting his gaze once more to Alec's and cupped his adorably blushing face. "You've awakened something within me. Its honestly a bit scary and with what's happening with trying to set up my business and Catarina's ill health, plus what my father is trying to do, I'm just not sure this is the right time for..." Magnus cut himself off as Alec frowned at him. "Sorry, I'm probably not explaining myself well."

"Is this one of those 'its not you, its me speeches'?" Alec liked Magnus' little chuckle even though the rejection that Magnus was giving him (for a second time) was making him sick to his stomach.

"Well, if I'm being honest and if I did actually believe in that whole 'its not you, its me' bullshit, then it is definitely all me. I'm all types of wrong Alexander. You are not. You are wonderful. Everything about you is truly special." Alec blushed harder at that. "Whether you believe my words or not, you deserve to be treasured Alexander. I'm just not sure I'd be able to do that for you." Magnus gulped down the lump in his throat, powering on through his god awful explanation. "You are the last person I would ever want to hurt. "

The vulnerability in Magnus' gaze left Alec speechless. He leant forward, thumping his forehead against Magnus' chest, right where his heart lay. He didn't know how long he rested against the handsome man for, but he did let out a content sigh when Magnus had lightly wrapped his arms around him.

Even with everything that Magnus had said, why oh why did it feel so right to be in his arms? Fake relationship or not?

Alec knew Magnus was giving him a warning that getting involved with him was not a good idea, and he'd definitely heard the stories about Magnus not having a committed bone in his body and the amount of one night stands he'd had over the years, but if he, if they, were going to be passable as a couple, then Alec really did need this.

"We have to do this Magnus." He watched the older man furrow his eyebrows and he knew that what he was about to say next would not sit well with the man, nor himself for that matter, but in the end, he was certain he would agree, if only for the sake of his beloved children. "If I'm going to pass as your...boyfriend...then we're going to have to get close to each other." True to Alec's thoughts, Magnus frowned at his words. "I'm sure your father will see right through the lie if we are not...convincing." Alec chewed on his bottom lip as Magnus closed his eyes to think over his words. He needed to keep going even if bile was slowly rising in his stomach. "He's seen a man in your apartment, just like you said, and there really is that possibility of him investigating me or tracking me down personally and demanding answers. If I'm going to be of any help to you, to you and the kids, I need this. We need this." Silence fell between them once more.

Alec's heart hammered away as Magnus finally shifted his absent gaze back to him.

"You're right." And even though Alec was happy to hear that, he also wasn't at the same time. "If I want to keep my children, we're going to have to be convincing at this." Alec nodded his head. He'd been right that Magnus was going to agree, even though the very thought of using the man's children in this way made him sick to his stomach. Alec was using it as an excuse to hide his own feelings.

"What do we do now?"

"Now?" Magnus asked a little confused.

"Yeah, do we kiss again or..." Alec stopped at the up-tick of Magnus' lips even if he knew his cheeks were blushing at his rather forward words once more. "What?"

"Its not like we have to kiss in front of my father for him to scrutinise as to whether we are lovers Alexander."

"Oh..." The very word 'lovers' brought another heated blush to Alec's cheeks.

"My father isn't truly one for public displays of affection, well, not since I were a child that is." Magnus stopped short there and quickly shook his head of the past. "I on the other hand have never shied away from it myself so I think that's the best place we start don't you?" Alec blinked at the man, watching him lean back into the corner of the couch, opposite him, with his arms open wide. "Well?"

"Well, what?" Alec watched as Magnus wriggled his fingers and pointedly stared at him harder. After a minute or so, when Alec didn't move, Magnus felt his grin widen. He wriggled his hands even more before pointing silently at Alec and then crooked his finger with a 'come hither' notion and it was then it finally clicked for Alec. "Oh!" Why was he so slow on the uptake? Never mind the fact he'd never been in a situation like this. Never been this close to a man before...

Glossing over those thoughts, shoving them to the back of his mind, Alec nervously leaned forward, not being able to stop the grin from forming on his lips as Magnus adjusted beneath him and then promptly drew him over his body as they lay together on the couch. For Alec this felt so right being held by Magnus.

"This is...nice."

"Mmmm..." Scratch that, Magnus' rumbled response which vibrated against his chest was nice. "The ever complicated intimacy and hotness that comes with kissing and sex is insanely stimulating to say the least, but there is just something about an embrace which is equally and profoundly intimate." Alec had no response to that, since rather dirty images of kissing and sex with Magnus were fighting their way to the forefront of his brain much to his embarrassment, though thankfully Magnus couldn't see his burning cheeks. "Its a little hard to explain in words but..."

"No... No I get it." Alec quickly and softly voiced back, eyes drifting closed as he tucked his head into the crux between Magnus' neck and shoulder region, taking in a deep breath of sandalwood and sugar, his own arms sneaking around Magnus' narrow waist and holding on tight.

No more talking was necessary right now.

#

(Another couple days later...)

With things seemingly having been settled, Magnus and Alec had begun to test just how much they truly should step over the line together. They'd shared several kisses now and a lot of tender and sweet hugging on the couch or the settee or even the double beanbag which always had Alec draped over Magnus or cuddled into his side because the older man thought he would be more comfortable that way and not under any pressure of having Magnus, a very experienced man, looming over himself.

The fact that Magnus was always thinking of his own feelings first made Alec's heart flutter for the umpteenth time for the gorgeous man.

Whilst Alec was giddy with excitement for all the kisses Magnus had bestowed on him to date, since he had dared the man to kiss him all those days ago and had also convinced him to come on this journey of discovery with him, albeit in the back of his mind knowing it was to deceive, was still quite the adventure for Alec.

'If you ever want to try something else, you let me know pretty boy.' Magnus' sultrily spoken words still made Alec shudder. He'd mumbled that to him just last night and then had promptly kissed him hard and fast, leaving Alec a little breathless as Magnus gave him a wink and then sauntered into his master bedroom for the remainder of the evening. That kiss had kept Alec up for quite some time.

Tonight, Alec was determined that he would turn the tables. Or so he vowed to himself, even if he felt like a fumbling mess right now.

Magnus was always initiating and drawing his body over his own, cuddling him close, holding him close, fingers fluttering over his clothed body, which always made him shudder, but the experienced man never dipped beneath. It was all too guarded. Alec wanted, needed more. So because of such thoughts, he had decided that tonight he would try something different. Once the kids were in bed and fast asleep, he would draw Magnus to the man's bedroom, feeling the most comfortable in there when they did things like kissing and cuddling.

Tonight Alec would kiss Magnus first. He would fall back onto Magnus' bed, crawl into the middle of it, beckon the gorgeous man to come with him, to draw him heavily, hotly over his own eager body, his weight making him sink further into Magnus' silken sheets, the coolness would set his body even more aflame. Alec would then...

"Alexander?" Blue eyes jerked to attention as Alec had been stupidly standing near the dining table, placing down everyone's dinner for this evening when Magnus' smooth voice knocked him from his rather heated thoughts. "Something has come up and I have to go out." Alec's blue eyes shifted all over Magnus. The man was strangely dressed all in black with the only bit of colour being a dark maroon vest under his thigh length black jacket.

"Oh..." Alec's hopes of sweeping Magnus off his feet were suddenly dashed. "Everything alright?" Alec frowned as there was a flash in Magnus' gaze. It was like the man wanted to tell him something, but not tell him something at the some time.

"Of course." Alec wasn't buying it, but never questioned either as he gave a jerked nod of the head. After all, Magnus could very well be going out for the evening and just didn't want to upset him. He could very well be meeting up with Mercedes Guy. They weren't exclusive. Alec had only just tricked Magnus into deepening their relationship for his children, not for themselves.

"Um, be safe, the weather apparently is going to get pretty bad this evening."

"Thank you my darling." Alec flushed at the endearment. Those were another thing Alec was trying to get used to which was the way Magnus addressed him. When he had first done it, on purpose and knowingly this time, Magnus had stated it was so he could get used to it in case he made reference to such endearments in front of his father. Alec could understand that, but with it being days now, he was still not used to it. Wasn't sure if he'd ever get used to it.

What also was surprising for Alec, ever since he'd shut Magnus' door on his father's face, Asmodeus Bane hadn't cornered him anywhere, though for some reason Alec felt like he was creepily being watched on numerous occasions. He tried not to think about it and went on with his life.

"Now, you three be good for Alexander alright?" Magnus moved over to kiss his children who were just starting to tuck into spaghetti and meatballs.

"Is Papa going to work?" Madzie questioned.

"Something like that." Alec hated the vagueness in Magnus' response, but thought nothing more when a kiss was planted against his cheek, his hand immediately rising to rest against where those marvellous lips had been. It was practically second nature for Magnus to bestow him with such sweet gestures, just like he did with his children, but it still made Alec blush. Never mind the fact that three pairs of innocent eyes were looking on too. They hadn't had that talk with the kids yet, not that Alec wanted to when this wasn't as "real" of a relationship as he hoped. "I'm not sure when I'll be back." Alec jerked his head into a nod and watched Magnus leave. It was then he realised the man wasn't carrying any of his usual bags with him when he headed out for work.

"Allie, can I have some more please?" Max requested of Alec's yummy spaghetti and meatballs and the thoughts were dropped as he shifted all attention to three very adorable youngsters.

Back in Magnus' bedroom, sitting on the window seat was Magnus' phone, a text message from Ragnor on the screen:

'Get your friends brother out, the sting happens in 48 hours.'

#

(Brownsville)

In truth Magnus wasn't sure exactly how he was going to get into Pandemonium since Alec had previously made mention of their being bouncers out the front. It was not like that years ago, so they were definitely more cautious this time around for sure.

And thanks to Ragnor's text, Magnus' alarm bells rang. Alec had seen Jace or a look-a-like Jace coming out from there, which Magnus was more incline to believe it indeed was the blue eyed beauty's brother getting himself mixed up in shady business and if he weren't careful he was going to be caught up in the sting operation and most definitely arrested! Magnus couldn't bare to see Alec's crest fallen face when he would find out the news his adopted brother, whom he loved like his own flesh and blood siblings, was in jail. That call would crush Alec. Magnus wanted to avoid the very notion from happening and was currently across the road, hiding in a dingy alley which smelt like blood, vomit and alcohol all in one. And an over pungent scent of urine which Magnus was trying his utmost not to gag at.

Magnus had been in this alley for a little over twenty minutes now, debating on his next course of action. Being he was an ex-PI though that was quite awhile ago, Magnus was insanely cautious in his movements, wearing gloves not only because of the bad turn in the weather. He carried with him a burner phone with no ability to trace it, not even Ragnor would be able to since he learned from the best and tweaked his skills and technology to better suit his own circumstances. Magnus was one sly bastard after all.

Though right now, Magnus was torn with unleashing hell on the bouncers and rushing inside, hoping to find Jace in seconds and drag the man out, by the ears if needs be, or was it possible he could swindle his way inside innocently?

"Get off me!" Magnus jerked his gaze across the road, peering around the corner of the wall he was hiding behind and squinted through the heavily falling snow as there was quite a bit of movement happening over near an alley which was right next to Pandemonium. The streets were dead, because one didn't walk around this neck of the woods on your own, but Magnus was not defenceless and he was yet to be spotted. Plus the cover of sideways falling snow, thanks to the strong winds, kept him covered too.

As Magnus continued to peer through the snow, the winds finally dying down a little, the pale lighting flickered as a burly man went sailing through the air and slammed into the pavement. It was then Magnus caught a flash of golden locks before bodies scrambled to their feet and moved deeper into the alley to commence fighting once more.

Well, Magnus wasn't one for coincidences or fate or shit like that but it looked like he needn't swindle or fight his way into Pandemonium as that cocky and very loud and put out voice was most definitely the same one from the cemetery. Magnus watched as the blonde received a fist to his mouth and speed dialled '911'.

"Yes, hello, its an emergency. I was walking home and attacked by two large men near a place called Pandemonium in Brownsville."

"Are you in need of medical assistance Sir?" The operator voiced whilst clacking away on a keyboard to record Magnus 'cry for help'.

"I was able to get away, but three men started attacking another man. I think something suspicious is happening in the area, send help quickly!" Magnus cut his call, smashing his phone in the process and then stalked out of the alley and directly across the road. His brown-golden orbs watched the blonde get smacked across the face again, staggering to stay up on his feet and instead slumped against the brick wall of the neighbouring building. Magnus needed no further confirmation as it was indeed Jace Lightwood.

"My, my, three to one is a little unfair don't you think?" Magnus' melodious deep voice shocked all parties in the alley as the two bouncers and a third man shifted their gaze to him.

"Get lost!" One barked off their orders at Magnus.

"This has got nothing to do with you." Another shouted.

"You'll get out of here if you know what's good for you." The third threaten. The one which had been seriously beating on Jace whilst every time Jace seemed to want to get a hit in, the bouncers would advance and take him down.

"Unfortunately, it has everything to do with me." Magnus let out a sigh. "Or more or less...him. I need him to come with me." Magnus pointed down to Jace who was looking up at him through one eye, head tilted as confusion was written all over his face. His other eye was bloody and swollen shut. "Will you be so kind as to hand him over without anyone else getting hurt?" Loud laughter rang through the alley as the third man who seemed to always be protected by the bouncers stalked over to Magnus eyeing him up and down and obviously coming to the conclusion that he had shit for brains for wanting to mess with him and his goons.

"You should turn tail and run Queer." Magnus felt his eyes narrow, his jaw clench and one hand balled into a fist.

"Oh no, it is you who should have turned tail and run." Magnus voiced darkly and quicker then the man could react Magnus' fist cracked over his cheek, he hearing something break beneath and Magnus hoped it wasn't his own hand but the man's cheek instead, as he watched blood and possibly one or two teeth spurt from the man's mouth as he went down like a sack of potatoes, out cold.

The two bouncers were completely in shock at the scene before them. So much so they blindly ran at Magnus in a rage, but he was calmer, even if adrenalin was pumping through his very veins as he ducked out of the way of one man and then stuck his foot out in front of the other and the man tripped and fell head first into a bunch of trash cans, spilling the contents over as the noise rang out in the wintry night air. The man was winded and possible out for the count as well. Magnus was pleased about that, since now it was a fair fight.

Magnus received a punch to his side, having lost his concentration as he'd been watching the fallen bouncer and let out a hiss, he knowing it was going to bruise in a day or so, but continued on defending himself as he stood in front of Jace's fallen form, the blonde watching on in shocked silence as Magnus knew how to handle himself. And handle himself well. Especially against two men (since the one that had fallen into the trash cans had gotten back up) who were two and three times Magnus' weight. They were sloppy in their fighting, probably hired more for their intimidating size then fighting ability, whilst Magnus was graceful like a cat as he glided and spun through the heavily falling snow and picked up a trash can lid as extra defence, whacking it across one of the bouncers faces as he crashed to the ground, out cold. That one was definitely not getting up this time.

"Are you sure you want to continue this?" Magnus taunted, breathing hard as he shifted once more into a stance, lid clenched in his left hand since his right ached painfully.

"You son of a..." Faint sirens could be heard which Magnus grinned at.

"Oh, music to my ears." He chimed happily and slightly evilly at the last remaining man who's face he had pretty much used like a punching bag. Or more or less what happened to him when he'd fallen into a bunch of trash cans. It wasn't Magnus' fault that the moron was so damn clumsy. "I'd clear out if you know what's good for you."

Magnus knew it would not take Ragnor long to get wind of how his scheduled raid had fallen through thanks to his 'tip off' and would gladly take the older man's wrath as long as he and Jace got out of here safely and without being seen.

The remaining conscious man turned to run, but Magnus was quicker having dropped the lid of the trash can and dashed forward, smacking his left hand over the man's neck, rendering him unconscious in seconds. "Sorry, I'm not that nice to let an abusive asshole get away with such shit again." Magnus murmured darkly before rising back to his full height and turned his gaze back to Jace.

"We need to get out of here." Magnus softly voiced as he shifted back over to the slouched blonde.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jace spat angrily as he finally realised who Magnus was.

"Saving your sorry ass from getting arrested."

"I don't need any favours from you!" Jace spat angrily once more. He was more pissed off at himself that he couldn't take down three men as easily as the lithe man in front of him did. Though he suspected the man hadn't drunk over a dozen beers either. Or picked the fight willingly for that matter too.

"Oh, then shall I just leave you hear to face that." Magnus pointed behind him to the three unconscious man and the sirens which were getting closer. He watched Jace grit his teeth, knowing that was answer enough as he reefed the young man up and slunk them both away undetected into the night.

Magnus pondered as to whether he had truly missed his calling and wondered if he should give up his dream of opening his own gallery and photography business and get back into PI work. The money was good after all.

As he peered down at the slightly unconscious Jace, dragging him further and further away from the streets of Brownsville (and Pandemonium for that matter) Magnus was reminded of the danger that could happen. He knew no amount of money in the world would draw him back to that life. Not when a cute frowning face and worried blue eyes came to mind. Well that and three pairs of innocent brown-golden orbs and adorable giggles too. Yeah, no, Magnus wasn't ever going back to the PI world that's for sure.

Magnus wasn't even sure how long he'd been pretty much carrying/dragging Jace for, but it looked like luck was on his side as a taxi was heading past and he quickly flagged it down.

"Listen buddy, I don't need any trouble." The driver remarked as he looked Magnus and the injured Jace up and down.

"You and me both." Magnus offered up. "I'll give you a hundred if you get us out of here and take us to a down and out motel."

"Will Queens do, I'm on my way there?" The driver asked.

"Queens sounds perfect." Magnus practically threw himself and Jace into the back as the driver sped off.

"You sure your buddy doesn't need a hospital?" The driver glanced at the two men through his rear view mirror.

"He just needs to rest a bit. Sleep off his ego." Magnus placed some finality in his voice, just wanting some quiet to collec his thoughts and also try and not think about the aches and pains he was currently feeling after exerting his body in such a way. Thankfully the driver seemed to catch his drift and continued on their journey to Queens. After all, what taxi driver was going to knock back a hundred!

#

(Motel 6 - Queens)

The hotel was certainly one Magnus wouldn't generally be caught dead in, but what 'high end' one would accept his dishevelled state and Jace's bruised and bloody form.

"Be a good boy and stay here." Magnus ordered of the blonde, listening to him grunt his response. He'd woken as the taxi driver had slammed on his brakes a little too hard once they reach their destination. Magnus entered reception, trying to brush off the thick snow and hoping he didn't smell too much like a brothel. "I'd like a room please, for two nights if possible." Fortunately for him, the young man behind the counter was giving him the once or twice over, appreciating his look and probably wondering what he was doing in a place like this. The young man stammered away as Magnus shelled out cash as there was no way in hell he was placing this on his credit card and took the key from the lightly blushing man.

Magnus was surprised that Jace was still leaning heavily against the wall where he left him, though looking like he'd suspiciously vomited at his feet, but Magnus thought best (and rather gentlemanly) not to probe on the matter and once again placed an arm around Jace's waist and off they went to Room 23.

Once inside the heavily moth ball scented room, Magnus threw Jace on the bed, listening to him groan and expel some choice words at his 'bedside manner' before he was heading out the door once more and back to reception to charm the receptionist for a first aid kit. He also came back with a bucket of ice too.

Magnus entered the room once more, frowning up a storm as the bed was vacant but felt his shoulders ease when there was running water coming from the bathroom. He stood in the middle of the room, arms folded over his chest and waited for Jace to reappear. The blonde was now shirtless, his pale skin, though not as pale as Alec's and not nearly as many tattoos as his older brother, was littered with scrapes and bruises, some old and some rather new. Clearly he'd been at Pandemonium for quite some time it seemed. And getting into all sorts of fights.

"Get back onto the bed." Mismatched orbs glanced at him, since Jace was able to crack his right eye open a little to look at him. "I won't ask twice." Magnus wasn't sure if it was the authority in his voice, the fact maybe it almost sounded a little fatherly, or whether Jace just couldn't be bothered arguing with him right now as the blonde moved back to the bed and sat on the edge of it. "Just look at you." Magnus admonished quietly as he placed the first aid kit on the bed, popped it open and began pulling items from within.

"I don't need a lecture." Jace snapped childishly.

"Brats need more then lecturing and I've already wasted enough of my evening as it without adding that to the mix." After the rather scathing comment, Magnus began to patch Jace up, wiping some antibacterial wipes over several nasty scrapes and cuts on his exposed flesh before slapping on some bandages which Jace did flinch at as Magnus wasn't being particular gentle about it. He then dabbed a wipe at the cut near Jace's eye, wiping it of some more blood and then did the same to his split lip. A butterfly stitch was put in place near his eye and then just some ointment against the swollen and cut lip. Magnus wrapped some ice in a spare hand towel from the bathroom and pushed it into Jace's hand, the intent being for him to rotate it between his swollen eye and lip.

"Your injuries aren't too bad, except the eye, I'd say you came out fairly unscathed for trying to take on three imbeciles."

"I wasn't taking any of them on." Jace snapped, lips splitting open as it began to bleed and sting thanks to the antiseptic cream. Its not like he needed to tell this man, this stranger the truth anyway. Magnus rolled his eyes as he fished out some tissues and threw them in the blondes lap.

"Then your circle of friends are certainly questionable." Magnus placed his hands on his hips as Jace wiped the blood from his lip with numerous tissues until it stopped flowing. "Look, an ex of mine is a doctor, so I know a thing or two about injuries and if the swelling of your eye doesn't go down within 24 hours, you are going to have to go to hospital in case there has been more damage done."

"Whatever..." Magnus took in a deep breath, really wanting to smack the blonde in front of him but knew that wouldn't do any good. He was hoping the young man was just pissed off at himself for the way things had gone this evening, especially about having his ass handed to him, even if he were out numbered. Magnus could also smell the alcohol on the blonde too and knew he wasn't in 'top form' or what he assumed would be top form.

"I suggest you look for safer work." Magnus offered up wisely. "Pandemonium right now is probably being shut down by the cops."

"You know about Pandemonium?"

"Oh I know many things." Magnus cryptically offered up as he packed up the first aid kit and then placed it on the table behind him where the TV sat and then moved to the small mini fridge and pulled a couple of bottles of water from within, tossing one to Jace in the process and then left the other on the counter after taking a swig of it. He pulled some coins from his pocket and slapped them on the tabletop so Jace wouldn't even have to worry about purchasing the water from the mini bar. "Try and get some rest since I've paid for a couple nights here for you. Might I suggest you get a good nights sleep and maybe ask the guy at reception for the paper and find a different job." Magnus headed for the door after throwing the bloody cotton balls, wipes and cloths into the trash in the bathroom.

"Why'd you bother helping me?"

"Don't think for a single moment I actually did it for you." Magnus replied back instantly and pried the door open.

"You can't tell Alec!" Magnus turned to gaze at Jace's wide and almost fearful eyes. "This has got nothing to do with him!"

"Just keep telling yourself that Goldilocks." Magnus left the room without even another backwards glance and once more battered his eyelashes at the receptionist to call him a taxi so he didn't have to walk to the nearest subway to catch a train home. Magnus felt practically drained from this evenings ordeal.

"Maybe I should send him an invoice for services rendered?" Magnus muttered to himself, whilst slipping into the taxi and reeling off his address to the driver. He was positively seething that Jace seemed to give him attitude rather then a simple thank you for his efforts!

He was almost tempted to do it too, just as a joke to see the shocked and horrifying look on the blondes face at just how much he would owe him for providing such services as:

Saving Goldilock's ass from being further beaten to a pulp.

Saving Goldilock's ass from going to prison since he had whisked Jace away at the right time before the cops showed up.

Dirtying his lovely clothes which to Magnus were just not salvageable, even though a good dry clean probably could do the trick, however for Magnus he (and the clothes) smelt vile and they would have to be torched.

Sore and damaged right hand knuckles.

Possible bruising to his ribs.

Shelling out a hundred for the taxi ride to Queens.

Purchasing a hotel room for two nights.

Having to charm the man at reception to obtain first aid supplies.

Patching up Goldilock's wounds.

Giving him sound and wise advice to seek alternate employment.

Not receiving a simple thank you from Goldilock's for his efforts.

And, the worst of the worst:

Having to keep this from Alexander.

What a pricey list indeed.

That's what one Jace Lightwood gets for worrying someone Magnus cares about half to death with not speaking to them like the immature brat he seemed to be at the moment.

'Someone you care about?' Magnus frowned at his own internal voice which pretty much jeered at him for the very thought.

Shaking his head, Magnus thanked the driver, paid the fare and then got out, gazing up at his lovely (and safe) home as he stepped inside and tried to ignore the rather shocked and pointed stare that Alaric was giving him.

#

(Penthouse 1)

"Honey, I'm home!" Magnus jokingly called out once he was inside and shifted his gaze to Alec who was just coming out of the twins bedroom, hand against his lips as clearly he'd just gotten them to sleep, even if it were nearing 10pm now. A late night for his babies it seemed. A very rare occurrence indeed.

"Magnus, what happened to your hand!?" Alec whisper shouted as he rushed to Magnus' side and cradled it like it were glass as Magnus' knuckles were indeed bruised, there were a couple of cuts and some crusted blood and they were indeed very tender to the touch. Swollen too.

"Just a tiny accident where my fist connected with some faces, multiple times." Alec's wide blue eyes were enough for guilt to start churning in Magnus' belly. Not that he had a chance to say much more as Alec dragged him down the hallway and into the main bathroom.

Alec ran the water until it was lukewarm and then placed Magnus' hand under it, watching the clear liquid turn red. He softly traced his fingers over the grooves of Magnus' knuckles to clean the cuts thoroughly and try and feel for any bone damage beneath. He'd done a senior first aid course. Naturally.

The tender care Alec gave Magnus was truly heart warming as he leaned against the vanity and allowed Alec this moment. He was such a worrier... Such a protector...

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Worried blue orbs shifted over him, even if his nose wrinkled cutely as the stench of Magnus' outfit was wafting in the bathroom. Even Magnus could smell it.

"I'm not hurt anywhere else Alexander." Magnus tried to reassure the younger man. "I'm not a defenceless child anymore. I can hold my own." Alec blinked quietly at Magnus' words. It was then Alec knew for certain that Magnus had been abused as a child. And he was certain it was within the foster homes and not from his own father because surely Magnus wouldn't stay in touch with the man if Asmodeus Bane had abused him. Alec chewed on his bottom lip, unsure what to say or do right now. "Really Alexander, I'm fine." Alec let out a sigh as he opened up a draw and pulled out some ointment and a stark white wrap so he could bind Magnus' injured hand up.

"Next time call me, please?" He popped the lid and began to place the soothing and slightly numbing cream over Magnus' knuckles, massaging it in gently.

"There will be no next time." There was also the fact that Magnus had left his phone here, so didn't really have a chance to call Alec for assistance, nor would he want to for that matter. Not in this situation anyway. And in regards to getting into a fist fight, well Magnus was not doing that again. At least he hoped in any case, especially where the blonde was concerned. He hoped the young man would think about his choice words to him long and hard. Jace seriously needed to get his shit together so as not to continuously worry his blue eyed brother anymore then he already was, even if Alec was trying ever so hard to hide it.

"Don't be reckless Magnus." Alec began to wrap Magnus' hand carefully. "These hands are precious. You need them for your work."

"Oh, and here I thought you were going to say something like needing them to caress your very body with." Alec blushed bright red. Though of course he did.

"Why are you so..." Alec literally lost the ability to speak.

"Sorry, sorry." Magnus was trying to make light of the situation and leaned down and pressed his lips against Alec's for a few seconds before drawing away. "I do want to tell you what happened, but I can't." Alec frowned at that, eyebrows furrowed. "I promise when I can, you'll be the first to know alright?"

"But you are alright, aren't you?"

"I am." Magnus confirmed and was about to pull Alec into a warm hug when the younger man, fresh from a shower since he could smell his sandalwood body wash on him, scrunched up his face adorably once more. "The smell is really bad isn't it?" Magnus really didn't need to question it aloud as Alec's facial expression was confirmation enough. "Let me take a shower and burn these clothes."

"I liked that jacket on you." The pout was adorable.

"I'll make sure to buy another one." Magnus offered up as they stepped out of the main bathroom and headed into his bedroom, Magnus flicking on the light to his ensuite before turning back to Alec. "You know, if you aren't convinced I'm not injured elsewhere...you could always...check?" And there was the bright blush he adored so much on pale cheeks once more. Magnus chuckled heartily as Alec spluttered, quickly ducking into his bathroom and closing the door as a pillow thumped against it.

As Magnus washed up, lathering himself in copious amounts of body wash to get the stench out of his skin and hair, half an hour had slipped by and he was finally towelling dry. Magnus slipped into some unflattering plain black slacks and pulled on a short sleeved red shirt. This was what he usually sketched in, since he had left his pyjamas on his bed and thought best not to go out there in a towel and freak Alec out even more. It was tempting, but Magnus wasn't truly in the mood to tease. He wanted to sleep away his aches and pains.

Magnus stepped out of his bathroom, turning off the light and found Alec stiffly sitting on the edge of his bed.

Since they had sort of advanced in crossing the line, Magnus hadn't had Alec in his bedroom a lot, because that was dangerous territory for him. Behind this door anything could happen, and it was taking every bit of Magnus' willpower not to pounce.

Magnus shifted his gaze over to his window seat, to where his phone still sat. The very thought made Magnus ponder on how Ragnor was going in investigating Alec's family history, but thought best not to contact his prickly friend since the next 24 hours were going to be intense and he was certain he'd be getting some hate mail (or voice messages) over botching up Ragnor's sting operation.

Brown-golden orbs finally drifted over to the rather stiff looking Alec. "You don't have to look so nervous." Magnus' soft voice made Alec jerk his head up. Clearly he'd been lost in thought as he stood up and gazed worriedly at Magnus once more. "Are you sure you don't want to check me over? The offer is still open." Magnus walked past and turned down the blankets and sheets on his bed.

"Stop teasing me." Alec mumbled cutely before feeling himself being pulled into the bed with Magnus. This was, once again, all very new, and Alec's heart hammered in his chest, but Magnus was indeed a gentleman as he softly told him that nothing was going to happen and he just wanted him close.

Well, Alec didn't know what went on this evening, and he was still insanely worried about Magnus, but wordlessly entwined one hand with Magnus' uninjured one.

Who was Alec to deny Magnus' honest request as he settled beside the man and they both drifted off to sleep.

#

(The next morning...)

Alec jolted a little when waking, setting off a tiny chuckle from Magnus who was resting on his side facing him. He didn't want to admit to the younger man that he'd been up for well over an hour now and had just been watching Alec sleep deeply next to him, flat on his back, lips slightly parted and drawing in little snorts and snuffles. It was adorable.

"Morning Alexander," Magnus softly greeted before watching Alec shift on his side to face him, cheeks a tiny bit pink.

"Morning," Alec's voice was thick with sleep. Magnus was a fan. "What's the time?"

"Somewhere you have to be?"

"And if there was?" Alec shot back, and for a single moment he was sure there was a little bit of disappointment in Magnus' gaze. "Magnus, I'm joking."

"Oh..."

"Were you afraid I really was going to go?" Alec listened to Magnus snort lightly.

"No," He tried to chuckle away his concern.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask me anything."

"What are you afraid of?"

"Maybe not that question." Magnus gave a slight grin as he rolled to lie flat on his back.

"Come on Magnus. I want to know."

"You're rather pushy so early in the morning." Magnus shifted his brown-golden orbs to Alec's and found the man frowning across at him.

"I'm serious. What could someone like you be afraid of?"

"Someone like me?"

"You're amazing. You're confident. You know what you want to do, even if its taken you awhile to get there. You're not afraid to be who you are and you've this amazing home and three beautiful kids. What could possibly make you afraid?"

"You mean aside from my father wanting to take my babies away from me?"

"I already know that. Tell me something else." Those baby blues were Magnus' undoing.

"I'm far from perfect Alexander." Alec knew this too, but to him Magnus was still breathtaking. Still made his heart race, problems and all. "I guess, the key to having no fear, is having nothing to lose." Magnus let out a sigh, shifting his gaze to the ceiling. "Maybe that's why I've not opened my heart up in such a long time." Magnus felt himself grin. "And then you came along." He shifted back onto his side, facing Alec and his adorably blushing cheeks. He placed out his bandaged hand and Alec lightly took hold of it between both of his own.

"How's your hand?" Alec softly questioned as he hadn't realised he was going to be so pushy this morning, nor did he realise how truthful Magnus was going to be with him as well. His heart fluttered, butterflies swam in his belly and Alec felt shy and unsure as to whether he should gaze up at Magnus to see just what kind of look was there, but opted to stare at their lightly joined hands which were resting against his stomach instead.

"It is better. A lot better then how my side feels."

"Your side?" Alec's eyes finally lifted to Magnus' slightly wider gaze. He hadn't meant to blurt that out. "What about your side?" Alec got up, pretty much leaping out of bed as Magnus seemed intent on running from him. Though Magnus was pretty quick, Alec got the upper hand and drew Magnus' shirt up, trying not to have his gaze linger on the older man's finely chiselled abs as he found discolouration and a forming bruise which seemingly looked to be the size of a fist! "Magnus! Why didn't you show this to me last night?"

"I distinctly recall offering myself up to you." Alec was sure Magnus was trying to spin a bit of an innuendo and tried with all his might not to blush. Of course he lost. "Its really no big deal Alexander."

"It is! You're hurt!" Alec snapped a little childishly, this a completely different side to the young man that Magnus was coming to terms with. And not in the least bit disappointing either. Everything about Alec was wonderful to Magnus and he really couldn't be blamed for tackling the young man, earning a gasp as they landed back in his rather cushy bed. Magnus had ensured to make sure that when they rolled, Alec was lying above him, his hands on either side of his head as he gazed wide eyed down at him.

"Oh no, you've got me trapped Alexander. Whatever am I going to do?" Magnus teased as the pretty boy above him blushed harder. Brown-golden orbs observed as pretty blue ones shifted down, one of Alec's hands following as he felt the material of his plain red cotton shirt being lifted up once more.

"That looks like it hurts." Alec watched Magnus shrug. "Is there anything I can do?"

"A kiss might make it feel better." Magnus quipped seconds later and watched Alec's face redden.

"You mean...there?" Magnus cracked up laughing. Oh what this young man did to him.

"Oh Alexander... Whilst I am favourable to all kisses anywhere, I was mainly thinking here." Magnus tapped lightly against Alec's slightly parted lips as the blue eyed beauty above him blushed harder. Or more so because of the whole 'kisses anywhere' part in Magnus' confession. "So...?" Magnus tilted his head seemingly expectantly, lips pursed rather cutely, but before anything could come of it the bedroom door creaked open.

"Allie, what are you doing to Papa?" Alec rolled off of Magnus, jerking his gaze to innocent brown-golden orbs which belonged to young Max.

"Ah, um, wrestling?"

"Are you coming to make breakfast soon? I'm hungry."

"Its pancake Sunday." Magnus piped up as he sat up whilst Alec rolled even further away, nearly falling off his large bed entirely and hitting the floor in his haste to escape his clutches.

"Pancakes, yes, pancakes it is. Are you going to help me?" Alec pulled down his shirt, not realising as he'd been staring into Magnus' orbs that the man had sneakily run his fingers up his spine, for the very first time too, and made him tingle all over.

"Madz, Raph and I always help you." Max piped up as Alec shuffled him out of the bedroom.

"Of course you do." As Alec directed himself and the now emerging other two children down the hallway, he could hear Magnus' hearty laughter, most definitely at his expense, as he headed into the kitchen and began his morning task of pancakes.

#

(Later that evening)

Aside from pancake chores Sunday morning, the day had been terribly lazy. So much so Magnus wanted to keep it that way and had 'ordered' Alec not to cook this evening. Instead he had offered up Taki's burgers, fries and thickshakes to his children who had all been very excited at the concept.

Magnus had placed the order and Alec had headed off to collect it, he in actual fact was heading back to the brownstone right now, a couple of bags in hand.

Magnus had advised him that Taki's did do delivery for additional costs (naturally) but Alec needed the walk. He hadn't been to the gym as of late, nor had he gone for a run, not since thinking he'd seen Jace that time, and just told Magnus to give the kids their bath and get them into their pyjamas and he'd be back with dinner in no time.

Alec wasn't sure what that look on Magnus' face had been for, since he was seeing many different sides to the man and having trouble deciphering them all, but Magnus had given him a smile, a squeeze of the hand and a rather tender 'be careful' as he had headed off. The notion of course made Alec's heart flutter. When did it not in Magnus' presence though.

The chime of Alec's phone shifted his attention as he moved one plastic bag to his other hand and then fished out his phone from his back pocket to unlock it and then swiped right to read Magnus' text message. The man was asking if he was alright. He'd only been gone for about 15 minutes and the dashing man was already concerned about him. And he thought he was a worrier.

"Blue Eyes..." Alec was so busy with his phone, sending a response to Magnus' message that he really wasn't paying attention to that outburst. "Oi! I'm talking to you!" Alec jerked his head up as someone suddenly stood in front of him, and a little too close, which in turn made Alec take a couple of cautious steps back.

"Can I help you?"

"You don't call, you don't write..." Came the slightly tipsy tone from the man in front of him. Great, all Alec wanted to do was get back to the brownstone, back to the warmth of Magnus and his children (and the heating too) since he'd only come out in a short sleeved shirt over a long sleeved one since Taki's wasn't all that far from Magnus' place. He was only going to be half an hour tops, since Alec could be quite the speed walker when needed and yet now he had a drunk in front of him who was clearly mistaking him for someone else.

"Sorry, I think you've got the wrong person." Alec watched the man roll his eyes.

"Figures that Bane didn't pass on my number to you." Alec arched an eyebrow at that. Did this man know Magnus? "Though he was pretty damn jealous with my chatting you up."

"What?"

"Its me, Andrew Underhill, from the Hunter's Moon." The name finally registered with Alec. "My friend Victor and I played pool with you and that Magnus Bane guy."

"Oh... yes, yes you did." Awkward much? "Um, sorry, things have been pretty hectic for me and I'm not really..." Alec suddenly jolted when his wrist was taken hold of in a tight grip.

"Lets go for a drink. Get to know each other better."

"Um, no thanks." Alec did not like this man's hand on him.

"Why?"

"I'm on my way home. I've got takeaway going cold in these bags right now."

"Well, I don't mind joining you." Underhill gave him a wink and Alec frowned immediately at it. Why didn't that affect him like Magnus' did?

"You weren't invited." Alec was ever the truthful man. Well, in situations like this in any case.

"Ouch!" Alec truly hadn't meant to be rude, but this guy was making him uncomfortable.

"This isn't all for me." Alec pulled his wrist free. "Now, if you'll excuse me..." He gave a curt nod, shifting past the dusky blonde.

"I wasn't finished!" Alec wasn't expecting to be yanked back around, he nearly skidding and falling on his ass at being so caught off guard, plus not realising there was some black ice on the pavement around him. With the jerked movements, Alec lost his grip of not only his phone but tonight's dinner, the contents spilling over the pavement and his phone screen cracked.

"HEY!" Both men jerked at the booming voice that came from across the street. Alec blinked several times in the dim lighting, wondering who was trying to come to his rescue when no one else, since others who was walking past and heading home for the evening could be bothered to offer their assistance, as he watched a man head on over. And not just any man, but...

"Jace!?" Alec was shocked as his brother drew closer, looking like he was going to take down Underhill.

"Let go of my brother!" Underhill was quick to drop his grip on Alec's wrist, heeding Jace's warning. Alec flexed his right wrist since he too was just as shocked as Underhill was at seeing Jace pop up out of nowhere.

"Look, Underhill was it?" Alec began.

"Andrew," Came the sultry draw which did nothing for Alec.

"Andrew, I'm flattered, but, no thank you. I'm not interested."

"Come on, what's the harm in us hooking up?"

"Hey man, what part of no didn't you hear?" Jace appeared to be pretty riled up right now. Alec also knew how hotheaded Jace could be, especially when they were teenagers and needed to quickly diffuse the situation before it got out of hand. "Alec's not interested in you." Well Jace's words might help him with getting Underhill to back off. "Besides, he's got a boyfriend already." Alec felt his eyes widened as did Underhill's as they both gazed over at Jace.

"If you were already taken, then why make passes at me?" Underhill drifted his accusing gaze to Alec.

"Passes? Just when the hell did I do that?" Now it was Alec's turn to see red. "Every advance you tried on me I rejected subtly. I was trying to be nice to you and not hurt your feelings. Clearly it didn't work so I'll say it outright, you're not my bloody type!" The dusky blonde frowned at Alec's sudden outburst. This blue eyed beauty wasn't meant to have an opinion. He was meant to stay cute and shy and just take what he offered. Alec on his part was also surprised at his own outburst, but the prick had ruined dinner. And his bloody phone!

"Yeah, you're not his type at all." Jace backed Alec up. "He likes dark haired, bronze skinned pretty dudes with better eye make-up and fashion sense then our sister, so piss off!" Both men watched Underhill huff as he turned and stormed off, stumbling slightly as he was still drunk after all. When the man was at least half a block away, Alec couldn't quite help but crack up after Jace's words finally sunk in.

"God Jace, what the hell did you just say?" Alec stopped laughing when Jace was just quietly looking at him.

"You alright?" The blonde questioned softly.

"I'm fine." The silence was a tad awkward and it was then Alec felt his own eyes widen and his hand lifted up, fingers gently pressing against the side of Jace's face. "What the hell happened to your eye?!" Alec leant forward, fingers tentatively brushing over the butterfly stitch there. "Wait, and your lip too?!" The lighting in the street wasn't the greatest, so it wasn't until Alec was up close to his brother and saw that Jace had gotten into a fight!

"Nothing." Jace jerked out of Alec's light hold and swiftly turned his back to his older brother. Alec felt his hands fist at his sides as he gulped down the lump in his throat as Jace started walking away from him.

"Jace," Alec watched his blonde brother stop for moment. "If you ever want to talk..." Alec paused there and decided to go a different route. "Thanks for having my back." Mismatched orbs shifted over to look back at him.

"Always..." Alec full on grinned at that even though it really didn't feel like that these days, but Jace's words still soared in his heart.

He watched Jace head off, not even having a chance to tell him that he and Magnus weren't boyfriends.

Alec let out a breath of air he hadn't realised he'd been holding in. What a stressful and downright awkward encounter that had been. However...

'That was something Lightwood. Maybe you still have hope?' Alec's internal voice quipped rather intriguingly.

"Maybe..." Alec mumbled to himself before looking down at the ruined dinner and let out a massive sigh. Alec picked up his smashed phone, wiping it on his jeans as some of the burger sauce splashed on it and then pocketed his phone before cleaning up the mess as best he could and dumping tonight ruined dinner in a nearby trash can.

Thankfully Alec's phone did still work as he dialled Magnus' number and told him about dinner being ruined.

"How did that happen?" Came the immediate question.

"I dropped it."

"You...dropped it? Are you hurt?"

"Why?"

"You said you dropped dinner, so I assumed you fell over on black ice or something?"

"Um, not quite."

"Alexander?"

"Can you order us some pizza and pasta and I'll pick it up for us? I'm about 10 minutes out from the restaurant so..."

"The kids were looking forward to Taki's."

"Sorry..."

"Relax Alexander, I was poorly trying to tease you about slipping over."

"Oh..."

"We'll talk when you get home, or whenever you're ready."

"Why do you think something is wrong?"

"It's in your voice." He had no comeback for that. Had Magnus seriously been paying that close attention to him? The very thought made him all tingly, inside and out. "Take care coming home."

"Y-Yeah..." The care in Magnus' voice made Alec's heart flutter for the umpteenth time as he bid Magnus a 'see you soon' and then pocketed his phone and headed towards the Italian restaurant.

#

When Alec returned home with pizza and pasta, the kids were not disappointed at all. After all, they were kids. As Alec was opening the pizza boxes and also the containers which had pasta in them, he paused when Magnus took hold of one of his hands.

"Did you want to talk about it later on?" Alec knew 'later on' meant when the kids were in bed but shook his head. He wasn't ready as he was still making sense of it in his own head. "Alright." Magnus for once in his life didn't push.

They ate dinner mainly in silence, but then it was still filled with the happy chatter of Magnus' adorable children which made Alec relax for the remainder of the evening.

#

(The next day)

Alec had just gotten the kids seated for breakfast, they all dressed and ready for school and day care when he felt his phone chime in his pocket. With how cracked the screen was Alec was finding it hard to read the message and instead just called Helen.

"Hey Helen, sorry to bug you so early in the morning but my screen is cracked and I didn't really get what your message was about." Alec paused as Helen reeled off what she had text him. "Are you serious?" Alec remarked with a grin on his lips. "I owe you big for this Helen. Yeah, yeah I will. Thank you so much." Alec hung up and shifted his gaze to the three children looking up at him. "You three alright for a minute? I need to go speak to your Papa for a bit." He got nods of the head and Alec went sprinting towards Magnus' bedroom. "Oh my god, Magnus!" He burst into the man's bedroom, eyes widening and face flushing as he was slipping into a pair of rather tight black jeans, they being pulled over such a firm backside rather sensually. "I...I'm so sorry!" Alec stammered.

"Its not like we don't have the same equipment Alexander." Magnus remarked like it was no big deal that the man had seen him in his deep purple boxer briefs. Magnus zipped up his jeans, leaving the button undone as he turned around to face Alec fully. Alec was quick to snap his lips shut from voicing how much better Magnus' body looked compared to his own. He was sure if he said something like that the man would tease him even more so refrained from doing so. Instead he watched a lone droplet of water roll down Magnus' chest and dip into his belly button as the man had clearly just finished his morning shower ritual. "What has you all riled up this morning?" He watched the father brush a towel over his upper body before dumping it over a chair and then slipped his long arms into a deep green cotton button down shirt, sleeves being rolled up to his elbows. Alec took note that Magnus didn't bother to do up the buttons as he glided over to his still frozen form near the door. "Well Alexander?" Magnus drawled sultrily and Alec gulped down the lump in his throat.

"M-My friend Helen, the one that's in the art industry..."

"Mm?"

"Well, she took your stuff to her bosses latest Gallery opening."

"Please thank her for me."

"That's not the best bit Magnus!" The older man found it utterly adorable as Alec seemed to be bouncing on his toes, an infectious smile reaching his lips now that he had gotten over seeing him more naked then ever before. "Clary Fairchild is a second cousin to my friend Lydia and apparently she is an up and coming artist herself, or something, and she's been eyeing a property near Prospect Park, but her financials aren't the greatest so, I don't know, I thought maybe if she saw your stuff, was intrigued by it, then she'd want to meet with you about possibly going into business together." Alec began to ramble out his explanation at top speed.

"That's..."

"A starting point for you, you know?" Alec fidgeted on the spot. "I mean, I don't know what I mean... I just thought if you didn't want to go all in on your own, you know, maybe there was someone out there like you, who may also want to be a bit cautious too, and could possibly be looking for a business partnership and such."

"I have thought of that, but haven't come across any potential business partners."

"Which is why maybe Clary will work."

"And why is that?"

"Helen was able to have a chat with her at the Gallery opening since she had an invite. She gave Clary your stuff and she liked it!" Alec watched a look of shock rush across Magnus' beautiful face. "She liked your stuff Magnus." Alec repeated himself, smile splitting his face. "If the two of you hit it off, you might be each others saving grace!" Magnus couldn't help himself, he threw his arms out and pulled Alec into his chest, delighted that something was possibly finally going right for a change!

"Thank you Alexander." Magnus felt the younger man shiver against him, his hesitant hands coming to rest at his hips, clenching the material of his open shirt rather adorably.

"M-Magnus..."

"Oh, sorry, you and this news has just made me so damn happy Alexander."

"Well..." Alec scratched awkwardly at the back of his neck. "I didn't do much." Blue eyes blinked wide as Magnus cupped his face in his hands, lips drawing down and pressing chastely against his own.

"You have done plenty." Alec's blush rushed sweetly to his cheeks, still a little caught off guard that he and Magnus were stepping over that line and embarking on the most bizarre relationship probably known to man.

"It might not work out." Alec mumbled out, still familiarising himself with the feel of Magnus' sensual lips against his own, by licking across his bottom lip, even if the feel of the man's lips had been pressed against his for only a few seconds. Oh how he wished he had the confidence to just clench handfuls of Magnus' shirt and pull him in closer, meeting his slightly parted lips enthusiastically with his own.

"I won't know unless I try." Alec snapped out of his daydream and shifted his gaze back up to Magnus' sparkling eyes and knowing smile. Maybe the man had taken notice of him just staring at his lips but was being extra nice to him and not teasing him about it. "So thank you Alexander. To you and your friend Helen, truly, thank you very much."

"N-No problem." Magnus delighted in the blush on Alec's cheeks once more. What he wouldn't give to just lean a little closer, shift his head down a little, tilt it slightly and then his lips would seal effortlessly, seamlessly over those plump pink lips, devouring them for all they were worth. Though they'd kissed hotly before so really, what was stopping him? "M-Magnus..." The single father all but jerked from the fog surrounding his brain and lowered his hands from Alec's face, resting them against his chest, feeling the man's heartbeat thundering there before finally dropping his wandering hands from Alec's body entirely. He watched the younger man frown. Perhaps Alec was expecting him to kiss him too? Magnus thought it best not to get too ahead of himself. He didn't want to scare the pretty young man away. After all, he realised that his first 'real kiss', their first 'real passionate kiss' had shocked the young man, but why wouldn't it when he had pretty much just shoved his tongue down Alec's throat and at this moment kept things simple and chaste. After all, if this was going to be a 'learning curve' for them to be convincing, then Magnus needed to take a step back and give Alec a chance to get used to his kisses and caresses.

"Did your friend Helen happen to provide her number to you?" For Magnus it was best to get back to neutral topics of conversation, since he couldn't help but feel excited at this sudden development business-wise.

"Y-Yeah..." Magnus smiled as Alec fumbled for his phone and then handed it over.

"What happened to the screen?"

"Dropped it." Alec mumbled out and somehow Magnus could make out the number as he tapped it into his own phone and then gave Alec back his phone, mentally reminding himself to go out and get Alec a new one. He knew that would come with a world of debate from the young man, but he would rationalise and state he needed to always be in contact with Alec because of his children and to think of it like a Christmas bonus from him as his employer.

'Argh, Bane, employer is so impersonal.' Magnus' inner voice was right, but for now he couldn't think of that as he really wanted to talk to this Clary Fairchild as soon as possible.

"Well, I better just..." Alec pointed at the bedroom door, his notion that he would leave Magnus in peace to get back to getting dressed and also to contact Clary about setting up a meeting too.

#

Alec shifted back into the living room to see the kids were getting out of their seats.

"All finished?" He questioned them as they nodded their heads. "Time to brush our teeth and wash our hands then." Alec offered up as he shuffled the kids to the main bathroom and stood at the door like a grinning idiot as Madzie adorably helped her brothers. She was such a darling.

When all that was done Alec shuffled them towards the entrance and helped them place on their shoes. Laces were still a little tricky for the boys.

"Yes, I hope you do not mind, I'll have my family with me." Alec lifted his gaze as Magnus was walking down the hallway. His green shirt was now tucked into his jeans and he had a black vest over the top with flecks of gold in it. "I'll see you this Saturday. Again, thank you very much." Magnus hung up and beamed Alec a smile. It was infectious as the younger man grinned back.

"What was that about?"

"Clary is keen to meet as apparently there is another potential buyer for the property she's been looking at. I've some work this week, but advised her I'm free on Saturday and she's happy to meet then. We'd both like to get a feel for one another, see if we are compatible in a sense, and she also wants me to look at the property too."

"That's great."

"And you four are coming with me."

"What?" Alec watched Magnus shift his gaze to his three adorable cherubs.

"Would you like to go on an outing with Papa and Alexander on Saturday? I'll be having a meeting for a little bit, but afterwards we'll go to Prospect Park, which is much, much bigger then our usual one and afterwards we'll find a nice place to have lunch. What do you say?"

"YES!" Came the happy cheers.

"I'll take them straight to the park so we don't interrupt your meeting."

"Nonsense. Clary has said its alright and I want you to meet her and see the place too."

"Why?"

"Because I value your opinion Alexander." Magnus watched him flush cutely.

"O-Ok..." Alec stuttered out as Magnus nodded his head and jackets, gloves and beanies were adorned and the 'family' headed on out.

#

(Saturday morning...)

"Is everyone ready?" Magnus chimed as he looked down at his babies, noticing they were dressed rather smartly for the park. His boys were in some of their best designer jeans and with their new black sneakers. Alec had dressed Max in a deep blue shirt and Raphael was in a dark red one. Whilst he himself had been getting ready he had listened to some griping coming from his boys, but thought nothing of it and now knew why. The pouts on their faces were adorable. They disliked getting dressed up, because that meant they had to be on their best behaviour. "Well, don't my boys look absolutely dashing this morning."

"Allie made us." Max piped up, an adorable frown on his cute face.

"He said we have to look smart and handsome like Papa does." Raphael commented.

"Did he now?" Magnus shifted his gaze as Alec was coming down the hallway with his darling Sweet Pea at his side. She was adorably dressed in white tights, denim skirt and a pink shirt. Alec was holding onto her denim jacket and she had her white and glittery pink ankle boots on her feet, the ones he bought for her last Christmas and practically couldn't get them off her. He had said they were only for special occasions and it seemed Alec was making today one of those days.

"Alec and I are ready Papa." Madzie voiced with a smile on her sweet face as Alec helped her into her denim jacket and then placed a faux fur jacket over the top, bundling her adorably up since it was lightly snowing out there.

"Do you boys promise to behave today?" Alec looked sternly down at the twins who begrudgingly nodded their heads, which of course brought a twitch to Magnus' lips. "Well, in that case, I think you can wear these puffer jackets today." Magnus watched his boys mouths drop open before smiles split their faces as Alec held out Max's superman jacket to him and Raphael's batman one.

"Very fashionable." Magnus remarked as he gave Alec a wink.

Magnus had decided to dress himself in his blue pressed trousers, black shirt and the snakeskin style jacket over the top. It was one of his favourite outfits. He'd spent what felt like hours perfecting his light make-up and then styled his hair, but really it had only taken 10-15 minutes tops since he was an expert and all.

Alec for his part had pulled out his own smart attire, all black of course, but Magnus could appreciate how well it suited the young man and how well his shirt and jacket fit his broad shoulders and then there was the pants. They were tighter then his usual jeans, almost a shiny material to them too. They looked delectable on the man.

Magnus beamed a smile at his children and then over at Alec who gave him one in return. Magnus helped Alec into a warmer jacket, borrowed from him of course and then placed his own on as well.

They were certainly quite the 'family' heading out today that's for sure.

"Alright my darling troops, lets head off." Magnus remarked and shuffled Alec and the kids out of the apartment and off they went, catching the subway to Prospect Park.

#

Magnus was following Google Maps on his phone as they left the subway station and it turned out that the building up for lease was but a stones throw away from the subway as it was on Ocean Avenue. It also had quite a nice view of the lush park lands on the opposite side of the street. The setting couldn't be more perfect if Magnus tried.

"Is this it?" Alec questioned as the five of them were standing on the street, light snow falling about them as they all stared into massive windows and at a very vacant interior. Magnus felt his mouth drop open, drifting his eyes back to his phone and then up again.

"It is." The professional photographer could already picture everything in his head as to how he would renovate the place, of what he could see, and also what he would have on display too.

"Magnus this is..." Alec was stumped for words, as they looked at the expansive interior. Alec's hand unconsciously linked with Magnus' which sent a tiny smile to the older man's lips as he watched the wonder play out across Alec's handsome facial features. Excitement seemed to sparkle within those pretty blue eyes. "Your cityscape photo needs to go right there." Alec pointed to the wall which was what someone would see first thing when they walked in. It was almost like an entranceway where you would also set up a reception area before it was amazingly open plan and appeared to be three stories!

"Its not a piece I want to sell Alexander."

"And I wouldn't let you, its my favourite." Magnus arched an eyebrow as Alec didn't seem to realise what he had just confessed. Magnus was floored when Alec turned to look slightly up at him. "It has to go there, so everyone can see just how talented you are."

"What a flatterer." Alec unlinked their hands as they turned to a grinning redhead looking up at them.

"Ms Fairchild?"

"Oh please, Mr Bane, call me Clary. Ms Fairchild makes me sound old." The redhead piped up, rather dramatically too, a massive smile on her face as she shifted her gave to Alec for a moment before drifting back to Magnus who came over to shake her hand.

"I'm pleased to meet you. And just Magnus is fine with me as well." Magnus shifted his gaze to his darling children who were huddled around Alec's legs. "This is Alexander and my children Madzie, Raphael and Max."

"Hello," Clary greeted with a smile before pulling a set of keys from her pocket.

"You interested to go inside?"

"Yes," She grinned as all five voiced at the same time. "Its not going to be overly warm in there, but we can make do I think." Clary unlocked the door, punched in the code for the alarm system and then closed the door once everyone else was inside.

"The space is incredible. I cannot believe this place never showed in my searches." Magnus voiced as he gazed around the ground floor.

"Its a private leasing arrangement and I think I've pretty much blackmailed the man to not advertise it too much."

"Very cunning." Clary gave a sheepish grin. "I like it. You've got spunk."

"Though my stress levels are currently through the roof as another interested party has suddenly showed up." Magnus could understand that. After all the building was close to parks, transport and food and retail stores was in a pretty prime location. Magnus was amazed it hadn't been snapped up yet, but figured it may be the run down outlook it had. If he invested in it, a lot of man hours and hard labour (and money) would have to go into turning this building into a precious gem.

"So, are all three floors on offer?"

"And an attic." Clary piped up as she watched Magnus drift his gaze over to the stairs.

"The place is a bit old and rickety right now, but if you want to go up and have a look, go right ahead."

"Alexander, do you mind if I just..." Magnus dropped his request as Alec grinned at him, giving him a nod as he already knew exactly what he wanted, which was to wander the place on his own for a moment. To loose himself in his own thoughts of what he could do here. "You three be good for Alec." Magnus quickly took the rickety stairs two at a time, his long strides disappearing up the stairs.

Alec suddenly found emerald green eyes looking him over. "Well, Alec Lightwood in the flesh. You are certainly a blast from the past." The man's eyebrows furrowed whilst he kept his gaze on the children who were pulling faces at each other in front of a dusty floor to ceiling mirrored wall.

"Sorry?"

"Ever the quiet, studious and very serious big brother to Jace, Izzy and...young Max right?"

"You know my siblings?"

"More so Jace."

"I see..."

"Well..." Alec hadn't meant to make the young woman in front of him so awkward since he was not recognising her right off the bat. "I'll just, you know, make sure he hasn't fallen through a hole in the floor or something." Clary turned away, red hair which was tied back in a high ponytail swishing about.

"Wait..." When Magnus was introducing her to him and the kids, she had kept looking at him and for some reason, to Alec, she did kind of feel a little familiar. He tried quickly to sift through his memories of all of Jace's girlfriends over the years. And there had been a lot, though most lasted maybe a night or two, or at the most a couple months.

Alec did kind of remember a redhead there for a little bit, but didn't think that she was Jace's type since she wasn't drop dead gorgeous. Well, back then at least. Now was a different story as even though Alec wasn't into girls, he knew pretty ones when he saw them. And Clary was just that with her fiery red hair, sparkling emerald eyes and faint traces of adorable freckles over her nose and the top of her high cheekbones. She might also be wearing paint stained tight jeans and a bright yellow puffer jacket, her fashion sense probably about as good as his own, but she was definitely different, grown some too, from six years ago. "Clarissa...Fray right?" Alec watched her grin at him, seemingly a little delighted that she was indeed remembered.

"That's me. Though I changed my name to Clary Fairchild. Gives me a bit more flare in the art industry don't you think?"

"I wouldn't know, I'm not in the art industry." Alec watched as Clary cracked up.

"Yeah, you're still the same." Alec wasn't sure if he should take that as an insult or not and decided to let it go.

"So, you and Jace were really together then?" Alec watched her frown. Perhaps he should have worded that better? "I mean, you know its Jace, and he's had lots of girlfriends so..." Yeah, so that wasn't particularly any better. However Clary did grin up at him for his awkward efforts it seemed.

"We did kind of go out for a bit." He watched her blush. "I thought we were getting pretty serious, but he ended it after three months when he said he was moving away." Clary was surprised at her own honesty, and especially to Jace's older brother too. She watched as Alec paled after hearing her confession.

"Oh god..."

"Everything alright?"

"Its all my fault." Is that why Jace had changed over the years? He'd made him break up with his latest girlfriend, all those years ago, and it seemed his blonde brother had never gotten over it! Had the two of them been that serious? More so then any of them thought possible for someone like Jace! He watched Clary tilt her head in confusion at his previously spoken words. "I packed us up and moved us to California. He broke up with you because I made him come with us."

"That's not what Jace said to me." Guilt was quickly forming in the pit of Alec's stomach. "Jace said he needed to be with his family. He said he liked me, really liked me apparently, but we just had terrible timing as he wanted to help take care of Izzy and Max and be there for you too since you'd taken on so much." Alec frowned as Jace never shared any of this with him. "He did do that...right?"

"Um..." Alec was not a very good liar in front of strangers.

"That idiot!" Clary griped loudly. "I'll kick his ass if I ever see him for going back on those promised words to me." Alec couldn't help but grin as the tiny spitfire in front of him huffed as she placed her hands on her narrow hips, shaking her head and grumbling about his blonde brother under her breath.

Alec could totally see the two of them butting heads. Clary didn't seem like the kind of girl who would fall all over Jace just because of his charming good looks and would make him work hard for her attention and affections, and yet, he could actually see them working out in some weird way.

"Do you want to see him again?" Alec knocked Clary from her mumbling and her cheeks tinted red. It may have been six years, but clearly she'd not forgotten his brother. This was good news for Alec. Maybe this was something he could do for Jace and hoped it would place him back on his good side, albeit minutely. "I know you've a lot going on right now, with, well, all of this..." Alec waved his hands around the building. "So when things calm down, let me know as I'd really like for the two of you to reconnect."

"Are you trying to play matchmaker?"

"Just trying to be a good brother for once." Clary tilted her head in confusion at that and she didn't get a chance to question Alec on that as Magnus was coming back down the stairs in a hurry.

"Biscuit!"

"Biscuit?" Both Alec and Clary voiced simultaneously as Magnus was sauntering back over to them, a massive smile on his lips which for Alec made him even more good looking then he already was. Seriously, it should be illegal.

"How about we contact the Agent and set-up a meeting to sign that lease." Alec's mouth dropped open just like Clary's did.

"Seriously? You mean it? You want in?"

"I want in." Clary squealed in utter delight, frightening Magnus' children as she launched herself at the older man, legs wrapped around his waist and everything. Magnus' loud laughter echoed through the building as Alec stood looking on, both artists hugging each other rather over zealously. Clary started thanking Magnus a thousand times over.

Alec dropped his gaze for a moment as Magnus' three children clung to his jeans covered legs once more, big brown-golden orbs glancing up at him in worry.

"Its alright, she's just very happy that your Papa and her are going to be business partners." Alec wasn't sure if that explanation was actually understood by the children and squat down, cuddling them close. "Your Papa and Clary here are just really happy right now. This building is where your Papa is going to work alongside Clary here."

"Does that mean the 'puter won't always take up lots of Papa's time when at home now?" Max pouted up at Alec, and his blue eyes shifted over to Magnus as Clary had finally come down from her excited high for a moment and they had detached themselves from each other.

"It will have to happen for a bit longer Maxi." Alec ruffled his hand through Max's hair as his pout deepened. "He'll need time to get the place up and running, but when that happens, your Papa will definitely have a lot more time for you and your brother and sister afterwards. Won't you Papa?" Alec gave Magnus a wink, something very unlike him as the older man walked over and squat in front of Alec and his adorable children.

"Papa is sorry he has been so distracted lately, but this is going to be good for all of us. I promise." Magnus held out his arms and his children dove in, his arms securing around them. Of course he felt guilt rise within him like bile as even as young as his children were, they seemed to have felt neglected by him. A deep frown formed on Magnus' face as he held on tight and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry for being such a terrible Papa." By the angel he didn't want his father to be right about him.

Alec felt his heart thud in his chest at Magnus' soft words. This moment wasn't meant to be sad, this was meant to be a very exciting turn of events in Magnus' life as something was finally going right for him. His desire to open his own gallery and share his work with the world was about to begin. Magnus was a step closer to fulfilling his dream.

"Hey," Alec mumbled softly, catching the attention of everyone in the room, including Clary who was a little bit awkward as she didn't think she should be here right now, but there wasn't really anywhere else for her to be and so she could do nothing but look on. "Even with your Papa working really hard, being on his computer all the time, it doesn't mean you don't love him right?" Three shakes of the head were Alec's answer. "You still love Papa lots and lots don't you?" Affirmative nods made Alec grin. "You always want Papa to be happy?" Again, Alec received nods of the head as Magnus blinked quietly at him. "So I think Papa needs to hear it, cause he's feeling a little bit sad right now, and the only ones who can make him the happiest in the the entire world is..." Alec pointed at the three children who quickly shifted to look up at their father.

"We love Papa!" The worlds most adorable children squealed heartily as they dove back into their father's arms, cuddling close once more. Magnus gave almighty squeezes, murmuring his affections in return as he pressed kisses to their heads.

"Thank you Alexander." Alec couldn't help the massive smile on his lips as Magnus cupped his cheeks for a moment. He delighted in being able to help this beautiful man in some small way.

"Wow..." All eyes shifted to misty emerald ones. Clary was standing their with her hands clutched to her chest. "I never thought I'd see the day where stone faced Alec Lightwood would be like this." That made Alec frown. He kind of forgot about her, if he were being honest.

"Like what?" Magnus questioned out of sheer curiosity as it appeared this young woman knew the man before him, even in some small way, whilst he also got his own emotions under control and picked up his boys as he rested them against his hips and his darling Sweet Pea went directly to Alec, her arms securing around his neck adoringly.

"This affectionate, this loving and protective of those that aren't his siblings." And that was confirmation enough for Magnus that Clary knew Alec. He would have to ask the young man about it later on. However, right now, he was able to enjoy the adorable blush on the man's cheeks at Clary's words. "Magnus, I think you've caught yourself a very nice boyfriend indeed."

"Um..." Alec's blush darkened. After all, he didn't realise that Clary knew about him like that!

"I have, haven't I?" Magnus gave a shit eating grin, not allowing Alec a chance to deny Clary's assumption of them.

"Um, I'm just going to...go." Alec swiftly turned away, Madzie still in his arms as he headed for the door. "You boys want to come with Madzie and I to the carousel? Leave your Papa and Clary to talk more about boring work stuff?" Alec watched Magnus grin at his words and his boys pretty much leapt out of his arms and rushed over to Alec at the thought of being able to ride the carousel. "Give me a call when you're finished." Magnus nodded his head and watched the man and his children head off.

"He's quite cute when he's flustered." Clary offered up.

"You don't know the half of it Biscuit." As tempted as Clary was to ask more questions, she thought it best if her and Magnus stuck to the business side of things. For now anyway.

#

(Several hours later)

"Did the three of you like the bit of the park that you were able to explore?" Magnus asked his children as time had gotten away from him and Clary.

Right now they were walking down the street, looking for a restaurant to have an early dinner in, Magnus with his boys attached to his hands and Alec and Madzie were slightly in front of them, his darling Sweet Pea skipping adorably at Alec's side as she gushed about the carousel and held onto his hand.

As Magnus and Clary became acquainted, they sat on the floor in the building, Clary handing over her phone to Magnus as she had an entire folder of her own sketches and various photos of other completed works which were in her mother's gallery.

Whilst they had different skills, and the fact Magnus wanted to showcase his photography as well, the two of them somehow hit it off and were both super enthusiastic about their future prospects together. So much so that ideas had already formed with what they'd like to do to the building once the keys were officially handed over to them.

'Oh my, just look at the time. My children will not be pleased with me for making them wait this long and for missing out on lunch too.' Magnus remarked as he and Clary finally realised the time, it being after 4pm as they had spent hours talking and laughing about everything and anything art related.

'I'm sure Alec is looking after them well and would have fed them too.' Magnus had peered at Clary as they had stepped out of the building after she set the alarm and then promptly locked the door. 'He's good at that. Taking care of others I mean.'

'Hmm...' Magnus remarked.

'I know his brother.' When Magnus shifted his gaze to Clary she thought she best elaborate. 'Jace. I know Jace.'

'Oh, that one.' Her eyebrow raised at that. Clearly there was something there that she thought she best not ask about. Even though they had connected quickly, it wasn't the right time to ask personal questions. 'Well, Biscuit, its been an absolute pleasure.' And even though the nickname was weird, Clary kind of liked it. Magnus had grinned down at the short redhead and couldn't help but pull her into a hug which made her laugh. She was too cute. Not as darling and cute like Alec, but still cute nonetheless. 'Let me know the time and place to meet you and the agent on Monday so we can get things rolling. If we put in some hard work and are swift with our renovation plans, in getting it all signed off and assign a reputable contractor to assist us, we might be able to open by Christmas or maybe even New Years Eve! Now that would be amazing.' Clary beamed a smile liking Magnus' continuous positivity.

'The minute I know, you'll know.' They waved farewell and whilst Clary headed for the Subway with a new spring in her step, Magnus turned the other way and headed for the carousel where Alec had advised they were still at, or more or less returned to after going for a lengthy walk.

"Papa, can we come back to the park again?" Raphael asked his father.

"Of course we can. There is so much to see and do here. Plus, there is a zoo."

"Oh!" Max exclaimed adorably and excitedly. His little boy loved animals. Cats were definitely his favourite. "Can we go now?" His big brown-golden orbs were wide with wonder.

"Not tonight Maxi. After all, it seems Alexander has some plans for us this evening."

"I do. We're not far from the restaurant now and afterwards how about we go look at some Christmas displays?"

"Christmas!" The children squealed in delight. It was their favourite holiday after all.

"Can I press the button for the lights Alec?" Madzie asked adorably. You can, but be careful. Alec called out as Madzie trotted off down the street further. Magnus grinned as the man shook his head and weaved his way through some of the New Yorkers heading home for the evening with their own families.

"Oh wow, Papa look at that!" Magnus' gaze shifted to a Christmas window display which had a train going past the window.

"That's an amazing display." Both his boys nodded their heads as they pointed at different things in the window display which they really liked. "Alright you two, we need to get moving, because Alexander and Madzie are probably waiting for us at the lights. We don't want them to reach the restaurant first and eat all the pie and ice cream without us, right?"

"NO!" His little boys shouted in shock at the very thought of that happening.

"What treasures..." Magnus shifted his gaze to an elderly couple walking past and beaming smiles at him and his boys.

"Thank you very much." Magnus nodded his head since he already knew that, though he was bias. He once again took hold of his boys hands and headed down the street since he couldn't see Alec or Madzie at all.

"What kind of pie would you like to have for dessert tonight?" Not that Magnus really needed to ask his twins that since he knew their tastes off by heart, but the thoughtful facial expressions were truly adorable.

However, just before the boys could make their final decision, something else suddenly stole Magnus' attention, and that of several other pedestrians too. There was some rather sudden screaming, squealing brakes and then an almighty crash which actually made Magnus and his boys jump and dart their eyes towards the direction it had come from. Which was not far off in front of them.

Dread immediately filled Magnus' stomach as it was the direction that Madzie and Alec had gone in, the direction they were all walking in, but he and the boys had been sidetracked by the store display.

Magnus picked up his boys and on quick feet headed towards the suddenly building crowd. There was some shouting, people on the phone to emergency services and after what felt like millennia to Magnus, he finally squeezed his way through the crowd, nearly dropping his boys from his arms in the process as his brain and eyes tried to make sense of what was going on and what he was seeing.

For there indeed was a crashed car, the side of it crushed into the traffic post and some smoke was billowing from it. Hence why there was a bit of panic going on as some onlookers were thinking the car was going to catch alight.

There was the faint sounds of emergency services sirens and some cops walking the beat had rushed over to try and get some control of the situation, but Magnus didn't care about that.

He didn't give a shit about who was in the car, driving like a damn maniac or perhaps skidding on some black ice and lost control of the wheel, but no matter the endless possibilities, none of that mattered.

What he cared about right now, and what made his heart literally stop, was the bloody and crumbled form, completely unmoving resting on his side and cradling an equally unmoving little girl to his chest.

"ALEC!"

#

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

**Help Wanted**

**By: Shin Sankai**

#

Author's Notes: Here is the next chapter, to see what happened to darling Alec and his little Princess... Also, warning, I am NOT a medical expert and am making all this stuff up. And for those wondering if Jace and Asmodeus are going to make appearances again – you bet your life they are! Jace is a bit of a dick in here, but then everyone's emotions are frayed right now so don't go too hard on him alright? Anyway he'll be back (like Asmodeus) in the next chapter. See you then and I hope you enjoy! Oh, and Happy New Year to you all!

#

Chapter Thirteen: Recuperation and Realisations

#

Everything was an utter blur to Magnus. He'd been riding the same ambulance that his little girl was in, holding her blood soaked hand between his own whilst his sniffling boys clung to his side asking if their Madz was going to be alright. Magnus could only hope so as a paramedic looked her over and was relaying whatever he was discovering over the radio to waiting staff at the hospital.

Dread filled Magnus as he had no idea what was happening to Alec. He was in another ambulance screaming towards Mt Sinai.

When they were on the street and the paramedics and fire engines and some more cops had turned up, Magnus could barely make sense of anything going on. The medical terminology was too much for him, but what he did understand was 'critical' and 'unstable'. Those words had popped up more times then Magnus wanted to hear.

When they finally reached the Emergency Department of the hospital, which felt like it took an eternity to get here, as the paramedics driving the ambulances were trying to navigate through New York traffic, Magnus and his crying sons were pushed out the way and doctors and specialists surrounded his daughter, and in the not so far distance, Alec who was also unresponsive.

"Allie!" Magnus' thousand and one thoughts finally ceased at the pitiful whimpering cry coming from his youngest son. "Allie wake up!" Magnus watched his little four year old go rushing after Alec's stretcher and the medical staff which were working on him whilst the paramedics that had been assessing Alec were relaying what information they had as quick as they could.

"Maxi!" Magnus picked up Raphael and rushed inside after his young son, his long strides catching up to his little boy as he swooped down and held him in place. "Stay with me and Raph, my darling."

"But I want Allie!" Max bawled. "He was bleeding! He needs my band-aid!" Magnus' heart broke for his young son as he pulled out a band-aid from his pocket, his tiny hand shaking as he held it up to him as it was covered in marvel characters. Magnus had found it adorable that his twins always got into some sort of scrapes when being over adventurous in the park with Alec, so much so, the adorable man always placed band-aids in their pockets. And today was no different. "I have to give it to Allie to stop the bleeding."

"Oh Maxi..."

"You can't see him just yet little one." Magnus raised his eyes to an elderly nurse who came over to assist him and his rather distraught sons. Not that Magnus was any better, but he was an adult and holding himself together for his young sons. Or more or less he would be able to lose it behind closed doors when he was alone and no one could judge him. "Would you let me give it to him for you?" The elderly nurse placed her kind hands over Max's.

"Do you promise it will stop Allie's bleeding?"

"I do."

"Ok..." With head down turned, lip quivering, Max finally let go of the band-aid.

"How about we get you settled in a private room so you can call whoever you need to call and then I'll need to ask you some further questions if that is alright?" Magnus gave a quiet nod of his head. "I'm afraid it is just a waiting game until the specialists can provide a proper update for you."

"Thank you." Magnus and his boys were shown to a little box room off to the side. It sort of looked like a small office which held a round table and four chairs.

"Try and make yourself comfortable. I'll get you some water." The elderly nurse closed the door and Magnus got his boys settled onto a couple of chairs as he pulled out some tissues and began wiping their tear streaked faces.

"How are my babies doing?" Magnus gently asked. "Do you want to talk about what you saw?"

"Xanda and Madz got hurt." Raph quietly voiced, holding his twins hand tightly. "Really, really badly."

"They did."

"Are they going to be alright Papa?" Magnus let out a shuddering breath as Max and Raph voiced that at the same time. Oh how much they loved their big sister and Alec.

"I hope so my little princes." There was a light knock on the door, another nurse coming in.

"These are the personal affects of Mr Lightwood and Miss Bane." Magnus silently took the two plastic clear bags from the young man and placed them on the floor, away from his boys prying eyes due to the fact that Alec's shirts and jeans, which had been cut from his body, were splattered with a lot of blood. Magnus couldn't tell with Madzie's clothing since her jacket was black in colour.

"Mr Bane?" Magnus jerked his gaze up as the same elderly nurse who first addressed him and his children had returned. She had some plastic cups and a jug of water along with some paper and pencils for his boys. "Do you have a moment to chat?"

"Out there please." Magnus pointed out of the room. "Boys, why don't you draw pictures for Madzie and Alec, to help them get better?" His boys tipped the pencils over from the cup they had been in and Magnus left his boys to it and closed the door behind him as the nurse asked him a variety of questions.

#

(Inside the room)

"Max, what will you draw?"

"Flowers for Madzie and us for Allie."

"Can I draw that too?"

"You can draw it with me. We'll write our names on it together."

"Ok." The boys pulled the paper and coloured pencils onto the floor, spreading out the supplies and went to work, tongues poking out the corner of their mouths.

#

(Outside)

"Thank you for your time Mr Bane. I'll let you get back to your children." Magnus watched the nurse leave and he pulled his phone from his pocket, taking a moment to try and ease the tremble of his hands and the fact they were still smudged with dry blood. Magnus took in a deep breath and dialled the one person he needed right now.

"Hey Magnus, what's up?" He could always rely on the younger man no matter what.

"Raph, I need you." Magnus' voice was what it did for Raphael as he sat up straighter in his office chair. Since he'd been absent due to Rosa having given birth to his newest nephew, Raphael had gone to his office building, even with it being the weekend to catch up on some paperwork.

"Magnus, what's wrong?" He could hear the tremble in the man's voice.

"Its Alexander and Madzie." Raphael didn't want to pay attention to how hard his own heart was thumping right now. "They've been in an accident."

"Magnus..."

"The boys and I, we saw them. There was so much blood. Alec and Sweet Pea weren't responding to any of my shouts. I wasn't even allowed to get near them and when the paramedics turned up, they couldn't get responses from them either. I just... I don't know what to do."

"Where are you?"

"Mt Sinai. I'm in some sort of small office space in the Emergency Department. They won't tell me anything Raph."

"Hang on Magnus. Just hang on, I'm on my way." Magnus ended the call as he pocketed his phone shakily and then took a few deep breaths, steeling his nerves and moved back into the room.

"My darlings," Magnus softly voiced, resting on his knees as his little boys turned to look over at him. Their drawings appeared to be finished. "Come here sweethearts." The twins scrambled to their feet before diving into their father's arms. "Uncle Raphy is coming to get you. You'll have a sleep over at his place for a bit."

"Is Madz and Allie coming with us?" Magnus gulped down the lump in his throat.

"Not yet Maxi." The pout was heartbreaking, as were the crocodile tears. Legitimate ones too. "Why don't you show me what the two of you drew?" That seemed to distract his boys, even just for a few moments, as he sat on the floor with them and tried listening to them but was finding it difficult. He was certain they had already been here for over an hour and there had been no news on either Madzie or Alec.

#

(Half an hour later)

Magnus jerked from his slumped form as he was leaning back against the wall and his young sons were curled into his sides, holding on tight. All he could think to do at the moment was sing to them, his eyes lifting from their half slumbering features to the door as it creaked open.

Raphael slipped inside, the door clicking closed quietly behind him as he listened to Magnus finish off the song he'd been singing since they were kids themselves. Even on Raphael's worst days, Magnus' soothing voice always made him feel better. He hoped it did the same for his sniffling little princes.

"Boys, look who is here." Magnus watched them yawn before they shifted their half lidded gazes to the door.

"Uncle Raphy!" The boys scrambled to their feet, running and barrelling into Raphael's arms as he squat down to hug the boys nice and tight before rising and making his way over to Magnus.

"Thank you for coming Raph. I'm so sorry for whatever you might have been doing. I just..." Magnus needn't even explain as he was suddenly pulled into a hug.

"Idiot. I'll always be there for you." Magnus found it insanely hard to bite back his tears, but he did it with some quick breaths and rapid blinking. He returned the tight embrace for a moment before letting go of his brother and friend and squat down to face his twins.

"I want the two of you to go with Uncle Raphy."

"But..."

"Maxi please don't argue with me." His youngest snapped his mouth shut. "Uncle Raphy will get you something for dinner and after you have a bath and get into your pyjamas, you can snuggle in bed together with him and he'll read you bedtime stories."

"What about Xanda and Madz?"

"Your Papa will keep watch on them. The minute he knows something, he's going to give me a call, alright?" Raphael's smooth voice won over his rather tired boys as he lifted them into his arms, their heads resting on his shoulders, tiny hands clenching in his jacket.

"Get some rest babies." Magnus murmured as he peppered their faces with gentle kisses before thanking Raphael and watched the man head out. After all, this was no place for his young children right now. He didn't know what kind of news he was going to get in regards to their sister or Alec and didn't want their young ears to hear it in case it was bad. Because if it truly was bad, he would need time to prepare himself of how to explain the news to them whilst also accepting it himself.

Magnus practically leapt out of his own skin when there was a shrill sound coming from one of the plastic bags, it naturally being Alec's since Madzie was far too young to have a phone. Magnus untied it and then rustled through the bag, blood still on his hands as he finally found Alec's phone but had missed the call. The screen looked even worse then when he saw it last time, but then Alec had impacted a car so he was lucky it was working at all as Magnus tried scrolling through it to find some numbers as he knew he needed to call the man's siblings.

It was then Magnus noticed a bit of blood smudged on the smashed screen, fingers shaky once more as he gazed down at it.

"Oh Alec..." Magnus brokenly murmured to himself as he placed his head in his hands needing a few more moments to collect himself before he scrolled, rather difficultly though, through Alec's contacts and found one Isabelle Lightwood.

'Hey its Iz, I'm not in reach of my phone right now but leave a message. If you're interesting or someone I love, I'll get back to you.' Despite what was happening right now, Magnus felt his lips twitch into a tiny smile at the voice mail recording. Alec's sister seemed like quite the character. Magnus promptly hung up without leaving a message. No one wanted a voice message like what Magnus needed to tell Alec's younger siblings.

There was another knock at the door and Magnus quickly pocketed Alec's phone and raised his gaze to another staff member.

"Mr Bane, would you like to collect your personal affects and follow me?" Magnus did as requested, swiping up his children's drawings and then picked up the two clear bags with Alec and Madzie's personal affects in them. He quietly followed the staff member into an elevator, not truly paying attention to where they were going as he thought he was being directed to some doctors or something. Someone who would tell him what the hell was going on with Alec and his daughter! That was not the case as Magnus was shown into another waiting room which had a few others in it. "Please wait here, a doctor will see you shortly." At least there was that, though Magnus didn't know under what circumstances or time frames meant 'shortly' and knew he would just have to wait it out. It was going to be a long evening.

Magnus once again pulled Alec's phone from his pocket and found another contact and this time it was one he knew, though his stomach began to churn as he hated the thought of having to do this as he hit the 'call' button for one Max Lightwood.

"Alec!" Magnus thought he was going to vomit at the chirpy voice of the teen as he had picked up his call in less then three rings.

"Maximilian,"

"Wait, is that you Magnus? Why do you have Alec's phone?"

"Where are you?" Magnus' voice was soft and neutral.

"I'm on my way to meet my sister. She's finishing up her shift and she promised me pizza and coke."

"I tried to call her first, but she didn't pick up."

"Well, her shift doesn't finish for another half hour yet."

"I see."

"Magnus, what's going on? Why are you using Alec's phone?"

"Maximilian, I need you to remain calm, but something has happened to Alec."

"What... What do you mean?" The bespectacled teens voice became so soft, so tiny, Magnus almost thought he was talking to his little Max.

"There's been an accident Maxi." A sharp intake of breath could be heard loud and clear. Magnus would give anything to be able to pull himself through the phone, or to pull Max through it, and just hug the boy for what he was about to confirm. "Alec was badly hurt."

"M-Magnus..." Magnus' heart clenched once more.

"Mr Bane?" Magnus jerked his eyes up, raising his hand to signal that was he and the doctor started walking closer. "Maxi, I have to go. A specialist has come in to give me some news."

"Magnus please! Please don't hang up!" He was sure young Max Lightwood would be trembling in shock and fear at all the nasty possibilities of what could have happened to his brother, all of it swirling around in his head right now.

"I have to Maximilian. If I find anything out about Alec I'll call you right back, but please, you and your sister need to get to Mt Sinai as soon as you can."

"I... I'm on my way!" The phone cut off, Magnus knowing the youngster would begin to panic as he would now be running towards his sisters work and possibly even calling for his blonde brother too.

"Mr Bane, I'm Dr Riley. I've been assigned to assess your daughter." Magnus felt his heart lurch in his throat. "She's going to be fine." Magnus placed his hand over his heart. "She's got some scrapes and bruises and a laceration and bump on the head. There was cause for concern with the amount of blood from her head wound, but being a head injury, they do bleed quite a lot even if the gash is only small. She's a very lucky girl." Of course his darling Sweet Pea was lucky. She was the luckiest girl in the world, Magnus already knew that because even though he hadn't witnessed it, he knew Alec had protected his little princess with his very life.

"Thank you so much."

"We're still running some scans, so she'll remain here for further observations, but once everything is cleared, she can be discharged and return home following a full clearance from all her scans and tests." Magnus nodded his head.

"What of Alexander?"

"Alexander?" Magnus heard and saw the confusion from the doctor before him.

"Alexander Lightwood. He was brought in with my daughter. His ambulance arrived before ours." Magnus felt panic rise in his chest. "He... He saved my daughter. He took the brunt of the hit." Magnus stammered out. Though Magnus had not been there to see it happen, witnesses gossiped between themselves at the bravery of the young man who shielded the little girl and how the crack of his body hitting the windshield was a sound they would never forget. Magnus wasn't even sure what he would of done if he and the boys had seen it happen. The aftermath was bad enough as he and his babies gazed over at Alec's twisted and bloody form and Madzie cradled protectively within his arms, also out cold.

"I'm a paediatric specialist Mr Bane." Magnus snapped from his thoughts as Dr Riley was trying to explain why he knew nothing of Alec's condition. "Your daughter was brought to my ward and she has been my priority all this time." Worry filled Magnus' eyes immediately. He'd been on autopilot and had just followed the Hospital Aide to this waiting room, not even paying attention to the fact he was now on the Paediatrics Ward. "I'm sorry, I've no news on Mr Lightwood's current condition." The surgeon watched the crushing look fall upon Magnus' face, catching on quickly. "Is Mr Lightwood family?"

"He is." Magnus firmly voiced.

"Give me a moment." Magnus was grateful as the doctor headed off, leaving him, once again, pacing in the relatively quiet waiting room and also trying not to distract the others who were in there too.

#

It had felt like hours, but was probably only another thirty minutes when Magnus found a different specialist stepping into the waiting room.

"Mr Bane?"

"Yes?"

"Sorry for the delay. With everything that has been going on, communication has been a bit lapse." Magnus didn't care whether communications was sporadic, just as long as someone was looking after Alec. "I'm Dr Penhallow and I have been assigned to look after Mr Lightwood." Magnus nodded his head, not really caring for formalities or introductions. "We've been trying to locate Mr Lightwood's medical history and next of kin with some difficulties."

"His younger siblings are on the way, I've already been in contact with them."

"I see."

"He probably doesn't have records in this hospital, he's only returned to New York this past year. Him and his family have been living in California. And there is no use trying to locate his parents, they died over a decade ago. As for medical history, he's had some broken bones as a child, but he is not allergic to any medications or has any food allergies for that matter too." After all, Magnus needed to have Alec's medical background when he hired him for this job. So what if he had memorised it.

"You seem to know a bit about him."

"I'm his partner." Magnus firmly voiced waiting for any scathing look or possible comment to be unleashed, but it is then he had to remember he was in a hospital and the specialist before him, whether she cared about same sex relationships or not, was a professional and kept her feelings to herself. "Please, any news you have about him, I need to know. I need to relay it to his family." Magnus blurted it all out in one breath. "We're all frantic with worry."

"I think its best if you sit down." Magnus slowly sat down on the plastic seating, eyes shifting as there was a couple sniffling in a corner and then drifted his gaze to another corner where a young man seemed to be pacing. God he hated hospitals. "Mr Lightwood has presented with varying injuries." Magnus shifted his attention to the specialist who took a seat next to him, talking to him in a smooth calming voice, albeit softly too so as not to let the whole world know what had happened to Alec. "We've been placed in a very difficult situation." Magnus gulped down the lump in his throat. "There has been quite a bit of head trauma due to the impact of Mr Lightwood hitting the car which is extremely alarming."

"I... I see..." Though truthfully, everything was a bit of a blur for Magnus. The doctor was talking, but he couldn't make half of what was being said. What he wouldn't give to have his dear Cat here to break it down into layman terms for him.

"...there was quite a bit of bleeding." Magnus jerked back to the present, gaze lifting to look at the specialist. He knew there was a lot of blood, he'd seen it on and around Alec. Him and his babies had seen the aftermath. "The swelling to Mr Lightwood's brain has been a cause for concern, so much so, we decided to perform emergency surgery." Magnus felt his eyes widen at this. "The neurosurgeon had to drill a burr hole in his head."

"What... What is that?"

"Its a small hole in the skull which is used to relieve pressure on the brain. To try and stop further damage and possible strokes or haemorrhages from happening."

"Is... Is he going to be alright?"

"Its hard to tell." That was like a punch to Magnus' stomach. "Right now he's being stabilised, but the only way we can try and speed up his recovery and also begin to try and assess his other injuries, is by placing him in an induced coma." Magnus was lucky he was sitting down for he thought he was going to pass out or throw up. Possibly both. "Mr Lightwood will be monitored around the clock for the next 24-48 hours. He's in the process of being transferred to ICU. You can make your way up there, wait in the rooms there and in time a nurse will advise you on when you can look in on him for a few moments only."

"I...understand."

"I'm sorry I cannot provide more information then that at this stage. Mr Lightwood's condition right now is critical." Magnus let out a shuddering breath.

"Th-Thank you..." Magnus bit down on his lip as the specialist placed her hand on his shoulder before heading off.

After around five minutes of heaving, and listening to the sobbing of other hospital visitors, Magnus needed to get out of there. He rose to his shaky legs and dashed across the hall to the male bathroom to splash water on his face. And to vomit a little as well.

He wasn't sure how long he looked at his god awful reflection, but finally snapped some sense into himself as he left the bathroom and headed back to collect the two bags belonging to Madzie and Alec and then headed past the elevators. Right now there was another precious person he needed to see and made his way to the reception desk.

"Can I help you?" The Ward Clerk gave him a friendly smile once he reached her.

"Madzie Bane please. I'm her father."

"Room 123, just down there." Magnus nodded his head as he made his way down the hallway and had just reached 119 when he heard a bit of a commotion.

"Where's my Papa? I want my Papa!" Came a sudden cry which made Magnus pick up the pace as he stood in the doorway, his little girl fighting the nurse who was trying to calm her down.

"Sweet Pea." Eyes immediately shifted to where Magnus was, he placing the clear bags on the ground before gliding inside and straight over to his daughter, arms out as she burst into hysterical sobs as he took a seat on the edge of the bed, his little girl crawling into his lap, tiny hands clinging to his jacket. She was dressed in a spotty hospital gown and had a massive bandage over her forehead whilst also being hooked up to an IV line. "Its alright my darling." Magnus cooed like a professional. He gave the nurse a nod, advising her silently that she could leave them be for now.

"Papa! Papa! Papa!" Magnus rubbed his little girls back as she clung to him. "Alec... Alec grabbed me, held me tight, told me to close my eyes, so I did!" Magnus continued to rub his little girls back reliving what happened to his daughter and Alec through her. He could almost picture how it happened but really didn't want to. "It hurt Papa."

"I'm sorry my darling. So sorry."

"Alec was hurt! He was bleeding! I saw him!" Magnus hadn't realised his little girl had woken up through the trauma and had found herself wrapped protectively in Alec's arms but of course would of seen the blood dripping from his head and mouth, possibly even onto her. Magnus wasn't sure since everything was a blur, emergency services had come, and now here they were. Madzie had been whisked away, much like Alec before he could really look his little girl over. Now sitting on her hospital bed, holding her tenderly close, most of the blood had been washed off her. He didn't think she'd had a bath or anything, they would tend to any injuries first, and would do that later. Magnus continued to rub his daughter's back soothingly.

"I know sweetheart, I know. Alec was hurt and bleeding, but he's being looked after now."

"There was so much blood!" Madzie sobbed into her father's chest, the image of her blue eyed prince with blood around them would be an image the six year old would never forget.

"I'm sorry Sweet Pea." Magnus cooed gently once more. "I know you were frightened. We all were."

"Is he going to be alright? Can I go see him?"

"Not yet." Magnus couldn't answer his little girls first question for he had no idea if Alec was indeed going to be alright. The explanation of his injuries was too confusing and all that truly stuck was 'coma' and 'critical'. Dread filled Magnus' heart as he closed his eyes for a moment, praying to whatever, if any higher being was truly out there, that the blue eyed beauty would pull through. "Close your eyes Sweet Pea."

"I don't want to." His little girl shook in his arms, her voice a tiny whimper.

"Its alright, Papa is here. You don't have to be scared anymore. When you open your eyes, I'll be here. I promise."

"Nooooooooo..."

"Please Sweet Pea?" His little girl began to play up, screaming and yelling, none of it coherent, but the tears fell freely from her eyes and it broke Magnus' heart. His darling daughter was petrified and he couldn't do a thing right now to ease it. He watched a nurse come in, medication as plain as day in a needle which was out of sight from his panicked daughter. Magnus gave consent and the nurse placed the medication into Madzie's drip line. It was merely moments as the youngster quietened down, body slack against his chest. Magnus brushed the tears from her cheeks as he placed her back into the bed, sheets pulled over her tiny body.

"She'll be asleep for several hours."

"Thank you." Magnus softly replied as he stayed with his daughter for a bit longer, thinking maybe the medication didn't work and she would wake up in the bed alone. He didn't want to break his promise to his darling daughter.

After 45 minutes, she hadn't moved and Magnus thought now was the time to head for ICU and see if by sheer chance he could at least take a peak at Alec, possibly even touch him, brush his fingers against his hand, even if only for a second.

#

A very dejected looking Magnus trudged back to his daughters room. He had spent twenty minutes trying to charm his way into seeing Alec, even if only for a few moments, but Alec's head specialist, Dr Penhallow, had retracted her previous words saying at this stage no one could go into the room Alec was residing in. His condition was too critical and right now he had three nurses working round the clock who would be watching over him for the next 24 hours.

Just as Magnus slipped into his daughters room, thankfully she was still asleep, the wired father slumped into a very uncomfortable plastic chair and his head lulled back, eyes slipping closed, even if only for a few moments.

Unbeknownst to Magnus, an attractive young woman with striking black hair and a younger man, with unruly fluffy brown hair were bolting through the doors of the Emergency Department.

#

(Five days later...)

Magnus had never felt so wrecked in all his life then he did right now.

He'd been splitting up his time with sticking around in the ICU waiting rooms, pacing the floor as he waited and waited for additional news on Alec. When Magnus wasn't there he was trying to keep a bit of normalcy in his children's lives and making sure they were going back to school and day care. Then there was also some small jobs Magnus had to do, favours for people he owed favours too and then there was also keeping in contact with Clary. He hadn't meant to just desert her or the promised Monday meeting previously but once Clary relayed the family emergency news to the Agent, the man was lenient and was giving Magnus a week to sort his affairs out and then to come to his office in a few days time. Whilst the man seemed nice, sympathetic even, he did sternly state that he had another interested party and this was the last chance Clary and himself would have with the property. Magnus promised to make the Monday meeting this time.

Magnus was just returning to Mt Sinai after having gone home for a quick shower and a bite to eat even though he didn't feel hungry but knew he had to give his body something lest he collapse due to stress, exhaustion and malnutrition. Truthfully, he'd not had an appetite since the accident. He lived on bad coffee at the hospital.

To think it had nearly been an entire week since that god awful accident. Five long damn days that he had not been permitted to see Alec. Not seeing his face, being able to brush his fingers over his pale skin or listen to his adorable snores or talk to the beautiful man, it was killing Magnus. Not that he would be able to hear Alec's voice anyway, not with him still in the induced coma.

Even during his back and forth travel to Mt Sinai, Magnus had not once seen the man's siblings but he had been exchanging messages with young Max Lightwood who had been the one to advise him that Alec was still in his coma, but medical staff which had downgraded Alec's condition from critical to moderate had, earlier this morning, decided to 'bring him out of his coma'. Magnus had just been sitting down to some eggs on toast, something light for his stomach when that message had flashed on his phone. Eggs were forgotten and Magnus was rushing out of his home and back towards the hospital.

Though Magnus had proclaimed Alec was family to him, however, because they weren't true family on paper, any news of Alec's conditions were not being relayed to him so he was extremely fortunate that Max was giving him what little updates the teen was also getting. Apparently they too were not even allowed to look in on Alec.

Just when they had thought Alec's condition was safe, he'd actually developed an infection and his heart went into cardiac arrest at the additional stress his body was going through. Alec was worked on for hours and was quarantined and no one was allowed to visit him. Even medical staff needed to be all gowned up before moving into his sterile room.

The day Magnus had found that out, it would be one he would not forget.

Magnus had been having breakfast with Raphael and his babies (well he was having a good coffee at least) and he was still trying to distract them from asking questions about Alec that he had no answers for. He'd just been going for his third cup of coffee when his phone had flashed on the dining table and he saw 'Maximilian' light up his phone. When he read the message, his face paled and he dropped his mug, the hot coffee spilling over the table. Magnus thought he was going to vomit.

Raphael had been quick to place on a movie for the kids, settling them on his couch and then was back in seconds to clean up the mess while Magnus was frozen in his seated position, starring endlessly at his phone.

'Magnus, what is it?' He couldn't form two words together and slid his phone across the now clean table to his brother and friend.

'Dios mio...' Raphael had muttered and moved around to Magnus, placing his hand on his shoulder. 'He's going to be alright.' Magnus wasn't so sure since every time something good was relayed to him, a mountain of bad news would soon follow. 'That Max Lightwood, the kid brother I gather, has sent another message saying he's been stabilised now and he's apologised if he's made you panic too.' Magnus had let out a shuddering breath, snapping his eyes closed as he really didn't need the young man or his children seeing his tears.

Raphael had poured him another coffee and silently sat as his side, just being that silent rock Magnus so desperately needed.

#

Magnus was so utterly wrecked over these past five days and he could only imagine how the Lightwood siblings felt. Especially with young Max. He knew how much the youngster adored his big brother, even in the few hours they had associated with each other. He could only image what the young boy was thinking with his big brother out of action right now. Magnus for his part could barely sleep with the 'not knowing' of whether Alec was truly going to pull through.

The only other slither of good news that had come during these past five days, which were almost like a blur to Magnus now, was two days after the accident, Madzie was cleared of any concussion, bleedings to the brain and the likes, and he was finally able to discharge her.

Madzie had not wanted to leave that day though. She, like Magnus, was desperate to see Alec, but he had to let his little girl down gently whilst also dressing her in some new clothes that her Uncle Raphael had come by with the day before. Not only had he brought clothes for his daughter, but had picked up some for him as well. Magnus had not been looking after his appearance right now. All that he had truly done was wash his hands of the blood that was on them.

Alec's blood.

When Magnus had said 'no' to Madzie about going to see Alec that day, her bottom lip had quivered and the pouts on his little boys faces were equally crushing, since Raphael had come to the hospital to pick up his little girl and take her back to his place. By sheer luck (and determination and stubbornness from the man) Raphael had won his children over and they'd left with the man, whilst Magnus had promised his worried brother and friend that he would return to his own apartment and at least shower, shave a little, since Magnus was quite liking the goatee on his face at the moment, and he would also try and eat something light too. Though Raphael didn't look pleased, he had conceded and had left with his children and that's when Magnus had begun to split up his time between here, Raphael's, his own place and of course his work.

Magnus was pretty sure he lost weight in these five days, emotions completely on edge over Alec.

#

Magnus rushed through the main entrance of the hospital, going straight for the elevators as though he were on autopilot, but mainly because of Max's news. He hit the floor number in the lift for ICU and once there he was ready to face rejection again. After all, he was not "family" in their eyes since he'd come everyday to ask about seeing Alec.

Today though, even if he knew he couldn't see Alec, once he settled into the waiting room, he would send Max a message and let him know that he was there. That way maybe he could finally talk to the youngster face to face and ask if Alec was awake yet. That and also apologise to the teen for what happened to his big brother.

"Mr Bane," Magnus' gaze lifted as the Ward Clerk knew him by name now. He'd been pestering her enough as it was, but as per usual was turned away. "Dr Penhallow has cleared family and friends to see Mr Lightwood." It took awhile for those words to register in Magnus' brain, but when they finally did, the smile that split across Magnus' face would have hurt his cheeks if Magnus cared to think about it. However that didn't matter at all right now. What mattered was the fact he was finally, FINALLY, going to see Alexander!

"Th-Thank you." Magnus' voice was deep, throaty, possibly a little scratchy since he hadn't used it a lot over the past few days.

"Mr Lightwood's condition has been downgraded to moderate and he was transferred to a private room yesterday. He's now situated in Room 258 which is down this way." The Ward Clerk offered in explanation. "His family arrived about five minutes ago." Magnus nodded his head and on quick feet made his way towards the room down a couple of corridors.

Before Magnus reached the room he noticed a familiar specialist heading his way who was looking right at him, recognition flashing in her dark eyes.

"Mr Bane,"

"Dr Penhallow," He was trying to be civilised to the woman who wouldn't allow him to see Alec. He understood why, but it still hurt. Still made him panic about all the 'what ifs'.

"Earlier this morning, we decided to pull Mr Lightwood out of his induced coma." Magnus knew this already, thanks to Max's message. "Whilst we have downgraded his condition to moderate, he is still not out of the woods. I am concerned about his current condition because he should have woken at least five hours ago."

"What... What does that mean?"

"Patients usually wake within the first hour or two after being 'pulled out' of their comatose state. Mr Lightwood has not shown any movements of waking." Magnus gulped down the lump in his throat. "We have a 24 hour window to stick to and if Mr Lightwood doesn't awaken within that time frame..." Magnus' heart began to thunder within his ears. "I'm sorry, perhaps the injuries and trauma his body has sustained may just be too much for his mind and body to handle. So much so, it is more then likely that his internal organs might decide to shut down and then..." Magnus felt his eyes widen. Dr Penhallow needn't continue for he knew where she was trying to go with this explanation. If Alec didn't wake up, there would be no more Alexander Lightwood! "His family have also been notified of this news." Magnus could do nothing but nod his head as he watched the woman go, definitely not envying her for her chosen professional of dealing with distraught family and friends of patients.

With heart thundering and shaking hands been shoved into his jacket pockets, Magnus finally made it to Room 258 and stopped at the open door as he looked in at the three people who were in the room, back to him, but each one looked as stiff as the other, eyes not for a single moment shifting from the prone man in the bed and hooked up to a multitude of machines.

"Where have you been Jace?"

"Busy..."

"Too busy to come and see your own brother?" Magnus could hear the strain in the woman's voice. She'd clearly been crying. "Max and I have been trying to call you for days. Your phone just kept going to voice mail."

"I... I've been out of reach." The blonde pathetically mumbled back, Jace's mismatched eyes finally dropping from looking at his prone brother in the stark white bed. He couldn't look at him any further. "How the hell did Alec even get into this situation anyway?"

"He was on an outing and in the process ended up protecting my daughter." Magnus softly answered the blonde's question and watched all three jolt at not realising he was there. Magnus wasn't sure if he should enter the room or not and remained just inside the doorway and found three pairs of eyes looking back at him.

"Who are you?" Magnus shifted his gaze to the only female Lightwood in the room. She was beautiful, never mind the smudged make-up and puffy eyes. Her hair and complexion was much like Alec's and Magnus was certain when they stood together they would be mistaken as twins for sure.

"Magnus..." Brown-golden orbs shifted to the youngest Lightwood in the room. After all, Max was the only one that had met him, officially that is.

"Hey Maximilian," Magnus softly greeted the teen who's eyes were also red and puffy behind his glasses.

"You again!" Jace scathingly remarked, brain finally kicking in.

"Jace?" Izzy was the most confused.

"He showed up with Alec at mum and dad's graves." The blonde decided to bring up that memory of them meeting, but not truly meeting, and definitely not the memory from Brownsville. The looks on the other two siblings faces clearly meant the blonde had not advised them that he and Alec had run into each other ages ago at the cemetery. "He's Alec's boyfriend or whatever." Again Magnus watched a perplexed look rush over Izzy's face. Magnus decided to gloss over the boyfriend remark and explain who he was.

"Your brother works for me. He currently lives with me and my children. He helps take care of them."

"Oh..." That seemed to register in the young woman's head, though Magnus began to wonder just how much, or how little, Alec had really voiced about his new job to his siblings.

"I didn't see what really happened, my sons and I were looking at a shop window display when we heard the crash and people screaming. What I do know, from listening to other witnesses on the scene, was that your brother protected my daughter from being hit full on by the car, the driver having lost control of it." All eyes shifted to Alec and the beeping machines around him. Magnus hadn't dared take a look at him. Not yet. If he did, he knew he would break. And right now, in mixed company, he didn't need that happening. He needed to keep things in check and continued on. "I take full responsibility for what happened." After all, if he hadn't invited Alec out with him to Prospect Park, the man wouldn't be here. "Please do not worry about the medical bills, I'll take care of everything." It truly was the least he could do for the man that had saved his daughter's life.

"We don't need any favours or charity from you!" Magnus frowned at Jace's words. Really, he'd saved the blonde from being beaten to a bloody pulp, along with a possible prison sentence too, and this was the attitude he was getting? "We're perfectly fine." The blonde spat.

"Jace..." Izzy placed her hand on her brothers forearm, also taking notice of the put out look on the 'strangers' face in her brother's hospital room.

"Look, I'm not sure if you are aware, but hospital bills are not exactly cheap and I'm offering..."

"We don't need your help!" Jace snapped angrily, cutting Magnus off which in turn made Magnus' anger flare.

"And how are you going to pay for it? Certainly not with fists." It was a low blow but Magnus' emotions were a thin thread as it was.

"Alec will..." Jace faulted at the sudden glaring look in brown-golden orbs directed solely at himself.

"Alec will what exactly?" Magnus voiced softly, almost a growl in his gravely tone. "Take on yet more debts?" He knew their gazes turn confused as soon as he let that slip out. Though Magnus was intrigued that it only came from two out of the three siblings in the room. "Look, your brother has no money." Magnus was never one to shed other peoples secrets, especially when the man was lying unconscious in a hospital bed, but this arrogant 'Goldilocks' here seriously needed to learn some hard truths. And yes whilst he had listened to Jace's scathing comments to Alec at their parents graves, he knew these two young men loved each other no matter what was going on in their lives. "The money Alec makes from this job, the first thing he does with it is to make sure the three of you have money for rent, utilities and food. After that he transfers money to the bank to where he is currently repaying a massive debt thanks to your parents." Magnus watched Izzy's eyes widen at his words. "What little is left over, Alexander will keep it for himself for emergencies, but is more then likely giving it all to the bank instead." All eyes shifted back to the unconscious man in bed.

"That's stupid. If it was that bad he'd tell us."

"No he wouldn't." Max piped up softly, going to stand by his brother's bedside and took hold of his limp and cold hand. Magnus' heart tugged for the youngster who adored his big brother so very much. He watched Max place Alec's limp and unmoving hand against his face. "Alec never likes to worry us. He places all that on his own shoulders. He always says its because he's the oldest. He's the big brother that wants to protect us. Alec always says its his job to look out for us, because even though mum and dad were horrible to him, placed so much pressure on him, it is what he promised us when mum and dad died." Magnus felt a small smile shift over his lips. His Maximilian was indeed a very smart young man.

"How... How do you know all this?" Jace's heart was thundering in his chest as he looked at his kid brother. Magnus felt his tiny smile drop when deep brown eyes drifted over to him.

"Its why we moved to California isn't it?" Max placed Alec's hand back down onto the bed and turned to face Magnus fully, his two other older siblings shifting their gazes between the both of them. "Things were really bad, just like I thought they were, but I didn't know how to talk to Alec about it back then."

"It was." Magnus softly confirmed.

"Max, what do you know?" Izzy softly voiced as she went to stand behind her baby brother and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as they both shifted their gazes back to their injured brother.

"I wasn't snooping or anything, I was just trying to find the laptop cable and when I found it, I accidentally tipped over a box in the bedroom. There were so many angry letters in there, all addressed to Alec. Most of them were from the bank. That's when I found out that mum and dad not only had the mortgage for the house, but they had a business loan too. They'd raked up over 1.5 million in debt." Izzy gasped behind Max at this news. "Even though Alec said we needed a fresh start and moved us to California, the truth is, the bank repossessed the house because he couldn't make the repayments. Alec worked three jobs, looked after all of us, never had a single ounce of peace or privacy and was constantly on the go and...and he never told us he was struggling, physically, emotionally and financially because he didn't want to worry us with all that stuff. Right Magnus?" Max's big brown watery eyes focused on Magnus once more.

"That's right Maxi." Magnus' heart tugged for the youngest Lightwood as he sniffled, brushing some tears away with the sleeve of his baseball jersey. "Your brother loves you all so much. He worries about everything and just wants to keep you safe, keep you all happy and content so you can go about your lives without any hassles for what was left from your parents passing."

"How the hell do you know all this?" Jace was angry. In fact he was livid. "Why do you know this stuff about Alec and not us?" He rephrased his question, mismatched orbs glaring over at Magnus.

"Because Alec chose me." Those words were like a slap in the face to Jace. Magnus truly didn't want to meet the rest of Alec's siblings officially like this, with this sudden news and friction in the air. "Opening up about what you've kept to yourself for ten years is never easy, but your brother and I, we've a connection. He trusted me with his problems."

"So, what, I'm not trustworthy enough? Is that what you're telling me?"

"Jace, please..." Izzy tried to calm her blonde brother down. "Not in front of Alec..." Her eyes welled up.

"Come on Iz, you can't seriously be happy about this? Alec's our family, he's our brother and didn't tell us a thing! He told...him!" Jace pointed rudely at Magnus.

"Of course I'm not happy about being kept in the dark, but this is not the time to get all riled up when our brother is lying here, still in a coma, fighting for his life." Jace's anger simmered down a little at that. "Max, please continue."

"One of the letters I saw, it was confirmation from the bank that they were repossessing the house. We were being evicted. We became homeless and Alec didn't want to tell us, didn't want to burden us with such frightening news. Didn't want to feel like he failed us."

"Maxi..."

"Instead he packed up what we could take with us in his SUV and Alec had turned our homelessness into an adventure of driving across the country. What we couldn't take with us he sold to lower the loan repayments even more to the bank. The latest statement of our parents debt is still over half a million."

"He... He should of told us!" Jace barked out his displease.

"And what would you have done Jace?" Izzy snapped angrily, turning her teary brown orbs over to her blonde brother whilst still clutching her baby one close. "Tell me, just what would you have done if Alec had opened up to us after ten years of pent up emotions and feelings?"

"I... He could have..." Jace was lost for words.

"What happened to you?" Jace snapped his lips shut as he stared over at Izzy and Max. "You've changed Jace. What happened to you in LA that made you change so much?" Magnus watched the blonde tense at the mention of LA. There was clearly something there that the blonde was hiding. "Alec was worried sick half the time you were out doing angel knows what and even more so when you dropped out of University. He never nagged you about it, never wanting to be like mum and dad, never wanting to place pressure on you like they did him, but that didn't make him worry less. He thought maybe you just needed a break or something. He thought maybe you'd at least go out and get some work, help out a little, but you never did. And now here you are getting all angry at him for not opening up to you, not sharing his deepest darkest secrets to you, when you never do either!"

"Izzy..."

"Don't you Izzy me! Just what would you have done if Alec confessed our financial problems to you? You've done nothing to help him, not even when we returned to New York. And you promised him!"

"Iz listen..."

"No!" That one word made Jace jolt on the spot. Angry brown eyes stared accusingly at him. "I'm so mad at the way you've been treating him."

"But what he said..."

"I know what he said. Max told me. But what have you done to rectify the situation? Are you just going to let Alec's words take over your life or are you going to do something about it and make him proud of you? Make him believe in the brother he loves so much once more?"

"Iz..." She let out a shuddering breath, trying to keep it together when her big brother, the one she loved most in the world, was lying battered and bruised in a hospital bed they couldn't even afford.

"I don't want to fight Jace, because that would just make Alec even sadder." Magnus glanced between the siblings, not meaning to start an argument between them, but clearly Alec's sister had a lot on her mind and was not finished. It seemed she needed Jace to hear her out, whether he liked it or not. "I want to move out of the apartment. I want to get my own place, move in with Becca so we are closer to our internship and our schooling. However, now knowing all this stuff, about mum and dad's debt, and everything Alec has been keeping to himself, bottling it all up inside, I want to try and do something for him. I want to try and lessen the burden that we have all placed on Alec."

"So why don't you just go? He left the apartment, so what's stopping you from going too?"

"Alec left because of his job, not because of any of us, not even you Jace." Her arms wrapped a little tighter around Max as she glared across at her blonde brother. "I want to cut down on my commute and concentrate harder on my internship and studies. I want Alec to be proud of me, but the travelling is really affecting me more then I thought it would. My only option is to move out, but I can't do that when you are like this." Izzy sucked in a shuddering breath, heart sinking as her next words slipped out. "I can't leave Max with you. I don't...trust you enough to look after him." Magnus was nearly knocked over as Jace ran out of the room and Izzy couldn't help but pull Max tighter against her as she shed some tears into his fluffy brown hair. "Sorry Max... I'm sorry..." She mumbled softly, a few painful sobs bursting from her lips.

"Izzy, you shouldn't fight with Jace." Max mumbled as he twisted in her embrace and hugged his big sister back, trying to console her from her own pent up emotions. Seeing any of his siblings upset Max, especially if it was his big sister who always tries to look out for all three of them. She truly was like their big brother. "Alec's going to be mad at you now."

"No I won't..." Everyone in the room gasped at that croaky and softly spoken voice. The sound nearly had Magnus crumbling to the floor when he had heard it.

'He's awake!' Magnus' internal voice screamed in pure rapture.

"H-Hey Alec," Izzy gave him a watery smile as she and Max shuffled closer, her hands coming up to brush under her eyes.

"Mad? Me? Why?" Alec was finding it hard to form sentences, eyebrows furrowing and mind reeling in confusion. Max was by his side, pouring some water into a cup and then placed the straw near Alec's parched lips.

"Tiny sips Alec." Izzy for her part had hit the 'call button' and a nurse came running in.

"He's awake!" She gasped happily, the nurse shooing them away for a moment so she could check Alec's vitals.

#

Twenty minutes later, Alec was settled back down, still hooked up to a variety of machines, but Dr Penhallow seemed pleased and had left the room, leaving Magnus still by the front door and Max and Isabelle standing by their brother's bedside.

He had sent a quick message to Raphael to tell him that Alec had woken up, but was still weak and his brother had responded with sending him a picture of his three babies who were creating more drawings for the injured man.

'I'll bring them tomorrow. They won't shut up about him.' Magnus felt a smile flutter to his lips as he knew his dear brother would be relieved at hearing this news too. They may not know each other, but Magnus was certain Raphael would feel like he would owe Alec some sort of debt now for having saved Madzie's life.

"Why would I get mad?" Alec repeated himself from before, prior to the nurse having come in and started poking and prodding him like a cow. His voice had broken Magnus from his previous thoughts as he finally looked over at the man, hands splayed at the wall behind him as he truly thought his knees were going to give out on him. He was paler then usual, cheeks slightly sunk in, a massive bandage over his head and various cuts and bruises and other bandages over his upper body. Magnus hated to think what his lower half was like since it was covered by hospital pants and sheets too.

Alec for his part was just thankful he could finally form a sentence even though his voice was scratchy and everything ached. He felt like he could drink an entire ocean of water as Max was pouring him a third glass, though also telling him to slow down or else he would make himself sick.

When Alec finally shifted in bed, hissing as pain jolted through his entire body, it was only then did he finally notice the other occupant in the room with him and two of his siblings as Magnus quickly rushed over, picking up the remote and hit the button to move the bed up so he could sit up straighter without straining his hurting body. To Alec, Magnus looked a bit dishevelled and weary, still very pretty though, and the goatee was new, but he kind of liked it.

"Izzy argued with Jace and upset him." Magnus watched as Izzy scowled at Max for tattling on her.

"Iz..."

"Alright, alright, I can never win against that look on your face." The frown and the pout in his eyes, even if her big brother's face was still discoloured from the bruises on it, the look still made her cave quickly. "I promise to go look for him and patch things up." Izzy watched her brother give her a tired smile. "Max, will you come with me?"

"Oh fine..." The youngster rolled his eyes as he knew he was going to be the peacemaker. The two of them shifted their gazes to Magnus, Izzy watching as Max went over to him and Magnus drew him into a comforting hug, lips pressed against the top of his head.

"I'll look after him for you Maximilian." Max gave a nod of his head, leaving his big brother in Magnus' capable hands and dragged a rather puzzled Izzy out of the room and went on the hunt for their upset blonde brother.

Once the room was cleared of Lightwood siblings, Magnus shuffled closer to Alec's side, sitting on the edge of the bed and carefully took his bandaged hand, bending slightly as he couldn't help but press his lips against Alec's bruised cheek.

"I'm so sorry you got hurt." Magnus was trying desperately to keep the tears at bay and had truly wanted to say that as soon as Alec woke up. If he woke up that was. And yet here they were, those half lidded and very tired pretty blue eyes looking up at him. Magnus was still amazed to this day he didn't passed out when he came upon the crippled and bleeding Alec from five days ago.

"Everything hurts." Alec mumbled out, breathing becoming a little painful all of a sudden and as soon as Magnus saw the troubled look on Alec's face, he picked up the oxygen mask and placed it over his mouth and nose and then clicked a button as the oxygen began to flow. Alec took in several deep breaths, his thundering heart slowing to a much better rhythm instead of the panic he felt a few moments earlier.

After another five minutes, Alec's bandaged hand reach up to remove the mask once he felt a bit better. Worry immediately filled those pretty blue eyes and Magnus was about to ask the young man what was wrong and whether he needed to call for a nurse when Alec finally croaked out, "What about my Princess? Is she alright?" Magnus nodded at how Alec always called his little girl. She was rarely Madzie these days. Always Princess or Sweet Pea to him. It was so sweet, so affectionate, so...fatherly.

"She's alright Alexander." His firm but soft words seemed to settle the man down. "Her scrapes and bruising has pretty much healed. She still has a few stitches on the cut on her head, but the scans cleared her of any fractures or bleedings in the brain."

"Thank the angel."

"She and the boys are staying with Raphael. I've been splitting my time between there, home, working and also pacing the corridors and waiting rooms here."

"How long have I been here?"

"Five days..." That made Alec's eyes widen. "Your condition has fluctuated between unstable, critical and moderate."

"Tell me..."

"Well, you took the full hit. You've some cracked ribs, general bumps and bruises and scrapes too. What was most concerning was your head injury. The fact you are up and talking as you are, with no loss to your speech or memory is a miracle." Magnus watched Alec furrow his eyebrows. "You had to have emergency surgery. The swelling to your brain, they had to drill a burr hole to release the pressure."

"Oh..."

"You've been under constant care, around the clock, for the first two days of when you were admitted. They downgraded your condition from critical to moderate, but then you developed an infection and became critical again. You...had a cardiac arrest."

"Magnus..." Magnus blew out a shuddering breath.

"After your emergency surgery, you were placed in an induced coma and have been out for five days. Today was the day they pulled you out of it. We've been waiting for you to wake up."

"Thank you for being here."

"There is no where else I'd rather be. I've practically been sleeping in the waiting room since we haven't been able to even visit you until today." Magnus finally lifted his gaze to Alec, giving him a ghost of a smile. "The kids have asked me about you every day. They've been so worried about you. Raphael is probably giving them the wonderful news that you're awake and I hope its alright, but they are more then likely going to want to visit tomorrow."

"I'm alright with that. I've missed their sweet faces."

"And they have missed yours." Magnus finally took hold of Alec's hand once more. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a..."

"Please don't..."

"Sorry, sorry..." Alec gulped the lump in his throat down when he noticed Magnus' shaking shoulders. Blue eyes widened immediately. "Magnus..." Alec squeezed his hand, breath catching at the tears in the man's eyes.

"I'm sorry..."

"Magnus..."

"I'm sorry this happened to you. Maybe if I hadn't invited you out... Maybe if I'd have been there... Maybe I could have done something..."

"Magnus don't..." Alec softly voiced. "Its not your fault. And there isn't anything you could of done." Alec decided to not tell the man that he'd do it a hundred times over again if it meant Madzie would come out pretty much unscathed.

"If anything happened to you..." The broken way the older man voiced that tugged at Alec's heart.

"I'm fine. I'm a bit battered and bruised it seems, plus I have this ridiculous bandage on my head, but overall, I'm going to be alright. I promise." Magnus gave a couple nods of the head as he let out a relieved breath, his free hand coming up to swipe at the tears at the corner of his eyes. Magnus had so many doubts eating at his insides that until he saw those pretty blue eyes, heard Alec's voice and was able to touch him, it was only then that Magnus could truly start to hope. To believe once more. "Can you lean in closer and close your eyes?" Magnus thought the request was odd, but indulged the injured man since he had saved his daughter and all and did as ordered of him.

A gasp broke from Magnus' slightly parted lips, eyes snapping open wide when Alec had pressed his lightly to his own, just for a few moments, before pulling away since for Alec his vision began to blur and his world began to spin suddenly.

"A-Alexander..."

"Sorry, couldn't help it. Got lost in the moment." The injured man mumbled, which brought a bewildered smile to Magnus' lips as Alec was throwing his own words back at him from when he'd stolen a kiss from Alec the very first time. "Been wanting to do that for ages... Just...scared..." Alec mumbled softly, Magnus' eyebrow arching as he wasn't sure he was meant to have heard that. Maybe the drugs had made Alec bolder? "Wanted to cheer you up too... Like happy Magnus better. He...beautiful..." Alec felt his eyes flutter closed, the strong medication kicking in.

"I'll cheer up when you are cleared to be released and I can take you home."

"Promise?" Magnus picked up Alec's hand, pressing a kiss to his open palm before lying it against his warm cheek.

"I promise pretty boy, now get some sleep."

A shadowed figure near the partially opened door stepped away undetected and headed off back down the hallway.

#

After sitting at Alec's bedside for over an hour, Magnus finally left the man alone, even if only for a moment. He needed the bathroom and then needed to feed his grumbling stomach something.

He was now standing in front of a vending machine pondering on whether his sensitive stomach could take a packet of nuts, a chocolate bar or a packet of crisps. He'd been so lost in thought, his senses frazzled and didn't think much on the shadow that loomed over him and the vending machine.

Not until...

"When were you going to tell me you met someone?" Magnus stiffened at that voice and took in a couple of breaths, hoping beyond all hope that his tired mind was just playing tricks on him, but when he finally turned around, the very person he didn't want to see right now was standing before him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard my granddaughter was involved in an accident." Magnus gulped down the lump in his throat and tried with all his might to get his thundering heart to calm a little. "I thought something like that would be told to me by my own son, but clearly I was wrong." Magnus bit his bottom lip from saying something scathing. He was thankful that Raphael had clearly rung his father so he didn't have to speak to him, but he didn't like that his father had just shown up here either. He was certain the man was snooping around. He'd come to his house after all. Alec had seen him off that night, but now here the man was, probably more intrigued then ever and was fishing for details.

"Why are you here?"

"To offer my get well wishes to my granddaughter." Magnus shifted his gaze to the pink teddy bear in his father's right hand. "I've only now realised that she is no longer here."

"She was discharged days ago. Her and the boys are staying with Raphael, just like I'm sure he would have advised you on the phone." Just a simple flash in his father's eyes and Magnus knew he had hit the mark.

"So the person in the room you were at, he's the same man who refused me entrance to see my own grandchildren on Halloween, isn't he?" Alarm bells were ringing in Magnus' ears. "So, he's what? Your boyfriend?" Magnus felt his heart hammer in his chest.

"Please don't go anywhere near him!" Asmodeus arched an eyebrow at that desperate tone in his sons voice. "This is all very new to us and he's quite shy. He's only been 'out' publicly for a short period of time and I don't want you to scare him off." Oh the lies Magnus was stating right now... "Plus he is recuperating from being hit by a car, saving my daughter, your granddaughter from being horridly injured or worse, being killed. I don't even know when he can come home and..."

"Home? So he does live with you and the kids then?" Shit, Magnus hadn't meant to blurt that out, but he was always on edge around his father.

"He does..." Magnus softly responded, eyes dropping to the tiled floor at his feet, his earlier hunger all but forgotten.

"How long have you and he been together?"

"S-Six months..." Oh how Magnus hated the stutter he developed in front of his father.

"That's rather fast to now be living together." Magnus had no response to that and just hoped the older man believed the six months when in actual fact it was no where near that. Well that and the fact that he and Alec, obviously, weren't really together.

'You and Alec aren't real boyfriends.' Magnus' internal voice mocked him. 'This is all a lie.' It haunted Magnus once more.

"I'll give him some time to recover, but I do expect to be introduced to him." Magnus could only nod, even though he wanted to scream and shout 'over my dead body' to the man who made his emotions and feelings fluctuate like a bloody yo-yo. "I'll save this for the next time I see Madzie." Again Magnus gave a jerked nod of the head and let out an almighty sigh when he watched his father turn and leave.

"Well that sure as hell was intense." Magnus jerked and turned quicker then ever, catching brown eyes and folded arms looking over at him.

"Isabelle,"

"Don't Isabelle me. You don't get to call me that considering we haven't even officially met." Magnus was impressed he didn't flinch at her harshly spoken words, her scrutinising gaze. "And how do you know my brothers?" Magnus shifted his gaze down the corridor, clearly in the direction of Alec's room. "Not that one, since that one is obvious."

"My apologies. I'm Magnus Bane. As previously mentioned, your brother looks after my three children and I extremely well." Magnus had not been one to ramble in a long time and yet Alec's younger sister gave off quite an intense aura which was making him nervous. "I met Max just before Halloween. Your brother wanted me to meet him since he and I share similar interests." Magnus watched Izzy arch a perfect eyebrow at him. "I've made photography, drawing and painting my career choice and Alec was eager for Maximilian and I to meet because of that."

"I see."

"In regards to Goldilocks, I met him when he was insanely rude to Alexander at your parents gravestones on the anniversary of their death. Though that is not the only time I have had the absolute pleasure of meeting him." Izzy could hear the sarcasm in Magnus' voice as he spoke of Jace. "Just recently, Jace was in a spot of bother and I helped him out, but that is not my tale to tell. If you want to know, you best ask him." Magnus was scrutinised for a long moment.

"Isabelle Lightwood." She introduced herself. They both shook hands and then moved back towards Alec's room, looking in to see that he was still asleep. "Now, what the hell was that about? Since when have you and Alec been in a relationship?"

"Um, well..."

"Don't lie to me. I know Alec has been keeping stuff from me and I've tried to be patient, but patient is not who I am." Magnus could believe that. "I've also now had the revelation of how financially struck we are and it sort of makes sense in regards to Alec's behaviour on occasions and such, but even so, what were those lies just then?" Magnus sighed and signalled with his hand for Alec's sister to follow him, away from Alec's room as he closed the door and allowed the man to sleep in peace.

Quietly he headed towards the cafeteria on the ground floor. Granted Magnus would of loved a drink, or two, or ten right now, but pushed those cravings away and ordered two coffees and then sat down with a very put out Lightwood in front of him. They sat in the courtyard, Magnus needing the fresh cool air.

"Where are your other brothers?"

"Once we found Jace, Max convinced him to take him home for the evening and I said I wasn't going to be far behind them as all I wanted to do was thank you for taking care of Alec and also for looking after the hospital bills too."

"He saved my daughter, its the very least I can do for him, for the four of you. I'm also his employer so..."

"So you said, but what I'd like to know is considering he's only been working for you for less then three months, how is it that the two of you have been together for six?"

"I'm not sure where I should start."

"From the beginning, obviously, and then I'll decide whether to allow you to see my brother ever again."

Magnus let out a shuddering breath, the very thought of not being able to see Alec again made his insides twist horribly. He wasn't even sure if Isabelle would have that sort of pull over her brother, but a worried sibling would probably try almost anything to keep someone they loved safe. After all, look at what Alec had been doing for his siblings for the past decade.

Magnus took a sip of the horrible coffee and then began his tale, hoping Isabelle wouldn't take Alec away. He adored the younger man and the thought of Alec been ripped away from him, ripped away from his children, sent him into silent panic mode. The very thought was unbearable.

#

Magnus finally finished his tale, eyes shifting from his clenched hands to the wide eyed look in front of him.

"That..." Izzy was floored as she listened on without butting in and was now trying to make sense of it all. "This is wrong! Alec should never have... I just..." For once in Izzy's life she was stumped for words as she stared wide eyed at the man across from her.

"I didn't trick him." Magnus thought it best to quickly get that out there. "I was honest up front with what I needed from him." The look on her face made Magnus gulp down the sudden lump in his throat. Was she going to punch him? Max felt his guard drop a little when Izzy sighed in what seemed like defeat.

"If this is something my brother has agreed to, even after knowing all of that, I know I cannot change his mind."

"Ms Lightwood..."

"Know this Mr Bane," Magnus felt himself sit up straighter in his seat as the young woman pointed accusingly at him. His guard was back in place. "My brother is the sweetest man you'll ever meet in your entire life and if I find out that you've done something he doesn't want to do or you hurt him, I will bury you." Magnus could do nothing but nod his head, believing every word of it.

They quietly headed back to Alec's room, Izzy kissing her brother on the cheek, giving Magnus one final and very stern look and then she closed the door behind her and headed back to her other two brothers.

Once Isabelle was gone, Magnus let out a breath.

"You've a very scary and rather protective sister Alexander." He murmured mainly to himself as he pulled the chair over to Alec's bed and slumped into it. It was insanely uncomfortable, but there was no way he was going to be anywhere but right here, hand lifting and drifting under Alec's limp hand, entwining their fingers gently together. He just needed to touch the man after the two confrontations he had today.

Magnus was out in seconds, head lulled back as today drained him immediately.

#

(The next day)

Magnus was standing in the corridor as he watched three adorable children come rushing towards him. Raphael was taking up the rear, casually strolling towards him, a faint trace of a smile on his lips, or so Magnus thought, and he held what appeared to be a manila folder in his hand.

"Papa!" His children cried out as he opened his arms and cuddled them close.

"We have to be quiet. Alec is sleeping right now." Innocent eyes blinked widely up at him. "This morning, Alec finally got out of bed for the first time and with some help, he's started to walk around a little bit." He watched their mouths drop open. "He wants to hurry up and get better and come home with us, but he's all tuckered out now and has fallen asleep."

"Can we still see him?" Madzie softly voiced.

"Of course Sweet Pea." Magnus let go of his children and opened the door and shuffled his children and Raphael inside and then closed it.

Magnus had asked the Lightwood siblings earlier if he could take some of Alec's time today and share it with his children, but turns out Isabelle had a practical exam today and she couldn't get out of it. That was pretty much the same for Max as well as he had one of his exams too. And they knew that skipping out on it would make their big brother sad so they had gone to them. As for Jace? Well, who knows where he was.

Right now though Magnus sat on the edge of Alec's bed, Max and Madzie sitting in his lap and looking over Alec's sleeping and still bruised form, head lulled to the side as he brought in deep slow breaths. Raphael was clutching at his Uncle as they too were gazing down at Alec.

"Look at that Maxi, Alexander still has your band-aid on. You helped stop the bleeding." The marvel character band-aid was wrapped around Alec's index finger on his right hand.

"Did I?" Hope and pride flashed in big brown-golden orbs.

"You bet you did."

The room fell quiet, the only noise was the beeping of the machines that Alec was hooked up to.

"Papa..."

"Yes, my darling?"

"Allie isn't going away like Mama did, is he?" The soft little question brought tears to Magnus' eyes as he cuddled two of his children to his chest.

"The doctor's here had to put Alec to sleep, to allow time for parts of him to heal better, but he was awake last night. I talked to him myself." Magnus gave his children a wide grin. "So no Maxi, he isn't going anywhere."

"Really?" His little boy looked up at him.

"The only place I know he wants to go, is home, with us." Granted Magnus was just taking a guess but the response sent a happy smile to his baby's face and that was what Magnus wanted to see.

"Can I give Allie a hug?"

"As long as you are gentle." Magnus watched as Max crawled across the bed and felt his heart clench as Max curled up into Alec's side, wriggling like a little worm under Alec's limp left arm and tucked his head onto Alec's chest and fisted his tiny hand into the material of Alec's hospital shirt.

"Do you want to do the same as Max?" Raphael murmured to his little shadow and watched the youngster nod his head. Young Raphael copied his brother, curling into Alec's other side.

"Does Sweet Pea want to lie with Alexander as well?"

"I...I always lie on his belly, but he's really hurt isn't he Papa?" Madzie's big eyes glanced up at her father, tears welling within them.

"He was hurt pretty badly." Magnus softly whispered to his little girl. She'd only woken once, being pried from Alec's grip by the paramedics and then the shock of it all, plus the fact of seeing Alec covered in blood, it would freak anyone out let alone a little six year old girl.

Coming upon the scene of seeing his darling daughter and Alexander himself, crumpled and bleeding was an image that made Magnus shudder. He was unlikely to forget it for a long time coming.

"Then I don't want to hurt him." Magnus pressed a kiss to Madzie's head, Raphael having placed her hair into pigtails this morning. "I want Alec to get better faster and come home."

"That's my Sweet Pea." Magnus softly murmured. "When Alec is better, he'll give you lots of hugs then." Madzie nodded her head as she leaned heavily into her father, Magnus resting his left hand against Alec's thigh which was covered in the stark white sheets. "Do you want to hold his hand instead?" Magnus asked his darling daughter and she nodded her head, her tiny hand enclosing around some of Alec's fingers. "That's right Sweet Pea, be nice and gentle with him."

Unbeknownst to Magnus, Raphael had taken a picture of the Bane family crowding and clinging to the slumbering man in the hospital bed.

#

(Later that evening...)

"What time is it?" Alec rasped out, Magnus uncurling his lanky body from the two seater couch as he walked over, dragging a chair with him.

"Hey," He effortlessly took hold of Alec's hand with both of his and gave it a light squeeze. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"That happens when you push yourself too hard you stubborn man." Magnus watched the pout form on Alec's lips, his bottom one jutting out a little. What Magnus wouldn't give to lean down and draw it into his mouth.

"Magnus?"

"Y-Yes?" By the angel he hoped he hadn't said any of that aloud!

"I'm hungry." As if on command, Alec's tummy rumbled in agreement.

"You slept through lunch and dinner, but I was able to swipe you a couple of tubs of lime jell-o from the catering trolley."

"I like lime jell-o."

'Who would of thought.' Magnus' internal voice pondered.

"Then I best feed you." Magnus plucked the jell-o tub from the side table to Alec's left and then pulled back the lid and scooped a small portion of jelly onto the spoon. "Say 'ahhhh'." Magnus gave a massive grin as he hovered the spoon near Alec's lips, the man flushing pretty pink. Oh how Magnus had missed Alec's blushes.

"M-Magnus, I can... I can eat it on my own."

"Oh humour me. There is no one here but me." Magnus watched Alec huff before his lips parted and closed around the spoon, sucking in the lime jelly off and then he chewed quietly before swallowing.

'Nice one Bane, is that meant to look as erotic as it does?' Magnus shoved his wicked internal thoughts aside as he went about feeding the lightly blushing Alec once more.

"Isabelle and Max came earlier, but they looked really tired and I told them to go home since we weren't sure when you were going to wake up." Worried pretty blue eyes shifted to look up at Magnus. "They've pretty much been stalking the hospital corridors, like myself, as they too were unable to see you for those five days."

"Sowwy..." The muffled apology, around a mouthful of jelly was downright adorable to Magnus. He had to hold himself back from cooing like an idiot. "Earlier on, I felt, I don't know, like somehow I was being surrounded in warmth. Is that weird?" Magnus blinked at the young man sitting up in the hospital bed and still accepting his spoonfuls of jell-o. "Maybe its the medication."

"No, I mean, maybe you sensed the children were here."

"I missed them?" The question was a slight pout.

"Well maybe if you weren't so stubborn in over working your body and pace yourself, you would have seen them adorably curled into you." Magnus scooped out the last of the jelly and Alec munched on it. "Maxi was right here." Magnus tossed the empty container and plastic spoon and stood by Alec's side, showing him where Max rested against him. "And Raph was on the other side."

"I missed my boys cuddling me." The whispered words were adorable to Magnus and made his heart thrum.

"Madzie, as you know, usually lies on your chest, but she knew you were hurt and so she sat in my lap and just held your hand instead." Magnus gave a tiny smile as he couldn't help but take hold of Alec's hand right now. "We all wanted to be close to you, but didn't want to hurt you."

"Thank you..." Alec didn't really know what to say to that. He was insanely relieved that Madzie was relatively unharmed. After all, he'd shielded her tiny body with his and in turn had been hit by the car instead, his back and part of his head slamming into the windshield (that bit he remembered) before he rolled off and slammed into the ground, the entire time trying to keep Madzie protected. When Alec heard the squealing tires and saw the car heading their way, all he thought about was protecting Madzie. He never meant to scare her with how he ended up, all bloody. Nor had he meant to do that to Magnus and the boys either.

"Hey," Blue eyes darted up. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Nothing."

"I don't believe you, but I'll let it pass." Magnus shot back. "Did you want the other jell-o cup?" Alec shook his head and tried to get comfortable. Or as comfortable as one could get in a hospital bed. Magnus picked up the bed remote and manoeuvred it so Alec could still sit slightly upright but watch him shuffle onto his side, with the help from the older man since his ribs ached.

"Magnus..." The older man was still sitting on the side of the bed, his left arm comfortingly brushing up and down Alec's forearm. "Talk to me."

"What did you want me to talk about?"

"Don't care." Alec mumbled, his medication which was automatically being fed into his IV line seemed to be kicking in again. "Just want to hear you talk."

"The meeting that I was meant to have with Clary and the Agent, its been postponed until this coming Monday."

"Why?"

"Because of you sweetheart. And with making sure Madzie was getting through her scans and tests as she was a little scared as well."

"Sorry..." Alec mumbled out, eyelids drifting closed.

"Nothing to be sorry for. I'm just glad you're on the mend." Magnus felt a grin form on his lips as Alec wriggled his fingers on his right hand, silently and adorably wanting to hold his hand and of course Magnus complied. There wasn't much, these days, he wouldn't do for this blue eyed beauty. "When Clary and I read over the paperwork, since she emailed it to me last night, apparently there might be a possibility to not lease the building but to actually purchase it instead."

"Really?" Magnus knew Alec was truly on the verge of falling asleep on him.

"Indeed. I'm thinking, if there is room for negotiations, price wise, I think it would be in Clary and I's best interest to purchase the property, considering how the previous owner has pretty much let parts of it go to ruin. Also, with what we need to do to it renovations wise, and making application for the owner to fork out money towards it too, I'm sure they would not be interested in doing that."

"You do, whatever you think is best." Alec mumbled out, fingers curling a little tighter around Magnus' hand, making him grin once more.

"Tomorrow, when you are up and about, I'll have to show you all the pictures the kids have drawn for you."

"K..."

"Get some rest." Magnus listened to a deep sigh escape Alec's lips as he drifted off. Once Magnus knew the man was out, he finally felt bold enough to lean over and press his lips chastely against Alec's. "Sweet dreams Alexander."

#

(A few days have passed...)

Alec had had two very big and busy days in a row. He'd been up and about and had taken several walks during each day and also a physiotherapy session as well. Of course he was also subjected to varying tests and scans, just to ensure his recuperation was moving forward and not backwards.

Last evening, when Alec returned to his room, he had a massive smile on his face as Max was there grinning up a storm at him. His baby brother had shooed off the Hospital Aide as he wanted to help his big brother that night. Alec was glad about that as Max helped sponge him down, just his back area since he wasn't allowed to get his drip line wet at all and couldn't take a full shower just yet.

'Your boyfriend said it was my turn to look after and watch over you since Madzie got a cold or something.' Max had piped up as he helped button Alec's hospital shirt up once he'd dried off and slipped into a pair of black boxer briefs and the loose cotton pants of the hospital attire.

'Max, Magnus is not my boyfriend.' The youngest Lightwood had helped his brother back into bed.

'What? Why?'

'What do you mean why?' Alec was a little flustered, cheeks blushing as he remembered that he hadn't had a chance to correct Max's assumption from the night he stayed for dinner that time. 'He's my employer and I look after his kids, nothing more.' Alec had hissed as he sat up in bed a little bit more. His kid brother was there in seconds to assist, propping him up with an extra pillow and then slid the portable table over which housed Alec's dinner on it. Alec hated the food here. He wanted his own. Or Taki's. Or the Italian diner down the street. Or anything but this. Begrudgingly though, because his stomach graved sustenance, Alec at least ate the buttered bread and some of the salad.

'How can you not be when the way Magnus looks...' Max faulted then. 'Or the way you look...' Max faulted again when he found blue eyes staring quizzically at him. Max huffed out a sigh. 'Never mind.' His shoulders slumped. He couldn't believe the two men couldn't see it. Couldn't see it like he could. Were they that freaking blind!?

Max needed to talk to Isabelle or Livia and soon, but allowed the thought to drift from his mind when Alec had only eaten half his dinner and pushed the table away.

'Got anything we can read Buddy?' Of course Max did and sat up on the bed, lightly leaning into his brother as they both got comfortable and he pulled out a Naruto volume he had borrowed from a friend and began reading it to Alec, smiling when he felt his brother's head drop onto his shoulder.

#

Just like the day before, Alec was once again heading back to his room after another busy session of walking around the corridors and also some physiotherapy.

Apparently, if all went well in the next few days, the drip could come out, which also housed his automatic pain relief, and fingers crossed, Alec could soon be discharged. He had one more lot of tests and scans and then he hoped to the angel he could go home. Alec was SO ready to go home. He was desperate to see his Princess and his little Princes.

Every time Magnus' children had come to visit him, he'd been asleep due to the activities he'd been subjected to of the morning. It had been a little comical, when Magnus relayed it to him at how upset they were getting at him and their Uncle. Like it were their fault that he was sleeping off his exhaustion. Alec had felt a grin form on his lips as Magnus relayed the story to him that his children had demanded they come visit him first thing in the morning before school and day care, only that day Alec had an early physiotherapy session.

Magnus had shown him a picture of his pouting and frowning children, he having taken a picture of them and Alec had cracked up, hissing at the jar of his ribs and Magnus was beside him in seconds, worry in those pretty brown-golden orbs.

It truly was a damn miracle that Alec had only cracked some ribs and not full on broken any, but they were still a bitch for they pinched every now and then if he breathed to deeply or hard or if he twisted and turned too quickly.

"What did I say about keeping those blue eyes safe?" Alec jerked his gaze up as he stepped into his room to find Helen, Aline and Lydia there with massive grins on their faces and tears in their eyes.

"What are you three doing here?" He accepted hugs from his girls and then the Hospital Aide helped him back into his bed, then once again, like Max had done the night before, pulled the table over which contained his dinner. It sort of looked like a pasta dish, kind of smelt like one too, so Alec tentatively took a few bites of it.

"Your Magnus rang me, on your phone by the way, and let me know that you'd been in an accident." Alec felt his cheeks flush a little at the 'your Magnus' comment from Helen as she sat in the plastic chair and pulled Aline onto her lap, arms circling around her girlfriends waist while Lydia propped herself up and onto the end of his bed, her right hand resting against his covered knee.

"I did keep my eyes safe Helen, its the rest of me that's a bit busted up." Lydia cracked up, as did Aline, while Helen frowned at his poor choice of words.

"You bastard, I was worried sick about you."

"She was." Aline offered up. "She rang me in a panic. It was adorable." Alec grinned as Aline gave her girlfriend an eskimo kiss before he listened to the three of them giving him updates as to what had been going on for over a week and a bit now.

#

Sometime later, Lydia and Helen had left, Aline sticking around as she was waiting for her mother to finish her shift so she could take her out to dinner, mother and daughter time apparently. They'd not done it in awhile after all. Helen didn't seem to mind since she had her own time like that with her mother too. It was only during this time that Alec finally made the connection that his treating specialist was indeed Aline's mother! Small world.

"Aline..."

"Yes?" She softly whispered her reply, since Alec's voice was barely above one as well. She knew he was fast falling asleep on her as she was rambling about her dickhead of a boss. Again.

"You know when I got fired, and you said maybe I might find something amazing?"

"I remember..."

"I found something amazing." She smiled sweetly at her friend, patting his hand as she watched his tired blue eyes drift closed, due to the exhaustion of having so many visitors and the exercises he'd done today and also because of the medication kicking in too.

"That you did." After all, they had finally heard a bit more about this Magnus fellow and his three adorable children.

"What did that mean?" Aline literally jumped out of her skin, head whipping around to look back at the doorway. "Oh, I'm sorry, I never meant to scare you." She owlishly blinked at a very good looking Asian man stepping into the room. "I'm Magnus Bane."

"Amazing indeed..." Aline muttered, glancing back at her friend before getting off the bed, since she had been sitting on the edge of it talking to Alec for the past hour and went to shake Magnus' hand. "I'm Aline Penhallow."

"Penhallow..."

"Yes, he is being treated by my mother. Small world huh?"

"Indeed."

"I'll leave him in your capable hands." Aline picked up her handbag which she had thrown on the two seater couch next to a folded sheet and pillow, she realising that this Magnus seemed to sleep here, just in case Alec needed something in the night or in case something happened.

"You don't have to go on my account."

"He's asleep anyway. And I need to take my mother out for dinner and then get home to Helen." Magnus gave a nod as the woman left Alec's hospital room, closing the door behind her. Magnus shuffled over and took her place on the side of the bed, picking up Alec's hand and placing it against his cheek.

"What's amazing Alexander?" Magnus mumbled aloud even though he knew he wasn't going to get a response.

Magnus wasn't sure for how long he stayed there, just watching the man sleep, but when a nurse came to check Alec's vitals, Magnus finally placed down the blue eyed beauty's hand and shuffled to the couch, curling his lanky form under the sheet and when his head hit the pillow, he was out.

#

(The next day)

"Mr Bane, you are not meant to sleep here." Alec was just coming out of the ensuite in his private room when he listened to Dr Penhallow admonish Magnus who was stretching like a cat before he sat up, brushing a hand through his messy hair.

"Aren't I?" There was a teasing glint in the man's eye and Alec couldn't help the chuckle that burst from his lips as he shuffled himself and his IV pole back towards the bed.

"Mr Lightwood, I have good news for you." Dr Penhallow waited for the man to hop back into his bed and then placed the table in front of him so he could tuck into his breakfast. Alec didn't mind the scrambled eggs. They weren't as good as the ones that Magnus had cooked once or twice before he had completely taken over the kitchen, but they were decent enough. "I'll be discharging you today." Magnus jumped to his feet, his surprised eyes and wide smile catching Alec's.

"Seriously?" Alec was a buzz of excitement.

"Yes. You are healing well and all your CAT Scans have come back with clear images of your brain. I suggest keeping up with some light exercises, maybe some walks around the block or some light gym activity, but nothing too strenuous." Alec nodded his head several times at that. "I'll be getting the paperwork organised now, but your discharge may take a couple of hours as we get some prescriptions filled for you."

"I'm happy to wait another couple of hours as long as I can get out of here." Magnus glided over to Alec's bedside, grinning from ear to ear as he squeezed Alec's shoulder.

"We'll have to have a celebration."

"No drinking." Dr Penhallow sternly voiced and watched Magnus frown up a storm. "Wait at least for your course of medications to finish, which runs for about two weeks. However, if you feel your vision blur, your speech slur or you just feel 'off' then you are to return immediately, do you understand me Mr Lightwood."

"Yes." Man, she did sound like Aline to Alec.

"Alright, I'll get out of here and start processing the paperwork." When Dr Penhallow left the room, the door clicking closed, Magnus pulled Alec into a light hug.

"I'm so happy I get to take you home." Alec raised his arms and wrapped them lightly around Magnus' waist, heart thundering away since he and Magnus had barely touched since his accident. The man hadn't kissed him, at least Alec wasn't aware if he had, since he had planted one on his cheek when he first woke from his induced coma. "I have to message Raphael, get him to take the kids home at lunch time and then I can have you walking through the door as the best present in the world."

"Sounds like a pretty good idea to me." Alec watched Magnus clack away on his phone. "Oh, that reminds me, Helen said you had my phone."

"Oh!" Magnus made his way over to his leather duffel bag, unzipping a pocket and pulled it out, coming back over to Alec's bed and handed it to him.

"This isn't my phone."

"I picked you up a new one." Magnus offered up, watching Alec turn it in his hands as it was a shiny cobalt blue in colour. "You just need to set-up fingerprint recognition or retina scanning, whichever you prefer and then it'll be all securely locked just for you. You haven't lost any of your contacts as I placed your original sim card in and did a data transfer as well."

"You did?" Alec arched an eyebrow and felt his lips twitch as Magnus huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Alright, if you want to get technical, I had Raphael help me." Alec's grin widened. "I did choose your background images for you though. Selfishly of course." Alec turned on the home screen which had a picture of his siblings and then his main screen, once he swiped into his phone to start accessing all its features, actually had a picture of Magnus' smiling children.

"Its perfect."

"I like to think so too." Magnus pat the man on the hand before moving back to the couch and began to fold up the sheet and then placed the pillow on the top. "I cannot wait to fall asleep in my own bed. I feel like I've not been there in days."

"That's because you haven't Magnus. Since I've woken up from the coma, and every day after that, you've always been asleep on that couch."

"I wanted to be near you." The confession made Alec melt.

"That makes me happy, but if you end up getting a sore back..."

"You'll massage it for me, won't you Alexander?" Magnus wriggled his eyebrows suggestively which of course Alec blushed over. "Ah, now there is that blush I have missed."

"Magnus..." Alec complained in a slight whine.

"Alright pretty boy, I promise not to tease you too much. You are still recuperating after all." Alec watched Magnus pick up some documents he'd been looking over. Alec remembered the man saying that he and Clary had began drawing up plans for the renovations and would then come together and see what was similar, what they agreed on together and if anything was too out there and needed to be scratched for the rebuild of their building.

That's right, Magnus and Clary now OWNED that property space. When Alec had found that out, he was over the moon for Magnus (and Clary too). He had promised him a dinner celebration once he was out of the hospital, but of course would know that Magnus would watch him like a hawk so he didn't overexert himself. Maybe if he swindled three little darling and cheeky cherubs into helping him, Magnus would lower his guard a little.

One could only hope...

"Hey Magnus,"

"Yes?" The older man placed the documents away and then zipped up his bag. He didn't have a lot of stuff here, for obvious reasons and moved back over to Alec, pulling down all the pictures his children had drawn for the man as he knew Alec would want to take them home with him. He found it so adorable that on some nights, before Alec drifted off to sleep, Magnus had caught him gazing fondly at his children's drawings, a silly little grin on his lips.

"Do you remember the night I dropped our Taki's dinner?"

"Of course."

"And how I didn't want to talk about it?" Magnus nodded his head, shifting his gaze back to the man as he folded up the drawings and placed them on the side table near the jug of chilled water.

"Do you want to talk about it now?" When Alec nodded his head, Magnus was unsure why Alec would choose now, but perhaps it had been eating at him and also for the fact he would probably want to pass the time quicker and talk about something instead of just twiddling his thumbs and watching the ticking clock on the wall.

"My mind was a bit muddled that evening, mainly because I ended up running into that blonde guy from Hunter's Moon."

"Underhill?"

"You remember him?" Alec softly asked, feeling dread surge within his veins once more. Of course Magnus would remember the man. The blonde wasn't bad to look at, he was good looking in his own right and Magnus was definitely good looking, so of course good looking people would remember each other.

"Of course I do Alexander. He was fawning all over you." That had caught Alec off guard a little.

"O-Oh... Yeah, I guess...he was." Not that Alec felt comfortable at the man's advances once he had asked Magnus as to whether Underhill was indeed flirting with him that night. It was a night, for the most part, Alec would rather forget in all honesty.

"So, what about him? Did you go to meet up with him for a bit or was it just coincidence?"

"Coincidence. I was coming home after picking up Taki's and then ran into him. I was actually sending you a message when he drunkenly stepped in front of me and started talking to me. I'd no idea who he was." Alec blushed at his own lameness and Magnus let out a tiny chuckle. This man was so adorable to him. "I forgot about him and thought he mistook me for someone else and I just wanted to come home, dinner was going cold and then he was getting angry and suddenly pulled on my arm, which I was not prepared for, and I dropped the food...and my phone."

"I see."

"He, um, well he seemed like he wanted to start something with me, but I didn't want anything to do with him. He was really persistent."

"Are you alright?" Alec blinked over at Magnus at his question. "I know I was a bit 'off' at Hunter's Moon, especially when he was openly flirting with you, but I could tell he was making you a little uncomfortable but I didn't want to intrude. Or more or less I didn't want to overstep." Alec was quick to throw his sudden thought, out the proverbial window, of not minding at all if Magnus had come to his rescue.

Speaking of rescue...

"Jace saved me."

"He did?"

"He just popped up out of nowhere." Alec let a tiny chuckle escape his lips at the memory. He thought it best not to bring up how Jace thinks he and Magnus are actual boyfriends. That might seriously offend the man sitting in front of him. "I know we've been at odds for the longest time, but it truly felt like he had my back that night."

"I'm glad there has been a little bit of progress between the two of you." Magnus truly meant that even if he suddenly felt his stomach begin to churn a little.

"For that single moment, I felt like I had my brother back." Magnus' heart went out to Alec as he watched him clench his hands in his lap. "We'd always been close. We always had each other's backs in school, even though I tried not to get too involve with Jace's fights since mum and dad placed so much on my shoulders and all." Magnus could understand that. His dear friends were pretty much his brothers (and sister/mother) in a sense. "No matter what happened with us, we promised we'd always be there for each other. We promised..."

"Alec..."

"Why hasn't Jace come to see me?" His question was so tiny, Magnus almost didn't catch it.

"He did come Alexander." Magnus placed one hand over Alec's fisted ones and watched those emotional blue eyes shift to look at him. "When you were being pulled out of your induced coma, he was here."

"O-Only then?"

"I'm sorry, I may have caused even more problems for you." Magnus felt his heart thundering in his ears when he finally blurted that out.

"What do you mean?"

"They know Alexander."

"Know what?"

"About your parents debt. About the financial strain it has placed on you." Blue eyes widened. "I'm so sorry Alexander. I didn't mean to let your secret slip but Goldilocks was being a right pain and my temper flared and I just..."

"Magnus..." The very man peered up between his frowning eyebrows, a deep pout on his lips. "By the angel, you really did teach your children that look." Magnus felt his heart flutter when Alec cupped the side of his face.

"I... I'm not finished yet." Oh how Magnus hated when that warm soft hand dropped away from his face.

"What do you mean now?" Magnus took in a deep shuddering breath before blurting out what he'd been keeping bottled up for awhile now.

"I lied to you Alexander." Magnus didn't realise he was going to open up like this, especially on the verge of Alec being released from hospital, but he couldn't keep it hidden anymore.

"About what?" The churning already began in Alec's stomach.

"Do you remember when you ended up in Brownsville on that morning run?" Magnus watched Alec nod his head. "And you thought you saw Jace that time?"

"Yes,"

"He was there that night, and many nights before and after that too."

"What...do you mean?"

"The partial name of that club you saw, Pande?" Magnus watched Alec chew on his bottom lip. "Its full name is Pandemonium and it isn't a club. Well, not in the usual sense of what you would deem a club to be these days." Alec felt his breath hitch as Magnus' nervous orbs shifted to look up at him and then darted away once more.

"But there were bouncers."

"Bouncers can be hired for other things."

"Like what?" Magnus took in a deep breath.

"Its an underground boxing ring." There was just no way Magnus could keep this to himself any longer.

"But Jace..." Worried blue eyes darted over at Magnus and when he saw the truth within those brown-golden orbs, Alec immediately became restless in the bed, shifting the sheets away from his still injured and healing body.

"Wait!" Magnus darted forward. He knew this was not a good time to tell him but he just couldn't keep it to himself any longer. "Alexander, stop!" Magnus' forced and very worried words halted the injured man, hand slapping over his arm as it almost looked like Alec were going to rip the IV drip from his very vein! "Its alright. Please do not panic. Jace is fine."

"H-How do you know?"

"I was there." Confusion was clear on Alec's pained face as Magnus helped him back into the bed. In his frantic moving, he had jarred his cracked ribs and was taking in some deep breaths, Magnus placing the oxygen mask over his mouth and nose and softly requested him to take some deep breaths in an out, much like a mantra. When Alec finally settled, Magnus took his seat back on the edge of Alec's bed. "Remember when I came home with the injured knuckles and the bruise to my side?" Alec nodded before his eyes snapped wide.

"You... You got into a fight with Jace?"

"As tempting as it would be to want to knock some sense into him, for worrying you so much, I didn't hit him." Magnus felt the tension in his shoulders ease a little as Alec grinned. "I happened to be passing by and he was in a spot of bother..."

"Passing by my ass..." Alec grumbled out, eyes slightly narrowed.

"Alright, so I forced Ragnor to tell me what was going on in the area, since I had my suspicions anyway, but I didn't want to worry you without having all the facts at hand."

"So you kept it from me, all this time?" Magnus chewed on his lip, worry in his gaze once more at the hurt look flashing across the prettiest and bluest eyes he'd ever seen in his life.

"I'm sorry Alexander. Jace asked (demanded) me not to tell you."

"So why are you telling me now?"

"Because not telling you is killing me." Magnus had hopped off the bed and nervously started to pace the room. "I know what your family means to you, believe me I do. And I know that things have been off between you and your brother for the longest time and when you were certain you saw Jace at Pandemonium and I just knew he couldn't continue there a minute longer." Magnus finally stopped to look over at Alec in the bed, sheets gripped within his clenched hands. "Ragnor was planning a sting operation with the cops. I may have tipped them off earlier and whilst he's not talking to me right now because of it, I quickly got Jace out of there before he got too much in over his head. If the cops caught him, he would have been arrested for sure. You've enough on your plate without then having to worry about Jace having a criminal conviction to his name and what that would mean for his future." Alec frowned at that. Not only for what Magnus was saying about Jace, but also for what he said about Ragnor. Because of his brother and what the man had done to protect him, he was now in hot water with one of his oldest friends.

"You...saved Jace?"

"I'm not sure if he sees it that way."

"Why?"

"I may have injured his ego a bit."

"How so?"

"Three man were beating on him." Magnus watched Alec's lips part open in shock. "I may have given them a right ass kicking."

"Wow..."

"Someone as cocky and masculine as Jace, who practically reeks of heterosexuality is probably a little pissed that little flamboyant me took down the three beefy dudes laying into him. But I can be nice and state he was in no way capable of taking them down on his own with how drunk he was."

"Just hurry up and gloat about how awesome you were." Alec watched Magnus grin, the dashing older man moving back over to his bedside, sitting back down on the edge and their hands entwined effortlessly together.

"Alright, I was amazing. You should of seen how hot I was." Magnus delighted in Alec's chuckle, the injured man having no doubt about that. Although Alec would never have thought of Magnus getting into a fight these days, the very thought of Magnus all rumpled and sweaty and dishevelled, it was kind of hot.

Alec quickly shifted in the bed, trying to settle his body down. He needed to get his mind out of the gutter!

"In case Jace never thanked you, let me thank you in his place."

"He most certainly did not thank me." Alec frowned at that. "We've done nothing but argue in the couple times we've seen each other, but don't you worry your pretty little head over it, I in fact have an invoice to give him, for services rendered." Magnus delighted in Alec's chuckle once more, though frowned when he hissed as his ribs jarred painfully.

"Don't make me laugh."

"Sorry..." Magnus pouted as he lifted Alec's hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to the inside of his palm, delighting in the adorable blush that rushed to Alec's cheeks. By the angel he so wanted to kiss the injured man, but of course held back. It was painful, but he did it.

"What kind of services did you provide Jace in this invoice?"

"Oh, now that is quite the list that I drew up for him." Magnus got as comfortable as he could on the edge of Alec's bed and regaled the man with the services he provided to his blonde brother, Magnus loving the widening grin on Alec's lips and the sparkle in those pretty blue eyes he never thought he'd get to see again.

#

It was just after 1pm by the time that Magnus and Alec reached the front door of the apartment.

"We have to make this a surprise." Magnus grinned and Alec agreed. Magnus sauntered into his home, Alec staying hidden even if he peeked around the corner to see Magnus' arms wide as he dropped to his knees to bundle his children close. "Because all three of you have been so brave since Alec and Madzie's accident, I have a wonderful surprise for you."

"Pancakes?" Max quipped as it was Sunday. Alec had been in hospital for a full two weeks, but thankfully he was now discharged.

"Maybe something better then pancakes."

"What's better then pancakes?" Young Raphael cheekily questioned, which of course got a tiny grin from his Uncle, the man's eyes drifting up when he watched a familiar man slip into the apartment.

"How about my pancakes?" Alec softly voiced, after having sneakily placed down the overnight bag Magnus had brought to the hospital over a week ago and watched Magnus' children jerk in their father's arms before their heads whipped around their crouching father to where he stood. Alec watched on, along with Magnus and Raphael as three pairs of big brown-golden orbs widened in shock at seeing him.

"ALEC! XANDA! ALLIE!" The children cried out simultaneously, disentangling themselves from their widely grinning father as Alec carefully kneeled on the floorboards. It did not take long for Magnus' adorable offspring to launch themselves at him.

"Careful you three." Magnus voiced as he rose to his full height and stood by his brother and friend as he watched his babbling children all asking questions to Alec at the same time.

"Its fine, I've missed my hugs." Alec squeezed tight, heart swelling when squeals of delight erupted into his ears.

"Alec..." The apartment fell quiet as blue eyes drifted down to look at Madzie who was pouting up at her blue eyed prince, tiny feet shuffling against the floorboards. "I'm sorry you got hurt."

"Oh Sweet Pea..." Alec leaned forward and pressed his lips against Madzie's forehead. "I'd do anything to protect my little Princess."

"What about us Allie?" Alec grinned wide as he ruffled his hands through Max and Raphael's hair.

"And for my little Princes as well." All children giggled up a storm as Alec pressed multiple kisses to their faces. He would never tire of their giggling. "So, who is ready for pancakes?"

"ME!" They all shouted as one, hands in the air and adorable wide smiles on their faces.

"Before that though," Alec finally detached himself from the children and stood up, eyes shifted down to where Magnus had clasped hands with the other young man beside him and began to drag the man closer to where Alec stood. Alec for his part, for a split second, cannot help but feel his stomach churn.

This young man was quite good looking. He was exotic like Magnus, had a slight accent too, due to his heritage and all, but still, for Alec, Magnus was still earth shattering more beautiful then any other person he had ever seen in his life. He was doubtful he'd ever meet another like him.

Then there was the moment it finally clicked with Alec, he'd seen this young man before. He'd been to Magnus' apartment, his home, before. From the time when he'd brought home a crying Madzie and his half asleep little boys.

"Alexander Lightwood, this is Raphael Santiago, my dear brother and friend." The adoration in Magnus' gaze, Alec could pick it in an instant. It was how he looked at his siblings. This man was truly like family to Magnus and he couldn't help but step forward, the churning in his stomach disappearing as he stretched out his hand.

"Alec, and its nice to finally meet you Raphael." The quiet man took his hand and then continued to gaze up at him. Alec was taller after all. Though the stare he was currently receiving was a little unnerving.

"Oh Raph!" Alec jerked his blue eyes to Magnus and watched him lightly whack the man at his side. "Stop giving Alexander the evil eye." Dark eyes shifted over to Magnus before settling back on Alec once more.

"Thank you for saving my Madz. I owe you one, so if there is anything you ever need, let me know." Alec found a business card, with Raphael's private number scribbled on the back of it, resting in his hand.

"You owe me nothing." Alec softly voiced, accepting the card and tucked it into the pocket on his button down shirt. It was actually one of Magnus', the man handing it over to him, along with a pair of black slacks before he ducked into the ensuite attached to his hospital room to take a quick shower. It felt nice against his skin. A little tight across his chest, since Alec was broader, but still very nice. It even faintly smelt of Magnus too. Sandalwood and sugar. Alec's kyrptonite.

"Madz," Magnus' daughter skipped over to her Uncle Raphy as he picked her up and cuddled her close. Clearly when Magnus had rung Raphael to give him the god awful news that Alec and Madzie had been in an accident, it had affected the man more then he'd like to admit to. "Lets go see what we can have for lunch shall we?" Raphael softly voiced as he directed the twins into the large kitchen, their tiny voices muttering as to whether they were really going to be getting pancakes today since it had been FOREVER since they had them last.

"He's really a big softy right?" Alec muttered to Magnus.

"I heard that Lightwood." Alec cringed, chewing on his bottom lip as perhaps he had now upset Magnus' brother and friend within less then ten minutes of meeting the man. Not that he could think much more on the matter because Magnus grinned over at him, seemingly looking like he was trying to hold in his laughter.

"Oh he most definitely is."

"I heard that too Bane." Both men grinned at each other.

It wasn't long before Alec's heart skipped a beat as Magnus slid closer, dropping his head a little as soft plump lips ghosted over his cheek. What he wouldn't give to just shift his head a little to the left and then those soft lips would have caressed his own.

"I have missed you pretty boy." Of course he blushed, not only for the peck to his cheek and the nickname, but also because of how close Magnus was and the fact his warm minty breath fluttered over and into his ear. Magnus squeezed his hand before he walked off towards the kitchen where Raphael had already taken the children.

"So, pancakes it is then, right?" Magnus questioned as he began to roll up the sleeves of his dark purple button down shirt.

Alec gave himself a few extra seconds to calm his body down and then kicked off his shoes and removed the jacket he borrowed from Magnus once more. Magnus had let him know that all his clothing from the day of the accident had been thrown out and was not salvageable. Alec took that to mean the fabric had been cut from his body and was indeed caked in blood. He made his way to the archway leading into the lovely kitchen he had missed and rolled up the sleeves of Magnus' shirt he was wearing.

"I'm helping." He firmly voiced as Magnus gave him a grin over his shoulder as he was already at the fridge pulling items out.

"Of course you are." Alec slipped past Raphael and the children who were all propped up on stools, watching them as hungry tummies waited for lunch.

Alec couldn't drop the grin from his lips at how very domestic and oh so right it felt as he and Magnus pottered around his large kitchen, cooking up creamy scrambled eggs and crispy bacon, and of course Alec's famous buttermilk pancakes, for the very first time together.

#

(Three days later...)

Alec had been under strict instructions from Magnus not to strain his still healing body. He still had the large bandage over his head as the stitches were due for removal in the next few days, much to Alec's relief. The bandage was a pain.

It was now Wednesday afternoon and Magnus had been on the phone to the contractor he and Clary had hired when he'd seen Alec head for the front door, slipping into his battered jacket, which was over his dark grey sweater and black jeans ensemble.

'Sorry, one moment James.' Magnus placed down his phone on the coffee table, shifted his laptop out of his lap and then on quick feet moved towards Alec just as he had opened the front door. 'Where are you going?' Alec for his part tried ever so hard not to roll his eyes. Magnus had become a little overprotective of him since he'd been discharged from hospital. It was cute, but annoying at the same time.

'I'm going to get the kids.' Alec mumbled as he carefully placed a dark grey beanie over his bandage to conceal it from questioning and scrutinising eyes of strangers. Alec's unkempt hair had grown some, his long bangs falling over his startling blue eyes, and long wisps fell down his neck, near to where they connected with his shoulders. The long bangs pretty much allowed Alec to hide those pretty eyes from the world. Magnus found the longish hair adorable on the man. It also gave him an extra excuse to touch him a little more, tucking those strands of messy hair a little bit under his beanie so he could actually see where he was going and all.

'I hadn't realised that was the time.' Magnus had made sure for the past few days the boys did full days at day care so they didn't stress Alec's healing body out.

He hadn't realised how quickly the days were moving when he was so consumed with working on the plans for the renovation and rebuild of the building and also having various three way conversations with Clary and James Carstairs Construction. 'Let me finish my phone conversation and I'll come with you.'

'Magnus, you're busy with work and you've left the Contractor on hold with your needless worrying.' Alec watched Magnus pout at him. That look really affected him. Though if Alec were being truthful, everything about Magnus affected him. 'Look, you can't keep me wrapped up in a bubble. I need to get back out there and also, I'm going crazy just lying in bed most of the day.' Alec hoped his own frowning and pouting face was working on the taller man before him. When Magnus didn't seem to protest anymore, Alec shifted out into the hallway.

'Be careful Alexander. If you feel light headed or your vision blurs, please call me immediately and I'll...' Magnus stopped when Alec had turned back around to face him, blue eyes widening a little as he hadn't realised that Magnus was following him into the hallway. Their bodies were only a few inches apart.

'I'll be right back Magnus. Stop worrying so much.'

'But...' A tiny gasp hitched in Magnus' throat as he so was not expecting slightly chapped lips pressing lightly against his own. The moment was over quicker then Magnus could respond as Alec quickly jerked away, cheeks an adorable pink.

'Stop worrying.' Alec quickly blurted out before taking the stairs whilst his mind was reeling at his own boldness. He hadn't meant to do that. Or had he? Magnus was pretty irresistible after all.

Magnus stood there for a few moments more, his thumb brushing over his bottom lip before his brain finally kicked into action that James Carstairs himself was still on hold waiting for him to finish off their phone conversation. Magnus quickly re-entered his home, the door clicking closed behind him and he jumped back into work mode, though was grinning like an idiot while doing so.

He was safe though, no one could see him doing it.

#

Magnus paced the living room of the apartment, eyes flicking every now and then to the clock on the wall. Alec and the children should have been home over half an hour ago. Every time Magnus heard the faint sounds of sirens, he would literally go into a panic and message Alec to see if he was alright. He'd already done it four times like a maniac. He just didn't want anything else happening to the delightful young man.

'Magnus, stop worrying.' Was the first response he got from Alec when he heard the first lot of sirens. About twenty minutes after that message he received another: 'Your precious cargo has been collected and I may have promised a quick play in the park before coming home.'

'On our way.' That was the last message Magnus had received from Alec, which also came with a picture of the man and his adorable smiling children.

Magnus was contemplating whether he should ring the man, knowing very much how he was worrying excessively, but honestly, could he be blamed? Magnus had spent many nights awake since Alec's accident. Once he knew Madzie was fine, Magnus had never been a religious person, but he'd be lying if he hadn't sent out silent prays to anything out there to ensure Alec's safety as the days ticked by. He was certain he had someone watching over him when Alec pulled through, like the miracle the man was to him and his children.

The single father had been so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't heard the front door go as he was pottering around in his bedroom, hanging up some of his shirts in his wardrobe before shifting to his bed to fluff up the mountain of cushions he had on it.

To think, Alec had been home for three days now and he had not had the man in his bedroom again. He missed sleeping next to the man, even if it was all innocent and just adorable hand holding. Then there was also the times that they would kiss or cuddle on the couch or the settee. None of that had happened either.

Even though Magnus knew why he hadn't reached out for Alec since his return, what he did know was he always got the best nights rest as long as the blue eyed beauty was close by. It was a peculiar thought, and one he couldn't ponder on for much longer when he suddenly heard his name being called out, rather loudly too. And by Alec no less. Magnus immediately heard the worry within it, he dropping the cobalt blue satin cushion haphazardly as he darted out of his bedroom and rushed down the hallway.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Magnus felt his heart constrict as Alec was kneeling by the front door which was still wide open with his equally worried and far too silent children surrounding his hunched over form. "Alexander, are you alright?" Magnus' heart was pounding, he honestly believing something else had happened to Alec. After all, he'd finally been able to return home and all he wanted the man to do was rest and recuperate and it appeared he had overexerted himself. Fear gripped Magnus tight once more.

"What should we do Magnus?" He found frowning bright blue eyes gazing up at him. "I found him in the alleyway." Magnus had to collect himself as it didn't appear like anything was wrong with Alec as he watched those eyes shift down to his bunched up sweater and there, curled into the material of it was a very dirty and quite ill looking kitten, mucus coming from its nostrils and it seemed to be wheezing a little too. "I couldn't leave him out there." Magnus found four pairs of pleading eyes looking up at him, like he had all the answers in the world.

"Well..." Magnus heart began to calm down. Alec was fine. "...we best request a house call then shouldn't we?" He was rewarded with hugs around the legs from his children and an adorable relieved look that rushed across Alec's face, making him far cuter then Magnus thought was humanly possible.

Magnus kicked himself into action, swiping up his phone as he set to work on finding the nearest vet clinic in his neighbourhood which could make an urgent house call and also listened to the instructions given to him as he directed Alec to get some towels and he'd heat up some hot water bottles to try and get the kitten's temperature up since none of them had any idea as to how long it had been out in the freezing cold for.

"Thank you, we'll see the vet very soon." Magnus hung up the call and waited along with his rather impatient children and an equally impatient Alec for the vet to arrive.

#

"Thank you very much." Magnus escorted the vet out of his home and promised to keep a close eye on the little fluff ball over the next 24-48 hours and would then bring him to the clinic for a more thorough barrage of tests. Magnus closed his door and then made his way back over to where the kitten was curled up on a covered heating pad near the roaring fire with his children and Alec crowding around the little guy. "Now come on you lot, if he wakes up and sees all of you hovering over him, he's going to freak out."

"Can we keep him Papa?" Max quickly questioned, Magnus knowing how much his youngest loved cats. He was now gazing down at the hopeful looks in big brown-golden orbs peering pitifully up at him.

"We won't ask Santa for anything else at Christmas." Came Madzie's adorable promise which her twin brothers nodded in agreement to.

"Yes you will." Magnus muttered under his breath as he finally shifted his gaze to Alec. "Alexander tell them that..." Magnus never did get any further when he found a pair of hopeful and pleading sparkling blue eyes looking up at him too!

'Looks like you've a cat now Bane.' Magnus' internal voice chuckled at him.

"We're calling him Chairman Meow." Magnus offered up, arms folded over his chest and listened to three squealing children as they hugged his legs, ecstatic once more.

A pitiful meow came from the kitten and Magnus watched his three children shush themselves adorably as they sprawled on the rug, cooing the little kitten back into slumber. Magnus watched an adorable smile flutter to Alec's lips as he mouthed 'thank you' to him before settling onto his side, one hand holding up his head while the index finger on his left hand brushed over the kittens tiny head earning Alec a purr for his efforts.

And that was how one Chairman Meow Lightwood-Bane came into their little world.

#

(Two days later...)

Life moved along relatively uneventful over the next couple of days as Chairman Meow made an amazing and fast recovery and of course made himself comfortable in his new home. He'd been taken to get micro-chipped and of course the usual vaccinations for a kitten his age. In about a month or two he was going to be scheduled for de-sexing too.

The little kittens life, from how he started out, was an absolute turn around as he was surrounded by gushing children and equally gushing 'parents' in Alec and Magnus.

At first Magnus wasn't sure about having a pet in his already busy household, but his children (and Alec) had become attached to the kitten within minutes and really, how could he say 'no' to adorably pleading faces like they had shown him.

Truthfully, Magnus hated the idea of his home smelling like kitty litter or worse cat urine and poo and also the thought of it being spread about his home since the kitten wasn't trained yet, but Alec had promised that nothing like that would happen.

It appeared over the past couple of days Alec had been dong a fair amount of research, his children curled adorably around the man on his bed as he had borrowed Magnus' laptop whilst he was on site with Clary and the Contractor at their property. Alec had asked to use it and once Magnus was free, the five of them had headed off to Upper Brooklyn to visit a massive pet supplies store so they could purchase all the necessary equipment and supplies to keep the little kitten entertained.

True to Alec's word, Magnus had not come upon any awful little surprises about his home. Turns out, the young man had rescued a pretty damn smart kitten as he'd already gotten used to his kitty litter box and Alec had picked a pretty high priced brand which did not leave any odours about his home. Magnus was impressed, though he knew he wouldn't skimp on expenses, even if it were for a tiny white and grey fur ball.

Of course Magnus was still iffy about having a cat in his home, but when he was home alone, Alec out visiting his siblings and the kids were still at school and day care, he'd been sitting on his couch, clacking away on his laptop before feeling the young kitten brush against his bare ankle. He peered down at the cat, those bright green-gold eyes gazing up at him and then a tiny meow echoed through his home.

'Oh fine, come on up then.' Magnus huffed out as he swooped down and deposited the kitten into his lap as he had placed his laptop to the side and started making a few phone calls. Half way through a conversation with Clary, Magnus felt his lips twitch into a smile as Chairman purred up a storm when he rubbed a couple of fingers under its chin before watching it curl into a tiny ball and dropping off to sleep.

Chairman Meow had found his newest best friend.

Alec himself was immensely pleased when he had returned home to see Magnus curled on the couch, taking in a little nap, much like Chairman was doing as the little cat was sprawled on Magnus' head. Of course Alec couldn't help but take a picture. He was so pleased the two of them had finally 'connected' as Alec had started to feel guilty like he had somehow bullied Magnus into keeping the cat.

He didn't want to disturb Magnus' cat nap, since the man had been working insane hours now that the renovations and rebuild to his and Clary's gallery building were under way, but he also knew it wasn't good for the man to sleep out in the living room, but then thought maybe he was just so used to couches these days thanks to having slept on the one in his hospital room for over a week.

However, as Alec sat on the edge of the couch, watching Magnus draw in deep breaths and listening to Chairman's tiny purrs, something else was bothering Alec instead. And it had everything to do with Magnus.

The man had not tried to initiate any form of intimate contact with him. He knew he wasn't experienced with a lot, oh how he knew that, but he really missed Magnus' brushes of his hand or the tiny squeezes he used to give him. Even the way he would cup his face gently too. Any touch from the older man had ceased and Alec was beginning to worry. Had he done something wrong? The last time they had kissed, which really, it was more like a peck on the lips was when Alec had done it whilst heading out to collect the man's children. Had Magnus hated it and was now distancing himself from him?

"Alexander...? That you...?" Alec jerked from his thoughts and smiled lightly down at Magnus as he sat up, back arching as he stretched his arms over his head, the silky material of his dark green shirt riding up to give him a glimpse of golden-bronze skin beneath the shirt. That and part of the phoenix tails from Magnus' tattoo.

"Can we talk?" Alec hadn't realised he was going to blurt that out as Magnus brushed his hands over his face and into his lightly spiked hair before curling his legs underneath himself.

"Of course, what seems to be the problem?" Alec scratched awkwardly behind the back of his neck, noticing he hadn't removed his beanie and did so now, his bangs falling into his eyes. The bandage was now gone, the stitches had been removed yesterday, but Alec still felt a little self conscious since he still had a bit of a bald patch even though parts of his shaggy unkempt dark hair did fall over it and concealed it nicely. The only way one could tell would be if a gust of wind blew his hair a certain way and would then reveal the scar and 'peach fluff' tiny hairs that were starting to grow back.

"You." Alec heard himself voice and found confused brown-golden orbs looking quietly over at him. Alec finally slid onto the couch, shuffling closer to Magnus and caught him freezing up suddenly at his sudden closeness. "Something is wrong."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Come on Magnus..." Alec practically sighed out. "I know you're working hard, but when you finally stop, when the kids are talking to you, or even when I'm talking to you, you seem to just...disappear into your head for a bit. We've had to snap you out of it more times then I can already count."

"That's not..." Magnus felt his breath hitch when Alec took hold of his hands, giving them a light squeeze. He let out a shuddering breath not realising how closely the younger man had been watching him.

"If I've done something wrong, tell me Magnus." He felt his shoulders tense a little, knowing he couldn't hide what he'd been coming to the conclusion of for days now.

"I'm sorry Alexander." Magnus raised his gaze to those expressive blue eyes. "You've done nothing wrong."

"Then what...?" Magnus brushed his index finger lightly over Alec's lips.

"I just... I can't do this Alexander."

"Th-This?" Alec's heart began to thunder in his chest and his throat suddenly felt parched. "What...What do you mean?"

"This fake relationship." Alec sucked in a shuddering breath.

'You really fucked up Lightwood.' His internal voice mocked him, like it did on a daily basis much to Alec's displease.

"But I thought..." He was stopped suddenly as Magnus leant forward, lips suddenly falling against his, those warm soft hands cupping his face gently, sweetly. And yet, the kiss was intense, desperate even. Alec was immediately drawn in, a moth to a flame, unable to do anything but try and respond to Magnus' rather urgent kiss. To try and feel what Magnus was feeling right now. Alec's body was lit, senses heightened as Magnus swiped his tongue over his bottom lip making him shudder. By the angel, was this his way of saying goodbye? "Ma-Magnus..." Alec mumbled the man's name breathlessly and Magnus jerked back, a hairsbreadth or two away as he sought out confused blue eyes. Magnus took in some deep controlling breaths and lightly knocked their foreheads together.

"When you were hurt, when we didn't know if you would recover, so much was going on in my head. I thought... I thought the children and I had lost you..." Alec's heart thundered in his chest, in his ears, at Magnus' softly spoken confession.

"Magnus..."

"Everything I've felt over the years in my relationships has been nothing compared to what I'm feeling right now. The toxicity of Camille and I together and what her cheating ways did to me." Alec frowned as that was one story Magnus had yet to share with him, but he could feel the pain coming off Magnus in waves at the sheer mention of the woman's name. "Also, the whirlwind romance of what Catarina and I went through. And what I didn't do enough for Dot." Alec knew the constant guilt Magnus carried with him to this day since the death of Raphael and Max's mother. It had been four years and it had not lessened at all. Alec still had no idea where Magnus was going with this, but his breath hitched in his throat when shimmering brown-golden orbs finally opened to look at him. "I can't be like this with you." Alec's mind began to scream, began to shout and plea for Magnus to not do this, but everything Alec wanted to say was stuck in his throat and so, because of that, all that came out was a pitiful and confused whimper. Thankfully, since Alec felt ashamed at hearing it, it looked like Magnus hadn't heard it. "I can't use you like this Alexander. I don't want to use you like this."

"What... What exactly are you trying to say?" Finally Alec found his voice, albeit whispered.

Magnus felt his face soften, his heart swelling as Alec chewed adorably on his bottom lip. He knew then, in his heart of hearts what he'd truly been wanting to ask this man, probably since the very beginning.

"Alexander Lightwood, will you be my boyfriend?" Alec's breath rushed out in one go and he was sure, for a second or two, he became light-headed.

He had so many thoughts rushing in his head that for a second he wasn't sure what he heard was correct! After all, he thought this speech was leading Magnus to firing him, breaking contact with him and then he'd never get to see the gorgeous man and his sweet children ever again! And yet...and yet...he had heard him correctly right? He had said something about boyfriends right? No one had ever wanted to be Alec's boyfriend before, so his ears weren't playing tricks on him were they?

"S-Say that again?" Alec softly murmured and he watched a charming smile reach into Magnus' eyes, making them sparkle like they'd never sparkled before.

"Alexander," Magnus cupped his cheek, thumb brushing over his high cheek bone whilst also drawing himself a little closer. "Will you be my boyfriend?" Magnus watched Alec's blue eyes drift closed for a moment.

In truth he was trying not to pay attention to his own thundering heart. Never in all his life was he more nervous about asking someone out then he was in this very moment. Come to think of it, Magnus was sure this was the first time he was actually asking someone! All his previous relationships had "just happened" without neither party asking the other truly out like he was doing right now. It left a rather thrilling feeling bubbling up within Magnus. To think he was experiencing quite the 'first' with this blue eyed beauty in front of him.

"F-For real?" Came the adorable mumble along with an equally precious pink tinge to pale smooth cheeks as Alec finally drifted his eyes back open and over to Magnus. Those sparkling blue eyes seemed to shine with a thousand and one emotions that Magnus couldn't quite read just yet. Not that Magnus could really have time to comprehend them when he was so utterly captivated by this young man. Alec truly was the most beautiful creature Magnus had ever seen. Hands down.

"For real." Magnus confirmed, without a single doubt in his voice. He wanted this man. Heart and soul. Well... Heart, soul and body. Eventually. "This isn't about my father or my children either." Alec sucked in a breath as Magnus' mesmerising eyes held a determination in them like never before. "This is about you and me and whatever this is that is happening between us." Alec's lips parted open in silent shock. "So, what do you say Alexander? Want to give this a try?" Magnus gulped down the lump in his throat hoping he hadn't scared the man away with having first asked him to be his fake lover and yet now was asking him to be his real one!

"By the angel, yes!" Alec gasped and maybe later, when he was alone and could think about it more, perhaps he would be embarrassed by his over eager response, but right now he couldn't care less.

Alec threw his arms around Magnus' shoulders, delighting in the older man's deep rumbled chuckle as his circled lightly around his waist. He didn't want to place any unnecessary pressure on his healing ribs after all.

At the affirmative reply from Alec, Magnus had felt like he'd just won the lottery.

"I'm so glad you woke up." Magnus softly confessed into the junction of Alec's left neck and shoulder region, since he had tucked his head there, lips grazing against Alec's rather enticing neck tattoo, and then they curved into a smile as he felt the shudder the younger man gave off. Well that and the way HIS blue eyed beauty continuously nodded his head rather cutely too. By the angel this young man was HIS!

Magnus held on tighter, hoping he wasn't hurting Alec as he couldn't help it. He wanted to pull the young man into his lap but thought perhaps that was a step too far right now. Magnus took in a deep breath, sighing out blissfully as he nuzzled Alec's neck and delighted in the adorable half giggle-chuckle he was rewarded. He could do this. He could put himself out there again, get back into the dating scene as long as it was with this delicious young man clinging adorably to him.

And to think Magnus didn't even have to have that whole awkward moment of advising the man he was a single father to three children and then if his potential partner had not gone running for the hills, then he would set up a time for them to meet and he would hope that his beloved children would like this one.

Nope, he didn't have to go through those stressful times because Alec already knew all that. He knew all that, and most of his past too, and he still stuck with him.

Yeah, Magnus could make this work. Surely.

#

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

**Help Wanted**

**By: Shin Sankai**

#

Author's Notes: So, personal plug here. I've no idea the nationality of anyone who reads my little stories, but this is a personal shout out to any Aussies and their families doing it tough with the devastating bush fires that are ravishing our beloved country. Its heart breaking to see our beautiful country up in flames like this. My little state has had a few fires, blanketed in smoke from other states, but my family and I are very lucky that we are not directly affected. Please do as many rain dances as you can (or pray) for it for all the affected areas of our country!

Moving on from that, this chapter may have been a bit harder then I thought. I seem to be saying that rather frequently now, which I don't like. I want the chapters to flow with ease and yet... It is NOT happening.

On that note, there is some Lightwood sibling tension (and awkward explanations abound) as Alec had to go and confront his 'demons' of facing them and what he'd been hiding all this time. Its been done as past tense, so forewarning there.

There was also the fact this chapter took me awhile to put together because of other distractions as well. Work is a pain, no shock there, but worst of all, I freaking thought up another Malec story! Technically two oneshots! That now totals three stories I have to now, one day, work on. Plus, I seem to be addicted to 'Legendary – Game of Heroes' which I'm really bad at, and its become ridiculously hard as of late which I hate, but I can't seem to uninstall the app. Argh! :/

Anyway, a welcome relief from trying not to think up any other stuff as my brain is seriously going to explode, was finally tackling some of my notes, actually working out the ending (and an epilogue) for this saga. Why do I find it easy knowing how its going to end and yet getting there is a damn struggle. Though I am not sure when that will happen since I keep thinking about stuff to throw in! I also started expanding on some notes/ideas about Robert's family which Alec and his siblings know nothing about, but mainly started to develop some steamy scenes between the boys, so look out for that!

I know I promised more Jace and Asmodeus, but in this chapter it is only a bit more Asmodeus. As for Jace, whilst he was there, he wasn't there to say much at this stage. I need to still develop what's up with the blonde and then have him and Alec reconnect on their own in the next chapter. Hopefully... Actually, I'm pretty sure I've got it flagged there. Along with Alec and Magnus going further too. :D

And with that, if you have even read that far in my dribble of notes, here is the next chapter up for grabs. Enjoy!

#

Chapter 14: Its cold outside, but things are heating up!

#

Alec unlocked the door to the apartment and slid inside, arms practically overflowing with grocery bags as he kicked the door closed, it auto-locking behind him.

"Alexander, you could have sent me a message and I would have come down to help." Came the concerned voice of the older man further in the apartment. "Or more importantly you could of told me you were going to restock the pantry and fridge so enthusiastically and I would have come along."

Magnus always left money in a little pottery dish on top of the fridge for Alec to access for his usual grocery and takeaway runs which he generally did once or twice a week, depending on what was going on.

Since he'd been out of commission for the first two weeks in hospital and then this past week and a bit he was pretty much being confined to the house, and mainly his bedroom (thank you Magnus) the fridge and pantry were looking pretty low in certain items, fresh fruit and veg being a main thing which Alec didn't like.

Not that Alec had had much of an appetite, but there were three growing children to feed so of course the moment Magnus wasn't eyeing him like a hawk, he'd sneak away to go run errands as per what he normally did prior to the accident. The first time he had done it, he really had overexerted himself and was downright sore and tired for the next couple of days. Magnus had not been impressed, hence the almost 'house arrest' he'd been under.

Alec had finally placed the bags on the ground, sliding several off his wrists which now had 'bag mark straps' on his pale skin due to their heaviness and finally shifted his gaze over to a slightly put out and worried Magnus.

Magnus who was gorgeously dressed in silver skinny jeans, which seemed to shimmer in the sunlight streaming through the large windows and balcony glass doors as there appeared to be diamonte's sewn into the material running up the sides of the man's insanely long legs. The jeans were clasped low against Magnus' prominent hips and were held there by a studded black belt. The photographer had complimented the skin tight jeans with a silky black shirt, tucked into the waist band but the buttons were shockingly undone, right down to his very navel! Alec had to quell the desire to lick his lips as he gazed right back at Magnus and the two silver and gold chains around his neck, the shiny metal practically pouncing off his taut and muscular golden-bronze skin rather alluringly.

"Its alright, I'm..." Alec lost his train of thought in being able to respond to Magnus as the man had walked on over, tilting his head down and planted a gentle kiss on his lips in a sweet gesture of greeting. "...fine." Alec mumbled just as Magnus backed away, presenting him with his dashing smile and of course making him blush.

Alec was dating Magnus. Officially. It was something the younger man had actually been pinching himself over for the past couple of weeks now.

"Welcome home." That very greeting, whether it was said by Magnus or his children, or all four simultaneously together, it never ceased to amaze Alec at how it always placed him at ease. Hell itself could be waging war within Alec, making him doubt himself (which of course he usually did) but here, with Magnus and his children, Alec's body and mind calmed. This place, this family, it truly felt like nothing else to him. He felt grounded here. He felt he belonged.

Of course once he thought of that, came to that very conclusion, Alec was pretty damn embarrassed and squashed it immediately. Shoved it deep down into the dark recesses of his shy inexperienced heart. There was just no way he would dare confess something like that aloud. After all, he didn't want to scare Magnus off.

Magnus who was his very first boyfriend. For a whole two weeks now. But what a couple of weeks it had been! Alec was constantly greeted with sweet and gentle kisses like that when he came home or when Magnus came back. And when the kids were finally tucked in bed, angelic slumbering faces buried into pillows and cuddly toys, Magnus would draw Alec to the couch and cuddle together whilst watching some random fashion show or even the home shopping network.

It was a guilty pleasure of Magnus' since several of his kitchen appliances had been bought from there at ungodly hours of the morning. Even if Magnus contemplated on buying that latest coffee machine, or the pasta roller, or that vegetable chopper, never mind the fact he had all those things already, his attention would always be stolen by Alec's fluttering fingers dragging up and down his bare forearm. It was something that Alec had started to do, shyly trying to get his attention and when their eyes met, their lips drew together soon after. Magnus would bestow the adorable man with multiple lazy kisses, pulling Alec further over his body, never wanting his own to loom over the young man since he thought maybe that would scare Alec off and so he would loosely wrap his arms around Alec's waist, being ever so patient to see what the blue eyed beauty would do.

Which adorably so, wasn't very much from his younger boyfriend. The lazy kisses and the tiny caresses didn't advance much over the coming days, but Magnus was fine with that. He could go slow because he enjoyed these moments. He thoroughly enjoyed the sighs and the moans, even the tiny chuckles and downright adorable bursts of a giggle every now and then if his lips or fingers fluttered over Alec's skin, at particular sensitive places, that even he seemed surprised at realising just how ticklish he could be.

Though really, ever since becoming boyfriends, not much had changed. Alec still pretty much ran the home, collecting the children from school and day care, running various errands, grocery runs, park and arcade adventures, cuddles, baths and storybook time. All these things Alec really loved to do. He was trying to get back into his cooking and loved baking with the kids once more. He was always on hand to entertain and care for the residents of this apartment. Alec almost felt like he was born to do it. Born to look after the Bane family.

Life, right now, for the most part, was pretty bloody fantastic for Alec. He got to be part of three adorable children's lives and he had a very sexy boyfriend which always made Alec pause and take a moment for that to sink in.

'You're dating Magnus!' His inner voice would scream in delight, making Alec grin like a fool every time that thought hit him. 'Are you even boyfriend material? Especially for someone as amazing and experienced as Magnus?' The little voice would soon place doubt in his head, ever the pessimist that it was. It clawed at his happiness, trying to drive the darkness into the tiny bit of light in his life. Alec was sure it probably would have won, back when he thought nothing like this could ever happen to him, but lately he'd been getting better at fighting off his doubts and low self esteem. Or so he thought. And all it took was to think of Magnus and what had been happening constantly now.

At first when Magnus had asked him to be his boyfriend, Alec of an evening couldn't dare venture into Magnus' bedroom. It almost seemed easier to rest in bed with the gorgeous man at his side when they weren't officially together. Now that they were indeed boyfriends, there were so many more 'what if' situations that had actually been doing Alec's head in.

What if he laid beside Magnus and the man forced himself on him when he wasn't ready? What if he forced himself on Magnus and he wasn't ready? What if it started nicely, just some kissing and caressing which Alec really did enjoy, but then what if Magnus brushed his hand further down his body and made him freeze? Made him afraid to be touched? What if, at the end of the day, if they did begin to remove their clothing more and more and Magnus saw him, saw his body up close and personal and became repulsed by it? Repulsed by him? What if Alec wasn't attractive enough for Magnus?

Oh how such thoughts kept him tossing and turning for hours on end. So much so, on the third night it had happened, his third night out of hospital, and Alec was not venturing into Magnus' bedroom yet again. On that third restless night Alec finally had enough of his racing thoughts and rolled out of bed and ended up in the lounge room, placing on Magnus' stereo system and shifting it to some sort of relaxation radio station for the insomniacs of the world and listened to the waves crashing softly through the speakers. Alec had closed his eyes for a moment, soaking up the sounds of the waves on the shore and was suddenly consumed by the soft noise and slowly began to move, arms and legs fluidly moving with the rest of his body. His bare feet glided over the rug as Alec drifted into an easy kata he'd watched years ago on the internet and had perfected.

Alec had no idea how long he'd been at it, but when the crashing of the waves shifted to a light piano tune, Alec stopped his movements, drawing in some deep breaths. His eyes snapped open when there was soft clapping from behind him and spun around to find Magnus sitting cross legged on the floorboards, dressed in silk black and gold pyjama bottoms, hair messy and falling to his shoulders and seemingly, completely, enraptured by him of all people.

'I had no idea how graceful and beautiful you were. I had suspected, from the moment I met you, but now this is proof.' Of course Alec blushed in the dim lighting. He was just gliding around by moonlight streaming in through the large windows which Magnus never covered with blinds or curtains and hoped he really hoped the older man couldn't see it.

'How... How long have you been there?'

'Since I heard your door creak open about an hour ago.' Alec gulped down the lump in his throat as Magnus had been watching him all that time!

'You could have called out to me.'

'And ruin my free show, not a chance.' Magnus quipped softly back and rose fluidly to his full height, drifting over to Alec's prone form and gave him a tiny grin. 'What is on your mind Alexander?'

'I...' Magnus watched those troubled pretty blue eyes drop to the floor. It pained him that Alec seemed to be filled with jumbled thoughts and didn't think he would listen to them. Magnus placed his hand under Alec's chin, drawing his face and eyes up towards his own.

'You know you can tell me anything.'

'I don't want to scare you away.' Magnus arched an eyebrow at that. He'd hardly think anything Alec could do would scare him away. This young man was utterly precious. He on the other hand... 'Can I... Can I sleep with you?' Of course Magnus arched an eyebrow at that and yes, this close to Alec he watched his cheeks flush red in the darkness. 'I... I mean... next to you. In your room. Your bed.' Oh how Magnus had to hold his tongue from teasing the young man before him. Because in that moment, in those pretty blue eyes, he understood.

'Are you restless if I'm not near you?' The tiny nod of the head melted Magnus' heart.

'Maybe its because you stayed with me in the hospital.' Alec tried to reason. 'Or maybe its just because I like having you close to me now.' There was a pause as Alec's words finally sunk in. He frowned at his own ludicrous observation. 'Never mind. Please forget I said anything. I'll just...go back to my room.' His shoulders slumped as he tried to make his escape.

'Have you thought to ask why I'm also up at this ungodly hour?' Magnus softly questioned, and of course he hadn't let Alec escape, his firm grip already around one of Alec's wrists, keeping the man close.

'Wh-Why?' The adorable stutter was back.

'I cannot seem to settle without you beside me too.' Blue eyes darted up, seeing the truth within Magnus' weary brown-golden orbs. Alec observed a tiny little smile reach Magnus' lips, like he were a little surprised at his own revelation just then. 'Come on, lets go to bed.' Magnus squeezed Alec's hand before turning off his stereo and then pulled the quiet young man into his room and into his bed. Their body warmth enveloped each other, soft sighs drifted through the darkness and heavy eyelids finally closed.

That had been Alec's first night back in Magnus' bed after having become official boyfriends.

The very next morning, and the others after that, Alec had been roused from slumber by lips fluttering over his forehead, down to his eyelids and then a couple kisses to his warming cheeks, before a tiny little peck to his slowly grinning lips.

Alec was usually an early riser, but these days he didn't want to wake from the best sleeps he'd had in forever. Plus there was the part where he got to wake up to Magnus' kisses. And then there was the fact he was generally tucked into Magnus' side, the man cocooning him in his warmth, even if Magnus only went to bed half clothed. His skin was smooth and warm and golden and Alec liked it. A lot.

On a couple of occasions, Magnus dared to take the morning kisses a little bit further and his teeth came into play, nipping at his neck, it making Alec giggle, his blue eyes snapping open to stare up at wondrous brown-golden orbs, Magnus smiling wide at having elicited that sort of noise from him. Alec had never thought of himself as a giggler, but some things Magnus did to him and got out of him, surprised them both. And he wasn't going to run away from it.

Turns out, Alec had a pretty sensitive neck and any form of kissing, sucking or nipping at his fleshy skin had him giggling most times before Magnus awarded himself with some little moans from Alec's lips too, deciding to lean over Alec a little more, placing more feelings into their morning kisses. When that happened, Alec would begin to squirm about, feeling nervous energy pool within the pit of his stomach.

And as if Magnus could feel it, sense it, the man would graciously pull away.

'Morning, Pretty Boy.' Magnus' grin would widen as he continuously blushed at the endearment which was always bestowed on him of a morning. Though they had been tittering so close on that line of going way too far in such a fake relationship, now that line didn't matter at all. He and Magnus could do whatever they liked since becoming boyfriends, but Magnus was so wonderful to him, not forcing anything on him. And usually with morning greetings like that, Alec didn't bother to respond to Magnus(these kisses had pretty much tuned into a ritual for the older man) and instead shifted onto his side and buried his head into Magnus' bare chest. 'Oh... Are you being my shy boy today?' Magnus' deep rumbling voice fluttered into Alec's ear, a chuckle on the tip of his tongue, making Alec blush harder as the older man's fingers caressed through his messy hair soothingly. 'Do you not want to get up this morning?' Alec's answer to the question was to wind his left arm over Magnus' narrow waist and hold him close, it bringing more delightful chuckles from Magnus' lips as his warm breath fanned over the back of his neck, pressing lips to the crux between his neck and shoulder region which made him shudder every single time. The moment usually lasted for all of ten minutes until adorable voices were calling out to Alec for breakfast.

And so the morning ritual would end and the days events would begin with Alec showering, door locked as he just wasn't ready for that sort of thing with Magnus just yet. He pondered long and hard as he knew he and Magnus really needed to communicate more and not just fall innocently into bed together of an evening. Alec for the most part, even if only having a boyfriend officially for a couple of weeks really wanted to try things. He wasn't sure what things, but he knew he wanted to try them with Magnus. He didn't know the first thing about flirting and making moves on someone, but he did know what he wanted. Magnus.

But alas, Alec hadn't worked up the courage to ask the man anything (or try anything more) and instead remained content with the kissing and the light caresses. As a week passed, Alec began to wonder if Magnus was becoming impatient though he never once appeared that way on the outside.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Alec snapped from his past thoughts to blink at Magnus who had an all knowing smile on his handsome face. "Are you over thinking in there?" Magnus tapped the side of his head with one of his delicate index fingers.

"N-No..." Brown-golden orbs narrowed slightly, a calculative expression on Magnus' beautiful face showing before he gave him a little slack and beamed him a smile before smacking his lips back against his for a few moments. When Magnus was satisfied, he effortlessly scooped up all the bags and headed off towards the kitchen.

Alec allowed him to go, to dumbfounded since he was still reeling at how much Magnus was coddling him.

As Magnus sauntered off to the kitchen, a man on a mission, and of course completely overloaded with bags of heavy groceries but had a grace and poise which was so very him, Alec took a moment to get his heart rate in check whilst also removing his jacket and shoes.

"Magnus, you don't have to constantly hover around me and think I'm going to strain myself. I'm fine. And I'm sure you have a lot of work to do with the renovations having started now too." Alec blurted out, hoping Magnus could hear him from the entranceway. "Dr Hill cleared me as well." Alec called out again, unsure if he was miffed by Magnus' over protectiveness or whether he was just insanely touched by it. Alec had never had anyone worry about him the way Magnus did. Oh sure his siblings loved him, even if two were upset at him nowadays and he'd seen the worry in their faces and voices over the years, but Magnus' worrying was like nothing else.

What Alec spoke of, about being cleared by Dr Hill, his local GP, was true. One of the last check-up appointments he had booked, Magnus had actually escorted him to the clinic, calling Clary to advise her he would be late in at the gallery that morning because of wanting to take him to the appointment. Alec had truly thought Magnus was just dropping him off, but he had sat beside him in the waiting room and when his name was called, Magnus came into the consulting room with him! Alec wasn't sure how he felt about that, but when he took a seat on the examination bed and Magnus sat in a chair, one leg crossed over the other, it did make a goofy grin form on his lips.

He now had someone who was changing their entire morning routine for him. The emotions bubbled within Alec that day were indescribable.

That day Alec had even found it particularly cute the way Magnus pulled a little notepad – metallic blue with purple glitter on it – from inside his inner jacket pocket and then clicked a pen and began taking notes of what Dr Hill was saying about his recovery! Alec was utterly bewildered as Magnus asked a few questions, nodding here and there as his GP was answering all of them and observed Magnus jot down dot point notes whilst he was at it too!

Alec's superficial bumps and bruises were long gone, any lacerations which were stitched up and healing under bandages, which had covered his arms, legs, torso and of course the one on his head had all been removed, only faint traces of scars littered Alec's body now. The major surgery done to him, where the neurosurgeon had to drill the burr hole in his head, was now infection and swollen free and most of his hair had pretty much grown back and covered it up nicely these days. So much so, Alec wasn't too self conscious to leave the apartment without his beanie now, but Magnus had said he looked cute in the grey beanie with his hair poking out the end of it and some of his bangs curling over his forehead in the dewy cool air. Of course, thanks to that compliment, Alec may have decided to wear it more often and just mumbled he was cold and trying to keep his body heat from escaping the top of his head even if Magnus was giving him a shit eating grin, the older man knowing better.

Alec's ribs were what were taking the longest to heal, which was a pain for Alec since he really wanted to get back into some form of exercise, but Dr Hill had advised him to give it one more week. He was going to protest until Magnus turned to look at him, giving him those pouting and frowning brown-golden orbs and there was no way Alec could argue anymore. He lost the battle before the fight could even begin.

'Can I at least get stuck back into some chores around the house? I feel like such a slob just being confined to the bedroom and not being able to help out with the kids or anything around the house. Can I at least start truly cooking again?' Hope shone in Alec's eyes as he gazed over at his doctor. As much as he loved being snuggled in bed, with Magnus' adorable cherubs curled around him when they were home from school and day care (and on the weekends) he also hated being cooped up so much at the same time. The instigator of that was of course the very gorgeous man sitting on the chair across from the examination bed, Alec's legs swinging in boredom as he had breathed in and out as Dr Hill was checking his heart and lungs and also popped a thermometer between his lips as he wanted to check his temperature too.

'Whilst you have been in quite an accident, and are very lucky to be alive, you should have been perfectly fine to continue with such things without delay, as long as the chores aren't too strenuous on your body.' Alec shifted his slightly narrowed and pointed gaze over at Magnus. 'Light chores should be fine. Anything too strenuous will place a strain on your healing ribs and any sort of over exertion could delay the healing process. You are fine to do all the above, but you still need to listen to your body. If it aches, you stop and take a rest. You don't keep powering through alright?'

'Yes Dr Hill.' Alec mumbled since he still had the thermometer between his lips.

'So strenuous activities like running or going to workouts at the gym are still a no go and I'm afraid that also includes bedroom activities too. Its best to keep sex off the tables until I give you a full clearance.'

'Wh-What?' Alec turned beetroot red as the doctor had shifted away from him and was clacking on his keyboard, placing notes into his medical file and was also in the process of refilling one of Alec's prescriptions for another week. Just a minor pain relief for his mending ribs.

#

When Alec first returned home and was doing several things, too many things, he was taking quite a strong pain medication. And a lot of them too. When Magnus found out what he'd been up to, over exerting himself far too much, he'd laid down the law and hadn't ventured off to the gallery and pointed stubbornly to the bedroom and made Alec go lie down. Magnus had even taken his pain medication from him too. Alec blinked owlishly at that since they felt nice and his ribs didn't hurt so much, but the stubbornness of Magnus knew no bounds.

'Pain medication can be like alcohol Alexander. You can become too dependant on them and its hard to break free.' And that was enough for Alec to release the bottle and Magnus took it away, out of his line of sight. Alec wasn't sure if he flushed them or locked them away somewhere and had decided to monitor his pain threshold. In the end when Magnus returned to his side, he helped him into bed and brought him a nice cup of tea and biscuits. They weren't as good as the ones Alec usually baked, but they would do. Emergency supply until you are better is what Magnus had muttered.

After about an hour Alec had called out to Magnus saying he was bored. The grinning man came back in with a handful of sketchbooks and Alec returned the happy grin as he was allowed to, once again, flip through Magnus' amazing drawings once more, the very man making himself comfortable above the covers next to him and was clacking away on his laptop and taking a few phone calls too.

Somewhere along the line Alec had fallen asleep leaning against Magnus' shoulder, but he was only out for about an hour and got back into looking through the mountain of sketchbooks Magnus had loaned him. Another fresh cup of tea and some Chinese herbs were mixed in and Alec sighed as the ache in his ribs seem to lesson. He wanted to ask Magnus what they were, but the man looked busy and so he continued to gaze through the fourth sketchbook.

Again, time passed and Alec had to place the sketchbook down and had pushed the covers off his legs.

'And where do you think you're going?'

'Bathroom...' Alec pouted as he eyed Magnus. Surely the man wasn't going to stop him from going to pee?!

'Alright.' Alec rolled his eyes as he thanked the angel Magnus let him go and headed out the door.

'I saw that look, Blue Eyes.' Magnus mumbled before picking up his phone as he took a call from Clary. Alec found the coddling from Magnus equally annoying and sweet.

#

The consultation room had grown awfully quiet and when Dr Hill turned to look back at his patient, he found a very red faced Alec. 'Oh, my apologies, I thought the two of you were... Please forget I said anything as I've clearly upset you.' Magnus himself was finding this all quite amusing.

'He's not upset, just a little skittish around such open talk like that.' Eyes shifted over to Magnus. 'And your assumption of us is correct Dr Hill, but we are not...at that step in our relationship.' Magnus delicately responded whilst he placed his notepad and pen away and got up and moved over to Alec, placing his hand against Alec's right knee and gave it a light squeeze as though that very notion would calm the fire-engine red faced young man down. Magnus had hoped Alec wasn't about to go into a panic attack. But if he did, well, at least they were in the right place for it.

'Well, when you do get to that step, whether you decide to use condoms or not, make sure to get thoroughly checked before going further.' Magnus watched Alec's cheeks darken as he ducked his head adorably. How could one man be so darn endearing?

'I assure you Dr Hill, I am regularly checked and I am clear.' Magnus confessed, trying not to pay attention to Alec's head jerking up and his wide eyes were looking over at him.

Dr Hill moved back over, the thermometer from between Alec's lips was removed from his mouth, Alec still blushing sweetly, possibly even a little mortified as some spit went with the thermometer, dribbling out of the corner of his mouth. Dr Hill, without blinking an eye had passed him a tissue to mop it up. Even that was cute to Magnus.

'Your heart rate and temperature is perfect. Your lungs seem clear too so your cracked ribs haven't caused any further damages or punctures to them.' The doctor muttered as he slid back over to his desk on his wheeled chair. 'Any headaches? How about a loss of vision? What about your appetite these days? Are you keeping your meals down?' When there was no response, Dr Hill shifted his gaze to a very nervous and lost in thought Alec. 'Alec?'

'Oh, um, what?'

'Shall I answer for you since I was paying attention to Dr Hill?' Magnus teased a little and shifted his gaze to the doctor. 'He did have a slight dependency on the stronger pain medication, but that has since stopped, as it is no longer being prescribed and he rarely takes the low dose of pain medication these days. Though I have had him under house arrest so he hasn't had a chance to over exert himself like he did before.' Magnus gave a small grin. 'I'm also pleased to report that Alexander hasn't experienced any headaches or loss of vision either. Well, unless he's been lying to me?' Alec found Magnus' slightly narrowed gaze on him and he shook his head, his indication that no he wasn't lying to Magnus.

'Good, good. That is what I like to hear. Now, the appetite, how is that?'

'We've been sticking to soups, sandwiches and salads mostly since his appetite was not that great when he was in hospital and also when he was discharged. Alec was still fairly weak since he was over exerting himself. I figured going straight back into heavy foods or foods rich in acidity, creams or spices wasn't a great idea even if he does need to put on some weight.'

'Magnus...' Alec hadn't realised, though he should have, how much Magnus had been paying attention to him, worrying about him.

'Perhaps yourself too?' Dr Hill wisely quipped. Magnus gazed down at himself noticing his shirt did seem a little looser then what it usually was on his lithe and muscular frame. 'When a loved one is injured or sick, it is very easy for the partner to become stressed and loose their own appetite when worrying about the welfare of someone they care about.' Alec watched a tiny smile shift onto Magnus' lips. Alec hadn't the guts to ask Magnus if everything the doctor said was true. Was he someone Magnus cared about? Had he stressed the man out so much that he'd lost weight because of it too? Although that very thought was making Alec feel rather guilty. 'I'm sure the two of you will continue to support each other through this.'

'Of course.' Magnus confessed with his smile growing on his lips.

Alec decided to believe that there was 'care' there between the both of them. After all, you didn't ask someone out, for real, if their were no feelings there right? It might be only a week from when it happened, but it all still counted. Not that a lot had happened since Magnus officially asked him out though. Yes he got kisses and caresses, even persuaded to sleep in Magnus' bed again, and just to sleep too, and because of those rather innocent things, Alec was literally on cloud nine, mind going a hundred miles an hour as he got to kiss Magnus everyday and would ponder on what he should do for the man now that he was his boyfriend. And even though Alec floundered around about that, contemplating whether he should google 'what to do for your new boyfriend to make him feel special' or perhaps spend a day in the public library huddled in a corner and reading dating books, but either way, nothing could get better then how he'd been feeling since Magnus became his boyfriend.

Well, until Dr Hill brought up sex that is!

He and Magnus may not have been going out for very long, but ever since they met, Alec felt their was an attraction there. And in some almost frightening way, and yet it didn't seem frightening in a sense to Alec at the same time, if Magnus wanted to take that next step, well Alec was sure he'd be happy to fall into it. Or so he hoped. Though he would have to warn the gorgeous man that he was a virgin. Alec frowned at that. He'd never been embarrassed or ashamed or even remotely affected by never having had sex before, but now he was with one of the most experienced (and gorgeous) men on the planet! By the angel if he told Magnus he'd never had sex before, and that Magnus was his first boyfriend, would be his first sexual partner, would the man be horrified at having to take on the emotional baggage (and inexperience) of a virgin and just ditch him!?

'Alright young man, you're free to go.' Alec jerked back to attention and slid off the bed, eyes shifting to Magnus as he shook the doctor's hand and then headed for the door, twisting the handle and prying it open.

'Alexander? Everything alright?'

'Um, yes, I just need to...um...do you mind?' Alec fumbled through his muddled words, gesturing if Magnus could wait outside for him for a few moments. When Magnus gave a nod and a sweet smile, he left Alec to it. When the door clicked closed, Alec shifted his gaze to the GP. 'Dr Hill, how did you know?'

'Know?'

'About me and...Magnus?'

'Its the way you look at each other.' Those words seemed familiar to Alec, like he'd heard something like that before. 'Plus I have an openly gay son, so I can also pick up on such things too.'

'Oh...'

'Now, was there something you wanted to ask me without your boyfriend here?' Someone else referring to Magnus as his boyfriend made Alec's heart flutter and butterflies swarm into his belly.

'Um, these...err...check-ups...before...you know...' Alec gestured vaguely with his hands and was sure he was blushing bright red. 'What do they entail?' He quickly finished off before he chickened out.

'Well...'

#

After another twenty minute consult, Alec finally left Dr Hill's office with his hearty blush on his face and feeling ever so awkward. It faded to the background when Alec's eyes sought out Magnus as he was sitting in a waiting room chair, one leg elegantly crossed over the other and tapping away on his phone. The man didn't even take notice that an attractive young woman, with golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes, and quite a bust on her too, was eyeing him like he were a piece of meat!

Since Magnus hadn't seen him yet, Alec quickly made another, final, medical appointment for next week and then shuffled over to his boyfriend.

'Sorry to keep you waiting.' He mumbled quietly, not wanting to disturb the quiet hum in the waiting room which contained that young woman eyeing Magnus off. There was also a young couple quietly talking, a mother rubbing her rather pregnant belly whilst talking to her other child who was downright bored and wanting to leave and then there was an elderly woman who was smiling fondly at two children playing with building blocks, they clearly being her grandchildren.

'Not at all Alexander. Everything alright?' Alec gave a jerked nod of the head, heart fluttering when Magnus rose with the grace of a model (or god) and effortlessly slipped his hand into his as he pulled him towards the door so they could leave the clinic and head for home. Well, Alec could head for home and Magnus needed to get to the gallery as the renovations were under way and with him under house arrest, Magnus really hadn't left his side and was doing things over the phone and Alec knew the man really wanted to be in the thick of things.

Alec couldn't help but give a sideways glance to the woman, her look of shock only lasting a few seconds as she respectfully dropped her gaze from Magnus and gave him, of all people, a sheepish smile like she were apologising for eyeing off his boyfriend! To think Alec wasn't being scoffed at or being looked up and down at for having such a hot man like Magnus attached to his hand when he was his usual plain (and unfashionable) self.

A tiny bit of confidence grew in Alec that morning.

#

"Magnus, did you hear what I said?" Alec stopped all his previous thoughts and went after the man, finding Magnus placing the last of the canned and packet items in the pantry. "Dr Hill cleared me a few days ago. I can even start going for runs now." He best not make the mention of the whole 'sex situation' as that was still something they really hadn't talked about, even though whilst Alec had gone to his last check up to get the all clear about his ribs, he'd also had some rather thorough checks and blood tests run too. Alec was indeed, disease free, which was good to know.

You know, just in case...

"Yes I heard you Alexander." Magnus closed the pantry and folded away the reusable bags and placed them in a drawer where Alec usually pulled them from and took them with him trying to be friendlier to the environment. "If I'm being a worrywart, its because you've no idea what it was like seeing you and Sweet Pea covered in blood and unresponsive to the paramedics. What the boys and I saw..."

"Magnus..." Alec's annoyance in his voice disappeared, a frown on his lips as Magnus could not or would not reach his gaze as he decided to click on the coffee machine, it bubbling to life.

"You had to have emergency surgery and then you were placed in an induced coma for five days. Those five days felt like an eternity as I wasn't allowed to see you, and neither were your family. Goodness knows what Maximilian was going through. He idolises you so much." Alec knew if anything happened to his kid brother he would be an absolute wreck too. "We didn't even know if you were going to pull through..." Alec chewed on his lip as he finally realised that Magnus was not over the accident at all. He'd recovered well, had the all clear, but Magnus was right. He didn't know what it was like. He wasn't a witness to the aftermath. The thought of anything happening to his family scared Alec immensely, but it also went for Magnus and his children too. He would have gone into sheer bloody panic mode, which in fact he had when he knew the car was going to hit, and most definitely kill, Madzie. He reacted on instinct, protecting his little princess and Magnus' darling daughter without a second thought for his own life.

"Sorry..." What else could Alec say? Brown-golden orbs shot up and over at him.

"What are you apologising for?"

"For making you feel the way you are feeling." Alec chewed on his bottom lip. "Did you...want to talk about it? Or maybe talk to someone about it?" Within seconds Magnus placed out his hand and Alec took it, fingers lacing together and they each gave each other a gentle squeeze.

"I'm alright. Its a slow process but I'm accepting it for what it was. An unfortunate accident that really could have happened to either of us." Alec nodded his head. "Just promise me, if you ever feel light headed or you feel like you cannot breathe, you tell me straight away and we'll get you to hospital in a flash."

"In New York traffic?" Alec questioned sarcastically and grinned as Magnus rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean." Magnus let out a frustrated sigh. "I hate the thought of something else happening to you."

"Thank you Magnus."Alec was truly touched by this man's open feelings about what had happened weeks back. "Thank you for worrying about me. And spending these past two and a bit weeks looking after me."

"Its my pleasure." Magnus took a step closer drawing lips down to Alec's, relishing in the feel of Alec's slightly chapped lips against his own smoother ones. "You know what would make me even happier?" Alec felt his heartbeat quicken as Magnus mumbled his question against his mouth.

"Wh-What?"

"Pasta."

"Pasta?" Alec repeated, that definitely not what he'd been thinking, though he flushed when his stomach grumbled. "I haven't thawed any mince though."

"I highly doubt that will stop you." Magnus traced Alec's jawline with his thumb. "Why don't you experiment? Throw stuff together and see what comes of it?" The sparkle in Alec's eyes was lit at the very thought. It was breathtaking to Magnus. Alec always seemed at ease and alive in the kitchen.

"Take a seat." Magnus got comfortable as Alec rolled up the sleeves on his sweater and then opened the fridge to gaze at the ingredients Magnus had placed in from his morning shop. He pulled things from within and placed them on the island bench, lost in his own little world as he began chopping vegetables whilst a pot of water began to boil on the stove. Magnus grinned when a a tiny hum echoed through the kitchen. It coming from Alec of course.

Magnus hunched over the bench top, dropping his head into his folded arms and could not take his eyes off Alec as whatever he was thinking in his head was now coming to life before his very eyes. And yes, he loved the adorable little tune Alec was humming too.

#

Twenty minutes later Alec had a vegetable pasta dish ready to devour. Magnus had watched him saute mushrooms, zucchini, onions, broccoli, tomatoes and some bell peppers together. He seasoned and tasted as he went along, threw in some crushed garlic, salt and pepper and splashes of olive oil for extra taste and moistness. The last to be thrown into the wok style pan he'd been using was the drained penne and then everything was tossed about.

The pasta was divided into two large bowls and then Alec sprinkled some grated cheese, mozzarella being a favourite of his, over the top.

It was now right on lunch time, and Magnus had the boys at day care for a full day today and of course Madzie was in school, so Alec still had a few hours and needn't go out just yet. He sat down at the kitchen island with Magnus right beside him and placed some of his experimental pasta dish into his mouth, Magnus doing the same.

"This is delicious Alexander."

"I feel like its missing something." Magnus chuckled as Alec never seemed satisfied with his dishes though he couldn't hide the happy sparkle in his blue eyes when his food was being praised by him.

"You are still getting your appetite back, which in turn means your taste buds too. This is the first 'heavy meal' you've had in weeks."

"Maybe..." Alec pondered as he rolled some of the vegetables and pasta around in the bowl, not really all that hungry. Magnus grinned as he ate with his left hand, and without a single ounce of effort he entwined his right with Alec's left which had been all on its little lonesome sitting on the bench top. Of course he didn't miss the jolt from the young man next to him. Blue eyes drifted down to their hands, Magnus hiding the grin on his lips behind his coffee mug as he felt Alec's grip tighten adorably so, and that tiny little grin form on his lips too. It looked like a cross between bewilderment and goofy. Magnus liked it.

Magnus also realised in this moment that Alec was still getting used to the fact they were official boyfriends now and any form of kissing and caressing Magnus bestowed on Alec, he still made sure to do it with an air of caution. He didn't want to rush Alec into anything.

"Is this what its always going to be like?" Magnus had no idea what Alec was really asking him and placed down his mug, giving him his full attention. "Dating you I mean. Were you like this with...the others?" Alec wasn't sure if this was now a good idea once those words slipped out. Especially when Magnus' grin ceased. "Um, I mean, this...touchy..." Alec wanted to literally smack his head against the wall when Magnus unlinked their hands. His stomach began to churn, the loss of Magnus' touch made him ache inside.

"If there is something I am doing which you are uncomfortable with Alexander, you have to tell me. I am not a mind reader." Alec could feel the slight strain in Magnus' voice, hating how he had placed it there.

"No, its not that. Its just..." How the heck could he explain that every little touch Magnus gave him made him feel like magic existed in the world? Like magic existed between the both of them? Oh how lame Alec felt. "I'll just shut up now."

"Alexander, you can tell me anything, you know that." Magnus watched him chew on his bottom lip. "I want to know what you are thinking and feeling. It will help me to better understand you. It'll help us become closer. Don't you think?"

"I guess..."

"And if you really want to know, no, I don't think I was like this within any of my relationships."

"Really?"

"My past relationships were based solely on the sexual attraction we felt." Magnus watched Alec blush cutely at his blunt and crass words. "Catarina and I aside, since she knew my life story, but still, we mainly spent a lot of time, when she wasn't working and the same with me, in the bedroom."

"Oh..."

"And as much as I like spending time in the bedroom, I want to do it right this time." Magnus placed his hand back over Alec's. "I want to do right by you."

"Me-Meaning what?"

"Meaning, I want us to get used to kissing and touching and sleeping beside each other, having our personal spaces tested as we each grow closer together." Alec felt his mouth drop open. Magnus was seriously a magician in his explanations. "I want to be a good boyfriend Alexander. One that makes sure you are happy and comfortable with everything we do."

"Magnus..."

"I know what Dr Hill said was shocking to you. And I'm sure it has been playing on your mind." Magnus watched Alec blush harder, hitting the nail on the head. "I didn't want to push the topic on you, but maybe its time we have that talk?" When Alec gave an adorable nod of the head, voice lost, Magnus was sure he fell harder for the young man. "Alright... So that 'next step' we'll only move to that when we are ready." Magnus linked their hands once more. "There is no need to rush alright? We haven't even really gone out on our first date." Magnus watched Alec's eyes dart up to him, slightly wide and there was just something there that Magnus finally understood. "Unless you want Hunter's Moon to be counted as our first date?"

"Hell no!" Alec was quick to blurt out, flushing as Magnus chuckled heartily at his quick response, giving his hand a tiny squeeze.

"It was a bit of a disaster wasn't it?" Magnus chuckled a little.

"Please don't remind me. There was a lot I'd rather forget about."

"Was there anything you liked at all?"

"Being with you." Alec was quick to respond and it made Magnus' heart flutter. "And...And when you held my hand. That was...nice." By the angel how on earth did Magnus score such a shy and sweet young man like this? It shouldn't be possible, but he was certain he fell a even harder (again) for Alec in that moment. Magnus scooped up Alec's hand and effortlessly brought it to his lips, watching his cheeks brighten once more.

"I know things have been insane around here and you've been recovering too, but I promise, soon, I will take you out on a wonderful date."

"Magnus..."

"And when you're ready for the next step, I'm ready too." Magnus wanted to punctuate to the young man that he was going to try his hardest not to rush this. For as soon as things moved to the bedroom, from Magnus' past relationships, after a good couple of months of hot sex, the excitement would fade and then he would find himself alone again.

The only one that had really stuck around was of course Camille, but everything was on her terms. She didn't know Magnus' back story and he knew she didn't want to know either. She had literally sucked the life out of him, almost turning him into a pet that she could beckon when she felt like and then tossed him away when he wasn't needed. When he was with her, he felt like he couldn't breathe at times, but she was so superficially beautiful that Magnus pretty much lost his mind at being able to be with her. Truthfully, having been with Camille, and on and off for so long, it had pretty much nearly ended the three friendships that meant everything to Magnus. That disastrous Christmas he had finally seen the light. It took Magnus a long time to value himself after that and understand just how much damage Camille had done to him emotionally. Magnus also realised that rushing into sex, not only with her but with other nameless faces and of course Catarina and Dot, never ended well at all. He never truly got to know them like he should have. And they him.

He didn't want that to happen to him and Alec. This was so much different then how he had ever felt with anyone. It was scary and electrifying and Magnus hated the thought of Alec ditching him like all the others had.

Magnus quickly kicked such thoughts from his mind as he observed Alec's blue eyes drifted down to his forgotten lunch. "Unless you want to move onto that next step now?" He quietly teased, wanting to gauge Alec's reaction and also lighten the sudden heavy mood in the air.

"U-Um..." Oh! Magnus hadn't seen that shade of red before. He knew it was slightly mean, but he loved to tease this pretty boy before him. He took it so well.

"Its alright Alexander." He fluttered his fingers down Alec's cheek, watching him chew adorably so on his bottom lip. Magnus wondered if Alec realised he actually did it, but either way, it was just so him. So cute. "You're not the only one that can feel vulnerable, so please do not feel pressured into doing anything." Alec jerked his head into a nod, not for the life of him thinking that someone as experienced as Magnus would ever feel nervous or vulnerable about anything! "Just promise me you'll let me know if a kiss or touch makes you uncomfortable alright?" Alec jerked his head into another nod once more, the ability to talk lost to him again. "Lets also go at our own pace and just enjoy ourselves in the here and now as is." Those very words soothed Alec's muddled thoughts.

"Will you... I mean, even though I'm not...at that stage yet..." Alec blushed. "Will you still want to kiss me knowing that?" That had to have been the single most adorable question Magnus had ever been asked. Coupled with the fact that Alec had his head slightly bent and was looking up at him through his messy black hair, those blue eyes shining through the tangled and slightly curled mess. Magnus was unsure how he even lasted as long as he did without stealing this young man's lips as he leaned forward and captured them.

The lip-lock of course brought a delicious gasp from Alec, but he didn't jerk away. In fact he leaned in, taking everything Magnus was giving him and trying to repay him in kind. The notion made Magnus' heart skip a beat.

When they finally ended the kiss, Magnus' hand had been cradling the back of Alec's neck, pretty much holding him in place so he couldn't break contact with him until he was satisfied. Quickly Magnus let go, seemingly only now realising just how much he was loosing himself when he was able to kiss this man. Magnus shifted slightly away from Alec and maybe subtly adjusted himself in his jeans as well. They had suddenly felt a little tight. Or tighter then usual.

It was then Magnus recalled Alec having asked him that oh so adorable question.

"Oh I intend to keep kissing you." He sultrily muttered. "More then ever in fact." There was a tiny up-tick in Alec's lips. "As long as I get kisses like that back." The blush was back. "Only if you're brave enough though." The up-tick dropped.

"Are you challenging me?" Blue eyes slightly narrowed and Magnus was sure a pout was fast forming.

"Maybe..."

"Close your eyes." There was a slight hint of authority in Alec's voice which sent a tiny thrill down Magnus' spine.

"Why?"

"Its the only way right now."

"Only way?"

"Magnus..." Alec all but drawled a little impatiently.

"Alright, alright." Magnus closed his eyes and began to count. He got to twenty when there was a tiny bit of pressure against his thigh, Alec having placed one hand there, closer to his knee then further up towards his groin, of course. He felt Alec exhale against his lightly parted lips before he softly brushed his own against his. It was almost child-like it was that innocently sweet and chaste. It even brought tears to Magnus' closed eyes if he were being honest. He was just about to deepen it when Alec broke contact, almost sending a whine spilling out of Magnus. Brown-golden orbs snapped open to look over at sparkling blue. "I think we can do better then that Alexander."

"H-How so?"

"Close your eyes." Magnus found it sweet Alec didn't even hesitate as he snapped his eyes closed. He watched as Alec wet his own lips with his tongue, the notion insanely innocent, yet to Magnus, it was completely obscene.

Magnus upped the anti, stepping over the 'innocent line' in a sense and stepped between Alec's spread legs, feeling the jolt the man gave at having him so close and then threaded one hand into Alec's hair whilst the other curled around the side of Alec's neck, holding him possessively close.

"Ma-Magnus..." Oh what that stutter did to him...

Magnus leant in, tilting Alec's head slightly up and then swooped down and stole the younger man's lips, delighting in the jolt and the gasp at the back of Alec's throat that burst into the relative quiet of his home. Of course he held him there, completely dominating this kiss and unleashing everything he felt in this moment on Alec, possibly – no, most definitely – overwhelming the poor man. Magnus felt hands grip his forearms as Alec tried with all his might to keep up with his rather passionate, tongue-laden kiss.

'Slow down or you'll scare him off Bane.' Magnus' rather serious internal voice warned him.

Quickly his hazy brain calmed slightly, slowing the kiss down which earned a tiny lusty groan from Alec, which of course did wonders for Magnus' groin area.

For once he heeded his internal voices advice as he drew back, finally retreating from the depths of Alec's mouth and took in some deep breaths before drifting his eyes open and dropping his hands.

By the angel Magnus had to hold himself back from once again launching himself at Alec as the blue eyed beauty was still leaning forward, having lost himself within their kiss as his cheeks were flushed, lips swollen and red and so damn hypnotic as they were still quite moist from when he had run his tongue over them, having coaxed Alec to open up for him. It almost felt like a millennia ago from when he kissed Alec when ludicrously it had only been seconds. His hair was messier and Magnus hadn't realised during the heated lip-lock but he had placed four small crescent moons against Alec's pale skin at his neck, where his nails had dug in a little at how very turned on this young man made him with just a kiss!

Tiny little pants echoed in the quiet of the kitchen and then that sinfully tasteful tongue glided over Alec's bottom lip, as though he could taste the strawberry lip-gloss that Magnus had been wearing. When winter hit, his lips became chapped quickly so he always made sure to have them moist and protected. And he always chose different fruity flavours and today's was ironically called 'strawberry kisses'.

"Wow..." Alec muttered as he felt his own heart thundering in his ears, he taking in several deep breaths to try and calm it down. "I want one of those everyday." When he heard chuckling, Alec finally snapped his eyes open, they growing a little wider as Magnus was grinning widely at him. "Oh shit, I said that aloud didn't I?"

"Very much so." Magnus cupped his chin, elbow on the bench top and felt his smile widen further as Alec flushed in mortification, pushing his half eaten pasta away and instead thumped his head on the granite, trying to hide his blushing face in his arms. "Oh Alexander, you are just too adorable for your own good."

"Shut up..." Magnus chuckled heartily as he shuffled closer to Alec, one hand gliding through his hair, smoothing out some strands and then glided his fingers down his back, Alec's muscles shuddering under his ministrations. Of course Magnus couldn't stop there and leaned forward, planting a kiss at the back of Alec's exposed neck, nipping at the skin a little. The darling man did jolt, but not enough to jerk him from his hunched over adorable hiding spot.

"You have so many openings I cannot wait to explore." Magnus moved away as he cleared up their mess, knowing Alec couldn't eat any more of the pasta and was unsure if it was because he was full or the pasta was too heavy for his sensitive stomach at the moment. Magnus placed some cling wrap over it and in the fridge it went whilst his empty bowl was placed in the sink to be washed later tonight. If Alec didn't want the pasta he had not eaten, well Magnus was more then happy to gobble it down later on. When Magnus shifted his gaze back to Alec, it was then he realised that the blue eyed beauty had been silently watching him and there was a weird look on his handsome face. "What is it?"

"That sounded a lot dirtier then it should have." Magnus barked off hearty laughter as Alec's blush darkened at his own words and where his mind lead.

"Oh Alec, you have NO idea just how dirty I can be." Magnus teased as he planted a kiss to Alec's cheek, mentally reminding himself to fulfil Alec's wishes of smothering him in sensual and hot kisses on a daily basis. He peppered kisses of a morning on him, innocent ones, but he could turn up the notch and make them a little heated. Not like it was going to be hard for Magnus to achieve. Just look at who he got to wake up to in his bed of a morning. It was then his phone interrupted the moment as he pulled it from his pocket. "Oh darn, its James."

"Go do your job, gallery owner." Alec grinned as Magnus bent down once more and quickly pressed his lips against his neck tattoo. The notion sent a jolt to Alec's groin area which he would rather not think about right now, but thank the angel he was still hunched over and its not like Magnus was looking there. At least Alec hoped he wasn't looking there.

Alec's muscles shuddered under Magnus' light touch as he glided his left hand down his spine once more before he drifted off to answer the call from the construction company manager.

Alec was fast coming to the conclusion that Magnus really liked to touch him. Especially around his neck as soon as he had discovered just how sensitive he was there. Alec began to wonder if he would ever find a particular sensitive spot on Magnus' body and began to blush just thinking about it.

#

(A couple hours later...)

"What do you think of these patterns Alexander?" Magnus held up some wallpaper samples, wanting each floor to have a feature wall, and Alec had a pretty good eye for detail, and he had wanted the younger man's opinion since he had ten patterns at the moment and really needed to dwindle it down to his top three and then see what Clary thought of them.

When Magnus didn't get a response from the young man, he shifted his gaze and found Alec standing by the balcony glass door and not paying attention to him at all. He knew he'd been off, after having gone to see his family, to face his demons about the secrets he'd kept and he'd been gone for so long that Magnus had fallen asleep waiting up for him that afternoon/evening.

The next morning Alec acted like nothing was wrong even if Magnus saw the tension in his shoulders and the bags under his eyes. They suspiciously seemed a little red too. He had clearly not slept well, which for Magnus possibly meant the chat did not go as he hoped. Magnus wanted to ask, truly he did, but he remembered the last time he pushed Alec and the man became upset, along with himself. He didn't want to add to the turmoil that Alec was probably already feeling and let the moment go.

"Alec…?" Again nothing. Magnus had given Alec over a week to get his emotions sorted and come to him to talk. After all, Magnus would never judge him. He did what he did at the time because it was all he could do. How could one burden an 8, 14 and 15 year old with mounting problems like mortgages, business loans and everyday stresses of life in general. Its not like Alec could ask his siblings to go out and get jobs to help save the family home, pay off their parents debts, buy groceries, pay the utilities, schooling fees, legal costs, funeral costs and oh yeah, still attend school.

Magnus made his way over to Alec's stone like posture, rigid and yet seemingly ready to crumble at any minute too. Carefully he placed his hand at the small of Alec's back, watching him leap out of his own skin as he jerked his troubled gaze to him.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Wallpaper was forgotten.

"I didn't want to push you, but I know since you spoke to your siblings, you've been bottling up what happened." Magnus needn't even explain as understanding flashed in those blue eyes. "Are you ready to talk about it?" Magnus' soothing touch brushed up and down Alec's back.

"Your work..." Alec mumbled and watched as Magnus moved over to the couch, laptop being shut down and his phone being turned off. Alec observed as Magnus pat the spare spot on the couch next to him and he stiffly moved over and sat down. "They're upset with me, which I totally understand. It is all my fault. I deserve this." The flood gates opened.

"Alec..."

"Jace was there too, which I was surprised about. I could feel him sitting in his bedroom and he refused to come out and face me. I deserve that too. So I sat down with Izzy and Max. Some time during my apologies and fumbled explanation he did come out of his bedroom, but he only sat in the hall." Alec let out a shuddering sigh. "I've never seen Izzy so upset before and the fact I did it... How can I face her ever again? Or more importantly, will she let me see her again?"

"I'm sure she's just confused."

"Its been a week Magnus. Izzy and I barely go a day without communicating in some form." Magnus could tell Alec was on the verge of breaking.

"Would you prefer I speak to her?" Blue eyes darted up at his question. "I can let her know that its very hard opening up when you aren't just protecting yourself but protecting the ones you love. I can advise her that you're not looking to make excuses, the choices you made are yours to bare, but all you ever wanted was the happiness and safety of your family. The family you love so very dearly."

"Why would you do that?"

"I'm your boyfriend Alexander. I'm here to support you any way I can and if I can be of some help to get your siblings to understand the choices you made..."

"NO!" Magnus was taken aback by the abrupt response, the panicked look in Alec's eyes.

"No?" Magnus repeated.

"Don't tell them anything about us!" Alec abruptly voiced once more and immediately regretted it as soon as it passed his lips. The look on Magnus face tore at his heart.

"You're ashamed." Alec's heart pounded in his ears at how softly Magnus had whispered that. This is not how Alec thought this talk would go. Why did he always mess things up and in the process upset Magnus at the same time?

"Magnus..." Alec reached out but watched horrifyingly as Magnus shot to his feet.

"I'm not some dirty little secret or some pet for you to keep Alexander." Alec's mouth dropped open at the pain in Magnus' beautiful voice. "I will not be used again." Magnus shifted his angered gaze to the clock noting the time. "You stay, collect your thoughts on whatever you don't wish to share with your family when it comes to me, I'm going to get the kids."

"Magnus... Magnus please! Don't..." Alec sucked in a deep breath as the door opened and closed with a defiant slam and echo throughout the apartment.

The quiet of the home practically consumed Alec as he curled into a ball on the lounge, drawing in deep rugged breaths.

#

When Magnus and the kids got home, Alec was all smiles for Magnus' little cherubs as he entertained them, fed them, bathed them and then read to them before watching their sweet faces slacken and they each dropped off to sleep, he carrying Madzie to her own bedroom and tucked his little princess in.

Alec shuffled back into the living room, taking a deep breath as he moved over to the couch which is where Magnus was currently sitting, one leg elegantly crossed over the other, foot tapping to an unknown beat and a glass of scotch in his hand which was resting on his knee. Alec slowly sat down, giving Magnus enough room so he didn't feel like he was invading his personal space, but after several long minutes, Alec couldn't take it anymore and shuffled a little closer.

"Magnus..." His heart clenched when Magnus placed down his untouched drink and promptly stood up, shifting away from his outstretched hand, just like he had done earlier. "I'm sorry!" Alec blurted out, making Magnus freeze in his escape, he slowly turning to look over at Alec who had his head bowed in deep regret and apology, hands fisted in his lap. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Then why?" Alec jerked his gaze up, thanking whatever was out there as it looked like Magnus was giving him half a chance to explain his appalling over reaction.

"I panicked." Magnus arched an eyebrow at that. Alec's voice got stuck on the whole 'you're my first boyfriend and I don't really know what I'm doing' confession and he let out a frustrated breath and raked his hand through his hair. "I'm not ashamed of being with you Magnus. Believe me when I say that, because I'm so ridiculously happy that I'm constantly smiling like an idiot just thinking about us being together. I have been since you officially asked me out."

"Continue..." Magnus felt his defensive walls come down a little.

"I definitely don't want you to be a secret. For us to be a secret. I'd never forgive myself for hurting you in such a way like that. Like you don't matter, when you totally do. Everything about you matters to me Magnus." Magnus shifted back over to the couch and took a seat. His defences were pretty much obliterated. "I just... I want to keep this to myself. Keep this between you and me. Experience all this myself, and with you, before telling my family. I mean, Max already suspects. He made that assumption even before you asked me out and, well, my family have a lot of opinions about everything and they would totally interfere."

"Really?"

"Maybe not Max, he already thinks your cool so you've pretty much won him over." Magnus grinned at that. He really liked the kid too. Almost felt protective of him like Alec did. "I know Jace thinks we're together, since we argued at our parents graves and such, but if I told him about us, in an official capacity, he'd totally want to put the hard word on you. He'd act like such a dick, try and size you up and maybe even make you detest him, even if that is his way of making sure I'm picking a decent guy to go out with." Alec rolled his own eyes as he could totally see Jace doing something like that. "Truthfully, I really want the two of you to get along."

"As if he hasn't been a bit of a tool already." Alec frowned at that even though he knew it to be true. At the cemetery and then when Magnus had saved Jace from possibly going to prison and his brother hadn't even thanked him! "We have exchanged heated words with each other already, so I am sure his opinion of me is not the greatest as is mine of him." Magnus watched Alec frown deeper at his truthfulness. "Sorry..."

"Its alright. I hope, you know, one day I can introduce you without snide comments being exchanged. You know, when he actually starts communicating with me and all." Magnus watched the weight of the world drop onto Alec's shoulders once more. "If he ever does talk to me again."

"He will."

"How do you know?" Alec's voice was so small, so doubtful that it broke Magnus' heart.

"I just do." Magnus gave a small grin as he slid his hand over Alec's, entwining their fingers. He watched Alec sigh the tension out of his body. Magnus for his part was still getting used to the fact that his mere touch seemed to ease Alec. It was quite a powerful feeling to have discovered, but he was certainly not going to abuse it.

"Actually, the one you really need to look out for is Izzy. She is nosy and scheming and a whole lot of trouble."

"Sounds like my kind of girl." Magnus watched Alec frown at that, blue eyes pouting over at him. Magnus was sunk and those were definitely not the right words to have said to this delightful young man whose self esteem was terribly low.

"Alexander, your sister, whilst very attractive, is not who I have my eye on." Cheeks blushed pink. Now that was more like it. "So you just remember who has caught my attention, Pretty Boy."

"O-Ok..."

"And your sister and I have already had some words exchanged between us as well." Alec turned his confused gaze back to Magnus. "When you were in hospital." Magnus watched Alec slouch into the couch and tilt his head back so he was gazing up at the ceiling.

"First impressions of my siblings are certainly not winning you over." Magnus let out a chuckle.

"Maximilian won me over. He's an amazing kid."

"Only one out of three..." Alec mumbled and let out a defeated sigh. "You're lucky you don't have siblings."

"Well..."

"Oh, actually, I take that back. Technically you do have three." Alec mumbled out remembering Raphael, Catarina and Ragnor were as close to Magnus as family could ever get. "I've met two so I guess that's something."

"Do you think they like you?" Magnus found worried blue eyes looking over at him. Alec had only met Catarina for all of five minutes and been introduced to Raphael just recently and Magnus wasn't sure when he'd be able to introduce the young man to Ragnor since he did reside in Chicago. "Don't you worry your petty little head over it. They'll learn to like you."

"Th-Then my siblings will learn to like you too." Magnus bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from swooning.

"Your sister is just trying to look out for your best interests, making sure you aren't being taken advantage of and such. Though I have to confess, she was quite scary and I completely believed the bodily harm threat."

"She threatened bodily harm?!" Alec lurched up at that, Magnus' placing his index finger against his lips in an instant.

"You'll wake the kids." Alec simmered down though he was both worried and embarrassed at whatever the hell Izzy had said to Magnus.

"I'm sorry about her behaviour." Magnus shrugged because he understood it. If he had an adorable brother like Izzy did, he'd be the same. Magnus never had to worry about Raphael because he had a chip on his shoulder and quite the attitude and could very much look after himself. Not that Magnus didn't think Alec couldn't look after himself either. He seemed to know how to hold his own, but Isabelle Lightwood was awfully protective of those she loved with all her heart it seemed.

The room fell quiet as Alec continued to gaze up at the ceiling before finally shifting his eyes over to Magnus as he was sitting in the same slouched position as him, head tilted back. "Magnus?"

"Mm?"

"Was that our first real fight?"

"I think so." Magnus softly voiced back.

"It sucked." Magnus couldn't help but lightly chuckle as he knocked his head against Alec's.

"Indeed it did." He mumbled as he shifted his head and pressed his lips against Alec's temple before curling his arm around the adorable man and cuddling him to his side. It was so sweet how Alec practically melted and moulded into him, left arm curling around his narrow waist to cling sweetly to him.

"I don't like fighting."

"It can sometimes have its perks."

"How is that possible? Having the person you're going out with, upset at you, is the worst feeling ever." Could this man get any cuter?

"Well there is the make-up s... kissing!" Magnus blurted out. He felt Alec tilt his head up, since he was still leaning on his shoulder and after a few extra seconds to calm his mind, Magnus finally shifted his brown-golden orbs to gaze down at Alec and to the silly little grin on his lips.

"I like kissing." Magnus had to stop himself from cooing at how insanely adorable his boyfriend was and titled his head down, pressing his lips over Alec's. It didn't take long for Magnus to bring up his right hand as he cupped Alec's face, brushing his thumb over his pink cheek before ending the kiss. Alec didn't open his eyes and instead they fluttered behind his eyelids as a content sigh escaped his parted lips just as Magnus pressed his own against Alec's forehead.

"So cute..." Magnus felt a jab at his side, jerking at the poke and pinch given and frowned as Alec finally opened his eyes to look up at him once more. "I was paying you a compliment Alexander."

"Yeah, yeah..." A slight snort burst from Alec's lips as he had been shifting away from Magnus, but the older man had wrapped his arms effectively around his waist and pulled him back down, his back slamming into Magnus' chest as the man had gotten himself comfortable, with a mountain of cushions behind his lounging form and Alec sitting between his spread legs. "Magnus..."

"Shhh..." Alec felt lips press at the top of his head and he made his body relax, head tilted as he looked over towards the kitchen archway to see Chairman looking back at them, tail swishing.

"I feel like he's judging us." Magnus followed Alec's gaze to the tiny little cat that they had adopted.

"Or he's insanely jealous he doesn't have an amazing warm and comfy body pillow like I do."

"Magnus!" Alec yelped, a tiny giggle bursting from his lips, when the man's teeth nipped at his neck, just behind his ear. Alec felt his breath instantly hitch in his throat when those long arms and legs locked him in place tighter. Of course Alec blushed harder. They both watched silently as Chairman walked off, heading towards the hallway and probably going to snuggle with either Madzie or the boys for the night.

"I'm going with jealous." Magnus' voice fluttered into Alec's ear as the younger man tried to comprehend what it was like having Magnus pretty much wrapped around him from behind. It sent a tiny twitch to an appendage Alec DID NOT want to think about. "Oh!" Alec held his breath. Did Magnus just figure it out? Alec began to panic. "Is that heartbeat racing due to shock...or excitement?" Magnus teased as one of his hands was pressed over Alec's heart whilst the other was still possessively wrapped around his waist, the tips of his fingers cheekily dipping under Alec's shirt and caressing his shuddering side. Alec bit his lip, thankful Magnus hadn't felt anything else as that would probably scare the man off and quickly ducked his head and hid it and his blush into Magnus' bicep. And though it was at his expense, he loved listening to Magnus' deep throaty chuckles.

After a small bout of silence between them, Alec finally collected his thoughts.

"I was so nervous I thought I was going to be sick." Magnus instantly knew Alec was beginning his tale of telling him what went down when he visited his siblings. "I didn't know what I was going to say to them..."

#

(A couple weeks back...)

Alec felt panic form deep within the pit of his stomach as he knocked twice on a very familiar apartment door. Merely seconds passed and it opened before him.

'Alec!' He was greeted so sweetly by his kid brother and wrapped his arms around the boy, holding him tight as he pressed his lips into the top of his head. His ribs ached, but it didn't matter, because he got to hug Max for all he was worth. 'How's your ribs doing?' The youngster quickly asked and let go of him, fear in his eyes that he had been hurting him with his tight embrace.

'Not great, but not that bad. They're healing slowly and its good to be out of hospital.' Alec muttered softly and then tapped his grey beanie. 'I should have the stitches out this week too.' Alec watched Max grin happily at that news. 'You home alone?'

'No...' Alec watched Max look over his shoulder down the small hallway towards the bedrooms. 'Izzy's in her room doing whatever, probably getting ready for her night shift in a couple of hours.'

'I see...' Alec could see the hesitation in his brother, watching his brown eyes flick over his shoulder once more for a split second. 'Jace is here too isn't he?'

'Yeah...'

'He probably won't want to see me, huh?' Alec could see Jace's bedroom door was slightly cracked open and he would definitely be able to hear him, but the blonde refused to emerge.

'Jace is being...Jace...' Max pouted, hating his siblings fighting. They were all they had and the tension between them all could be cut like a knife.

'Don't be mad at him Buddy, what's happening between Jace and I is my mess.'

'But...'

'Do you think Izzy will want to see me?'

'Why wouldn't she?' Max squeezed his big brother's hand and drew him into the apartment, the door clicking closed behind him.

'Magnus told me.' Alec softly voiced. 'He told me you all know about...my debts.'

'You mean mum and dads debts.' Alec jerked his head up, eyes darting over to Izzy as she was moving into the lounge room and straight past him and Max still near the entranceway. A deep frown set on Izzy's ruby lips, her eyes shifting over to him before she turned her head away and moved right past him like he weren't even there. Alec's heart ached at that. He watched, along with Max, as their sister began banging around in the kitchen cupboards.

'She's been doing that a lot.'

'Iz...' Alec and Max watched on, Max's shoulders hunching as she slammed a chopping board onto the small island bench. 'Izzy...' Alec called again and watched as she swung the door open on the fridge and pulled out half a watermelon from within. A massive cleaver knife glinted in the sunlight and she smashed it down over the watermelon, splitting it in half, the knife making an almighty thunk sound as it connected with the chopping board. Alec was surprised she hadn't lodged it in the wood or even split the chopping board in half at her force.

'She's been butchering fruit lately, and experimenting in the kitchen doing some weird fruit stir fry with oil and soy sauce and packet rice.' Max shuddered. His sister was a god awful cook. 'You've got to put a stop to it.' The plea in Max's voice wanted a smile to flutter across Alec's lips, but now was not the time for it.

'Isabelle!' Alec placed authority and sternness into his voice, shifting towards (albeit cautiously) his sister. She stopped at the tone he had, at the way he spoke her full name. He never called her that. Alec observed as Izzy huffed, the cleaver being placed down on the bench top and her narrowed eyes gave him a sideways glance.

'What do you want?' The tension in her voice ate at his insides. He never wanted to put that sort of tone or these sort of feelings, whatever his sister was feeling, in her.

'I want to talk.'

'Do you really though?' The cleaver was picked up again and she brutalised the poor watermelon as juice, flesh and seeds flew about the place. It actually looked quite nice to eat if Alec were being honest. 'Sure you didn't want to wait another ten years?' Alec flinched. It was a low blow, but he accepted it.

'Iz, come and sit down.' Alec took a seat at the head of the table, Max to his left and Izzy begrudgingly flopped down into a chair, arms folded over her chest and she glared down at the table. Alec's heart pounded as out the corner of his eye he could see Jace sitting on the floor, down the hallway near his bedroom door. That was as good as it was going to get at having his three siblings, his family, within hearing range of him.

'Speak, I've got stuff to do.'

'Izzy, stop...' Max frowned at his sister, big brown eyes shifting over to Alec as he placed his hand over his, giving it a squeeze in thanks for sticking up for him, but also not wanting him to get between the issues he was having with their brother and sister. Alec wasn't sure where he should start, but everything began to flow, even if he felt like it was a jumbled mess. Much like his emotions right now.

'I'm sorry for the secrets I've kept from you. The lies I've told. I never meant to keep things from you, from any of you, but you were all so young. I couldn't place any of that on any of you. How could I tell you something like that when I was struggling to understand it all myself. Our parents had a debt. Of over a million dollars. How could I place that on your shoulders when you all lost mum and dad.'

'They were your parents too.' Izzy muttered out.

'I know, but I was the disappointment of the family. I was the son they were ashamed of. The son that was not as loved as the rest of you.'

'Alec...' He shifted his blue eyes to his baby brother.

'I didn't need their love. I mean I hoped for it, prayed for it even, but I knew in the end, I just wasn't good enough. I tried everything to live up to their expectations, but it consumed me so much that I finally broke. I finally decided to open up and be myself for once in my life. Confess to them about my sexuality and once that happened, I knew, no matter what, I was never going to be a son they would be proud of. Its taken me a long time to accept that, but in the end, I don't need or want their love anymore. I only ever need yours Buddy.' Alec shifted his blue eyes over to Izzy. 'And yours.' Alec dare not adjust his gaze in case Jace ran back into his bedroom. 'And I need yours as well Jace.' Out of the corner of his eye he watched the blonde jerk in his seated position. He was hunched on the floor, legs drawn to his chest and forehead resting on his knees. He hated how small and tiny Jace seemed in that moment. His blonde brother was the cockiest man he'd ever known and Alec wouldn't have his brother any other way and yet now, he was barely a shell of himself.

'I love you Alec.' Alec felt a tiny smile reach his lips as big brown eyes were gazing up at him. 'I always have and always will.' Max's confession warmed his heart like never before.

'I love you too Buddy.'Alec squeezed Max's hand before shifting his gaze to his very rigid sister. 'Izzy, I know this apology is ten years too late, but I truly am sorry for causing the rift between you and dad. I know you still hurt for having yelled at him, for never picking up your phone again when he would call you. I know you did that for me, and I can never thank you enough for choosing me over him, but I also know you still listen to the very last voice message he ever sent you.' Alec watched Izzy's eyes go wide.

'What are you talking about?' Max questioned and Alec gave a nod as Izzy placed her phone on the table, not taking long to sift through her phone to play the last voice message she ever got from their father.

'You are too young to understand these things Isabelle. Too young to understand the wrong choices your brother has made. He will see the light. He will see the error of his ways and not dishonour my name. I forgive you for siding with Alec at that moment. It was a rash decision and your emotions flared. Know this, you are still daddy's little girl. We'll talk soon.'

They didn't talk. Because not long after Alec's confession, the family fight and Izzy siding with him, their parents died in that car crash. No heated words, or no words exchanged at all, could ever be taken back.

Even after all these years, and the amount of times Alec had heard that message, without Izzy realising on most occasions that he was close by, it still cut deep. He'd no idea what he'd done to ever warrant such disappointment, almost hatred it seemed from his own father. From his own flesh and blood just because of his sexual orientation.

'I'm not daddy's little girl. He didn't know me at all.' Izzy softly murmured, Alec watching in slight disbelief as she suddenly deleted the message which she'd been listening to on and off for an entire decade. 'I'm not his little girl.' Alec found angry brown eyes looking over at him. 'I'm your little girl.' Alec felt his breath hitch in his throat when tears formed in Izzy's beautiful soulful brown orbs. 'You're my brother, mother and father. You're all of that to all of us.'

'Iz...'

'Dad didn't know me at all. If he knew me he should have always known I would side with you. I would always do whatever I could to try and protect you. Even from him.'

'No, he didn't know you like he should have, like he should have known all of us, but no matter how much you hated him in that moment, for scorning and rejecting me, his love for you never wavered. You were everything to him.'

'You're everything to me!' Izzy pretty much shouted, brushing a tear furiously off her cheek. 'And you hurt me.' The squeeze on Alec's heart was almost making it hard to breath right now. 'You kept secrets from me. You lied to me.' Alec chewed on his bottom lip at the crushing look on Izzy's sweet face. 'Me, Alec. Me!' Alec felt his own blue orbs tear up immediately.

'I never meant... I never meant to hurt you...' Alec tried to reach out, but his little sister turned away from him. Rejected him.

'Its not fair.' Izzy mumbled as she pretty much wrapped her arms around herself. 'I tell you everything. All the problems I've ever had, I've always come to you. You have never shown me the same courtesy, the same love, by opening up to me in these past ten years.'

'No. Please Iz. I love you. I love you so much that all I've ever wanted to do is protect you. Protect all of you.' Alec was sure he was going to vomit, and as though reading him like an open book, Max jumped out of his chair and quickly got him a bottle of water that he could chug down.

'Here Alec.' Max handed it over and Alec tried collecting his thoughts as he gulped the contents down, hoping the churning of his stomach would settle. Vomiting in front of his family like a pathetic loser would so him no good.

'I'm sorry that I've upset you like this. It was never my intention to make any of you feel like this. I'm sorry I didn't think I could depend on you, any of you. I wanted to be better then what mum and dad thought I was. I wanted to not be like them. I wanted you to be able to depend on me like we couldn't truly depend on them. I just never realised in my desperation to do better and be better then them, that I forgot the most important thing of all. Talking to you. I was just so consumed at wanting to be a better parent and made sure I always came to every sports meet, every parent-teacher meeting to discuss your futures. I always made sure to be there for all of you if you ever wanted to talk to me about boys or girls or any other problems you might be having. I wanted, needed, to be there like they were never there for me. And in that obsession to not be like mum and dad, I did end up being like mum and dad. I didn't communicate enough with you all. I just never wanted you to doubt the love I have for all of you.'

'We don't doubt it Alec.' He shifted his gaze to Max who took hold of his hand. That simple touch, which he was desperate to have from both Izzy and Jace was a beacon of hope for him in this moment. 'Never in a single moment have we thought that your love wasn't enough for us.'

'But I've still failed you.'

'Alec...'

'I've failed as your big brother, as your parent. I'm such an idiot!' Alec squeezed his eyes shut, trying to calm his erratic emotions down. 'I'm sorry everything became so fucked up. If I had done better, none of this would have come out as it had.'

'And how is that any better?' Alec snapped his eyes open as he gazed at Max. 'You've kept things hidden from us, things we had a right to know for ten years Alec. How is that fair to us and more importantly, how is that fair to you? You've carried our family's problems for ten years. Of course it was going to explode in the end. You just didn't know when.'

'Max...' That strangely sounded like what Magnus had said to him awhile ago.

'We deserved to know. Even if we couldn't help or more like maybe I couldn't help, I was only 8 years old back then, but I would have given you my hand, given you my hugs if only those could make you feel a little better.' Alec felt his heart tug for his baby brother. 'Even though I probably wouldn't have understood anything about financial debts and the likes, I would still have listened to any of your problems. We all would have listened. We aren't fine china Alec. You can depend on us. Right Iz?'

'…' She didn't comment.

'Iz...' Max painfully called out to his sister, hand reaching out to her over the table but she refused to even grab his hand.

'I can't take back the past ten years or the tightness in my chest as I felt like I failed daily on not being able to provide for the three of you. I wasn't even good enough to keep our family home.'

'Alec, you worked three jobs!' Max protested. 'You worked yourself to exhaustion!'

'It wasn't good enough. I failed.'

'This is not your fault!' Max snapped, hands banging on the table as he shot to his feet. 'Jace, Iz, come on, this is Alec we're talking about!' The room fell deathly quiet. 'If it wasn't for Alec who knows where we would be.'

'Buddy, its alright.'

'No! You could have run away.' Alec watched as Max shifted his glaring gaze to Izzy and then jerked his head over to where Jace was sitting on the floor. 'Alec stayed! He didn't leave us to fend for ourselves after mum and dad died. He stayed with us.'

'Of course I did. I would never abandon any of you.'

'If mum and dad were better at looking after their financials, better prepared for the unknown, then we'd never have been placed into such hardship.' Max hated how divided his siblings were. 'This is not your fault Alec. Its mum and dads.'

'Yes mum and dads debt is not directly my fault, but it became my responsibility to pay it back. That is the life I have been dealt. I was the adult in the family. The next 'head of the family' so to speak and all responsibility sat on my shoulders. So if I could take all that pressure so the three of you could begin to heal, begin a life without our parents around, and hopefully start to become happy once more, then I was prepared to do anything for that to happen.'

'I hate this! I hate this!' Max shouted, tears pouring from his eyes. 'I hate how divided we are. I want my family back! I want it back!' Alec was out of his chair and pulling his kid brother into his arms listening to his gut wrenching sobs. He was almost looking at his little 8 year old brother when he had to try and explain to him that their parents were no longer alive.

'Sorry Maxi, I'm so sorry for messing everything up Buddy.' Alec mumbled his apologies over and over again into Max's fluffy brown hair.

'Why aren't we close like we used to be? What went wrong?' Max mumbled tearfully into Alec's chest, clinging tight to his brother. 'I don't want us to fight.'

'Families fight Max, its part of life.' Puffy eyes glared over the table at his sister.

'I know they fight, and we aren't immune to that, but we always stuck together. Through thick and thin we promised we'd always be strong together.'

'Max...'

'Don't give me this nonchalant crap Isabelle!' All eyes, including Jace's shot to Max. He never, ever, called his beloved sister that. 'I know you're hurt, we all are, but this isn't just about you. We're all hurting, Alec included. We've been given the chance now to listen and try and understand the choices he's made. He's opening up to us now. We might not have ever had that chance.' Alec continued to rub his hand up and down Max's shuddering back. 'We nearly lost him! We nearly lost Alec and what would you have done if all these mean things you were thinking and possibly saying were the last things you ever thought about him? What if they were some of the last things you ever said to him?' Alec heard the sharp intake of Izzy's breath. 'Alec lied. He kept secrets. I'm sad and hurt, but I love him. I love him for everything he's done for us. Everything he still does for us. Alec is our rock. And we've done nothing to help him! Nothing!'

'Maxi, you've all done plenty. Shh...' Alec murmured as Max hiccuped into his chest, leaning heavily into him whilst shouting at his sister. 'Its alright Buddy. I know you were scared when I was in hospital, I'm sorry about that too, but I'm alright now. I'm on the mend and from now on, I'll work harder to be more open and honest with all of you.' The apartment fell quiet for a few tense moments, until...

'Alec...' Blue eyes shifted to his sisters puffy ones.

'When mum and dad died... Did you...cry?'

'I did.'

'B-Back then? All on your own? Without us around to offer support?' Alec knew Izzy was remembering when they all clung to him back in that hospital and also over the next weeks and months and even at the funeral when he had organised it all on his own and ensured his parents were buried side by side. That had been a weird notion for Alec, since his father was openly having an affair and yet he still had them buried beside each other.

'I couldn't cry back then.' He watched her mouth drop open. 'I wanted to be there for all three of you. I needed to be strong and ensure that the three of you were going to be alright before worrying about my own feelings.' Alec gulped down the lump in his throat. 'I have shed my tears and my frustrations. Recently though. The dam walls opened and it came pouring out.'

'With Magnus?' Alec was sure he blushed a little at Max's obvious response.

'Yeah...' Alec dropped his eyes to his folded hands in his lap as Max had finally calmed down and they had both sat back in their respective seats. Alec couldn't believe just the mention of the man's name made a sort of calmness wash over him, his thundering heart settling a little.

'You care about him.' It was voiced as a statement as Alec darted his wide blue eyes over to his sister.

'I...I look after his children. Living under the same roof, we've become close friends and...well...he's had problems of his own and suddenly we were talking and it just happened.' Alec was sure he broke out in a nervous sweat. He didn't want his family reading into things. 'I'm still embarrassed by how I was but he doesn't hold it against me.'

'Alec...'

'A-Anyway, we're not talking about him, we're talking about us. About all the pain I have caused.' Alec wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans. 'I know I should have been honest. I should have told the truth. But I didn't. That was the choice I made from the very beginning. I'm not proud of it and I can't change it. Please just know, I've only ever wanted what is best for all of you. It's my job to protect you.'

'We didn't need protecting!' Alec's blue eyes frowned at Izzy's snappy response. It was so like Jace. And yes it stung.

'Yes you did.' He reached out his hand, heart aching when Izzy turned away from him at the table, once more, her hands retreating from his touch as she folded them back over her chest. 'Iz, you know I'm right about this. And do you know how I know that?' Of course he didn't get a response. 'Because your my baby sister. My little girl. I know everything about you.' He watched her eyes dart over to him and then retreat once more. 'I know, if you were in my shoes, everything I've done you would have done the same.' Izzy shifted her gaze back to his pleading face. 'Please Iz, ever since I was fifteen you've been acting like the big sister around the house. Ever since I opened up to you with my deepest darkest secret of being gay, a protectiveness surged within you from when you were 11 years old and its only gotten bigger and stronger from that day forward. Thank you for always being there for me, for trying to stand up to mum and dad that day, but I'm the big brother. Let me be your big brother. Let me take this burden. Let me protect you and your brothers.' Alec watched tears spill down Izzy's face.

'I hate you right now.' She sobbed out and Alec took that as her acceptance to shift out of his chair and kneel at her side, arms moving up and wrapping around his sweet, head strong, stubborn and insanely beautiful sister.

'I know you do. And that's okay. It hurts like a knife to my heart, but I deserve it. I'm sorry for being too frightened to tell you of the constant struggles we were facing and what we still face. Of keeping my emotions passive and neutral and my heart closed off. I just wanted, needed, all three of you to be happy, to smile and laugh and think everything was fine because your smiles, your laughter, your love, is what fuelled me to keep going. To keep struggling to keep us afloat.' Alec gave a jolt when Max had come around and gotten in on the hug as well. For Alec, even if tears were falling down all their faces, his heart swelled at these embraces. All that was missing for him was Jace, but he knew that would be asking too much.

'I'm so sorry for everything. I love you all so much.' Alec pressed his lips to Izzy's temple as her arms wound around his shoulders and clung to him. He didn't know how long they hugged it out for and when he felt Izzy shift, and sniffle, a 'tsk' coming from the back of her throat as she knew her crying had ruined her perfect make-up.

'You know, saying your sorry doesn't mean everything is going to be alright. You've kept so much hidden from us. Ten years Alec. Do you know how much that hurts?'

'I don't.' And he didn't. He hadn't been the one kept in the dark.

'Forgiving you for what you've kept from me, from us, isn't going to make the pain go away.' Alec chewed on his bottom lip to stop it from trembling. 'You've hurt us Alec. All you've kept from us, it makes me think that we are not dependable enough. That I'm not dependable enough.' Alec's lips parted, but Izzy placed up her hand not allowing him to speak. ' I...need time to think. Need time to process everything you've kept from us. I don't think... I don't think its a good idea for you to come around for awhile.' Alec let out a shuddering breath as tears formed in his eyes once more. The knife was slowly being pushed and twisted into his heart.

'I know the secrets I've kept hidden has damaged our relationship. I've damaged my relationship with all three of you. I made it so hard for you to try and ask me questions. For that I'm truly, deeply, sorry. You should have felt like you could have come to me when you saw that paperwork Max. I made it uncomfortable to talk about any such matters like finances, emotions and relationships. I just got so lost in my own head that our parents debt was mine to take on. I was the son they loathed. I almost felt like it was a test for me, to see whether I would fail them again or finally succeed. Ten years later and I've done neither. I'm stuck in the middle, but I won't let this debt drag any of you down. You have my word on that.' A sudden fierceness consumed Alec then and there. 'You take all the time you need. I deserve to suffer every day until you tell me its alright. Until you tell me that I can start to earn your forgiveness, to regain your trust, your love once again. Until that day comes, I will never forgive myself.' Alec got up and headed for the front door, eyes shifting to Jace who would have totally denied it, if he pointed it out, as there were tears silently falling down his cheeks.

'Alec...' His hand paused on the doorknob when Max called out to him. Alec took in a deep breath and turned his teary gaze to look at his family. He hoped not for the last time.

'I love you.' Alec stepped out of the apartment, listening to each sob that was ripped from Izzy's lips, and every single one of them was a punch to his gut.

He was on autopilot as he reached the lobby and a fight or flight situation consumed him and Alec bolted. He ended up in some random park, knowing it was not good to be on his own this late of an evening and in this part of the neighbourhood, but right now a mugging would have probably made him feel better then what he was feeling right now with how much he had hurt his family.

Alec collapsed to the ground, into four inch snow and sobbed so hard it ended up being hard to breathe.

#

(Back to the present...)

"Oh Alec..." Magnus' heart was pounding as Alec relayed it all to him. "You've kept this bottled up for too long." Not that Magnus wanted to make the young man feel any worse then what he was. Magnus knew there wasn't much he could offer and do except hold the young man in his arms, nudging Alec as he shifted him around to face him and saw the silent tears falling down his face. "Why didn't you come to me sooner?"

"I didn't want to admit it to myself." Magnus cupped his face, thumbs brushing away the tears. "I didn't want to admit that I've lost my family."

"No Alexander."

"Because of that choice I made, to hide our parents debts from them, since I didn't want my siblings to hate our parents, I've lost them! I lost them Magnus..."

"No!" Alec jerked at the force in Magnus' response, his blurry eyes focusing on the man for a moment. "I promise you, you have not lost your family. They just need time. And as much as it pains me to say this, its what you are going to have to give them." Magnus watched Alec's face scrunch up, more tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"It hurts Magnus. It hurts so much." Alec squeezed his eyes shut feeling like such a loser in front of this beautiful man. "I don't know if I can do this."

"You can Alexander. You are so strong. You can do this. You can wait for them. You love them with all your heart and they will understand what you have done for them."

"How can they ever place their trust and love in me again?"

"By remembering who you are to them. Their brother and their parents. The very man who has looked after them his whole life, even before your parents met an untimely death. Ever since you held Izzy and Max in your arms when they were babies. Ever since Jace was adopted into your family and you gained another brother, another precious sibling to protect and love. They will remember that. You are the one, no matter how much they stuff up in the world, that they can always lean on. No matter how many mistakes they make, how hard it is to see the light at the end of the tunnel, you will still love them regardless. The one they could always come to for a scrape on the knee, guidance in homework, the latest gossip of what was going on in school, that fight with the school bully or the school jock which you would back them up in, that cheer they can hear faintly in the grandstand at all their sports carnivals, the praises over horribly done projects and terrible cooking abilities." That seemed to crack a tiny smile on Alec's lips, like his words were actually forming memories, good ones, within Alec. "That very hand, this oh so strong hand, which always held theirs if they were sick or upset. These arms which would hold them tight and never let go when all they needed was a hug to make them feel a bit better. They will realise that whilst the secret has been protected from them, it cannot erase all that you have done, all the love you have for them. You could have run, they could have ended up in foster care, but you are you Alec and that was never going to happen. You would sacrifice yourself before ever letting that happen. Jace, Izzy and Max will understand that. One day, they will."

"P-Promise?" Those sad midnight blue eyes broke Magnus' heart as he pulled Alec back into his arms, placing his ear to his beating heart.

"I promise Alexander. Even if I have to make them see it myself." Broken sobs echoed through the living room and Magnus could do nothing but hold the young man tight.

#

(A couple days later...)

Ever since Alec had cried on Magnus, and fallen asleep on him for that matter, Alec had wanted to apologise and thank the man at the same time. He just didn't know whether he should just blurt the words out or whether he could possibly cook Magnus a nice meal and then say it.

Alec was fast realising that relationships of the romantic kind were hard work. Maybe that is why he never bothered to find one before, because he had so much baggage and was sure his potential partner would flee before he'd even get a chance to blink.

Magnus didn't flee though.

A pleasant tingle trickled down Alec's spine whilst his heart fluttered in his chest. Magnus was amazing. Alec wondered if maybe, just a little, he was becoming a bit obsessed with the gorgeous man. Alright, maybe a lot obsessed. Though Alec had never had anyone, of the romantic kind, pay him so much attention. Actually, Alec was so far stuck in the shadows most of his life, he was too scared to take a step out of them. Well, until Magnus came along. He was enthusiastically bringing him out. It was all a little weird for Alec, but he truly was drawn to Magnus like no other.

Plus the way the man handled himself, Alec seriously should try and take notes from the man. He totally handled himself like an absolute pro. Especially the 'caring boyfriend' side. Always being patient with him and letting him speak his troubles aloud and nowadays not forcing them out of him too. He was giving him his space, but also making sure that he knew Magnus was also close by if he needed him. Alec was realising how much Magnus disliked and worried over him keeping quiet, keeping things from him, but the man had been doing his best not to pressure him and Alec wanted to thank him for being patient and now having listened to his woes about his current issues with his family. After all, Alec had learned what it meant when one kept things from people. It never ended well. He had first hand experience at that now. Twice in fact. He didn't want to do that to Magnus too.

His phone still did not have any messages or missed calls from his family. Magnus had tried to assure him that all they needed was time, but what Magnus didn't explain was how time worked. It was infinite. And it was crushing to Alec, even if he knew he deserved it all. Nothing good came out of lying to those you loved.

As much as everything that was going on about his family was worrying him to no end, there was something else that was also troubling to him too.

A sudden change in Magnus had happened. It was subtle in some of the things he did. He didn't think it was because of him unleashing all his pent up feelings about how he went to see his siblings and what came out of it, and began to ponder on whether he had upset Magnus again in some other way. They had already had their first fight and Alec hated it to no end and began to worry about whether he'd said or done (or not done) something that upset Magnus.

Alec desperately wanted to be the caring and understanding boyfriend too. Magnus could absolutely rely on him, but getting that across to the man was proving difficult.

What Alec was picking up on, with Magnus' subtle changes, was it had everything to do with his vibrating phone. Not that he was spying on Magnus or anything when he was pottering around the house doing his usual chores and Magnus was generally on the couch or at the dining table clacking away on his laptop, and beside him, his vibrating phone would be going off.

At the back of his mind, Alec wondered if it was possibly Mercedes Guy. His stomach had lurched when the thought struck him and he quickly squashed the horrible and doubting thoughts he had for his boyfriend. Magnus did not seem like the cheating kind. Yes he knew of how 'loose' he was in the past, but Magnus was his boyfriend now. He wanted to do things right, which for Alec meant being exclusive to him and him alone. So no, he was absolutely certain Magnus wasn't seeing anyone else, even the Mercedes Guy or some other nameless and faceless man...or woman.

What truly kept Alec's thoughts shifting was how to approach Magnus and ask him if everything was alright. Magnus had given him space with his problems and now he had done the same for Magnus. Now he wanted, needed, to know. He needed to help the gorgeous man like he helped him.

When Alec had thought he'd gotten his thoughts in order, finally ready to call out to Magnus and offer his support, he faulted when he saw the glare on Magnus' face, the thin line of his lips which were set hard as stone. This morning his phone was turned off and thrown across the room. Alec blinked and backed away, needing a moment to reassess the situation and got stuck into doing some other chores. Magnus rarely turned his phone off. He was a busy man after all. And yet whoever was messaging him was upsetting him.

As soon as that hit Alec, that someone was upsetting Magnus, a protectiveness began to flare within him and his mind was set. Lunch time was fast approaching and that was going to be his chance. He wanted Magnus to open up to him.

#

(A couple hours later)

"Magnus," Those mesmerising brown-golden orbs shifted to look over at him as Magnus had been clacking away on his laptop, curled into the corner of his plush lounge. Alec placed down a plate of sandwiches and a platter of slices fruit, cheeses and a packet of crackers. "You know, when you tell me that I can tell you anything that is bothering me, that its a two way street right?" He watched Magnus tilt his head at his words. "I want you to know that you can tell me anything too."

"Why would you..."

"Talk to me Magnus." Alec sat down on the lounge facing the man, hands shaking as he clenched them in his lap. "I want to help. I want to take the hurt or annoyance from your eyes."

"Alec..."

"Whoever is doing this to you, tell me who it is and I'll...I don't know...tell them to piss off." Alec offered with a shrug. He wasn't sure if he would actually say that, he wasn't really a disrespectful person, but he could at least tell whoever it was that they were upsetting his boyfriend and they needed to stop.

"Even if its my father?" Alec gulped down the lump in his throat when that reached his ears.

"Is it your father?" Alec watched Magnus sigh heavily.

"It is." Magnus placed his laptop on the side table and then shifted his body to face him. "I'm sorry I've been off lately." Alec gave a tiny grin as Magnus' hands searched out his and he instantly linked their hands together. He totally could be the caring boyfriend too.

"You don't have to apologise Magnus. Just know, when you are ready to talk, I'm here for you." Alec watched Magnus close his eyes for a moment, probably to collect his thoughts about what had been going on with him over the past couple of days.

"I never told you my father visited the hospital whilst you were there." Alec felt his eyes widen at this. "Raphael rang him, so I didn't have to, and advised him about Madzie's accident out of courtesy since he is her grandfather." Alec nodded at that, completely understanding it and was glad Magnus had someone like Raphael looking out for him. "When he showed up, you'd just woken from your induced coma, but were sleeping and he found me not far from your room. He claimed he was coming to see how Madzie was, a few days late mind you, though I knew, just by the look in his eye, he'd been digging up information."

"About me?" Magnus gave a curt nod of the head.

"I mean I have no proof, but the fact he found me and you, in quite a massive hospital, speaks for itself in my books." Magnus huffed out, taking in a deep breath as he shifted his gaze to look into mesmerising blue ones. "I was not expecting him and when I'm near him my emotions flare and fluctuate so much that somewhere along the way I confessed we were together and you lived with me and the kids. I lied to him saying we'd been dating for six months and he wasn't allowed to meet you yet because you were very shy and being 'out' was very new to you and I didn't want him scaring you off." Magnus blurted all that out in one breath, eyes closing as he waited his fate.

"So I take it he wants to meet me?" Magnus snapped his eyes open, almost expecting Alec to walk away, but he was still sitting in front of him.

"I told him not to show himself until you were fully healed. I guess he thinks its time now as he insists on taking us out to dinner." Magnus huffed as he folded his arms over his chest. "He's been very persistent these past couple of days, but then I have been avoiding him since you found us arguing on Halloween."

"Magnus..." The older man was sure there was possibly a lecture on the tip of Alec's tongue.

"I know we were initially putting up an act to lie to my father so he didn't try and take the kids from me but..."

"Its different now." Alec softly voiced. "Because we're dating for real now."

"Yes..."

"Should I be offended?"

"What?" Magnus' eyes darted up and over to Alec.

"You were prepared to introduce me as a fake partner and yet when I am your real partner you don't want to introduce me."

"That's not... Alexander, you don't know my father."

"So let me get to know him. I can't size him up and he can't do the same to me if you keep ignoring him. Maybe ignoring him is making the situation worse."

"I don't... I don't want him saying anything that will upset you. I hate the thought of him frightening you away." Alec melted at Magnus' softly spoken confession. By the angel he was falling harder for this man each day.

"I'm ready for this Magnus. We're ready for this." Alec placed out his hands and smiled when Magnus took them again. "I'll give you all the strength I have so you can face your father. We'll face him together. You aren't alone in this Magnus."

"You continue to surprise me." Alec beamed a smile and expectantly leaned forward. He was getting better at being a little forward, especially when it came to kissing Magnus. He loved kissing this man and of course was rewarded with the man's lips falling softly over his, peppering him with sweet kisses until they pulled away.

In this moment, regardless of what had been going on, Alec felt happy. This smile was the first one in what felt like forever since he'd had a few rough weeks since leaving hospital. For a split second he almost thought maybe it was better in the induced coma, where he didn't have to think about anything, but knew that just wasn't him. After all, if he remained in his coma he'd never get to look at this beautiful man again. Alec hated that very thought.

Alec watched Magnus shuffle about, his grin widening as Magnus had forgotten where he had hidden his phone. Alec effortlessly lifted Chairman Meow who was sprawled on a stack of magazines and newspapers and pulled it from underneath and handed it wordlessly to the sheepishly grinning Magnus. That was such a cute look on the usually dashing and over confident man. Alec liked seeing a vulnerable Magnus. It made him so much more human then he seriously seemed to be. He doubted there would be many who got to see him like that too. It made him feel special.

When Magnus' phone turned on, it beeped multiple times for missed messages and calls.

"You sure you want to do this?" Magnus was giving him an out, but Alec was no chicken. Well, for the most part.

"Lets do this." He sat back in the lounge, delighting in Magnus leaning into him so he could see what he was messaging his father, which held no greeting to the man just a simple, short, sharp message stating Alec has recovered and that the both of them could do dinner with him the next time he was free.

They both jumped as a message came back within minutes. It was short and sharp too.

'Asiate. 7pm. Tonight.'

"Tonight?" Alec felt nerves kicking in already.

"Too soon?" Alec pushed the nerves away.

"No, lets do this." Magnus gave a nod and a quick reply before shoving his phone off to the side.

"Tonight it is then." They both stayed slouched on the couch, leaning against each other for several long minutes.

"Let me take a guess and say that I won't be able to wear my jeans and sweater combo tonight?" That made Magnus chuckle as he turned his head, pressing his lips to Alec's pink cheek.

"Not a chance. Especially if you want to impress my father, Pretty Boy."

Alec clucked his tongue. "The things I do for you." He delighted once more in Magnus' soft chuckle before slipping his hand under the older man's and holding it tight. Their eyes met. "It's going to be alright Magnus." He watched those mesmerising brown-golden orbs slip closed and Alec so wished he had the confidence to lean over and press his lips to Magnus', but all he could do was hold the man's hand tighter and rest his head against the man's shoulder instead.

#

(Later that evening...)

Alec and Magnus were in the back of a private car, a black BMW to be exact, and they weren't far from the restaurant now, hands locked together and looking quietly out their respective windows as they had both fallen quiet about ten minutes ago, loosing themselves in their own thoughts.

#

They had been standing out on the street, trying to hail a cab when the sleek car had pulled up at the kerb as if by magic. Alec watched a man in a suit exit the vehicle and came round to open up the back door.

'George?!' Alec heard Magnus exclaim a little in shock. 'What are you doing here?'

'Good evening Mr Bane. Your father requested I pick you up this evening.'

'Of course he did.' Magnus voiced back with little emotion. Alec assumed he'd never received a message about being collected for this evenings dinner. He watched Magnus move over to the car and pulled the elderly gentleman into a hug. It appeared, whether there was friction between father and son, Magnus seemed to have a little bit of a relationship with one of his father's employees. Alec picked it up, not only by the hug, but by the way Magnus gifted him with a smile too. 'It has been far too long, how have you been George?'

'I am well Mr Bane.'

'George, Mr Bane is my father. Please, call me Magnus. You've known me since I was 8 years old.'

'Whatever you say Mr Bane.' Magnus rolled his eyes and silently waved Alec over, pulling him into the back of the sleek car and then they were slowly heading towards Manhattan.

The car was quiet for a good ten minutes before Alec glanced down at himself and then shifted his attention to Magnus at his side.

'Magnus, is what I'm wearing alright for the restaurant?' Alec had softly asked, trying not to pay attention to the pair of eyes that were glancing at him and Magnus through the rear view mirror every now and then. Alec found Magnus' brown-golden orbs looking him up and down and knew his boyfriend had read his hidden question of whether his attire (and him) would be good enough for the man's father.

'You look positively dashing Alexander.' Alec wasn't sure though. He was only dressed in pressed black trousers and a silk black shirt. The only tattoo on view was the one on his neck. He didn't want Magnus' father having an opinion about him, because of his tattoos, without knowing him first. 'My shirt looks positively amazing on you. Quite tight against your broad chest and I absolutely approve.' Alec was hoping Magnus hadn't realised, since the man did have a lot of clothing, but he indeed had borrowed Magnus' shirt (without asking too) since he didn't have a lot of dressy ones himself. He had a silk blue one, but was wanting to save that for that supposed first date he and Magnus had yet to go on. Alec had teamed his black attire with his black business jacket that he reserved for interviews. His trousers were held to his waist by a silver buckled belt and he wore boots, but not the scuffed ones he usually did. Alec, as per usual, hadn't done a thing with his hair, it never sat right and it looked silly combed neatly anyway. When Alec had seen himself in the mirror, he almost thought he was going to his own funeral, all in black with the only bit of colour being his startling sapphire blue eyes. 'I totally have a new appreciation for black clothing when being able to see it on you.' Magnus sultrily murmured against his ear before pecking his cheek, which of course made Alec blush.

'Y-You look nice too.' Alec adorably mumbled as he shifted his appreciative gaze to look at Magnus once more as the man was in shiny black shoes, pressed black trousers and a silky looking greyish-black shirt with silver flat buttons that were done all the way to his neck. He'd teamed his rather subtle attire with a velvet maroon jacket and some pinkish-maroon highlights in the tips of his perfectly styled hair. His make-up was just that of black eye-liner and he only had two rings on his fingers. The chunky silver ones with his initials on them. To Alec, subtle Magnus was still utterly breathtaking.

'Thank you Alexander.' Magnus effortlessly took his hand and brought it to his lips to place a kiss on his palm. It got Alec's heart all aflutter. Though seriously, when didn't Magnus set him off?

'Do you think the kids are alright? This dinner was organised pretty suddenly.'

'Thankfully for us, we have Raphael on hand. And they love spending time with him, especially when they also get to have a sleepover too. Raph would deny it, but they all sleep in his bed with him, snuggled so close together like peas in a pod. Its adorable.'

'You make it sound like you've seen it or been in it too.'

'I have.' Alec didn't know how to feel about that. 'Seen it that is.' The slouch in Alec's shoulders ceased at that. 'And I may have taken a picture too. I do have a key to Raphael's place for emergencies and became worried when he wasn't answering the door or his phone and that is when I let myself in and found them all in his bed. Lets just say, I have leverage on him in striped pyjamas, drool forming at the side of his mouth and three angelic cherubs sprawled all over him.' Alec chuckled at the image forming in his head of Magnus' stone-faced brother looking all sleepy and unkempt. 'Besides, you also promised them an afternoon in the park and also that you would bake treats.'

'I did.'

'So there is nothing to worry about. I'm also going to do exactly what Raphael suggested I do tonight as well.'

'And what's that?'

'Try and calm my stress levels down, since we are having dinner with Asmodeus Bane after all, and remember we are at a swanky restaurant with an amazing view and that I should order the most expensive meal on the menu.' Alec tilted his head at that. 'According to Raph, if the evening sucks, which my expectations for that happening are pretty high, I've at least made him fork out several hundreds of dollars for it.' Magnus delighted in Alec's laughter.

#

"We are here Mr Bane." Alec jerked from his thoughts as he focused his gaze out the window as they were pulled up in front of a hotel. The men got out, Alec not really needing George to open his door. That just made him feel weird. "Please give me a call when you wish to head home this evening."

"We won't be doing that George. Alexander and I will take the subway." Magnus watched George frown at that. "Don't worry, I'll tell my father. It was wonderful seeing you again." The men shook hands and whilst George drove off, Alec was gazing up at the Mandarin Oriental.

"You alright there Pretty Boy?" Magnus quipped as he stood by Alec's side.

"We really going up there?"

"We are." Magnus confirmed and slipped his hand into Alec's. "The restaurant has a wonderful view, and knowing my father, he would have booked one of the private but still sort of open plan rooms which would be completely excessive since its just the three of us." Magnus gave Alec's hand a squeeze. "Try not to let my father get to you this evening."

"Easy for you to say..." Doubt was a bitch and it was creeping into Alec's stomach. He promised Magnus that they would be alright but now that he was that much closer to actually meeting Magnus' father, nerves began to play in his head and heart.

"I'll protect you from the big bad wolf." Alec rolled his eyes as he gripped Magnus' hand tighter and then they stepped inside and went up to the 35th floor.

#

(Asiate)

"Good evening gentleman, how can I help you."

"There should be a booking under 'Bane'."

"Oh yes, Mr Bane is already here. Please come this way." They both followed the young woman further into the restaurant and towards the massive floor to ceiling windows. Magnus had not dropped Alec's hand for a single second as they weaved their way to their table and Alec saw several people glance their way. "Mr Bane, your guests have arrived."

True to what Magnus believed, they were indeed sitting in one of the private dining sections, which of course could sit 12 people. The view was amazing and there was an impressive wine rack which was technically a full wall and then there was a swarovski crystal ceiling just to add in some extra flair. You know, just because.

When the woman left them be, Asmodeus drifted his eyes up and over his son.

"You're late."

"Yes, because I cannot control New York traffic." Magnus rolled his eyes before finally settling them on his father. "George did the best he could." Asmodeus was dressed handsomely in all black with a gold vest poking out from beneath his jacket. It really set the gold in his irises off. His shoulder length hair was neatly groomed and the man was a picture of sophistication. Naturally. This was Asmodeus Bane and Magnus knew this restaurant was one he frequented. "Father..." Magnus finally greeted rather neutrally. And possibly a bit stiffly too.

"Sit down Magnus." Asmodeus waved him to the seat opposite him, it facing the amazing view of the city skyline. Alec, without a thought, pulled out Magnus' chair and then watched the older man rise from his seat when he finally decided to take notice of him.

"You must be Alexander Lightwood. I'm Asmodeus Bane."

"Alec," He corrected the older gentleman and tried not to show his surprise that of course Magnus' father knew his name. Magnus warned him that he would be investigated. "Its a pleasure to meet you." The handshake was over in seconds and both men sat down. Magnus was hiding his face in the extensive wine list on offer. Alec couldn't help but naturally lean towards the man, hand moving seamlessly over the backing of Magnus' chair. "What looks good?"

"I'm going to start with a scurvy sailor."

"Yeah, because that sounds SO enticing." Alec dryly muttered as he shifted over the cocktails page. "Can I have that?" He pointed to one of the non-alcoholic cocktails on offer.

"Of course you can." Out of the corner of his eye there was a waitress hovering about so he raised his hand and waved her over. They ordered their drinks, Asmodeus going for a martini which did have Alec raising an eyebrow since it appeared Magnus and his father did have similar tastes when it came to drinks. Though he thought it best not to point that out.

"I have already ordered a selection of dishes for us."

"But of course you have." Magnus dryly voiced, because his father always had to be in control of the situation. Magnus' eyes dropped below the table when he felt a sudden pressure against his thigh, Alec having gripped his leg, as though hoping to keep his stress levels down. Brown-golden orbs met blue ones and Magnus gave a tiny grateful smile.

"I hope you don't mind Alexander, I ordered some starter dishes which are scallops, grilled quail, heirloom beets and spanish octopus. They are positively delicious. Have you ever eaten here before?"

"No Mr Bane, I have not. I'm looking forward to tasting some high quality seafood though. And my name is Alec." He softly responded and corrected the man at the same time. He really didn't like anyone, other then Magnus, calling him that. He also knew the man was trying to see if he would take offence to anything he said. On the inside, of course Alec was. Asmodeus Bane was being a bit of a pompous rich asshole to him. It made Alec wonder if the man knew of his financial situation, knowing he wouldn't be dining out at places like this, though he really hoped it would not come up in conversation tonight as Alec was sure he would honestly walk out and maybe even in the process upset Magnus too. That very thought made his stomach churn as he fidgeted in his seat.

"If you don't like anything this evening, we'll stop at Taki's before going home for burgers and fries." Magnus piped up, giving him a lovely smile which settled Alec's nerves a little.

"I do owe you burgers and fries since my last failed attempt." That earned a chuckle from Magnus and Asmodeus blinked quietly at the interaction between the two men.

"Gentleman, your drinks." A young man voiced as he placed down the ordered drinks and not long after that the starter dishes Asmodeus had pre-ordered were placed down. Just looking at the current dishes on offer, Alec knew Magnus' father wasn't shy of shelling out money. And it was all well and good to do that, especially at restaurants to look good, but for Alec, a down and out diner with a ten dollar pasta dish seemed way more appealing right now, but he was not about to pass up an opportunity to eat some high end food. Or at least taste some high end food, in case none of it was to his liking.

#

The evening started off slow and awkward, not much conversation being had as Magnus and Alec broke into light conversation between themselves, since at this stage Alec wasn't being grilled by Asmodeus. Perhaps the man was just biding his time. And truthfully, for Magnus and Alec, only time would tell.

When the starters were done, Alec not really into the scallops or octopus, Asmodeus went about asking for their next course to start being prepared and had decided to order a bottle of champagne, made in France – naturally – and expensive too, which Alec wasn't surprised about.

The cork was popped, the liquid was poured into flute glasses and Asmodeus raised his in the air.

"A toast to us, for our very first dinner together. One of many, I hope." Magnus had to bite down the sneering remark on the tip of his tongue as he clinked his glass with his father's and then Alec's.

"To us..." He begrudgingly echoed and really hoped dinner with his father wasn't going to be a frequent occurrence.

When the main courses came out, once again Alec was advised what was on offer which of course was ora king salmon, long island duck, market carrots and also prime black angus beef. Because this was Asmodeus Bane and he could order whatever the hell he liked.

About ten minutes into the main offerings, the champagne was quickly going to Alec's head and he pushed the flute glass away, cutting himself off.

"Not a fan?" Asmodeus questioned.

"I am not."

"How about something else? Scotch, whiskey or perhaps a beer?"

"Well, I'm not really much of a drinker, but I guess a beer would be fine." Again the waiter was called over and Asmodeus ordered a Brooklyn Lager for Alec.

Even as pompous as all the food seemed, paying insane prices for such tiny portions, Alec had to admit most of it was delicious. He was almost envious of the flavours that were assaulting his senses. He hadn't realised he let out a tiny hum, lost in thought as he tried to think of the name of the spices that had been used.

"You thinking about the flavours?" Alec jerked his blue eyes to Magnus as the man wasn't even eating his meal and was just watching him.

"How did you know?"

"You have this little adorable hum, when you loose yourself in your thoughts, especially when you are in the kitchen." Alec felt warmth rush to his cheeks. He really hadn't realised just how much attention Magnus paid him, and watched him. So much so he was figuring out his character and little traits that even Alec didn't realise he did. Of course he knew Magnus watched him closely in the beginning, because he was a stranger in his home and looking after his three adorable children, but nowadays...

"So, Alec, what is it that you do?" Alec jerked his attention back to Magnus' father.

"I work for your son."

"Isn't that a little awkward?"

"Why?"

"Because you are romantically involved."

"So?"

"I just thought..."

"Wouldn't it be more weird if Magnus wasn't paying me a wage for my services of looking after the children and pretty much running the house? Wouldn't that almost make me seem like a live-in slave?" The table of three fell quiet at that.

"So tell me about yourself." Both younger men were pretty damn sure that Asmodeus knew a bit about Alec as it was, but he decided to indulge the man, after taking another bite of the beef since it melted in the mouth.

Alec began to real off a bit of his background, talking about where he went to school, which was a petty prestigious one, nothing but the best even for the "let down" child in the Lightwood family. Not that Alec talked about his parents. Actually he mainly spoke of his siblings and how he'd been looking after them since he was 18 years old but never delved much further.

"That's rather admirable of you."

"We only have each other. And I would never abandon them." Alec was pretty passionate about that. Even if things were strained as they were, and by the angel it still cut Alec deep, but he would never regret the choice he made. He'd just regret not telling them.

Magnus for his part just sat in silence as he listened to his father being rather civilised to Alec. Though he suspected the man wasn't going to cause a scene in a restaurant that he was a regular at. So they were safe. Well as safe as one could be when facing off against Asmodeus Bane that is. Magnus' father had a reputation of being quite the ruthless man business wise when he was growing up.

It wasn't long before Magnus picked up on Alec's shift in behaviour, really not wanting to delve into his life story about his deceased parents and the financial issues he now took on, even if there was the possibility of his father already having investigated that. Even if it was none of Asmodeus Bane's business, it wouldn't stop him from getting to the bottom of things. Quickly Magnus picked up his empty flute glass and held it out to his father who poured him another champagne.

"How goes business?" Magnus quipped as a diversion away from Alec, allowing the younger man a breather from his father as he listened to the man talk about his company like Magnus was actually interested. He wasn't.

When Asmodeus began to talk about a problem in his company, which did surprise Alec because he didn't think he would be this open and honest about what went down in his company, not that Alec knew what the man did, but he couldn't help but offer up his two cents worth of knowledge.

"Find the weakest link and neutralise it before it does more damage." Alec found two pairs of brown-golden orbs blinking quietly at him. "You know, treat it like a bug in a computer software program. Isolate it, neutralise it. You don't want it affecting the rest of the system so..." The Bane men continued to eye him quietly and it was starting to make Alec a little nervous as he fidgeted in his seat and then took a gulp of his beer. "My parents were business consultants with backgrounds in computer technology and law and such." Alec shrugged his shoulders.

"Maryse Lightwood." Alec jerked in surprise and blinked quietly at Asmodeus voicing his mother's name and noticed Magnus did the same. "Your blue eyes are not as cold and calculating as hers, but there is a familiarity there. I thought 'Lightwood' sounded familiar to me as well."

"Father..." Magnus gave a slight warning.

"How are your parents these days?" Asmodeus ignored it.

"Dead, next question." The table went silent as Alec picked up his glass of water and gulped it down. His gaze drifted to Magnus' apologetic one.

"Oh, hence why you are looking after your siblings."

"Father!" Magnus grit his teeth when the older man waved him off.

"Oh relax Magnus, I'm not here to fight. I'm just trying to get a feel for young Alec here. And also to advise him that I've been associated with his parents in the past."

"Small world." Alec muttered mainly to himself, albeit a little sarcastically.

"They assisted me with some embezzling in my company years back." Both Magnus and Alec glanced at each other. That had been the time when Magnus' relationship with his father had spiralled downhill.

"Should I apologise to you Magnus?" The man in question raised an eyebrow at Alec. "Why if my parents were smarter and quicker in their investigations, more competent, then perhaps this..." Alec motioned between the two men. "...would be a much better relationship." Magnus cracked up, delighting in Alec's dig at his own father, since he was being a pretentious ass right now. Asmodeus had no comment as Alec sat back in his chair, swiping up his beer whilst his other hand not so subtly took hold of Magnus' free one and rested it against his thigh, locking their fingers tightly together.

He could totally play up the cocky and bad ass boyfriend.

Well... Maybe...

#

As the night drew on, it ended with a dessert which was maple almond gingerbread with nutella ice cream and poached pears along with a single malt 18 year old scotch from Orkney. Alec nearly spat out the smooth scotch when his eyes glanced over the price, $48 to be exact, and seriously thought he might have a heart attack when Magnus' father was trying to convince them to try the 30 year old one like him. He made mention it was much smoother then the 18 year old one, never mind the fact it was $250!

He was certain this evenings dinner and drinks was clocking well over $500!

#

"You really remind me of her." Alec jerked from his thoughts as he suddenly found Asmodeus sitting next to him. Magnus had gone to the bathroom, muttering into Alec's ear that he would be as fast as he could be so he didn't leave him alone with his father for too long. It'd already been a minute and Asmodeus seemed to be making his move, which was sitting right at Alec's side and eyeing him a little...weirdly. It was all Alec could think to call it. "Your mother I mean. You have the same...complexion." Alec tried not to shudder uncomfortably as Asmodeus drifted his index finger under his chin. "You have spunk. Just like she did." It only took seconds, but for Alec (and for Magnus who had returned to their table at this time) it was several seconds too long as Alec slapped Asmodeus' hand away.

"Don't touch me." Alec warned and Magnus came storming back over.

"What is going on?" He tried to keep his voice as low as possible so as not to disturb the other customers.

"Nothing, Alec and I were just chatting about his lovely mother is all." Alec frowned at that. "She was quite...alluring."

"Please tell me you didn't sleep with her." Magnus was first to blurt it out as he pulled up a seat, squishing himself between Alec and his father and placing distance between them. He did not like his father touching Alec at all. Then there was also the very thought of his own father and Alec's mother together. It was just...

"Well..."

"She wouldn't do something like that." Alec quickly snapped up. "She was devoted to my father, even if he didn't return the faithfulness." Magnus jerked his gaze to Alec, this the first time he had heard something like one of Alec's parents having an affair.

"Alexander..." Blue eyes shifted over to brown-golden orbs.

"It was a long time ago." Magnus squeezed Alec's hand before watching him turn his hard stare back to his father who was sitting on his right side. "Don't think what you say is going to make me react like you hope and cause a scene." Asmodeus arched an eyebrow at that. "Maybe you are hoping I will, which could then potentially damage what Magnus and I have together, but guess what, your little stunt won't work." Alec had no idea where he was getting all this courage from, but the glint in Magnus' gaze, the proud grin on his lips, apparently he liked seeing this assertive side to him. Alec kind of liked it too. It made adrenalin buzz throughout his veins. He wondered, almost a little abashedly if Magnus would reward him later on for standing up for himself, for the both of them, against his father. "How about we shift to more neutral territory, say for instance, your grandchildren?" Asmodeus eyed Alec critically before picking up his glass and clinking it against Alec's before taking a sip of his whiskey, leaning back in his chair, one leg crossed over the other and a quiet stare about him. Alec hated to admit it, but he could so see Magnus in this man.

Both young men had no idea what kind of game Asmodeus was playing, but they picked up their drinks and sipped quietly.

The evening rolled along.

#

(Outside the Mandarin Oriental)

"Will you be needing George this evening?" Asmodeus questioned as the three of them were standing on the street, Asmodeus placing a trench coat over his attire as a gust of wind blew about the lively city.

"No thank you. Alexander and I are going to take an evening stroll and then head home afterwards."

"It was good seeing you Magnus." The photographer didn't know what to say to that and only gave a jerked nod of the head. "Alexander, a pleasure." Asmodeus shook his hand and then watched his son and boyfriend head off down the street, hand in hand.

Asmodeus slid effortlessly into the black BMW.

"How was your evening Mr Bane?"

"Interesting." Asmodeus commented back as George did a u-turn and then his brown-golden orbs glanced out the window just in time to see Alec unbutton his black jacket and drape it over his son. In the split second the car drove past, he could almost see the argument on Magnus' lips, trying to tell Alec that he was fine when it seemed the young man knew better. Magnus always did feel the cold more then others. And he never seemed to dress appropriately enough. Always siding with fashion then using common sense. "George, keep an eye on him."

"Yes Sir..."

#

(Back in Brooklyn)

Magnus and Alec were curled up on the settee, fire ablaze and logs crackling away, all other lights in the apartment were off. Alec had his back to Magnus' chest and the older man's arms wrapped around his shoulders. Alec had never felt so comfortable in all his life, being able to lean heavily against someone who would hold him, support him, and embrace him like he were the most precious being on this earth.

"Alexander, about what you said this evening..."

"Which time?"

"About your father and his...affair." Magnus listened to Alec sigh.

"I caught him and ended up telling my mother. I'd never seen her so quiet before. She just looked at me and then told me to go to my room. I thought telling her was the right thing to do. I just wanted to protect her."

"Oh Alec..."

"To this day I still don't understand why she stuck with him. He was unfaithful. He broke their vows and yet she just stayed with him. Allowed him to stay. Always sided with him no matter what." Alec growled out.

"Sometimes to love is to forgive, even in such times of unfaithfulness."

"He didn't even stop though. Maybe if it was just once, then I could understand, but he never stopped seeing that woman." Alec felt one of Magnus' comforting hands brush through his hair. He loved the carding feeling of those long nimble fingers scraping against his scalp. It was very soothing. Alec felt his tense muscles ease when Magnus' thumb, on his other hand, brushed softly, lazily, against his cheek. "Even when I threatened him that I would tell mum, even though I'd already told her initially what he was doing, my father scoffed at me, saying I was imagining things. I was pretty vocal back then, telling him I knew what I saw. That was the one and only time my dad actually hit me." Alec felt Magnus' arms strengthen around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry he did that to you Alexander." For Alec it was all in the past, but he knew if there was someone who knew about domestic violence, it was the very man cuddling him close.

"I might have been young, but I knew what I saw. He was...kissing her. And he never kissed mum like that. I knew then and there, he liked that woman better then mum. I stood up to him that day, even if I was hit for it. I stood up not only for mum, but for all of us. If he didn't love mum, love us, then he should leave. We didn't need him. And that is when he hit me, told me not to speak so disrespectfully to him and when I did try again, he did raise his hand once more, ready to backhand me again, but I finally kept my mouth shut. It was the last time I ever spoke my mind to him. Well, until I finally told he and mum about my sexuality that is."

"I know a thing or two about having a hand raised to you and I'm sure it would have been quite shocking at the time, but you did what you thought was right. You wanted to protect your mum. You wanted to protect her and your siblings. Even from such a young age you were already a protector." Magnus softly voiced into his ear.

"Still, mum stayed with him. And in the end, they both died together, even if they weren't truly together anymore."

"Alec..."

"I...never let that lady come to the funeral. She came to me to offer her condolences and I saw red. There was no way I was having her at the funeral where Jace, Izzy and Max could see her. I couldn't let them know how unfaithful dad was to our mum. Especially Izzy. She was dad's little girl. She loved him so much. It would have torn her apart. I was prepared for a fight, because to me she was nothing but a home-wrecker, but she quietly walked away and never came back." Alec closed his eyes, drawing in some deep breaths as he felt like all his feelings were threatening to consume him. Again.

However, after several long minutes, the panic never came. Alec was sure it had everything to do with Magnus' presence surrounding him.

"Even after telling mum, I don't know if she had it out with dad at all, but they kept the marriage going purely for business purposes, but privately, they had their own rooms in our house."

"Alec..."

"Mum cried once. I saw her. She was on the edge of her bed, looking down at her wedding rings and then she started to cry. I wanted to go in and hug her but I didn't. I was too afraid she might hit me like dad had."

"You were just a little boy Alec, so of course you would hesitate."

"I often wondered if mum ever regretted meeting dad and marrying him."

"Unfortunately, marriage is not all sunshine and roses." Magnus whispered into Alec's ear, his right hand still carding sweetly through Alec's unkempt hair.

"Have you ever thought about marriage?" Alec felt Magnus stiffen behind him. He wanted to kick himself. "No, don't answer that."

"Alexander..."

"Its not my business to pry just like that." Alec quickly fumbled through his words. "I just know I could never do that." Alec quickly forged on, rambling away to try and get the dark thoughts (or possible happy thoughts) of marriage out of Magnus' mind. "I could never stay in a relationship, a marriage, if their were no feelings involved. I would want my partner to be open and honest with me. I'd want to know if they fell out of love with me. And even if it broke my heart, I'd still want them to be honest with me, and I'd still wish them happiness."

"You truly are one of a kind Alexander." Magnus mumbled into Alec's hair and pressed a kiss there.

"Its all just words anyway. In truth, I've never been in love, as you know, so I wouldn't have a clue if I truly would be like that. I'd like to think I'd never do something like that, never be like my father, but truth is, I can't predict the future."

"And that's a good thing." Alec shifted and turned slightly, craning his neck to gaze up at Magnus. "Life is way more exciting when we can venture into the unknown and see what comes of it." Alec just continued to gaze up at Magnus for a few moments before turning over fully, making himself as comfortable as he could be with two grown men sprawled on the settee, Alec tucked between Magnus up-drawn legs and trying ever so hard not to think about it, about how close their groins were, though right now that didn't matter. What mattered was for the first time in what felt like forever, Alec boldly initiated a kiss with Magnus. It seemed to delight the older man as he pulled him even closer, tongue slipping effortlessly past his lips and Alec felt like a drowning man never wanting to surface.

#

(The next morning)

Alec snapped awake, feeling slightly disorientated until he realised he was still in his clothes from last night, just no jacket and boots, and was tucked into Magnus' bed with the very gorgeous man sleeping beside him.

"Morning..." Or was meant to be sleeping beside him.

"Morning..." Alec mumbled back as he tried to fight the blush from his cheeks.

He was just realising he pretty much had fallen asleep on Magnus after their kissing marathon and hadn't even woken when the man had clearly carried him to bed. Alec felt a little sad he'd missed the notion of Magnus picking him up as though he weighed nothing and carting him off to his bed. The image sent a tingle through his body, as well as the thought of it being a little funny too, since he was bulkier then Magnus, but clearly the older man had a strength about him that Alec was not fully aware of.

"I didn't have the heart to wake you." Magnus softly voiced into the top of his head. "I'm sure the ordeal of officially meeting my father was quite draining." Alec couldn't deny that. "Your little snores were also insanely adorable too."

"I don't snore."

"Of course not my darling." Alec stiffened a little at the endearment, shifting his eyes to Magnus to see if he realised he'd said it. The slight widening of his orbs meant he had. "I... sorry Alexander. That just slipped out and I..."

"It alright." Alec really liked that endearment slipping from Magnus' lips and being directed at him of all people. They may not have even said 'I love you' let alone an 'I like you' for that matter, and yet Alec was overawed at the prospect of being Magnus' darling. He couldn't recall the man saying it to him before, but then he'd been called many nick name, pet names and/or endearments by the man like blue eyes, pretty boy, shy boy, even sweetheart a little teasingly too. Alec realised he liked them all. He'd never been anyone's...anything. Alec cuddled deeper into the winter blankets, placing them half over his face as he shifted on his side to face Magnus. "I don't mind what you call me." He watched Magnus' grin widen. "Within reason of course." He quickly added.

"Of course." Though Alec hadn't not liked anything Magnus had called him yet. They all made him feel special. He'd never felt special before.

"What time is it?" Alec stretched a little, body arching and curling this way and that. He'd felt like he'd had one of the best sleeps in his life, but capped that off to the fact he was always beside Magnus these days, and so sleep to him came easily as long as Magnus was beside him. It truly was the best feeling in the world.

"Early."

"How early?"

"Around eight."

"Eight?!" Alec darted up. "Eight is not early Magnus! I should have at least gone for a run, been back already and taking a shower and then started on breakfast for the kids. I also need to do quite a bit of washing and..." Alec let out a gasp as he was yanked back down into the bed and more importantly his back connected with Magnus' bare chest, arms locking securely around his waist.

"You forget the kids are not here. They are still with Raphael and are probably having breakfast with him and complaining that it isn't your pancakes." Magnus was sure there would be a silly little grin on Alec's lips even though he wasn't facing him to see it. "Why not stay in bed with me a little longer? We don't often get a chance like this and we aren't meeting them until noon, in the park, like you promised." Alec's heart was thundering in his chest, and he was sure Magnus could probably hear it, and feel it, under those gorgeous splayed hands, but at such a sultry request, who was he to reject such a rare offer of lounging in bed with Magnus.

Both men lost themselves within their own thoughts, but relished the closeness, the lazy caresses and every now and then, since Alec did shift around to face Magnus, the soft sensual morning kisses they shared together. This mornings cuddling in bed was a welcome reward as usually it did only last about ten minutes and then Alec was heading off to appease very hungry children.

This Sunday was a blessing to Magnus and he began to ponder if he could make it a regular occurrence and have his children with Raphael on Sunday's more often, just so he could get his pretty boy all to himself.

#

(Later that afternoon)

When Raphael dropped the children off, Alec greeted him kindly and then left Magnus to it as he chatted happily with his brother and decided to also fill him in on how weird last nights dinner was with his father.

Alec for his part accepted the adorable hugs he got from Magnus' children and then asked them how their sleep over with Uncle Raphael went as he waited for Magnus to come back over so they could decide on what game to play together. He'd asked whether the kids wanted to start with the swings but they hadn't wanted to do that.

"So, have you decided on what to play yet?" Magnus had gracefully strolled over, boots crunching in the snow as he headed on over.

"Tag!" Max piped up at his brilliant idea and then poked his father's thigh. "You're it Papa!" And the kids scattered, squeals of delight on their lips as Magnus went charging after them. It was such a delight for Alec to see Magnus this free. He knew how tense he'd been last night and would have done anything to take that feeling away from him, but luckily it had only lasted a few hours. Now he was free and at ease and back with his adorable children and chasing them around the play equipment and really, the only stressful thing that could possible happen to him right now was slipping and falling into the snow. Not bad considering...

#

After about ten minutes of Magnus chasing after his children and they him, Alec was finally coaxed into the game of tag by his adorable princess and when Raphael had tagged his father once more, blue eyes watched mesmerising brown-golden orbs lock onto him, a wide smile brushing across Magnus' lips instantly. Alec knew then that Magnus had set his sights on him and was too darn slow to get out of the way as Magnus suddenly grabbed him, an adorable snort breaking from Alec's throat as he became a bit clumsy with Magnus' arms slightly around him and his warm breath rushing down his neck as Magnus was laughing.

His children were telling him to tickle Alec and of course the said father did as his children requested of him and nimble fingers met warm pale skin as Alec's shirt had risen up slightly, a burst of laughter escaping his lips as Alec hadn't realised just how ticklish he truly was, especially around his sides. That of course made his knees quiver slightly and unfortunately for Alec (and Magnus) their legs got tangled and down they went.

"Oof!" Magnus exerted, not expecting to be in the dewy grass in their usual neighbourhood park with a man practically lying on him with his kids and other park-goers looking on as well. Alec's left elbow had ended up knocking the wind out of him, along with the fall as well.

"Shit, Magnus, sorry!" Alec blurted out, scrambling off the man and resting on his left side facing Magnus who was bringing in some deep breaths.

"All good, but I hope you haven't jarred any of your injuries either."

"I'm fine Magnus. Remember, Dr Hill has cleared me. Sometimes there is a dull ache, but nothing I can't handle. Though I think I've winded you."

"I just wasn't expecting you to trip and fall all over me." Magnus gave him a wink but froze when his other senses finally came back online.

Alec was indeed pressed up against his right side, warm body flush against his. His right hand was resting against his chest and those piercing blue eyes were gazing brightly, warmly down at him, slightly crinkled at the sides as he burst into delightful laughter once more. It actually made Magnus shudder a little at. He was finding it harder and harder to resist this man.

"Your back is going to be saturated, just like my side." Magnus furrowed his eyebrows at that. "We landed in a fast melting patch of last nights snow."

"Oh..." Magnus sat up to try and inspect the 'damage' before he was tackled by his overzealous children, they pushing him and Alec back to the ground in an instant. "Stop!" Magnus called out, breathing hard as tiny cold fingers were tickling his warm skin since his jacket and top had ridden up. "I surrender to all four of you!"

"Do you now?" Magnus felt his breath falter at the sudden heated look in Alec's blue eyes. At least that is what it looked like to him. Magnus hadn't misread that had he?

"Do you promise to get us pie and ice cream?" Magnus jerked his gaze to his cheeky son, Raphael cheering happily along with his twin and their big sister when Magnus nodded his head multiple times at their request. The three children rushed to go play on the swings until they would be called to head off for pie and ice cream.

"Man, you are quite the pushover." Alec teased and he was just getting up when a gasp escaped his lips, as arms had wound around his waist and pulled him back down to the ground, only this time he went chest and face first into a soft mound of snow! "MAGNUS!" Alec yelped as it was downright freezing! Alec's breath hitched in his throat suddenly, face turned to the side to see what Magnus was doing and found the man straddling his hips and sitting rather triumphantly on his butt!

"Just who is the pushover now Alexander?" Alec felt a full body shiver rush through him and this time it had nothing to do with the snow.

"I'm wet."

"From the snow or..."

"Magnus..." Alec growled lowly, face flushing as he totally got Magnus' teasing innuendo. This one a lot faster then the last one so Alec had to give himself some props for that.

"Just letting you know I'm stronger then I look." Alec's face was still flushed, and even more so when Magnus innocently man handled him as he turned him back over on his back, this time not sitting on him, thank goodness, and he gripped his hands and helped him to stand up. Being manhandled by Magnus made him feel a little bit...hot.

"I...I can see that." Alec stuttered out, trying to shove his previous thought to the back of his mind whilst observing Magnus do up his jacket to try and hide the wet patches in the front of him for him. "Thanks..." Alec mumbled as Magnus finally took a step back and once again was inspecting his own wet ass, a slight scowl on his lips.

Just as Alec started brushing some snow from the back of his soaked jeans, frowning as the chill and wetness began to sink through the denim and dampen his boxer briefs, as well as the chill he felt on his torso too sent a shudder through him. Then there was the fact that Magnus stepped closer once more, right into his personal space and his fingerless gloved hand brushed trough his unruly and slightly damp hair, ridding it of clumps of snow too.

"You're such a mess Alexander."

"Like you can talk." Alec childishly replied back which earned a tiny grin from Magnus before the two of them began laughing. Magnus soon stole his lips in a sweet gentle kiss before shifting his eyes over to his children to ensure everything was alright with them. They were generally careful on play equipment but sometimes his boys did become overzealous, usually coming home with Alec with some sort of scrape on the hands or knees. "Can we get the pie as takeaway, I need a shower." Alec requested and Magnus gave him a grin before clapping his hands and heading over to his three children.

"Kids, lets get going, Alexander is a little cold now." His brood leapt off the play equipment and whilst Madzie went straight for Magnus, his boys each took hold of Alec's hands and the 'family of five' headed off to the pie shop.

#

(Back at the Brownstone)

"You three need a bath."

"Allie wanted a bath too." Max piped up as beanies, gloves, coats and shoes were removed.

"I do, but you three need to have one first. You need to get all warmed up and into your pyjamas and then I have spaghetti and meatballs for dinner tonight and then we can have pie and ice cream afterwards and watch a movie together before bedtime." Squeals of delight echoed through the apartment as Magnus and Alec watched the children stampede down the hallway.

"You put the pie and ice cream away, I'll get their bath started." Alec nodded his head and headed for the kitchen placing said dessert away. Alec then made his way to Magnus' fireplace and lit a hearty fire, wanting it desperately to warm the house and also himself. Though what he really needed to do was get out of his wet clothes. His shirt was practically sticking to him and sending a chill down his spine.

Alec pulled his sweater and long sleeved muscle shirt from his body, making his way back down the hallway to place them in his hamper he had in his bedroom when Magnus was just coming out of the bathroom, his eyes locking with his half clothed self.

A sudden shudder rippled over Alec's body as he was certain there was lust as clear as day flashing within Magnus' beautiful orbs.

"Kids, when you are ready to get out, make sure to yell alright?" There was three voices of 'yes Papa' and before Alec could even blink, Magnus was in his line of sight, lips hungrily seeking out his own and the man's hidden strength had him up against the opposite wall, his back slamming against it, ratting the hanging pictures and making him gasp.

Magnus quickly stopped the onslaught of kissing he was bestowing Alec at his sudden and rather desperate and heated move and pretty much once again manhandled Alec by shoving him up against the wall opposite the main bathroom, the kids not being able to see them, thank the angel, since the door was mostly closed, but still ajar so Magnus and Alec could hear them playing games in their shallow bubble bath.

"Alexander..." Magnus felt breathless just looking at the blue eyed beauty. "I didn't mean to..." He truly was trying to apologise for just throwing himself at Alec, since they had only recently spoken about the whole 'sex step' and that he would wait patiently for Alec to be ready and yet here he was, with a half naked Alec and was pretty much salivating at the mouth and not being patient at all!

What Magnus wasn't expecting in this moment was for Alec to push him back, his lips desperately, hungrily falling over his once more and then suddenly they were stumbling towards his bedroom.

Even in their stumbling, they did make is safely inside and Alec kicked the door closed before Magnus once again had him pinned, pressing his back against the door, the knob jabbing him in the side which was a little annoying to Alec, but when Magnus' lips nipped at his neck he all but forgot about it.

"Magnus..." Alec moaned aloud, lost in his heated lust when suddenly a snort broke from the back of his throat as arms lock around his neck and suddenly they were falling.

The next time Alec blinked, he was flaked out on Magnus cushy bed with the gorgeous man above him. And not just that, but Magnus had lost his shirt too. His knees were bracketing his hips as Magnus was currently hovering over him, his delicious golden-bronze skin on offer. Alec couldn't help but lift his left hand, mesmerised, and traced the phoenix tail around Magnus' side and down the curve of his hip, slightly over his abdomen which shuddered at his soft ministrations. He was practically lost in his ministrations and truthfully would have loved to trace the tail feathers even more, as they dipped below Magnus' waist band, but Alec wasn't quite that brave to dip his fingers into Magnus' jeans and boxer briefs. The mere thought already had him blushing as it was.

"Alexander..." The breathy way the older man mumbled his name, it immediately set Alec on fire! And with that, a sudden impulse overwhelmed Alec, so much so he didn't realise what he was truly doing as he sat up slightly, craning his neck as he felt his moist lips connect with Magnus' intoxicating skin, tongue dragging over one of the thin tails at Magnus' side. Dear angel, the man tasted divine! Almost chocolate-y. "A-Alec..."

The low mumble and slight stutter of his shortened name finally kicked his brain into action and that is when the rational side of Alec tore through the lustful haze and he snapped away from Magnus' taut and addictive skin, cheeks flaming red as he tried to stammer out an apology, flopping back onto the bed.

"Magnus... Sorry... You probably didn't want..." He never did get much further as Magnus caressed his face tenderly with one hand whilst the other curled around the back of his neck, holding him in place as Magnus dropped his lips lightly over his own. The sweetness of it made a moan burst from Alec's lips, again making him blush. His fingers itched to touch the man above him, but he was afraid he would do something wrong.

As the kiss grew hotter, Alec's short nails placed tiny crescent moons against Magnus' sharp hips. Magnus' tongue brushed over his bottom lip, coaxing him to open up as he shuddered heatedly as Magnus slipped his tongue inside, playing expertly with his own. Alec was lost in the moment, but seriously could just kiss Magnus forever...

However, the kiss ended, Alec certain a whimper was on the tip of his tongue, but quickly held it in check as Magnus finally ceased the onslaught on his lips. Alec licked his lips, savouring the taste of the experienced man above him, like he always did these days.

"I quite enjoyed what you were doing Alexander." Alec's eyes widened at Magnus' softly spoken confession. "Was I surprised? Of course. Did I want you to stop? Not at all."

"It was...enjoyable?"

"Very much so."

"Do you think... Do you think I could..." Magnus felt a smile tug at his lips as Alec gestured with one of his hands at Magnus abdomen area. Never in all his life did one Alec Lightwood think he was going to be this bold!

"You can do whatever you desire Alexander." Magnus felt his skin shudder as Alec sat up straighter, hands feathering down his sides, making his skin shudder and then plump lips began to pepper kisses adorably against his taut golden-bronze skin. When Magnus noticed Alec was paying close attention to the phoenix tails, he felt his lips turn into a knowing grin. "Did you want to see it?" Sparkling blue orbs, which seemed a little darker then usual (and half lidded – which was very sexy indeed) looked up at him through messy black bangs. The combination was an absolute killer to Magnus. "This..." Magnus reiterated as he picked up Alec's hand, allowing his fingers to trace the phoenix tail at his side once more. "Did you want to look at it closer?"

"Y-Yes..." Magnus felt his grin widen. When he'd 'accidentally' come out without his robe on and had gauged Alec's reaction, he was certain the young man liked his rather large tattoo. Every time he decided to see what little reactions he could get out of Alec, he had felt those intense eyes always on his back. It practically scorched his skin, making Magnus hum with excitement and the possible thought of those long pale fingers ghosting over his skin just made goosebumps form instantly.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Magnus shifted away from Alec, away from hovering over his hips and sitting on his thighs and moved to the middle of his bed, back now facing Alec and rested his head on his forearms which was placed on his up-drawn knees, legs tucked towards his chest. Magnus placed his very important tattoo on full display. As he had already explained to Alec before, no matter how many times he falls, he always rises from the ashes...

"Beautiful..." Magnus heard Alec mumble, his own eyes drifting down to the man's legs as Alec decided to shift impossibly closer, decided to sit spread legged behind him, pretty much bracketing his sitting form between his legs now, Alec's clothed crotch at the small of his back, poking at him a little. Not that Magnus thought much on that when soft smooth fingers began to ghost over his shuddering skin, making his brown-golden orbs drift closed at the soft ministrations.

Magnus didn't know how long Alec paid such attention to him, lost in the light and sometimes tentative but oh so lovely touches Alec was bestowing him, until his fogged mind realised that lips had begun to trace over his shoulders! Magnus' eyes snapped open instantly.

"Alexander..." A shiver ran down Magnus' spine as Alec sucked rather hard, and rather surprisingly for that matter, against his neck. So much so his hands flew to Alec's thighs, gripping them a little hard. When he began to nibble at his skin, like Magnus' very own flesh was the best thing Alec had ever tasted, he needed to slow things down. "Alec...stop...please..." That request practically burned as Magnus felt all ministrations halt and Alec froze behind him.

"S-Sorry... I just... I thought you wanted..." Quickly Magnus got his breathing under control and hoped a certain appendage was easing as he quickly manoeuvred around to face his rather red face boyfriend.

"You've done nothing wrong Alexander."

"Then why..."

"Papa!" Magnus watched Alec fumble adorably around, pretty much leaping off his bed, looking around for his shirt only to then suddenly realise he didn't have a shirt when he came in here. It was in the hallway, having been dropped there when Magnus had pushed him up against the wall. "We're ready to get out of the bath now!" Madzie shouted as Magnus always made sure an adult was present to help his children out of baths as he hated the thought of any of them possibly slipping and falling.

"Well, that right there is a pretty good reason why we shouldn't go any further." Alec flushed at Magnus' words. He had totally lost himself in everything that was Magnus and guilty forgot all about the man's children! He felt his breath hitch in his throat as Magnus got off his bed and glided over to him, completely invading his personal space, lips ghosting over his and a hand slinking around his waist, making him shudder once more. "There is no need to rush. You can explore my tattoo as much as you want, and whenever you want too." Alec shuddered again as Magnus' fingers glided up and down his shuddering back. "You don't have to go so fast thinking I'm going to disappear."

"Well..."

"And trust me, if anything were to happen, I will be taking the lead." Magnus sultrily grinned as Alec blushed bright red. "So I need you to be well and truly ready, in your head and in your heart, before we get to the next step." Magnus never thought the pretty man could blush even brighter then he already was. "I'll let you know when the roles can be reversed." He winked.

"M-Magnus..." Alec groaned both in embarrassment and also because of all the images that were suddenly plaguing his mind. Magnus couldn't help but laugh as he leaned forward, drawing his lips to Alec's for a quick heated kiss, delighting in Alec's tiny moan and when they separated, the little pants were quite the turn on, which was Magnus' queue to break away or else he was seriously going to throw Alec back on his bed and have his merry way with the rather intoxicating beauty.

"I'll get the kids out of the bath and get them into their pyjamas. Once that is done you can have the bathroom all to yourself and then we expect your delicious pasta and of course pie and ice cream for dessert." Magnus was almost tempted to tell Alec that his dessert was going to be him, but thought better of it.

"O-Ok..." He loved the blush and the stutter from Alec who was probably still reeling at what had just gone done on his bed merely minutes ago.

"Try not to do anything naughty in the shower Alexander." Magnus winked and then quickly ducked out the way of a cushion being thrown at him as he slid out the door, laughter on his lips.

#

Dinner and dessert and the movie finished off the evening splendidly, never mind the fact that both Magnus and Alec were exchanging looks throughout the evening. It was almost like there was an unreadable notion between them, filling them both with desire and excitement for what was soon to come.

The 'sex step' wasn't far away.

#

To be continued...


	15. Chapter 15

**Help Wanted**

**By: Shin Sankai**

#

Author's Notes: Warning, Warning, Warning! Ridiculously LOOOOOONG chapter ahead. Even I became surprised at the length of it. I think this is the biggest one... And shockingly enough, I actually had some other stuff to place in here, but thought, no, this is just too insane and have left it out. I'll do it as a 'past tense' in the next chapter.

Every time I started working on this, I found myself thinking about Jace's background and more of his 'true' back-story about his deceased parents and then stopped. I even rolled my own eyes and thought "seriously?!" as I don't want to delve into it and will just give a quick response about what happened and leave it at that as so much is already being thrown in here as it is! My head will explode if I think up more side story shit that isn't truly directed towards Magnus and Alec first and foremost. I seriously am having difficulty as it is.

Moving on, I thought about having some more Asmodeus, but no, he's taking a back seat until next chapter and this will focus on Magnus talking to the Lightwood's, Magnus getting angry at the Lightwood's, then finally Jace and Alec will have their moments together! Hooray! Now everyone can see what is going on with the blonde. Whether people have predicted it, or are disappointed in it once you read it... Well, oops, if you are. I can't satisfy everyone and needed something a bit dramatic to try and justify Jace's behaviour. Whether it works or not is another thing. I am satisfied with it and I guess that is all I can ask for.

Now, with that stuff happening, this is filled with warnings of the mentions of drug use, so do not read if you feel uncomfortable in that. Again, I am no medical expert so please don't take what I say seriously or believe in anything that I am writing. I have no idea about drug addictions.

Lastly, there is some more heat happening between Magnus and Alec and now, finally, the rating has gone UP! I know there are many things that can be considered as mature and explicit content, but mine of course is now the sex step between our boys. Alas, as I developed this, which did turn into quite the monster, I feel the moment is intense and a bit descriptive, but I still don't believe myself to be too explicit, but I guess that might be a personal preference since I have read some insanely explicit stories for Malec. So I guess it just falls to personal opinion on the matter.

On that note, another warning, as you would know Alec has NO experience here, therefore as Magnus already mentioned in the last chapter, he would be taking the lead. Now, if you don't like the thought of Magnus being the 'lead' or 'top' or whatever you wish to call it, then maybe skip a lot of this chapter. Everyone has a preference, mine is Magnus being the more in control in the bedroom with his experience and I prefer him in that sexual role. That is not to say Alec taking the lead is wrong, I have read many stories and liked him that way too, but as I said, my personal preference is this way. Also, since its my story, lucky me, I do get to choose the boys' positions. I'm happy later on for them to switch it up and be versatile and such, but I don't believe that is happening in this story.

Now, this truly is my first lemon/smut for Malec, so I hope this is well received. I've only really ever teased at the notion and been pretty vague and 'lime-y' in my descriptions, or what is considered 'lime' in my head, but ho hum, its up to you guys as to whether I've done the boys and their first time/s together justice or not. And of course, if you don't want to read it, I won't be offended as there is other stuff happening in the chapter as per usual.

That's about it, if you got this far through my ramble (yet another one) thank you! Now to move onto the action! I hope someone enjoys!

#

Chapter 15: The moments are here!

#

(East Flatbush)

Magnus was currently standing in front of an apartment door, in an apartment building which truthfully he would not like to be living in. Granted he'd been in one that looked fairly similar to this in Queens, but he was fortunate enough to get out. Those that resided here did not have that luxury. And Magnus wasn't sure if they ever would. However, that was not why he was here. He was here for a far more important reason. Alec.

Behind this very door was where the man had been living, cooped up with his siblings in this rather run down place, but he would never turn his nose up to the young man, his sweet boyfriend, because Alec was doing his best to try and provide for his family and keep a roof over their heads, no matter how unsafe the area seemed. And of course Magnus knew the address, because he had Alec's CV as it was in his application. Yes, he was using the man's personal details all wrong, but in Magnus' head it was justified.

As he got off the subway and started heading this way, using Google Maps, he almost felt like he were going to be mugged and it was still daylight! Magnus thought himself to be pretty tough, but he always felt eyes were on him, and he was on edge and always thinking this would be the moment he'd be attacked! Magnus had never power-walked so fast in his life towards the apartment building and then straight inside he went. He saw a creepy dude loitering around, suspecting that was the 'pervy landlord' Alec talked about and ignored his stare and went directly to the elevators which creaked and groaned as it had taken him up to level six.

Dropping such thoughts from his mind, Magnus raised his hand to knock on the door but paused before doing just that. Could he really go ahead with what was swirling in his head? Should he really be doing this? Sticking his nose in? He never really stuck his nose in at anything, but then this was Alec, and Magnus wanted to help him. Then there was the fact Magnus hadn't told Alec he was going to come here and confront his family.

Magnus couldn't stand watching the weight of the world and the silence from his siblings dropped like ten thousand tonnes of bricks on Alec's shoulders. No communication with all his siblings was slowly crushing Alec. Even if his younger boyfriend tried not to show it, Magnus knew how much this was affecting him. They shared a bed together every night, but lately Alec was going back to his 'old' bedroom which Magnus frowned at. Alec had told him he was having trouble sleeping and didn't want to wake him, considering how busy he was with the renovations and such and whilst he would start off in Magnus' bed, curled up into his boyfriend and dropping off to sleep quickly, by the morning Magnus would wake alone. He hated it. He hated not being able to spoon into Alec's broad back or wake to the young man snuggled into him, his adorable little snores and sighs fluttering over his bare chest or spilling between the crux of his shoulder and neck region. Magnus loved how cuddly Alec was and yet his "happy place" in his bedroom with his sweet boyfriend was now being disturbed by the younger Lightwood's.

Magnus couldn't take anymore of this. He just wanted to help Alec and the only way he could do that was facing the ones that were causing him pain head on.

In truth, as the no communication continued on, Magnus was pretty surprised that not even Max was contacting his big brother. He actually thought the teenager wouldn't be swept away with his two older upset siblings, but perhaps there was a little bit of pressure to not contact Alec and Max had decided to let his older siblings have their selfish moments. Magnus was more certain then ever that young Max would never want to hurt his big brother - the big brother whom he loved and idolised like no one else. And even if it was going to hurt, Magnus would make the youngster (and his siblings) realise just what they were doing to Alec.

Magnus finally took a deep breath as he lifted his hand once more, it having dropped when he was lost in his thoughts, and really hoped Alec would forgive him for sticking his nose in. Even though he did forewarn the man he would possibly chat with his family, though Alec was quite emotional at the time so perhaps he hadn't taken all that in.

'Here we go Bane...' Magnus mentally voiced as he knocked on the door.

"Magnus," He couldn't help but grin since he truly liked interacting with the youngest Lightwood. The other two had yet to leave good impressions on him, but he assumed he was the same to Jace and Isabelle too. And then there was darling Maximilian who was pretty much like his kindred spirit in a sense. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Alec." Magnus' voice did not hold the lightness and friendliness within it when he had first met Max. His brown-golden orbs watched the youngster chew on his bottom lip. That seemed to settle Magnus for a moment because it was so like his adorable big brother. "I want to talk to the three of you about Alec. Is your brother and sister in?"

"Y-Yes." Magnus let himself in and closed the door.

"Please call them out here for me." Magnus' voice shifted once more, holding an authority within it that had the 18 year old bashing on his siblings bedroom doors and telling them to come out.

When all three were now in front of him, Magnus opened the floodgates of his annoyance and it all spilled forth.

"Whilst I understand how upset the three of you are about Alec keeping secrets from you, I hope you understand that was never his intention." Magnus shifted his stern hard gaze about the apartment waiting for any snappy remarks. When nothing came, for the moment, he continued with his tirade. "All Alexander has ever wanted to do is to protect you, because you are his precious family and the ones he loves most in the world. He made one choice, to hide the shame of what your parents did not prepare for, and did not want any of you thinking badly of them, so he kept their debts hidden and has been trying his best ever since."

"Magnus..." He placed up his hand, observing Max snap his lips shut immediately, telling the teen he was not finished yet. They would stand here and listen to him whether they wanted to or not. And if anyone stormed off back to their rooms, well he would follow them and shout it through their doors if he had to.

"Your parents had some money placed away, not enough to clear the debts, but Alec never thought to use that for himself. Nor did he want to waste it either. Instead he placed it away for your educations, so when it came time to repay your tertiary debts, then that money was going to be gifted to you so that you could step into this ever changing and sometimes cruel world without any financial strain hanging around you." Magnus watched Izzy place her hands over her ruby red lips at this realisation. "You've all taken so much from him and have never given back."

"Hey!" Magnus' glare had Jace stopping in his objection.

"Do you know what annoys me the most about that? Its the fact that Alec doesn't care. Actually no, sometimes he does care about what he is not getting out of you support wise, especially you Jace, but most of the time, all he cares about is that the three of you are taken care of first and foremost. No matter how exhausted he is, how broke he is, his top priority is always about looking out for the three of you. I've never witnessed love like that from someone. That unbridled devotion to ensure you all have a roof over your head and food in the fridge. Do you even know he literally starves himself if money is tight and just makes sure there is enough there for you three?" Izzy's eyes welled up at that. "I know, if he got a chance at a new life, a different life, he'd still choose this one over and over again because he loves you with everything he has. You are his world and no matter how much you bleed him dry, whether it physically or emotionally, he'd never change a second of it." The Lightwood siblings were speechless. "I just wish you all could think long and hard about everything he has sacrificed for you and get over your own selfishness."

"Magnus..."

"He could have run away. He didn't. You could have been split up and ended up in foster care. Again, Alec would never let that happen. I know he talked about how young the three of you were, but he was young too when all this happened. He was an 18 year old kid and any hopes of escaping your parents harshness, of being free of them and their prejudice and going off to University, to finally be free and to try and be someone he could be happy with was dashed when they were tragically killed. Alec's life stopped that day. Any hopes and dreams he had were obliterated when your parents died. Because it was that day he made the biggest choice which was not about him, but about you three. He took on the role of mother, father and brother for you. An 18 year old kid, just like you Maxi. Could you even imagine doing that yourself? Realising your life is suddenly turned upside down, the dream to go off to University is lost because what was more important then his own life was the life of his beloved siblings. All Alec ever thought about was the three of you and how he struggled day in and out to provide for you. Ten years on, he still struggles and yet here you three are, still attached to him, placing all your worries on his very shoulders and living it up for free." Magnus shifted his gaze about the apartment. "You do not have to pay for a thing, lift a single finger, because he's the big brother, so of course everything falls on his shoulders."

"Magnus... I..."

"Those strong shoulders which have helped you up when you have fallen, gotten you through school, placed clothes on your backs and food in the fridge, they are crumbling under the pressure. And because of that, Alec feels continuously like a failure. He feels like he has failed all of you when nothing could be further from the truth. He is your saving grace. Without him, the three of you are nothing." Magnus took in a deep breath as he watched how harshly his words cut deep into the three Lightwood's. "I know you can't help it Maximilian, because Alec always wants you to concentrate on your last year of school. I know you are soon to graduate, ready to start a new life at University, whichever one you decide to choose, but you two..." Brown-golden orbs drifted over to Jace and Izzy. "You two should know better. You should be doing more for Alec, supporting him to try and lift some of the weight and pressure from his shoulders and in turn setting an example for Max."

"How dare you..." Izzy mumbled without any conviction in her voice, knowing everything Magnus was saying was true, but she still hurt over Alec's secrets. She was a stubborn one and it was hard for her to forgive and forget, but everything Magnus was saying made her heart ache for her emotionally stressed out big brother whom she loved so, so very much. And to think, now she was causing it!

"You now know of the struggles, so instead of placing all the blame and guilt on Alec, for a choice he made to protect the three of you, embrace him and thank him for everything he has done, everything he still does and stop making him cry."

"Who the hell do you think..." Jace had been making a move towards Magnus, hand clenched around his wrist and the older man's defences flared, instincts kicking in from all the assaults he put up with back in his youth and more recently with his previous job, and within a blink of an eye Magnus suddenly had the blonde shoved up against the wall, Jace struggling to breath as Magnus' forearm was pressed against his windpipe.

"Magnus!" Max cried out, rushing over to him as his hand was on one of his tense biceps.

"Do not think you can speak to me like that. Especially with what I have done for you." Jace coughed loudly, hand to his throat and eyes watering as Magnus finally took a step back, hand coming up to pat Max's, eyes shifting to the youngster who was looking quite freaked out at the moment. "Sorry Maxi." He cupped the youngster cheek. "I'm sorry I scared you." This is not how Magnus wanted this chat to go at all.

"Jace, what is he talking about?" Izzy cut through the silence, everyone watching Jace's mismatched eyes drift down to the floorboards whilst he straightened out his faded blue shirt.

"That doesn't matter right now." Magnus cut in, shifting his gaze to Isabelle and placing all the attention back onto himself. "What matters right now is Alec and what being separated from the three for you is doing to him."

"I... I don't want us fighting." Max chewed once more on his bottom lip and Magnus couldn't help but cup his cheek again.

"Then please, stop this madness Maximilian. He is waiting for your call, he longs for your calls. All of you." Magnus made a point to stare at Jace. "Stop taking advantage of your brother." Magnus shook his head and frowned instantly once those words popped out. "Though I am someone who is terribly falling into the same pattern. I didn't want to admit it, but I have been depending on your brother far too much. I've been blind to the fact how exhausted day in and day out he's been thanks to constantly looking after my children and I. It is not easy to look after three children, plus me, and also keep an eye on your three siblings too. And now with his accident, and the recuperation that has been a slow process too. To now finally open up to you and apologise too, practically beg for your forgiveness, when you should never have made him say such things, Alec is barely functioning these days. His mental state, as much as he tries to hide it, is but a razor thin thread so close to snapping. It has brought it all back to me. Alec is human. He gets hurt and tired and sad and angry. He's never been good at showing any of that, always placing a mask on his face to ensure the three of you remain happy and healthy. Your happiness is his happiness and right now with how fractious everything is, its slowly killing him inside." Magnus heard a soft sob from Max, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip.

"I'm sorry..."

"Oh Maxi... You know it doesn't have to be this way." Big brown eyes framed in glasses looked up at him, tears glistening. "Alec would give anything to see you again. To hug all of you again. Don't you see, in those moments, those glimpses are what makes everything in Alec's world perfect. His eyes shine brighter then the sun and his smile lights up the very room he's in. Those moments, his happiness, is what we should all strive for, for him. For what he has sacrificed, for the cards he has been dealt, and still with all the struggles on his shoulders, he still carries on. Alexander truly deserves the world."

"Listen..." Jace began but Magnus cut him off once more.

"Sadly, I can't offer the world to him, but I want to try and give him a small piece of it, in my own way."

"You're in love with him." Magnus took a few staggering steps back, never having gotten this frustrated and annoyed and riled up in a very long time.

What he hated most was how those words shocked him to his very core. Oh how he wished he could smack the blonde from blatantly voicing it so simply, especially when words of love were thrown around like it were the most simple thing in the world when it was furtherest from the truth.

Magnus' heart clenched instantly and he needed a few moments to collect his thoughts and took in some deep breaths, schooling his features.

"What I feel for your brother is not your business." The tone in his voice, the seriousness, the hardened gaze, the almost feral growl, it had all three freezing on the spot. "You know nothing of the pain love can cause so do not go throwing that word around so simply."

"Magnus..." Young Max took a tentative step forward, shaky hand brushing down Magnus' forearm and seemingly snapping him from his dark thoughts.

"I implore the three of you to hurry up and open your own eyes and realise what Alec's done for you, what he continuously does for you and maybe give back even a tenth of what he sacrifices." The apartment was deathly quiet. "Though he'd never think of what he's done for the three of you as sacrificing, because he is that selfless. He'd just reason with it being the fact he's the big brother and he promised to love and protect you no matter what. To him its a privilege to have you in his life. He feels like he's the luckiest man alive to have three siblings he can love and cherish. He feels like he is worth something when he's with the three of you, yet now, now he is falling. Your brother is breaking apart and I cannot help him." To Magnus that was probably the most crushing thing to realise. "Only you can right this wrong." No one dared say a word. "I think I've said enough. I'll take my leave." Magnus headed out of the apartment and didn't look back as the door slammed defiantly behind him and his long, confident strides took him down the stairs, Magnus not being able to wait patiently for the elevator. Not that it felt safe being in it anyway.

"Magnus!" He turned his gaze to the puffing teen heading right for him, Max slamming his body into his, Magnus' arms quickly wrapping around the teen.

"Thank you." Magnus wasn't sure exactly what he was being thanked for, but perhaps this is what Max needed his siblings to hear as much as himself. "I want to see Alec. I want to see him so much. I really do, but Izzy and Jace have been..."

"Shhh," Magnus murmured as he pressed his lips to the top of Max's fluffy hair. "I know you are stuck between a rock and a hard place Maximilian, not wanting to go against any of your siblings." He watched the teen nod his head. "Must be tough being the youngest." Max finally let go of him and took a step back, cheeks flushed adorably so. "I hope my Max doesn't have to go through that type of pain."

"Do you think Alec will ever forgive me?" Fear gripped Max as he awaited Magnus' reply.

"Of course he will Maximilian. He'll be over the moon to get your call."

"I don't want to call him." Max lifted his big brown eyes to Magnus. "I want to see him. Can I come see him? Maybe bring some pizza over?"

"I think that would be a wonderful idea, but leave the thought of dinner to me alright?" Max nodded his head. "Do you want do it like a surprise?"

"Do you think his heart could take that?"

"I'm not sure." Magnus truthfully voiced since Alec was ready to crumble any day now. "Let me go home and talk to him about this, place the thought in his head that I believe soon he'll get to reconnect with the three of you." Max nodded his head. "With the thought of coming over for dinner, do you think you could convince Isabelle and Jace to come along too?" It was wishful thinking to Magnus and knew the teen had no pull over his stubborn older siblings as he shrugged his shoulders in slight defeat.

"Maybe Iz, but I don't know about Jace. I feel like he and Alec need to talk things out themselves. Its been strained for...too long."

"It has." Magnus rubbed his hands up and down Max's arms. "Look at you down here without adequate clothing on. Your big brother would not be pleased. Go back inside and get warm Maximilian." The teen nodded his head shifting back into the building.

"Magnus," Brown-golden orbs met bespectacled ones. "Thank you for looking out for Alec."

"Well..."

"He needs that." Max quickly voiced. "He needs someone to protect him too. I'm really glad its you." Magnus gave a tiny smile and watched the youngster dash inside and up the stairs.

Magnus let out a breath and on quick feet headed for the subway not wanting to linger in this part of the neighbourhood for long. Even with how confidently he looked on the outside, Magnus was anything but on the inside. For the moment, his own emotions were quite frayed right now.

Tonight he would spend some quality time with his babies and hopefully the four of them could cheer Alec up just a little bit until the man's siblings finally knocked some sense into their heads and begged for Alec's forgiveness for their recent attitude towards him.

Magnus' fleeting thought as he flagged down a passing taxi, not bothering with the subway now, as he slid in and reeled off his address in Brooklyn and headed home, was whether Alec would forgive him for what he'd done. When the kids were distracted and he could get Alec alone for a moment, he would have to confess and hoped he hadn't made things much, much worse for his boyfriend.

#

(Bane residence)

Magnus unlocked the front door, slipping inside and the door auto-locked behind him. He snapped the deadbolt in place and then shuffled out of his jacket and shoes.

"Where've you been?" Magnus jumped on the spot as he darted his gaze over to Alec who was coming down the hallway. There was some splash drops on his navy blue shirt which meant his darling cherubs were in the bath.

"I needed to run an errand." Magnus was having difficulty getting the truth out, feeling the guilt bubble within him as Alec came over, wanting his customary greeting of a kiss of course. They hadn't seen each other all that much today, what with Magnus being at the gallery with Clary and the construction crew. Just before their lips drew together, Alec jerked back for a moment.

"You smell like perfume." Magnus' lips dropped open as Alec leaned in closer once more, taking a long (and slightly weird) sniff of the scarf around his neck. "It smells like my sisters. Did you have to go to a department store or something? You know I could have done that for you."

"No, its not that." The arched eyebrow did him in. "I went and saw them."

"Saw who?"

"Your family." Magnus slowly lifted his guilty gaze to the shocked look Alec was now wearing. "I hate what this is doing to you Alexander."

"I'm fine." Magnus took a step closer, hand drifting up Alec's arm before he cupped the man's cheek.

"No, you're not." Magnus watched those baby blues drop to the floorboards.

"What... What did they say?" It was voiced so softly Magnus was lucky to even hear Alec's question.

"They didn't get to say anything. I did all the talking." Blue eyes lifted up at that. "Or maybe tongue lashing. As much as I desperately want to help you Alexander, I think...I think I might have made things worse." Magnus gripped Alec's hand. "I mean Maximilian spoke to me as I left, but I really didn't give Isabelle or Jace a moment to try and make excuses for their behaviour towards you."

"I deserve it."

"No you don't!" Magnus snapped firmly, instantly regretting his tone as Alec's shoulders jerked. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to snap. I'm upset because you're upset. I don't like seeing you like this."

"Magnus..."

"Allie!" The men jumped as the moment was ruined by the angelic voice of Magnus' youngest. "We're ready to get out now."

"Coming Maxi!" Alec called out though it looked like the blue eyed beauty was debating whether he should go when their conversation was nowhere near finished.

"Go, I'll set the table for dinner." Alec jerked his head into a nod and the men split ways and went about what they needed to do.

#

Later that evening Magnus and Alec were in his bed, each lying on their backs and lost in thoughts, the room doused in darkness. Magnus wanted to say something, anything but nothing was making sense in his head right now. How could he make Alec feel better? He was not his family, not his siblings and he hated the thought that his cold but truthful words may cause more harm then good. Magnus felt his stomach churn as he was squirming a little and contemplating whether he should empty his stomach in the toilet bowl or...

The beeping of a phone jerked Magnus into an upright position, he shifting to turn on one of the bedside lamps and watched Alec slowly get up too, hand moving over to where he place his phone on charger for the night and picked it up, cradling it in both hands as he swiped open the message.

"Oh my god..."

"What?" Magnus watched Alec's blue eyes lift to him. "What is it Alexander?" Magnus was on edge as Alec turned to face him in the bed, legs crossed indian style. "I've made things worse haven't I? Dear angel I'll do whatever I can to repair..." Magnus stopped his apologetic ranting, something very unlike him to go on a rant of any kind, as Alec lifted up his phone and showed him the message. There was two. And they were both from Jace.

'We need to talk. Can you meet me at Robbie's Diner for coffee, 10am?' and 'Sorry if I woke you.'

"What... What do I say?"

"What do you mean, what do you say? Respond to him Alexander. This is what you've been waiting for isn't it?" Alec jerked his head into multiple nods. "So what are you waiting for?" Magnus watched Alec fumble through his reply.

'No apology necessary. See you tomorrow at Robbie's.' Alec let out a breath when he hit 'send' and then had to place his phone back on the bedside table lest he drop and break the damn thing somehow.

"Oh god, I'm so damn nervous and its not even tomorrow! Magnus, what am I going to do if Jace never wants to talk to me again?"

"Well, aside from the fact I doubt that will happen, but if it does, then at least you know and will have to move on. I think being stuck in limbo, in the 'not knowing' phase of things is much worse." Magnus watched Alec chew his bottom lip. "Lets not think about that alright? Lets just try and get a good nights sleep." Alec let out a groan as he was suddenly pulled into Magnus' warm and comforting embrace and then his boyfriend turned off the light.

"Thank you Magnus."

"No thanks necessary Pretty Boy." Magnus softly mumbled back, pressing his lips into Alec's hair. "Get some sleep." A content sigh was all the response Magnus got and the bedroom fell quiet. Several moments later it was filled with adorable little snores and Magnus couldn't help but embrace Alec a little tighter as his own eyes drifted closer.

#

(The next morning)

Alec tried to go about his usual daily routine of rising early, smiling up a storm as when he moved he disturbed Magnus' slumber. Alec couldn't help his grin widening as he was finally back in Magnus' bed and beside his boyfriend. The past few days he'd been absolutely restless and now it looked like whatever Magnus had said to his siblings might be working! Well, one could hope anyway.

Alec planted a kiss, morning breath and all, on Magnus before slipping out of bed and going to change into his jogging gear. He went for a quick run around the block, three times in fact, and then was back inside and under the steaming shower to get the chill out of his bones.

Once dressed, Alec headed for the kitchen and began pulling out cereal and popping some bread in the toaster and getting out the cups to pour juice into them.

"Morning Papa!" Madzie cheerily greeted her beloved father who was still in his silk pyjamas, the purple ones and dropped kisses on his darling children's heads. As Alec gave the children their cereal and cut up banana, he headed back into the kitchen to make a strong black coffee and also waited on the toast to pop.

"Not eating this morning?" Magnus stood next to him, planting a kiss sweetly on his cheek.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"You'll be fine Alexander." Magnus comforting hand rubbed up and down his back, bunching up the material every now and then on his long sleeved grey top. "Did you want me to take the kids to day care and school?"

"No, it'll give me the distraction I need until I meet Jace."

"Just be patient, take things slow and listen to what he has to say, and in turn I hope he also listens to what you have to say too." Alec nodded his head, hoping for all of that too. "Now, do you realise you completely went against my traditions this morning, or more like the past few mornings." Magnus watched Alec tilt his head, confusion on his face. "Where are my morning kisses?" The blush on Alec's cheeks made Magnus grin wider as he stepped closer to his boyfriend, bending slightly to pepper kisses against his fluttering closed eyes, his forehead, to his cheeks and then of course his moist and slightly grinning lips. "That's better." Magnus softly mumbled and leaned around Alec as the toast had popped and pulled them from the toaster and put them on plates and headed back out to his darling children so they could have some jam on toast too.

When Alec finally emerged from the kitchen Magnus was clacking on his phone.

"Perfect." He listened to the man mumble.

"What's perfect?"

"How would the three of you like to have Uncle Raphy pick you up today from day care and school and spend time with him at Brooklyn Children's Museum and then have dinner together?" Spoons were dropped into bowls as mouths split into wide smiles.

"We've been wanting to go there for ages Papa!" Madzie squealed in delight.

"And now you can, because Uncle Raphy wants to take you whilst Alexander and I are going to be busy for a few hours." Magnus saw the confusion in the man's eyes and whilst his kids were over the moon at seeing their Uncle and going to the museum he was able to pull Alec aside for a moment.

"Where will we be?"

"Having a nice leisurely dinner together." Alec tilted his head. "That was my not so obvious way of asking you out on a date Alexander."

"Oh!" The blue eyed beauty exclaimed, a smile breaking across his lips.

"It won't be extravagant, I'll leave that for another time." Magnus winked. "You take whatever time you need with Jace, but be home by 5 and we'll go to a little down and out Moroccan restaurant I love. Its quiet on Mondays, small and intimate if that is something that might interest you?"

"Small and intimate sounds great." Alec responded and couldn't help but lean forward and tilted his head as Magnus' lips drew down to his. Alec let out a content sigh when their tender kiss ended.

"Are Allie and Papa sweethearts?" Both men jerked apart and gazed down at Max, Raphael and Madzie looking innocently up at them. Alec blushed red and Magnus squat down.

"We are." Magnus responded truthful and also wondering where his young son heard that term from. Possibly the young ladies in daycare when they got to gossiping he imagined. "Is Sweet Pea, Raph and Maxi alright with that? With Alec and I being sweethearts?" The affectionate term was already winning Magnus over. He observed his children look at each other before nodding their heads simultaneously.

"We like Alec." Madzie piped up.

"Go brush your teeth." Magnus watched his children skip off and rose to his full height and lifted Alec's downcast gaze to his, the pretty young man's cheeks still lightly flushed. "Its alright Alexander. There is nothing to be worried about alright?"

"Ok..." Magnus planted a kiss on Alec's lips and then another on his cheek. "I hope everything goes well between you and Jace." Alec jerked his head into a nod. "And if anything happens, you ring me straight away and I'll come running." Alec chuckled at that, accepting another kiss from Magnus as the sentiment was nice from the man. Alec watched as Magnus hugged his babies, wishing them a wonderful day as he dashed back into his bedroom, he needing to start getting ready for work as well.

#

(Robbie's Diner)

Of course Magnus' children distracted him, but now it was 9:45 and Alec was sitting in a booth at the back of the diner, away from the mad rush of office workers coming in for their morning breakfast or caffeine fix.

Alec, in his nervousness had already destroyed a paper napkin, tarring it into pieces and had just finished his second cup of bad black coffee. Nothing beat the beans in Magnus' coffee machine.

Doubts began to fill Alec's head as to what he would do if Jace decided not to show and just sent him a message of 'not coming' with no further explanation. Oh how crushing that would be...

"Another refill doll-face?" Alec jerked his gaze up to the old woman and though he really should have been cut off on the first one, since he did have one earlier this morning already, Alec found himself pushing his cup in the direction and the lady filled it again. "You alright honey, you look a little stressed?"

"Something like that." Alec mumbled back and the waitress was wise in her old age, knowing the young man wasn't up for chatter and left him be.

#

At 10:10 when Alec was thinking of giving up, hands fiddling with his phone as he was contemplating messaging Magnus to tell him that Jace was indeed a no show, the door chimed and he jerked his gaze to the direction. Alec had resigned to the fact that it was probably another office worker coming in for a morning tea break or something. Not that he'd ever really gotten anything like that in his working life so the thought was pretty dumb.

What he found though was not an office worker at all. It was Jace. He was rugged up in layers since he'd never liked the cold weather like Alec did. And instead of trying to remain calm, Alec stumbled to his feet, his thigh smacking into the table making the condiments rattle and the salt and pepper toppled over and landed on the ground.

'Smooth Lightwood.' Alec's inner voice mocked him as eyes in the diner shifted his way, including a pair of mismatched ones. With cheeks lightly flushed for ruining the peace in the diner, Alec lifted up his hand, signalling to Jace he was here and then slid back into the booth whilst also picking up the fallen condiments.

If Jace was as nervous as Alec, the blonde really didn't look it as he stood to the side and just looked down at him.

"H-Hey," Alec murmured and wiped his suddenly sweaty hands on his faded jeans. He was in them, his customary boots and also the long sleeved grey muscle shirt and a baggy sweater over the top. Alec didn't think it was that cold this morning, but he had gone for a run, then a hot shower and then was preoccupied with the Bane children so any thought on the crisp cool weather outside was lost to him since his head was filled with all of that and the prospect of finally seeing Jace again.

"Hey," The blonde mumbled back, still not moving to slide into the booth.

"Hey..." Alec stupidly repeated himself. "You're um...looking good?"

"Not really." Jace finally slid into the booth and waved the elderly woman over as she filled up a mug with hot coffee then passed him some cream and sugar and then once more topped up Alec's cup even though she didn't ask him this time.

"Jace..." "Alec..." The brothers voiced simultaneously when the waitress walked away.

"Um, you go first." Alec was quick to voice.

"I've been thinking about what you said, even what Izzy said to me too."

"Jace..."

"It hurt." Alec chewed on his bottom lip. "Those words you said. They really hurt."

"Jace please, I'm so sorry. I should never have said them like that. I should have talked to you a long time ago about...well...everything."

"You don't have to apologise." Jace dropped his gaze to his hands which were clenched in his lap. He wasn't sure if he could do this, but he had to try. "I've been selfish. I've not done my bit to be a good big brother to Izzy or Max or a reliable brother to you and helped when needed."

"Jace its fine."

"No its not." The blonde's voice was strained. "I've had some time, a lot of time in fact, to think about stuff and you know I hate thinking." Alec felt a slight up-tick of his lips. "When you were in hospital, in that coma, after loosing my parents and then yours, I thought I was loosing you too."

"Jace..."

"I guess my parents leaving me was my first real issue with rejection and abandonment and then it just gradually got worse from there and I've never really gotten any help for it." Jace watched Alec's eyebrows crease in confusion. "My parents took their own lives. They didn't want me, didn't want me to join them, and so..." Jace shrugged and observed Alec's lips part open in shock.

"But, when you came to us, mum and dad said your parents died in an accident."

"Yeah they did. They just never told us it was self inflicted."

"Jace..."

"I discovered quite early on I suffer from abandonment issues. I thought I was getting better since your mum and dad took me in, and I felt loved again. Like I had a family again so I kind of forgot about my own parents and such, since you Lightwood's became everything to me. And then, mum and dad were taken from us, by that bastard drunk driver. My fear crept up on me again. My parents didn't want me, died and left me behind, and then your parents too. I felt like it was my fault in a sense. After all, I was there and then my parents died. Then I was shipped off to your home and then your parents died. I'm a beacon of bad luck."

"No you're not. None of this is your fault Jace. You were just a kid in all of this."

"When mum and dad died, fear crept up in me. I thought this was it. I thought you and Iz and Max were going to leave me." Blue met mismatched orbs. "You didn't. You stuck around. You looked after me, became my father, brother and best friend and I was feeling secure again. So secure that in my head nothing was going to go wrong and I didn't need to do anything because you were always there doing it all for me." Alec chewed nervously on his bottom lip. "When you blew up at me that day, it all came crashing down around me again. I knew I was useless, hopeless, and the fear of abandonment began to eat at me once more. I knew if you were angry with me, then Izzy and Max would be too and I would have to leave because the three of you wouldn't want me anymore. The feelings that swirled within me contradicted each other, it was such a pain and it made me an absolute mess. I hated being abandoned, feeling unwanted and unloved and what was the first thing I did after you blew up at me that day? I packed a bag and bolted. So fucking stupid." Jace shook his head, blonde hair swishing about.

"How'd... How'd you even find out about what really happened to your mum and dad?" Alec truly didn't know what to say to Jace's confessions right now and figured starting from the beginning might help get his thoughts in order. It would also allow him to understand Jace a bit more too. He thought he knew everything about his blonde brother but clearly he was wrong!

"You remember Raj?"

"Raj? The asshole from school who always thought he was better then everyone because he bragged about his dad being some high profile detective and his mum was head of the PTA or whatever?"

"His father was a detective. High profile I'm not too sure about, but a cop nonetheless." Jace took a gulp of his coffee. "Turns out, he'd been one of the cops that had investigated my parents deaths and of course Raj being Raj, he found out my real name and put two and two together."

"Real Name?"

"Jonathan Christopher."

"But..."

"You really had no idea?" Alec shook his head. "Mum and dad never told you?" Again Alec shook his head.

"They introduced you to me as Jace and said you were my new little brother. That was all that mattered to me as I got a new sibling and another playmate."

"They abbreviated my birth name for me, had it legally changed and everything, probably so I would never find out about my parents, but I was born Jonathan Christopher Herondale but now legally known as Jace Herondale Lightwood. I just thought Herondale was a weird middle name. Sounds a bit pompous to me."

"Same with Gideon." The boys grinned at each other before Jace turned serious once more.

"Somehow Raj found out that my real surname was 'Herondale' and then snidely commented on my parents suicide." Alec's mouth dropped open at Jace's quiet words. "Imagine my surprise when I had no idea what he was talking about. He smirked at me that day, mockingly gave me dates and where to look for the information in the school library and sure enough there was my parents double suicide splashed in the papers."

"Oh Jace..."

"I skipped out on school that day and confronted mum and dad who ended up backing it all up and that I was the little boy 'Jonathan Christopher' who had been named in the article and who had been taken in by a family who wished to remain unnamed which of course was your parents. I guess they didn't want to be associated with suicidal Herondale's and maybe took me in out of pity." Jace shrugged. "I don't know." He took another gulp of coffee before waving the waitress back over for another refill. When she was gone, mismatched orbs finally lifted to look over and into worried blue orbs.

"Why didn't you ever tell me Jace? I could have..."

"What? Knocked Raj's head off for only stating the truth?"

"Well...yeah..." Alec frowned. "It would have made you feel a little better at least." Jace quirked his lips at that. It would have.

"You were already burdened by mum and dad as it was, your A grades and archery championships still not enough for them." Alec dropped his gaze as that was back when he'd just turned 16 and Jace was 12, going on 13, and Alec had recently discovered and was keeping it close to his chest that he was different from his brother and the other guys in their school. He'd already kept his secret close to his chest for a year but the pressure was building and building the more he kept quiet about it.

"I still would have been at your side telling him to piss off. Or even gone with you to see mum and dad and gotten the full story since they were supposed to be friends of your parents." Alec watched Jace nod his head. "Or if you didn't want me to go with you or stick up for you, then I could of gotten Izzy to scratch Raj's eyes out for you. She always hated him."

"Being protected by your little sister is lame."

"No its not." Alec frowned at Jace's words.

#

Alec knew first hand how protective Izzy was of him, and in the beginning it may have been annoying, but once Alec got used to it, it made him love his sister more and more with how much she supported him, even when he didn't feel like he was worth it.

One afternoon, Izzy had come home and entered her bedroom to find her big brother curled up in the corner between the wall and a settee which she lounged on and soaked up the rays when the sun streamed in. Alec was in the corner, arms wrapped around his up-drawn legs, hugging them desperately to his chest.

'Alec...' Izzy had scared him from his thousand and one thoughts as she swung her door closed, dropped her bag on her bed and was by his side, actually sitting in front of him, her small hand resting atop his scruffy black hair. 'What's wrong?'

Alec for his part stayed quiet as his mind was still reeling at the way he felt his body react when he was in the boys change room as they'd been changing for gym and though the school jock was an absolute dickhead, he had a good body and Alec's had reacted to it as they were just standing around in their underwear. Alec had been feeling a little weird, becoming a bit fluttery in the tummy every now and then when he and the other guys were changing, but that day had felt the most powerful pull of all. Alec had immediately ran for a toilet stall, slamming and locking it whilst also hearing some of the guys call out to him and ask if he was alright. Alec vomited that day, missing out on gym as he took himself off to the school's infirmary and curled up in bed for the remainder of the day, not daring to look at anyone and screwed his eyes shut and tried ever so hard not to think about his thoughts and his body's reaction.

'I'm gay...' Alec had softly confessed to his sister that afternoon and instead of being repulsed by him, instead of scoffing him and scorning him, Isabelle embraced him. She held him tight, murmuring stuff into his ear that he couldn't understand.

'You'll always be my big brother.' That he was able to pick up on in his muddled mind. Izzy softly confessed it over and over again and Alec felt tears stream down his cheeks as his little sister held him for hours.

They'd actually fallen asleep, curled in the corner of Izzy's bedroom, rousing from slumber as Jace had come looking for them since their parents were calling them down for dinner.

'You're faces are blotchy and red. What happened?'

'Alec got a B in a Biology assignment. He shed some manly tears of frustration and I joined in to try and make him feel a bit better and not so embarrassed.' Alec was certain Jace wasn't buying that, but appreciated Izzy's quick thinking in lying to the blonde.

Jace never did ask anything about that day and they went down for dinner after Alec and Izzy freshened up.

Alec missed several more PE lessons before schooling his reactions and coming to terms with that sudden and rather intense revelation at 15 years old. His closeted life, after coming clean to Izzy was hidden away from his parents, and continued on for another two solid and torturous years before finally opening up about his true feelings.

#

"Not now of course. I mean back then." Alec jerked from past thoughts at Jace's response. "I was a teen going through puberty, how uncool would it have been if my kid sister came stomping around school and sticking up for me. I'd have been the laughing stock of my grade." Alec couldn't comment on that since, aside from that random fleeting kiss with the nameless boy in the library, he moved through school relatively unscathed. At first he was picked on, what quiet introvert wasn't, but after awhile the boys got the gist that one didn't fuck with a Lightwood because Lightwood's protected Lightwood's and noses would be broken. "Iz is pretty cool these days. I swear she'd still break noses if I asked her to." Alec couldn't help but chuckle at that as he was almost certain Iz wouldn't just break a nose but inflict serious bodily harm if asked. She'd probably even know how to cover it up expertly with studying Forensic Pathology and all.

"She would."

"Anyway, with knowing about my parents and then yours telling me that they loved me like I was their son, I moved on. I mean I tried to forget about it all, tried to not think about my abandonment issues and such, but of course they were taken from us. I really did think that was it. I thought I was on my own now and wouldn't have anyone to turn to, but there you were. You saved me Alec." Jace watched his brother flush at his words. "Even with being a lazy shit, knowing I had you and in turn Izzy and Max, I was going alright. I felt like life was good. A few months before we packed up and moved, I actually met someone."

"Jace..." Alec immediately thought of the tiny redhead who was now Magnus' business partner.

"I think... I think I was falling in love." Alec's mouth dropped open and guilt began to bubble within him. "It was just... It felt different you know? She was different from any of my other girlfriends." Actually Alec really didn't know. He didn't know the first thing about relationships and love and feelings.

"I know..." He ended up mumbling softly, eyes drifting to his half cup of coffee when an image of Magnus flickered through his mind, making his stomach flutter with butterflies. Ever since he met Magnus, Alec's thoughts and feelings and opinions on relationships and love was changing. And changing fast. "So... You changed because I made you come to California? You've...distanced yourself from me, hated me, because of...a girl?" Alec jerked his downcast gaze up to Jace's mismatched ones as the blonde gripped his wrist.

"I don't hate you."

"R-Really?"

"Really." Jace took his hand away and placed it back into his lap. "Things for me...were a bit more complicated then just thinking I was falling in love. I mean yeah, at first I thought 'how could you do this to me' but then I saw you for what felt like the first time in a long time. I saw the pain in your eyes. I knew you were hiding stuff, but I'm me and I was selfish and I never asked if you were alright, if you needed help, but what I did see was how broken you looked. In that moment I decided there was no way I could desert you or Iz and Max. Even if I felt like I was falling in love, you guys were my family. You stuck with me, so I needed to finally do something for you after all these years together and wanted to stick with you too."

"I'm sorry..." Alec would do anything, give anything to fix this mess.

"Would you like to look at the lunch menu?" A young waitress had come on over and waved them in their faces, completely not paying attention to the atmosphere around the brothers. Alec flicked his gaze to the clock on the wall, not realising how quickly time had passed.

"Want to split a burger and fries?" Alec offered up and Jace nodded his head. Alec reeled off their order of a double beef patty burger with the lot and a side of large fries and two cokes.

#

The boys ate in silence, each trying to collect their thoughts about what had been spoken so far.

As Jace was polishing off their second helpings in the fries, he finally wiped his greasy hands and then locked his gaze with Alec.

"I had no right to be so angry with you for what you said that day. Everything you said is true. I'm not being a good brother to any of you. I even promised I'd help out and I've done nothing for ten years."

"Jace,"

"I should never have gotten upset the way I did when its all true. I also should have never gotten so angry when you finally came clean about mum and dads debts too. I'm such a hypocrite. Getting upset at you for keeping things from us and yet I'm no better. I've kept things from you too."

"What...do you mean?" Alec squirmed in his seat, the waitress giving him a refill of his coke and Alec suddenly felt parched and drank half the contents down.

"I'm a mess Alec, a fucking wreck. I have been since dropping out of University." Jace took a deep breath. "I lost my scholarship." Blue eyes widened. "I fucked up. I hadn't been going to training and then when I finally did show up I got injured. I wrenched my knee so badly I seriously thought I was going to pass out. The coach was worried, told me to seek medical attention but I quickly played it off and pretended like nothing was wrong. I convinced him I was fine and continued to practice. When we had a match and he finally picked me in the team, it was my chance to finally shine, but in the last half hour I was charged by an opponent and they landed solidly on my knee. Pain surged through me and I'd never screamed that loud before. I even blacked out that day."

"Why... Why wasn't I contacted?"

"I begged the doctors not to tell you. They recommended surgery, because without it I would never play football again." Blue eyes widened again. "There was a waiting list a mile long, unless I went private, and I knew we didn't have health insurance like that so I just asked to be patched up as best as possible and prescribed some pain medication. I avoided coming home for a month and stayed out with friends and just moved around on crutches. In that time, due to my lengthy absences, my scholarship was cut, I became a drop out and a lost cause."

"Why didn't you come talk to me?" Alec softly asked, mind reeling.

"I couldn't talk to you." Those sad blue eyes raised to look over at him. It was gut wrenching how hurt they looked. The brothers always vowed they could depend on each other, and yet in their times of need, they hadn't done as promised. It was heartbreaking for both. "I was such a failure. I knew how disappointed in me you would be for messing up my education and instead of having the courage to face you, to come clean, I became a coward and steered clear and began to associate with the wrong crowd and depended heavily on the pain medication I was being prescribed."

Alec felt his heart hammer in his chest as he remembered the small talk he and Magnus had had about how dependant one could get on opioids.

"Jace, did you..."

"My addiction started there." Alec sucked in a deep breath.

Jace had started with the opioids, shifting from medical clinic to medical clinic to get additional prescriptions as the numbness he was feeling made him feel better about himself. However, as months passed, the buzz started to wear off too quickly. For Jace, he needed something stronger but when one too many clinics were now refusing to prescribe him the medication, he was at a loss of what to do. His mind was reeling, he needed them. Desperately so.

That was when he started running with the wrong crowd and started on recreational drugs, the obvious choice being marijuana. The first couple of times it wasn't bad, but then Jace was quickly realising the buzz affect was fading too quickly. He needed the numbness to last for eternity in his head and one evening ended up asking if there was something stronger then that. That is when Jace got his first taste of heroin.

Of course he had no track marks in his arms, because his "friends" told him to do it between the toes because no one would think to look there. So of course Jace did. It was a sensation like none other and Jace was out for 24 hours straight. He woke insanely hungry and feeling lighter in his head and his body.

No one ever told him how hard he would crash once the drug left his system. So much so, he was back the following night wanting more, hands twitching as his body craved the new substance running through its veins. It craved it like oxygen. Jace spent an entire two weeks in that drug infested house before stumbling out one evening, too high to understand what was going on and when he woke up he was lying curled up on some cardboard in an abandoned warehouse.

His system once more pleaded for its drug of choice and making his way down the street, to where he could get his fix he had stopped as flashing lights lit up the street, he watching on from around a large trash compactor as his "friends" were cuffed and placed into the back of cop cars. The drug house had been raided. Jace's connection to heroin was lost to him which at the time was more frightening to him then the possibility of the fact that if he'd have been there he too would have been in the back of one of those cars.

He ran that night. He didn't know for how long or how far but collapsed in a park and vomited what little stomach contents he had. He was certain he'd not eaten in days.

Jace was roused from slumber, as he'd been curled on a park bench by a couple of cops and tried not to freak thinking those "friends" he had, had snitched on him, but the two burly men told him to get going. The shorter one gave him a business card as Jace thanked his lucky stars that they just thought he'd had a bit too much to drink and sent him on his merry way with that card depicting an address for a men's homeless shelter.

He was welcomed into the shelter by a smiling older man who showed him to a stretcher style bed and gave him a bottle of water, a sandwich and a piece of fruit. Jace curled up, not feeling hungry at all as he listened to one homeless man vomiting whilst another sounded like he was coughing up a lung. Jace felt like utter shit that night and he was certain more then ever he had truly hit rock bottom. He vowed then and there he was going to kick his habits and decided to go cold turkey. At the time he was making that decision, he was also making the decision to ditch his druggie friends too.

After a stint in the shelter, Jace believed he was fine now. He returned to his family like nothing had happened, but when winter hit, even though this was the West Coast and winter was not even a tenth as bad as it was on the East Coast, but there had been a few chilly days, far too many for Jace, and the pain in his knee was making him agitated and tense and snappy. He was so pissed off at everything and constantly was on edge. Not wanting to argue or fight with his family - like he constantly was - Jace headed out and was hoping a large coffee would warm him up and in turn ease the pain in his knee. It was that day he ran into an old flame who hooked him up with some opioids again. Which for Jace was a lot less worse then heroin even though he knew it was still bad.

"After downing one too many opioids, I passed out and when I woke in the hotel room, my old flame at the time had taken what little money I had in my wallet and fled. All she wrote was 'thanks for the good time' with her lipstick on the mirror and the bottle of pain medication was empty. I'd been used for about fifty bucks in my wallet. I guess she was going to buy her next fix with it."

"Jace..." Alec's heart was hammering right now.

"I failed twice to get myself clean in LA and when you wanted to return to New York I thought that was my chance to get away from how toxic LA had become to me. I moped around for a bit once we got back and then started thinking of my old girlfriend here. I thought maybe I could surprise her and remembered she always frequented a down and out book store with a café in it, but when I rocked up she was with some lanky scruffy haired guy with dorky glasses, hugging on the corner, before parting ways. I knew I lost my chance since I never kept in contact with her to begin with and I couldn't blame her for moving on, since, well, its not like I hadn't been sleeping around and such."

"Why not just call her? I'm sure she'd be happy to hear from you, even if nothing romantic came out of it." Alec tried to put the thought in Jace's head.

"No, I can't do that to her, not when I'm such a mess." Alec chewed worriedly on his bottom lip. "Even with being back in New York, old cravings began to creep up on me. I took myself off to a clinic. I tried to tell them, in my head at least, not to prescribe me anything as I spoke about my knee injury and such, but the next thing I know I'm at the pharmacy and the prescription is being filled. I had my pain medication back. I had a drug fix back and I'd never been happier then I was in that moment. I had something that could numb the pain. I thought everything was fine then, but then you blew up at me and everything came crashing down once more."

That day, after Alec's anger sunk in, Jace ran from his siblings and wandered the streets. He once again found an old flame or two, who hung with the wrong crowd and began to drift here and there. Jace was beginning to realise his own debts were mounting with who he needed to pay for his drug habits, since his request for authorised prescribed drugs was once again lost to him, and that is why he went to the underground boxing ring, needing fast cash to pay everyone back and then he was going to stop. Truly he was but...

"I was out of it, not realising Izzy and Max were trying to contact me and then when I finally read their messages, you had been in an accident. I didn't know how to feel or what to do and then that Magnus guy spilled the beans on mum and dads debts and how you took it upon yourself to deal with it all. I selfishly just wanted the pain to go away and downed so many pain killers that I started to panic. I was certain I was going to overdose and spewed them back up by shoving my fingers down my throat." Jace watched Alec subconsciously raise his hand to place against his throat at the very thought of doing that. "It was that night I decided once more that I would fight these urges. Or die trying at least."

"Jace..."

"I realised in LA I was doing it all wrong. When we came back here and I went to a clinic on the other side of town, just to make sure I didn't run into any of you, I picked up some pamphlets about opioid dependency and began to read it, I finally figured out I had completely missed out on step one."

"Step one?"

"To acknowledge that I needed help. And not just to myself either. I needed to reach out to someone I trusted." Mismatched orbs rose to Alec's. "And for me, no matter what has been going on, you are that person to me Alec. I trust you with my very life." Alec let out a shuddering breath as he watched Jace squirm in his seat before fixing his hard and rather determined gaze on him once more. "I'm... I'm a drug addict. And I have a problem." Alec placed his hand over his heart, eyes closing as he tried to will away the tears that were forming in his eyes. How had he not seen this? How was he so blind to any of Jace's problems? Alec thought he looked after all of them pretty well considering. He thought...

"For awhile there I knew something was wrong." Alec softly confessed, barely above a whisper and eyes still very much closed. "Several times I even asked Izzy as to whether she was seeing the changes in you like I was. Sometimes I thought I was over thinking things, since I usually do, and Izzy convinced me to let you be. She always told me that you're a big boy. I hated that, because no matter how old you are, you'll always be my little brother and I'll always be your big brother. In my head I always thought you could come to me for anything, but Iz was stubborn in her ways and reasons, and just continuously told me to leave you alone, so you could sort yourself out."

"Alec..."

"So I did. I left you alone." Jace found emotional blue eyes gazing over at him with all the love and hurt in the world in them. "I failed you. I'm so sorry."

"Alec, no..." Jace reached out, clasping one of Alec's shaky hands with his own as the guilt was plain as day on his face. More weight was being lumped onto Alec's shoulders. "I'm to blame for my actions. They are mine. Not yours to bare."

"But..."

"Would you like another refill?" The boys snapped their gazes to the young waitress interrupting them once more and their hands detached instantly.

"N-No." Alec mumbled. "I'll have the cheque please." Alec paid. Jace left the tip.

The boys exited the diner and stood on the pavement each unsure what to say or do right now. Snow flurries were beginning to fall from the overcast sky and Alec watched Jace bundle himself up into his puffer jacket, hood up.

"You should go home and get warm." The blonde looked his brother up and down in his very thin layered attire. "I'm fine Jace. I'm just going to go for a bit of a walk, clear my head and come to terms with all of this." Alec watched Jace turn away from him but his blonde brother paused and faced him once more.

"I want to get better." That was like music to Alec's ears.

"So then lets get you better." Alec carefully rested his hand on Jace's shoulder. "We should... I mean, do you think you might have better luck going away for a bit? You know to like a rehabilitation centre? Somewhere which is more controlled and disciplined then trying to seek help from a shelter or drug clinic?"

"Maybe..." Jace dropped his gaze. "I don't know..."

"Lets start looking into it, yeah? Together."

"Alec..." Jace's usual cocky voice was so soft, so insanely vulnerable that Alec felt like he was standing here with his five year old brother who Alec had instantly fallen in love with and wanted to protect with all his heart like his little sister. Max of course was not even born when Jace came to live with them. "A rehabilitation centre costs money. I can't afford it... We can't afford it..."

"You leave that to me." Mismatched orbs shot up, argument clear as day within them. "No Jace, please let me do this for you. I want you to get your life back on track. You might state that these were the choices you made, and yes they were, but I'm your family and I want to try and steer you towards the direction of recovery. Steer you back on the path of a more meaningful life. A life that you deserve. Not just for you but for Izzy, Max and me too. You're our brother and we'd be lost without you." Jace took in a shuddering breath as Alec pulled him into a one armed bro-hug. "We'll get through this. We'll always be brothers Jace. No matter what." Jace could do nothing but nod his head.

They stayed that way for a few more moments before Jace mumbled it was now getting a bit weird. The comment had made Alec chuckle and they finally broke apart, waving goodbye with the silent promise to communicate more, and to call soon, even though right now they both needed some space to think about everything that Jace had said.

Alec watched Jace turn the corner at the end of the block and then finally made his way into a nearby park, trudging through a thin layer of snow and listened to the squeals of delight from children playing on the equipment and saw a couple of young ones, probably around three years old, trying to catch snow flurries with their tongues. The sight was adorable before Alec weaved his way around some large trees and then when he found one that could obscure him from any strangers gaze, Alec leant his back against the thick trunk.

He took in some heaving breaths before sliding down the scratchy bark, tears prickling his eyes and shoved his head into his up-drawn knees and cradled his legs to his chest.

#

(That evening...)

By the time Alec made it back to Brooklyn, the sun had already set.

Alec trudged up the stairs with a heavy heart, his mind an absolute mess and hair completely saturated by the falling snow. The shoulders of his sweater were damp too as it had gotten heavier as he stayed out longer then what he thought he would.

He slipped his key into the lock and then turned the knob and slipped inside. The door closed and locked behind him and Alec slowly removed his boots, but shifted his gaze when he heard a noise.

Blue met brown-golden orbs and when Alec's eyes drifted all over Magnus as the gorgeous man was all dressed up, it was then Alec realised just what he missed! His eyes jerked to the clock on the wall, to read it was indeed 7pm and his mind drifted back to this morning, to when Magnus had wanted him to be back here by 5, as he was taking him out to dinner, taking him out on their first date and he'd freaking forgot!

"Magnus... Magnus I'm so sorry. I..." Alec quickly kicked off his boots and headed over to the man.

"Hey, its alright. I was just worried since you didn't answer any of my messages." Alec yanked his phone from his pocket, the both of them seeing the screen was black. It had run out of battery as Alec now realised he had forgotten to place it back on charge last night. "I thought maybe something had happened to you." Magnus softly confessed and guilt bubbled up in Alec once more as his hand reached out for one of Magnus', delighting in the simple touch and felt a tiny bit of his guilt disappear when Magnus pulled him in, pressing their lips lightly together.

"Sorry..." Alec mumbled when Magnus ended the lip-lock, but Alec didn't want to break contact with Magnus just yet and hugged him tight.

"What happened?" Magnus softly asked, one hand gliding through Alec's messy and very damp hair, he not liking that his boyfriend was out in the cold for what seemed like hours, plus he could feel the dampness of the material of his sweater too. Not that Magnus wanted to argue or bicker with him about that and really needed to know what was up with Alec right now. He was never really this forward with wanting kisses and hugs, it was truly adorable, but also worrying too as a slight tremor was drifting over Alec. Magnus placed his other hand at the small of Alec's back, drawing him closer to himself, drawing him into his warmth.

"You know I was meeting Jace today." Magnus nodded his head. "He talked. A lot." Magnus carefully pulled away, biting his inner cheek from cooing at the adorable pout on Alec's face as he broke contact with him. It was so cute how his boyfriend hated when he stopped touching him.

"I gather by you loosing track of time that the talk didn't go well?" Alec shook his head.

"No, I mean yes. Well... It went well because we talked but...but Jace is so fucked up and its all my fault!" Magnus quickly cupped Alec's face in his hands at the sudden cry of pain from his voice and his accusing words at himself.

"Hey now, whatever has happened, it can't be that bad." Magnus carefully directed Alec to the lounge and sat down, pulling Alec into his side and cuddling him close once more. He hoped that would offer a little bit of comfort and Magnus listened to Alec reel off what went down a few hours earlier and what had him wandering around the streets on his own, completely lost in thought. Magnus wanted to retract his previous words. For Alec, this was bad. Very bad. He knew the young man would have guilt eating his very insides at what his brother was going through. What his brother had been hiding from him for years.

"Did you and Jace discuss rehabilitation clinics at all." Magnus felt Alec shake his head.

"So much was laid bare that I didn't have the strength to place Jace through that then and there." Magnus could understand that. Both brothers emotions were fried.

"If you would like a recommendation, Idris Rehabilitation Sanctuary in Huntington is a good facility." Magnus felt Alec tilt his head up to gaze at him even if he was still leaning heavily into his side and his head was resting on his shoulder. Magnus dare not look at his boyfriend. He didn't have the courage right now. "I had a few stints there when I was going through my own problems. I was never there long term, since I had Madzie to look after, but Raphael was a godsend to me so I could try and cull my urges of drinking and was able to rely on him to look after Madzie when Catarina couldn't and would stay there on and off a few times."

"Magnus..."

"Madzie was too young to realise it though, which I am thankful for." Magnus finally shifted his gaze to Alec and revelled in the fact the young man was not showing any form of disgust for his own weaknesses and lapses. "My only concern is, the Sanctuary is a pretty hard place to get into, since you have to be referred there." Magnus watched Alec chew on his bottom. "I could... I could try and get in touch with my past therapist and ask the question."

"Would you?"

"Its not a cheap place Alexander."

"I don't care." The fire within those sapphire blue eyes almost made Magnus groan in desire, which of course was totally wrong at such a time. "This is all for Jace. His well-being is all that matters."

"Alright." Magnus pulled Alec into another hug, brushing his hands up and down his back soothingly. "You know what you need right now?"

"What?"

"A nice bath."

"That sounds wonderful." Magnus pulled away, earning a tiny whimper from his adorable boyfriend as he stood up.

"I'll go draw you one." Magnus went off to do just that and had various bath bombs he would decide on what to place in the water. He had quite a lot, in a variety of different scents, all home-made which was yet another thing he had dabbled in whilst being unemployed. Magnus googled and researched a lot and then began to make his own soaps, candles and bath bombs. Any sort of aromatic bath product was something Magnus found therapeutic when he was having difficulty with trying to keep sober over the years. One of his treating doctors at the Sanctuary advised him to keep his mind active and hands busy and away from the bottle and so Magnus had decided to create things. His desire for painting and his camera was of no interest to him back then and so, making bathroom products became his salvation too.

He was just taking up mixing different scents for creating shower gels and shampoo when Madzie had her health scare and all that was thrown to the back of his mind at how worried he was about his precious little girl.

Now though, Magnus could finally test out his bath bombs which he had forgotten about until now. They were shoved away in various containers, with a small batch at the back of the vanity in the main bathroom and he pulled them out, popping the lid and a variety of scents assaulted his nose.

Magnus turned on the tabs, full, to fill the tub faster. The clawed bath in here was a lot bigger then the one in his ensuite and Alec could relax in it with ease rather then having to curl up his tall form. Magnus decided on the lavender and camomile scented bomb, placing in two and watched them fizz and dissolve rapidly, the scents filling the air in the bathroom instantly.

"Oh!" Magnus exclaimed as he just turned around to see Alec leaning tiredly against the door frame.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He mumbled out, shuffling adorably and tugging on his frayed sweater since Magnus was still in a pin stripped suit and looking like a million dollars whilst he looked like he'd just been pulled from the gutter. "Didn't want to be alone with my thoughts."

"That's quite alright Alexander." Magnus coaxed Alec into the bathroom.

"The scent is nice."

"A personal concoction of mine, but the main scents are lavender and camomile."

"Personal concoction?" Alec mumbled as Magnus edged his sweater up his body, his arms raising without a fight as his first layer was removed effortlessly and the sweater was dumped in the hamper behind the bathroom door.

"I dabbled in creating my own bathroom products."

"Of course you did." Alec mumbled in tired bewilderment at how gifted Magnus was and then felt himself raise his arms once more as his long sleeved grey shirt was removed and he stood in front of Magnus half clothed now. That seemed to wake Alec up a little. "Um...you're not...trying to start something in here are you?" He blushed quickly afterwards. Alec knew how intense their gazes were these past couple of days and how hotly Magnus and he kissed too, but surely after revealing all the emotional trauma that Jace was going through, and Alec had no idea about, surely Magnus wasn't thinking... Alec's hundred and one thoughts stopped as Magnus laughed.

"I'm an expert in reading when my partner isn't 'up' for anything and you clearly are not." The blush deepened. "Now, I'm going to grab my stool from my ensuite so I can keep an eye on you and not have you fall asleep like you did last time." Alec pouted at the reminder. "And whilst I'm gone that gives you all of two minutes to get into the tub without me ogling you." Magnus gave Alec a wink and then turned off the taps since the water was high enough.

Magnus sauntered out of the bathroom, leaving Alec to it and was back within the two minutes, maybe a little longer since he pulled his bottle of sandalwood shampoo from his shower as he was going to enjoy pampering Alec. His boyfriend needed it after the revelations that were spilled to him from his blonde brother.

Seriously though, could this young man's life get anymore complicated or intense then what it already was?

He dare not think anymore of it as he stepped back into the main bathroom, all thoughts about Jace leaving his mind as Alec had his head tilted back, cheeks a soft pink thanks to the steam of the water. He looked absolutely enticing with the milky and pale purple water rippling about his slack posture. The colour of course obscured everything from Magnus' prying eyes. Lucky for Alexander. The young man currently had one leg raised, knee poking out of the water and his arms were flopped over the lip of the clawed bath at the elbows. Magnus, to no fault of his own, couldn't help but lick his lips.

He quietly placed down the stool, pulled a spare towel from a cupboard and effortlessly lifted Alec's head and placed it underneath.

"So you don't cramp your neck." Magnus softly murmured, not wanting to interrupt the sudden tranquillity in the bathroom.

"Thanks..." Blue eyes fluttered open, gazing over at Magnus who was so very gorgeous in his suit and tie ensemble. There was a hint of purple in his perfectly styled hair, black eye-liner and a thin line of purple over his eyelids. Magnus was such a vision. "I'm sorry about missing out on our date."

"Its quite alright Alexander."

"No its not, but thank you for being so nice to me in my overly emotional state...as usual..." The last of his words were whispered but Magnus had heard them. Blue eyes shifted and gazed up at him once more, finally a tiny smile graced Alec's lips. "You look really nice by the way."

"Why thank you Alexander. I did stress, maybe an hour and two before you were due to come home, about what I should wear and how I should look, hoping I wasn't being over the top."

"Magnus, make-up or no make-up, you are beautiful." The smile that Magnus rewarded him with was worth the embarrassing confession Alec was spewing forth. Even more so the light brush of Magnus' lips against his own as the tall man leaned over and gifted him with such a reward.

"Sit up straight and close your eyes, head tilted back." Alec did as ordered and Magnus had pulled a small glass bowl from who knows where and began pouring water over his black hair, drenching it in seconds. Alec snapped an eye open for a single moment to see Magnus squeezing some amber gold liquid into his left palm before placing the unlabelled bottle on the tiled floor at his feet. The scent of sandalwood hit Alec's nostrils instantly.

"Mmmmm..." Alec moaned as Magnus worked his experienced fingers through his hair, placing pressure against his scalp, though always a little tentative where his round burr hole scar was. "This is nice..." Alec couldn't help but praise Magnus for his efforts and of course it delighted the older man as he hummed a merry tune and gave all his attention to his tense boyfriend who of course was finally losing all the stress and tension from his body thanks to his ministrations.

"Just think what could happen if we ever showered and bathed together." Magnus teased as Alec's cheeks flushed. "These hands are magic." Magnus cockily confessed and pressed a kiss to the top of Alec's shoulder before shifting his attention back to taking care of his boyfriend and continued to wash his hair and give him a full scalp massage whilst he was at it too.

Alec hadn't felt this tingly and alive since he and Magnus had that rather heated make out session on his bed that time when they both lost their shirts and he was able to ogle Magnus' beautiful tattoo on his delicious golden-bronze skin. Even taste the man's warm skin with his lips...

Alec shuddered when a sponge was brushed up and down his back, Magnus having ceased washing his hair, it now smelling deliciously like his older boyfriend as did the foaming gel being caressed up and down his back, over his shoulders, down his chest and then over and under his arms.

"M-Magnus..."

"I'll let you wash certain areas on your own." Magnus mumbled hotly into Alec's blushing ear. Blue eyes watched Magnus leave him in private and quickly Alec washed the rest of his lower body and then pulled his tired tall frame from the warm waters and wrapped his lower half in one of Magnus' fluffy blue towels before being graced with his smiling boyfriend who was sexily leaning against the door frame with arms lightly folded over his suit. Magnus had removed the black jacket and was now just in the trousers, deep purple shirt and silver vest. His purple, black and silver tie was loosened from his neck and two buttons were popped. What Alec wouldn't give to run his tongue over Magnus' exposed neck and adams apple but thought it was just too soon for him to be that bold. Or more or less he wasn't sure if Magnus would appreciate him doing that so unexpectedly.

"Time for bed Pretty Boy. You've had quite the draining day so I think an early night will do you a world of good." Alec nodded his head, Magnus pulling him from the confines of the bathroom and towards his bedroom, once again gifting Alec with some privacy as he pulled on the black boxer briefs and black slacks Magnus had at the end of his bed which came from Alec's wardrobe of course. Alec rubbed the towel through his hair, spiking it up in all sorts of directions and then slung it over the arm of Magnus' plush chair at the desk he usually sat at when doing his make-up and then fell into Magnus' cushy bed. When Alec's damp hair hit the pillow, his eyes fluttered closed.

"Magnus..." Was the last mumble Alec let slip from his lips as he was out in seconds, body drained.

"If you don't be careful, you are going to burn out, my darling." Magnus mumbled to himself as he sat on the edge of the bed, fingers caressing Alec's soft cheek and listening to him sigh adorably before burying his head more into the pillows and turning away from him, curling more over on his side of the bed as no doubt Alec found comfort in the sandalwood and sugary scent drifting up from the sheets. That of course got a grin from Magnus but he left the room for a moment, leaving the door slightly ajar as he went back to the living room for his phone which was on the coffee table. Or was meant to be as Chairman was currently lying on it. Perhaps the warmth of the battery through the cover was far too enticing for the kitten.

"Oi, why don't you go sleep with Alexander? He's way warmer then my phone." Bright green eyes looked up at him before Magnus watched Chairman hop off the coffee table and head off down the hallway.

Magnus, for a moment, pondered as to whether he could speak 'cat' but quickly let that go and picked up his phone, sifting through his contacts until he hovered over Dr Eleanor Blackthorn.

He'd not spoken to her in quite some time, considering he'd not needed a therapist in ages and really didn't have the courage to call her and instead sent her a lengthy text, apologising for his lack of contact, but also telling her he was doing well and that he was a father to three children now. He quickly spoke of his children, since Dr Blackthorn only knew him when Madzie was born and then sort of made mention of his life getting back on track with being in the process of opening up his own business and having met someone too. He decided not to mention the stress his father was currently giving him or the odd drinking he did these days. At least it was nothing compared to what he used to be like.

Finally after all that, and apologising for his rambling message, Magnus finally stated she had no obligation to even acknowledge his message or cater to his selfish request. Magnus wanted her help in getting a referral for one Jace Lightwood to be recommended to Idris Rehabilitation Sanctuary for opioid and drug addiction.

Magnus dropped his phone back on the coffee table and then leaned back into his couch, eyes dropping closed. He was so thankful that Raphael had taken his babies for the evening since he had rung him in a panic earlier about not having heard from Alec. The last contact they had was when he had kissed him goodbye (and good luck) earlier this morning. Of course Raphael had calmed him down and then offered to take the kids tonight and would also entertain them for tomorrow before handing them back over to him since he had to go out of town on business. Magnus finally let Raphael go and then sat down, waiting and waiting for his boyfriend to hopefully come home.

Relief flooded Magnus immediately when Alec quietly slipped inside but he knew just by looking at him that something was wrong and he truly was very pleased that Alec had opened up to him about Jace's current situation. He had to give the blonde some props for finally coming clean and asking for help too. That was never easy.

As Magnus gazed up at the ceiling, the glow from the fireplace casting shadows over it, his thoughts were going a mile a minute as to what he could possibly do to make Alec feel better in all of this. Yes the bath had worked for tonight, but that was like placing a band-aid over a deep stab wound. It would never patch up and heal.

It was then that Magnus remembered his chat with Max and sent off a message to the youngster, telling him that if he was still up for coming around to see Alec, then 8pm tomorrow night was the time.

Again Magnus placed down his phone and got comfortable on the couch, waiting for the youngsters reply.

#

(The next morning)

Fingers trailing down his cheek startled Magnus awake as he blinked blurringly up at Alec's smiling, yet slightly worried, face.

"Why'd you sleep out here?"

"Oh, I didn't realise I fell asleep." Magnus sat up, arms stretching above his head for a moment. His suit was wrinkled, not that Magnus cared all that much since he'd just have it dry cleaned anyway. "I was waiting for a message back from...my contact and guess I just nodded off."

"Your contact about the referral?" Magnus nodded his head. "Any response?" Alec mumbled as he headed for the kitchen to click on the coffee machine. Magnus gazed at his phone, seeing one message there and noticed it was from Max, giving him a thumbs up in regards to coming around tonight.

"Nothing yet." Magnus watched Alec pout and got up and went over to press his lips to Alec's pink cheek. He'd missed his morning tradition again.

"What's your schedule like today?"

"Why?"

"I wanted to steal you away for a bit, take you some place."

"Well I'm sure Clary would like a day off too. James' construction crew have a key to the property and they know what they are doing."

"If you are so confident in what they are doing, how come you and Clary are always there?"

"Because we are very particular and controlling." Alec couldn't help but grin widely at Magnus' truthful response.

"Can you message her? I'm going to go get changed and you should go take a shower too, you won't like how you look right now." Magnus frowned as he went to look at his reflection and a strangled type sound escaped his lips.

"I look horrific!"

"No you don't." Alec placed out a cup of coffee for Magnus. "So, your fault this time for missing our morning kisses." Magnus plucked the coffee mug from Alec's hand, placing it on the island bench top and moved in closer to his smug sounding boyfriend who wasn't looking so smug right now as he wrapped an arm effortlessly around his waist and pulled him in closer. "M-Magnus..." Alec groaned at the back of his throat when Magnus gave him a thorough kissing, leaving him breathless and staggering towards one of the stools as his legs suddenly went jelly-like.

"I'm going to go shower." Alec watched Magnus saunter out of the kitchen, a teasing sway in his hips as he took his coffee with him, Alec knowing the man would have a victory smile on his lips for rendering him to a puddle of goo.

Alec had to take several extra moments to calm his heart and body down and then remembered Magnus was coming out with him this morning and got his butt into gear and headed back to his bedroom to pull a bag from the cupboard and filled it with some items and then went to Magnus' room and did the same.

Alec dressed in black faded jeans, grey short sleeved top and was just pulling his jacket on and slipping his feet into his boots when Magnus was coming back down the hallway. He was in black trousers, a brown collarless shirt with a small white pattern on it with the buttons done all the way up to his throat and a plain jacket over the top. It had some studs on the shoulders but other then that, the man was quite subtle in his clothing choice today. Even his hair was natural besides the fading purple colouring as it was damp from having been quickly washed. And the only make up that Magnus had on was of course eye-liner. He never left home without it.

"Ready?" Alec asked as Magnus slipped his feet into some boots, doing up the side zips and then rose to his full height.

"Ready when you are." Magnus responded as he pulled a scarf and a thicker jacket from the stash near the front door on hooks and bundled himself up. He never understood how Alec could wear such light clothing and yet get all 'frowning face' at him when some of his good jackets didn't match any of his outer coats and so would forgo wearing them.

#

When the boys were on the street and Alec was pulling Magnus along, the older man found it adorable how determined Alec seemed right now. It was quite the contrast with how defeated and sad he was from last night. Maybe his hands were magic and massaged away some of Alec's dark thoughts as there seemed to be a bit of a spring in his step right now. Though Magnus had to remind himself that Alec was a morning person unlike himself. And to think it was barely 8 in the morning and he was up and about as it was!

When an elderly couple were blatantly gazing at their linked hands as he and Alec walked past, Magnus gave them a shit eating grin.

"Where are you taking me Pretty Boy?" They had already cleared a block and Alec wasn't saying anything to him.

"We're not far away now." Alec mumbled back. "I figured with everything that has been going on, plus the accident and then some annoyances you have with the gallery and of course now with Jace, I figured we could do with some time to just relax. I know you've been working insanely hard and the kids are missing you too though."

"So, instead of asking me to spend time with the kids, so they stop complaining about my absence, you want me to spend time with just you?" Magnus nearly ran into the back of Alec when he stopped suddenly. He watched Alec adorably chew on his bottom lip, but he still had hold of his hand. The connection was utterly sweet. This very man, utterly precious. As was the conflicted look. Magnus had only been joking but it looked like Alec hadn't caught on. "Alexander..."

"You're right, this is dumb. We should..." Alec faulted when Magnus stepped closer, his left hand coming up to cup his cheek. His right was still otherwise occupied.

"I was just teasing Alexander. Though I'm not really dressed for going out." Alec looked Magnus up and down, appreciating his attire and his current natural look too. Everything about him continuously stole Alec's breath away.

"You're more than fine, and we aren't going to a club or anything, nor are we going to the Hunter's Moon." Alec rolled his eyes. "Its early and they wouldn't even be open anyway. And that's not what I really had planned today either." Magnus finally took notice of the bag slung over Alec's shoulders and was about to ask what that was for but the man kept on with his explanation. "You need to blow off some steam. Actually, we both do."

"Why Alexander, you shock me."

"What?" The blue eyed beauty was a little slow on the uptake of how Magnus took his words to mean, but once it hit, it hit the spluttering man hard, face instantly turning red. "Ma-Magnus... that's not... I mean... I..." And Magnus couldn't help it. All the worry and stresses in his world, in their worlds, shifted to the back of his head as Alec blushed prettily before him.

"Oh Alexander, you are so much fun to tease." There was that frown he loved so much, it pushing Alec's bottom lip out slightly, adorably so. So much so Magnus had to fight himself from actually leaning forward and latching on, biting it, sucking it into his mouth and gifting Alec with a deep thorough kiss. After all, they were out in public and aside from hand holding, Alec wasn't really much for public displays of affection. Not that Magnus had really done much with the young man out in public though.

"I hired out a room at the MMA Gym for us."

"So this isn't a date then?"

"What? Why would you think that?"

"Because of you missing out on our date last night... I thought maybe you were thinking..." Magnus watched Alec shake his head negatively and he couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank goodness for that, because going to the gym to me does not constitute as a good time."

"Come on Magnus, it'll be fun." Alec tried to reason as Magnus was jerked back into his walking as Alec once again pulled him along. His boyfriend seemed to be a man on a mission.

They made it to the building, Alec signing them in and then they headed for the male locker room to change into the gear Alec had brought with him, hence the bag over his shoulder.

Magnus just knew Alec was staring at him as he kicked off his boots and socks and then went about shimming his trousers down his long slender legs, most definitely placing on a little show, and then slowly folded them up before placing them in the locker given to him. He stood there in his upper clothing and his cobalt blue boxer briefs, a tiny little grin on his lips, seemingly coy, but truly not.

"Not getting changed?" He teased and adored the light flush on Alec's cheeks as he reefed his top from his body and then pulled on a plain white one. Magnus clucked his tongue when Alec, as fast as he could, removed his boots and then dropped his jeans and quickly pulled up his sweatpants, it bringing a chuckle to Magnus' lips. "You do realise I have seen quite a bit of you already right? Even felt you a bit too?" Magnus watched Alec give him a glare, as best he could, since there was still a cute blush on his cheeks too.

"You said you wouldn't look." Alec complained as he was remembering the bath scene where he nearly passed out.

"Oh, well I wasn't really thinking of that, I was thinking more along the line of when I got you half naked on my bed and then you licked at my tattoo and..." Magnus stopped there as the locker room door opened and closed as some other gym-goers were obviously here. Though he couldn't finish off his delightful memory, he did get his boyfriend blushing more so not all was lost in Magnus' books.

"Magnus..." Alec growled a little low, it sending an appreciative shiver down Magnus' spine though he thought it best not to share it.

"Alright, alright... I'll try and hold back as much as I can..." Magnus decided to let his teasing go as he removed his jacket, button down shirt and then don the clothing that Alec had thrown at him which was a black tank and a plain pair of cotton slacks.

Once they were adequately dressed, Magnus quietly followed Alec out of the locker room and they moved down a hallway, he watching Alec nod silently to some men who walked by, clearly knowing them as acquaintances it seemed, and then he found himself inside a large training room with a varying amount of equipment about them. Magnus walked in further as Alec closed the door and looked around the spacious room at just what Alec could possibly be thinking or wanting to use first.

"Heads up," Magnus jerked his gaze to Alec, left hand raising and catching the staff thrown at him. "We'll go through a small warm-up so you can get used to this."

"Alexander there is something..." Magnus never did get any further as Alec advanced on him. Memories from long ago quickly came to the surface as Magnus defended himself with ease, matching Alec strike for strike. In a blink of an eye he saw an opening and took his chance, listening to a tiny grunt bubble up from Alec's throat when his staff made contact with Alec's calf muscle on his left leg. They separated and Magnus did a cocky little twirl before turning his twinkling gaze back to a narrowed eyed Alec who was rubbing at his calf.

"What were you going to tell me before?"

"I may know a thing or two in some MMA forms."

"Oh really?" Magnus grinned and beckoned the blue eyed beauty to advance towards him again, which Alec did of course. This time it was Alec who got a hit in, on Magnus' thigh which he rubbed at.

"Not bad Alexander."

"I'm just getting warmed up."

"So you're going to get even hotter then this?" Magnus dragged his eyes up and down Alec's body and even though Alec flushed delightfully at his comment, there was that serious and grumpy facial expression which made Magnus' heart swell.

"Don't flirt with me." Alec smacked his staff against Magnus' own. "Concentrate."

"Oh, you're so cute when you're serious." Magnus teased once more and then they were off again. Only this time Alec had let the staff drop and came at him with his fists this time. Magnus of course was quick to drop his own staff and dodge Alec's advances. He twisted gracefully like a cat - this way and that - humming a happy tune as he ducked under one of Alec's swipes and ended up in his personal space, startling Alec a little, so much so, he had actually cheekily brushed his lips against Alec's neck tattoo before ducking back under his arm and away from the younger man, once again doing another twirl and this time hummed cockily too.

"Did you just..." Alec was stumped for words, not even needing to finish off his accusation as he saw the guilt plain as day on Magnus' face. The guilt being in the form of a very cocky smirk. A god damn sexy smirk.

"Are you perhaps a little rusty Alexander?" Magnus jeered and the man was advancing on him yet again, Magnus' eyes widening slightly as Alec was quite fast indeed. But he was faster, as again Magnus slipped out of reach. He quickly found what he was looking for, one of the abandoned staff on the ground, and doing yet another fancy twirl and a forward roll this time round, he picked it up and swiped out at Alec, it connecting with the backs of his legs and with a gasp even Alec couldn't hide, his legs were pulled out from beneath him as he landed with a heavy thud on the ground. When Magnus heard the thud, his face paled instantly. "Shit, Alec, are you alright?" Magnus was stupid to do that since the man had only recently been fully cleared from being hit by a bloody car! Guilt was beginning to eat at Magnus.

"I'm fine Magnus." Brown-golden orbs finally shifted over Alec as he was still sprawled on the floor and slightly lifted up on his elbows. The image started to do things to Magnus almost instantly and his behaviour adjusted immediately.

"Hmm, I do quite like you sprawled on your back there Alexander." Magnus grinned lecherously and wasn't paying attention to the fact that Alec had caught sight of the other forgotten staff, which was in reach of his long arm and he gripped it tight, directing it behind Magnus, his right hand also taking hold of it and he pulled it into the backs of Magnus' knees, making a slight snort sound break from Magnus' throat as he was not prepared for the pressure there as he crumbled forward, knees connecting with the hard wooden floor, stinging instantly.

However, Magnus' fall didn't end there as Alec lifted the staff and pushed it into Magnus' lower back, Magnus immediately becoming off balance and he landed awkwardly and quite heavily over a certain sprawled, blue eyed beauty.

At Magnus' impact, it did in fact knock the wind out of Alec too. He'd not truly thought on what he was doing other then wanting to get that cocky grin off of Magnus' pretty face. And whilst he had, he wasn't exactly thinking on the matter of how it felt having Magnus fully on top of him...and even more so then last time too! And now it was very public too, where anyone could walk in. Not that anyone would, at least Alec hoped not, since he had booked the room for the hour just for them.

"Well, aside from the location...and some of our clothes...this all seems quite familiar to me." Magnus beamed another wicked grin as Alec felt warmth rush to his cheeks and also down his sweaty neck, because he too was instantly recalling what happened previously between them. Alec gulped down the lump in his throat, heated memories attacking him instantly. The 'sex step' was totally on the cards now as everything that Magnus did to him, with those damn addictive lips and his skilled hands set Alec's skin on fire! With Magnus still lying heavily above him, it was doing a fantastic job at waking his lower appendage up too! "Oh!" Alec felt his face redden even more at Magnus' little surprised gasp. Clearly he'd just felt it. "Why Alexander..." Magnus all but purred and even if it was only for a few moments, brown-golden orbs peering about the room as there were no cameras - that he could see - and as such, with that in mind, Magnus quickly locked lips with soft plump pink ones.

Alec's hands immediately found Magnus' hips, the staff dropped and rolled away as Alec's fingers dug into the thin material of Magnus' makeshift gym gear before Alec let out a delightful groan, followed by a heady moan as Magnus broke the kiss and decided to suck on his pulse point.

"M-Magnus... W-We can't..." Words were becoming quite hard for Alec, but he thanked all the angels out there as Magnus finally drew away from him, rising to his hands and knees above him, his trim and taut body hovering above Alec's lap. Thank the angel the man's groin wasn't brushing agonisingly against his own or else Alec thought he'd start grinding against Magnus!

"You're going to owe me big for that Pretty Boy." All Alec could do was dumbly nod as Magnus agonisingly trailed those god-like fingers down his heaving chest before breaking all contact with him, Alec's entire body shuddering at the loss of touch and the intense heat that was Magnus, but quickly he shook his head and then sat up, palming at his crotch and hoping Magnus hadn't seen him do just that.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Alec was a little alarmed when Magnus was sitting on his backside, legs up drawn and he'd pulled his tank from his glorious sweaty golden-bronze skin. Surely he wasn't seriously thinking of...

Relief hit Alec instantly as Magnus wasn't getting fully naked, and instead was rolling up his sweatpants where Alec was now gazing at red welts on Magnus' knees.

"Hmm, it appears your little stunt has caused me injuries." Magnus hunched over and blew on one red kneecap. "Its like carpet burn but we aren't on carpet so...wood burn?" He offered up, eyes raising to look at the rather distraught look on Alec's face.

"I'm sorry..." Alec felt so insanely guilty as he pried Magnus' tank top from his fingers and dabbed the material at his right knee which had actually begun to bleed.

"Alexander, its just a scratch, nothing to get all worked up about." Magnus literally lost all sense of thought, speech and reason when Alec's lips pressed lightly to the side of his injured knee. By the angel could this man be any more endearing?

"I just wanted you to blow off some steam, enjoy yourself and forget everything about what's been going on with me and Catarina and your dad and the gallery and..." Alec fumbled when Magnus took hold of his face in his warm comforting hands, thumbs brushing over his pink cheeks.

"I have enjoyed myself Alexander. I totally take back what I said before too. Coming to the gym did constitute as a good time. I got to see you getting all competitive and sweaty." He gave his customary wink which Alec did roll his eyes at. "Though, if you want to make me feel better..."

"Name it." Alec was quick to respond.

"Its very dangerous to agree so quickly Alexander." Alec's cheeks warmed again and he gulped down the lump in his throat trying not to think of all the things Magnus could ask him to do. Plus the shocking thought of Alec probably agreeing to whatever it was! "You said you did various martial arts."

"Well, sort of. I just watched and taught myself and others I may have dabbled in. I'm not a professional or anything."

"What about boxing?"

"Well yeah I can hit a bag, no worries."

"Excellent." Magnus clapped happily as he picked himself up, kicking his legs to get the sting out of his knees as he rolled the material back down to his ankles. "I shall take a seat over there... No, I'll drag it over there." Magnus died off as he did exactly that, dragging a chair to be closer to the boxing bag on its thick chain hanging from the ceiling. "And whilst I rest my weary legs, you go and hit that punching bag for me." Alec had followed Magnus to where he now was and gazed at the boxing bag for a moment.

"Sure, I can..."

"Shirtless..." Blue eyes shifted to Magnus' twinkling brown-golden orbs to see if the man was teasing him, but clearly he wasn't as Magnus sat in the rather uncomfortable chair, spread legged and arms casually folded over his own glistening muscular chest and abs. He was, after all, still shirtless.

"Magnus..."

"Come on..." Magnus leaned a little forward, one hand catching hold of Alec's as he peered pleadingly up through his messy hair, some of which was pulled back into a ponytail. "Please, for me?" Alec was sunk in seconds as he heaved an exasperated sigh as Magnus' lips brushed feathery over his knuckles.

"Fine." A beaming smile was Magnus' response and Alec went about wrapping his knuckles and then pulled off his shirt, throwing it at Magnus' head. Magnus chuckled before placing the shirt in his lap and was for once in his life, though it happened several times nowadays now that Alec was here, was rendered speechless as Alec attacked the punching bag with precision and intensity, droplets of sweat rippling down his pale skin or flicking from his spiked hair. Magnus' eyes would not for a single moment slip from the curvature of Alec's back, the way his muscles rippled as he made impact with the bag. How all those delicious tattoos, the ones on view that is, glistened blacker then usual thanks to Alec's heady sweat. They deserved to be caressed by fingers and lips. Magnus' to be precise.

Alec glided effortlessly around the bag, face sheer concentration and only soft heaving and the chain clinking were the noises in the training room as Magnus lost himself within Alec and Alec lost himself in his punching. The pale skinned, sweaty, black haired, blue eyed beauty was an absolute vision to Magnus. So much so, after about ten minutes, and some unnecessary ogling of Alec's firm backside, Magnus seriously couldn't take anymore and was out of the chair and striding over to Alec, completely catching him off guard as he was going for a punch but Magnus gripped his wrist, twisting him around to face him, making Alec stumble, but there was no need for him to panic as Magnus wouldn't dare let him fall.

Instead he slammed Alec up against the wall, right next to the full length mirrors, and latched onto Alec's shocked parted lips. That also an opportunity for Magnus to slip his warm wet tongue into Alec's mouth, delighting in his boyfriend's moan at the onslaught he was causing right at this moment.

By the angel, Alec was certain this was the hottest kiss they'd ever had, though he truly couldn't tell since all kisses with Magnus set him on fire. Alec wondered if it was for the fact they were in a public place. That was a little alarming to him to discover, but it was no fault of his own when his unoccupied hand splayed against Magnus' left butt check, fingernails digging in as he pulled the man into him heatedly whilst Magnus still held onto his other arm rather firmly, possessively and moaned at Alec's unexpected grope of his backside.

The war waged on, until there was some laughter outside the training room and the two men broke apart, gasping for air. Alec's dark, lust filled eyes darted to the door, sighing a little when he remembered he had closed it.

"Home?" Magnus hotly breathed against Alec's swollen and red lips, delighting in the muted and vigorous nodding the young man was giving him, those hands of his gripping his hips a little tighter, keeping him in place for a little bit longer, their hardened groins brushing enticingly together.

Magnus finally tore his heated body away from Alec's and after taking in some deep breaths, trying to get certain body parts to calm down, they packed up what they had used and then left the room, the hour session cut short as they headed quickly for the lockers to wash the sweat off in the showers - separately of course - and then change back into their original clothing.

Not wanting to take the subway, because for Alec that was just too damn long - though Magnus was thinking the same thing - as their hands flagged down the first taxi they saw and they all but fell into the back of it, laughing up a storm as Magnus reeled off his address and tried with all his might not to attack Alec in the back of the vehicle. Though he did hold his hand nice and tight and smiled broadly as Alec gripped back.

#

They stumbled into the apartment, lips locked and chuckles escaping breathlessly. Shoes, jackets and shirts were removed, a litter of clothing down the hallway as they ended up back in Magnus' bedroom and Alec was pushed up against the door, groaning when Magnus' tongue brushed across his bottom lip before slipping expertly into his mouth once more.

"Magnus..." Just listening to Alec's moan of his name set Magnus on fire, a certain appendage jumping in his pants as he wrapped his arms around Alec's neck once more and all but tossed the both of them onto the bed. It actually brought a chuckle from Alec has his sparkling blue eyes looked up at him.

"Eager aren't you?" Magnus shook his head as he leaned down and pressed soft kisses to Alec's grinning lips.

"Are you sure about this Alexander?" Magnus' soft voice sounded far too loud and desperate in his own bedroom. "We have no children to stop us this time." Alec felt his own heart hammering in his ribcage. Magnus was giving him an out. By the angel he didn't want to be given such an option.

"I'm sure." Alec captured Magnus' lips once more before ending the short lived kiss. "I want this... Want you Magnus."

'Wanted you since day one...' was pretty much on the tip of Alec's tongue.

"I sense a hesitation." Magnus mumbled back and sat up a little, still straddling Alec's lower thighs as Alec sat up on his elbows. He looked ready to argue but Magnus placed his index finger against his lips. "Not about going further, because I think both of us are more then ready for that, but I feel like you want to tell me something but might be scared to." Alec was a little shocked to see how much Magnus was reading into him. And here he thought he kept everything hidden so well.

"I'm not... I don't..." Alec scowled and huffed out a breath, eyes shifting back to Magnus when the man cupped his face tenderly.

"You can tell me anything. You know that."

"You know I've never been in love." Alec knew his face was heating up at Magnus' tender smile.

"I remember." Magnus confirmed, his intense brown-golden orbs locking with shimmering blue, Alec being the first to look away. "Alexander... Am I...your first boyfriend?" Magnus gulped down the lump in his throat, an overwhelming feeling bursting within him when Alec gave him a tiny nod. "Is it possible that this is also...your first time?" Magnus felt his heart hammering away when the blue eyed beauty beneath him didn't answer.

"You're my first everything..." The whisper broke the heavy silence in the room and Magnus felt his eyes widen at Alec's confession. "I mean, I kissed someone...like before you. Though that was well over a decade ago and I really don't remember much about how it felt other then I was scared."

"Alec..."

"I'm not scared when I'm with you." Those baby blues finally locked with Magnus' intense gaze. "I'm nervous, naturally so, because I never thought I could have something like this, never thought I could ever have a boyfriend. Then there is you who is so gorgeous and experienced and I'm just little me and..." Alec bit down on his bottom lip, trying ever so hard to stop his lame rambling. He finally lifted his shy gaze to shining brown-golden orbs just gazing down at him and immediately Alec felt his cheeks brightened. "Sorry... That was so lame." Alec dropped his chin to his chest. "You're...really shocked aren't you?"

"No its just..." Alec felt Magnus cup his chin, tilting his head up and his eyes widened when Magnus lurched forward and stole his lips, stole the very breath out of him, his body shuddering as Magnus fluttered his free hand down his side making him squirm.

Magnus wasn't sure if he should tell Alec he was surprised at this news because to him Alec was so very intoxicating, so sexy, so pretty, so alluring and wondered how could anyone, man or woman, resist him? Truthfully Magnus was well aware of Alec saying he'd never been in love before, but he never realised just how innocent his new boyfriend was. He had thought perhaps he may have had a one night stand, or two, or ten even, but then this was Alec. And that just wasn't in his character.

"Alexander..." Magnus mumbled as he finally broke the heated lip-lock, listening to Alec's panting breaths as he gasped in some much needed air. "Please do not feel pressured to do this. We don't have to go that far. We could just...I don't know...scratch an itch if you like?"

"I don't even know what that means." Alec huffed out in exasperation.

"By the angel..." Magnus muttered as he slumped his head down, forehead resting against Alec's collarbone and fought the moan from bursting through his lips as Alec's warm hands lifted to rest against his sides, fingers fluttering a little and making his skin shudder.

"Sorry, you really are disturbed by this aren't you?" Magnus couldn't answer. He was still reeling at the thought of this down to earth, pretty boy being a virgin! How could anyone resist such an exquisite young man?! It was ludicrous to Magnus! "Let's just forget this ever happened..." Magnus jerked his head up, eyes seeking out Alec as his hands had dropped away from his sides and hips. It almost looked like the blue eyed beauty was ready to try and roll away, even if he was still trapped between Magnus' spread knees as he was still straddled over him.

Magnus knew if he allowed Alec to go, he would most definitely run back into his own bedroom, lock himself there for possibly days on end in pure embarrassment. Well, Magnus was having none of it and once again he decided to lock Alec in place, showing a strength that left Alec speechless as his wrists were pulled up and over his head.

"I'm more turned on then I've ever been in my life Alexander." The flush on pale cheeks was such a prize to Magnus, but the wide eyes made him calm down his possessiveness a bit. He didn't want to scare this beauty any more then he probably already was at the concept of loosing his virginity in a sense, and to him of all people too. "Keep tempting me like this and I won't be able to hold back Pretty Boy." Magnus was quickly realising his little nick names and pet names made Alec shudder delightfully so. And blush beautifully too. Just like now.

"Wh-Who said you have to?" The stutter and the question itself stole Magnus' heart.

"Know this Alexander, if we continue, if I take the lead, take charge of this moment right here and now, we can never go back." Magnus licked his lips. By the angel he wanted this man. "Are you prepared for that?"

"Shut up and kiss me." Magnus knew Alec was nervous, hell he'd even confessed it too, and shockingly, Magnus was too! He wanted to do everything in his power to take that nervousness from Alec and turn it into want, heat and desire. And all focused on him. He wanted Alec to feel safe and secure and comfortable and warm with him. The desire to please had never made Magnus feel so driven before. He would try doing everything he vowed as he leant down.

"As you wish of me..." Magnus murmured before peppering feather light kisses across Alec's face, listening to the adorable whine as he was not kissing him where the man clearly desired. Magnus liked to tease and Alec was falling for it which was making him harder and more desperate then he'd ever been in his life. "By the angel, you are going to be the death of me Alexander."

"Wh-What?" A groan bubbled up into Alec's throat as lips latched onto his, hotly prying his open and Magnus was quick to plunder the depths of Alec's mouth, tongue caressing his and making them both shudder. He thoroughly took the lead.

Right now, every single one of Alec's nerves were on high alert, super sensitive to everything Magnus was giving him. He moaned and shuddered, gasped with want and need as the tiny little sounds burst from his lips, turning his cheeks red, fingers digging into his palms as Magnus still held them above his head. Alec never thought he would be a vocal lover, but by the angel Magnus' ministrations were setting everything on fire, shifting everything into overdrive, making him squirm down to the tips of his very toes.

"Magnus... Magnus I need..." He was shushed softly, lips coaxing his once more into tender kisses before Magnus shifted down, lips trailing over his neck, licking at his tattoo there and making Alec gasp. That spot was sensitive to Alec and he was certain it was heightened even more now that he and Magnus were both half naked on his bed. And then there was his shuddering as he keened at Magnus' expert ministrations as the man was lapping at his neck like a man starved of a drink. "Oh god..." Alec bit down on his bottom lip, eyes screwed shut at the sensual feel of Magnus' attention, Magnus' lips, all over him. He vaguely felt Magnus move on from his neck, where a tiny throbbing pain now was. Had Magnus given him hickey?! Not that Alec could think much on that when hot breath fanned over his chest before paying quite a bit of attention to his nipples, making Alec arch in shock, and right into Magnus' hot mouth too!

"Mmmmm..." Magnus groaned at just how Alec was reacting to his touches. He delighted in how quickly Alec's nipples hardened under his expertise as he blew cold air over them, making yet another mewling sound escape Alec's lips. He loved how vocal his boyfriend was. Inexperienced or not, a vocal lover for Magnus was an absolute turn on for him.

Alec for his part was unsure what he should be doing, thrashing his head from side to side whilst hands, which were still above his head took fistfuls of the pillow to try and keep him grounded. He knew his cock was quickly becoming rock hard now as that devilish and delicious mouth, those sinfully plump lips, were shifting over his finely chiselled abs, ghosting over his quivering sides, lapping at his hip bones and teeth nibbling against soft flesh which made Alec jolt and jerk in Magnus' hold. He knew Magnus was paying particular attention to some of his tattoos, tongue tracing along the patterns, practically driving him mad with desire.

"Magnus... Please..." Alec could hear his own breathy voice, moaning Magnus' name over and over again. He was almost drunk on the man and his ministrations, stomach clenching tight as Magnus suddenly slowed down. "Wha..."

"Shhh..." Magnus whispered hotly into Alec's ear and his mind turned to mush as Magnus slowly kissed him, deeply, sensually once more. His fuzzy mind half realised that Magnus' hands loosened from keeping his firmly above his head as his boyfriend's teasing nimble fingers started coming back into play. Magnus' lips once more lapped at his neck, then nibbled across his collarbones, his expert fingers fluttering down his quivering body, playing it like a fine instrument.

With all the attention on Alec, he truly felt like dead weight, feeling guilty that he wasn't doing anything for Magnus and yet wasn't sure if he could as his limbs felt insanely heavy right now. Plus he didn't really know what to do for that matter. Sure he got the gist of it, but he really was not well researched in the art of sex. Even with Magnus' hands now gliding over his upper body, Alec still kept his arms above his head, his hands still fisted into the pillow beneath his head. He didn't even have the strength to bother with any thoughts on how much he surrendered in this very moment, moaning out his pleasure as lips, teeth, tongue and caressing hands attacked his heated and eager skin to a fiery inferno.

In Alec's hazy mind he was certain he could feel Magnus' experienced and nimble fingers gently, effortlessly, undoing his belt and then there was the familiar sound of the zip moving down too. Those hands caressing the curve of his ass, guiding him gently to raise his hips. Alec felt warm breath against his ear, perhaps Magnus was even asking him to raise his hips, though all rational thought and sound for Alec was non-existent right now.

The denim material was drawn down his firm but quivering legs and hung around his ankles. Alec's muddled mind felt cool air brush intimate places as the last bit of clothing was slowly, painfully so, pulled from his body. He shuddered as hands glided up his tattooed body, feeling himself relax some and knew his jeans and boxer briefs were now hanging off one ankle. Alec groaned sinfully sweet as fingertips danced playfully against his inner thighs.

"Are you alright Alexander?" Though he couldn't look at Magnus, since so many senses were coming at him from all angles, Alec could only jerk his head into a nod, or two or ten. He really didn't know how much, or how eagerly he was nodding, but he was eager. Alec heard a chuckle from above as Magnus seemed to be shuffling a little and then his face was caught between warm hands, Magnus leaning over him and pressed their lips together sweetly once more. When the kiss stopped, Alec fluttered his eyes open. "Are you sure you want to continue?"

"Magnus..."

"I want you to be sure."

"I'm so sure." Magnus' lips fell over his once more, nibbling and biting his bottom lip and then sucking it into his mouth. Alec's heart thundered in his chest, a whine bursting from his throat when Magnus ceased the heated tongue laden lip-lock. Though it wasn't long before those plump lips were kissing down his neck and onto his chest. A guttural groan, almost a growl which had surprised Magnus, though it sent a pleasurable shiver down to his hardening cock as he refused to place his lips where he knew the younger man desperately wanted them.

Instead, Magnus decided to tease some more. After all, if there was one thing he loved, it was teasing this delightful man, so why not try it even further in the next step of their relationship. He truly wanted Alec to really be quite wired, insanely sensitive and needy. Desperate for his touch. Desperate for him. And it was insanely pleasurable as Alec's noises were getting Magnus off. A lot quicker then he thought was seriously possible.

And so, tease the man he did as Magnus made Alec squirm on his bed, locking his knees a lot tighter against Alec's hips, not allowing him to shuffle too much on the bed. His lips licked, sucked and nibbled against sweaty flesh, especially around Alec's neck and sides before finally, finally going lower. His hands raised to Alec's knees, carefully, slowly spreading them a bit further. Magnus thought perhaps the man would be a little more on guard with just how exposed he looked, but apparently not. Magnus loved it. Alec was utterly beautiful naked.

He continued on his course, pressing open mouthed kisses to Alec's quivering abdomen, nipping against his sides and hip bones before lifting up and making himself more comfortable between his boyfriend's spread legs. Once settled, Magnus shifted his attention to pepper kisses against Alec's inner thighs, feeling them quiver at his tender touch as he decided to suck a hickey into the smooth pale skin.

"Mmmmm..." Once more, Alec's groans were music to Magnus' ears and finally, finally he reached his true destination, breath fanning over Alec's hardened cock. "M-Magnus... I need... I need... I... OH!" Alec gasped aloud, eyes flying open as truthfully he didn't know what he needed.

However it seemed like Magnus knew. Alec was gazing widely up at the ceiling, squirming as lips and fingers started touching him. His brain was mush, but it seemed like all his other senses were heightened and he didn't know what to think, what to do, what to understand of his own body as something began to build within him.

That something was building and churning in his stomach and his dick and balls suddenly felt way heavier then they'd ever felt in his life. What was sending off alarm bells in Alec's muddled mind, was the fact that this was happening far too quickly! Not the part of him and Magnus shifting to the sex step, since Alec was desperate for Magnus, but more so Alec seriously needed a moment to calm his body down, needing Magnus to halt his skilled hands and lips from touching him, or else Alec was going to blow his top!

Of course whilst he was thinking that, shifting his gaze to Magnus, to want to grab his attention, his mind right now was not ready for the picture it was now processing.

There Magnus was, looking so incredibly sexy. His glorious golden-bronze skin had a sheen of sweat, making him glow against the sunlight streaming into the bedroom. His hair was dishevelled, long strands escaping his ponytail and drawing over his mesmerising brown-golden orbs. Magnus looked so damn delicious, the front of his trousers straining against his groin area, but there was also the fact he was currently on his knees, between Alec's spread and up-drawn legs, he not even realising he'd even accommodated Magnus so splendidly, so effortlessly, between them! Though what truly made his mind freeze was the very image of Magnus' face, his chiselled muscles, that phoenix tattoo he wanted to run his tongue over, trace every single detail etched there, and those hands that were gliding up and down his quivering inner thighs, fingers reaching out and tentatively ghosting over his balls, by the angel, Alec was done for!

He wanted to say something, anything, but nothing was forming in his brain to pass through his lips - other then his moans - and when those devilish pink plump lips opened wider, began slipping his engorged cock between them, that sensual sucking motion, that warm wet tongue over his slit, fuck Alec was totally GONE!

"NO!" Alec shouted in alarm, his only warning, as Magnus jerked away from him, surprise as clear as day on his face as he thought he'd done something wrong, ready to profusely apologise, knowing in the back of his mind he was probably going too fast, but everything about Alec set him off and he was desperate to pleasure, but in actual fact, instead of needing to apologise, Magnus watched surprised as Alec began to ejaculate! Cum spurted from his erupting penis and landed against Magnus' chin and chest.

Magnus kneeled there in wonder and watched Alec's orgasm pass and the rather heated and intense moment finally eased.

"Alexander..." The quivering and puffing man in question threw his arms over his red face, mortified at his lack of control. Though seriously, how could Alec be so upset with himself - or blame his body - when no one had ever touched him before. And then to have someone like Magnus, someone so beautiful showing him such attention, such care with languid and heated kisses and caresses, which had fast become molten fire and ruptured desire to him. Of course Alec's body wouldn't stand a chance!

That still didn't make the horrified blush lessen as it crept down his chest and also up his neck and to his ears as he sucked in deep breaths, trying to calm his body as he came down from quite the unexpected high, the tip of his dick dribbling the last of his cum against his inner thighs.

Alec tried his hardest to process everything that had just happened to him.

Magnus for his part in all of this quickly brushed the semen off his chin and chest with his robe which was always on the end of the bed and then shuffled to lie down beside Alec's trembling body, right arm holding up his head and his left went to rest lightly over Alec's rapidly beating heart, brushing his fingers over his pale skin, in gentle circular motions. Alec's blush had finally died down a little and Magnus hoped the ministrations were soothing the still shuddering man a little. The older man was also trying his best to shove his own thoughts of his straining erection to the back of his mind, and made sure not to grind up against Alec's firm and sharp hip. Not only so he didn't freak the younger man out, but also because Alec's well-being took precedence over everything.

"Its alright Alexander."

"No its not..." Came the pitiful muffle behind his arms. Alec curled his legs up, trying unconsciously to shield his slack and sticky manhood from prying eyes, though Magnus was not even looking there. "I can't even look at you now."

"Well, we could always do it on all fours, then you won't have to look at me..." Alec's hands flew from his face as he stared incredulously at the grinning Magnus. "Made you look Blue Eyes." Alec scowled, though he was pleased that Magnus wasn't horrified at his premature ejaculation stint and absently accepted the sweet kisses Magnus bestowed on him, unable to help himself when he licked his lips when his boyfriend broke the lingering lip-lock and pressed one against his pink cheek. Alec kept his eyes shut, desperately wanting the sting of tears which had formed at Magnus' tenderness to leave, so as not to freak Magnus out more then he already probably was at his un-sexiness. "Truly Alexander, its nothing to worry about. You may just have a very sensitive body to such ministrations and stimulations."

"Its more then that." Magnus wasn't sure what Alec meant by that and watched him blush ten shades redder, eyes open and finally looking up at him once more. "I've never...touched myself."

"Never!?" This was surprising news indeed. Even if Magnus was between partners (and one night stands) or completely swamped with work and raising his three children, there was always time for a little bit of self stimulation and gratification in his books.

"You know I always roomed with my little brother. I never had a moments peace. Even if I thought about it once or twice when I was showering, water is so precious, it cost money, which I don't have, and so I would just have a cold shower and then the thought was gone as I went back to taking care of my siblings."

"Surely Max stayed at friends places?"

"Of course, but that gave me a chance to clean our room. Plus I wouldn't dream of doing something like that with Izzy or Jace in the next room and...well...life was always so insane with all the washing and cleaning of the apartment and then I was always working two or three jobs too. There also wasn't a lock n the door either. Then there was also my studying with online courses. I guess, once I took care of all that, I truly was way to exhausted to bother with anything else and would just collapse and go to sleep."

"Oh Alec..." Magnus brushed his fingers tenderly down his boyfriend's cheek. "You really are so incredibly pure." Blue eyes narrowed at that. Was Magnus making fun of him? "Tonight, you are going to feel several sensations." Alright, so he wasn't making fun as Alec's heartbeat sped up. "If for a single moment its all getting too much, tell me immediately."

"Um..."

"Don't over analyse your feelings or how your body reacts. If it doesn't feel right, it doesn't feel right. There is no shame in stopping or slowing down alright?"

"Magnus, I'll be fine."

"Alec please, this is going to be something you've never felt before."

"Well..."

"Ever." Alec gulped down the lump in his throat. "Please listen to what I'm saying." He watched his boyfriend chew on his bottom lip. "I know you are probably feeling a little vulnerable and nervous, but also very eager and excited too. News flash Pretty Boy, I feel all those things as well."

"R-Really?"

"Really." Magnus cupped Alec's cheek tenderly. "Just remember, you're not the only one that feels vulnerable alright?" Magnus watched Alec jerk his head into a nod and they fell quiet for a few moments. Magnus allowed Alec those moments to collect his thoughts as he was certain there was a lot running around in his head.

"Are we... Are you...wanting to stick it in me?" Alec really didn't know how else to ask and felt his cheeks warm at the crass way he questioned Magnus. He was so not eloquent right now.

"If you want to go that far, I will."

"Do you want to?" Alec felt his breath catch when Magnus took hold of his hand and placed it against the front of his pants.

"Does that answer your question?" Alec's cheeks blushed red once more. "I want to take you to heaven Alexander. I want to experience your first time with you, but if you don't want to go any further, I'm more then happy with what we've done."

"I want... I want to continue."

"We can do that, but we do have to discuss something else."

"Wh-What?"

"Do you want to use condoms or go bare-back?" Of course Alec blushed prettily. "I am clean." Though Magnus knew Alec already knew that from the way he spoke to Dr Hill that time.

"M-Me too. I... I got tested recently." Magnus gave him another gentle smile, hand cupping his cheek and thumb brushing leisurely across his pink skin. "What... What do you like?"

"I am happy with either Alexander. I must admit, I've not done it in years, but the bare-back feeling is like nothing else. The intensity, the heat, ejaculating into your partner, the fullness they feel, the satisfaction I feel at filling them..." Alec went bright red as he parted his lips which Magnus was quick to press his index finger against. "Don't make your decision based on what I say. As I said, tonight is all about you."

"I want you to feel good too." Alec softly whispered.

"I will feel good, because I'm doing this with you."

"Okay."

"So, condoms or not?" Magnus asked again since 'okay' was not an answer.

"N-Not..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Well, tonight I'll be communicating quite a bit with you Alexander. It will be key for me to see how you are going because its your first time." Alec nodded his head. "I've been thinking about how to go about it, and I think side by side might be nice for us both." The chewing of Alec's bottom lip had Magnus smiling softly as he cupped Alec's cheek once more. "You don't know what I mean by that do you?"

"Sorry..." Alec was becoming ashamed of himself for not having at least done some googling since Magnus and he became boyfriends.

"There is nothing to apologise for. What I'd like you to do, when you are ready, is to lie down on your left side, just like how we sometimes spoon together when we fall asleep." Alec gave a nod in understanding.

"Are you... Are you going to be naked too?"

"I will be."

"Can you be naked now?" Alec asked that with hopeful blue eyes sparkling between the gaps of his messy bangs. The question was so close to making Magnus coo as he beamed his darling boyfriend a smile.

"Anything you want Pretty Boy." Magnus shuffled back into a seated position, legs out straight and back against the headboard. His hands went down towards his belt when he froze momentarily as Alec's pale and slightly shaky hands fell over them. Their eyes met as Alec was currently, and possibly without truly realising it, now sitting on his lower thighs.

"C-Can I?" Magnus dropped his hands away, placing them against his sides and gave a nod of consent. He watched as Alec took a couple of deep breaths, never mind the fact he was currently naked before him, but didn't seem all that concerned about his nudity at this stage. Which for Magnus was an amazing feat for someone as innocent and introverted as Alec, though he suspected all his thoughts were circling his head about tonight being the night that he was going to have sex for the first time.

Magnus shifted his attention back to Alec, finding it utterly adorable how hard Alec was concentrating right now as he undid his belt, slipped it through the loops and then dropped it off the side of the bed, the metal buckle clinking on the floorboards. Magnus' smile widened as Alec cutely fumbled with the button - three times in fact - and then finally his zip was being drawn down.

Of course Magnus couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief as the tight pressure against his groin loosened.

"M-Magnus... Up..." Alec licked his lips as Magnus understood what he was asking him and lifted his hips so he could pull his trousers off.

After a few long moments, it appeared Alec was having some difficulty.

"Problems?"

"Are your pants glued to you? I can't get them off!" Alec complained and Magnus couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sweetheart, you are still sitting on my legs so..."

"Oh..." Magnus watched as Alec's cheeks flushed and then shifted off his thighs and with a fluidity that impressed the likes and experience of Magnus, his trousers were removed in one swift move, flying across the room and landing on the desk, making bottles scatter and some fell to the floor. "Um, none of that was breakable right?"

"No Alexander, everything is fine. I'll clean it up later." A wide smile was on Magnus' lips as Alec exhaled his relief as he thought maybe he'd broken something in his overzealous wrenching of removing his pants and possibly thought he ruined the building momentum. "So, what do you want to do now?" Magnus couldn't help but wiggle his hips a little, as though pointedly telling Alec he still had one piece of clothing on.

Magnus watched Alec blush, those blue eyes shifting to his boxer briefs and the older man seriously had to suppress a growl when Alec licked innocently at his lips, still eyeing him. Magnus felt his own heart give a stutter as Alec's shaky fingers, his index ones to be precise, hooked into the waistband of his underwear and slowly dragged them down his toned legs.

"By the angel..." Alec was struck speechless as he stared at Magnus' glorious naked body, eyes fixated on the phoenix tails and how low they dipped down Magnus' body, the tip of the middle feathered tail pretty much just stopping where Magnus' pubic hair started. Of course Alec's eyes didn't stop there as he drifted them down to the half-hard cock. "Oh god..." Alarm bells started ringing in Alec's head once more. If Magnus was indeed going to stick it in, if they got that far since he did say Alec could back out at any time, was that even going to fit!?

"Come here Alexander." Alec jerked from his thoughts at Magnus' melodious voice, his boyfriend coaxing him closer. Alec shuffled closer still, ending up straddling Magnus' lap once more, gasps bursting from their lips as they innocently touched. "Tell me what you are thinking?" Magnus softly murmured as he entwined his hands with Alec, leaning close to skim his lips over the top of Alec's shoulders.

"I guess... I guess I'm just nervous. I don't want to stuff this up." Magnus cupped Alec's face and leaned in, pressing their lips chastely together. Alec returned it instantly and Magnus allowed his dear boyfriend the opportunity to set the pace of the kiss before breaking it.

"How do you feel now?" Magnus placed his hands on Alec's hips.

"Calmer..."

"That's good." Magnus fluttered his hands up and down Alec's thighs, feeling the muscles shudder beneath his ministrations. "Do you feel like you want to continue?"

"Onto my side right?" Magnus nodded his head and watched as Alec laid down facing away from him. He carefully slid up behind his partner, placing his hand lightly on Alec's hip and meld the front of his body to Alec's back, sighing at how well they always fit together. Even more blissfully so with no clothing between them.

"We'll stay like this, just for a few moments so you get the feel of my body being wrapped around yours."

"M-Magnus, you sleep like this with me all the time now."

"Yes, but never naked. Now you can feel everything of me against you." Magnus had propped himself a bit higher onto a mountain of pillows so he could keep an eye on Alec and watched the man blush at his words. He was almost certain Alec shuffled a little, his backside pressing against his cock a bit more, but couldn't be too sure since all his senses were on alert and completely trained on his naked and nervous boyfriend in front of him. "Alexander..." Magnus softly voiced and this time he picked up the shudder from his boyfriend who seemed to enjoy how deep and gravely he sounded right now.

"Y-Yes...?"

"Can you reach over into the side drawer and pull a red bottle from within?" Magnus found it cute that Alec groaned in displease as he did have to shuffle away from him to reach in and pull out said bottle, but his body eased back, tense muscles dissolving and Alec's adorable sigh escaped his lips when Magnus' warmth enveloped him innocently once more.

"Does that really taste like strawberries?" Alec had read the label as 'strawberry delight lubrication gel' and tried not to blush over it.

"Yes, but not as good as real strawberries." Alec would have to take Magnus' word on that. "Before penetration Alexander, I will have to stretch you. Is that alright?" Alec quietly nodded his head, feeling his body tense up even just at the thought of it. "Look at me Alexander." Alec shifted his gaze from staring at the wall across from him, which held a framed image of green rolling hills and what looked like a small village, Alec guessing it was on one of Magnus' travels overseas. The man had said he did a lot of travelling in his late teens and early twenties. Blue orbs finally locked with smouldering brown-golden orbs. "I need for you to relax. I know it might be hard, but I'm not here to hurt you." Alec chewed on his lip. "Do you trust me Alexander?" There was something in Magnus' gaze.

"I do." Alec's heart thundered in his ribcage.

"We'll take this slow and if something is wrong, if you feel it hurts, because for a bit, the stretching is going to be uncomfortable, then you tell me to slow down or stop entirely."

"O-Ok..."

"And if you come again, it doesn't matter. I don't want you feeling embarrassed or ashamed by it. Its all about you and the pleasure you will feel in the moment."

"Magnus..."

"Let me show you what you've been missing Alexander. Let me have the privilege of being your first of many experiences." Magnus all but purred and Alec took in a few deep breaths, body calming and cooling, for now at least, and then gave a nod of consent, a moan bubbling up from within him as Magnus leaned over and pressed their lips together in an insanely intense and tongue laden lip-lock.

Magnus slipped his left arm under Alec's neck and allowed Alec to use his bicep like a pillow, along with their actual pillows too. Alec's own left hand, which his arm was slightly pinned underneath his own body, ended up seeking out Magnus' arm, his hand slipping under his boyfriend's forearm, content with the simple touch as he held on lightly.

"Are you ready to start?"

"Go ahead." Alec mumbled as his eyes fluttered closed when he heard the pop of the cap from the bottle and decided to concentrate on Magnus' lips which were ghosting across the back of his neck and his right shoulder.

Of course Alec jolted when a cold wet digit caressed between his butt cheeks. He stiffened instantly.

"Its alright Pretty Boy, just breathe for me." Alec did as requested. "That's the way Alexander, just take in some nice deep breaths and relax your lower body for me." Magnus began to slide his digit in, revelling at how tight Alec was but remained motionless, to allow the young man to get used to having a finger inside of him. Alec gave a full body shudder whether he wanted to or not and his left hand which had been gripping Magnus' forearm tightened its hold. "Just breathe..." Magnus softly instructed as he pressed a kiss just behind Alec's ear and then sucked greedily on his skin as he pushed in further right up to the last knuckle.

"Ngh!" Alec croaked out, shuddering in front of him, but Magnus picked up that it was a good noise and not a bad one. Alec's grip on his forearm had loosened too. It may have to do with the distraction he was placing on his moaning boyfriend as Magnus lapped at his neck, nibbling against that rather enticing tattoo, sucking once more over the hickey that was already forming there. "M-Magnus..."

"I'm going to start moving it in and out." Alec gave a jerked nod and of course he tensed a couple times before going slack as he was getting used to the weird sensation. "Do you think you are ready for another?" His moaning boyfriend had no ability to properly talk to him and just nodded his head. Magnus went about removing his digit, listening to the whine, which of course got his own dick twitching a little before lubing up some more and then slowly began the difficult task of entering two digits into his boyfriend.

"M-Magnus... Magnus... its..." Magnus paused, only up to the second knuckle.

"Do you need to stop?" Alec shook his head vehemently.

"I... I want more." And his boyfriend blushed at his truthfulness. Magnus was completely enamoured by Alec.

"And you will Sweetheart, but preparation is very important." What Magnus did decide to do was push in a bit more and then crooked his fingers, searching out what would make his boyfriend shudder in his arms.

"OH!" Alec's voice went up in volume and Magnus grinned at the back of Alec's neck knowing what he had just found and brushed upon. He did it again and again and also went in deeper and received delicious moans from Alec's lips, Magnus completely taken by the expressive young man before him and a little surprised when Alec instinctively arched his back which in turn made his butt stick out, his fingers driving in deeper. "By the angel..." Alec groaned out. "More..." He breathlessly drawled and once again Magnus was completely obsessed with his expressive boyfriend.

Alec had never been taught to hide or school his responses or the pleasure that trickled out of him, whether it from his plump red lips, the shudders from his body or the pre-cum dribbling from the tip of his hardened cock. Alec didn't know if any of what he was doing, which wasn't really much in his books, was right or wrong, but good news for him was the fact that Magnus wasn't discouraging it. Alec was undeniably sensitive and his whole body sang beneath Magnus' ministrations, so much so, his body graved much, much more.

"Magnus please..." His flushed ears picked up on his whiny tone and of course his grip tightened on Magnus' arm because the man had suddenly slipped in another finger! Dear angel he now had three in him! How was that possible!?

"Alexander..."

"I... I'm fine." Magnus shifted a little, trying not to place more pressure on his boyfriend, leaving his fingers still and gazed down at Alec's squished facial expression. It was a cross between too much and not enough, or so Magnus was taking a chance on that and after one quick swipe against Alec's sensitive prostate, making his boyfriend jump and gasp out in delight, Magnus retracted his fingers and just listened to Alec's whimpering and panting breaths. When he had gauged Alec's reaction to his ministrations he couldn't help but notice his leaking and now fully erect cock. Magnus suspected that he had, unknowingly, staved off Alec's second orgasm only allowing him a partial one it seemed. He felt a little guilty about it, but really wanted Alec to experience another orgasm with him inside him.

"Do you want more Alexander?"

"Oh god yes..." Well that was more then enough for Magnus. The cap on the lube was popped once more and after some rather painful stroking for Magnus, since he was amazed at his own self control of how turned on he was because of Alec and yet he was so strong willed in this moment not to plunge into the younger man.

With some controlled breathing, a few murmurs to Alec to let him know he was going to start, the theory behind it all was a heck of a lot easier then the practical side. Magnus had forgotten how tight someone could be. He'd not been with a man in quite some time and it had been many years since he were a virgin and had been with one too.

Magnus' sharp ears picked up on Alec's hitching breaths, the unmistakable grunt of displeasure and the fact he froze as the head of his cock had only just pushed through his tight hole, only getting about an inch in as Alec had stiffened immediately at the intrusion. The squeeze on his cock was both pure pleasure and pain for Magnus.

"Alexander..."

"K...Keep going." Magnus took in some deep breaths of his own, schooling the lust and passion within him and craned his head knowing Alec's demand was so very different to how his body was reacting. Magnus had also heard it in Alec's voice too, but now had evidence as he gazed down at the furrowed eyebrows, the pain as clear as day on his face, the downturn of his kissable lips and the trickle of a tear which had escaped the corner of his clenched eyes. Magnus backed off immediately, slipping out of Alec.

"No..." Alec didn't realise, nor did Magnus, he could whine so pitifully, yet hotly, like that. "No Magnus I..."

"Shhh, its alright." Magnus soothed Alec with his words and his ministrations, rubbing his right hand against Alec's hip, before shifting his attention to Alec's lower back and elicited a sweet groan from his boyfriend as he massaged his lower half with circular motions, even going so far as to dig his fingers into Alec's fleshy but firm butt cheeks. "We'll take this slow and start again, but I need you to answer me truthfully Alexander." He got a nod from his willing lover. "Do you feel like I haven't stretched you long enough, stretched you enough at all or am I just not lubricated enough?"

"M-Magnus that's..."

"Don't be embarrassed. You have to tell me." After a full minute of silence, Alec finally got out his answer.

"I think... I think like you said its going to be uncomfortable for a bit because I've never had something like that in me before, but...but I think... I mean... Can we use more lube?" Magnus watched Alec adorably try and hide his face with his right hand. "That's so embarrassing."

"Nothing to be embarrassed about and thank you for being truthful with me." Magnus murmured as he pressed his lips to the back of Alec's neck and then rubbed his right hand up and down Alec's spine before shifting it back over to Alec's right leg and rubbed from knee to hip rather sensually, making sure to get his short sharp nails involved too, earning a delightful shudder from Alec. "Are you ready to give this another go?" Alec nodded enthusiastically. He distinctly heard the familiar pop of the lid and then the squishy and rather hot noises of Magnus lubing himself up attacked Alec's ears. He tried ever so hard not to think of the mental image that was forming in his head of just what Magnus was doing behind him and felt his own dick jump at it. "Let me just..." Alec felt Magnus shuffle behind him a little. "I'm just going to shift you a little bit up on the bed." Alec nodded his head. Who was he to question what Magnus was trying to do so just went with it. Alec took a chance and gazed over his shoulder as he was indeed higher then Magnus in this position now. Those mesmerising brown-golden orbs rose to look up at him, a tender smile on his lips. "Ready?" Alec nodded multiple times when he felt Magnus' head back at his entrance. The feeling was hot and Magnus did feel a heck of a lot slicker then before.

"Ma-Magnus..." Alec let out a moan when he felt the tip of Magnus' slick cock push back in rather fluidly.

"I know its hard, but can you try and relax a bit more for me? Take some deep breaths once more."

"Oh god..." Alec moaned hotly as it suddenly felt a bit better as Magnus slid inside him once more, angled differently it seemed, and now he was further in then he'd gone before. It made Alec shudder all over.

"How is that?"

"S-So good." Of course Alec flushed at his own immediate response.

"Yeah?" Magnus watched Alec nod his head multiple times, watching as his right hand seemed to flail around, almost not sure what he should do with it as his fingers gripped the sheets and comforter beneath him every now and then. Alec's left hand was of course clutching his forearm, just not in a painful grip anymore which was very pleasing for Magnus to realise. So with Alec's flailing arm, Magnus was more then happy to assist the younger man and slid his hand over his, locking his fingers over Alec's before drawing their linked hands to his own bare hip. Alec's short nails dug into his golden-bronze skin instantly and Magnus relished in the slight pain. "Shall I move a little, see how that will feel for you?"

"Y-Yes please..." Magnus carefully, slowly moved his hips, drawing out slowly and listened intently to Alec's sharp intake of air. He stopped for a few extra moments, letting Alec adjust to the fact he was not filled with his cock for a moment and then pushed back in, earning a guttural groan from Alec when he filled him up once more. He did this a few more times before Alec's tone adjusted. Now there were the delightful moans that he'd been waiting for.

Magnus started testing Alec's pain threshold and endurance little by little as he picked up the pace every now and then, but still kept it quite tame in his books. After all, he could be quite wild when he wanted to be, but there was time for that much, much later and now it was all about pleasuring the moaning man lying next to him.

Even with his heart pounding in his chest, Magnus was pleased with the easy glide he now had, sensually pushing and pulling in and out of Alec rather exquisitely.

"St-Still good?" Magnus had never been a stutterer in sex, but the things that Alec was drawing out of him was quite a revelation even to Magnus.

"Mmmm..." Magnus grinned into the back of Alec's neck, lapping at his skin and making his boyfriend shudder as Alec was lost in his own pleasure as his back side pushed back onto Magnus' straining cock, driving it in further.

Alec's mind was reeling right now. He never thought of ever being able to do something like this, something so intimate and intense had never been on his radar and yet here he was, with the most beautiful man he'd ever seen in his life, and that very man's cock was gliding in and out of his clenching hole. It felt incredible, the pain and burning sensation that was previously happening had gone and Magnus was utterly perfect, driving into him with such precision that it had him gasping, groaning and mewling when he started sawing against his rather over sensitive prostate.

"Do you think..." Magnus' movements stuttered as Alec had suddenly pushed back against him with quite the impact, suddenly grinding back into his thrusts with wanton abandon, which of course made a groan burst from Magnus' lips just as a gasp bubbled from Alec's. "I guess... I guess that answers that." Magnus mumbled mainly to himself as he let go of Alec's hand which was still digging into his hip nicely and went about lifting Alec's right leg, under his knee and drew it further to Alec's panting chest.

'By the angel, this man is flexible.' Magnus' inner voice drawled hotly at its conclusion of being able to place Alec into a different position and once again earning several guttural moans from his boyfriend.

"Magnus..." Alec was breathless before and yet now, with the new position, with his leg raised, it seemed to drive Magnus even further in, going in much deeper and drilling into his sensitive prostate on each thrust now. "Oh! Oh god... Magnus I... OH!" Alec cried out, feeling Magnus begin to thrust a little harder into him now and Alec took it all with a grace and poise all his own.

The guttural groans spilling from Alec's lips were spurring Magnus on, his thrusts becoming quicker and yet his withdraws were becoming slower, giving Alec the full effect of how he was being stretched to accommodate him and yet how empty he would feel without him there.

"You are perfect Alexander..." Magnus praised hotly into Alec's reddening ear, tongue lapping at his earlobe as he drew it into his mouth.

"I can't... I can't... I can't..." It was all Alec could get out as his body started shaking.

"Are you close?" Alec nodded vigorously which was Magnus' immediate notion to pull Alec's leg back down, from where he had it. Magnus positioned Alec's leg over his thigh, opening Alec's front up even more and making his boyfriend gasp at the twist of his hip region and the fact he was still drilling into him quite easily, still sawing sensually against his prostate. Alec's own jerks were stuttering as he didn't really have a rhythm right now. That would come with time and more experience in the bedroom, and Magnus was more then fine with that, and just allowed Alec to jerk back onto his cock every now and then and continue to dig his nails into his hip. Magnus would take any minimal pain of what Alec was giving him as it urged him on to allow Alec to reach the ultimate climax.

Magnus was definitely well lubricated now, sliding in and out with precision and ease and could even feel himself leaking a little as he too was so damn close and why wouldn't he be when Alec's hole was clenching hotly around him.

Now with Alec's leg resting over his own, this of course freed up Magnus' right hand as he slid it down Alec's heaving chest, down his shuddering abs before effortlessly wrapping it around Alec's straining cock, making his lover gasp and freeze instantly.

"M-M-M-MAGNUS!" Alec shouted, an all body shudder ripping through him as Magnus drilled him a few more times before Alec exploded, he feeling spots appear in his line of vision as cries of pleasure were ripped from his lips and then suddenly, several seconds after he ejaculated, a warmth burst and enveloped inside of him which warranted another low moan to spill from Alec's lips.

Magnus pulled Alec in closer, his left hand now curling to wrap around Alec's upper body, holding him flush against his panting and sweaty chest and continued to stroke Alec through his orgasm whilst Magnus continued with some short tiny thrusts as his own orgasm finally came to a close.

After several moments, Alec's right hand slipped from clutching at Magnus' hip and shakily he raised it to brush it over his face, trying to rid the sweat from his own brow, his drenched bangs curling at the ends. He let out a shudder as Magnus' right hand finally let go of his slack cock, hand coated in his seed as he lay it flat against his quivering abs. Alec wasn't sure how he felt about being coated in his own semen, not that he had much time to really think on that when another guttural groan burst from his lips as Magnus carefully slipped out of him.

"Sorry, I should have said something." Alec dumbly shook his head, all thought not coherent at this very moment as he almost felt like it was a loss not having Magnus buried within him.

Alec was almost certain he heard himself whimper when suddenly Magnus' warm sweaty body shifted away, leaving him to shudder on the bedsheets alone. He was about to ask his boyfriend not to leave him when he felt a hand brush down his flushed cheek, making him pry his heavy eyes open and Alec found Magnus kneeling beside the bed and smiling fondly at him.

"How do you feel?" Alec knew Magnus was asking him how he was feeling after his two and a bit orgasms. When Magnus had been stretching him, he'd been so close and then his boyfriend had stopped. He wasn't sure if that was on purpose, but it was still an indescribable feeling.

Alec truly wasn't sure how to explain what he was feeling right now and just smiled. Magnus for his part just loved the adorable and goofy grin Alec gave him and couldn't help but feel his own smile widen.

When those lust filled dark sapphire eyes met his gaze once more, Magnus' heart gave another tug for the young man sprawled - soiled and exhausted - on his bed.

"You're so beautiful." Alec mumbled as he lifted his hand which felt like it weighed a tonne as he rested it against Magnus' shoulder, tugging on his boyfriend a little which got Magnus leaning in and he basked in the afterglow of their love making by responding to Alec's adorable kisses by peppering some of his own over Alec's sweaty face, mainly centred around his lips. Obviously.

"Thank you for the compliment." Magnus mumbled softly as Alec's sapphire blue eyes drifted closed once more. "Do you think you have the strength to come and get cleaned up?"

"Tired."

"Dry semen on the skin is not a nice feeling Alexander."

"Just for a bit?" Those blue orbs flicked open for a second, Alec's bottom lip jutting out and Magnus was sunk.

"Alright, just for a bit." Magnus mumbled back and slipped back into the bed, this time rolling Alec over so he was facing him and wound his arms and legs around Alec, listening to his adorable and tired sigh brush over his warm skin as Alec knocked his forehead where his heart was slowly returning to its natural beat. "I've got you Alexander." Magnus mumbled as he pressed a kiss to the top of Alec's head, fingers gliding through his sweaty locks as he lulled Alec into slumber and in turn, it didn't take long for Magnus to close his own eyes for a moment too.

#

Alec startled awake, heavy eyes drifting open to see Magnus moving back into his room from his ensuite. He was in a pair of red boxer briefs and a towel was being brushed through his washed hair.

"You're finally awake."

"How long was I out?" Alec's voice was a bit croaky.

"Just a little over an hour." It was then that Alec's brain and eyes were finally in sync as they were registering that Magnus, his gorgeous boyfriend - and his new lover - was right in front of him and only in a pair of underwear. He was able to see all of this gorgeous man and couldn't help but drift his blue eyes down to Magnus' sizable package. By the angel that had been IN him! A chuckle soon echoed in the bedroom as Alec jerked his gaze up, cheeks flushing as he knew he'd been caught. "Do you think you can muster the strength to get cleaned up now?"

"I think so..." Alec tried clearing his throat, grateful when Magnus placed out a glass of water to him and he gulped it down. Of course his voice was going to be scratchy when Magnus had him moaning, groaning and shouting so much just over an hour ago. Alec handed back the empty glass and finally sat up, Magnus' smooth hands assisting him before a gasp broke from Alec's lips. "Oh my god..."

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" There was worry in those brown-golden orbs as sapphire blue locked with his.

"M-Magnus did I... Did I wet myself somehow?" Alec was absolutely mortified at the prospect. His freaked out gaze watched as Magnus' drifted away, he following it to see he was looking past his slack groin area and over his hip. "Oh!" Alec exclaimed, cheeks flaming red as he dropped back down onto the pillows, hands flying to cover his face as he could feel some of Magnus' semen dribbling out of him. The entire reaction had Magnus internally swooning.

"I've drawn you a bath. Let me carry you there."

"I... I'm fine. I can..." Alec gasped as Magnus effortlessly picked him up, and not even in a romantic way! Magnus had pretty much thrown Alec over his shoulder and was carting him to the bathroom! Alec had half a mindset to throw one hand against his butt trying not to show Magnus how much fluid was oozing out of him, even though the man would have a front row seat to it since his backside was pretty much in Magnus' face. By the angel the aftermath of having made love for the first time with Magnus was so not romantic to Alec at all!

The unromantic carrying to Magnus' ensuite, which didn't take long at all, ended quickly as Alec was placed back on his wobbly legs, his right hand gripping Magnus' bicep.

"Step into the bath, I think the temperature will be perfect." Indeed it was. Magnus coaxed Alec in, he slowly lowering his aching body into the bubbled water. "I've used another couple of my bath bombs, this one is to help ease aching muscles."

"Smells nice." Alec mumbled as Magnus helped him all the way under the waters warm depths.

"Its got Epsom salts, coconut oil and a few essential oils like juniper, clary sage, eucalyptus and peppermint." Magnus watched a grimace flit across Alec's face. "I recommend resting on your hip." Alec followed Magnus' suggestion and rested on his left hip and then leaned his head against the lip of the bath, curling his body up some and the pressure taken off his backside felt a lot better. It wasn't long before Magnus was raising his head and placing a towel underneath it to use as a cushion. This was like the bath Magnus drew him when he'd found out about Jace's drug problems.

Alec's eyes were half lidded as he watched Magnus turn to leave.

"Don't go." Brown-golden orbs shifted to look down at him. Alec reached out his hand. "Stay with me?"

"Whatever you want." Magnus mumbled as he took a seat on the small stool and entwined his fingers on his left hand with Alec's right one which was resting out of the bath and the warm water. Magnus didn't even care that he was only in his red boxer briefs still and started dipping his right hand into the greenish water every now and then and then glided his fingers through Alec's locks of hair, smoothing out the unruly and sweaty strands within minutes.

It wasn't long before Alec was gripping his hand a little tighter. Magnus knew immediately what was happening. The last of his cum was expelling itself from Alec's body. It really did feel like you were soiling yourself.

"That's...weird..." Magnus couldn't help but chuckle a little as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Alec's forehead.

"You can get used to it over time or if you don't like it at all we'll adjust to using condoms instead." Magnus watched Alec shake his head but never elaborated any further as he looked like he was falling asleep in the bath. "Sweetheart, don't fall asleep."

"Tired though..." Came the cute mumble.

"We are going to have to work on your stamina."

"K..." A cute yawn followed suit and as insanely adorable as his boyfriend was, Magnus had enough and coaxed Alec to sit up a little straighter as he ran a frothy sponge over his sensitive body and tried to do it as quickly as possible without getting the younger man off. It seemed to work and soon he was heaving Alec out of the bath and towelling him dry.

Not bothering with underwear for Alec, Magnus just coaxed him into a pair of cotton slacks that he owned as sometimes he wore them if he wasn't in the mood for his silky pyjamas - which didn't happen often - and then directed Alec back to his bed, only to stand at the side of it to see the sheets and comforter covered in semen and of course damp with their sweat too.

"Well that won't do." Magnus looked at his partner, noticing he looked ready to pass out any second and directed Alec to carefully sit down in his plush chair, making sure to throw a couple pillows on it before lowering Alec down. Instinctively Alec shifted onto his side, once again placing his weight on his left hip. He knew those half lidded sparkling blue orbs were watching him as he reefed off the sheets and comforter, rolling them into a large ball and shoving them into the corner of his room to worry about later and then moved about, swapping the black and gold soiled sheet and comforter set with fresh deep purple cotton sheets and a black, purple and silver comforter. "Come on sweetheart." Magnus cooed as he carefully pulled Alec to the bed and then laid him down on his right hip, once more facing him as Magnus slipped under the sheets too and pressed his forehead to Alec's.

"Magnus..."

"Hmm...?" He mumbled back, lifting his hand and brushing a curled strand of hair out of Alec's eye, which was closed anyway.

"You're amazing." Magnus grinned as he tilted his head and pressed his lips to Alec's, listening to his adorable sigh, not having the energy to respond, though Magnus didn't mind at all.

Alec for his part was wrong about his previous thoughts. This was romantic.

"Sweet dreams Pretty Boy." Magnus murmured as his own eyes suddenly felt heavy as he slipped his hand around Alec's waist and splayed it at his lower back, keeping contact with his lover so he knew he was there.

Today couldn't have gone better for Magnus. He had helped guide Alec in the most intimate dance known to man. He showered him in kisses and praises, though not as many as he would have liked. He then caressed shuddering pale skin which he was so addicted to and sensually glided in and out of a tight, hot wet hole which if he wasn't careful he was certain the imagery in his head would make him have to make the journey to the toilet and get himself off a second time.

Magnus' saving grace was the content sigh in front of him and he pressed his lips to Alec's forehead once more, not for a single moment doubting his skills or the fact Alec had enjoyed himself just as much as he did.

Magnus hoped for many more times from here on out.

#

(Later that day...)

Alec woke up to an empty bed and though he was sore (for obvious reasons) the grin on his lips would not budge as he brushed his hand over the side of the bed where he would usually find Magnus. It was cold to the touch so the man had obviously been up for awhile.

Carefully Alec slid out of bed, grimacing at the throbbing in his butt and the ache in his lower back and hips and went to relieve himself and then washed his hands and face and borrowed some of Magnus' deodorant to feel a little fresher. He then sifted around the bedroom to try and find some more clothing and it was then he noticed some folded clothes on the perfectly tidy desk, Alec arching an eyebrow at the fact that Magnus had pottered around and cleaned up and he'd not roused from slumber at all!

Shaking his head of such thoughts, Alec found a pair of clean boxer briefs, dark grey and then a light grey tank and a black sweater. Comfort clothing for his uncomfortable (mainly aching) body. He really had a very sweet boyfriend as Alec don the clothing, knowing he just couldn't go commando as the feeling was too weird for him.

When Alec shifted his gaze to the small old fashioned clock on the desk, he was quite surprised to see he had pretty much slept the entire day away!

Alec's stomach grumbled loudly again and he knew he needed to go get some food. As he headed down the hallway, his lips grinned when he heard Magnus' melodious voice fill the air and just as he reached the living room he listened to the man finishing off placing a phone order in for quite a bit of pizza and pasta.

"Are we having a party?" Magnus gasped and turned around to face him, quickly finishing off his call and then placing his phone on the coffee table.

"I didn't realise you were up."

"I was hungry." Alec drifted his gaze up and down Magnus as he was dressed in his silk black slacks and teal shirt ensemble, the fake jewels twinkling in the down-lights of the living room. Magnus' hair was still back in a ponytail and his eye-liner was perfect. Still an absolute vision to Alec, but it was then he realised he actually kind of missed the man just being in his red boxer briefs. Or naked. Of course that made a blush rush across Alec's cheeks and he got a knowing look from Magnus as though the older man knew exactly what he had been thinking and walked over.

"I was coming to wake you." Magnus softly rested his hands against Alec's hips and then leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to Alec's lips. "How do you feel?"

"Sore." His cheeks warmed even more. "Its a good sore though." Alec quickly added on and he truly meant it too.

"I have a special ointment that is good for those aches and pains around your hips and lower back."

"Does that mean your magic hands are going to rub it in?" Alec was grinning as Magnus had a look of shock on his face at his surprising question.

"Why Alexander..." Magnus lifted one hand from Alec's hip and gripped his chin, tilting his head as he drew his lips down, gifting his boyfriend with a thorough kiss. A tiny groan bubbled up from Alec. "Maybe later Pretty Boy."

"Why not now?" Blue eyes twinkled and Magnus shook his head like perhaps he'd woken a sexual beast within Alec.

"We do have dinner being delivered."

"Yeah but that'll be like, half an hour right?" Magnus had to fight the shudder as Alec fluttered a hand down his back and over the curve of his ass. Just where had this boldness come from?

"My goodness, what have I woken in you?" Magnus mumbled against Alec's up-turned lips and stole the very breath from his younger lover once more. When Magnus pulled back, it was so cute the way Alec tried chasing him. "As much as I would love to take you to bed again..." He delighted in Alec's blush (as usual) and the jolt his body gave when he pulled him in closer, their groins brushing. "We in fact cannot." A pout formed instantly on Alec's face. "I may have organised a surprise for you. And what I hope is a good surprise too."

"What?" As if right on schedule there was a knock at Magnus' front door. "Are the kids coming home?" Magnus quite liked the excitement in Alec's voice and the sweet happy look on his face at the thought of seeing his children. They'd only been gone for a day and his boyfriend missed them terribly. It was adorable.

"Not my kids." Magnus voiced as he pressed his lips to Alec's once more and then headed for the door. He turned to face Alec who was standing in the middle of his open plan living room, looking so very pretty in his baggy and unflattering clothing, hair a rumbled delicious mess and quite the sizable hickey on his throat.

'Maybe you should not have done that where it is on full view.' Magnus' internal voice quipped.

"What does that mean?" Alec questioned, starting to move towards him but Magnus placed up his hand, silently advising Alec to stay where he was.

"I'm talking about 'your kids' Alexander." Magnus turned the handle and pulled the door open, watching for Alec's reaction and observed as one hand slapped over his mouth and the other fisted into the material of his sweater, clutched near his heart, those beautiful sapphire blue eyes widening and tearing up.

"Oh shit..." Magnus was certain there was a tremble to Alec's body as he quickly shifted his gaze and was pleasantly surprised that not only was Max and Izzy there, but Jace as well! Magnus wasn't sure if Max bullied his older siblings into coming or not, but it didn't matter. They were all here. And they were here for Alec.

Brown-golden orbs quickly filled with worry as Alec's legs could not hold him up any more and he landed a little heavily on his knees on the plush rug, but didn't even flinch as his eyes were still drawn to the three awkward Lightwood's still standing outside his apartment.

"Get in here and go give your brother a hug." Was Magnus' pushy greeting as he watched Max and Izzy go dashing over to Alec, tears in everyone's eyes as they fell to the rug and wrapped their arms around him.

"I love you." Magnus grinned as he heard Izzy and Max state that at the same time. Alec was a shaking mess but his arms lifted up as he wrapped them around his siblings and nodded his head vigorously, unable to form any words right now.

"What are you still standing here for?" Magnus shifted his gaze to Jace. "Get over there." He ordered once more. And to Magnus' surprise, the blonde did!

Jace went striding over, and though he sunk to the floor, between Alec and Max, he seemed to hesitate in that moment. It was Alec who pulled him in and Magnus grinned wide as he listened to the mumbles of apologies, promises to do better, to talk more and of course more declarations of love.

"Um..." Magnus jerked his attention to his front door. "Delivery for Bane?"

"That's me." Magnus beamed a smile as he shifted away from his door to a pottery bowl where he kept his keys and other random trinkets and loose change and pulled some tip money from within.

When he moved back to his entranceway the young delivery boy was looking at the four Lightwood's hugging it out.

"Family reunion." Magnus explained as he handed over a tip, taking the bag filled with a variety of pasta dishes and the four boxes containing pizza and kicked the door closed.

Magnus walked past the mumbling and crying Lightwood's and placed everything on his dining table and then shifted into the kitchen to pull plates, bowls, cutlery and napkins from cupboards and drawers. He also grabbed some glasses and an orange flavoured soft drink and a jug of iced tea (home brewed) from the fridge too. As tempting as having an alcoholic beverage was, Magnus thought best against it and was pretty pleased with himself.

He brought everything to the table and shifted his gaze back to the hugging family.

"Oi, oi, isn't it time to break that up? I'm feeling quite left out you know." Puffy eyes gazed over at his gentle smiling face. "Dinner is going cold Lightwood's."

Max was the first to his feet and Magnus thought it was just because he was hungry, but turns out he was heading directly for him and not the table behind him and ran straight into his chest!

"Thank you Magnus." Max's arms wound around his waist, giving him a tight squeeze, a la Alec. Magnus returned the hug, dropping his lips to fluffy brown hair and shifted his gaze to sparkling blue orbs looking over at him.

Alec gingerly rose to his full height, trying ever so hard not to blush and give away the fact he'd just had sex with his current 'secret' boyfriend several hours ago.

"The pleasure is all mine Maximilian. I also remembered to order a pepperoni pizza just for you." The teen grinned happily as he went to sit down at the table. "You know what, lets just use the dining table to lay out the hearty spread and we can all sit and relax on the lounge suite." The grateful look from Alec was not missed by anyone though no one said a thing. "Start digging in Maxi." Magnus requested of the youngster and made his way over to Alec's other siblings.

"Magnus Bane, its a pleasure to meet you." Magnus introduced himself once more, earning a grin from Izzy and a tiny one from Jace as he shook their hands. He wanted to turn over a new leaf with them. "I've got the perfect eye ointment if you would like to use some, my dear?" Izzy shifted her gaze to Magnus and gave a nod. "Don't let dinner get cold." He shooed off the brothers and placed out his hand to Izzy, directing her towards the hallway.

"Magnus!" He had enough time to turn around, staggering back a little, his left hand splayed on the wall behind him as Alec had thrust himself into his arms! "Thank you." The blue eyed beauty mumbled against his shoulder, squeezing him tight.

"Alec..." Magnus mumbled as he patted him gently on the back. "You're hugs are tight." Alec flushed as he let go, a sheepish grin on his lips. "Go plate up, and don't you dare eat all the carbonara on me." Magnus winked as Alec finally backed off and pulled Jace towards the feast on offer as the Lightwood brothers broke into light conversation.

"Magnus..." Brown-golden orbs shifted to the young woman at his side.

"Oh! Now to get you that eye cream." He headed towards the main bathroom where he opened up the vanity and squat down to pull yet another container from within. "This is a special blend I made myself after one too many hangovers over the years. Its got tea extract in it and works wonders." Magnus offered up, still crouched on the ground and handed it wordlessly to Izzy as she placed some on her index finger and then dabbed around her eyes.

"Thanks," She handed it back and Magnus placed it away, closing the cupboard and then rose to his full height. Before Magnus could leave the bathroom, Izzy's hand wrapped around his wrist and their eyes met. "I saw it."

"It?" Magnus watched as Izzy tapped at her neck. "Oh, yes, that. I suppose saying he tripped and fell won't convince you?"

"Not unless he tripped and fell onto your mouth."

"Damn, why are you Lightwood's so smart?"

"We have our moments." Izzy grinned.

"Look, its not something Alec is really ready to talk about." Izzy furrowed her eyebrows at that. "He wants to keep it between us."

"What do you want?"

"Just give him some time." Magnus avoided the question like a pro. "I think he's still trying to wrap his head around the fact that someone is interested in him." Magnus huffed as he placed his hands on his hips. "Granted it is a pretty obvious hickey but I'm hoping that the three of you will not just stare at it and make him feel self conscious?"

"Its kind of hard not to."

"Yes well, chalk it up to how delectable your brother is. I couldn't resist." Magnus watched Izzy pull a face. "Too much?"

"Maybe." She gave him a small grin.

"Please keep this to yourself for the time being alright? Don't go telling your brothers because that is something that Alec needs to gain the courage in. Just believe in him from now on that whilst it will take time, he will be honest and open with you. Well, on most things I imagine." Izzy grinned at that. "That boy is such an adorable introvert, I need to snap him out of it sometimes."

"Hopefully not the adorable part?"

"Oh definitely not."

"Look, I don't care who Alec dates, just as long as they treat him right."

"Fair enough." They both fell quiet for a moment until Izzy raised her brown eyes once more to Magnus'.

"What Jace said at the apartment..."

"Don't go there." Magnus was quick to interject and Izzy snapped her mouth shut. Magnus suddenly tilted his head when noise was coming from the living room and felt his eyebrows furrow. "Did we just get called Mizzy?"

"No," Izzy laughed heartily. "Alec's mouth is muffled with dinner but what I heard was Magnus and Izzy hurry up as Jace and Max are eating all the food."

"Huh, you speak muffled Alexander, I may have to ask for lessons." Magnus brushed past Izzy, stopping when she took hold of his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you." Magnus read much more in that and gave a nod as they headed back into the living room to see two of the pasta dishes were indeed empty and one and a half pizza boxes as well.

"Oh my god, don't eat all of Magnus' food!" Izzy barked off in displease as she turned her narrowed gaze to Jace and Max who were pointing at each other and blaming the other. Magnus couldn't help but grin wider when Alec cracked up. Being able to see that smile and hear that laugh was such a reward. Plus it was so cute the way the dear boy was curled into the corner of the couch, resting on his right hip and one of Magnus plush cushions was at the small of his back. He had a bowl of pasta in his hands, suspiciously looking like a lot of carbonara and Chairman was flaked out on his left thigh. That little cat sure did love him, but Magnus guessed it would always be that way when he had rescued the tiny feline.

Magnus took a plate of pizza and sat down in one of the armchairs, not trusting himself to sit next to Alec as he was more certain then ever he would coax the man into his arms.

"Don't look at me like that. You got two carbonaras." Magnus grinned as Alec began shovelling the pasta into his mouth. He was pretty much running low on energy after all.

"Hey Magnus," Brown-golden orbs shifted to the youngest Lightwood as Izzy stepped over Max and sat on the lounge with Alec, though she curled into the opposite corner. "Where are your kids?"

"They are with their Uncle this evening."

"Aww, so I don't get to see my little Max."

"Your little Max?" Alec arched his eyebrow at his kid brother.

"Yeah, I'm big Max, he's little Max. We have a connection." Max grinned as he remembered the wonder on young Max Bane's face at meeting someone who had the same name as him. He'd never forget it.

"Same IQ..." Max threw his pizza crust at Jace as it hit him on the chest.

"Oi Max, don't throw food."

"Sorry..." His bespectacled eyes drifted over to Magnus who just chuckled and shook his head. "I didn't realise you had a brother Magnus."

"We are not related, but he does get the honours of that title though he might not think it an honour." Magnus grinned as Alec snorted at that.

"Oh..." Max munched on another slice of pizza. "Do you have any actual brothers?"

"Max..." Alec began.

"Or sisters?" Izzy piped up.

"Iz..." Magnus placed up his hand telling Alec it was alright.

"I do not. Not blood related in any case. I lost my mother when I was very young and was shuffled through the system for a little bit." Magnus watched mouths drop open. "And that's pretty much all I have to say about that, but I do have three very close friends who are indeed like family to me. So for me, they are not blood related, but I do have two brothers and a sister. I constantly suffer from middle child syndrome." Magnus voiced rather dramatically and delighted in Alec's laughter. "You inhaled that pasta rather quickly Alexander, would you like some pizza?"

"If your getting up to get something else, sure." Alec handed over his empty bowl of pasta and Magnus took it to the table and then filled a plate with four slices of pizza: 2 BBQ chicken, 1 pepperoni and a slice of supreme. He also came over with the jug of iced tea and refilled Alec's glass and did the same for his own before going back over to pick up the left over pasta container and took it back to his chair and gracefully sat down.

"No, its alright Magnus, I don't need anything." Brown-golden orbs shot over to Izzy's twinkling ones whilst also picking up on the furrowed eyebrows from Alec as the tease in her voice completely went over him it seemed.

"I'm sorry my dear, but I only take care of truly special people." The slightly narrowed and confused look which was shifting between Magnus and Izzy had their grins widening.

"Hey Magnus?" The older man shifted his gaze and attention to Max once more. "Do you still want to go to the museum with me? To see that exhibition?"

"Are you still going to become a man and ask Livia out for real?" The older adults in the apartment shifted their gazes to a blushing Max who just nodded his head.

"That's my boy." Magnus nodded his head as he picked up his glass and took a sip of his iced tea. "And you bet I'm coming. Alec and I did promise to be your chaperone's. Though I'm a bit swamped with work at the moment."

"That's alright, the exhibition wraps up in the new year." Out of the corner of Magnus' eye he watched Izzy shuffle closer to Alec and softly ask him how his recovery was going whilst also listening to Jace tease Max about who the heck this 'Livia chick' was. Magnus grinned into his glass as Alec mumbled he was all better and even more so now that the three of them were here too and cuddled his sister into his side whilst placing a kiss to her temple, Izzy melting fast into the comforting arms of her big brother.

Magnus' eyes caught Izzy's and she blew him a kiss which made him grin widely as he gave her a wink before shifting out of his seat and going to sit on the rug, leaning on his coffee table as Max was to his left and Jace was opposite him.

"So Maxi, how did your last school project go?"

"Pretty good I think. My teacher liked it though we officially don't get our final results until next week. I'm so nervous about it."

"Tell me you took a photo of the finished product?"

"I did. Want to see?"

"You bet."

"They're like kindred spirits." Magnus heard Izzy mumble softly to Alec and listened to his quiet chuckle but didn't hear a response and didn't bother to turn around to see if Alec was nodding affirmatively or not.

"Wow Maxi that is amazing." Magnus was not trying to win points with the kid as he drifted his eyes over the image and even zoomed in to take a look at the detail. "The colours are lovely, the detail and paint strokes are impeccable. You are so getting a scholarship." Max's smile could have lit up the room.

"Can I?" Jace held out his hand and Magnus handed the phone over. "That is pretty cool Squirt." Jace offered his own praise. "Is that Niagara Falls in the autumn?" Max nodded his head.

"When Alec surprised us with that trip out there, it was the first time the four of us had been together in months. It stuck with me so I wanted to put a treasured memory to paper. Or paint in this case."

"Max..." Bespectacled eyes shifted over to his widely grinning big brother who was still cuddling their sister.

"When I get it back, I want you to have it." Alec lost his voice at that and just nodded his head, completely touched by his kid brother's words.

"That's a cool idea Max."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Jace ruffled his hand through his brother's scruffy hair and all of them listened to Max's delighted giggle. Magnus felt his heart give a tug as it so sounded like a certain someone else in the room.

"Oh Maximilian, you are so like your brother." Eyes shifted to Magnus and he sat up a little straighter. "Oh, sorry, I meant that one?" Magnus shrugged his thumb over his right shoulder, pointing in Alec's general direction.

"I knew who you meant Magnus."

"Oh, well, you know, I didn't want to seem like I was offending anyone." The room fell quiet. "Starting from tonight that is." And the apartment erupted into laughter.

Alec's eyes drifted over the room, watching Magnus chat with his brothers like he'd known them for years, never mind the fact 24 hours ago he'd chewed them out, then he'd found out about Jace's problems and yet here they all were, and now he had his baby sister cuddled into him. Aside from not having Magnus' kids here and with his butt still sore, Alec felt like everything was pretty bloody perfect right now and closed his eyes for a moment.

#

Alec was jerked awake, not realising he had fallen asleep in the first place as his siblings were heading out. He frowned since he felt like he'd missed time with them but beamed a smile when Izzy said they should all find a day in their schedules to block out and just have family night. Alec's gaze drifted over to Magnus for a split second and listened to Magnus approve of that in seconds.

"Having a day just for family is very important. And with how busy all of you are and with everything that has happened, a scheduled day together will bring you closer."

"What day is good for everyone?" Max questioned.

"Not sure, I'll have to reconvene and ask my employer." They all watched Magnus roll his eyes.

"You can have whatever day you want Alexander."

"What about Wednesday's? Its part way through the week and won't feel as long when we get to see each other again."

"Alec, you do realise that no matter what day you choose, its still going to be an actual week until we see each other again right?" Max snorted as he was suddenly pulled into his brother's arms and given a crushing hug.

"Don't get smart with me you little punk. Let me have my simple dumb logic." Jace cracked up and shook his head as he thumped his brother on the shoulder and headed for the door with Izzy and Max, once the youngster was able to escape his brother's clutches that is. "You three going to be alright getting home?" Alec and Magnus watched as the three younger Lightwood's eyed each other before shifting their gaze back to them and grinning widely.

"Yes, dad." All three drawled simultaneously earning a look of shock and surprise from Alec as his blue eyes widened, but his lips did form into an astonishing grin at how they addressed him, albeit teasingly too.

"Cheeky brats." Alec mumbled as he gave them a wave before shifting his attention to Magnus who was right at his side. "Tonight was amazing."

"It was, wasn't it?" Magnus leaned into Alec, pressing a light kiss to his cheek.

"I felt like Izzy and Jace kept looking at me throughout dinner though. You don't think they know do you?"

"Well..."

"Hey Alec," The man in question jerked a little further away from Magnus, eyes wide as he thought his siblings had already left! "Nice hickey." And with that Jace finally closed the front door, being pulled away by Max who was telling him to shut up.

Alec went beet red in the face, his younger siblings missing it all, but Magnus had the suspicion that they knew their darling big brother was going to react like that anyway as Magnus observed Alec slap his hand against his neck. Too little, too late.

"Oh god, I forgot you did that! What the hell am I going to do now?"

"Wear it proudly?" Narrowed eyes shifted over to him.

"I thought we agreed to keep this between us?"

"Well, you made that assumption up on your own." Alec pouted. "And whilst I had all of five seconds as to whether to tell you about the hickey or not, before your siblings showed up earlier then I thought they were coming, seemingly all eager to see you, but really Alexander, it is your own fault."

"What?! How?!" Magnus slid up to Alec, now knowing the coast was clear and wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him flush against his body.

"You obliterated my control, I couldn't help myself."

"Oh..." A blush graced Alec's cheeks.

"So, now that we have none of your siblings here any more and the kids don't come home until tomorrow, what do you want to do now?" Magnus wriggled his eyebrows.

"Can I... Can I hug you?" Magnus spread his arms wide, even though they were practically hugging as it was, and a massive grin split his face as Alec fell into him.

"I have the cutest boyfriend in the world." Magnus praised adoringly and listened to Alec grumble at it. Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec's head. "You don't even have to ask either Alexander." Magnus whispered softly as he secured his arms around the delightfully sighing young man.

'Here's to things looking up for you.' Magnus voiced internally.

"How about we leave the dishes until tomorrow and suss out that ointment?" Magnus sultrily mumbled, nipping at Alec's neck and making him giggle sweetly.

Magnus grinned even more when Alec took hold of his hand and dragged him towards his bedroom.

#

(The next day)

Alec had been pottering around as per usual, hips and butt doing a lot better. Magnus' ointment and his massage did work wonders last night. And it was ONLY that, but Alec enjoyed himself immensely.

Knowing the kids were coming back tonight, Alec felt a new spring in his step as he'd done a whole lot of baking, grinning like an idiot just thinking about the adorable and excited looks Magnus' kids would have on their faces once they looked upon his creations.

"What's that adorably goofy grin for?" Alec jerked his gaze up, wincing when the tip of the knife grazed the side of his index finger, just like when one got a paper cut. "Oh! Alec I'm sorry." Magnus was beside him in seconds directing him to wash his tiny cut before pulling out a band-aid from the first aid kit under the sink and wrapped it around Alec's finger. Magnus bent down and kissed it. "There, all better."

"What are you doing home so early?" Alec inspected the carrots he'd been cutting into thin strips to make sure none of them had any blood on them and then placed them into a bowl, wrapped it with cling film and then placed it to the side and washed his knife and board before drying them and setting them back down, ready to use again as he had some red bell peppers to slice.

"What are you creating in the kitchen this time?"

"I'm going to do a sweet chilli chicken stir fry with noodles for the kids. The noodles are going to be nice thick egg ones, and long too, so we might get a little messy tonight and eat with our fingers."

"Really? And what do I get, chopped liver?" Magnus mockingly teased as Alec uncharacteristically poked his tongue out.

"Hey now, I'll have none of that unless its on me thank you very much." Alec flushed a little and with some coaxing from Magnus - he was tugging childishly on his shirt after all - Alec leaned in and pressed his lips to Magnus' for a midday greeting. Alec pulled away, licking his lips before his eyes drifted down to the yellow envelope he hadn't noticed before.

"What's that?"

"Why don't you have a seat." Alec suddenly felt nervous as he sat down on a stool, Magnus right at his side as he swivelled around to face him, left hand on the envelope. "The referral came through." Alec's eyes widened. "My old therapist sent it off to the Sanctuary and they sent me an email with the following paperwork. They need way more information then I am aware of about Jace." Magnus pulled it from the envelope and handed it to Alec, watching his blue eyes drift all over it.

"I need a pen." Magnus pulled one from the magnetic container stuck to the side of the fridge and watched Alec click it as he began scribbling down all of Jace's details and medical history since he knew it all off by heart.

"There is one problem Alexander." Blue eyes gazed up at him as Alec just finished the first page and was moving onto the second. This boy was a speed writer. "In order to secure his spot, they needed the deposit like yesterday." Magnus rolled his eyes dramatically even though he wasn't actually joking.

"But, I can't access those funds without written application." Alec watched Magnus tilt his head at that. "I did it that way so it couldn't be broken into so easily. That money was saved for their educations, but with Max likely to get a scholarship and Jace not really thinking of going back to University, which pretty much just leaves Izzy's debt now. That means I can make application, explain Jace's current health issues and I'm sure the bank will release the funds to me, though its highly unlikely to be in the next 24 hours."

"Which is why I'll give them one of my accounts to speed the process along."

"What!? No! You can't do that! Magnus that's..."

"Alexander," Magnus cupped his face, stopping the rant. "Think of it as a loan." Magnus watched his boyfriend's face scrunch up. "Alright, so poor choice of words there, but seriously Alexander, this is how it has to be." Alec parted his lips. "For now." His lips snapped shut. "You can still make application, just modify it slightly stating you are repaying your employer due to needing funds for a family medical emergency. If they knock it back, we'll think of something else alright?" Magnus never got a response. "You don't want to loose this spot do you?"

"N-No..."

"Then finish completing the paperwork and I'll go grab the account details. We'll sign the documentation together, like we are both Jace's guardians and so they don't stall the process and think you just pulled those account details out of thin air." Alec chewed on his bottom lip, mind and heart torn. "When I get back to work I'll scan it all through and we can get it all locked in. I'm sure it'll all be processed by tonight, and tomorrow, Jace can enter rehab."

"To-Tomorrow? So soon?"

"You want him to get better don't you?" Alec jerked his head into a nod. Of course he did. "Then this is the way it has to be. The faster we can get him some professional help, since his drug habit has been going on for years now, so they will assess him and see what he needs. He will require regimenting, discipline and structure." The crushing look on Alec's face made Magnus' heart sink. "You need to be strong for him Alec. I'll come with you tomorrow. We'll take him there together. I'll even drive us alright?" Alec gave a nod of the head. "Now finish that paperwork." Magnus headed off to his safe which was bolted to the floor in this walk-in-robe and placed in his four digit code and then pulled out some documents, snapping a picture of the details required on his phone and then locked it back up.

When Magnus returned to the kitchen, Alec was sitting rather stiffly and just starring down at the application form, eyes narrowed at the 'payment' section. Magnus softly placed his hand on Alec's back and then picked up the pen and started writing the account details down and then signed the consent section, along with Alec, and then dated it accordingly.

"What do I say to him?" Alec's voice was so soft Magnus barely heard him.

"As much or as little as you want. You can go into great detail as to how this came about or just simply state you've found him a place to go to, a very reputable place, and that we'll be around tomorrow to pick him up."

"Alright..." The sagging of the shoulders had Magnus pulling out his phone.

"Did you want to see what the kids have been up to?" Alec nodded his head and Magnus flipped his phone to show him as Raphael had taken photos of them sprawled in his lounge and in various stages of playing games, building fortresses and also drawing. "This final finished product is my personal favourite."

The kids had massive smiles on their faces and they held up an A3 size drawing which was a round face with messy black hair, bright blue eyes, a wonky nose and a light pink crescent shaped tiny smile. The round face had a stumpy looking neck and the kids had even had a go at trying to draw Alec's neck tattoo and then in each corner of the page sat a love heart and within the heart was scribbled names. Top left had 'Papa', top right had 'Madz', bottom left had 'Raph' and bottom right had 'Maxi'.

"I had no idea my nose was that bad." Alec chuckled when Magnus thumped him on the shoulder even though he knew he was only joking. It wasn't long before a boldness came over Alec and he gripped the lapels of Magnus' jacket and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Thanks Magnus."

"Its my pleasure." Alec watched him glance down at his watch. "Need to head back?" Magnus gave a nod and cupped Alec's cheek.

"You going to be alright?"

"Can you send me that picture? It'll keep me going until I can physically hug my little princess and princes' once I pick them up this afternoon."

"I can do that." Magnus leaned down and smacked his lips against Alec's once more, picking up the completed documentation, signalling silently he would take care of it and then headed out. He had only told Clary he'd be gone for twenty minutes but it was already ticking towards an hour.

Alec sat for several long moments in the quiet of the apartment before picking up his phone and hovering over whether he should call or message Jace.

Alec opted for messaging.

'Pack a bag and be ready by 8am. Magnus and I are coming to get you.' Alec didn't bother explaining it any further since he just didn't know how. Within seconds, Jace had responded.

'See you tomorrow.' It was almost like his brother knew.

#

(The next day...)

Seeing the children yesterday really did pick up Alec's mood. There was lots of hugs and kisses and eating dinner with their fingers and having one too many baked treats and then several bedtime stories. It was perfect.

It was only when the apartment turned quiet, when angelic cherubs were fast asleep and Alec could sit and think did his mind begin to wander. Just as Magnus had predicted, by that evening the both of them had received confirmation emails and messages about Jace's successful application to Idris Rehabilitation Sanctuary and how pleased they were to receive him to help him in his utmost time of need.

They had both placed their contact details down on the form as emergency next of kin in case something happened and Alec couldn't be reached.

The message, when Alec read it, sounded far too impersonal to Alec but Magnus assured him the Sanctuary was an amazing place and the success rate there for kicking whatever bad habits you had was above 80%. You couldn't knock the statistics and with a heavy heart Alec knew this is what had to happen.

Magnus convinced him to have a shower and gave him the option of sleeping alone if he wanted to be alone that is, but when he was finished in the shower, Alec was dressed in his chequered pyjama pants and a long sleeved black shirt. Magnus had been reading a book but placed it down when Alec crawled into his bed and rested his head on Magnus' thigh. Blue eyes fluttered closed as Magnus glided his fingers through his hair.

Alec's sleep had lasted all of two hours. When he woke, the lights were off, the moonshine was streaming in through the windows and Alec carefully disentangled himself from Magnus and left the bed.

When Magnus woke at an ungodly hour, he'd rolled over in bed, hand out and found it empty and sat up to see his boyfriend sitting on his window seat and gazing out the window. The glow of the moon made him look absolutely stunning and Magnus truly thought then and there that Alec was like a fallen angel, one with clipped wings and the crushing prospect of having to let his brother go, even if only temporary. Magnus' fingers itched for his sketchbook and pencils but instead of that he slipped out of bed and softly padded over to Alec, fingers gliding through his hair once more and observed Alec lean into him, head resting against his right abdomen and hip area and his left arm snaked around his legs, just below his backside and held him close.

'It'll be alright Sweetheart.' Magnus had softly voiced. Alec never responded and Magnus might have stood there for two hours, or more, he wasn't too sure, but what he did know was that it didn't matter. Alec needed him and that's where he needed to be.

Magnus had waited down in his black SUV as Alec went to collect Jace earlier this morning, their other two siblings fast asleep and they slipped into Magnus' car. Jace and Magnus had shared a nod of the head and once the boys were buckled in, Magnus headed for Huntington. He knew the way like the back of his hand.

The only noise during the drive was the echo of other cars, honking horns and the music coming from Magnus' mixed play-list. Usually, if he was driving, which he didn't do it a lot in New York itself, he'd be blasting the upbeat tunes through the speakers, but today was just not one of those days.

"We're here." Magnus broke the silence in the car, jerking the two brothers from their thoughts as each one gazed out the tinted windows to look at a large high fenced property, a security booth and multiple cameras and in the distance, surrounded by lush grass, garden beds and forest, was a massive, three-storey white mansion.

"Is this really it?" Jace quietly asked as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

"It is." Magnus responded. "It can be a little intimidating at first and the slogan is cheesy, but the success rate here is really good." Magnus watched the boys shift in their seats to look at the large plague bolted to a brick stand alone structure to the front and left side of the property which read:

'Idris Rehabilitation Sanctuary - Where your new life begins'

"Cheesy..." Jace mumbled before leaning forward and placing his hand on Magnus' shoulder. "I know you had a hand in this."

"Jace..." Mismatched orbs drifted over to blue before shifting back to brown-golden orbs.

"Thanks." Magnus gave a nod as Jace got out and closed the door.

"I'll wait here for you." Alec gave a nod and hopped out, long strides coming to stand beside Jace as he gazed at what was going to be his new home.

"This'll be my third attempt to try and get clean. If I don't succeed this time I'll..."

"We'll try again." Jace jerked his gaze to Alec. "We'll try again and again and again. As many times as you need."

"Alec..."

"I'm not letting something like your own doubts or money get in the way of your health and well-being. I'll take on another job or two or ten if I have to. I'll do whatever it takes so they let you stay here for as long as you need."

"Is this place really that good? I mean from the outside its pretty spectacular but..."

"Magnus was a patient here." Alec hated that he was even mentioning that without Magnus' consent and found surprised mismatched orbs looking at him. "You can only get a referral to come here and he was able to get you one."

"I see..." Now he owed Magnus another debt. Jace frowned at that. He was raking up quite a few with a man he barely knew.

"Don't tell him I told you." Jace gave a jerked nod of the head. "He says you'll do good here, but its not going to be easy."

"I know."

"When you believe yourself to be ready, physically and emotionally, we'll be here for you Jace. I'll be on this side of the fence waiting for you. We'll get you resettled back home and then continue your rehabilitation outside of here with therapy sessions or meetings, whatever you need. Maybe, if you feel up to it, we could even look at getting you some part time work? That way you can strive towards something." Alec watched Jace just stare at him for a few moments before giving off a slight laugh and shaking his head.

"You really are amazing."

"No I'm not." Alec listened to a shuddering breath escape Jace.

"I do want to get better Alec." Jace took hold of his brother's hand. "I'm scared though." Alec knew how hard that would have been for Jace.

"I know. And I am too. But we can do this Jace. You can do this. I know you and you are the toughest and cockiest guy I've ever known." That brought out a tiny smile in Jace. "And I wouldn't have you any other way."

"I want to be the brother you need me to be." Alec parted his lips and Jace quickly carried on. "What all of you need me to be."

"I'm so proud of you." Jace snorted at Alec's words and jolted when his tall brother cupped the side of his neck, making him raise his head and eyes to look at him. "I am. Brothers forever Jace. Never forget that."

"Brothers forever." When Jace turned away from him, his hand slipping from his, Alec let a shuddering breath escape his lips, heart constricting as he watched Jace walk towards the white gates of the sanctuary where two male nurses were waiting for him, clearly knowing the exact time he would be arriving today.

Jace took a moment to look back at him, giving him a nod of the head as the gates closed and he and the nurses headed up the pathway towards the property. Tears instantly formed in Alec's eyes as his blonde brother felt so out of his reach and as much as it pained him to realise it, it was now up to Jace to fix himself. Alec felt, for a moment, he lost his brother all over again and he'd only felt like he just got him back a day ago.

"Alexander..." He whipped around, rubbing furiously at his eyes and saw that Magnus had gotten out of his SUV and was leaning against the side of his vehicle, wanting to give him space but also telling him he was here too. In seconds Alec ran towards him, feeling like this very man kept him grounded, like he was the only solid person in his roller coaster life right now and quickly secured his arms over Magnus' shoulders and held on tight.

"Its going to be alright Alexander." Magnus mumbled softly, fingers carding through soft messy black hair whilst he secured his other arm around Alec's waist, holding him close and tight. "Jace will learn to accept himself and his mistakes. He'll rebuild himself here and gain valuable skills to fight and win over his cravings." Alec pulled away from Magnus, his frowning orbs looking up at him, desperately wanting further assurance that everything was indeed going to be alright. Magnus cupped his cheek. "This is where he needs to be. You know this." Magnus watched Alec look back over his shoulder, but Jace was long gone now. Magnus observed those shoulders slump. He knew this was something Alec could not control. He could offer money (via Magnus) to keep Jace here, but now it was time for Alec to let go so his brother could begin to stand on his own. It was going to be Alec's toughest battle. "Come on, let me take you home." Magnus drew Alec back towards his SUV and assisted the young man into his seat and buckled him in.

The ride back was quiet and Magnus was at a loss of what to do for Alec once more. Within 24 hours he'd gotten his brother back, and his other two siblings too, and now he's had to let him go. That was definitely gut wrenching for Alec who was such a protector. He'd have given anything to shield his brother from mixing with the wrong crowd and reaching for that pill bottle or that joint or that needle, but life just didn't work that way. Jace made his choice and now he was suffering the consequences.

What did give Magnus hope was when Alec slipped his hand under his right one, which had been resting against his thigh as Magnus was driving with one hand on the wheel. The light pressure he felt had Magnus quickly shifting his gaze to Alec who gave him a small tiny smile, filled with thanks and something else Magnus wasn't brave enough to analyse.

In answer to Alec's silent thanks, Magnus raised their joined hands to his lips and pressed a kiss to Alec's palm, relishing in the pink hue on his cheeks and didn't let go for a single moment.

#

(Three days later)

With the recent events feeling like a world away, even though Magnus was still very concerned about Alec's current well-being, it was now the third day since Jace had been admitted and it finally seemed like his boyfriend was smacking himself out of his worrying and depressed state.

It may have had something to do with Magnus entering his bedroom the night before as Alec was already curled up, lost in thought, and he placed his laptop down in front of him. Those blue eyes looked up at him before shifting back to the internet browser to see it was on Idris Rehabilitation Sanctuary's website and where past addicts were sharing their struggles and success stories with the world.

'Read them Alexander, they'll help.' Magnus had gone to bed that night, since he did have an early start the next morning to Alec still reading the stories of past patients.

When Magnus woke up that morning, far too early for his books, but he and Clary had quite a lot on today, he found Alec cuddling one of his pillows, the laptop was switched off and Chairman was purring up a storm on Alec's head. What did catch Magnus' attention though was the tiny little smile on Alec's pink lips.

Magnus kissed Alec that morning, listening to him sigh adorably and then headed off to the gallery.

There was hope.

#

Magnus got home that afternoon to see his kids were drawing pictures and watching TV, quite good at multitasking when it was doing fun stuff.

"Hi Papa!" They all greeted him happily as he pressed kisses to their heads and accepted their adorable hugs before heading towards the kitchen to seek out his far too quiet boyfriend.

Magnus knew Alec wasn't as 'out there' and 'chatty' as someone like himself, but he'd been bringing the young man out of his shell and loved to hear him talk and laugh, but that had been absent as of late due to the recent events going on.

As Magnus stood in the archway of his kitchen, he felt a grin form on his lips for their Alec was, humming a small tune, chopping up a storm and various pans sizzling behind him. The tense shoulders had eased slightly and Magnus knew in this moment, with how at home Alec looked in the kitchen, he knew his boyfriend was going to be alright.

"That smells delicious." Blue eyes flickered up, this time not being shocked out of his thoughts and cutting his finger like last time. He'd probably heard his children calling out to him and Alec would know that he would come to find him.

"Welcome home." And there was that sweet little smile Magnus missed.

He moved away from leaning against the wall and stood by Alec's side, lifting his hand to wrap around Alec's neck, thumb stretched under his chin to tilt Alec's head up and drew him into a sweet kiss.

"Welcome back Pretty Boy." Magnus murmured against Alec's lips, delighting in his pink blush.

"Sorry for being absent." Alec mumbled cutely.

"No apologies necessary."

The moment was lost when Magnus' phone chimed away, signalling he had an incoming call and pulled it from his back pocket. His eyebrows furrowed, not recognising the number at all, but picked up anyway.

"Hello?"

"Magnus..." The voice was weak, barely above a whisper, but Magnus knew immediately who it was and his hand immediately took hold of Alec's wrist, freezing his boyfriend from chopping any more vegetables as wide brown-golden orbs lifted to blue ones.

"Cat, what's wrong?"

#

To be continued...


	16. Chapter 16

**Help Wanted**

By Shin Sankai

#

Author's Notes: Two words about this chapter: Bloody hard! Three words after finally finishing this chapter: Thank fucking Christ!

Moving on from that since I don't want you to have to read my dribble on how ridiculously difficult I found this chapter, lets just rejoice in the fact its over.

What will be in here is a very serious warning for you all... There is barely any 'present day' Magnus in here! SHOCK! What was I thinking? Alright, so not really a necessary warning. I was just a bit sad that most of this didn't have my favourite man in it. However, what you will find in here is some Izzy and Alec time, along with, if you can believe it, Asmodeus and Alec time! OMFG! And the man is in quite a sharing mood! You will also get a little bit of how Asmodeus met Magnus for the first time, so be prepared for adorable, vulnerable and tiny Magnus...or so I hope. I really wanted to place in some of Asmodeus' memories of his boy into the story, to give Asmodeus some 'depth' in a sense and it turns out I have some going in this chapter! Hooray me! Another added extra treat, is the Lightwood's are back together for an evening of Thanksgiving dinner but not all goes to plan... Note: I accidentally placed Thanksgiving as a Saturday and not a Thursday. Oops. Its not something I celebrate so I couldn't be bothered going back to correct it.

Anyway, I'm still sitting on the fence with this chapter, but its done now so no turning back! My favourite moments would definitely be a tiny confession from a little princess, I did get choked up over it, and also Asmodeus' memories of his precious little boy... I hope someone enjoys it!

#

Chapter Sixteen: Absence makes the heart grow fonder...

#

Alec had been out for most of the day, running some errands for himself, paying some bills for Magnus and also doing a grocery shop too. The pantry and fridge had been getting insanely low since Alec hadn't realised just how hard it was to look after three children on his own and how quickly time passed when you were actually doing it on your own too! He'd always had Magnus around in some way and now that the man wasn't here, he was pretty much run off his feet! In a sense, Alec had pretty much become sole parent-guardian to the Bane children and truly had a better understanding of just how challenging it was. He also had even more respect for Magnus (and any other single parents) for having done it for so long. He knew he'd pretty much been looking after his family since he was 18 years old too, but his three siblings hadn't been 6 years old and under!

What Alec had also realised was how fortunate Magnus was to have someone like Raphael in his life too. In his times of need, the rather mysterious and quiet man was there for his friend and 'older brother' whenever he called, and it turned out that same courtesy had been passed to Alec as well!

Just last night, Alec had finally caved under the exhaustion and pressure of looking after three children on his own and sent an 'SOS' message to the busy man. The next morning (which was today) had greeted Alec with a message from Raphael. He had told him that he would take the kids this evening, giving him a moment to himself. It would be Alec's chance to breathe. A chance to do all the chores he'd been lapsing in and also prepare for the Thanksgiving dinner he was hosting for his family and the Bane children too.

Truthfully Alec didn't think it was going to be this hard, but then he had to remember that of course Magnus' children's emotions were going to fluctuate. They weren't always going to be perfect little angels for him. After all, they'd never been without their father for more then a day, two at the most, and he was always in contact with them when they weren't with him. The times when Magnus had been absent, only Madzie had been born back then, and she was too little to remember being away from her father as he was off seeking treatment for his alcoholism.

Now that Madzie was older, and she had her little brothers with her too, they were taking notice of how absent, or preoccupied, their father had been recently. Plus Magnus wasn't meant to be gone this long either. He had promised it would only be for a few days, which to Alec – rather stubbornly – was meant to be three days maximum. He had wondered if the kids would of thought that too and of course that is exactly what happened because when they woke on the fourth day, running into their father's bedroom, massive smiles on their faces, eyes peering about the brightly lit room – the sunlight was streaming in through the dual aspect windows – all they saw was Alec making the bed, and their sweet smiling faces fell instantly.

Crying ensued as all three demanded they wanted their Papa and Alec was a floundering mess as he rushed to the three children, kneeling on the floorboards and cradled them to his broad chest, murmuring sweet nothings into their ears as he listened, heartbreakingly, to their sobs. He decided no one was going to school or day care that day. It was a day full of cuddles, movies, naughty food and the countdown to when they could Skype with their beloved father.

Since then, an entire week had passed, and just like Magnus' children, Alec too was really missing the man. The apartment did not feel the same without Magnus' colourful presence. It didn't feel like 'home' when he wasn't there.

Of course, once Alec thought about that, he immediately blushed and had quickly swatted the very thought away.

Over that week Alec was getting used to, even if he hated to see it, Magnus' children's tempers flaring, as the man was still absent. It really hit when they came to the realisation that their Papa would not be home for Thanksgiving. It had dawned on them last night since it was this coming Saturday (technically tomorrow) after all. Magnus had missed Halloween due to work and now Thanksgiving was being missed due to him being in England. The pouts on their sweet faces were soul crushing.

'What about Papa's pumpkin pie?' Max frowned up at Alec with big dewy eyes.

'We always make it together.' Raphael piped up as well. Alec lifted all three onto the couch and then kneeled on the rug before them.

'I'm sorry he's not here with us. If your Papa could be here, you know he would be. He loves you all so very much.' Just as Alec was trying to think about what else to say, to try and lift those sad faces into happy ones his phone went off and that was when he received a response to his SOS message and Raphael (senior) had come to his rescue. 'You know who has been missing you this week too?' He had received shakes of the head at his question. 'Your Uncle Raphy. He's going to pick you up after school and day care and you can have a sleep over at his place. That will give me time to look for your Papa's recipe and when you come home, we'll make the pumpkin pie together.' Magnus' children scrambled off the couch and leapt right into his arms, he placing kisses atop their heads. 'You'll have lots of fun with Uncle Raphy.' They nodded their heads whilst cuddling close.

Alec broke from his past thoughts as he placed the groceries on the ground, kicked the door closed and went about removing his jacket and beanie and one of Magnus' more 'plainer' scarves from around his neck and hung it up. He seriously needed to get out of this funk. There was so much going on right now that he seriously shouldn't be thinking of the absent man, though how could Alec not think about Magnus – his boyfriend – since he had so heavily ingrained himself into the Bane family.

A sudden crash down the hallway jolted Alec on the spot and he darted his eyes to where it came from, which was behind Magnus' ajar bedroom door.

"Magnus?" Alec muttered softly, heart thundering in his chest as a smile lit up his face. "MAGNUS!" Alec called out, quick feet taking him to the man's bedroom. Yes it may have only been a week, but it was a week too damn long. For Alec and the children. Boy were the kids going to be over the moon at their father sneakily returning without telling them! "I'm so glad that you're..." Alec pushed the door open, faulting in his happy words as the smile on his face dropped as the man was no where in sight. Out of the corner of his eye, Alec caught a flicker of movement and his heart sunk as a tiny little head popped out from behind a fallen lamp.

"Meow..."

"Chairman..." Alec mumbled as he moved over to pick up the lamp and placed it back on the bedside table and then swooped down and picked up the kitten, cradling the grey and white fluff ball against his chest, Chairman purring into his neck adorably.

Nope, no one was going to be happy as Magnus had not come home.

Alec sat down on the bed, right hand splayed on the satin material, brushing his fingers over the side Magnus slept on.

#

(A week ago...)

'Cat, what's wrong?' Alec could feel how anxious Magnus was, not only by the hand that was wrapped around his wrist, but by the nervous look in his eyes too. Alec had watched Magnus' eyebrows scrunch up. 'Just hang on Cat, I'm on my way.' Alec's heart hammered in his chest as Magnus ended the call rather quickly, letting out a massive shuddering breath.

'What's going on?'

'I'm not sure.' The softness almost sounded like defeat in Magnus' usually confident voice and for Alec, it was shattering to hear. 'She was so weak on the phone, I could barely make out what she was trying to tell me.'

'I'm so sorry Magnus.' What else could Alec say?

'I did hear one thing though.' Brown-golden orbs lifted up to Alec's blue ones. 'She needs me Alexander.'

'Of course she does.' Alec placed his hand over Magnus' firm grip on his wrist. 'Go.'

'The kids...'

'I'll take care of them. Right now, you can't break your promise to Catarina." Alec could see the conflict in Magnus' gaze. "You said if there was ever a moment where she needed you, you would be on the first flight out. You want her to know she isn't in this alone, right?'

'I do...'

'So that is what you need to do.' They both glanced into the living room when they heard delightful giggles as whatever was on TV was making Magnus' three cherubs erupt into hearty laughter. 'We'll let them know together. I'll organise your flights whilst you pack a bag. I'm sure we can get you on a flight out this evening. If I can do that, lets take the kids out for dinner and we'll then explain to them that you have to go away for a little bit.' Magnus handed over his wallet.

'Tablet is on the coffee table since I'll be taking my laptop with me.' And at that Magnus headed for his bedroom to pack for his rather urgent trip to England.

Alec for his part wrapped up all the food he'd been chopping and placed it back in the fridge for tomorrow and then moved to the couch to fire up the tablet. Once it was up and running he began to search for flights to London and had several options. When he opened Magnus' wallet, his boyfriend had an adorable picture of his children inside and then found various credit cards contained within it, along with his licence, insurance cards and other club cards for various shops that he seemed to frequent. It was then Alec found a frequent flyer program card and matched it with a flight that was leaving this evening at 11pm. As he began to book the ticket, it was then he realised there were only business class seats remaining.

Alec doubted Magnus would mind, since he didn't look like a man to skimp on travel expenses. Then there was the fact that, although it wasn't his money, Alec wanted Magnus to be comfortable on the flight as his nerves, for what could be happening to Catarina, would mean he wasn't going to have a pleasant trip or sleep on the plane at all, and because of all those reasons, Alec went ahead and booked a seat and used a credit card to pay for it, realising it too was attached to his frequent flyer program.

'Were you able to find a flight out?' Alec jerked his gaze to Magnus as he stepped back into his open plan living room and was wheeling a small suitcase and he had his laptop satchel bag slung over his shoulder before placing it on the couch. The man had not bothered to change his attire but seemed to have freshened up with some lovely smelling cologne.

'I did, but you have to fill in the rest of the information.' Alec handed over the tablet as Magnus clacked away, needing to place in his passport documentation and didn't even comment on the ticket being business class. 'I just did a one way ticket.' Magnus nodded his head and sent all the confirmation details to himself, so he could access it on his phone, and then shifted his gaze to his adorable children cuddled in the large beanbag together.

'I don't want them to be out late.'

'We won't be. Your flight is at 11pm, so it's best if we drop you off 3 to 4 hours before your flight.' Magnus gave a nod. 'If its alright with you, we could just go to dinner and if you're comfortable with me driving your SUV, we can drop you off at the airport and the kids can see you off and then I'll bring them straight home. We'll probably get back just after nine, but this is a once off special circumstance and I'm sure they'll fall asleep on the way back anyway.' Alec watched Magnus quietly move over to his children.

'My darlings, how would you like to go out for dinner tonight?'

'Papa, we're in our pyjamas.' Madzie piped up as Alec had already bathed them for the evening.

'That's alright, Alexander and I will wait for the three of you to go get dressed.' Magnus watched his three children scramble to their feet, muttering to each other about where they could be going and then trotted off to their bedrooms. Each one missed the suitcase near the couch.

Alec quietly followed Magnus out onto the balcony, the man seemingly needed a breather and thankfully it wasn't towards the bar cart. Magnus seemed lost in thought and all Alec could do was stand beside him, silently offering support.

'How are you doing?' Alec knew it was a crap question, but couldn't help but ask. He watched Magnus shrug as he leaned heavily on the balcony railing.

'Thank you Alexander.'

'For what?'

'For being you Sweetheart.' Of course he blushed a little at the endearment and the fact Magnus ended up shifting closer towards him and pressed his lips chastely against his own, one hand resting against his hip. When they broke apart, something else caught Alec's attention for the first time since he'd been here.

'Magnus, can I ask a dumb question?'

'Sure,'

'Why is there a set of stairs going up to the roof? Shouldn't the fire escape be going down?'

'It does go down, you've just not really paid attention is all.' Magnus seemed mildly amused, which even at Alec's expense was a little uplifting to see. And yes he finally took in the staircase which indeed did lead down. 'It goes up because that is how I can access the rooftop terrace.'

'Rooftop terrace?'

'Yes, I have half and my neighbours across the hall have the other half. Its divided up by a rustic red brick eight foot wall so we each have our own privacy.'

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'The occasion never arose as its not something I think often about and because...' Magnus faulted in his explanation as Alec was already climbing the stairs! 'Please be careful, those stairs have not been used in quite some time and could very well be unsafe!' Magnus ended up rolling his eyes as Alec paid him no attention and continued on his way. 'You stubborn pretty boy.' Magnus mumbled to himself and headed on up, to stand slightly behind and off to the side of Alec who was gazing around.

'Magnus this is...' Even with Magnus only having half the space, the fact that it was indeed the roof and therefore ended up being quite a massive space which of course was very unused and unloved. That was going to be Magnus' warning to Alec, that he hadn't bothered with it over the years, but his boyfriend had been ignoring him.

What was up here was a rusted white chipped iron table and two chairs, along with a potted plant that had seen better days. So much so it had died long ago as it was nothing but a twig and some old dry soil. Even the pot itself was a poor excuse for a red ceramic container, most of the paint on it was weathered off.

As Alec continued to gaze about, there was a set of fairy lights which he was sure wouldn't even be working these days and as he shifted his gaze to the right, the view of the Brooklyn Bridge and New York City was even more spectacular up here!

'Why have you let this go to waste?' Alec was floored as a variety of possibilities began to fill his head of just what could be done up here.

'My attention has been elsewhere Alexander. You know, trying to raise three children, avoiding being harassed at work, finally giving that job the flick, my continuous problems with alcohol, oh and now setting up my own business... So why wouldn't I forget about it?' Magnus watched Alec sheepishly glance over at him before his gaze drifted around once more.

'Can I have it?' Magnus arched an eyebrow as he watched Alec flush adorably at his own words. 'I mean... You know... You'll be gone for a few days and because of that the kids need a distraction so... I mean, you know, there is a possibility you'll miss Thanksgiving with travelling and such so... So this could be the best distraction, especially on a weekend when they'll probably notice more with you not being here. Not that they don't ever stop talking about you during the week, even when you're working all hours at the gallery and...' Magnus may have fallen a little bit more for the rambling young man at his side. 'I mean, we could clean it up and turn it into something nice for you.'

'Do you need a distraction too?' Magnus grinned teasingly, having interrupted Alec's blathering, watching the adorable man snap his lips shut. 'Well, do you Alexander?' Magnus stood impossibly close, their warmth burning an intense fire between them as he had unknowingly (lets face it – knowingly) backed Alec up to the brick wall.

Magnus drew a hand up to Alec's cheek, cupping it and making his boyfriend shudder, so much so, it really wasn't Magnus' fault as he couldn't help but lean in and...

'Papa! Alec! We're ready!' Magnus let out a groan and pressed his forehead against Alec's shoulder.

'Give me a good reason not to call up Raphael and ask him to take the kids so I can have my way with you before my flight.'

'B-Because you shouldn't use Raphael like that?' Magnus' heated gaze locked with Alec's, delighting in the way his cheeks flushed as his words sank in. 'And we agreed to go out to dinner so the kids can have this evening with you as we both know how crushed they are going to be when they find out you have to go away. You've never been gone for more then a day or two right?'

'Right...' Alec lifted up his hands and rubbed them up and down Magnus' back comfortingly. Or at least he hoped he was. He also realised that it was quite chilly out and he wasn't exactly dressed appropriately so they shouldn't really stay up here too long.

'So you see, not only will they miss you, you will miss them too.'

'You understand why I have to go right?'

'Of course I do. Catarina is Madzie's mother and one of your dearest friends. I'd never begrudge you going to her side. I'd never begrudge you doing the same for Ragnor or Raphael as well.'

'Thank you Alexander.'

'We'll be fine Magnus. Please just make sure to factor in some time to Skype with them alright?'

'I will.' And this time Magnus was taking no chances and quickly locked lips with Alec, delighting in how his boyfriend melted into him and slowly, adorably so, responded to his kisses, groaning sensually when Magnus decided to press flush up against Alec's spread legged posture, shoving him harder against the wall. At the gasp Magnus quickly slipped his tongue into Alec's mouth. A fire burned within the both of them and Alec's arms quickly wrapped around Magnus' neck, holding on tight and seemingly never wanting to let go. The older man was contemplating whether he should drag Alec's body up his own, wanting him desperately to wrap those long muscular legs around his waist and...

'Oh god...' Alec broke the kiss, head thumping back on the brickwork, a grunt bubbling up when Magnus' intoxicating lips sucked a hickey into his neck again. "Ma-Magnus... We shouldn't..." A full body shudder rippled through Alec, hands flying to Magnus' hair and messing it up some as his boyfriend suddenly bit down on his shoulder, having pulled his long sleeved shirt away to reveal his pale skin. The bite had Alec moaning as he was sure Magnus may have broken through the skin as his fogged brain felt Magnus' tongue graze over the throbbing pain there.

"So you'll see it and think of me whilst I'm gone for a few days." Alec could do nothing but dumbly nod his head, trying to get his lust filled brain (and body) to calm down. It was also a little alarming they were outside on the rooftop doing this type of stuff too.

"Papa, are you and Allie playing hide and seek with us?" Magnus finally shifted his body away from Alec's at hearing his youngest child's curious voice.

"I know where I'd like to hide something..."

"Magnus!" Alec flushed red and smacked his boyfriend as he finally slipped his rather responsive body even further away from the older man and made his escape towards the stairs. "We're up here Maxi. We're coming down now." Alec called out and listened to Magnus chuckle, taking his response in a very different direction and refused to acknowledge it himself and carefully headed down the creaking stairs.

Dinner that evening had gone off well, until just after dessert and Alec was asking for the bill and that was when Magnus told his babies he was going away for a bit. The table fell quiet and even the ride to the airport was far too quiet. Every now and then the two men shared worried gazes at each other.

Alec had pulled up in the 'drop off' zone at the airport and they all piled out together, Alec lifting the children from the back of the car as they stood gazing up at their father, pouts and frowning eyes all on full view.

'I will miss you all so much.' Magnus mumbled as he cuddled his sniffling children close to him, pressing kisses to their faces. 'You be good for Alexander alright?' Magnus brushed the tears from his darling cherubs faces as they reluctantly nodded their heads as Magnus rose to his feet, shifting his gaze to Alec who picked up the boys and Madzie hugged his left leg. 'If anything happens, you call me day or night alright?' Alec gave a nod.

'I'll let Clary know of your absence too. I won't go into too much detail but I'll let her know you are available on your phone and you'll contact her once you settle in.'

'Thank you Alexander.' A clearing of the throat not far off had both men shifting their gazes to one of the airport traffic staff who was pretty much telling them to wrap it up and move along. 'Well, I better get going or else you may get ticketed.' Magnus softly voiced. Alec observed Magnus pull out his wallet for a moment and a black and gold credit card was suddenly placed into his jeans pocket. 'For any expenses whilst I'm gone.' Alec felt his breath catch when Magnus moved a bit closer, not even caring about anyone that may be looking at them in passing. 'The roof terrace is all yours. And the pin on the card is 6969.'

'Got it.' Alec watched Magnus grin even wider.

'When you get home, and you are alone, google '69' for me Pretty Boy.'

'Ok...' Alec watched Magnus give Madzie another kiss, then he did the same to his boys and then Alec's breath hitched in his throat when Magnus pressed his lips to his rather sweetly as well.

'Take care.' Magnus mumbled before he swiftly turned away, heading into the airport to deal with check-in, security screening, customs and then of course the three hour wait or thereabouts in the lounge until his flight was called.

Alec was certain he was blushing at the open display of affection Magnus had bestowed on him. Not only in front of his children, who did refer to them as 'sweethearts' already, but also the general public. Alec seemed to wait for some sort of scathing comment from passers-by but when nothing came, his shoulders eased.

'Papa will come back, right Allie?' Alec shifted his blue eyes to teary innocent orbs belonging to Magnus' youngest.

'Of course he will.' Alec asserted with much conviction. Alec was still reeling at the thought of Magnus having just kissed him, at JFK International Airport without a care in the world, but that didn't matter right now. What mattered were the sniffling children surrounding him. 'He will.' Alec repeated and then squat down so he could kiss Madzie's forehead before doing the same to Raphael and Max.

'Papa has us waiting for him, right Alec?' His adorable Princess confessed, even though her big brown-golden orbs were filled to the brim with tears as well.

'That's right Sweet Pea.' Alec finally began to place the kids back into Magnus' SUV and then buckled them in. 'You know what we should do tonight?' He gazed back at them through the rear-view mirror before signalling to pull out into traffic and then headed towards Brooklyn. 'We should eat ice cream and snuggle in your Papa's bed together and watch movies all night long.' Alec felt relief flood him when smiles reached their faces.

'Papa says we aren't allowed to stay up all night though.' Raphael voiced whilst he was holding his big sisters hand. Madzie was in the middle seat with her little brother's on either side of her in their booster seats.

'I won't tell him if you don't.' Alec winked and giggling ensued. He knew these next few days were going to be tough, but Alec would give Magnus half a day to settle in the UK and then he'd make sure to watch the time and Skype the man so his precious children could talk to him.

When Alec finally got home that night, it was well after 10pm. Traffic had been quite a bitch that evening. When Alec parked Magnus' SUV in the underground parking lot, it was a little difficult to get all three kids up to the apartment, but somehow Alec made it. He coerced their sleeping bodies into pyjamas and then slipped into some himself. Although no ice cream or movies was had that evening, all four did indeed sleep in Magnus' bed, the earthy scent of the man wrapping around them like a comforting security blanket.

The next morning, right on the cusp of sunrise is when Alec woke and found three tiny bodies were pretty much lying horizontal over him, the children still drawing in long deep breaths. It was around that time when Alec finally remembered Magnus' request from last night and swiped up his phone and did a google search. He blushed up a storm, mentally reminding himself to whack Magnus once he got home and then quickly placed his phone away when groaning children began to rise from slumber.

#

"Meow..." Alec jerked from his past thoughts as Chairman gave him a head butt.

"I know little guy, I miss him too." Alec mumbled as he scratched behind the kittens ears, earning a purr for his efforts. "The kids are out tonight too, so its just you and me. You going to keep me company?" Alec watched Chairman jump from his light embrace and slink out of the room, probably on the hunt for food. For such a tiny little cat, he certainly ate a lot. Chairman Meow was definitely a 'Bane'.

"Meow..." Alec jerked his gaze back to the door where Chairman was looking at him.

"Alright, lets go get something to eat together. I need to put the groceries away as well." He received another meow for his efforts as he headed back down the hallway and picked up the forgotten bags and then moved into the kitchen and placed everything away. "What do you say to chicken?" Chairman slunk between Alec's legs, purring up a storm. "Chicken it is." Alec shook his head and his chuckle echoed through the quiet apartment. "By the angel, I'm talking to a cat."

#

(The next evening...)

Alec was a bundle of nerves. Not only did he not want to mess up tonight's dinner, since Izzy and Max were coming around to spend it with he and the kids, he also didn't want the pumpkin pie to turn out terribly since he had found Magnus' recipe and did indeed prepare it with the children. He knew it wasn't going to be the same, since he could never replace their father, but he hoped it still tasted nice and the friendly faces of his siblings would cheer up Magnus' pouting brood.

Raphael had dropped them off around lunchtime, just as Alec was in full swing with preparing the turkey and roast vegetables for tonight's feast and it was then Alec quickly invited the man over for dinner. Raphael declined and advised him he had "other plans". Of course the IT expert didn't elaborate on those plans and bid the four of them a wonderful thanksgiving and headed off.

Whilst Alec tried distracting the children as much as possible, his mind was also elsewhere, because another very important guest was coming this evening too: Jace.

He'd received a progress report on Jace's treatment and he was not naïve to realise his brother would have ups and downs. What had been suggested, in the last report was for Jace to spend thanksgiving with family. A night in a controlled environment to see how he would cope and then the next day they would come to pick him up and return him to the Sanctuary so he could talk about his experience and define where he was at in that sort of scenario.

It was baby steps and Alec was thrilled to be able to see his brother again. The head treating doctor did have rules though. It wasn't to be anywhere public, it had to be a private location and absolutely no alcohol or drugs were to be anywhere in the vicinity of Jace. Then there was the fact that Jace wasn't sure whether he was ready for this step, but after a conversation with Alec, he said he'd give it a go. Of course if anything went wrong or Jace felt unsure about anything then Alec was advised to ring the Sanctuary contact straight away and they would come and collect his brother.

Alec agreed to all of the above and at exactly 5pm, with Magnus' bar cart no where in sight, and there were no medications in the main bathroom which his family would have access to, he gazed at the kids in the beanbag and then over to the clock.

"You three stay here alright? I'm just going downstairs to get someone and I'll be right back."

"Who?" All three piped up.

"Well you remember that Max and Izzy are coming tonight, right?" He received nods of the head. "Well my other brother, Jace, is also coming tonight too. So I'm just going down to meet him and I'll be right back." More nods of the head were given and then Alec slipped his feet into his sneakers and was too excited to wait for the elevator and bounded down the stairs in his dark grey jeans and black sweater ensemble.

"Happy Thanksgiving Mr Lightwood."

"And to you as well Alaric." He returned the greeting kindly. "Are you going to be able to spend some of it with family?" Alec had gotten better with random chit chat with the main security guard in the building.

"I've got a couple hours left on my shift and then I'll be home in time to tuck the kids in bed." Alec gave a small grin and a nod.

"I have family coming around to spend it with us."

"How are Madzie, Raphael and Max doing with Mr Bane being absent?"

"Its been tough, but they are really good kids. I'm hoping my siblings can perk up their moods, along with the copious amounts of food that I've been cooking too." Out of the corner of Alec's left eye he noticed a white van pull up. He quickly gave a nod to Alaric, cutting the chit chat short and pushed the doors open and rushed down the stairs just in time to see Jace hop out of the van. He noticed there were three other occupants in the back too.

"Mr Lightwood?"

"That's me." Alec piped up, shifting his gaze from the van and his rather quiet brother to the man standing before him.

"Please sign here." Alec felt a bit odd signing his name on the dotted line like his brother were a package he was receiving. "If for any reason something happens, please call this number." Alec accepted the card and with a quiet nod watched the bulky man get back into the van, signalling for the driver to continue on. When the van was out of view, blue eyes shifted to mismatched ones.

"Hey..." Jace quietly mumbled, shuffling on the spot with a half empty duffel bag slung over one shoulder.

"Don't give me a stupid 'hey', get over here." Alec ordered and before Jace could do anything, he was pulled into a hug. "I've missed you."

"Me too." Jace returned the hug.

"You hungry?" Alec broke the embrace and placed Jace at arms length. "I've got a lot of food cooking upstairs."

"Are you sure its alright for me to stay? I don't want to get in the way."

"Magnus had to go away for a bit so its just me and the kids. Plus Izzy and Max are coming over too."

"Have you..."

"Jace!" Whatever Jace was going to say was forgotten about as both men shifted their gazes to the duo that were walking towards them and had shouted out the blonde's name simultaneously.

"Where have you been?" Max queried before giving his blonde brother a hug and then palmed him off to Izzy who did the same.

"Um..."

"Where are my hugs?" Alec piped up, saving his brother from having to say anything at the moment, since they really hadn't talked about what they should say to their siblings about Jace's drug addiction and now rehabilitation. Alec grinned when his adorable bespectacled brother dove into his arms. "Its a bit cool down here so why don't we all go up and get warm? Dinner isn't far off too."

The Lightwood's piled into the elevator and then into the apartment as shoes and coats were removed.

"Make yourselves at home." Alec piped up as he went to check on the kids and then once they were fine, he headed straight into the kitchen.

Max immediately went to greet Magnus' children, accepting hugs from the three of them as they were so very adorable and then started pulling out a board game since a few were on offer, along with playing cards as Alec had told them to pull out their favourite board and card games as they would all play together before and after dinner. Turns out, since it looked like Alec was busy, Max (senior) wasn't waiting for them and began to entertain the children as best he could.

"I'm going to help Alec in the kitchen." Izzy piped up as Jace sat on the couch.

"You sure that's wise?" He received a poke of the tongue for his teasing and then lost himself in his thoughts as he gazed about the apartment. It was strange without the home owner not being there.

Izzy stood in the archway as she watched Alec potter around. "I bought some salads." Blue orbs shifted over to his sister as Izzy placed the bag she'd been carrying onto the island bench top.

"You didn't..."

"No I didn't make them!" Alec grinned at his sister's pout as she knew exactly what he was going to say. He moved over to a cupboard and pulled out three bowls so she could pour the different salads into them. When Izzy did that job and accepted the serving spoons too, she just stood there watching her brother turn the light on in the oven to have a look at the turkey and veg sizzling away in there. "I know I'm a disaster in the kitchen, but with your directions, I can help Alec."

"There isn't much that needs to be done." At her frowning face Alec pointed to the fridge. "There's some iced tea, fruit juice and pop in the fridge. Organise drinks for everyone."

"That's lame! I want to help you with dinner!" Izzy complained.

"We want to be able to eat it though." Came a loud voice from the living room, it belonging to their cheeky baby brother.

"He is so getting a laxative in his drink."

"No he's not." Alec chuckled and passed her some glasses.

"Why aren't we popping some wine?"

"Because its not fair to Max and the kids." Alec quickly voiced before turning away, so she couldn't see the desperation in his eyes at wanting to tell her what was really going on, but knowing he shouldn't be the one to do it. "Go give everyone their drinks. Afterwards, I need your artistic talent to set the table as I promised Magnus, before we devour dinner, I would send him a picture of how it all looks before we destroy it all." That request seemed to perk Izzy up as she placed the glasses and bottles of drink on offer onto a large serving tray and headed back into the living room calling out to everyone to come and get what they wanted.

"We've got about twenty minutes and then dinner will be ready." Alec called out and Magnus' children cheered happily. They had, after all, been complaining about how hungry they were for the past hour. Never mind the fact that Alec did have a platter of condiments which consisted of dried fruit, nuts, cheese, crackers, dips and some cured meats. It was meant to be a light appetiser for everyone and the kids had pretty much inhaled it which got Alec shaking his head.

Jace in all of this remained glued to the couch, unsure what he should do, but had received several murmured remarks from Alec telling him to sit back and relax. So he did. Or tried to do as he just watched Max entertain Magnus' children and then observed Izzy set the table rather spectacularly.

There was a beautiful crystal centrepiece which was a large bowl and a flickering candle within it which sort of smelt like chocolate and coffee and reflected rainbow lighting about the room. Alec had also brought out crystal glasses and Magnus' best fine china dishes to boot. The glass dining table was covered in a pretty cream coloured tablecloth with pumpkins, leaves and vines around the edging. Jace observed Alec give Izzy a squeeze of the shoulder in thanks for her decorating efforts and took some photos, which of course she got in on, along with coaxing the absent man's children into some.

Alec then went about directing Izzy back into the kitchen to pull out a variety of sauces from the pantry, along with pulling the salads from the fridge and also the cranberry sauce as he was mixing the gravy on the stove top. Alec poured it into a jug, once again handing it off to a beaming Izzy as she joked about being his head waitress and started calling him 'Chef' which Alec rolled his eyes over.

"I think we're nearly ready. I want the turkey to rest for a little bit." Alec piped up as he pulled it and the baking trays filled with veg from the oven and placed them onto heat resistant place mats. The veggies bubbled and squeaked as Alec scooped them into a prettier serving dish and Izzy was at his side taking it from him with a massive grin on her ruby coloured lips.

"This smells amazing Alec."

"It has to taste good though." Izzy rolled her eyes at that.

"Your food always tastes good." Izzy headed for the table to place down the medley of roast veg which consisted of potato, sweet potato, pumpkin and carrot. There was also a smaller bowl with mini corn on the cob smothered in fast melting butter and also a bowl of broccoli with a cream cheese sauce over the top.

Izzy had been dieting lately, since she and Max had been eating far too many pizzas lately, but tonight she'd give her salad diet a miss and woof down her brother's delicious meal. She knew if she said she was on a diet her big brother would pout up a storm and she always caved at that look.

As for Jace, he wasn't all that hungry but would make sure to appreciate Alec's efforts this evening and was reaching for his glass of water when he paused as he felt someone staring at him. His mismatched orbs shifted to his left and he found a little boy blinking widely and curiously up at him. Jace couldn't help but think how much he looked like Magnus and for some reason he felt like he was being judged right now.

"Hey kid."

"I'm not kid, I'm Max."

"Hey Max, I'm Jace." The little boy, though adorable, continued to stare at Jace. It was a little unnerving for the blonde when his eyes appeared as calculating as his absent father. "What's up?" Jace could totally do this. He could speak to a child nice and calm even if in his head and heart he was feeling far from calm right now. He felt that way as soon as the van left the Sanctuary and even more so when he stepped out of said van onto the streets of Brooklyn and saw Alec for the first time in what truly felt like an eternity.

"Are you really Allie's brother?"

"I am."

"You don't look like him."

"I don't. I'm a bit different to Max and Izzy and not truly related to them. I was adopted into the family."

"Adopted?" Jace had to realise he was speaking to a four year old.

"Um, well, lets see... Something not nice happened to my mum and dad and because there was no one else to look after me, Alec's mum and dad took me in and made me part of the family. So to me, Alec is my big brother." Jace wasn't even sure if that was a better explanation to the youngster.

"Is Allie a good big brother?"

"He's almost too good a big brother." Jace's gaze shifted to where Alec was directing Izzy to carefully lift the turkey from its baking tray and place it onto another large serving dish. Jace knew Max's job had been to keep the children entertained whilst Alec was busy, but young Max here had slipped away to come and inspect him looking all tense and unsure on the couch. "Just think, maybe one day he'll be your big brother too." Jace laughed at his own joke. "Or maybe that should be another dad instead, since he likes yours so much." Once again, the blonde was going for his glass of water but wasn't able to when a tiny hand clenched against his jeans, near his knee, his gaze focusing on the four year old looking widely up at him.

"You mean... You mean something bad is going to happen to Papa?" Max squeaked out, tears pooling in his eyes. "Like what happened to your mum and dad?" Jace immediately freaked at how the youngster had taken his words.

"N-No, not at all. I didn't mean..."

"ALLIE!" Max cried aloud, shocking Jace as the youngster burst into tears. All movement and joyful sound in the apartment stopped as Alec raced out of the kitchen and directly over to the couch, swooping down and picking up a rather hysterical Max. All eyes were on the crying boy and a very awkward Jace.

"Hey Buddy, what's going on?" Max buried his face into Alec's neck and shoulder region, clutching him tight.

"I don't want... I don't want anything bad happening to Papa!" Young Max sobbed out and Jace watched Alec's eyebrows furrow as he had no idea what was going on and just cuddled the boy closer, cooing softly into his ear and swaying from side to side telling the youngster his Papa was perfectly fine and would be home soon. Alec tried to console the youngster even further by stating that after dinner they would be calling up his Papa and then he would see that he was alright too. Alec had made sure that once his dinner date with his family was done, he was going to sit on the couch with the kids cuddled around him and ping their father for a Skype chat.

"S-Sorry..." Jace found blue eyes gazing down at him. "Bad joke to a four year old. I didn't mean..." The blonde stood up, suddenly feeling so out of place and itchy right now. Jace immediately knew this feeling which was creeping quickly into his belly. He needed a fix...and now! At that sudden realisation, Jace jerked his shifty and worried (and very vulnerable gaze) to his brother.

"Its alright Jace." Alec tried to calm his brother and little Max down at the same time and right now he didn't know how to divide up his time or attention. His brother needed him and so did young Max.

"Alec... I... I know at the time the idea behind this seemed good but..." Jace gulped down the lump in his throat as he dropped his gaze. "I think the staff thought it might do me good, to remember I have family out here waiting for me and such, but I just... I can't do this." Jace felt his voice crack for a moment and he was trying with all his might to keep his shit together.

"Jace..."

"I'm not ready." Jace let out a shuddering breath as he lifted his gaze to his brother. "I mean, I love seeing you and Max and Iz, but I'm so not ready right now. I feel so out of place. I feel like I might..." Alec moved closer, hand shifting to the back of Jace's head as he knocked their foreheads together, the blonde not needing to go any further as Alec wanted, needed, him to calm down. When he finally broke the small amount of contact, Alec felt his heart ache as he watched those mismatched orbs tear up rather suddenly. "I want to go home." And for Jace, right now, the Sanctuary was his home. It was an environment he could control and what had control over him too.

"Its alright Jace. I'm glad you tried this for me. Even tried it for Iz and Max too. Don't think for a moment that you have failed in any way. You had a go, its not working for you right now, and because of that its fine to feel the way you feel. Its fine to go home."

"Yeah?" His hesitant voice was but a whisper. This was so not his brother at all and Alec wanted to cry, but held back for obvious reasons.

"Yeah. Do you want me to give them a call to come and get you right now?"

"Will you? I just need to..." Jace gestured towards the hallway and of course towards the bathroom as he needed some privacy and to clear his head for a moment. Probably even wash his face to try and get the flushed and itchy feeling on his skin to cool down or disappear entirely.

"Iz, can you take Maxi for me?" Alec handed the youngster off. His crying had ceased awhile ago and he was just down to the odd sniffle here and there now.

"Sure, but what's going on? What was that all about?" After all, her and Max were only getting bits and pieces and not the full picture. It was like their brothers were talking in riddles.

"I just have to make a call."

#

Ten minutes later Alec was back in the open plan living space with Jace now back on the lounge and still sitting rather stiffly there. Only this time he was apologising to young Max who was drinking a cup of his favourite juice and sitting in Izzy's lap. Alec placed his hand on his brother's shoulder and watched as tired orbs gazed up at him.

"They should be here in about 10-15 minutes so I'll come downstairs and wait with you." Alec watched Izzy frown at that.

"What's going on?"

"Jace isn't feeling well so he's going to go."

"You haven't told them what's been going on?" The blonde gazed up at his brother who shook his head.

"Its not my place to tell them. I mean I want to, we do need to communicate better as a family, but Jace, I think you should be the one to say it. It might help with the steps you need to take." Alec watched Jace shift his eyes to Max and Izzy as all attention was on him now. The children were forgotten for now, but that was alright because Max (senior) had placed on a movie and the kids were sitting on the rug completely engrossed in it and would wait until Alec called them to the table for dinner, which all three hoped was soon since their tummies were grumbling.

"I'm...not well."

"What does that mean?" Max questioned which is clearly what Izzy wanted to say too. These two Lightwood's who were not 'in the know' were sitting in the same chair, squished together rather cutely and held each other's hands at what could possibly be voiced to them.

"The reason I haven't been home since we reunited with Alec after our fallout is because...because I'm staying somewhere else for now." Jace received tilts of the head at his vague explanation. When Alec placed a comforting and supportive hand on his shoulder, the floodgates opened. "I'm a drug addict." Brown orbs widened at his confession. "Its been that way ever since LA and...and I've tried to kick it before, but its never worked out. I always gave up too easily. Now with everything that's been going on, with how Alec has opened up to us...and I've...I've not been showing the same courtesy to any of you so...yeah...there it is." Jace took in a deep breath and knew he needed to offer more then that. "My first step was to admit it to Alec and from then on I knew I needed to try and stop for good this time. For me and for all of you too. I've been able to get into a good rehabilitation centre thanks to certain...connections. This weekend was a 'go' to try and have an evening with you guys, my family, but I'm...I'm not ready to be out here yet. I don't feel comfortable or in control right now. I feel, even if I'm with the three of you, I'm going to just run away, relapse and...and I've been clean for two weeks now." Jace fumbled through his explanation and he finally got the courage to lift his gaze and saw Izzy place her hands over her mouth, tears in her warm brown eyes.

"Oh Jace..."

"I'm... I'm sorry." Jace let out a grunt as Max had barrelled into him. "I've let all of you down for years." A shuddering breath escaped his lips as Izzy came over to give him and Max a good hearty squeeze too. "I promise to do better from now on."

"I'm so proud of you." Alec mumbled as he got in on the hug too, trying desperately to hold back his tears for when he was alone.

"Alec, your hugs are too tight!" The younger Lightwood's muttered at the same time, earning a round of laughter which echoed through the apartment.

#

(Several hours later...)

Though dinner was a little sombre after Izzy and Max found out where Jace had been and what for, the evening still went off rather well with pictures being taken, even Alec reluctantly getting in some, forced by Izzy of course, and with bellies full of delicious dinner and dessert, Alec farewelled Izzy and Max and gave them some money to catch a taxi home. He accepted their hugs and praises and agreed to their requests to keep them informed on Jace's recovery.

Alec decided that clean up could wait until tomorrow, he was exhausted from such a busy day and the emotions that Jace showed at not being ready for the outside world. Not that Alec could blame him either. Two weeks was just that. Two weeks. It was not long at all. And as much as Alec would love a miracle in being able to click his fingers and have his head strong and cocky brother back, life just didn't work that way.

Alec jerked from his thoughts when he listened to yawning and noticed the children were hunkering down in the large beanbag which was near the roaring fireplace, Madzie's princess blanket wrapped around them.

"Hey you three, no sleeping until you've had your baths." He received pouts as tired eyes peeled open to look up at him. "Plus, there is a certain someone that you want to talk to, don't you?"

"Papa?!" They squealed excitedly, sleep all but forgotten for the moment as they scrambled out of the beanbag.

"Come on, lets go have a bath and while you're in there, I'll turn on the tablet and make sure your Papa is ready for a chat before bedtime alright?" Nods of the head happened and Alec helped the three youngsters to the main bathroom and then watched them remove their clothes, dumping them into the overflowing hamper. Alec made a mental note to do laundry tomorrow. He tested the bubbled water, just to make sure the temperature was fine and helped the kids into the tub.

"Allie, it smells like fruit." Max piped up as he splashed the water about him.

"I thought we could try a different bubble bath scent. Do you like it?"

"Its okay." Alec would take that as a 'maybe' since they'd always used the bubble bath that smelled like Christmas. Magnus had probably been using the same one since they were babies so Alec couldn't blame their adorable iffiness about something new.

"When you're ready to get out, let me know." He received nods of the head and then left the bathroom, door wide open so he could hear what was going on in there and moved back into the living room. Alec ended up swatting Chairman off the coffee table as he was licking at one of the plates which had the remnants of turkey and gravy on it. "You've already eaten you gutsy cat." Alec admonished and took all the plates to the sink. Though, just because it was thanksgiving, he did place a handful of dry food in Chairman's bowl and left him to it.

Alec fired up the tablet, waiting for the system to load and connect to the wi-fi in Magnus' home and then tapped the Skype logo and logged in. He felt a smile reach his lips as Magnus' login popped up on the screen, flashing away and Alec immediately accepted the incoming chat, the camera turning on and there his boyfriend was, looking a little rumpled and sleep weary, but so very beautiful.

"Hey," Alec mumbled softly, feeling his shoulders ease when Magnus gave him a smile.

"Hello Sweetheart, how are you?" The endearment made Alec blush, because why wouldn't it?

"I'm fine. Tired since its been a long day, but I'm glad I can talk to you."

"Are you alright?"

"Some stuff has happened, but I don't really want to get into it right now."

"Alright, when I get home then?" There was hope in Magnus' eyes that Alec would continue to open up to him.

"Ok. How's everything there?"

"Well..."

"Alec, we want to get out now!"

"Oh, can you hang on a minute, the kids are just in the bath."

"Alec, what time is it there?" He could see the slight frown on Magnus' lips.

"A bit late, but I promised them you so..." He fidgeted on the couch, thinking perhaps Magnus would get angry at him, but he watched the man melt.

"Please go get my babies for me." The love was as plain as day on Magnus' face and it made Alec gulp down the lump in his throat. He wondered if there would ever be a day in his life that someone would look at him like that. "Alexander?" He shook his head of such silly thoughts and muttered he'd be right back and off he rushed to scoop Magnus' children out of the bath, got them dried and into their pyjamas.

Alec was too busy placing the kids on the lounge, not paying attention to Magnus' slight groan in his throat as his backside was to the camera.

"Are you three ready?"

"Ready!" They cheered, sparkling eyes blazing excitedly. Alec moved away and Magnus felt his smile widen as there were his little cherubs, adorably flushed in the face from their bath. "Papa!" They cried out and gave him adorable two-handed waves which he reciprocated. "We miss you!" Came the chorus of affection from the youngsters.

"And I miss all of you as well."

"When are you coming home?" Raphael piped up as he cuddled into his big sister, Max doing the same on her other side. It made Magnus coo at how adorable his three babies were. He hoped the closeness they had at such a young age would never change as they grew older.

"I'm not sure. There has been a lot going on over here, but hopefully its not too long now. Have you all been good for Alec?" They each nodded their heads and Magnus' gaze shifted to Alec for a moment who gave a look that pretty much read as 'yes and no' but they were just little kids who missed their father so Alec had no complaints in all honesty. "Did you enjoy Thanksgiving with Alexander and his siblings?"

"Big Max played board games with us and then showed us some card tricks."

"Was that exciting Sweet Pea?" He watched his darling daughter nod her head.

"I got to cuddle with Izzy. She's really pretty." Young Max piped up.

"That's cause Jace made you cry." Raphael quipped, watching his twins face puff up as he seemed to fume a little at his 'older' brother's comment.

"Hey Raph, that's not nice." Magnus could hear Alec's voice in the background as he had disappeared for a moment and so he couldn't see the man. There was faint noises of clinking, so he assumed the man was just pottering around and giving him a moment with his children, even if he could hear everything going on.

"But he did!" Raphael defended himself.

"We know he didn't mean it and what he said isn't true, because your Papa is right there, isn't he?" Magnus had no idea what this was about and was just a spectator right now as his children's gazes were obviously looking at Alec and he watched them nod their heads. "Now, no more talk about that and tell your Papa how well the pumpkin pie came out." That seemed to work as the three of them started talking over the top of each other as they described the entire dinner to their widely grinning father as well as how well Alec did on baking his pumpkin pie.

Somewhere in the hearty chatting young Max had started to doze off which Magnus knew meant it was time to wrap up the conversation.

"My darlings, its getting awfully late and you need to go to bed." At that Max seemed to snap awake.

"We're not tired though." That got a chuckle from both men as Magnus saw Alec's arm come into view of the camera as he brushed his fingers down Max's chubby cheek.

"How about Papa sings to you?" Delight flashed in tired eyes as Magnus watched his children snuggle more into the couch and the cushions, getting themselves comfortable. When he knew they were ready, his voice fluttered through the speakers, filling their ears and their hearts with warmth and joy, eyes fluttering closed and heads lulling together. Even Alec himself, who was sitting off to the side felt his eyes flutter closed as Magnus' melodious voice washed over him, very much a soothing balm as he felt his shoulders ease. "Alec?" Blue eyes snapped open as the only noise that was now in the apartment was the crackling of the fire. He quickly got to his feet and moved into view of the camera, taking notice that Magnus seemed to be walking down a corridor.

"Where are you?"

"Can you put the boys in bed but leave Madzie with you for a little longer?"

"Of course." Alec did as requested, the boys barely rousing from slumber as he tucked them into their beds, placing kisses on their foreheads and then moved back to the lounge, picking up Madzie and placing her in his lap which in turn did actually wake her up.

"I was sleeping..." Came the adorable pout.

"I'm sorry Princess, but your Papa wants to talk to you a little more." Her big tired eyes shifted to the tablet in Alec's hands as they watched Magnus shift into a room.

"Are you up for talking?" It seemed like he was having a conversation with someone and Alec was finally putting it all together in his head now. There was some murmurings and then Magnus shifted his attention back to Alec and his darling daughter. "Sweet Pea, there is someone here who wants to say hello." There was some rustling going on, a bit of shuffling as Magnus' laptop was placed onto a moveable table and then suddenly a very familiar person came into view.

"Madzie,"

"Mama!" The youngster cried in delight, any form of tiredness leaving her in seconds as she sat up straight in Alec's lap.

"How have you been Sweetie?"

"Good. Alec said I've grown."

"I was thinking that you've gotten bigger." Alec watched Madzie puff out her chest in pride before he found warm dark eyes shifting to look at him. "Hey Alec,"

"Hello Catarina." She looked frail and tired, cheeks sunken in as she'd definitely lost weight, but Alec noticed a certain spark in her eyes.

"Mama, what happened to your hair?" Madzie questioned as there was a bandanna on Catarina's head trying to cover her baldness from view, but when she had such distinct locks of hair, woven into tight braids which Madzie had seen her entire life, of course the little girl was going to ask the obvious. Alec watched Catarina tentatively draw a slender hand, which had a tube stuck in the vein, down the bright blue bandanna.

"Mama's hair has disappeared for a bit, but it will grow back because I'm getting better."

"R-Really?" Alec felt his heart pounding when he questioned her, watching a smile reach her lips as Magnus came into view, arm carefully resting over Cat's shoulders as he gave her a light squeeze.

"Really." The sparkle in Magnus eyes was enough for Alec.

"Oh thank the Angel." Alec pressed his lips to the top of Madzie's head, closing his eyes in pure relief as he cuddled his little princess to his chest. He knew by those words that whatever intense experimental treatment Catarina had been getting was working. Her body was responding to it. "Isn't that wonderful news Sweet Pea? You're Mama is getting better which means she'll be coming home soon."

"Really Mama?"

"I am. And I promise, when I'm home, things are going to be different for us Madzie."

"Ok," Alec's darling princess remarked a little tiredly, probably not fully understanding what that meant, but both Alec and Magnus knew what it meant. Catarina was going to do better. Be a better mother to her daughter. She'd been given a second chance and this time she was going to do it right.

"Sweet Pea, its way past your bedtime so blow Mama and I some kisses and head off to bed." Magnus watches his daughter do exactly that. "I'll be home as soon as I can, alright baby?"

"Ok Papa. Night, night."

"Sweet dreams my darling."

"I'll come tuck you in shortly." Alec murmured as he pat her on the bum as she headed off to bed, one hand fisted and rubbing adorably at her sleepy eyes. Once Madzie was out of ear range he shifted his gaze back to Magnus and Catarina on the screen. "I'm so glad you're going to be alright Catarina. Magnus and Madzie have been terribly worried about you." Alec watched her dark eyes shift to Magnus who was sitting on her hospital bed at her side.

"Your boyfriend's quite cute Magnus." Alec felt a flush drift to his cheeks, since it appeared that Magnus had told Catarina about the two of them. "I feel like once I get back, maybe I should try and steal him from you." Alec watched Magnus scoff at her words, arms folding defiantly over his chest.

"Never going to happen. Alec is strictly a man's man kind of guy. If you catch my drift." The said man being talked about chewed on his bottom lip.

"Oh... Well damn, he seems like such a keeper. Don't stuff it up Magnus." Alec watched Magnus roll his eyes at his dear friend.

"Do you see what I have to put up with?" Magnus voiced while pointing at Catarina and she swat his hand and muttered 'don't be rude'. It all brought a smile to Alec's lips. He could see a hint of the closeness these two had.

"I should get going. Sweet Pea is probably waiting for me to tuck her in."

"Thanks for keeping the kids up for me." Magnus voiced wholeheartedly.

"Lucky its Sunday tomorrow." Alec voiced as he began to place the cushions back into their rightful place.

"There is quite a bit of conversation to be had and after care to sort out for Catarina so I might be another week or so."

"Oh..." Magnus heard the disappointment in Alec's response loud and clear, his heart melting for the man on the screen.

"I miss you too Pretty Boy." Alec felt his cheeks brighten and ducked his head when Catarina let off a tired laugh as she place her hand on Magnus' bicep.

"You boys are so cute." She mumbled before a yawn left her lips.

"Alright, that is my queue to wrap this up. We'll chat soon Alexander."

"We will."

"Sweet dreams."

"Same to you. And you Catarina." Alec voiced and gave a small wave before the conversation was cut and the apartment fell silent.

Alec turned off the tablet for the evening and then switched off all the lights in the living room, the only glow coming from the dying fire and the twinkling of city lights that danced over the floorboards near the glass balcony door.

He made his way down the hallway and slipped into Madzie's bedroom, her night light was on as it cast glowing stars over her ceiling. Alec kneeled on the rug as he tucked her winter blankets up to her chin.

"You all snuggled in nice and tight?" Alec gently whispered.

"Mm..." Alec brushed tender fingers across Madzie's forehead. "Alec, is Mama really going to be okay?"

"She is Sweet Pea. The treatment she went away for, to help her get better, its working and I'm sure it won't be long and she'll be home."

"Do you promise?"

"I do." Alec murmured as he pressed his lips to her forehead and then tucked a lock of her frizzy hair behind her ear. "Now get some sleep." He rose to his feet and padded quietly to her bedroom door.

"Alec?" He shifted his gaze back over to Madzie, she curled up on her side, hugging her plush unicorn to her chest and her tired half lidded eyes were looking over at him.

"What is it Princess?"

"I love you." Alec sucked in a breath of air, tears instantly forming in his eyes at such a confession being voiced to him.

"Oh Sweet Pea..." Alec whispered as her words sunk home and settled into his heart for safe keeping. "I love you too." He returned the affections immediately and watched a small little smile brush over Madzie's lips before she turned over, snuggling deeper under her blankets.

Alec carefully pulled the door closed, though of course left an inch of it ajar for the youngster and quickly brushed the tears from the corner of his eyes.

He knew Madzie and he shared a bond together, because she was his little princess now and he was her blue eyed prince, but to now be bestowed with such open affections, Alec was sure once it fully sank in, he was going to render himself into a blubbering mess. He hoped when that happened, he was alone and away from Magnus' teasing, though he couldn't wait to tell the man all about it too.

Alec moved straight past his own bedroom and went into Magnus'. Even if it'd been a week now, he really only felt comfort in the man's bed these days and stripped down to his boxer briefs, pulled on some plain dark grey sweatpants and then promptly fell into bed, right on Magnus' side as Alec took in a deep breath, the faint trace of Magnus still there as he fell deep into slumber, a massive smile on his lips.

#

(More time has passed...)

Alec and the children were still without Magnus, still missing him terribly and how much he constantly lit up a room whenever he walked into it. And even though it was hard, and it seemed chatting through Skype was becoming less and less of an occurrence at the moment, making the children pout up a storm, but somehow they were surviving.

Magnus had sent him an email, trying to explain what the delay was in him returning home and it pretty much was trying to figure out all of Catarina's after care. She needed to return to some normalcy of her own, but it was going to be quite a slow process as she still needed to constantly go through a multitude of tests and scans and if there were any changes, it was straight back to the UK for her. It was the only country which was currently allowed to do the experimental treatment after all. And with all that going on, of course Magnus was front and centre and ensuring everything was going to go smoothly and of course he was reading up on some health care service providers to pick the best one for his dear friend.

All Alec could do was wish him luck and to let him know when he would return so he could tell his darling children the good news.

#

Today was another blustery cold day and Alec, for once, couldn't take the chill in the air and had bundled up in one of Magnus' coats, along with a black and grey scarf which seemed to match his grey beanie rather well and was on his way back to the brownstone, four big bags of various merchandise in his hands as he'd picked up some cushions, throws and an assortment of tableware for the terrace which was coming along nicely.

In the two weeks Magnus had already been gone, Alec had ventured off to the gallery, not only to check on Clary, but he had also wanted to ask James a few questions about the design layout he had haphazardly drawn up and hoped the man was there.

When Alec saw that James was indeed there, he apologised profusely, knowing how busy the man was, but he really knew nobody else with that sort of expertise and the handsome man – Alec wasn't blind – seemed to take pity on him and offered to come around to Magnus' place to check out the rooftop terrace for him so he could understand what it was that Alec was trying to do.

Over some coffee and sitting on the rusty chairs, the two of them mapped out what it was that Alec wanted to do and luck was on Alec's side as James sent around a couple of his employees to assist him with making his design a reality.

The first thing that was done was the stairs up to the rooftop were reinforced and James' men made sure to tell Alec to get reimbursed for the costs of the repairs to the owner of the building, since it was their responsibility for the upkeep of such structures. When Alec had gone to enquire about getting that information from Alaric, to make application so Magnus didn't have to worry about that, he was quite surprised to find out that Magnus owned the entire building! Every other tenant in the building rented their apartments from the man himself! Alec may just have to give the man a tiny lecture about keeping such things like that from him and also telling him it was probably a good idea to do a general overhaul on the entire building or else someone might try and sue him one day for reckless negligence.

It was then Magnus' words of 'I know everyone in this building' finally sunk in. When he owned the building, of course he would know everyone. After all, he was the one that would give approval for people to rent out the other apartments.

Alec had thanked Alaric, who did look at him a little weirdly, probably thinking he should know that information already, since he was living with Magnus, and headed back up to the apartment to see the two men were hard at work measuring and began to saw up the treated wood which was being used to construct the large 'L' shape main seating area.

Alec himself wasn't that great at building things, unless it was constructing food and instead of getting in the way he would bring the two men drinks, sandwiches and some baked treats before advising them he had to go out and pick up some supplies and that he'd be back in a couple of hours. The men would wave him off, turn up their god awful radio station and back to work they went. Alec wasn't sure about them, but James said they were two of his best workers and so left them to it.

As the days rolled on, Alec should have never doubted James as the men were always on time, only breaking for a ten minute morning tea break, courtesy of Alec, a lunch break, also courtesy of Alec and then a coffee break before finishing their day around 5pm. Even when the delivery truck had pulled up to drop off the furniture Alec had picked out, along with some pots for the plants that would go up there and also the smaller ceramic ones that were going to be used for the walled garden, along with a hefty barbecue and griller, the two men had assisted him in getting everything up there too. They truly were great workers and Alec was more then happy to feed them.

Alec had once again stopped by the gallery to check on Clary a few times during the past week, making sure she too was alright and even brought her some food. She had swatted him on the arm the first time he had done it, saying how dare he try and charm her, which to Alec's credit all he did was silently blink at her. He had no idea what the hell she was talking about and did the best thing he could, shrugging nonchalantly which she just shook her head at and grinned up at him.

Earlier this morning he'd come again to see Clary hunched over her laptop and chewing on a carrot stick.

'That all you've got to eat?' She jerked up, Alec having scared her out of her deep thoughts.

'It is, unless you're offering up something?' She grinned cheekily, but of course this was sweet Alec and of course he had something with him as he lifted up the plastic bag in his left hand.

'The sandwiches are from the deli near the station, but the baked goods are all me.' Clary beamed him a smile as she peered into the bag he placed in her lap. As he took a seat on the stool on the other side of the makeshift workbench that had been constructed for her and Magnus, he caught the ham and salad wrap that had been tossed to him by the redhead and bit into it just as Clary did the same to the other one. It wasn't as good as his own, since he preferred to use baguettes, but it would do. Whilst Clary held the wrap between her teeth she pried the tupperware lid open to look at the treats inside.

'Lemon slice and sugar cookies.' Alec offered up.

'Awesome.' Clary mumbled through a mouthful of food and then pulled a bottle of water form the bag and handed it to him and twisted the cap off the other. 'You're a lifesaver Alec.' Again he shrugged his shoulders, never one for compliments and always tried brushing them off. They still felt foreign to him and really he never got any until Magnus came into his life.

While Alec quietly ate his wrap, Clary was humming away and clacking on the laptop one handed. He had tried gauging her into a conversation about Jace and she had eyed him suspiciously about that and whilst Clary answered a few of his questions, Alec knew now was hardly the time when she was pretty much a one man – woman – show at the moment. Plus there was the fact that it looked like getting the gallery up and running was all that was on the redheads mind right now. Then there was the fact that Jace wasn't exactly in the right head space to be in a relationship either.

'How are you coping without Magnus around?'

'I'm lucky James is here to keep me sane and is constantly hovering around me to ensure I don't snap like a psychotic banshee at his workers if they do one tiny mistake, which might just be a dribble of paint on the floorboards.'

'So, going well then?' Alec voiced with a little dry sarcasm and Clary poked her tongue out at him. Alec's gaze shifted to the very tired looking floorboards. 'Aren't they going to be sanded back and polished?'

'Yep.'

'So why the need to snap at...' Alec paused as Clary gave him a narrowed look and he shut his mouth, not wanting to get into an argument with her since Clary did just admit to her own faults and how, probably underneath it all, her stress levels were through the roof. 'Um, did you and Magnus work out a wallpaper? I know he's been agonising over that for a bit.' Alec thought it best to change the subject.

'We did. Take a look.' Clary flipped her laptop around and Alec was staring at a plain black wallpaper but with a massive gold 3-D fluer-de-lis on it. 'What do you think?'

'Bold?' Alec offered up as he glanced around the main floor they were on and pondered where it was going to go.

'Apparently its the symbol for royalty.' Clary rolled her sparkling emerald eyes as she shifted her laptop back around, clacking away on it with her right hand whilst biting into a piece of lemon slice, Alec listening to her moan appreciatively. 'God that's good.' Alec gave a tiny grin, always happy when someone liked his cooking. 'I made sure he wasn't going to splatter it around the entire gallery and its just going to be a feature wall on every floor. We are still arguing exactly where to put it. I'm opting for the wall to the left of the elevator.'

'I'm sure the two of you will come to a decision and it'll look nice.'

'We'll try, but I'm quickly learning Magnus really does have a flare for showmanship and possibly a bit cocky and over the top too.'

'Indeed.' The two of them chuckled together before Alec got up from his stool. 'I should get going. I've a few things to do before picking up the kids.'

'You don't have to Alec, but really, thank you for stopping by and checking up on me over the past couple of weeks.' He gave her a nod and a wave, leaving her with the tupperware container with the slice and cookies in it to keep her going.

Just as Alec was about to head down the stairs to the train, he just happened to glance up and across the road and noticed a down and out home-wares store. He rushed across the road, once the coast was clear of cars of course, and then headed inside to wander around as he began to think about what kind of colours he should choose for the rooftop terrace.

#

A honking horn broke Alec from his thoughts as he was still heading back to the brownstone, it now in view and he really couldn't wait to get back, since he'd been gone for several hours now and was interested in seeing what had developed in his absence. Apparently the brickwork was being cleaned and the furniture was being constructed and treated so it would withstand mother nature. It wasn't full proof, but it was the best on offer. The bench seating was all constructed now and the waterproof fabric and main seating which was cushioned (naturally) would be delivered tomorrow.

Alec pulled out his keys from his pocket, they jingling in his hand when he stopped suddenly, seeing a young woman near the building, gazing up at the front of the brownstone as though lost in thought.

"Izzy?" Alec called out and watched his sister jerk on the spot before darting her gaze over to him.

"Alec..."

"What are you doing here?" They'd not seen each other since Thanksgiving dinner. Of course they were meant to be meeting on Wednesday's for the 'Lightwood Family Day' gatherings but since Magnus was absent right now, Alec had to postpone spending a day with his family unless they came to him and were alright with three Bane children hanging around. It was then Alec noticed how nervous his sister seemed right now and placed his bags on the ground, leaning them against his legs. "Why didn't you send me a message saying you were coming over?"

"Um..." When he cupped her cheek, Alec felt his eyes widen.

"How long have you been here?" Her cheek was colder then it should be and he began to worry as to whether she might get sick.

"Can we talk?"

"Of course, do you want to come up?"

"I saw a little coffee shop just around the corner. Can we go there?"

"Sure, just let me leave this stuff with Alaric." Izzy watched Alec dash inside to unload his hands of the four bags he'd been hauling back to the brownstone and then he was back on the street, standing in front of her. She gave him a little grin and they silently walked towards the café that Izzy had wandered past earlier.

#

Stepping into the café, warmth engulfed the siblings as Alec and Izzy removed their jackets and slipped into a booth.

It wasn't long before a waitress came along to introduce herself as 'Kimmy' and then asked what they wanted. Coffee and cake was the orders of the day and the woman left them be to get that organised.

"What's going on?" Alec removed his beanie, dragging a hand through his unkempt hair and making it even messier then what it was. Izzy did find it adorable and she had appreciated the coat he was wearing. It looked quite fashionable and a bit form fitting around her brother and gathered it belonged to Magnus. He was definitely way more fashionable then her big brother. It was kind of cute that Alec "stole" his boyfriend's clothes. Then there was the fact that her big brother was quite a looker, even if he didn't believe it himself.

"I've been thinking about my behaviour towards you."

"What are you talking about?" Alec tilted his head in confusion.

"When you came clean about mum and dad's debts."

"Iz, has that been worrying you all this time?" Alec watched his sister nod her head.

"When you finally opened up about mum and dad's debts, I should have been there for you. I should have taken your hand, held you close, told you everything was alright, that we were alright and that I loved you no matter what."

"Iz..."

"I did none of that. All my emotions were a whirlwind within me and instead of accepting this news, thanking you for opening up to us about it, I made you feel guilty instead. I was being a stubborn and stupid idiot. I'm so ashamed of myself." Izzy dropped her watery gaze to her clenched hands in her lap. "I was angry and sad that you didn't think you could rely on me, but once I got my head out of my own ass since its not just all about me, I should have known you better without you needing to tell me such things. I should have paid more attention to you. I should have been a better sister." Izzy gulped down the lump in her throat. "Once I acknowledged all of that, I didn't even know where to begin about apologising to you for my selfish behaviour." She finally raised her gaze to widely blinking bright blue eyes. "So here I am, needing to do the simplest of actions which is saying I'm sorry."

"Come on Iz... Its water under the bridge now."

"Alec please..." Her hand went out to her brother and she was so damn grateful that he took hers, giving it a squeeze and silently offering her support to get through her jumbled feelings and words. "You have always taken all the responsibility on your own shoulders, keeping all the pain bottled up in yourself. Please know, you don't need to do that anymore. We are here for you. I'm here for you. Always." She watched her brother chew on his lip. It was so utterly sweet that Izzy felt a loving smile grace her lips. "You've cared for me my whole life and I know you always will. You shower me with so much affection that I've realised now I do not return it as much as I should. That is going to change starting from now. I'm going to do better and make you proud of me. I'm going to appreciate you more and the first step is hoping you will accept my apology for being so rude to you. Even if it takes days, weeks or months, I will strive to earn your forgiveness. So please Alec, please accept my heartfelt apology for putting you through so much anxiety and pain."

"Give me your other hand." Alec requested and Izzy quickly placed it on the table, feeling warmth envelope her as Alec took hold of both her hands. "Who are we Iz?" He watched the crease form on his sister's brow. "We're Lightwood's. We take no shit from others, we break noses if needs be and we stick together." He watched her smile widen. "Through good times and bad, no matter where you are, you'll always have me on your side. Yes I stuffed up, I made a bad choice and I probably will do it again too, but so will you. Its part of life and its never going to be perfect, but what we can strive for is a happy medium and that for me is remembering I don't have to keep things to myself anymore. I have my beloved siblings with me who will support me no matter what." Alec watched as a tear slipped out of the corner of his sister's eye. "Don't cry Iz..."

"I know..." One of her hands slipped out of his as she brushed the offending tear away. "I look so ugly when I cry."

"That's..."

"Only you can fix that and make me pretty again." Alec tilted his head at that. "By forgiving me." His sister pouted over at him.

"Crying, screaming, laughing, it makes no difference. You'll always be beautiful to me." Izzy's heart melted.

"You really are one of a kind." Izzy was fighting more tears as Alec squeezed her hands in his once more, offering her comfort and stability as he dragged one up to his lips and pressed a kiss on her palm. "Only a brother like you can love me as I am and like our father should have. Only you can annoy me like you do, as if you were a nagging sister." Izzy grinned as Alec pouted at seemingly being called a girl. "Only you can show such a beautiful, soft and caring side, which feels me with so much warmth and realisation that that is how our mother should have been to all of us. Only you support me like the true friend you are to me."

"Iz..."

"I'm so glad I was born. Even with how mad mum and dad made me, and even in death I'm still mad at them for how they reacted to you, but if there is one thing I am thankful for, its for being born, because I get to call you my family. I get to call you my big brother." Izzy gave Alec a loving smile, even with watery eyes. "I'm so glad I'm your little sister."

"That goes for me too Izzy." Slightly red eyes glanced across at him. "The day I held you, I knew love for the first time in my life. I knew from that moment I would protect you for the rest of my life. I know I can't be everywhere you are, but you are, and will always be, my little girl, my first princess." Alec gave her a sweet tender smile. "So get all this shame and guilt out of your system because the day the three of you came to Magnus' place, that was the day my world righted itself. I had the three of you back, so for me you have nothing to apologise for, but if it is what you need, in order to move on, so I can have my head strong and kick ass sister back, then I forgive you Izzy." Alec squeezed her hands. "I forgive you."

"Alec!" Izzy let out a soft sob, her hands dropping from her brother's as one lifted to muffle her sob whilst the other was rummaging through her handbag to quickly pull some tissues out as she dabbed at her eyes and was trying not to ruin her make-up.

The waitress came over with their orders, placing down the two slices of black forest cake and their coffees, glanced at Izzy for longer then she would have liked, and then headed off to serve other customers.

"As a peace offering, now that everything is good between us, you can have the big piece." Alec mumbled as he listened to his sister laugh and of course she accepted the cake offer. It was her favourite.

Alec's left hand and Izzy's right remained locked together on the table as they both ate their cake and drank their coffees in silence with massive smiles on their faces and tense shoulders eased.

#

Sometime later Alec was sipping at his second strong black coffee and Izzy was on her second piece of cake, diet be damned. She'd just finished the last of it and then slid the plate away, her gaze now firmly on her big brother.

"So, got yourself a pretty sexy boyfriend there." She watched Alec choke on his coffee, not in the least bit prepared for a chat like this.

"Iz..." Alec blushed.

"You didn't think you could hide that hickey from us, did you?"

"I forgot it was even there..." Alec mumbled out. "And I was hoping you would have forgotten about it too."

"Alec, it hasn't been that long since we all saw it." She loved the adorable pink blush on her brothers cheeks as she sipped at her coffee. "So what was it like?"

"What?"

"Sex with Magnus." Alec turned redder then ever before, eyes darting about since Izzy wasn't exactly quiet about things like this and he sighed in relief as no one appeared to be paying attention to her ridiculously embarrassing question. "I know it was your first time Alec, so don't even try and deny it." She watched blue eyes shift back to her. "You are not like Jace and I who just sleep around for fun." Never mind the fact she had paid a bit of attention to the stiffness in Alec's lower body that night, so of course she knew exactly what went down with her brother and Magnus, but decided not to ask him outright how he felt taking it up the rear. She thought that might send her brother running from the café and she did not want that when they had come so far as it was.

"Please tell me you're using protection?" Alec immediately blurted out, his 'fatherly' side coming out of him in torrents. Yes he knew his sister was no innocent, but he didn't exactly like hearing about it. Since that just now made him worry as to who the hell she was out and about with and whether they were actually treating her right!

"Of course I am. Are you?" Izzy quipped back. Her dark eyes bore over at her brother and her mouth dropped open as his cheeks brightened. "Alexander Gideon Lightwood..." Izzy commented rather sternly as she folded her arms under her breasts. Izzy watched him thud his head down on the table and she really couldn't hide the wide smile from her lips. "I am appalled..." Worried blue eyes jerked up. "That you haven't come clean about this earlier!" Izzy snapped as she gave her brother a punch on the shoulder over the table. "Tell me everything!"

"Nooooo..." Alec drawled rather pathetically.

"Please Alec? Just one little word and then I'll drop it."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Magical..." Izzy could hear the dreaminess in Alec's voice.

"The moment or Magnus?"

"Both." Alec was surprised his face hadn't exploded at his confession. "Can we talk about something else now?" Alec reeled off quickly.

"Sure." Izzy picked up her cup of coffee and took a long swig of it. "Just tell me he's clean?"

"I wouldn't be doing that if he wasn't." Alec voiced firmly. "We both are." He ended up mumbling as he took a long gulp of his strong black coffee. Izzy gave a pleased nod of the head at that, though there was so much more she wanted to ask but knew her big brother was not going to give up the answers. It was as Magnus said to her, Alec needed time. And if Izzy was honest, she wasn't really a patient woman, but would try her absolute hardest for her big brother. Or befriend Magnus and get the answers that way. That was a possibility since he seemed like an interesting character to be around.

"Max has started getting letters back from the University's he's been applying to." She decided on neutral territory of their adorable baby brother.

"Really? Which ones?"

"Not sure. He's keeping it all under wraps the cheeky brat." Alec let off a tiny chuckle at that. Of course Max would. Alec guessed he was still on the fence about which school to accept since he knew any letters being received would be 'congratulations' to his baby brother and soon the teen would let them know his choice. Izzy placed down her coffee, a sudden frown forming on her lips. "Alec..." His blue orbs shifted to the worry in her gaze. "What if Max chooses a school outside of New York?" The very thought had made his stomach churn multiple times over, much like his sister it seemed.

"We congratulate him with open arms and tell him how proud we are of him."

"But..."

"And later on, when we are alone, we can eat ice cream together and cry over his baby pictures." Alec watched Izzy grin at that, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Promise?"

"I promise." He listened to her phone beep and observed as she turned it over to see who it was. "Work?" Alec guessed and guessed right as his sister nodded her head.

"Becca's sick so she's asked me to swap a shift with her."

"Then you best get going." Alec fished out his wallet, but watched as Izzy placed money on the table first.

"My treat big brother." She grinned and though Alec was not used to being treated by any of his siblings, he gave a nod and then slid out of the booth and headed for the exit along with his sister, holding the door open like the gentleman he was and let her step out onto the street first. "Brrr, winter is definitely here early." Izzy griped as she pulled her bright red puffer jacket on and zipped it up.

"That it is." Alec placed Magnus' coat on over his jeans and sweater ensemble. "Take care going to work alright?"

"I will. See you later." Izzy waved and headed off.

Alec looked at the time on his phone, pondering what he should do next. Should he go back to the brownstone and drop the bags off in the apartment and quickly go up and see how the men were doing with the terrace and then head back out to get the kids or just do that and pick up his bags when they all returned to the brownstone and ask the men then. They were usually still around for a little bit once he returned with Magnus' children.

"She looks like your mother."

"Jesus!" Alec jerked on the spot, whipping around to see the very man that was attached to that rather distinguished voice. Asmodeus Bane. Standing right before him. "Where the hell did you come from?" Alec felt his blue eyes suddenly narrow. "Are you following me?"

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know, it sort of seems like something you might do." Alec hadn't meant to be rude, but immediately felt on guard right now. He had no Magnus to protect him from 'the big bad wolf'.

"I'm hurt Alexander."

"Alec." He snapped. "No one is allowed to call me that."

"You mean other then my son?" Alec did not respond to that. He had to bite his tongue from snapping 'he's special' as he was sure that would give away his feelings too much to this rather mysterious and seemingly calculating man. He just didn't know what to make of one Asmodeus Bane. "Now, why would you think I'm following you?"

"Because I'm dating your son." Alec didn't know how he felt finally admitting that aloud to someone, and more so the fact it happened to be his boyfriend's father!

"You are not the first person to date Magnus, so why would you think yourself special that I would have you under some form of surveillance?" Alec did not want to admit to how much that hurt him since he knew he was nothing special, but having someone say it to his face really affected him more then he liked to admit to. Plus he didn't actually have a response to that either. "Perhaps you are being watched." Alec's lips parted. "Though it is not by me or George." Alec felt his eyes narrow at that. "George has always had two jobs with me. To be my driver and to watch over Magnus." Alec arched an eyebrow at that, pondering as to why the heck this man was even sharing this information with him. "He's been doing it since Magnus was a small boy."

"You're not lying to me are you?"

"Do I look like someone who has the time for that?"

"I guess not."

"I was being serious by the way." Alec tilted his head at that, feeling his body stiffen as Asmodeus stepped closer. Thankfully the man didn't touch him this time though. "I do have my suspicions on who has taken a sudden interest in you, and if you would like to know more, why not come round tonight, 7pm?" Alec drifted his eyes down as a business card, black in colour with fancy gold lettering on it, was handed to him. Alec wordlessly took it, flipping it over to see a handwritten address on the back. When Alec looked up again, Asmodeus was gone. Like the man had never been there before.

"Alec?" He jerked his gaze back over his shoulder to see Izzy behind him. "Who was that man?"

"I... I thought you were going to work?"

"I was, but there was something I forgot to do."

"What was that?"

"Who was that man?" Izzy ignored her brother's question for now and repeated her own. "He sort of looked a little familiar to me."

"No one you know."

"Alec..."

"Its nothing bad Iz, he's just an acquaintance is all."

"Ok..."

"Now, what did you forget?" Alec blinked a couple times when Izzy stepped closer, lifting up on her tiptoes as she pressed her ruby lips against his cheek.

"I forgot to tell you that I love you." A goofy smile drifted to Alec's lips.

"I already know you do, but thank you." He gave her a tight, but quick, hug. "I love you too. Now get going." She gave a nod and headed back on her way.

Alec dropped his gaze once more to the business card given to him. He would have to google that address when he got home.

It didn't take long for the hairs on the back of Alec's neck to suddenly stand on end, he snapping his gaze up and whirled around. For a split second he was sure a woman across the street had been looking his way but when he tried to focus once more, a bus went past and blurred her from view. Once he was able to refocus his gaze, the woman wasn't there. Alec had no reason to believe what Magnus' father said to him, but then he had no reason not to believe him either.

Instead of walking home, Alec decided to wave down a taxi that would take him to Madzie's school and then they would pick up her brothers and once again use a taxi to get home, Asmodeus' words playing over and over in his mind.

Maybe he was being watched.

#

When Alec did return to the apartment with chirpy kids in toe, picking up the bags that Alaric had been hanging onto for him, they entered the apartment and Alec placed down the bags before helping the kids out of their coats and shoes and asked them if they wanted spaghetti and meatballs and garlic bread for dinner tonight. Of course the answer was a big fat yes!

"Alright you three, go wash your hands." They trotted off to the bathroom just as the two men were coming down the stairs and moving back into the apartment.

"All done for today?"

"There's been an issue at one of our other construction sites and James needs all hands on deck. We'll be working through the night, so we might not be available tomorrow." Alec gave a nod and silently hoped it wasn't Magnus and Clary's gallery that had the problem. The two of them were on quite a tight schedule as it was.

"Thanks for your help." Alec saw them out and then shifted his gaze to Magnus' three children who were coming back down the hallway. "Would you like a sugar cookie whilst I get started on dinner?" Once again, the smiles were answer enough.

As the kids settled into their beanbags, Alec shifted into the kitchen after handing off a small plate of sugar cookies and pulled all the ingredients from the fridge and got a pot of water on the stove.

It was then Alec remembered the card that Asmodeus Bane had handed him and pulled it from his pocket, swiping open his phone and then pulled up a search engine. He typed in the handwritten address on the card and sucked in a deep breath as the 'Bane Industries' building in the CBD popped up. He knew by the word 'Penthouse' it meant that Magnus' father lived on the top floor of his office.

For Alec, curiosity was a bitch, and he really wanted to know more, whether it was about the hardened businessman himself or Magnus. And lets not forget about what Asmodeus had speculated merely a couple hours ago too, about the possibility of someone stalking him in a sense. It was all a bit creepy, but if Alec was going to face some unnamed danger in the future, or the not so distant future, he'd rather tackle it head on. And if Asmodeus Bane was going to be the one to shed some light on the matter, regardless of whether he was going to be in enemy territory, Alec needed to know. Or so Alec could only assume Asmodeus was the enemy. Maybe there was more to this? Maybe there was more to Asmodeus Bane then both he and Magnus thought about, but especially Magnus since he was a scarred man from his upbringing.

Well, Alec could play dirty too, for he was not going to go alone.

Yep, Alec made his decision. He was going to Bane Industries, with food and children as his backup.

#

(Bane Industries – 7:15pm)

Alec and the children walked into the lobby of the massive building, eyes shifting to the security guards behind the desk. Letting out a breath Alec headed on over.

"Can we help you Sir?"

"I'm here to see Mr Bane."

"Office hours are closed. Its best you return tomorrow morning."

"I am aware of that, but he requested the meeting. My name is Alec Lightwood so please call him and let him know I am here." It did not take long for the man to be handing over some sort of access card.

"Wave this over the sensor and then press floor 50." Alec gave a nod and shuffled towards the elevator and then once he and the kids were inside he did as the security guard directed. Alec was a little surprised that the men didn't seem to be familiar with their employers grandchildren, but shrugged his shoulders when the express lift brought them to floor 50 in less then a minute.

When they stepped out into a foyer area with a floor to ceiling window at one end and a fire escape at the other, there was lush carpet from one end to the other, marbled tiles and gold trim work with some hearty plants and bright lighting and some obscure artwork which was not to Alec's taste but he could guess the excessive price.

"Oh!" Alec shifted his gaze to the kids when they had gasped simultaneously.

"You know where we are now?" He got three nods of the head. "Are you excited about seeing Grandpa?"

"Yes!" Alec held a small smile on his lips and had more respect for Magnus since regardless of his fractured relationship with his father, he would never come between the relationship his children had with the man. As long as Asmodeus treated them right, he was allowed to be in their lives. Or so Alec assumed as he shifted the bag containing dinner from his right hand to his left and then rang the doorbell.

It did not take long for the door to open and even before Asmodeus could say anything cocky to Alec, probably about how of course he would turn up because he wanted to know more, though a little later then what Asmodeus stated, it just wasn't possible when three adorable shouts reached his ears.

"Grandpa!" And his legs were attacked. Asmodeus had been surprised, eyes shifting to Alec and he saw the look in his eyes.

"Hello my darlings." Alec was all but forgotten at the moment as Asmodeus shifted his attention to his grandchildren hugging his legs. It'd been quite awhile since he saw them last. Alec couldn't help but feel a twitch at his lips when he heard the way Magnus' father greeted the kids.

'Like father, like son.' Alec confessed internally.

When the man finished hugging his grandchildren they bounded into the penthouse without the need of an invite while Alec remained on the threshold. Asmodeus' attitude immediately shifted once the children were gone, face unreadable, though his gaze did shift back to Alec and the eco-bag in his hand.

"What's that?"

"Dinner."

"Dinner?"

"The kids and I haven't eaten yet. Have you?"

"Well, no..."

"I figured you could shed some light on whoever is watching me over something to eat." Faint squeals could be heard from further inside.

"I had wanted to speak alone."

"Did you honestly think I would come alone?" Alec challenged back.

"I suppose not. I applaud your scheming."

"Grandpa," Asmodeus shifted his gaze to his youngest grandchild. "Why aren't you letting Allie in?" The glaring look from the young boy really did take him back to when Magnus was but a little boy too. The older man promptly stepped away from the door. "Welcome to my home." He voiced quietly and waved his hand with a flourish, Alec really seeing similarities between the him and his son in the last five minutes then he'd ever thought possible.

When Alec stepped in and gazed about, the penthouse was possibly even bigger then Magnus' place, though just as stately and extravagant, but Asmodeus' decorations were a lot more clinical and subtle. Magnus' place was bright and eclectic and everything seemed to have its spot and yet the different colours, fabrics and age of pieces all tied together nicely and summed up Magnus: bright, cheerful, layered and timeless.

Asmodeus Bane on the other hand stuck with blacks, whites and chromes, practically giving nothing away, though Alec wasn't so sure now that he thought of that because whilst the view was magnificent with the floor to ceiling windows, what had grabbed Alec's attention were three large black and white framed pictures hanging on a stark white wall within the open plan living space. The kids were already sprawled on the rather comfortable looking couch and the large TV was on and playing 'My Little Pony' since it seemed Madzie had control of the remote at the moment, much to the frowning faces of her brothers.

Alec really couldn't help himself as he shifted over to the images and the first one he stood in front of was a husband and wife with nine children!

"That's my family." Alec jerked his gaze to Asmodeus and then back to the photo. It was pretty worn, but forever protected behind glass now for preservation purposes. "I am the oldest of nine children." The faces were a little faded, but Alec was sure he made out which one was Asmodeus, surprised that he wasn't the tallest in the family when he was a pretty tall man, like Magnus himself. "Disease spread like wildfire through isolated villages back when I was a child and my father only made it out alive with me and two of my siblings."

"What about..." Alec never even finished when he watched Asmodeus shake his head.

"My mother and the rest of my siblings perished, all passing away within a week. Back then health care was extremely poor. I will never forget having to help my father bury my siblings and mother. I was only 12." Alec chewed on his bottom lip, unsure what to say. Then there was the fact he had no idea why Asmodeus Bane was actually sharing this with him too. "Our village was pretty much wiped out and we fled with others that had survived. My father and I carried my brother and sister on our backs and with what little money my father had, he paid for a small amount of space on a smugglers boat and we fled China. My siblings barely survived the trip as the boat capsized during a rather harrowing storm and fortunately we washed ashore at San Clemente. It took awhile, but we began a new life there. This is all I have left of them." Alec, even for just a single moment, felt his heart ache for the man standing next to him.

"Your brother and sister, do they live here too?"

"They do not."

"Oh..."

"Like my father, they only met Magnus a handful of times, if that. I'm sure he has forgotten all about them since he was only 8 years old. He barely acknowledges my existence, so there is no way he would consider extended family." Alec really wanted to defend Magnus, because Magnus really loved family, but never got the chance as Asmodeus continued with his story. "My brother and sister live in California and Oregon respectfully with their families. Life got away from me and I pretty much lost contact with them when I was building my business. I lost much during that time..." Alec definitely knew the older man was referring to the fractured relationship he had with his son. "We Skype every now and then, mainly around the holidays, but I do see my father a bit since he ventures to America often to see my siblings and his grandchildren on the West Coast. He retired in Shanghai."

"That him?" Alec pointed out the obvious as the next picture on view was Asmodeus, Magnus and an older gentleman who had the same features as Asmodeus and most definitely was the man's father. He watched Magnus' father nod his head as they both gazed up at the framed photo. The two older men were sitting on chairs, side by side and Magnus was standing behind them, his tiny arms thrown over their shoulders and his chin was resting atop their tilted heads, a cheesy grin on his lips. It was three generations of Bane's.

Alec wondered if one day there might be a photo where the three men are together again, along with Magnus' children too.

"That was Magnus' 9th birthday. I asked him what he wanted and he said for Pops, as that is what Magnus called my father from day one, to come and spend a week with us and also for the three of us to have a photo together." It was then Alec took note of the tilted birthday hat on Magnus' head. He really was such a cute kid. "My father fell in love with Magnus the moment they met." Alec wasn't sure what to say to any of this, but left it be since the third image had him grinning like an idiot.

"By the angel he's cute." And yes Alec felt a blush rush to his cheeks at being that honest in front of Magnus' father, but with a photo like that in front of him, how could he not? Alec knew the boys were going to be identical to their father as Magnus was beaming a cheeky smile at the camera, eyes sparkling and giving it two victory signs even if there was a slight bruise near his left eye. Plus one hand seemed to be bandaged.

"He protected a smaller boy from a bully at school." Alec felt his grin widen and his heart swell.

"Xanda," Alec jerked his gaze to Raphael. "I'm hungry."

"Oh!" Alec lifted the bag and then shifted his gaze over to Asmodeus. "Do you mind if I borrow your kitchen?" The older man shook his head and directed Alec through the french doors which could be closed between the main living area and the kitchen and dining spaace if needs be. Asmodeus sat on a stool and watched Alec potter around in the kitchen like he owned it, pulling out the food and began to warm it on the stove whilst placing the cold garlic bread under the grill. "Plates?" Alec questioned and Asmodeus pointed to a cupboard as Alec pulled some plates and bowls out.

"Cutlery are in that drawer." Asmodeus offered and in minutes Alec was handing bowls of pasta and some garlic bread to hungry children, telling them to be careful and not spill anything on their grandfather's furniture or the carpet. He also made sure to pour them some glasses of water too.

"If you need anything, just call out as your grandpa and I will stay here in the kitchen and talk about boring grown up stuff." Nods were the only answer he got because mouths were already filled.

Alec shuffled back into the kitchen, closing the french doors so he could have a bit of privacy with Magnus' father and sat a couple of stools away from the man.

"I don't bite Alexander." Blue eyes narrowed. "Sorry, Alec."

"I'm not sure about that." Alec bit into one of the meatballs, nodding silently to himself as he was pleased with the flavours. "My guard has been up ever since you touched me at the restaurant."

"I was testing you."

"Testing me?" Alec watched Asmodeus twirl some spaghetti on his fork and then directed it to his mouth, chewing thoughtfully.

"Not bad." Came the comment and Alec would take it as a complimant.

"Testing me on what?" Alec repeated himself.

"On whether you would be swayed...or charmed...by the older Bane in the family."

"Why the hell would I be?" Alec questioned incredulously, dinner all but forgotten as he shifted on the stool to face Magnus' father. "I'm dating Magnus." Of course his cheeks warmed at admitting that aloud and to his boyfriend's father.

"It has happened before." A frown marred Alec's lips.

"Wait, have you been stealing his partners?!" Alec was appalled!

"Absolutely not!" Asmodeus shot right back, making Alec snap his mouth shut. "I have no time for frivolous dalliances." Alec wasn't sure how offended he should be by that comment.

"I'm protecting my son from gold diggers."

"Gold diggers?"

"People that are only with him for his money. Or the money they think they'll get or be entitled to because he is Asmodeus Bane's son."

"I know what a gold digger is. I'm just not following why you are saying this to me."

"My net worth is in the billions." Asmodeus watched Alec's mouth drop open and his eyes widen. "Magnus, as my one and only child, if anything were to ever happen to me, will inherit the lot."

"But your relationship..."

"Is far from ideal, but everything I am, everything I earn will become Magnus' and in turn his kids. It is so stated in my last will and testament." Blue eyes continued to blink over at Asmodeus.

"I still don't understand why you are telling me this."

"I did have you investigated." Alec blinked over at the tall man, his appetite for dinner all but gone now. "You don't seem surprised."

"Magnus warned me you might do something like that." Alec picked up the bottle of water to quench his dry throat. "Is this your roundabout way of telling him to stay away from him or something?"

"Would that work?"

"No."

"I know about your financial situation." Alec felt his heart begin to thunder in his chest.

"What does that have to do with..." Alec stopped as he put the pieces together. Finally. "You think I'm with Magnus because I want money?"

"Aren't you?"

"No!" Alec snapped, quickly quietening down when he had to remember he was in the man's home, but they were not alone as the kids were in the other room watching TV whilst they were having this little "chit chat". Asmodeus arched an eyebrow at Alec's snappy remark.

"You really had no idea about his financial situation?"

"Why would I? I've only been back in New York for a year and I've been too busy taking care of my siblings to worry about business tycoons like yourself. When I first had my interview with Magnus, he asked me if I knew who you were, but I didn't. I don't know anything about your business endeavours. Quite frankly, I don't care about them either." Asmodeus arched an eyebrow at that. "Believe me, don't believe me, that is your choice. I'm here for Magnus and his children. Its as cut and dry as that." The room fell silent, aside from the faint sound of the TV coming from the other room. "I'm also certain Magnus wouldn't want anything to do with your money either. Its nothing that he has earned off his own back." Alec watched Asmodeus give him a crooked smile which was a little unnerving.

"In such a short period of time you seem to know my son well." Alec did not want to go into any of that. "Would you like a drink?"

"I...guess?" Alec for some reason felt his shoulders ease a little as Asmodeus poured them each a scotch and then handed over a crystal glass, clinking it with his own and then for some odd reason the two of them went back to eating cold pasta.

#

Alec pushed his plate away, not up for eating what usually gave him comfort because his stomach was indeed churning and his head was filled with too many thoughts.

"You seem troubled." Asmodeus voiced the obvious as he poured himself another scotch.

"You said someone has been watching me." Alec declined the offer of a refill with the shake of his head.

"I did. And she is."

"So it is a woman." Asmodeus arched an eyebrow at that. "When you left me on the street earlier today, I felt like eyes were on me. I saw a woman across the road looking at me, but lost sight of her."

"Blonde hair?"

"Yes." Alec watched Asmodeus sigh.

"She's back."

"Who's back?"

"Camille Belcourt." Alec sat up straighter, recognising the name. Well the first name at least. It was not a common name after all. "Has he told you about her?"

"Not really, but I know he was hurt when it all ended."

"She has turned him into a shell of a man. A man that I know is not him." Alec furrowed his eyebrows at that. "The Belcourt's are quite a rich family in their own right, however when their clients began to switch sides, switch to me, as I started to invest on the West Coast, it wasn't long before their fortune began to dwindle and we became instant rivals."

"What does that have to do with Magnus?"

"When your family's business is in trouble, what would you do to try and save it?"

"Certainly not target an innocent man, who in all rights, is estranged from his father!" Alec snapped angrily.

"Magnus became an easy target. Though he never publicised just who his father is, people did find out and used that to their advantage. Or tried to." Alec gulped down the lump in his throat. "Magnus' heart is far too soft. He befriends easily and gets hurt easily. Its his Achilles heel in a sense. Camille is but one of many who have conveniently showed up in Magnus' life some way or another. She clawed at Magnus' heart and did the most damage because he fell in love with her." Alec chewed on his bottom lip at Asmodeus' soft voice filling the kitchen space. "She was almost like this unattainable rare jewel that he wanted to have a piece of, like many others before him, and once he got a taste, he couldn't get free. He was bewitched."

"Mr Bane..."

"Because of Magnus' upbringing, he doesn't love easily and when he freely gave her his heart, he thought he was giving it to someone who would treasure it. He was too blind to Camille's conniving and could not read the signs through the haze. When I truly found out who she was, who her family was, I knew she was not with him out of love. I saw the signs, but with our relationship, there was no way for me to tell him and for him to believe me. In the end, Magnus lost the one he loved and spiralled downhill. Camille killed his heart."

"Mr Bane, please stop!" Alec let out a shuddering breath when the man shifted his gaze to him and his panicked request. "I don't think you should be telling me this." Alec lifted his gaze to Asmodeus. "I want to hear about Camille from Magnus himself. I feel like I'm betraying him by listening to you tell his story."

"Then I will shift it to when she came to me. What I was certain of was Camille was with Magnus to try and get him to sway me to remove my business endeavours out of the West Coast. What her conniving ways failed to research was that Magnus and I had been estranged for years. That is when she came to me, to try and seduce me." Asmodeus watched Alec wrinkle his nose in disgust. "She began to tell me some of Magnus' secrets, not realising I knew all of them already. I did not take kindly to the way she was stabbing my son in the back, especially when I had seen how devoted Magnus was to her."

"What did you do?"

"What any self respecting father would do." Alec tilted his head at that. "I threatened her." Alec's eyes widened. "As I said before, she came to try and seduce me and when that didn't work she shifted to blackmail. She had come to air some of Magnus' dirty laundry, thinking I didn't know about them, but what she foolishly forgot to understand was just who's son she was messing with. She never realised until that evening that I had her under investigation too. I had quite a lot of incriminating photos of her with various CEOs from rival companies which I'm sure she probably blackmailed to cover up their affairs and also the fact she was sleeping with a father and son from the company she had been working at. The company Magnus had last been working at."

"You really are someone not to mess with." Alec muttered mainly to himself but Asmodeus had heard him.

"The defeated look on Camille's face was utterly satisfying to me. I beat her at her own game."

'I will spare you this time, but take this lesson to heart, never mess with me or my son.' Camille's green eyes snapped up to Asmodeus as he stood over her. 'If I ever see you or catch a whiff of you around my boy, I will end you.' Camille Belcourt left his office with her tail between her legs.

Asmodeus had not seen her in years. Until now...

"I warned her to stay away from Magnus. However it looks like she has been keeping tabs on him in some way and now knows about you."

"So? I'm no one to her."

"You are dating my son. She will try and air all of Magnus' dirty laundry wanting to break the two of you up so she can get her claws into him once more. She will think, by breaking the two of you apart that he will spiral downhill and she can be there to catch him."

"I don't care what she says. I'm not going to believe her nor will I break up with Magnus."

"Don't be too quick to say that." Blue eyes shifted to gaze into older brown-golden orbs once more. "He still hides one of his darkest secrets from you. One that even he is ashamed of and from a time even before Camille." Asmodeus watched Alec chew on his bottom lip. "I am not even sure he knows that I know about it too." Alec hated being left in the dark but this was not Asmodeus' story to tell. "I will never allow her to get close to him again." Alec watched the man slip him a photo, he gazing down at a very attractive (and busty) woman with long wavy blonde hair and piercing green eyes. "That is Camille Belcourt. If you see her, and you are with Magnus, walk the other way. If you are on your own and she comes towards you: run. Get him and yourself as far away from her toxic presence as possible. Magnus can never lay eyes on her again or else I'm afraid he won't ever return to being the great man I know he is." Alec glanced at Asmodeus as the man was gazing into his scotch, hand gripping the crystal glass rather tightly, almost like it was going to shatter under the pressure! It made Alec gulp down the lump in his throat when something finally hit him hard and fast in his chest.

"You love him." Sharp and calculating orbs drifted over to Alec. "Don't you, Mr Bane?"

"I never stopped." Alec chewed on his lip at this revelation.

"Grandpa?" Both men jolted at sneaky children interrupting them.

"What is it?"

"Can we have ice cream?" Alec jerked his gaze to the clock and he could see Magnus' disapproving facial expression in his minds eye when he realised it was past 10pm!

"Its too late for ice cream." Alec softly voiced, watching pouts form. "While your Grandpa tucks the three of you into bed, I'll make you all some warm milk and you can each have a cookie with it alright?" Asmodeus blinked over at Alec as his voice grew softer and he observed his grandchildren grin at the compromise. When he had refused to give them ice cream when they were younger, they had thrown a temper tantrum and didn't want to see or speak to him ever again. Of course they got over it, but here was this young man who had somehow weaved his way into his grandchildrens hearts in such a short period of time!

Asmodeus watched Alec shift around in his rarely used kitchen once more, pulling milk from the fridge and placed a saucepan on the gas stove top. That was Asmodeus' queue to shuffle the children down the hallway towards the massive bedroom they shared together, it containing a large king size bed in it. He knew once they got older, the desire to sleep snuggled together would dwindle, but for now, they loved this cushy bed and of course jumped on it profusely.

"Alright you three, time to settle down." Asmodeus' stern voice broke their fun as he helped them into spare pyjamas they had in the wardrobe here and then they cuddled under the blankets just as Alec came in with three small cups of warm milk and three cookies.

"Be careful alright?" Alec received nods of the head as he and Asmodeus eyed the kids with caution as they dunked their biscuits into their warm milk, adorable sighs escaping their lips as they gulped the warm liquid down. There was just something about warm milk and cookies which made you feel comfortable and cosy. Or at least it did Alec and he loved that Magnus' children seemed to be the same. "All finished?" Alec softly voiced as the kids nodded their heads and so he took the cups away and placed them back on the tray he had brought in. He watched, along with Asmodeus as they snuggled deeper under the thick blankets.

"Grandpa, will you read a story to us with Allie?" Both men eyed each other before Asmodeus moved over to the bookshelf and pulled 'The Bumbling Little Prince' from the shelf. The older man started the tale, Alec speechless as he and Magnus truly did have the same melodious voice when the man wasn't being calculating and stern. They each took turns in telling the adorable story until tiny little snores could be heard. Both men crept out of the bedroom and drifted back towards the kitchen where Alec began to clean up.

"That can all go in the dishwasher."

"Its fine, I can wash it by hand." Asmodeus poured himself a third scotch and sat back down on the stool, swirling the amber liquid in the glass.

"Has Magnus been busy?" Alec shifted his gaze over his shoulder to look at Asmodeus. "George said Magnus hasn't been out of the apartment for awhile." Alec still felt a bit weird that Magnus seemed to have his own personal (and seemingly secret) bodyguard in a sense. He wondered if the man actually knew about it. Even though Alec now understood why Asmodeus was doing what he was doing for his only child, Alec wasn't sure if he'd ever get used to the fact that he was dating a billionaire by birthright! It just would not compute in his head because to Alec, Magnus was Magnus. He was just so beautiful and sweet and funny and so very sexy. And whilst Magnus had money, it didn't seem as important to him as what others probably perceived about him.

"Um, he's not even in the country." Alec quickly remembered to respond since he did recall Asmodeus asking him a question.

"So that would be why George hasn't seen him lately."

"You can ease George's worries as Magnus had to go to England." Furrowed eyebrows was Asmodeus' response. "Catarina is sick. She went there for experimental treatment. She asked for Magnus and so he went."

"But the kids..."

"I'm here to look after them for him. He never wants Catarina to feel like she is alone in any of this."

"I hope she pulls through. Losing her will crush Magnus...and Madzie too."

"It will." Alec placed the now dry dishes away and shifted his attention back to Asmodeus. "I'll pass on the well wishes to her via Magnus."

"No!" He arched an eyebrow at that. "My son hates me as it is. I needn't add more fuel to the fire." Alec desperately wanted to say many, many things to the man. Number one being 'Can you blame him with what you are trying to do by taking his children from him?' but it never reached his lips. "Does he know you are here tonight?"

"He does not." Asmodeus arched an eyebrow at that. "I will tell him about this, but now is not the time. Magnus has a lot on his plate right now. With everything going on with Catarina and the fact he's trying to open his own business..."

"He is?"

"Work for Magnus has been up and down, but he's finally going to achieve his life long dream in opening up his own business with a friend of his." Alec guessed he could call Clary Magnus' friend now. They had an instant connection after all. Though he assumed that he and Clary were friends now too. He'd come to worry about her since Magnus had been gone and all.

"What is his business?" Alec frowned at the question. "Surely you are not surprised that I am not up in what my son currently likes?" When Asmodeus put it like that Alec was a bit confused because the man seemed intent on protecting his son, had a bodyguard for him too, and yet didn't know the simplest of things about Magnus in regards to his passion! A passion which had actually been inspired from the very man sitting before him!

"Well..." Just how should Alec tell him?

"I know he worked in advertising and modelling but our relationship is the way it is."

'It doesn't have to be.' Alec internally voiced and thought best to keep that to himself.

"Magnus' passion is art. He's been drawing since he were a teenager and also got into painting too. I've seen some of his stuff and its amazing. He and his friend are going to open up a gallery together."

"I see..."

"However, his true passion is photography." Alec gauged Asmodeus' reaction and watched the man's eyes widen slightly. "What is that look for?" He decided to play dumb.

"He remembers..."

#

(Many years ago...)

After two years in foster care and six different families, an 8 year old Magnus had his suitcase packed and he was suddenly placed into the back of a black car with quite a scary man at his side. He'd wanted to ask what was happening, but instead hugged his plush toy to his chest tighter and gazed out the window, watching the massive buildings whizzing by.

When the car stopped, his door was opened and Magnus slipped out, a bundle of nerves as he watched people milling about him.

'Magnus,' His gaze jerked up and over to a familiar voice calling out to him, his tiny feet running over to the woman. This lady was Ms Theresa, also known as Mother Theresa to Magnus and she was his case worker. 'Do you remember what we talked about? About my having found your real daddy and that he wants to meet you?'

'I remember...' Magnus wasn't sure he wanted a daddy though, since his stepfather and the foster father's weren't nice to him at all.

'You don't have to go if you are scared.'

'I'm not scared.' Ms Theresa smiled gently down at the little boy. There was a stubbornness in him that was rather endearing.

'Then are you ready?' She placed out her hand and watched as Magnus bit his lip before slipping his tiny one into hers.

'Ok...' She directed him into the building with the big scary man who was holding his suitcase and backpack whilst he had his plush toy clutched in his other hand. They were escorted into an elevator by two other men and once they reached where they were getting off, Ms Theresa pulled him gently into a large office.

Warm sun streamed through the large floor to ceiling windows and his big brown-golden orbs shifted over to a man clad in a dark business suit as he made his way over. Though Magnus was young, he felt his breath catch, because as soon as he saw the man, saw those eyes, he knew that what Mother Theresa had said to him was true. This man was his real daddy.

As the man continued to quietly walk over, Magnus discovered he was really quite tall, which made him take a step back as he bumped into Mother Theresa's legs.

At seeing the wide eyed look he was receiving, the businessman immediately squat down.

'Hello Magnus,'

'H-Hello,' He held on tight to his fox plush.

'My name is Asmodeus. Can you say that?'

'Asmo... Asmo...' Magnus furrowed his brows at his fumbling.

'Its alright. We've all the time in the world to get the pronunciation correct.' Asmodeus shifted his gaze to the clutched toy in the frightened boys arms. 'What's his name?'

'B-Blue,' Asmodeus gave a rare smile as he held out his hands silently and waited for Magnus to give him a better look at the toy. When the boy held it tighter in his grip, Asmodeus knew he needed to request to have a look and not just expect the youngster to hand it over. 'May I have a look at him?'

'Promise not to hurt him?'

'I promise.' Magnus eyed him silently before carefully handing over his precious toy. 'You've looked after him very well.'

'Mother Theresa gave him to me. She said he would protect me.'

'Was she right?' The adults in the office watched Magnus shake his head negatively.

'He helps me sleep at night though. I cuddle him tight and wish all the bad things away.'

'Do you want to look out the window, to see the view from there whilst I speak to Ms Theresa for a moment?' They watched Magnus take back his fox and then dash over to the window, one hand still holding Blue while he pressed the other to the large window and gazed out at New York's skyline. Asmodeus rose to his full height and shifted his wise brown-golden orbs to the woman at his side. 'Has he been mistreated in foster care?'

'I honestly cannot say. There were rumours and hearsay but nothing we could substantiate.' Asmodeus furrowed his eyebrows at that. 'Magnus doesn't like talking about it. I've tried to approach him on the matter a number of times, but he is quick to change the topic which to me means something did happen to him, but I do not know what or when. He has had six different foster families in his two years in foster care. Four of which are not in this state anymore.'

'I see...'

'We can try and investigate if you so desire.'

'If Magnus does not wish to talk about it, we shouldn't force him to relive what he went through, even if he probably already is doing that in his nightmares.' Asmodeus hated the very thought of any child being hurt by an adult, let alone his own flesh and blood! 'Perhaps one day I will request an investigation be opened on all his foster families, but now is not the time.' Asmodeus' gaze shifted over to Magnus. 'He's just a scared little boy and I don't want him to feel that way around me.'

'I've scheduled a catch up meeting for two weeks time to see how everything is going. You must understand Mr Bane that even with the DNA proof that Magnus is your son, there are still protocols we must adhere to. He is still technically a child of the State and we must consider what is best for him.'

'I understand.'

'Asmo, look! A plane!'

'I'm coming Magnus.' He gave a nod to the woman, this his indication to her that she can leave them be, which she did, security escorting her and the man back to the lobby and out of the building. Asmodeus dropped his gaze to the suitcase and backpack near his office door. That was all the little 8 year old had. Well that and his plush toy as he headed on over to his floor to ceiling windows and crouched by Magnus' side. 'Have you been on a plane before?' A shake of the head was Magnus' answer. 'Maybe someday we can take a trip on one together?' Excited brown-golden orbs were shining up at the crouched man, Magnus not being able to contain his excitement at the possibility of going on an adventure.

'I like adventures! I always run away so I can go on adventures on my own.' Asmodeus didn't like the running away comment at all, but the speculation that this little boy...his little boy...had been hurt... Well, no wonder he'd run away.

'I like adventures too.'

'Really?'

'Really.' Asmodeus was still floored at how those very eyes were his own. They held so much innocence in them but Asmodeus was certain the boy had been hurt because every now and then when he moved, even if he wasn't moving towards Magnus, there was a flicker of pain, a dash of fright in those big innocent eyes when his own hands got too close for comfort to the youngster. Like if Magnus said something, it may set him off and punishment would ensue. Asmodeus gazed down at his watch, noticing the time. 'What's say I take the rest of today off and we spend it together getting to know each other better?' Asmodeus watched a smile light up Magnus' face. He was such a cute little boy. How could anyone even think to hurt such innocence, let alone actually do so!? 'We can go to the park near here as we'll be living in the Penthouse in this very building and its a place where you can play on the equipment and then we'll eat ice cream after we have some lunch.'

'Ok!'

#

'You know what Asmo?' Identical orbs, though older and wiser, gazed down at the youngster at his side, observing Magnus swing his legs back and forth since he was too tiny to touch the ground.

'What Magnus?' He mumbled softly whilst pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and couldn't help but whip it across his son's face. It was smeared in choc-chip ice cream after all. He had paused when the youngster froze, those big eyes looking up at him, but Asmodeus softly continued to wipe the mess away when Magnus seemed to relax under his gentle touch.

'You're not like the other adult men at all.' Asmodeus wasn't sure if he wanted to know what those other men had done to Magnus. 'You let me pick my ice cream and you also let me play in the park without getting angry at me too.'

'You can come and play here as much as you want, you just have to remember to tell me you want to come here and we'll go together. The times where I cannot come is if I'm working and when you are in school as well, but you can play after school, just as long as George or Sarah go with you.'

'Who are they?'

'They work for me and when I'm not able to, they will look after you. You can trust them Magnus, because I trust them.' The wind rustled through the trees and Asmodeus felt a jolt within him when Magnus leaned against his side, his big innocent orbs looking up at him for a moment before drifting back to a young family playing fetch with their energetic dog.

'You're really nice Asmo.' For the first time in Asmodeus' life his heart truly melted for another person.

#

To think three months from that introduction and Magnus and he had been sitting on the couch, Magnus' tiny body leaning against his side once more as a cartoon was playing on the massive screen.

It'd been quite a trying day with Asmodeus brokering a deal when it was interrupted by Magnus' school calling him. His boy was in the Principals Office at his private and rather prestigious school and had been suspended because he punched a boy in the nose for picking on a smaller one.

Asmodeus apologised to his client, requested they adjourn the meeting until tomorrow due to an incident at his son's school, but didn't elaborate further. Fortunately for Asmodeus his client also had a son who was the same age as Magnus and was happy to reschedule.

Asmodeus made it to Magnus' school in record time, eyeing his hunched over son who was cradling his bandaged right hand in his left one and would not meet his eyes as he walked past and straight into the office to get the full story of what happened. When the meeting was over, Asmodeus gestured for Magnus to follow him to the car and they headed home, George looking in the rear-view mirror every now and then at the quiet duo.

'Asmo, why aren't you angry with me?'

'Do you think I should be angry with you?'

'I caused trouble at school.' Magnus' voice was barely above a whisper. 'The others were always angry with me.' Asmodeus knew when Magnus said that he was talking about the father's in the foster homes he had and possibly what they might have done to him if he stepped out of line. 'When I was late for school because they forgot to take me, or when I didn't do my homework because no one would help me with it, I was always in trouble then. Or when I left something on my plate because it tasted yucky or sometimes I forgot to put my dirty washing in the laundry basket... They were always mad at me...'

'I'm not them Magnus.' His blood boiled at the unknown men (and possibly even women) who may have raised their hand (or objects) to Magnus.

'So...you won't...hit me...or...or touch me...for being bad?' Asmodeus let out a shuddering breath and closed his eyes to try and push the demon within him down and desperately tried stopping it from rising up. From rising and striking down those that had dared touch his sweet boy. He so wanted their head on stakes!

'I will never do that to you.' Asmodeus softly voiced. He gulped down the lump in his throat as he felt now was a good time to broach the sensitive subject. 'Did you want to talk about what they did to you?' Asmodeus watched Magnus shake his head vehemently, tensing up instantly. 'Alright Magnus... Its alright. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.' It was fact now. Terrible things had definitely happened to the 8 year old whilst in foster care. 'When something happens at school or at home which I think isn't the correct behaviour to have, then we'll actually talk about it together, alright?'

'Like today?'

'Yes, like today. You do know its not good to get into fights right?' Magnus nodded his head. 'Fighting is not the answer at all.' Asmodeus softly reprimanded as he cradled Magnus' bandaged right hand within his much larger ones. 'However, you did want to protect someone smaller and weaker and therefore I am proud of you.'

'Y-You're proud of me?' Asmodeus watched Magnus' fearful eyes rise to look up at him. There was a forming bruise near his eye which would turn black as the days rolled on. Asmodeus made a mental note not to allow Magnus out for a few days in case people thought he had abused his boy. He would make sure Sarah went out tomorrow and picked up some ointment so it wouldn't swell.

'I am.' A beaming smile grew on Magnus' adorable face. 'I think we need to take a picture, so we can always remember how brave you were in front of a bully.' Asmodeus took a photo of Magnus' beaming smile and his victory signs. Probably not the greatest parenting the man was doing right now and quickly shoved his pride to the side and turned serious. 'You are going to have to apologise to that bully.' Asmodeus watched Magnus' face scrunch up rather adorably, immensely displeased at that. 'Though that will not happen until you can return to school.'

'When is that?'

'In one week.'

'What do I do for a week?'

'Well, I will have to discipline you.' Asmodeus felt Magnus stiffen at his side and wanted to smack his head against the wall for using that word to his little boy. 'No TV for a week.' He quickly reeled off and felt his son ease against him. 'Starting from tomorrow.'

'Ok...' They stayed as they were, watching the mind-numbingly boring show (to Asmodeus anyway) but when there was slight pressure against his side, it was then Asmodeus realised Magnus was falling asleep.

'Hey kiddo, maybe you should go to bed, it is getting pretty late.' He listened his son let out a whine as Magnus curled up into a ball, much like a cat and placed his head on his left thigh, refusing to go anywhere. Asmodeus felt a small grin form on his lips before he effortlessly picked up his son and carted him off to his bedroom. He placed Magnus into his double bed, right in the middle of it and then tucked his satin sheets and comforter over his tiny body and then quietly headed for the door.

'Asmo?'

'What is it Magnus?'

'Can I call you daddy?' Asmodeus, for the second time in his life felt his heart melt.

'Of course you can.'

'Night daddy.'

'Good night Magnus.'

#

To think, three months after that endearing request, Magnus was being packed up once more. Only this time he was going on an actual adventure! And not alone either!

Asmodeus was taking his son away for a week. Just the two of them. They would be getting out of the hectic city and would be spending quality time together up at Asmodeus' lake house. He'd purchased the property cheap, because it was run down and had spent many year restoring it to its former glory and was now going to share it with his little boy.

'Are we there yet daddy?' It was still a little surprising to Asmodeus that Magnus was calling him that.

So much had been going on and the most important moment of all was Magnus' legal proceedings. The Children's Social Services Department – Ms Theresa in particular since she was Magnus' case worker – was very impressed by the young boys integration into life with Asmodeus as his biological father and one Friday, a war could be raging outside, but Asmodeus didn't care because he was not going to miss this hearing. He was in the courts to sign all the paperwork which would mean that he and Magnus were legally family. Legally father and son. Not just by blood, but by law. He was becoming Magnus parent.

Asmodeus needn't even think it over, even if he had been asked that in court. There was no way he'd ever let his boy be alone again. He signed the paperwork and when it was all over he left the courts and found Magnus sitting on a bench, eating his favourite choc-chip ice cream and chatting happily with George. He made his way over, paperwork in hand as George knew exactly what it was and gave him a smile. Asmodeus went about telling Magnus that the two of them were going to be living together permanently now, as true father and son because they were family now. He watched Magnus' eyes light up and Asmodeus accepted the energetic hug from his boy. Asmodeus' heart soared that day.

The family of two went home, ordered takeaway and watched Disney movies until Magnus started falling asleep at his side. Asmodeus carried his boy to his bed and tucked him in for the evening. He went to turn away when a tiny hand clasped his fingers.

'Daddy...' The very name, the endearment and affection behind it, Asmodeus thought then and there he was the luckiest man alive.

'Yes?'

'Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?'

'Of course I will.' Magnus was out in less then twenty minutes but Asmodeus couldn't bare to leave him that evening, still reeling that his little boy was now officially his! He was a father!

Asmodeus fell asleep in the chair beside Magnus' bed and woke to his sons giggling as he told him he'd get a stiff neck sleeping there. Which is exactly what happened to the man, but he'd put up with the ache since he and Magnus made pancakes for the first time together that Saturday morning and his reward from his son was a cute neck and shoulder massage.

Now that Asmodeus had the official paperwork stating Magnus was his, and though it was coming a bit late, he did finally decide to let his father know. He knew once his old man found out, the news would spread like wildfire to his two siblings and they would all demand to meet his boy via Skype. And if Asmodeus was surprised to have his own father turn up on his doorstep – days later after the reveal of him being a father – the older man having flown in from China to come and meet his newest grandson, well Asmodeus never showed it on his face.

'Daddy, are we there yet?' Magnus' voice broke into his past thoughts, asking his question again and he couldn't help but grin. It'd been six months since Magnus had come into his life and Asmodeus wouldn't change a thing. He was only in his early thirties and to think he was a dad! A single dad, but a dad none the less! Asmodeus never thought he'd ever be one and yet he could honestly state (completely bias too) that he had the cutest kid in the world.

'Not yet Mags, but we'll stop for something to eat soon and stretch our legs.' When it was just the two of them, which when they were in New York was rare, but when it was just father and son together, Asmodeus had his own sweet nickname for his little boy and used it often since it delighted his young son so much to be given such a name. He had made mention that some of his other carers had nicknames for their children but he never got one. Magnus believed it was because he wasn't special enough. So when Asmodeus had first done it, his boys eyes had lit up and that moment would forever be etched in Asmodeus' heart until the day he died. He was knocked from his thoughts when he listened to his boy begin to hum adorably. 'What are you humming?'

'A song mummy taught me. She said it was what helped me sleep when I was a baby.' Asmodeus had no response to that. He wasn't even sure if he should bring up Magnus' mother since the youngster had found her dead and such. She was a one night stand for him, so there wasn't much he could talk about when it came to her, plus he didn't think his boy wanted to relive his mother killing herself. Asmodeus decided to keep his attention on the road before he pulled into a parking lot at a diner. He'd been driving for nearly two hours already.

'Pit stop Mags.' Magnus unbuckled his seatbelt and hopped out, Blue constantly with him. 'Are you alright to go to the bathroom by yourself?'

'Yep, I'm a big boy. Can you watch Blue though?'

'Of course.' Asmodeus took a seat in a booth by the window, placing Blue on the opposite side and it wasn't long before his boy was walking over, brushing his washed hands on his black jeans and light blue shirt to dry them off. 'They have apple pie and ice cream here.'

'Yum!' Magnus cheered happily. 'But we have to have a main meal before dessert daddy.'

'Yes we do.' Asmodeus waved the waitress over and he ordered his meal before allowing Magnus to choose from the six choices on the kids menu.

When their meals came out, Magnus devoured the curry before tucking into some apple pie and ice cream. Asmodeus was realising that Magnus had a bottomless pit for a stomach.

'Did you know I can cook a mean curry.'

'Why is curry mean?' Asmodeus couldn't help the chuckle, just like the waitress who had come to give him a refill of his coffee, at his confused little boy.

'Sorry Mags, my wording is not the greatest. I just meant, whilst we are at the lake house, maybe I can make you my curry. Its a recipe that has been in the family for a long time. Pops taught it to me.'

'Can we... Can we make it together?' Asmodeus was still noticing that at certain times his little boy was still frightened to ask questions or do something in case it angered him. He was certain, if he ever ran into the foster family or families that had hurt his boy, he'd personally make their lives a living hell.

'Of course we can. I'm certain the kitchen is being stocked as we make our way there and I bet, when we open the freezer, there is going to be a tub or two of choc-chip ice cream in there. Just for you.'

'Oh! Oh! Oh!' Magnus exclaimed, pouncing up and down in his seat. 'Can we go now? I'm ready to go now!' Asmodeus watched Magnus scoop up the last of his apple pie and then dropped his spoon into the bowl and hopped out of the booth. His little boy was that excited at the prospect of copious amounts of his favourite ice cream. It was utterly adorable.

'Absolutely.' Asmodeus slipped out of the booth, placing money onto the table, along with a hearty tip for the waitress as he, the staff and other customers watched his boy go racing towards the glass door, a massive (and very sweet) grin on his face.

'Hurry daddy!'

#

During their week stay, many memories were etched into the hearts of both father and son, none more so when Asmodeus took Magnus out for a long walk and showed him the camera his father had given him a long time ago. Carefully he had let Magnus look through it and also click the button as he took pictures of flowers, birds, clouds, Magnus himself and the landscape around them wherever they walked.

What had been one of the most adorable memories during that week together (and there were heaps) was when Asmodeus had gone into the small town not far from the lake house and purchased an instant polaroid camera. He ventured out that afternoon with his eager boy at his side and took a picture of a ladybug crawling on a leaf and when he had clicked the button, the camera made its usual noise and then the image popped out.

'Oh! Daddy, you're a magician!'

'Far from it Mags.'

'I'm going to be a magician like daddy when I grow up.' Asmodeus had laughed at his young son that day as he handed over the camera, he witnessing the biggest smile form on Magnus' face as he said it was a present for him and Magnus was off and running around, snapping pictures left, right and centre.

#

"Mr Bane?" Asmodeus jerked from his past thoughts, shifting his attention to the young man who had clearly been watching him. The father didn't know just how long he lost himself in memories of when Magnus was a boy. Of a time when life seemed so much simpler back then. "Are you alright?"

"Its late." Alec watched the man rise from his seated position. Alec took that as an indication he'd overstayed as it was. He grabbed his gear, which wasn't much and then headed for the front door, Magnus' father close behind him. "I will drop the kids off around midday tomorrow."

"Midday it is." Alec placed his hand on the doorknob and pulled the front door open, stepping out into the foyer. "Mr Bane," Alec turned around and faced the older man. "Why me?"

"Why you what?"

"You don't seem to be a man who would chat much about his life, especially to a stranger, which is what I am to you, and yet you did." Alec gulped down the lump in his throat, unsure why he suddenly felt nervous. "So why me?"

"I am wondering that myself." That was hardly the answer Alec was looking for, but as he gazed up at the tall man, he realised that the older Bane truly had no answer to his question! "Here, take this for a taxi." Asmodeus shoved some money into Alec's hand.

"I don't need your money." Alec shoved it back into Asmodeus'.

"I made you come all this way this evening."

"You didn't make me."

"Just take it." Asmodeus shoved it back. "Its snowing outside and she might be around." Alec chewed on his lip at that and gave a slight nod.

"I'll pay you back tomorrow."

"That isn't necessary."

"I said I'll pay you back. I hate debts." Asmodeus arched an eyebrow at that. "Good night Mr Bane." Alec curtly voiced, giving the man a nod and then hit the button for the elevator. He got into the lift, turning around to see if the man was still at his front door and was a little surprised to notice that he was. Alec wasn't sure how to feel about that. Maybe he thought he was going to try and swipe one of the artworks or bits of pottery in the foyer. Alec would never know and gave a nod before the elevator doors closed.

#

(Back in Brooklyn)

Alec got out of his clothes and without even bothering to place on some slacks he fell head first into Magnus' bed, sighing heavily as his eyes drifted closed.

Tonight had been a bloody weird evening for Alec and he was utterly drained.

With all the information currently running through his mind, it was no fault of Alec's when he completely missed the buzzing of his phone which was flashing in his jeans pocket with a picture of Magnus on the screen.

#

(The next day...)

Like clockwork, right on Midday, Asmodeus had dropped off the kids. They had come home with a plastic bag containing a bunch of craft items and scurried to the lounge to pull out the contents whilst Alec tried to conjure up some small talk with Magnus' father. Thankfully the man had a work luncheon to attend and let him off the hook. Alec for his part was still reeling about last night after all.

When he had woke this morning, and realised he missed a call from Magnus, he felt rather guilty about it. Then there was the fact that he wasn't sure how to go about telling his boyfriend about spending an evening with his estranged father. Plus what had also been revealed too. Now that was going to be quite the conversation...

"What are you three doing?" Alec had been fixing the kids some hot chocolate since it was still snowing outside and also brought over a plate of chocolate-chip cookies. He had some very exciting news to tell them too.

"Making birthday cards."

"Birthday cards for who?" Alec found three pairs of eyes gazing up at him from their lounging positions on the plush rug.

"For Papa." The three children voiced simultaneously. Alec's eyes widened at that.

"Your Papa's birthday is coming up?" He watched the three children nod their heads.

"Grandpa reminded us that its on the 8th." Madzie voiced as she glued some glittery stars to the card she was making, her tongue poking out the corner of her mouth rather adorably.

"The 8th? As in this Thursday?"

"Yep!" The three children chimed in once more, accepting the drinks and cookies from Alec before he scurried away, his exciting news all but forgotten as he swiped up his phone which he had left on the coffee table and opened up his message history from Magnus.

'Everything is finally sorted. I'll be home on Thursday!' Magnus had sent him an image of a dancing emoji after his text message which he did grin over when he first read it. Now though, it was sinking in even more thanks to three little cherubs and their rather startling news.

Magnus was finally coming home. On Thursday. On his birthday!

And Alec hadn't prepared a thing!

#

To be continued...


	17. Chapter 17

**Help Wanted**

By Shin Sankai

#

Author's Notes: Finally the return of Magnus, which I was excited about because really, he is my bias and I hate him not being in the story, even though in a future chapter I do have it flagged that Alec's rose-tinted glasses of Magnus will crack and my darling (non-warlock) will be a dick about things. Oh boy not looking forward to that, but I can't have it all smooth sailing. It also does help me get to the conclusion of this tale so...

Anyway, moving on from that, truth be told I pondered whether I'd go for lots of plot or whether I'd just bask in the sweet return of Magnus with some sweet Malec time and a little bit of plot. In others words would I decide to keep it nice and loose and have the boys, once again, 'explore' their depths at being intimate lovers. And really, it was no contest. Sexy times (I think) is coming again for the boys. Its done as a memory though. I thought it flowed better that way.

Not that I had much of a choice but to write it up since that was a lot of my notes already written for this chapter anyway and I just needed to add some other titbits in here for a bit of development because seriously, I didn't want it to just be a quick 'welcome home Magnus' and 'to the bedroom we go Alec'.

Its definitely not as in-depth as their first time, since that wiped me out, but what we do have here is Alec coming out of his shell some more and wanting to impress Magnus. Who wouldn't. So our dear sweet boy is in plotting mode, just a bit of one on one Malec time for the 8th (since Magnus technically does only get back during the evening) and then the 9th will be with precious little cherubs and others for a nice BBQ luncheon. I thought about whether I should feel bad that Alec has "stolen" Magnus on his birthday (or what is left of it) and I was in two minds because whilst I want them to all be together, I also selfishly wanted Malec time and for this to be a "two day birthday celebration" Magnus will never forget thanks to Alec.

Warning: If you are not into Malec sex with Magnus being the lead, you may want to skip over lots of this and go right to the end.

I hope someone enjoys it!

#

Chapter Seventeen: Magnus' Sweet Return

#

For what felt like the millionth time Alec glanced down at his phone to see the time. He was probably acting like a child, since Magnus was due home about half an hour ago, after having been gone for three weeks, and yet he still wasn't here! Alec did have to remember this was New York and Magnus did have to contend with traffic. The man was getting a private vehicle service home and Alec couldn't help the grin on his lips when Magnus had sent him an 'on my way home' message and the rough time of his arrival too.

Magnus was finally back on home soil!

Alec had offered to go and pick him up, but was thankful the man said 'no' and told him to just stay at home, in the warmth, and watch over his babies. Alec was glad since he still had quite a few things to do before Magnus walked through the front door, especially with the surprise he had organised this evening. Never mind the fact that Magnus' said babies were actually not in this evening. Since it was 8pm already, Alec was sure they would already be tucked in bed and drifting off to sleep with their Uncle cuddled with them, most definitely reading bedtime stories to them.

When Alec had revealed Magnus would be late coming back, again, the sad pouting faces he had received was another stab to his heart. He was lying to Magnus' children about his return. He had debated long and hard about what to do, had even consulted Raphael on the matter, of how hectic and stressful a time Magnus would have had with everything going on with Catarina, and maybe he just needed a peaceful sleep upon his return and then come Friday he could shower his beloved children in all the attention they deserved.

Alec had also organised a bit of a BBQ luncheon/party for the said man on the Friday too, and Raphael, along with Izzy and Max were invited too. Alec had also, though he still wasn't sure if he should have, sent a message to Asmodeus about the BBQ as well. Alec was in two minds about wanting the man to show up for Magnus' sake and also not show up for Magnus' sake in case that would upset his boyfriend and he wanted Friday to be filled with wonderful memories for the man.

Even with the explanation, fumbled at that, which Alec had given to Raphael, he wasn't sure if the man bought any of what he was saying, but the accommodating businessman offered to distract the children and would promptly bring them back Friday morning, stating they wouldn't be going to school or day care as he made Alec promise that when they came knocking on the door, Magnus would be the one to open it up and greet his children with a wide smile and an abundance of hugs. Because they deserved it. Alec profusely agreed since it would turn into Magnus' own birthday present to his children at seeing him home safe and sound.

With the kids out of the way, Alec had frantically been working out Magnus' return and what he could do for the man whilst James' men had worked an obscene amount of hours to help finish off the rooftop terrace.

On nights when Alec did have the kids with him, he would tuck them into bed, read stories and then would sit up to all hours pondering over the finer details as to whether he'd forgotten anything. To Alec, like Magnus, this surprise needed to be beautiful and perfect.

The major colour scheme Alec had chosen on the rooftop was black and gold, because it truly did remind him of Magnus. Or when Magnus was in those black and gold silky pyjama bottoms. They were the first set he'd ever seen and they really had got his heart rate (and other bits) going. And selfishly, Alec's splash of colour to give it a bit of 'pop', which was also so very Magnus, was to place in some bold cobalt blue into the design.

He'd spent a long time at the hardware store and found the perfect large, medium and small black, gold and cobalt blue flower pots that were scattered around the terrace to one day be filled with an abundance of flowers. Begrudgingly for Alec, picking out flowers was harder then it looked. He'd already picked up various seedlings for the wall mounted herb garden which had 12 crescent shaped black, gold and cobalt blue pots hanging up, but when he stood in front of what felt like thousands of flowers (and bulbs and seedlings) he was at a complete loss. He didn't want them to just be flowers in a pot for the sake of colour. Nor did Alec want them to just be there because they were pretty, because they did all look nice at the store. No, Alec wanted them to mean something, though he just didn't know what. So for now the pots remained bare and he just picked up bags of soil and plant food and staked them out of the way until he had more time to ponder over what flowers may look nice up here.

Alec was a bundle of nerves as the day had rushed by and here, where he stood, on the rooftop terrace, in the chilly night air, but Alec didn't care about that because excitement practically tingled at his fingertips because surely, any minute now, Magnus would be walking through the front door and he hoped he would see his small tell tale signs to come on up here. The very thought of finally being able to look upon Magnus, smile at him, even hug and kiss him – if Alec were bold enough – was making his very insides buzz. He also wanted to see the wonderment, or what he hoped would be wonderment, within Magnus' gaze at what he had done for him. For him and his children: an added sanctuary to Magnus' already lovely home.

And so, he waited. Anxiously of course.

#

(Brownstone Lobby)

"Mr Bane! Welcome home!" Magnus gave a smile at Alaric's greeting, the man a little shocked to see him as it appeared Alec had not bothered to tell the Head of Security about his return.

"Its good to be back." Magnus responded in kind and handed the man a fine bottle of scotch from Heathrow Duty Free.

"Thank you very much." Though Alaric usually received such gifts like this from his employer, he was still always surprised by the man's generosity, but the delight in his eyes made Magnus grin as he knew this brand of scotch was hard to come by and a favourite of the man's too.

"Have my children been causing you any problems?"

"Not at all Mr Bane. Under the circumstances, I think if anything has gone wrong it is to be expected because they are young and have missed you so much." Magnus grinned at that and also agreed with a nod of the head. "Mr Lightwood is truly gifted with them and Mr Santiago has been around to assist as well." Magnus gave another nod and waved good evening to his Head of Security and then headed for the elevator with his bags and of course extra shopping bags since he had done a bit of a de-stress shop and splurged on himself, his children and of course his darling boyfriend.

Truthfully all Magnus wanted to do was hug his children, kiss his boyfriend and then collapse and sleep for a week. Though he knew that was unlikely to happen as he had a lot of catching up to do with the renovations and also a lot of attention to pay to his adorable children. Also not to forget showering his amazing boyfriend with lots of attention too since Alec had taken charge and looked after his children for him at the drop of a hat. None of Magnus' other partners had ever done anything like that for him, though Magnus had to remind himself that his children hadn't truly liked any of his other partners like they did Alec.

Magnus unlocked the front door, dragging himself and his bags into his home and kicked his door closed, it auto-locking behind him. He let out a sigh, eyes half lidded as he took in the homely scent of his place.

Though tired as Magnus was, his eyebrows did furrow as to how unusually quiet the place was. Where were his darling cherubs tiny feet pounding on the floorboards and squeals of delight at seeing him home? Their chubby arms wrapping around his legs and shouts of 'Papa you're finally home'? And more so, where was his lovely boyfriend?

Magnus placed his luggage off to the side, keys going into the pottery dish and before he could remove his boots, jacket and scarf, faint noise had him shifting his gaze to realise the lighting was mostly off, the fire was crackling away, but then the balcony sliding door was slightly ajar. Not by much, but by enough that Magnus frowned at it since it was letting out precious warmth. It might not be snowing outside, but Magnus gathered it wasn't far off with the chill in the air.

Perhaps Alec had fallen asleep even though Magnus had messaged him to say he had landed, gotten his luggage and that he was on his way home. Mind you that had been nearly two hours ago as traffic was terrible and he hadn't thought to message Alec about the delays because he had in actual fact nodded off in the car until the driver pulled up outside the brownstone and called out to him, waking him from his light slumber.

Whilst Magnus would have loved to have been greeted by Alec and his children at the airport, he didn't want them to be out in such chilly weather and the chaotic traffic which his private car service had to endure. And though Magnus wasn't looking for some extravagant party or fanfare welcome home reception, but his babies and his boyfriend could still have stood near the entrance with smiles on their faces to wish him 'welcome home' at least. Even if that meant keeping his children up past their bedtime. It would be for a special occasion after all.

Although now that Magnus did think of that, guilt quickly formed since perhaps Alec was just overly exhausted at being left to look after his children for three weeks on his own. He wouldn't begrudge the man falling asleep prior to his arrival home since he had upped and left rather suddenly due to Catarina and all. Lord only knows he knew how hard it was to raise three children on his own. Plus there was the fact that Alec still, in a sense, had overall care for his three siblings too, always ensuring the rent and utilities were paid and food was in the fridge. Plus now with Jace in rehab, that was added worry and stress for Alec. Magnus knew the man would be beyond exhausted and perhaps it was he that needed to sleep for a week.

When Magnus made his way to the balcony, ready to close it and lock it up for the evening, it was then his eyes shifted to the fire escape stairs. On the railings, twirled loosely around the freshly painted framework were pretty twinkling fairy lights on the portion of stairs leading up to the rooftop. Magnus' orbs shifted to look up, noticing it appeared there was a faint glow coming from there.

"Alexander? Are you up there?" Magnus didn't get a response but closed the balcony door to keep the warmth inside his home and made his way up, reaching the top and became utterly speechless at the sight before him, which included his pretty boyfriend who was wonderfully dressed in slightly tight and shiny black trousers and a silk cobalt blue shirt and a black jacket over the top. His hands were behind his back, standing like a soldier and his black hair was of course rumpled and unruly. He was quite the vision indeed.

Though Magnus truly didn't know what to take in next! It was all so very stunning. There were even more twinkling fairy lights stretching across the top of the brick wall along with portable gas heaters which made the space warm and inviting no matter the chilly breeze which drifted through the night air. There was a lovely and quite large, both in length and width, 'L' shaped seating area which looked rather inviting, along with the cushions and blankets there, never mind the massive BBQ and grill which looked ready to use and would be utterly perfect for warm summer evenings. There were heavy looking tables and chairs which would take a lot to be blown off the rooftop in strong winds and of course Magnus took in the empty coloured pots and also the walled garden and then shifted his gaze back to the colour scheme.

Alec's choice of blacks and golds was smart and elegant and with a splash of colour, of the rich cobalt blue, Magnus liked it. Almost like Alec was possibly imprinting a little bit of himself into Magnus' home, into Magnus' life once more. He totally approved. And one could never have enough cushions and blankets about, especially if you were going to have parties up here so the amount scattered about in the 'L' shaped seating, as well as on the love-seat and a couple of standalone chairs, it was all perfect. Near the BBQ was also an outdoor sink and bench top space too for prep work if needed. Magnus knew the area was plumbed and Alec had taken full advantage of that and every other little bit of space up here. He'd even squeezed a draw set and a bar fridge under the sink and bench top space!

To top off what was already a pretty damn amazing space in Magnus eyes, as he still wordlessly looked around, was an amazing fire-pit that ran the length of the 'L' shaped seating area and if you wanted to snuggle in one of the standalone chairs or on the love-seat you would still be able to feel its warmth as Magnus was sure he could feel it from where he was standing! Plus, once again, there was the added bonus of the portable heaters that could be moved around too.

However, for Magnus, what truly took the cake in all this splendour was to the left, tucked in the corner, but definitely not forgotten, was a designated spot for his children. There was a large toy chest which Magnus could only imagine was filled to the brim with a variety of toys for his darling daughter and his cheeky boys and there was even some water proof beanbags and two empty large plastic shells which Magnus immediately knew he could use as a splash pool when it got way too hot in the summers and he could even use one as a cute sandbox for them too! He just knew his children would love everything about the space. Alec truly had thought of everything up here.

Magnus was even more floored as he took a few steps further onto the terrace as above the 'L' shaped main seating area, he finally took in some speakers on the brick wall and gathered there was at least a music player or something wired up, but that didn't matter right now because Alec had chosen to decorate the brick wall space there with several of his black and white metal framed photographs and one of his framed artworks.

There were four medium sized prints which one was of his smiling self, he remembering Raphael having taken it, and then the other three prints were of his precious babies and they were utterly beautiful as the twinkling lights glittered over their smiling faces. However, what truly stole his breath was the largest print, bracketed by the prints of him and his babies on either side of it, and that was the large charcoal drawing he had done of his father's lake house.

Even though that should have given Magnus mixed emotions, since Alec was injecting memories of a childhood which he truly did have good and bad memories of, in this moment, that very drawing he had done brought him warmth.

Everything was beautiful to Magnus, and when his gaze finally drifted back to Alec, that very sentiment included his boyfriend who was shuffling from foot to foot in slight – and very adorable – nervousness.

"Welcome home..." Magnus' eyes softened and then finally drifted past Alec, as he did shift out the way of what he had been obscuring from view and Magnus had to admit with everything he was taking in, he hadn't noticed the picnic table and benches, nor the black tablecloth over it. There was a centrepiece of a crystal bowl and a fake candle sitting in the middle as it flickering about, casting rainbow colours about the cloth. Next to the centrepiece were two wine glasses filled with what was surely to be a lovely merlot and two silver dome covers obscuring what was definitely a late dinner.

"Oh Alec..." Magnus truly didn't know what else to say as he was drawn over to the picnic table, smiling as Alec gestured for him to sit down first and then watched him slide onto the bench opposite him. Magnus really couldn't help but reach over the table setting and clasp Alec's hand, giving it a hearty squeeze and then pulling it up and over to him as he drew it towards his lips and pressed a kiss to soft pale skin, hoping the gesture would convey some of the feelings he was having difficulty placing into words.

Alec, with a little flush on his pale cheeks, though Magnus pondered as to whether it was possibly the chill in the air more so then his affections at the moment, took back his hand and with a flourish he pried the dome covers away from this evenings surprise dinner. Magnus couldn't help but burst out laughing as it turned out to be burgers and fries from Taki's.

"I ran out of time." Alec pouted in his explanation which was utterly adorable to Magnus. Alec had been working so hard on the finishing touches and now Magnus was home and on a very special day too and this was the quickest thing he could think of since he had kind of forgotten about food as he ran around getting everything else finished.

"Its lovely Alexander and dinner from Taki's this time isn't going to be a spilling disaster I'm sure." Magnus winked and was rewarded with an adoring smile from Alec. He was pretty chuffed that it was all working out so far and as much as Alec would have loved to have regaled Magnus with his home cooking, by the time he stopped rearranging things on the rooftop terrace for the tenth time and darted off to shower and shave and nervously adorn this evenings clothing, hoping he didn't look stupid in said attire, it was all worth it to watch the play of emotions rush across Magnus' handsome features.

Alec lifted the wine glass, already having given them a hefty volume of the red liquid as the one alcoholic beverage he was limiting them to up here this evening since he didn't want alcohol to ruin this moment, but also needing some liquid courage too.

"Welcome home." Alec repeated himself and watched that smile flutter over Magnus' lips which made butterflies swarm his belly.

"Its good to be home." They clinked glasses, took sips and then dove into dinner, both sinking their teeth into juicy flavoursome burgers and slightly lukewarm fries. Alec didn't care though because he was starving since he hadn't eaten all day and Magnus because plane food, even if he was in business class, wasn't the greatest on most flights. He had some snacks, an alcoholic beverage and dropped off to sleep! Though he couldn't wait for his own bed because he'd missed it terribly. Well that and the very pretty man grinning across at him.

As they ate dinner together, breaking into random chatter, basic food aside, the surprise evening couldn't be more perfect if Magnus tried. And he was all for trying and extravagant dinners and putting on quite the show and yet this evening, just the two of them together, with the echo of New York around them, on his rooftop, it was everything Magnus could have ever hoped for with his lovely boyfriend.

When the meal was over, and Magnus really couldn't fit anything else in, he felt his eyebrow arch when Alec slipped off the bench and came to stand at his side, hand stretched out towards him. Magnus wordlessly took it, curious as to what was to come and watched as Alec pulled a remote from his pocket and hit play and it wasn't long before instrumental music filled the air.

"You continue to surprise me Alexander." Magnus rose from his seat as Alec directed him closer towards the portable gas heaters and the fire-pit, so they could be bathed in warmth even though the warmth of his darling sweet boyfriend invading his personal space, was all the innocent heat Magnus needed right now.

"All good I hope?" Magnus smiled as he lightly rested his hands against Alec's hips, taking note the simple touch made his boyfriend shudder a little, which of course got him licking his own lips and his heart began to quicken. Oh his pretty boy had no idea how good this was. "Do you... Do you like the rooftop terrace?"

"Its wonderful Alexander." Again Magnus cannot help but gaze about the fire and fairy light lit space. "How on earth did you pull this all together?"

"James and a couple of his men were a godsend. I definitely owe them dinner at least."

"I will pay them for their services Alexander."

"I know its just..." Alec shrugged not sure what to say to that since he looked around and started calculating just how much money of Magnus' he'd spent. "Damn it..."

"What is it?"

"Look how much I spent." Magnus shifted his gaze back around the rooftop terrace.

"I wouldn't have anything less my darling."

"Magnus..."

"I'm high class." He wriggled his eyebrows and got a tiny grin from his boyfriend.

"Why do I always feel like everything can be so damn complicated and then you come along and just..." Alec shook his head.

"Well, do you know what isn't complicated?" Magnus sultrily murmured, almost certain the blush on Alec's cheeks was most definitely because of him now and Magnus leaned forward while Alec tilted his head up expectantly as he brushed his lips across his. It was the first kiss they had shared since Magnus said his farewells at the airport and he couldn't help but close his eyes as he drank in the endearing lip-lock as feather light and innocent as it was. "I have missed you." Magnus couldn't help but confess as he mumbled his confession against Alec's plump moist lips and delighted in the tiny grin the younger man was now sporting.

"M-Me too." When Alec started to sway a little on the spot, all on his own, Magnus' heart soared.

"I wouldn't think you would be one to dance."

"I doubt this could even be called dancing, but I can at least shuffle like the amateur I am." Alec mumbled back, thinking that his own fumbling voice would ruin the moment and instead of talking anymore he melted into Magnus' arms, reacquainting himself with the feel and protective warmth of his boyfriend as Magnus held him nice and close. "Welcome home." Alec mumbled for the third time and delighted in Magnus' tight hold on him and the throaty chuckle too.

"Thank you my darling. For all of this." Magnus practically purred as he pressed his lips to Alec's messy black hair. "It truly is incredible, just like you."

"Magnus..." Alec whined softly as compliments were still so embarrassing for him to accept.

"You know what, I feel like all our outings together, even with the kids, have all been mini dates for us."

"Really?" Alec's heart thundered in his chest.

"However, since I have lapsed in my promise to take you on that date..." Alec drew slightly away so he could gaze up at Magnus.

"You didn't lapse, I screwed that up."

"Nevertheless, if we need an official date to call our very first one, then I'm more then happy to call it tonight." Magnus watched the smile drift over Alec lips and into his sparkling eyes. His darling boyfriend looked absolutely breathtaking with the winning smile on his pretty face.

"You mean that?" What Magnus had said truly pleased Alec to no end.

"I do. I'm not about to gloat to friends about our disastrous outing at the Hunter's Moon and then Taki's afterwards, even if it was a little funny, are you?" Alec shook his head. "Good." Magnus gave a nod. "Then tonight is officially our first date and truthfully Alec, this has to be the best first date I've ever had." The adorable grin did Magnus in, he couldn't hold back any longer and leaned in, capturing Alec's lips in a passionate and sensual kiss, reacquainting himself with the feel of Alec's plump and yielding lips against his, also delighting in his tiny gasp as Alec staggered adorably like a drunk into him.

When Magnus drew his lips away, Alec let out a dreamy sigh when they drifted over his cheek and then down his neck, after which Magnus tugged him back into his safe arms, beginning to sway once more.

"Happy birthday Magnus." The man in question unlocked his hold on Alec, forgetting about the frowning and utterly adorable pout on Alec's lips as he drew the man away for a moment so they could lock eyes.

"How did you know?"

"Well, I may have had three baby birds doing crafts and found out they were actually making you birthday cards." Magnus grinned as his darling children always made him something for his birthday and Christmas. He even kept everything they had ever given him since they were old enough to start scribbling.

"I guess school and day care reminded them."

"Um..." Alec wasn't sure if he should mention the man's father, considering everything this evening was going so wonderfully and all. He didn't want mentions of any names that might trigger Magnus going all quiet and distant. He wanted this man to continue to smile and hold him close. "Even though I've frantically been finishing this off, I did actually get you something." Alec thought it best to shift away from just who had reminded the children about Magnus' birthday.

"Alexander, you didn't have to do that. This here is plenty wonderful. More then wonderful in fact." Magnus' words were the truth. No one had ever given him a gift like this. A beautiful rooftop terrace, which yes he may have paid for in hindsight, but it was designed by the very pretty boy wrapped loosely in his arms. The furniture, the design, the small details, the colour scheme, Alec truly was quite the gifted man. "I wanted to get you something though." Magnus quite liked the eagerness in Alec's voice and the excitement in his sparkling blue orbs. Though he didn't like it when Alec broke contact with him and moved back over to the picnic table. "Its not expensive or anything. You might not even like it but..." Magnus arched an eyebrow as Alec died off since he was slightly bent over, pulling something from under the picnic table and then turned back around, a tiny blush on his cheeks in the pale flickering lights and gas heaters with a bunch of flowers in his hands. It made the smile on Magnus' lips widen tenfold.

As Alec drew closer, Magnus finally made out the bunch of flowers. They weren't real ones, but in actual fact were a bunch of fake narcissus, the birth flower for December.

"Alexander..."

"What?"

"Do you know..." Magnus shook his head as the very thought of Alec knowing the meaning of that very flower was a little silly. Of course all flowers had a variety of meanings and perhaps the man had just picked them because they were the birth flower for the month he'd been born in and not for the meanings the flower actually had attached to it which was good wishes, respect and faithfulness.

"You don't like it do you?"

"The flowers are very sweet."

"No not the flowers." Magnus frowned at that. So he didn't know about the flowers meaning then? Magnus shook the thought from his mind at how silly he was being and shifted his gaze from Alec and down to something hanging on one of the stems. There was a brightly coloured omamori.

"Oh!" Magnus accepted the bouquet and untied the omamori from the stem and eyed it more closely.

"Its supposed to be for luck and protection." The adorable, and very proud of himself grin Alec had melted Magnus' heart as he shifted his gaze from the omamori back to his sweet face. It probably wouldn't have cost more then ten dollars and yet in that moment it had become priceless to Magnus.

"Thank you Alexander." Magnus held on tight to the omamori and gifted his boyfriend with a genuine smile which brought another very happy one to Alec's lips, making him look even more boyishly cute then what was seemingly possible in Magnus' eyes.

"You really like it?"

"I do." Magnus stepped closer, drawing his lips down to Alec's once more. "You continue to surprise me." Magnus mumbled against his lips before taking a step back or else he was seriously going to pounce on the man.

"All good I hope?" These words seemed to be like tradition for the two of them these days to bounce between each other.

"Very much so." Alec gave him another winning grin before tilting his head up expectantly, wanting another reward which Magnus chuckled heartily at and it wasn't his fault at all for not being able to resist this darling young man as he drew Alec closer once more and kissed his full plump lips.

"There is something else I need to tell you." Actually there was a lot of things Alec probably needed to tell Magnus but for some reason this bit of news is all he wanted to share with the man on his birthday, thinking it might make the handsome man happy like it had him. He didn't want anything to dampen the magical atmosphere around them.

"What's that?"

"Madzie loves me." Alec chewed adorably on his bottom lip as he waited Magnus' reaction to that news.

"Of course she does."

"No, I mean, she said it to me. She said she loves me. She said it after that Skype chat we had with Catarina's good news and I'd gone to make sure she was all tucked in bed for the night."

"So how do you feel about that?"

"Well... I mean... I'm just...me."

"And what's that supposed to mean exactly?"

"Um..."

"Plain, boring and so very awkward that nobody, not even a sweet child, could possibly be in their right mind to declare their love for one Alexander Lightwood?" Magnus watched Alec frown at his words. "What?"

"Why'd you say it like that?" The frown on Alec's face tore at Magnus' heart.

"Because those are probably the words rolling around in your head."

"Well... They are but..."

"But what?"

"I don't like when you say them."

"And why is that?"

"Because... Because I don't want to be plain and boring in your eyes." Shy blue eyes shifted to look back up at Magnus through thick lashes and messy black bangs.

"My darling, when are you going to realise that that is not how I see you at all." Of course Alec blushed at the endearment and the way Magnus cupped his chilled cheek, thumb brushing across his high cheekbone. "Whatever pressures placed on you by your family or society itself, or even what you have placed on yourself, you need to let them go." Magnus watched Alec chew on his bottom lip. "They can no longer hurt you Alexander. You have to figure out the best you possible and live for you. Live for you, with no shame."

"Is that what you are doing? Being the best you possible?" Alec gulped down the lump in his throat when Magnus' eyes shifted away from him, seemingly loosing himself in New York's skyline for a moment.

"I don't even know who I am these days..." Alec tried not to think about what Asmodeus had revealed to him about how much damage people like Camille had done to him.

"Magnus..."

"Truthfully, I can say what I want, do what I want, because I have more confidence then you do. I never had disapproving parents to smother me, pressure me, because by the time parents start placing pressure on their children when they become teenagers, I was pretty much alone by then." Alec frowned at that. He could see the pain in Magnus' eyes. Plus he hated the very thought of a young Magnus walking the streets of New York all alone. "That of course doesn't make it easy, but I don't have anyone judging me from the grave or not." Magnus watched Alec's eyes drop to the ground. "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." This was not how he envisioned the remainder of the evening going. He was just getting into a dreamy state of being able to dance (alright shuffle about) with Alec when all of this stuff started bubbling up to the surface. Magnus wanted to go back to that happy place, just them and no other worries in the world. Even if only for tonight.

"You're right though." Magnus heard Alec's quiet whisper. "Even with my parents being dead, I feel like I still need to prove myself to them."

"Don't do it for them Alexander, do it for you. Make yourself proud of what you have done and achieved already in your life and do the things you want to do."

"But the debt..."

"Alright, then one day, once that is all over and done with, go be the best you possible and do whatever you want to do. For you."

"I... I don't know how to be the best me." Alec shifted his gaze up as he listened to Magnus' light chuckle.

"You and me both. I'm just winging it these days."

"You 'wing it' as you say, very well, though."

"Thank you darling." Alec chewed sweetly on his bottom lip once more, feeling his breath hitch a little as Magnus stepped closer. "We could...I don't know...figure it out together?"

"Yeah?" A sparkle of hope flashed in Alec's blue orbs.

"Yeah." Magnus drew Alec back into him, restarting the dance shuffle they had previously been doing this evening. When Alec sagged into Magnus, the younger man felt the older sigh almost blissfully, unless his ears were playing tricks on him. He hoped not. "Now this is more like it."

"Mm..." Alec softly mumbled, eyes fluttering closed when one of Magnus' hands brushed fingers through his unkempt hair as he rested his forehead against Magnus' shoulder. Oh how he missed this man's touch, innocent or not, on him.

"So," Alec tried to fight the shudder rippling down his spine when Magnus' warm breath fluttered into his ear after a long but not awkward silence between them. "Back to the topic at hand, which we did stray from, how did you feel after Sweet Pea's declaration?"

"I was near tears. Actually no, I was in tears." Magnus' soft chuckle echoed about them.

"That's my Sweet Pea for you, rendering a man to an utter mess. I almost feel sorry for any potential boyfriends, or possible girlfriends – I'm not judgemental – she may have in the future. Though I'm pretty sure she'll end up looking for a ravishing boy with black hair and bright blue eyes as she gets older." Alec snorted at that. "Be careful Alexander, returning such affections may get you into trouble. You might not ever recover if she breaks your heart and finds another prince to love."

"I'll survive." Alec felt another frown mar his lips when Magnus was suddenly pulling away from him, and Alec was certain it was the large glass of wine he had that was making him a little loose lipped. "I might find my own prince." Alec's rather slow brain finally picked up on what he just said and his cheeks burned bright. By the angel what the hell was he thinking?! Especially when Magnus was just now quietly, calculatingly, gazing down at him. "That came out wrong. I..." Alec stammered for an explanation, or was trying to, and never got any further when he was rendered into a puddle of goo as Magnus' lips brushed lightly, sweetly against his own once more. All thought was lost to Alec since he had thought he had ruined this evening with his stupid fumbling and blabbering but Magnus kissing him was a good thing right?

"Alexander..." Alec jerked to attention, knowing that smirk on Magnus' lips was definitely because of him. It looked a little teasing. "As much as I enjoy kissing you, I do very much enjoy returned kisses too." Alec felt his cheeks warm once more. Yeah, definitely teasing for sure.

"Sorry..." Alec placed his arms around Magnus' neck, feeling bold with a small amount of alcohol buzzing about him. Liquid courage, though he made sure not to allow him or Magnus to overindulge in it this evening, since he wanted the both of them to remember it well, was a very powerful thing. Alec tilted his head and pressed his lips chastely against Magnus' grinning ones for but a few seconds. "Dance with me some more?"

"With pleasure, Pretty Boy." Alec was sure this was not dancing, since he'd just been shuffling on the spot, but fought the shudder once more when Magnus' perfect hands rested against his hips, twisting them this way and that, making him feel the music, feel the rhythm. Well that and just how amazingly close Magnus was and how perfect his movements were too. Never mind the way their groins seemed to brush lightly against each others every now and then as Alec started getting into the rhythm with quite the teacher in front of him.

"You know how to dance?" Alec wasn't sure why those very words made Magnus freeze momentarily like they had, but once again he was taking a step away from him, Alec biting into his bottom lip to stop the whimper from bursting forth as he really didn't like Magnus withdrawing from him. Alec's emotions calmed a little, thank the angel, when Magnus cupped his face again.

"It was a lifetime ago..." Alec wasn't sure what Magnus meant by that, nor did it matter right now. Right now all he wanted was this man. This oh so beautiful man to touch him once more. Like his mind, body and soul had been craving since he left.

"Magnus..." Alec, though in a slightly hushed whisper felt like it was still far too loud. "Happy Birthday." And he leant in, not allowing his lightly smiling gorgeous boyfriend a chance to respond or tease him as he sealed his lips over Magnus', delighting in the sharp intake of air and of course the way those arms secured around him, pulling him in impossibly closer once more.

This is what Alec wanted. This is where it all made sense to him. Being in Magnus' arms. Here and now, Magnus and he made sense. It had nothing to do with their looks or their fashion sense or their money, or in Alec's personal opinion his lack of looks, fashion sense and money. What mattered right now was how he currently felt. And with Magnus, Alec felt alive!

Magnus clutched Alec close, slipping his eager tongue between Alec's lips and delighted in hearing the deep guttural groan he elicited from his boyfriend making his blood pump hotter and faster to a certain appendage. Of course he couldn't help but grope Alec's backside, pulling him in closer, harder against him and making him jolt and shift up onto his toes as his arms curled around his neck tighter as his darling boyfriend clung to him for dear life.

Unfortunately they were only human and needed to breathe so Magnus finally allowed the heated kisses to die down, Alec's firm grip loosening a little and contented sighs burst from the both of them.

Magnus' chin dropped onto Alec's shoulder as he glanced down at the omamori clenched in his right hand and the bunch of flowers in the other at the small of Alec's back and once more began to sway to the lovely instrumental music fluttering about his rooftop terrace.

Tonight was amazing. Magnus was very glad to be home and to have his arms wrapped around his very sweet and thoughtful boyfriend. It truly had been the best birthday Magnus had ever been able to experience with a partner in a long time.

#

As time seemed to drift past midnight, not that the two of them were paying all that much attention to it, though they finally did test out the 'L' shaped lounging section of Alec's nicely designed outdoor space and even though the material used was weather proof, the plushness of the seating was very pleasing.

They sank into the cushion lined seating, snuggling into it with their wine glasses, though no wine was drunk as lips were just far too busy. Content sighs, once more, drifted like the breeze about them as Magnus finally ceased his kissing onslaught and rested his head against Alec's chest and shoulder, his sweet boyfriend's arm wrapping around him as Magnus was curled into Alec's side. With how he was leaning so heavily into Alec, Magnus completely missed the shit eating grin on his boyfriend's lips as Alec was so very proud of himself.

#

Once more time slipped by, the instrumental music on repeat which suddenly became "their song" in a sense was playing in the background once more and was sort of lulling Magnus into a light slumber.

"Hey, we should get you to bed. You've had an intense three weeks and a long flight." Alec murmured into Magnus' sandalwood and sugary sweet scent. God he had missed this man. Even more so when Magnus let out a tiny adorable whine like he was rousing him from his happy place and had to bite his bottom lip from letting out a groan of want and need as Magnus pressed his face into his neck, lips curving into a smile before he pressed a light kiss to his pale skin and also snaked his right arm around his waist tighter. "Come on, you've plenty of time to admire the rooftop terrace tomorrow."

"I wasn't just admiring the terrace." Of course Alec blushed at Magnus' honesty because even if he hadn't been here for three weeks, he actually did understand what the gorgeous man was talking about. Compliments were still so weird for Alec, but he really did like them coming from Magnus' lips. "And what's happening tomorrow?" Magnus questioned intrigued as Alec pushed him up some, pulling his warmth away from his relaxed body which he frowned over before taking hold of Alec's hands as he pulled him to his feet before shifting around to put the cushions and blankets away, storing them under the seating as it did lift up to offer additional storage underneath. Alec pottered around with turning off the fire-pit, the portable heaters and the music. He liked the fairy lights and kept them on, allowing them to twinkle through the night as they danced over the wonderful images of Magnus and the children, and of course Asmodeus' lake house.

With Magnus' help, they cleared the picnic table, placing everything in the kitchen for Alec to sort through tomorrow and then poured each other a small nightcap to finish off the evening, crystal glasses clinking.

"This truly is by far the best birthday I've had in a very long time. Thank you Alexander." Magnus mumbled into his drink, delighting in Alec's almost coy looking smile as he gulped down the liquid in one go, earning a raised eyebrow from him of course. Not that they had poured each other a large glass or anything, but it almost seemed like Alec was needing some more liquid courage. "Whatever is on your mind, you can tell me Alexander."

"I'm sure you are tired." Alec felt his cheeks warm. This was hardly the time for his libido to kick in!

"I'm never too tired to listen to your thoughts." Of course Alec melted at Magnus' softly spoken words. He observed Magnus place down his empty glass and then the man rubbed his hands up and down his shuddering sides. He knew it wasn't in any sexual way, purely for comforting purposes, and yet Alec really just wanted to touch Magnus more, without any form of clothing between them.

Just what the hell had Magnus done to him when they really had only been together once before?!

Of course there was no way Alec could place those thoughts into actual words and instead, pure instinct took over and he thrust forward, sealing his lips heatedly over Magnus'.

"Woah!" Alec hated that Magnus took a step back from him, hands on his shoulders and kept him at bay. "What's gotten into you? Not that I'm complaining but..." Alec flushed hotly and not just in the face. The soft, sensual, innocent and heated kisses up on the rooftop had been bubbling within Alec and it looked like now they were in Magnus' home, with the crackling of the fire their only source of lighting and Alec couldn't help it when his hands lifted up and drew his black jacket off, it falling to the floorboards at their feet. "Alexander..."

"I want you Magnus." Alec had never been so sure of anything in his life other then those words right then and there, even if he knew his cheeks flushed at his own forward confession. His hands shook a little, but clenched the material of Magnus velvet jacket and pulled him close, locking lips as the very man was turning his insides into a blazing inferno without even doing much!

Somewhere along the line it looked like Magnus' possible fatigue sprinted out of the room and he was all guns blazing with his rather warm and experienced hands pulling Alec down the hallway towards the bedroom.

Just like their first time, they stumbled and laughed their way into bed, Alec having lost his satin blue shirt and black tank and was once again pushed down onto the mattress with Magnus looming over him, both their breaths mingling and coming out in tiny pants whilst he could feel Magnus' hands smooth up his thighs.

"I like your trousers Alexander." Magnus enjoyed the tiny little grin he got from his boyfriend. "They cling to your legs rather well." Magnus brushed his hands up and down Alec's quivering thighs for emphasis. "You truly are beautiful." He softly confessed, his right hand shifting up to cup Alec's face and his thumb caressing a pink cheek, watching Alec shift his gaze away in endearing embarrassment.

"I... I'm not..." Alec's shy gaze drifted back to Magnus. "B-But you are..."

"Thank you Sweetheart." Alec's cheeks darkened a little more at that. Because of course they would. He'd never been bestowed with such affections before and whenever Magnus said them, they always did things to him. Then there was the fact he liked the idea of becoming a bit bolder and voicing such compliments to Magnus because his boyfriend was indeed the most beautiful man he'd ever laid eyes on. "Whilst you might not think you are, I think you are. Every bit about you makes me breathless with desire." Magnus wasn't sure if Alec could get any redder, but apparently he could. There was even a shudder to his body and his Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed numerous times. "I can tell you are scared."

"I'm not scared."

"Nervous then?" Magnus decided to opt for with the stubborn man beneath him.

"Maybe..."

"I'm a little nervous myself." Magnus watched Alec arch an eyebrow at that. "We've not been able to touch each other for three weeks. I haven't been able to caress this pretty pale skin of yours, admire and relish how it feels rubbed up against my own. I haven't been able to bask in your sweetness, hearing your moans, your gasps and your laugh." Alec's breath caught in his throat as he gazed wide eyed up at Magnus. "I've not been able to wake up with being wrapped around you, with my bedding smelling sweetly like you. Our morning kisses have not been in place for three long weeks." Alec chewed on his bottom lip. "I have missed touching you Alexander." And just to prove his point Magnus couldn't help but flutter his fingers down Alec's neck, tracing the neck tattoo and watching him shudder once more. It was so cute the way his blush reached the tips of his ears and began to scatter down his tattooed chest. Alec was such a vision that Magnus was sure he'd never tire of looking upon. He truly was desperate to touch, desperate to taste, but he would never want to rush Alec, even though he had totally started it and was setting him off quite wonderfully. This very moment would totally top Magnus' birthday wish-list to have his partner shuddering and moaning beneath him, but he didn't want to place that kind of pressure on Alec at all. "What do you want to do Alexander?" By the angel Magnus hoped the next word out of Alec's plump lips was going to be 'continue'.

"I want you." Even better. Alec's flush had darkened, because by the angel those were some embarrassing words for him to submit and admit to once more, but when he finally got his hands moving, pulling Magnus' black button down shirt from his skin tight jeans, the older man got the hint and sat up straighter, still straddling him of course, and effortlessly pulled the shirt over his head. Alec's heart literally skipped a beat at seeing Magnus' glowing golden-bronze skin before him and the slightly messed up hair now. "Oh god..." Magnus watched Alec lick his lips rather alluringly which set him on fire again.

"I can never refuse a request like that." Magnus sultrily murmured into his bedroom, finally taking notice that the sheets were his gold and black set, much like it had been when they had first made love. Perhaps his dear sweet boyfriend had been planning this the entire time, luring him into his trap. Well, Magnus was only human and he was more then happy to fall. His request was met with a gasp as Magnus watched Alec's back arch when he softly traced the pads of his fingers over Alec's hardening and rather sensitive nipples.

"Magnus... Please..." Alec's voice was warm and husky, silky smooth and filled with lust. Magnus heard it all. Craved it all.

He also knew, since he had been Alec's first in a lot of things that the lovely young man didn't know the first thing about how to seduce anyone, or make someone want him, but by the angel he was doing a superb job at turning Magnus' emotions and body into a raging inferno! He was fast seducing Magnus without even realising it. Magnus wanted him. Wanted him so badly.

"Close your eyes." Sparkling blue fluttered closed, a gasp escaping his moist parted lips as Magnus' very own, plus those dainty experienced fingers began to trace and caress all over him before those lips, those intoxicating lips, were finally against his own once more, coaxing him, teaching him how to truly kiss once again. Teaching him how to feel completely consumed by everything that Magnus pulled out of him.

Once again, Alec lost himself in Magnus.

#

(The next morning...)

It had literally felt like the best sleep in the world to Alec. So much so he almost didn't want to pull himself out of it. Almost. And that was because there was the gentle touch of fingers brushing up and down his bicep, almost seemingly a little hypnotic and it was very much rousing him from slumber, his left hand coming up to wipe sleep from his eyes just as an adorable groan broke from his lips, which of course sent a throaty chuckle echoing about the room from the man lying next to him.

Alec finally blinked open his eyes, because yes, Magnus was indeed back. Was indeed lying in bed next to him and Alec shifted his gaze to the attractive man at his side, noticing his boyfriend was blatantly looking right at him.

"What?" Alec couldn't help but shrink back a little, pondering on just how long his boyfriend had been watching him sleep. In a way, he should totally find that creepy, but for some reason, didn't. Alec kind of liked having all of Magnus' attention on him.

"You're so adorable." Of course it brought a tiny blush to Alec's cheeks. "As are your blushes and those darling little snores. I have missed them."

"I don't snore." Alec argued instantly.

"You do baby." A new nickname, but this one made Alec crinkle his nose. He doesn't much like that endearment from the man and it seems like Magnus is quick to pick up on it. "You do snore my darling. They sound just like..." He likes that one much better, though he is a little horrified when Magnus decides to give him an example of what his supposed snores sounded like.

"Heeeeey..." He immediately whined and earned a chuckle from the naked man next to him as Alec cannot help but punch Magnus lightly on the shoulder.

"Trust me Alexander, its one of the most loveliest sounds I get to wake to." After a small amount of silence, since Alec really didn't know what to say to that, and thanks seemed a little weird to convey, he lifted his gaze back to Magnus' warm mesmerising orbs.

"That's not what you were really thinking about was it?" He was always stumped at how this man and his words made him feel and how it sometimes left him floundering for things to say. They also made him melt every single time. It was beyond logical.

"You're here." Magnus cupped Alec's cheek, brushing his thumb over his high cheekbone. It was almost spoken a little hesitantly, like perhaps Magnus thought he was going to wake from a dream.

"Where else would I be? Might I remind you that you were the one to drag me to your bed last night?"

"And might I remind you that you were the one who started it with your 'I want you Magnus' sultriness." Alec flushed red hot.

"I... I wasn't sultry." He tried to mumble in defence at how low Magnus' voice went, like he were trying to mimic him from earlier and Alec was sure he totally got it wrong because he would never sound that hot!

"What I'm still marvelling at is the fact I got to unwrap quite the lovely present last night." Magnus gave Alec a wink. "Though might I also remind you that you didn't put up much of a fight." Of course Alec blushed. Not only by being referred to as a present for Magnus, but also, why would he fight off the experienced hands and lips of a very sexy man who for some odd reason was dating him? "Though how could I not when you were oozing such charm which made it impossible for me to resist you?" Again, how the heck was Alec supposed to respond to that?!

"Its not like I can escape anyway." Alec huffed out and watched Magnus arch a perfect eyebrow. "My hips and butt hurt." Right, so that had just happened as Alec immediately blushed at his own rather frank and truthful words. He immediately wanted to hide his own face in the pillows, but jolted when Magnus' experienced right hand shifted away from his flaming cheek and dove under the covers and rested it on his left hip, kneading it lightly and sensually, offering him comfort in his ministrations, along with a hearty laugh too. Alec bit his bottom lip to suppress the groan, even if a tiny one did escape, which of course made Magnus smile delightfully.

"Aside from being a little sore, are you really alright?" Magnus observed Alec eye him quietly.

"Alright? What's there not to be alright about?" Alec watched Magnus dart his gaze away. "Wait..." Something was quickly forming in his head as Magnus' warm gaze shifted back. "Are you asking me whether I regret having sex with you?" Those lovely brown-golden orbs drifted away once more, though not for long as Alec withdrew his left hand from beneath the covers and glided his fingers down Magnus' flawless and glowing skin, this time it being his turn to cup Magnus' beautiful face, wanting those eyes to lock with his once more. Alec was flabbergasted at just how much Magnus was a nervous wreck as he awaited his response. Like the beautiful man before him didn't think he was worthy of taking his virginity from him. "I don't regret anything Magnus." Alec watched his boyfriend sigh in relief. "I'm glad you were my first." Alec was sure he was blushing a little, but this gorgeous man should not be doubting himself at all!

"Me too." Magnus gave him a tiny smile which pulled at his heartstrings. It was then Alec finally realised something a little silly. He didn't like how far away Magnus was from him, even if it was barely a foot or two. Even so, he started wriggling his way towards Magnus, listening to the man chuckle at his ministrations. The sound was lovely to Alec's ears. How he had missed that laugh, even at his own expense. "You're like a wriggly worm. What are you doing under there Alexander?"

"Nothing, just... I want to be closer..." Alec was finally as close as he could possibly get to Magnus, his body heat seeping into his own and vice versa. He was totally invading the man's personal space, though Alec's wriggling had not all gone according to plan as he was not face to face with Magnus, but slightly down, his eye level pretty much at Magnus' grinning lips and his strong and defined jawline.

Alec tilted his head up, slightly miffed as his calculations were off, but after a few seconds Alec got over it as it still had the desired effect which was Magnus' hand, which had previously been rubbing at his hip, was now snaking around his waist, hand splayed at the small of his back, enticing a soft gasp from Alec's lips when their bodies finally meddled, smooth skin pressed against smooth skin, slack appendages brushing lightly and then Magnus' rather glorious hand decided to kneed his backside for a moment whilst his leg tangled with his own. The feeling was tantalising and very addictive to Alec as he tilted his head even more, pursing his lips and earning a chuckle from his boyfriend before the older man drew his head down and enveloped his plump kissable lips with his own, drawing a long moan out of Alec as fingers dug into his fleshy butt cheek.

Alec tried very hard to suppress the sounds Magnus was bringing out of him, but was failing immensely at it. After all, he'd done a lot more moaning, groaning, grunting and screaming hours earlier.

Even with how exhausted Magnus had looked from his flight and the three weeks which had been building up with all the worry and stress over Catarina, when they were naked, a power took over and Alec was left a panting mess, completely sapped of all energy and coherent thought. He wanted Magnus to remember his birthday with him and boy had Magnus made him remember it too!

"Do not hide them from me Alexander. I want to hear you." Of course he blushed ridiculously bright at the murmured request. Magnus drawing their lips together once more, this kiss oh so sugary sweet Alec was sure it brought ridiculous tears to his eyes! A tiny sigh bubbled up when Magnus ended the lip-lock. "Morning beautiful..." Magnus mumbled, their breaths having turned into mingled little pants, Alec feeling his heartbeat quicken – when did it not – as Magnus licked his lips, as though savouring the taste of him.

"Mo-Morning..." Alec quickly ducked his head, tilting and craning it into Magnus' neck, pressing an open mouth kiss to the delicious skin there, and feeling his Adams apple bob as he did so. Alec almost felt drunk on his boyfriend's heady sandalwood homely scent when he breathed in deeply. It of course earned him another chuckle from Magnus.

"I seriously never picked you being the cuddly type after sex. Or the cuddly type the morning after since last night you did just fall asleep right after climaxing." Magnus teased and Alec refused to comment, nor did he want to acknowledge his cheeks burning red at his boyfriends blatant comment and continued to hide his face in Magnus' neck. "We really do need to work on your stamina in the bedroom." It was all fine and dandy for Magnus to say that, but Alec had never been sexually active before so he didn't know how Magnus was going to be in the bedroom. Or how much of what he did would set him off and in turn drain him of all his energy too.

Alec's cheeks warmed as he began to recall the wee hours of this morning...

#

(Last night...)

Even though Magnus' touch was enticing sighs, gasps, moans and cries of passion from Alec, for what felt like eternity, it wasn't just Magnus eager to touch him, but Alec was eager to touch Magnus too. He'd wanted to reciprocate everything Magnus was drawing out of him, he just didn't know where to start.

To simmer things down for a few minutes, Magnus had escaped, and Alec's half lidded gaze followed the half naked movements of his boyfriend as Magnus leant over and pulled the strawberry lube from the bedside drawer. When Magnus had settled beside him he had, rather embarrassingly, asked Alec once more if he wanted to use condoms. Even if he'd only done it once before, and the fact it had indeed felt weird when Magnus' cum oozed out of him, but he couldn't help but crave it again. The feel, the heat, the stretch, the length of Magnus shifting in and out of him, the pressure against his prostate, the flood of his cum, Alec wanted it all. Badly.

Alec immediately refused the offer and Magnus kissed him long and hard.

He truly did love the man's kisses and when he listened to his sultry sexy voice murmur for him to relax, to let him enjoy his present which Alec had rolled his eyes at, but soon that thought was forgotten when he hadn't even realised Magnus had gotten him the rest of the way undressed as he felt a slick digit slip into his hole! By the angel the man had magic hands! So much so he hadn't even paid attention to the fact he was completely naked! Or how once again he accommodated Magnus by spreading his legs open for him. Alec, of course, gasped at the coolness of Magnus' digit within him, and tensed a little too since it was a foreign object to him, but Magnus' comforting and encouraging voice was making him unwind, and then, without fail, another finger entered rather effortlessly.

'Oh Alexander...' Magnus had murmured against his panting lips, plump and bitten red as he was trying to hold back his voice. 'I want to hear you.' And that truly was it for Alec as Magnus pushed in a third finger, found his sensitive prostate and stroked it numerous times whilst his other hand wrapped around his cock and pumped him with precise strokes that seemed to match the languid thrusts of his fingers in his quivering hole. Alec was gone, thighs shaking, and then he was shouting his release to the ceiling.

When the moment was over, Alec needed some time to collect himself. It was his first hand job, which was also coupled with being prepared for penetration too, so double stimulation indeed had him shuddering in ecstasy. By the angel was it intense! So much so after several moments Alec was still sprawled on the bed, sweaty, hair a mess, lips parted and bringing in much needed breaths, cheeks flushed, eyes dazed and cum smeared over his abdomen and between his shuddering thighs whilst his hands still clutched the silky material of Magnus' bedspread.

For Magnus it was quite the vision indeed. When his darling boyfriend finally came back to earth, their eyes locked and something seemed to have snapped within Alec and he was up on his knees, in the middle of the bed with Magnus right there too and Alec pretty much launched himself at him! Their teeth bashed together in Alec's frenzy to have their lips meld together as one and then his hands were all over Magnus' upper body, trying to grasp and grope as much of his warm sweaty flesh as he possibly could. The urgency in his boyfriend was a little surprising to Magnus, but he went with it as he fell back onto the mattress with his rather eager boyfriend sprawled over him and between his up-drawn legs now.

They'd rolled around, Magnus always fighting for dominance and Alec seemingly not minding handing it over, both feverish for each other when the room suddenly filled with laughter.

In their passion and urgency to take their foreplay to the next level, they'd ended up rolling off the bed, a strangled sound leaving both Magnus' and Alec's lips as they hit the floor with quite a loud thud, Magnus beneath Alec.

'Shit! Magnus, are you alright?' Alec's harsh breathing was noticeable, never mind Magnus' but then his boyfriend just started laughing. Alec was mesmerised by the sound. Rich and smooth. He wanted to immerse himself within it, but also wanted to make sure Magnus was alright as well.

'I'm fine darling.' Magnus gaze was in actual fact focused on the hickey he'd placed on Alec's neck once more. Oh how he liked marking this boy. He'd actually still been sucking it into his delicious skin when they'd landed on the floorboards in a heap.

Alec too had his eyes elsewhere, even if he was worried about the man when they rolled off the bed, his gaze actually on his left inner thigh and to a hickey Magnus had sucked there, it standing out nice and proud against his pale skin. It made him flush, because it was like Magnus were marking his territory.

'What about you, are you alright?'

'Of course I'm fine. You took the brunt of the fall.'

'Then that is all that matters.'

'Magnus...'

'Oh!' Alec had heard the delight in Magnus' tone, and seen it on his face when he gazed down at the man.

'What?'

'I so like this view.' Magnus' fluttering fingers brushed down Alec's quivering thighs as he wickedly grinned up at Alec and that is when his slow brain picked up the fact he was straddling Magnus' hips and his very exposed cock was brushing over Magnus' clothed one as he was still wearing maroon boxer briefs.

Magnus' grin dropped immediately as Alec scrambled off of him, hands out to help him sit up and the thought of being able to have sex with Alec again, after having been gone for this long, was halted.

He carefully watched Alec as he sat on the edge of the bed, not in the least bit ashamed or embarrassed about his naked state, which was a plus in Magnus' books and just observed him nervously brush his own hands up and down his tattooed thighs as though trying to get his thoughts in order. Magnus would love to have those very strong thighs wrapped around his waist, but he was certain Alec was not versed in all the positions they could be having wild sex in and did have to remind himself that his lover was very new at this and it would only officially be his second time. After all, to date, Alec really had only experienced a sort of blow job, fingering and penetration and just recently, before they fell off the bed, he'd gotten his first hand job and simultaneously been stretched open too. It wasn't a lot in the arsenal for the young man to be considered experienced.

It was then Magnus realised, whilst he was leading Alec through all their experiences together, he hadn't thought to ask the pretty blue eyed beauty whether there was anything he wanted to try. Magnus quickly crouched in front of Alec, hands on his knees and tried ever so hard not to glance down at Alec's slack lengthy cock and instead locked his gaze with shy blue eyes he could seriously curl up in and stay there forever.

'Alexander...'

'What?'

'Is there anything you wish to try?' Oh how he found the tilt of the head and the slightly confused look utterly precious.

'Try?'

'Yes. Is there something that you want to try, in foreplay or sex, with me? Or something you want me to do to you?' Magnus watched the young man blush beautifully.

Truthfully, Magnus wouldn't mind going down on his younger boyfriend once more, and hoping Alec would hold out for longer, since there were so many things he could do with his skilled hands and mouth (tongue included) but again he didn't want to frighten Alec off. He was happy to go several rounds of anything with his darling boyfriend because practice makes perfect (and gets you more experience too) in Magnus' books.

One day he truly would love to see whether Alec would like to explore the possibility of having shower sex with him and whilst relaxing in a bath together, he'd also fantasised about taking Alec there as well. Magnus knew they couldn't very well do anything in the open within the apartment, not with three children around, but Magnus found sex and showering to be equally pleasurable and would love to experience them together with Alec. It was definitely worth a chat later down the track and focused his attention on his pretty boy.

'I know this is all very new for you, but is there a position you are eager to try?' Magnus explained himself better and Alec's cheeks reddened as his eyes dropped to his hands which were now strategically placed in his lap and covering his softened and cum smeared cock.

It felt like eternity before Alec responded.

'How we...fell... Is that a position you like?'

'I'm partial to many positions Alexander, but this isn't just about me. Its about you. Its a two way street so what do you want to do?'

'Um... Well... I've never really thought about it.' Magnus blinked quietly as he processed those words.

'Did you touch yourself at all whilst I was away?' Though Alec was blushing, he shook his head negatively at Magnus' question. The older man was speechless. He had the most deliciously innocent boyfriend in the world! How was he going to keep his devilish self from corrupting this man?

'I still had the kids and the house and the rooftop terrace to look after. I've even gone to the gallery to make sure Clary is still alive since you've been away.' Magnus grinned up at Alec. His boyfriend was such a sweet, sweet man. Such a worrier. 'I also still look out for my siblings, Izzy and I even had a heart to heart as she was worried I was angry with her about how she reacted to my keeping our parents debt a secret. And then there is Jace too. I mean I was so looking forward to Thanksgiving and it didn't go according to plan. His didn't feel comfortable being out of the Sanctuary.'

'I'm sorry to hear that.' Magnus watched Alec shrug his shoulders, but he knew the young man would be hurting at that. 'You are placed on a pretty strict schedule when you get in there and any shift from it can make you spiral out of control or make you feel like you will re-offend in a sense.' Magnus watched Alec nod his head, pretty much predicting that is what happened to his blonde brother. 'Just give him time. He has the three of you waiting for him, supporting him from the outside.' Alec nodded again and seemed to shake his head of those dark thoughts as he got back on track, opening up to Magnus some more, rambling adorably as he did so.

'You know I don't really know a lot about any of this, about what I should be doing for you or what positions there are, but...well... I kind of like being surprised by what you have in store for me. For us I mean.' Blue eyes peaked up at Magnus through the gaps in slightly sweaty and mattered black hair which was stuck to his forehead. 'I trust you Magnus. I trust you to not take it too far, or maybe not go too extreme with positions or whatever since I'm not experienced like you.'

'Should we have safe words? Or maybe use a colour system?'

'What does that even mean?' Magnus chuckled and sat up on his knees, pulling Alec's head slightly down so their foreheads could press together as the confusion was plain to see on Alec's sweet face. By the angel this boy was so utterly precious.

'Another day, way, way, way into the future, my darling.'

'Okay.' Oh what an utterly thrilling feeling it was to be bestowed with so much trust from another being. And all a little frightening too.

'Would you like a bit more control this time?' Magnus watched Alec shrug his shoulders. He was so adorably awkward and unsure of himself, but yet could sit here without a stitch of clothing on. Though Magnus knew, even with Alec being awkward, it didn't mean he didn't enjoy it or wasn't vocal once they got into it, but perhaps that was because when Alec lost himself in the moment, he truly did lose himself in the moment, and Magnus was more then happy to witness it and be the instigator of it.

He decided that tonight he would relinquish some control over to his inexperienced boyfriend and hoped it would give Alec more confidence and power as he could go as fast or as slow as he wanted. It would be torturous for Magnus, especially if Alec decided to go slow, but he was determined to try as many firsts with the darling man as he could and hoped Alec was as eager as he felt.

Magnus stood up, removing his boxer briefs and then shifted back onto the bed and fluffed up the pillows and cushions before collapsing back into them, making himself comfortable. Blue eyes blinked quietly at him, Magnus feeling a pleasant shiver run down his spine when he watched those very eyes drift lazily down his naked body, pointedly eyeing his cock before darting back up to his heated gaze, those lovely cheeks of Alec's stained adorably pink. Magnus was delighted as Alec's sapphire orbs seemed to have darkened with lust and desire for him and the buzz he felt was practically electrifying.

Magnus raised his hand, silently beckoning Alec closer and it didn't take long for Alec to crawl rather alluringly onto the bed, over to him and then kneel expectantly at Magnus' side. Without saying a word Magnus placed out his hand and loved it when Alec took it. Their hands squeezed before Magnus wickedly (and slowly too) brought Alec's hand towards himself and pressed it flat to his chest. Those blue eyes darted up to him before drifting back to his splayed hand where Magnus decided to caress it with soft circular motions on the back of his boyfriend's palm.

A grin formed because Magnus didn't even have to teach or coax Alec to lightly explore as his hand began to brush over his collarbone, fingertips tracing over his hardening nipples before Alec really got into caressing down his chest and over his defined abs. Magnus' own tongue came out to lick at his bottom lip as Alec's hand dipped lower and lower, those tantalising fingers curving at his hip, tracing the phoenix tails once more, only this time there was a boldness in Alec which Magnus delighted in as his fingers went past the point of where the middle tail ended, skimming over his pubic region and warm fingers drew down the length of his hardening cock. His feather touch made Magnus jolt on the spot.

'Alexander...' Magnus wasn't sure if it was his voice, or Alec's muddled mind finally kicking back into reality and his soft exploration touch was gone. Magnus had to bite back a groan of despair. Alec's exploratory touches burned his very skin. He wanted them.

'S-Sorry...'

'There is nothing to apologise for.' Magnus murmured into the quiet of his room, shifting to lean towards Alec and at the same time pulling him in so he could kiss his lips. Even if Magnus missed his boyfriend's sweet touch, he knew there was plenty of time for that in days, weeks and possibly months to come. He could hope for that. 'This leg here...' Magnus caressed Alec's right leg, watching the muscle shudder under his feathery touch and there was possibly a twitch against the younger man's cock too. '...lift it over my hips and rest against me like before.'

'Ma-Magnus...'

'Only if you want to.' He quickly voiced, hating the thought of anything they did together would possibly scare Alec.

After a couple of minutes pondering, and also gazing at just how delicious Magnus looked as he sat all lovely and relaxed, surrounded by pillows and cushions and leaning against the headboard in the middle of his insanely massive and cushy bed, all for the taking, how could Alec refuse? He threw his leg over, gasping as he was kneeling up on his knees and looking down at Magnus, almost feeling a surge of power flow within him at this position. It was like before, but then seemed so much more then their first time as well. Or maybe it was because of Magnus' insanely skilled hands which had been at the small of his back but had now glided over his firm rear, groping it, massaging it, making him whine a little and then moved on, practically burning the very skin on the backs of his thighs.

s'Come closer...' Magnus all but purred out his request and guided Alec to shuffle towards him. 'That's it Pretty Boy.' Magnus praised as Alec sat down in his lap, he delighted at the imagery before him as Alec let out a strangled moan and arched his back on instinct as a certain semi hard appendage was now pressed between his butt cheeks. After all, as Alec was just about to sit down in his lap, Magnus had expertly parted his butt cheeks so he would feel just how engorged he already was for him.

'Oh god... Magnus...' Alec panted, eyes slightly wide and seemingly wild with desire, hands clenching on Magnus' shoulders, short nails digging in some. Magnus was falling fast for that blown and rather heated and desperate look. 'I feel... I feel...' Alec was finding it hard to make sense of his own emotions and needs right now.

'Do whatever you want Alexander.' Magnus sat up for a moment, nibbling on Alec's bottom lip and listened to him moan a little at the sensation. Goodness this young man was going to make him blow his top if he were not careful. Magnus sat back once more, eyes blazing heatedly up at his boyfriend. 'Don't fight it darling. Whatever feels natural to you, do it.' As if his very words were enough for Alec, Magnus' breath hitched and his hands gripped the covers as Alec wriggled a little bit, if only to secure his long thick cock between his butt cheeks more and then he began to move with a grace and power all his own, completely punching the very breath from Magnus. His now fully erect cock glided sensually between Alec's cheeks, eliciting shudders and moans every time his oozing tip brushed against Alec's puckered and twitching hole.

Magnus couldn't believe the power this had over him. The power Alec had over him. No other partner made him feel like this! He wasn't even in this delicious man and just looking at Alec was drifting him quickly towards an orgasm! His pre-cum was sleeking up his cock even more and seemed to entice Alec to bob up and down quicker, almost like he was beyond the concept of going slow and needed to rush towards a rather quick climax of his own at the sensations around him.

Just looking at his younger boyfriend, Magnus was certain that Alec seemed insatiable when it came to sex, once he got over his initial adorable awkwardness, which was thrilling to Magnus indeed. Alec was eager to learn and eager to take. Soon, hopefully so, he would be eager to please him back, try new things like caressing his very skin with his lips, moving further and further down his very body. The image had Magnus groaning. Or it may very well be the fact that Alec was currently clenching his own cheeks, going on pure instinct as he was placing pressure against Magnus' rigid cock which of course was pulling some more strangled moans out of him.

Magnus truly couldn't believe his luck. He loved an eager bed partner and it seemed he was bringing many things out of the young man gliding his cock enthusiastically between his cum slick cheeks. It made Magnus lick his lips, hands twitching as he was dying to caress Alec and pound into him within an inch of his life, but with great difficultly Magnus held back. He had to continuously tell himself this wasn't just about him chasing his release.

Just looking at Alec made Magnus' breath hitch in his throat for the umpteenth time and his heart hammered in his chest. Whether it was the sweet blush rushing down Alec's chest and also up to his ears, his breathy little pants, or the moans and groans along with the bitten red plump bottom lip glistening with spit, or the fact Alec's own hands were slowly moving from squeezing his own butt cheeks to now moving over his fluttering hard abs towards his very proud, erect and straining cock which was, of course, dribbling pre-cum on his golden-bronze skin, it was all a beautiful sight to Magnus. By the angel Alec had him teetering on the edge faster then any other lover ever had!

'Wait,' Magnus breathlessly moaned out watching as Alec snapped his eyes open to look down at him. They were wild with desire, pupils dilated with hunger and an urgency that Magnus hadn't seen before. Though his pretty blue eyes also held a bit of pain within them like he were going to deny Alec his release.

'What... What is it?' His sensual gliding movements ceased and it was torturous to Magnus, though he was certain it was the same for Alec too as his hands finally stopped clenching the bedspread beneath him and entwined with Alec's, not allowing him to touch himself.

'I want to watch the desire wash over you without the aid of you or I stroking your cock.' Alec's blush darkened as the words began to sink home. 'I want to see you cum only with me pulsing and sliding in and out of you.' Magnus elaborated and he wasn't sure, but it was possible that Alec's sapphire blue eyes were now blown wider in pure heat as those words finally sank home, making the younger man shudder and groan, Alec not being able to help it as he leaned down and slammed his lips to Magnus', beginning a sloppy kiss between them. A kiss that Magnus was more then happy to desperately return.

This was going to be another first for them since Alec's first time, Magnus made sure as he was on the cusp of orgasm, to ensure he paid attention to his cock and watched in pure rapture as Alec exploded into euphoria, he quickly following soon after, painting Alec's insides greedily. By the angel he wanted to do it again and again.

'Oh god.' Alec gasped as he broke the tongue laden kiss, spit dribbling between their lips as they tried to catch their breaths.

'What is it Angel?' Another new nickname.

'Angel? Really Magnus?' He watched Magnus wickedly grin at him whilst shrugging his shoulders like such an endearment, and one of the highest order to boot, wasn't a big thing at all. 'A very sexy angel who has fallen from heaven and has landed in my devilish grasp.' Magnus snaked his right hand around Alec, biting back a moan as he took hold of his own straining and leaking cock whilst his left hand rested against Alec's right hip and buttock, clenching it as he spread it slightly open even more. 'You should be afraid, very, very afraid...' Magnus sensually warned, head thumping back against the headboard and his eyes nearly rolled back into his head when his oozing tip rested against Alec's quivering hole. Magnus seriously wasn't going to last long since Alec had already worked him up into a frenzy.

'I'm not afraid.' Alec shot back, a moan bubbling out as he felt the tip of Magnus' full cock at his entrance, slowly pushing inside, making him shiver all the more in desperation for the man below him. He needed him in him yesterday! 'Please Magnus...' Alec flushed at his own needy tone. When had he become so wanton?

'Are you sure Angel?' The enthusiastic way in which Alec was nodding his head, demanding Magnus keep going was all Magnus needed as an inch of his cock slid into that tight, hot crevice. Magnus was thankful Alec didn't require any prep work since he had been stretching him rather wonderfully before they fell off the bed in a heap, though now that he thought about it, perhaps he should have used more lube?

For Alec, as he felt the glide of Magnus inching within him, there was the usual tightness, maybe even a slight burn if he was being truthful, since in his hazy mind he was sure that Magnus hadn't placed any lube on, but never mind that, the feeling was so damn intense and Alec found himself really liking it. He let out a long and low dirty moan, it echoing through Magnus' bedroom as his boyfriend filled him inch by delicious inch. Being filled like this, it was like nothing Alec had every experienced before, even from their first time. This was just so much different. The angle seemed...

Alec suddenly let out a small whine when Magnus ceased his movements and snapped his gaze to the man underneath him.

'What... What's wrong?' God he hoped Magnus didn't want to stop or else Alec was sure he'd cry!

'You do the rest Angel. Sink down on me the rest of the way. Go at your pace.' Magnus breathlessly ordered and listened to Alec's lusty moans as he slowly did as requested and lowered himself onto Magnus' straining cock and the very air burst from the both of them when Magnus was fully sheathed within Alec.

'Fuck me...' Alec explicitly voiced. He almost knew he was going to feel it tomorrow, but it'd be well worth it for sure.

'Oh I intend to.' Alec's eyes snapped to Magnus' at that sultry murmur, cheeks reddening as his explicit exclamation hadn't meant to be referenced like that, but he really didn't have much time to think about it when Magnus gave a tentative roll of his hips, earning a gasp from Alec as delight flashed across his sparkling blue eyes and he couldn't help it when he arched his back and greedily pushed Magnus back into his twitching hole.

'Oh god... Magnus I need... I need...' Alec was a lost cause as he wriggled about, head bobbing, tongue licking his lips multiple times as he truly wasn't sure what the hell he needed. Or again, what the hell he should be doing.

'Go for it. Move whenever you are ready to. Slide up and down at your pace my darling.' Magnus all but purred in instruction, sweat making his hair spike and also making his warm skin glisten in the pale lighting. He also had to bite back his own filthy moan as Alec placed his hands on his upper chest, short nails digging in as Magnus was being used for support and then felt his breath shudder as Alec began to slowly rise off him.

The slowness was pure torture as Magnus fought with all his might not to flip them over and drive into Alec with lust and wild abandonment. He hadn't been rough so far, and he wasn't about to start now this early on in their sexual escapades. He needn't scare the young man off with his varying and insanely passionate behaviour when things were just getting started between them. He'd have to bide his time and try and gauge just what turned Alec on.

What Magnus was quickly noticing right now was just how strained and flushed Alec's own cock was, pre-cum oozing out of him and painting his golden-bronze skin wonderfully. He looked glorious like this, straddling him. Perhaps his lovely angel quite liked this new position of riding him, even if at the moment it was still quite agonisingly slow.

Either way, Magnus didn't mind, or tried to mind, as he placed his hands behind his head and left all control to Alec.

He very much loved the current show on offer as Alec's eyes slipped closed, head sightly tilted back and his teeth digging into his bottom lip. He even liked the slight pain of Alec's fingernails digging into his taut muscles, possibly even scorching his skin with red marks when his cock brushed against Alec's prostate, his darling inexperienced lover trying to repeat the notion more and more, but couldn't quite get there. He saw how Alec was a little frustrated by the adorable tiny growl that bubbled up into his throat as he wriggled in his lap. Yeah, Magnus was definitely enjoying the show. The tightness, the heat, the moans, it was all quite lovely for Magnus to witness since he did have an exclusive front row seat. The very image of Alec riding him was building to what was surely going to be quite the release and his breath began to quicken just as he knew pre-cum was beginning to ooze out of his cock a lot more then before and was coating Alec's walls nicely. A wicked grin formed when Alec's moans were truly increasing in volume and pitch. It was utterly ego boasting for Magnus.

Alec for his delirious part was certain he was starting to scream the damn apartment down, and by the angel thank goodness the children weren't here! His cheeks glowed redder, but seriously though, how could he not when Magnus made him feel so much and the fact he was finally able to have him like this again. Alec was certain his moans were hardly coherent though he was sure he had heard (and probably Magnus had too) himself mumble several 'oh god, oh Magnus' and a heck of a lot of 'more, more, more' and 'feels so good', plus, rather embarrassingly, several 'need you more' pleas just thrown in there too.

Alec in his muddled mind, as he tried to pick up the tempo of gliding up and down Magnus' cock, he was sure this was what love making was all about. Though really, Alec could only assume since Magnus was the only bed partner he'd ever had.

The sensual glide, the endearing murmurs, the encouragement, their harsh breathing, his own moans and groans, fingers digging into sweat slicked golden-bronze skin possessively, it was all meant to be like this right? This was what it was all about. This slow sensual burn and a yearning for a release like no other.

Alec was so comfortable, even if this was just the second time he and Magnus would be partaking in such a ritual, but he was so confident in this very moment and for Alec that was saying something because he was never comfortable or confident in anything he truly did. In this moment, magic seemed to take over because he seriously didn't know where he stopped and where Magnus began. Alec loved it.

When hiss glides started to fumble, becoming erratic, his rhythm lost to him, a whine of protest and frustration escaped his parted lips. Magnus immediately knew it was time. He knew it was time to take back the control and lead Alec into euphoria once more. His hands possessively took hold of Alec's hips and with an ease and quickness which was so very Magnus, he adjusted the speed and force once more, controlling Alec's timing and thrusts as when he dragged the young man down on his hard and thick cock, it sinking gloriously into Alec's clenching folds, Magnus would then surge his hips up, shoving himself hard into Alec and expertly stroking Alec's over sensitive prostate dead on. The sensations made Alec cry out, back arching, driving him in even more and nails dug crescents into his sweaty skin. The multiple 'oh gods', 'oh yes' and 'faster' requests were quickly getting Magnus off. And he was all too happy to answer his angels pleas.

After the tenth hard and pointed thrust Magnus knew his darling boyfriend was lost in his orgasm. Alec knew then and there that this was everything he had ever wanted and that was when he saw white, lips parted in a easy scream of Magnus' name, cum exploding all over Magnus' stomach and chest and then Alec's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed forward, earning a grunt from the man beneath him, but Alec was none the wiser as he actually blacked out several moments after Magnus' thick cum burst inside him.

Hearts pounded as one before they began to slow, just as panting breaths eased.

'Alexander...' Magnus' voice oozed affection for the man lying on him and he was a litte worried when he didn't receive a response and that was when Magnus finally did realise that he had rendered Alec unconscious!

Magnus quickly checked his younger lover was indeed still breathing, which he was, and then decided to remain inside his delicious partner for a few more moments, feeling his cock pulsing and Alec's walls clenching and savoured this very moment. This heat, this warmth, this everything that was Alexander Lightwood and wrapped him within his arms nice and tight.

#

(Back to the present...)

"You did scare me there for a moment Sweetheart, blacking out like that."

Instead of thinking on passing out last night, or making comment about how it was Magnus' fault, since that would probably make the handsome man grin a thousand watt egotistical smile at him, Alec decided to leave it alone and just blush up a storm as he remembered how Magnus pretty much owned him by the end of the evening, or more or less the early hours of this morning. So no, no he would not think too much on it and just savour being this close to Magnus once more, running his own greedy hand up and down Magnus' spine – and cheekily over his firm rear end – eliciting a shiver from the older man whilst also thinking back on the previous topic which was him being quite the hugger in the bedroom.

Alec had to admit, he never thought himself that way too, being all snugly in bed and what not, never mind the fact he was also still coming to terms with just how vocal he could be too, but then as repetitive as he was in his thoughts, he'd never been with anyone so this was all pretty new to himself as well. Though with Magnus, who constantly wanted to hear him, Alec assumed he really didn't have much to worry about right? Plus there was the simple fact he loved touching Magnus and having his warmth surrounding him so... So there was that.

Alec sighed when Magnus' arms wound around him tightly, bringing him even closer to his comforting sandalwood and sugary scent.

Yeah, Alec definitely loved cuddles. It was logical to him to want to be embraced by this enticing man. Simple really.

"You don't like it?" He mumbled against Magnus' flushed skin thanks to his warm breath brushing across it, the index finger on his left hand caressing lightly over Magnus' collarbone. "Cuddling with me I mean?" By the angel Alec hoped not.

"Now I didn't say that, did I?" Magnus trailed his hand up Alec's back, delighting in the shudder that he got from the younger man before shifting it over a broad shoulder and then tilted Alec's head up, drawing those sparkling blue eyes towards his own intense gaze. He brushed his thumb over parted moist lips, almost groaning when Alec's pink tongue poked out and seemingly licked over the pad of his thumb rather playfully. "I like it." Magnus practically growled lowly in the back of his throat. Almost possessively so and had to gauge Alec's reaction since he truly hadn't meant to do that. Though he hadn't felt this possessive about anyone in a very, very long time, if ever, in fact. When Alec did nothing but look up at him, Magnus decided to steal the very breath from his boyfriend once more, truly not being able to help it when he rolled them over, placing Alec beneath him and then broke the kiss to gaze upon the blushing and panting man. "Oh I like it very much indeed." Magnus grinned wickedly as he rocked against Alec, feeling a certain appendage was coming alive just as Alec arched his back and moaned prettily for him.

"Damn you..." If Magnus was going to play dirty, Alec could try and do the same as he quickly yanked him down, lips colliding, hands exploring and bodies sliding together as they reacquainted themselves with each other once more. "Ma-Magnus... I... I want..." Alec's face scrunched up adorably whilst Magnus leered pervertedly and dominantly down at him, sensually gliding his hot body over Alec's very responsive one, coaxing Alec's hips to jerk up every now and then as he smirked knowingly when the young man subconsciously spread his legs for him, giving him much better access then before. By the angel this boy was magic. "Mmmm..." Magnus, once more, adored that lusty moan too, was practically obsessed with it and everything else about Alec as the room once more filled with his pleas for Magnus to do more.

However, this morning was just not their morning as the little heated escapade was suddenly interrupted, Magnus not being able to advance any further then the few sensual and toe curling caresses currently happening, as the faint sound of knocking broke through the heat and made him stop, which in turn got quite the whine from his boyfriend, blue eyes snapping open, practically pleading with him to continue.

"We have to stop Alexander." Magnus purred into his boyfriend's ear, even if he couldn't help but suck against his neck once more. Or still roll his hips agonisingly slow against Alec's hardened cock. "I am certain Raph is here."

"Wh-Why?" Alec uttered breathlessly as he had just worked up the courage to snake his arms around Magnus' neck once more, wanting to draw the intoxicating man impossibly closer to his rather desperate and anxious body, just as he had spread his legs, accommodating Magnus between them and had been contemplating lifting them and locking them around Magnus' waist so he wouldn't be able to leave him just yet. That would be a first for him, but it appealed so much in his head and yet he was now being denied the opportunity of doing it!

"To return the kids to us since you did say you were organising a BBQ for me today." Magnus had messaged his brother earlier whilst watching Alec sleep, advising him of a good time to come on over and return the kids, which was 9am and of course it was technically 8:45 right now. Not that he would blame his brother for arriving early when the man did have a company to run, even if it did interrupt the possibility of greedily burying himself within Alec once more.

Alright, so Magnus would blame Raphael just a little, though he had been the one to suggest the time, though Magnus wasn't really expecting Alec to be this adorable, sexy and frisky in the morning either.

"Oh..." Alec mumbled in response, trying to get his breathing under control since he had forgotten about them in his rather hazy and slightly sex crazed mind.

"Did you just forget my children?" Magnus teased, completely reading Alec like an open book and once again delighted in his deep blush which crept up to his ears. So many things were going on right now that Alec truly couldn't be blamed for his brain slipping up on him, considering he had quite the sexy boyfriend lying above him and getting him all worked up. "You're lucky you are so adorable, for I forgive you."

"A-Ah!" Magnus couldn't help but give one final grind against Alec's hardening cock, getting his much needed reward of quite a dirty gasp which filled the silence of his bedroom, practically bouncing off the walls as his blue eyed beauty bit his bottom lip to stifle any other moans that might leak out. Magnus was certain Alec had just had a mini orgasm and quickly locked lips for a rather breathless kiss and then finally, agonisingly so, rolled off Alec, throwing the covers off his naked body and scrounged around for his clothing as more knocking could be heard.

"If I don't go and answer that, he will come in since he has a key to the place."

"I see..."

"For emergencies Alexander. Just like I have one for his like I told you before." Magnus pulled on his skin tight jeans, completely forgoing briefs much to Alec's surprise as he watched the material shift over Magnus' firm backside. It was then he realised just how well those jeans seemed to accentuate Magnus' rear, or how much they looked like they were painted on. Then there was his phoenix tattoo as well.

'Fuck this man is sexy...' Alec's inner voice moaned.

Alec licked his lips and tried not to think about wanting to lick that very tattoo and grope that ass this very second. He watched on silently as Magnus pulled on a button down shirt, not bothering to do it up as he headed for the bedroom door.

"Wow..." Magnus looked back at Alec looking all rumbled and cute and still slightly half asleep in his bed, messy and sweaty bangs falling over those sparkling eyes he adored.

"What?"

"All rumbled like that, and in those jeans too, you look so good wearing my shirt." Magnus shifted his gaze down to realise he had indeed pulled Alec's cobalt blue shirt on, the satin material cool against his warm skin.

"Perhaps you might get the privilege of taking it off me later?" Magnus winked and Alec hid half his face under the covers, Magnus chuckling at what an adorably shy and utterly lovely boyfriend he had right now and headed down the hallway to answer the door, whilst also making sure to do up some of the buttons on the shirt. He liked the cut and colour of the shirt, it a little bigger then his usual ones since Alec was broader and his own were always more form fitting, but the fact it smelt like the younger man was a big plus in Magnus' books. A nice musky scent with almost a hint of dewy rain and possibly even his sandalwood shampoo since Alec had started to use it. Truly very lovely indeed.

As Magnus headed down the hallway, there wasn't anything he could do about his tousled hair or his smudged eye-liner, but for the life of him, he truly didn't care about his appearance for once. Magnus opened his door with quite the flourish and watched as three pairs of big brown-golden orbs jerked up and widened in surprise since it wasn't their "nanny" standing before them.

"PAPA!" Came the shrieks and Magnus squat down to engulf his precious babies in lovely hugs and pressed multiple kisses into their faces and hair.

"We missed you so much!" Madzie cried as her arms snaked around her father's neck as she pecked him sweetly on the cheek. Her little brothers were clinging to their Papa's shirt and shoving their tear streaked faces into his chest. Oh how Magnus had missed them terribly and the feelings were absolutely mutual from his precious children.

"And I missed all of you so very much too." Magnus offered up lovingly. With the mad three weeks he'd been away, fretting and pacing and being on call pretty much 24-7 for Catarina, and his long flight back from London, even if it ended with him having a very special birthday dinner with Alec, some slow dancing and of course passionate sex too, he should have been exhausted. However, Magnus had felt more alive then anything and knew it was Alec that had that very effect on him. "Have you been good for Uncle Raphy and Alexander since I've been gone?" He got three nods of the head before his children clung to him once more and he secured his arms around them even tighter whilst shifting his gaze to Raphael as he mouthed a 'mostly' at him which made Magnus grin.

"Where's Alec?" Madzie enquired of her blue eyed prince.

"In bed." Magnus ignored the rather pointed stare Raphael was quietly giving him as he placed down the kids overnight bags and watched as Magnus murmured his love for his children over and over and brushed the tear stains off their sweet flushed faces since they had finally calmed down.

"Is Allie sick?" Max asked worriedly as he, his brother and sister finally let go of their father and watched him stand up and drag their Uncle, rather begrudgingly, into a hug.

"Not at all." Magnus let go of his brother and dear friend. "He's a little achy from a rigorous workout, but give him a few hours and he'll be completely fine."

"Magnus..." Said man beamed a smile before offering up pancakes and coffee as a special treat for breakfast, which his children accepted, minus the coffee of course.

"Is Papa going to make us Xanda's pancakes?" The younger Raphael questioned as he was toeing off his sneakers and handing his jacket off so it could be hung up for him. His siblings quickly followed suit.

"I'll be making the pancakes." All eyes shifted to Alec who had come out of hiding from Magnus' bedroom, Magnus' gaze of course shifting down as Alec had calmed his lower body down. It was then he also noticed, feeling a shit eating grin forming on his lips, as his darling boyfriend was dressed in his cobalt blue silk pyjama bottoms! He had teamed it was the rumpled black tank he'd pretty much torn from his body hours ago. His sharp eyes (and probably Raphael's as well) could totally see the formed hickey on his neck. Standing out loud and proud. All the others were hidden by the clothing he wore. "Good morning Raphael." Alec offered up as he bent down, cringing a little at the ache in his hips (as well as his butt) and hoped he masked it well as he accepted energetic and ecstatic hugs from Magnus' children.

Magnus grinned at the display of affection his children gave Alec. To Magnus, Alec looked utterly scrumptious. He had a desire to drag the man right back to bed, but he had his babies and his brother here, so best not.

"We missed you." Max piped up, Magnus' grin widening as Alec seemed to become a little sappy at his darling cherubs, placing kisses into their hair adorably. Magnus knew he would have seen them yesterday but it was like they hadn't seen him in days, never mind how adorable he found them when they broke from Alec's hugs and came back to him, crowding around his legs and clinging on adorably. His children were truly the cutest kids in the world.

"Morning," Raphael drawled out a little too suspiciously, even though he'd already come to the very conclusion of what had gone on last night between the two men. Alec may have fumbled through an explanation a couple days ago, but there was just something in his eyes, never mind the hint of pink that was on his cheeks, at wanting the kids out of the house upon Magnus' return.

"So, how about those pancakes?" Alec offered up, as natural as humanly possible. Or as natural as someone like him, who'd just had sex (again) with a very gorgeous man and was trying desperately not to remember every heated memory that was assaulting his brain right now. There was time for that later. Like in the confines of the bathroom or Magnus' bedroom perhaps? "You three going to help me?"

"Yes!" Came the affirmative answers and the children once again detached themselves from their father and Alec shuffled them off to the kitchen, definitely needing the distraction.

"Magnus..." Raphael (senior) rubbed at his temples as a massive migraine which he would totally call 'Magnus Bane' was quickly forming behind his eyes.

"What?" Magnus quipped far too innocently which Raphael didn't buy at all.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?"

"Of course."

"Wasn't all of this meant to be a fake relationship?"

"Maybe I was wrong."

"Magnus..."

"Don't worry Raph, I know what I'm doing."

"Uh huh..."

"Are you two coming?" Two pairs of eyes darted over to Alec as he was standing in the archway to the kitchen. "Pancakes wait for no one."

"Especially with my children." Alec grinned at Magnus' instant reply and the two men who had still been standing near the entranceway finally got into motion and headed to the kitchen, taking seats on stools as they silently watched Alec with the children, each one on their designated step-stool and doing something to assist in making the batter.

Alec took a glance over his shoulder, just in time to see Magnus cup Raphael's cheek, murmuring something along the lines of 'I promise its going to be alright'.

"Allie, egg!" Max quipped, dragging his attention back to the youngsters helping him as he took the offered egg from Max's tiny hands and cracked it into a glass bowl, adding it to the others already there. Alec made a mental note to ask Magnus what he meant by that when the two of them had some alone time once more.

For now though, Alec's attention was stolen by Magnus' bubbly children as they jabbered away at what they did at Uncle Raphy's place, though Alec couldn't help but keep an ear out as Magnus filled in Raphael on his trip to the UK and was quietly telling him how Catarina was doing and the fact she was coming home in the next few days and he needed to ensure her after-care was ready for when she got back and smiled when Raphael had murmured 'I'll help too' as the two men truly cared for their recovering friend.

#

After breakfast, Alec and Magnus had been cleaning up, Raphael bringing the dirty dishes in from the dining table whilst the kids got settled into their beanbags and watched some cartoons, all three very excited about having the day off school and day care as they got to spend it with their beloved father.

Like Magnus predicted, this morning brought a snow shower, which Alec did frown over, but the professional photographer did assure him that it was going to clear up by midday. Alec hoped so since lunch was happening at 1pm on the rooftop terrace.

"That's the last one." Raphael handed it to Magnus who then handed it to Alec who began washing it. Raphael's warm dark eyes shifted between the pale man and his friend as Magnus was standing right at Alec's side, pretty much in his personal space, shoulders touching and then he heard the sound of water splashing.

"Hey, stop that." Alec admonished as it appeared Magnus decided to have a small water fight with him and Alec gave Magnus a nudge, bumping him away from his customary chores. It brought hearty laughter bubbling up from Magnus as he pressed a kiss to Alec's shoulder. Raphael, as observer, had never seen Magnus this free before. His dear friend placed up many walls over the years, but right here and now, he appeared quite unguarded and Raphael wasn't sure how he should feel about it all. He observed Alec pull the plug, dirty water gurgling down the sink and then he dried his hands and shifted over to the kitchen island bench and picked up his half drunk coffee. His sharp eyes took in the way Magnus placed his hand at the small of Alec's back before pouring some hot water into a cup as Magnus decided to brew himself a herbal tea.

"So, what, you two boyfriends now?" Raphael immediately voiced, without even slowly easing into such a topic and observed as Alec choked and then spat out his coffee. Magnus came to his rescue and thumped him on the back as he coughed away.

"Why... Why would you ask that?" Alec's voice came out slightly raspy.

"Darling, Raphael is no idiot and you do have a very substantial hickey on your neck." Magnus watched Alec frown. "You forgot I put it there again didn't you?" Alec flushed just as Raphael raised an eyebrow at the 'again' comment. "And yes Raphael, Alexander and I are going out. We are boyfriends. For real." Alec flushed at how direct and straight to the point Magnus was with his brother and one of his best friends. His gaze shifted between Magnus who stood all defiant with his arms across his chest, the material of his shirt gaping open to reveal some of his taut skin and then to Raphael who just arched an eyebrow.

Seconds passed until...

"Right. Well... I'm off." Alec blinked several times from where he stood whilst Magnus wiped up the mess he made from spitting coffee all over the place.

"That's it? That's all he's going to say?" Alec shifted his gaze to Raphael, looking at him through the archway as he was farewelling Magnus' children goodbye, advising them that he would be back in a few hours to have lunch with them which they smiled widely at. Alec then shifted his gaze to Magnus who shrugged his shoulders.

"Its Raph, I expect nothing more or less from him." Alec didn't like that at all and on quick feet headed for the front door which Raphael just pulled open.

"Wait, Raphael..." Brown eyes looked back at him. "Um, did you want to ask me anything?"

"Like what?"

"Um, well, like if I'm serious about dating Magnus or tell me not to hurt him or... I don't know...something?" Alec scratched at the back of his neck. He'd never been in this sort of situation before but just having someone shrug their shoulders nonchalantly when being advised that their 'brother' and best friend had a new boyfriend surely didn't seem normal. After all, if Izzy actually introduced him to a steady boyfriend, which he knew she never had, he would give the man the third degree. Although maybe that was why Izzy never had a solid boyfriend, as far as he was aware, what with her studies and also because she knew him well and knew how much he truly would grill her potential boyfriend and possibly scare him off.

"Do you seriously want to be his boyfriend, even knowing some of the history that he has told you?" That was probably as delicate as Raphael could call Magnus' shit.

"I do. I mean I know he's not told me some stuff, especially about Camille, but I'm alright with that for now." The both of them fell silent before Raphael let out a sigh.

"Good luck then." He turned into the hallway, pulling the door closed behind him but paused and shifted his stern gaze back over his shoulder. "Oh and Alec..." Those blue eyes lifted to focus on him "...if you hurt him, I will kill you and bury your body in the woods where no one will find you." Alec felt his eyes widen. "How's that?"

"O-Ok..." He couldn't help but think the man was serious as Alec watched a small grin form on Raphael's lips as he gave a nod and then closed the door.

"Don't listen to him Alexander." Alec jolted as Magnus had snuck up behind him and felt his arms snake around his waist, drawing his back against Magnus' finely chiselled chest and abs. "He's only teasing you." Magnus murmured as he planted a kiss to Alec's cheek and then another to his neck, nibbling a little on his sensitive skin behind his ear which seriously made Alec's knees weak.

"Magnus..."

"Ah, best leave that for another time, yes?" Magnus untangled his limbs from around the young man he couldn't help but touch and shifted his gaze to his three babies who were nice and comfortable in their beanbags and giggling up a storm at whatever cartoon they were watching. "Its so good to hear them like that in the flesh." Magnus sighed adoringly at his cherubs before shifting his gaze to a widely grinning Alec. "I shall leave you in peace to do whatever it is you need to do for my BBQ lunch."

"Why? Where are you going?"

"I need to just go to the gallery for a few hours."

"Magnus, you just got home." Alec complained a little childishly.

"I know Sweetheart, but Clary has been run ragged. You pretty much said so yourself. I won't be long, I promise. I'll be back in time for the BBQ and I'll bring Biscuit with me so she can have a break too. One more won't hurt with this little soiree you've got going will it?"

"I guess not..."

"Don't pout darling, it makes me want to take you back to bed." Alec flushed as Magnus kissed away his frown which, in record time, made his lips shift into a cute and goofy grin. "I need a shower."

"Me too."

"Care to join me then?" Magnus voiced, excitement as plain as day on his face as he wriggled his eyebrows. "Stamp another first on our list of experiences together?" Of course Alec went bright red in the face, several images attacking him at once.

"U-Um..."

"Next time, yes?" Magnus glided his hand down Alec's front, over his hip and then down the curve of his firm backside making the man shudder before he pressed his lips to Alec's cheek and then sauntered rather sexily back down the hallway and towards his ensuite. Alec only frowned a little as Magnus removed his satin shirt all his own, but licked his lips as he got a glimpse of his phoenix tattoo before Magnus disappeared into his bedroom.

Alec pondered for all of five minutes as to whether he should have taken Magnus up on the offer, even with aching hips and a lightly throbbing backside, but was soon distracted, thank the angel, by three adorable cherubs who were calling him over and telling him their idea on wanting to surprise their Papa in hushed whispers. It was all so cute as they wanted to make him a cake and present him with their handmade birthday cards too.

Of course Alec still felt a bit guilty about having taken the man away from his own children, but it didn't seem like it mattered all that much now since Magnus was home and their eyes sparkled as they wanted Alec's help in decorating, but most importantly, baking. Naturally.

"What is your Papa's most favourite thing to eat?" He watched their adorable faces scrunch up, deep in thought.

"Maybe the curry grandpa used to make him a long time ago." Madzie offered up which Alec frowned at. He couldn't very well make that since he hadn't a clue about the recipe and it wouldn't be a surprise if he just flat out asked Magnus for it. Plus that was probably quite personal information his darling daughter was shelling out.

"What else do you think he might like to eat?"

"Allie's food." Young Max piped up brightly. "Its always yummy." Alec knew this too, because Magnus always praised him to high heavens for his creations and it was really sweet the way the kids knew this and liked his food too. Though of course when it was Magnus' praises, it always sent butterflies fluttering about his belly as he would shyly smile back at his boyfriend, still baffled at such compliments.

"Lets make him lots of your sugar cookies. He says they are the best he's ever had." Raphael piped up smartly.

"Even better then the ones Papa always used to buy from the bakery we would go to every weekend together." Madzie took over the explanation from her brother. She was just full of delightful information today as her brother's nodded their heads in agreement.

"How come he hasn't gone back?"

"Because we have Allie now." Of course his cheeks warmed at Max's confession.

"Xanda's cooking and baking is the best!" And a smile formed on Raphael's sweetly grinning face.

"You guys..." Alec mumbled as he attacked the children, delighting in their squeals of laughter as he cuddled and tickled them heartily. To think the thought of Alec's cookies could beat an actual fully fledged bakers brought a smile to his lips.

Sugar cookies he could make with his eyes closed as he finally let up and Magnus' cherubs and he continued in hushed whispers on what to make which turned out to be cookies, some slices and of course a birthday cake. Alec had enlisted the help of three very excited children, not that they would do much cooking, but he had stashed away a couple of bags which contained some decorations they could place around here which would be fun to do.

#

Whilst Magnus was at the gallery, it really did give Alec and the kids time to bake as many cookies, slices and a chocolate and vanilla marble cake with piped icing and wording of 'Happy Birthday Papa' on it and with a massive heart surrounding it too. The kids had insisted Alec do it.

"Do you think he'll like it?" The three kids asked simultaneously as they gazed down at their creation.

"Absolutely." Alec received beaming smiles at his positivity and covered up the perfectly made cake so it would remain moist until it could be devoured later on today. The slices and cookies were already in their respective containers. When it was time to actually eat them he would place them on a much nicer presentation dish. "Now, we've got about half an hour before your Papa comes home so how about we get out the decorations?"

"Yes!" They headed into the living room and Alec pulled the bags from their hiding place, behind the couch which was against the wall and spilled the contents all over the floor. There were packets of balloons, 'happy birthday' confetti and lots of streamers too falling from one bag. The decorations were purple and silver. Due to no other reason then the fact that when Alec was at a party shop, it was all there was, besides bright pink. And as much as he knew Magnus was not adverse to any colour, considering his wardrobe, Alec liked the combination of silver and purple together. There was also the fact that in the other bag was a bunch of party hats which he set aside and then there was a big strip of rolled up thick paper which Alec and the kids had been working on when he had found out it was Magnus' birthday and it was nearly finished as he pulled more items from the bag which consisted of packets of glitter and a lot of glue.

"I'll start on the balloons whilst the three of you begin placing the confetti on the coffee and dining tables and also start uncurling the streamers alright?"

"Ok!" The kids chirped happily once more. Alec looked at the bag of 100 balloons and wasn't sure if he'd have time to blow the lot up. Perhaps this was just being a bit too excessive?

"We'll then finish off..." The doorbell rang and Alec paused in his directive as he got up to answer it, a wide smile on his face as Izzy and Max were early. "Fantastic, more happy helpers are here."

"Helpers at what?" Alec's kid brother questioned and accepted a hug from him before Alec got one, and a kiss, from Izzy. "We need help finishing the birthday sign and also blowing up balloons. I've already got everything from the fridge to get it to room temperature but I need to do some salads and also take a shower." Alec was actually still in Magnus' pyjama bottoms and his black tank after all. He hadn't even gone for a shower as the children took up his time and then they just got stuck into baking after farewelling Magnus who dashed out to go rescue Clary and see how the renovations were going. Yes the man's darling cherubs did pout but when Alec said they had a lot of surprises to create for their Papa, and he wasn't allowed to see them just yet, the frowning faces ceased and baking ensued. There may have been a little flour fight as well, just to cheer the kids up even more.

"Well you best go and do that stuff then." Izzy watched Alec's gaze shift to Magnus' children as they rained silver confetti down onto the bare coffee table before Max and Raphael stole the remaining packets and stood on their respective chairs at the dining table to do the same. Of course several hit the floor, but Alec's OCD for cleanliness would take a back seat this afternoon. Earlier he'd already cleared the coffee table of Magnus' magazines and a decorative pottery dish which had random knick knacks in it and also moved the fruit bowl off the dining table too. "Relax Alec, Max and I have got this, don't we Buddy?"

"Yep!" Max looked like a teen on a mission as he moved further into Magnus' home and accepted energetic hugs from Magnus' kids, along with Izzy, and then all five of them set to work on the tasks at hand.

Alec pitched in every now and then, especially when one of his little princes came looking for him, pouting up at him for not helping with their sign so he'd give either boy a little tickle, scatter some glitter and stars over the spots which had glue on them and then would sneak away when Izzy and Max distracted them to shuffle between the kitchen and the bathroom as he really did need to get ready. There was probably only about ten minutes and Magnus would return.

#

At exactly 1:05pm there was a jingling noise from outside Magnus' front door as Alec's sharp ears picked up on it and he felt his lips shift into a smile.

Quickly Alec took a glance down at himself, dressed pretty casual, especially from how he had 'dolled' himself up the night before and was just in form fitting black jeans, boots and one of his more newer (and not torn) black sweaters and of course a dark grey tank underneath. He always did wear sweaters which were a size too big for him and the sleeve on his left side always fell off his shoulder, even if he bunched them up at his elbows. Alec also had his grey beanie on with some of his unruly hair cutely curled and poking out beneath it. Well Izzy said he looked cute so... Then he also remembered Magnus saying he found him cute so the beanie was staying.

"I think he's back!" Alec exclaimed excitedly at the kids since they had been chatting happily with his brother and their big eyes quickly shifted to look up at him, wide smiles on their adorable faces. "Quick, are you ready to surprise him?" Max and Izzy helped them place on their party hats, which weren't the typical ones as these were like glittery top hats and they had a clip on them so you could just attach it to your hair, or onto your beanie if you were like Alec and was wearing one, and that way you didn't have to have that god awful elastic strap digging into your skin under your chin. Thanks to Alec seeing the hats at the party store, everyone had a different colour. And when Alec meant everyone, he meant all six of them. Technically it came in a pack of ten and the kids got the honours of picking out everyone's colours. Alec got blue, Madzie pink, Raphael black, little Max got red, Izzy silver and big Max got yellow. That of course left gold, green, purple and orange. And yes the children already knew who was getting what with those as well. Alec bunched up a bit of his beanie so he could clip his hat on, slightly crooked of course, Izzy said it was better that way and did the same for the kids. "Quick, fold out the banner and make sure you each have a piece of it so your Papa can see your handiwork." Alec and his siblings assisted as they stood behind Magnus' children and waited for the man to enter his home.

When the door opened, Magnus hadn't even been paying attention as he was engrossed in a conversation with Clary, she giggling at whatever it was that Magnus was talking about and just before he offered to take her jacket, like the gentleman he was, Alec glanced down to see three little mouths part open...

"SURPRISE!" The new occupants in the apartment jolted as Magnus and Clary darted their gaze to where Alec, Izzy, Max and the kids were standing in the middle of the living room with streamers and all 100 balloons strewn about the floor, and of course, the glittery banner which read 'Happy Birthday Papa/Magnus' on it.

"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?" Clary complained lightly.

"It was yesterday." Magnus absently voiced as he pulled out his phone and took a picture, much to Alec's surprise as he was not quick enough to duck his face behind the banner.

Magnus pocketed his phone and then moved further into his home, leaving Clary by the door which she did close for him as a massive grin was on his lips as he moved through the sea of silver and purple balloons to his darling children who were holding up the banner as high as they could, their arms over their heads and massive smiles on their sweet faces. Of course Alec, Izzy and Max were behind them, holding up the large banner with their index fingers and thumbs for added support.

"Well look at all this."

"Are you surprised Papa?" Young Max asked.

"I am. How on earth did you pull this off without me finding out?" Magnus questioned with astonishment literally dripping from his voice. "You three are just far too sneaky for me." Magnus kneeled on the floorboards, after pushing balloons out the way and engulfed his giggling babies in his tight embrace, plastering them with kisses and gave the widely grinning Lightwood's a wink. "I love the banner. Its going in my memory box." Alec wondered what a memory box was before listening to Magnus' darling cherubs giggle in glee as he peppered them with more kisses before commenting on their lovely glittery hats.

"Allie bought them for us." Young Max offered up.

"We made you cards too." Madzie piped up. He watched his babies scurry over to the confetti and streamer laden coffee table, kicking balloons out the way as they went, some popping in the background, and then thrust their cards into his face.

"Thank you my darlings." Everyone watched as Magnus praised their handiwork, giving each one of them the utmost attention. For a split second Alec thought he should have filmed this so Magnus' father could see just what kind of loving father Magnus truly was to his children.

"With Papa home now, does that mean we can eat?" Raphael's big eyes were looking up and over at Alec as his stomach grumbled and everyone laughed.

"It won't be long now Raph." Alec handed off the banner to his siblings and made his way over to Magnus as he was still kneeling on the ground. "Can I give your Papa his hat?" The kids nodded their head, shifting out the way for a moment as Alec squat down, pulling the gold one from the packet and lifted his gaze to Magnus' mesmerising and smiling orbs. "Hey..."

"Hey yourself." Magnus bent his head down so he could clip the gold hat into his perfectly styled hair, tilting it slightly to the side like Izzy ordered him to do. "Thank you my darling." Magnus kissed him and they earned a whistle from Izzy which Alec hated since his brain always did do silly things, like forgetting the fact that he and Magnus were not alone in the apartment as he lost himself in everything that was Magnus and had kissed his gorgeous boyfriend back without truly realising it. Not until he heard Izzy's whistle. Alec quickly got to his feet, trying very hard not to blush even more then what he already was and helped Magnus to his feet.

"Um, did you want to..."

"Oh my god, CLARY?!" Alec jerked his gaze to Izzy as she went dashing past and clasped hands with the redhead. "How long has it been?" Everyone watched the two girls embrace.

"Too long. How are you Izzy?"

"I'm good. Insanely busy, but good. Man you filled out nicely." Alec wasn't sure how to take Izzy saying that and watched Clary whack her.

"I know I was scrawny and flat chested, no need for you to point it out."

"We've so much to catch up on!" Clary giggled as Izzy tucked her into her side, she was a little shorter then her after all, and then promptly pulled her further into Magnus' home. "Alec, get me the green hat." He wordlessly handed it over to his bossy sister, watching as Izzy placed it into Clary's fiery red hair, he having no idea how close the two of them had been back in the day as he watched them hug once more.

"Have you seen how this looker turned out?" Alec blinked when he realised his sister was pointedly staring at him and then had emerald eyes looking him up and down too.

"I know. Very surprising indeed. Pity he's already taken though." Alec felt his mouth drop open. Were these two seriously checking him out?

"Indeed he is ladies." Alec jolted as Magnus wrapped an arm around his waist and then pressing his lips to his cheek which earned some 'awww' squeals from both Izzy and Clary as they clasped hands together. "Doesn't he look utterly sweet in his beanie?" Alec watched both Izzy and Clary's smiles widen. "I bet he did it just for me, because I find him so cute like this."

A knock at the door saved Alec as he escaped the chatter about him, and the laughter too, and went to answer it by reefing said door open.

"Oh thank the angel, a sane person." Alec proclaimed, and earned a raised eyebrow as Raphael stood before him.

"Hello to you too?" Alec sheepishly grinned and stepped away from the threshold.

"Kids, your Uncle is here." Squeals of delight erupted through the apartment and tiny feet bounded towards the emotionless man as his legs were attacked. They had literally spent last night with him, breakfast too and yet the cries of 'we missed you' were utterly adorable. Alec guessed they softened Raphael's supposedly impenetrable heart as a slight curve graced his lips as Alec closed the door.

"Sweet Pea, did you want to put your Uncle Raphy's hat on him?"

"Yes!"

"Hat?" Brown eyes widened a little when Alec presented a glittery purple hat to his niece. It was totally going to stand out against his all black attire.

"You don't want him feeling left out now do you?" Alec got three shakes of the head.

"Come on Uncle Raphy, bend down so I can place it in your hair." Madzie's sugary sweet voice requested. Alec watched brown eyes narrow as Raphael squat down for his precious Madz.

"Mark my words Lightwood, you will pay for this." Alec grinned wide, and heard Magnus' distinct laughter in the background at his brother's scathing words. Alec truly wasn't sure whether he should be scared or not, but turned his attention to everyone else in the apartment and voiced it was time to head up to the rooftop terrace so they could get this BBQ party started.

Well, after everyone, mainly the kids, placed their jackets on. And since it was a special occasion Alec (though mainly it was Magnus) allowed the twins to wear their Superman and Batman puffer jackets. They were utterly pleased as they dashed up to the rooftop with their sister, who was in a pink and silver puffer, and their Uncle telling them to be careful, frowning hard as he tried looking up at himself in the purple glittery hat.

#

It'd only been twenty minutes since the party started and Alec was just coming back down to get the bowls of salads from the fridge, some more drinks and also the sauces if anyone wanted any for the cooked meat. Magnus had wanted to help him, but he shooed his boyfriend off, along with everyone else as it wouldn't take him that long. Alec liked the idea of organising this soiree as Magnus called it and didn't mind waiting on the man or his nearest and dearest either. He liked seeing Magnus surrounded by family and friends, delighting in the easy smile on his lips, the sparkle in his eye and the laughter bubbling up from his chest. Then there was his adorably clingy children who stole his attention every now and then as they discovered something new in their toy chest that he had to see.

Just as Alec was contemplating on how to juggle all the items with only two hands, his head jerked to the left as there was some knocking at the door. He moved over to the entrance, pulled the door open and felt his blue eyes widen just slightly at the newest guest before him.

"Mr Bane!"

"I know its a bit late..."

"Not at all, please come in." Alec shifted away from the entrance as Asmodeus stepped inside. Whilst it was 1:30pm they hadn't actually started eating yet, though the BBQ wasn't far off since Alec had left Max in charge of watching the grill and making sure to keep Izzy far away from it, though that didn't seem hard as she seemed to have started up an in-depth conversation with Raphael.

Alec found it all quite interesting, watching from afar as they sat on the 'L' shaped lounge, a little close too, though Magnus and Clary were nearby as well. However, whatever Raphael was talking about had Izzy deeply enthralled but decided not to pry or stare too much and concentrated on the tasks at hand of turning the meats over and conversing with his baby brother along with keeping an eye on the kids.

Alec jerked his attention back to Asmodeus and observed the man shift his gaze to all the decorations scattered about the place and then to the banner which was laid out on the couch.

"The BBQ is on the rooftop terrace and due to the unpredictable weather, the kids and I went a bit silly with the decorations in here instead of up there." Alec wasn't sure why he was even explaining himself.

"I didn't realise there was a rooftop terrace."

"Magnus hasn't used it with...um...how busy he's been lately." Alec finished off a little lamely as Asmodeus drifted further into his sons home.

"Its different from when I saw it last." Alec wasn't sure what to say to that since he already assumed that Magnus' father wasn't a regular visitor or house guest here and watched the man's eyes shift about the large open plan living space. Asmodeus' gaze locked onto a black and white framed image of Magnus hugging his beaming children. Alec was sure a small curve lifted upon the older man's lips.

"Um..."

"I can't stay long, I've a meeting around 3pm." The curve was gone as calculating eyes shifted to Alec.

"You came and that's what matters." Alec offered up and watched the man place down a bag before shifting his attention full on him. "Thank you for accepting my invite."

"Thank you for the invite." Asmodeus reiterated as he followed Alec with his gaze as he headed on over to the dining table.

"You've come at the right time too. Make yourself useful and take some of this for me." The older man wasn't sure how he felt about being ordered around and watched Alec point to some salad bowls and then picked up the other remaining one and a tray which contained more drinks and the bottles of sauces.

Alec used his elbow to pull the glass sliding door open a small amount until he could shove it further open with his boot and headed up the stairs.

When Asmodeus was half way up, he heard Alec voice to his son that he had another guest who couldn't stay long but had come to wish him happy birthday.

"Another guest?" Everyone on the rooftop watched as Magnus' eyes widened, his body going rigid immediately when Asmodeus came into view behind Alec.

"Father!"

"Grandpa!" The kids merrily chirped and both Max and Clary, who had been discussing art and were also near the BBQ which was closer to the stairs then where Magnus, Raphael and Izzy had been talking, were quick to remove the salad bowls from the older man's hands so he could squat down and hug his grandchildren.

"Hello my darlings." He softly murmured, his attention stolen away from his own son as his sweet grandchildren gushed happily over having their beloved father back home and how happy he must be too that Magnus was home as well. Never mind the fact their young minds just didn't understand how rocky things were between the two men.

"What's he doing here?" Magnus softly whispered which Alec, Raphael and Izzy were in ear range of, his apprehensive gaze watching his father closely as he interacted with his children.

"I invited him to come." Alec offered up.

"Why?" Alec gulped down the lump in his throat as Magnus shifted his hardened gaze to him.

"He's here to see you." Magnus' guard was up, even if Raphael placed a comforting hand on his tense shoulder.

"Why does he need a reason other then to come see you?" Raphael softly voiced.

"And to wish you happy birthday." Alec tacked on.

"Because he usually just sends a text message. He's been doing that for years." Alec shifted his gaze to Izzy who was looking a bit confused since she didn't know what was going on. "Him being here means he wants something, or wants to threaten me with something else."

"Magnus..." Raphael squeezed his shoulder. "You know he wouldn't do that with all of us here." Not that he was trying to defend the older man since he had been surprised to see him there just as much as Magnus was. He hadn't realised Alec was going to walk the think line when it came to Magnus and his father.

Raphael, no matter what, would always have Magnus' back. The two of them had been through a lot together because just like he was there for Magnus, the older man was there for him too. He'd been there when his father walked out on them, leaving him to become the "man of the house" when he was a teen.

Magnus had been there when he found out Rosa had been dating an abusive asshole for over a year and was too scared to leave him. It was actually Magnus who saw the bruise and had the intervention where she had broken down in front of them and told them everything. They hugged her close, told her they would not tell his mother and had literally scared the man off, he jumping a plane to relocate to Florida and to this day had never returned. Magnus had also been there when his mother became ill and he wasn't sure what to do if he lost her, but thankfully it was not life threatening.

To Raphael, his mother and sister were his entire world. He always promised them he'd look after them and vowed to make sure their lives were a lot easier now then what they had when growing up. It fuelled his desire to start up his business, which Magnus had backed him all the way. He'd even done long hours with him forming his plans together and it had fortunately flourished. And flourished fast which was all a bit much, but Raphael was nothing if not stubborn and a perfectionist and took it in his stride. Thanks to his fortunes he was able to wipe his mother's debts and she could retire early and comfortably.

Then there was the day Rosa called him to say she met someone else, Raphael had flown in to meet the man, along with Magnus. She knew from the day she came clean about the abuse she underwent for a year that there was no way she could date another man without the approval from both Raphael and Magnus. He was indeed a nice man, but tragedy struck as three months before she was going to be wed, he passed away. His sister was devastated and it took over a year with a lot of counselling, but she finally began to date again.

When both he and Magnus went to meet the newest one, he suspiciously looked a little like Magnus, though not as magnificent and flamboyant, or so Magnus would say. Raphael always did suspect his sister had a soft spot for his dear friend, but Magnus, as much as he was a playboy, never placed any advances on his beautiful sister. He had asked him why once, and Magnus had stated that someone as unloving and uncommitted as him was not a good match for his darling Rosa.

When Rosa fell pregnant, her boyfriend wasn't ready to be a father and the Santiago stubbornness came out of his sister as she told him she was keeping their child and if he didn't want to be apart of their lives then he was to get out and never return. The 'Magnus lookalike' packed his bags and was gone within the week. She cried, Raphael became angry and Magnus consoled them.

Life moved on and now they were all blessed with Samuel. Catarina's health was on the mend and Ragnor was still Ragnor. Now all Raphael needed was Magnus and Asmodeus to sort their issues out. It was a long time coming, he often prayed for it to happen, and perhaps there was hope it could happen sooner then he realised. And perhaps Alec was the key to that.

"Maybe there is a change in the air?" Raphael broke from his thoughts as his gaze shifted between Magnus' frowning face and Alec's slight shrug of the shoulders. Even if the man was trying to be nonchalant about it, he could see the nervousness in those blue orbs as clear as day. "Not everything is as it seems Magnus. We should never judge a book by its cover right?"

"Well..."

"Please Magnus? Please give it a chance. Be civil, even if only for a few moments." Magnus hated the pout on Alec's face. It was winning him over rather quickly. "I'm sure he'll do the same, especially in mixed company." Alec hated the frown on Magnus' face. He hated being the cause of it. "He won't be here long, he's got a meeting to attend, but the good thing is, he's here. He came Magnus."

"Listen to him." Magnus shifted his gaze to his brother.

"I don't like it when people gang up on me."

"We're not. We just want what's best for you." Raphael immediately replied. "We want to try and give you what you desire, but never wish to admit to." Magnus' gaze narrowed as he let out a huff as he straightened his jacket, the military one he'd worn before and Alec had really liked on him, and headed over towards his father and his widely smiling children.

"I've done the wrong thing haven't I?" Alec chewed worriedly on his bottom lip, blue eyes a little glassy and boy did Raphael hope the man wasn't going to cry on him.

"No." Raphael placed his hand on Alec's shoulder for a moment. "Whether Magnus wants to admit it or not, and I am going with not, he needs this." All eyes watched as the Bane men shook hands, Asmodeus wishing Magnus a happy birthday, even if it is a day late. Alec really wanted to stay close, to try and protect Magnus from the supposed 'big bad wolf' as much as possible but Raphael's hand clasped his for but a moment. "Leave them be for now." Alec wasn't sure if he should, even if he completely believed his previous wording of not everything about Magnus' father was as it seemed. He'd seen it first hand after all. The talk they had, the way he loved his son but didn't know how to say it. Possibly didn't believe he deserved it with the darkness hanging over him for the choices he made. The choice that looked after hundreds of employees but forgot the one person he should have placed first above all else. His son. His young son who had no one but him...and Asmodeus forgot that. Just how on earth can one forgive that?

"Alec?" He jerked to attention, making his way over to Max who was telling him he thinks the food was ready. Alec went back into 'chef' and 'party organiser' mode leaving Asmodeus and Magnus be for now.

"You look well Magnus."

"I am doing well." The caution in Magnus could be cut with a knife.

"The children are pleased with your return." Their eyes drifted down to Magnus' cherubs who were at their legs, smiling up at them. Asmodeus ran his hand through Madzie's frizzy hair.

"Why not go and play?" Magnus voiced softly, his children detaching from him and his father as they rushed to their designated space on the terrace, diving back into the toy chest.

"This place is amazing. I never knew this was here."

"It wasn't." Asmodeus watched his son shift his gaze back to Alec who, with the help of Max, were taking the cooked meat to the picnic table, where he then accepted a non-alcoholic drink from his sister. Asmodeus caught the smile on his sons lips. "He created it for me. For us."

"That's quite the birthday present." Magnus let out a slight chuckle, knowing his father was gazing at him as he pulled the omamori he started carrying on his person starting from today. He was never letting it go.

"Its a bonus to the real present he gave me." Asmodeus tilted his head as Magnus brushed his thumb over the brightly coloured omamori. "I've never believe in such things before, like charms or prays or anything of the sort, but this one...this one I'd like to believe with everything I have."

"Magnus..."

"Lunch!" Their eyes jerked to the picnic table where everyone was beginning to find their seats, Magnus watching his delighted children come back towards them.

"Papa, I want to sit with you."

"Alright Maxi." Father, son and grandchildren made their way over and sat down.

#

As time drifted by, everyone amazed at the rooftop space and the fact in under three weeks it had come together thanks to Alec's determination. Magnus cannot help but watch his father every now and then, noticing his eyes shifted over his head and knew he was gazing at he artwork on the brick wall. He was sure his father's eyes had widened at the lake house charcoal drawing but he never made any comment on it.

When Izzy started teasing her brother, about how he did this, how there truly was some style hidden under his jeans and sweater combo he watched his boyfriend tell her to knock it off and leave him be. Well, Magnus was joining in as he too wanted to praise him for putting not only the rooftop terrace together, but also this lovely luncheon too. The weather was definitely on their side. For now anyway. Magnus also loved the tiny blush from Alec and his shy smile too. It melted Magnus' heart.

When dessert was brought out, Magnus being made to close his eyes by his rather excited children, when he was able to open them, he was gazing down at quite a large cake, plus the slices and the cookies and also a lovely looking fruit salad Alec had slapped together as well. Magnus wasn't sure if he could actually fit anything in, but the look on his children's faces as he saw the decorated lettering on the cake and their hopeful grins, he knew he had to at least eat a little piece in front of them and gush about how amazing it tasted. Which of course it did since he knew it was made by Alec.

Magnus one again accepted the cheers of 'happy birthday' from everyone and it truly was one of the best times he'd ever had. Even with his father there too. They hadn't talked a lot during the time, but Magnus was pleased.

Everyone began to mingle about once more, shifting seats on the picnic benches to chat with whoever they wanted to chat with and it was then Magnus was realising that his own father seemed to be spending more and more time with Alec. More so, he also started to notice the way Alec wasn't completely on guard around him, not like he had been when they had dinner together that time. Though he can't think much on the mater when his youngest steals all the attention.

"Grandpa, have some more cake."

"I'm much too full for cake my darling, I'll just have one of those cookies instead."

"No Grandpa, you can't!" Asmodeus had been reaching towards the plate of biscuits, just like Clary had already done, as everyone's random conversations died down as all eyes shifted to the youngster.

"Why not?"

"Allie made those specially for Papa. They are his most favourite." Everyone watched as Clary placed the cookie back down on the plate, a frown on her lips as she had been eyeing them off for quite awhile now. Chuckles mingled about.

"Its alright Maxi, I'm happy to share with everyone." Magnus ran his fingers through his young boys hair since his son was still sitting in his lap. Raphael was in his beloved Uncles lap and had been happily chatting with said Uncle and Izzy and his darling Sweet Pea was cuddling with Alec.

"Are you sure?" By the angel his son was utterly precious.

"I am." Magnus pressed a kiss to the top of Max's head before watching his boy stand up on his thighs, leaning over the picnic bench as his tiny hand went for the plate of sugar cookies.

"Here you go Clare-bear." The youngster offered up the cookie to the smiling redhead. She had played with him and his siblings earlier and they'd already liked her and had given her a cute nickname. Alec was sure they got that trait from their father. The only one that didn't seem to have a nickname here from Magnus or his children was indeed his sister. Though he was realising they did like calling her 'Iz' over 'Izzy' and she seemed to coo at their cuteness and offer a dozen or so hugs which got them squealing in delight. However, when Alec had seen the way his sister beamed Magnus a smile or two or ten when he called her 'Isabelle', Alec knew then and there that was Magnus' nickname for his sister. She, like Alec, didn't really like her first name being spoken and yet when it came from Magnus, in his slightly exotic and deep tone, they both loved it. Both accepted it being voiced only by him. "One for you Uncle Raphy?" Alec broke from his thoughts as Max offered up a cookie to the expressionless man.

"You have it Max. I'm full." They watched as Max placed it back down and began offering up the others to the rest of the table, not forgetting his siblings or his father and then realised only one was remaining, which was the one Raphael offered up in the first place. The IT businessman had already calculated there were not enough on the plate to share between the ten of them. Everyone watched the youngster furrow his eyebrows as he glared down at the only cookie left. Like the very notion would make another materialise. Never mind the fact there was plenty more back in the kitchen as Alec hadn't bothered to bring the lot out.

"Here Allie, you have it." Blue eyes drifted up to Magnus' slightly crinkled ones as he was trying with all his might not to burst into laughter at his 'sacrificing' child.

Everyone watched Alec mumble something to Madzie, she scooting over to her grandfather's lap as Alec stood up and leaned over the picnic table. Magnus' grin was wide as Alec took a bite of the offered cookie.

"You have the rest Maxi." Alec mumbled with a grin on his lips, glowing eyes shifting up to Magnus' as his hand came up to wipe a crumb from the corner of his mouth and then his sweet boyfriend sat back down, licking his lips of the butter and sugar after taste. Everyone watched as Max was more then happy to chomp down the half eaten cookie before asking if he could have another piece of cake.

"You can share another piece with your brother." Max frowned up at his beloved father, but was tickled as Magnus said if he was a good boy, they could have a piece for dessert after dinner tonight. That got his boy grinning and he was happy to share another piece, Magnus deciding to feed his twins and tried to ignore his father's gaze watching as he did so.

Just as Magnus was wiping icing from the corner of Max's face with a napkin, whilst Izzy did the same to his older twin who was still cuddled into his Uncle, his sharp hearing had picked up Alec telling his father the time.

"Goodness, I hadn't realised it had gone so quickly." Magnus watched his father rise from the bench next to Alec. "I have a meeting I cannot cancel which is in fifteen minutes."

"Magnus and I will walk you out." Alec quickly piped up and watched his boyfriend give him an arched eyebrow.

After a few moments to process that information, Magnus finally rose from his seat, carrying Max with him so he could farewell his grandfather since Raphael had already rushed over and his father had already been hugging his darling daughter.

"You'll come visit us again won't you grandpa?"

"I will if I'm invited back." Asmodeus rose to his tall height, shifting his gaze about the rooftop. "It was nice to meet you all." His gaze dropped to Raphael. "And to see you once more too." Asmodeus offered a small smile as the young man his son truly thought of as a brother gave him a nod of respect.

Alec came to stand next to Magnus, slipping his hand into his as Asmodeus ventured down the stairs after waving to his grandchildren as they had decided to move back to the 'kids corner' and begin playing games once more, Clary with them to entertain them some more. Alec had also taken notice of how Izzy had been glancing at Asmodeus throughout the luncheon, and he knew when her gaze reached his, she recalled him from outside the café they'd been at after from their heart to heart chat. Thankfully she didn't say anything.

"Come on..." Alec prompted Magnus and headed down the stairs where Asmodeus was waiting on the balcony for them. As Alec watched father and son quietly walk to the front door, Alec decided to hang back, trying to give the awkward duo a moment alone, but also in reach if Magnus needed him for support. It was then Alec's orbs dropped to the bag still on the coffee table. "Mr Bane you forgot your bag." Both men shifted their gaze to the bag Alec was now holding up.

"Its for Magnus." Asmodeus offered up, remembering he had brought it with him but had forgotten about it as Alec requested/ordered his services of carrying salad up to the rooftop terrace. The older man moved back over to Alec, asked him to open the bag for him and then promptly pulled a plain black box from within it and then headed back over to Magnus who was frozen by his front door.

"Happy Birthday." Both Alec and Asmodeus watched a play of emotions rush across Magnus' face, a mix of shock, surprise, wonder, excitement and confusion all meld together. "You don't have to open it now." Though just as Asmodeus had said that, Magnus had already lifted the lid off, tossing it over his shoulder which Alec cannot help but grin at. It seemed like such a Magnus thing to do as he listened to it go clacking down the hallway.

It isn't long before his ears, along with Asmodeus, pick up on Magnus' tiny gasp.

"This is..." The item is pulled out and the now empty box dropped to the ground at Magnus' feet. Alec gulped down the lump in his throat as Magnus' trembling hands held whatever was in the box tightly.

"I'm not sure if you remember it, but I was having a clean out the other day and thought you should have it."

"I can't..." Alec felt his heart pounding in his chest at how softly Magnus had voiced that. "I can't take your camera." Blue eyes widened as this was surely the camera that truly had started everything Magnus loved about photography

"It belonged to your grandfather." Asmodeus explained. "He passed it down to me when I was a teenager and now I'm passing it down to you. I should have given it to years ago." Asmodeus watched Magnus chew on his bottom lip, something he hadn't seen in a long time as he gazed down at the camera, fingers on his right hand tracing over it. "You don't have to accept it, but I think he'd want you to have it." Asmodeus watched Magnus jerk his gaze up, his breath hitching when he noticed that sparkle in his eyes he hadn't seen in a long time. The way he held onto the camera with both hands now, clutching it to his chest, Asmodeus knew how important this camera was.

"N-No... I... So many memories are..." Magnus darted his gaze back to the camera, shaking his head to try and collect his thoughts and feelings and stuff them back down into the pit of his stomach and the dark recesses of his heart. "Thank you." Asmodeus' hand came up to squeeze his sons shoulder before dropping it and giving a nod to Alec before he left silently, the door clicking closed.

The quiet was too much for Alec.

"Magnus, are you alright?" He tentatively walked over, eyes widening when he saw that Magnus' shoulders were shaking! "Oh shit, Magnus I'm sorry! It's all my fault. I asked him to come and..." Alec halted when Magnus shook his head, those teary eyes gazing up at him.

"I'm fine."

"But you're not." Alec frowned, desperately wanting to help but didn't know how. He watched Magnus' eyes drift back to the camera in his hands.

"I loved this camera. Loved that time in my life..."

"Oh Magnus..." Alec wrapped his arms around the man, allowing him to place his head on his shoulder as he squeezed him tight. He hadn't meant to be so bloody cruel and send Magnus' emotions spiralling like they were. How the hell could he make this right? And what the hell could he say to make it right too?

Alec jerked his eyes up and over to the balcony door when he heard a small amount of noise coming from there and noticed it was Raphael. He'd come down to check on them, or mainly Magnus since he was protective of the man. There was a small bitter-sweet smile on his lips and then he gave Alec a nod before he closed the door and moved back upstairs, making sure to distract everyone until Magnus and Alec, especially Magnus, were composed enough to come back up.

"I'm alright now. Sorry for just falling apart like that."

"You don't ever have to apologise about that Magnus. I should be apologising. I sent out the invite to him, hoping he would come for you, but in the process I never wanted to upset you the way I did."

"I'm not upset at you Sweetheart." Alec lifted his frowning eyes to Magnus.

"You aren't?"

"No." His slightly red eyes drifted down to the camera still in his hands. "Its just...a very special camera."

"Holding very special memories for you?"

"Yes." Magnus confessed. "I just...became overwhelmed by it all. Never expecting my father to even want to give it to me. My emotions got the best of me. I shocked even myself."

"Its alright to feel that way Magnus."

"Yeah?" His small and almost confused voice broke Alec's heart. It was so vulnerable and Alec truly hadn't thought Magnus could ever be that way. He was always fluttering here and there, a massive smile on his face and oozing confidence like it was going out of style. Here and now though, after witnessing that, he knew his boyfriend had so many layers to him and Alec wanted to know them all.

"Yeah..." Alec mumbled back as he pressed his lips to Magnus' temple allowing his usually head strong and in control boyfriend to lean on him for a bit longer. He liked being able to stand alongside Magnus, being a good boyfriend and offering his silent strength and support like this. So Magnus knew, hopefully he knew, that he wasn't alone right now. After a small amount of silence between them, Alec loosened his embrace a little. "Are you going to come back upstairs ad grace us with your very flamboyant self?" Alec liked Magnus' tiny chuckle.

"I will. I just need a minute."

"Not too long or I won't be able to hold the hordes off." Magnus gave him a nod and Alec let him go and headed towards the balcony door.

"Alexander," He shifted to look back at Magnus, feeling a grin form on his lips when the dashing man, even with his red eyes, blew him a kiss. Alec was quick to 'catch it' and 'pocket it' as Magnus shook his head whilst chuckling. "You adorable dork." Alec watched him head down the hallway, probably making his way to his ensuite to freshen up and most definitely place his precious present away as well.

Alec headed back up to the rooftop, giving a nod to Raphael and then shifted his attention to Magnus' children who were wide eyed as Max was showing them a trick.

#

Later that evening, with all the drama finally over for one day, the kids were tucked in bed and they could finally have a moment in peace, silently entering Magnus' bedroom and it wasn't until the door clicked closed that Alec leaned against it for a moment.

"How are you feeling?"

"Its been quite the day."

"That's an understatement." Magnus grinned at him before shuffling back over and giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. As much as Alec wants to get lost in it, he cannot help but hit Magnus' shoulder, finally remembering something the man made him do awhile ago.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Magnus pouted and rubbed his shoulder.

"For making me Google '69'." Alec frowned when Magnus cracked up, though keeping it a little quiet since they had just gotten his babies to sleep, and a little later then he liked as well. Though it had been quite the eventful day with them clinging adorably to him for most of the afternoon and evening once his father had gone.

"Oh my darling, I just cannot help but want to open up your world a little more."

"Yeah but..."

"But what?" Magnus cupped Alec's blushing face tenderly within his hands.

Magnus couldn't believe how fortunate he had been to score a lovely boyfriend like Alec. What with how he was so very stubborn and invited his estranged father today, how he watched them interact, to how he always seemed to hover a little around when he and his father chatted every now and then over the hour or so he was there. Plus how Alec silently gave him comfort when his father threw him through a world of emotions at giving him the camera he had loved when he was a young boy. Alec was such a protector and Magnus truly felt blessed in those moments that he had someone beside him, helping him through his mixed raw emotions that had caught even him off guard, most embarrassingly.

"The description... The pictures that came up..." Magnus' grin widened.

"A little too much?"

"A bit..." Alec frowned at Magnus' knowing smile and then watched him nod his head as though he came to the conclusion about something.

"Alright, so that's a no to putting it on the future list for our sexual adventures."

"Y-You have a list?" It was insanely adorable to Magnus how Alec squeaked that out.

"I don't." Magnus chuckled once more as Alec let out a sigh of relief. "Though I do have a little mental one." Those blue eyes shot up at that. "I'm quite an adventurous lover Alexander, but I know all of this is very new to you so in order for me to ensure I don't scare you off, I need to engage you in talks like this every now and then just to see what might interest you." The chewing of the lip had Magnus cupping Alec's face. "Don't look so worried my darling, everything we are doing now is more then enough alright?"

"Alright." Alec accepted the sweet kiss before Magnus moved away, watching as his eyes shifted to his bedside table before a cute tune broke from Magnus' lips as he hummed happily and turned down the bed. Alec took note that Magnus hadn't packed the camera away as it sat on the bedside table, where he'd previously been looking as it had prime spot on a stack of books. "Magnus," Those pretty brown-golden orbs shifted over to him. "Will you promise to tell me when its not enough?"

"Alexander..."

"Please? I don't... I don't want you to be turned off by my inexperience."

"Oh Angel that is highly unlikely to happen." Magnus shifted back over, totally getting into Alec's personal space. "You are very cute after all." Magnus tilted Alec's chin up with his index finger as he pressed their lips together once more. The kiss was soft and sweet and everything Alec could ask for right now as it made his heart swell and his belly flutter, and his knees grew slightly weak.

"But if it does..." Alec mumbled against Magnus' slowly grinning lips.

"Alright Sweet Pea, I promise."

"Eww!" Alec whacked Magnus. "That and 'baby' are off the list." Magnus chuckled at that as he began to remove his clothing, Alec's lips parting as he was given a free show. His eyes followed Magnus to his ensuite as he was only in his boxer briefs now.

"Care to join me Alexander?" Alec knew his face reddened as Magnus shook his bum at him and found himself shaking his head negatively, unable to take Magnus up on the offer. He wasn't sure if his heart would be able to take a naked and very wet Magnus just yet. "You're missing out." Magnus drawled in a sing-song voice, giving him a wink as he kicked the door partly closed.

Alec promptly fell face first into the bed, after changing into slacks and a long sleeved shirt and squished his face into the cushy pillows and cushions and when he heard the water running he tried with all his might not to picture a very naked Magnus who would be running those very skilled hands over his own body and soaping it up with his vanilla body wash and then lathering up his hair with his sandalwood shampoo.

Alec groaned as he pulled the covers up and over his head and curled into a ball, trying to block the images and Magnus' light and very teasing humming coming from the ensuite.

#

Alec didn't realise he dozed off as when he drifted lightly back to consciousness, his head was on Magnus' thigh and his boyfriends left hand was brushing through his messy hair rather soothingly. Alec cracked an eye open, the room in relative darkness aside from the faint glow of the bedside lamp on Magnus' side of the bed. That brought a silly little grin to Alec's lips. Magnus was home and back in his bed and on his side of the bed too. He'd gotten a side of Magnus' bed for himself and Magnus took the other, even if Alec constantly would invade the man's space. Though Magnus didn't seem to mind.

Alec didn't want to break the bliss he was currently feeling, but finally shifted and gazed up at Magnus for a moment, only to see him reading a book with a pair of glasses perched on his nose. He didn't even realise the man wore glasses! Or how cute they would make him look too, his hair clean and fluffy and product free. Alec knew Magnus knew he was now awake, since his own hand was drawing circles into Magnus' knee which was covered in satin red pyjama bottoms. Of course the rest of his body was free for him to ogle but for now Alec just gazed over at the closed door and to where several satin dressing gowns hung from the hook on the back of it.

"Magnus?"

"Mm?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were super rich?" Alec chewed on his lip as he hadn't realised he was just going to blurt that out! A lot of what Magnus' father had said to him days ago was rolling around in his head and though Alec was determined to ease into any of the topics with his boyfriend, he hadn't realised after quite an emotional day Magnus had had, he was making the man answer his rambled thoughts!

"What are you talking about?" Alec hated that the sweet caress of Magnus' fingers through his hair ceased as he rolled to lie on his back, head still pillowed on Magnus' thigh and gazed up at him. Magnus' book all but forgotten for now. "I'm not rich. I mean I have money, I do live comfortably so I am very lucky there, but I wouldn't consider that being rich when you see the copious amounts of celebrities and their fortunes and ridiculously over the top properties."

"Your father is a billionaire Magnus." He watched those warm eyes widen.

"You know about that?"

"I...researched it." Alec had no idea why the hell he lied just then.

"He is a billionaire Alexander, but that has nothing to do with me. That is his money." Alec began to suspect that perhaps Magnus had no idea about his father's Will. "Why did you even want to bring that up?" Alec shrugged his shoulders. "I find talking about my father rather awkward at the best of times and even more so when I'm nice and relaxed in my bed with my adorable boyfriend using my thigh as his pillow." Magnus tried to lighten the conversation. His own emotions were still a little chaotic as his gaze shifted to the camera on the bedside table as the very camera made a tiny grin form on his lips.

"Its just..." Alec swallowed hard. "Even if you were a billionaire, I wouldn't be dating you because of money." Magnus' eyebrows furrowed as he shifted his attention back to Alec and the tiny smile shifted to a thin line. "I need you to believe me on that Magnus." Asmodeus' accusation about him had not been sitting well with Alec at all. He understood it. The man was a father and he had been looking out for his estranged son all this time, but still, Alec hated the very thought of the older man, or Magnus himself, thinking he was some gold-digger.

"Alright, Pretty Boy. I believe you." Alec watched Magnus place his book and glasses on the bedside table and shifted to rest on his right side as Magnus rested on his left facing him. Alec felt his lips turn up into a small smile when Magnus leant in, lips brushing oh so lightly against his own. "Its because of my charm and sex appeal instead right?" Before Alec could even respond, not that he would know what to say to such boastful words, nor did he care right now as Magnus finally kissed him long and hard, punching the very breath out of him as he pulled Magnus over his body, loving the weight of the man on top of him.

"M-Magnus..." Alec practically moaned out when the lip-lock ended.

"Yes?"

"Sei un uomo molto bello."

"As are you my darling." Alec immediately went bright red.

"Y-You know what I said?"

"I speak Italian fluently."

"Oh god... You've known all this time?"

"I have my darling." Alec was utterly mortified as he threw an arm over his beet red face and listened to Magnus' sweet chuckling. "So adorable..." Magnus murmured as he peppered kisses on Alec's lips and then several down his neck, before moving back to his lips once more. He wanted to coax Alec out of his embarrassment even if he'd been the one to put him there. "Do you want to know what I said to you, back when you were having your interview?"

"Maybe..." Alec mumbled, even though he totally wanted to know.

"You're a pretty, pretty boy." That worked as Alec drew his arm away.

"Are you serious?"

"Si."

"Magnus..."

"Que pasa, mi querido?"

"That...sounds really sexy coming from you."

"Oh I have more." Magnus wriggled his eyebrows.

"You playboy billionaire." Alec bit his bottom lip when Magnus frowned at that and his eyebrows furrowed.

"That is off the list."

"Sorry..." Alec craned his neck and kissed Magnus before hugging him tight as he buried his face against his neck and breathed in the sandalwood scent.

"Oh my cuddly boyfriend is too cute to be mad at." Alec laughed, even if he blushed and enjoyed it when Magnus joined him. He didn't like it when Magnus rolled away, frowning up a storm, but he was turning off the light and then turned him over and Magnus spooned into him, making Alec grin like a loon in the darkness as he pretty much went to jelly at having Magnus' warmth and taut body all around him. "Good night my darling." Magnus softly whispered, pressing kisses to his temple, cheek and neck, making his eyes flutter closed.

Before Alec drifted off, one hand rose to rest against Magnus' forearm wrapped around him and he remembered to offer a good night back to his boyfriend before he quickly fell asleep.

#

(The next morning...)

Alec had been placing some butter on some toast for Raphael when he had heard Magnus' phone chime away on the coffee table. Alec had gotten up quite early, leaving Magnus to sleep as he came out to clean up. All the dishes were washed, the banner was folded neatly since Alec remembered Magnus wanted to place that in a memory box and all the confetti had been clean up and placed back into a plastic bag to be used for other birthday celebrations in the future. Alec had loosely placed all the streamers into another bag, again to be used for future birthdays, but the living space was still filled with copious amounts of balloons. He had tasked the kids with popping them after breakfast which they were super excited about.

"Oh my..." Alec placed down the extra buttered toast he'd just cooked to go with scrambled eggs Saturday and shifted his gaze to Magnus as he had gone to read the message on his phone.

"What is it?" When Magnus hadn't replied to his query Alec shift his gaze up and over to the man to see him gesturing for him to come on over. Alec thought that was a little weird but did as the man asked and left the kids to eat on their own. "Everything alright?"

"Its Ragnor."

"Is he alright? Has something happened to him?"

"Oh not at all. He's fine Alexander." Alec let out a sigh of relief at that news. He knew what Catarina's health did to Magnus, angel knows what it would do if it were Ragnor or even Raphael for that matter. It was then he recalled, quite some time ago that the actions of Jace had pretty much placed a strain between Magnus and his friendship with Ragnor. "You're back on speaking terms?" There was hope in his voice that even Alec could hear.

"Even if he's angry with me, it doesn't take him long to forgive me." Magnus raised his gaze from his phone to look at Alec, a slight grin on his lips. "I have that irresistible charm after all."

"I'm sorry something that Jace did made you make a choice you would rather have not had to make."

"Alexander..." Magnus placed down his phone, what was on it momentarily forgotten as he rubbed his hands comfortingly up and down Alec's biceps. "Any normal human in their right mind would realise that was a bad situation and Jace needed to get out of there before anything worse happened." Alec wasn't so sure about that. Magnus seemed almost beyond human with everything that he put up with and tried to protect, whether it be himself, his children, Alec or his family. This man was utterly selfless.

"Still, I hate that he's angry at you when it should be me." Magnus parted his lips at that comment. "Well maybe Jace more but..." Magnus knocked their foreheads together.

"Everything is fine Alexander. Ragnor was just giving me some rather shocking news."

"What? He coming to New York or something? Wants to tell you face to face to steer clear of us dramatic and problematic Lightwood's?" Alec tried to joke as he broke away from Magnus and aimlessly began to re-stack his pile of magazines which he'd placed back on the coffee table and that didn't actually need re-stacking.

"He found them Alexander."

"Found who?"

"Your father's parents." That made the younger man freeze in his shuffling about, promptly turning his rather rigid body and wide eyes back to Magnus.

"Are they..." Alec gulped down the lump in his throat, his knees not being able to hold him up as he sat on the couch. "Are they...dead?" Alec felt his breath shudder as Magnus took a seat next to him, his hands now taking hold of his own.

"No Alexander." Blue eyes immediately widened and lips parted open in shock as that started sinking in. "They're alive!"

#

To be continued...


	18. Chapter 18

**Help Wanted**

By Shin Sankai

#

Author's Notes: So, this chapter, compared to many of my others is seemingly relatively 'short' for my standards. My notes were such a jumbled mess I was getting confused with what should go where and kind of started all over again. That was annoying. So because of that I have now 'split' this over two chapters with a 'Part One' and 'Part Two' for the Lightwood's. In any case I think I've got it now (too late if I don't!) and I also wanted to depict time passing a little as well so Alec and his Grandparents can get to know each other, even in such a short period of time. Plus Alec needed a couple extra days to process the actual introductions for that matter too. It must be so weird for the poor boy. I sort of understand where I'm trying to come from in this too, because I never met one of my real grandfathers until I was actually 12 and then he passed away when I was 13 so...yeah...it was awkward times.

Oh, feel free to dislike Robert, I won't mind one bit. I was loathing him when I wrote this.

Moving on, in order to create "my" Lightwood history, I have been doing some googling and looking up the Lightwood Family Tree whilst trying to get the plot together. I have done my usual with twisting bits and bobs to suit my fancy and it is not accurate like Cassandra Clare has created it. Just fair warning you all there.

I did want to place in some light-heartedness in here too, even with Magnus being worried about Alec, so be prepared for Malec sweetness at the end (hopefully) and Alec being a bit cheeky too. Magnus' darling cherubs have taken a back-seat and are not in this chapter but they'll be back next chapter! Hooray!

I hope someone enjoys!

#

Chapter Eighteen: We're Lightwood's – Part One

#

Alive.

That one word had been circling Alec's head for the past two days now. His father's parents were alive! There was family out there! Family that him and his siblings had no idea about! A whole chunk of their background that had been missing pretty much since Alec's birth was there for the taking and yet he was hesitant to grasp it.

What if he didn't like what was out there? What if it changed him? What if they didn't like him? Just like his own parents hadn't liked him.

Whilst Alec had only met his mother's parents a handful of times, if that, he wouldn't know their faces even if he had pictures of them since it was so long ago. And Alec didn't have pictures of them anyway. What little he knew of his mother's background was the fact she was an only child. What he did recall was when he was probably about 8 years old, he'd been cuddling Izzy and asked his mother when Grandma Marisa was coming to stay with them again but his mother had yelled at him that day and he never asked again. He'd been a little scared when she yelled that time, her raised voiced setting off Izzy and he took her away, cuddling her close as he sat quietly in his room trying to think about why his mum was upset with him and shushing Izzy too. Alec assumed, now that he thought more on that day, his mother's eyes were red, so he guessed she had received news of her mother's passing. He'd only ever recalled meeting Grandpa Adam once, but even back then he looked like quite a sickly man and assumed he passed away before Izzy was born.

Then there was the big black hole in his life in regards to his father's side. Half of him, half of his blood he had no idea about. Alec really didn't care all that much to begin with, because he never thought of it at all, too consumed (and worried) with keeping a roof over his head and looking out for his siblings and repaying the massive debt he had thanks to his parents. He'd honestly never thought about any relatives at all until Magnus pushed it all to the surface awhile back.

Alec let out a sigh as he once again laid awake beside his sleeping boyfriend. If he didn't get some sleep, tomorrow would mark his third day. His mind just would not shut up, continuously reeling at what his boyfriend had said to him.

Ragnor had found information on his father's parents. His very much alive father's parents at that! When Magnus had first told him, Alec was certain he sat there for a good twenty minutes just blinking at nothing. His boyfriend broke into his wandering thoughts and had asked him what he wanted to do now that he knew there was family out there. Alec truly didn't know how to answer that, so all he could request was time to think about it. Magnus gave him a nod and then they went back to their daily lives: Alec taking care of the household and the kids and Magnus went to the gallery to deal with the renovations and such.

He tried ever so hard not to think about it, but when he'd finally stopped cleaning or preparing lunch or dinner or pottering around doing bits and pieces, and if the kids or Magnus weren't around, well that is when Alec's mind had no other choice but to wander.

It was worse at night, just like this evening, as he tried to close his eyes, but weird memories, very hazy ones, tried to surface. He could barely make them out, or make sense of them. A hand reaching towards him, Alec unsure if it was there to harm him or hold him. Muddled murmurs of a male and female voice which wasn't his father, mother or his sister's voices. They would echo in his head and would be accompanied by flashes of green or blue eyes, but Alec didn't know what to make of it all. Even the murmurs he couldn't make sense of what was being said. He didn't think it was anything malicious towards him, but with how muddled it was, it was all so very annoying as though it was right there, right there to be touched but he was but an inch away from grasping it, for the blurred edges to smooth out and for everything to finally make sense.

Alec let out a frustrated sigh, shifting his gaze to Magnus' sleeping face illuminated in pale moonlight and pressed a light kiss to his cheek before rolling out of bed and slipping out of the room, padding softly into the living room. Alec lit a candle with a set of matched in the pottery pot next to it on the mantle piece of the fireplace and then lit an actual fire, curling up on the settee near it and pulled the mink blanket over his chequered pants and black tank pyjama ensemble and lost himself in his thoughts.

#

"Can't sleep again Sweetheart?" Alec jerked from his lost gaze within the cracking fire and shifted his orbs to see Magnus leaning against the wall, arms folded loosely over his bare chest as he stood there in bottle green silk pyjama pants and nothing else. A very lovely sight to Alec. He hadn't a clue how long he'd been sitting there, gazing into the fire as though all his answers were going to pop out from there.

"I think that earlier nap messed with my sleep pattern." Alec watched as Magnus quietly made his way over.

"Hmm, as much as I want to say 'what sleep pattern' and 'what nap' I'll gloss over that comment since I don't want to argue with you." Alec sat up on the settee and was pleasantly surprised when Magnus ended up kneeling on the rug, adjusting his legs and spreading them so he could wriggle between them. Magnus felt a tiny grin form on his lips as Alec adjusted the mink blanket and placed it over his shoulders, almost pulling him in a little closer between his thighs and well Magnus was not going to complain as he rested his hands on Alec's hips. "The kids missed you at bedtime stories tonight."

"Sorry..." Alec mumbled even as he accepted the light kiss Magnus gifted him with since his slender fingers on his right hand ended up reaching up, curling around his neck and tugging his head down so they could press their lips sweetly together.

"Tell me what's going on." Magnus watched his sweet and very exhausted looking boyfriend chew on his bottom lip, eyebrows furrowed. "Are you still shocked about the news Ragnor sent me?" Alec gave a short and sharp affirmative nod. "Are you still trying to work out what to do with this shocking news?" Another nod was given. "Starring into the fire and sleepless nights will not produce an answer for you Alexander."

"Any suggestions on how to calm my restlessness then?"

"Did you want to ogle my tattoo? Maybe that'll help calm you?"

"It'll make me want to have sex with you." Alec's exhausted mind finally acknowledged his words and he blushed bright red.

"Well, not that I'm not game, since I could always have another crack at rendering you unconscious, but I do prefer to hear your lovely voice then what we would have to go through to try and muffle it because of young ones in the apartment."

"Magnus..." The tired drawl of his name meant Alec didn't want to listen to any of his teasing, even as his cheeks had brightened at his cocky and lewd response.

"Sorry darling, trying to make like of the situation because I'm worried about you."

"I'm sorry." Alec cupped Magnus' handsome face, pressing their lips together once more. "Why don't you go back to bed?"

"Not without you."

"I'm not tired."

"You're beyond tired and so very restless that you can't fall asleep."

"So what should I do?" Alec watched Magnus wriggle his eyebrows and he rolled his eyes, punching Magnus lightly on the shoulder. "Aside from that." He knew his boyfriend, the lovely man that he was, was trying to lighten the gloomy mood he had swarming around him.

"The truth is, you need to make a decision Alexander. It might be the only way you'll get some sleep."

"What would you do?"

"You forget I did sort of have a scenario play out like this already." Magnus watched Alec tilt his head. He was definitely tired. "I thought the man my mother married was my father, but he got rid of me quicker then one could blink and then I was in foster care for two years before Mother Theresa found my real father and wanted me to meet him." Magnus watched recognition flash in those tired blue eyes. "I didn't like any of my foster families, most of all the father's there, or my own step-father for that matter too, so I wasn't sure what I should do back then."

"I didn't know you were given the choice."

"I may have only been six, but Mother Theresa did try and look out for me. She let me choose as to whether I wanted to meet him. When she took my hand that day, I almost felt a pull, like everything was going to be alright if I took that chance."

"But what ended up happening to you and your relationship with your father..."

"I know Alexander." Magnus rubbed his hands soothingly up and down Alec's bare arms. "We cannot predict the future, its part of experiencing life after all. To experience the good and the bad that it has to offer. In all honesty, I think even if I could have predicted what was to happen, I still would have gone through with meeting him."

"Why?"

"Because I was able to feel things for the first time in my young life back then. I got to feel happiness and comfort, but most of all, love. For nearly three years I had that with him. I never felt like I belonged anywhere, just constantly shoved from one family to the next, abused when I placed a foot out of line." Alec took hold of one of Magnus' hands and held it tight when his voice grew soft. He watched his boyfriend shake his head as though trying with all his might not to think about such times and lifted his warm brown-golden orbs to look up at him once more. "Being with my father for that time, it was then I finally realised I mattered in this world. I wasn't an abomination like my step-father told me. I mattered. I mattered to him."

"Magnus..." He so wanted to tell his lovely boyfriend that he still mattered to his father. He was still so very loved by the man but it died on the tip of his tongue as Magnus continued on.

"He was really tall when I met him. So very tall." Magnus let out a tiny laugh just thinking about how he back peddled slightly when his father walked over. "I thought I was going to be sick, but instead of looking down at me, he crouched to be at my level. He spoke to me in such a gentle voice. It calmed me." Alec gave a tiny encouraging grin, happy to hear more about Magnus. "When I moved in with him, on a trial basis at first, I wasn't sure how it would all end up, but he and George took me to school everyday. When I got home, Sarah having come to pick me up, he always made sure to call, to ask how my day had been. Sometimes he got home too late so we didn't chat, but the next morning when I opened my eyes, he was at my bedside. It made me happy that he was there. He would ask me how I was going at school, if I was making friends or if I needed help with homework. He picked me up when I fell and when I got into fights he would calmly talk to me about it all, not once raising a hand to me. I'd never had that before. So whilst it ended terribly and our relationship even after more then twenty years has remained fractured, my father is still part of me, part of my life. Whether I like it or not."

"But you do like it though, don't you Magnus?"

"Whilst its not an ideal situation for me personally, I do want to do right by my children. They deserve to know their grandfather because even though sometimes I have trouble seeing it, there is a good man buried in Asmodeus Bane somewhere. I saw it for a short period of time and I want my children to see it too. I won't cloud their judgement of him."

"Magnus..."

"I have days, even after all this time, where I find myself wondering if I will ever get past my anger and frustration, my hurt and the horrible feeling of betrayal because of the choice he had to make back then. I understand it now, but deep inside me, there is still that little boy who was absolutely devastated at being forgotten, at being cast aside all over again." Alec chewed on his bottom lip at Magnus' softly spoken words. How he wished he could go back in time and hug the young Magnus, tell him it was going to be alright because he turned into a beautiful man with three amazing children. "I know I had George and Sarah too, but as lovely as they were to me, I only ever wanted my father." Alec's heart ached at that. There was a time when he was that little boy too, aching for his father's attention, though never received it. "I cling to hope that one day I can move past the past and the both of us can overcome our differences and the decisions and choices made because we're family."

"That's what you've always wanted isn't it?" Alec gave a tiny smile. "Family?"

"Back then, after being passed from foster family to foster family, I wasn't sure if I wanted a family, since the ones I had been in treated me horribly, so my vision and definition of 'family' was distorted. When I had finally met my father, my view started to change because of him. In a sense, even as an adult, he was just like me. Asmodeus Bane was a frightened child back then too. I saw how nervous he was. How scared he was because in a sense, even as an adult, he was alone too. There was also the fact that anything he possibly did or said might scare me away and then his connection to his own flesh and blood child would be lost to him. He would be alone again. And in turn, I too, would be alone once more. It was almost like our loneliness morphed and we became whole together. We became a family. I was the happiest I'd ever been back then. I was finally number one in someone's life."

"So even knowing if it brought you heartache, you'd still go through with it?"

"I would." Magnus watched Alec chew thoughtfully and nervously on his lip.

"What if I don't like my history on my father's side? What if they were the worst people in the world? What if... What if they reject me, just like my parents?" The softness in Alec's voice clawed at Magnus' heart.

"What if they are lovely people? What if they accept you and want you in their lives?" Magnus flipped it around on Alec and watched those baby blues lift to meet his gaze. "If it doesn't end up being that way, and you find out that they are indeed horrible people, then you will acknowledge it, rise above it and move on."

"You seem so sure."

"Oh I am, because Alexander Gideon Lightwood is not a quitter." Alec arched an eyebrow at that. "Look at what life has thrown you already, and you still place one foot in front of the other." Alec gave a lopsided tiny grin at that. "You truly are an exceptional man Alexander." He promptly blushed at the praise. "And so deliciously cute too." Alec rolled his eyes but thrust his arms around Magnus, burying his face into his neck and shoulder region.

"Thank you Magnus."

"Any time, Sweetheart." Magnus circled his arms around Alec's waist and held on tight.

Silence filled the open plan room, broken every now and then by the crackling fire.

"Magnus..." Alec softly voiced. "I don't think... I don't think I could handle rejection from family again." He confessed, possibly fear rippling into his voice a little.

"I know its hard, but right now you have to have faith. If they do end up being like your parents, then they are fools." Magnus placed a kiss to Alec's temple. "Ok?"

"Ok..."

"Have you made your choice? Do you want to communicate with them?"

"If I open communications, how does it even work? What do I do?"

"Leave that with me. I've mediator and negotiation experience and told Ragnor I would take over from now on."

"I can't ask you to do that Magnus. You've already got a lot on your plate."

"Which also includes not neglecting my adorable upset boyfriend who I want to make happy." Alec felt a blush rise to his cheeks once more.

"I am happy Magnus."

"Happy, I'm not so sure about." Alec frowned at that. "Content with your life under the circumstances, yes, but happy, that is debatable."

"I..."

"Now your world is turned upside down once more with this rather shocking news. A cloud of uncertainty is floating over you Alexander." Magnus felt Alec's adorable hug on him tighten as his words sunk in, knowing he couldn't deny them at all. "I want to help you, so let me help you."

"Magnus... What if they don't like me?"

"As I said before, they would be fools, besides what is not to like about you? You're just so sweet and selfless."

"Magnus..." Alec whined, cheeks warming at the compliments being showered upon him and such an ungodly hour.

"Now, do you want to open up communications to them?" Alec gave a tiny nod. "If they respond favourably, are you prepared to meet them?"

"I... I don't know. Do you think they would want to meet me?"

"I guess we'll take it one step at a time. It could take weeks or months for something like that to happen." Magnus felt Alec pull away from him, watching his pretty blue eyes glance away from him, lost in thought before shyly shifting back.

"Will you... If they do want to meet me... Will you come with me?"

"Of course I will." Magnus felt Alec visibly relax in front of him, that tiny smile forming on his lips and Alec was in his arms once more. He rubbed his hands soothingly up and down Alec's back. "Now, what can I do for you at this moment to make you feel better?"

"Take me to bed."

"Don't mind if I do." Magnus got to his feet, pulling Alec up as well and grinned widely at the pink hue rushing across his boyfriends pale cheeks.

"Not like that you pervert." Magnus gave a chuckle at Alec's adorable and very tired grumble. Magnus folded up the blanket, placing it on the settee, leaving the fire going to keep the living room warm and then promptly blew out the candle and then pulled Alec back down the hallway and into his bedroom. It didn't take long to coax Alec under the covers, or how quickly he curled into him, letting out the sweetest of sighs.

"Its going to be alright Alexander." Magnus softly voiced as he carded his fingers through Alec's hair. When he got no response, he glanced down and found Alec was already asleep, just like Magnus had thought would happen. As soon as Alec made a decision, his restlessness ceased and he dropped off to sleep. "I promise everything will work out for you Alexander. You have my word on that." Magnus muttered before pressing his lips to Alec's forehead and then drifted off to sleep himself, making sure to keep a tight comforting hold on his lovely boy.

#

(Two days later...)

"Are you ready?" Alec jerked his gaze away from the bright blue sky as he was standing out on the balcony, lost in his thoughts again. He couldn't believe in just two days from when he told Magnus to open up communications with his very alive grandparents, they had dropped everything and travelled to New York to meet him! Magnus had muttered something about possibly meeting in weeks or months, not days! And today was that day! Magnus had received a message yesterday stating they had arrived at JFK and Alec was left dumbstruck.

'We need to make an effort to at least say hello Alexander.' Magnus reasoned with him. 'They've flown in from Canada.' Alec gave a slight nod, intrigued that his grandparents resided there and not in the States and with a queasy stomach, Alec gave a nod and Magnus headed off to make the call of where and when to meet.

Whilst Magnus was finishing off pottering around, making a few calls to James and Clary, Alec had been standing on the balcony, in the warmth of the sun. One wouldn't think it was December with how bright the morning was.

When Magnus had pulled his curtains open, pouring in sunlight which made Alec groan and dive under the comforter, he listened to his boyfriend's melodious laugh before he came over, pretty much lying over him as he pulled the blankets down, placing sweet kisses all over his face.

'This is a sign Alexander. A beautiful sunny day means good things.' Alec had cracked open an eye to look up at Magnus who was beautifully and immaculately dressed in black trousers and shirt and his snakeskin patterned jacket. He really liked that jacket on Magnus. There was also a cobalt blue sash belt around his narrow waist, with tassels on the end dangling against his left thigh. He was wearing eye-liner too, but other then that, Magnus was completely natural. His hair was styled wonderfully, but there was no glitter or colour within it. He was stunning, as per usual in Alec's books.

Alec had craned his neck, pursed his lips and Magnus graced him with multiple pecks to the lips which he enjoyed before being pulled from the bed and sent off to the ensuite to shower. At least he didn't have to worry about the kids since Magnus had asked Raphael to look after them last night.

#

"Alexander, everything alright?" He blinked at his lovely boyfriend before glancing down at himself. Magnus had made him dress up a little so he was in a pair of nicer black jeans, black tank and his denim blue shirt over the top, sleeves rolled up. Alec couldn't help but place on a black hoodie over the top, one that wasn't stained or had holes in it, so there was that. It gave him comfort after all, being all snuggled up and warm in layers of clothes like it were going to shield him from the scrutiny of his grandparents in some way. He was also borrowing Magnus' leather jacket again too. He really liked it and Magnus was more then happy to lend it to him.

"I'm fine." He remembered to respond and watched the arch of Magnus' eyebrow which of course meant he was not buying it, but for Alec, nothing at the moment was lifting his nervous mood.

"I can cancel the meeting, if you're not ready for this." Alec had been pondering that too, but it was like Magnus said, they had come all this way.

"Lets get this over and done with." Magnus took hold of his hand, murmuring encouragement the world over as they headed out.

#

They made their way towards a lovely little corner café, about three blocks away, Magnus having suggested it as he boasted about the great selection of coffee, teas and baked sweets. He also said it wasn't one that was overly crowded all the time so they could talk without feeling like complete strangers were eavesdropping in on their conversations. That made Alec a little happy.

As they drew closer though, Alec's stomach began to churn and he knew Magnus was pretty much pulling him along the footpath now.

"I think I see them." Magnus muttered softly and Alec's grip on his hand tightened and he dare not look up.

When Magnus finally stopped, he did accidentally pump into the back of him. It was in that moment he just wanted to turn around and run away, but with Magnus' hand in his, it gave him comfort, made the 'flight' sense within him simmer down some.

"Mr and Mrs Lightwood?"

"Yes." Alec's head was turned away, downcast slightly as the hood of his jumper covered his face from view as he listened to an elder gentleman confirm they had indeed reached the couple waiting outside the café for them. The couple, that Alec had to remind himself, who literally dropped everything in their lives to come and meet him.

"Its is lovely to put faces to names, even in the short period of time we've been conversing. I'm Magnus Bane."

"Its a pleasure to meet you Mr Bane." The elder gentleman shook his hand warmly as Magnus gave them a smile. " I'm Andrew and this is my wife Phoebe." Magnus took her hand and kissed her palm gently.

"Oh my..." Phoebe was a little taken aback by such an old fashioned gesture.

"I can only imagine how surprising it must have been for you both to receive my call, but I am glad you took it and the fact you have responded so quickly as well."

"It indeed was very surprising to get, but my wife and I have been praying for this day to come." Magnus could feel genuine honesty pouring off the couple.

"How about we take a seat?"

"Yes... Yes that sounds wonderful." The older man voiced and for Alec, even if he could still not raise his eyes to look up, still hiding half behind Magnus' lithe frame, the man almost sounded like his own father! It was a little shocking to realise, to hear that voice again, but the most mind blowing part of it was the gentleness within it. Alec couldn't picture his own father ever having that sort of calm softness.

"As per our brief conversations, you are indeed wanting to open communications and meet your late son – Robert's – children after having lost contact with them?" Magnus voiced, needing verbal confirmation and also wanting his nervous and very shy boyfriend to hear it too. Magnus directed the elder couple to take a seat first as they sat outside where they could all bask in the sun and for the fact they were in fact the only ones occupying the space out here at this stage too.

"We are indeed. We are desperate." Phoebe voiced softly, her gaze finally shifting from focusing so much on Magnus and how dazzling he seemed and took notice of the fidgeting young man slightly behind him. "Is that..." Her eyes rose to Magnus' once more, almost shimmering with tears. "Is that..." Phoebe's voice lodged in her throat as Magnus gave another gentle smile at the elder couple before shifting his attention to how Alec was behaving. He was pretty much like an awkward and frightened child, which Magnus could completely understand.

"Mr and Mrs Lightwood, I'd like for the both of you to meet..." Magnus turned slightly, unclasping Alec's hand and instead placed his arm around his waist, pulling Alec into the 'limelight' and quickly dropped the hood down so the elderly couple could take a look at their grandson.

A gasp broke through the quiet before Magnus could finish the introductions as Alec's gaze finally lifted, his blue eyes focusing on his father's parents sitting before him and Magnus and watched as Phoebe's tiny wrinkled hands rose to cover her mouth, her eyes glistening with tears.

"My little cuddle-bug."

"What?" Alec blurted out as his eyebrows furrowed whilst Magnus was coaxing him to sit down, opposite Phoebe and Magnus was opposite Andrew.

"Oh, I... I'm so sorry." The elder woman blushed embarrassed, eyes shifting to her husband for a moment before returning to Alec. "I apologise. That is something I called you long ago and I just..." Phoebe took in a few deep breaths. "Just looking at you now..." Andrew pat his wife's hand gently. "I know it has been many years, but your pretty blue eyes have not changed. They are exactly like your grandfather's." Alec shifted his gaze from Phoebe's green orbs and found identical blue eyes gazing back at him. "The Lightwood blue eyes skipped Robert, but you carry them so well, just like your grandfather does." She repeated as her chin trembled a little, finding it hard to contain her emotions.

"Phoebe, crying will just make the boy uncomfortable." Alec watched as Andrew rubbed at his wife's back, she quickly brushing the pads of her fingers at her eyes, swatting her husbands hand, with the tissue in it, away, albeit adorably so.

Alec, for a moment, felt like he got his pale skin, blushes and nervous energy from this very woman opposite him. It was all very bizarre.

"Alexander..."

"Alec," He curtly, though hoping he wasn't too rude about it, corrected her.

"Alec..." He watched as she beamed him a loving smile that stole the very breath from him. His family wasn't meant to do that. He wasn't meant to get a reaction like that. Not when they had born his father. "Alec, its such a wonderful pleasure to finally see you after all this time." Alec felt his eyebrows furrow when she placed out her small wrinkled hand to him. Even though Alec did gently take it in his larger one, squeezing it softly, it felt wrong to have a handshake with her and it was very confusing to him. It was almost like...almost like he wanted to hug her! Alec jerked out of his thoughts when Magnus gave him a tiny nudge as he dropped her hand and shook Andrew's. His grip was firmer though just as warm.

"Now that the introductions have been done, how about we order some coffee and then have a nice chat?" Alec stayed quiet, ducking his head down as he glanced at his shaking hands in his lap, twisting them nervously whilst his heart thundered in his ears. Thank the angel Magnus was with him, being all amazing and wonderful for him. He truly was like the mediator between the three of them.

"That sounds wonderful." Andrew murmured as he couldn't help but continuously stare at his grandson, heart swelling that they had finally found him after all this time and yet saddened greatly that it had been more then twenty years since they last saw him. They had missed so much of his life.

Magnus waved over a waitress, smiling sweetly at her as he ordered himself a chai latte whilst Phoebe requested a cappuccino.

"Alexander, would you like a coffee?" Magnus softly questioned and watched him give a cute nod of the head. He hoped his boyfriend would come out of his shell soon. There was finally family out there and they didn't seem anything like the way he spoke about his father. It filled Magnus with hope that something good was going to come of this for his sweet boyfriend. "We'll also have a black coffee, no milk or sugar."

"And for yourself Sir?" The waitress questioned Andrew who blinked over at Alec.

"I'll have the same." Alec jerked his gaze up at that.

"Oh, would you look at that, you take your coffee the same way as your grandfather Alexander. Isn't that surprising?" All three watched as his blue eyes ducked back down to the table, but there was a tiny little smile on his lips which melted everyone's hearts. "Well, I must say, what an amazing morning we have today. You wouldn't think it was December." Magnus hit the topic of the weather superbly whilst they waited for their drinks.

"It means good things are going to happen today." Magnus felt his smile widen at Phoebe's response. "Well that was what I was telling Andrew this morning, trying to get him to calm down. I mean I too was nervous, still am, but today's weather is gorgeous." Alec felt Magnus nudge him once more as he lifted his shy gaze from his hands in his lap to see his grandmother with her head tilted back, soaking up the suns rays.

"Magnus said the same thing." Alec suddenly blurted out, watching as blue and green eyes drifted back to him. "Trying to calm my nervousness." Alec chewed on his bottom lip to collect his jumbled thoughts together. "I'm sorry I'm not..." Alec played nervously with the right sleeve of Magnus' leather jacket. "Its just...weird. Seeing the both of you like this. I never... I never knew you existed."

"That is to be expected when we haven't seen you for over two decades." Alec's eyes drifted over to Andrew at his honest response. "We are but strangers to you, and whilst you are also a stranger to us now, we were fortunate enough to have many lovely memories of you for the first four, nearly five, years of your life."

"I... I don't understand. Why only..." Alec jumped in his seat when their coffee orders were placed down on the table, he ducking his head as his cheeks flushed. He truly was a nervous wreck right now. Though when his black coffee was in reaching distance, Alec took firm hold of it, trying to ground himself.

"Alec," He rose his gaze to look up and over at identical blue orbs. "Will you allow us to tell you our story? It is a long time coming, but it is one you need to hear."

"Please," Alec gestured as he took a gulp of his coffee. It wasn't as nice as the beans in Magnus' home, but it was still good coffee and it was warming his insides nicely.

Alec watched as Andrew removed a ring from his right ring finger and placed it in the middle of the table.

"Have you ever seen one of these before?" He gestured for Alec to pick it up and have a better look at it. So he did. He also felt Magnus lean slightly into him as he took a good look at it too. It was a lovely thick silver ring and in the centre was the letter "L" and flames were engraved around the ring.

"No." He watched the couple look at each other and pondered as to whether he answered wrong, even though it were the truth.

"Your father didn't have one with him?"

"I don't believe so." Not that Alec wanted to get into the history of rarely spending a lot of time with his father.

"This is our family's insignia. It is tradition for a father to present his children, when they come of age, with an identical ring like this. In our family, all Lightwood children come of age when they are 16 years old. On your 16th birthday you have a gathering, usually consisting of family and close friends and it is the father's honour to present the Lightwood family ring to his children. It is an important tradition we have kept alive for centuries so all generations can be proud of the Lightwoo family values and history." Alec was at an utter loss listening to this.

He wasn't sure his parents had any such values at all. Then there was the fact he only remembered ever having a couple of birthday parties too, but by the time he was a teenager it was just another day for him and celebrating a birthday lost all its meaning to him. His parents weren't the feel good or birthday types either. Alec could only remember when he was studying in his room and both Jace and Izzy, and when Max came along, would end up in his bedroom, a store bought cake in Izzy's hands and a single candle lit up in the centre of it. They remembered and that was enough for him, but sometimes it would have been nice to have at least received a birthday greeting from his parents. The main reactions Alec does remember getting was their constant disappointment at having such a crap first-born son.

"I'm sorry, I've never seen it before and I'd certainly remember if my father gave me something like that, but he wasn't one for gift giving. He never..." Alec fumbled through his words, dropping his gaze as he really didn't want to say horrible things about their son even though he hadn't been a good father to him at all. "Its very beautiful though." Alec mumbled out and watched as Magnus' right hand shifted over his thigh to rest over his hands, trying to offer him comfort.

Andrew took back his ring and placed it back on.

"Our family migrated to America nearly three centuries ago." Alec lifted his gaze as Andrew began to give him a little history lesson on his ancestors. "We've always been hard workers, most of our ancestors worked on the land as farmers. It was tough, but they always made do, always ensuring to place family first above everything else. It wasn't until your great great grandfather, who decided to break from tradition, as he branched out on his own, moving to New York and started up his own business. He started to place the Lightwood name on the map, but our family values started to lapse. My father, Isidore, was an only child and he truly had it tough back then, trying to live up to his father's high expectations. He was a ruthless man."

"You also had it tough too Andrew." Magnus and Alec watched as Phoebe lovingly placed her hand on her husband's forearm as he nodded his head. "Andrew and his brother Christopher had a rough time growing up under Isidore. He was not a gentle man and got that from his father." Alec gulped down the lump in his throat and pondered as to whether there was some form of violence. "Andrew and his brother lost there mother when they were young and Isidore would never hire a nanny for the boys so they had to fend for themselves whilst he was building his empire. The boys never really had a childhood." Alec chewed on his lip as he listened attentively to what Phoebe was relaying. "At 14 they were pulled from school to start working alongside their father, to learn the ropes of the business and take over when Isidore was ready to retire. Their lives were pretty much written for them, never being given much of a choice. In Isidore's mind you did not go against him and one dare not run away from your duties to him. If you tried, you would be banished and stripped of the Lightwood name. Pretty much branded a traitor in his eyes. You just didn't go up against Isidore Lightwood." Alec felt Magnus squeeze his hand, like he were telling him how similar his grandfather's upbringing was to his own. For Alec, when his siblings came along, his childhood and teenage years were over for him because he just wanted to protect them. Then when his parents passed, well, Alec's story was pretty much written for him too. Now hearing about the strictness of his great great grandfather too, perhaps meanness skipped a generation, for one didn't go up against Robert Lightwood either.

"Life was not always tough." Andrew took over the Lightwood tale once more. "When my father threw this big birthday bash for me when I was 16, he presented me with my ring and then whilst he was off making business connections, I also did the rounds in the hall, thanking all the guests for coming, most of whom I didn't know and after what felt like a hundred handshakes and mindless chatter, my brother finally dragged me away from my duties and I found myself standing in front of the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life. She was wearing this amazing emerald coloured velvet dress and her green eyes sparkled like jewels. Even as I stood there, I think she was more mesmerised in how fancy everything was then having me in front of her." Andrew grinned as Phoebe let off a tiny laugh, she leaning towards her husband of over 40 years as she placed her head against his shoulder sweetly. "I knew from that evening onwards that one day I would marry that girl." Phoebe raised her eyes to look up at her husband who still smiled at her with all the love in the world. "Thankfully she came from a good family and my father was pleased. Though even if Phoebe's family wasn't an influential one, which would have displeased my father, I still would have chosen her." Andrew took hold of his wife's hand, pressing a kiss to her palm. "I would have thrown it all away so I could be with her. She is my one and only love."

"Oh," Alec shifted his gaze to Magnus, watching as he placed his hands over his heart. "That's just beautiful." Alec gave a tiny grin as he knew Magnus' heart was so very soft and squishy. His boyfriend was quite a romantic.

Alec observed as Phoebe laughed lightly once more and a tiny flush painted her cheeks as she swat her husband on the arm.

"You Lightwood's are such charmers. Always have been." Alec glanced away as he watched a woman go cycling past, humming a merry tune as she had earphones in her ears. He began to assume the Lightwood's being charmers was probably heredity too, but he knew he stuffed that up as well. He was nothing but a fumbling mess.

"I courted your grandmother for two years before finally having the courage to ask for her hand in marriage." Andrew began the tale once more. "Whilst others of our generation were marrying young, as well as starting families quickly too, we were not a traditional couple at all. We didn't rush into marriage. I was busy working in my father's company, trying not to crumble under the pressure he placed upon me and Christopher and Phoebe had expressed her passion in nursing. I fully supported her desire to further her education and she started to attend night school. As time passed, my father's business boomed as the years went on, but in a sense, I was sure the business was slowly killing him as well. How right I was when he developed pneumonia and died suddenly at home in his sleep. He didn't live to see sixty."

"I'm sorry." Both Magnus and Alec voiced that at the same time, earning a thank you nod from Andrew.

"Not that I want to speak ill of my father at all, but his passing really eased the pressure he had placed on Christopher and I. We almost felt free in a sense and after lengthy conversations we decided to split up the company. Christopher took half of it one way and I took the other half another way. We still spoke often, but our visions were just too different to try and keep it running the way it was. Our choices were the correct ones too, for we both bloomed in the industries of our choice."

"Andrew and I wed on a lovely autumn afternoon. It was a small affair just as we wanted and just before my 25th birthday Robert was born. Holding your child within your arms for the first time, I'd never felt more blessed then I was that day. I also knew, now that Robert had come along, that the city life was not for me. I did not want the life we had been living to be the same for Robert. I didn't want him to have the pressure that Andrew had over his head. So I left New York with Robert and settled in a small country town in West Virginia. I always loved the open countryside, lush fields and rolling hills. It was my dream to spend the rest of my life where you could breathe in crisp fresh air, wander the fields and potter freely within a large front garden surrounded by blooming flowers I planted."

"Robert was four when I finally left New York and joined Phoebe in West Virginia. I missed my wife and son terribly over the years, even if once a month I would travel out that way and spend a weekend with them, though it always hurt to leave and return to the city. I was blessed that Phoebe understood the responsibilities I had to my companies and all my employees. They relied on me." Alec quickly stole a glance at Magnus to see he had dropped his gaze. Perhaps he was thinking about his father? "When I showed up on Robert's fourth birthday, my present to my son and my wife was the simple fact I was finally there to stay for good. I had sold my companies, but remained a shareholder in them. I missed four years of my boy growing up and though I'd never get those years back, it wouldn't do me good to dwell on it and so I closed that chapter in my life, turned the page and started afresh as his father once more." Alec wondered how much of those words were circling Magnus' head now.

"I worked part time in the medical clinic in town and Andrew decided to shift back to his ancestors roots and began to farm produce from our fields. He was terrible at it." Phoebe laughed and Alec watched his grandfather frown at his wife.

"That's not nice." She pat her husband on the hand before turning her sparkling eyes to her grandson.

"He really was terrible. He picked his vegetables too early or far too late."

"Its a lot different then being a company president. It took me a good year to get it right and soon I had a little business going with selling my produce to the township and sometimes I got some out-of-towners buying from me too. Nothing beats fresh produce." Andrew defended himself and explained what he had been doing after selling off his companies. "Even if it was terrible at first, I got to spend so much time with Robert, watching him grow up, watching him run through the fields with me and then pick the crops we grew together too. Life was great." Andrew picked up his coffee and took a sip of the lukewarm liquid. "Until it came crashing down. Literally." Magnus and Alec watched Phoebe place her hand over her husband's.

"Christopher and his wife tragically died in a light air plane crash. They had two young sons." Alec listened to Magnus gasp. "As soon as we got the news, we rushed back to New York. The boys were with Social Services until we got there and thank the angel they had placed us within their Will as their guardians in the unlikely event of their deaths. Whilst Andrew dealt with all the legality side of things and also what to do about Christopher's company, I took on my new role of not only being a mother to Robert, but a mother to Gabriel and Gideon." Alec's eyes shot over to his grandmother.

"Gideon..."

"That's right Alec, you share a name with one of your Uncles. Gabriel and Gideon are twins and they were 8 when their parents passed. Robert was two years older then them. When we would gather together for holidays the three of them were thick as thieves. Even though we adopted the boys, who technically are your cousins, they are Uncles to you now since they truly are precious sons to us."

"I have Uncles..." Alec mumbled in surprise before shifting his attention to Magnus. "We've got Uncles!" The look was of pure astonishment on Alec's face and Magnus gave his hand a squeeze under the table.

"Oh you have much more then that Alec." Andrew commented and watched his grandson's eyes widen at this news. This truly was all very bizarre to Alec. He couldn't believe this! He wasn't alone in the world! They weren't alone! They had family! "Though we have since left West Virginia and now reside in Canada, we do return to America often because we still love to travel and return to West Virginia for nostalgic reasons at least once a year. We also have a holiday home not far from Higgens Beach just outside of Portland, Maine which we spend quite some time at too. However, when Phoebe and I thought about retiring, more then a decade ago, we went on a holiday to Canada and we fell in love with a small township not far from Lac-Simon. We knew that was going to be our new adventure and we bought ourselves a lovely cottage and even though we should have been surprised, we weren't when after a couple of years in our new home, both Gabriel and Gideon uprooted their families and moved to Canada and into the same township as us. They loved the peace and quiet as much as we did. Robert did not. We started to realise, when the boys were teenagers that Robert was drifting away from us. Unlike Gabriel and Gideon, who had no desire for city life, your father constantly showed his disdain for the way we lived."

"Why?"

"Your father always said he was destined for great things. To him being in West Virginia, surrounded by so much family and pretty much knowing everyone in the town itself, walking through the open countryside, it was not good enough for him."

"Sounds like him..." Alec mumbled mainly to himself.

"The thing is Alec, the Lightwood's, are a very old, prestigious and noble family."

"We are?"

"Yes. You heard me talk about being a company president?" Alec nodded his head. "What I haven't told you is I was originally overseeing twenty very profitable shipping companies nationwide." Alec's mouth dropped open. "However, it was all becoming too much for me and when I remembered how young my father had died, I didn't want that. I wanted to grow old with Phoebe and see my son grow up."

"Just tell him Andrew. Stop skirting around it." Phoebe huffed out.

"Lightwood's come from money." Alec felt his eyes widen at this bombshell. His blue eyes shifted to Magnus who had a perfect eyebrow raised. "Truthfully, we are very well off, but when Robert came along, Phoebe and I decided not to be ruled or dictated by money. She knew how driven and harsh my father was and there was no way we wanted to do that to Robert."

"Andrew and I craved the simple life. Our quiet lifestyle, with my part time work assisting at the clinic and Andrew pottering around on the farm, that is what we loved most. The fact you could leave your doors and cars unlocked and not worry at all. Plus a lot of residents in the town were distant relatives of ours too. We always had wonderful gatherings together." This was pretty much becoming information overload for Alec right now. "Our resolve to keep the simple life only strengthened when we adopted Gabriel and Gideon. They needed stability, not the craziness of city life. They thrived in the countryside and we knew we had done the right thing. We also promised each other that we would never place any pressure on our children to try and live up to the Lightwood name that was constantly forced on Andrew and Christopher and of course Isidore before them. We wanted Robert, and then when Gabriel and Gideon became ours too, to choose what they wanted to do in their lives without the pressure of the Lightwood name looming constantly over their heads. We just never thought it would turn out like this with Robert. Him being ashamed of his upbringing and his family in the countryside."

"What do you mean?" Alec softly voiced, eyebrows furrowed.

"Did your father talk about us at all to you? Can you remember anything about us at all?" Andrew questioned his grandson.

"No," Alec really hated the look in Phoebe's eyes. It was soul crushing.

"Then what we are saying here today, it is your choice to believe us or not, for your parents are not here to acknowledge or deny any of what we say, but the truth is, Robert turned his back on us. He was ashamed of his upbringing and of us. Phoebe and I both worked hard, but we were not as well educated like him, as well educated as we supported him in wanting to further his studies. If we had the choice, Phoebe and I would have wanted to learn more, but our circumstances prevented that. I with my father and although Phoebe did start night school, her mother became gravelly ill and she dropped everything to care for her until she passed away. Robert never accepted our upbringings and turned his nose up at us. He never accepted that we didn't get the choice like how we gave him choices." Alec was in shock. Especially with how appalling his father's behaviour was to his parents!

Even though Alec had a tough upbringing, and when he was finally true and honest about his own sexuality, even then with how much it hurt to be rejected, to feel like he was barely human in his parents eyes, Alec still showed respect to them even when they didn't deserve it. He knew it was the right thing to do as he would never stoop to how they had reacted and made him feel.

"We only ever wanted to look out for our children, to give them a wonderful upbringing and the beauty of the countryside." Phoebe cut in. "All we wanted was to guide them in honouring true family values, Lightwood family values that my father-in-law and his father before him forgot about, but Andrew and I were turning that around. We wanted to show the boys how important family was and how we should all look out for one another. We taught them honour and respect and no matter how crazy things sometimes got, we would always come together, back each other up no matter what because we're Lightwood's." Alec eagerly listened to the couple sitting across from he and Magnus, his hand unconsciously tightening its grip on Magnus' hand which was resting gently against his thigh. "I guess, no matter how hard you try, some things just don't go the way you had hoped. You can only teach and guide your children as best you can, but they are the ones that will make their own choices. Choices they will have to live with for the rest of their lives."

"In their late teens is when the boys started to truly fight. Robert just did not understand Gabriel and Gideon's life choices." Andrew offered up, once more taking over their tale.

"Why?"

"With how your father always stated he was destined for better things, better then what West Virginia could give him, better then what we were giving him, we suspected he also didn't like who his brothers had fallen in love with in the end."

"Who?"

"Gideon was in love with a sweet girl called Sophie. Her parents ran the local corner store in our town and she helped out. When he had started volunteering to go to the store for me, I suspected there was a pretty girl involved." Phoebe smiled at the memory of a blushing Gideon trying to be all cool and lie his way out of the fact there was no girl at the shop, but she was a smart lady and knew better. Plus her sweet Gideon just wasn't as confident in girls like Gabriel was. "As for Gabriel, he ended up falling in love with Cecily. She came from a prestigious family, which pleased Robert, but that didn't last long when he found out that Gabriel was not going to go into Cecily's lucrative family business. He could have ridden his father-in-law's coattails but both Gabriel and Cecily were not interested. Like Gideon and Sophie, they wanted the simple life. Your father was horrified when the boys, at 18, decided on a double wedding, marrying their lovely girlfriends on a nice spring day."

"Even though we were, are, well off, back when the boys were young, we made the choice not to tell them until they reached 21 about our wealth. That was also when Gabriel and Gideon would receive their trust funds from when I sold their father's company too." Andrew offered up. "As my two other boys began to settle into married life, Robert had truly had enough by that stage. He took off when he was 20. All we knew, because he left a message with Gabriel, was that he was moving to New York to make a name for himself and not to worry about him as he could look after himself. Gabriel sometimes heard from him, Gideon even less and Robert never spoke to us. We didn't hear from him for three long years." Alec once again frowned at all this. He'd never been more ashamed to have Robert Lightwood's blood running through his veins then he did right now.

"I'm sorry..." Alec blurted out his apology, heartfelt as it was, even though he truly shouldn't be apologising for something he had no control over, but he still felt like it was the right thing to do. His blue eyes shifted to Magnus as the older man had linked their hands under the table together once more.

"Alexander, you have nothing to be sorry for. Do not, for a single moment, apologise for what your father did. It is not your fault." Alec dropped his gaze, still feeling shame for his father's behaviour.

Even though all this was one sided information, Alec was certain all of it was true, because it seriously sounded like something his father would do. Plus Alec hadn't detected a hint of lying in the elder couple's voices or expressions.

To think, after all these years, he had thought it was his father's parents that never wanted to see them, because his father had married his mother, but now it seemed his assumptions were all wrong. These two genuinely seemed like lovely people to him so what on earth was his father thinking in placing his own parents through such torment?!.

"We agree with Mr Bane." Andrew commented. "What your father did, they were his life choices. It is not for you to apologise for." Alec gave a light nod of the head. "Since Robert disappeared, we tried to move on, tried to continue on with life without worrying about whether he was alright, and as time passed, we forgot about having the talk with Robert about our wealth."

"Did he eventually find out?"

"Yes, Gabriel told him in the end. He'd called Gabriel up out of the blue one day, telling him to come to New York because it was amazing there. Gabriel did eventually go, just to appease Robert, staying for a week with him, but city life wasn't for Gabriel. He told Robert about our family's wealth and then they got into an argument and Gabriel came home and didn't want to talk about it. Six months later Robert came home and asked us for money." Alec felt sick in his stomach. His own father was using his parents! "For us, money didn't matter, but when Robert came back, not even bothering to ask how we had been after those three years, only requesting his share in money, his trust fund, it broke our hearts." Alec was sure if his father were alive today, he would have punched the man. "Whilst your grandfather was getting the paperwork for your father's trust fund together, I was quite surprised when Robert told me that he met someone, which of course was your mother."

"We had thought he might invite us to New York, to meet her, but he never even gave us your mother's name back then. In the end, after I gave him the paperwork, he just up and left. Just like that. It truly was a crushing blow to us that money was more important to your father then family." Andrew softly confessed.

"We finally realised that day he truly never appreciated what he had. Compared to our upbringings, our boys were so very lucky. The freedom they had and the open affection we continuously showed them, we had thought that would be enough. For Robert though, it wasn't. Everything wasn't good enough. He always needed more. More money, more connections, more status, just...more." Phoebe took a gulp of the bottled water that she carried in her handbag, quenching her dry throat since she drank her cappuccino long ago, but also needed it to quell her emotions on her eldest who sadly, if she were being truthful, disappointed her in the selfish choices he made. However, she couldn't change the decisions he made and hoped, what they voiced today would help her grandchild even just a little to understand that if they were given the choice, they would never have lost contact with him and subsequently his siblings all those years ago.

Andrew immediately realised Phoebe needed to collect her thoughts and emotions and took over once more.

"Truthfully, we were surprised when Robert met Maryse, since he was so career driven and all. Another two years passed and finally we were invited out to New York to officially meet her. Phoebe always suspected it was more to do with the fact he didn't want to bring her back to his hometown, for it was just a tiny country town and didn't go with the 'Robert Lightwood' he made himself out to be." Alec could definitely picture his father like that. If you didn't fit in with him, you were not worthy of him. "Though we were nervous, introductions went well and Maryse was very accommodating."

"Your mother was pretty down to earth so when we heard they were getting married, it took us by surprise." Phoebe took over again. "I think even Maryse was a little taken aback at our shock and she knew then and there that Robert never told us. She was quick to give us an invite and we had asked if Gabriel and Gideon could come along too, since they were Robert's brother's and Maryse didn't seem like she knew he had siblings!" Alec's hatred towards his selfish father was bubbling within him. "It was almost like we were dead to him."

"Phoebe and I returned to West Virginia, a whirlwind of emotions swarming within us and we sat down with Gabriel and Gideon telling them all about it. Gideon was livid. He refused to go, but Sophie convinced him to go and the girls would stay behind, they not needing to deal with Robert's constant judging of them. The wedding was a pretty extravagant affair and though we come from money, we truly did feel out of place there." Andrew took hold of his wife's hand. "It felt like it was done more for show then anything else."

"After the wedding, we returned to West Virginia and to our quiet lives, but your mother was truly kind to us in the beginning, for she kept in touch. We had thought finally, finally Robert has found someone who will make him see sense. Make him realise that status and power is nothing compared to being true to yourself and being loved by family." Oh how those words affected Alec when Phoebe voiced them. What he didn't realise was that Andrew had been watching him closely and knew immediately his son had placed far too much pressure on his grandson.

"Alec," He raised his blue eyes to older and wiser ones. "Don't you dare feel like you have to live up to anything that your father tried drilling into you since birth. You have nothing to prove." Alec's mouth dropped open in shock at hearing this. "Your life is your own. Enjoy it." Magnus squeezed his hand.

"Your mother kept in touch with us, a couple of phone calls a month. It was more then what your grandfather and I could have ever asked for. As time passed, even though Robert still didn't speak to us on the phone, we still felt connected in some small way as Maryse kindly gave us updates. We never thought, even with how fractured things were, that our lives would become truly blessed." Phoebe's lightly wrinkled hands were clutched near her chest, Alec feeling his heart give a tug as a fond smile reached her lips and sparkled within her eyes as she looked directly at him. "You were born." Alec felt warmth rush to his cheeks and also settle in the pit of his stomach.

Just what were these feelings within him for the two people sitting opposite him and Magnus? They were strangers and yet...

"You were our very first grandchild." Andrew chimed in, fondness within his voice too. "Your grandmother and I wanted to head to New York the minute we found out you had been born, but we knew Robert wouldn't want us there." Alec frowned at that, still reeling in anger at his father's attitude. "It was almost like Maryse knew this too and when Robert went away on a business trip she invited us to New York, to finally get to meet you. You were three months old by that time. You'd gotten so big from the photos she sent us. Your grandmother boasted about you throughout the entire town, flashing your baby pictures to anyone who was around." Phoebe gave a sheepish smile. "When we did finally arrive, even before we got to meet you for the first time, we immediately noticed something was wrong with your mother. She was really drawn in the face, very pale too and awfully skinny. We asked if everything was alright and it was like that was the first time someone had asked her that in quite sometime and she broke down in front of us that day." Alec, once again, was having a hard time taking all this in. "I was an absolute fumbling mess, unsure what I should do, but your grandmother was a professional. Phoebe's maternal instincts took over and she held your mother and let her cry." Aside from that one time when he saw his mother cry over his father's affair, Alec was almost certain his mother wouldn't even know how to cry! Clearly he was wrong.

"I told Andrew to go make us a pot of tea whilst I held your mother in my arms. She went on to talk about how she'd been trying to fall pregnant for the past two years but had miscarried twice before. She had said Robert was not pleased and spent a lot of time on the road. She took herself off to various medical appointments and after some research, therapy and a bit of soul searching, she ended up placing her foot down and demanded Robert take a break from his business trips, because if he wanted to start a family with her, he needed to put in some effort as well. To her surprise, he did, but it didn't last long because as soon as he found out she was pregnant, he returned to work. Maryse said she constantly prayed for a miracle, not believing she could survive a third miscarriage. She had said as the pregnancy wore on, she was becoming more stressed throughout it and knew that wasn't good for her or the baby. Robert, as usual, was never home and in the end she took herself off to her parents. Maryse had said it was the best choice she had made because her prays were finally answered. Her gift from god, her precious angelic boy, her little Alexander was born on a perfect autumn day." Alec chewed on his bottom lip and ducked his head feeling his cheeks warm. His mother had never spoken like that about him and so was having a hard time accepting it all from his grandparents.

"Your grandmother convinced Maryse to take a nap after having having cried her eyes out, but she was reluctant to leave you. We convinced her everything was going to be fine as we were more then happy to watch over you. Eventually your mother went upstairs to rest and Phoebe was finally able to pick you up and hold you for the very first time. You'd been gurgling in your playpen, just gazing widely up at the twirling mobile above you as it played twinkle, twinkle little star. As soon as you were in your grandmother's arms, she cried."

"You don't have to tell him that!" Phoebe griped as a sweet pink hue graced her cheeks and she swat her husband on the arm.

"Its the truth though." Andrew commented, almost like he was getting his wife back for the 'horrible farming' remark she made earlier. "Even though your grandmother was bawling her eyes out and cuddling you close, her love for you blossomed even more because you let out the most adorable giggle, like you were making fun of her like I was making fun of her, for blubbering all over you. It was the first time you had ever laughed and we got to witness it."

"We spent three days with you and Maryse and it was wonderful. We got to know our daughter-in-law better and we just loved spending time with you. When Maryse let us know that Robert would be home the next day, we knew it was time to go. That is when Andrew and I invited Maryse to come spend time with us in West Virginia. She had said she would think about it and then I smothered you in kisses and cuddles, delighting in your giggles and we left, heading home with heavy hearts as though thinking we wouldn't get to see you again."

"Phoebe and I were quite surprised when we found Maryse on our doorstep three months later. Maryse said her and Robert had been arguing a fair bit and she suspected he grew tired of her whining of being left alone to raise you, so to appease her, he said she could go wherever she wanted and Maryse had chosen to come visit us much to Robert's displease. The two of you spent an entire month with us. It was the best time of our lives now that we were doting grandparents to you. It was during that time we started to notice how different Maryse was with us. She was smiling more, laughing more and she was eating and sleeping better too. We just knew the quiet country lifestyle appealed to her, though we knew she'd never make the move, because Robert would never return. Maryse carried on through the pain and it hurt not being able to do anything for her."

"Your mother got on well with your Uncles, Sophie and Cecily and they were all insanely fond of you. You may have had Gideon's name as part of yours, which he was quite surprised about, considering the falling out he had with your father, but it was in actual fact Gabriel who doted on you the most. He always pulled funny faces at you and you always burst into giggles because of it."

"That must have been adorable." Magnus couldn't help but comment as his sweet boyfriend's cheeks were lightly flushed and he got a nudge from the young man as though telling him to shut up and not tease him.

"Very much so. The innocence of a baby, of a child, no matter the dramas in your life, is truly very soothing."

"I absolutely agree." Magnus responded instantly back.

"No matter how much Gabriel made you laugh, what you loved the most was your grandmother." Alec shifted his gaze to watery green eyes. "You couldn't get enough cuddles with her."

"Is that why you called him cuddle-bug earlier?" Magnus couldn't help but question.

"It is." Phoebe softly voiced as she focused her gaze on her lightly blushing grandson, though she knew her cheeks were just as pink too. "When your mother would come stay with us a few times a year, staying for a month or two each time, you started to crawl and eventually walk in our home and my heart swelled as instead of waddling over to your mother, you made a beeline for me. As much as I was really happy about that, I did apologise to your mother but she just laughed heartily and knew you were in good hands when I was near. As time moved on, no matter where I was, you would come and find me, patting my lap as you wanted to sit in it. If I was already sitting in the grass or on the floor, you would just crawl into my lap, curling up like an adorable kitten. You affectionately became known as my little cuddle-bug since you were nine months old."

"You would think you crawling and walking to your grandmother would have topped the lot in her memory bank for you, but the day you called her..."

"Gram-Gram?" Alec watched shock rush over their eyes.

"You remember?" Phoebe softly voiced.

"A... A little..." Memories from long ago, faint ones at that, were trying to break the surface of the deepest recesses of Alec's closed off heart. The ones from days ago, where there were hands reaching out to him and the green and blue eyes, Alec realised it was from these two.

"No matter where we were, you always wanted hugs from me, always mumbling 'love Grams' or 'cuddle Gram-Gram'."

"That's adorable." Magnus grinned wide as he practically melted at the very image popping into his head. He would of loved to have seen Alec as a little innocent child before his life was turned upside down.

"I..." All eyes shifted to Alec as he was staring down at the table wrestling with his thoughts. In truth he'd been doing it since he'd shaken hands with the elder couple but then they started pouring out their hearts to him and he didn't want to interrupt. Now he wondered if it was his turn. After all, it was important to say this before he got too invested. Just in case they went the way of his own parents once he voiced it. "I have to tell you something important."

"What is it?" Andrew gave his wife a glance, they each holding a worried facial expression, both thinking the worse with the possibility of Alec upping and leaving and not wanting to see them again after what they had voiced, even if there was more to tell.

"Magnus isn't just here as a support person for me or as a sort of mediator between us." Alec shifted his questioning eyes to Magnus who gave him a nod of encouragement. "He's my boyfriend." Alec quickly blurted it out, feeling his cheeks warm instantly, chewing his bottom lip in nervousness since he rarely used the word boyfriend out loud. It made him giddy to say it, but fearful at being judged too. The only notion that stopped him from feeling like he was going to pass out or vomit was when Magnus' hand slipped into his and gave his own a hearty squeeze as he rested it atop the table now that the news was out. "If it wasn't for him, his encouragement and his connection to Ragnor Fell, we wouldn't be sitting here today." Alec felt like he was sweating bullets as the table went quiet until...

"What are you wanting us to do with that information?" Phoebe boldly questioned.

"Does who I am seeing...adjust your opinions of me? Even if we've only been conversing for a couple of hours at best, are you...repulsed with the fact that I'm...gay? Do you...want to stop communications right now before there is a possibility of forming a connection?" As rambled as he was, Alec finally got it all out and felt a relieved sigh escape his lips. He'd said it.

"Well done." Magnus mumbled as he leaned towards Alec and softly and sweetly placed a kiss on his clothed shoulder which Alec did grin at.

The silence was thick before both Magnus and Alec observed as blue and green eyes widened once they took in everything he said.

"Was Robert... Was our son not forthcoming when you found the courage to open up to him? And possibly the same with your mother too?" Andrew softly questioned.

"They weren't. I foolishly believed nothing would change, but I was wrong. As soon as I came clean, since I'd been wrestling with it since I was 15 years old and had been hiding the truth for three years. I thought everything would be fine, thinking they might be proud of me for opening up to them. Oh how stupid and naïve I was. In the end, they rejected me. They were...repulsed by me."

"Oh cuddle-bug..." Alec chewed on his bottom lip when Phoebe reached out her hand and placed it over his right one which was fisted on the table. "I am so sorry that happened to you." Alec's mouth dropped open. That was not what he was expecting at all.

"We cannot make any excuses for the behaviour shown to you by your parents, but what we can do is what they should have done." Andrew firmly voiced as he shifted his gaze to his wife who gave him a nod. Alec gulped down the lump in his throat when their hands returned to resting over his own which of course was no longer fisted anymore. "Thank you for having the courage to confess that to us." Blue eyes widened. "Never be ashamed to be yourself." Alec let out a shuddering breath. Words like that was all he ever wanted from his parents and never received.

"Thank you..." Alec watched his grandparents offer him tender smiles like he'd never seen on adults faces directed at him. And ones related to him at that! They almost looked proud of him for coming clean like he had within the hours that they had been speaking. Or more like they had been speaking. "I..." Alec was a loss for words. "Just... Thank you so much." Alec was finding it difficult to keep his emotions in check, biting hard on his bottom lip and ducking his head once more. He felt Magnus' hand at the small of his back and let out a shuddering breath.

"Alexander, Sweetheart, perhaps we should call it a day? This is all a lot to take in and surely there is no rush to have everything voiced today?" Magnus shifted his gaze to the elder couple opposite them, their expressions equally worrying for Alec who appeared to be slowly falling apart. "I hope you don't mind, but I would like to take Alexander home." Alec felt himself nod in agreement to what Magnus' melodious voice was saying and felt warmth seep through his layers of clothing just from the man's mere gentle touch at the small of his back. "If you could give him some time to process what has been spoken today, I'd be truly grateful."

"We completely understand how all of this must be very overwhelming on you Alec." Younger blue eyes, teary with a thousand and one emotions swimming within them, rose to older ones. "You take the time you need, my boy. Your grandmother and I are in New York for the next eight days, so if you would like to meet with us again, which we hope you will, please contact us." Alec was truly grateful for the reprieve and stood when Magnus did as they both shook hands with his grandparents once more. Andrew placed some money on the table for their coffees and then they watched the older couple slowly walk off, arm in arm.

Once the older couple turned the corner, Magnus watched Alec let out a massive sigh before he shifted his gaze to look up at him.

"How are you feeling?" Magnus softly voiced as he cupped the side of Alec's face.

"Drained." Magnus gave a nod.

"Lets go home Pretty Boy." Alec agreed and stuck close to Magnus, just in case his knees gave out on him, and they slowly walked back to the Brownstone.

#

(Two days later...)

Magnus was becoming worried as Alec for the past couple of days was not talking about his initial introductions of meeting his grandparents after all this time and how all the information they had voiced that day was affecting him.

At first Magnus thought he was worrying too much, because Alec was still wholeheartedly looking after his home, himself and his children wonderfully, showering his cherubs with an abundance of attention and affection. However, he just knew that when Alec was alone, all his internal thoughts had nowhere to go except to circle round and round inside his head.

He'd already seen it happen before, Alec lost in thought, stewing on his feelings and emotions. He would rarely sleep and he would lose his appetite. A very bad combination indeed.

It'd been two days now and Magnus was having no more of it. Since he felt tonight was the night, he didn't want his babies being here, just in case their conversation got a little verbal, which he hoped it wouldn't. So of all people, Magnus actually rang his father to see if he would like to have the children for the night. It was a Saturday after all. At the pause over the phone, Magnus knew his father was surprised at not only receiving a call from him, a rarity in and of itself, but also to be asked to watch the children too! A double shock to the system for one Asmodeus Bane.

Magnus didn't want to go into too much information, or any since it was not his place to tell his father about Alec's grandparents, so he twisted the story to state that Alec was not well and he needed some peace and quiet this evening and it would be a great help if he would look after the children for them. Magnus was only a little surprised when Asmodeus agreed instantly, he hearing him call out to his secretary to reschedule all his appointments, even if it were a Saturday, though Magnus shouldn't be shocked his father worked weekends. He thanked his father and said he'd be there within the hour to drop them off to him. Alec hadn't said a thing when he advised him that he was taking the children to his father's place and his children gave his quiet pretty boy hugs before heading out.

#

Magnus took in a deep breath, shaking his head of his thoughts as he stood in the hallway with his bedroom door slightly ajar and knew Alec was already in there. He had been pottering around, starting to clear the dining table when Alec just got up, mumbled something and walked away! Magnus followed him with his eyes as he rounded the hallway and knew he was probably going to have a shower and would then crawl into his bed, loosing himself in his internal thoughts once more. Magnus was left to clean up on his own, which he wasn't fussed about at all. What was frustrating was Alec shutting him out since he knew he really needed to talk.

Whilst Magnus was wiping down the dining table, it being the quietest meal they had ever shared together, it not having been like that since Alec moved in, but he vowed that was going to stop as he was having no more of it. He was going to get his sweet boyfriend to talk whether he wanted to or not.

Magnus truly didn't like leaving the Lightwood grandparents hanging like this either. They seemed like decent people, especially when he had first relayed who he was and that he knew Alexander and wanted to know whether they wanted to talk to him at all about it. Magnus had heard the gasp across the line before Phoebe had shouted out for her husband. He was placed on speaker phone and when they expressed their desire to reconnect, Magnus had made mention Alec was ready to open communications with them. Even he was surprised when they stated they were going to be on the next flight out. He knew then they couldn't be like their son since they were eager to reconnect. Desperately so.

Now his darling confused and over emotional boyfriend (with good reason too) was shutting off his emotions. Magnus hated it. He preferred open honesty, even though that probably wasn't fair, pretty much hypocritical since he was still hiding his own shady past. He hated how conditioned he was now, how much he had buried his past and never wanted it to see the light of day, ever again in fact. Sadly though, Magnus was sure it would come out. It would have to come out one day. The thing Magnus needed to do was be the one to own up to it and be honest with Alec about it too. However, now that he'd finally gotten a hold of the young man, of how wonderful it was to be with someone again, to share a bed with a truly lovely young man, wake up to his sweet face tucked onto the same pillow he rested on or that adorable face snuggled into his chest, it made his heart flutter constantly and Magnus didn't want to break the spell of happiness around him. After all, Magnus rarely got happiness like this so he was clinging to it for all it was worth. Desperately so. For he was sure, if he did tell Alec his deepest darkest secret, he was sure the blue eyed beauty would leave him. Leave him and his children. Magnus couldn't dare let that happen.

Shaking his head of thoughts that had nothing to do with what was happening right now, Magnus opened his bedroom door and stepped inside. His gaze shifted to the right, seeing Alec coming out of the ensuite in nothing but a pair of black slacks resting low on his hips, the navy band of his boxer briefs showing and he was ruffling a towel through his washed hair. He was quite the vision in the pale lighting of the room and Magnus almost lost his resolve as he truly did just want to walk on over, shove Alec up against the wall and have his way with him.

Magnus took in a deep breath, calming his insides down as they needed to talk. Alec needed an avenue to express how he was feeling right now, since he was sure old squashed and hazy memories from when he was 4 or 5 years old would now be flooding his system. Magnus wanted to be that avenue for him.

"Alexander, we need to talk."

"About what?" Magnus watched him place the towel on the doorknob to his ensuite before making his way over to him. Magnus wasn't sure, but he almost felt like Alec was trying to distract him. Was that a possible sway in his hips as he headed over?

"You know what." Magnus firmly voiced, even though his eyes drifted down to his right arm as Alec was boldly running his left hand up his arm. He swallowed the lump that seemed to lodge in his throat when Alec's fingers traced his jawline. He definitely noticed when Alec stepped closer, shifting right into his personal space, their groins lightly brushing.

Alec's fingers slowly curled around his neck, placing pressure on the back of it as it made him tilt his head down slightly, his orbs narrowing as Alec was looking up at him through half lidded eyes, a soft hue brushing across his cheeks and those full lips which he'd just brushed his tongue across...

'Dammit…' Magnus' internal voice griped before he curled his left arm possessively around his boyfriend and swooped down and stole his lips. Magnus would have to get mad at himself tomorrow, for Alec's tiny seduction attempts had worked like magic on him.

When he listened to that little moan of delight, Magnus knew that was the end of him as he directed Alec to his bed.

#

(Sometime later...)

"Magnus?" The older man had his eyes closed, just lavishing up the fact Alec was flush against him, their sweaty bodies cooling and his fingers were carding languidly through Alec's messy hair whilst his other couldn't help but caress the curve of his hip and ass and then shifted to flutter up and down his spine. "Magnus?" Alec softly called again and it made Magnus flutter his eyes open, shifting them to look down at his boyfriend and in that moment Magnus felt his breath hitch in his throat. There was a look on Alec's face that Magnus had never seen before. A look he'd never seen on any of his past lovers before. He wanted to know what it was, ask the man what it was, but Magnus wasn't so sure that even Alec knew he was doing it.

Instead, he opted for a whispered...

"What is it?"

"Thank you..."

"For what?"

"For being here." The mumbled confession pulled at Magnus' heartstrings because he had witnessed the emotions that were flooding through Alec, more then the poor man could probably comprehend too. After all, it'd been 23 years since he last saw his paternal grandparents and it was causing havoc within him.

"Oh Sweetheart..." Magnus mumbled as Alec adorably ducked his face, pressing himself closer to his naked body. Alec was sort of lying half over him, his left leg thrown over him rather possessively and then Alec's left arm was wrapped around his upper torso, keeping him close and their flushed and sweaty bodies rubbing together. Magnus was sure he should of found it sexy, and in a way it truly was, but Alec was pretty much adorably hugging him like an overgrown stuffed toy, which of course made Magnus' body sing. His boyfriend was such a treasure. "There is nowhere else I'd rather be." Those very words seemed to ease Alec's tense shoulders as he tried to hide his sweet blushing face into the crux of his neck and shoulder region.

"You mean...other then being IN me right?" Magnus couldn't help the gasp that bubbled up when teeth nibbled rather shockingly at his neck, warm breath fanning over the wetness and slightly stinging sensation there. Magnus' brain was having trouble trying to comprehend what had just happened!

"Alexander..." He was certain his boyfriend had heard the growl in his voice. "Did you just..." Magnus was finding it quite hard to form a sentence, something so unlike him when another moan burst unexpectedly from his lips when Alec jerked his groin into his own, his usually very shy boyfriend was now lying right over him!

Alec's rare and so lovely and sweet giggle was it for Magnus and with a strength that was quickly returning to him, Magnus flipped them over, shoving Alec beneath him and held his hands above his head in a vice like grip that had the blue eyed beauty's eyes widening and teeth digging into his lower lip.

"Ma-Magnus..." Alec breathlessly moaned.

"Do not tempt me with sex to get out of talking about how you are currently feeling." Alec let out a shuddering breath at Magnus' narrowed and rather serious and heated gaze. Typical, his boyfriend had seen straight through him. "Talk to me Alexander."

"I..." Alec honestly wasn't sure if he could with how hot he felt with Magnus' weight on top of him. He also knew Magnus wasn't trying to push him, but Alec wasn't sure if what was going on in his head would make sense if he blurted it out either.

"Let me run you a bath. We'll get cleaned up, jump into fresh pyjamas and then we'll get some late night takeaway and cuddle on the lounge."

"Magnus..."

"And when you are comfortable enough, say whatever is on your mind, even if it might not make sense to you. I can still be an outlet for you." Alec let out a shuddering breath as Magnus cupped his cheek with his warm comforting hand, finally having let go of the intense grip he had on his wrists. "Alright?"

"Ok," Alec accepted the sweet chaste kiss before Magnus rolled off him, slipping out of his bed and heading into the bathroom, Alec' ears picking up on the sound of running water.

He took in a few deep breaths, calming his body as much as he could before he got out of bed and stood in the doorway of the bathroom as Magnus was kneeling on the bath mat, back to him and a container was in his hands. He couldn't help but shift his gaze over his insanely sexy and very naked boyfriend, admiring his phoenix tattoo as per usual, and listened to Magnus' adorable hum as he was lifting up his home made bath bombs, sniffing them to see which scent he liked best and then watched as he dropped two into the hot water, they fizzing instantly and turning the water a dull milky yellow which for Alec looked a little off putting but the scent seemed to be a cross between vanilla and honey. Though the sight of his boyfriend leaning over the bath was way more appealing to Alec if he were being honest. So much so within the blink of an eye he was behind Magnus in seconds, dropping to his knees as he reached out his hand to his boyfriend.

The simple touch had Magnus jolting since he knew Alec had come to the bathroom, but he didn't realise just how close he was to him. And now his darling boyfriend's breath was brushing over the tops of his left shoulder and one hand was possessively at his right hip. When lips finally caressed his warm skin, Magnus felt his eyes drift closed. He couldn't help it when a half hard appendage was poking his left buttock cheek.

"Alec..."

"You're so gorgeous." Alec blushed at his confession, thankful Magnus couldn't see it as he continued to caress his lips over the top of Magnus' shoulders.

"Thank you for the compliment my darling, but that doesn't mean you can..."

"I'm not trying to distract you...or me...from talking about my grandparents."

"Oh?"

"I just... I really want to kiss you." Any confidence Alec may have had standing at the doorway and behind Magnus too was obliterated in seconds as he suddenly felt small and insignificant. It was a silly feeling to have, especially when he knew how much Magnus liked kissing him, liked having him under him and he enjoyed cuddling into him too, which at 28 should be embarrassing, but Alec didn't care. He liked everything with Magnus so sue him.

"Hey," Alec jerked his gaze up, looking between the gaps of his messy bangs as Magnus had turned half around to look at him. "Don't ever feel ashamed at wanting to be intimate Alexander. Just make sure its for the right reasons."

"Ok..."

"And you never have to ask permission to kiss me." Alec felt a tiny grin form on his lips as Magnus leant forward and pressed they lips chastely together. "Now, do you want to relax in here on your own or will you let me join you?" Magnus wriggled his eyebrows and then watched Alec's eyes shift over to the claw footed bath.

"Would we even fit?"

"Oh you'd be surprised how flexible I am." That got a blush from Alec as Magnus stood up, hand out as he pulled Alec up too. "I've also noticed how wonderfully flexible you are too." The blush brightened. Alec watched on as Magnus stepped into the bath and then sat down, water rippling as he got comfortable. "Alright Pretty Boy, come join me." Alec took hold of Magnus' hand and stepped in too, shifting himself to sit at the other end when Magnus tugged on his hand. "Where are you going?"

"I was just..." At the insistent tugging Alec dropping down into the blissfully warm water and grinned as Magnus signalled with his finger, telling him to turn around, which Alec did, turning his back to Magnus. He felt a little gasp burst from his lips as Magnus' silk smooth hands dove under the water, latching onto his hips and dragged him back between his spread legs. Alec held his breath as he watched one of Magnus long firm legs rise from the water, his knee poking out whilst the other lifted out completely and rested rather alluring over the lip of the bath.

"Now lean back." Alec did, feeling his bum slip against the bottom of the bath and his leg shot up, splashing water about as he smacked it into the bath to steady himself so he didn't 'go under'. Not that Alec needed to worry when his dry back finally submerged and pressed against Magnus' chest before those strong arms wound effortlessly around him. One going over his shoulders and the other around his waist, pulling him back a little more firmly into Magnus' embrace. "How's that feel?" Alec's eyes had already fluttered closed before Magnus had even asked the question because in Magnus' arms is where Alec always felt the most comfortable.

"Good." He remembered to mumble out. When Magnus' left hand drew circles over his quivering abs, Alec felt himself lean even more heavily into Magnus and his right hand drifted out of the water and started to absently caress Magnus' leg which was now resting on the rim of the bath. "This is nice." Alec sighed out tiredly and aside from the occasional ripple sounds of their bath water shifting, everything else was blissfully quiet. Just like his head for once. When Alec let out a content sigh, Magnus pressed his lips to his temple.

"Don't fall asleep on me, we've a date with takeaway and..." Magnus' mind went to mush as Alec had effortlessly wriggled his arm under his right leg, drawing it towards himself and his breath caught in his throat when Alec turned his head, pressing a kiss to the inside of his knee.

"Takeaway and what?" Magnus felt his heartbeat quicken as Alec's lips trailed a little higher up his inner thigh just as his hand gripped the underside of his knee harder.

"Alexander, do you know what you are doing?" Magnus wasn't sure if he should kick himself or not as that seemed to snap his darling boyfriend out of his ministrations, Magnus watching Alec jerk his gaze over his shoulder at him, cheeks flaming red before Alec sat up, shoving his face into his hands and splashing water over the lip of the bath.

"Oh god, sorry... That was..."

"Shhh..." Magnus rubbed a comforting hand over Alec's bowed back. "You did nothing wrong." It truly wasn't Magnus' fault when he leaned forward and pressed kisses into the middle of Alec's back.

"R-Really?"

"Really." Magnus affirmed as he backed away so Alec could straighten up and shift to look over his shoulder at him. "I found it very sexy." He wriggled his eyebrows for emphasis and delighted in the heated blush and the lip chewing. He truly had the most adorable boyfriend in the world. "Lets try for something like that another day as I really do just want to have a nice relaxing rest of the evening with you where we can cuddle on the couch and eat Chinese food."

"You do like cuddling with me don't you?"

"I do. You're a very adorable cuddle-bug." Magnus chuckled at Alec's scrunched up look. "Alright, alright, I'll leave that off the list as exclusively belonging to your grandmother." Alec let out a sigh of relief as Magnus coaxed him back into his arms and leaned back into his chest once more. "You're a very adorable cuddle-boyfriend." That set off some rare giggles which soothed Magnus' soul like nothing ever had before.

"You're so weird." Alec mumbled before shifting once more, delighting in the whine of complaint coming from Magnus. "Lets wash up and go and relax on the lounge." Just then Alec's stomach grumbled which Magnus grinned at and Alec blushed over once more. "I also want moo shu pork." Magnus' chuckles filled the bathroom and Alec's soon joined in as the boys washed themselves, helped each other dry off and dress and then they were on the couch, Alec tucked into a corner as Magnus called in their order.

When Magnus came back from the kitchen with his home made iced tea, he placed the jug and two glasses on the coffee table and when he lifted his gaze, he didn't have to look far for a seat as Alec adorably held out his arms silently requesting Magnus cuddle with him. Well, who was he to disappoint his lovely boyfriend. Magnus crawled onto the couch and curled up into Alec's side, right arm around his waist, head on his shoulder and Alec had control of the TV as he surfaced the channels looking for a good movie they didn't have to pay too much attention to.

As Alec stopped on a channel which was playing an 80's classic, Magnus shifted his eyes to the time on his phone knowing it'd be twenty minutes before their late night snack would get here and placed down his phone and finally shifted his head and gaze to look up at Alec.

It didn't take long for the younger man to realise he was staring at him and shifted his blue orbs to Magnus' warm brown-golden ones.

"What?" Magnus pursed his lips which got Alec grinning like an idiot at as he bent down and pressed their lips together. It didn't last long, but that was fine for Magnus as Alec knocked their heads together as they started watching Spaceballs. The silence didn't last long as Alec's lips grew into a smile as Magnus started quoting the movie word for word. "You're so weird." Alec repeated once more and he pressed a kiss into Magnus' soft, completely product free, hair.

"I'm gifted." Magnus gave him a wink before settling back into Alec's embrace, feeling all warm and cuddly as Alec secured his arms around him with his feet up on the coffee table, one ankle over the other whilst Magnus had his tucked out to his side. The apartment fell quiet and was only filled every now and then by deep throaty chuckles before going silent once more.

"I want to know more." Magnus didn't bother moving as he knew Alec would feel more comfortable just blurting out what was currently on his mind without being scrutinised, not that Magnus would do that.

"Shall I send them another message to meet for coffee again? At the same place?" Alec nodded in agreement.

"Will you come with me?"

"Of course I will." Alec was starting to realise how silly his question was, since he shouldn't have even bothered asking it as he was weirdly understanding now that during this emotional roller coaster ride in his life at this very moment, Magnus was going to be there for him.

Alec relaxed more and tightened his hold on his boyfriend. How in the world had he gotten so bloody lucky?

He listened to Magnus begin to quote the movie once more, like an adorable 80's classic movie geek, but a sexy one too, and Alec couldn't help the grin that formed on his lips as he pressed them once more into Magnus' soft fluffy hair.

#

To be continued...


	19. Chapter 19

**Help Wanted**

By Shin Sankai

#

Author's Notes: Man, this was tough. I lost my drive for a moment and decided to just read other stuff to clear my head and hopefully spark some ideas in me. Well, the good news is, that actually worked and I kept adding and adding to what I had first thought would be an easy 'part two'. I'm on the fence as to whether it flows well or not with what I needed to throw in here. :/

On the plus side its finally finished now so I can just put it behind me and move on.

Moving on from that, what I did want to ensure was not only more Grandparents in here, because I enjoyed creating them, but also for Alec to confess what's been going on lately with his siblings too. This does include Jace! I haven't forgotten about the golden boy in rehab. Although, what I did shamefully forget about, which I was reminded in my notes for next chapter, was the fact it was my festive chapter and that I completely forgot about it and how the Bane household was currently Christmas-less! That is just not allowed! So, as an added little bonding session between Bane's and Lightwood's, Christmas decorating is mentioned in here.

Now, I don't actually see this tale going on for much longer, so I've flagged it to end in Chapter 26, which means shit better start happening, which I think people might see some warning signs flare up in here because of a certain someone finally appearing face to face with Alec...

In any case, I hope someone enjoys!

#

Chapter Nineteen: We're Lightwood's – Part Two

#

"You're all ready to go?" Magnus asked a little surprised as Alec was already at the door, waiting for him in fact. He was bundled up in pretty much the same outfit he wore the first time he met his grandparents. Even the grey beanie Magnus loved was on his head again, messy black hair curling and peaking out cutely. To think from days ago with how nervous Alec looked and how he actually had to coax him out of the apartment to today. It was a turn around. He almost looked...excited.

"I'm ready." Alec confirmed, hand out to Magnus and smiled cutely when their fingers intertwined. Definitely a turn around.

Of course Magnus could still see a hint of fear in Alec, as though he thought he might wake from this dream of having discovered there was family other then his three siblings out there and he would be alone again. Not so of course, because this was very real and his grandparents seemed to be very sweet and very eager and happy to meet with them again. They only had a couple days left until their flight would take them back to Canada, but quick talks with Magnus over the phone had advised him that they would definitely come back again and again to continue to reconnect with Alec. They had wanted to tell Alec that today. To give the young man a promise of commitment like that. Magnus couldn't wait to see Alec's face on the matter and hoped it would please his dear boyfriend to no end. Then there was the fact that reconnecting with Alec would also allow the older Lightwood couple a chance to get to know their other three grandchildren too. Magnus hoped that Alec would bring down his protective walls that he had around his siblings and allow his grandparents into their circle. Magnus was certain, beyond a doubt that they were not bad people and was certain it was only time before Alec finally accepted it too.

They ended up at the same café, only this time they sat inside, in a booth by the window because of the fact it was actually starting to snow just as they had arrived.

"Alec, its wonderful to see you again." He shook hands with his grandparents once more, still feeling that was wrong to do, like he actually wanted to hug them, feeling a memory from when he was little come to the forefront as he could see himself running into the arms of his smiling grandparents. Alec quickly shook his head of such thoughts and slid into the booth, so he was by the window and removed his beanie, shoving it into the pocket of Magnus' leather jacket that he was wearing.

"Sorry it took me a few days longer then I thought I might need." Alec scratched awkwardly at the back of his neck.

"Its alright Cuddle-bug, you just needed time." Everyone watched Alec blush sweetly at the endearment. "Oh! Sorry I just..."

"Its alright. Its...weird to hear something like that being bestowed on me, but, I don't know...its... I don't know what I'm trying to say." Alec wasn't sure if he was ready to admit so soon that he liked the endearing name given to him by his grandmother. Even though it had been over two decades, to think after all that time, she still remembered him, still called him the same name she gave him when he was only nine months old.

"Allowing you time to process what we have already told you so far gives us time to also realise this isn't a dream. After all this time you are really here. We found you again and in doing so we can also call our family and let them know what has been going on as well." Andrew piped up as he waved a waitress over. They ordered coffee, a tea for Phoebe, and croissants with jam and butter. "I hope you don't mind, but before we came out here, we did tell them that we found you again after all this time."

"R-Really?"

"Truth is, when we received the call from Mr Bane, we had Gideon and Gabriel and their families round for dinner and told them everything."

"I never stopped talking about you." Phoebe softly confessed. "Even when Gideon and Gabriel's kids were little, they always heard about you from me. As they grew older they started to ask me where you were and it broke my heart to tell them that you were lost to me, to us, but one day we would get you back."

"They all thought your grandmother was a little loopy, but now that we had proof that you indeed were alive, they began to get excited at the prospect of seeing you after all this time, especially Gideon and Gabriel. Although your cousins are excited about meeting you for the first time too." Alec's heart began to thump heavily in his ribcage. He couldn't believe he had Uncles. Uncles and cousins!

"We rejected their requests to come to New York and meet you. Your grandmother and I didn't want to put that sort of pressure on you." The waitress placed down their food and drinks and took her leave. "All us Lightwood's can be pretty loud and in your face at times, and Andrew and I didn't want to overwhelm you."

"Sounds like Isabelle and Jace to me." Magnus joked and got a tiny shoulder knock from Alec as his pretty boy chuckled at his teasing of his boisterous siblings.

"honestly, this is overwhelming as it is, just meeting the two of you, so I'm not sure how I would feel with even more extended family around me, so thank you for not wanting to overload me."

"That is what Phoebe said to our boys. It would be too much since it has been over two decades and begrudgingly they accepted our request to leave you alone. Or so we hope. Its quite hard to control Lightwood's."

"Alexander definitely knows that first hand." Magnus piped up. "He's been looking after his siblings, single handedly, since he was 18 years old after all." Alec bent his head, a tiny grin on his lips as Magnus' hand rubbed up and down his back as he praised him once more.

"Will you tell us about them? About Isabelle and Jace?" Alec's grandmother questioned.

"There is actually four of us." The elder Lightwood's eyes widened at the news. "Isabelle was born when I was five years old. Max is the youngest, he came along when I was ten and then there is Jace. He's our adoptive brother. Mum and dad took him in when his parents died."

"We have more grandchildren." Phoebe softly voiced, hands at her heart as she listened to Alec.

"Izzy, that's what I call my sister, she's 23 now and is due to graduate with a Masters in Forensic Pathology and Max is 18 and is crazy smart and due to graduate from high school. He's wanting to study art. We're hoping he's going to get a full scholarship at one of the University's he's applied to."

"Maximilian is very talented and is definitely going to get a scholarship." Alec couldn't help but grin wide at Magnus' confession. "I know art since I mastered in it myself, and still occasionally draw and paint nowadays, and he has amazing talent. Wonderful brush strokes and shading capabilities. Any art school will be lucky to have him as their student." Alec's grin widened even more as he took hold of Magnus' hand, super thankful for what he was saying about his kid brother. "I mean it Alexander. That brother of yours is going places, but he has to put the work in as it won't be easy."

"He will. When he's passionate about something Max is all in."

"You are not an Investigator under Mr Fell's employment?" Phoebe interrupted the two young men who were lost in their own conversation together.

"I used to be, but I gave that up awhile ago. I'm a photographer by profession and I'm currently renovating a property with my business partner as we are going to open up our own gallery in Prospect Park together.

"Magnus' art and his photography are amazing."

"Thank you Sweetheart." Alec ducked his head a little, cheeks blushing pink as he picked up his coffee and took a gulp of it. Praising Magnus came easily to him, but he still felt a little embarrassed about it in front of people that weren't Magnus. Then there was the fact he lost himself when it came to Magnus and forgot about who else was around. He'd already been teased about it from his siblings but Magnus seemed to find it endearing so Alec kind of hoped he would still be that way for days, weeks and months to come.

"Maybe we'll get to see this Gallery one day." Andrew commented.

"That would be lovely. When the Gallery is up and running next year I would love to invite you out." Magnus received smiles from Alec's grandparents before he realised what they were talking about. "Oh goodness, what am I doing, I drifted us off topic. Sorry Alexander." Magnus voiced.

"Its alright. I like seeing you being this passionate about what you love doing." Magnus' heart tugged at the confession.

"Thank you my darling." Andrew cleared his throat and Alec felt guilty at how mushy he was currently being over Magnus and in front of mixed company too. It made him insanely awkward as he awaited their negative responses.

"How did Jace become part of your family? If you don't mind me asking." That had surprised him. There was no negativity in their gazes or being voiced to him. Then there was the fact they weren't getting up and walking away.

"Um, well, his parents...died and he mum and dad took him in."

"Phoebe, do you remember that article Edmund showed us? Do you think..."

"Yes! It has to be!" Her green eyes drifted back to Alec. "Alec, are you talking about the death of Stephen and Celine Herondale?"

"You know Jace's real parents?"

"Of course we know them. We are related to them."

"Herondale?" Alec shifted his gaze to Magnus. "Of course!" Alec blinked a little confused, just like his own grandparents as Magnus snapped his fingers. "Why didn't I think about it earlier. The cocky attitude, some familiar facial similarities. Of course they'd have to be related!"

"Magnus?" Brown-golden orbs finally drifted over to inquisitive blue orbs.

"Although now that I look at you Alexander, the two of you could actually pass as brothers now that I think of it."

"Mr Bane, would you care to enlighten us?"

"Oh, my apologies. One of my friends is a Herondale." Alec's mouth dropped open at that. "We spent time in London together and he sometimes spoke about his father and his aunt and his estranged Uncle Stephen! I just never put two and two together until now." Magnus beamed a smile at Alec, taking hold of his hand before shifting his gaze back to Alec's grandparents. "Andrew, Phoebe, do you know a William Herondale?"

"Yes!" The older couple gasped in surprise. "Edmund, Will's father, is Cecily's older brother as was Stephen! Cecily is a lot younger since she has a different mother to them, but they all have the same father!" Phoebe elaborated.

"Don't you think Alec and Will look alike?"

"Oh! They do!" Alec glanced between his grandparents and Magnus since he had no idea who they were talking about. "We had no idea that Stephen and Celine had another boy other then Jonathan."

"Jace is Jonathan. Mum and dad changed his name to Jace when they adopted him, so he didn't have ties to his parents. They even kept their death a secret from him for a long time. He only found out when he was a teenager and by someone else telling him about it too. I didn't even know about it until recently as Jace kept it from me."

"Sweetheart..." Magnus places his hand over Alec's on the tabletop. Alec furrowed his eyebrows as he went back over what his grandparents had said earlier.

"Wait, Jace and I, does that mean we're like...actually related? So that would make us...cousins?"

"Well..."

"How about we talk about that later?" Magnus offered up. "We're not really here about that. I mean yes its a big part of all your family history and such, but I think its best if we just stick to the Lightwood side of things for now. Don't you Alexander?"

"But... But Jace needs to know." Big blue eyes pouted over at Magnus and he gave a tender smile as he pat Alec's hand gently.

"He will know. All of you will know, but one thing at a time Sweetheart. I'm sorry I ever brought it up." Magnus squeezed Alec's hand. "Andrew and Phoebe have travelled quite a distance to come see you Alexander. They'll be heading back home in a couple days so why not ask them as much as you want about your parents and family before moving onto Jace's alright?" Magnus watched him chew on his lip, eyes dropping to gaze into his cup of black coffee.

"We can talk about the Herondale family if you want Alec. We honestly do not mind because it means we do get to talk with you more." Phoebe softly voiced, her hand going out to rest atop Magnus' which was still over Alec's.

"I want to know." At the pleading look on Alec's face, there was nothing Magnus could do as he nodded his head. After all, this wasn't his story and Alec deserved to know everything even with limited time as it was.

"Your father and Stephen, Jace's birth father, were friends growing up. He also knew Gabriel and Gideon too, but the boys didn't really get along with Stephen like Robert did. Stephen was quite a bit older and made the move out to New York first, the simple country life not being for him. I think your father looked up to Stephen in a way. He was...different."

"What do you mean by different?"

"What Phoebe is trying to say, in a very delicate way, is Stephen was a bit of a...bad egg. That's probably the nicest way I can say it. We were of the belief that Stephen had a bad influence on Robert. He was not a very good young man, always getting into trouble with the police, even in our small town. Robert, as an impressionable teenager found that sort of rebellion and defiance to his liking. Robert was an impressionable teenager, much like Gideon and Gabriel, but they weren't as affected as your father was with Stephen."

"I probably sheltered the twins more then I did Robert, because they lost both their parents so young, but Robert was very cheeky, always testing our patience and boundaries and the rules we had in place. They were not there to tie the boys down in any way, they were there to protect them." Phoebe took over the explanation. "However, Robert was quickly catching on to Stephen's defiance to his parents and to other family and authority figures. Stephen was quite a loose cannon." Alec felt guilty about thinking those very genes ran deep in Jace too. "Many believed that he was the reason for putting his mother in an early grave, shamed by her youngest son as Imogen had a heart attack and died. Edmund never forgave Stephen for his behaviour and pretty much ran him out of town, telling him never to return. Stephen hated living here anyway and turned his back on everyone and picked New York as his home."

"After Stephen left, Robert started bending our rules and stopped looking out for Gideon and Gabriel. Their school was in the next town over and it was Robert's responsibility to pick them up when we got him a car as he past his driver's licence tests, but far too many times the twins were left stranded."Andrew shook his head as to this day he still wondered what he and his wife did wrong for their eldest to disobey and disappoint them as he did. He'd been given everything and it just wasn't enough. "We took his driving rights and allowance away from him when he stopped being responsible, but he would run away from home around those times, ending up in New York at Stephen's place. Phoebe and I were always gripped with worry, but after a few days or sometimes a week, he would eventually come back. We just didn't know what to do and we didn't want him being an bad example for Gideon and Gabriel. It was very hard." Alec chewed on his bottom lip as Andrew let out a sigh.

"There was also talk about Stephen being heavily into alcohol and drugs and there was also some burglary rumours too. We could never stop Robert staying in contact with him." Phoebe let out a sad sigh of her own. "Stephen met Celine in New York. He did bring her home to meet the family, as though trying to make amends but Edmund was not fooled. A tiger cannot change its stripes. Celine was a lovely girl though, very shy. She was not a good match with Stephen with how authoritative and belittling he was to her in the small time we did see her. She was ever so shy girl and never stood up for herself. She was doomed the minute she met him and we feared for her safety when we saw a bruise on her arm." Alec and Magnus' eyes widened. "We're not saying he did abuse her, but there was whispers of it and soon afterwards Stephen left and they never returned."

"Did you believe there was?" Alec questioned softly.

"We did not want to believe any of that without having hard proof, but Celine was always quiet. She never spoke much in Stephen's presence and he never seemed to let her be alone with any of us either. What he said was almost law in his books. He always had to be right, much like your father in that sense. It was all very unnerving." Andrew placed his hand on Phoebe's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

"We do know, when he was a teenager and young adult, he did take recreational drugs as we caught him and Robert one time. We threw him out of our house and told him never to come back." Alec's mouth dropped open.

"Do you think... Do you think that had something to do with their deaths?"

"There is no way of knowing. When Stephen did leave, after Edmund told him to get out, in truth Edmund could never turn his brother away. He did keep in contact with him when he permanently moved to New York. Whilst Edmund wasn't a fool for the way Stephen behaved, Edmund is a very caring soul and always wanted to look out for Stephen. He always hoped Stephen would realise what he was doing was wrong and see the light. It broke his heart when he got the call that Stephen and Celine had been found dead in their apartment. All we got to know was what was in the newspaper. Stephen and Celine died by suicide. They left no note, just a crying and malnourished young boy."

"Jace..."

"Yes. We read in the newspaper that an unnamed couple were taking the boy in and somehow we just knew it was probably Robert and Maryse, Stephen always did have a soft spot for Robert, but by this stage we'd already lost contact with them."

"Do you hate Stephen Herondale, for he was most likely the one that placed all those ideas into dad's head, about how New York was better, how life was better without being near family? That he was probably the one who drove my father away?"

"Stephen made his choice, just as your father made his."

"Do you not hate my father for leaving?"

"Oh no Cuddle-bug, never." Phoebe's hand took hold of one of Alec's which was still resting on the table. "As much as it hurt us of what Robert put us through, and the choices he made, the truth is, if he didn't leave, then he would never have met Maryse and then you wouldn't have been born. Or even your siblings for that matter." Alec chewed on his bottom lip.

"Your father may have been ashamed of us, of his upbringing, which in a sense will always weigh on us even after all these years he has been gone, but no, no we don't hate him. First and foremost he is our son. We gave him life. We gave him love and family, but whilst that wasn't enough for him, what it did give us...was you." Alec blushed at Phoebe's loving words. "When I got to hold you for the first time, I had an instant connection to you. A truly special bond because you were our first grandchild, my only grandchild in a sense."

"What do you mean?" Alec watched Phoebe not at Andrew, requesting he take over.

"In the beginning, for nearly five years of your life, Maryse let us see you. She was nice to us, but soon Robert's ways became toxic and she too turned on us. We almost think Robert turned into Stephen in a sense. He was on the road a lot, but we never knew where and we wondered if perhaps he had a drinking and drug problem. He became very controlling of Maryse, not allowing us to speak to her on the phone and your grandmother's letters began to return to us as undeliverable. Plus, we never got to meet your siblings." Andrew offered up.

"So, in a sense, for Andrew and I, you were our one and only precious grandson, for quite a few years, until Gideon and Gabriel started having families. I know, even with now having the knowledge of your siblings, and how selfish it still seems, but it is how I truly felt about you, will always feel about you."Phoebe softly confessed. "Even after all this time, you always held a special place in my heart. A place no one else could fill." Alec felt his mouth drop open. He'd never seen such motherly or fatherly love before. His own mother never showed such affection for him like that, probably not since he were a baby just as Phoebe and Andrew had spoken about days ago. She had called him her miracle, her angel baby, and yet he never felt that way at all.

Perhaps she was afraid of showing her emotions in front of his father? Perhaps she was afraid of receiving his wrath? Or perhaps she already did receive it and she had hit her breaking point and decided to no longer defy him. Perhaps she no longer had the strength to go against him in any way... There were just so many questions rolling around in his head. Was his father truly a horrible human being?

"Your grandmother never lost her faith." Alec shifted his gaze back to Andrew. "Not like I did. You were truly the apple of her eye." Andrew commented softly as he placed his hand on his wife's shoulder, giving it a tiny squeeze. Andrew knew, from the minute they had seen Alec again after all this time, his wife just wanted to wrap her sweet little boy, her Cuddle-bug - who was now all grown up - in her arms and never let go, but she was too frightened to. For herself and for the young man who didn't know them at all, and they who didn't know him for the past 23 years as well. "You've no idea the pain we've carried with us for years now when Robert and Maryse grew distant, cut us off from seeing you. Your grandmother cried daily for all she had now was photos, some recorded videos and just her memories of you. That was it. We never got to hear your voice, your bubbly laughter, experience your cuddles ever again. I worried about her physical and mental health for a long time."

"Andrew..." Phoebe hadn't truly realised what sort of torment she had placed her own husband through since she was so lost in her own turmoil. She had lost contact with her only grandson back then.

"Phoebe's heart never recovered when she lost you, but there was some hope, because two years after we had lost you, as our letters and calls continued to go unanswered, since we finally accepted your parents had moved away from the only address we had for them in New York, it was at that time when Gideon and Sophie decided to start having children as did Gabriel and Cecily.

"I can't believe we have cousins..."

"You are the oldest amongst them. Amongst the direct Lightwood family."

"Oh."

"Would you like to see some pictures of them?"

"Yes please." Phoebe pulled out a small travel size photo album, very old fashioned in this day and age and slid it across the table to Alec. When he opened it up he saw a family of five, a husband and wife with three children. Two daughters and a son.

"This is Gideon and Sophie and their three children Barbara, Eugenia and Thomas." Alec flipped the page over various pictures of that Lightwood family filled the protective sleeves in the book until he came upon another husband and wife with three children, only this time it was two boys and a girl. "That is Gabriel and Cecily and their three children Anna, Christopher and...Alexander." Alec flicked his surprised gaze over to his grandmother at this.

"As we already told you, Gabriel was insanely fond of you." Andrew gently voiced. "They too all took it hard when you and your mother stopped visiting us all those years ago. In fact, Gabriel was so fond of you that when he and Cecily decided to have one more child, he already knew he was going to call it Alex. He just didn't know if it were going to be Alexander or Alexandra." Alec nodded at this news, trying to take all this information in. It was an overload to his system, yet again, if he were being honest. His gaze went back to the photo album as he continued to flip through it, Magnus also looking along with him as he flipped page after page of what appeared to be amazing childhoods for the six children.

"Everyone looks so happy." Magnus commented as he placed his hand on Alec's thigh, hoping to give him some support as he got to the end of the album which was a big family photo of Andrew and Phoebe with Gideon and Gabriel and their families.

"They all look pretty young." Alec brushed his fingers over the family photo which was behind the plastic sleeve. The family photo that his parents and he and his siblings were not a part of.

"That was taken a few years back, but Barbara is the oldest amongst her siblings. She is 22 whilst Eugenia is 20 and Thomas is 16. Genie dotes on Tom-Tom, has since he were a baby. He is very protected by his sisters because he is a sweet shy boy who is not very good with strangers and crowds."

"Is he now?" Magnus gave Alec a sideways glance and knew his boyfriend was ignoring him. That shyness seemed to be a male Lightwood trait it seemed. Except for Jace, but then he was adopted so that explained that.

"Anna is the oldest of Gabriel's children at 21. Then there is Christopher at 19 and Alex at 17. Anna is very independent and a little bit wild but she protects her brothers fiercely. Chris is sort of getting over his shyness, mainly thanks to being dragged around by his father to all his jobs as he is was pretty much forced to interact with people of all ages, but Alex is still there, still in that phase like Tom-Tom."

"They look younger then their ages." Alec honestly commented.

"Well, we like to think of it as good Lightwood genes." Andrew grinned.

"Definitely good genes." Alec shifted his gaze to Magnus and was tempted to tell the man he had some pretty damn good genes himself, since he barely looked like he was over the age of 25, but decided against it.

"Do you think..." All eyes focused on Alec as he was glancing down at the table. "Do you think if I hadn't of told mum and dad that I was gay that they would still be alive today?"

"Alec..." Magnus took hold of his hand. "None of this is because of you and because of your sexuality. Your parents died because of bad weather and the bad choices of that other driver."

"Believe Mr Bane's words Alec. You could never have predicted anything like that happening." Alec gave a nod, feeling a little better that after all this time, after all his inner guilt of perhaps he was to blame for his parents deaths, his own father's parents were not blaming him at all. "Never hide who you are. It is your life to live and you only get one chance at it. Never have regrets." Alec gave a nod to his grandfather.

"No regrets." His grandmother gave him a smile as she took hold of one of his hands over the tabletop once more, only this time he lightly squeezed it back.

#

Time slipped by and before Alec knew it, Magnus' phone was vibrating several times on the tabletop. Each time he rejected it, but it was like the tenth time in a span of an hour and he knew Magnus couldn't ignore it for much longer. Which was around the time when Magnus had to excuse himself, saying he needed to actually do some work today, even though he was enjoying his time listening to Andrew and Phoebe talk about when Alec was a little boy. Truthfully Magnus really wanted to see those videos that Andrew had spoken of earlier. Apparently Gabriel had a few recordings of Alec but the older couple hadn't thought to ask their son to send them to them so they could be shown. For Alec he sighed in relief. That would have been down right embarrassing in his books.

"I'm really sorry I have to run." Magnus apologised and Alec slid out of the booth just as his boyfriend had. He knew how busy Magnus was and yet he'd pretty much been taking up a lot of his time ever since he returned from the UK, which of course made him feel guilty since he knew Magnus had a lot going on in his life and Alec shouldn't think he was number one in it. "I have to make several calls and also need to head to the gallery to see the progress being done since Clary is unavailable this week." Alec hadn't realised that. Great now he was feeling even more guilty.

"We are sorry to take up so much of your time."

"Not at all. I am happy to listen to tales about Alexander and hear about his family too. Plus, I'm here for him as well." Alec gave a grin so wide that he was sure his face was going to split. It seemed to even surprise Magnus as his lips widened too, his warm hand coming up to cup his cheek sweetly. Alec always did like it when Magnus wanted to freely touch him. Even with company around. "Why don't you stay a little longer Alexander? After all, your grandparents will be leaving in a couple of days."

"Mr Bane its quite alright. This is all still very overwhelming for Alec and we do not want to push him in any way. I'm sure he has things to do himself." Alec really didn't have a lot on, except chores back at Magnus'. He didn't want to admit aloud that he really only felt comfortable with these interactions with his parents with Magnus at his side. He knew it was silly. He was an adult after all and they truly seemed like very lovely people, even Magnus believed they were, but Alec had pretty much been alone most of his life, even when his parents were alive. Relying on another was something very hard for him to comprehend and even do. Though Alec did have to remind himself that these days he relied heavily on Magnus. The very thought got his heart racing. Magnus had become a pillar of strength for him in his time of need. To think this man was giving up his time for someone like him...it made Alec feel all tingly inside. And if Magnus was heading off then he would as well. It would also allow him time to comprehend what was said today too. He needed to tell his family. Whilst he didn't want to interrupt Jace's progress, he wanted to get better at communicating with his family and would show Jace the respect he deserved in knowing more about his own parents, even if the news wasn't in his favour of having a role model type father. At least him and Jace had that in common these days too. Both having fathers who were less then stellar and definitely weren't winning 'father of the year' awards even from beyond the grave. "You paid last time Mr Bane." Alec jerked from his thoughts as his grandfather had already pulled out some bills and extra for the tip before he or Magnus had a chance to get their wallets from their pockets.

"Thank you." Both men voiced and got a nod from the elderly couple as their waitress bid them good day and they stepped out onto the streets of Brooklyn. The light snowfall from earlier had ceased. There was still a bitter chill in the air and Alec was sure it would snow more later on.

"Winter is definitely here." Phoebe voiced as she redid her scarf and then buttoned up her coat.

"It certainly is." Magnus voiced and all watched as he ended up digging into Alec's pocket of his leather jacket he was wearing and pulled out the grey beanie. Alec felt a tiny blush form on his cheeks, even as his heart melted as Magnus placed it on him. "I don't want you getting cold." Alec's blue orbs quickly shifted over to his grandparents who just quietly looked on, though his grandmother had a wide smile and reminded him of Izzy.

"Thanks Magnus." Alec remembered to mumble as his boyfriend finally stopped fussing over him and shifted back around to inform Andrew and Phoebe to take care on their stroll back to the subway.

"Um..." Alec found all eyes on him. "I know you've only got a couple days left and all, but do you think, I mean I don't want to over assume that you would give it to me or anything, but do you think...maybe..."

"Just ask them Alexander." Magnus gave him an encouraging smile almost knowing where this was going since he had seen his darling boyfriend fiddling with his phone.

"Can I have your contact numbers, so we can stay in touch?" He watched the elder couple smile widely at him. Of course he knew Magnus had his grandmother's number, but to him this was a big step in accepting them as family. Once he had their numbers, he could stay in touch, keep them updated on what was going on in his life, in their lives and they could continue to communicate until they saw each other again. He could even randomly send pictures and stuff too. Alec almost thinks he'd be better at communicating this way too, finding messaging much easier then face to face talking. He just wasn't that great with new people, even though he and Magnus got on pretty well right from the get go.

"Of course you can have our numbers my boy." Alec bit his bottom lip at the endearment. His father never called him that and yet his grandfather was. It made him feel special as he pulled out his phone and began entering their details as Phoebe reeled off their numbers to him. "Is it too bold of us to ask if we could have yours?" He found it odd that his own grandfather seemed as nervous as him in asking.

"Definitely." Alec sent them both a message and their phones pinged. He liked that his response made them smile. "Will you send me pictures of your home?" He watched them tilt their heads at his request. "I've never been out of the country before." Alec explained. "It'd be nice and only if you have time, I don't want to burden either of you, if you want to send pictures through of the family, that would be nice as well."

"You've never bee out of the country Alexander" Magnus asked.

"I thought about it, but then mum and dad..." He left it at that as everyone knew he'd been taking care of his three siblings since that fateful day and his life had stopped.

"We'll be happy to send you pictures of where we live and now that the family does know you are alive and have agreed to reconnect with us, they will most definitely plague your phone with messages of introductions, possibly even video messages if you want and we'll send through pictures as well. How does that sound?" Phoebe offered in her gentle sweet motherly way.

"That... That would be nice. I might not answer calls as I'm still very nervous, but if messages and video messages and pictures are sent it might help me relax more." Alec chewed on his bottom lip, hoping they wouldn't mind his selfishness.

"We understand Alec." Andrew reaffirmed and younger blue eyes watched the older man place out his hand. "Well, I guess this is it then."

"I guess it is." Alec muttered softly, clasping his grandfather's warm and strong hand before shifting his gaze to Phoebe who was trying to not show the sadness in her green eyes as she looked up at him. "For now." Alec firmly voiced and that seemed to work as he got a smile from his grandmother now. She clasped his hand before her and her husband turned away, once again moving down the street in the direction they went last time.

"Um, Mrs Light..." They stopped at that, just as much as Alec did. That didn't sound right saying that. "Phoebe..." Although that didn't sound right either, but for now it would have to do. Her piercing eyes gazed back at him and Alec drifted his gaze over to Andrew's. It truly was like looking in the mirror. They were his eyes through and through. What got his breath hitching in his throat was the fact those blue eyes and Phoebe's green eyes were practically radiating warmth and happiness. Even a possibility of pride, and if Alec could dare to hope, possibly even love was there within the older couples gaze and they were staring right at him! He felt his cheeks warm as he got a little tongue tied. "Um...do you think... Do you think you could say it one more time?" Alec watched his grandmother gift him a warm tender smile and a simple little wave.

"I have missed you so much my little Cuddle-bug." Alec chewed on his bottom lip as he gave a nod of thanks, feeling a thousand and one emotions wash over him. "We'll talk soon, I promise." He watched the couple turn away from him and head on down the street, once again arm in arm as they went, Phoebe leaning heavily into her husband, probably overcome with her own emotions. Alec felt his eyes well up as he watched his grandparents walk further and further away from him.

"Alexander..." Magnus came to stand beside him, effortlessly slipping his hand into his which made him jerk his gaze up to his boyfriend's warm brown-golden orbs. "Are you aright Sweetheart?" Magnus' unoccupied hand came up to cup his cheek, thump caressing across his high cheek bone before it rested at the corner of his eye, dabbing away a stray tear. "Oh Alec..."

"How could..." Alec found it hard to get his voice to work. "How could my parents do that to me? How could they do that to us!?" Alec was flooded with emotions. "They denied us the right to our own grandparents! They denied us our family! Our history! Our blood!" He shook with a little bit of rage and anger but also overwhelming sadness too.

"Don't do that to yourself Alexander." Watery blue eyes gazed back up to Magnus. "Don't ask questions you know you won't get answers to. You will spend the rest of your life agonising and thinking too much and you'll forget to appreciate what you have now and possibly even forget to live. I know I have...many time..." Alec chewed on his bottom lip at Magnus' words and especially the last bit that he assumed he hadn't caught, but Alec's hearing was insanely sharp. "What your parents did was their choices. Wrong ones for sure, for keeping their families and histories from you and your siblings, but its not something you can change." Alec begrudgingly nodded his head knowing how true that was. "What you can do is decide what you want to do from now on. What you want to do with all you know now and what more is to come as well. This choice, right now, is yours and yours alone to make Alexander. Your parents cannot influence you anymore." Magnus watched his darling boyfriend shift his gaze to look at his grandparents walking away. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Have you ever had a moment in your life where you just knew in an instant that what was before you felt right?"

"Well..." Magnus felt his heart begin to thunder in his chest as he gazed openly at Alec,those pretty blue eyes sparkling up at him.

"This right now Magnus, this feels right. They feel right. I don't know why, but I feel everything they are telling me is the truth. I know mum and dad can't defend themselves, but I don't believe Andrew and Phoebe have lied to us at all."

"Alexander..."

"You feel it too don't you? That they haven't lied?"

"I do."

"I want to get to know them better Magnus. All of them." He received a wide smile from his very handsome boyfriend at his confession. Alec shifted his gaze back to the couple who were slowly walking away from him. "I don't think... No, I know... I can't loose them again Magnus. We can't loose this chance."

"So don't." Magnus watched Alec jerk his gaze back to him. "Go." He smiled once more as Alec kissed him before dashing off as he watched with a fond smile as his pretty boy bolted from his side and down the street.

"Wait! Andrew, Phoebe, please stop!" Alec called out, not caring that some passers-by shifted to look at him weirdly. The elder Lightwood's turned to look back at him, a little surprised at seeing him running down the street towards them. Alec came to a quick stop in front of them. "I...um... I know you leave the day after tomorrow so I was thinking..."

"Yes?" He could see the hope in their eyes.

"I was thinking...you know if you weren't doing anything...that maybe we could... I mean you don't have to, because you might have other things to do in your last day or so here and such, but I was kind of hoping maybe you would want to..." Alec was really finding it hard to pick the right words.

"Want to what Cuddle-bug?"

"Want to have dinner together before you go back to Canada?" Alec jerked his gaze behind him to see Magnus strolling on over with a lovely smile on his lips. "Is that what you were trying to get at Alexander?" Blue eyes drifted over to his grandparents.

"It was." Thank the angel for Magnus who could read him like an open book.

"Dinner together?" Phoebe softly voiced, making sure she had heard correctly. They watched Alec scratch awkwardly at the back of his head.

"I just... I don't know... I kind of just wanted to spend a little more time together, before you go home is all. Is that... I mean is that alright?"

"Its more then alright Alec." Andrew grinned wide. "Phoebe and I would love to have dinner with you."

"How about we have dinner at home?" Magnus offered up as he placed his right hand at the small of Alec's back. He watched Alec jolt at his touch, almost like it anchored him, saving him in a sense. "What about tomorrow night, around 7pm if the both of you are free?"

"We have nothing else planned." Phoebe was practically oozing excitement at the chance to spend an evening with her long lost grandson.

"And even if we did, we would cancel it in a heartbeat to spend even a few more minutes with you." Andrew offered up and Alec felt a blush rush to his cheeks.

"If you have a pen and paper I'll give you my address." Magnus took the small notepad and pen from Phoebe and scribbled down his address. "Do either of you have any dietary restrictions at all?"

"We do not. We are blessed with our health. Now that is." Andrew commented and Alec didn't know what he meant by that, pondering as to whether perhaps either of them had had some sort of health scare and hoped they were alright now. "Would you like for us to bring anything?"

"Just more tales of when Alexander was a little boy." Magnus watched his boyfriend blush, a frown on his lips. "You seemed so adorable as a kid Alexander. I want to hear more stories about you."

"Magnus..."

"We'll be happy to share." Phoebe voiced with a grin on her lips, ignoring the grumpy pout from her grandson. "So, tomorrow night then?"

"Tomorrow night." Magnus confirmed on Alec's behalf and they watched smiles reach the elder couple before watching them go.

"Now, how are you feeling this time round?" Magnus watched a smile grace Alec's lips before getting an armful of his delightful boyfriend.

"I feel overwhelmed, amazed, shocked, tired, but most of all, hopeful." Alec confessed into Magnus' shoulder, not caring if anyone was staring at them when his boyfriends arms gave him a hearty squeeze.

"Hopeful is good. I like hopeful."

"Me too." Alec muttered as he finally pulled away, only to have Magnus grip his hand and then press a kiss to it. "Come on pretty boy, let me take you home." They strolled back to the Brownstone, a silly grin on Alec's lips as Magnus hummed a merry tune all the way back.

#

(Outside the Brownstone)

"So, what are your plans for the rest of the day whilst I desert you with needing to return all those missed calls and also going to the gallery this afternoon?"

"Well..."

"MAGNUS!" The boys stopped on the casual stroll up the stairs to the lobby of the apartment building, both of them looking a little further down the street to who had called out to Magnus. For a brief moment the older man was sure Alec stiffened at his side when their gaze focused on a guy exiting a black Mercedes.

"Will? What are you doing here?" Alec is still frozen on the spot, feeling his heart hammering away and a queasy sensation flutter into his stomach when Magnus breaks contact with him, his hand lost to him as he watched Magnus move back down the stairs and onto the street, over to the kerb of the road to where 'Mercedes Guy' who was now known as Will stood.

"I haven't seen you in weeks or heard from you via phone, so thought I best come over and see if you're still alive."

"I'm fine. I've been busy." Magnus immediately responded back. He hadn't a chance to advise his friend about what had been going on with Catarina. Will wasn't close to her like he was, but they all had holidayed in London all those years back and became friends.

"Busy huh..." Magnus watched Will's calculating gaze drift over his shoulder to where he'd left Alec standing on the stairs. He let out a sigh as this was definitely not the way Magnus had thought things were going to pan out with Alec about to meet another of his relatives.

"Come on you." Magnus tugged Will's jacket sleeve as he pulled him over to his rather tense looking boyfriend. Alec in all of this, as he watched on cautiously, eyes diving to here Magnus' hand was still holding onto Mercedes Guy's jacket, pretty much wrapped around the man's wrist, before feeling marginally better when Magnus gave him a sweet smile, moving over to his side and gripped his hand once more, lacing their fingers. That grounded him. "Will, this is Alec." When blue eyes collided Alec didn't know what to think. The man before him was really good looking and oozed confidence like Magnus. He was stylish in his dress sense, but still a little casual and rough around the edges too. Alec's gaze quickly locked onto the car this Will had gotten out of and felt his eyes widen instantly. This was the car he had seen that Magnus had gotten into that time.

"You're... Mercedes Guy?"

"Mercedes Guy?" Will mumbled back, eyes shifting to his car as the two men watched Alec duck his head, cheeks blushing as he hadn't meant to blurt that out. "Well yeah, I do drive a Merc but..."

"Alexander, is everything alright?" Alec jerked his gaze to worried brown-golden orbs.

"He's the guy that came and picked you up that time."

"That time..." Magnus mumbled and Alec blushed some more. His mouth filter was gone. "Oh! Yes that's right. We had some urgent work to do together."

"Uh huh... Urgent work... sure..." Alec mumbled and felt a little guilty for not being convinced by what Magnus was vaguely saying. He was beginning to dislike himself because he almost sounded...jealous.

"Alexander, Will and I have known each other for years but we lost contact for awhile there, but have recently reconnected. We actually reconnected on the same photoshoot and that's when we had some hiccups and had to go take care of things that time. We were on a strict deadline after all."

"Oh..." Alec peered up through his messy bangs, shifting his gaze back to Will and again began to wonder why the hell all of Magnus' friends, whether they be male or female, were so good looking!

'Just what the hell is Magnus doing with you?' Alec's pessimistic internal voice pondered, doubt and low self esteem bubbling and churning within him.

"Is your friend alright?" Will waved his hand in front of a very stiff Alec making him snap out of his starring, taking a step back but also ducking his head a little bit. "He seems a little off."

"There is nothing 'off' about Alexander at all. He's just adorably shy."

"Huh..."

"And he's not my friend Will."

"He's not?"

"Well yes Alexander and I are friends, but we are much more then that. He's my boyfriend." Alec felt a tiny grin form on his lips at Magnus' confession and the fact he squeezed his hand tighter.

"Boyfriend?" Alec took a peak and watched the man shrug his shoulders. "Cool. About time you got back out there."

"And how do you know I haven't been 'out there' Will?"

"You know how close Ragnor and Tess are and she always asks about you so..."

"And he tells me not to be nosy." Magnus muttered with a roll of his eyes for his sweet but stubborn emerald prince. "Look Will, as nice as it is to see you, it would have been nicer if you told me you were coming around."

"Why? You're usually used to me just showing up, even when we were younger." Alec watched Magnus sigh in exasperation.

"Look William, tell that wife of yours if she wants to know about me to stop working so hard and pick up the damn phone." Magnus, out of the corner of his eye watched Alec jerk his gaze up, particularly right when he said 'wife'. That didn't settle well in his belly, for it seemed his boyfriend was over thinking things like the possibility of there having been something between him and Will. Well, he would have to set that record straight too.

"If I can't convince Tess to take a break, I highly doubt anyone else can."

"You still doubt the amount of charm I have Herondale?" Magnus observed Alec jerk his head up, eyes a little narrowed as it seemed the cogs were turning in his head.

"Herondale?" Alec repeated.

"This is so not how I envisioned this going." Magnus received a quirk of the eyebrow from Will before shifting his gaze and attention to his still tense and far too quiet boyfriend. "Alexander, whilst Will and I have a connection, the truth is, you also have a connection to him as well." Magnus was trying to ease into this gently, knowing his pretty boy was overcome with meeting his grandparents and was worried this may just tip him over the edge as it was.

"A connection?" Magnus felt a grin tug on his lips as both Will and Alec had voiced that at the same time, their blue orbs locking together.

"Wait... William...Herondale." Alec muttered before shifting his gaze to Magnus. "He's...William Herondale?"

"He is." Magnus gave him a lopsided smile. "Can't you tell just by that attitude alone that he is very much like Jace?" Alec tilted his head. "Although like I said before, the two of you could pass as brothers, twins really."

"What are you talking about?" Will tilted his head in confusion before shifting his gaze to really stare long and hard at Alec. So much so it was making Alec a little uncomfortable. "Woah!" Alec jerked back a little when Will advanced on him, stepping into his personal space. "I knew you had a thing for me but I never thought you would..." Will never did get any further when Magnus full on whacked him so hard that Will actually yelped!

"Do not flatter yourself. And don't stand so close to Alexander, you are freaking him out, old friend." Alec quirked his lips into a tiny smile as Magnus had read his distress without even trying and had taken a step towards him, to get between him and Will and placing him slightly behind Magnus. It was very sweet.

"Old?!" Will exploded. "I'm not old! If I'm old then you're pretty damn old too! I'm only a year older then you after all."

"Try 18 months and now your just being childish." Both Magnus and Alec watched Will glower at that. Alec shifted his attention back to Magnus as he rolled his eyes at his friends behaviour. "Whilst you and Alexander look similar in appearance, you are nothing alike. Alexander's looks and sweet charm are off the scale compared to your slovenly self." Whilst Alec melted all over at Magnus' praise for him in mixed company, he actually wondered if Magnus needed glasses, even though he did know he owned some for reading.

"No one is better looking or more charming then me Bane." Will stood proud, hands on hips and a grin on his lips.

"Please tell me you're now seeing the resemblance?" Magnus focused his attention on Alec whilst pointing back at Will and how boastful he was currently being. Alec couldn't help but let out a slight laugh which Magnus grinned at.

"This has got to be one of the weirdest introductions to a relative."

"Indeed." Magnus agreed as he took hold of Alec's hand once more.

"Care to fill me in on what the hell the two of you are talking about?"

"Will Herondale, I'd like for you to meet Alec Lightwood. His family took in Jonathan when your Uncle Stephen passed away." Blue eyes widened at this news.

"Are you telling me this is..."

"Yes, this is Andrew and Phoebe Lightwood's long lost grandson." Magnus didn't even give Will a chance to finish his question.

"Wait, so you're not dead then?" Magnus once again whacked his friend, this time upside the head.

"Ow! Magnus geez!"

"Does he look dead genius?"

"Well no but... Its a lot to take in. I mean we all thought..."

"Its alright." Alec gave a half smile. "Not dead. Neither is Jace."

"Jace?"

"Sorry, Jonathan. You would know him as Jonathan, but he goes by Jace now. Jace Lightwood."

"This is nuts!" Alec and Magnus watched as Will pulled out his phone from his back pocket. "I've got to tell my dad and Tess, James and Lucie too and..."

"Slow down there Will." Magnus placed his hand over Will's phone, stopping him from doing any sort of messaging. "We've just been having coffee with Andrew and Phoebe and that was only the second time Alec has met them. After twenty something years, you can imagine it is a lot for Alexander to process too, so please do not go telling the entire world about him. He needs time to process what he knows as is." Alec would have swooned if he wasn't standing in front of mixed company that could very well make fun of him for going all mushy over Magnus. Again.

"Right, right, of course." Blue eyes locked together once more and Will gave a lopsided grin. "Hey there cousin." Magnus and Will watched Alec chew on his bottom lip, cheeks a light pinkish hue.

"H-Hey..." Alec darted his gaze away, feeling all funny inside when Will and Magnus just continued to silently look at him. Did he have like left over jam from his earlier croissant on his face or something?

"Alright Magnus, I get it." Will shifted his gaze to warm brown-golden orbs. "He's cute. I can see why you fell for him. "Alec flushed and Magnus whacked his friend once more. "Stop doing that!" Will complained as he rubbed his arm.

"Well stop being an idiot in front of my boyfriend." Magnus huffed out. "I suppose since you drove all this way, I'm going to have to invite you up for a coffee? Though I can't chat long, I do have work to do, but perhaps you and Alec might want to chat instead?"

"Gee Magnus, don't go out of your way or anything." Will voices sarcastically. "I seriously could go for a beer or four after this news though." Magnus chuckled.

"Me too." Magnus watched the pout form on Alec's lips. "Though I'm trying to cut back so I can only offer coffee." Magnus enjoyed the grin forming on Alec's lips, almost proud at his resolve to not drink. And before noon too. He sweet boyfriend looked so cute like that.

"You're not...drinking?"

"I didn't completely say that, I'm just trying to cut back." Will arched an eyebrow at that before shifting his gaze back to Alec.

"Man, you've got Magnus wrapped around your finger." He dodged the hit this time. "Not just anyone can do that or make Magnus slow down in his drinking." The three of them fell into silence. "Right, so this just got awkward." Will decided to state the obvious.

"Um, is James and Lucie more cousins of mine?" Alec tried to shift the conversation.

"Second cousins in fact."

"What does that mean?"

"Their my kids."

"Oh!"

"See Alexander, rest easy my darling. There was nothing between William and I."

"Um..."

"Ever." Magnus firmly voiced.

"Exactly, Magnus is just way too..."

"Way too what?" Alec shifted his gaze to Magnus who was frowning over at his friend, hands on hips.

"Um... Magical for me?" With eyes narrowed, a quirk of the lips formed over Magnus' mouth.

"Well played Herondale. Well played." Magnus warm eyes shifted back to Alec. "Shall we head upstairs and have that coffee. It'll warm us all up." Magnus voiced just as a chilly breeze blasted through the street. "Goodness, that wind will ruin my hair." Magnus began to pull Alec up the stairs and into the Brownstone, his blue eyes quickly shifting over his shoulder just in time to watch Will pretend to wipe sweat from his brow at his quick save from being hit by Magnus again. He clicked the autolock button on his keys for his Mercedes, the indicators flashing and the lock going and then his blue eyes found Alec's, giving his cousin a wink and silently followed after him and Magnus which brought a smile to Alec's lips. He weirdly liked his cousin already.

#

Truthfully though, as Alec and Magnus were heading back to the Brownstone, before the rather unexpected introduction to a cousin of his, Alec was trying to think of a way to tell Magnus he actually did have plans today. Ones he had made up on the spot after having finished up his second meeting with his grandparents and getting help from Magnus in regards to his fumbling request to have dinner with them before they left to go home.

Alec made the excuse to use the bathroom while Magnus and Will headed for the kitchen where Magnus would brew his friend a coffee. Alec listened to their loud voices and laughter through the slightly ajar door of the main bathroom where he was. He didn't need the bathroom, he just needed to collect himself and splashed water on his face. He hoped what he was about to tell Magnus, and the fact he had to do it alone too, would have his boyfriend understanding.

He shifted back into the open plan living space just in time to see Magnus handing over a coffee to Will who was already lounging on the couch like he belonged there. He gave a tiny grin when Magnus' warm brown-golden orbs locked with him as he was holding another two mugs, one most definitely for him.

"Alexander?" He watched Magnus' eyes shift all over him, finally realising he hadn't removed his jacket, beanie, fingerless gloves or his boots. "You are not staying?"

"I'll let the two of you catch up."

"What, don't want to catch up with your own cousin? Now I'm just hurt." Will voiced as he watched Magnus place down the coffees and walked over to where Alec was rigidly standing.

"Ignore him Sweetheart." Magnus took hold of his hands. "Everything alright?"

"I was wondering, if I could borrow your SUV?"

"Of course." Magnus placed the keys, which sat in the pottery dish near the front door, in his hand without question. "Now, are you alright?" Magnus watched Alec shrug.

"Sort of." Alec really couldn't hide his emotions well these days with Magnus. "Lots of stuff going on up here you know?" Alec pointed to his head.

"Need time to think about it all?"

"I do."

"Have I pushed you too hard? With your grandparents coming out rather quickly, meeting up with them again and now the invite to dinner tomorrow night too. Plus Will showing up now. Has it all come too much?" Alec saw the worry in Magnus' pretty orbs.

"You couldn't have predicted him showing up."

"He does have a name."

"Oh shush you!" Magnus snapped before turning to look back at Alec, hand lifting to cup his cheek. "If you truly don't want to do dinner tomorrow night I can let Andrew and Phoebe down gently."

"No. Its not that Magnus. I'm kind of looking forward to it, though maybe not about the baby stories about me though." Alec liked when Magnus grinned at that. "I just... I need to talk to my family."

"I'm right here!"

"Shut up Will!" Magnus voiced in exasperation at his friend. "Sorry about him. I promise, over time, you can get used to it."

"I like him."

"You do?" Magnus was a little surprised at that. "That's awfully fast."

"Any friend of yours is worth knowing."

"Aww... I feel all tingly inside." Magnus glared back over his shoulder at Will who placed up his hands and went back to drinking his coffee.

"I need to tell Jace, Iz and Max what's going on. I don't want to keep any of this from them which is why I need your car to go out to the Sanctuary and see him."

"Want some company?"

"Ah, hello? House guest right here." Alec watched Magnus flip Will off before shifting all his attention back to him.

"Ignore him. I am happy to kick him out if you need me to come with you." Alec lifted up his hand and placed it over Magnus' which was still cupping his cheek.

"Thanks, but this is something I've got to do on my own. I hope you understand." Alec also remembered that Magnus did need to make those phone calls and go to the gallery too. He didn't want to take more of his time from him, even if he did believe doing this on his own was the right decision too.

"Of course I do." That eased Alec's shoulders. "I'm really happy that you want to tell them Alexander. This is a big step in communicating better with your siblings. They will be happy about it too, I am sure of it." Alec gave a tiny grin at Magnus' positivity and praises once more. "If you need anything though, anything at all, you give me a call alright?" Alec couldn't help but take a step closer, drifting into Magnus' personal space and almost sagged into his boyfriend as Magnus' arms immediately went around him and held him close just as their lips pressed together in a sweet kiss.

"You two are so cute." Alec broke the kiss, flushing as he forgot they had an audience.

"Pay no attention to him." Magnus leaned down, ready for another kiss but pouted when Alec only pecked his lips quickly and then freed himself from his light embrace. "Hey!" Magnus was quick to complain when Alec escaped him and headed for the door.

"Later..."

"Oh, I like that." Magnus grinned as he wriggled his eyebrows at his boyfriend who rolled his eyes at him, even though the redness in his cheeks had darkened a little. "I'll pick the kids up after I'm done and we'll go grab some groceries for tomorrow night as well." Alec opened the front door.

"Oh! Wait just a moment." Alec watched Magnus rush to the kitchen before he was back in seconds flat as he handed over a slip of paper. "Will you please pick up these ingredients for me?"

"Sure, but what's it for?" Alec unfolded the slip of paper, which actually looked pretty worn now that he thought of it.

"That is the ingredients for tomorrow nights dinner, which I'll be making for us."

"But I..."

"No, you'll be lapping up lots of attention from your grandparents and reaffirming that the choice you made today was the right one. They are good people and deserve to not only get to know you, but get to know Jace, Isabelle and Maximilian too."

"Magnus..."

"Now, best get going. I don't want you and the kids to be out in the cold too long."

"Thanks Magnus." Alec grinned as Magnus blew him a kiss before turning back around to listen to the teasing from his cousin, but Alec was already out the door and on his way.

Magnus made his way back over to his lounge suite and sat down whilst taking hold of his coffee. Will decided to drink Alec's not minding a coffee with or without milk.

"Man," Will laughed aloud. "You are so whipped Magnus."

"Says my old friend who has been whipped by Tessa ever since you met her. Even when she was already with someone else." Magnus knew that was below the belt but these days it was water off a ducks back as Will shrugged his shoulders as he sipped at his coffee.

#

(Idris Rehabilitation Sanctuary)

Alec was standing in a communal meeting area where guests were allowed and he had his hands folded behind his back, standing rigid like a soldier and yet excitement bubbled within him, ready to burst.

It wasn't long before a small grin was twitching at his lips as Jace walked in. He seemed to have a sort of carer/nurse with him, but for Alec that didn't matter. What mattered was that strong posture about him that was lacking at Thanksgiving. Jace's shoulders were not hunched as he walked with more confidence and when his eyes met his own, a smile lit up Jace's face. Angel knows Alec had one just as big. He had missed his brother something terrible. Though instead of actually saying that to Jace when he came walking over, the carer/nurse walking off a ways to give them some privacy, what ended up coming out of Alec's lips was...

"I found our family." He watched Jace tilt his head at that, an eyebrow rising as a teasing grin touched his lips now.

"Hey Alec, long time no see, feels like forever if you ask me. I mean yeah, sure, I get your letters and such, but its so much better seeing you in the flesh. So, how you doing? Me? Well I'm doing alright. You know coping with all that is going on in my head and getting my urges under control and all. Just taking each day as it comes really." Jace voiced with a shrug.

"Shit, sorry..." Alec muttered as he pulled his chuckling brother into a bone crushing hug. "Man, I've miss you so much."

"Me too bro." They broke apart and finally sat across from each other at a small table with a jug of water and two glasses between them. "Now what the hell was that about? Did something happen to Iz and Max?"

"Oh, no nothing like that. Its just..." Alec scratched awkwardly at the back of his neck. How the heck could he ease into this? "Um, Jace, did you ever find it weird that mum and dad never talked about their families?" Alec watched Jace tilt his head, eyes shifting away. "Never talking about their parents or if they had siblings and such."

"No, not really. I mean when we were growing up, sure I heard other kids talk about going to their aunts, uncles or grandparents places and stuff, but I just figured ours were dead or that mum and dad were only children or something to that effect."

"They're not." Jace arched an eyebrow at that. "Well, alright so mum was an only child and her parents are dead, but dad's aren't." Jace's eyes widened at that. "He has brothers too." Jace's mouth dropped open. "We've got family out there Jace!" Alec explained a little excitedly.

"Ok..." The boys blinked silently at one another. "So, how did this come about?"

"It was Magnus. We've been spending so much time together that he got to talking about family and truthfully I never really thought about it until he brought it up about the possibility of maybe having some out there! He's got connections with a guy in Chicago who started looking into it as a favour to Magnus and...well...he found dad's parents!"

"Wow..."

"They flew into New York a week ago to meet me."

"Wow..." Jace mumbled again.

"I didn't really know what to think because the thought of them not wanting to see me or like me or reject me after I told them I was gay, I didn't want to drag you or Iz or Max into any of that without getting a vibe from them you know?"

"Wow..."

"Is that all you're going to say?"

"Sorry, its a lot to take in. I mean, we've been alone for so long. Are you sure they are the real deal? Not just some scam artists?"

"I'm sure. Magnus' friend runs an investigation company and Magnus worked for him at a time too, so I think everything is above board."

"Uh huh..."

"The stuff they told me with what they've been through. How much they prayed for this to happen, to find me, us, again."

"How long has it been?"

"Over two decades. You weren't even with us yet, Izzy may have just been born or was due to be born and Max wasn't even a thought yet. Back then, they only knew me for nearly five years."

"Why'd they loose touch with mum and dad?"

"Now there's a story." Alec watched Jace pour them glasses of water and sat back, trying to get as comfortable as one could in a plastic chair. Jace gave a wave of the hand as though telling him to start from the beginning. "Alright, so I was at home with Magnus and the kids when he got a message on his phone..."

#

(Sometime later..)

"Wow..."

"Really, after all of that you still have the same word?"

"What do you want me to say Alec, wholly fuck, cause I can say it."

"You just did."

"You know what I mean, alright? This is just...insane. Shit like that doesn't happen to us. It happens in movies."

"I know right? And to think we're seriously related now too!"

"My father seemed like such a dick."

"Jace..."

"He probably made yours one too with everything you just said."

"We're not playing the blame game here."

"Alright, alright." Jace conceded, even with a frown on his lips. This was definitely going to feature in a therapy session and soon. Was it possible that his drug addiction was almost hereditary?! Though Jace knew not to pass the blame now. He had to own the choices he made, but he may as well ask anyway..."Its seems to be a pretty small world that Magnus is close friends with my cousin too." Jace thought it best to try and not think about that now.

"You mean our cousin."

"And you say he looks like you?"

"A way more confident, good looking and cocky me, yeah. Its kind of creepy, but you know what else I saw in him?"

"What?"

"You." Alec grinned at that.

"Me?"

"It must be the cocky attitude. Its such a Herondale thing." Alec got hit for that.

"Shut up Alec. I'm no Herondale. I'm a Lightwood." Alec grinned.

"Yeah you are." Alec took a gulp of water to quench his parched throat. "Its unreal Jace. We've got family."

"So, what now?"

"I have to tell Iz and Max."

"Well duh that's a given. I would have thought you would have done so already."

"I wanted to tell you first." Alec watched Jace's smile widen.

"Thanks Bro." Alec gave a nod. "So, telling Iz and Max aside, what now?"

"Well they genuinely seem to want to get to know me and in time know you, Iz and Max once I let that happen. I just didn't want anyone to get their hopes up is all. Magnus and I are having them over for dinner tomorrow night before they head back to Canada. I've got their contact numbers to stay in touch once they leave, but I'm going to put the effort in to stay in touch. I want to get to know them. All of them."

"I'm glad you're excited Al, truly I am. This all sounds pretty cool, the fact we have family out there that isn't shit like the way mum and dad treated you and now hearing about how crap my real dad was as well, but I don't want to be or sound negative or anything but..."

"But what?"

"You don't think, that they think, that you're after money do you? Like how dad was with them?"

"What do you mean?"

"Mum and dad's debt Al, you're still paying it off."

"Oh shit!" Alec's panic began to rise. "Magnus said Ragnor wouldn't divulge information like that without my consent and...and I'm not doing it for that reason at all! I just...I just want to know our grandparents."

"Hey, chill Al, relax. I know you alright. You don't have a single backstabbing bone in your body or a genuine desire to use someone because of their money or status in the world. You're nothing like dad at all." Jace gripped his hand as he seemed to be loosing his brother in his panicked state. "Al, listen to me and listen up good." Jace watched those pretty blue eyes finally focus on him. "Those Lightwood family values that Andrew and Phoebe were talking about so much and so highly of, that is you. You have honour and respect and know the importance of family. Yes our communication needs work, but look what you've done today. You've come and told me about them and that's great. That's awesome progress for us. You're relying on me and soon you're going to rely on Iz and Max about it too. It makes me feel connected to you more. It keeps me believing that no matter what, you're always there for us. To you, family matters. You're a true Lightwood. Better then dad ever was or could have hoped to be." Alec chewed on his bottom lip, eyes sparkling and bright. "You're not going to cry on me are you?" Jace lightened the mood as he gave a half grin at seeing how misty eyed Alec currently was.

"Maybe... Especially if you keep talking like that."

"Therapy is doing me pretty good in here. I mean I'm not really at the point of loving myself, let alone liking myself, especially with what I've been putting you through all these years, but its about time I get to tell you how truly thankful I am for you. I'm thankful you never gave up on me."

"Jace..."

"I love you Alec." Blue eyes widened at the confession. "You, Iz and Max are everything to me. You're my family and I'm proud to be part of this family. I'm proud that unknowingly you kept those Lightwood family values going for us, even when you really didn't even know about them. I'm proud we're Lightwood's together. Well, even though I'm a Herondale and my father was an asshole and was probably bashing my own mother and then commit suicide and left me all alone, sick and malnourished and pretty much forced me upon your folks."

"Ruining the moment."

"Sorry, sorry..." Jace placed out his hand and Alec immediately clasped his brother's forearm, feeling warmth rest within him as Jace's hand was warm against his own forearm. "Brother's forever right?"

"Forever." Alec reaffirmed.

"Cool." Jace gave a grin as he shifted his gaze over to the man who had walked in with him. "Hey Carlos, this is my big brother Alec." Alec watched Carlos come walking over and politely shook the man's hand. "Carlos is the man in here. You want something, he'll hook you up."

"Really?"

"Really." At the slight pout on Alec's face Jace cracked up. "Relax Al, nothing shady. I'm talking some midnight snacks, mainly ice cream or popcorn, some video games too since one can only read the same books and magazines over so many times and watch the same crap too. He even snuck in a cat one time so I could have company in my room during my long nights of boredom and cravings. I called him Church and he sneaks back in every now and then and always ends up in my room. When I get out of here, he's coming with me. Right Carlos?"

"That is Church's choice."

"Please, like he wouldn't follow me. I'm the best damn owner he's ever going to have." The cockiness made Alec grin. Jace appeared to be on the mend. Alec knew it wasn't going to be that easy, and it wasn't going to be quick too, plus Jace hadn't really talked about what had been going on in here or how he had been feeling about kicking his cravings in his letters, but Alec knew this truly was the place for him.

"Magnus and I got a cat too."

"You did?"

"Found him in the alley. The kids may have asked first, but he was so cute I think I pleaded without voicing anything to him too. And now we've got Chairman Meow."

"Aww... you're a dad again."

"Shut up." Alec punched his brother on the arm.

"Oh yeah, Carlos, maybe you've heard of Magnus? My bro's boyfriend was a patient here. Magnus Bane, recognise the name?"

"Jace..."

"We do not give out patient information Jace." The blonde rolled his eyes.

"He totally knows him." Jace remarked with a lopsided grin at Alec.

"Totally." He agreed. The boys watched as Carlos shifted his gaze a little before pretending to refill their glasses of water as he crouched down.

"Is he well?" Alec grinned.

"He's doing well. I mean I think he's doing well. We don't really talk about that part of his life much, but then we are pretty new together so..." Alec felt warmth drift up to his cheeks as he squirmed a little in his seat. He wasn't used to talking about a boyfriend nor having people around him interested to listen and not looking at him in disgust or walking off in disgust.

"I'm glad." Carlos mumbled. "Take care of him, he's a special man." Alec tilted his head at that, wondering just how well this man knew his boyfriend. "Complicated, a little messy even, but a good man deep down." Alec gave a nod, eager to know more, but kept quiet. "Now Jace, don't forget the time, you've a meeting in half an hour."

"Man, have we been talking like a bunch of girls for that long?"

"Probably." Alec chuckled. "Though we haven't talked like this, this freely and easily, in months... Maybe even years."

"True." Jace agreed. "Its nice. We've got to do it more often if I get out of here."

"When you get out of here," Alec corrected his brother. "I won't be able to leave you be for weeks. I've got withdrawal issues happening after all."

"Ooooh, low blow." Jace watched Alec's blue eyes widen, lips parted as he seemed ready to profusely apologise for the wording he had used. "Relax Al, I'm kidding. Its not like I haven't heard those words before or will hear those words in the future." He watched his brother sigh. "Now, since this is the first time you've been here since I got into the slammer..."Jace grinned as Alec pouted at how he was describing the Sanctuary as jail. "...when can I see you again? I miss just hanging out like a couple of normal dudes."

"Me too Jace." Alec gulped down the water before an idea popped into his head. "Hey Carlos, is it possible for Jace to re-try another day out with his family?" Alec watched Jace's eyes widen slightly at his rather abrupt question.

"Well its possible, but we'd have to talk to the medical team and ensure its something that Jace wants to do as well." Alec shifted his blue orbs to his brother.

"What do you say? Want to give it another try?"

"Its not that I don't want to. I feel like I've made progress since then, but I've got a strict schedule that keeps me active and I...I don't want to disappoint you, Iz or Max."

"You didn't disappoint us the first time Jace. I was so proud of you for having a go. Big deal it didn't work out. What we do is just get back on that horse and start again." Alec found Carlos smiling at him, nodding his head in agreement.

"What day were you thinking? I mean I've got several in depth therapy sessions coming up and..." Jace's rambling halted when Alec placed his hand over his.

"What about Christmas? I'd love to give another family affair a go. Make it a really special day. What do you think?"

"With Magnus and his kids?"

"Um, well, yeah I mean I was kind of hoping to have it at the apartment, since his place is way nicer and bigger then the apartment. I want to give the Thanksgiving dinner another try, but if you just want it to be the four of us then..."

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that. I owe the guy so much Alec." Jace gave a sheepish grin. "I know I'm never going to be able to repay him for how he's stuck his neck out for me and helped me get into this place so quickly too, but if I can at least, from the bottom of my heart thank him, then its another step forward for me." Jace watched Alec sit back in his chair, arms folded over his chest.

"Who are you and what have you done to the real Jace Lightwood?" The blonde cracked up, head back as he barked off loud laughter.

"What can I say, I'm turning over a new leaf."

"This leaf is looking promising, but make sure you keep some of your attitude and cockiness. I don't want my brother to completely change for anyone. You still need to be you, just, you know, no drugs." Alec gave a tiny grin.

"Come on Al, this is me, I'm always going to be awesome."

"There he is." Alec muttered as he shook his head before shifting his serious gaze back to his brother. "You wanting to thank Magnus, I think he'd like that. He might be surprised to hear you say it, but I think he'd find it nice."

"Yeah?"

"I do. Despite his flamboyances, Magnus is really down to earth and something as simple as a thank you is priceless to him."

"Uh huh... Somehow I think money would be better payment."

"That he doesn't need."

"Oh?" Alec leant forward, gesturing for Jace to do the same as he muttered in hushed whispers.

"A billionaire!?" Jace shouted, Alec quickly shushing him down.

"Shut up, not officially. Magnus does live comfortably but that was due to having made good investment choices and working hard, but he'll never be able to get away from the fact he is Asmodeus Bane's only son."

"Wait, he's related to him? Wow, I'd no idea such a refined man could produce such a showman."

"Hey..." Alec began to defend his lovely boyfriend.

"I'm not trying to be rude or anything but Asmodeus Bane is...is a scary dude."

"Wait, how do you know that?"

"In one of my moments of not being a total bum and being on drugs I applied for a job at his company. He has many security firms across the States and somehow I'd gotten an interview and I thought I was doing alright until he walked in. His presence was engaging, but terrifying. Although now that I think of it, Magnus does have that in spades too."

"Magnus isn't terrifying."

"I meant the engaging part."

"Yeah..." Alec sighed, Jace watching a tiny smile grace his lips.

"Alright Romeo, no need to make me gag with all those hearts floating around you." Alec frowned at that, having no clue what Jace was talking about. "Look, all I'm saying is...actually I don't really know what I'm trying to say. I guess, just be careful Al, dating a billionaires son cannot be easy."

"Well he and Magnus aren't exactly close. I mean I think they want to be, but they've a lot of hurdles and hoops to get through before that happens."

"Uh huh..."

"As for Magnus and I, we have our moments. I mean we even had our first fight which totally sucked, but I think we're doing pretty good considering how all of this started and with everything that is currently been thrown at us from all sides too."

"Alec..."

"Plus Magnus didn't tell me, he was out of the country when I found out."

"Wait, so who did?"

"His father did."

"His father?"

"Yeah, he tried scaring me off, pretty much accusing me of being with Magnus because of his money and because of who his father is and I had no idea about either one of those things so his little chat didn't work on me. Still doesn't work on me now that I do know." Alec shrugged. "After I refused to concede to him, we seemed to sort of connect somehow, which was a little weird in a sense, because he did not seem like the sharing man and then there was the bit where he was kind enough to tell me he believes I am currently being stalked because the person wants to get at Magnus so..."

"WHAT?!" Alec literally jumped in his seat. By this stage Carlos had come back over, but Jace shooed him off. "You're being stalked? Shit Al, what the fuck?"

"Oh, um, well, they've not tried to do anything...or...anything." Alec chewed awkwardly on his bottom lip, hands clasped in his lap, not really having expected himself to just ramble that out like he had. He hadn't even told Magnus yet!

"Jesus Al, what the hell has been going on?"

"Um, well, we kind of think Magnus' old, old, old girlfriend is stalking me to try and get to him. His father kind of threatened her years ago to stay away and because I'm with him now, she might think she can get to him through me...or something."

"Just how many old, old, old girlfriends does this boyfriend of yours have?"

"Well, its not like I've asked him how many people he's dated. That's not exactly a number I want to know and I can already sense its a lot, and a lot of one night stands too, but this one...she was...special to him."

"Well clearly she sounds like a lunatic."

"Maybe you shouldn't say that so loud in here?"

"Screw this place. Al please, please promise me you'll be careful? I'm not there to watch your back." Now that was the Jace Lightwood Alec knew and loved. They had promised that to each other years ago and it was nice to hear it after all this time.

"I'll be alright Jace. We think she's just doing this thinking I'm going to be scared off by it all and then she can get her claws into Magnus once more and destroy him."

"And are you? Scared I mean?"

"No way. She'll have to fully threaten my life or the life of those that I love before I take this childish crap seriously."

"And what if she does?"

"Well..." Alec hadn't really thought that far ahead. "I guess I'll just have to figure that out if it came to that." He hoped it wouldn't though. Alec truly hated the very thought of Magnus' life or the kids or his siblings lives were threatened. He truly wouldn't know what to do if he had to choose...

"Man, and I thought there were some serious nut jobs in here."

"Jace!" Alec smacked his brother.

"What? Have you seen the one over my right shoulder?" Alec snorted a laugh, even though he knew it was wrong. He'd send out a few prays to that stranger once he got home as he was already feeling guilty over his snort laugh. "Promise me you'll be careful? I hate the thought of some psycho trying to get at their ex-boyfriend through you."

"I can't control what's going to happen, if anything does happen, but I promise you, I'll have Jace eyes in the back of my head."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Alec watched Jace give a nod, seemingly happy about that but also probably worrying needlessly for him too. He could only imagine that this chat may feature in a therapy session now and started feeling guilty about having told his blonde brother at all. Even if he was also proud that they were talking like this again too.

"Man, you may have hit the jackpot with Magnus, but boy does he come with problems."

"Jace!" Alec snapped again. "What she is doing is not his fault!" Although maybe this was part of the 'complicated' and 'messy' that Carlos let slip earlier.

"Oh I get it, but seriously, have you talked to him about it?" Jace felt a frown form when Alec's eyes darted away. "Oh shit, you haven't told him about this at all?"

"He has been away but I thought...I don't know...I was hoping it would just go away, but every now and then, when I'm out, I can feel eyes on me."

"Creepy..." Alec had to silently agree with that. "Look, number one rule in dating, be truthful. Its why none of my efforts lasted because I totally sucked at it. He can't read your mind Alec and the more you are open and honest with him, I'm sure he'll do the same too. Plus the more you don't tell him, and the longer you don't tell him, how will that effect him and his feelings towards you when it does come out? Because it will come out. All bad shit comes out eventually. You just have to make sure you're in control of being the one to tell it."

"Man, this place is doing you good."

"Right?" Jace grinned all cocky again which soothed Alec's soul.

"Oh and what you said before, I'm not with him for his money Jace. I would never be like that with someone I..."

"Someone you what?" Jace jeered as he watched his brother blush.

"Someone I'm...dating." Alec watched Jace roll his eyes.

"Relax bro, I'm very much aware of the guy you are through and through. I know you're not with him for his money or his father's money or whatever. You're with him for his massive..." Alec's glare was second to none. "...heart?" Jace's shoulder was thumped once more, it stung, but he'd take the pain because Alec was blushing red.

"Nice save Lightwood." Alec grumbled back which got Jace grinning as he stood up, the boys embracing once more before Carlos directed the blonde towards the private hallways.

"Hey Dad?" Alec jerked at the endearment, eyes wide as Jace gave him a wave. "See you at Christmas." Alec's smile was massive, his heart calm and he gave a wave back.

He couldn't wait for Christmas.

#

When Alec finally exited the Sanctuary and was heading for Magnus' SUV, he pulled his phone from his pocket and called up his sister.

"Hey Alec, what's up?"

"Are you home Iz?"

"Yeah, I don't have a shift for another few hours why?"

"I'm coming over. Can you call Max and tell him to come home?"

"Your little trooper is studying in his room."

"Oh cool. See you soon, I should be there in just under an hour all going well with traffic." He hung up before she could ask 'why so long' and got back on the road.

#

Alec arrived out the front of the apartment building, pulling up in Magnus' lovely SUV and locked it up, praying it was going to be there when he came back down. Hopefully unmarked too. When he was inside the building, he avoided the pervy landlord expertly and was knocking on the door to his old place, which Max answered with a massive smile on his face.

"Alec!" He hugged his kid brother tight and then did the same to his sister before taking a seat on their battered couch.

"What's going on?"

"There's something I need to tell you." Alec brushed his hands up and down his thighs and observed his siblings sit down in the same chair, much like they had done at Magnus' place during Thanksgiving when Jace was spilling the beans about his drug addiction.

"Are you alright?" Izzy asked softly, nervousness in her voice.

"I'm fine Iz. I just have some rather shocking news to share."

"Oh my god. Oh my god this is it isn't it?" Alec tilted his head at her rambling and Max looked just as confused. "You're finally leaving the family aren't you?"

"Iz, what are you talking about?"

"This is where you tell me its time for me to give you away isn't it?"

"Still not following." Alec grumbled out.

"I'm talking about Magnus. He asked you to marry him didn't he?"

"WHAT!?" Alec yelled, turning red in the face. Was his sister drunk?!

"WHAT!?" Max shouted too, eyes wide as he looked at his sister incredulously. "Geez Iz, are you drunk?" Alec found it a little funny when Max sniffed his sisters breath. "No, not drunk, but where the heck is your head at?"

"I'm with Max on this one Iz, where is your head at?"

"There is no way that would happen since Alec and Magnus have only been together for what, like a month or something?" Max's gaze shifted to Alec for confirmation on that.

"Just over that, actually, but Iz, seriously, how the hell did you even come to that conclusion?" Alec stammered out even with his heart hammering in his chest.

"I see the way he..." Izzy mumbled mainly to herself, her voice dying down and Alec never caught the rest.

"Izzy, its nothing like that."

"You said the news was shocking though."

"Well it is, but its not something like Magnus asking me to marry him." Alec was sure he was still blushing.

"Oh good." Alec frowned at that. He thought she liked him.

"Do you not like Magnus?"

"What? Of course I do."

"Then why did you seem so relieved that he hadn't ask me?"

"Oh! That's just my stubbornness coming out. He can't marry you without asking me first."

"What?" Alec chuckled out. "Seriously Iz, did you hit yourself in the head or something before I got here?" This was quite the weird conversation they were having. Especially when he and Magnus hadn't even gotten an 'I like you' confession from each other let alone the absurdity of thinking of marriage between them!

"Its custom for men to ask the parents of the one they want to marry for their consent. We have no parents so that would fall to me." Alec frowned at that, because it almost seemed like Izzy was calling him a girl!

"Izzy, Alec is a dude." Max pointed out the obvious which did make him grin.

"I know that! I'm not blind you little brat." She snapped. Alec was becoming a little worried now. Perhaps his sister was lacking sleep with how busy she currently was with finals and her internship?

"Iz, you seriously need to get some sleep and not think such weird thoughts." Alec nodded in agreement. "Besides, if Magnus asked for Alec's hand, then that affirmation falls to ALL of us, not just you." Max piped up once more, almost glaring a little at his sister. "After all, you aren't the boss of the family, so if Magnus wants to marry Alec, he needs approval from me and Jace too."

"Guys will you stop talking about Magnus and marriage." It was actually making Alec feel all tingly inside and that was a little alarming so early on in their relationship. Having a boyfriend like Magnus, it was amazing for Alec. He had to continuously pinch himself and then there was the incredible sex which they hadn't had a lot of, but man was Alec always eager for intimacy and skin-ship with the beautiful man. Although he hadn't quite worked out a way of telling Magnus that yet. He didn't want to sound needy or dumb so let such feelings go. In any case he was willing to take and experience whatever Magnus would give him and hoped in some way he was giving back too, even with his inexperience. Alec quickly shook his head of such thoughts, needing to get his mind quickly back on track lest he grow hard in his jeans and that was definitely not something he needed his siblings seeing. "Nothing like that is happening so just shut up and let me tell you my news."

"So you're not getting married?" Izzy questioned.

"No."

"You're not leaving us?"

"Iz, even if I did get married, which I'm not." Alec quickly pointed out again. "You're my family. Always will be and I wouldn't be leaving my family, I'd be merging you into my new one." He watched his sisters shoulders ease and frowned. Was she perhaps not happy that he had a boyfriend? He'd have to talk to her about that another time, but right now, this news was way more important.

"Are you cool now Iz? Are you over your freak out moment?" Max asked a little sarcastically and hissed when she punched him on the arm.

"Don't be a brat." Izzy crankily voiced once more.

"Ahem!" Their eyes shifted back to Alec. "Do you want to hear this news or not?"

"What about Jace?"

"I've already been to see him Maxi."

"How's he doing?" Izzy quickly asked, knowing this was off topic again, but she did worry about her other brother too.

"He's making progress." Alec watched his younger siblings sigh in relief. "I'm hoping, fingers crossed if everything goes fine with the medical team and what not that Jace might have another crack at a day out with us, like how he tried with Thanksgiving."

"Really?" That seemed to perk up his siblings.

"I'm leaving it in his hands to make the choice, but I'm hoping he'll be with us for Christmas." Alec grinned when Izzy let out a squeal. It was so cute, pretty much unlike her these days and really did remind him of when she was an innocent little girl.

"So this news you want to tell us, Jace knows about it?" Max questioned to reconfirm what Alec said earlier.

"Yes he does."

"How'd he take it?"

"He was pretty surprised."

"Do you think we will be?" Max questioned.

"Oh I have no doubt. It shocked the hell out of me too."

"Alright. Hit us with it." Max put his game face on which made Alec smile.

"I found our family." Alec started the conversation just as he did with Jace and watched their confused expressions immediately form.

"Come again?" Both Izzy and Max voiced simultaneously.

"So, one night Magnus and I were talking about families when..." And so Alec began, observing the play of emotions across his siblings faces.

#

"Wow..." He couldn't help but grin wider as they so were like Jace in their responses.

"So, we've got grandparents?" Izzy questioned.

"We do. We've got Uncles, Aunts, cousins, the lot. All on dad's side."

"Wow..."

"I've met dad's parents a couple times now, today was the second time. I'm still trying to process all the information in my head and didn't want to drag the three of you into it in case it turned out bad. I need to know, for sure, that they are genuine."

"Genuine what? Do you think they have been lying to you?"

"No." Alec shook his head at his sister's question. "I need to know they want to get to know us and can accept us as we are. As we all are. Personal problems and preferences included." The apartment went silent as they all knew what Alec was talking about whether it be from Izzy and Jace's rather loose dating history and frequent sexual partners, to Jace's current issues which one day, if all goes well would have to be told and then of course Alec's sexuality, which their grandparents didn't seem to show much interest in which was still shocking to Alec. "Look, are the two of you alright?" The one piece of information, actually there was a couple things Alec decided not to share which was Magnus' family wealth and his current 'stalker' issue. If Izzy knew, man she would want to skin the woman alive and there was no way Alec was letting that happen when she was so close to graduating and after this internship could become a full qualified Forensic Pathologist. Izzy's dream job. Alec only told Jace about Magnus' wealth (technically Asmodeus' wealth) because his brother was stuck on not being sure about how to pay Magnus back, and thinking cash was the answer. He needn't even worry about that because Alec had already applied to access the savings account he had locked securely away in order to pay Magnus back already. Of course the bank had yet to respond, these things could take a month for the application process to be finalised and so wasn't going to pester the bank in case that would look negatively on Alec.

"We're fine Alec. Shocked with this news, but alright. Aren't we Maxi?"

"I guess..." Alec wasn't sure he liked that response from his brother but a chime went off on Izzy's phone as she pulled it from her pocket.

"Dammit, I've got to get to work." Alec took a look at the time, not realising how quickly today had gone.

"That's alright, I need to go pick up Magnus' kids anyway." Alec accepted the hug from Izzy, her whispered thanks in his ear for trusting them with such news and then she went dashing into her bedroom to do whatever she needed to do. Alec thought she looked ready for work as she was but what would he know. "Hey Buddy..." Big brown eyes glanced up at him, he jerking Max out of his thoughts. "How's your exams going?"

"I've only got a couple more to go."

"Any news on your applications to University?"

"Maybe..." He cheekily voiced, giving nothing away.

"You keeping secrets from me?"

"Only until I've got all the cards on the table and then I'll make my choice."

"Playing it strategically I see." Max shrugged his shoulders. "I like it." Alec ruffled his hand through Max's shaggy brown hair. "I was thinking, how about next week we go and do something together?"

"Just us?"

"Well, I was thinking more along the lines of you, me and Magnus."

"Oh..."

"And Livia." He watched his brother blush at his crushes name, though the smile couldn't be hidden. "What's say we all go to that art exhibition you and Magnus were talking about awhile ago?"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Awesome!" Max grinned wide. "I've got to tell Magnus my plan."

"Why aren't you telling me your plan?"

"You're not going to know if its going to be good or not."

"Why?"

"Cause you don't have dating history like Magnus does."

"You could ask Izzy or even write to Jace about it."

"You want me to get dating advice...from them?" Max arched his eyebrow at that.

"Point taken, but you can still tell me Max."

"Livia's favourite flower is a sunflower."

"Ok."

"I'm going to ask her out in front of Monet's 'Bouquet of Sunflowers'."

"Ok." Alec repeated himself, immediately knowing that was the wrong thing to say when his kid brother sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm calling Magnus."

"He's busy today buddy, so leave it until tomorrow."

"Will do."

"I was thinking we'll go next Wednesday, unless you both have exams of course?"

"I'm free that day and Livia and I have the same classes so I know she's got nothing on then too."

"Magnus and I will meet you there around lunchtime alright?"

"So its going to be like a double date then?"

"Only if you actually do confess to Livia that you want her to be your girlfriend."

"I am going to confess to her. I just want to do it right is all."

"Well then, on Wednesday, lets go get you a girlfriend." Max blushed just as cutely as Alec did, a massive grin on his lips as he launched himself into his big brother, making Alec chuckle as he held him close and pressed his lips to the top of his head. "Sorry I'm not as into art and don't understand the significance of what you said before."

"Its cool. I've got Magnus for that." Alec's stomach fluttered with butterflies at how much his brother liked his boyfriend.

"Alright Buddy, I've got to get going. Be good and study hard."

"I always do." Alec grinned because Max was right about that. He was his trooper who always took his studies seriously and was so damn smart Alec had trouble following him even from years back in what he was studying.

He farewelled his kid brother and then headed out, moving back onto the street and breathed a sigh of relief that Magnus' SUV was still there and untouched too. He hopped back in and went to get Madzie before picking up the boys and then they would have a little adventure out to the grocery store.

#

(At the Supermarket...)

"Guess what Alec?" Blue eyes glanced down to his side where Madzie was walking beside him, her tiny hand clutching the leather jacket he was still wearing, sticking close to him as the supermarket was pretty busy, but then it was filled with a lot of mothers and their children, obviously having done what Alec did which was pick them up from school or day care and go for groceries.

"What Sweet Pea?" Alec passed canned fruit of apricots and peaches to the boys who were sitting in the trolley. Actually he passed them to Raphael who was staking them neatly for him, like he was building his only little walled fortress of tinned items and sauce bottles. They were surrounded by other pantry items too, Max making a path to where the smaller compartment of the trolley was and to where the fresh fruit and veg was sitting in plastic bags. There was a bag of seedless plump grapes on the top and young Max was sneaking some for him and his older brother, whilst also telling said older brother to 'stack' the tins a certain way so they wouldn't topple over easily.

When Alec had placed the bag of grapes into the trolley, he has seen the boys' eyes light up instantly. He had discovered recently that grapes were a favourite of theirs. Of course he told them not to touch them, because they were for their lunches and also for afternoon snacks when they got home from day care, but the cheeky boys were pretending to be deaf and thinking Alec wasn't paying attention to the fact they had already eaten at least a quarter of the bag.

"I'm having a sleep over at Mama's place next weekend!" Alec was brought back to the present at Madzie's news.

"That's so exciting." Alec gushed and just the right amount too as she giggled with glee at his enthusiasm. Magnus hadn't mentioned anything like that but then the man had been shuffling his attention between a lot of things and probably forgot about letting him know so its not like Alec could get upset about it. Though he didn't have any plans other then the Wednesday to tell Magnus about and then the most important day of all so he could get all festive and cook up a feast. It was the one day in December that Alec didn't care how uch he starved himself during the month, but he made sure to splash out for his siblings, making it extra special. They couldn't afford to get each other ridiculously expensive presents, but what he could do was cook up a wonderful turkey with all the trimmings. Plus it fed them for days afterwards too. That was always a plus. It was then Alec realised that really, Christmas wasn't that far off. Just over a week away in fact. Alec was a little giddy thinking about it. After all, it would be his first time having Christmas with a boyfriend. He so wanted it to be extra special.

"Alec, can I buy Mama a box of chocolate as a present?"

"I think that is a lovely idea, but she might not be able to eat it all because she is still recovering ok?" Madzie gave him a nod. "The chocolate aisle is just around the corner, so why not go take a peak? The boys and I will be right there." Alec suggested as he was reading Magnus' list of ingredients and trying to locate the appropriate brand of rice he wanted. Alec listened to Madzie squeal in delight as she rushed off.

"Did you boys have fun at Day Care today?"

"Yes! We started making our Christmas cards today." Raphael beamed happily, sneaking another grape into his mouth. "I'm making Xanda's card tomorrow." Alec melted at the youngster's comment.

"Me too! I'm making my card for Allie tomorrow as well!" Max piped up, not to be outdone by his 'older' brother.

"That makes me very happy to hear that." Truthfully it melted his heart. Alec handed over the packets of rice he'd finally found and headed around the corner into the confectionery aisle.

"Allie, with how busy you and Papa have been, are we..."

"Madzie!" Alec called out, completely interrupting whatever Max was going to ask him as he noticed his little Princess was standing and facing him, but there was a woman crouched in front of her. Her brown-golden orbs drifted over to him and she was clutching a box of chocolates in her tiny hands. "Sweet Pea, please come here." Magnus' daughter was quick to rush to his side and he swiftly picked her up, placing her against his hip. His eyes however, would not leave the woman who had been talking to Magnus' daughter. He watched her rise to her height in six inch heels, dressed in form fitting white trousers, with a matching jacket and an emerald silk blouse beneath, buttons strategically undone and accentuating her cleavage. Blonde hair was perfectly styled and up in some sort of bun. She had bright red lipstick, blood red in colour, and almost what seemed to be a sinister looking smirk on her lips as Alec's gaze finally fixed onto a pair of the coldest eyes he'd ever come across in his life. They gave his own father's a run for his money. As much as he hated it, his heartbeat quickened and he began to berate himself. So much for having Jace eyes in the back of his head! He was immediately on edge when she began to walk over.

"Alexander, what a coincidence." He frowned at that. Coincidence his ass! He had not paid attention to the feeling of the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. He was just too distracted with the kids after all. Well that and seeing his grandparents a second time, meeting "Mercedes Guy" and also coming clean to his siblings too. "It is so wonderful we can meet like this." He refused to comment and that did not seem to sit well with the woman before him, her eyes narrowing as he refused to acknowledge what she said even in the slightest. Alec guessed no one defied her. "Do you know who I am?" Blue eyes drifted down to the hand that was slowly and creepily gliding down his left arm. It sent shivers down his spine and after what was too long in Alec's mind, he shrugged off her touch.

"I know who you are." That seemed to delight her in some twisted way, like she was pleased he knew she had eyes on him wherever he went these days, but knew there was nothing he could do about it because she hadn't gotten all that threatening about it. There was a fine fickle line between following the law and breaking it. It was truly annoying.

"Madzie and I were just having a lovely little conversation before you interrupted us, weren't we honey?" Alec shifted his gaze to the six year old in his arms and observed as Madzie ducked her head away, hiding her face in his shoulder and once more holding on tight to the box of Belgian chocolates.

"What did you do?" He glared at the woman who finally decided to show herself to him and grit his teeth in anger as he found her so despicable that she would frighten the child of the man she was seemingly trying to win back. He was sure this woman was not right in the head in any way.

Alec held Madzie tighter when she moved closer, but watched as she shifted around him and glanced down into the trolley as the twins looked up at her with their big innocent eyes.

"My, don't you two look like your father." Alec never wanted to cause a scene in a supermarket, or anywhere for that matter, but when her hand went out to touch Max, Alec was quick to wrap his free hand around her slender wrist, hoping his warning strength would cause a bruise on her and watched her cold emotionless eyes shift to look at him.

"I am never one to manhandle a lady, but I'm warning you, do not touch my kids." Alec's voice was low and steady, almost a growl within it, which was far from how he truly was feeling right now. His inner voice was telling him to just grab the kids and run, but there was also a part of him, a part Alec was slowly realising he had within him since having met Magnus and his children, and that was he was not going down without a fight. He would protect Magnus and his children at whatever cost. Alec quickly placed Madzie into the trolley with her brothers and then shifted it out of reach from the slender woman. "You do remember who the grandfather of these children are don't you?" Alec watched her shoulders straighten at that. "You wouldn't want to upset Asmodeus now would you?" Alec felt a small victory when her eyes widened just a fraction. Good, it seemed she was still a little weary of the older Bane and almost surprised that Alec called him by his first name too. He gathered no one called Asmodeus Bane by his given name, but held his ground with a stubbornness Alec was very familiar with. He listened to her huff as she took a few steps back away from him and the kids.

"Trying to play daddy with them is truly pathetic." Alec frowned, shifting in his stance as he placed himself between her and the trolley and blocking their view of her as much as he could. The less they saw of her, in Alec's eyes, the better off they would be. "You'll never be family so you might as well just give up."

"Maybe you should listen to your own words." Alec was quick to respond and watched her eyes narrow. Perhaps she wasn't used to people talking back to her either. Alec swiftly turned around, ready to walk away, but froze when quicker then he could react, she was right behind him, her slender and voluptuous body pressed into his back, her lips against his ear.

"He'll never love you." Alec's jaw clenched. "Not the way he will always love me." Alec gripped the side of the trolley as he gazed down at Magnus' darling children who were silently looking up at him. Quickly he closed his eyes for a moment, hating how that was affecting him far too much and oh so quickly too and took in some deep breaths before turning to face the blonde once more, only she was no longer behind him. Alec shifted his gaze back down to the other end of aisle where she stood.

"Until we meet again." The haunting way in which she said it sent a chill down Alec's spine (again) and made him frown even more. It was like a promise that now that she had truly shown herself, now that he truly knew she was indeed there, she was indeed going to show up more and more and possibly, most definitely, would eventually come face to face with Magnus. A laugh echoed towards him, almost crazy sounding before a large woman obstructed his view and once the shopper moved away, Camille Belcourt was gone.

Alec let out a breath of air and quickly turned back to the kids.

"Are you three alright?" He smiled relieved when they nodded their heads. The boys definitely didn't know her, but that didn't mean she wouldn't try and hurt them in some way. Frighten them most definitely. It set him on edge again. Then there was his little princess. The way she reacted, he was sure her muddled memories were bringing fuzzy memories of the woman up that Madzie was finding hard to comprehend. She was only a little girl after all.

"Sweet Pea, do you remember who that is?" He felt sad when she shook her head, trying to lie to him. Of course he knew she was very young when Camille and Magnus were going through their on again, off again relationship over the years, but he had recalled Magnus telling him that when Camille was around, Madzie always cried. Perhaps seeing her face to face like this again was confusing his precious princess. Alec himself didn't know Camille at all, didn't know if she had a troublesome back story that made her the way she is now, and he wasn't ever someone who could truly hate a person, not even his own parents for what they put him through, but this woman was more then likely going to be the first.

To Alec, you don't go around threatening people you don't know just to get your ex-boyfriend to pay attention to you after all these years. And you definitely don't do that to innocent children. Especially to the very children that were under Alec's care.

"Is she someone Xanda knows?" Raphael piped up after having placed yet another grape in his mouth. This time not even trying to hide it from his blue eyes.

"No."

"Someone Papa knows?" Max smartly asked.

"Yes." Alec truthfully voiced.

"Is she bad Allie?"

"She is. A long time ago, before you boys were born, she hurt your Papa." He watched Magnus' three little angels pout up at him at his words. Alec didn't want to lie to them, but he felt his heart ache as Madzie looked near tears and he quickly picked her up, feeling her arms wrap around his neck. "Its going to be alright Sweet Pea. We won't let her hurt him again alright?" Madzie nodded against his shoulder and held on tighter. Alec knew now she truly did remember Camille. A scary lady from your memories was probably not something one forgot easily, nor as a little six year old did you want to talk about it. "We'll protect your Papa together won't we?" Alec mumbled as he bent down and pressed a kiss into Raphael and Max's hair.

"Yes!" The twins chimed happily, tiny fists clenched and grumpy yet super adorable facial expressions showing. Alec finally placed Madzie back into the trolley as she sat between her brothers in what little space was left around them with all the groceries in the trolley. Alec couldn't help but take a picture of them cuddled together like that.

"Will the three of you promise me something?" He got nods of the head. "If you ever see her, just scream and I'll make her go away, alright?"

"Ok." They agreed, even if they all looked a little confused, but their affirmative answer made Alec's tense shoulders ease a little.

"Now, are you going to share those grapes with me?" Alec grinned as the boys blushed cutely at having been caught. They weren't all that sneaky when it came to trying to eat food since he knew how much they loved eating. Alec bent over, mouth open and Raphael giggled as he popped a juicy grape into his mouth. "Thank you." He shifted his gaze down to the picture he had taken of the kids and sent it to Magnus with a caption of 'look what I found in the specials aisle' as a joke and then pocketed his phone and headed off to get bathroom supplies. "Make sure to share those grapes with your sister."

"Um... Allie...?" His blue orbs drifted down to see Max sheepishly holding up an empty bag of grapes. It wasn't really surprising, though he hoped they wouldn't get tummy aches.

"We best go get another bag then." The twins grinned wide.

"Can we get some strawberries Alec and have them with ice cream tonight?"

"Absolutely." Even though they weren't on special, Alec would let that go and purchase two packets to perk up his princess' mood. He'd also made sure to whiz by the frozen section and get her favourite flavour of ice cream too, chocolate and vanilla. Alec then headed back to the meat section. "Now what should we do for dinner? Anyone have any requests?" Alec went back to the shopping, listening to Magnus' cherubs offer three different requests and tried to ignore the tiny hairs on the back of his neck which were standing on edge once more, knowing Camille Belcourt was still somewhere around.

He made his way to the check out, grinning as the kids helped him unload the trolley onto the conveyer belt and waited for everything to be rung up and in doing so lost himself in his thoughts once more. Alec wasn't even sure how the hell to bring up such a topic of conversation, but just like Jace had told him earlier, he needed to talk to Magnus.

#

(Back at the Brownstone...)

Alec and the kids had been home for a good ten minutes already, the children placing their stuff away Madzie getting out of her uniform whilst the boys rushed to the TV and got into their beanbags. Magnus wasn't anywhere in the living room so Alec assumed he was in the bedroom but he had a lot of groceries to unpack and would do that first before seeking out his boyfriend.

Dinner tonight was going to be schnitzel, fries and salad. The kids liked the idea of helping him make a crumb for the chicken and then coat it and shallow fry it. Alec didn't mind either. He loved his little eager helpers in the kitchen. One day he would love it, if they would help him with clean up, though understood that was a boring task after all.

Just as Alec was giving glasses of water to the kids, he noticed movement out of the corner of his eyes and saw Magnus come into focus but he was placing a stack of paper into a messenger bag that was over his shoulder.

"Magnus," He voice seemed to frighten his deep in thought boyfriend.

"Oh! I didn't realise you were all home." Magnus immediately moved over and bent down to kiss and cuddle his beloved children and then moved over to Alec to kiss him sweetly on the cheek.

"Did you have a good catch up with Will?"

"As brief as it was, yes. He got a call and had to go, but that was fortunate for me as I missed several more phone calls."

"Papa, are you going out?" Max questioned.

"I have to go into work. Technically I should have been there over an hour ago, but I got stuck making lots of phone calls and working on my computer."

"Oh..."

"We were going to make schnitzel together and home made fries Maxi was looking forward to seeing if you would like it."

"I'm sorry my darling, but Papa is very busy at the moment. Clary hasn't been feeling well and so I'm trying to work as hard as possible without her."

"Is Clare-bear going to be alright?"

"She is, she just needs another couple days of rest is all."

"Are you working tomorrow as well?"

"I'm going to pull an all-nighter tonight and work through most of tomorrow so I'm free for the evening."

"What happening tomorrow?" Madzie piped up.

"We have some special guests coming over for dinner."

"Magnus, don't burn yourself out."

"I'll be fine." Alec listened to his stubborn boyfriend state firmly.

"Just, hang on a minute." Alec mumbled as he headed back into the kitchen. He pottered around, pulling things from the fridge and then came back out with a bag in hand, silently holding it out to Magnus.

"What's this?"

"I know you'll forget to eat so I've packed you the leftover pasta, some fruit, a thermos with your iced tea and there are some sugar cookies in there for you as well." Alec watched Magnus grin at him, his hand not coming up to take the bag from his fingertips, but instead wrapped around his neck as he bent slightly and kissed him sweetly on the lips once, twice, thrice times.

"You are the best Sweetheart." A pink hue graced his cheeks as Magnus bid them farewell and that he promised to try the children's schnitzel another night and the door clicked closed.

"Well, looks like its just us. Lets have pancakes for dessert tonight." Alec received massive grins at the suggestion.

It was then he realised, he missed his chance to talk with Magnus about Camille.

#

(The Next Evening – 6:50pm)

Magnus had received a call from Alaric stating he had guests in the lobby. Of course he knew exactly who it was going to be and advised Alaric that they were fine to come up and within a matter of minutes there was a distinct knock on the front door to his home.

"Oh god, they're here."

"Relax Alexander. There is nothing to worry about." Magnus softly voiced as he pressed a kiss to his freaking out boyfriend's cheek. "Now how does everything look?"

"Beautiful." Alec felt his cheeks blush as soon as the word registered in his head, because he had just been gazing at Magnus and finally realised the man was actually talking about his home in general and not himself. Magnus was in a pair of deep purple skinny jeans and a silk black shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a couple buttons undone. His hair was simply pulled back into a ponytail, nothing extravagant like his usual styles. There was no dye or glitter either. His face was relatively make-up free, with a light dusting of purple eye-shadow and eye-liner.

"Why thank you darling." Magnus gave a coy smile. "Though I was referring to..." Magnus waved his hand around as a gesture to his home as a whole and Alec was already blushing because he'd already figured that out. "You look lovely tonight too."

"Magnus, I'm just in jeans and an oversized sweater." It was all black in colour too.

"I like my Alexander casual and comfy looking. Plus black does wonders on you." The blush darkened.

"Just... Just..." Alec had lost the ability to talk as Magnus chuckled at his fumbling. "Go answer the door!" Alec finally grumbled out and pushed his boyfriend towards said door and Magnus opened it with a flourish and a smile on his lips.

"Mr and Mrs Lightwood, welcome to my home."

"Thank you." Andrew voiced as they stepped inside the toasty warm apartment.

"Let us take your coats."

"I'm so pleased we could share dinner tonight before we fly out tomorrow morning, so thank you for inviting us this evening." Phoebe spoke as she unbuttoned her winter coat and handed it off to her grandson whilst Andrew gave his to Magnus. "Oh and Mr and Mrs Lightwood is just too formal as well. Please call us Andrew and Phoebe. Your home is lovely by the way." She commented as she openly looked around, having walked inside a bit further now.

"Thank you very much and please, I request the same informal gesture too, so please call me Magnus." He closed the door as Alec shook hands with his grandfather and then squeezed his grandmother's hands and gifted her with a gentle, adorable and also slightly nervous smile. Magnus could tell he was trying to work up the courage to actually hug her, but was still a little too shy for that right now. It almost seemed like Phoebe was the same too, possibly afraid that would make them all take a step back if she rushed such a gesture.

"Who are you?"

"Oh my goodness!" Phoebe gasped out in surprise, jumping out of her own skin and not realising there was someone else here too. And a little someone at that as her eyes gazed down into big innocent brown-golden orbs. "Oh!" Her green eyes flicked up to Magnus, immediately knowing the little boy was his.

"Allie, who are they?" Andrew and Phoebe watched their grandson pick up the little boy, resting him against his hip like a natural and smiled so lovingly it made Phoebe and Andrew's hearts melt at the display of affection.

"This is Andrew and Phoebe. Can you say hello to them?"

"Hello!" The youngster chirped happily whilst also adorably clinging to Alec's sweater,his head resting on Alec's shoulder.

"Andrew and Phoebe are my grandparents." Alec from the corner of his eye watched the shock rush across their faces, like they didn't think he was going to acknowledge them like that since it had been so long.

"Like Grandpa?"

"Yes, just like your grandpa. This is Grandpa Andrew and Grandma Phoebe." Alec shifted his gaze and tiny smile back to his grandparents and watched smiles flash across their faces. Phoebe's was massive, along with the tears in her eyes.

"Phoebe, control your emotions, you'll scare Alec's son." Alec blushed red at the assumption from his grandfather.

"Ah, um, well, no, you see, Maxi is... Maxi is..." Magnus was grinning wide at his fumbling boyfriend. He was just so cute all flustered and tongue tied though he decided to come to his resuce.

"Children, please come over here." That was a surprise to both Andrew and Phoebe as they watched quietly as there wasn't just one child, but three! Another little boy and girl trotted over, since Max was still in Alec's arms, though pouted up a storm when he was placed back on his own two feet and stood beside his siblings in front of his Papa, all three of them looking up at the elderly couple before them. "This is Madzie, my darling Sweet Pea and my eldest child, and this is Raphael and Max, my twin sons." Magnus recited off their names as he placed his hand on each of their heads as he introduced them to the Lightwood grandparents. "They are my children from previous relationships." Magnus didn't want to or need to go further then that, though he did stand there with baited breath as he awaited his own fate as to whether the elder couple would be disgusted that he was a single man with three children and now embarked on a same sex relationship with their very own grandson.

"They..." Magnus glanced at Alec who looked just as nervous. "They are adorable!" Phoebe gushed honestly, her hands at her heart. "Hello little ones." She softly voiced as she crouched down in front of them.

"Hi," Magnus' cherubs responded in kind and Magnus let out a sigh of relief.

"Even though your first assumption was incorrect Andrew, but what I can tell you is that Alec is most definitely part of the family, for my children absolutely adore him, don't you?" Nods of the head made the blue eyed beauty blush adorably, though Alec watched in surprise as his grandfather crouched down too and shook hands sweetly with Magnus' children.

"Your eyes are pretty, just like Alec's." Madzie confessed to Andrew and was met with an answering fond smile from the older man. Looks like Magnus' children were making quite the impression on the older Lightwood's.

"I like yours too, all three of yours in fact as they look just like your father's." That got the kids beaming as they loved hearing how their eyes matched their beloved Papa's. "Did you know in my family, almost everyone is born with blue eyes, but no one wears them better then Alec here." Alec felt a light flush reach his cheeks. "Do you like them a lot too?"

"Mm!" Madzie bobbed her head affirmatively. "Alec's my blue eyed prince!" She swayed from side to side, her sparkly blue dress swishing against her black leggings as a massive smile spread across her pink lips. "I saved him from the rain." Madzie puffed her chest out proudly and Alec placed his hand atop Madzie's head as he smiled fondly down at her.

"Yes you did my little princess." Everyone watched him bend over and press his lips to the top of her head making Madzie giggle.

"Do you want to come draw with us?" Raphael piped up, Alec feeling a little bit of deja vu in all of this.

"I would love to, but I'm not very good." Andrew took hold of Raphael's hand and the youngster pulled him further into his home over to his and his siblings beanbags and the various colouring-in books and pencils splayed on the floor. Phoebe's large smile grew impossibly wider as she handed over a selection of pastries from the bakery around the corner of their holiday home in Tribeca. Alec gratefully took the offered box and then squat down so Max and Madzie could look inside.

"Wow..." They both adorably exclaimed.

"I wonder if they'll taste as good as Allie's."

"You cook Cuddle-bug?" Phoebe watched her grandson blush at her endearment. "Oh! I'm sorry I..." It just came so naturally to her that she always forgot it was probably a terrible name to be bestowed with at his age now.

"No, its alright. Its just...something to get used to." Alec gave a small shy smile. "I like it." That got Phoebe smiling wider and Magnus was sporting one too. He found the endearment the elder woman gave his sweet boyfriend utterly wonderful and was glad Alec was accepting it. He was certain it would make him feel closer to his grandparents even if it had been over twenty years. Magnus listened to Alec clear his throat, trying to get his brain and mouth moving again. "I do most of the cooking and baking around here since its my job."

"Your...job?" Magnus and Alec glanced at each other. "Its a long story." Alec grinned.

"Your grandson is an exceptional cook." Magnus praised and of course Alec blushed again. "We are very spoilt with his cooking, aren't we my darlings?"

"Yes!" All three chimed in, even if Raphael was busy with Andrew further in the living room, since they too were paying attention, but also colouring in Thor in his marvel superheros book.

"Though sadly, you won't be sampling Alexander's talents this evening since I took over cooking this evening for us all, much to Alec's annoyance."

"I just like cooking." Alec mumbled.

"I know you do, but I want you to be able to just relax this evening and have a good time with Andrew and Phoebe, and the kids too, because they will most definitely butt in to whatever is being talked about." Magnus forewarned with a smile on his lips which Phoebe laughed at.

"Your children sound like Gideon and Gabriel when they were little." She offered up and then listened to a beeping sound going off.

"Oh, that is my notice to check on the curry and place on the rice as dinner won't be far off." Magnus beamed liked the amazing dinner party host he was. "Alexander, please show your grandmother to the lounge and get the appetisers out of the fridge and also grab your grandparents and the kids some drinks as well."

"You're so bossy." Alec jokingly complained as he had a lopsided grin on his lips as Magnus rolled his eyes at him and then pat him sweetly on the cheek before wandering off, a hum on his lips.

"He seems like a very sweet man." Phoebe couldn't help but comment, having already noticed the way the both of them stared at each other when one of them wasn't actually looking. Her grandson was doing it right now as he walked her to the lounge, his bright blue eyes following Magnus as he headed through the archway into his large kitchen.

"He's the best." Alec coughed through his embarrassment when he registered those sickeningly sweet words in his own ears. "Um, so, what would the both of you like to drink? Magnus has a wide selection of teas and coffee from all over the world and a home brewed iced tea which is nice."

"We would be happy with the iced tea." Alec gave a nod.

"Allie, can we have juice?"

"Yes my little prince." Alec reeled off as he went to fulfil everyone's drink requests.

When Alec returned with a tray of drinks, Andrew sweetly asked Raphael if it was alright for him to have a break from colouring in so he could spend some time with his grandson and Alec's 'sweet boy' gave a nod and a big smile. Andrew made his way over to the couch and sat beside his wife, thanking his grandson for the glass of iced tea and took notice his wife was starring up at Alec. Or more or less looking at the side of his neck.

"You have a tattoo." They watched Alec's hand shoot up, which was now covered by the long baggy sleeve of his sweater as he pressed it over the striking black tattoo. Phoebe immediately knew Alec was filled with awkwardness. "I didn't mean anything by that Alec. I just hadn't noticed it when we were at the café." Alec seemed to relax a little at that as he gingerly took a seat whilst removing the cling film from around the appetisers Magnus had asked him to prepare earlier today. It was just the usual cured meats, pates, fruit and nuts and cheeses. As well as some pitted and marinated olives. Alec gave a nod of the head as he could now understand what Phoebe meant by that since he'd been so rugged up with his hoodie zipped all the way up to his throat and all. "Its a very unusual design. Does it mean anything?"

"Deflect." He watched his grandparents tilt their heads at that, silently awaiting further information then that. "I found it in a book, filled with a bunch of ancient rune symbols, each with different meanings."

"That sounds like you might possibly have more then one."

"And if I do?"

"Cuddle-bug, I'm not here to judge you." Alec felt his heart melt at her loving smile. "I'm here to get to know you better. Get to know the handsome young man you have become." A blush immediately tinted his cheeks.

"Be careful with praises Phoebe, Alexander does not do well with them." Magnus received a slight glare from Alec, but his blue eyes widened a little as Magnus ignored it entirely and ended up kissing his cheek. "Though he is indeed, very pleasing to the eye." Magnus winked as Alec ducked his head, cheeks flaming and had to listen to his grandmothers sweet laughter. "Andrew, you must try the olives, they are the absolute best." Magnus gestured to the platter and handed over plates and napkins to their guests before calling his children over so they could have a pre-dinner snack since the curry wouldn't be ready for at least half an hour.

There was a silence about them until Phoebe spoke up.

"I sometimes still cannot believe this is actually happening." She tasted one of the olives Magnus recommended and it was quite nice. The kids had gotten what they wanted, Magnus telling them to keep their voices down and not to spill anything as they trotted back to their beanbags and happily amused themselves. When Phoebe found all eyes on her, she thought it best to elaborate, even if she felt her cheeks warm at her own confession. "You came back to us Cuddle-bug." Alec chewed lightly on his bottom lip.

"You'll have to forgive your grandmother, she's going to be in awe for quite sometime." Alec's blue eyes shifted over to his grandfather. "Phoebe has suffered emotionally and mentally after having lost Robert. To think the first time we hear anything about Robert and Maryse was 13 years after they had just disappeared on us, breaking all contact with us, but it was the most horrifying news of all for they had been killed in that car accident." Alec gulped down the lump in his throat as Andrew took hold of his wife's lightly shaking hand. "Phoebe spiralled downhill and I was at a loss of what to do for her."

"Andrew..."

"I couldn't get her son back and now at the news he had died, we'd never get him back. I failed as her husband and as a father." Green eyes welled up.

"Andrew no..."

"It took me a long time to accept my failings." Andrew took a gulp of his iced tea. "We honestly, truly, were going to attend the funeral, but Phoebe's health became critical. All the stress that had been building over the years, which she was so good at hiding from me and the boys, hit a breaking point which of course was made worse for the fact she wasn't eating or sleeping properly. Phoebe suffered a heart attack."

"Oh my..." Magnus gasped out.

"She was airlifted to Toronto for immediate surgery, but due to the damage she had unknowingly done to herself, it was advised that she had to be placed into an induced coma to give her body a chance to heal. It was the most stressful time of my life. I thought I was loosing the love of my life." Phoebe took hold of her husbands hands, squeezing them tight. She had no idea what kind of emotional trauma she had placed on her husband as she was lost in her own grief about having lost her son and daughter-in-law and also her darling little Cuddle-bug. "Phoebe was hospitalised for three months, needing that time to recuperate as much as possible and when it was all over, though we did attend counselling for a long time afterwards, once we settled back home, it was only then did we realise we missed the funeral."

"Are you alright now?" Alec could hear the worry in Magnus' voice where as he was having trouble forming a single word let along an entire sentence!

"Physically we are both fit and healthy now, but we still struggle with the fact we never got to say goodbye to Robert and Maryse and then there was all the unanswered questions we had about you."

"The next time you visit, I'll take you to see them." Alec saw the relief on their faces at his offer. "If...If you want that is." Perhaps that would give them a little bit of closure. Or so Alec could only assume.

"That would be wonderful." Phoebe sniffed and gratefully took the box of tissues from Magnus as he had gotten up to go get them for her. "Oh look at me, I'm such a mess."

"You're beautiful." Both Phoebe and Magnus blinked between Andrew and Alec having said that at the same time.

"Oh, you Lightwood's." Phoebe placed her head against her husbands shoulder whilst Magnus sat on the arm rest of the chair her grandson was in and watched him press a kiss to Alec's head as he mumbled 'you charmer' making him blush cutely.

When Alec finally took notice that his grandparents were silently observing how open Magnus was in showing affection towards him, he tensed up immediately. He hated how Magnus picked up on it straight away and gave him some room, not wanting to push his already fragile and high strung emotions as they were. He just couldn't help it. His own parents never showed him attention even before they found out his sexual orientation and then did so even less when he finally came clean.

Just as Magnus was about to distance himself more, possibly going to go back and sit in the other chair which was technically on the other side of the coffee table from Alec, and much too far away from him, especially in Alec's mind, he quickly clasped Magnus' hand, lacing their fingers and felt a surge of confidence bloom within him.

"If you are awkward about any of this, please tell me. I don't want you to feel like you have to lie to me because we haven't seen each other for years." Alec was pretty proud of himself after saying that. He was not going to hide who he was or his relationship with Magnus.

"Despite what you think Alec, even with you and Magnus dating, you are quite conservative in the way you interact, but then when you have these moments of affection, like right now, its truly lovely to see." Alec's eyes gew wide in slight shock at his grandmother's words. "I know those words are very shocking for you to hear, but you would understand how we are if you just met your cousin Anna." Alec listened to his grandfather chuckle at that. "Anna is a serial dater, not having much of a committed bone in her body and frequently dates multiple women at the same time. She was actually recently caught with three girlfriends on the go."

"Wh-What?" Alec was floored at this news. He watched his grandmother roll her eyes and actually laughed at that! His grandmother who had birthed his insanely judgemental father, yet she spoke about same sex relationships like it was the most normal thing on the planet!

"I do worry about her though."

"Wh-Why?" Alec was bracing himself for the prejudice or rejection surely to come.

"I swear my darling Anna is going to, one day, be stabbed for leading those ladies on." Blue eyes widened in shock. "Its very worrying and I feel like if that happens I'll be standing over her grave and shaking my head at her and saying 'Anna, my darling, what did I tell you about playing with young girls hearts'?" Magnus couldn't help but crack up, delighting in Alec's tense shoulders loosening and his adorable soft chuckles joined in.

"She sounds like quite the character." Magnus piped up.

"Oh she definitely is. Anna's passion in life is to travel the world as much as possible."

"And break girls hearts along the way." Andrew added in.

"That too." Phoebe laughed lightly. "Anna hasn't really settled down on what she wants to do with her life, but she is only 21, though it does secretly upset Cecily since she was hoping that Anna might have an idea by now since she's the oldest and is meant to set an example for her brothers, but Gabriel just tells her there is nothing wrong with taking your time, but then we think he secretly likes having a heart-breaker in the family too. The boys don't have girlfriends, being the shy boys they are, and Gabriel was a fumbling mess too, never confident like Anna is."

"I have got to meet her." Magnus proclaimed and Phoebe grinned wide.

"You will love her."

"What about my other cousins, what are they doing with themselves?" Alec was really intrigued to know more.

"I'm happy to report that Barbara followed in my footsteps and is studying nursing. She's a natural at it. Genie is a little like Anna in that she's a bit undecided in what she wants to do. She seems to have a knack for languages though, so she might decide to teach English in other countries."

"At least that is what Phoebe is predicting." Andrew chimed in. "Tom-Tom as the baby is still finishing high school. He's a bit of a movie buff and is really into computer games. Chris on the other hand was more into the outdoors and getting his hands dirty. He is very good with his hands, very creative when he is working with wood and so decided on an apprenticeship and works for his father as Gabriel owns a carpentry business."

"Alex as the second youngest attends the same high school as Tom-Tom and is a bookworm." Phoebe could almost see some similarities between Alex and Alec. "He's super smart, our quiet little achiever, but he has expressed his passion for writing and hopes to one day pursue that."

"What about yourself Alec? What are your passions?" Andrew openly asked.

"Um, well, I was hoping to go to University, but never got the chance to."

"What were you going to study?" Phoebe was equally interested in knowing more about their oldest grandchild.

"I wasn't sure. I just wanted to get away from mum and dad." They both watched Alec jerk in his seated position, head ducking as it appeared he hadn't meant to blurt that out. "Sorry..."

"Alec, you can say whatever is on your mind. You don't need to be on guard with us. Yes Robert is our son, regardless of positive or negative things said about him, but you have a right to say what you want to say."

"Your opinion matters my boy." Andrew softly reaffirmed.

"I guess, in a moment of weakness, after I told them I was gay, the looks they gave me..." Magnus who was still sitting on the arm rest of Alec's chair took his hand. "The disgust, the rejection, I knew the only way to be free of that was to leave. I could hardly breathe around them without the thought of wanting to be sick. I had applied to Boston University, thinking I might try my hand at history and literature, but really, I just wanted to run away."

"Alec..." Magnus placed his comforting hand on his boyfriends shoulder.

"I just wanted to be free of them, but I was torn too, because leaving would mean leaving Jace, Izzy and Max to fend for themselves. Even with me out of the picture, its not like mum and dad were going to be better parents. Not that the thought of going to University lasted very long when they died. The police called me to the hospital, I had to identify their bodies which is something I am never going to erase in my head and then I had to tell Jace, Izzy and Max that mum and dad had died and from that night onwards, my life took another path."

"I am so sorry we were not there." Blue eyes shot over to misty green ones.

"Phoebe, you were unwell yourself, so please don't feel guilty. After all, I sort of didn't even know the both of you existed so its not like I was placing the blame on anyone." Alec shrugged his shoulders. "Were mum and dad terrible parents? Yes. Should they have done better for us, because it wasn't just me they were neglecting, yes they should have. Can I change any of that? No. Honestly I've stewed on my very thoughts since I could learn how to think for myself and understand what was going on around me and its like you said, they made their choices. I sometimes used to think, just before their crash, did they think about us? Did they die with regrets? Did they think they should have done better for us? I'm never going to know. Then I used to think about how for a split second I was glad they were gone." Alec dropped his gaze,not wanting to see the look of disgust in their eyes for having a small semblance of happiness that his disapproving parents were no longer around. "It didn't last long though, because I wasn't the only one that was affected by their deaths. I had Jace, Izzy and Max to think about now. Over the years, many questions constantly ate at me. Question like whether I ever felt thankful for them. At first no, no I didn't. It took me awhile, probably not until I met Magnus, but I changed my mind on that very question now. I am thankful for them. If they weren't the way they were, constantly pushing me to always do better, to be better, even when I felt like I was choking and drowning on their expectations, even with how painful their rejection of me was, but in the end their untimely deaths which thrust me into being a mother, father and brother to my siblings, it actually gave me the strength to shoulder all of that. With mum and dad constantly looking over me, pressuring me when they were alive, it drove me to always do better for my siblings. Do try and do better then mum and dad ever gave them. Granted I fumbled a lot, I still do, but their uncompromising demands on me helped build me into the person I am today." Alec found his grandparents just widely blinking at him before noticing Magnus was doing the same. "Sorry, that was quite a ramble." Alec ducked his head in embarrassment.

"How do you always continue to surprise me like this?" Blue eyes jerked up to see the adoring look on Magnus' face, which of course made his cheeks warm. "You are just... You're amazing Alexander." Magnus was utterly floored as he cupped Alec's cheek. Of course he knew how much Alec still hurt over his childhood and teenage years and the rejection of not just one but both his parents, and yet now he was seemingly using the way his parents treated him to continue to place one foot in front of the other, using it to better himself and his desire to continuously provide and protect his siblings whom he loved with all his heart and soul.

"Shut up..." Alec mumbled out.

"I mean it Alexander." Blue met brown-golden orbs. "Aside from some slight hiccups along the way, you have done an amazing job with Jace, Izzy and Max."

"Yeah?"

"Absolutely." Alec grinned then and felt his eyes flutter closed when Magnus' lips pressed a kiss to his forehead. A timer went off, breaking the moment as it chimed away from the kitchen which drew Magnus to feet. "Now that means dinner is ready. Take a seat at the dining table and I'll bring everything out."

"Should we open a bottle of wine?" Alec asked, pleased that the suddenly heavy atmosphere he had created was easing. "Just this once, as a special occasion."

"We are not much for drinking, but I think that is a wonderful idea, though we'll just have half a glass each."

"As will Magnus and I. We are both trying to cut back." Magnus squeezed Alec's hand before heading off to the kitchen, listening to his darling boyfriend round up his children as he would settle them into their chairs around the table, he knowing that his youngest would stick close to Alec, as he always did during dinnertime.

With everything now on the table and Alec doing the honours of dishing out the rice and curry into bowls, Magnus went about pouring the merlot into their wine glasses and refilled his children's glasses with water this time. The aromas from the curry began to mill about the living space, making everyone take deep breaths in. Magnus loved the smell. It was familiar to him, during a time when everything was right in his world and always placed him at ease. He waited patiently for everyone else to taste before he did.

"This is delicious!" Magnus beamed at the compliments. Granted he hadn't made it in a very long time, but he wanted to do something special, share a dish that truly meant something to him from his childhood with his darling boyfriend and his grandparents.

"It is a chicken curry, a family recipe handed down to me by my father." Magnus softly explained as he spooned some rice and curry into his mouth, savouring the flavours. Even though he hadn't made it in a long time, Magnus was almost certain this was the best curry he'd ever made in his life. "It happens to be my most favourite dish. Although, a lot of Alexander's food is also becoming my favourite too." Magnus winked at Alec who blushed sweetly at the compliment. He watched pleased as everyone tucked into his curry, delighting in the happy sighs and moans, especially from his darling boyfriend.

"This is so you Magnus."

"What do you mean?"

"This curry. Its warm and comforting and just speaks and smells of family and home. Its so you!" All went quiet and Alec blushed bright red before ducking his head as the kids started to giggle heartily and tease him for being so red in the face. "I'm not wrong." Alec mumbled cutely as he shovelled some curry and rice into his gob.

"Alexander..." He peered up between the gaps in his messy black bangs to the wondrous look on Magnus' face. "That's truly the loveliest thing anyone has ever said about me or my food."

"R-Really?"

"Yes." Magnus squeezed Alec's thigh under the table. "Thank you."

"S-Sure." Alec ducked his head again and quietly began to eat the curry once more, still wholeheartedly embarrassed especially saying that in front of his grandparents, but a tiny satisfied smile did touch his lips. Magnus was pleased with his compliment which in effect made him super happy too.

"I have to agree." All eyes shifted to Andrew. "This does make one feel like you've just come home." Magnus' grin widened even more.

"I'm happy that my curry has got the Lightwood seal of approval." Everyone chuckled at the table. "Eat as much as you like, I made plenty after all."

"Next time..." Magnus shifted his gaze and attention back to Alec. "Next time could we make it together?" The question made Magnus feel all gooey inside as Alec chewed adorably on his bottom lip.

"Of course."

"Me too!" Magnus grinned when his babies chimed in too.

"We'll make it a Lightwood-Bane evening of it another day."

"Hooray!"

"Not too loudly munchkins, please remember your manners in front of our lovely guests."

"Oops... Sorry Papa." Max sheepishly grinned, since he was the loudest out of the three of them.

"That's alright Maxi. Oh, Raph, be careful, don't spill anything on your new batman top." Magnus picked up a napkin and wiped his sons mouth before the blob of sauce dripped down his chin and would drop off and stain his top.

"You're a wonderful father Magnus." Phoebe praised.

"Well..."

"Your father must be proud." All eyes watched as Magnus' darted to the tabletop. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Its...complicated." Alec softly offered up in Magnus' place, this time it being his hand which squeezed Magnus' thigh, offering him support.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Me too." Magnus finally got himself under control a little and they all went back to eating.

As the light chatter continued throughout dinner, Magnus was noticing that Andrew was continuously gazing about his home.

"Is everything alright Andrew?"

"Oh yes, I was just thinking is all."

"Care to share?" Magnus warmly smiled at the older man. "Well I was just thinking, it really isn't that far until Christmas and was just wondering if you celebrated it?"

"I do."

"No decorations or tree then?" Andrew gestured around Magnus' home and all watched as Magnus' orbs drifted about his apartment too.

"Oh!" Magnus gasped as his children turned to look at him expectantly at the mention of Christmas and decorations in the same sentence. It was then he realised that his darling children always patiently waited for him to bring it up as he loved surprising them with spending an entire evening excessively decorating their home together. They even secretly left everything up throughout January too. "Goodness, so much has been going on I completely forgot about it. I'm sorry my darlings." Magnus shifted his gazes to his children. Alec himself felt a little guilty too since he'd been so preoccupied lately as well. Why hadn't he picked up on it earlier when Raphael and Max were talking about making cards?!

"Does that mean Santa won't come?" All eyes shifted to Max's big pouting orbs.

"Absolutely not." Alec was quick to voice. "Santa is definitely coming to the Bane household for sure. I put in a good word for my little princess and my cheeky princes." Alec gave a wink as massive smiles and squeals of delight echoed through the home.

"Oh I know what we could do after dinner." All eyes shifted back to Magnus. "With two extra pairs of hands, if they don't mind of course, how about I go and pull out the Christmas tree from the basement, along with all our other boxes of ornaments, lights and tinsel and we decorate our home tonight?!"

"Really Papa?" His cherubs questioned simultaneously, excitement bubbly.

"If Andrew and Phoebe are happy to help that is."

"Grandpa Andrew, Grandma Phoebe, will you stay and decorate with us?" Alec was grinning from ear to ear, possibly looking like a mad man with how Magnus' children were referring to his grandparents.

"Well, with such an angelic request like that, how could we refuse." Andrew watched Phoebe laugh as her cryptic answer went over their heads. "Of course we'll help."

"Hooray!" Magnus smiled sweetly at his babies, this time not telling them off for being so very excited and loud.

"If everyone has finished dinner, we can soon start decorating." Magnus' children let out tiny gasps as spoons scraped against porcelain, the last remnants of the curry being slurped up into tiny mouths before cutlery was deposited back into empty bowls.

"Finished!" All three chimed adorably.

"I'll wash up so you can haul everything up from downstairs." Alec voiced as he rose from his seat. "Why don't you three pack away your books and pencils and place your beanbags away too." The kids scurried away to do as Alec asked, excitement about decorating barely being contained.

"I'll help Alec." Phoebe stubbornly voiced, Magnus and Alec knowing immediately there was no room for argument on her decision as she was already stacking the dishes together and taking them to the kitchen.

"Its best just to let her go." Andrew offered up in advice. "Magnus, how about I assist you with bringing everything up?"

"Alright then." Everyone had their designated tasks, Phoebe grinning wide when Magnus had come to kiss her grandson sweetly on the cheek as he and Andrew headed off to haul up the tree and boxes of decorations.

#

It didn't take long for Alec and Phoebe to rinse everything off and stack the dishwasher. Alec had told her to go back out into the living room as he would prepare some tea, coffee and hot chocolate for the kids and then placed the baked goods she had bought for them onto a nicer serving platter and then pulled the sliced watermelon from the fridge as well.

He placed it all on the coffee table and then tucked in the dining chairs and wiped it down with an antibacterial wipe before placing that into the trash. When Alec came back out he noticed Phoebe was standing near the fireplace.

"Everything alright?" Alec moved over and noticed Phoebe was gazing at one of the framed photos on the mantle. Her inquisitive green eyes shot over to him. "That is Raphael and Max's mother." He softly voiced listening to his grandmother gasp, even though she had already placed two and two together with seeing the tiny babies leaning against the headstone. "She died giving birth to them."

"Oh good heavens..." She softly muttered, her voice filled with pain for a man she barely even knew. "Poor Magnus."

"He's alright now." Alec offered up. "He honours her by ensuring to bring up their children right. It also helps that Raph and Max are so adorable."

"They are." Phoebe agreed. Alec watched her pick up the snowglobe and watched her click the button. "This is pretty. Not your typical snowglobe though."

"Its from Magnus' father. Its his lake house inside."

"There is a back story there isn't it?"

"There is."

"Complicated and messy?"

"Very much so."

"Well then he's lucky he's got you here."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because Lightwood's do complicated and messy so well." Phoebe watched a look of confusion rush across her grandson's face. "Lightwood's are tough. We can overcome anything as long as we are determined to do so and as long as we stick together."

"Phoebe..." The front door swung open as Magnus was heading in with quite a large tree being squeezed through the door and Alaric was carrying the base of it. "Oh my god, just how much stuff do you have?" Alec cracked up as he helped a flushed Magnus, probably not truly used to lifting such a heavy tree, or carting it up flights of stairs since it did not fit in the elevator due to its height.

"Oof!" Magnus exclaimed as he did a bit of stretching once they got the tree upright and stable and then grinned down at his squealing children as they gazed up at the 10 foot tall tree, mouths agape in wonder. They were always like that every single year. "I forgot how heavy and awkward it is. Thank you for helping us Alaric."

"Its no trouble at all Mr Bane." Alec quickly jumped into action, pulling two boxes from Andrew's arms as he had been carrying three and they were obstructing his view. Andrew handed off the box to his wife before helping Magnus and Alaric bring in the other five boxes. "Enjoy the rest of your evening." Alaric promptly took his leave and all eyes focused on Magnus' children as they were already popping open a box and pulling tinsel out.

"Now, where should we start?" Magnus piped up, hands on hips as he gazed down at his excited children, noticing Madzie has already opened another box.

"Here Papa." She lifted an item towards him and Magnus flipped it over. "Can we?" He raised his gaze to Alec and his grandparents and showed the item to them and they all grinned wide. That was answer enough as Magnus went over to his stereo and popped in Disney's Christmas Album and then started to work out a plan of attack.

#

As the evening wore on, pastries and fruit were eaten in between the CD being played on repeat, Magnus' children singing the songs they knew and their very handsome father joining in every now and then making Alec swoon. His boyfriend had such a sexy voice.

Fairy lights were strung up, Alec even braving the cold along with his grandfather as they placed them around the balcony. Phoebe put the wreath on the front door for them and Alec and Andrew took it in turns to blow up the inflatable Santa, thanking the heavens that Magnus finally found the automatic pump or else it was literally going to take them hours to do it. Inflatable Santa, who was holding a sign that said 'Please Stop Here', was placed out on the balcony and was strategically tied down in case of unexpected strong winds. Once that was done and all fairy lights had finally been hung up or twisted around poles and laid across furniture, Alec got the kids to do the honours of carefully plugging them all in and everyone watched as the apartment lit up in a flurry of rainbow colours which made Magnus' children squeal in adorable delight.

There was also a variety of Christmas ornaments now decorating any available space, including several Christmas themed snowglobes which lit up and some even played tunes if you wound them up. The massive tree was awash with every colour known to man and every ornament known to man too. Lights and tinsel were all strewn over it, the enormous structure frightening Chairman Meow who hissed at the tree and then scampered off in the direction of Madzie's bedroom.

The mantle over the fireplace now had four stockings hanging from it which were all a lovely velvet material, in deep reds and golds, and inscribed on each stocking was 'Papa', 'Sweet Pea', 'Raph' and 'Maxi'. When Magnus had made mention that he would have to go and purchase Alec one, exactly like these stockings and inscribe it with 'Alexander', well no one could blame Alec for feeling all gooey inside.

With the amount of tinsel and lights and mismatched decorations and ornaments it should all have been a cluttered and appalling mess, but for Alec as he stood around looking at it all, watching Magnus on hands and knees as he was placing the fake snow underlay around the tree to hide the plastic legs holding the tree up away, he couldn't help but think everything was utterly perfect.

"That's everything isn't it?" Magnus got up, brushing non-existent dirt from his jeans.

"Not yet Papa." All eyes shifted to Madzie as she pulled a forgotten item from a box and unwrapped it as it was protected by bubble wrap. Everyone gazed down at a gold and silver star with a massive diamonte in the middle of it.

"That's a lovely star." Phoebe softly voiced.

"I picked it out when I celebrated my first Christmas with my real father." Curious eyes shifted to Alec and he gave a gesture which the older Lightwood's took to mean that maybe, hopefully, one day they would get told that story. Magnus, who hadn't noticed he voiced that, took the star carefully from his daughter's hands and then turned to look at Alec.

"Would you like to place the star up?"

"Me?" He'd never put a star on a tree before. Over the years when he and his siblings decorated their minuscule tree, he always did it in turns every year between the three of them, never including himself. Alec gazed up at the tree. "I'm not sure I'll be able to reach the top though, even on that chair."

"I can go and get a step ladder from Alaric."

"No..." Alec mumbled before he crouched in front of the kids. "Is it alright with you boys if I get Madzie to help me place the star up?" He got an affirmative nod from Raph.

"Only if you make us cookies." Came the immediate response from Max.

"Cheeky." Alec pinched Max's cheek as he picked a widely grinning Madzie up and then stood on the chair, which Magnus was firmly holding in place too and then handed the star that Magnus gave him back to Madzie and lifted her up higher so she could carefully place on the star.

"Wow..." Madzie softly muttered as Alec got down and cradled his princess to his chest as they all took in the tinsel and fairy light clad tree which was sparkling away.

"Now its perfect." Alec muttered and received nods of the head from his grandparents.

"Actually, there is one more thing." Blue orbs shifted to Magnus and found he was crouched near his twins, all three of them wearing Santa hats. There was another in his hand and Alec placed Madzie down and she rushed to her father's side as he put her hat on.

"Stay right there." Alec demanded and snapped a photo, or two, or possibly three of the Bane family on his phone.

"Will you send that to us?" Phoebe asked and Alec grinned wide and nodded his head affirmatively.

"Those hats kind of remind me of that Christmas you bought Alec the elf hat and how unhappy he was when you made him wear it." Andrew laughed at the memory. "He wanted a Santa one but they had all sold out."

"Oh that's right." Phoebe joined in. "I think its in the album I bought with me." Everyone watched Phoebe shuffle off, before she came back over with a photo in her hand and turned it over as Alec looked down at it. Sure enough, a very grumpy looking Alec, with his big blue eyes was staring up at the camera and he had a red and green elf hat on his head. His bottom lip stuck out, like he was about to cry.

"You're so adorable Alexander."

"Shut up..." He mumbled with a tiny blush on his cheeks as he handed it back to Phoebe.

"Would you like to see some pictures of you growing up in West Virginia?"

"Um..."

"Never mind him, I want to see pictures of Alexander."

"Hey..." Alec grumbled as Phoebe went back to her handbag and pulled out a small album which could house thirty pictures in it. She placed the one already shown back in its rightful spot before handing it over to Alec.

"Allie what are you looking at?" Max was sneakily by Alec's side and looking expectantly up at him. Nothing got past this youngster.

"Its a book with pictures in it."

"Can I see it too?" They watched as Alec sat on the floor, the kids crowding around him. Madzie leaning over Alec's hunched back, her arms secure around his neck as she peered over his left shoulder whilst Max and Raph were sitting on his knees and leaning into him adorably too. It melted Magnus' heart as he watched his boyfriend open the photo album to the first page. "Who's that Allie?" Max pointed to a little baby with wispy black hair and wrapped in a blue blanket with yellow ducks on it.

"That's me." Wide eyes looked up at him.

"You were so tiny!" Madzie confessed as Alec turn the pages and found him either playing outside in the autumn leavings or stomping through snow and trying to make a snowman to other photos where he was covered from head to tow in mud, a massive grin on his face, never mind the fact he was butt naked. There were others where he wasn't even looking at the camera and was either fast asleep, drawing or affectionately curled in his grandmother's lap and cuddling close. In fact there were a lot of pictures of him with his grandmother. No wonder she'd given him the name 'Cuddle-bug' with how much he clung to her. Alec's favourite picture, if he had to have one of himself was the one where he had a birthday cake in front of him with a '1' candle lit up and he was utterly transfixed by it, an open mouthed grin and a couple of baby teeth showing, the firelight dancing in his big blue eyes. It was the epitome of childhood innocence that Alec was fortunate enough to witness with Magnus' three children and he hoped they wouldn't loose it for a very long time.

Magnus was able to peer down at the album every now and then, seeing some absolutely adorable pictures of his boyfriend, but was actually trying to keep the conversation going with Andrew and Phoebe since their grandson had been stolen by his children for the moment.

"I've got plenty more that I can send you via messaging so don't worry Magnus." Phoebe must have caught his pouting look of not being able to see all the pictures in the album she had brought with her.

"I heard that." Alec grumbled as Magnus grinned wide and gave Phoebe a wink, holding her to that gesture for sure.

As much as Magnus didn't want to break up how clingy his children were being with Alec, he did realise they were quickly falling asleep on him. It had been quite the eventful evening and especially with the excitement of now having their home overly decorated with Christmas cheer.

"Come on Sweet Pea, its way past your bed time." Magnus softly voiced as he glided on over and picked up his daughter, she cuddling into his chest. That left Alec with the boys, but it was pretty much second nature to Alec these days as he placed down the photo album and rose to his full height with the boys safe and secure in his arms. Phoebe collected it up and placed it back into her handbag.

When all three children let out tiny content sighs, it was a given that Andrew and Phoebe were absolutely smitten by Magnus' children. Their smiles were massive as they watched their grandson murmur lovingly to both boys before planting kisses into their hair. The three adorable cherubs were like magnets to their grandson and it was such a wonderful sight to witness.

"Oh my goodness." Phoebe exclaimed as all eyes shifted to her. "I just realised something!"

"What is that?" Andrew asked his wife, wondering what her train of thought was going to bring forth, he always surprised by his wife even after all these years.

"Andrew, we're great grandparents!" Phoebe gushed and Alec's face went red hot, his eyes wide and lips parted open in shock, moving but nothing was coming out. Andrew couldn't help the chuckle that burst from his lips, albeit quieter then usual since he did not want to wake Magnus' children and shook his head at his wife's antics. What he did notice was how wide Magnus was grinning at the comment, the rather handsome man winking at his grandson before excusing himself as he took his daughter to her room. Alec spluttered out he would do the same with the boys as he rushed off. "Oh, I think I just embarrassed them both."

"Most definitely." Andrew commented and linked his hand with his wife's and brought it to his lips, giving it a quick kiss.

When the boys came back out they noticed that Andrew and Phoebe had placed their coats back on, knowing that was signalling the end of the evening.

"It has been a lovely evening and we hate for it to end, but we do have an early flight out." Andrew buttoned up his jacket. "Thank you so much for having us this evening and for letting us decorate your home with the both of you and your children."

"It was wonderful to have you here as well." Magnus offered up as he opened his front door. They all looked to Alec who was chewing his lip, seemingly trying to find something to say but was having trouble doing so.

"Goodbyes are hard Cuddle-bug, but this isn't a goodbye at all. We will come back. Again and again. For you." This was Andrew and Phoebe's promise and commitment to Alec. "And when you are ready to share your siblings with us, we will return to see them again and again as well, because we're Lightwood's and true Lightwood's stick together." An adorable tiny smile graced Alec's lips.

"I look forward to it." Came his soft and heartfelt confession. "Oh, wait just a moment." He ducked off into the kitchen and wrapped up the last of the cookies and then came back over to the entranceway, handing them over to his grandparents. There were about a dozen there.

"Hey, those are my sugar cookies." Magnus jokingly griped when he realised what Alec was handing over.

"I'll bake you more." Alec mumbled as he kissed Magnus' cheek before turning his attention back to his grandparents. "I hope you like them." He softly voiced and watched his grandparents step over to the elevator after shaking hands with him and Magnus.

"We'll send you a message when we land." Alec gave a nod of thanks. "We'll be in touch and please apologise to your darling children that we didn't get to say goodbye to them Magnus."

"Sorry they just fell asleep like that."

"Its quite alright." Andrew grinned. "Alec used to do that when he was little too, especially after stuffing himself silly with pasta or a nice stew." Alec blushed at the love shining in Andrew's blue eyes as he looked fondly at him.

"Wait!" Alec blurted out, stopping Andrew from pressing the button for the elevator to come up to the penthouse floor and take them down to the lobby where they would ask Alaric to call them a taxi to take them back to Tribeca. Magnus watched as Alec went striding over to his grandparents. "Tonight truly means a lot to me. I just... I just don't know how to express it well." He awkwardly confessed.

"It means the world to us as well Cuddle-bug." And it was that very word, that sweet endearment that had Alec stepping forward even more, his arms opening up as he embraced his grandmother for the very first time in twenty-three years.

"Oh!" Phoebe gasped, her arms quickly flying up as she clutched at her grandson. "Cuddle-bug..." She softly murmured, trying to contain her tears and knew she was failing at it. This is what she had longed for the moment Magnus had rung them to say he was associated with their long lost grandson.

"Thank you..." Alec mumbled softly into her hair, feeling a blush rise on his cheeks just as a silly grin formed when Andrew decided that he was not going to be a spectator in this hug and wanted in on it too. It made Phoebe and Alec giggle, the sound warming Magnus and Andrew's hearts.

It felt like an eternity before Alec finally pulled away, gazing into teary eyes as he brushed a stray one from Phoebe's cheek.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you cry."

"Happy tears Cuddle-bug. That is what these are."

"Ok..." Alec finally pulled away. "You better get going so you can at least get some rest before your flight." Phoebe squeezed his hand as her and Andrew finally stepped into the elevator. "We'll see you soon." They waved at him and Alec gave a nod, a gentle smile on his face and a softness to his physique which had truly grown less and less tense as the evening wore on. Alec watched the doors close before taking a deep breath and turning back around to see Magnus standing in his doorway and gently smiling over at him.

"You alright Sweetheart?" Those very sweet words, the care held in Magnus' eyes had Alec moving over to his boyfriend, arms out as he dove into Magnus' embrace, listening to the beautiful man chuckle lightly before he shuffled backwards as they moved further into the warmth of the apartment and then Alec kicked the door closed as it auto-locked behind them.

"I'm great." Alec confirmed as he pressed a kiss to Magnus' neck, feeling the man's arms tighten around him instantly. "Thank you for this evening. It was amazing."

"It was wasn't it." Magnus muttered as he pressed his lips to Alec's messy hair. "Come on, its time for bed." Alec did not protest as he followed Magnus to his room, their fingers interlaced as the living room was doused in darkness save for the twinkling of the lights on the balcony, the tree and the crackling fire.

#

To be continued...


	20. Chapter 20

**Help Wanted**

**By Shin Sankai**

#

Authors Notes: Oh the wonders of the festive season has arrived! This is a chapter of epic proportions, so much so I have split it up into two parts. The reason behind this is because the damn chapter was beyond 70 pages! That is just INSANE!

Part One is the lead up to Christmas Day which is all of Part Two (and pretty much the majority of what was going to be a whooper of a chapter before I thought logically it was best to split it). I had wanted to get it all out this weekend, but that is unlikely to happen now, so I've done the best thing and will release this part now and fingers crossed part two will show up eventually.

In any case this chapter has some good stuff in it, at least to me it does. Between the parts the entire thing is filled with lots of lovely good times. I definitely enjoyed writing this and this part came to me easier then the second part but I am working hard on it so wish me luck!

Moving on from that we've got a double date happening, some chatter about flowers and their meanings (it has significance here and in another chapter). There is also some cute and lovely kissing, an unfortunate appearance once more from you-know-who, Alec worrying, because its Alec. Then we've got an Alec confession, but might not be what you all think he should be confessing right now, but hopefully a nice treat in any case. Topped off, as a cherry on the top, with lovely Malec sex. I needed some more hotness in here and I hope I delivered? Once again Magnus is in control, but Alec is eager and willing...so...all good things in my books!

I hope you enjoy!

#

Chapter Twenty: Festivities and Changes Ahead – Part One

#

By sheer luck Alec was able to drag Magnus away from his own gallery and take him to the Museum of Modern Art. The man had barely been home lately and he was having withdrawals from not seeing his boyfriend.

Sleeping in Magnus large comfy bed without the man made Alec rarely sleep much at all. He liked Magnus' warmth, Magnus scent encased all around him, like he was protecting him in some bizarre but wonderful way. Then there was the kids. Alec couldn't imagine how they felt, almost like it was the UK situation all over again as Magnus was pretty much absent morning through to night.

Alec once again pretty much became like a sole parent to the children as he supervised them during bath time, which always had been something Magnus loved to do. He would sit on the stool by the bath, listening to his munchkins chat away and when washing Raphael and Max's hair he would spike it up into cute mohawks making them giggle. Naturally Magnus would take photos, not only to embarrass them with when they turned 21 which was quite the ways off, but also to remember this moment, this innocence too. When they ate diner together, Alec missed Magnus' gushes and compliments over his dinner, but still smiled happily when the children praised him wholeheartedly. Then there was bedtime stories, where both Magnus and Alec, since his return from the UK before it got all insane again, would sit on the floor in the boys room, all three usually tucked into Raphael's bed and they would read the same story over and over again. It was what dropped the kids off to sleep the fastest, and truthfully, both men could recite it without even looking at the pages as they sat kneeling on the floor together, looking over angelic sleeping faces, hands entwined. Sometimes Magnus would keep them all cuddled together like that and other times Alec would place Max in his bed and then Magnus would take Madzie to her room and tucking her in.

Magnus would then take his hand, guiding him to the bedroom where he would receive a kiss and then his photographer boyfriend would sultrily head to the bathroom with that sway in his heaps, teasing him to follow, but Alec didn't. Magnus took exceptionally long showers and Alec was sure if he joined the man he'd probably overheat, plus there was the fact that by the time Magnus did get back from being out and about, Alec had already bathed. He was not one for wasting water or electricity for that matter. Whilst Magnus was showering and do angel knows what else in there, Alec usually nodded off before he re-emerged, but was lulled into a deeper sleep when his warm body cocooned him within his gentle embrace and made him feel safe and secure. No one and nothing had ever truly made Alec feel like that. Sleeping beside Magnus, the normality of it all, had not happened in days.

When Max had a bad dream, or during a particular storming night, his tiny little fisted hand would knock on his Papa's door, too short to open it himself as his pitiful tiny voice wanted to come inside, to be cuddled nice and tight by his beloved father and told that the bad monsters under his bed weren't real or that the thunder and lightening outside weren't going to hurt him either. Max didn't get that from Magnus, but he did get that from Alec as he was roused from slumber, tripping over his own clothing on the floor as stumbled to pry open the door and then would cuddle one of his little princes close, taking him to Magnus' bed and cooing softly and gently to him until Max dropped off to sleep. Alec would pull the blankets up and drift off soon after, only to awaken to two extra bodies in bed with he and Max as sometime during the night Raphael and Madzie had snuck in too, seeking comfort.

Alec even tried to get the kids even more excited about Christmas with all the baking he was going to do for them. They even baked gingerbread together so they could take some to school and share with their friends and teachers. They were pretty happy there for a bit, but at the dinner table, things would fall silent when their big brown-golden orbs would shift to the empty seat where their beloved Papa usually sat. Of course Alec knew why Magnus was absent these days, the gallery once again had some hiccups but things were progressing pretty fast too, maybe even a little too fast that Clary and Magnus were struggling to keep up. They spent days pretty much living at the gallery now.

Every now and then Alec saw glimpses of Magnus coming through the door, returning after a few days absence to shower and change clothes, re-do his light make-up and place on his deodorant as Alec could only guess the stench of the man (and possibly Clary too) as he was sure they hadn't been showering properly (possibly not eating properly for that matter) and were pretty much awake 24-7 so everything stayed on track for their scheduled opening night New Years Eve.

He even tried to talk to Magnus about his absence too, but the man was out the door with nothing but a squeeze to his hand or shoulder and maybe a light kiss to his cheek if he were lucky. Alec couldn't help but feel a little neglected, just like the kids might be thinking, but then shook his head of such silly thoughts and went back to his chores of what he had been hired to do from the beginning and planned out his day as per usual.

He was the adult here, there was no time to think like that when he had three little children depending on him to make them feel better during their father's absence once more. So much so Alec had even started setting up fun little projects for the kids to undertake. Some were like tiny little adventures where they had to solve puzzles and would then receive treats and surprises, some were even when they were baking together where he would turn it into spelling competitions or even some maths. One adventure ended up being like a treasure hunt in their own home and then they would do drawing and crafts together to keep their minds active and busy if it was snowing too much outside since he didn't want any of them catching a cold so close to Christmas.

As the days rolled on of not seeing Magnus, Alec was certain he really needed to be more firm and assertive and talk to the Magnus about it. Not only for the children, but for him too and just hoped it would not turn into a fight between them. They'd had that one fight, it was awful and Alec did not want a repeat of it thank you very much.

By sheer luck, a day to steal Magnus away had finally happened, though it hadn't been to spend it entirely with the kids or even himself. In fact it was Wednesday and it was time for that 'double date' as promised to his kid brother.

Although, the only way Alec was able to steal Magnus was having spoken to Clary, almost pleading with her in a sense and also at the promise of cooking her a meal and several baked treats too. He'd thanked her profusely, saying Max wanted to go to MoMa with Magnus, which he did, but Alec wasn't sure if Clary was completely buying it, and probably thought he was taking Magnus out on a date. Which it sort of was, but this was mainly for Max. Or so Alec kept telling himself that.

It did make Alec grin a little about today though, because surely he'd be able to spend a little time with Magnus alone and then afterwards they could surprise the kids by picking them up after school and day care since it was their last days until the new year and all. That would be exciting for Magnus' children, Alec was sure of it. Perhaps they could even go get burgers and fries at Taki's as an extra added treat.

"Alec!" Said man jerked from his thoughts as his baby brother came jogging over, wrapping his arms around his waist. It been days since they last saw each other, though they did keep in contact via messages and phone calls, of course, but being able to hug his siblings was something Alec truly loved. It made him feel so much closer to them, being able to bundle them up nice and tight in his arms and wish all the bad things away. Even if they were all grown up now.

"Hey Buddy, how you been?" Alec's returned hug was a tight one, but Max wouldn't expect anything less.

"Really good. School is finally finished!" Max grinned wide as he let go of his brother and stepped back and then shifted his gaze to the other man. "Hey Magnus."

"Well look at you Maximilian, looking all handsome and dapper." Magnus pulled the blushing teen into his arms as Max was not in one of his paint smudged shirts, ripped jeans or tattered jumpers. He delighted in Max's soft giggle and pressed a kiss to the top of his shaggy blackish-brown hair. He was in nice black jeans, navy polo and whilst there was a black hoodie over the top, to ward off the winter chill this fine Wednesday, it was one of his better ones, one that Izzy had bought him. Though you couldn't take the artist out of the teen as he was still wearing his tattered black and grey sneakers which had some paint drops on them in yellow, red, blue and green respectively. It actually made Magnus grin. "Now, is this the lovely Livia we keep hearing about?" The blonde girl blushed sweetly, just like Max was, as she had come walking over.

Livia was dressed in pale blue jeans, white button down shirt and a tan overcoat wrapped snug around her slender frame and went mid thigh on her. She had a pair of plain white tennis shoes on her tiny feet and her long hair was cascading down her back and over her shoulders, blue eyes bright and alert, light make-up on her sweet face with pink gloss on her lips.

"Livia this is my brother Alec and his boyfriend Magnus." The teen didn't even seem to bat an eye as she stuck out her hand in greeting. Alec took it gently in his larger one, shaking it lightly whilst Magnus went over the top and kissed her palm, which of course made Livia blush a little more. "Don't mind Magnus, he's always that embarrassing." Max cheekily griped back, receiving a pinch to his cheek from the man himself.

"You mean I'm always that charming, kiddo." Max grumbled at being called 'kiddo'.

"Shall we get in there?" Alec piped up as it looked like Max was about to bite back and then he was certain the both of them would be off and running with back and forth banter, almost like how Max and Jace were when they were together. "See what this exhibit is all about?" All four turned to the entrance and headed on up the stairs.

"I love your coat, is that a Michael Kors design?"

"How did you know?"

"Oh well..." Magnus' hands waved around him, numerous rings sparkling in the small amount of sunshine.

"He knows our sister." Max piped up. "She's heavily into fashion and they are forever messaging each other." That was news to Alec, but then Magnus hadn't been around much lately. Plus its not like he had to tell him every little thing that he did...and Alec kind of liked that Magnus and his sister had become fast friends.

"As am I. I like to keep up to date on all things fashion, men's and women's. Its a hobby of mine. Plus the cut and style suit your lovely slender figure." Livia grinned at the compliment.

"You're eye-liner is amazing." Livia piped up, offering a compliment of her own. "It must take you ages to get it perfect like that. I always have trouble with mine, not really having a steady hand unless I'm painting, which is weird." Livia babbled adorably.

"I have spent many hours perfecting it, but its second nature now." Magnus grinned down at the short girl as he jutted out his elbow. "Shall we?" Livia's smile widened as she linked her left arm through Magnus' right and they headed on inside the building.

"Why is your boyfriend stealing my girlfriend?"

"Your would-be girlfriend." Alec corrected and Max pouted. "What's your plan of attack Buddy?"

"Not to attack her."

"You know what I mean you cheeky brat."

"We'll enjoy the exhibits together and then when I'm ready I'll take her to 'Bouquet of Sunflowers' and ask her out there. With this as well." Alec glanced down at his brother as he secretly opened his hoodie to see a fake sunflower pop out for a few seconds before Max did up the zip and hid it once more.

"Good plan." Max looked sceptically up at his big brother.

"You still don't get why I'm doing it this way do you?"

"Not a clue." Max laughed loudly at Alec's honesty, gaining attention from other MoMA visitors and Magnus and Livia too.

"What is so funny?" Magnus questioned as it looked like Max was wiping a tear form the corner of his eye.

"Just Alec being all cute."

"Oi..." Alec narrowed his eyes at his kid brother who bolted over to Magnus and Livia, possibly seeking protection from them.

That was how the mid-afternoon drifted along, Alec slightly in the background as Magnus gave the teens a grand tour of MoMa which he seemed to know like the back of his hand. Their eyes were bright, wide and alert, listening to everything the man said. Magnus was truly a wealth of knowledge and it made a silly grin form on Alec's lips.

They did have to pause for a moment, whilst Alec used the restroom but when he came back out Magnus was back into tour guide mode, which was kind of cute to see as he even gained a little bit of a following as some other tourists were hanging on his every word! When Magnus finally realised this, he was a little startled, but considering it was a married couple with their four children, he shifted back into his usual grandeur immediately, placing on quite the show for them.

For while there, Alec thought everything was going swimmingly well. Magnus was in his element as they drifted from floor to floor, room to room and Alec tried stifling a yawn or two since art wasn't really his thing and coughed on half a laugh when the couple tried paying Magnus a tip for volunteering to show them and their kids around. Of course Magnus was having none of it and farewelled the family before turning his attention back to the three of them as they all headed into Thomas Cole's exhibit.

The more time they spent here, the more Alec was not a fan of the growing crowds, but was trying his best to ignore it even if for some reason it felt like everyone in New York (plus travelling visitors) had picked today to come to MoMA. Of course its not like Alec was expecting the museum to be open just for the four of them, but when a sixth person bumped into him, not looking where they were going, he was ready to call it quits.

However, what stopped him from getting cranky was watching Max talk art history to Magnus. His shy little man was practically beaming with excitement and energy as he and Magnus lost themselves in the Renaissance period and Livia chimed in every now and then too. Alec was lost as soon as they walked into MoMA itself but grinned up a storm behind the trio as they weaved through the crowd.

He knew his kid brother was loving being with Magnus, kindred spirits as it had already been remarked, and it seemed like Livia liked being with both of them. Alec himself liked being in the background watching over the three of them. He finally noticed it looked like they had just come to the end of Thomas Cole's exhibit and was about to suggest they go grab a bite to eat at the café when he stopped immediately in his tracks, heart thumping, stomach churning and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on edge.

'No, no, no, no, no! This cannot be happening!' Alec's internal voice yelled.

His blue eyes watched Magnus, Max and Livia get swallowed up by the crowd and once they were fully out of sight, which took a bit because Magnus was a tall man, only then did Alec whip around and came face to face with one Camille Belcourt.

"Why are you here?"

"What, no greeting for me Alexander? I'm hurt." The very sight of her made Alec's skin crawl. "This is such a surprise to see you here." Alec knew how much that comment was full of shit and pulled her into a smaller room off of one of the many exhibit grand rooms for some of Thomas Cole's collection of artworks.

"Stay away from Magnus."

"Or what?" Alec's jaw clenched as he hated not being able to respond to her taunt. Any threat he thought about, he knew he would never pull off. Could never pull off. He could never buy her off and there was no way he would ever do that to Magnus either, making him feel like a piece of valued furniture or precious trinket rather then a person. He couldn't threaten her away either, as much as he wished he could, because he only had one life and he was responsible for his siblings welfare and there was no way he could do that from prison.

"Just stay away from him Camille." Alec almost felt like he was talking to a child who couldn't have its favourite toy because playing with it anymore would break it beyond repair. Though Alec was fairly sure, if Camille dug her claws back into Magnus, there was that frightening possibility actually happening! "He's never going to forgive what you did to him." Alec was a bit satisfied when she frowned up at him, those cold emerald eyes narrowing. He tried not to shiver at the look, never having seen eyes that unfeeling before. Even his own parents eyes at least showed some sort of emotion, usually negative towards him, but it still meant he knew where he stood with them. Standing here, with Camille now, Alec was not comfortable about it at all. Even though there was the slightest widening, taking in what he said, even if it was a blatant lie though she didn't know that, Alec wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to shake his unease away. His heart was still thundering in his chest as it was, practically echoing in his ears.

Camille would have no choice but to take what he said at face value though Magnus had not voiced anything of what this woman truly did to him, to break him as she did, other then the fact she seemed to constantly cheat on him. Well that and the fact Magnus had fallen in love with her, given her his heart and she had not accepted it, protected it like she should have. She just continued to hurt him by continuously cheating on him, but for some reason Alec was sure that wasn't just it. He was sure something else lay deep down inside Magnus which he didn't ever want to surface and perhaps it was that secret that Camille tried exploiting. After all, his father did make comment about blackmail.

Alec truly wanted Magnus to open up to him, like he had opened up to him. Was he not trustworthy enough to know all of Magnus' secrets?

"I couldn't help but notice..." Alec shifted his attention back to the woman before him, almost wishing this was a bad dream he would awaken from. "That's a cute little brother you got there." Something took over Alec in that moment, making him snap as soon as her haunting words reached his ears. A dangerous glint entered Alec's gaze as before he could blink after registering Camille's words, a surprised gasp escaped her blood red lips, emerald eyes a little wider as she had not expected Alec to slam her up against the wall, or have his left hand around her throat either. It looked like his unpredictably could at least ruffle her a little, possibly even scare her too.

"Stay the HELL away from my family!" Alec spat through gritted teeth, breathing harsh as it ruffled Camille's hair as he panted against her face whilst she continued to look up into his hardened gaze, just waiting to see what he would do next.

The intense moment was suddenly interrupted by a couple of giggling teenagers that came into the room, freezing immediately at seeing Alec leaning so heavily into Camille, though they missed his hand around her throat since his hunched body was obstructing it from view, thank the angel. They immediately scrambled out, possibly thinking it was going to be a room where they might be able to make out in but saw it was already taken.

"If you even think about touching my family..."

"Is everything alright here?" Alec quickly backed away, never finishing his growled sentence as his murderous gaze shifted to a security guard who went a little rigid looking over at him, hand suddenly poised at his radio at his belt. Alec took several more steps back, trying to get himself together, fisting his hands at his sides so Camille wouldn't see them shaking.

Never in his life had Alec ever reacted like that to anything before, never having thought that sort of anger or violence bubbled within him, suddenly breaking to the surface because of her. Though Alec almost felt like he could understand it a little when this very woman was stalking him in the hopes of stealing his boyfriend, and possibly hurting him beyond repair, and also doing something to his family too. It made his blood boil.

"Everything is fine." Alec quickly blurted out, finally getting his mouth moving along with getting his heart rate back to normal.

"Miss?" Apparently the security guard was not buying his response.

"All is fine." Camille voiced softly, one hand raised to her neck whilst she gave a sickeningly sweet and convincing smile to the guard even though Alec's sudden movements had surprised her, almost making her feel a little bit aroused if she were honest. Oh how she loved twisting peoples emotions. It gave her such a thrill. Camille stepped away from the wall, shifting like a predator over to Alec as she flicked her hair over her right shoulder and placed her left hand against Alec's bicep, pretty much leaning into his rigid body. "I just tripped a little on my feet and this lovely gentleman was just keeping me upright and making sure I was fine." The guard looked between the both of them before cautiously wandering off, continuing on his rounds around this section of the museum.

Alec's narrowed gaze watched Camille's hand glide further down his arm, making his skin prickle underneath his jacket and then her long spidery fingers entwined with his, making him feel all yuck and clammy.

Before he could pull away she broke the contact between them, that creepy smile on her lips once more and a glint in her emerald gaze. Her hips swayed as she moved out of the little room, grinning at him over her shoulder as she gave him a little wave before weaving her way between museum visitors and staff and once again, like a ghost, she was gone.

Alec didn't know how long he stood there for, a slight tremble to his entire body as he was still reeling at having laid a hand on a woman. Granted she had to be the most despicable woman he'd ever had the displeasure of knowing, but he'd done it. He'd actually physically touched her, shoved her to the wall and pressed his hand against her throat. He knew he hadn't applied that much pressure, but for a sickeningly split second, the darkness in Alec wanted him to.

He let out a shuddering breath as he finally staggered out of the room, back into the walkway area where chatter and laughter was milling around him, visitors weaving past him as he tried with all his might to catch his breath once more, gazing down at his shaking hand, turning his palm over to realise there were three red marks on his skin where Camille had dragged her fingernails across,branding his skin with her touch temporarily. Alec hadn't even felt it, lost in a whirlwind of emotions at his own actions of what Camille had pulled deep from within him. It had frightened Alec to his very core. He was not a hater, never had been, but this woman, he was hating with a passion. Asmodeus Bane had been right. She was bad news. Very bad news now that she had made her presence known twice already. Alec had no idea just what she was capable of and felt the churning in his stomach increase, wondering if he was possibly about to have a panic attack.

Blue eyes darted around, looking for an exit or a bathroom but before any further yucky fillings could bubble within Alec, a sight for sore eyes looked his way, pretty brown-golden orbs locking with his haunted blue ones and when that beautiful smile reached very kissable lips, Alec felt a calmness envelop him as Magnus started walking towards him.

"There you are." Alec noted Magnus had come from the opposite way Camille had left, so he knew the two of them had not seen each other, but he knew he needed to tell him. He had a right to know what was going on. "I didn't realise today was going to be so busy. How are you fairing with the crowds?" Alec felt the churning disappear entirely and his shoulders eased. He had such a caring boyfriend as Magnus fluttered his fingers down his arm, taking hold of the hand that Camille had touched earlier. Magnus' very touch was soothing the prickly feeling in his skin as the beautiful man laced their fingers together. "Alexander?"

"I'm fine." Alec quickly replied, Magnus narrowing his gaze for a moment, trying to search for something, but didn't find anything and instead brought up his hand, pausing for a moment when his eyes caught sight of the three fading little marks on his palm before pressing his lips to it unknowingly. "Magnus..."

"I didn't think I was going to lose you in the crowd as well."

"What do you mean?" Alec's eyebrows furrowed together.

"I lost that brother of yours, and his darling little girlfriend."

"They're not together."

"Alexander..."

"Yet. He said he was going to ask her near some painting or whatever." Alec watched Magnus grin at him. "What?" His boyfriend started pulling him along, he going willingly, though every now and then he couldn't help but look around, even if the hairs on the back of his neck were fine now.

"Art really isn't your thing is it?"

"Sorry..."

"Its quite alright. I find it a bit cute in my eyes, but maybe just show a little bit of interest in what I'm saying, hmm? I am your tour guide today." Magnus looked back at him, since he was walking in front of him, pulling him along, and gave him a wink.

"Well..."

"Or at least pay a bit more attention or show some enthusiasm to what Maximilian is saying. He really wants to share today with you."

"Are you sure about that?" Alec questioned as they had stopped in their wandering as Magnus had dragged them into the Claude Monet exhibit and they watched, just as Max took hold of Livia's hands, cheeks pink and a tiny little smile on his lips as he voiced something softly to the surprised but smiling girl. As Max had planned, he and Livia were standing in front of the 'Bouquet of Sunflowers' painting. And whilst they looked very precious there, Camille's words of 'that's a cute little brother' kept circling Alec's head and he shifted his attention and gaze back to Magnus.

"I need to tell you something."

"Hold that thought." Magnus' left hand was on Alec's right bicep. "Look!" Alec felt the tension in him decrease a little more as a grin formed on his lips at the slight squeal in Magnus' usually deep throaty voice. His boyfriend was currently observing his little brother who had pulled the fake sunflower from his hoodie and handed it over to a blushing Livia as she gave him a nod of the head. Alec could only assume that was possibly her affirmation to be Max's girlfriend. That very notion seemed to give his brother a surge of confidence as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Livia's. She jolted, as one does when experiencing your first kiss a little suddenly like that, but her hands held on tight to the sunflower Max had given her as they continued to share in their first peppered kisses together, lips shifting into grins, whilst blushes adorned their cheeks.

"Go Maxi!" The teens jerked apart, their gazes and blushing faces turning to look over at both Magnus and Alec and also some other onlookers who had all been cooing at the innocent display of teenage affections. Alec for his part was trying to be a good brother and wanted to drag Magnus off but he was slapping his hands away, brown-golden orbs still focused on the teenagers. "I take my chaperoning very seriously Alexander."

"This isn't chaperoning now, this is just watching my kid brother kiss his new girlfriend. Its weird."

"No, I have to see this. My little Maximilian is becoming a man!" Alec should have snidely made comment that this was his brother and he had no connection to Magnus whatsoever, but having heard Magnus be so affectionate to any of his siblings, considering how things started, was a blessing to him.

Magnus was sure he heard Max mutter an apology to Livia for having dragged his brother and his brother's overly embarrassing boyfriend along with them and hoping she wasn't too freaked out at the public display of affection he'd just shown towards her since they both knew they were each others first ever boyfriend and girlfriend. Even that cuteness, since Alec also had amazing hearing himself, brought a bit of a grin to his lips just as Livia began to laugh, shaking her head as she pulled Max into a hug which he melted into.

Just standing here, Alec was so proud of his brother and finally looked past the adorable couple to Monet's 'Bouquet of Sunflowers' and then to the sunflower in Livia's delicate hand.

"Oh!" Magnus shifted his gaze back to Alec almost seeing the cogs turning in his head. Finally. "Livia and sunflowers!" Alec mumbled mainly to himself. "Her favourite flower is sunflowers! Max asked her here to make it more significant! I totally get it now!" Magnus had to contain his own laughter, biting the inside of his cheek even if a grin fast formed on his lips.

"My darling boy..." Magnus shifted his attention to his boyfriend and pat Alec on the cheek, watching him pout as though what he had voiced was not a surprise to Magnus like it was to him. "There is much for you to learn kimosabe." Magnus linked his arm with his blue eyed beauty. "Now, how about we split up this double date and I take you on a very personal and intimate tour of my favourite paintings?"

"Well..." Alec never did get any further as Magnus dragged him away.

#

Alec tried to keep one eye and ear on Magnus and his other eye and ear on his surroundings, just in case, but it seemed the coast was clear for now and Alec could begin to relax, the almost claw like grip squeezing his heart lessening as the minutes that Camille had not resurfaced ticked by. Her very presence, let alone her words, made him fill with doubt and insecurity, very negative and dark thoughts bubbling within him, and Alec hated that. He'd only seen her twice now and she was already affecting him too much! What the hell was Alec to do if it was going to continue on longer?! He needed to tell Magnus. Now.

"Alexander are you even listening to me?" Alec jerked back to attention, shifting his gaze around to see they were within another exhibition hall, probably on another floor for all he knew and some other visitors were milling by making comment on various paintings as they went.

"Of course I am. That painting is cool." He waved his hand in a general direction to his right.

"You like a painting of severed heads?" Alec jerked his blue eyes over to the painting to see indeed he had gestured at a painting of two severed heads. One even had its eyes open, blood pouring from its neck onto a sheet and it almost looked like rigor mortis had set in as the skin almost looked leathery and sunken in. Magnus felt his lips shift into a grin as Alec wrinkled his nose and his eyebrows furrowed, lips turning into a frown as clearly he was not a fan.

"That's what they call art?" Magnus chuckled as he shifted a little closer, blocking Alec's view of the heads and cupped his cheek. "No wonder I don't understand it." Alec mumbled quietly and even at his expense, he liked listening to Magnus' laugh.

"You seem a little far away." Magnus offered up. "I think I lost you back in the 17th century painting I was showing you."

"Where was that again?"

"Right in the beginning."

"Oh..." Alec blushed sheepishly.

"Every now and then I thought you were possibly listening to me, but then you did have this adorable goofy grin on your lips and as smitten as I was with it, I am quite curious as to what put it there."

"You did." Alec heard himself blurt out. Truthfully, right from the beginning at whatever painting Magnus had shown him, he didn't see it at all. All he saw was Magnus. He was utterly transfixed by his boyfriend, lost to the sound and rumble of his voice, the gesture of his hands as they moved from room to room. "You have a beautiful voice Magnus." Alec's cheeks darkened as he heard his own confession, never mind the giggling of some teenage girls walking past or the fact Magnus' lips parted slightly at it. The older man was quick to swat his arm at having being caught off guard like that.

"You are quite the charmer Alexander. Definitely a Lightwood just as Phoebe stated." Alec got a wink from Magnus which he rolled his eyes at, even though he kind of felt a little proud of himself for affecting Magnus like that, even if it was for only a few seconds. As an after thought, Alec really hoped his blush was down to a minimum.

"There you two are." Both men shifted their gazes to the grinning teens who were holding hands. "Livia and I were going to get something to eat at the café, want to join us?"

"Are you sure you want me there? I did make a scene earlier and all." Magnus teasingly questioned as Max frowned up at him.

"Livia is making me invite you because I want to be with Alec." Max grumbled out. "Well Alec and Livia that is." He quickly piped up earning soft laughter from his new girlfriend. "I'm still mad at you for making fun of me."

"Oh Maximilian, I was not making fun of you at all." Magnus took a few steps forward, dropping his hand on Max's head as he brushed his fingers through his fluffy hair. "I'm super happy for you and Livia, and very proud that you had the courage to go through with your confession plan, and that it worked favourably for you too."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. Asking someone out is no easy feat in my books."

"You as well Alec?" Big brown eyes shifted to sparkling blue ones. "Are you proud too?"

"Very much so." All parties watched a tiny smile drift to Max's lips.

"Cool." The teen walked a little taller as all four headed for the café and ordered some drinks and sandwiches. Both Magnus and Alec even found it cute that Max refused to have his and Livia's lunch paid for because that was his job. Alec knew he didn't have much of an allowance, not being able to give his kid brother much, but he did find his machismo adorable even though Livia rolled her eyes, politely telling Max that she could very well pay for her own meal, though it did fall on deaf ears.

Whilst waiting for their order, Magnus broke into light chatter with Livia whilst the two brothers hunkered down and were discussing the book series they had been reading. Max was borrowing it from the library and Alec had found it conveniently on one of Magnus' bookshelves, the very man himself stating he bought it with every intention of reading it but didn't get around to it. He'd gotten half way through book one and then forgot all about it. Magnus had the series for a good couple of years now and Alec assumed he was probably never going to read it any time soon so had appropriated it for himself and started on it. Max was already on the fourth book whilst he was just starting the second, so Alec was pretty behind and didn't mind the spoilers Max was giving him since he didn't have a lot of time to himself and knew with the kids finishing up school and day care as of today, it wasn't going to happen much until the New Year when they went back.

As Magnus was taking a sip of his bottled water, his eyes finally drifted down to the sunflower tucked into Livia's coat pocket, the bright head of the flower poking out for all to see.

"Did you know the sunflower symbolises adoration, loyalty and longevity." Livia's blue eyes drifted down to the sunflower before raising her gaze up to Magnus' smiling face.

"I didn't know that, I just liked them because they were a happy flower to me, or they made me feel happy when I saw them. When I was little my parents took me and my siblings to a Sunflower Festival and they were everywhere. I was awed by their beauty instantly. When I got home all I wanted to do was paint them."

"How old were you?"

"I was ten."

"Is that when you knew art was going to be your calling?" Magnus softly asked the smiling girl.

"Yep." She popped the 'p' at the end adorably before picking up her drink and taking a sip from the straw.

"How do you know what the sunflower means?" Magnus shifted his gaze to Max as the brothers finally drifted out of their own little world and seemed to be paying attention to what he and Livia had been discussing.

"When my mother was alive, she showed me some kindness and taught me a bit about flowers and their meanings." The unspoken words at the end was pretty much 'before it all turned to shit and she killed herself'. "When I went to live with my father, he actually knew quite a lot about flowers too, which was surprising, and he taught me a bit about them up at his lake house in the countryside."

"You have a lake house? That sounds awesome."

"It was, but I no longer visit it anymore."

"Oh..." Livia dropped her gaze and picked up her drink once more. The entire table went quiet.

"Well, didn't I just make the conversation die awkwardly?" Magnus tried to joke but it too fell flat.

"What other flowers do you know the meanings of?" Alec piped up, Magnus taking notice in his boyfriends sweet features and realised he was genuinely interested to know.

"Well lets see... Lots of flowers have lots of meanings and some flowers have the same meanings as others too. Meanings can also be different for the same flower, but with it being different depending on the colour. For instance a white rose can mean innocence and purity, but then a dried white rose is sorrow. Red, one of my favourites, is true love and then you have the thornless rose which is love at first sight. Then there is the black rose."

"That sounds cool." Magnus grinned at the brothers as they looked at each other, having said that simultaneously.

"You might think that, but the black rose can mean death, despair, sorrow, mystery, danger and obsession." The table went quiet as their sandwiches arrived along with Max's hot chocolate. Max took a big bite of his ham and salad roll, chewing thoughtfully.

"Nope, its still cool." Livia laughed as she bit more daintily into her ham, cheese and tomato sandwich.

"Well if you think that's cool, what about the Tansy. That's got the meaning of I declare war on you. What do you think of that?"

"Ok, now that is cool." Max confirmed and Magnus chuckled.

"There is also the tuberose which is dangerous love." Magnus picked up his turkey and salad roll and took a bite.

"Magnus, tell us some nice ones." Livia pleaded and Alec nodded in agreement as he bit into his chicken and salad roll.

"Well, there is cute ones like baby's breath which is innocence and purity of heart. Then you have the lovely white carnation which is sweet and lovely, innocence, pure love and faithfulness. A sturdy flower and a favourite of mine, along with the red rose of course. A bouquet of the two flowers together is very striking. Then there is the calla lily, another favourite of mine, which is magnificence and beauty."

"Sure you aren't just projecting yourself into the flower there?" Alec nudged Max as he sounded too much like Jace just then.

"Then there is the lovely and delicate Forget-me-not which is another symbol of true love and of course the obvious, don't forget me." Magnus decided to ignore the youngster and be the adult. For once.

"Wow Magnus, your flower knowledge is amazing."

"Thank you my dear." He grinned at Livia as they all went quiet for a few moments, concentrating on filling their empty stomachs.

"Magnus," His gaze shifted to Livia, she having finished her sandwich. "All these seem like quite grand meanings, and weird ones too, but are there any flowers that are not nice, like they should never be given or something?"

"Orange lilies. Very popular but can actually symbolise hatred, pride and disdain. Same goes for yellow carnations. Not my choice of flower at all, especially when it means rejection, disdain and disappointment. Not exactly a way to win a girls heart." Magnus saw Alec starring at him. "Or a boys heart." He winked at his boyfriend who ducked his head, munching quietly on his sandwich, cheeks warming. No one was the wiser as all these flowers and their meanings were flooding his brain, Alec trying to keep the ones that were of interest to him so he could do research on them at a later date. He may have just had a brilliant idea. "Then there is Bachelor's Button which always cracks a smile on my face, not only because its sounds a little funny, but its meanings are wealth, good luck and happy or blessed celibacy." Livia and Magnus listened to both Alec and Max giggle adorably.

"That's so not you Magnus." Max cheekily commented once more, earning a light thump from his older brother, but Alec and Max just looked at each other and then erupted into their only little fits of giggles, the sound literally stopping both Livia and Magnus from eating and drinking any further. Magnus pretty much squirmed in his seat at the adorableness of it all and Livia just continued to stare wide eyed, though her gaze was currently fixed on Alec, which he did end up catching.

"What is it?"

"You're really cute."

"Um...thanks?" Alec's cheeks brightened a little, still not used to receiving compliments and then for the fact it was coming from a girl for that matter. A clatter of a cup jolted the blonde as her gaze shifted to Max's crushing look.

"Wait Max, wait!" Livia was tugging on Max's wrist, wanting him to sit back down before he could get up and run away in heartbreak. "I... The way you and your brother laughed just then, it was so cute." Livia felt her cheeks blush. "You're...really cute Max. You always talk about Alec when we're at school and today, meeting him, it gave me more insight into you. I now truly know you take after your brother because he's sweet and kind, and his giggle is just as adorable as yours."

"Oh..." Max felt a blush rising to his own cheeks as Livia's hand made his left one unclench as she curled her smooth fingers around his, holding it tight.

"I like you Max. I like you even with your terrible fashion sense, your unruly hair, your dorky glasses that seem too big for your face and how much you love drawing and painting. I even like how much you always talk about Alec and how you gush over your family pretty much on a daily basis." Livia ducked her head a little, knowing her babbling usually got her into all sorts of trouble because once she started she couldn't stop herself. "I just like everything about you." She mumbled softly, ending her rambling speech.

"Well, I think our work is done here." Magnus graciously rose to his feet, Alec scrambling to shove the rest of his sandwich down his throat since there was no way he was wasting it and then followed Magnus' gesture and got to his feet, so not as smooth and fluid as him of course. "Livia, my dear, its been an utter pleasure. I hope to see you again soon." Magnus kissed her hand once more and it made her laugh again as Max rolled his eyes. "Maximilian, you get her home safely you hear me?"

"Yes daaaaaaaaad..." Max drawled.

"If you were my little Max, I would have smacked your bottom for your behaviour towards me today." Alec watched Max's mouth part open, cheeks flushed, though he was ready to fire something back, but Alec was quick to push Magnus away.

"It was nice meeting you Livia. Buddy, be good and make sure she gets home safely. I'll message you later." Alec threw over his shoulder as he directed his boyfriend away. "Geez Magnus, will you stop baiting Max like that."

"But its fun though." Magnus grinned mischievously.

"By the angel, give me strength..." Alec mumbled to himself and shifted his gaze to Magnus' hand which took hold of his.

"Want to do something else fun?" Before even Alec could ask what, Magnus was pulling him into one of the many exhibit rooms, which was conveniently free of people and stole Alec's lips as he cupped his face. Alec gasped, which of course gave Magnus the perfect opportunity to thrust his tongue into his mouth, pushing him up against the wall.

Alec became lost in Magnus, hands gripping the material of his silky shirt under his open coat before a clearing of the throat broke them apart.

A hoity old grouch of a lady had interrupted them, giving them the evil eye and whilst Alec had blushed in embarrassment, Magnus had laughed and commented on him being too sexy to resist to the old woman who went quite red in the face. Magnus' frankness of course made Alec blush harder and he was almost certain the woman was going to call security or scream at them, maybe even both, but Magnus grabbed hold of his hand and ran, making them exit MoMa and after quite the stroll they ended up in Central Park laughing their heads off and clutching at their sides.

The very sight of Magnus like this stole the breath from Alec and seriously, it was no fault of his when he couldn't help but pull Magnus behind a tree and assaulted his lips, the older man perfectly fine with it as his back was pressed into the trunk.

Magnus was in a very happy place, allowing Alec to set the pace. Well until the delightful young man stopped kissing him and looked at his phone to note the time. His frowning didn't last long when Alec advised him how quickly time had slipped by and it was getting pretty close to when he would be going to pick up the kids, which Magnus did grin wide at. He proudly took Alec's hand and off they strolled towards the subway.

Neither one realised that emerald green eyes were watching them from afar.

#

(A few days later – Christmas Eve)

With all the hours Magnus had been gone, Alec had finally remembered that the man had told him about it previously, how he and Clary were doing quite a few all nighters so they could at least have Christmas Eve and Christmas Day itself off to spend with family and friends. That also gave an opportunity for James' company and any other third party companies used during the renovations time off too since with it just over a week to go before opening night, things were becoming intense. Tempers were frayed, orders were delayed, construction stopped and both Clary and Magnus were in a panic that things weren't going to finish. Or so Alec had heard Magnus mumble a lot when he did see him and he also heard him griping on the phone about it too. He guessed he was talking to Raphael about it, which Alec was glad Magnus had someone to talk to about it all, but then felt a little sad that it wasn't him too.

When Magnus had made mention of what a blessing James was, Alec could definitely vouch for that man when he had helped him with the roof top garden terrace. The ever calming and melodious voice of James seemed to simmer the business partners and friends down and work resumed as normal. Magnus had continuously mumbled that the exorbitant fees he paid to James were worth it, for the man was practically a monk, always seeing the good in things and calming him and Clary down with his wise reasoning's.

When Alec and Magnus rocked up at Madzie's school to pick her up, after leaving MoMa, on her last day for the year, she had literally launched herself at her father, clinging adorably to him and demanding he carry her all the way home. Magnus chuckled as Alec took her school backpack whilst Magnus sat his darling little Sweet Pea in the crux of his right elbow and her left arm was slung around his neck as she babbled adorably away, telling him everything that he had been missing over the past several days. Alec watched a tiny frown form on Magnus' lips as he listened to his daughter whilst they strolled to the subway. Perhaps he was finally realising how absent he'd been.

When they had gotten to Raphael and Max's day care, just like their big sister, they too had launched themselves at their father's legs, laughter bubbling up from Magnus as he handed his darling daughter off to Alec and picked up his boys who secured their arms tightly around his neck, both not wanting to let go of their beloved Papa.

They did go to Taki's for dinner that day and pigged out on ice cream at home afterwards. Magnus supervised during bath time, Alec leaning against the door grinning away as Magnus tried placing Madzie's hair into a mohawk like her brothers, but it was just too heavy and thick, but she giggled with glee at her Papa's attempts. Alec left Magnus to do bedtime stories on his own, wanting the children to have as much time with him as they could. Just as Magnus finished tucking Madzie into her bed, his phone vibrated and he gazed down at it just as Alec had.

'I'm sorry Sweetheart, its Clary.'

'It's alright, take it.' Magnus pecked him on the cheek and he took the call. He was absent for the entire day so of course she would ring him to provide an update, especially when it was so close to opening night.

Alec went to bed and he didn't know what time Magnus joined him, but he felt a kiss against his temple, a murmur of something he couldn't make sense of, since he was pretty deep in slumber and then Magnus' warm body curved around his, right arm curling over his waist, keeping him close. It was one of the best sleeps Alec had had in days.

Of course the very next day everything went back to as it was before with Magnus being absent again, but it only lasted a couple more days because the night before Christmas Eve, Magnus had come home, even if it was well after midnight.

Alec was still half asleep when Magnus had rolled out of bed early this morning and he was kissed sweetly on the lips as Magnus told him to go back to sleep, so he did, wriggling over to Magnus' side of the bed and stealing his warmth. When Alec did awaken later on, he was greeted to the sight of the kids at the table and Magnus bringing them a special breakfast. They practically oozed excitement that their Papa was home for the ENTIRE day! Alec grinned wide as they told him this and he took a seat next to Max and graciously accepted Magnus' waffles with strawberries, icing sugar and syrup. They looked so good and when he bit into them, they tasted even better.

To think, it'd been a few hours since the lovely surprise breakfast Magnus had made them and all his attention was on his super happy children, which was the best thing to see in Alec's books. Magnus hadn't lifted his phone to his ear, unless it was to order their lunch which was currently on its way, and neither had he fired up his laptop. Just as he had promised, he would not be doing any work today or tomorrow.

After breakfast, Alec went off to do laundry and Magnus played with the kids before settling them down with a movie whilst he needed to do some work, but not gallery related. It was all personal this time and his darling cherubs didn't mind because he was just sitting on the lounge, not far from them.

Alec had just returned from the laundry room in the basement about half an hour ago and was currently folding laundry into piles, taking up half the coffee table, humming adorably away and not realising he was even doing it. He had after all done several loads, but the sheer calmness in it all made a fond smile break across Magnus' lips as he stopped what he was doing just to stare at Alec. He made housework look like an art form all his own. He was kneeling on the floor, completely content and in the moment with the overflowing laundry basket beside him and piles of perfectly folded children's clothes were in front of him. There was a tiny lift to his lips and an ease in his posture, always seeming to be so very comfortable in the apartment then anywhere else.

Magnus was mesmerised, sitting on the couch in a pair of navy-greyish skinny jeans and a loose long sleeved silk burgundy button up top which had a gold pattern on it. It was untucked and with three buttons undone, giving glimpses of toned golden-bronze skin and the three necklaces resting against his chest. It was casual and comfortable wear to Magnus, which was very opposite to his darling boyfriend.

Alec was dressed in black slacks and a dark grey sweater with winter woolly socks on his feet. He'd found those in Magnus' wardrobe and asked if he could wear them and Magnus wasn't going to say no, thinking a mere pair of fluffy socks looked rather adorable on Alec. Even if Alec's attire was a little tattered and the sleeve of his sweater fell off his right shoulder like it always did, showing off the small tattoo there, it was still such an endearing sight to Magnus.

"What?" He blinked several times realising that Alec had caught his gaze and just gave him a gentle smile, enjoying the returned one he got before going back to opening up the mail he'd neglected for the past several days, noticing he had quite a lot of Christmas cards this year then last. Though that was most definitely because he had been doing a lot of independent photoshoots this year compared to last year and most of these were from business associates but there was still some from friends far and wide and also those that resided in America too. Then there were several bills in the mail too. They never went away even at such a time of year.

Magnus carefully read each card, whether it was business or personal, before shifting around his home to display them on various spaces and then went back to the stack of cards he was writing out by hand, which Alec found quite surprising when he had asked him earlier. He found it quite an old fashioned gesture, filling out Christmas cards by hand, but that was just yet another quirky and surprising thing about Magnus, he finding the thought of sending a message on his phone, during such a wonderful holiday, so very impersonal.

"You still have quite a few cards there to send out." Alec piped up, just making general conversation, but not truly wanting to interrupt the tranquillity he was feeling. He had taken notice of the mixture of Christmas cards which was in a packet of 100, a box of stamps close by and then Magnus had some other more individual cards, hallmark ones, which were covered in prettier designs and glitter and usually had the 'Merry Christmas to Someone Special' or 'Merry Christmas to a Special Family' on the front in cursive handwriting and were more expensive then the bog standard packet ones.

"I do, but I have been very busy as of late so everyone will get them after Christmas, but my thoughts are still there. Plus several of my favourite people will get calls on the day itself." Magnus beamed a smile as he started writing in one of the 'special family' cards. Alec observed Magnus pull a photo he had gotten developed of the children, they looking like they had gone on an adventure to the beach, so it was definitely before Alec's time here and it was slipped into the card before it was sealed up. He arched an eyebrow as Magnus kissed the envelope rather adorably and then noticed he was looking quietly at him. "Its for Mama Santiago, Rosa and darling little Samuel." Alec grinned at that but noticed a glaring omission in his explanation.

"Not giving one to Raphael?"

"There wasn't one on the shelf that said 'Merry Christmas to my Broody Little Brother' so he lucked out." Alec cracked up at that, the kids shifting their eyes from the Christmas movie at hearing Alec's laughter and smiled big because all five of them were together for the next two days as per their Papa's promise. They wouldn't pout until he had to go back to stupid work, but that was like ages away so they hunkered down into their beanbags and got back to their Christmas movie. "He's actually named in this one anyway." Magnus explained once more and then placed it into a pile which didn't have stamps on it.

"Not mailing it out?"

"Raphael flies out tomorrow so I'm giving it to him to give to his mother."

"He's not going to be with us for Christmas?"

"He'll be over for lunch for a couple hours like Catarina, since she too is flying out somewhere."

"Oh, I wonder where she's going?"

"I'm not sure, she won't tell me." Magnus pouted as he began writing in Cat's card, this time picking the 'someone special' one. "Have you sent off your Christmas cards Alexander?"

"I don't have anyone to send Christmas cards to."

"Well that's not true. What about your friends?" Magnus watched Alec's blue eyes widen a little. Magnus let out a dramatic sigh and handed Alec two cards, from his 'someone special' pile since he knew two of Alec's girlfriends were actually in a relationship so that made it easy for him. "Make sure to write 'Merry Belated Christmas' in them." Alec poked out his tongue as Magnus handed him a pen and he scribbled away in the cards before closing them and sealing them. He pulled out his phone to find Lydia's address, writing it on the envelope and then did the same for Aline and Helen.

"Happy now?"

"Very." Magnus took the cards and placed stamps on them for him and into the pile they went. "I've been thinking, Clary and I have pretty much sent out our invites to the opening of our gallery, but we could add some extra guests if you like." Magnus watched Alec tilt his head. "What I'm saying is would it be alright for me to invite your girlfriends to our gallery opening? It really is thanks to them that Clary and I finally met and all. That way they can see our stuff, relay our amazing talent to family and friends and get to see you as well." Magnus smiled sweetly.

"You and Clary can invite whoever you like, its nothing to do with me."

"True, but I wanted to ask anyway."

"I would imagine that Lydia would be invited being as she is distantly related to Clary, but they aren't particularly close so maybe not if you don't recall her name on your invitation list." Alec watched Magnus shake his head. "Magnus, if you want to invite them, invite them, I don't mind at all."

"Good. You'll be able to catch up too since you are coming opening night right?"

"I don't know, I'm pretty popular, so I may have other plans."

"Cheeky..." Magnus filled in another Christmas card before eyeing the two Alec had just done. "Shall I take a stab in the dark and suspect since you never realised you had family after all these years, that you have indeed not sent a greeting card off to Andrew and Phoebe?" Alec chewed on his bottom lip, offering a sheepish look to Magnus. He had hit the nail on the head. He watched his boyfriend pick up another 'special family' card and Magnus smoothly wrote within it. Alec tried craning his neck to see what he was saying but the man hid it from him, enclosed the card and then sealed the envelope closed. He wrote down the address of the Lightwood grandparents on the front, stuck on some stamps for his cards that were going international and placed it in the pile.

"Why wasn't I allowed to read it?" Alec pouted since they were his grandparents.

"Because its a personal message from me, filled with good will, health and happiness to all the family, which not only includes Andrew and Phoebe but the Herondale's and Collins clans from all of us here."

"All of us?"

"Yes, all of us, including your kids too." Magnus winked and Alec grinned wide, now realising that he just didn't wish his grandparents and extended family happy holidays from the five of them, but included his beloved siblings. That warmed his heart.

Magnus went back to writing in his stack of cards, ticking names off a list he had beside him as he went. Old fashioned indeed. Alec liked it.

Several moments later, since Alec got back into sorting and folding the children's laundry, his phone chimed in his back pocket and he placed down one of Madzie's pink tops and pulled it out, eyebrow raising when he noticed Raphael's name pop up.

"Huh..."

"Everything alright?" Magnus muttered as he had finished about thirty greeting cards and had about another fifty to go. His hand was certainly going to be tired afterwards.

"I just got a message from Raphael."

"Oh?" Alec swiped his message application open.

"Oh my god..." Alec mumbled under his breath as he was currently looking at an image attached to the message Raphael had messaged him which said 'my present to you, enjoy it'. "Magnus you smoke!" Alec blurted out, blue eyes wide as he continued to gaze down at his phone screen.

"What? I do not. I..." Magnus stalled in his denial as Alec flipped his phone around, Magnus' gaze narrowing as Raphael had sent his boyfriend a picture of him smoking! "Oh..." He let out a sigh knowing he couldn't deny it when Alec had solid evidence right in his hot hand. "Well then yes, yes I smoked, but that was a long time ago Alexander."

The 'long time ago' notion that Magnus stated was back when he ran away to Chicago at 18-19 years old and he was accepted at SAIC, been befriended by Ragnor and was going through a rather dramatic punk/goth phase. Magnus wrinkled his nose at his old self and needed to think of a suitable punishment to pay his brother back for daring to send his sweet boyfriend a picture from his very questionable past.

The younger Magnus was clad in all black clothing, which he believed he did not look all that great in. Never mind the fact they were very baggy on his lithe frame too. For Magnus, only Alexander looked good in all black attire. As he continued to gaze at his own picture, there was an abundance of silver chains hanging from belt loops and there was even a studded collar, studded wristbands and silver stud earrings when Magnus decided to pierce his own ears! Then there was his rather overly spiked and greasy hair, his long bangs falling into his eyes which had coloured contacts in them and were actually sparkling gold and very cat-like. Then there was the insanely thick eye-liner and heavy eye-shadow too. Magnus almost looked like he had black eyes from someone having punched him! However it was just around the time when he truly started to experiment with make-up, since he was also getting into modelling for quick cash back then and he was utterly terrible at placing the stuff on, but was able to learn quickly from make-up artists when he was in the chair at modelling agencies having it and his hair done. Truthfully Magnus wondered what his 18-19 year old self was thinking back then.

"You can totally blame Ragnor for that. He always looked so cool smoking so I just..." Magnus died off at Alec's incredulous look. "...um...copied him." He lamely finished off, ducking back down to continue writing up more of his Christmas cards. Magnus was quite an impressionable young adult back then and to him Ragnor really was cool. His family originally was from the UK and though he had been in America for quite some time, he still had an accent which seemed old fashioned and from a different era. Ragnor beat to his own drum and Magnus decided to do the same and liked the older man straight away.

"I can't believe you smoked." Alec mumbled softly as he flipped the phone back around to gaze upon Magnus' younger self. "I mean I know you probably tried marijuana at University but..." He died off as Alec was realising that aside from the fashion sense now, the lighter make-up he generally used these days, unless Magnus really wanted to make an impact, his boyfriend hadn't looked like he aged at all! Talk about good genes!

After about another ten minutes, Magnus was down to thirty more cards to go and let out a sigh as Alec was still staring at the damn photo!

"Alec please delete that and forget you ever saw it." Magnus placed down his pen and went to reach for the man's phone but Alec was quick to hold it tight and press it against his chest.

"No, Raphael gave it to me as my Christmas present."

"That is the most horrifying present you've surely gotten."

"I like it." It hadn't been the most horrifying gift he'd received. That top spot belonged to Izzy. She, as a joke, got him a three month magazine subscription to a gay men's magazine. Talk about embarrassing and he had later griped at what a waste of money it was too. She had pouted at him for not liking the present and he felt bad about that afterwards, pulling her aside to thank her and took a quick look at some of them, but most ended up in recycling because Alec truly was too embarrassed back then. Just staring at Magnus in the photo, and now too, Alec knew he would be a heck of a popular guy in magazines like that, even straight ones too, but quickly shook his head and drifted his gaze back down to his phone. He was almost tempted to have it as his home screen image, though he hadn't quite worked out how to change it from what it currently was, which he wasn't sure he would change anyway since it was a picture of his siblings.

"Why on earth would you like it?" Magnus' shocked voice brought him out of his thoughts and Alec tilted his head adorably.

"You look cute."

"Oh please..." Magnus rolled his eyes in response.

"Maybe even a little sexy. The contacts really do it I think."

"What, are you saying I'm not sexy the way I am now?" Blue eyes darted up as they drifted up and down Magnus' lithe body.

"You're way sexy." Alec blushed as soon as his blurted confession reached his ears. And of course it earned him quite the delicious coy smile from Magnus as Alec shoved his face into the pile of clothing which belonged to Max.

"Oh darling, you're making me blush." Alec rolled his eyes before finally sitting up once more, pulling Raphael and Max's clothing piles into his arms as he rose to his full height. Alec went to go put them away. What he wasn't expecting was for Magnus to follow him. Or for the man to jerk him around, pushing his body back into the hallway wall near the boy's bedroom door, trapping him between it and Magnus' warm body which was pressed right up against his. Alec's hands were trapped at his chest, clinging to the boys' clothing as Magnus nipped at his bottom lip before kissing him hard, making him gasp which of course had the desired affect when Magnus slipped his tongue inside, coaxing his own to come and play.

Alec was not complaining since he'd not gotten a kiss like this from Magnus in forever! It immediately set him on fire, jerking his hips forward as one of Magnus' hands dove beneath his slacks and briefs ensemble to grope his backside and the other was at his neck, holding him firmly in place as Magnus continued to kiss him deeply, thoroughly. Alec blushed when he felt himself grind against Magnus' own clothed groin region when his other hand finally skimmed down his body and decided to join the hand groping his ass, enthusiastically dry humping him back. Alec thumped his head against the wall, the heated lip-lock coming to an end as he gasped aloud.

"M-M-Magnus..." The doorbell ringing had everything ceasing in seconds flat, Magnus taking a step back and Alec jerked on the spot, eyes snapping open as he was bringing in some rather deep breaths, once again loosing himself in Magnus and everything he gave him, whether he was prepared for it or not. Alec bit his bottom lip when Magnus' groping hands left his backside and were now shoved into his pockets.

"And that's lunch." Magnus proclaimed and hummed away as he sauntered off to go answer the door whilst Alec slipped into the boys bedroom, placing their clothing away before taking a moment to sit on Raph's bed to try and massage the quiver out of his knees and thighs as Alec rubbed his hands up and down his limbs. Well that and try and cease the strain in his boxer briefs too. Magnus truly did have such magical hands.

Alec took in some deep breaths, ran his tongue over his bottom lip, feeling the remnants of left over lip gloss from Magnus there, cherry flavour possibly, and was pretty damn sure he didn't want the Thai food for lunch but Magnus himself!

#

(Later that evening...)

Alec and Magnus were currently cleaning up after dinner, washing dishes by hand because Alec thought using the dishwasher wasted too much water and then he reasoned with Magnus that he didn't mind manual labour like this and the fact the dishwasher was going to get a workout tomorrow as Alec would use it then because of how much cooking and baking he would be doing.

The kids were tucked in bed, having complained earlier that they were not going to go to sleep because they wanted to see Santa and the only way they settled was all five of them cuddled into the beanbags, over near the twinkling tree which had a mountain of presents beneath it and Magnus darling cherubs had demanded Alec tell them a story.

Alec really liked that Magnus snuggled with him in the double beanbag, curling his body around his and then pulled a mink blanket over their bodies as Alec tried to think up a story to tell the kids.

Earlier that day, pretty much right after lunch he had caught them sneaking looks and pressing their tiny hands into some of the presents. Magnus had gone to take the garbage out and Alec had just come from the kitchen to wipe down the dining table when he'd seen the kids with their heads down and bums up, pretty much diving into the presents.

'What do you think you are doing?' One present was dropped and three adorably guilty faces looked up at him. 'I don't think your Papa will be happy if you peak under the tree like that. And what would Santa think too?'

'Please don't tell on us Allie.' Max gave him his best puppy face and man did it work a treat on Alec.

'If I give you each a cookie and some warm milk, will you be good and do some colouring in?' He received nods of the head for that. 'Alright, get the books and pencils out of the toy chest and I'll get the cookies and then come and join you.'

'Don't forget the milk Allie.'

'I won't Maxi.' Alec was about to head into the kitchen when he noticed Magnus was back, but he hadn't moved from his open door and was looking down at his phone. Alec headed on over, hoping it wasn't work related. 'Everything alright?'

'I... Um... I just invited my father over for Christmas.' Magnus watched Alec smile.

'I'm so proud of you.' Alec tilted his head up and kissed his boyfriend sweetly on the lips. 'What did he say?'

'He flies out tomorrow to travel to the east coast for work.'

'Oh...'

'But he wants to come over for breakfast before his flight.'

'Magnus that's great!'

'You're alright with that?'

'Of course I am. I want you and the kids to have a great day and I want your father to see it.' Alec felt his heart melt at Magnus' smile as he tapped away on his phone, probably responding to his father and telling him that he and the kids would see him tomorrow at breakfast.

'There is one problem.'

'What's that?'

'I haven't gotten him a present.'

'I'm pretty sure being invited over is present enough for your father.' Alec was pretty damn positive about it in fact.

'Well...'

'But if you want to give him something...' Magnus observed Alec move over to the wall that the couch sat in front of and he got up on the couch and plucked the framed picture of Magnus cuddling his grinning children and handed it over to him. 'Wrap this up and give it to him.'

'A second hand gift?'

'That doesn't matter. What matters is its a recent picture of his son and grandchildren. It will be priceless.' And a recent one at that too, though Alec kept that bit to himself.

Alec was pleased when Magnus nodded his head, grabbing out some tissue and wrapping paper, ribbon and tape and listened to his cheeky boys whine that Alec wasn't giving them their cookie or warm milk like he promised. He observed Alec roll his eyes before he headed off to do just that.

As the day drifted into night and Alec made spaghetti and meatballs for dinner with garlic bread and belly's became full, that is when the demand for a story had been requested after everyone had settled into their beanbags.

Alec quickly made up a Christmas story about two little princes and one little princess who went on an adventure to save Santa so he could bring presents to all the wonderful children of the world. Somewhere between the princess and the princes rescuing Santa, finding his reindeer and setting off to deliver presents to all the wonderful children in New York first (naturally) Madzie, Raphael and Max had nodded off.

"And you say I have a beautiful voice." Magnus whispered into Alec's ear, making him grin at the compliment as gentle lips pressed a kiss to his cheek before the weight of Magnus' head rested back down against his once more as they both watched darling cherubs drift further into wondrous dreams and the excitement of what tomorrow would bring them.

Alec shifted his head to gaze up at Magnus who appeared lost in thought and pressed his lips to the underside of his strong jawline.

"Thinking about your father?"

"A little." Magnus softly confessed. "I've never had him over for Christmas before." Alec frowned at that. "I just always figured he was working, though now that I think of it, I've never actually invited him. Ever." Alec could just picture the look of shock on Asmodeus' face at receiving an invite to his son's home, not only to partake in Christmas breakfast with his son, but to also watch his grandchildren rip open presents too. Alec hoped this was a good sign of changes ahead for the two men.

"Everything is going to be fine Magnus." Alec tried to reassure his boyfriend who pressed his lips to his temple.

"I should put them to bed." Alec didn't like it when Magnus pulled away from him, but just as he was getting up to help, Magnus pushed him back down into the double beanbag and secured the blanket around him, stuffing it beneath his body so he was rugged up like a bed bug which did make him giggle. "I've got this, you stay right there." Magnus mumbled sweetly against his lips, giving him another gentle kiss as he first picked up Madzie and took her to bed and then came back for the boys. As Magnus was taking a little longer putting the boys down for the evening, Alec finally de-tangled himself from the blanket and placed the beanbags back into their rightful spots and then shifted over to the tree. "Why did you move? I was coming back to cuddle with you." Magnus pouted as Alec had his back to him, gazing out at the falling snow, seemingly lost in thought. "Alexander?" That jerked him back into the present.

"Um, I wanted to kind of give you a Christmas present early." Alec was still facing the window, feeling Magnus quietly heading towards him and took in a deep breath. He knew he had been bottling this up for a long time and felt tonight was as perfect as it was going to get, especially after listening to Magnus talk about flowers.

When Alec was out a couple days earlier, he had found the one he was looking for, bought it and then stashed it in a vase in his old bedroom which Magnus never went into these days so he knew it would be safe there.

Alec finally turned around to face Magnus, one hand behind his back still, holding the flower tightly in his hand, but mostly to keep it from shaking in nervousness as he took the beautiful man in from head to toe and back up again. Alec had no idea how on earth he got this man as his boyfriend, but right here and now, he truly was the luckiest man on the planet.

"Everything alright?" He watched the concern drift over Magnus as he stepped closer, thinking something was wrong when in actual fact, right now, regardless of what had been going on, everything was very right. The fire was roasting away, snow was falling outside, promising a white Christmas tomorrow, and Magnus' living room and the balcony was amass of twinkling lights with the ones on the tree reflecting in Alec's mesmerising orbs. Magnus himself was bewitched by the beauty of his boyfriend, even in his tattered clothing.

"I like you." Everything suddenly went quieter, not even the fire dared to make a sound as Magnus blinked down into wondrous blue eyes. "I like you Magnus." Alec repeated, heart thundering away and watched Magnus' lips twitch.

"Well I should hope so after everything..." Magnus' voice which had a hint of humour in it faulted when Alec's right hand shifted away from behind his back and he suddenly found a calla lily being presented to him.

"I like you." Alec's voice was but a whisper now, hand trembling a little, but still firmly holding it out towards his boyfriend. "Really like you Magnus." The truthfulness, the sincerity, the almost fear that crept into Alec's eyes just as a lovely pink blush graced his cheeks, it had Magnus' own heart pounding! "I just..." Alec licked his suddenly dry lips. "I really needed to tell you that." Blue eyes dropped to his sock covered feet, toes curling in on themselves in nervousness. Butterflies were churning in Alec's stomach, never having ever confessed to a single person in all his life and yet here he was, on Christmas Eve, doing exactly that at 28 years of age.

"Oh Alec..." Magnus murmured, his left hand taking hold of the rose whilst his right curved around his boyfriend's neck, drawing his eyes back up and then their lips caressed as one as Magnus' eyes drifted closed, tears possibly prickling at the corner of his brown-golden orbs.

This was truly the most wonderful confession Magnus had ever been gifted. And to think it wasn't even an I love you and yet it completely floored him! When Magnus broke the peppered kisses he was bestowing on Alec's curved lips, he drifted his right hand up to cup Alec's pink cheek.

"I like you too Alexander." The bewildered surprise, which quickly morphed into the biggest smile on Alec's lips that Magnus had ever witnessed did the older man in and he couldn't help but slam his lips back to Alec's stealing the very breath from his boyfriend, absolutely delighting in the gasp and shudder as Alec practically fell against him, thrusting his arms over his shoulders. "Wait, wait..." Magnus mumbled and quickly broke apart, breath panting.

"Wh-What is it?"

"I don't want to crush me." Alec let out a chuckle as Magnus gave him a wink and then darted off to place the calla lily into a tall glass, not bothering to find a vase at this stage since he had far more wonderful things to do like going back to kissing his wonderful and sweet boyfriend. Magnus placed it in the middle of the dining table before sauntering back over to Alec who was waiting patiently for him by the tree. "Now, where were we?"

"I think you were rewarding me with kisses, for my so very marvellous present." Alec whispered back, his hands gliding up Magnus' arms before drifting over his strong shoulders and locking behind his neck.

"I think I was." Magnus murmured as he took a step closer to Alec, winding one arm around his waist and the other went back to his neck, tilting his head just so and then he slammed his lips back to Alec's rather urgently, body on fire as they reacquainted themselves once more, Magnus loving the fact his pretty boy was moaning hotly into his mouth.

As the kisses drew on, so did the urgency as both men clung to each other, soft sensual sighs and moans escaping their lips which only broke apart every now and then as groins brushed heatedly and for the fact they needed to catch their breaths too.

"I need you Magnus..." Alec was breathless with desire, cheeks flushing redder and shuddering as Magnus expert fingers were fluttering down his back, sneakily dipping into the waistband of his slacks and boxer briefs to caress his hot smooth skin once more.

"You'll have to keep your voice down." Magnus immediately shot back, voice deep, gravely and desperate as he pressed kisses down Alec's throat whilst boldly tracing Alec's butt crack with his middle and index finger which caused Alec's knees to buckle a little.

"I...I will. I promise." Alec moaned and hoped he could actually do that.

With hearts thundering, Magnus took hold of Alec's hand and they headed for his bedroom, Magnus pressing Alec up against the door, which in turned clicked it closed for them as he stole his lips once more, the groan fuelling him on as Alec's desperate hands pulled at his silk shirt, demanding he remove it, which of course Magnus did willingly, but left his necklaces behind. Magnus felt Alec's hands all over his chest, fingertips drifting over his nipples making them harden and then suddenly he was being bushed backwards. Their eyes connected, heat coiling deep within them as Alec reefed off his sweater, tossing it across the room as he continued to advance on Magnus and back him towards his lovely bed.

At the hot palm against his bare chest, Magnus felt the pressure and sat down on the edge of his bed, very much taken off guard, lips shining with spit, plump and kiss swollen as he watched with wide hungry eyes as Alec dropped to his knees, resting between his spread legs.

"Alec..." Magnus throatily groaned when ever so slowly Alec's trembling hands had come up, undoing his belt, sliding it out of the loops and then dropping it to the ground beside him. Then came the adorable fumbling as he undid the button and then his zip went down. Magnus breath hitched in his throat as shock and wonder rippled through him as Alec in all his sweet clumsiness finally released his half hard cock from the constraints of his briefs and jeans and it was now bare and right before his blushing beauty's very eyes, merely inches from those lightly parted lips of his. Magnus waited breathlessly to see just what his darling boyfriend would do next.

Several minutes passed and an undeniable smirk finally drifted onto Magnus' lips as he observed Alec continuously chew on his bottom lip whilst also tilting his head this way and that, those sparkling blue eyes starring endlessly at his cock.

"Alexander, you don't need to inspect it that thoroughly from all angles." Magnus softly teased. "Its really just what you see, is what you get."

"Yeah but..." Alec paused, unsure whether he should say what was literally on his mind.

"But what my darling?" Magnus stroked a hand through Alec's messy hair, the spine tingling feeling drifting about him was mind blowing as he just loved this new image of seeing Alec on his knees between his spread legs and the feel of Alec's hands lightly resting against his inner thighs, squeezing them unconsciously as he shuffled a little closer.

"From every angle its...its big...and...and lengthy." And whilst that had to be quite the compliment, Magnus couldn't help but chuckle at his sweet boyfriend. The yearning to have Alec's lips around him subsided as Alec was now frowning up at him through his messy bangs and thick eyelashes. He was just so beautiful to Magnus. And so very tempting. So much so Magnus couldn't help but place his hands under Alec's armpits and pulled him up from his kneeling position on the floor, and with quick ease, Alec followed his request and ended up straddled over his lap, his clothed groin area grinding against Magnus' bare cock. Both men let out tiny moans and shudders at the sensation. "Magnus... I was fine." Alec bemoaned even as he accepted peppered kisses against his frowning lips.

"You were stalling Angel." Magnus murmured as he trailed his lips down the underside of Alec's jaw. "And that's alright." Magnus caressed his hands up and down Alec's sides, adoring the shudders his fingers elicited from his sensitive warm skin. "If you aren't ready, its alright Alexander."

"I am ready." Magnus stayed quiet as he calmly and soothingly placeed his hands at Alec's hips and then peppers kisses across his collarbone, patiently waiting for the truth to be told. Every now and then he couldn't help but trace the curve of Alec's perky ass in these rather baggy slacks he was wearing. Though he had to admire them right now because the way Alec was sitting over him, it drew them tight over his firm buttocks nicely. Magnus shifted his attention away from Alec's ass when his darling boyfriend let out a defeated sigh and thudded his forehead against his shoulder. "I'm not ready..." Magnus couldn't help but smile. "I'm sorry Magnus... I just... I don't know what I'm doing and I don't want to screw it up." There was slight pain in Alec's whine, in his voice and Magnus cupped his cheeks, cradling his head in his warm hands sweetly. He was utterly pleased when Alec finally came clean.

"Thank you for being honest with me." Alec was rewarded with another sweet gentle kiss which spoke volumes to him. "Next time I do it to you, try and take mental notes of what I'm doing. Or maybe spend a little time doing some research? Either way, I don't mind at all." Magnus sultrily murmured, enjoying the flush that hit Alec's cheeks, neck, ears and the top of his chest.

"Magnus..." Perhaps his sweet boyfriend was imaging that very imagine of his wet hot mouth on his cock. He'd thought of it several times himself.

"I know, how about we do something together that you can easily watch and get the rhythm of?" Magnus gently offered up in suggestion.

"What?"

"Lets jerk each other off." There really was no eloquent way of saying it. "We can come together just like that." Magnus murmured into Alec's ear, sucking on his lobe and making his sweet boy shiver.

"Ok..." It was but a breathless response as Magnus allowed Alec up onto his wobbly legs and he began to strip, earning a massive grin from Magnus as he wriggled his eyebrows at him. "You get naked too." Alec griped and just stood there in his boxer briefs as Magnus swiftly moved about his bed, being thoroughly flexible as he removed his jeans and briefs without getting off the bed and then sat proudly in the middle of it, looking expectantly at him. Alec suddenly felt hot all over as he slowly, maybe a little teasingly too, tucked his thumbs into the waistband of his briefs and then inch by inch pulled them down before gravity took over.

His shy eyes met smouldering brown-golden orbs, almost groaning when he observed Magnus drag his tongue over his bottom lip before his eyes took a dive to Magnus rigid cock. Seems like his little strip had fired Magnus up and brought a proud smile to Alec's lips. He'd done something good.

"Come here Alexander." Who was he to say no as he crawled onto the bed and sat expectantly in front of Magnus. He was manoeuvred into a spread legged sitting position with knees bent and then shuddered when Magnus gripped under them and pulled him closer, so very close that Magnus was in easy kissing range, which was a definite plus. His legs were resting over Magnus' and any shuffling would have their dicks pretty close to touching, though such thoughts flew from Alec's mind when Magnus' right hand suddenly wrapped around his cock.

"Nngh..."

"Do the same to me Alexander." With a shaky hand Alec took hold of Magnus' cock and relished in the feel and weight of it. When Magnus stroked, he stroked. When Magnus brushing his thumb over his slit, which did send shock wave after shock wave down his spine, he did the same. Alec grinned when Magnus let out a moan when he decided to add a bit more pressure there then what Magnus had done to him, scraping his thumb nail over the slit. It was definitely well received.

"Oh god..." Alec mumbled again when even more pressure was applied to the length of his cock and Magnus' pace in jerking him off quickened.

"Stay with me darling. We're only just getting started." Magnus drew forward as he swiped his tongue down Alec's throat, delighting in the way Alec tilted his head back to offer him more access. Alec's eagerness was such a turn on. Of course Magnus was obliged to do just that, nibbling and sucking at Alec's neck tattoo before making his sweet boyfriend gasp when he pumped faster and flexed his body in such a way that he was now flicking his tongue over one of Alec's hardening nipples.

"M-Magnus... Please... Please..." Magnus paid attention to the other nipple before moving back up Alec's chest, kissing and sucking as he went before shifting his heated gaze to blazing blue eyes.

"Kiss me Alexander." Magnus ordered, daring his boyfriend, and he was not left disappointed as Alec thrust forward, pretty much shoving his tongue down Magnus' throat just as he himself brought his free hand into play and stroked and cupped Alec's balls. A strangled cry broke from Alec's lips when he once again broke the lip-lock as cum exploded over Magnus' hand, Alec's stomach and the sheets, his orgasm completely taking him by surprise. Alec shuddered, moaned and gasped his name and in turn his hand was tightening and shaking against Magnus' engorged cock which had him coming shortly after.

Alec thudded his forehead against Magnus' shoulder trying to catch his breath back, Magnus doing the same as he pressed a kiss to Alec's sweaty temple.

"How do you feel?" Magnus softly questioned.

"Good." Alec murmured back as he pressed a kiss to Magnus' warm skin. In fact he felt awesome, however, Alec knew he wanted more and his cheeks flushed just thinking about it. He needed Magnus all over him. Hands, lips, teeth, tongue, his cock thrusting in him... The very thought made him shudder and he felt his cock begin to harden again, which was still within Magnus' light grip. With his emotions going haywire, Alec was sure this was the first time he ever felt horny before and wasn't exactly sure what he should do about it. Should he confide in Magnus and hope the man didn't laugh at him?

"You alright Sweetheart?" Alec flushed as he knew Magnus could definitely feel his dick hardening.

"Very alright..." Alec mumbled as he held Magnus' hand against his cheek, the clean one that is, as Magnus guided them to lie down together on their sides, making a point not to lie in their mixed cum though, and finally his grip let go of his sensitive cock. "Are you good?" Alec softly questioned his boyfriend.

"Oh I am very good." That gave Alec a bit more confidence as he was left to his own thoughts, becoming lost within them for several moments before feeling heat bubbling up and blood heading south. Alec licked his lips, it was now or never...

"Hey Magnus?"

"Mm?" Alec was openly looking at his very sexy and beautiful boyfriend who was now lying on his back, one arm over his eyes and the other was resting at his taut stomach, cock slacker but still glistening with cum, just like his abdomen was too. Alec licked his lips again.

"Did you put something in my drink at dinner?"

"What are you talking about?" Just as Magnus moved his arm, his entire body shuddered and his eyes widened a little as Alec was suddenly sitting on his cum soaked stomach and gazing hotly down at him.

"I think..." Alec blushed, having no idea why the hell he was about to admit to what he was about to admit to, but wanting Magnus to know how he was affecting him too. "I feel really horny." The words were whispered into the bedroom as though it was a massive secret that no one was allowed to know, even if it were only them in the room.

"Well..." Magnus grinned wide. "I better do something about that then shouldn't I? After all, I want to see you loose your mind when you orgasm." Magnus loved the blush brighten on Alec's cheeks in the pale lighting of his bedroom just as he groped Alec's backside, making him jump a little. "It is such a pleasure to watch."

"R-Really?"

"Yes really." Magnus pulled Alec down and pressed his lips against his once more, delighting in the answered kiss. When he drew his lips over to Alec's ear, sucking on his lobe for a few seconds once more, he decided to confess something else. "I'm desperate to cum inside you." He felt his sweet boyfriend shudder at his honesty and pulled away to gauge his reaction more closely. The blush was even brighter on Alec's cheeks, eyes wide but lust blown, and as much as Magnus wanted to grin at the display, maybe even tease a little, Alec was pulling away from him! "What? Where are you..." Magnus died off and seriously felt his dick harden the quickest it ever has as he sat up on his elbows when Alec turned his back to him and literally got on all fours! His heart was hammering in his chest, blinking several times to make sure this wasn't a dream and watched his pretty boy glance at him over his left shoulder, naughtily shaking his bum eagerly at him.

"Go ahead." Magnus thought he'd died and gone to heaven and was scrambling up on his knees, shuffling over to Alec who was still blushing prettily, clearly going on pure instinct right now as Magnus was absolutely certain his darling boyfriend still hadn't gotten the courage to do any actual research on the internet on everything they could be doing together. Not that it mattered right now, because Magnus was plenty surprised and plenty taken by the display as it was.

Placing his warm hands against Alec's hips, thumbs tracing circles into his soft skin, his very touch made Alec jolt, teeth sinking into his bottom lip and still looking heatedly back at him, eyes half lidded. Goodness if Alec could see himself in the mirror right now, he would have no option but to comment on just how downright sexy he looked.

"Magnus...please..." Alec's soft gravelly voice snapped him from his thoughts and started mentally kicking himself for not having any lube within easy reach, but when his eyes dropped to the bed, gazing at the pools of cum there and the remnants on his belly too, well it was the next best source as he smeared it over three of his fingers on his left hand before shifting them to Alec's backside, probing his twitching hole with one cum soaked finger.

The intrusion of course made Alec cringe, gasping at the discomfort, but Magnus was patient, an expert, and after several moments and fluid stroking, Alec was pushing back on the three fingers intruding his sensitive hole. Magnus crooked his fingers, listening to Alec gasp and he knew his sweet boyfriend was ready for his thick rock hard cock now.

Alec whimpered when Magnus' fingers were taken from him, hating the emptiness he felt, but it didn't last long when Magnus slid his cock effortlessly into his gaping hole. At the intrusion, the fullness of it all, Alec's shaking arms lost the will to keep him up and he face planted the comforter. The sudden change in his posture made Magnus moan louder since Alec's half tumble to the bed made him bow his back, surging his rear end right into Magnus' groin region which of course then shifted the angle of his cock, Alec moaning into the sheets when Magnus seemed to slide in even further if that were possible.

"You'll be the death of me Angel..." Magnus murmured as he took a firm grip of Alec's hips and began to ground his cock into Alec, making his boyfriend shudder and moan, teeth clamping down on the silken sheets, pretty much drooling on them and darkening the material. The mewling coming from Alec was a little high pitched every now and then, Magnus wondering if he was possibly hurting his boyfriend with his thrusting. "Do you want me to slow down?"

"N-No..." That one word had excitement bubbling in Magnus even more.

"Faster and harder perhaps?" Alec lost the ability to talk, instead moaning out a muffled 'ngaaah' response, pushing back onto Magnus' cock and the older man thoroughly took that as affirmation of his desire to increase his speed and the precision of his thrusts and was certain he might leave some bruises on Alec's hips as he gripped harder and began to pound into Alec.

"Ah... Haaa... AAAH!" Alec was already lost, not realising his own voice gained in volume until his eyes snapped open as Magnus was now leaning quite heavily over him, hips still rutting and gyrating into him, but his left hand was still holding up his weight away from his own body just a little whilst his right hand shifted towards his mouth.

"Shhh..." Magnus' hot breath against his neck made Alec shudder before he felt pressure against his lips. "Suck on them." That was a little surprising to Alec as he blinked in the pale lighting at two of Magnus' fingers at his mouth. He never questioned the man, only opened up his mouth as Magnus placed pressure on his tongue and then the next thing he knew he was sucking on them like his life depended on it whilst Magnus still rocked within him, his throbbing hole squeezing Magnus tight when he tried to leave his channel but then opened beautifully, greedily allowing him inside to fill him up just right.

Alec moaned around Magnus' fingers, eyes slipping closed once more when his ring finger joined in, widening his mouth as he was now filled with three fingers there and Magnus cock pounding in him down below. Alec was sure he was drooling by this stage and felt a full body shiver as Magnus suddenly stopped without warning. Alec let out a pitiful whine around Magnus' fingers, which he would surely blush over once he got to think about this evening in more detail later on, but nothing more could be thought about when Magnus' strength lifted him up, kneeling on the bed and surging his cock even further within him, impaling against his prostate whilst his back was flush against Magnus' chest.

Alec literally saw white, exploding instantly and moaning against Magnus' three fingers shoved into his mouth as spurts and spurts of white hot cum burst from his pulsing cock and, as promised, Magnus filled him up good.

They both fell onto the bed, Magnus toppling over Alec and slamming into his back, both still connected and Alec let out a slight whimper, extremely sensitive to any sudden movements, Magnus sinking right in to the hilt, though Alec truly wouldn't change any of this for the world and half realised that Magnus' fingers were no longer in his mouth and stretching his lips wide.

"Sorry Sweetheart..." Magnus breathlessly voiced, taking a few extra moments as his cock was still spurting cum into Alec's hole. After a few more moments and some rather deep breathing, Magnus finally eased out of Alec and flopped down beside his heavily panting boyfriend who unfortunately, this time, landed in his own cum, though right at this moment didn't seem to even care.

After several long moments of silence, it was Magnus that broke it with a chuckle, mind reeling about how all of this had started with him looking at a picture of the young man beside him and being captivated by his pretty blue eyes to right this moment, spending Christmas Eve with said man who was lying butt naked beside him. Who in there right mind would have pictured that happened, especially when last Christmas Eve Magnus had spent it with a total stranger.

Alec cracked an eye open to look at Magnus, his skin glowed with sweat and the room smelled like sandalwood, sugar and sex. A total Magnus combination and Alec was hooked. His hand went out, lazily fluttering his fingers up and down Magnus' spine since they were both lying sprawled on their stomachs. Warm brown-golden orbs fluttered open to look at him, Magnus' left hand coming up to draw over one of Alec's tattoos on his arm.

"How do you feel now?"

"That was... That was..." Alec really had no words. "God that was..."

"Amazing?" Magnus offered up and listened to Alec moan. He was thinking it was his answer to his question, but then it might also be for the fact he had sneakily drifted his fingers between Alec's butt cheeks, probing his sensitive hole and opening him up a little to expel his cum from his body.

"Magnus..."

"I'm just trying to help."

"Uh huh..." Magnus frowned when Alec slapped his hand away and observed him roll onto his side, though his frowning didn't last long when he got to look at his naked boyfriend which included his now slack cock. That cock which one day he would get between his lips once more. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking..." Magnus thought best not to go there, since Alec looked tired, and so was he, plus they did have a busy day tomorrow. "We should take a shower together, no funny business, change these sheets and then get some sleep."

"We've a busy day tomorrow." Alec mumbled as he let out a cute yawn.

"So, will you join me in the shower?"

"No funny business?"

"No funny business." Magnus reaffirmed.

"Ok..." Alec rolled off the bed, hissing a little at the ache in his lower body and headed for the bathroom first, Magnus grinning wide when Alec unconsciously placed his hand at his backside, cupping himself as though to capture his own cum expelling from his body. Magnus thought it best not to comment on that and stripped the sheets first, rolled them all into a ball, throwing it in the corner of the room and would pick a set of sheets with Alec once they got done having a lovely innocent shower together.

#

Back in bed, turns out Alec didn't want to get dressed, and Magnus was not complaining as they rolled under the black sheets, butt naked, and then Magnus pulled up the black and gold comforter, they seeming to be Alec's favourite set. Magnus pondered if it was because it was the set they had made love in for the first time.

"This is the best Christmas Eve ever." Alec mumbled tiredly and Magnus couldn't agree more as the both of them drifted off, hands reaching out for each others and fingers laced together, just as eyes slipped closed.

#

To be continued...


	21. Chapter 21

**Help Wanted**

**By Shin Sankai**

#

Authors Notes: Here is the conclusion for Festivities and Changes Ahead. Woohoo! Now, fair warning, this is pretty long and by the end of it I was having difficulty trying to finish it off. I also kept adding to other bits of it too, but alas, it is now done!

Since I split up this chapter, it of course has now bumped out the chapters by one more which means things are going to get rocky from Chapter 22. It was originally going to be chapter 21 but I hadn't planned on such a mammoth Christmas chapter so...yeah...

In here I of course have given Alec a whole bunch of different runes then some of his usual ones we know he has on his body, so just warning you there, since it does come into play in the bedroom during Christmas morning sex – because why not. That actually opens up the chapter, so if that's your thing, well Merry Christmas to you all! If its not your thing, scroll through and get to "a couple hours later" and read on from there. :D

Throughout the joyous festive day the Bane (and Alec) apartment is filled with guests and many, many surprises and changes ahead.

I hope you enjoy!

#

Chapter Twenty-One: Festivities and Changes Ahead - Part Two

#

(Christmas Day – before sunrise...)

Magnus woke from blissful slumber, being pulled from quite a lovely dream when he felt fluttery fingers gliding sensually over the sharpness of his bare hip and then that delightfully warm hand flattened out, seemingly unable to resist shifting over the gentle curve of right ass cheek.

"Alexander..." Magnus' voice was thick with slumber, the drawl of his boyfriend's name making the tender touch cease instantly, but that hand lay frozen against his hipbone, not ready to break all contact with him just yet. Magnus cracked his eyes open, moonlight still flooding through his glass windows, plus they still had the pale light from the bedside lamps which they hadn't turned off after their love making. "Its not even sunrise, why are you up?"

"Just thinking about stuff." Was Alec's whispered response. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Well, Magnus was up now so he stretched like a cat and then sat up, shifting onto his knees, a coy smile on his lips as Alec followed suit, though he was being a little more modest and placed the sheets around his naked self and trying very hard not to look at Magnus' fully naked body in the pale lighting in room. To Alec, he was just so...distracting.

"Too much going on in that head of yours?"

"I guess... I've a lot to do today."

"You know Christmas is meant to be fun, not a chore, right?"

"It will be fun. I get to cook and I'll be with you, the kids and my siblings." Alec gulped down the sudden lump in his throat when his skin pimpled at Magnus' tender touch as he glided his hand down his arm before interlocking their hands. It made him tingle all over.

"We don't need you collapsing before we enjoy all the festivities on offer Alexander." Alec couldn't help but lick his lips when Magnus' other hand came up to hold his chin between his thumb and index finger, tilting it ever so slightly as Magnus leaned in.

"What... What do you have in mind to get me to go back to sleep then?" He could make out the curve on Magnus' lips before he lost sight of them because he was mesmerised by brown-golden orbs.

"Oh, many, many things my darling." Alec barely had a chance to blink before Magnus stole the very breath out of him. There was no urgency in the kiss, though excitement bubbled within Alec's stomach. Magnus continued on his lazy course, kissing him slow and sweet, gentle and languid, and Alec could have kept kissing Magnus for hours like that, lost in the sensual feel of his boyfriend's lips curving over his own, ever now and then Magnus' tongue snaking inside, but nothing truly heated which is perhaps why it was firing Alec up as it was. A sigh bubbled up from Alec, taking in a deep breath of Magnus' unique sandalwood and sugary scent as the lip-lock ceased. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes..." Alec breathlessly muttered, going pliant as Magnus hands were on his body, manoeuvring him at will as Alec went willingly, though he did snap his eyes open to realise Magnus hadn't gone back to showering him in his sensual kisses and that is when he noticed he was now facing the headboard.

"Stay just as you are." Magnus sultrily ordered from behind Alec, looking his pretty boy up and down, as Alec sat back on his hunches, kneeling there in the middle of the bed but close to the headboard, shoulders broad and back rigid. His body was perfection to Magnus, narrowing to a trim muscular waist with defined abs that made Magnus lick his lips just thinking about it. Then there were those strong muscular thighs which Alec's hands were clenched against, Magnus relaly wanting to caress, but then there was also the soft delicious curve of his boyfriend's ass too. Alec was a sculptured artwork that Magnus desired with all his being to caress every inch of him and by default he would start with his back, it being what was close to his kneeling form. "Alexander..."

"Y-Yes?" He shuddered as Magnus' warm breath fanned over his skin, caressing his lower back region in fact, just at the top of his right butt cheek. Experienced hands made him shudder as Magnus started from his shoulders and caressed down his back, over the curve of his hips and then held firm there, urging him not to move even though Alec really wanted to as he licked his dry lips.

"This tattoo here..." Alec let out a tiny gasp when Magnus' tongue began to trace the pattern of it. "What does it mean?"

"Um... Um..." Alec knew he was already blushing and quickly bit down on his bottom lip to stop himself from letting out a whimper when Magnus' tongue left his skin, almost wanting him to go back to caressing him that way, but he felt his body ease when Magnus' lips came up to kiss the top of his shoulder before locking his smouldering gaze on him, having turned his head to look at him. "Um, its...its...flexibility." He knew his cheeks darkened at the grin forming on Magnus' lips once that word sunk home.

"Well... I like it very much indeed." Alec gulped down the lump in his throat, trying with all his might not to shudder as Magnus right hand was now down there tracing patterns over the tattoo. "Shall I explore more? I'm very eager to know what the others mean too." Alec's stomach muscles fluttered as Magnus' dainty skilled fingers traced his abdomen.

"What about that one?" Magnus sucked against Alec's skin.

"A-Agility..."

"And this one?" Magnus murmured as his hand drifted over to Alec's left side of his abdomen area, index finger circling the tattoo there whilst his lips continued to pepper kisses against his shoulder and neck region.

"P-P-Parabatai..."

"Hmm..." Magnus hummed, drifting his kisses over to Alec's other shoulder, not wanting to make it feel neglected in any way. "What does that mean?"

"U-Um, its like friendship. A... A deep bond between brothers...and stuff. Ja-Jace has one too. We got it together. Haaaah!" Alec's body was becoming super sensitised by Magnus' kisses and caresses with his mouth and tongue, never mind how hot his skin felt when his boyfriend's fingers danced tenderly and eagerly over his skin. Alec was certain he was slowly losing his mind in all seriousness, finding it hard to string words together as Magnus' hands traced all over his flushed body, down to his backside, drifting in front to caress down his quivering thighs which Alec unconsciously parted wider for him, possibly even hoping he would caress something else. Magnus was just all around him, his scent consuming him and Alec knew he was done for. This is what he wanted. All of Magnus' attention on him and him alone. No one could take this moment away from him.

"I noticed you have quite a few spaces vacant. Thinking of getting some others?"

"Ma-Maybe..."

"Like...perhaps...one here?" Alec was biting his lower lip as Magnus' fingers pinched his nipple before tracing over his bare taut skin where his heart lay thundering beneath.

"Y-Yes..."

"Hmm..." Magnus' fingers didn't linger, both hands fluttering down Alec's quivering sides before once more gripping his hips firmly. Magnus totally enjoyed the guttural groan bursting from Alec's lips when he swiped his tongue from the dip in Alec's lower back all the way up his spine to the back of his neck where he nipped at the flesh making his darling boyfriend jolt at the sensation. "What is this one?"

"St-Strength..." Magnus continued on his merry way, happy to tease and happy to play as he made Alec moan, groan and gasp out other tattoos on his skin such as calm anger, fortitude, expectation, stealth, trust, knowledge and angelic power. Magnus liked that one, since he was with quite the pretty and very naked angel in his mind. However if he was being brutally honest, he liked all the tattoos against his boyfriend's deliciously pale skin. "And these two?"

"E-Endurance and...st-stamina..." Alec let out a moan when Magnus' fingers ghosted over his hardened cock, a tiny bit of pre-cum oozing out of the tip.

"Well... We'll need to work on those ones my darling."

"Are you..." Alec licked his parched lips. "Are you...dissatisfied?" The room went deftly quiet, Alec even surprised at himself when he asked in such a soft, shaky voice, vulnerability there to be seen and heard and yet praying to the angel or angels that Magnus would say no.

"Alexander..." His blue eyes had been squeezed shut, mortified when those words registered in his brain, though he felt his head being turned once more to look over his shoulder at Magnus who was flush up against him. He was having trouble concentrating when his beautiful boyfriend's long thick cock was now flush against his lower back region. So, you know, good reason and all. "Darling, will you look at me?" Alec cracked his eyes open. "You know I am only teasing you about that right?" Magnus caressed Alec's jawline with a thumb. "Everything is very new to you, I know this, so there will be times when you cannot hold it in." Alec blushed red. "I am fine with that by the way. I love watching you climax. It tells me I am being a good partner to you."

"B-But am I being a good partner to you?"

"Oh darling of course you are."

"B-But I can't... I don't know..."

"Shhhh..." Magnus tilted his head, leaning forward and pressed his lips to Alec's, adoring the tiny sigh that escaped from his inexperienced boyfriend. "Give yourself time. When you are ready to explore more, I'll be here waiting."

"Magnus..." Alec's eyes fluttered back open to see that rather sexy coy smile on Magnus' pink plump lips.

"Now, may I get back to worshipping this body of yours?" Magnus delighted in Alec's fiery red blush, all the way up to his ears and spreading down his torso. His pouting lips dropped open and his eyes glazed over. Magnus couldn't help but wrap his left arm around Alec's waist, holding him flush against his warm naked body and swooped in to steal his lips once more, only this time he slipped his tongue into Alec's mouth, adoring the groan and the way Alec's left arm wrapped over his whilst his right shot up and clenched the top of the headboard, keeping Alec upright on his trembling knees.

Magnus was quick to trace his fingers of his right hand over Alec's right arm before shifting it so his forearm lay across the flat expanse of the top of the headboard and in turn made Alec lean forward a bit more, which of course garnered another groan from his darling boyfriend as it pushed Alec's backside out more and into Magnus groin area and slid Magnus very hard cock between his cheeks, dribbling with his own pre-cum. No one turned Magnus on like this blue eyed beauty did. Alec gasped aloud, breaking the intense lip-lock as he seemed to forget how to breath through his nose.

"Oh god..." On instinct Alec placed his left arm over his right and rested his forehead on his folded arms, his back arching and popping out his perky backside to Magnus even more, earning a groan of appreciation from him as Alec became all willing and accommodating just for him in this new position.

"Alexander... You are just the embodiment of innocence and sin. What a breathtaking Christmas present to me." Magnus slurred, almost drunk on the man and they hadn't even really done much except him stroking Alec's flushed skin and tonguing his tattoos!

Magnus was about to change that right now as he began to move, grinding his cock between Alec's cheeks and loving the fact that it did not take long for the younger man to start grinding his hips back into him either, wanting more pressure, more friction, more everything between them. Magnus wasn't even in his darling boyfriend and he felt his stomach muscles coil. He needed to get himself under control, to ward off an impending eruption as he just wasn't ready to let go just yet. He wanted...needed...to see Alec orgasm first. It was so very hot and spired him on a little as he took firm hold of Alec's hips, bringing his grinding to a halt, Alec whimpering when he slowed right down, taking control once more.

"Ah, haaaaaaaa... Magnus... Magnus... Please..." Alec's moans into his forearm were fuel to Magnus' ego.

"Come for me Angel." Alec gasped, eyes snapping open as his head tilted back, a silent scream to the ceiling as he suddenly exploded! He'd been so lost in his continuous and rather sexy images of just what Magnus could be doing to him with that cock, wondering how he was going to ask the man to hurry up and get inside him, when he had suddenly heard Magnus' sultry demand right at his ear and was not prepared for it at all!

Alec panted heavily, shudders rippling through his body. His eyes were hazy as he came back down from their 'explosive' continuation of last night, though he immediately felt a frown on his lips as he noticed one glaring thing as he gazed back over his shoulder at Magnus, eyes drifting down as he squinted in the pale lighting to see just how rock hard Magnus still was. He knew it then. Only he had come. Alec lifted his pouting face and eyes back up to Magnus.

"You didn't..." He couldn't finish as Magnus stretched up, pretty much lying over his back, heated skin on skin contact, which of course made Alec shudder just as Magnus pressed his lips lightly to his own. Yes it may have made Alec feel all soft and fluffy, gooey on the inside, as all kisses Magnus gave him did that to him after sex, but disappointment churned within his belly. "Why only me?"

"As I said Alexander, I enjoy watching you. Sometimes for me, just that is almost better then coming." Alec's cheeks warmed at Magnus' soft confession. "You have no idea how turned on I am at seeing you freely let go of yourself. Living in that moment. It is truly a beautiful sight."

"Not fair..." Alec mumbled to himself, completely swept away at how little inexperienced him made Magnus feel and yet for Alec, it wasn't enough. Yes he was overjoyed, who wouldn't be at being able to satisfy this very sexy and experienced man in some way, but still, for Alec, it wasn't enough!

A sudden determination overtook Alec, a boldness so strong within him that perhaps Alec wasn't even fully aware of what he was doing and Magnus definitely was not expecting it at all either. With quick and precise movements, Alec threw out his left hand, suddenly gripping hold of Magnus rock hard cock, smearing his pre-cum all over it and without even a second thought Alec backed himself onto Magnus' cock! Completely impaling himself!

"ALEC!" Magnus shouted, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as his own voice went up in volume, both in arousal and pure bloody shock! He hoped he had not roused his children from slumber when the sun hadn't even risen yet since it was still pitch black outside. He had no idea that his boyfriend was going to do that and literally blew the fuck out of his mind, catching himself from exploding in his partner at the sudden and rather abrupt movement, plus the warmth and extreme tightness of his hole too.

"Shit..." Alec grunted out, pain surging up his spine and pulsing in his brain when he had basically just felt like he had literally split himself open to get Magnus' fat cock desperately in him. Tears prickled at the comer of his eyes and he trembled at his own stupidity. He felt hands on his hips, a whine bubbling up when Magnus eased out of him. "Nooooo..." Alec groaned out pitifully as his left hand shot out behind him, trying to grab at Magnus' left hip region, trying to pull him back towards him, trying to get Magnus back in him, even if it had hurt like hell. "I want... I want..." Alec's cheeks were flushed, eyes dazed and lust blown once more. His heart thundered in his chest as he was trying to make sense of his erratic emotions. He wanted to be filled with Magnus so badly that he never gave a single thought to needing to be prepared, stretched open, Magnus' soft gentle voice from when they had first had sex together, telling him how important it was and to communicate to each other as well. He failed at abiding by either rule. He just wanted Magnus to fill good like him.

"Shhh..." Magnus murmured as he pressed a kiss to the back of Alec's neck once more, hands rubbing circles into his hips, then shifting one to his lower back, hoping his ministrations would ease the pain Alec put upon himself. When he felt Alec's tense body soften, he knew now was the time and very carefully, slowly, he slide inside this time. Alec sighed at the fullness. "I don't want you to hurt yourself again Alexander." Magnus murmured against his shoulder and let out a gasp when Alec didn't seem to be listening to him at all as he thrust back on his cock once more!

"Oooooooooh..." Alec moaned aloud as he was becoming quite bold (and probably desperate) in the early hours of the morning as he rocked back onto Magnus' engorged cock, ridding himself of the pain he previously felt and was now burning with pure desire. "So good..." That praise just boosted Magnus' ego again.

"Alec..." Magnus' voice was almost a growl, like a warning not to bait him when he was certain Alec would still be quite sensitive thanks to his earlier impalement, however, this was Christmas and even with the slight burn he was feeling, Alec wanted to give a little something to Magnus and therefore, without over thinking things, he took firm hold of the headboard and began quickly rocking himself on and off Magnus' fully erect cock.

"I want... Want you to... I want to see you cum too. Want to feel it..." Alec gasped out as he rode Magnus harder and faster, sinking his teeth into his own bicep as he was watching Magnus through half lidded eyes over his shoulder and trying ever so hard not to scream the damn apartment down.

"Alexander..." Magnus was literally dumbstruck though quickly gripped Alec's hips, a look flashing between them which seemed to give Magnus some freedom to up the tempo even more, so he did, pounding thoroughly into Alec's ass.

"Ah... Ah... Ah...Aaaaaah..." Those grunts and groans being gasped into Alec's flexing bicep had quite the power over Magnus as he sawed fluently within Alec's twitching hole. "C-Come for me Magnus." The stutter and yet the sultry drawl, the desperation in Alec's voice had Magnus winding his arms around his boyfriend's waist, rocking his cock thoroughly into Alec and making a point to hit his over sensitive prostate dead on.

Both men wasted no time setting this hard and fast pace, both living in the moment of listening to their grunts and moans, Alec's eyes finally drifting closed as his hole clamped down on Magnus' thick cock, his face flushing as a needy drawl bubbled up, begging for release. Alec was seriously over sensitive now as his head tilted back, a quick shout echoed to the ceiling as cum spurted over the sheets, pillows and headboard before Magnus finally joined him, filling him up nicely and making a satisfied moan bubble within Alec when he felt Magnus' seed bursting within him over and over again before it actually started leaking out at the same time. It made him shudder through the aftershocks as Magnus, still thrusting through his orgasm, began to slow down. Alec had no idea why he always felt so nice and full like this? So content with Magnus pulsing within him and his cum filling him.

Alec moaned at the ache in his hips, the pounding of his backside and the ooze of cum slipping down his trembling thighs as Magnus gently pulled out. Alec was sure he was going to ache for days now, but it was so worth it. Intimacy with Magnus was mind blowing. Something Alec was more then happy to experience again and again.

"Sweetheart..." Magnus' voice seemed barely above a whisper, though Alec couldn't be sure as he was still coming down from his high. What he vaguely felt was Magnus directing him down to the bed, he pretty much collapsing in a heap and harsh breaths mingled in the quiet of the room. "Your stamina tattoo came in very handy last night and this morning." Magnus grinned when Alec snorted a tired laugh, fondly observing those pretty blue eyes drift closed.

Magnus wasn't far behind Alec, falling back into slumber, both spent and thoroughly satisfied.

#

(Christmas Day – a couple hours later...)

Nudging was pulling Magnus from his deep sleep, a tiny snort escaping his lips as he licked them before turning over, trying to get away from the hand that was poking him. He was warm and cosy, so why was this terrible person trying to wake him?

"Magnus, come on..." His half asleep brain knew that deep gentle voice belonged to his sweet boyfriend. His sweet boyfriend who last night and earlier this morning had really blown his very mind with his eagerness and his desperation to have him buried within him. Magnus shifted onto his side, one hand under the comforter to palm at his half erection, trying to will it away. "Magnus..." Eyelids fluttered just as his lips turned up at the corners as Alec began to kiss him like he used to kiss him in the mornings, but had been lapsing thanks to the gallery. Soft lips pressed at his forehead, to his cheeks and then deviated from the norm and pecked him cutely on the nose before softly making his deep brown-golden orbs flutter open when grinning lips fell over his own. "Its time to get up sleepyhead."

"But I like being naked with you." Magnus mumbled, hands coming up to brush over his face and get the sleep from his eyes before he silently blinked at Alec who was actually sitting on the edge of the bed. "Why aren't you naked with me?" Alec rolled his eyes at Magnus' ridiculous pouting face.

He had actually been up for over an hour now. He couldn't just lie in bed, even though he did do that for the first fifteen minutes, just gazing openly at Magnus in slumber, his left hand going out to tuck a stray strand of hair behind his ear. Truthfully, Alec's body ached all over, especially his backside, but he used some of that numbing cream Magnus had after he took a nice long shower to ease all his muscles and thoroughly cleaned himself out too, even if he blushed whilst doing it. He felt weird doing it himself and much preferred Magnus' long slender fingers rather then his own fumbling ones. After that Alec used Magnus' shower gel and sandalwood shampoo, towelling off and came out of the bathroom smelling like his boyfriend and dressed in comfortable black jeans, not too tight and not too loose and then don a navy tank and a black sweater. His hair was still damp and scruffy, just like Magnus liked it. Though Alec liked it this way too. Combing it and styling it looked weird.

"I'm not so sure you want the kids to see us like that. I definitely don't, so I took my shower first." Magnus clucked his tongue, like he were disappointed that Alec had showered without him. "I had to get up before the kids to sort out the surprise I have for them this morning."

"Oh?"

"You'll find out what it is when you get out of bed."

"Hmm..." Magnus grinned when Alec picked up one of his hands, pressing kisses into his palm.

"Please, please, please?"

"Well alright, but only because you asked me so sweetly." Alec's cheeks warmed instantly when Magnus threw off the comforter and he got up, lithe, taut and very naked golden-bronze skin on full view. Alec licked his lips as Magnus eased himself effortless into clean underwear and then placed on the black and gold silk pyjama bottoms. Alec rose from the bed, moving around to the other side to where Magnus had thrown the matching robe and could feel the man's eyes following him. "Is it wrong if I want to place a lock on the door so the kids cannot burst in and muck up my opportunity to ravish you over my desk, or the side of the bed, your teeth sinking into a pillow to muffle your screams or even into your own hand, or have my wicked way with you in the bathroom, or up against the wall, or on the window seat or how we did it last night and earlier this morning again and again and..." Alec went bright red in the face as he threw a cushion at Magnus to shut him up, listening to his laughter. By the angel he had such an embarrassing boyfriend, even if those very thoughts set his body on fire, but Magnus did not need to know that!

"Shut up and put your robe on." Alec mumbled as he picked it up and threw it at Magnus' widely grinning and very smug face. Perhaps he had wanted him to blush tomato red this morning, which of course he had. Technically now was the third time, because Alec had blushed up a storm cleaning himself up and then blushed even more when he recalled how he was last night and early this morning. For a split second Alec thought Magnus would awaken appalled by his behaviour. He wasn't sure why he felt that way, but negativity had been such a massive part of Alec's life for pretty much his first 18 years. It was a hard thought to break, but his shoulders did ease when he realised that Magnus held no ill feelings toward him at all. Apparently Magnus was more transfixed then ever before, Alec feeling those warm brown-golden orbs drifting over him, a lazy smile falling upon Magnus plump pink lips. He truly was dying to know what the man was thinking but kind of felt a bit giddy about not knowing to, though knowing it had to be good because even if he had slightly injured himself earlier this morning, Magnus seemed to be turned on by him at the same time. Alec had never felt good about himself then he did right now, shocking and yet pleasing Magnus at the same time, even if his cheeks were blushing brightly.

Alec silently watched as Magnus slipped into his robe, just tying it loosely closed as it still gapped in the front nicely and then he slipped his bare feet into a pair of plain black slippers just as the two of them listened to squeals of delight and tiny feet go thudding down the hallway and into the living room and no doubt right over to the Christmas tree.

"I guess that is our queue." Magnus mumbled as he placed his hand on the doorknob, however Magnus was unable to open the bedroom door when Alec placed his warm soft hand gently over his. Brown-golden orbs met sparkling blue ones which seemed a little fidgety and almost couldn't meet his gaze for long periods of time. It was cute.

"Its not wrong." Alec's whispered, chewing on his bottom lip as he waited for his words to finally sink home to Magnus. It took a little longer then Alec thought it would, but then Magnus did still seem half asleep and he hadn't had a strong cup of coffee yet. The minute it did finally sink in, Magnus' lips shifted into a massive smile, probably even imagining all those very delicious scenes in his head right then and there.

"Noted Pretty Boy. I shall look into that lock for us." Magnus sultrily murmured as he finally pried the door open.

"Magnus..." Brown-golden orbs shifted to look back at Alec as there almost seemed to be a certain glow about him, like his sweet 'I like you' confession had been weighing on him for who knows how long and yet now that it was voiced, and reciprocated, he seemed all the more lighter, freer even. Then there was the wonderful and surprising sex they had too, even if it were a little shocking of what Alec had done to himself. Though Magnus was definitely a fan of everything and watched the most sweetest and cutest smile grace Alec's lips. "Merry Christmas Magnus." A pink blush graced his cheeks at his gentle warm greeting.

"Oh!" Magnus felt like a bit of an idiot when he now realised he hadn't even greeted Alec this morning and suddenly remembered that this was Alec's first Christmas with an actual boyfriend too! "Merry Christmas Alexander." Magnus glided an arm around Alec's waist and pulled him close, thoroughly giving him a wonderful morning kiss, even if one of them had bad breath.

"Wow..." Alec couldn't help but murmur and licked his lips in appreciation which of course made Magnus smile even more. He always enjoyed Alec's praises. Magnus swiped up a mint from a tiny bowl on his desk and popped it into his mouth, grabbing hold of Alec's hand as they finally left the confines of the bedroom and headed into the living room, Magnus' head tilting in slight confusion as his children were gazing at the tree but not a single present had been ripped open.

"Merry Christmas my darlings." Massive smiles were Magnus' rewards along with cuddles before pouting faces gazed up at Alec.

"Allie, why can't we open presents?" It was then Magnus took note of the large note stuck to the tree in block letters of "CANNOT OPEN PRESENTS" and wondered just what his boyfriend was doing to his children this fine Christmas morning. Every other Christmas they were up before Magnus and had pretty much ripped through all their presents before he even made himself a coffee. This Christmas was a lot different then their usual traditions.

"Presents cannot be opened without Christmas greetings and cuddles. You gave your Papa some, but what about me?" Magnus grinned as his children launched themselves into Alec's arms as he was squatting down.

"Now can we open presents?" Madzie piped up, big brown-golden eyes pouting up at him, her little brothers following suit. They were so good at that look.

"Not the ones under the tree." Their adorable faces fell once more. "I had a word with Santa last night and there might be some hidden around the living room." The kids mouths dropped open. "He was very kind in helping me pick out presents for the three of you so..." A sudden knock at the door broke Alec from his little speech and shifted his gaze to Magnus. "Is that..."

"He said he was going to be early because of his flight out." It was currently 7am.

"Did you tell..." Alec gestured to the fidgety kids standing in front of him, still adorably dressed in their pyjamas, socks on their feet and complete with bed hair.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Alec nodded his head as Magnus went to answer the door.

"Why don't you go see who that is with your Papa?"

"But presents..."

"Presents will come soon alright?" He watched them pout but they shuffled off as requested of them and were standing a little bit behind their father as Magnus opened the door with a flourish (as per usual) and stepped aside, allowing his babies to see their visitor.

"GRANDPA!" They adorably shouted, Asmodeus placing down his bags and opened up his arms as his darling grandchildren jumped into his embrace.

"Merry Christmas my darlings."

"Merry Christmas!" The kids chimed back.

"Is grandpa our surprise from Papa?" Raphael shifted his eyes to look up at Magnus.

"He's one of many surprises today. Do you like it?"

"Mm!" His three cherubs grinned and nodded, diving back into their grandfathers arms before Asmodeus coaxed them into letting go so he could actually come inside. He picked up his bags, placing them off to the side and Magnus closed the door.

"Hello."

"Hello."

"Grandpa come see our tree!" Madzie interrupted the awkwardness which both men were grateful for as she took hold of Asmodeus' hand and started pulling him towards their glittery and sparkly tree.

"Alec." Asmodeus gave a nod as he walked past, his other two grandchildren hot on his heels.

"Mr Bane." Alec returned it with one of his own, waiting for the man to pass him before he smiled over at Magnus as he came to stand beside him, his hand slipping into his to give it a squeeze before he went off to make coffee for them.

"Isn't it pretty?" Madzie beamed up at the older man.

"It is very beautiful." However Asmodeus was not looking at the entire tree. Instead his gaze was stuck on the star at the top of the tree. They star that his young son had picked out for their Christmas tree and their first Christmas together. They had used it for Magnus' second Christmas with him, but then things went downhill, but Asmodeus still felt a calmness surround him at seeing the familiar star that did bring back a pleasant memory to try and drown out the horrible ones. Finally his gaze shifted. "What is with the note?"

"Allie won't let us open presents." Max pouted once more and Asmodeus arched an eyebrow.

"Now Maxi, remember I said just not those presents under the tree. Not just yet alright?" He got a tiny nod from the frowning youngster. "However, just as I said earlier, Santa and I had a talk and we wanted to make this morning a little different for the three of you this year, maybe even have a little fun, so he and I thought about playing a game."

"A game?" The kids piped up whilst Asmodeus shifted over to the dining table, taking a seat on the opposite side of it to where Magnus stood, placing down a pot of tea and a single teacup. It being pushed in his direction.

"Its green tea."

"You remember?" There was a hint of surprise in Asmodeus' voice as he watched his son shrug his shoulders before heading back into the kitchen to comeback with two mugs, one black and the other had milk in it.

"What kind of game Xanda?" Raphael piped up, eyes twinkling like his siblings at the excitement of playing a game.

"You have to solve the clues Santa and I left in order to find your presents."

"What's the first clue?" Max questioned.

"You'll have to find it."

"How Alec?"

"Santa told me to tell you that the first clue is attached to something tiny and fluffy."

"Chairman!" The children squealed, big innocent eyes peered about trying to find their adorable pet. A tiny meow shifted all eyes as he was twisting around Asmodeus' ankle before sitting down to peer up at Magnus' adorable cherubs.

"Ah uh..." Alec piped up as Madzie was about to pull the folded up note which was tucked under Chairman's light blue and gold collar. "Don't you think you should wish Chairman Meow a Merry Christmas and give him a pat before starting the game?" Magnus grinned into his coffee as his darling children did just that before Madzie pulled the note from Chairman's collar and unfolded it whilst their tiny cat headed off to his bed, to snuggle in its warmth and maybe bat a paw at a couple new toys nearby.

"What we sit on." Madzie read aloud.

"Bean bags!" "The settee!" "The lounge!" All three piped up at the same time. The kids split up instantly, Max heading for the settee, Raphael to the bean bags and Madzie to the lounge.

"I found candy canes!" Max piped up as he held a festive bag filled with the sugary candy, a giggle bubbling merrily.

"I found cookies!" Raphael piped up, equally happy and excited about his find as he too held it up. They were in their own festive bag, tied with a red and green ribbon and inside the bag contained six star shaped sugar cookies. Along with the kids presents hidden in the apartment, in the main living space, Alec had also taken liberty to hide bags of candy, chocolate and cookies, a bag each for them and knew they would find them all as well as their hidden presents.

"I found chocolate!" Madzie piped up as she was still pulling cushions out the way to see if there was anything more aside from the bag of chocolate elves. "Oh!" She let out a gasp as beneath the mountain of cushions there lay a present in Christmas themed wrapping paper. "I found it! I found a present!" She shouted and her brother's came running. Madzie turned it over. "Its got my name on it."

"Open it up Madz!" The boys voiced in excitement, watching their big sister rip apart the wrapping and what was contained inside was a big stuffed unicorn plush. A squeal echoed through the living room as Madzie hugged it adorably, swishing from side to side.

"I love it! Its so cute and fluffy!" She giggled in pure delight. "I'm going to name her Alec!" A chuckle bubbled up from Magnus' lips, trying to conceal it with drinking more of his coffee as Alec was standing by the dining table drinking his own, but choked a little when Madzie had proclaimed what she was going to call the girl unicorn she now owned. Alec quickly gave Magnus a narrowed look, silencing him from any further teasing. The unicorn plush was pretty much half Madzie's size and she was definitely going to be using it like a big comfort pillow every night.

"I think there might be something else in your present Sweet Pea." Alec mumbled as he watched the youngster peer back into the wrapping, Unicorn-Alec tucked under her arm by the neck and her wide brown-golden orbs gazed down at a box.

"Papa, Alec got me a camera as well!" Madzie squealed as she lifted the box up as it was a red instant polaroid camera. "There's a note on it."

"What's it say?" Raph and Max asked their sister, giddy with excitement as they knew their presents were around here somewhere.

"What is leafy and green?"

"Plants!" The kids screeched and scattered as Magnus had a few indoor plants. This time Madzie found a bag of candy cane, Max found star shaped cookies and Raphael found snowman chocolates along with...

"I found a present too!" The youngster was soon joined by his siblings and then he turned it over, noticing his name on it. Just like Madzie he ripped into it with gusto, mouth agape as he gazed inside. "BATMAN!" Raphael pulled the figurine box from the wrapping paper. "Look Papa, Xanda got me Batman!" He waved the boxed figurine in the air.

"Aren't you a lucky boy."

"Yep!" He beamed an adorable smile.

"I think you also got something else too." Magnus called out, grinning once more into his mug of coffee, finishing it off as he watched pure delight bubbling up from his children as they were experiencing their first ever Christmas treasure hunt. It truly was the sweetest idea Magnus had ever heard of anyone thinking up and doing for his children. He would have to remember to thank his darling boyfriend in private later and also remember this for next year too since they seemed to be enjoying it so much. Perhaps this could be a new trend for his adorable brood, treasure hunts on other holidays or celebrations, like Easter and their birthdays.

"I got a camera like Madz!" Raphael's was black in colour.

"Is there another hidden clue on your present Raph?" Alec softly asked and Max, the impatient darling that he was, yanked the box the camera was in from his brother's hands, ignoring his gripe as he turned it over to see a note taped there. He pulled it off and opened it up.

"What sparkles?" All three voiced in unison.

"Papa!" Max yelled, not even waiting for his siblings as he went rushing over to his father. He pat urgently against Magnus' thigh, making him swivel in his seat to face his eager son. "Papa you have my present?" Max placed out his left hand, pleased as punch he had figured out the clue and waited expectantly for his reward.

"I don't Maxi." Alec, Magnus and Asmodeus watched the youngster furrow his eyebrows whilst gazing up at his father and trying to comprehend the negative response.

"You have to have it Papa. You sparkle." Magnus grinned wide at his child's reasoning before being subjected to Max's adorable stubbornness as he was ordered to stand up, the youngster walking around him in circles and lifting up his black and gold silk robe to look under it as though Magnus had somehow attached his present on his person. Max pouted up at his beloved father. "You have to have it Papa." The bottom lip jutted out and Magnus shifted his gaze over to Alec's grinning lips. He was finding it hard not to laugh aloud, but then knew that would upset the four year old so kept it at bay.

"Maxi, there are other things that sparkle."

"Nah uh... Only Papa does." Big brown-golden orbs looked up at Alec.

"But something else has to sparkle because your Papa doesn't have anything on him." Magnus watched Alec's eyes flicker towards the door, he shifting his gaze in that direction and took notice of the bejewelled vase near a bookshelf to the left of the front door. It was a pretty big vase, taller then his daughter and his sharp eyes could make out the present poking out from between it and the side of the bookshelf.

"Max," Magnus shifted his gaze to his father. "Come here my darling." Asmodeus waved his hand and his pouting grandson came to stand before him. Asmodeus quickly picked him up, settling him in his lap as he cuddled him in his arms. "I know your Papa is sparkly, but there has to be something else here that sparkles too. After all, isn't the tinsel on the tree sparkly?" Max tilted his head, pondering on that. "I know, what about that big pot in my home near the windows with all the different coloured glass on it?" Max looked up at his grandfather. "What happens to it when the sun touches it?"

"Oh! It sparkles!" Max wriggled in Asmodeus' embrace until he broke free and was back on his own feet. "Madz, Raph, help me find what sparkles so I can have a present too!" Max whined adorably as he rushed back over to the fireplace as Raphael had found another bag of candy canes before darting over to his sister who had been near the TV cabinet and near the silver glittery elephant statue and had found another bag of star shaped cookies. It was insanely adorable how Max bobbed and weaved and crawled around the furniture with no luck. Raph by this stage had pretty much given up on looking, forgetting to assist his twin since he was trying to break into the box keeping his Batman figurine out of his grasp.

"Max, I think I found something!" Madzie was over near the bejewelled vase and Max popped up his head, tiny legs rushing past the three adults as he giggled in glee, arms above his head in sheer delight, rushing towards his sister.

"What, what, what?" Max found a bag of reindeer chocolates on the lowest shelf of the bookcase and then finally took notice of the wrapped parcel and pulled it carefully out. Alec by this stage was sitting down in one of the lounge chairs, a pouting Raphael demanding he help him open up the box with Batman in it as it was taped shut on all sides. He opened up the drawer under the coffee table, pulled out some scissors and cut the tape, handing the box back to Raphael who took mere seconds to destroy it and pulled his present out just as paper was flying about over near the bejewelled vase.

"ALLIE GOT ME SUPERMAN!" Max shouted. Mac held it above his head so everyone could see.

"AND A CAMERA TOO! ITS BLUE!" Madzie joined in the shouting, picking it up and holding it above her own head as well.

"Goodness, the three of you are very lucky. What do you say to Alexander?" Magnus grinned as Raphael was closest so he got to hug Alec first before his one on one cuddling was interrupted by Madzie and Max running over and launching themselves into Alec's lap, he chuckling at their overzealous hugs and lapped it up. Magnus finally got up from his seat, shifting over to Alec as he brushed his fingers through his messy hair, watching his widely smiling boyfriend tilt his head back to look up at him. Magnus truly couldn't help it when he bent down and pressed his lips to Alec's forehead. "Thank you for spoiling them Sweetheart." Alec immediately blushed, since it was in front of Asmodeus and in the end all he could muster right now was a jerked nod of the head. "Are the three of you going to clean up your mess whilst I get some breakfast organised?"

"You can open up the presents I bought for you until breakfast is ready as well." Asmodeus got up from his seat and moved back over to the bags he left near the front door and brought three bags over, one was pink and two were blue. Whilst Magnus wanted to go and make a light breakfast for the kids, he was actually interested in what his father bought his children as well. He wasn't expecting him to get them anything. Usually he opted to send cards with money in it and Magnus would place it into their bank accounts without letting them know, building up their trust funds for when they were older, but this year he had purchased actual presents they could touch and enjoy with their own hands.

"Stay," Magnus' gaze locked with Alec's warm blue eyes. "I'll get out the Cocoa Krispies as a treat today since we don't need a big breakfast as we'll be eating a lot from lunchtime onwards." Magnus gave a grin as he sat down on the lounge with his children around him as they opened up their bags to peer inside.

"I mostly went for practical items." Asmodeus admitted, since he really didn't have a lot of time to organise gifts after receiving the invite from Magnus to come over. In Madzie's bag there were fairytale books, glittery pens, notebooks, a unicorn pencil case along with a matching stationary set. There were cute hair-bands with bows and fake jewels and some colouring in books and pencils and also a cute little dress covered in cats and another with unicorns. The boys pretty much got the same things, but in varying marvel characters and each receiving a couple of tops with their favourite which of course was Batman and Superman. Instead of getting hair-bands, since they were boys, they each received a Yankees baseball hat. It was Asmodeus favourite team and he had gotten Magnus a cap when he was a boy, but it was boxed up in his home, though Asmodeus didn't believe his son would remember that.

"What do you say to grandpa?" Magnus felt pretty touched at the thought that went into the presents and Asmodeus was thankful he had George with him to make his purchases reasonable and not over the top as he almost bought out the damn store for his three grandchildren.

"Thank you grandpa!" Bags were placed down and cuddling ensued once more.

"Would everyone like some breakfast?" Cereal, toast and fruit were on offer and Asmodeus, whilst biting into some jam on toast and accepting a refill of green tea, remained quiet as he observed both Magnus and Alec potter around each other, hands touching every now and then as they showered the kids with attention and made sure they didn't spill any food on the table or their pyjamas. He'd never seen two people so in tune with each other as Magnus would pass items to Alec without the younger man even asking for it, but needing it anyway. Asmodeus sat back in his chair, sipping calmly and right then and there all he could think was 'how interesting'.

#

Time passed and Asmodeus knew he had to go and sent a message to the private vehicle service he was using to come and get him accordingly and drive him to the airport. George of course had offered to take him, but Asmodeus was not as harsh as everyone thought he was and told the man – who had been a loyal employee of his, and one of the few men he trusted, for over two decades – to spend today with his wife, children and grandchildren. He could see the thanks in the older man's eyes but George never voiced it, knowing Asmodeus would just brush it off.

"Oh, before you go, the children and I have something for you." Asmodeus shifted his attention back to his son who was looking down at his children who were allowed to open up one more present from under the tree, but the others had to wait for when more guests arrived so they could share in their excitement with their Uncle Raphy, Catarina and Alec's siblings. "Are you going to give grandpa his present from us?"

"Magnus..." That seemed to take Asmodeus by surprise as the kids scrambled back to the tree to pull our the flat parcel and brought it over to their grandfather. "I wasn't really expecting..."

"Alec helped me pick it out." Magnus shifted his gaze back over his shoulder and gave his boyfriend a wink.

"Do you three want to help me open it?" Asmodeus asked his eager grandchildren who nodded profusely. They pulled at the ribbon, untying the gold string, Madzie giggling when Asmodeus tied it loosely around her neck in a bow and then let them rip off the plain white wrapping paper.

"Its us!" Raphael piped up as Asmodeus was kneeling on the floorboards, his darling grandchildren around him and staring at the framed black and white image which used to hang on Magnus' wall above the lounge. The last picture he had of his was when he was a boy and then only had a small picture of Madzie when she was a baby. As much as he wanted to take pictures of his grandchildren when they were with him, Asmodeus would always see the displease on Magnus' face in his head and it stopped him from doing it.

"Do you like it grandpa?"

"I do Madzie." He quietly confessed before shifting his gaze up and over to Magnus. "Thank you. Its wonderful."

"Its not much." Magnus tried to play it off with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Its plenty." Asmodeus instantly replied, holding the framed image like it truly were the most precious item in the world.

"Where is grandpa going to put it?" Raphael questioned.

"In the living room."

"Near the picture of Papa when he was little?" Young Max asked.

Magnus had gone back to drinking his second mug of coffee, but stopped mid sip when his eyes darted back over to where his father was still kneeling on the ground with his kids around him. He didn't realise his father had a picture of him. He hadn't really called that place home in over twenty years now so wouldn't have a clue what it looked like these days.

"Do you think that would be a good spot for it?"

"Mm!" Max bobbed his head.

"Then that is where I'll put it." Magnus wasn't sure how he felt at now knowing his father actually still kept a picture of him in his home. With everything that had happened over the years, he thought perhaps there wouldn't be anything there, but then he still treasured the lake house snowglobe he had given him, so perhaps his own father treasured certain times with him too? "Oh, what's this?" Asmodeus finally took notice of an envelope."

"An invitation." Magnus softly voiced, feeling butterflies in his stomach when his father opened it up and pulled out the black and gold invite. "If you didn't have any plans, Clary and I are opening up our gallery New Years Eve."

"You're...inviting me?"

"Well you don't have to come. I'm sure you are extremely busy with other affairs to celebrate New Years or even a variety of business functions and..."

"I want to come." Magnus gulped down the lump in his throat. "If I could be so bold, may I ask some of my business associates to come along? I know four that are heavily into the art scene. Perhaps they may generate some sales for you and spread the word to their friends and associates about your and your business partner's gallery?"

"I..." Magnus was struck for words as he slowly gave a nod. "Thank you." Asmodeus gave a nod as he finally rose to his feet.

"I need to be going."

"Do you really have to leave grandpa?" The children voiced simultaneously.

"I do, but don't worry, I'll see you soon alright?" He received hugs before being walked to the door by Magnus, Alec hanging back to allow them this moment together. "This is for you." Asmodeus held up the last bag which was actually an eco bag and Magnus noted it was pretty weighty when he took it. He peered inside to see a massive tupperware container. "Its my curry." Magnus darted his gaze up. "I hope you still like it, even if its been years since..."

"We made it so many times when we were together that I memorised the recipe." Asmodeus gave a nod, remembering those wonderful times too. "I made it not too long ago."

"I see."

"Thank you. I think we just found what we are having for Christmas lunch."

"That's not really all that Christmas themed."

"Its Christmas for me." The two men fell silent, both unsure what to say after that and were saved by the ping of Asmodeus' phone. His vehicle service was downstairs. "Merry Christmas Magnus."

"Merry Christmas..." Asmodeus farewelled Alec with a nod of the head and got into the elevator, the door nearly closed just as he heard, "...father." Asmodeus took in a deep breath, holding on tight to the framed image, the invitation in a new chapter of his son's life was in his pocket and where no one could see it, witness it, a smile drifted onto his lips.

This had been his best Christmas in over twenty years.

#

Just before 10am, Magnus knew Alec was getting more excited. Pottering around here and there, even drifting into the spare room to fluff the pillows, smoothing his lightly trembling hands over the towel set on the end of the bed where a travel set of men's toiletries also lay. And Magnus knew exactly why Alec was being this way.

Jace was coming.

Turns out he had a pretty rough week, according to the report Alec had received and it placed Christmas in doubt. The look that was on Alec's face was absolutely crushing.

'I just wanted to spend Christmas with everyone.' He had softly confessed.

'I know you did Sweetheart, but I know above all else, you would want to ensure Jace's health and wellbeing first.' Frowning blue eyes had looked up at him, since Alec was curled into his side on the couch that day. In a rare moment he had been home and was whizzing past, fresh from the shower, dressed to impress and was nearly at the door when from the corner of his eye he had seen Alec sitting on the couch, all alone, shoulders hunched and the report clutched in his hands. He was practically internally screaming to be comforted and though Magnus had promised Clary he wouldn't be long, he had to see what was upsetting his boyfriend and turned out to be his blonde brother.

'I do... I just hoped that...' Alec had let out a sigh, dropping his head to Magnus' shoulder. 'I just hoped.'

'There is still a couple days before Christmas and a lot can happen so you need to be strong, remain positive and keep the faith alright?'

'Will you stay with me, just for a minute?' Alec's soft pleading voice did Magnus in as he dropped his head to rest against Alec's even as he felt the vibration of his phone in his pocket, it probably being Clary.

'I will Alexander. Just for a minute.'

A minute had turned into an hour which Alec profusely apologised for. Magnus played it off as nothing, gave him a gentle kiss to his cheek, took the offered bag of treats and when he got back to the gallery he was prepared for a very unhappy Clary. Apparently the lighting wasn't right on the second floor and the electrician wasn't listening to her and the wrong lounges near the elevators on each floor weren't what they ordered and how dare he take so long to come back! He'd eased her crankiness down with baked goods from Alec and then may have made mention that something had happened in the Lightwood family that concerned a certain blonde.

'Is... Is he alright?'

'Jace is going to be fine Biscuit.'

'I was talking about Alec.' The redhead had muttered while stuffing her face with lemon slice.

'Sure you were.' Magnus lightly grinned but before she could go into another stressful rant, he was on the phone to the furniture company and giving them hell and would then have a word or two with the electrician who was upsetting his little Biscuit.

"Magnus?" The man in question broke from his thoughts and turned all his attention to his darling boyfriend. "Do you think everything looks alright?"

"Everything is perfect Alexander." Magnus went over to brush his right hand soothingly up and down Alec's back, slipping beneath his tank and sweater combo just a little to feel his warm smooth skin beneath.

"Magnus..." Alec mumbled, cheeks a little pink as he began to knead the skin around his lower back and hips. His blue eyed beauty leaned into his side a little at his magical touch.

"Feeling a bit better?" Alec gave a cute nod. "Would it be alright, since the kids are pretty much ready to launch themselves on those unsuspecting presents, if they could open up one each?"

"Ok..." That was easier then Magnus thought, but pressed his lips to Alec's cheek and then gave his darling cherubs the wonderful news to pick out another present. Squeals of delight echoed through the apartment and children dived into the stack, pulling one out each and ripping into it with gusto just as Magnus was plucking the six cards from the tree branches that had his and Alec's names on them.

"For you my darling." Magnus opened his handmade cards from his darling children, grinning wide and placed them on the mantelpiece above the roaring fire. Alec came to stand beside him, placing his cards beside his,straightening out the stocking that had his name etched into it and then carefully picked up Magnus' precious snowglobe and clicked it on, they watching the colours change for a few seconds before...

"Papa why'd you give me this?" The two men shifted their gazes around to see Max was holding up a pair of adult fingerless gloves and there was a scarf and beanie still in the wrapping too.

"Did you look at the name tag on the present Maxi?" Magnus grinned wide as his young son peered at the tag, his big brown-golden orbs wide.

"Oh!" The gloves were shoved back into the wrapping. "Allie don't look!" It was so cute the way Max tried to wrap it back up, but he had torn the paper pretty well that it just wasn't possible. With a pout on his face Max got up and shuffled over to Alec, head bowed as he held the opened gift out to him.

"I'm sorry."

"Its alright Maxi." Alec took the present from his tiny hands. "Why don't you go and pick a present with your name on it this time and pick one out for your Papa too." Alec didn't look inside, even though he had pretty much seen what Magnus had given him until Max pulled a present out for his beloved father and gave it to him. Turns out, rather conveniently, it was his present to Magnus that aside from the flower and his confession the night before, Alec really didn't know what to get a man who already had everything and lying in bed one evening, he had been gazing at all of Magnus' silk robes hanging on the door and grinned, borrowing Magnus' tablet as he surfed the web at an ungodly hour to look at men's fashion stores.

"This is cute." Magnus offered up, pulling Alec from his thoughts as he'd gotten him another pyjama set, but nothing like his usual ones. Alec knew he'd never be able to afford the fashion brands Magnus bought, but after what felt like hours of searching and venturing to various stores as well, he had finally found the pair and hoped Magnus would like them. Magnus was holding up the black tank which had 'worth a million' written on it in sparkly green lettering. The pants that came with the tank were actually black, green and purple striped pants.

"What? Only a million?" Magnus joked and watched Alec roll his eyes.

"You haven't seen the best bit." Alec muttered and Magnus' warm mesmerising eyes shifted from the pyjamas he was holding up, completely not realising there was another present in the packaging. Alec felt his lips shift into a smile when Magnus cracked up as he pulled out a pair of purple and green alien slippers with jiggling antennas.

"They're fantastic Alexander." Now Alec was really pleased with himself. He thought Magnus might get a kick out of them, even going so far as to ri off the tag and then placed them on his feet. It totally didn't go with his current pyjamas but he still looked cute to Alec. "Thank you." Alec accepted Magnus' sweet kiss before finally pulling out the gloves, beanie and scarf ensemble the man had gifted him. They were a lovely texture, very smooth to the touch and all black, nothing fancy about them though Alec was sure they cost a pretty penny but dared not dampen the thought Magnus placed into his present.

"Do you like them?"

"I do. Very much." Alec traced his fingers over the scarf. He'd never been very comfortable at accepting presents, whether it be his birthday or Christmas, and much preferred being a gift giver himself, even though a lot of his stuff was bought by scrimping and saving and not eating for days to save a few dollars here and there. It was worth it though, to see the looks on his siblings faces at his thoughtful, but also practical, gifts over the years.

"It will keep you warm throughout winter." Magnus softly mumbled as he pulled the beanie from its resting place and placed it on his darling boyfriend, unruly black hair curling and poking out the ends. "There. Just adorable."

"Magnus..." Alec rolled his eyes but grinned when Magnus' hand wrapped around his neck, pulling him in close so he could be peppered with sweet and soft kisses. When a chime interrupted them, Alec only pouted for a few seconds since he realised it was his phone and pulled it from his pocket to read the message. The pout vanished instantly and his grin widened.

"Is he here?"

"He's here!"

"Off you go then, go get that brother of yours." Alec smacked his lips to Magnus' before dashing out of the apartment, running down the stairs, giving a wave to Alaric who was there for the morning shift and then dashed outside to see Jace and Carlos and the Sanctuary van idle on the kerb. He pushed the clipboard away, not bothering to sign it just yet and wrapped Jace up in a hug.

"Hey Alec." Jace answered with a chuckle and a returned hug as he pat his brother on the back.

"Merry Christmas Alec."

"Same to you Carlos." Alec finally let go, signed for Jace and quickly high tailed it back inside because he just realised he wasn't wearing any socks and shoes! Jace chuckled as they headed up to the penthouse apartment, listening to Alec grumble about how freaking cold his feet were.

"Couldn't wait to see me huh?"

"Shut up." Alec mumbled as he punched his brother on the arm. His feet were actually a bit numb, but he'd go place on those lovely soft woolly socks Magnus let him have.

Stepping into the apartment Alec grinned as Magnus was already standing there, socks in hand for him and a knowing teasing smile on his lips. Alec blushed a little at his eagerness and swiped up the socks instantly.

"Merry Christmas Jace."

"Same to you Magnus." Jace shifted his gaze to Magnus' three children, wishing them a happy Christmas too, which they returned with sweet smiles on their adorable faces before Magnus shooed them off to go watch the Christmas movie currently on.

"You did not sleep well did you?" The brothers shifted their attention to Magnus as he looked the blonde up and down. You couldn't truly see it, but Magnus knew Jace was feeling a little unsure and a bit frazzled right now. "How about you go lie down. I'll make you a cup of tea, it'll help soothe your mind and let you relax a bit too. Our Christmas festivities aren't really starting until Izzy and Max get here later this afternoon after all, so take the time to settle in."

"Thank you Magnus." The older man gave a nod and headed off to the kitchen.

"Ok." Alec arched an eyebrow at Jace. "I'm conceding defeat. He's a good guy." Alec's smile was practically blinding as he showed him to the guest bedroom. Jace placed down his overnight bag and sat on the edge of the bed, eyes shifting about. Its was a lovely spacious room. "Its nice."

"This is where I stayed when I first got here." Jace watched Alec potter around as he pulled the blinds up so Jace had a better view of the city which was being blanketed in snow. He then watched Alec drift overt o the bed to fluff the pillows and cushions.

"You two didn't get it on in here did you?" Alec whacked his brother with one of the navy blue cushions.

"Even if we did, the sheets are all nice and clean, just for you." The brothers shifted their gaze to Magnus and Jace immediately pulled a face at his comment.

"Gee, thanks." Magnus grinned and placed down the tray which had a pot of tea, a single cup and a plate of Alec's sugar cookies on it.

"Take you time and rest, settle in and try and make this room your own for the evening. If you would like to take a shower, the bathroom is just next door."

"Thanks," Jace found it kind of cute how Alec didn't look like he wanted to leave, but Magnus effortlessly took hold of his hand and pulled him out, the door clicking closed and Jace let out a breath. He could do this. He would not turn it into another Thanksgiving and kicked off his boots and crawled onto the bed, head resting back on the cushions and pillows as he gazed up at the ceiling lost in thought.

#

As Alec was busy with the children, distracting them from the presents under the tree with baking some more cookies, stating these ones were for them to give to Raphael and Catarina, as it wouldn't be very log before they would be over, which of course made them squeal in delight. They knew that meant more cuddles and presents, the presents probably way more important then the cuddles, but it made Alec grin up a storm.

Since Alec was distracted it gave Magnus a chance to not only get dressed, placing on black skinny jeans and his red long sleeved button down shirt and fixed his face with just a splash of eye-liner and then pulled strands of hair back into a messy ponytail. Once that was all done, he could still hear Alec and the kids in the kitchen and felt this was the perfect opportunity to check in on Jace. He had given a light knock to the door and peaked inside to see the blonde was fast asleep, curled up in a tight ball in the middle of the bed, arms wrapped around himself. The pot of tea appeared to have been half drunk and one of the cookies had been eaten.

Aside from when Jace was drunk that time, and beaten, Magnus had never seen him look so vulnerable, not that he had interacted with the blonde much. Though when he had, he held that air of cockiness about him, but Magnus gathered it was possibly a defence mechanism and felt his heart give for the blonde just a little as he pulled up the folded mink blanket at the end of the bed and placed it over Jace's curled up body. He picked up the tray he previously brought in and left the young fragile sleeping man in peace.

Alec and the kids were just placing two trays of cookies into the oven when blue eyes locked with brown-golden orbs and the tray in Magnus' hand which he placed on the island bench.

"He's asleep." Alec let out a breath, giving him a nod of thanks before he was distracted once more by the kids asking when the cookies would be ready.

#

Around noon is when Raphael and Catarina showed up, arms filled with gifts and the noise volume in the apartment increased as there were hugs all round, though Alec just shook Raphael's hand in greeting and then lightly blushed when he accepted Catarina's hug before the adults attention were stolen by Magnus' children. They ripped into Catarina's presents before doing the same with their Uncle Raphy's.

"You got them tablets." Magnus' eyebrows furrowed as Alec was kneeling around his children and helping them turn on the electronic devices.

"Yes." Raphael could see the uncertainty on his brother's face without even blinking an eye. He knew how much the man loved his children being active with running around in the outdoors at the beach, parks or zoo or how they would be reading or colouring in rather then being glued to electronics. Yes they watched TV and movies, but mainly only when the weather was bad and when they were settling down for the evening or else they'd be wanting to go out and about on adventures. "The apps on the tablets are actually all educational, from reading, spelling, maths and more. They are fit for their current age and every year they grow older, they can be updated to work with them." Raphael watched the uncertainty dissolve into a smile.

"Thank you Raph." Magnus wholeheartedly voiced to his brother, squeezing his forearm in appreciation, though it didn't last very long as the younger man found his brother frowning at him.

"What?"

"This doesn't forgive you for sending that picture to Alexander." Raphael smirked.

"Did he like it?"

"A little too much." Magnus pouted.

"Good. He needs to know all sides of you Magnus." Another frown immediately shifted over Magnus' lips as his gaze drifted over to Alec as he was helping the kids onto the lounge, they cuddling into Catarina, Madzie in her lap as they now only had one tablet on and were reading a Christmas story together, each taking turns and following along with it, which would definitely help the boys in word pronunciation as they were going to actually be going to start pre-school for two days a week next year. The boys were super excited about that, because that meant they were grown-up now. Magnus and Alec had chuckled over that. "When you're ready." Raphael quickly added in at the conflicted look on his brother's face. "Though I think little snippets like that are good for him to see."

"Easy for you to say, you weren't a creepy looking punk/goth kid."

"You were cute." Magnus and Raphael shifted their gazes over to Alec as he was placing down some warm milk for the kids and a cup of tea for Catarina. Magnus forgot how good Alec's hearing was and let out a sigh knowing Alec would never forget that image of his younger self and so shifted the conversation to chat about what they were going to have for lunch, which got the kids excited as little bellies rumbled.

#

Just as Alec was placing down the pot of curry, Magnus coming up the rear with a big bowl of rice, his gaze lifted just as Alec's did when they caught movement out the corner of their eyes.

Jace was standing near the lounge suite, fresh from a shower and gave them a slight wave, unsure whether he should be intruding on this lunchtime affair.

Of course Alec was having none of it and went over to his brother, apologising if they were too loud, which Jace shook his head over. His couple of hours sleep had done him a world of good.

"We live with Izzy, need I say more?" Alec cracked up at that before pulling him over to the dining table and introduced his brother to Raphael and Catarina and then gestured for him to sit at the head of the table since it was a dining suite for eight so Jace gingerly sat down, Max on his left and Madzie on his right, the kids beaming him smiles and telling him how tasty the curry is and they are sure he will love it. That made him relax a bit and then accepted the hearty offering Magnus scooped out for him and got stuck into it like everyone else, not minding the idle chatter around the table. It kind of made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside, seeing Alec freely chatting away, discussing what he was doing for dinner tonight, which he would start preparing once they finished lunch. There was no tension in his shoulders and a tiny smile seemed to be plastered to his face. Alec had never been like that their entire lives! Everything was kept close to his chest and he dare not divulge any hidden emotions or feelings bubbling with him. Not until he met Magnus that is. Jace watched how attentive he was with Max, bringing up a napkin to wipe at his mouth every now and then, reminding him of how he was with their little brother when he was younger and then once that was done, Alec's left hand would slip back under the table, most definitely to curl around Magnus' right hand as whenever the notion happened, the older man would shift his head and gaze to Alec and bestow him with a gentle smile.

"Do you like the curry Jace?"

"Its really good." He offered up and he wasn't lying. Nothing beat home cooked meals and its one thing, among many things, that Jace missed whilst being at the Sanctuary.

"So Jace, what do you do?" His mismatched eyes darted up and over to Catarina. Alec's spoon clattered into his bowl, lips parted as though ready to make an excuse for him.

"I'm currently recovering from an illness."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Jace gave a shrug, glad she didn't pry any further.

"So, which one is yours?" Catarina eyed him quietly. "You had a thing with Magnus, I can tell, so I reckon..." Jace shifted his eyes about quickly. "It's Madzie. Am I right?"

"Jace!" Alec admonished.

"She is." Catarina bent to press a kiss to Madzie's head as she was still busy eating her bowl of curry. "Things didn't work out between us, but Magnus and I have always been friends first. Besides, I think he was looking for something far sweeter then me." All eyes shifted to Alec and he ducked his head, cheeks blushing when he finally realised, albeit a little slow on the uptake, that Catarina was referring to him!

"Cat is so right. No offence my dear." Magnus winked at Catarina before leaning over and kissed Alec's red cheek, not in the least bit phased at what was being said. He then got up to collect everyone's empty bowls.

"You know, for teasing Alec, I think I'm going to have to show him another picture, and one with you in it Catarina." Magnus went straight into complaining from the kitchen, Catarina chiming in from her spot at the dining table. Jace watched as Raphael moved to sit next to Alec, pulling out his phone just as he said,

"No molestes a tu novio." The blonde arched an eyebrow, shifting his gaze to Catarina.

"Something about he shouldn't tease his boyfriend. Raphael's native tongue is Spanish so you'll have to forgive him if he starts complaining in it."

"Huh..."

"I'm rusty in it, but Magnus and our other dear friend Ragnor are fluent so they both definitely know when Raphael is scolding them or just going off on a rant." Jace chuckled at that as he finally realised this was the 'brother' that Magnus had spoken about when he and his siblings came over for pizza that time and when they all realised that Magnus and Alec had become a couple. It almost felt like a lifetime ago as he watched the smile widen on Alec's lips at whatever Raphael was showing him, those sparkling blue eyes lifting to warm dark eyes as Alec asked if he could have a copy whilst Magnus was still complaining from the kitchen and Catarina became a bit grumpy too at having an awful image of herself showed to Alec.

#

Around 3pm was when there was another knock at the door, Raphael and Catarina having left at least half an hour earlier to catch their planes to their Christmas destinations, Magnus pouting up a storm when Catarina wouldn't tell him where she was headed. Even though he had finally let up, he made sure she rang him when she got there, or at the very least sent a message so he knew she was safe. She had smiled at her dear friend, kissing him sweetly on the cheek and then told Alec to look after him, which Alec nodded in agreement but blushed whilst doing so.

'If I find out you've been teasing him even more then necessary, Alec will send me a message and I'll give him another photo of you.' Raphael warned and Alec cracked up at Raphael seemingly trying to protect him from his Magnus' teasing ways. Alec was certain the IT company president wasn't like that with a lot of people and felt truly honoured.

Alec had been making a racket (and a mess) in the kitchen though he proclaimed it was organised chaos and knew what he was doing when the kids shouted that Izzy and Max were here since they knew what time to expect them. Or it was more or less what time they would be opening up more presents again so that was why they remembered.

Leaving the kitchen, with various bits and pieces bubbling away, Alec headed for the door along with Magnus and his children. The turkey was resting on the island bench, Alec wanting it to be at room temperature before he would start on the stuffing and getting the massive bird prepared for the oven and tonight's feast. He also took notice, on his way past Jace, he remained seated on the couch, feet up on the edge of the coffee table and looking the most relaxed Alec had seen him in a long time. His brother was currently flipping through one of Magnus' many fashion magazines. He doubted Jace would be that interested in it, but assumed he was still unsure if he should actually be doing anything or offering his help.

"Merry Christmas Isabelle, Maximilian." Alec broke from his thoughts, grinning wide as his siblings hugged his boyfriend and then the kids before squeezing the life out of him. Before Alec could even get a word out, Izzy pretty much nearly burst his eardrums as they saw Jace sitting on the couch grinning at them. The Lightwood's bolted inside, dropping gifts and launching themselves at Jace, pretty much lying over him on the couch, his laughter filling Magnus' home and Alec's heart with joy.

"You two need to get off me, I can hardly breathe." Jace joked and Izzy and Max finally scrambled off, sitting down next to him, Izzy's hand holding his.

"Merry Christmas Jace."

"Same to you." The blonde grinned and felt Izzy squeeze his hand.

"How are you? Alec said you had a pretty tough week?"

"I did, but I'm here and that's what matters." She gave a nod. "Tonight I'm not bailing on any of you, but if I disappear, its just to have a breather and is in no way..." Jace shut up when Izzy placed her finger over his lips.

"We're glad you're here Jace." He knew he didn't need to explain anything and nodded his head.

"So, are we ready for more presents?" The children squealed in delight at their father's question and dashed to the tree. "Come on my Lightwood's," Magnus rounded up the siblings. "There are presents underneath the tree for you lot as well."

"You already gave me my present though." Alec voiced, heart fluttering at the 'my' comment Magnus had made about him and his siblings as they followed the children to the tree, all sitting down on the plush rug as Magnus handed a gift to the three younger Lightwood's before placing another one in Alec's hands.

"I like present shopping, so its just a little something extra." Magnus gave a wink as he watched his darling children rip open the presents Izzy and Max had come with and squealed over and then observed Izzy gush over a handbag he'd gotten her and even more so when she looked inside to see some high end make-up within it. "I have amazing connections and can get some pretty awesome discounts." Izzy leaned over, pressing her ruby red lips to his cheek, leaving a kiss mark as she pulled everything out to inspect it all with great care. Magnus knew the colours he had bought, including the eye-shadow and lipstick shades would suit her dark hair and pale complexion wonderfully.

"Wow..." Max mumbled as he held up a set of 24 watercolours and then a set of coloured charcoal before cracking up laughing when he pulled a can of hairspray from within his present.

"Trust me Maximilian, it works with the charcoal."

"Thanks Magnus."

"You are very welcome my boy." Alec was still holding onto his present, it sitting in his lap as he felt all warm and fuzzy with Magnus gifting his siblings with presents, truly awed at the thoughtfulness in what he had bestowed both Izzy and Max. He shifted his gaze to Jace who was just staring at what was in his lap.

"What did you get?"

"Ah, well, looks to be multiple season tickets to Baseball, Ice Hockey and Basketball." Jace was widely blinking down at them, stomach churning. How on earth could he possibly accept these from the man he had yet to repay back in any way for what he had done for him? For him and his family.

"So cool." Jace broke from his thoughts as Max placed his presents to the side and crawled over to Jace to take a look at the tickets. "This is perfect Jace, you love your sport." He did. He thought back in the day he might have made it as a professional footballer but that all fell through of course. He shook his head of those dark thoughts and grinned lightly, still gazing down at the tickets in his hands.

"It is cool." He mumbled softly.

"I figured you would be a bit of a sport nut and when you're confident and comfortable enough to leave the Sanctuary you can take your delightful brother with you, bond over sweaty men together." Jace cracked up as Alec whacked Magnus. "Although, now that I think of it, maybe I should go check out these sweaty men myself."

"Hey..." Alec complained but was also happy when he watched the ones he loved laugh up a storm. So much so Izzy had pulled Magnus into a hug, pulling on him a little unsuspecting as Magnus tilted sideways and thumped into Izzy's body, Magnus' eyes quickly flickering to Alec, immediately noticing the tiny little adorable frown on his lips.

"Isabelle, my dear, not that I don't appreciate the hug, or your bosom for that matter, you'll make your darling brother jealous if you hold me any longer."

"No she won't." Isabelle shifted her gaze to look down at Magnus who was leaning heavily against her, which was her fault since she had pretty much pulled him into her arms and squished half his face against her chest and they both grinned wide as they had gazed at the open frown on Alec's face. Yeah, Alec was a little jealous. Adorably so and she finally let go after planting another kiss on Magnus. This very man was bringing out so much in her big brother that she never truly saw before and she was loving it all.

"Are you going to open my present to you?" Magnus asked as he passed over a few presents for Izzy to pass to his children who of course were delighted to receive more, gushing over the gifts inside which for Madzie was a glittery pink and purple skipping rope and cute sports bag with a unicorn design which would hold her sports uniform in it when she had sports carnivals at her school. The boys also received a backpack each, since they were becoming 'big boys' now and were going to pre-school next year and inside their bags were new sneakers that lit up at the heels when they walked.

"Magnus this is..." Alec was lost for words as Magnus had actually gifted him his black leather jacket, the one he had worn when meeting his grandparents and had liked it so much Magnus knew it was going to be hard to pry it back from Alec and instead decided to give it to him instead.

"I know you like it." Blue rose to look up at Magnus' warm sparkling gaze. "You'd place on your adorable frowning face if I actually bought you one, so I thought I would re-gift mine to you instead."

"Thank you." Magnus was sure his heart couldn't get any fuller, as Alec brushed his hand over the jacket before clutching it to his chest, but of course his heart swelled. By the angel he truly had the sweetest and cutest boyfriend in the world and couldn't help but peck him on the lips, making him blush. Though that did give Alec an excuse to pull out cards for his siblings, handing them to him and then placed the jacket over one of the lounge chairs and headed back into the kitchen to to stuff and bast the turkey and place it in the oven. It didn't take him that long, coming back out and hoping his siblings liked their gifts, which as per tradition Alec always gave then a thousand dollar cheque each to do with what they will and then a gift card of some sort which he always bought with what little savings he had of his own personal money.

He still had a stash of cash he had placed away for his siblings educations and for emergency situations and really only accessed the account once a year just before Christmas. It was Alec's chance to give his siblings some money that they otherwise didn't have during the rest of the year. It was his one thing he did, not asking them to spend it wisely or place it away as an investment, it was theirs for doing whatever they wanted. On this day there were no rules, no strict budget to stick to. He always splashed out on having a feast. Alec had already starved himself enough and placed away a little Christmas fund so he coud have this one amazing day with his siblings before life had to return to normal and Alec went back to worrying about whether they would still have a roof over their heads in the coming weeks or months.

Along with the cheque for his siblings, Alec had given Izzy a gift card to her favourite store, she already muttering something about seeing a set of thigh high boots that would look amazing on her. Max was given a split voucher so he could spend some money at an art supplies store and then spend the remainder with his friends at the arcade. A lot of times Max couldn't ever go because Alec just never had the money for it, but Christmas was a special time and now with Max graduating and he and his friends were likely heading off in different directions so a day in the arcade with them would be good for Max. Jace was the hardest. He didn't know if he had any debts owing to anyone he may have borrowed money from to get a 'fix' but hoped he would just use it for himself for something sensible, perhaps even if it were just some clothing or sports memorabilia. Like Max, Alec had split Jace's gift card up so he had a smaller amount going to a grocery store so Jace could purchase snacks and not rely heavily on Carlos doing that and the other was used for a subscription to a sports magazine which Alec did know Jace used to read. Plus he remembered the blonde moaning about the lack of reading material at the Sanctuary and hoped that may help.

Alec received hugs from his siblings after returning to the living room as his organised chaos in the kitchen was coming along nicely. He had checked the mulled wine he was making, it was nearly ready and then there were the boiled vegetables bubbling away which he was par cooking and knew everything was going to be perfect as he got some drinks for everyone and brought over some cookies as a light snack. Dinner was still a ways off but he didn't want anyone stuffing themselves silly until his actual dinner and dessert feast of course.

"Alec come and sit down for a minute." Izzy requested of him and so he did and with a tiny blush on his cheeks he accepted the presents given to him by his siblings. Of course Jace felt guilty, not having gotten him anything, but Alec didn't care, voicing those very words and having his blonde brother with them was more then enough. Alec started with Izzy's presents, lips parting into a smile when he ripped the paper off and found a pair of boots. The brand he loved and hadn't been able to get a pair of in like forever. "Maybe you can now throw out those tattered ones?"

"I like my tattered ones." Alec pouted in immediate response before shifting his gaze up to his sister. "Thanks Iz." He accepted her sweet kiss on his cheek before opening the flat parcel from Max who was grinning up a storm. Alec placed his hand at his heart as it was the painting Max had done of Niagara Falls. The last family trip they had ever had together. "Its beautiful Max."

"Got me top marks too." The youngster boasted proudly.

"I know the perfect spot for it." Blue met warm brown-golden orbs as Magnus held out his hands, silently asking Alec to hand it over. He did so and watched Magnus place it up on the spare hook where the image of him and his children used to be able to the lounge. "Now doesn't that look right at home here." Alec's heart fluttered away, a smile on his lips and Max's was even more massive as he seemed a bit overcome with emotion that something of his was in Magnus' place and proudly hanging up between two of his own paintings.

"Papa, can we open more presents?" Raphael questioned, his siblings right at his side with hopeful looks on their faces.

"How about we leave them for now..." The kids pouted. "...and lets play some games instead? You liked playing with Isabelle and Max last time didn't you?" Affirmative nods were given. "Plus you need to tell Jace, Isabelle and Max all about your treasure hunt this morning."

"Oh!" Little Max beamed, rushing over to Izzy and pretty much just sitting in her lap. "Allie saw Santa last night and they decided to hide our presents around the house together. We had to solve puzzles in order to find them."

"Wow! Alec is pretty special to have such a close bond like that with Santa." Izzy gushed before lifting her gaze to wink at her brother as Max was nodding his head profusely and went about showing the Lightwood siblings what he had gotten which was then followed by Raphael and Madzie. "How about the three of you choose some games we can play together?"

"I'll place a movie on as well." Alec offered up as everyone watched the Bane children trot off to the massive toy chest and also the cabinet the TV sat on and pulled the cupboard doors open as they debated adorably on what should be played.

"They're so adorable Magnus." Isabelle gushed.

"Thank you my dear." Alec picked the movie Klaus on Netflix. "Oh, Maximilian, you haven't told us what you gave your new girlfriend for Christmas."

"You've a girlfriend!?" Both Jace and Izzy exclaimed a little loudly just as Max blushed, reminding Magnus very much of his sweet big brother.

"I asked Livia out a few days before Christmas and she said yes." Jace pulled Max into a choke hold, rubbing his knuckles into his scruffy hair.

"Our little man is growing up."

"Shut up." Max wrestled out of Jace's hold, straightening his glasses and trying to flatten down his tangled hair. "I wasn't going to be seeing her until tomorrow, but last night she rang me and invited me over for Christmas brunch which is why I didn't come earlier." His big brown eyes gazed over at Alec hoping he understood.

"Its all good Maxi." Alec piped up as he grinned. "So how was meeting her parents?"

"Scary." The adults laughed at the teen for his honesty. "Her mum is really nice though and her older brothers and sister told off their dad for trying to scare me. They were home for the holidays and her twin brother and younger siblings just told me to ignore him, but I want him to like me so..." Max scratched adorably at the back of his neck, cheeks a little flushed.

"Livia seems like she comes from a big family." Magnus asked as he began collecting the wrapping paper and ribbon strewn across the floor.

"She does. She's got four brothers and two sisters. She apologised if they were all too loud for me, but I said I have a pretty loud sister so..." Max cringed when Izzy pinched his cheek a little hard for his comment and it made Jace and Alec crack up, both of them remembering Jace's comment from earlier in the day.

"Were you able to have a moment alone with Livia to give her a present?"

"I did. I painted her a field of sunflowers in watercolour since I didn't exactly have a lot of money to go and buy her anything."

"Home-made presents are wonderful Maximilian."

"I wasn't sure at first, but Livia really like it."

"How well did she thank you?" Jace teased and Izzy grinned as well and they all watched as Max blushed bright red, ducking his head.

"Stop it you two." Alec came to Max's rescue. "How was work today Iz?" He knew she took the morning shift, though he found it a little odd when she seemed to tense up as her pretty brown eyes focused on him. Something was wrong.

"It was pretty quiet, which is good because no one wants to deal with death on what is meant to be a lovely family holiday." Everyone nodded at that. Alec then observed Izzy clenching her hands in her lap. "It gave me a chance to read over some reports, get my work emails under control and also think about something I've been meaning to talk to all of you about too. Something I've been putting off."

"Oh?" Now Alec was intrigued, just like his siblings and Magnus, but he almost felt on edge too.

"For awhile there I wanted to move out of the apartment, move closer to school and work, but I didn't end up doing that and with my upcoming graduation, one of my professors pulled me aside to really talk about my career."

"We picked our games!" Magnus jerked his attention to his children, making his way over as he quietened his babies down and asked them to watch the movie for a little bit and then quickly came back over to the Lightwood's.

"Iz, whatever is going on, you can tell us, you know that right?" Alec softly voiced, even as his stomach was churning.

"My professor ended up contacting an associate of his, Dr Townsend, without my knowledge and sent over my internship reports to see what she thought about possibly me working under her and finishing my internship under her tutelage. Dr Townsend is a top Forensic Pathologist who I've admired for years."

"Well Iz, come on, don't keep us in suspense." Jace piped up. "What did she say?"

"She wants to take me on." She watched all three of her brothers smiles split their faces and they began to talk over the top of each other, congratulating her wholeheartedly which of course made her heart sink.

"You don't seem as excited as your brothers do Isabelle." Trust Magnus to catch her jittery vibes as she gave him a tiny grin and watched her fussing brothers quieten down.

"It means I have to move." She began slowly, her eyes shifting to Magnus, already seeing the fact he caught on to what she was about to reveal before shifting her troubled gave to Alec who was now kneeling in front of her, his big warm hands cupping hers tenderly.

"If you have to move Iz, you have to move. We'll figure it all out and..."

"To the UK." The living room went silent as Izzy peered up into Alec's slightly wider blue eyes. "It means moving to the UK, London to be precise." She gulped down the lump in her throat. "Dr Townsend resides and works there."

"London... Wow... Um, Iz that's just... Wow. Its amazing. Truly amazing." Alec finally found some words. His stomach continued to churn.

"You're not mad?" Her voice was tiny, which was something very unlike Izzy.

Alec probably hadn't really heard her like that since she was around 15 years old. Izzy had been a late bloomer and she'd never been that vulnerable before until the day she didn't want to go to school. Alec had wrestled his way into her room and that is when she told him about having finally gotten her first period. It had been an awkward moment between the siblings, but Alec ducked out of the room and came back in with a bag filled with pads, tampons, vitamins and a couple of heat bags. Anything that he could think of, whilst blushing up a storm as he bought it all, which may help his sister when that day finally came. Izzy blushed just as much as Alec did that day and he cuddled his little girl who was growing up into a young woman far too fast for the rest of the day.

"Mad? Of course not!" Alec quickly voiced, cupping his sisters face in his hands. "If this is someone you truly admire and respect and can learn a lot from, then you need to do this. You need to seize this opportunity. You're following your dream after all."

"Alec..." Izzy mumbled softly as her big brother hugged her nice and tight and she clung to him.

"When is all this happening?"

"I need to let my professor know soon and he'll liaise with Dr Townsend, but I think around the beginning of March." Alec backed away a bit, giving Izzy a tender smile.

"My princess is all grown up." Alec whispered softly, watching Izzy blush which was a rare occurrence indeed and then they hugged once more. "I'm so happy for you Iz." Alec grunted, as did Izzy when they were suddenly squashed by Jace and Max who were getting in on the hugging too.

"We all are." Jace piped up.

"Alright, alright, this is now just getting embarrassing." Izzy muttered as she was squashed in between her three darling brothers and everyone laughed.

"Plus I'm feeling left out." Magnus piped up and they all separated before Magnus leaned over and pressed a kiss to Izzy's temple, congratulating her on this new adventure in her life.

"Is that everything Iz? No more other hidden secrets you need to tell us?" Jace asked, cocky grin on his lips as Izzy rolled her eyes.

"No, and don't make fun, I was stressing over it for months." Magnus knew the one she was most afraid of telling was of course Alec.

"Well, if we are all for sharing news and since Izzy dares take the limelight..." She punched her baby brother's arm for that. "I've got news as well." Max offered up as he massaged his arm where his sister had hit him.

"You finally decided on what University you are going to didn't you?" Magnus grinned just as wide as Jace did since both Alec and Izzy said that at the same time.

"I did." Max beamed, even though he was a little nervous now.

"Oh don't be a brat and tell us." Izzy complained. Alec was holding his breath right now, the churning in his tummy getting worse.

"I'm going to Chicago."

"You got into SAIC Maximilian?"

"I did, full scholarship." Magnus crawled the short distance to the teen and wrapped him up nice and tight in his arms.

"I'm so pleased for you Maxi. You'll have so much fun and even though you'll be a poor college student, if you need a part time job I have some contacts who still run a couple of book stores and coffee shops who always hire students and I'll even tell you the best art supply stores to go to and the best places to get really good deep dish pizza." When Magnus finally let go he noticed the three older siblings were just blinking at the baby of the family. "What are you three doing? Congratulate Maximilian already." He huffed out as he moved out of the way as that got Alec, Jace and Izzy moving as they literally crushed the youngster between the three of them, everyone delighting in his giggles. Magnus immediately picked up on the tremor in Alec's body, observing as he was the first to break the hug.

"Alec, where are you going?" Izzy called out as she watched him get to his feet and walk away from them.

"I just... I just need a minute." Everyone watched Alec disappear down the hallway.

"I think we upset him." Max frowned as he idolised his big brother and thoughts of making him sad was something he hated doing.

"He's just processing it all Max, don't worry." Jace piped up and his gaze locked with Magnus, making a gesture with his head which was his consent of telling Magnus to go do the boyfriend thing and make sure their brother was alright.

Magnus himself was pretty shocked at the reveal from Izzy, as well as Max, and knew Alec would be overcome by his emotions. It actually made him nervous in regards to the surprise he had lined up for him, which would be arriving shortly. In fact, it was a present for all four of them.

Magnus checked Alec's old bedroom, but he wasn't there. He checked the bathroom and the kids rooms had their doors open and he was not in them either. This of course just left his master bedroom and sure enough, when Magnus opened the door, Alec was curled on the window seat, head resting against the cool glass as he gazed over the city. It was nearing sunset.

"Sweetheart, you alright?"

"I'm fine, be there in a minute." Magnus wasn't buying it at all and closed the door and made his way over to his emotional boyfriend, lifting his hand to brush his fingers through his hair since Alec had removed the beanie he gave him. His gentle touch made Alec raise his pain filled orbs to look up at his boyfriend. "Everything is changing Magnus."

"It is." Magnus confirmed softly, watching Alec suck in a deep breath as those two words circled his head.

"I don't... I don't know what to do now."

"Change is a good thing Alexander." Magnus watched Alec chew on his bottom lip. He'd seen it so many times since meeting the man and every single time it made his heart melt. This was no exception, probably even more so in fact. "You want them to follow their dreams, don't you?"

"Of course but..."

"But what?"

"Chicago, London... Why do they have to go so far away?" This young man was truly precious.

"Do you think just because they are out of physical reach from you that they'll suddenly forget you?" He watched the frown deepen and knew he hit the nail on the head.

"Maybe... I don't know." Alec huffed out, breaking contact with Magnus for a moment as his mind was a muddled mess right now. "I don't want it to be all about me."

"But isn't that what you are now doing? Making it about you?" Alec darted his gaze back to Magnus and the hurt there made Magnus drop to the floor where he sat up on his knees, hands lifting to cup his sweet boyfriend's face. "Sweetheart, none of this was possible without you. Your desire for them to have the best education you could pay for. Your desire to make sure they knew how important it is. You have sacrificed so much and in the process have ended up opening up the world to them unknowingly. What they have achieved and what they are going to achieve is all thanks to you."

"What if they forget me?" There it was, the one true question Alec really needed to ask and it had finally slipped out, barely above a whisper.

"Oh Alec..." Magnus pressed his lips to his forehead for a moment before locking their gazes once more. "They will never forget you. No matter what happens, no matter how many times they screw up, in the end all Izzy and Max want, Jace too, is for you to be proud of them. I'm sure they are just as scared as you are feeling, because change means new adventures and new challenges. For the first time in their lives they are stepping out on their own, making their own choices and breaking out of the Lightwood bubble that you created for the four of you this past decade. They need you to be happy for them, not just on the surface but deep down in your heart and soul or else they won't ever leave your protective nest."

"I am happy for them, truly I am, but it doesn't mean I'm not going to worry." Alec's frowning blue eyes lifted to look up at Magnus who was smiling gently at him.

"So tell them that Sweetheart. Tell them everything you are feeling. Remember, communication is important."

"Won't that just make them feel guilty about leaving me?"

"Yes and no." Magnus softly voiced as he brushed strands of hair out of Alec's eyes. "They love you so much, they won't ever want to make you sad like they have in the past, but you showing your support will also give them the strength they need to take this next step. It will give them more resolve to go, to follow their dreams and make you even prouder." Magnus pressed a soft kiss to Alec's cheek and got a tiny grin for his affections which was a promising start in his mind. Alec's hands lifted up, wrapping around Magnus' wrists since he was still holding his face tenderly and touched their foreheads together.

"Magnus, what do I do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"My family don't need me anymore."

"Alec, they will always need you. You are their brother, mother and father, however now, you don't have to hover protectively over them as much as you have been. Jace and Izzy, they're adults now and Max, well he's a pretty mature kid and well on his way to being an adult too. Its alright for your babies to leave the nest Alexander. Its time for them to spread their wings."

"I've been smothering them?" Magnus found it adorable that Alec was only seemingly realising this now. Only realising just how he was pretty much an overprotective mother hen, but Magnus also understood why too.

"I'll try and say this as gently as possible." Magnus cleared his throat, collecting his thoughts. "Being overprotective can hinder your children, but it's not wrong. Its just one of the ways you have shown how much you love your siblings. How much you want to protect them." That got Magnus a little nod of the head. "However, in order for them to venture out, to start living their lives, because I know deep down you want them to do just that, you need to take a step back and let them do that. It'll be one of the hardest things you'll ever do in your life. Letting your children go."

"Do you think about it, how you will be when Sweet Pea, Raph and Maxi grow up?"

"I do and it scares me, but to think one day I'll be sitting in that crowd, seeing my babies all grown up and graduating from school, from University if that is what they want to do, my heart fills with joy just thinking about it. Do you know why?" Alec shook his head. "Because that's my kid up on that stage making me so insanely proud of them. I helped nurture them into becoming the amazing person they will grow into and that alone is what keeps you going."

"Madzie is going to be so pretty when she grows up." Magnus grinned at that.

"She is and that is worrying, but if I instil her with honour, respect and family values, I know she'll be fine."

"Maybe some self defence classes too."

"Maybe that too." Magnus chuckled as he pressed a kiss to Alec's forehead once more. "You are a natural born protector Alexander. You were probably even born that way. You want to shield your siblings from all the bad in the world, but they'll never get to experience everything in life if they don't take the bad with all the good out there. Because despite all the news which is always intent on telling us all the bad and rarely any good, there are people and places out there that are truly wonderful. Truly worth knowing and seeing. There is good in this world Alexander and its time for them to find it for themselves. Its time to let them fly." Magnus cupped his face and Alec gave a slight nod. "You know what else needs to happen?"

"What?"

"Its time to let yourself fly too."

"What does that even mean?"

"With your babies flying the nest, granted Jace will still be sticking around since unfortunately there is no quick cure for drug addiction, but with two of your three babies flying the coop, maybe its time for you to restart your life."

"My life..."

"Yes, your life Alexander." Magnus reaffirmed. "What is it that you want to do?" The bedroom fell quiet for several minutes.

"I... I don't know." Magnus stroked his thumb over Alec's cheekbone. He felt pity for his sweet boyfriend who had thrown his own life away, of all the possibilities that were within his grasp at that time, but were snuffed out the minute he took that call from the police and became parent to his siblings. Though Magnus knew Alec wouldn't have had it any other way.

"Have you thought of furthering your education? You never did get to go to University after all."

"I don't know... I just... I just wanted to get away from mum and dad." Magnus cupped his face once more knowing how painful it must have been for the then 18 year old Alec to realise he was but a disappointment to his parents. Would always be.

"What about cooking? You love cooking." Magnus tried to shift the conversation away from the dark thoughts Alec would be thinking about. This was meant to be a wonderful Christmas and granted most of it had been, but now...now his darling boyfriend was emotionally muddled and lost right now. Magnus needed to bring him back and watched Alec give him a nod at his question. "Maybe you could look into some night school or something? Not right this very moment of course. Perhaps a thought for the New Year instead, huh?" Magnus leaned forward and kissed Alec gently on the lips this time, enjoying the chaste kiss as Alec returned his affections.

"Ok..." He softly mumbled once Magnus broke their lip-lock.

"You ready to come on out of hiding and this time really give Isabelle and Maximilian the biggest and tightest hug you can give them?"

"Yeah..." Magnus pulled Alec from the window seat, offering him a hug which Alec took, sighing sweetly into his shoulder.

"Everything is going to be fine Alexander, you'll see." The embrace was suddenly interrupted by the faint sound of the doorbell. "Oh!" Magnus scrambled for his phone, noting the time.

"Are we expecting more guests?"

We are, but these two aren't just for you, but for Jace, Isabelle and Maximilian. I just hope I'm not going to make you spiral even more then you are since this is meant to be a happy day." Alec tilted his head in confusion.

"Magnus, what did you do?"

"I didn't go all out on presents like I usually do and thought this was much better anyway, what with a certain couple not minding travelling from Canada to New York to spend Christmas evening with us."

"By the angel... Did you..."

"Are you ready to introduce family to family?"

"Magnus..." Alec cupped his boyfriend's face, pressing their lips together and then bolted out of the bedroom, sadness about Izzy and Max flying the nest left him for the moment. Magnus' grin widened as he went strolling after Alec, a hum on his lips as he just made it to the entrance as Alec was swinging the door open wide, blue eyes wide at who stood before him.

"Alec..." Andrew and Phoebe never did get any further as they got an armful of their grandson.

"Oh cuddle-bug," Phoebe chuckled lovingly as she wrapped him up nice and tight. "Merry Christmas." Alec finally got himself under control, blushing of course and backed off.

"Merry Christmas to you as well. I can't believe... This is just... Wow..." Alec dove back into his grandparents open arms and listened to their chuckles. He was truly lost for words.

"Magnus wanted it to be a surprise." Andrew piped up. "Phoebe was really finding it hard to keep it secret, but she did you proud, didn't she Magnus?"

"That she did." Magnus accepted hugs from the Lightwood grandparents.

"Oh goodness, is that..." Phoebe died off as she looked over Magnus' shoulder since she was still hugging him and he was bent down to her short height.

"It is." Alec mumbled as he took their hands, not even letting them remove their coats and only allowed them to drop their overnight bags before pulling them further into the apartment, right to where his siblings were now sitting on the couch together, quietly chatting but also every now and then glancing over to the doorway to take a peak at the guests.

"Gramps, Grams..." Alec watched Izzy's eyes widen when those registered in her ears. Not long after her, Jace and Max did the same. "I want you to meet your other grandchildren." Alec said proudly. "This is Jace, Isabelle and Max." Izzy shot to her feet, Jace and Max following close behind as everyone looked wide eyed at each other, taking everything in.

"Oh, Isabelle, you are such a beautiful young lady." Phoebe gushed, hands at her heart before she turned her green eyes to look at Jace. "You have the strong Herondale appearance, but you stand proud like a Lightwood." Alec watched Jace crack a crooked smile at that. Phoebe then turned her attention to Max. "You look like your cousin Christopher. He has your wild blackish-brown hair too and glasses like yours as well. I bet you are just as smart. All Lightwood boys are really smart." Phoebe closed her mouth, realising she was now rambling.

"Probably smarter."

"Max..." Alec admonished his kid brother at his cheeky response. He didn't want any of them playing up as their grandparents, though absent for most, if not all their lives, still deserved their respect. He wanted them all to make a good first impression.

"Alec has been sharing a lot with us about the both of you and the rest of the family too." Izzy seemed to have found her voice.

"We have been sharing with them as well." Andrew softly voiced. "Everyone is excited to meet you all, if one day you would like to visit Canada of course. Or we can all come here, we don't mind at all."

"Why didn't everyone come today?" Max asked, Alec eyeing his brother who seemed to be placing up all sorts of defensive walls, especially when he crossed his hands over his chest like he was.

"Well, because Magnus didn't say everyone could come today or else I'm sure many of our family would have flown out here." Phoebe glanced back at her grandson's boyfriend. "Plus he said today was just for his four important Lightwood's."

"Magnus..." Alec was literally awestruck as he moved over to his boyfriend and hugged him tight, for once not minding that it was in front of mixed company. Just as Alec let go, he turned to watch Izzy shift over to Phoebe.

"Everything alright?" Phoebe softly asked as Izzy just continued to look at her. They were the same height.

"Sorry I just... I never thought anything like this could happen to us and yet... Even when Alec told us, I never thought a day would come where you would give up a Christmas with family to come and spend it with us."

"Well, its easy, because you are family Isabelle." Phoebe cupped her cheek tenderly.

"Izzy, my name is Izzy." She softly introduced herself. "I only let one man in my life call me Isabelle." Warm brown eyes shifted over to the grinning Magnus before they returned to sparkling green eyes. "Um, I know this might be a bit bold, and its alright if you say no, but do you think I could..." Izzy left it at that as Phoebe figured out what she was saying in a heartbeat and opened her arms and the two women hugged. "This is nice." Izzy mumbled softly, trying not to cry at feeling quite emotional right now. She never really had a motherly figure around her.

"It certainly is." Phoebe agreed. "Though I hope you don't forget about your grandpa over here." Izzy laughed aloud before accepting a hug from the older man.

"Hey there Pumpkin." Izzy was a little shocked by the nickname, even more so because of the fact she was in her twenties, didn't really know them from a bar of soap, but then she actually liked the nickname too. Like she mattered to this man.

"You'll have to forgive him Izzy, Andrew calls all his granddaughters pumpkin."

"Doesn't that get a bit confusing if they are all in the same room or do you break off into numbering them, like Pumpkin 1 come and break up Pumpkin 2 and 3 from arguing." Andrew cracked up laughing at that, gazing down at his granddaughter who was smiling brightly up at him.

"Cheeky." He pinched her cheek. "Definitely a Lightwood." Andrew mumbled as he finally let go.

"Izzy, you've got spunk like Anna."

"Is this the cousin that's breaking girls hearts?"

"Very much so."

"Then we have something in common..." Izzy watched her brothers eyebrows furrow. "Though mine is guys." She winked and loved her grandfather's laughter. "Now you, Mr Bane, get your butt over here." Magnus let go of Alec's hand and strolled over to Izzy who wrapped him up in a hug. "How dare you keep such a secret from me."

"I couldn't very well tell you my dear, especially when I was keeping it a secret from Alexander." Izzy pouted up at the man. "Oh come, come my dear, enough with the pout. This was a wonderful surprise right?"

"Fine." She huffed out before cuddling into the man once more. "Though if there are any more surprises, I'm not sure I'll be able to take it because it'll probably make me cry." Izzy griped as she finally detached herself from Magnus.

"That's alright, I still have that eye ointment you can use." Izzy swatted Magnus' arm before watching both Jace and Max give awkward hugs. Looks like they were a little bit more uncertain and guarded then she was.

"Now, where are those delightful children of yours, we brought them presents." Everyone watched the interactions unfold, Alec and Magnus once more grinning wide as the kids raced towards the older Lightwood's for hugs and beamed massive smiles as they accepted presents and even bigger ones to Alec who finally let them unwrap the rest of their presents still under the tree. That also gave him a chance to check up on dinner, Magnus coming with him as he got everyone drinks.

Magnus was a little surprised when he saw the mulled wine but he did say it was for a very special occasion and Magnus hadn't had a drink in who knows how long and was looking forward to the spiced wine Alec had cooked up. It smelt lovely and he had every faith in the fact it as going to taste wonderful too.

"Magnus?" Just before the said man picked the tray of drinks up off the kitchen island, Alec tilted his head up, planting a sweet kiss to his lips.

"What is that for Sweetheart?" Alec gave him another and another and another until Magnus was chuckling at his affections. "Alright, alright, you better let me get back out there or I may very well ruin your dinner plans and take you to bed." Alec blushed bright, smacking his lips to Magnus' once more, maybe twice, and then got back to checking on their turkey, pulling it form the oven to rest and drained the partially cooked vegetables and placed them on a tray, drizzled with oil and seasoning salt and threw them into the oven to now crisp up. Whilst that was happening he placed the frozen corn and beans in a pot of boiling water. He then set about knocking up a Greek salad and pulled the pasta salad from the fridge along with the cranberry sauce and also pulled out the garlic butter he made earlier too as that was going to go with their warmed crusty bread which would be the last thing to go into the oven. Whilst all that was going on Alec was grinning wide at the noise level in the apartment, heart swelling as he set to work on the gravy on the stove top.

Magnus in all of this had moved back to the Christmas tree where his children had pretty much ripped everything to shreds, enjoying every single present that had been given to them and was grinning like a loon as he handed everyone their drinks, mulled wine for the adults and pop for the kids, including pop for a frowning Maximilian who wanted to try the wine but Magnus said no.

"You're not my dad."

"Oh I could be." Izzy choked on her drink.

"What?" Magnus and Jace asked simultaneously.

"Nothing." The other two Lightwood siblings voiced back.

"I'll give you a little glass later." Magnus softly murmured to Max who grinned wide, that making him feel more grown up as Magnus gave him a wink.

"Maybe I should go help Alec."

"NO!" Everyone jolted at Jace and Max's shouted negative responses to their sister who pouted up a storm, arms folded under her breasts as she scowled.

"Terrible in the kitchen?" Phoebe guessed and Magnus gave a nod.

"So Alec and the boys say." He offered up. "Though Izzy has other wonderful talents."

"Like what?" She glared at Jace who poked his tongue out at her.

"Like helping me decorate the table. Its not looking as Christmas themed as I hoped." Izzy beamed a smile at that.

"What about playing games Papa?" Madzie piped up.

"We'll play games with you and when your Papa is finished, he'll join in, won't you Magnus?"

"Absolutely." He confirmed with a nod of the head to Phoebe and then stole Izzy away.

"Was that a bit of an excuse?"

"Why Isabelle..."

"Come on Magnus."

"Alright, you got me. You seem pretty at ease with Andrew and Phoebe but Jace and Max are a bit guarded. Maybe sitting down and playing some games with my kids, it might help loosen them up a bit in front of Andrew and Phoebe."

"You scheming sexy man."

"Thank you." Magnus pointed to a cupboard as they walked into the kitchen. "Tablecloths over there my dear and cutlery in that drawer." Alec gave Magnus a smile as he watched his boyfriend and sister potter around picking everything up that they wanted for the dining table and then headed out, chatting away like they had been best friends for years.

#

"Dinner shouldn't be long." Alec reappeared, shifting his gaze over to the dining table which looked absolutely perfect.

A Christmas tablecloth, the best china and cutlery Magnus had. A Christmas centre piece with three candles that he had plucked from who knows where with the candles twinkling away and smelling like vanilla, cinnamon and sandalwood. There were even red cloth napkins with Merry Christmas in gold embroidery on them and a jug of mulled wine sat proudly on the table with wine glasses ready to be filled and toasted accordingly. Magnus had even placed out crackers that could be popped and you could wear those god awful hats and tell those terrible jokes. Although, as Alec strolled past, looking closer, it looked like Magnus had his own set of Santa hats which no doubt he was going to make everyone wear and then take photos of. Well, it was Christmas and even though Alec knew it was going to be embarrassing, he would allow his boyfriend that one treat, considering the lovely surprises he had given him and his family today after all.

Magnus was just restarting the movie, his kids giggling when he tucked them into the double beanbag as they cocooned adorably together, the boys on either side of their big sister and then placed her princess blanket over them to keep them warm, as they had had enough of playing games for now. Alec grinned as Jace stoked the fire with a couple more logs of wood and then brushed his hands over the back of his jeans. He took notice of the table and chairs near the fire, set up for Magnus' children which was awfully cute. It was like a miniature version of the dining table, but no centrepiece and instead their plain white tablecloth was sprinkled with silver and gold confetti which said 'Ho Ho Ho'.

"Everything is smelling good." Jace remarked as he came strolling over. "I've missed your cooking." Alec grinned at that squeezing Jace's forearm like he did his as he went back to conversing with Andrew. He looked more comfortable then earlier and that was pleasing to Alec. Plus, every now and then as he busied himself in the kitchen, he would stand in the archway and watch over his family and Magnus' and grinned wide at seeing Jace chatting freely with Andrew about sport and asking about the Herondale's every now and then when he felt comfortable enough to do so. Izzy was talking to Phoebe, asking questions about their family and Max just seemed to be sitting there not saying much, fiddling with his phone every now and then, probably messaging Livia but listening to both conversations going on. Alec was a little worried about Max as he seemed to be thinking about a lot of things but was keeping it all to himself. He'd have to get his brother off to the side later on and ask him if everything was alright. Maybe he was worried about going to Chicago and how he himself had reacted to his and Izzy's confessions from earlier. He'd have to let them know that he was going to miss them like crazy but he was very proud of them and truly did want them to follow their dreams.

"Cuddle-bug will you sit down for a moment with us? There is something that Andrew and I wish to give you."

"Of course." Alec sat on the couch, his siblings on it with him. It was really only for three people to sit comfortably, and spread out on, but they were Lightwood's and were used to squishing together on furniture and did it often. They all watched as Andrew placed down a mahogany box on the coffee table. Magnus had comeback over to sit in one of the lounge chairs, finding it all a bit cute when the siblings leaned forward.

"What's this?" Alec peered up and then back to the box noticing carvings of flames. "Those look like the design on your ring." Alec pondered aloud.

"What ring?" Izzy asked but never got a response when Andrew opened the lid and the inside of the box was lined with cobalt blue velvet and within the box was five smaller ones. Each of the smaller boxes had a carving of an A, I, M and two had a J on it. "What are these?" Izzy softly voiced as she fingered the one with the cursive I on it.

"That one is for you Pumpkin." Alec watched Izzy take it out, he following suit with his and Max did the same for his own. Andrew handed one to Jace and left the other sitting in the box for now. "Go ahead." Andrew gestured and the Lightwood siblings opened up the small boxes and found perfectly designed rings lying on black velvet.

"Gramps, this is..." Alec shot his eyes up.

"Your Lightwood's and it is tradition for all Lightwood children to receive our family ring."

"Its beautiful." Izzy pulled it out and placed the box down twirling the ring between her dainty fingers to look over the 'L' and the flame design on the silver ring.

"I'm just sorry you never got given them when you each turned sixteen."

"I remember Alec talking about it before but I never thought..." Izzy's brown eyes flickered up to Alec who was still starring at the ring in his box. "Alec?" That seemed to jerk him from his thoughts as he pulled his ring from the box and took a deep breath before placing it on his right middle finger. It fit perfectly. Izzy followed suit, hers fitting on her right ring finger. Jace placed his on his right index finger and Max gingerly tried all fingers and it ended up fitting his right thumb instead.

"So what's that one then?"

"Max..."

"What? Its clearly for Jace." The teen piped up, everyone watching as Andrew pulled it from the box, Phoebe closing the lid, putting the mahogany box away and then watched her husband kneel before Jace who was sitting in the far left corner of the lounge, closest to Andrew.

"By birthright you are a Herondale and this belongs to you as well. Your Uncle Edmund wanted you to have this. It isn't Stephen's, your father's, as that was buried with him. Edmund had this made for you. All Herondale's have one like this too." Jace opened the box to see another ring within, silver like the Lightwood one but it id not carry a H and just had herons carved into it. "The Herondale family is old and prestigious, just like us Lightwood's. Traditionally, like the Lightwood rings, this should have been given to you when you were sixteen as well."

"I... I'm not sure if I can accept this. They...abandoned me." Jace awkwardly got out.

"I know." Andrew softly voiced and nodded to Phoebe as she pulled out a smaller envelope and handed it to Jace.

"What's this?"

"There are letters in there for you, from Edmund and Cecily. There is also a silver chain, to place the ring on if you should ever wish to wear it but did not want it on one of your fingers."

"Do I have to read them now?"

"Of course not my boy. You read them when you're ready." Andrew softly murmured as they watched Jace snap the lid closed on the Herondale ring, taking the envelope from Phoebe and stood up.

"I...um...I just need a minute." Jace gulped and Alec gave him a nod as he was going to place the stuff away and probably take a breather, splash water on his face and what not.

"Now, Magnus, we thought long and hard on what to give you for Christmas."

"Phoebe, you don't need to get me anything. I'm just happy that..." Magnus stopped when two cards from a digital camera were offered to him. Alec, Izzy and Max were looking at them, equally confused as Magnus was.

"I think you'll like it." Magnus blinked up at the standing woman. "Gabriel says you'll really like this card because its got videos on it of a certain boy." Everyone was surprised at just how quickly Magnus snapped up the cards and watched as he vaulted rather athletically over the backing of the chair, quick feet taking him to the massive TV where he turned off the kids movie, they a little cranky but he ignored them for now as he inserted the card, picked up the remote and waited with baited breath for the TV to read it and then clicked on one of the movie clips and the apartment filled with bubbly giggles.

"Grams you didn't!" Alec gasped in horror. He leapt to his feet shifting around so he was more face to face with the massive TV and saw Magnus kneeling in front of it, completely enraptured by a little 4 year old boy with messy black hair and big blue eyes who was adorably waving at the camera before running away from it. "Oh god, you did!" Alec cried out, cheeks flaming red. By this time curiosity was eating at Izzy and Max as they were now standing by their brother and gazing at the screen just as they heard Phoebe's voice through the speakers say 'Where is my little cuddle-bug hiding?' and promptly the four year old Alec giggled and gave away his hiding spot. "Magnus turn it off!" Alec stomped towards the TV ready to eject the card and snap it in half but before he even got a metre towards it Magnus pretty much tackled him to the ground. "Turn it off!" Alec cried out again, throwing his hands over his face which was still blushing red as he listened to Izzy coo ridiculously and Max snicker.

"I will not have you trying to destroy my lovely present from Andrew and Phoebe." Magnus reasoned stubbornly and changed it to another video. Cute humming suddenly filled the speakers.

"What's going on here?"

"Don't look Jace!" The blonde arched an eyebrow as Magnus seemed to be half pinning Alec to the floor with lying partly over his stomach and when someone tells you 'don't look' the first thing you do is look, which is exactly what happened and Jace immediately snorted.

"Is that you Alec?"

"Yes!" His older brother cried out as his adorable humming voice continued to fill the living room. Again his grandmother's voice came over the speakers wanting to know what he was doing.

"Man, you were pretty cute." Jace offered up just as they all heard the four year old Alec state he was making mud pies.

"And very naked." Izzy offered up and sure enough, when Alec peaked through his fingers there was his little four year old self, completely butt naked, sitting in the mud and patting it between his tiny hands to create his mud pies.

"By the angel... Just kill me now."

"Shall I place on another one?"

"No!" "Yes!" Guess who said no?

However, before Magnus did so, since the one with a young Alec in an elf hat looked terribly cute, a timer went off in the kitchen.

"Food! Dinner is ready!" That got the children excited, telling their Papa to get off Alec so he could serve dinner because they were starving. Magnus finally shifted off of lying half over Alec and watched his blushing boyfriend scramble to his feet and pretty much run away, his three darling cherubs trotting after him adorably.

Magnus got to his feet, turning off the TV and ejecting the card and placed it and the other in a secret hiding spot so Alec wouldn't find it and then placed on some Christmas carols and hummed the little tune Alec had been humming in the video and headed to the table, listening to the Lightwood siblings snicker away.

"I adore my present." Magnus confirmed with a massive smile as he got the children seated at their table and chairs and waved everyone to sit down at the table as he went to assist Alec. "Need a hand darling?"

"I'm not talking to you." Alec griped as he pulled the roast vegetables from the oven and tossed them into a bowl and placed a set of mini tongs on the top. He was stopped from opening the fridge as Magnus took up his space. "Move out of the way."

"Sweetheart, even you pouting like this is adorable." Blue eyes narrowed. "I'm not making fun Alexander. You were an absolutely adorable little boy and I am so looking forward to watching them all, but do you want to know what else?"

"No." Magnus knew he did.

"You are an even more adorable man." A happy little blush rose to Alec's cheeks as Magnus leaned down and pressed his lips to Alec's. "Do you forgive me?"

"One more and then I'll think about it." Magnus chuckled as he kissed Alec again before they broke it off before things got too heated since they had family waiting on them and grumbling stomachs.

When everything was placed on the table, a multitude of praises were bestowed on Alec as he fidgeted and blushed away, a tiny little pleased grin on his lips, which of course grew in volume when Magnus kissed him on the cheek. They hadn't even tasted it and they were already gushing over how everything looked and smelled.

Christmas crackers were popped, Magnus telling everyone to toss the terrible hats away as he pulled out a stash of velvety Santa hats he owed and everyone placed them on. The terrible jokes were told, the tiny presents inside were even lamer and for Alec it truly was the best Christmas ever. He even gave Andrew the honours of carving the turkey and with the kids plates filled, the adults set about filling their own plates and then a toast was made.

#

As the night drew on, stomachs were stuffed with amazing food, Alec not being allowed back into the kitchen anymore for this evening as Magnus enlisted Izzy's help, much to the horrified looks of her brothers.

'Its just to bring out desserts. Nothing will happen.' Magnus promised the boys and true to his word, desserts was served, nothing looked wrong with Alec's efforts which was stick date pudding with caramel sauce and ice cream, a store bought Christmas pudding with thick warm custard, pecan pie, chocolate mousse and a fruit salad. Plus, and definitely not forgetting, a bowl of candy cane, chocolates and what looked like three dozen sugar cookies. When Alec had free rein to bake with an abundance of food in the fridge and cupboards...well...he really baked!

Stomachs were now overstuffed and no one could fit anything more in. All that was left was Magnus making everyone a strong good coffee, hot chocolate for the kids (Max included as he wasn't a coffee fan) and got himself another mulled wine because why not. Other then that he had brought over a small bowl of dark chocolate mints to round out the evening.

Now they all sat flaked out around the lounge suite, Magnus having pulled over the settee with Alec's help as the two of them sat on that, Andrew and Phoebe taking up the lounge chairs and Jace, Izzy and Max were on the couch. Everyone was pretty much slouched in their lounging postures, hands splayed on filled bellies and content sighs escaping everyone's lips. In the background the kids were playing with their new toys, reading books and testing out their polaroid cameras once more, pulling adorable silly faces at each other as they took pictures and giggled adorably. Madzie had pestered Alec to open hers up for her so she could take pictures of their Christmas dinner so she could show her friends at school when she went back and also have pictures to show her Mama, Uncle Raphy and Grandpa too. Since it was Christmas Magnus was letting them stay up later then they were usually allowed.

Alec was feeling quite content and happy, Christmas was a success in his eyes and was now resting comfortably against Magnus' side, head tilted into his shoulder as he continued to enjoy another Lightwood story his grandparents were telling. Feeing all happy and mellow, mulled wine buzzy about his system, eyelids heavy as he was sure he could just drop off to sleep listening to the soft sweet voice of his grandmother. Then there was having Magnus right at his side too, making him feel all nice and warm and comfortable. In such a state of calmness like this, Alec may have forgotten about Max's earlier behaviour, about the defence walls he seemed to have placed up since meeting their grandparents, but that all hit the forefront when a disgusted snort broke from the teens lips, not even touching the offered hot chocolate Magnus had made him awhile ago.

"Just because you're telling stories of how wonderful dad was as a kid doesn't excuse how he turned out." Silence filled the apartment, Magnus immediately knowing and disliking how slack and comfortable Alec previously was, leaning heavily into him and Magnus liking the feel of Alec curling into his body, but his shoulders tensed and Alec sat up straighter as soon as Max's words registered in his head. A frown reached his lips in an instant just as Izzy and Jace were both staring at Max a little incredulously.

"Max..."

"Have you told them about what their own son did to our mum? What our dad put you through? Or what about what they left behind for you to deal with now?"

"Max, not now." Magnus wasn't liking where this was going nor how it was currently making his lovely boyfriend feel.

"Why not? Christmas is all about sharing isn't it? And they seem intent on sharing all these wonderful memories of dad and the extended family with us, so why can't we share with them too?"

"Max, please..." Alec implored. "I know this is all very confusing because you've really only had us in your life, but we've got family Buddy. Family that want to get to know us better. Want us in their lives. Don't you want the same?"

"Why? I was perfectly fine without them."

"Max!" Izzy exclaimed as she placed her hand on her baby brother's shoulder, Jace doing the same since he was sitting between the two of them. They didn't like it when he shrugged them off.

"Here they are just sitting pretty telling us how wonderful their little town was and how amazing everything is now in Canada too and how awesome everything was with all the family and friends they had around them and having a wonderful home with adequate bedding and heating and an endless supply of food in the fridge and being able to travel wherever the hell they liked."

"I know I couldn't give you everything you needed Max because of...certain things...but we've done alright haven't we?" Magnus took hold of Alec's shaking hand, dark thoughts possibly seeping into Alec's heart of how much he always hated not being good enough, not providing enough for his family. "I know we've had tough times, but look at us now. You're about to head off to Chicago for University and Izzy is going off to the UK and Jace and I will still be here, still be your family and will always welcome you with open arms. Knowing we have more family out there isn't going to change us one bit." Alec saw the look of surprise on Andrew and Phoebe's faces at this news and maybe they too were looking a little saddened because they were just getting to know two more grandchildren (although mainly Izzy since Max was being quite standoffish) and now they knew they were going to move abroad and interstate. "Please let it go Buddy."

"No!" The entire apartment went quiet again. "I hate your son!" Max snapped, whatever had been building within him and what Alec had forgotten earlier was now boiling over. "You might want to just sit here and play happy family but you've no idea what he did to mum, what he did to Alec and what he's still doing to us even from the grave!"

"ENOUGH!" Alec's voice boomed through the living room, soft whimpers coming from Magnus' children as they had been giggling quietly away and thought they were now being told off. Izzy was quick to scamper around the coffee table and the lounge chair Phoebe was sitting in and dashed over to them, calming them down and told them Alec wasn't upset with them. She placed on another movie and settled them into the double bean bag before coming back over, her hand squeezing Magnus' right one as he thanked her silently for going to his children. He hadn't because Alec had quite the grip on his left hand, fingernails indenting crescent moons into his golden-bronze skin, shaking slightly, but needing him for support. Needing him to ground him. "Max, you're way out of line right now."

"They need to know!" The high school graduate fumed. "Dad was a horrible man and a horrible father. Unlike them, we didn't get it easy and we certainly didn't play happy family either!"

"They got hurt too Max."

"Really? Well it certainly doesn't look that way."

"Go cool off." Alec placed so much authority into his voice that he watched Max's big brown eyes widen at him before he shott o his feet and rushed off down the hallway. Alec hadn't ever used such a voice with any of his family like that before.

Alec immediately dropped his head into his hands not truly making out what Magnus was whispering into his ear as his boyfriend stood up, quietly excusing himself and he assumed he was going to make sure his Maximilian was alright.

"I'm sorry about our bratty brother's behaviour." Alec listened to Izzy voice. "He's normally very sweet." Alec felt the settee cushion dip a little as Izzy in her tight white denim jeans, red tank and leather studded jacket which went to her waist came and sat down next to him, her left arm slung over his shoulders. "Perhaps the mulled wine Magnus sneaked him has gone to his head." She tried joking though it fell flat.

"Alec?" Blue eyes rose to green ones. "Will you tell us what that was about?"

"Its nothing."

"Alec..." Jace mumbled as he got up and made his way over, standing at Alec's side and placed his hand at the back of his head. "It'll come out eventually. Though its not quite on your terms, perhaps its for the best to just let it all out."

"Where do I even start?"

"We hope from the very beginning." Alec shifted his gaze to Andrew. "Even with everything you have been sharing with us lately, we do feel like you are holding back on us." Alec gulped down the lump in his throat. "We understand why you would, because we are your father's parents, but we want to know everything about the four of you. The good and the bad. We can never get back the years we have lost with you all, but being open and honest with us, it will help us understand you all much better. It will make us feel closer. And in some way, perhaps we can help too. We care for all our grandchildren, whether they have been with us from the very beginning or have come back into our lives just recently." Alec let out a shuddering breath.

"Tell them Alec." Izzy insisted as she interlaced her right hand with Alec's right hand which was now resting against his knee whilst her left arm was still over his shoulders.

"Just because what dad did doesn't sit right with us, shouldn't sit right with anyone, doesn't mean we should go dragging him through the mud." Alec let out another sigh as he shifted his blue eyes over to his sister. "Yes he wasn't a great father, but that's their son, please show some respect."

"Alec," Blue eyes lifted up and drifted over to older and wiser ones once more. "Its alright my boy. We can handle it."

"Dad was having an affair with a lady called Anna-Marie." He blurted it out so quickly and even though he hated watching the looks and the widening of their eyes on his grandparents faces, it was almost like a weight was lifted from Alec's shoulders. "We don't know how long it was going on for. It may have been since the beginning of when mum and dad got together, but I saw him with her and I confronted him about it." Izzy squeezed his hand and Alec gulped down the lump in his throat when he shifted his gaze to teary green ones. "He...hit me when I said I was going to tell mum about it." Phoebe gasped in horror, hands flying to her lips. He hated the crushing look she was showing, watching as her eyes filled with tears. "Its the only time he hit me though." Alec quickly voiced, as though that would somehow make it better.

"Don't make excuses for him Alec. Dad may have only hit you once, but he always verbally abused you."

"Iz..."

"You were...are...the perfect son and he was never happy with that. His very toxicity seeped into mum and she turned on you too. Nothing you did was good enough. How can you sit here and defend them the way you do?"

"I'm not defending anything they did to me, physically or verbally. What I won't do is stoop to that level...their level. I know who I am and what I am and until my last breath on this earth, I will never disrespect someone because their values or opinions are different to mine. Everyone's opinions matter, even the hateful and disdain ones." Even as Alec voiced that, his stomach did churn when he suddenly recalled a certain someone who was stalking him and causing him all sorts of trouble.

"Alec..."

"Please Iz, keep the family values I taught you." Alec strengthened his hold on his sisters hand, almost feeling like it was grounding him in a way when all he wanted to do right now was run. "Don't be like mum and dad."

"Fine..." She huffed out.

"Thank you Princess." Alec softly murmured to his little sister, watching her smile softly at him.

#

(Inside the spare bedroom...)

"You know, saying it like that might just place Alec into an even harder place." Magnus was leaning against the closed door and Max was sitting on the end of the bed, hands ringing in his lap and slightly shaky too. Magnus assumed the youngster had probably not blown up like before.

"Why?" Max frowned over at Magnus.

"You're now making Alec reveal your parents debts. That almost makes it look like he's asking for money from your grandparents."

"I don't get what you mean."

"Your grandparents are quite wealthy. I thought Alec told you that?"

"He mentioned something like that but what does that have to do with anything?"

"The fact we found them, with Alec now communicating with them, and allowing Andrew and Phoebe to meet you, Isabelle and Jace, how do you think they might now take this?"

"Alec would never ask for money! He'd never use someone in that way!"

"I know that Maximilian, but they don't know that." Magnus sighed a little as he shifted over to sit beside the teen. "Remember, they don't know your brother like we know your brother. They would be cautious because truthfully, their own son only returned to see them, made contact with them, when he found out they came from money. Alec was still trying to work out the best time to let them know about that stuff, but also to let them know that is not why he wanted to reconnect with them."

"Then why did he?"

"So you all know you are not alone out there. Family is so very important to your brother and he wants you all to know that you aren't alone in the world. After meeting them, very happy memories started resurfacing for Alec, happiness from a childhood that in the end was stolen from him."

"Which is why I wanted to..." Magnus placed his arm around the boy.

"I know Maxi. I know." Magnus turned his head and pressed his lips atop Max's head.

"Do you think they might be mad now? Maybe even...stop seeing us?"

"I hope not. Alec really needs this and he wants this for you and your siblings too." Max shot up from the bed and headed for the door. "Maxi, what are you doing?"

#

(Back in the living room...)

"Maxi, just wait a minute." Magnus went striding after the youngster as he barged straight back into the open plan living space.

"Alec isn't after your money!" Max quickly voiced, all eyes shifting to him, Alec picking up the apology on Magnus' face immediately as he was not quick enough to stop his brother from blurting out anymore of this thoughts.

"What do you mean by that?" Andrew firmly voiced.

"Oh Max..." Magnus muttered as he stood by the youngest Lightwood's side.

"You didn't tell them?" Bespectacled eyes shifted over to Alec.

"I told them about dad's affair and didn't want to bring any other stuff up tonight. This was our first Christmas with them and everything was going so wonderfully before and I didn't want any more negativity messing with that." Alec licked his lips in nervousness. "I also don't want them thinking any horrible thoughts about me as to why I want to reconnect with them."

"Alexander, you tell us right now what is going on." The firmness in Andrew's voice was far too like his own father that Alec couldn't control his own mouth as it came tumbling out in an instant.

"Mum and dad left us with a massive financial debt." Alec slapped a hand over his mouth when Phoebe gasped. "I never wanted to tell you like this." He mumbled into his hand, eyes closing as he was waiting for his grandparents to get up and walk out of there lives.

"I think its about time you tell us everything." Andrew softly voiced as he and Phoebe were currently sitting on the lounge together whilst Alec and Izzy were still on the settee and Jace was still standing at his side.

"I'll do it." Izzy piped up since her brother seemed like he was about to have a panic attack as she passed him Magnus' glass of mulled wine and he drunk the contents down in one go, coughing as his eyes watered and Jace slapped his back.

"Alec..." Watery blue eyes shifted up to Max. "I'm sorry."

"Its alright Buddy." Alec croaked out and gave a slight smile but it didn't reach his eyes and Max was now feeling even worse. What if they did leave after Izzy told them everything? What if he'd just ruined this chance to get to know family for his big brother?

"Max?" Big brown eyes jerked up as Jace was waving him over and he pretty much rushed to his blonde brother's side, Jace giving him a one armed hug.

Izzy began to tell their grandparents everything. This also consisted of the constant verbal abuse and rejection of Alec since he were a teenager. How he confided in Izzy when he was 15 about being gay and how he was terrified at his own thoughts and feelings let alone too scared to tell their parents with all the pressure they placed on his shoulders as it was. How constantly absent the both of them were and so three three of them relied heavily on Alec as it was, never mind all the pressure he got on a daily basis as he was meant to be the perfect son, and Alec was just that, but perfect was not enough. Nothing Alec did was ever good enough for their parents. How they reacted when Alec finally did tell them he was gay, all of them noticing the disgust in their eyes, pretty much wiping their first born from existence in their presence and how several months later their parents car accident, their deaths, changed their lives forever. How Alec kept their parents debts a secret from them until recently and how hard he'd been working, three and sometimes four jobs at a time to keep on top of things. How he starved himself in order to feed them and pay the normal bills and also give most of the money earned back to the bank to appease their threatening letters. Izzy even went on to tell Andrew and Phoebe about loosing the family home, it being reposed by the bank, but still there was a massive debt left. Alec was suffocating and with only their clothes on their back, some minor possessions in boxes, they jumped in Alec's SUV and off they went to California where Alec still struggled and where Jace's own struggles were just starting. How Jace and Alec drifted apart, how Jace continued to spiral and never asked for help from his siblings. How they finally returned to New York just over a year ago and all Alec could afford was the apartment they currently had with second and third hand broken furniture and barely working electrical appliances and the general cramp feeling of it all. How it was not in a nice safe and secure street and how the landlord constantly harassed and threatened Alec about the rent and kicking them out where they would then be homeless. How painful all of this was for Alec and yet during those times he still kept it together because he loved them to the end of the universe and back again. How things once again began to change, but this time the change was better then ever before. Alec lost his job, but in doing so, by some twist of fate it brought him a new and way more interesting adventure where for once in his life Alec wasn't thinking about everyone else. He was thinking about what he wanted to do. Who he could help that wasn't family, because at that stage Alec met Magnus. How Izzy went on to explain that meeting Magnus was the best thing to ever happen, aside from the unfortunate car accident Alec had been in. Even with all of that, Alec was happier then any of them had ever seen him because Magnus and the kids came into his life. He got a stable job he was insanely good at, he was able to use Magnus' kitchen to cook which was when Alec truly looked free and somewhere along the way the friendship and trust being built between Magnus and Alec turned into their big brother's very first relationship. Yes things were still nuts, but Jace was getting some help, Alec was still always looking out for them, they still had a crap apartment, but they were fine now because they were communicating better. They now knew all the secrets and were going to do better because they were Lightwood's. And Lightwood's stuck together.

By the time Izzy was finished with her long speech, spilling the beans on every little thing that had been going on in their roller-coaster lives, Jace and Max were now sitting on the ground beside the settee. Jace was leaning against it, head pretty much resting against Alec's knee, Alec's hand resting on his head and Max was leaning heavily into him, still cuddled into Jace's side as his arm was slung over his shoulders. Izzy was still on Alec's other side, cuddling her brother as the four siblings stuck together like glue, everything falling quiet in the apartment as they waited their fate on what Andrew and Phoebe thought about all of this. Alec couldn't dare look up from his curled up toes in Magnus' woolly socks.

Alec gulped down the lump in his throat when Andrew and Phoebe came to kneel in front of them, their eyes shifting from each of them and then moving back to Alec once more.

"Is that everything?"

"Y-Yes." Alec stuttered out, breath hitching in his throat when Andrew reached out a hand. Alec expelled his shaky breath when that warm tender hand cupped his cheek whilst his grandfather's other hand went out to rest against Izzy's. Phoebe did the same to Jace and Max, everyone noticing she had tear streaks down her cheeks and refused to wipe the emotion away and instead concentrated on the two younger boys in front of her.

"." Magnus felt a tiny smile reach his lips as he witnessed all of this but knew there was nothing he could do for his boyfriend right now. As soon as those words left Andrew's lips Magnus let out a relieved sigh. He just knew they would not be like their awful son was. "Thank you for trusting us with all of that."

"Y-You're not mad?"

"Not at you my boy. You have done the very best you could with what you had. You were only 18 years old and look what you took on." Alec shifted his gaze to Izzy as she gave him a watery smile before shifting his gaze to Jace and Max who smiled at him as well. "Life will always bring you ups and downs, and you have been through gruelling times that many teenagers can never say they will ever experience, and even with the struggles, just look at you." Alec glanced down at his hands scrunched in his lap before Andrew placed his hand under Alec's chin and made him raise his gaze back to his. "What an amazing man you have become Alexander." Alec let out another shaky breath. "We are so proud of you."

"I'm sorry!" Alec blurted out, not sure what he was apologising for as he leaned forward and thumped his forehead against Andrew's shoulder, clenching his eyes closed as he tried with all his might to fight the tears from springing forth. Perhaps the apology was for all the failings Alec constantly felt he had or perhaps it was for keeping all of this from the two people that appeared to want to know him, know his siblings and possibly even love them like they'd never been loved by a parent figure before. When Andrew's arms came up around Alec, he lost it as a tiny sob broke from his lips before he bit down on his bottom lip.

"You are such a good boy." Andrew soothed as he held onto his eldest grandson, brushing his fingers throw his messy hair. " Such a good, good boy." Andrew repeated as he was now certain more then ever that his grandson had never heard a single nice thing said to him, aside from his younger siblings and that truly clawed at his very heart. Like Alec, Andrew was not a man who ever wanted to show hate or disrespect or anger towards a single person, but Andrew felt all those things for his own flesh and blood son. If Robert had just opened his eyes, he would have seen that he had one of the most precious human beings on the planet as his very son. A son who was so dedicated yet so very fragile and he deserved all the love and protection in the world that a parent should give to their child and never got. "So proud, so very proud of you." Andrew mumbled into Alec's hair, gifting his Pumpkin a tender smile as she wiped at her eyes and then shifted his gaze to Jace who was tearing up and Max who was silently crying and mumbling an apology for how he spoke to them earlier which Phoebe was shaking her head at as she pulled Jace and Max into a hug.

After several long minutes, even with a rosy blush on his cheeks and slightly red eyes, Alec finally got himself under some form of control, apologising for his behaviour which both Andrew and Phoebe stated it was unnecessary.

"Phoebe, do you think we should?"

"Do you think they may take it the wrong way?"

"We'll explain everything to them." The four Lightwood siblings and Magnus were not following the cryptic conversation but watched as Phoebe pulled an envelope from her handbag and handed it over to her husband, coming to kneel beside him once more. "We debated for quite some time about what to do with this, but perhaps it has come at a good time now that we know everything that has been going on." Andrew held out the envelope to Alec.

"What's this?" He softly mumbled, taking hold of the business letter sized envelope with both hands and rested it on his lap.

"Your trust fund." The elder Lightwood's watched Alec's eyebrows scrunch in confusion.

"My what?"

"The Lightwood family values had been dead for a long time until Phoebe and I brought them back. We knew family always came first for us, but along the way we were also fortunate in our business adventures. As our wealth grew, even though money didn't matter to us, what we did do was place trust funds away for Robert, Gideon and Gabriel." Alec nodded his head, remembering the conversation they had about that and how his awful father only came back into his parents lives to get his cut of money. "Time passed, the boys did what they wanted to do with the trust funds they were given. Gideon renovated his home and placed a lot of money away for when he would retire and then other money went into a different fund for when children would come along. Gabriel did the same thing but he also started up his carpentry business too. We never knew what Robert did with his and can only imagine it went to wining and dining clients and living the high life and never placing anything away for the future." Andrew let out a sigh.

"When you were born, we were not sure if Robert was looking out for your future and Andrew and I set up a trust fund just for you. Your father knew nothing about it and even if he did there was no way he would be able to touch any money placed away as it was only for you to access when you reached 21 years of age. Of course that never happened since we thought we lost you forever." Phoebe brushed a tear from the corner of her eye, still waking up some days and pinching herself when she would see a text message from her eldest grandchild greeting her with a 'Good morning Grams' and sending her a picture of the Brooklyn Bridge from Magnus' balcony right on sunrise before Alec's day would be overrun with three energetic cherubs. He sometimes even sent pictures when he was out on his morning jog too. It warmed her heart every day.

"Phoebe never wanted me to close the bank account down, always hoping that one day you might very well come back to us and we could give you something to help you reach your future goals."

"I don't... I still don't understand."

"When we started this trust fund for you, it has laid dormant all this time. When Gideon and Gabriel had children of their own, we started doing exactly what we did for you, creating a trust fund for each of our grandchildren for them to access when they were 21 years of age. We have always wanted our family to follow their dreams, whatever that may be. And if the trust fund would help them reach their dream that little quicker then that made us happy. Barbara and Anna now have their trust funds being the eldest of Gideon and Gabriels' children but there is no rush for them to decide their lives right then and there. Though it will open doors for them they may have never thought possible before."

"We want to do that for you Cuddle-bug. For all four of you."

"Granted we didn't know the three of you existed, but that is alright, we just increased the amount so you can do with it what you will." Andrew finished off as he took hold of his wife's hand. They quietly watched as Alec opened the envelope and pulled out a cheque which was written out to him for a grand total sum of $8,000,000!

"Oh my god!" Izzy gasped aloud, hand slapping over her mouth. Jace and Max were both lost for words as they had craned their heads to read the amount, eyes literally bulging out of their sockets!

That wouldn't just clear the debt where they could give the bank the finger, slapping down a cheque to wipe the debt clean, they would be able to move into a nicer apartment in a nicer neighbourhood, with brand new furniture and electrical products, but the money would truly set all four of them up on whatever it was they wanted to do! It would pay off any other outstanding debts, loans, remaining school fees and University education, Jace's rehabilitation and ongoing support he would need once he left the Sanctuary. There was also the thought of future family trips to Chicago to see Max and also for the three of them to head over to the UK to see Izzy. They'd be able to eat whatever they wanted, wherever they wanted and fill the fridge and cupboards with an endless supply of food and still have a ton of cash left over for investing in shares if they so desired and anything else they could think of!

"I... We... No... We cannot accept this!" Alec was having trouble getting his words out as he tried handing the cheque back with shaking hands. They stilled when Andrew took hold of them and the cheque.

"Alec..."

"No... No we can't!" Alec vehemently voiced. "I didn't make contact with you for this. I know the debt is not my fault, but its my responsibility now. Please, I never even thought about asking for any money from the both of you at all. Even with knowing your wealth now, it never once crossed my mind. I knew eventually I would tell you what we've been through, but I would never...never..."

"Shh..." Andrew softly cooed to his shaking grandson. "Its alright Alec."

"I'm not my father!" Alec blurted out, feeling panic surge within him. "I'm not!" He proclaimed once more. "His blood might run through me, but I would never do that. I'm not him. I'm my own person and I would never selfishly trick you in such a way of wanting to care for me or my siblings and then take your money and run." Alec heaved breathlessly. "I'm not him. I'm not him."

"Cuddle-bug we know." Phoebe's gentle but stern words seemed to ground Alec as he flicked his gaze over to her. She shuffled closer, cupping his face gently. "We know a good egg when we see one. If Robert taught us one thing, with what he did to us, turning his back on us, it was never to trust easily, even family, again. We live by that now, but having met you Cuddle-bug, we knew instantly that there was not a cruel bone in your body. I felt it in here." Phoebe pressed her hand to her heart. "My cuddle-bug is pure angel." Alec flushed at the words, drifting his gaze back down to the cheque in his hands.

"Alec, just as you have said you are not like your father, we are not here to try and buy your affections either. This is not to win your trust or your love. You are our grandchild and this is your trust fund. All four of you are our grandchildren which is why we have lumped it together so Alec can split it up between the four of you as he wishes. If this lifts the burden of the loan that you should never have had to deal with, then we are glad. If it lifts any other burdens you may also be carrying, even better. You were only 18 Alec, life was meant to start for you then, where you could pursue your dreams to their fullest extent. You should have had the chance to go to University, study whatever you wanted or even had a chance to travel the world." Alec chewed on his bottom lip. "You were still a child who should not have had to take on the responsibilities that you did. Robert and Maryse were foolish. They forgot their responsibility to ensure, without a doubt, even though no one likes to think about death, but with four children, they should of done better, provided better."

"I know they should have but..."

"Please Alec, we have more then enough." Phoebe placed her hand against Alec's knee. "Please take it so you can breathe. Let us do this for you like we would do for any of our grandchildren if they were dealt the same cards you got so early on in life. Let us show you that not all family is like your father and mother." Alec chewed on his bottom lip again. "It might still be early days, but we care Alec. For you, for Izzy, Jace and Max. We want to help you because we're all true Lightwood's here. And true Lightwood's..."

"Stick together..." Alec softly mumbled as he raised his gaze to his smiling grandparents.

"Stick together." Andrew repeated.

Alec was lost for words, bowing his head as he just stared down at the cheque once more made out to him. Never in his life had he ever thought something like this was going to happen. Alec was desperately trying to keep his shit together but was so overwhelmed by this that he did have to take in some deep breaths so he didn't cry all over them. Again. He never thought he would have two people in his life, family for that matter, even if things were still so new between them all, that would want to help him and his siblings the way they were. They were doing more then their very parents did in his first 18 years of life!

"Th-Thank you..." What else could Alec say? His hands were still a little shaky as he tried to make sense of the total amount written on the cheque. "What do we even do with eight million dollars?" The silence was immediately filled with a whistle coming from Magnus since he didn't see the amount as he was still sitting in the lounge chair, keeping his distance and yet still close by too.

"You could throw one hell of a party for that." All the Lightwood's cracked up at that. Thank goodness for Magnus easing the situation like he did as Alec locked his gaze with his gorgeous boyfriend who was smiling softly at him and gave him a wink.

"Papa I'm tired." A sugary sweet voice interrupted and made Magnus rise from his seat as Madzie was rubbing at her eye tiredly and adorably. He shifted his gaze and noticed it was nearly 11pm! Time had certainly flown by.

"Goodness, it is way past your bedtime my darlings." He brushed his hand through Madzie's frizzy hair and coaxed the twins from the double beanbag. "Will you come say goodnight to everyone and then I'll put you in your pyjamas, or new pyjamas since the three of you haven't gotten dressed all day, and then its one bedtime story and then lights out." There were hugs all round.

"I think we should be heading off too." Andrew got to his feet, helping Phoebe up as well as she went to collect her handbag. "We have an early flight out, spending Boxing Day with the rest of the family, along with New Years and then we'll be spending the rest of January at our farmhouse near Higgins Beach. If any of you are free on a weekend you are more then welcome to drive up and come visit us. We have plenty of room to share and its a lovely spot too.

"Perhaps Magnus, the kids and I could come up for a weekend, if I can steal him away from the gallery that is."

"That sounds like a lovely idea." Magnus piped up as he shuffled his children off to their rooms, making them change into clean pyjamas and would give them a bath in the morning since they truly did look like they were going to fall asleep on their feet. When Max let out a cute yawn, giving them all a sleepy wave, Izzy cooed with her hands at her chest which Alec chuckled at.

"Miss them already?" He teased his sister as the three children slipped into their bedrooms.

"You be quiet, you get to spend all day with them." Alec grinned, secretly thinking his sister would make an amazing mother one day.

"Don't let the angelic faces fool you, they can be downright little cunning devils." Magnus chuckled at his boyfriend's words, not in the least bit offended about that at all. After all, he knew just how well they played the puppy eyed look with Alec.

"That doesn't matter, they are like my honorary niece and nephews." Alec flushed darkly at Izzy's ridiculous words, even more so when his grandparents decided to tell her, Jace and Max how Phoebe made mention they felt like great-grandparents now. Whilst Alec truly wanted help from Magnus at all this silly talk around him, the smirk on Magnus' handsome face meant he was quite enjoying this and Alec let out a huff as he hugged the stuffing out of his grandparents before passing them off to his siblings.

"How about we walk out with you?" Izzy offered up. "I've a shift in the morning so I really should head off and Max will need to protect me as we get off the train because I may have drunk a little too much mulled wine.

"You will not be taking the train my dear." Magnus shifted over to the coffee table where he pulled the lid off a pot and pulled out some money from within it, walking back over and passing it to Max. "Get a cab home and text us when you get there so we know you made it safe and sound." There were more hugs all round, farewells voiced and then the front door was closed and locked for the evening.

"You alright putting the kids to bed?" Magnus gave a nod, waving Alec off to spend a little bit more time with Jace who was already lying back down on the couch.

#

When Magnus returned about fifteen minutes later, his babies now fast asleep, he eyed the two brothers silently. Alec was stocking the fire, wanting to keep the apartment nice and cosy and warm, even though the furnace would kick in to do that and then shifted his gaze to Jace who looked half asleep on couch. It had been a big day, especially for him with being out of his usual controlled environment and not just surrounded by his siblings but him, his children and the grandparents he didn't know about.

"Come on blondie, let me get you tucked into bed." Magnus shifted over to his lounge, tugging on Jace's arm.

"I can do that myself."

"You look like you'd only get to the bedroom by crawling."

"So? I'd still get there." Magnus heard Alec snort at Jace's response.

"Alexander darling, will you fix this big baby a hot chocolate? That will settle him down for the night."

"Ha, ha Magnus..." Though he wasn't fighting when he was yanked from the couch and helped to the spare room. Jace watched, eyebrow raised as Magnus sifted through his open bag and pulled out his black slacks and tank which were his version of pyjamas. Magnus clucked his tongue.

"You and your brother have the same bedtime fashion sense."

"Its comfortable." Jace mumbled instantly back and just as Magnus has turning down the bed for him, he stripped of his attire he was wearing and dressed into his slacks and tank. Magnus turned to look back at him and wordlessly pointed to the bed which Jace did grin at as he climbed in. "The beds nice and comfortable. Springy even." He did a slight bounce before leaning back into the pillows and cushioned headboard.

"It certainly is."

"Oh man, you totally had sex in here didn't you?" Magnus chuckled as he placed the sheet and comforter over the blonde, tucking them in around his waist like he were one of his own children.

"No we didn't."

"You sure?"

"I think I would recall having my way with your brother."

"Magnus..." Jace's face scrunched up. "No mental imagery thank you very much." Magnus tapped him under the chin like a little kid.

"You got it." Magnus stood up to his full height, ready to turn away and head for the door, to leave Jace be since today had been a pretty eventful day for all, but jerked his gaze back when the blonde had wrapped his hand around his wrist. That was how Alec found them, since the bedroom door was still wide open and he was standing their with not a hot chocolate but a bag of popcorn and a couple of beers instead. Alec felt his heart thunder away when Magnus sat on the edge of the bed, placing his free hand over Jace's which was still wrapped around his wrist. "You alright Goldilocks?" Alec backed away from the door, shifting to the other side of the hallway and leaned against the wall, not meaning to eavesdrop, but he knew this was Jace's moment.

"Thank you." It was barely above a whisper, but the sincerity could be felt like a bolt of lightening. Mismatched orbs finally rose from the navy blue comforter to look up at slightly wider brown-golden orbs.

"Jace..." Alec was sure that was truly the first time Magnus had actually called his brother by his real name to his face and couldn't help but peak back into the room a little. His lips parted in shock as he saw Jace hunched over, his free hand now over Magnus' gripping it tight as he bowed his head to his boyfriend.

"Thank you." Alec watched Magnus' eyes drift closed as he leant forward dropping his forehead to rest on Jace's blonde locks.

"You're going to beat this Jace. You'll make them proud, you'll see."Alec had to rapidly blink the tears from his eyes because he was sure he saw a tremor in Jace's shoulders but it seemed to stop when Magnus' left hand broke from Jace's hold and came up to rest against the back of his head and then he gently pressed his lips comfortingly, like family, into Jace's hair. "Now, let me go see why that darling brother of yours is taking so long making you that hot chocolate." Jace gave off a slight chuckle, brushing his hands over his face as Magnus pat him on the knee and got up to go on the hunt for Alec.

When Magnus exited the bedroom, brown-golden orbs just blinked silently at Alec, who wasn't far from the door of the bedroom and Magnus was no fool to know that Alec had seen and heard what went on there.

"No hot chocolate then?" Magnus softly mumbled as he shifted over to Alec, watching his sweet boyfriend drop his gaze to the two beers and bag of popcorn in his hands.

"I just... I just wanted to talk to Jace some more. You know, brother to brother and all that. We've not done that in so long."

"Darling, you don't need to explain yourself to me. If you want to spend the night with Jace, I won't hold that against you at all." Magnus actually found it kind of cute.

"Are you sure?"

"Go be with your brother. Talk about sports and movies and girls." Magnus suggested with a flourish of his hands and watched Alec frown. "Or me. I don't mind." Alec rolled his eyes. "This is your time with your brother so treasure it." Magnus grinned as Alec leaned up and kissed him hard.

"Thank you." Magnus watched his very giddy pretty boy make his presence known to his brother and slipped into the room, his foot kicking the door closed. As Magnus headed to his own bedroom, he grinned as he heard laughter behind the door and feeling like this was a pretty perfect Christmas, even with the surprises and confessions that happened, off to bed he went.

After all, unfortunately, it was back to his crazy schedule with less then a week to go before his and Clary's opening.

#

Sometime during the early hours of the morning, Magnus felt an intrusion in his bedroom, but it was nothing nasty. It was the complete opposite as sheets and comforter gave way and a body, now dressed in slacks and nothing else slipped in, shuffling towards him for warmth.

"Got enough brother time?" Magnus softly slurred, voice heavy with sleep.

"He snores." Magnus chuckled lightly as he pulled Alec into his arms, his sweet boyfriend coming willingly, even throwing a leg over his hip to have him even closer. "Magnus..."

"Mm..." He was quickly being lulled back to slumber now that he had his pretty boy possessively winding his limbs around him.

"Thank you for today. For everything."

"Welcome..." The room fell silent before Magnus' yawning broke it. "Can I go back to my beauty sleep?"

"Sorry..." Alec softly mumbled and pressed his lips to Magnus' neck, liking the sweet sigh that escaped his boyfriend's lips and drifted his own eyes closed.

"Good night, my love." Alec jerked in Magnus' light hold, but not enough to awaken the man who was already sound asleep once more, drawing in deep breaths through his soft plump lips. Alec chewed on his lip, heart pounding in his chest as he was sure he had heard that endearment loud and clear. Alec licked his lips, shuffling even more impossibly closer, winding his arms around Magnus and hung on tight, ducking his head to tuck it between the crux of Magnus' neck and shoulder region as he breathed the homely scent of Magnus in before drifting his own heavy eyelids closed. A goofy grin was plastered on his lips as Alec began to drift off too.

"Good night... My love..."

# To be continued #


	22. Chapter 22

**Help Wanted**

**By Shin Sankai**

#

Authors Notes: Most of this, I think, is all harmless and sweet, with some Malec sex, but then things turn sour when Camille does what she does best – getting between the boys.

Enjoy!

#

Chapter 22: Biscuit and Bane

Alec had woken to an empty bed, again, and sighed as he rolled out and hit the shower in Magnus' ensuite.

#

Christmas felt like a distant memory, almost like it hadn't happened in a sense, but then Alec knew it had, because having broken the news to his grandparents, about everything that had been going on in their lives, the major issue being the debt his parents left them, it ended up being very liberating to Alec.

Of course never in a million years would he think they would then offer him money in return. He got that it was a trust fund, but he hadn't been in their lives for over two decades, and then Andrew and Phoebe didn't even know about Jace, Izzy or Max and yet all four of them were treated like family. Alec wasn't sure how he felt about it, never thinking anything like this would ever happen in his life. He waited for the bank to open, hating the fact he was carrying around an eight million dollar cheque though no one knew about it except Magnus and his family, but it was still stressful. When he stated he wanted to deposit a cheque to the cashier behind the counter, silently handing it over, the woman kept looking at him and then down to the cheque, though he couldn't blame her since he would do the same. He had gone through all sorts of identification verifications and they even rang up Andrew just to clarify too, and once everything was above board, the cheque was cleared and deposited into his main account.

The best thing ever to happen for Alec was transferring money into his parents account and paying the debt off. When the woman said it was now a zero balance he immediately asked for it to be closed, pretty much wiping his hands of his parents.

He sat there for a good five minutes looking at the last of the paperwork with the zero balance and it felt more real. He no longer had that burden over him. Magnus and his grandparents were right, the world was now his oyster. He could do whatever he wanted. Only problem was, Alec wasn't sure exactly what that was right at the moment. He didn't want to go ahead and make any rash decisions either. He also knew, whilst eight million dollars was a lot of money, not looking after it correctly could also mean you could loose it quickly, especially in a city like New York.

As Alec was taking that all in, the lady behind the counter had to clear her throat to get him to come back to earth, a flush on his cheeks but she gave him a nice smile, possibly thinking she'd be the same way if she came into that sort of money. Before Alec left, he transferred two million each into Jace's, Izzy's and Max's bank accounts which he had authority over. He knew Izzy had one of her own, maybe even Jace had another too, but this would be his new years present to them. That money was theirs, to set them up and do with as they will, he taking his name off the accounts as an authority figure. It was their life now. He had to let them fly as Magnus said.

The decorations in Magnus' place were still up, the kids were still talking about how yummy everything was and how happy they were with all the presents they got, and how lucky Alec was at meeting Santa too. Unfortunately, now with Christmas over, this also meant Magnus was back to being absent. Alec understood it, of course he did, because he was an adult. Magnus' babies on the other hand, did not. All they knew is their Papa was not home again and the very statement wounded Alec's heart. He almost wished that New Years would come and go already so Magnus would make an appearance again. Not just for the kids but for him too. He might be the adult, but now everything truly did feel like a job to him now. Like he and Magnus were back to how they were in the beginning, Magnus just hiring him to look after the kids and clean his home. And whilst Alec would do those very things, he felt sad because of it. Being an adult didn't make things any easier. He missed Magnus just as much as his children did, maybe even more, because this was his boyfriend after all and Alec was missing him terribly.

They had not been intimate since Christmas morning. Alec wasn't even sure if perhaps he was seeming a bit needy, since he didn't know how often couples should be kissing, hugging and having sex, and whether they were deemed not a 'true' couple because Magnus hadn't made love to him in five days now. When Alec's thoughts were turning to such matters, he would scoff at his own silly thoughts, trying to rid them from his mind as they seemed a little bit pathetic and would try and forget about it and continue to cook, clean and entertain the kids. Alec and the kids had gone on many adventures to various parks, the zoo, theme parks and even off to some galleries or museums, as well as the movies, and all to try and keep them and him from thinking about their absent father.

#

Alec left the bedroom, fresh from his shower and now dressed in black jeans, black tank and sweater. A fail safe combination of clothing he usually wore when he wanted to feel safe, secure, warm and comfortable, which these days was pretty much how he wanted to feel all the time now.

"Ah, you're finally awake." Alec jerked his head up and over to the balcony to see Magnus was coming back in from watering his plants, they seeming to be able to survive the harsh winter as snow was falling quite steadily outside, though the balcony was sheltered so not much snow was falling onto the pavement out there.

"What are you doing here?" Alec's eyebrows creased as he watched the man lock the door and placed his hands on his hips. Magnus was dressed in red skinny jeans, a black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a red and black leather belt and boots.

"I live here."

"Debatable..." Alec mumbled as he shifted his head around the apartment as it was far too quiet, only to suddenly remember the kids were having sleepovers at their friends places and had left yesterday afternoon and would not be due home until this afternoon.

"Alexander?" Said man jerked to attention, standing tall, hands behind his back.

"What can I do for you Magnus?" That got a raised eyebrow from the older man, almost like the very notion seemed to make Magnus pause in what he was going to say for a few moments.

"Have you got anything planned today?"

"No more then the usual. Cleaning, baking, taking care of the kids, just like you hired me to do." Alec was sure he saw Magnus flinch a little, though his eyes may have been playing tricks on him. Although, as soon as those words flew from his lips, Alec immediately felt guilty. He was an adult and yet he was acting like a child. Alec gulped nervously as Magnus quietly and silently made his way over to him. He felt his breath exhale in a shudder as Magnus' warm fingers entwined with his slightly cold ones. First brush of skin on skin contact in over three days.

"May I take you out?"

"Really?" A smile was fast forming on Alec's lips, excitement bubbling within him.

"I want to show you the gallery."

"Oh..." The smile started to fade.

"Then I want to take you out for lunch." And the smile was back on as Alec leaned up, pressing his lips to Magnus' and relished in the sweet touch when Magnus returned the kiss. First kiss in over three days too. Magnus broke the lip-lock, not wanting things to become heated, since that would end in the bedroom, as he really did want to show Alec what he and Clary had been doing all this time. "Come on Alexander, put some shoes on." Alec nodded as he rushed back into the bedroom for some nice thick socks, also picking up his wallet and phone, and then came back out to shove his feet into his boots.

Magnus was already by the front door and once Alec laced up his boots and stood up, he was helped into his leather jacket and Magnus placed the black beanie he got him for Christmas on his head.

"I'm ready." Alec mumbled and when Magnus took his hand, Alec's inner self calmed.

#

Arriving at the gallery hand in hand Magnus gentlemanly opened the door for Alec, letting him enter first.

"Wow..." Alec mumbled as he started to remove his outerwear and placed it on a temporary coat rack Magnus and Clary seemed to have bought as it already had a bright red puffer jacket, yellow scarf and dark green gloves and beanie. Clary was certainly not afraid to wear whatever she wanted as she was always full of colour and life. Alec removed his gloves and beanie, it spiking his hair up adorably, or so Magnus thought, and then waited for the man to remove his own outerwear before his hand was taken again and they walked further into the gallery.

"Alec!" Blue eyes darted to sparkling green ones and he smiled at the tiny redhead, dropping Magnus' hand to go over and greet her.

"Hi Clary," He gave her a one armed hug as he placed a bag on the table she was still using as her makeshift workstation, a mountain of papers, a thermos and two mugs and two laptops taking up most of the room. "I come with gifts." He watched her squeal as she opened it up to see two containers, one bigger then the other, and were filled with all sorts of cookies from chocolate chip to shortbread and even Magnus' favourite, his sugar cookies. "That bigger tin is for the construction team."

"They'll love it. Thanks Alec." She beamed him a hearty smile. "I feel like I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Yes well... You and Magnus are pretty busy."

"Mm..." She looked back down at some stuff she was working on last minute whilst also biting into one of his shortbreads. Alec noticed her gaze shifted to Magnus. "I'm really sorry, but could I just borrow you for a few minutes?"

"Don't mind me, do what you need to do, I'll just wander." Alec absently voiced as he shifted away from the gallery owners. He was trying to be mature, truly he was, but Alec wanted one on one time with Magnus too. Though he did have to remember that Magnus was taking him out to lunch and that made his smile widen as he shifted about the ground floor. Though there were no artworks hanging up just yet, Alec could truly see the hard work that had gone into restoring this property. There were the features like the old fireplace and mantel piece, painstakingly restored to its former glory with its marble surrounding. The floorboards were sanded, polished and now shining beautifully, Alec pondering as to whether he should have taken his boots off, but then it was still an active construction site and knew that would be against the rules.

Magnus and Clary had also installed an elevator for easy access to all floors and there was wallpaper on each side of it. The stark black with the massive gold fluer di lis. Looked like Clary won the back and forth debate on the wallpaper against Magnus as it was not all over the gallery and was just used as two feature walls on either side of the elevator accordingly. Alec assumed that was probably the same on the 1st and 2nd floors too. In front of the wallpaper were wrapped lounges and coffee tables and a water cooler machine too, which was already in use, keeping Magnus, Clary, James and his crew hydrated. It truly was a nice use of space where people could just sit back, relax and take in all the artwork which would be on the walls. There was also a unisex toilet which Alec assumed would be pristine since this was Magnus. Bathrooms were not a selling point for Alec after all.

Alec continued to take it all in, focusing on the details like how Magnus and Clary decided to show some exposed brickwork and then just stared up at the beautiful mahogany staircase. Magnus and Clary had decided not to rip it out and go for something retro and sleek and instead kept the grandeur staircase, restoring it to its former glory and the steps were draped in black and gold carpet, tiny little fluer di lis on it too. Alec gathered this was so the wallpaper didn't look so out of place.

Alec brushed his hand over the polished bannister details, looking closely at the carvings before shifting over to some massive floor to ceiling windows and French doors as they could open up into a decent sized courtyard. That hadn't really been on the agenda for Magnus and Clary as it was overgrown and the stone work looked like it was hazardous and very uneven but Alec assumed it would be closed for tomorrow nights festivities since he did take note of the heavy black velvet curtains which were floor to ceiling in length and held open by gold rope tassels.

"Alec is looking good." Clary mumbled softly, even though said man was quite a distance from them and seemed to be lost in taking everything of the ground floor in so wouldn't truly be paying attention to her. Clary watched Magnus' gaze shift over to his boyfriend as a tiny smile graced his lips.

"Biscuit, do you think you could do me a favour?"

"Of course."

"Can you send out some more invites, though through email, since mailing an invite would not reach their home addresses in time for tomorrow night."

"Sure, I can do that." Clary took the slip of paper from Magnus, opening it up to read the names and addresses inside. She only knew of one, Lydia Branwell, since they were distant cousins and hadn't thought to invite her because they weren't particularly close, even though their mothers gossiped frequently. "How do you know Lydia?"

"She is a friend of Alec's."

"Huh... Small world." Clary mumbled.

"Thanks to her, Helen and Aline, we met." Clary beamed him a smile. "If you have anyone else you want to invite, then do so."

"I'd love it if my best friend could come."

"And where is she?"

"He and his band are doing a bit of tour of the east coast. He was going to not go ahead with it when I told him about our opening, but I made him go since it might be a once in a lifetime chance and all." Clary shrugged as she had farewelled Simon a few days back, hugging him tight and wishing him the best of luck. "Anyway, when I was doing the invites awhile back, mum saw me and started telling me who needs to come and such." Clary rolled her eyes. "On the plus side when she told me some of the names, they were actually business connections of hers and they might drive more business for us on opening night."

"That's very nice of her. Please tell her I am looking forward to meeting her at our opening too."

"She's looking forward to meeting you as well. I've been talking about you and the gallery non-stop after all." Magnus grinned at that. "Mum says you've brought out a passion in me that she's never seen before." Clary grinned up at Magnus.

"I'm happy to have another kindred spirit."

"Another?"

"Mm, Max Lightwood is my other kindred." Clary chuckled as Magnus gave her a wink. "Speaking of him, would you mind terribly if I took a small amount of our space and gave it to him, to show off some of his work on the second floor?"

"I'm all for helping a fellow artist."

"Good, because I already sent him a message two days ago to get four artworks ready for tomorrow."

"Magnus!" Clary admonished, hands on hips as she rolled her eyes at her business partner. "What if I said no?"

"I'd convince you to reconsider. He's very talented, and I'm not just saying that because he's the kid brother of my boyfriend." Clary nodded her head at that, knowing each of the Lightwood's were talented in their own rights. "So, any news on final numbers yet?"

"I haven't checked our email this morning, but so far we've 50 people coming."

"That is a decent amount for a first try since to the art world we are unknown."

"I think its pretty good considering how late we sent our invitations out too." Magnus nodded in agreement.

"I'd be happy with a few more since we want to make a grand flourish."

"Magnus I think this is pretty grand as it is. Aside from you deciding to host your own fireworks display, I think we'll be fine with that amount." Clary arched an eyebrow at her partner. "Oh please tell me you haven't done that!"

"No, no, I didn't have time, but speaking of fireworks, the park across the street is going to have a display. Conveniently they will also be having one at 9:30pm for any families who want to bring their children and if our numbers are down, they might be intrigued to come on over and have a look as we'll probably be one of the only businesses on the street open at that time of night. We could allow for some stragglers coming in off the street."

"Magnus, what about security?"

"Don't you worry Biscuit, I have the perfect man for the job." Magnus grinned.

"Uh huh..." It all went rather quiet between the both of them, which was a little odd and that is when Magnus observed Clary fidget from foot to foot.

"Something wrong Biscuit?"

"You've been working insanely hard Magnus."

"As have you."

"Yeah, but I at least go home in the evening...or early morning."

"That's because your mother would get angry if you stayed overnight any more. As would your stepfather too. I do not want to be on the wrong side of him."

"Magnus, just because Luke is a Detective, it doesn't mean he's a scary man."

"Oh I've had my fair share of run ins with the law my dear, so you'll forgive me if I reserve judgement until I meet the man."

"Um..." The redhead didn't know what to say to that.

"Also, we've only got the rest of today and tomorrow morning left and then I want us to take the afternoon off so we can get all dolled up before the big event. Besides we really only need to just wipe the surfaces down, unwrap the furniture, unpack our artworks and hang them up, make sure the security cameras are working, and hope its all good for our Head of Security and the other four gentleman I have hired, one on each floor and then one manning the door. We also need to get the tablets up and running with payment options in case we have buyers, place that cabinet near the entrance, get some plants in and give the windows down here one last clean especially on the outside and our sign for the gallery should arrive this afternoon too and James' men are going to hang it up for us outside."

"Oh, so not much then?"

"Biscuit, I'm not afraid to get a little sweaty." He gave Clary a wink and watched her cheeks flush. Her adorable response reminded him of a certain someone else.

"Magnus, you've been placing in a lot of hours. Ridiculous hours and I'm worried. I know you still feel like you owe me for missing those three weeks, but we conversed nearly everyday you were gone, plus we had video chats and everything, so technically you were still working, just from the UK." Clary took hold of Magnus' hand. "I'd never begrudge you for going to help out family." Magnus had finally told her about Catarina, not only being a dear friend of his, family really, and also an ex-lover, but she was Madzie's mother too.

"Thank you my dear, but somehow this appears to be leading to something else, so what is on your mind Biscuit?" The little redhead was fumbling through her words, being cautious as though not wanting to upset him.

"You've slept here three nights in a row now Magnus, on the plastic covered lounge."

"And?"

"What about your kids? Even with them being so young, surely they are noticing how absent you've been?"

"I'm doing this for my kids."

"Do they understand that? I mean, they are just little kids. All they would know is that yet again their beloved Papa isn't home for dinner or bedtime stories." For Magnus, these words sounded awfully familiar to him. "I don't want to place anymore on your shoulders..."

"Thank you for your concern Biscuit, but we are fine." In the back of Magnus' head he truly hoped that since he had selfishly just left Alec with his children once again. That is when it finally clicked. Was that why his boyfriend and been a bit blunt with him this morning? He'd been neglecting them. He shook his head of that for the moment, focusing on Clary. "Now, tell me what's truly on your mind." Magnus stood in front of her with arms loosely folded over his chest.

"Alright, so even though we don't know how many affirmatives we'll receive back, but I can try and estimate we may get about 60-80 people and if you are wanting walk-ins even though this isn't a restaurant, we can still sort of handle a bigger crowd, I think, and since you always talk about wanting to make a flourish on the art scene, but we've not really looked at doing anything, about...um...catering.

"You leave that to me."

"You're going to look after the catering as well?" Clary voiced in shock, ready to complain again, but she finally snapped her lips closed when she noticed Magnus' gaze shift to the eldest Lightwood who was now heading up the stairs to the first floor.

"Oooooh..." Clary drawled out, completely knowing where Magnus was going with the lingering stare on his boyfriend and pat her hand on his shoulder, giving him a nod of consent before he even told her what his intentions were. "Leaving it a bit late though aren't we Magnus?" Magnus gave her a grin.

"He is amazing in the kitchen Clary, I'm sure he'll even love the challenge."

"Uh huh..." She watched the man practically go gliding off after his boyfriend to ask him his request. Clary giggled as she watched Magnus go skipping up the stairs, giddy as a schoolboy for the eldest Lightwood. She thought the two of them were adorable together.

Magnus didn't see Alec on the first floor so with a light hum on his lips he headed up to the second floor. He wasn't far from the landing, still ascending the stairs when he froze where he stood as Alec was facing him, near the massive stained glass window and the large skylight overhead, the winter sun streaming in and over his darkly clothed body. Alec didn't wear a lot of colours, even if Magnus tried on several occasions to convince him to give it a go, but he was never disappointed in the form fitting jeans and the adorable baggy sweaters Alec usual wore. His sweater today, as per usual, had one sleeve off the shoulder, showing the black tank beneath and Magnus really wanted to touch the sweet man. To glide his fingers up Alec's sides, under the soft material of his sweater and cotton tank, fluttering over firm quivering abs before shifting around his shuddering sides to then draw south and over the taut curve of his ass. You know, because he could.

Shaking his head of that for the moment, clothing aside, the reason why Magnus had truly frozen on the spot, still on the stairs, was the fact Alec's head was tilted back, his pale skin practically radiating in the sunlight, the dark tattoo on his neck having a glow of its own and Alec also had his arms stretched out horizontally. The stain glass image behind him, of a full length angel, was obscured from where Magnus was and in all honesty it looked like the large beautiful wings were connected to Alec! Like they belonged to him!

To think Magnus had to fight Clary tooth and nail to keep the window which was in dire need of a lot of restoration and had taken a lot of work and money to restore it, but it was utterly breathtaking. And there Alec stood, like he were the angel and Magnus' heart thundered away as he slowly rose up the remainder of the stairs and practically drifted towards his boyfriend in a daze.

"Alexander..." He voiced his name so softly, like the very man was a figment of his imagination and was going to disappear. However, those sparkling blue eyes snapped open and focused on Magnus, an infectious smile shifting over Alec's lips.

"Magnus this place is amazing. I know you've been working insanely hard, you and Clary, and you've been coming home at ungodly hours, and lately not at all, but I get it now. This place is incredible. And this window..." Alec shifted his gaze over his shoulder to look at the angel image. "I can't believe this was here."

"I too was surprised when the contractors pulled the boards away."

"It can't have been cheap to have it restored." Especially in such a short period of time too.

"It was worth it." Magnus voiced as he came to stand in front of Alec who was still gazing over his shoulder at the angel, looking up into the heavenly beings blue eyes. "Is it silly of me to believe, no matter where I am these days, I feel like I have an angel at my side?"

"Of course..." Alec felt his breath hitch as he finally shifted his attention back to Magnus, finally noticing just how close the beautiful man was to him. "...not." Alec had a hard time remembering to finish his reply as Magnus was definitely invading his personal space now.

A pleasant shiver trickled down Alec's spine as Magnus' arm snaked around his waist, drawing their bodies closer. Alec gulped down the lump in his throat as Magnus set his body aflame in seconds. It had felt like forever since they'd been this close, this intimate that Alec felt his cheeks flush. His lips parted a little as Magnus dragged him in even closer, pulling him flush against him like it was the most natural thing to do.

"And he's right in front of me." Magnus skimmed his upturned lips against Alec's, watching the blush darken when his words finally sunk in.

"Magnus..." He knew compliments like that really made Alec feel uncomfortable, even if he looked utterly adorably with the pink hue brushing his cheeks. One day Magnus vowed that this man would get used to his positive compliments, because someone like Alec deserved to be praised.

Magnus couldn't help but draw his lips over Alec's, stealing the very breath from the blue eyed beauty in his arms. He let out a delightful hum, like his mind, body and soul was remembering what this was like. How natural this felt, swooping in on Alec when he least expected it and on occasions when he did expect it. Either way, with an element of surprise or not with his advances, Magnus was never disappointed in the younger man's reactions.

Alec's arms had, after all, lifted up within seconds and wrapped around his neck and he was eagerly returning the kiss with a fire all his own. Magnus felt a little guilty that he'd been neglecting his blushing angel and vowed, once he got the opening out the way, he would absolutely lavish Alec in so much attention the man would have to pry him off with a crowbar. Or two. Or ten.

When Alec's breath began to hitch in the back of his throat, becoming drunk on the onslaught he was giving him, Magnus flipped the switch and slowed the kissing down, knowing if he didn't calm down some, he was seriously going to undress Alec right here and now and have his wicked way with him. The beautiful young man had that instant effect on him and Magnus was not complaining.

His hands rubbed soothingly up and down Alec's shuddering sides as he listened to his heated panting breaths, which were music to his ears and gave Alec another quick and rather tight hug before placing him at arms length.

"Sorry about that." He felt compelled to apologise since Alec was still a bit skittish on public displays of affection and watched his adorable boyfriend shake his head, unruly hair swishing about as Alec licked his lips.

"N-No, its alright." The pink hue against his cheeks seriously had Magnus wanting to just swoop on Alec again, but after his quick chat with Clary, he really needed to ask his boyfriend a rather important question, given the timing and all.

"I did actually come up here to ask you something important." A grin twitched at Magnus' lips. He so loved how lost in their kisses Alec got as he gave the adorable man a few more seconds to come back to him, Alec's eyes were still fluttering behind his closed eyelids. It was a sight Magnus would never tire of, of how exquisite Alec looked when he lost himself in their kisses and even more so when they were making love. He really needed his body to reacquaint with Alec's and soon, feeling his libido coming to life just looking the man up and down. He was like a starving man these days if he didn't have Alec close and he knew that was his own fault. Just as Clary had said, he'd been absent a lot.

Whist he was making his dream come true, opening up his own business with Clary, he was doing this for his children too, knowing he selfishly had Alec (and Raphael) there to help take care of them whilst he got the gallery up and running, but what about Alec? Just how was he feeling during all of this. He might be an adult, might be able to persevere, but even adults can feel neglected too. That was why Alec had been a bit upset with him this morning. Now he was starting to feel like the worst boyfriend in the world. He needed to make it up to Alec. And soon.

"What..." By the angel, the way Alec licked his lips again, as though savouring Magnus' taste, was really working wonders on him, he having to suppress the groan that really wanted to burst from his lips. "What did you want to ask me?"

"I know how hard you work as it is..." Magnus took hold of Alec's hands, lacing their fingers together effortlessly. "How much I have been selfishly relying on you with the children as opening night has drawn closer and closer, but I was hoping maybe you might want to work a bit more? With appropriate pay of course."

"Magnus, if you and Clary need to pull an extra night tonight, though I hate the thought of you wearing yourself out, you know I'll be here to support you." Magnus' heart skipped a beat. He'd never had such unconditional support like this before. From a lover that is. Like he was number one to someone. This was a definite first for him. "I can look after the kids whenever you need me to. You know that." And Magnus did. He had known from the very beginning just how much this delightful man was an utter blessing to him. When was the last time he told the man that?

"That is not exactly what I had in mind, although I'm hoping Clary and I can get a lot of last minute things done today and not have to stay late tonight. I'm definitely promising not to spend the night here tonight." He watched Alec tilt his head adorably, those eyes completely focused on him. "You know that Clary and I are aiming for us to have a New Years Eve opening, and we have to do it now because we've sent all the invites out, which we are in a bit of a panic about since tonight really is our last night to get things all in order with the party starting around 8pm tomorrow."

"Magnus, if you need me to distract the kids for one more night, I can do that. I hope, once the opening is over and done with that you and Clary will get some sort of roster system in place so you can have better regular hours and make it up to the kids."

"Make it up to you as well?" Magnus watched Alec flush as his eyes darted away. He knew his darling boyfriend didn't want to seem selfish at all, even though Magnus could read him like an open book and honestly, sometimes Alec should feel selfish with how utterly selfless he was, and the fact he's been neglected too. He let out a tiny sigh as he placed his hands against Alec's hips. "I'm sorry Sweetheart. I'm sorry I've been neglecting you." Alec shook his head vehemently, cheeks flushed at the endearment and also not wanting Magnus to apologise when he knew this was his dream and it was about to be realised. Plus, they were together now, even for a few moments, and that was more then enough for Alec right now.

"Its fine Magnus. You're nearly there right?" Magnus gave a nod as Alec gave him a crooked smile. "Its going to be worth it." Alec voiced with conviction and Magnus nodded in agreement.

"Biscuit and I decided on a cocktail themed evening since it is a gallery which will be displayed over these three floors after all. The attic space is of course for Clary and I to store whatever we want and its big enough for office space and where we'll have security monitors and such too."

"I did notice the cameras..."

"They are not yet operational." Magnus grinned when Alec let out a sigh of relief. He had such an adorable and awkwardly shy boyfriend and yet there were times that even Alec's instincts shocked him. "The cocktail theme makes sense too. You want potential clients to mingle and admire all your works, cheque books in easy reach if they come across a piece of artwork they like."

"Its mostly direct deposit or pay wave these days my darling." Alec rolled his eyes even though his cheeks flushed again at the endearment.

"Whatever... To-may-to, to-mar-to."

"Clary's looking after the last of the invites for me and I told her I'll be taking care of the catering side."

"Well sure, I can help serve drinks and food. I've worked in a restaurant before waiting tables. Its been awhile but..." Alec stopped short as Magnus' long slender index finger brushed against his lips, quietening him.

"I'm not explaining myself properly." Magnus shifted his hand to cup Alec's cheek adoringly. "The catering side of things... I want you to do it." Alec's eyebrows furrowed, still not completely understanding him. "I want you to be our caterer for our opening night." And right then Alec's mouth dropped open.

"B-But I'm not a professional chef. Surely there are rules against..."

"You leave the legality side of things to me."

"I..." Alec was beyond flabbergasted. "I don't... I can't..." He shook his head. "I don't want to...to embarrass you. You and Clary."

"You won't Alexander. I have faith in you. You are amazing." Pale cheeks tinted pink again. "And so very cute."

"Magnus..." Alec whined adorably again as Magnus chuckled, his warm minty breath fanning over him as he was once again pulled into a soft sensual kiss which made Alec weak in the knees.

"So, what do you say?"

"What about Clary?"

"Biscuit is more then alright with handing off catering duties, plus she's tasted some of your food before and likes it a lot."

"When?"

"When I used to steal the leftovers from home and bring them to work with me. Plus don't you remember the few times you have come and fed her during my absence? Then there is the fact you always make slices and cookies and such and I do bring some with me, plus you bought cookies today."

"Oh yeah..." It was so cute how he forgot about that, even from when it was about half an hour ago too! Magnus chuckled as he brushed his fingers through Alec's messy hair before once again cupping his face within his hands, a hopefully convincing smile on his face and a sparkle in his gaze.

"So, what do you say?"

"I wouldn't even know where to begin with such a task."

"By doing what you do best." Alec tilted his head since Magnus finally let go. "Letting yourself loose in the kitchen. Experimenting to your hearts content and researching anything you are unsure of. Granted I selfishly realise I haven't really given you a lot of time but..."

"Are you sure you want to give such an important task to someone like me?" Magnus frowned at the 'someone like me' comment from Alec. There were still moments where the delightful young man doubted himself. Perhaps it would take some years for that confidence to grow, since during childhood the displease of his parents was so heavily ingrained in Alec no matter how much of a poster child he was for them. It still wasn't enough. Well, this would be another thing Magnus would strive to do for the young man. For him to believe in his endless talent.

"Alexander, I only ever thought of you." And the blush was back. That was promising. "To me, you are the only man for the task." Silence filled the space, until...

"Alright."

"Alright?" Magnus felt a smile drifting to his lips once more.

"Alright. I'll do it." Alec repeated, Magnus' smile infectious. His gaze shifted away from the handsome man before him as Alec lost himself within his thoughts already. "I could probably take a bit of space up here, temporarily of course."

"Alexander, I won't have you hiding in the shadows. You might think you are meant to be there, but I assure you, you are not."

"That's probably what scares me most, you taking me away from my comfort zone."

"Darling..."

"As long as I'm concentrating on the job at hand, I should be fine." Alec quickly blurted out before Magnus went on a rant about how he shouldn't think like that. He gave a tiny grin when Magnus gripped his hands and gave them a squeeze.

"I want to have you on the first floor, so its equal distance between ground floor and the second for catering staff to get back to you for refills and such."

"That's a smart move. Besides, everyone is there for you and Clary, they aren't going to remember the food since we're hoping for credit cards to be out and purchasing both your works." Magnus grinned at the sparkle in Alec's eyes. "The food will just be a fleeting moment. What they'll remember is the atmosphere that you and Clary create together." Magnus continued to smile at his boyfriend. "I'll also make sure the food won't be too pompous. This is going to be a gallery like no other, where families can come to enjoy everything that you and Clary create, but its to also get young minds interested in art and photography too."

"It is..."

"You're still going to create that kids corner right? Where they can paint and draw and learn to use a camera?"

"Yes, this space we are in now is where the kids corner is going to be." Magnus thought this pocket of space, with the angel watching over young inspiring minds would be perfect. "Clary wasn't sure at first, but I convinced her it was going to be great." Alec gave a nod as Magnus could be a very stubborn man and would not take no for an answer if he knew his instincts would be right. Alec gazed about the space which needed to be filled with bits and pieces, like the rest of the gallery, but he knew it would be perfect for young minds and could very well see Sweet Pea and his little Prince's sprawled here and colouring away. "What are you thinking about?" Magnus softly asked.

"I can see the kids here." Alec grinned and Magnus returned it with one of his own. "They're going to love it."

"It also means, during school holidays, they can come and spend time with me here."

"They'd love that too."

"You could come too." Magnus sultrily murmured and Alec blushed adorably. He'd love it too, being able to see Magnus in his element, wooing potential buyers with his endless charms and just knowing he was close, along with the kids, it made a goofy grin form on Alec's lips just thinking about it before he shook his head and became serious.

"Whilst the evening is going to have a touch of flare, this is you after all, and I'm sure there will be some big shot names with yours and Clary's connections, but I don't want the gallery to lose its homely feeling either."

"Alexander..."

"Because that is how you make it feel Magnus. Like home, wherever you are." Bright blue eyes shone over at a floored Magnus. "You create that type of atmosphere. It truly warms the heart."

"Alec..." So many things could be said, but Magnus was having a hard time placing anything together.

"I wonder if I can do a miniature version of my spaghetti and meatballs? Even on my crappiest of days, somehow that pasta dish always made me feel better. It has that comfy homely feeling about it. Though with everyone's expensive clothes and yours and Clary's artwork, I would hate for people to slop anything all over them, so maybe I can just replicate the meatballs and have a rich chunky tomato sauce. That way I can use toothpicks for your guests to pick them up and eat them in one or two bites. I could see what else I can do like that. Maybe to round out the evening, when you and Clary are ready to kick everyone out since it'll have been a long and exhausting day, we can finish the evening off, into the new year, with a parting gift to your guests with a New Year's greeting tied to a bag of my sugar cookies that you like so much. I can even bake some extras, in case any children have come along and they can have their own special bag and..."

Magnus could see the excitement in Alec's sparkling blue orbs as he rambled adorably about all the ideas swirling in his head as it was.

An overwhelming feeling burst within Magnus as he shot forward, knocking Alec from his thoughts as he backed the younger man up against the window and drew his lips down to Alec's, swallowing the rest of his speech in his heated kiss.

As the very breath was stolen from Alec, he immediately clung to Magnus whose hands were suddenly all over him, again setting his very skin on fire. Magnus' left hand was pulling his sweater and tank up, those short sharp nails grazing sensually up his spine, making Alec whimper and shudder against the man who leaned heavily into him, his back pressed harder into the window, it warm against his suddenly shivering body.

"Oh god..." Alec gasped before his teeth sank into his lower lip as Magnus' lower half ground against his own, he not even realising that Magnus' right hand had skimmed over his backside and then yanked his left leg off the ground, his inner thigh rubbing against Magnus' hip as he shifted hotly closer, making another moan burst from Alec when teeth nibbled against his neck as his boyfriend sensually rocked their lower bodies together as one. "By the angel I've missed you." Alec babbled as he clutched desperately to Magnus, face flushed at hearing his own confession and bit his lip to stop the whimper from forming when Magnus stopped for a moment to look at him. "M-Magnus... Is everything..." Alec moaned when his boyfriend's lips were hotly over his own as Magnus decided to get back into rocking his half hard groin against his, never mind the fact his index and middle fingers trailed up and down the seam of his jeans where his ass crack was! Everything was making Alec shudder as he responded hotly to the kiss as Magnus coaxed his tongue to play.

When Magnus' lips left his own, trailing down his neck, Alec jerked in Magnus' possessive embrace when he felt teeth sink into his skin, not enough to break the tender flesh or anything, but enough to leave a mark as Magnus began to suck at Alec's throat like a starving man dying for a drink!

"I... We... This is... OH!" Words were so damn hard for Alec to achieve right now as all his senses were heightened right now. Alec felt a flush take over his entire body and he just couldn't help but try and enthusiastically grind against Magnus' erection too. A little hard on one leg, but Alec gave it a red hot go. Magnus was making his head spin, his mind was muddled and all he wanted was his boyfriend, here and now. Though not only did his fuzzy mind think only of Magnus, Alec also was very grateful that the construction crew were currently on a break too!

"MAGNUS! DELIVERY!" Clary's yelling burst the intense bubble the men had been enveloped in as Magnus finally drew back, his own chest heaving for air as he unclenched his hand from Alec's muscular thigh and stopped tracing his crack with his other hand. "THEY WON'T LET ME SIGN FOR YOU!" The redhead bellowed up the stairs.

Slowly, Magnus lowered Alec's leg back to the floorboards, steadying his boyfriend so the man didn't collapse, even though Alec was still flat against the window. His head was titled slightly back and to the side, since he had been happily sucking against his pale neck and those very kissable lips were puffy and kiss swollen. Magnus just knew Alec would have been biting on his lower lip to try and suppress his cries of pleasure.

Ever since they had advanced their relationship sexually, Magnus was delighted to witness and be the instigator of Alec's pleasurable sighs, moans, whimpers, cries, gasps and shouts of surprise and delight. Everything the younger man gave him, and did so in reactions, Magnus lapped them up joyfully. He would never tire of pleasuring Alec.

A shameless grin burst onto Magnus' face as his gaze shifted to the growing hickey on Alec's neck. It was loud and proud, Magnus pretty much having marked his territory in a sense as this one couldn't be hidden beneath clothing. He'd take Alec's scowling for it later, but right now it looked so lovely on his pretty pale flesh.

After some deep breaths to calm himself down, Magnus finally drew his body away from Alec's rather responsive one.

"You are so damn lucky Pretty Boy." Magnus murmured hotly into Alec's ear, delighting in the shudder as he planted a quick kiss on Alec's parted moist lips before sauntering away, adding a sway in his hips as he headed downstairs to sign for the delivery.

Alec for his part had watched Magnus leave, knowing the tease in his sway at just what power the man had over him. It was frightening and insanely hot and also all very exciting for Alec. He never wanted it to end.

He had never thought in all his life he would have something like this, no matter how weirdly it had started. Alec also never thought he would ever react to a kiss like that either. He hoped he wasn't developing some sort of weird fascination in Magnus pretty much making out with him, grinding against him, in public like that, even though no one was around at the time to see any of it.

Alec could have debated long and hard over it, but decided to let it simmer down, like the rest of his body for that matter, as he was certain that whatever Magnus did to him, his body would react to regardless. This was Magnus after all. The god-like man that Alec had, rather bizarrely, snared as his very delicious and smoking hot boyfriend. Alec wasn't sure if he'd ever get used to that, but he was damn well going to enjoy it as Magnus brought him out of his shell time and time again.

Clearing his throat and pulling his clothing back down, Alec took in a few deep breaths, running a hand through his messy hair and then finally headed back downstairs. He could sit patiently and wait for Magnus to finish off a few bits and pieces before being taken out to lunch, even if he squirmed a little due to his half hard erection. Even though his baggy sweater would cover it, by the angel he hoped it would simmer down before they headed for whatever restaurant Magnus was taking him to.

#

"I won't be long Clary." Magnus voiced as he helped Alec into his jacket rather sweetly and then placed his beanie on his head for him, Alec gifting him with a tiny adorable grin. That seemed to have become a tradition between them now. Alec thought it was kind of cute.

"Yes, yes, you go and enjoy your little date whilst I slave away here." Alec frowned at that, his blue eyes shifting over to Magnus.

"Maybe we should invite her to come with us?" He softly recommended, even though all Alec wanted was one on one time with Magnus, and as much as he wanted that, he didn't like anyone being upset and feeling left out.

"Absolutely not. Biscuit is just being dramatic and besides, we are not going that far." Magnus opened the door, ushering him to leave and so Alec quickly called out a farewell to the redhead and then Magnus took his hand and literally took no more then a dozen steps and they were standing in front of the building right next door to the gallery!

"Um, Magnus, this place looks closed." Alec didn't want to state the obvious but he did since it was all boarded up out the front.

"It is." Alec watched the man pull out a set of keys. "I bought it three weeks ago and haven't decided on what to do with it just yet."

"Oh..." Alec stepped into the darkness, noticing a flickering candle, but didn't focus much on it as Magnus flicked on the lights, his eyes blinking several times to adjust and then a tiny gasp broke from his lips. "Magnus, this is..." In the middle of the open and quite large vacant space was a table for two, complete with a white table cloth, linen napkins, silver cutlery, two wine glasses filled half way up with a merlot and the lit candle in the centre. Whatever lunch they were having was hidden under two silver domes, keeping the food warm, but Alec's eyes took a dive to the floor where yellow and red bi-coloured rose buds were scattered about.

"Come," Magnus tugged on his hand and Alec practically floated over to the table as Magnus held out a chair, gesturing for him to sit down and he did so with a smile on his face. Magnus pulled out the other opposite him, but before he sat down, he picked something up and handed it over, making Alec beam even more happily then he was already feeling just as a pink hue graced his cheeks. There were six yellow and red bi-coloured roses wrapped up in a bouquet just for him.

"Thank you." Alec hugged them gently to his chest, bending his head to smell the sweet fragrance, a sappy grin on his lips. He'd forgive Magnus anything for this as he gently placed them in his lap, not wanting to part with them but knowing he needed his hands for eating, although Magnus had stolen one of them as he entwined their fingers together and smiled over at him. Butterflies swarmed in Alec's stomach instantly.

"That particular bi-coloured rose means happiness, joy and excitement." Alec grinned wider at that. "I chose it because right now, it is how I feel. Happiness that you are here with me, joy that my dream of opening a gallery is literally a day away and excitement for the future ahead." Alec practically melted into a puddle of goo at Magnus' confession. By the angel this man was perfect.

"I feel that too Magnus." Alec was so very pleased when the older man leant forward, he quickly doing the same, one hand keeping hold of the flowers on his lap and basked in Magnus' soft plump lips peppering kisses against his own. He could feel the warmth of the candle against his cheek and a dreamy sigh bubbled up when Magnus finally ceased with his tender kisses and they sat back down properly in their chairs, though Magnus kept hold of his hand for a little bit longer, eyes very much on him as he brought it up to press a kiss to his knuckles and then palm, making Alec's cheeks brighten a little in colour.

"I know its not exactly a lavish restaurant but..."

"I don't need lavish anything Magnus." Alec voiced truthfully as he gazed around at the bare and chipped walls, the stained tiled flooring, even wondering what was behind the door with the small little window down the back, but none of that mattered to him at all. "This is perfect." Alec enjoyed the smile Magnus gave him, watching it light up his beautiful face and sparkle in his eyes, just like the candlelight did. It took Alec a few moments to break from the trance because he still couldn't believe that little old him could make Magnus look like that!

"Are you not hungry?"

"What?" Alec jerked his gaze down, not even realising that Magnus had removed the dome lids to reveal lunch. It looked and smelt so good. "Oh, sorry, you were just so..." Alec stopped there, not needing to embarrass himself even more as he picked up the soup ladle and scooped some of the chicken curry laksa broth into it and then took a taste. The flavours that hit his senses had Alec moaning. "God this is good."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Did you..." Alec made a gesture to the bowl and the contents inside.

"Oh goodness no. As much as I want to take all the credit for this, and I do make a decent laksa, but time is short and I got this delivered a few moments ago. I did do the rest though, setting a table, creating a scene even in a run down place like this, is pretty easy." Alec didn't even realise Magnus left the gallery, but then he was around near the elevator on the plastic covered lounge and keeping out of his and Clary's way. He did get to see a couple of the construction crew, and James, and chatted with them for a few minutes but didn't want to distract them from their duties. When they left, after thanking him for the cookies that they were munching on, he went back to reading some magazines that were on the plastic wrapped coffee table, curling up on the wrapped couch. Perhaps that was when Magnus had slipped out.

Either way, it didn't matter now, because this lunch date was awesome.

#

Time slipped by far too quickly for Alec as he and Magnus just talked and talked like they hadn't talked in ages. Alec had finished off the laksa and the red wine, much like Magnus had, his belly full and content like the rest of him and only frowned a little when Magnus gazed down at his phone, which had been playing some romantic music on it, really setting the tone for their lunch date.

"Need to get back to work?" Alec softy questioned.

"I do." Alec got to his feet just as Magnus did, keeping a hold on the flowers with his right hand. "There is something else I want to show you though." Magnus held out his hand and Alec gladly took hold of it as Magnus headed for the door in the back with the small window.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Out the back for a little action."

"Wh-What?" Alec's heart sped up.

"I'm joking Alexander." Magnus chuckled at the hearty blush on Alec's cheeks as he looked back at him over his shoulder and felt his lips widen into a grin when Alec let out a sigh of relief. They ended up in a palely lit corridor. "Down there is a very overgrown courtyard, like the gallery's, but in here is what I wanted to show you and where I thought you could work your magic." Magnus pushed open half the double swinging doors and flicked on some more lights. Alec's mouth dropped open as he was looking at a fully workable kitchen!

"Wow..."

"This place used to be a thriving catering business and a bit of a shop out the front there with restaurant and culinary supplies for purchase. It closed down about two months ago, the old couple retiring. If all things go well with the gallery, and we decide to expand, this space would be perfect in the future, but for now, I've had electricians in to check all the equipment here and everything is up and running and there is gas and electric cookers and plenty of fridges and freezers. I know you love working in my kitchen, but I figured you'd need quite a bit of space for prep work and getting everything together since we are predicting maybe 60-80 guests, possibly even a hundred so..." Magnus never did finish as a thrill ran up his spine as Alec pushed him up against the wall, lips moulding hotly over his own. Well, who was he not to return it as he pulled Alec even closer, groins touching once more as he slipped his tongue inside Alec's eager mouth, delighting in the moan as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, one around his waist, under his clothing, and the other around his shoulders. They broke apart, panting heavily to catch their breath as Magnus pressed his forehead to Alec's. "Who are you and what have you done with my shy boyfriend?" Magnus grinned wide when Alec blushed, eyes drifting to the tiled floor, but not for long when he made Alec lift his gaze to look at him. "I like getting a taste of all these different parts of you Alexander." The pink hue brightened as Magnus wriggled his eyebrows.

"You perve." Magnus chuckled as he pushed at Alec, indicating for him to let go which he did, they focusing their gaze back on the kitchen.

"So, what do you think? Could you make it work with the limited time I've given you?"

"Definitely. I've already got ideas forming as it is." Magnus kissed Alec's cheek as he could see he was practically oozing excitement.

"Well, if you want to start getting things organised, probably a good idea to do it now." Alec nodded his head.

"I'll have to do a massive grocery shop and..."

"Fear not, its already done." Alec's mouth dropped open as Magnus shifted further into the kitchen, opening up a cool room which was filled to the brim of all sorts of produce. "Through that door is a massive walk in pantry for everything that doesn't require refrigeration." Alec's eyes were practically bulging as he looked everything over again, never mind the fact there were also three stand alone fridges and another three stand alone freezers too! "If there is anything that is missing that you need, just go and get it using the credit card you have on you." Alec really didn't know what to say.

"Can I bring the kids back here with me?" Magnus lips parted but Alec quickly interrupted whatever he was going to say. "Not out the back here, but out the front. I can bring some blankets from home and we'll pack some books and games and the tablet so they can watch cartoons or movies to keep them busy. Before dark we'll take a break and go to the park for a little bit since they'll like that, even build a snowman before coming back here and maybe, hopefully, would you and Clary like to join us for pizza as dinner?"

"That sounds lovely Alexander."

"We won't stay much longer after that as I want to get the kids back home and into the warmth." Magnus' heart melted yet again at just how much Alec always looked out for his babies.

"What time were you thinking about dinner?"

"Probably a bit after six?" Alec followed Magnus out of the building as he locked it up and then passed a set of keys to Alec, grinning as his darling boyfriend took his hand and they took the short stroll back to the gallery.

"I'll see you and the kids at six." Magnus smiled as he turned to head inside just as Alec moved further down the street.

"Hey Magnus?" The man in question turned back around, grinning wide and chuckling at his adorable boyfriend as Alec blew him a kiss before dashing off towards the subway. He truly had the cutest boyfriend in the world as he stepped back into the gallery, removing his outerwear and hanging it up before shifting his gaze to Clary who was looking over at him and grinning from ear to ear.

"I know, I know, we are sickening, you can say it." Clary's laughter bubbled around the ground floor space as she shook her head.

"I like seeing Alec like that. The random times I did see him years back when I was starting out with Jace, he was never open at all, barely cracked a smile really. Its like you've brought out this spark in him, bringing out the real him." Magnus smiled softly at that before he jolted, just like Clary did, when there was a crash upstairs. They both bolted upstairs, hoping nothing too major had happened and would delay opening night.

#

Several hours later Alec was neck deep in the industrial kitchen, in the process of frying off a whole lot of meatballs. He didn't know whether people would eat them, but even if they didn't he could give them to Izzy and Max to eat over the coming days, all they would have to do was boil pasta and Alec had faith in Max to do that over Izzy. Plus he didn't think Magnus and the kids would mind eating a lot of them too. They did love them after all.

Alec wanted to ensure to get them all cooked tonight, since meatballs became tastier as they got older, or so Alec thought, and would just heat them up tomorrow evening before serving them up with the chunky sauce that was also bubbling away. It was downright convenient that this kitchen was next door to where the gallery was and if things needed to be heated up he could run over here, do so and then run back without wasting too much time.

Although the kitchen looked like a war zone, since Alec had never had so much space before, he had decided to use it to his advantage and take over every available counter space on offer for different bits and pieces he'd be doing. He didn't want any cross contamination that's for sure. There was also another two pots on the gas cooker which was bubbling away as it was cooking what looked like tonnes of chopped up sweet potato and pumpkin. In another two massive pots was his mulled wine since not only was the kitchen well stock with fresh and canned produce and condiments, but also a fair amount of booze too. Alec hoped he was allowed to use it and it wasn't for tomorrow evening, even if there was a lot there, and it was too late to ask now anyway. Magnus had loved it at Christmas and he wanted that to be the starter drink for his and Clary's guests.

When Alec returned to Prospect Park with the kids, they got excited at seeing their Papa's gallery, only pouting a little when Alec said they couldn't see him yet. They got over it as they stepped into the building next door, placing down blankets and cushions and a portable heater, since Alec didn't want them getting cold and then out came books – reading and colouring in ones – plus the tablet was already on and Batman cartoons were playing which pleased Raphael greatly. They also brought along some cards with them too. Alec cleared away the table he and Magnus had lunch at, washing the dishes and stacking them away. He made sure the kids were alright, because as much as Alec really wanted to play with them, he wanted to get started on what he had in mind for Magnus and Clary's opening night and with cookies as treats and some warm milk, he left them be and headed out back.

Alec had made sure to prop the doors open with the chairs and told them that if anyone knocked on the door to come and get him. The kids had nodded, the darlings that they were, and happily dunked their biscuits in their milk as Madzie read a book to Max and Raphael half listened in since watching Batman was important too.

The run down building was pretty quiet, and even though Alec could hear the children giggling every now and then, when he lost himself in his prep work all noise fell away. He methodically did a lot of peeling and chopping and now that all pots were on the stove, with what he was thinking of for now, he had taken a glance over to his phone and realised over an hour had passed already! Time certainly flew by when he was in the kitchen as Alec went to wash his hands, leaving things to bubble away and checked on the kids. They were currently playing snap and it looked like Madzie was beating her pouting brothers.

'Want to go build a snowman?' Big golden-brown eyes jerked in his direction and then squeals of delight erupted, Alec wondering if they could possibly hear them next door, but shook his head and helped his princess and little princes into their boots, coats, scarves, gloves and beanies. They stepped out onto the street, Alec locking up and then glanced at his phone. They could take a break for half an hour, a super fresh one at that since he could feel the chill in the air and see the puffs of air exhaled too, and then they'd be back inside, in the warmth and he'd finish off the soup and the chunky tomato sauce for the meatballs. Then he'd get stuck into frying them up. They walked passed the gallery, standing by the large windows as they gazed inside to see Magnus talking to James and pointing here, there and everywhere it seemed. 'Knock on the window and wave to your Papa.' Alec grinned as the kids did just that, Magnus grinning wide as he, James, Clary and a couple of James' construction crew turned to look at them.

'We're going to build a snowman!' Madzie shouted excitedly and got two thumbs up from her father who had heard her words, though it would be muffled through the thick glass windows. He then blew them kisses, making his darling children giggle at him but they did adorably return the gesture with blowing kisses back at their father. Brown-golden orbs finally drifted up to Alec, making a gesture with his hands and Alec knew that meant for him to take pictures. He gave a nod and off they trotted to the park across the road.

#

Tapping of rings on the door jerked Alec from his thoughts. He lost himself in what he was doing and what he'd already done, having finished off the last of the meatballs and was placing them on plates and into tupperware containers he found. His gaze jerked over to see Magnus leaning all sexy against the propped open swinging doors and just watching him. Alec pondered and how long he'd been there.

"Penny for your thoughts there handsome?" Alec grinned even if he blushed a little. He walked straight over to Magnus, head tilted and Magnus grinned as he bent down a little and gave him a kiss. "You look pretty busy in here." Magnus stated the obvious as Alec pulled on his hand and dragged him further in.

"I know it looks messy, but its amazing what I've been able to get done already." Alec beamed. "That pot is cooling down as it has my chunky tomato sauce for all these meatballs." Alec pointed to what he was talking about. "These pots here have got the mulled wine still bubbling away. And this one has my creamy pumpkin and sweet potato soup in it." Alec opened a draw and pulled out a spoon, dipping it in and then blew on it lightly before lifting it up to Magnus' lips which opened automatically as he tasted the soup.

"Mm, Alexander, that's lovely!" Magnus praised and Alec beamed in response. "Why have you not made that for us?"

"Oh, um, sorry?"

"I'm joking Sweetheart. You able to leave this be for a moment and come have some dinner?"

"Its dinner already?" Magnus nodded as Alec glanced back to his phone seeing it was 6:15pm. "I didn't realise how quickly time passed."

"If you are busy we can just leave some slices for you."

"No, I want to eat with everyone. I also want to tell you and Clary what I'm going to be doing too since I've pretty much come up with the entire spread already." Magnus knew he had picked the right man for the job. "I want to make sure the both of you are happy with the choices I've made."

"Darling, your cooking is amazing, of course we'll like whatever you decide to do. We have also put you on the spot, placing you under quite a bit of pressure with time constraints and all, so we'll be happy with anything." Magnus earned another kiss to his lips for that and was really enjoying these little gifts from Alec as they headed back out to the front and to where Clary was eating a slice of pizza and listening avidly to Madzie telling her all about the snowman and snow angels they had made. Alec sat down, passing his phone over to Magnus and Clary so they could look at the pictures of the kids doing just that. He even recorded a thirty second short video of them having a snow fight.

It did not take long before Max crawled into Alec's lap and he took the offered slice of pizza from Magnus before the man settled his daughter and Raphael down with the tablet and then started devouring a slice of pizza himself.

"So, because of not having a lot of time to prepare lots of home-made stuff, I was thinking with your cocktail party we'd have a good spread of cured meats, smoked salmon, pitted olives, mini gherkins, pickled onions, pates and an assortment of crackers. Anything that is easy to eat with toothpicks really. I'll also work on doing some cheese truffles which will be a nice change to just the usual cut cheeses and such. Give it a bit of a homely feel if you like."

"Cheese truffles?" Clary asked as she bit into another slice of pizza. She was so hungry since she had forgotten to eat her packed lunch her mum made her. Though she did devour Alec's cookies throughout the afternoon.

"Yeah, I'll use a variety of cheeses like feta, cream cheese and goats cheeses and coat them in different toppings like crushed walnuts, finely chopped almonds, chopped dried apricots and cranberries and finely chopped cooked bacon.

"That sounds yum." Clary remarked.

"I'll also have curried devilled eggs with smoked paprika and I'll make some guacamole, corn relish and beetroot dips. I've also got mulled wine bubbling away since I thought that would be a nice welcome drink for your guests coming in from the cold and since New Years isn't that far after Christmas, it still has that nice Christmas cheer about it too. Once they settle they can then have whatever house wines you decide to offer for the rest of the evening. When the majority of your guests have arrived I can start them off with my sweet potato and pumpkin soup. We can serve them in some small teacups so they don't fill up on just that."

"Its delicious." Magnus interrupted Alec who grinned once more.

"I've then got meatballs with a chunky tomato sauce on offer and then we can get the wait staff to just take trays of the cured meats and such around the floors and they can tell them where it all is if they wish to help themselves with more as we'll have plenty to go around. On a separate table or two I'll have the sweet stuff which will be melon skewers consisting of watermelon and rockmelon, like a cleansing of the palate. I'll also do white chocolate balls, rum balls and coffee balls. There will be mini lemon tarts, espresso brownie bites with kahlua buttercream which I'll try and keep away from any children attending, along with the rum balls, and finally I'll make strawberry mousse cups with whipped cream and fresh strawberries on top. I'll make sure there are place cards so everyone knows what everything is too. At the end of the evening, everyone will go home with a bag of sugar cookies." Alec was staring at two pairs of wide blinking eyes and suddenly frowned. "No good?"

"No!" Both Magnus and Clary shouted a little too loudly as the kids all looked at them funny.

"It sounds perfect Alec." Clary smiled over at him.

"Really?" A relieved smile etched over Alec's lips.

"Really Sweetheart." Magnus confirmed as he squeezed his hand before they got stuck into the rest of their pizza.

#

That night, technically early hours of the next morning, it was actually Alec who came home late, smiling tiredly as he locked up and trudged down the hallway after having removed his outerwear and kicking off his boots. Even though it was after 1am and Alec's muscles ached all over, he didn't care because he was grinning at only being able to see the top of Magnus' head poking out of the sheets and comforter, the rest of him was curled beneath the warmth of the blankets. He had left the bedside lamp on, whether by accident or for him, it didn't matter. Magnus was in his bed and Alec was going to join him. Soon.

He had gotten a lot done which he was thrilled about, tomorrow was pretty much all about the desserts, except the cookies, he and Clary had pretty much finished those off and he sent her on her way – having walked her to the subway as he wasn't letting her walk alone – with a bag of extra cookies for her and her parents. All the rest were in containers and under cling film until he could pick up some clear bags and gold ribbon to place them in.

Alec had even sent Clary home with a little project to do, which she was happy to do since her mum had some graphic design behind her and could assist in printing out a greeting for their guests which could be tied to the bags which read: 'Wishing you good health and happiness in the coming year ahead.'

Not wanting to disturb Magnus, since he knew the man hadn't been sleeping much at all, at least not comfortably in his bed, Alec went into the bathroom to relieve himself, dumped his clothes into the hamper and took a warm shower to relax his muscles as he thought over what happened when they were finishing off their pizza...

#

(Earlier that night...)

With bellies full and the kids starting to yawn, Magnus noticed Alec kept glancing back towards the kitchen.

'Why don't you stay a bit longer? I can take the kids home.'

'But the gallery...'

'We only had one mishap, a broken light globe, and everything else is all set and ready to go. Magnus and I can't be picky anymore. Tomorrow is the day.' Clary had piped up.

'All that we'll do tomorrow is wipe down the floors and any other surfaces and unwrap the furniture. It won't take long for us to set-up the tables for you which will house the food and drinks and we'll then get stuck into the painful task of working out what artworks are being hung up throughout the gallery.'

'I've been dreading that.' Clary had mumbled, thinking of hers and Magnus' combined artworks which were currently in the attic. They both hadn't realised how much they actually had accumulated over the years.

'Me too Biscuit.' Magnus grinned before shifting his attention back to Alec. 'So the good news is, we get to have an early night tonight as I had hoped.' Alec was relieved to hear that. 'Though you look like you want to get some more stuff done.'

'I do, but, I can come home.' After all, that meant spending time with Magnus!

'Stay Sweetheart.' Magnus shifted his gaze to his children who were huddled around the tablet. 'Hey munchkins, you three are coming home with me tonight as Alexander needs to stay here for a bit longer.' Smiles split their faces.

'Will Papa have a bath with us?' Max asked excitedly.

'I will.'

'And read bedtime stories?'

'Absolutely.' They squealed in delight and Clary cooed at their adorableness. 'Alright my darling cherubs, give Alexander kisses and cuddles as you'll all be fast asleep when he comes home tonight.' They did just that as everyone packed up the stuff that was brought here in a variety of bags, Magnus pretty much looking like a pack mule. 'Make sure to lock up after us.'

'Don't worry Magnus, I'll keep Alec company for a bit longer.' Clary offered up and though Alec really didn't need the company, since he was just going to place some music on through his phone and start making the cheese truffles tonight instead of tomorrow, but he didn't mind Clary so...

'Get home safely. Message me when you do.'

'Such a delightful worrywart.' Magnus murmured as he kissed Alec sweetly on the lips before he and the kids waved goodbye and jumped into a taxi which was conveniently driving by. When it turned the corner Alec closed the door and locked he and Clary inside.

'Alright Alec, where do you want me?' Clary was rolling up her sleeves on her paint stained top.

'You're going to help me?'

'Of course.'

'How good are you at boiling eggs?'

'Boiling eggs? That's all you want my help on?' The redhead pouted up at him. He gave a shrug as they headed out back. 'You know, I'm not like Izzy, I can actually cook a few dishes and not have you admitted to hospital because of them.' That got Alec chuckling.

'Let's start with the eggs Fray, then I might move you onto helping me make the cheese truffles or you might even get to measure out some flour or even crush biscuits for me.' She scowled adorably at him, but set to work at pulling dozens of eggs from the fridge.

#

(Back to the present...)

Alec clicked off the bathroom light after brushing his teeth and gargling with minty mouthwash. He had forgotten to take some clothing with him and came out in a towel, heading for a small stack of clean washing on Magnus' desk where he had all sorts of make-up and varying bits and pieces and knick knacks. Alec dropped the towel, draping it over the chair and stepped into a pair of grey boxer briefs.

A muffled whistle from behind him had Alec jerking around just as he pulled them up over his backside, the elastic snapping against his pale taut skin on his abdomen.

"Now that's what I don't mind waking up to." Alec rolled his eyes even if he knew he was blushing and instead of going for some sweatpants he crawled onto the bed, making his way towards Magnus and pretty much flopped down over his blanketed form, gaining an 'oof' from the man below him.

"Hey," Alec softly murmured, liking when Magnus hands came out from under the blankets to cup his face, drawing him down into a kiss.

"How was the rest of your evening?"

"Very productive. Clary and I got a lot done and she's pretty much cut even more prep work for tomorrow down for me."

"She's a tough little worker isn't she?"

"Clary's a machine." Alec remarked as he pressed kisses to Magnus' smiling face as he started at his eyelids, then shifted to his forehead, cheeks and then back to his intoxicating upturned lips. "I'm a bit worried she'll be exhausted before you open tomorrow."

"Never underestimate the energy a pint sized young woman has, especially when they are on a mission."

"Noted." Alec mumbled as Magnus tilted his head to kiss him once more, this time a bit more deeply as one hand went to the back of Alec's head, holding him in place.

"Now, are you going to join me under the covers?" Magnus sultrily murmured against Alec's kissable lips, ceasing his onslaught.

"Don't know, what's under there on offer to tempt me?" Magnus chuckled at the boldness of his tired looking boyfriend.

"Well there really is only three options." Magnus ticked them off using his fingers. "Naked, half naked and not naked."

"I'm liking two out of the three."

"That better be naked and half naked."

"Well..." Alec gasped when Magnus suddenly pinched him on his bum.

"Don't be so cheeky at this ungodly hour of the morning... Pun intended." Magnus' heart fluttered at Alec's tired giggle as he finally rolled off him and scooted under the covers to shuffle closer to his warmth.

"Half naked... I like." Alec tiredly confessed and Magnus shifted his head, pressing a kiss to Alec's forehead and drawing him into his arms. "I missed this... Missed you..." Magnus grinned up at his ceiling before planting a kiss in Alec's hair.

"Me too Sweetness. Me too." Magnus softly replied, placing out his right hand and flicked off the light before wrapping Alec up nice and tight once more. He definitely needed to make up for his absences in the New Year. A little resolution for himself.

Magnus drifted off to sleep listening to Alec's delightful little snores.

#

(The next morning...)

"So, today is the day." Magnus shifted his gaze to Alec who was looking at him. It was barely before 7am.

"Good morning Sweetheart." Magnus responded without bothering to answer Alec's question.

"How long have you been up?"

"Half an hour."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"I like watching you sleep." Magnus was lying on his side, just as Alec was and brought up his right hand as he brushed a strand of messy black hair out of Alec's pretty blue eyes.

"I better get up soon, make a move and finish off preparing for tonight." At Magnus' pout Alec flopped onto his belly, head still turned to face his boyfriend and arms folded under the pillows as he gave him a sweet smile. "Although I can lay with you a bit longer." Magnus' coy smile widened.

Alec let out a sigh, eyes fluttering closed when his boyfriends right hand drifted down his back, tracing down his spine and making him shudder, a tiny gasp escaping his lips when Magnus' fingers dipped under the waistband of his boxer briefs, toying with him a little, which was such a Magnus thing to do. Alec liked the attention.

Moving closer to his moaning boyfriend, Magnus began to pepper kisses over Alec's exposed skin, nipping at his sensitive neck.

"Magnus..." Alec muffled into the pillow, legs spreading a little eagerly, wanting to coax Magnus to touch him some more. And in certain places too.

"My, my Alexander... So eager in the morning?" The older man teased as his lips dipped further and further down Alec's back, teasing over the curve of his ass now that his briefs were pulled down, exposing his supple cheeks to Magnus' hungry view - thanks to the moonlight – and his middle finger slipped between Alec's ass cheeks to caress teasingly. Alec's breath hitched.

"Maybe..." Alec gasped at the stroking of Magnus' finger. "Maybe this will be..." His legs spread some more. "...a good luck charm..." Alec's breath shuddered when Magnus' finger found its intended target, circling his hole which was already twitching eagerly. "...for tonight." Alec gasped out, face scrunching a little when Magnus' finger dipped inside without any lube to the first knuckle. He felt the heat, the burn, but by the angel he was desperate for it. Magnus licked his own lips, observing Alec like a hawk. This young man was surely going to be the death of him when his eager boyfriend jerked his hips, making his finger dip in even deeper. "Please..." The whine and desperate plea had Magnus' cock springing to attention.

"How can I refuse such a delicious offer to be in you again, my darling." Magnus hotly responded, licking a trail up Alec's bowed spine before watching his inexperienced boyfriend shuffle about on pure instinct as he spread his legs even more, digging his knees into the mattress and popping out his ass, eagerly opening up further to Magnus' hungry gaze and making his single digit dig even further within his hot tight hole, right to the final knuckle.

"Magnus... Take me..." A shudder went straight down Magnus and right into his cock, a groan bubbling up within him as he slipped in a second finger, Alec taking it with a gasp on his lips before he dug his teeth into the pillow as Magnus sunk his teeth into his shoulder and began to slowly drive his fingers in and out of his twitching hole. Every now and then, Alec jerked his hips to try and feel the intensity, match his thrusts too, heat coiling in his abdomen.

In the quiet of the room, just above his panting breaths, Alec was sure he could hear the soft squishy sounds between the connection of Magnus' fingers and his throbbing hole as he ground himself back onto them and Magnus applied delicious pressure making him whine.

"Oh god... Magnus... Please!" Alec practically hugged the pillow, mouth open and drool wetting the fabric, face flushed as he rocked back and forth on Magnus' fingers, mewling as he so desperately wanted something hotter and thicker within him. He felt like a starved man of Magnus' affections, desperate to be connected so intimately with him once more, never wanting this desire and desperation to ever fade. "More... Harder... Magnus... Please... Do something!" Alec cried out when Magnus' long digits probed against his prostate, making him shudder. He was so at Magnus' mercy and Alec didn't care. "Take me!" He demanded again.

"You'd like that very much wouldn't you sweetheart? If I just shoved myself deep inside you?" Alec moaned at the very image as he rocked faster on Magnus' fingers. He so wanted to get off, his cock was oozing pre-cum as it was, but the current stimulation he was getting just wasn't enough. "Wouldn't you Alexander?" Magnus questioned again, Alec moaning as his hot breath was right at his ear. Alec's briefs were now shoved down to his bent knees and Magnus' rock hard cock was brushing against his quivering thigh.

"Yes..." Alec's face blushed bright as Magnus placed in his third finger, stretching him wide and Alec choked on his own spit. The stretch, with yet another un-lubed finger in him, the burn it provided, it made Alec harden even more, pre-cum spurting onto the sheets below him as he cried out again. "Yes Magnus!" Alec gasped out once more to his boyfriend, his muddled mind finally realising that Magnus had stopped gliding his fingers into his hole as he was doing all the thrusting on his own! Alec knew he should be horrified by his lack of restraint, cheeks still flushed, but he couldn't stop himself. He had wanted this since the last time they had sex.

When a cool hand wrapped around his rock hard and very hot cock, it only took two or three strokes from Magnus' very experienced hand and Alec was crying out, cum exploding as he saw white. His entire body continued to rock back and forth on Magnus' fingers whilst his boyfriend timed it with his hand as he continued to jerk him off and through his orgasm, allowing him to ride the wave of bliss for as long as he wanted to.

"Not too loud Alexander." Magnus warned him, pressing kisses into his shoulder and Alec bit into the pillow as the last of his cum dribbled out of his spent cock before he collapsed, breathing hard, his asshole throbbing as it was now twitching against air.

Alec practically whimpered at the loss of Magnus' fingers within him. This wasn't how it was meant to be. He wanted to come on Magnus' cock!

"Shhh... Its alright. I've got you." Magnus murmured softly as he turned Alec over onto his back, his legs spread wide open whilst his chest heaved for breath. Carefully, slowly, just in case Alec didn't want to go any further, Magnus drew Alec's arms above his head. Pretty blue eyes snapped open, lust blown with continued need for him which was nearly Magnus' undoing. "You want this, don't you, my darling?" Magnus was resting between Alec's spread legs, his left hand over Alec's wrists, holding him captive and his right had his leaking cock at Alec's twitching hole. Alec moaned wantonly for him. "Don't you?" Magnus groaned, maybe a little in need and desperation for his lover, hoping he would say yes.

"I'm yours..." Magnus lips parted open. "I'm yours Magnus..." By the angel it was an even better response then he thought it was going to be! It was almost like Alec were drunk and sharing his deepest feelings with him. "Please..." Taking in several deep breaths, Magnus braced himself before beginning the torturous and slow glide of his cock breeching Alec's hole as he slowly slipped inside, inch by agonising inch. He never wanted to hurt Alec by just thrusting in him, even though he was almost sure, with some further education and practice, Alec probably would like it, but right now he wanted to be gentle, Alec's desperate whine an added bonus to the delicious torture. Magnus was desperate for Alec, but he was so consumed by his sweet boyfriend's words, his pleas, that he hadn't, once again, even pulled the lube out of the drawer! He just couldn't bare being a second away from Alec's heated body and so slow and steady was the pace.

They both groaned when Magnus was fully inside Alec's tight hot crevice, their bodies shuddering as one.

Truthfully, Magnus could have exploded then and there, but with a strength that even he was impressed with, he raised himself up, hands gripping under Alec's knees, spreading his legs further and drawing them up towards his chest, folding him up and shifting deeper inside. If Alec weren't as flexible as he was, it would have been awkward and painful for him, but his sweet, delicious and very addictive boyfriend took the position, the angle, so damn well that he gtoaned effortlessly, head arched back and giving him a view of his entire neck rune. Goodness Magnus just wanted to bite it and leave a line of hickeys all over his throat.

When Magnus shifted, doing a few short and sharp thrusts, Alec's voice increased in volume, possibly a little too loud and so Magnus quickly ducked down, slamming his lips over Alec's as he rocked in and out of his quivering hole, desperate to orgasm and to also let Alec experience a second one.

"Magnus... Magnus I... I lo-" Alec cried out, legs now wrapped tightly around Magnus as he bit into his bottom lip, drawing blood as Magnus pounded into him to the fullest. Magnus' girth and length and his own tightness, Alec knew he wasn't going to last long at all, feeling his balls draw up and his mouth parted open on another cry of pleasure. Again Magnus was quick to press his lips over his own, muffling his scream as Alec exploded over their stomachs whilst Magnus ejaculated within him, filling him up hotly.

When it was all over, they both shuddered within each others arms, drawing in long deep breaths.

"You, are something else Sweetheart." Magnus murmured into Alec's ear before loosening Alec's legs from around his waist as he went to ease out of him.

"No!" Alec's cheeks flushed at his own cry of displease, ankles locking around Magnus' waist. "Not yet." Magnus hummed as he throbbed within Alec, but after a few moments, he still decided to pull out, Alec's whine making his cock turn rock hard once more in seconds. He'd never been this hot or horny in all his life.

"Get on your stomach." Alec's dark eyes, filled with lust, did as Magnus demanded. When he was flopped onto his stomach his body went willing with Magnus' hands as his boyfriend manhandled him expertly.

Alec was suddenly sitting up on his legs, resting on Magnus' thighs with his cock shoved back in him. He had frozen immediately at the intrusion, a little squeak of shock and slight discomfort bubbling up since it was so unexpected. Not unwelcome, just surprising. Magnus pretty much sat there, rigid as all fuck, again, as he waited and waited for Alec's clenching hole to loosen a little around him, even if he felt his cum around his cock and oozing out of Alec's stretched hole.

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's waist and pressed kisses between his shoulder blades in silent apology for going so fast like he had. Alec truly obliterated his self control.

"I... I'm ok..." As though to ease his own worry, Magnus felt Alec wriggle his bum a little, of course making the both of them gasp at the sensation, Magnus' long thick cock probing his over sensitive prostate.

"Careful Pretty Boy, you might be waking something up you aren't yet ready for." When Alec wriggled his bum again, Magnus shuddered and groaned, holding on tighter to Alec who let off a delighted giggle at the sudden power he was feeling right now.

The very sound was utterly precious to Magnus who took firm hold of Alec's hips, pretty much lifting him slowly off his cock and then quickly slammed him back down onto it. Alec cried out, biting down on his bottom lip once more and easily and eagerly went pliant in Magnus' arms, head tilted back on his shoulder as he gasped hotly into his right ear.

"Magnus... Magnus... Magnus..." His panting breaths, the mulling of his name every time he hit home within Alec, it was all molten hot fire to Magnus' ego but he knew this angle is not what Alec truly needed to get off for a third time, even if his cock was rock hard and ready to explode. This angle right now would not allow him to fully hit his prostate on every surge of his hips.

"Lift yourself off me sweetheart." Alec in his hazy mind did as asked, but he was not prepared for when Magnus' firm grip on him left his shaking body and he toppled over, landing face first into the pillows. He flushed bright red as he lay their sprawled, ass in the air and right in front of Magnus' face, his boyfriend seeing his twitching hole throbbing around air and possibly even some remnants of cum smeared there too.

"M-Magnus..." Alec panted as he tried to lift himself up on his shaking arms but seriously did not have the strength to do so. What he did hear was his chuckling boyfriend behind him.

"I thought you had control of your own body Alexander." Magnus teased a little and listened to Alec's whine as he shuffled behind his boyfriend, lining up his engorged cock but not yet pushing inside.

"You know perfectly well I don't have a damn controllable bone in my body when it comes to you and sex!" Alec grumpily moaned out, hips jerked back against Magnus and gasping when the head of his cock slipped inside his eager hole.

"Noted, Pretty Boy." Magnus growled out and sunk in to the hilt. Alec's back bowed, popping his ass out and Magnus sunk home even deeper, grunting along with Alec's moans of delight as he once again began their desperate dance once more.

Magnus controlled Alec's thrusting, hands clenched at his hips, possibly leaving bruises as he delighted in the hot little noises bubbling up from Alec's lips. It was even quite the sight as Alec's arms lay splayed at his sides, complete and utter trust in Magnus as he rocked within Alec who was panting and drooling on the pillows, eyes clenched closed and giving himself over to his boyfriend fully and freely.

"Come for me Alec. Come untouched! Just for me!" Magnus hotly drawled and commanded and Alec let out a shrill cry, short and sharp, as he exploded all over the sheets once more. Magnus, seconds later, filled him up again with his hot seed.

Alec was practically boneless as his entire body shuddered in aftershocks. Magnus was enraptured by the euphoria on Alec's turned face. It was the most amazing feeling in the world to Magnus to watch Alec unleash himself and be free like he currently was, hips still stuttering a little as Magnus' cum started dribbling down Alec's thighs.

"M-Magnus... Magnus I feel... I feel..." Said man watched in wonder and delight as Alec gasped, a fourth and final, and rather quick orgasm, burst from Alec before his lower half went slack, Magnus slipping out as Alec collapsed to the bed, knees giving out on him.

This very image had Magnus' very breath punched out of him, a third orgasm of his own being pulled from him as he came all over Alec's lower back and ass, his thick cum oozing between Alec's ass cheeks. Magnus had not been expecting that! He flopped onto the bed, onto his side and faced Alec's twitching body, probably even lying in Alec's cum now that he thought of it. Not that he had much time to actually think on that when Alec cuddled close, throwing a leg over his hips and shoved his face into his chest, pretty much clinging to him.

Magnus knew they really should go and clean up, change the sheets too, but with Alec looking the way he was, spent and thoroughly fucked and satisfied, well Magnus just wasn't ready to let him out of his arms just yet and wrapped him up nice and tight once more. Of course Alec went willingly into his sweaty body, a sweet grin on his handsome and tired face. With the flushed cheeks, the spit shine on his plump lips, puffy and with a slight cut since Alec had bitten it until it bled... Even so, Alec was utterly beautiful to Magnus. He observed those beautiful blue eyes flutter open to look up at him, Alec's smile widening, looking very inviting and Magnus couldn't help but roll himself over, squishing Alec into the mattress beneath them, but his darling boyfriend didn't seem to mind at all as Alec just wrapped his arms and one leg around him, making his older boyfriend chuckle tiredly into his shoulder.

Any doubt that Alec was a cuddle-bug/boyfriend was completely obliterated now, Magnus unable to help but chuckle into Alec's shoulder whilst remembering to press kisses to his neck tattoo as they both dropped off for a little more sleep after their rather rigorous workout.

They needed it too, because tonight was going to be a night no one would forget.

#

Several hours later found Magnus and Clary at their gallery with the kids on the second floor testing out the 'kids zone' whilst Alec was next door working up a storm in the kitchen. He didn't want any help or any distractions, Magnus' children sad that they couldn't come and see him at lunch – since Alec was working through it – but Magnus distracted them with putting on an act of wanting his babies with him and how he'd been missing them so much, even if it were his own fault (and he always missed his children no matter what) and they had bought it, excited to play with the paints and blank canvases upstairs. Alec had smiled gratefully and then set off, agreeing to be home by 6pm so they could all get ready, end up at the gallery by 7pm and await guests which would turn up between 7:45 and 8pm for the rest of the evening and into the early hours of New Years Day.

#

(Magnus' Apartment – 6:30pm)

Alec was fresh from a shower, standing in Magnus' bedroom in pressed black trousers, a belt around his narrow waist and a pair of black socks.

"Magnus, is there something you specifically want me to wear?" The older man was wrapped in his black and gold robe, having taken a shower first, since he and the children were home before Alec and he'd been doing his make-up as Alec had rushed in, mumbling an apology about being late, since he got home at 6:20, kissed him on the cheek and dove into the bathroom. Alec took the fastest shower known to man and now was subjected to Magnus looking him up and down. Not that the attention was unwanted, but still, they didn't have time for this!

"Ideally I would like you to wear a chef's hat."

"Why?"

"You'd look so cute in it."

"Magnus, I could never do that."

"Why?" Magnus frowned. "Not even if I say 'pretty please'?"

"No. I am not chef. That would be dishonouring chefs around the world."

"Oh my darling..." Magnus shook his head at just how proper his boyfriend's rational thinking was. "Fine, no chef's hat. What about one of those jackets then?"

"Magnus..." Alec sighed aloud and watched his boyfriend place up his hands. "Just hurry up and choose a shirt for me." Alec took a few steps towards his boyfriend, hands at his hips as Magnus' gaze stopped looking for whatever he was looking for. "You can take if off me after the party." Magnus' smile widened as Alec's cheeks flushed.

"Don't get me all hot and bothered Alexander, I may just skip out on opening night."

"No you won't."

"Alright, I won't, but still, you are awfully tempting."

"Thanks." Alec beamed happily. Maybe he could get used to Magnus' compliments. "Now give me a top and then I'll make sure the kids are all ready and leave you in peace to get dressed." Magnus pulled a black shirt from a coat hanger and helped Alec place it on, doing up the buttons for him and then smoothed his hands down the cotton material. Alec glanced down at the shirt, noticing the little gold fleur di lis on the left breast pocket.

"We went through all that drama when you already had a shirt for me?" Alec raised an eyebrow and only jolted a little when Magnus decided to tuck his shirt in for him. A gasp broke from his lips when Magnus cupped his ass, slamming his lips to his own for a few moments. "M-Magnus... No time..." Truthfully, Alec was sort of still throbbing from this morning!

"Fine, fine, ruin my fun." Alec stepped closer, Magnus blinking when he stood up on tiptoes, lips brushing far too lightly against his own to truly be known as a kiss.

"Lets get tonight over with and celebrate together tomorrow. Raphael is taking the kids for us after all."

"Damn you..." Magnus murmured as he pulled Alec even closer. "Now I'm going to be thinking of that ALL night." Alec grinned wide as he smacked his lips to Magnus' before pulling out of his arms and went to check on the kids.

#

At 6:50pm, Alec was helping the kids place on their good black sneakers and for Madzie it was a pair of glittery black ankle boots.

Madzie was adorably dressed in a black and gold sequinned dress with the gold sequins mainly around the bottom of the dress and the bodice. It billowed out and fell to her knees but she did have on black leggings to keep her warm and of course her glittery black boots. As they waited for Magnus, Alec placed her hair into two braided pigtails and then tied them off with gold ribbons whilst listening to her and her brothers chat away about spending time with their friends and what they had done. As for Alec's little princes, they were dressed all in black like Alec, hair adorably messy as they wanted it to be like his, which of course made him all gooey inside.

"Where are your puffer jackets and bags?" He watched them scatter into their rooms to get said items. "Magnus, we really need to..." Alec lost all train of thought instantly as Magnus was heading down the hallway and straight for him.

Alec's breathtaking boyfriend was dressed in shiny black shoes, black darkly patterned trousers, a black and gold sash belt and then, to Alec's surprise, he was wearing HIS cobalt blue satin shirt! Although not the way Alec had worn it. In fact, whilst it was loosely tucked into Magnus' trousers, almost every single button, except the two tucked into his trousers, were undone! Magnus was showing off an immense amount of his golden-bronze skin. It shone in the lighting of the apartment as two necklaces rested against his finely sculptured body. A black velvet jacket with gold lining was over the top and as Alec's eyes drifted up Magnus' eyes popped with smoky eye-shadow with a hint of gold and blue. He even had some gold glitter in his perfectly styled hair. The man was utterly stunning and Alec's mouth just dropped open taking him all in. Magnus' skin seemed to shimmer and glitter as though he'd placed some sort of body cream on or something.

"Why..." Alec gulped down the lump in his throat. "Why are you wearing my shirt shirt like that?" Alec pouted at how much skin Magnus was showing. He knew Magnus was never afraid to be himself and although he did like Magnus wearing his shirt, however, all that skin...

"Why, does it look terrible?"

"Of course not. Its just..." Alec's eyes drifted down. "People will stare."

"And that's bad because..." Magnus drawled out his query and found the deepening pout so darn adorable on Alec's face.

Once more his darling boyfriend was a vision in all black, hair adorably messy, Alec never being able to tame it, nor would Magnus want him too. He liked the tousled, just fucked look Alec had. He carried it insanely well.

"You're my boyfriend." Magnus grinned wide and proud. It was rare for Alec to use the term and when he did, it was like a delightful prize to Magnus.

"I am."

"So..." Magnus drifted his gaze down, even just for a moment when Alec's index finger on his right hand ghosted down the middle of his chest, stopping just before his belly button and then moved up and tugged cutely on one of the simple gold chains around his neck, pulling on it as it drew Magnus closer to him. "Isn't this only mine to look at?" Alec's cheeks flushed at his own confession.

"Many can look, my dear." Alec's frown deepened. "Only you can touch though." The adorable pout turned into a massive smile as Magnus' glossy lips fell over his, Alec eagerly responding to the sweet kiss. He sighed when Magnus finally broke away and just couldn't help but lick his lips.

"Strawberry?" The glittery lip gloss Magnus had on tasted like his favourite fruit.

"Especially for my boyfriend." Magnus winked. "There's more where that came from too." Alec blushed. "Later though."

"Magnus..." Alec was having a hard enough time not throwing himself at Magnus as it was and his words were not helping!

"Papa! Allie! We're ready!" The men broke apart as Magnus' cherubs had their jackets on, Raph and Max in their batman and superman ones and Madzie was in a black glittery one. They had their backpacks over their shoulders and all that was left was for Magnus to pull out two little gold bow ties as he placed them around his boys necks, they were on elastic bands and then stood back up after zipping up their jackets. Madzie's was already zipped up.

"Now don't we look amazing?" Magnus boasted as his children nodded their heads and then Alec was filing them out of the apartment, after grabbing his leather jacket from the hook near the door and they made it to the lobby, conveniently stepping out onto the street after wishing Alaric a happy new year, as their private vehicle had just turned up to take them to the gallery.

#

(Gallery – 7:10pm)

When Magnus, Alec and the children arrived all lights were on at the gallery, a few people already inside and one of his security guards already out the front, manning the door appropriately and ushering people along as tonight's function wasn't yet open for the public.

"You ready?" Alec asked as he opened the door.

"Its now or never." The kids climbed over Alec to get out and then Alec exited the vehicle himself. He placed out his hand to Magnus, his boyfriend grinning as Alec helped him out of the car. "Thank you my darling."

"I wouldn't be a good boyfriend if I didn't escort one half of 'Biscuit & Bane' into the gallery now would I?" Alec held out his arm for Magnus who slipped his arm through his and then they both glanced up at the name of his and Clary's gallery. It was a black sign with gold cursive writing. "Its a great name for a gallery Magnus."

"I thought it had a nice ring to it. Here's hoping when people go away tonight, or tomorrow morning, it'll be on their mind to tell all their friends and family to come visit us, though technically we won't open until the 2nd."

"It will be. I can feel it." Magnus closed the door to the vehicle and the five of them headed towards the gallery, the children in front and Magnus and Alec with arms linked just behind them.

"Good evening Mr Bane."

"Good evening Claude." The man opened the door for them and they stepped inside, removing their overcoats and placing them in a storage cupboard to the left of the front door.

"How many security have you got this evening?"

"I've five in total, one for each floor, Claude is at the door and the fifth is the overall Head of Security who is manning Claude, Conrad, Erik and Elliot, who all work for the same security company as Alaric, as well as overseeing the camera surveillance upstairs in the attic." Alec nodded at that before turning his attention to a mahogany and glass cabinet.

"Magnus that's your dad's camera!" Alec blurted out the obvious as there was a small reception spot with a wall in front which was now housing a beautiful night shot of New York and in front of that was the cabinet with the camera Magnus' father had gifted him for his birthday and next to that was a set of paintbrushes which looked like they'd seen better days. In front of the two items there was a sign which read: 'How it all Began for Us'

"Do you think its a nice personal touch? I placed in my father's treasured camera and Clary placed in the first paintbrushes her mother ever bought her when she was six years old."

"It is a nice touch Magnus. Its unique and so...you." Alec grinned at his boyfriend as he picked the kids up so they could have a look.

"Alec!" Blue eyes drifted over and he grinned wide as Izzy (and Max, though he hadn't seen him yet) were already here.

Izzy was dressed in a long sleeved black mini with a ruby red rhinestone collar, it matching her ruby lips and had black thigh high boots with six inch heels. Her make-up was done to perfection, probably using the stuff Magnus got her for Christmas and aside from the Lightwood family ring, Izzy had a chunky bracelet, gold and red, clasped to her left wrist. Whilst Alec was slightly horrified with just how short it was, since the dressed stopped just below her backside, he couldn't help but admit to how amazing his baby sister looked. He had to reel in his 'fatherly' reactions to the dress as she wasn't a little girl anymore and gave her a hug when she was within reach.

"You look amazing Iz."

"Thanks! Magnus helped me pick it out." Alec wasn't sure if he liked his boyfriend offering fashion advice to his sister and would have to talk to him about that at a later date. Though perhaps he really should just let it go. After all, tonight really showed what a beautiful young woman she was. He grinned wide as she gave Magnus an affectionate hug and then bent down, ladylike too, and gave hugs to the children as well.

"Wow, don't the six of you scrub up well." All eyes shifted to Clary and even Alec's eyes widened at what a vision she was. The petite redhead was adorned in a long and sexy, sides cut out, backless black and gold beaded dress, showing off quite an amount of her pretty pale skin. The black and gold beaded portion of the dress was from the waist up and then the dress was plain black from the waist down as it flowed elegantly to the floor. She was also sporting a pair of gold strap heels, matching her little clutch purse, but they were not as dangerously high like Izzy's boots though. Clary was, to this day, still a bit of a tomboy, and needed thicker heels as she just wasn't used to wearing them like Izzy was. Though tonight she was an absolute stunner. Her red hair was curled and styled over one shoulder and she had adorned make-up, smoky eye-shadow, her lips were glossy and pink and she had on diamond droop earrings.

"Biscuit, you look fabulous!" Magnus gushed over the young woman.

"Magnus, you helped me pick out the dress." He shrugged as he pulled her into a hug. She wasn't just his business partner anymore. To Magnus, Clary was family now. When he let go of her, she immediately went to Alec, being engulfed in his warm embrace, and then like Izzy, she gave the children a hug too. Once she brushed some strands out of her face she went back to Magnus and actually punched him on the arm!

"Ouch!"

"You sneaky bas..." Clary stopped there as big innocent brown-golden orbs were looking up at her. "Bane. You damn sneaky Bane. How dare you do that to me." Magnus grinned as he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Now Clary, I would never..."

"Oh yes you would, Mister!"

"What are you two talking about?" Green eyes blinked over at Alec before shifting to Magnus' tiny smile.

"Oh, a bit of this and that." Clary rolled her eyes at Magnus' attitude before observing Max come jogging over, having returned from using the bathroom.

"Alec!"

"Hey Buddy!" Alec wrapped his kid brother in his arms. Man he was going to miss hugging both him and Izzy when they set off in the new year, even though the both of them weren't going until March. Alec quickly shook his head, not wanting to dampen this evening with such thoughts and finally let Max go.

"Did you hear about what Magnus did for me?"

"Um..."

"He doesn't know Maximilian, so why don't you and Izzy take him upstairs and show him? I've placed your prints on the second floor, prime position opposite the deature window up there." Magnus voiced as he engulfed the teen in a hearty hug, Livia having come up beside him and beamed him a lovely smile as he squeezed her hand in silent greeting.

"Are you sure I can steal him away from you?" Max cheekily voiced.

"Only for a few minutes, then I want him back." Magnus winked as both Lightwood's rolled their eyes simultaneously. Magnus grinned as he watched them head off, Livia and Izzy trailing behind the boys as they headed upstairs. Livia was way more modestly dressed, but still looking sweet in a light pink cocktail dress with a sheer white shawl draped over her shoulders.

All was silent until their was an echo of Alec's, Max's and Izzy's voices shouting "OH MY GOD, JACE!" which fluttered down to the ground floor and made Magnus grin wide.

"You didn't tell them about hiring their brother to be Head of Security?" Clary asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Magnus shrugged his shoulders.

"Not just for them." The redhead muttered.

"How did your reintroduction go after so many years apart?"

"It was awkward Magnus. How did you think it was going to go?"

"Well I didn't. Not truly." Clary let out a sigh.

"He's changed." Magnus arched an eyebrow. "Not that we talked much, since I think we just mumbled each others names too many times and then we kind of just started laughing at how shocked we both were."

"I bet you blew his mind looking like that." Magnus grinned wide as Clary blushed sweetly. "Now, tell me, why do you think he's changed?"

"There is just something different about him. I mean he's still good looking, still has that little grin that really gets to me." Magnus raised an eyebrow and Clary coughed away her embarrassment. "Anyway, he's just...different. He's not as cocky as he appeared to be over six years ago. I can tell its still there but he almost seemed...I don't know...on edge." Magnus placed his hand on Clary's forearm.

"He's carrying some baggage, like the rest of the Lightwood's."

"Are they alright?"

"They will be, they just need time. Jace especially." Clary chewed on her bottom lip.

"Don't do that Biscuit, you'll ruin your lipstick."

"Why would you want Jace to be a surprise to Alec, Izzy and Max?"

"Well..."

#

(Flashback – 3 days ago...)

Magnus pulled up at a rather familiar place in his SUV and placed it in park and turned off the ignition. He'd spent a little bit of time here and walked up to the familiar security booth to advise who he was here to see. Once he was allowed inside he headed for reception to sign in, obtaining a visitor pass and then took a seat in one of the communal visitor rooms and waited.

'Magnus?' Brown-golden orbs rose from his phone, seeing the blonde heading his way and immediately pocketed the contraption and stood up, but Jace Lightwood waved him back down into his seat as he took one opposite him. 'Is everything alright? Has something happened to Alec?'

'No, no, nothing like that.' He watched the blonde visibly let out a sigh of relief. 'I'm sorry if I made you worry, but I wanted to ask this in person and not over the phone.' Jace arched an eyebrow. 'After your overnight stay with Alec and I at Christmas, how did you transition back into the controlled environment of the Sanctuary?"

'Fine. Why?'

'Is that really true?'

'Whilst I didn't have the doctors and nurses around me, or my actual own space, your place was like a safe haven to me. You made it feel welcoming and comforting to me. When I was able to fully thank you for what you've done for me and my family, I felt a tension within me lift. I truly did feel comfortable there in the end and I think I can do another night out again.'

'I'm glad to hear that.'

'What's this about Magnus?'

'Would you like to clear your debt with me?' Not that Magnus was really treating it like a debt. He saw someone in need of help – even if at first they had started off on the wrong foot – so he did what any normal and sane human should do and that was lend a hand. Of course the blonde being related to Alec did have a pull in Magnus' decision to help, he'd do anything for Alec after all, but it was still the right thing to do even if they weren't family.

'Of course.'

'Then how would you like a job?' Jace arched an eyebrow.

'Isn't that just you doing another favour for me by employing me?'

'Its just for one evening. Has Alec told you about my intention to open up a gallery?'

'He's talked about it in his letters.'

'Well, my gallery opens New Years Eve. With the amount of guests coming, I need someone to work security for me. Actually I already have four men lined up but I want someone, namely you, as my Head of Security."

'Why me?'

'I may not know you well, but I believe you have the strategic mindset for it. Plus, you can handle yourself.'

'Not as well as you apparently.'

'I'm sure you could give me a run for my money sober.' Jace grinned at that. 'So what do you say? I'm offering cash in hand for services rendered.'

'You really want me to do it?'

'I wouldn't be here asking you if I didn't Jace.' The blonde grinned.

'You called me Jace.'

'It it your name Goldilocks.' Jace rolled his eyes at that. 'So, what do you think?'

'I'll do it.'

'Really?'

'I don't want your money though.'

'Jace...'

'Please Magnus, let me just do this for you, because I can.'

'How about you think on it tonight?' Magnus offered up. 'Whilst you will mainly be overseeing the cameras and directing the four men accordingly through microphones from the attic, I do need to warn you there will be a lot of people there and there will also be alcohol. I know it wasn't your addiction of choice, but it might still be tempting to you.'

'I'll be working, so I won't be drinking.'

'Yes, I understand that but...'

'I won't lapse Magnus.' The older man tilted his head at that. 'I won't let Alec, Izzy or Max down. I won't be an embarrassment to them.' The determination behind Jace's eyes had Magnus convinced.

'Alright.' Magnus placed out his hand and Jace shook it. 'I've already cleared this up with your doctor's already, although they have reservations naturally, but I think if they hear what you said, they will release you for the evening.' Jace gave a nod. It was almost like another test for him. He would not fail. 'This is the address of the gallery, please be there around 6:30 to look everything over. Claude will already be there, he'll be manning the door for most of the evening, but feel free to rotate the men if you see fit.'

'I'll have a small meeting with the five of us about the plan for the evening and what to look out for, but I'm sure nothing will go wrong.' Magnus nodded his head thinking the same. 'Besides I'm sure those four would know more then me since I am not an expert.'

'True, but I trust you more then them.' Jace's eyes widened at that. 'They may work for the same security company I have at the Brownstone, but they are not Alaric and they are not vetted by my boyfriend.' Jace grinned at that.

'Way to put the pressure on.'

'It'll do you good.' Magnus winked at him. 'I'll make sure the bedroom is all set for your arrival as well.'

'No need.'

'Why?'

'I want to stay with Izzy and Max, if that is alright?'

'I'm sure they would love that. Would you like Alec to be with you as well?'

'Not that you could keep my brother away from me, but I'm cool, Alec and I converse through our letters. I want to give Izzy and Max some one on one time, in case they have any questions they want to ask me.' Magnus found the gesture sweet.

'And because they are heading off on new adventures.' Magnus finished off for Jace.

'Can't get anything past you huh?'

'I'm glad you'll still be sticking around New York. Alec will need you more then ever when Izzy and Max pack up and go their separate ways.'

'I know.'

'Are you prepared for that?'

'No, but I will be.' Magnus gave a nod. 'Have you told my family what your plans are about hiring me?' Jace watched Magnus grin.

'I want it to be a surprise.' Jace shook his head as he laughed.

(End of flashback...)

#

"Magnus?" Said man jerked to attention, breaking from his thoughts and looking down into worried green eyes.

"Jace isn't currently staying with his siblings right now and with everything that has been going on, he wanted to pay off a debt he owes me. Its also like my New Year's present to Alexander, Isabelle and Max too."

"Uh huh..."

"I hope it is a lovely surprise for them."

"Oh, I think it is." Their gazes shifted to the stairs to see Alec was literally running back down them, Izzy and Max close behind him as the blue eyed beauty came striding back over, arms raising and securing around his neck in seconds.

"Thank you Magnus. For what you've done for Max and hiring Jace as security for tonight too."

"Head of Security." Magnus corrected, and beamed, as he squeezed Alec back before letting go. "And there is no need for you to thank me. I'm just helping out family." Magnus gave a wink, Alec blushing a little, which Izzy teased him about before she wriggled her way into Magnus' arms to give him a thank you hug, Max doing the same once Izzy let go of the man. "So, do the three of you like your surprise?"

"Didn't the ecstatic hugs give that away?" Clary sarcastically asked. All eyes shifted to the redhead.

"Oh my... Clary... You and Jace..."

"We're not going there Izzy, thank you very much."

"Want to come clubbing with me afterwards and then we can get drunk and talk about it?" Izzy grinned wide which made Clary laugh.

"Absolutely." The redhead was all for it.

"Try not to drink too much Iz, Jace said he's going to stay with you and Max."

"Yes, daaaaad." Izzy drawled whilst rolling her eyes and Alec scowled at her.

"That is rather fortunate for me." Magnus remarked and then moved closer to Alec, lips against his ear. "I plan to remove this top from your body with utmost pleasure and have my way with you on the lounge." Alec's cheeks brightened and his lips parted open, blue eyes wide in shock. He tried to cough away his embarrassment, Izzy ready to tease him again, eager to know what Magnus muttered to him to have him like that, though she could sort of guess, but all eyes shifted to the door as five men walked in.

Even with Magnus' right hand in Alec's left, and even if he wasn't staring at the front door like Clary and his family, he would have known it was someone important just by the quick intake of Magnus' breath and the play of emotions he observed on Magnus' beautiful face at seeing the very man, his father, walk through the door along with his associates. It tugged at Alec's heart. He captured the delight, the wonder, the surprise and shock within Magnus' facial features.

"He really came..." Magnus softly confessed, watching as his father looked into the glass case with his associates, muttering something to them as he pointed inside, most definitely to the camera, probably telling them that it was once his father's, then his and he handed it down to Magnus, and of course it was what started his son's love of photography. "Alexander, he actually came!" Alec grinned wide as Magnus was beaming a smile at him, making him a hundred times more beautiful then he already was.

"Of course he came. He promised you at Christmas." Alec softly voiced as he pressed his lips, quickly, because he can already see his sister grinning like a loon and ready to annoy him about it, against Magnus' cheek. "Go and say hello, since the kids have already attacked him." Magnus kissed his hand rather prince like and then headed over. "Clary, why don't you go be with Magnus, you are business partners after all, and those very men could be potential clients." The redhead grinned and strolled over to Magnus, placing her hand at his back as he turned towards her and then seemed to be introducing her to the men whilst also waving his children off to go back over to Alec, which of course he didn't mind as he opened up his arms and they rushed to him for extra cuddles.

"Shall we look at some of the artwork hanging up?" They nodded their heads as Alec, the kids and his siblings walked off, leaving Magnus and Clary to charm his father and business associates.

#

Around 7:45pm, with more guests arriving – even if things technically weren't truly starting until 8pm – the ground floor was filling up fast. Alec had already been up to the first floor to introduce himself to the waiters and waitresses helping him this evening and had a quick conversation about what was to happen this evening with the food and beverages. Maia Roberts, someone Magnus had known for two years now, was running it alongside him and Alec liked her within the first five minutes. Then there was Amelia, Amanda, Ethan and Evan as the other wait staff.

Maia had actually been here since 6pm, dressed in black like the others, but Alec was the only one out of the six of them that had the little gold fleur di lis on his shirt. Maia had already brought over a lot of the food, setting it up on the tables accordingly and he thanked her wholeheartedly as he was going to rush off and do that at 7:30 but now didn't have to. Alec made some slight adjustments, being a little picky, but it was nothing major. With Maia having Magnus' spare set of keys next door and Alec had the other set, they knew it wouldn't take long to go and crap anything they required and would take either one or two of the wait staff with them for extra hands so there wasn't too many delays in serving Magnus and Clary's guests this evening.

Since everything was now spread out wonderfully, sitting atop black and gold paisley patterned table cloths, with black and gold saucer plates and black and gold napkins, Alec decided to set to work on pouring the mulled wine from the massive pot into drinking glasses with handles, practical so people didn't burn their fingers, and placed the drinks on serving trays for Amelia, Amanda, Ethan and Evan to take around. Guests had already started drifting up here and also to the second floor, so Alec directed everyone where to go whilst he took an extra tray and headed downstairs with Ethan.

Ground floor was getting pretty packed as it was and guests were taking their welcome drinks, chatting away happily and when he listened to the murmurs of compliments at the warmth and spice of the mulled wine, it made him smile. He just handed off his last two, ready to head back upstairs when his happy feelings came to an abrupt stop when out the corner of his eye there was a flutter of movement, a slender yet busty woman in a satin red dress which left little to the imagination was drifting sneakily between guests, trying to conceal her presence, but Alec had felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

Quickly he passed the tray off to Ethan, asking him to go back upstairs to refill as more guests were arriving, the young man looking at him a little funny, but took the tray from him nonetheless.

Alec's narrowed gaze followed the woman as he drifted easily between the guests, coming face to face with the one person he had hoped would not make an appearance here, but that was his naïve wishful thinking.

"Oh, what a coincidence." Her blood red lips tuned into an almost sinister smirk, eyes glinting.

"You need to leave."

"I was invited."

"I highly doubt Magnus would invite you Camille." Alec wasn't playing games this evening as he grasped her forearm and started pulling her towards the door, hoping beyond all hope that Magnus was not in the vicinity to see any of this. "You don't belong here."

"And you think you do?" Camille jerked out of his hold, not that he was holding her all that tight. He hated the very thought of touching this toxic woman, but would do so in order to boot her out on her ass. "I'm taking back what is mine." Alec's eyebrows furrowed at that.

"Magnus is not a thing!" He watched her roll her eyes.

"He deserves more then plain and boring." Alec frowned at that as Camille looked him up and down. "He will return to my side. I know what he likes and I know what he needs." Alec highly doubted that, but for some reason his voice was just not working right now and he hated that. "Someone as green as you will never understand Magnus the way I do. He is so beyond your league." Before even Alec could have a chance to defend himself or to even snap at this crazy woman at how delusional she was in thinking that Magnus would ever return to her and her twisted ways, or so Alec hoped Magnus wouldn't want to return to her, but never got the chance to voice such things when suddenly a tall man slipped between him and Camille! Alec's blue eyes widened, a small panic attack occurring when the man's cologne almost smelt exactly like Magnus', however it wasn't his boyfriend that was standing in front of him, but Asmodeus Bane himself!

"Do you not remember what I told you years ago Camille?"

"A-Asmodeus!"

"You dare speak my name so casually?" Alec blinked up at the man who seemed to be trying to keep Camille away from him, like Magnus' father was actually trying to protect him!

"I didn't think...you'd be here." Of course she didn't think Asmodeus was going to be at Magnus' gallery opening because she knew about the fractured relationship between father and son. What she didn't realise, or was counting on, was there ever being a slight possibility of the two of them mending their relationship.

"I'm everywhere, so you best remember that." Even Alec felt a shudder run down his spine at the way Asmodeus voiced that. Camille did not look happy at this confrontation. She no longer had the upper hand. "I told you never to show your face to Magnus ever again." Alec listened to Asmodeus' voice darken even more. Even he felt on edge and that tone wasn't even directed at him! He could only imagine what Camille was thinking right now, a small smile brushed across his lips at feeling a small amount of victory at the meeting of Magnus' father and his twisted ex-girlfriend. "I warned you that I would make your life a living hell if he even got a whiff of you and that overpowering perfume."

"Magnus and I..."

"Are no more Camille." Her lips snapped shut as Asmodeus took a threatening step towards her, Alec couldn't help but hold onto the back of Asmodeus' business suit jacket, like that were going to stop the man from causing a scene in here if he so desired to. "My threat, and it is a threat Camille, to make your life hell, is very real if I ever see you anywhere near Magnus. That also extends to Alexander here." Alec felt his lips part open in shock. "You don't get another shot at my son, not whilst I am alive. And you certainly do not get to harass his boyfriend either." Alec watched Camille's lips part open. "Get. Out." Alec gulped down the lump in his throat, eyes shifting between Asmodeus and Camille.

"This party was boring anyway." Camille flicked her hair, turning away from them, her red silk dress billowing in her movements, parting high on her left thigh as Asmodeus' narrowed gaze watched her head for the door and then signalled to George, who was also attending this evening with his wife, and Alec watched the older man head off after her.

"What will George do to her?"

"Make sure she gets in her car and leaves." Alec nodded at that, finally releasing the breath that he'd been holding and the grip he had on the man's jacket, almost becoming a little embarrassed he'd even done it. "He'll also advise security at the door not to allow her entrance again."

"Thank you." Asmodeus finally turned around, facing Alec fully. "You didn't have to do that."

"She is nothing but bad news Alec. Never give her an opening." Alec gave him a nod at his insider information on one Camille Belcourt. "And if I let anything happen to you, knowing she is around to cause harm, and Magnus found out about it, I will truly have lost my son for good if I didn't step in and help out the man he is dating." Alec flushed at that.

"Is everything alright here?" Both men jerked on the spot, Magnus sneaking up on them as he looked between his flushed boyfriend and his father.

"Everything is fine." Alec quickly voiced, not wanting to place a dampener on the happy and excited mood of opening night and ruining things for Magnus when he and Clary had been working so hard. Alec tried not to pay attention to Asmodeus' frown.

"Alec, have you not told..."

"Since more people are arriving, I better get back upstairs and make sure everything is running smoothly and start organising more mulled wine for everyone and we'll start serving the soup soon as well."

"Alexander..."

"Knock 'em dead Magnus." Alec quickly pressed his lips to Magnus' cheek and then took off. It wasn't long before Asmodeus found narrowed brown-golden orbs looking at him.

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing."

"If you confronted Alexander in any way..."

"No Magnus, its nothing like that." Asmodeus placed a gentle hand on Magnus' forearm. "I like Alec."

"Y-You do?"

"I do." Magnus was very pleased to hear that, even if he was a little surprised too, as worry was still churning in his belly.

"Then why is he so jumpy? Its like he's keeping something from me." One look at his father and Magnus knew he had hit the nail on the head. "What is going on?"

"Magnus... The thing is..."

"Uncle Magnus!" Magnus, Asmodeus and several guests nearby, turned their gazes to watch two children come dashing over.

"James! Lucie! Goodness you two have grown!" Magnus gushed as he hugged both children before letting them go as their mother was walking over, dressed beautifully in a deep red strapless, rhinestone taffeta full length gown and a diamond heart necklace with matching earrings. She was also sporting a massive smile on her lips.

"This place looks amazing Magnus. I'm almost ready to forgive you for ignoring me because clearly you have put in a lot of hours here."

"Tessa my dear, you were the one to postpone our last date, which was six months ago I might add, and you've never rescheduled with me since then."

"I've been busy running the Institute of Culinary Education Magnus." Tessa rolled her eyes at her dear friend.

"I'm way more important then your little culinary students!" Magnus dramatically replied.

"Will the two of you stop talking like a bunch of old ladies and just kiss and make up already? Its driving me nuts!" Will grinned at his wife and friend.

"Dad, don't talk about mum kissing other men!" Lucie complained. "Even if it is Uncle Magnus!" The 11 year old blushed since secretly she did find her Uncle really handsome. Her brother James, at 9, just rolled his eyes before pulling out a portal game console and started to play a game.

"Its a figure of speech Luce." Will brushed his hand through his daughters wavy brown hair, smiling sweetly at his little girl as she was in a pale yellow. knee length dress. with daises on it. She had the same smoky grey eyes as her mother and Will knew his baby girl was going to be a beauty as she got older, just like her mother.

"I hope we get a warm reception like that too?" Magnus drifted his eyes over to even more guests, mouth dropping open at who had come through the doors and into his line of sight.

"NO WAY!" Magnus shouted, guests looking his way. "MAMA!" Magnus called out in shock as he weaved around the Herondale's and bundled his tiny Mama Santiago up in a massive hug as she chuckled into his ear and pat him motherly on the back. "What are you doing here?"

"Raphael wanted it to be a surprise." Rosa voiced as she was engulfed in a hearty hug from her other 'big brother'. "We weren't going to miss your gallery opening for the world, were we brother?" Rosa shifted her gaze behind her to where Raphael was quietly standing, holding Samuel and carrying a diaper bag on his left shoulder. Magnus' eyes went misty at what his little brother did for him, though he did have to bite his tongue at how good Raphael looked with a kid on his hip, knowing if he said something it would make the man uncomfortable. Though right now, what Magnus did do, was walk on over and squished Samuel's chubby cheeks because he could. His little nephew giggled in glee.

"How dare you keep this from me Santiago." Magnus griped and Raphael rolled his eyes before shifting his gaze back to Magnus when he had placed his hand on his shoulder. "Thank you Raph." Said man gave a silent nod of the head as Magnus turned back around towards his 'mother' and 'sister'.

"Mama, Rosa, you have to come and meet Alexander!"

"Who is Alexander?" Rosa quipped as she took her grizzly son back into her arms and swayed from side to side to quieten him.

"He's Papa's Sweetheart." All eyes shifted to Max who had popped out from literally nowhere and was currently eating a meatball.

"Sweetheart? Magnus, my son, what have you not been telling us?" Mama Santiago placed her hands on her hips and Magnus gave a sheepish smile before she squat down and cuddled Max who giggled with glee at seeing his Grandma Santi.

"A lot has been going on...and well...I met someone." Mama Santiago finally let go of Max, he running over to Rosa and Raphael for hugs, as she walked back over to Magnus and placed her hand on his cheek.

"Is he a good boy?"

"Almost too good for Magnus." Rosa whacked Raphael before watching Magnus nod his head once more, they almost certain a tiny blush reached his cheeks.

"He's absolutely lovely."

"Well, I better go meet him then. One of my boys cannot have a Sweetheart without my approval of them." Magnus chuckled at that as he took hold of Mama Santiago's hand, linking it with his own and headed for the elevators. Rosa of course was right behind them.

"Thank you for doing that for him." Raphael turned his dark eyes to Asmodeus. "Your family truly is family to Magnus."

"Don't be so quick to rule yourself out as family Mr Bane." Asmodeus blinked quietly as Raphael handed him his invitation to this evenings opening event, tapping at the gallery name of 'Biscuit and Bane'. Asmodeus felt a small smile reach his lips. "If he wasn't proud of his last name, no matter the issues between the both of you, he wouldn't use it." Asmodeus gave Raphael a slight nod. The IT company president was about to head off, to go be with his family when Asmodeus placed his hand on his forearm, dark eyes looking back up at him.

"Alec and I need your help."

"How so?"

"Camille showed up. She's been stalking Alec." The only notion that Raphael was shocked at this news was the slight widening of his eyes. "We have sent her on her way, however..."

"She'll be back." Raphael darkly completed Asmodeus' sentence. "Its Camille after all." Asmodeus nodded his head in agreement. "I'll be sure to keep an eye out. I won't have her ruining Magnus' evening."

"He's lucky to have you."

"I'm lucky to have him." Raphael relied instantly as he headed off towards the stairs, eyes shifting around and wondering if there were any hidden entries or exits that the snake of a woman could end up sneaking in from. He did notice there were cameras and wondered if he should have a word with the Head of Security and ask them to kindly keep an eye out for a witch.

#

Upstairs on the first floor, Mama Santiago and Rosa were looking around at all the people milling about.

"There are a lot of good looking men around here." Rosa couldn't help but state the obvious. "Which one is yours then Magnus?"

"That one, right there, all dressed in black, handsome as the day I met him and looking after all the food and beverages this evening for Biscuit and I." He watched their eyes shifted to where he had been pointing, they now observing Alec.

"Oh my..." Rosa mumbled. "Magnus he's..." Rosa looked the tall lean man up and down, taking notice of the tattoo, the discolouration against his pale skin knowing Magnus had given the man a hickey. Then there was the messy black hair and the bright blue eyes. "He's so pretty!" She gasped and Magnus grinned wide.

"I know right?" He pulled two very important women in his life towards his unsuspecting boyfriend. Alec was so busy directing the two waitresses that he hadn't seen him. After a couple of minutes, Magnus cleared his throat.

"Yes Sir, what can I do for... Oh!" Alec finished off as he finally turned to face a widely grinning Magnus who had two women hanging off his arms.

"Alexander, this is Mama Santiago and her daughter Rosa." A squeal of displease came from Rosa's right hip. "And this is our darling little Samuel." Magnus cooed as he tickled Samuel's belly and he giggled with glee once more. Alec wiped his hands and moved around the table, a smile on his lips as he was giddy with excitement at meeting people that were important to Magnus. He could also see Raphael's warm dark eyes in them too.

"Its so lovely to meet you. Magnus has spoken of the both of you often, and when Raphael told me you were coming to surprise Magnus, I couldn't wait to meet you." Alec kindly and happily voiced as he shook their hands. Mama Santiago was having none of it as she instead wrapped Alec up in a hug and then gave him two kisses to his cheeks, watching him flush at the gesture.

"Mama, don't scare Alec like that." All eyes shifted to a lightly smiling Raphael, Samuel reaching out to him and he took hold of his nephew once more.

"Why does Alexander know of Mama and Rosa coming?" Magnus practically pouted at his brother.

"What part of, it was a surprise for you, did you not understand?" Magnus watched as Alec began to pull some rather adorable faces as he shuffled closer to Raphael as his attention was all on Samuel, wanting to make the little boy giggle and exceeded in doing so.

"Tonight is all about you and Clary so lap it all up Magnus." Alec mumbled as he soon had an armful of Raphael's nephew and Alec was fine with that as he was remembering what both Izzy and Max were like as babies and happily bounced the smiling Samuel in his arms.

"He's really good with kids." Rosa stated the obvious.

"You should see him with mine, they absolutely love him." Magnus grinned adoringly at Alec, everyone seeing it but the man himself as he had quietly shuffled away, taking Samuel with him as he went back behind the tables and was stirring a big container of his sweet potato and pumpkin soup and was spooning it into small teacups, all the while poking his tongue out at Samuel which made Rosa giggle as did Maia who was right at Alec's side helping him place the soup dishes onto serving trays for the staff to take. When four trays were filled, the wait staff headed off to hand the hearty soup out.

"Papa, say cheese!" Magnus turned just in time to put on a wide smile – even though he was oozing happiness already – as his darling little girl took a picture of him with Rosa, Mama Santiago and Raphael who was half turned away, hating having his photo taken, from her polaroid camera. "Ah! Grandma Santi!" Madzie beamed as she dashed over to the older woman who wrapped her up in a warm hug.

"My beautiful little Madzie, you have gotten so big now!"

"I've missed you!"

"Me too! Now where is your brother Raphael, he needs a hug from me too."

"He's playing upstairs, want to come up and see?"

"I do."

"Where is my hug Madz?"

"Aunt Rosa!" The youngster beamed as Rosa gave her a hearty hug before she gave one to her Uncle Raphy, super excited about spending the night at his place, along with Grandma Santi, Rosa and Samuel too.

"You think he'll be alright with Samuel?" Rosa shifted her gaze back to Alec as Magnus was slightly off to the side now, engaged in a conversation with some of his and Clary's guests. The redhead was conversing with some of her mother's associates on the second floor.

"He's a pro Rosa." She arched her eyebrow at her brother. "He's pretty much looked after two of his three siblings since they were babies. Plus he looks after Magnus' cheeky trio as well."

"Well, he must be special then." Raphael never did respond as he just continued to watch Alec multi-task with a baby on his hip.

"Go check out upstairs, I'll be there shortly." He watched his mother and sister head off with Madzie and with Magnus out of ear range, Raphael shifted over to Alec. He just stared at the blue eyed beauty until the man realised he was there and watched those blue eyes drift down to the gurgling baby in his arms and then back over to Raphael who was still holding the diaper bag.

"Oh my god, I just stole your nephew! I'm so..." Raphael placed up his hand.

"Relax Alec, he likes you." Alec drifted his eyes down to the youngster who gave him a gummy smile which melted his heart. "Samuel is a good judge of character." Alec felt his cheeks warm at that compliment, though he became a little on edge when Raphael's expression turned hard. "Mr Bane told me." Alec furrowed his eyebrows not following. "About Camille and her turning up tonight and also the fact she's been harassing you." Alec's eyes widened and he darted his gaze over to Magnus who was surrounded by three women and one man, completely engrossed in whatever they were talking about. Raphael followed his gaze. "You haven't told him what's been going on have you?"

"I haven't."

"Are you going to tell him?" Alec shook his head.

"Tonight isn't the right time. Everything that is going on..."

"When is there ever a good time to talk about bad stuff? Or more importantly a bad person?" Alec had no comeback for that. "He deserves to know Alec. Especially when she is causing you problems."

"Its not that bad." Raphael arched an eyebrow at that. "I... I'll tell him when he's got a free moment and..."

"I can make him have several free moments."

"Don't!" Alec panicked. Samuel became a little grizzly and Alec shushed him down, bouncing him and patting him on the bum to quieten him, along with soft murmurs of telling him he was a good boy and such. It worked like a charm. "I don't want anything to ruin this evening for Magnus or Clary. She won't be back either. Mr Bane sent her packing."

"You don't know what she is capable of Alec."

"If she comes back, we'll get rid of her without Magnus knowing. Tonight has to go off without a hitch. They've worked so hard and I... I don't want to ruin it for them." Raphael watched those bright blue eyes frown over at him. "Please Raph?" His dark eyes widened a bit and Alec's face flushed. "S-Sorry..." After all, only Magnus and Rosa ever called him that. "I didn't mean..."

"Alright Alec." He watched the said man sigh in relief. "We'll do this your way, but promise me you'll talk to Magnus about her causing you problems and in turn, him too, without him truly knowing about it. He might be fragile towards her, for what she did to him, but Magnus is pretty tough overall. He wouldn't stand for her harassing you in any way." Alec gave him a nod and found the two waitresses and waiters heading back his way, trays already empty.

"Sorry, I've really got a lot going on and..." Raphael shook his head as he reached his arms out and took back his nephew who grizzled a little but quietened down as Alec poked his tongue out making him giggle once more.

"I've got your back Alec." Said man grinned as he watched the IT company president head up the stairs to go find his family. He took a glance at Magnus, looking wonderful and sexy and practically glowing and shook his head of any negative thoughts and got back to work.

Tomorrow, after all this was over, he would tell Magnus everything.

No more secrets.

#

(Later that evening...)

All three floors were filled with guests, Alec believing that Clary and Magnus got more then the 60-80 guests they were thinking about, but it didn't matter, there was lots of food and wine and he was truly happy for them. He was sure he'd even seen the tablet come out for a few sales which made him grin wide even though in the past hour he hadn't seen either gallery owner as they were clearly busy, just like himself.

During the evening, as Alec was plating up some more meatballs, a clearing of the throat caught his attention.

'Long time no see stranger.' Alec grinned wide as Lydia, Aline and Helen were all dolled up beautifully. Lydia was in a conservative pale blue dress, Aline was wearing a black cocktail dress with ¾ length sleeves and Helen was in a white pant suit.

'I'm so glad you came.'

'We weren't going to miss out on free food and alcohol." Helen stated matter of fact which made Aline roll her eyes at her girlfriend.

'Plus my mum keeps hearing from Clary's mum how she's grown up and it has everything to do with how amazing this Magnus is and I need to see it for myself. Though so far we've only run into Clary and Jocelyn this evening.'

'Oh, Clary's mum is correct...' Three pairs of eyes were looking up at Alec. 'My boyfriend is pretty amazing.' Alec felt a lopsided grin form as he watched those words tick over in their heads. When it finally hit, they squealed like Izzy, of course gaining attention from other guests, but he accepted their delighted hugs at this news.

'You have to tell us everything!' Aline demanded.

'I will, I promise. Once everything calms down here, I'll give you a call in the New Year and we'll have dinner together.'

'You better Lightwood.' Lydia grinned up at him, her blue eyes shining happily.

'Magnus is upstairs. You can't miss him, he's the most attractive man here tonight.' He watched the girls grin wide at that and headed off. Alec hoped they weren't going to be too embarrassing.

#

Again the night rolled on and Alec was still serving up mulled wine, lips having formed into a grin when Catarina had come wandering over, dressed in a velvet cobalt blue gown with a black scarf over her head, since her hair was still growing back and she was still a bit self conscious and all. Alec couldn't blame her, he'd been that way with the scar on his head and most of it had been hidden by his hair when he was hit by the car. That felt like a world away to where he was now.

Madzie had been right at her mother's side, lapping up all the attention Catarina was giving her. Alec's darling little princess had waved him to squat down, which he did and she had adorably kissed his cheek, telling him how much she loved the strawberry mousse cup.

'Thank you Princess.' Alec got up, taking Catarina's empty glass from her and went to refill it with mulled wine. Of course Alec reminded her to take it easy which she rolled her eyes at. They chatted for a few moments before Amelia came back over, advising him that a couple of the guests wanted a few moments of his time. Catarina left him to it, Amelia taking him over to the two guests and they had asked him who had made the desserts for this evening. With a tiny flush on his cheeks, Alec confessed to being the creator and at their honest praises of how delicious they were, he could almost feel himself bursting with more happiness. He thanked them for their kindness, hoping they were having a lovely evening and advised them to come see him before they left for a bag of sugar cookies as a parting gift. They wandered off to go have a look at some more artwork and Alec headed back to his spot, thanking Maia for taking over for a few moments. She had smiled at him and then took a tray and headed around the first floor to see if anyone wanted anything.

Then there was the moment when another couple had come to ask Alec where his restaurant was so they could reserve a table for a family gathering! Alec looked just as shocked at the very thought as they did when he advised them he did not work in a restaurant or own one for that matter. He received a business card from the wife, she a CEO for some finance firm and asked for him to call her office in the new year because she was going to be hosting some large corporate meetings and wanted him to cater them!

Alec had no idea what to say, just taking her card, thanking her for her praises and hoped they would enjoy the remainder of the evening. Turns out they were heading off, needing to make an appearance at another function, but were looking forward to seeing their purchase hanging up in their penthouse. Alec's smile widened at the thought of either Magnus or Clary getting a sale and quickly pulled out two bags of sugar cookies and handed them over.

'Happy New Year, to you and your family.'

'Thank you Mr Lightwood, and remember, please call my office in the New Year.' Alec nodded his head, pocketing yet another business card, not fully being able to comprehend what was going on as he went back to directing Ethan and Evan to take around some of the cured meats, cheese truffles and crackers. Along with plates, napkins and toothpicks.

Alec had also seen half a dozen children come bounding down the stairs and over to the dessert tables they went. He quickly went over too, smiling gently at them as they debated on what to choose. He made sure to let them have one of everything, except the brownies, rum balls and coffee balls for obvious reasons. They had pouted up at him, but he had wriggled his finger, commenting they had to be 21 to eat them (well maybe not the coffee balls, but they were young and he doubted they'd like the taste) and then they rushed off, back upstairs to the kids corner to clearly do more painting as they were wearing smocks over their attire which was already smudged with paint.

As word seemed to spread that the creator of the mulled wine, soup, meatballs and all the desserts was Alec himself, more business cards were given to him. His cheeks flushed, since this wasn't about him at all. This evening was all about Magnus and Clary and yet people were coming over to ask him questions about how he made his soup so creamy, or the mulled wine so spicy or the strawberry mousse so light and fluffy. Alec didn't want to seem rude so he answered their questions wholeheartedly, though if a little kid asked him, he just stated 'magic' with a sparkle in his eye, their parents close by listening in with smiles on their faces as their children giggled in glee.

With more cards being handed to him, and requests to call their offices for assisting with catering for various functions, meetings and training courses, Alec would have to talk to Magnus about all of this later, unsure if he could even offer any such services when he wasn't a professional of any kind.

#

To think, as the hours ticked by, getting closer and closer to midnight, more guests still came to talk to him. Alec didn't want them talking to him, as flattering as all their compliments were, he wanted them to buy artwork from Magnus and Clary.

"They should be concentrating on them, not me." Alec mumbled out quietly, after a rather enthusiastic, and slightly tipsy woman finally left him be. His gaze shifted to Maia as she placed a hand on his shoulder having heard him.

"You're not good with compliments are you?" He didn't even need to respond to her for her to already know the answer. "Look, the next time someone compliments you, draw them into a conversation about one of the artworks on the wall, even lie and say you drew inspiration from it or something. That will turn the tables for you."

"That's actually a really good idea Maia."

"I'm not just a pretty face." He chuckled at her boastful comment and filled up her tray with a variety of desserts.

"Shut up and go..." Alec never did finish when there was suddenly an almighty scream! Chatter on the first floor ceased as guests parted and Alec's blue eyes focused on the young girl that had screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Sweet Pea!" Alec called out, wiping his hands on a dish cloth before making a beeline for Magnus' little girl, just reaching her in time as Magnus was taking the stairs three at a time, coming up from the ground floor. "What's wrong Princess?" Alec swooped down and picked her up, just as Magnus came over.

Magnus and Clary had been chatting happily with her mother, his father and one of his father's associates who actually worked for the New York Times, when suddenly he had heard that very familiar scream. He knew it was his baby girl and quickly excused himself, his father's gaze on him, he too recognising it, and watched his son go running up the stairs to where it had come from.

When Magnus reached the top of the landing, Alec was already there, being closest and his darling boyfriend was tending to his precious little girl, cuddling her close.

"What happened?" Magnus asked, his heart had been hammering in his ribcage at the sudden shrill cry.

"I'm not sure." Alec rubbed his hand up and down Madzie's back as she buried her face into his shoulder. Magnus placed his arm around Alec's waist, not caring that his guests were watching on as he placed his other over Alec's on his daughter's back and then bent his head, whispering sweetly to his little girl.

"Sweet Pea, what happened? Did you have a fall?" Madzie shook her head as she finally lifted her teary gaze to Alec.

"You said to scream if I saw her." It only took all of five seconds, almost five seconds too long, before Alec went rigid.

"Oh god..." Madzie had seen Camille. She was back.

"Alec, what's going on?" Blue eyes jerked to warm brown-golden ones.

"N-Nothing. Nothing at all." Magnus frowned at that. "Here, take Sweet Pea. There is something I need to do."

"Its nearly midnight Alec." It was 11:30pm and time had certainly flown by.

"I won't take long. I'll make sure Maia starts getting the bubbly ready for your closing speeches and such." Magnus was still puzzled as he watched Alec go back over to where Maia was standing. She nodded her head at Alec's directions and then he walked back over to Magnus. "Where's your father?"

"Downstairs, why?"

"Thanks." Alec kissed him, his body on high alert as he bounded down the stairs on the hunt for one Asmodeus Bane.

"That was odd." Magnus muttered to himself as he sent out silent apologies to his guests for his little girls screams, but they didn't seem to mind too much and went back to their conversations which seemed to result around critiquing some of his photography.

"Papa, can we go upstairs and look at the angel?" Madzie sniffled out as she cuddled close to her beloved father.

"Of course Sweet Pea." Magnus did a quick glance down the stairs, hoping all was alright with Alec and also hoping that Clary was still schmoozing the New York Times reporter well in his absence.

"Everything alright?" Magnus' gaze found Raphael standing on the staircase leading up to the second floor. Clearly he had heard Madzie's distinct scream too.

"Madzie had a bit of a fright and Alec has taken off to go find my father." Magnus watched his brother frown at this news. "Do you know what is going on?"

"Its not my place to say."

"Raph..."

"Come on, let them deal with it and lets get Madz settled and have a drink together."

"Fine." By the end of the evening Magnus vowed he was going to get some answers.

They headed upstairs, Magnus placing Madzie down with some other children, plus her brothers who were insanely happy to draw away with Keelie from their Day Care looking on sweetly. Magnus gave her a thank you smile for looking after the variety of children this evening, even with it being New Years, and before he could even try and convince Raphael to tell him what was going on, or even try and sneak away, Will and Tessa came wandering over, smiles on their faces as they dragged him (and Raphael) into another hearty chat.

#

On the ground floor, Alec was scouring the crowd, trying desperately to find Asmodeus, but the man was nowhere in sight! Alec wanted to know how in the hell Camille even got back in when George specifically advised Claude that she was not to be let inside again!

"Looking for me?" Alec whirled around to see Camille there once more. Again she had an air of confidence about her and Alec had enough, no longer playing Mr Nice Guy and yanked her towards the door, guests parting way to let him stomp through, some whispering a little as to what was going on. That was when Alec noticed the doorman was not Claude at all, but another man with 'Conrad' on his name tag.

"She's not allowed access!" Alec snapped at the wide eyed man.

"Y-Yes Sir, Sorry Sir." Conrad's cheeks flushed. He was a young man and Alec knew exactly how Camille had gotten in. Without a doubt, she seduced the security guard. Alec was fuming as he pulled Camille out onto the darkened streets and then yanked her around into the side alley. "What part of get lost do you not understand?" Alec watched her cross her arms over her boobs. They were practically falling out of her dress.

"You are not a good match for someone like Magnus."

"Oh really? And why is that?" He would give her five minutes and then he might just very well call the cops on her for trespassing.

"If you knew the things he has done, you would not be by his side. I know what he has done. I'm the only one he has ever told and even though its disgusting, I'm the only one who'll ever accept him the way he is." That stung a little but Alec tried not to let it affect him. "Someone as innocent and green as you would never understand him and what he has done over the years." That stung a bit more. "He'll never trust you with his past like he does with me." That stung a lot.

"You are such an evil, evil woman." Alec spat angrily. The slap to his cheek shocked him, his head whipping to the side. His heart sped up as he clenched his teeth, narrowed eyes looking down at her.

"Here I was being my wonderful self and coming to give you a present too." She smacked an envelope to his chest.

"What's that?"

"Magnus' past."

"Not interested." She scoffed at him for that, he observing as she rolled up the envelope and shoved into into his front pocket on his trousers. "I said I don't want it!"

"You'll thank me for showing you the truth about him."

"Are you even listening to yourself? Standing here telling me that you are the only one that deserves Magnus and yet here you are trying to spill his secrets without his say so! What the hell is going on in that head of yours that thinks for a single moment that Magnus would even want another second with you?" Alec blurted out, heart hammering and watched her mouth part open. Clearly not many people stood up to her, possibly even Magnus didn't stand up to Camille, and yet here Alec was, a nobody, and he was done with her shit. This time Alec was prepared and caught her wrist and stopped her from slapping his face. "Don't touch me." Alec darkly voiced, almost feeling like he was channelling Asmodeus right this moment. "Do you even realise what you have done over the years."

"Oh and I suppose you are going to tell me?" She mockingly voiced.

"You broke him Camille. You and you alone." Her lips parted at that. "No matter what you try and do tonight, or maybe even in the future, I will not stand for it. I will tell Magnus what you are doing and if you try and get closer to him, I will do anything to keep him away from you. Your time with Magnus is over. I will never let you have him. I will..." Alec's eyes widened as lips were suddenly against his! He froze instantly, eyebrows furrowed at what kind of game she was playing.

Everything began to churn in his belly when there was noise behind him, coming from the emergency fire escape door, it immediately making Alec jerk away, his brain finally kicking in.

"There you are Alexander." A feeling of utter dread consumed Alec at the sound of Magnus' beautiful voice reaching his ears.

"Magnus go back inside!" Alec yelled, heart thundering as he glanced down at Camille's cruel smile on her smudged lipstick lips. He already knew the rest was on his own.

"What?" There was immediate confusion in Magnus' melodious voice. "Did I just see you kissing a woman?" It was voiced jokingly because Magnus knew Alec wasn't one for women and the lighting in the alley was quite poor and he couldn't quite make out who she was. He assumed the woman was probably drunk and Alec was turning her down gently but she'd just latched onto him in desperation.

"Go back inside!" Alec shouted again, the sound of his heart literally pounding in his ears now and the cocky winning look on Camille's face said it all. This was her ultimate goal, getting him out here and then somehow Magnus following too. Camille had put her plan into place and it had worked splendidly. Alec had given Camille an opening and she took it. Alec had fallen into her trap, Magnus doing the same, although he wasn't aware of her at all. Yet.

Alec had never wanted to hit anyone in his entire life, until this very moment. Camille being a woman, a despicable one at that, be damned. Unfortunately, now, Alec knew exactly what was coming now, something flashing in Camille's eyes and his own closed for a moment as she stepped around him, moving into the light.

"I'm sorry my dear, but Alexander is not..." Magnus was in the process of wanting to blow the 'drunken' woman off, but Alec can hear the very moment Camille's presence is known to Magnus, he now knowing she was the one that had kissed him – due to no fault of his own – but it would still look like he had kissed her too. Alec pried his eyes open, staring out onto the street as people were passing by, either staggering or strolling passed, shouting, laughing, talking or singing at the top of their lungs and all unaware of the three of them in the alley and the turmoil in Alec's heart right this moment.

It took him far too long to turn around and face Magnus head on.

"Hello lover," Alec wanted to throw up at how Camille called Magnus, never mind the fact she had now snaked an arm around his waist. As much as he wants to yank away, Alec's body is not cooperating with him, betraying him in this moment, as he is too frozen in shock to even push her away in this moment. Jace's words of 'All bad shit comes out eventually.' circled in his head.

"Camille? What... What are you doing here?" The confusion was plain to hear. The hurt aches all over as Alec watches Magnus shift his gaze over the woman who broke him and then looking over at him, trying to make sense as to why the to of them were together and the fact how in the hell did Alec know what Camille looked like. Alec watched Magnus' eyes drift down to his waist where Camille had her arm wrapped around him. His brown-golden orbs finally lift to look at him once more. "Alexander...? What's going on?" Before Alec could say anything, Camille started doing more damage as her red lips press against his cheek, once again making him freeze, and yet adding another kiss mark to his face since his lips were still redder with her lipstick.

"Do you mind Magnus, you are interrupting Alexander and I." That is when it all goes quiet in Alec's head, he not hearing whatever damaging words she was saying to his boyfriend. All he can do is look at Magnus, look at the small signs his body shows, signalling the moment of confusion, anger, hurt and worst of all...betrayal.

"Magnus..." Alec can finally hear his own voice. "Magnus this isn't..." Its too late though. Those soulful eyes, those eyes Alec adores, in a beautiful face he admires suddenly grow hard. His own heart plummets as Alec finally has his mind and body synchronised, even if it is late, as he jerks himself out of Camille's clutches, staggering towards his boyfriend, forgetting all about her in that moment, needing desperately to reassure Magnus that all of this was just a game to her. He needed to reach out for the one person he'd only ever wanted to be with, to get him to understand this was nothing but a ploy to try and break them apart. "Magnus please..."

"E-Excuse me..." Alec's heart screamed as Magnus took a few steps away, jerking his hand from his light grip he had on him, those eyes hauntingly casting their anger at him for something he had no idea was truly going to happen. Alec shook his head, mouth moving but words were not forming as he had Magnus was backing up like he'd seen a ghost of his horrible past, only realising now the nightmare was very real.

"Magnus!" Alec yelled as he watched his boyfriend flee, a fight or flight situation taking over and Magnus was gone, staggering back into the gallery, the fire escape door slamming shut, echoing loudly, almost like it was a symbol of Magnus' heart closing off to him.

There is laughter behind him and Alec truly feels like he could vomit. Preferably on Camille. Maybe hit her first and then vomit on her.

"He'll never be yours now." Blue eyes harden and glare at her. "He'll never forget me and he'll never forgive you for kissing me."

"You kissed me!" Alec shouted in defence, even though the one he needed to say that to was no longer here. Camille flicked her hair as she sauntered over to him. "He'll be mine once more." When her disgusting lips fell on his once more, Alec's body revolted in seconds as he pushing her away.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Alec shouted, spitting into the alley and clearly pissing her off at that. "Even if there was ever a moment in my life where I would be attracted to a woman, even if you were the last one on this earth, I would NEVER feel an attraction to someone so despicable!" Her hand came up and cracked him over the cheek once more. Alec had to fight back the urge to retaliate.

"It was fun playing with you." Alec's stomach churned at that. "I've done what I came to do. You are no longer in my way." Alec watched as she swiftly turned around when the fire escape door burst open once more, HE watching Camille escape down the alley towards a car, apparently fleeing the very person who was walking towards him.

"Alec!" Said man could very well have cried then and there because the one who Camille was afraid of the most was too late! Asmodeus Bane was too late to the end of this horrifying party! "I ran into Raphael and he seems to think that..." Asmodeus stopped as he watched a woman blow a kiss their way before jumping into a car as it sped off. "Don't tell me that was..."

"It was." When Asmodeus placed his hand on Alec's shoulder, his very resolve crumbled and Alec couldn't help but begin to panic, breathing laboured, hands rubbing at his face especially his lips and cheek, trying to rid the smell of perfume from his skin and the marks of her lipstick there too.

"I saw Magnus come back in from the fire escape door, he looked upset and..." Asmodeus froze, eyebrow arching when Alec yelled in pure frustration, he observing the emotions swimming in his crestfallen gaze before watching him lash out at the nearest trash can, boot kicking it over and the lid went sailing down the alley.

"FUCK!" Alec screamed, passers-by looking into the pale lit alley and scampering off, deciding not to investigate what was going on. Alec's outburst was quite surprising to Asmodeus as he never seemed to swear at all, not even when he was sizing him up while back.

"Look, what's done is done for now. Just come back inside. Its nearly midnight." Asmodeus placed his hand on Alec's shoulder once more. "Come back inside and..."

"And what? Magnus hates me!" Alec voiced in anguish as he took it out on the man who said he'd have his back and wasn't there at his time of need! "Why didn't you just fucking kill her off?!" Alec fumed to a slightly wide eyed Asmodeus. "If she was fucking dead, none of this would have happened!" Asmodeus just blinked quietly at Alec's irrational thoughts.

"I'm not a murderer." That shut Alec up. He knows its no ones fault but Camille's but he needed an avenue. He needed a punching bag. This man was currently it. "I'll talk to Magnus. I'll tell him what's been going on."

"Don't." Asmodeus raised an eyebrow at that. "I brought this on myself. You and Raphael and even my own brother told me that I should talk to Magnus about this. I didn't listen. This is all my fault."

"Alec..."

"Go back inside, I'm fine."

"No."

"Go back!" Alec shouted. "Please!" He practically begged. Asmodeus reluctantly left him in the alley.

Alone, in mostly darkness, Alec could hear his own rugged breaths. He truly was trying to fight off a panic attack as he slumped against the brick wall of the gallery, head tilted up as he blinked away his frustrated tears. Above, the heavens opened up, and snow flurries begin to fall, melting against Alec's flushed cheeks as he continued to draw in some deep breaths trying to calm down.

It wasn't long before the fire escape door opened once more and ended up being propped open by a milk crate this time. Alec knew who it was without even having to look.

"What do you want Jace?"

"Everyone is gathering on the ground floor as Magnus and Clary are doing speeches right now, thanking everyone for coming this evening. I've cleared the second and first floors and Erik and Elliot aren't allowing anyone back up so I could join in the countdown to midnight with everyone."

"So go join everyone."

"Do you know Magnus has a camera in the alley." Alec's blue eyes jerked over to Jace, watching him jut out his chin as he glanced up to the camera. "Who was that woman? She looked like trouble." He didn't get a response. "Was she actually kissing you?" Jace's eyes widened a little when Alec's gaze finally shifted overt o him, he noticing how watery his brother's blue eyes currently were. "Alec, you alright?"

"No."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Look, I ran into Magnus and asked if he'd seen you and he said you were taking a break, but now I'm not so sure." Jace's hand rested on Alec's shoulder. "Come on Alec, talk to me. Did you guys have a fight or something? Does this have to do with that woman?"

"Its nothing."

"I highly doubt that." Jace sighed as Alec was even more stubborn then he was at letting out his feelings. Or in this case, not letting out his feelings. "Magnus looked pissed. He snapped at one of the waitresses for not giving him a drink." Alec shifted his gaze to Jace. "He apologised quickly after but he's... I don't know... He's just not his usual sparkly self from earlier."

"Lets get back inside."

"Alec..."

"Its nearly midnight. I need to ensure everyone's glasses are full and they all have their sugar cookies as a parting gift, and if they want anymore additional desserts and such."

"You know you can talk to me right?"

"Not right now."

"Soon then?" Alec never responded as he headed back inside, a quick glance over to Magnus as he was standing beside Clary as she was doing the finishing speeches as their guests began to clap. There was a toast, Magnus downed his drink in seconds, before calling Ethan over as he took another from his serving tray.

Alec stopped looking at Magnus for a moment as Maia came rushing over to him, alerting him to the fact everyone had a drink (or two or three – possibly more – if you were Magnus) but she hadn't had a chance to hand out any bags of sugar cookies.

"Let's place them near the door and pass them out when everyone starts to leave. The entrance is the exit after all." Maia beamed him a smile, unaware of the turmoil flooding Alec as they carted the massive box counting all the bags of cookies, but stopped when shouts began to fill the crowded space, the countdown to midnight had begun. Alec's stomach churned as he was unable to be at Magnus' side during this time.

The New Year was rung in with cheers from everyone but Alec. He couldn't even raise his eyes to look over at Magnus anymore.

Tonight had just turned into a bad dream.

#

To be continued...


	23. Chapter 23

**Help Wanted**

**By Shin Sankai**

#

Author's Note: This chapter came pretty easy, I'm seriously impressed with myself of how quickly this chapter developed! Or should I be alarmed with how quickly I can write up my angst? Maybe I'm just filled with it!

Have faith though readers, whilst this is angst-drama, it is intended for both boys to do some soul searching. It is not something that carries on for months or anything, so don't panic. I also hope you don't hate Magnus in this either, or maybe only do so for a little bit, because our boy is just broken. I want to personally cuddle him, but that's just me.

**WARNING, WARNING, WARNING:** I cannot express the severe warning of ABUSE mentioned in here. I am talking PHYSICAL and SEXUAL ABUSE to a CHILD. There is also talk of selling oneself (prostitution and escort services) and also thoughts of wanting to die, so **PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE** read this chapter with extra, extra caution. You've been warned!

Also, side note, this chapter and the next two are heavily induced with Ruelle, so you'll have to forgive me, but I really thought her songs started fitting in these chapters so I couldn't help but have song lyrics in here now. You can skip over them if you don't like it, but I was really feeling it so I had to place them in. In this chapter it is 'Bad Dream' (Alec) and 'Closing In' (Magnus). I had them playing a lot whilst writing this so feel free to do the same! They are all over YouTube! :D

Also, don't rake me over the coals too much for this. Just stick with me through the pain. We will get to that Malec forever sugary sweet ending, I promise!

#

Chapter 23: Bad Dream

(After midnight – New Years Day – Biscuit and Bane)

With only a few stragglers left at the gallery, it was around 1am by the time Izzy and Max were about to head off. They'd come over to farewell Alec, but before they could even say their goodbyes, Jace had pulled him aside, asking if he wanted to come stay with them, to give he and Magnus some breathing space and to cool down a bit.

'What's going on?' Izzy had asked, since her and Max were also standing close by having heard Jace's question.

'Nothing.'

'Alec and Magnus had a fight.' Alec glared at his brother.

'You always say to be truthful.' Jace offered up. 'Communication Alec, communication.' The blonde continued and whilst Alec agreed, now was hardly the time. Although he had been thinking about whether he should leave with his siblings, tail between his legs. Alec shook his head since he didn't want this to fester. He needed to clear the air.

'I'm going home with Magnus tonight.'

'Are you alright?' Izzy placed her hand on his forearm.

'We're fine.' Alec offered up. Hoping he was convincing. 'I've got some cleaning up to do here and then I'll head home with him and we'll talk about it. Maybe not now, but tomorrow for sure. Its been a really long day.'

'Alec...'

'Its fine Iz. Really.'

'You know where we are if you need us alright?'

'I thought you were going clubbing?'

'Clary is exhausted and so we promised to go another time, definitely before I leave.' Alec gave a nod. 'Max and I are going home first, Jace will follow once he's finished up here.' She moved forward and gave her big brother a hug. 'Happy New Year Alec.'

'Same to you Iz.' He pulled out of her hug to embrace the baby of the family. 'You too Max.' He waved them goodbye, they sweetly heading over to thank Magnus and Clary for a wonderful evening, not that Alec was paying attention to it as he trudged back up the stairs to assist Maia in cleaning up.

#

It was about 3am by the time Alec and Magnus got back to the Brownstone. He and Magnus had actually ridden in the same taxi, though they couldn't have been further apart in the back seat if Magnus tried, one leg crossed over the other, elbow on the window and he was pretty much pressed up against the door. The gap between them felt like Niagara Falls, where Alec was on the US side and Magnus was on the Canadian. Or vice versa. Either way, whilst it didn't look that far away, for Alec it felt massive and almost impossible to cross.

When they stepped into the apartment, Alec knew how 'off' Magnus was. Truthfully he couldn't blame him and he wasn't sure how to progress from here. Alec was so very tired, exhausted to the point he could very well collapse. Not only from the whole Camille situation but just the lead up to this day. New Years was finally here, Magnus' hectic life was now supposed to simmer down a little, get back to some regularity with him and the kids and yet... Camille had thrown a spanner into their lives.

Alec softly closed the door behind him as he pulled off his boots and hung up his jacket. Magnus hadn't done either and was heading straight for his bar cart.

"Lets' have a drink." It was the first thing he'd said to him since he turned tail and ran from seeing him and Camille in the alley.

"You've had enough to drink this evening." The words were out before Alec could control them.

"Excuse me?" Alec felt his chest tighten as Magnus shifted his hardened gaze to him.

"No more Magnus." Alec cautiously walked over.

"You do not get to tell me when I can and can't drink!"

"I know that, but you shouldn't drink anymore." Alec was helpless when Magnus smacked the bottle of scotch down, some of the contents spilling out the top.

"Fine. If I can't drink, I may as well go to bed."

"Magnus..."

"Alone!" Alec bit his lip. "I need time to think." The man mumbled as Alec watched Magnus leave, disappearing down the hallway and into the confines of his bedroom, the door clicking closed. Like another symbol that Magnus was closing off to him.

Alec let out a shudder. As much as he wanted to get angry at Magnus' behaviour, he almost believed he would react the same way. Maybe even worse. If he had seen his boyfriend kissing someone else, someone that was an ex to them, he'd be furious too. He wouldn't know what to think if he saw Magnus kissing someone else. Trying to even conjure an image in his head made his heart hurt. Actually Alec very much hated the very thought of thinking about any of Magnus' past lovers and shook his head as he took a large gulp of the scotch, it burning the back of his throat and making his eyes water. It was his first alcoholic beverage for the evening since he was working and stuck to lemonade for the night. He almost felt like a hypocrite for telling Magnus not to drink and there he was sculling the contents like it was water!

He took himself to the couch, knowing he wasn't going to get to sleep in Magnus' bed with him this evening. The whole tease Magnus had bestowed in him about removing his clothing, slowly and pleasurably, to have his way with him on the very lounge he now sat on, was crushed. Alec took another swig of the bottle.

Life couldn't get worse then this.

Letting out a sigh of defeat, Alec would leave Magnus be, allow him his space to think, just like he needed time to think as well. What was he going to say to Magnus come morning about Camille and the successful game she had been playing?

Alec curled on the couch, almost into a ball and just looked off into space, hugging the bottle of scotch. He prayed he could fix this.

#

At the clinking of a glass hitting the top of the coffee table, Alec felt his eyes crack half open as daylight was streaming in through the floor to ceiling windows. Alec predicted it was probably around midday, though couldn't be sure as his line of sight took in a glass of water fizzing away and a hand retracting from it.

His blue eyes snapped up to see Magnus wrapped up in a bottle green silk robe and matching bottoms as he had wordlessly provided him a glass of water with dissolvable aspirin for his raging headache which of course was self inflicted thanks to the ¼ empty bottle of scotch lying on the floor.

Alec slowly got up, his stomach churning a little, but he took some deep breaths, picked up the glass and drank the contents down. When he placed the glass down, he finally raised his blue eyes to look up at Magnus. He seemed fresh from a shower, completely make-up free and hair thrown back into a haphazard ponytail, but there were dark circles under his eyes. Alec knew the man hadn't slept well at all. His heart ached when he noticed none of the glow, happiness, glitter or shine from last night was present.

When Magnus turned away from him, Alec's heart lurched.

"I'm sorry." Alec watched Magnus freeze, turning back to look at him quietly. "I should have told you about what was going on. I thought I could make her go away and you wouldn't have to ever know about it." Alec watched Magnus frown at that. "I just wanted to protect you. I know I should have been honest with you. I should have communicated better with you, but I didn't. I'm sorry." Alec dropped his gaze, letting out a sigh of defeat. "I fell right into her trap."

"You did." His blue orbs jerked up at that, those two words cut deep. "She did what she came to do then." Alec felt his heart thunder away. "She's driven a wedge between us."

"Magnus..."

"I honestly didn't think she was capable of this." Alec bit his lip, observing Magnus shake his head. "Who am I kidding, I should have known she was capable of something like this. I should of known I'd never get to be happy." Alec didn't like the sound of that. "I should of never thought I was able to just wash my hands of her just because I hadn't seen her face in years. I should have known something like this could have been possible."

"Magnus..."

"The way I spoke to you last night, it was wrong." Alec gave a nod. "I shouldn't have run away and left you there with her either." Brown-golden orbs looked over at him. "I guess I just wasn't prepared at seeing her again so suddenly after finally leaving her and then there she was, with you, and everything came crashing down and I just...I just ran."

"The look on your face... Of how angry you were at me..."

"That wasn't meant to be directed at you Alexander."

"It wasn't?"

"The anger you saw. It was meant to be for myself."

"Why?"

"I should know what she is like. I spent a lot of time with her. I should have known she would try and do something like this. She hates anyone walking away from her. Camille hates not getting what she wants."

"She wants you Magnus." Brown-golden eyes looked up and over at him. "That is her goal and even I can tell its not for anything good." Alec listened to Magnus sigh as he shifted his gaze to looked out into the afternoon gloomy sky. Snow was falling.

"How do you have a clean break from someone that broke you?" Alec wasn't sure if he was meant to have heard that, but its not like he could answer either. Magnus was his first everything. He had no experience in relationships. Or more importantly, no experience with a psychotic ex-girlfriend. Alec took a deep breath, needing to get one of his worries out of the way quick smart.

"Magnus, are you mad about the kiss?"

"Kiss?" Magnus tilted his head slightly, thinking back to last night. "Oh, that!" Alec was a little incredulous about Magnus having even forgotten it! "Alexander, news flash, you're gay."

"I know that."

"I honestly thought it was just a drunk woman making a pass at you and you were trying to let her down and she just...latched on."

"So, we're ok?"

"We're ok." Alec gave a crooked smile, unsure if that were true. In his heart of hearts he hoped they were, but when they feel silent, Magnus still standing stiffly as he was and for the fact he hadn't come to sit with him, take hold of his hand, caress his cheek or even kiss him, Alec knew they weren't fine at all. Damage had been done. The communication Magnus always talked about being key in a relationship, they hadn't done that. Cracks were forming thanks to Camille.

"Why do I feel like we're actually not ok?" Alec softly voiced, gulping down the lump in his throat as he brushed his suddenly sweaty palms over his thighs.

"I'm sure Camille kissing you was horrifying for you, but we've got bigger issues here Alexander."

"Like what?"

"How do you even know who she is?"

"Oh..." Alec's internal scathing voice pretty much went 'Duh Alec'.

"How does she even know you?" Magnus asked another question. His head was full of them right now. Alec took in a deep breath. It was now or never.

"She's been following me."

"What?!" The surprise was clear in Magnus' voice. "How long has this been going on?" Alec gulped down the lump in his throat, heart thudding heavily in his chest cavity.

"I'm not really sure. When you were in the UK, your father..."

"My father knows about this?" Alec watched Magnus take a seat, eyebrows furrowed. Alec wanted to reach out and touch him, but he dare not. The man looked like a tense live wire ready to explode as it was. Alec knew he needed to be cautious.

"He was the one to suspect I was being watched. He didn't have to tell me, but he did. He was trying to warn me. Trying to tell me that Camille was...is...someone to be cautious of. To not give her an opening and yet..."

"What else did he tell you?" Magnus' voice seemed to go dark. He was giving nothing away right now, other then how serious he was being, and Alec found that a little frightening.

"Not much. He spoke of her a little bit, about her family and how you never saw how conniving she was, how she wasn't in love with you like you had hoped, like how in love with her you were." Alec felt his stomach churn. "He said she broke you, but other then that I didn't want to know more. Not like that."

"So, after he told you she was practically stalking you, what did you think was going to happen from then on? That she was just magically going to go away?"

"I hoped she would." Alec softly voiced. "She wasn't going to scare me away with her tactics. I thought I could handle it. I was wrong. I should have talked to you about it. Raphael was trying to convince me to tell you."

"How long as he known about this?" Alec's heart sped up. He did not want to be the cause for placing any tension between the brothers.

"He only found out last night. Your father wanted an extra pair of eyes to keep an eye out for her. When Raphael came to confront me about it, he wanted me to tell you there and then." Alec chewed on his bottom lip. "I couldn't do it." Alec dropped his eyes to his lap. "I didn't want to ruin the evening for you and Clary. You two worked so hard for it."

"Alec..."

"That doesn't excuse the fact I should have told you earlier though." Alec took in a deep breath. "I was a coward. I didn't really know where to begin in telling you. I felt like I was already in too deep. I mean I tried, I honestly did, but it never came out. The timing was never right. I just... I screwed up." Alec gulped down the lump in his throat again. "At first I thought I was being silly, feeling like their was eyes on me, but then your father confirmed it all. He gave me a picture of her and told me to watch out. I honestly played it off, not thinking it was serious until she showed her face. There was a piece of me that knew it would happen, but I never thought she would confront me when I was with the kids."

"What?" Alec jerked his gaze up. Magnus was incredibly tense, eyes blazing over at him, and not the way Alec liked. "Did she..."

"She never hurt them. I would never let her do that. She did scare Sweet Pea though. I think it triggered her memories of seeing Camille before, when she was younger and you and her were..." Alec died off. "I told her and the boys that if they ever saw her again, that they were to scream and I would come and protect them."

"So last night..." Alec nodded his head.

"She'd returned to the gallery. When you came upon your father and I talking, I had found her, we had some words, or more like she was egging me on, getting into my head and then your father came along. He came to protect me." Alec drifted his gaze up to Magnus to see his eyes a little wider at that. "He told her to leave, to never show her face to you or I again or else he would make due on his threat."

"His threat?"

"To make her life a living hell. She seemed pretty shaken by him. I know she tried to play it off, but your father really affected her. She was pretty caught off guard when she saw him at your gallery opening."

"I see..."

"Your father got George to make sure she did leave. I honestly thought that was the end of it. I was...am...so naïve." Alec was really cross with himself. "When you asked if everything was alright, when you came upon us, it was then your father realised that I hadn't shared anything of what was going on with you. I thought I could be a good boyfriend and just deal with it alone, but I was an idiot. I had no idea what she was like and now... Now this has happened."

"Alexander..."

"Its why Madzie screamed, because she saw Camille. I went to look for your father, but I couldn't find him. I saw her and I just... I saw red. I had to get her out of there."

"You fell into her trap."

"I did. I should have listened to your father. I shouldn't have given her any openings, but what she said..." Alec shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. "Your father doesn't think I'm the first that this has happened to."

"What do you mean?"

"He thinks there may have been others. Other partners of yours that Camille has tried to scare away and done so successfully too." Alec watched Magnus' gaze drop to his own clenched hands in his lap. "Do you think she's done this before?" Alec softly asked, trying to gauge Magnus' reaction in all of this.

"I haven't had a lot of long standing relationships that would be deemed worthy to break up so..." Alec watched Magnus die down. "I had some relationships which only lasted a week or two and they did just abruptly end things with me. Then there was Woolsey."

"Woolsey?"

"I was with Woolsey for about two months and then...he just...disappeared. Not that I truly thought we were really together, together, since we were a more of a physical relationship then a romantic one, but after the third day of no response to my calls, I just let it go and just washed my hands of another person and went out to a club and picked up a one night stand the following night. She seemed sweet and slightly drunk, like me, so the mood was perfect in that sense. I could forget about him. At least for one night."

"You cared for him." Alec softly voiced and tried not to frown at that considering he knew how 'loose' Magnus was in the past, Magnus saying it himself, but Alec was sure there was something in Magnus' voice about this Woolsey guy. Everything went quiet as Alec watched Magnus stare at something only he saw, but he observed the tell of his eyebrows furrowing, his lips turning down. In that moment it was like Magnus was possibly becoming convinced that perhaps Camille had something to with the sudden disappearance of his lover back then. "Do you think she hurt him in some way?"

"She could have very well done anything. She probably bedded him. Manipulating him to believe that she was the only person in the world for him. The only person that would ever understand him. The only person that would ever love him."

"Like you?" Brown-golden eyes snapped up to him, narrowing slightly and Alec chewed on his lip as he knew that was exactly what happened and also realised that wasn't the best thing to point out either.

"We're not talking about me." Alec's heart plummeted a little at that.

"Why?"

"That's my past and mine alone."

"That's not fair." Alec almost felt like his brain was telling him to stay calm, to give Magnus time, but his heart ached desperately to know this man he cared so deeply about. "You know all of me Magnus and I barely know who you are."

"What's wrong with that? Why can't you just be here, in the now, with me as I am?"

"Because this isn't all of you!" Alec snapped, watching Magnus' face harden as he rose to his feet and began walking away. "Stop running!" Magnus froze in his retreat at Alec's words. "What is so bad about me knowing? What do you think is going to happen if I do know the truth?" Alec's eyebrows furrowed when he got no response. "Do you think... Do you think I'm going to run away from you?" The apartment was deadly silent until...

"Maybe..."

"Magnus..."

"Enough Alexander!" Magnus ground out, heart thundering away. "Just give me a moment, please. I need to think."

"Does it have anything to do with this?" Alec's heart was echoing in his ears when he watched Magnus shift his haunted gaze over his shoulder to look at him and then to the envelope he was now holding in his hand.

"What...is that?"

"Camille gave it to me. Last night, just before you came upon us." Alec watched Magnus slowly turn and face him as he dropped the envelope onto the coffee table. "She said she wanted to show me your past."

"Are you satisfied now? That you got what you wanted without my consent?"

"That isn't what I wanted!" Magnus focused his gaze on Alec. "And it isn't what happened either. I haven't opened it."

"But you want to."

"Of course I do. I want to know you Magnus, but only if you me to." Alec listened to Magnus let out a dark laugh.

"That's a first, someone giving me a choice."

"Isn't that what life is? A series of choices?" The older man glanced over at him once more. "I didn't realise it at first, but I do now. I've been wanting you to make a choice."

"And what choice is that?"

"To share yourself with me!" Alec snapped. Any warning signs that had been going off in his head or heart could no longer be heard or felt. "All I see is this!" Alec gestured with his hand to Magnus. "You always show me this beautiful, confident amazing man, but what about that?" His blue eyes dropped to the envelope on the coffee table. "What about the other sides of you? You shared yourself with her Magnus. She knows all of you, so why not me? Why can't I know what she knows?" The room was silent as Alec let out a frustrated sigh. "Why'd you even share yourself with someone so...so...vile?!"

"Because I loved her!" Magnus snapped. Alec's heart broke a little at the confession. Those very words echoed in his head.

"So, is that what it is then?" Brown-golden orbs finally rose to look into his anguish filled blue orbs. "I'm not worth...loving?" It took everything in Alec to say that. He even felt his knees grow weak as he sat back down on the lounge. Was this all part of her plan? To make Alec realise that he really wasn't worth anything at all?

"You are worth everything!" Alec snapped his head up, blinking wide. What had he just heard? "I can't share that part of me with you. I can't bare the thought of destroying us... Destroying you."

"Destroying me?" Alec was thoroughly confused. "Magnus talk to me. How can I begin to understand you if you won't let me in? You won't let me..."

"Because you won't understand!" Magnus frustratingly snapped. "I am an abomination, devil spawn, just like my mother said!"

"Magnus..." Alec hated this beautiful man thinking himself like that.

"I was the product of an affair. A bastard child. My very existence made my own mother kill herself. What else am I to think?" Alec's lips parted, trying to think of something to say but nothing was forming. "Once she was gone, even my stepfather couldn't wait to get rid of me." Magnus let out a sigh of defeat.

"Magnus..."

"Everything I touch ends badly. Camille and I never worked out. I was so in love with her, so devoted to her, lavishing her with everything I had just so she would spend time with me, stay with me, love me like I hoped someone would love me. Look where that got me? I touched her with these hands and she went running off to so many other men!" Magnus snappily elaborated. Alec's eyes were wide as he listened to Magnus let loose. He could hear the hurt, see it coming off him in waves. "The first person I ever loved...and she did that to me."

"Magnus..." The man was just standing in his living room, shoulders hunched, head bent and eyes staring at his open hands.

"These hands bring nothing but disaster. I am nothing but a disaster. Catarina never wanted me. She didn't even want my child." Alec's mouth dropped open.

"But...But she gave birth to Madzie."

"Of course she did. She took pity on me, knowing all I've ever wanted was a family. She couldn't love me, not the way I wanted her to, but she born me a daughter and then that was it. Our time together was over. Cat didn't want me or Madzie in the end. I unknowingly infected my newly born child with my curse. Of course things are a little different now, Cat wants to do better, but still, everything is my fault." Alec listened to Magnus give off a defeated, sad laugh. "Its probably even my own fault Sweet Pea got so sick when she was younger, having to be hospitalised so frequently."

"Magnus, no..."

"I killed Dot!" Magnus brokenly shouted. "I killed her!" Alec eyes went wide. "I couldn't love her the way she wanted, the way she deserved. She'd fallen for me, a wretched person who couldn't show her just how special she was. How wonderful she was. She loved me and all I wanted was a physical relationship. I was so selfish. She deserved so much better and all I did was lap up how devoted she was to me and took multiple partners even though..." Alec listened to Magnus gasp in shock, almost sounding strangled. "I turned into Camille!" Magnus was horrified at his own sudden discovery. "I didn't care that I had someone at my side, someone so sweet like Dot who was going to be the mother to two of my children, and just continued to be irresponsible and had a number of partners even though she wanted to be exclusive with me." Alec watched Magnus begin to pace. This was not how he wanted any chat about Magnus' past to go, but it looked like the flood gates had opened and Magnus was letting it all out. "Dot died because of me. She died because I couldn't love her!"

"Dot died of an illness Magnus." Alec softly tried to interject. He remembered that when Magnus had talked about her and Catarina before.

"Something she probably got whilst being associated with me I bet." Alec hated seeing this very negative Magnus. Being so down on himself. "Woolsey was next." Alec felt his eyebrows furrow.

"I thought you said he disappeared?"

"He did disappear. All the way to London, though I didn't find that out until months later when I got a call from the police over there saying they had found his dead body!" Alec's eyes widened again, mouth parting in shock. "I was one of the few contacts in his phone so they rang me to ask questions. I was truthful to them. We were only together for that short period of time. He was a broken soul, like me. His brother died rather unexpectedly and Woolsey got heavily involved in drugs. We met inside the Sanctuary. We started our physical relationship in there." Alec chewed on his bottom lip as he listened to everything Magnus was spilling. "We left at the same time and continued our physical relationship on the outside. We licked each others wounds. He had his drugs, I had my alcohol, and we each had the warmth of each others bodies. We never talked about ourselves, except for that one time he talked of his brother. He didn't ask about my life and I didn't tell him anything. I just wasn't built to share. They said he had overdosed. They said he was holding onto his phone and my number was there, like he was going to call me but he never did."

"Magnus..."

"Whether Camille did something to him or not, making him flee New York, I don't know, but she is who she is. In the end, it doesn't matter. What I touch, I destroy on my own. I don't need her help on that."

"You haven't destroyed me Magnus."

"She has shown herself Alexander. Camille is not going away."

"Then we'll just have to make her go." Alec didn't like the snort that came from Magnus. "You don't think we can do it?"

"She will get what she wants." Alec's eyes went wide. What she wanted was...

"You...want to go back to her?"

"She will tell you my past. When you know that, you will leave."

"I don't want her telling me. I want you telling me."

"No."

"Magnus,"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Fine!" Alec snapped back, hands going for the envelope on the table. "You leave me no choice but to..." As soon as his fingers grasped it, an almost cannibalistic growl broke from Magnus' lips.

"You have no right to open it!" Magnus shouted as he lurched forward, hands quick as lightning as he yanked it out of Alec's grip, throwing it across the room as it went sliding across the floorboards.

"I want to know about you! What you think is going to happen, its not going to happen!" Alec was shouting back.

"Yes it will!"

"She won't break us!" Alec tried desperately to reason with him. "Just let me in! Please!"

"NO!" Alec's hands balled into fists on his lap.

"Then maybe you should just go back to her! She knows all of you, continuously throwing that in my face, so maybe you both deserve each other!" Alec regretted the words as soon as they heatedly popped out. The look on Magnus' face, it was like he'd physically slapped the man! Alec placed his hands over his mouth, eyes closing for a moment, taking in some deep breaths. "Why can't you just open up to me? Why can't you just tell me the truth?"

"Truth? You want the truth? What possible good will my truth do for you? Just what truth are you looking for from me exactly Alexander?"

"I..."

"The truth about how abused I was when I was in foster care? How every single home I went into pretty much knocked me about when they were supposed to take care of me? Is that what you want to know? All they ever wanted was the money they were getting from the Government. They didn't give a shit about me. Did you want to know it wasn't just the father's that would beat me, but the mother's too?" Alec bit his bottom lip. "Or did you want the truth that in the last two families the supposed father figures who were meant to be there for me ended up going so far away from being a protective parent then you could ever imagine."

"Magnus I never..."

"I was raped Alexander." Blue eyes went wide, tearing up instantly. "Is that the truth you want to hear? Is that what you want me to confess to you as some of my deep dark secrets? Well guess what, there you have it, there's a secret from my childhood that not even the authorities know about."

"Magnus..."

"I was seven years old!" Alec bit into his bottom lip. "I WAS SEVEN!" Magnus shouted painfully. "SEVEN Alexander! Do you know what you were doing at seven years old? I sure as hell remember everything that was being done to me!" Alec was sure tears slipped from his eyes and trailed down his cheeks as Magnus paced like a wounded and caged animal. His right hand was scratching at his left, pretty much drawing blood and it was like Magnus didn't even realise he was doing it! Alec could voice nothing, his throat having closed up on him as he just sat on the couch watching Magnus, who continued to pace. Alec was sure the beautiful man didn't even realise he himself was crying now. "I was meant to be safe!" Magnus voiced in anguish. "I was meant to be protected and there I was, gagged, in basements and being split open so horribly I can almost still feel the pain of it now. Who..." Magnus stopped his pacing, trying to catch his breath as it came out in shudders. His left palm was practically scratched raw. "Who does that to a child!? Who in their right mind would think anyone could ever be that evil?" Alec froze when Magnus' haunted eyes looked over at him, but seemed to almost be looking through him. "Did you know every time I was raped, if I cried out, it brought them more pleasure? Did you know that when they did that to me, it was my fault? They always said it was my fault. I made them do it so of course it was my fault. Is that the truth you want so desperately to know of me? "

"I'm sorry." Alec brokenly voiced, trying to brush the tears from his face.

"I wanted to die." Alec felt his heart stop, his breath hitching as Magnus stood frozen, looking down at his hands. His fingernails on his right were bloody, whilst droplets of blood fell to the floorboards from his left. "I prayed to die. I wished for a car to come round the corner too fast where I was walking on the pavement and crash into me and end my suffering and kill me."

"Magnus..."

"Do you know the lies they would tell my school of my absences as I couldn't even walk for days, weeks on end, so of course it was Magnus has chicken pox or Magnus has respiratory infections or Magnus has a really bad flu. I was a walking disease! Broken and bloody and worthless!"

"Magnus please..."

"What? Now you don't want to know about my secrets? About my truths? Why, because its not just being slapped on the face like what your dad did to you? Now everything is so vivid and grotesque that you can barely look at me now that you do know how disgusting I truly am?"

"That's not it! Magnus I..."

"You want to know all of me, then here it is Alec! And remember, this is what YOU wanted!"

"Magnus..."

"A lot of people turn their misfortunes around and become activists or public speakers to raise awareness of physical and sexual abuse and become psychologists and psychiatrists and want to do good in the world and help those that may have experienced what they did too. You know what I did, I went the other way. I sullied myself with filth. I figured I'm already tainted and broken. I'm filthy and disgusting so I may as well make some money out of this and go sell myself." Alec's mouth gapped open. "I was barely in my father's home by the time I was 12, and officially I became homeless when I was 15. The only way I could get some money to buy some food and drink and warmer clothing was to give head. I wasn't picky about how much, as long as I got money for it. Of course, the more I did it, the better at it I was and the more I could charge."

"You... You still went to school so why..." Alec was having a hard time comprehending all this. Magnus' blow up confession was making his stomach churn and Alec wasn't sure if he'd be able to keep his stomach contents down, which was probably just filled with scotch anyway. Then there was the horrifying fact of if he did throw up in front of Magnus, how much would the man hate himself even more then he clearly did!

"Of course I stayed in school. The one time I saw my father back then was to tell him to keep paying the fees a bit longer until I could get my own job. If he did that I'd keep my extra curricula activities to a minimum and it won't ever tie back to him."

"Magnus..."

"I wanted to get the hell out of this toxic city which had done me so much damage, and the only way that was happening was a high school certificate and the opportunity of a scholarship. That was the only bit of light in my darkness. The possibility of getting out of here." Alec watched Magnus shift to his bar cart, unscrewing the lid of another bottle of scotch as he poured himself a hefty drink and sculled the lot.

"Magnus..." Alec was becoming worried at how much the man was consuming so quickly. He knew alcohol could numb your senses, numb your pain, but it was not the answer. "Magnus don't..." A third glass of scotch went down the hatch.

There was a slight reprieve as Magnus glanced out the window for a moment.

"I was so lost, I'd run away from my father's place, being forgotten like I was nothing. I wasn't exactly a model son that he could be proud of either. I didn't know what I was going to do, but then I found the strip club. I faked my age and began working behind the bar. After some time, I wasn't just a barman, I WAS one of the strippers." Blue eyes widened and Alec's mouth dropped open. "That's why I froze on the terrace when you said I could dance that night when I got back from the UK." Magnus shook his head as he poured a fourth drink. "Bar work didn't pay a lot. It wasn't enough to pay all the bills, or my accommodation or my extra study classes I was doing, or the clothes on my back or food in my belly, so I went even further and became one of the main strippers. I stripped for money. Is that the sort of truth you so wanted to hear?" Alec's mouth dropped open again. He watched helplessly as Magnus knocked back his drink and poured a fifth.

"Time passed in a blur and then suddenly I was graduating and I had gotten a scholarship to SAIC. I finally got my first break in forever. I quit the strip club, getting beat up by the owner because I had been good for business, and now I was ditching him. I didn't care though, I was out of this toxic city. I moved to Chicago and I finally met Ragnor. He knew I was broken, but he respected my distances, respected the walls I had around me, and he never pushed." Alec flinched a little, wondering if that was Magnus' jab at him for pushing. "He saved me from myself. Saved me from loneliness." The fifth scotch was drunk and Alec felt a small amount of relief as Magnus moved away from the cart. "Do you know how hard it is to make a clean break from using your body for money?" Alec shook his head, even though Magnus wasn't looking at him. "Its hard. In fact, I didn't last very long at doing that at all." Alec gulped down the lump in his throat when Magnus' haunting eyes finally shifted to look at him. "Do you have any idea what old men pay to have a young boy at their mercy?" Alec honestly thought he was going to vomit at that, the imagery of a dirty old man looming over a barely twenty year old Magnus was something that was burning behind Alec's retinas. "After a particularly brutal encounter, with a twisted arm, a busted lip and a soon to form black eye and an ass that hurt so much, I ended up stumbling across a strip club. The memories I had tried shutting out, of how good I was at it back in New York, came back to me immediately. Again, I faked my age and its not like the owner was an honest blue collar kind of guy, so he wasn't going to stop me even though I suspected he knew I wasn't 21 at the time."

"Magnus..."

"He was a creep, a pervert, but I was desperate, so I showed him what I could do. I stripped for him and he liked what he saw very much. They did two nights a week where the strippers were solely men and not women and the eyes that would land on you... The way they just wanted to punish you for daring to use your best assets against them, making them weak in the knees and wanting you so very much. It was powerful and disgusting. In the end, the tips weren't the best, but I knew I had several regulars that would come watch me, so I turned on the charm and started providing private strip shows in shady hotel rooms. If they wanted more, if they wanted to touch me, it was going to cost them extra. A lot extra. When I started doing that and word started getting around, the owner found out and beat me bloody. I could barely move that night. I called Ragnor, he picked me up and patched me up and never asked questions. I was thankful to him that night. I quit working at the club, but a few days later I started getting some calls from my previous regulars and that was when my true business venture began."

"What... What do you mean?"

"I became a professional prostitute Alexander." Blue eyes widened. "You could say escort services was a pretty good calling for me, with all the skills I'd learned over the years and yes you can rage on about the debates of being an escort to being a prostitute and go on and on but the fact of the matter is, I provided a professional service and if they wanted sex, well that was extra, and I was willing to do it, man or woman. I was already disgusting so why not sink to the lowest place I could possibly be at and just live in it. Thrive in it. I wanted to forget everything I had become so I drank to forget, stripped to survive and had sex to take the edge off. My only redeeming factor was the fact I always made sure to use protection. Everything after that was fair game. I was up for anything as long as I was getting paid. I was adamant about protection which pissed off some of my clients. One particular slime bag decided he was going to have me as he saw fit, because I was scum of the earth who had to do as he said. He beat me senseless so I wouldn't be able to put up a fight, but he never got to rape me that night because one of the hotel staff came to check on us because we were making too much noise as the guest next door had complained. He cleared out after that and I never saw him again. I started taking self defence classes and any forms of martial arts possible after that night. I was not going to be defenceless anymore. I was no longer that 7 and 8 year old boy. Everything was now done on my terms and if my clients didn't like it then they could go elsewhere. If they scoffed at my always using protection, because I was classy like that, then they were scratched off the list and my number deleted from their phone." Magnus darkly voiced. "Are you happy with being told the truth now? Are you now so incredibly happy that this is who you decided to date? A sexually abused man, a liar, a stripper and a former prostitute."

"Magnus... No..."

"All my make-up, all my clothes, they are my armour. Behind it is a broken, filthy, tainted, disgusting, abused, pathetic thing!" Alec shot to his feet, lips parted, ready to say Magnus was none of those things when he observed the man back peddled away from him, hands flying up as though he possibly thought he might actually hit him! "Stay away from me!"

"Magnus..." Alec's heart was going ten to the dozen.

"I'm a fucking mess Alexander. Such a fucking mess..." Magnus confessed in torment. "I've...damaged you...tainted you...destroyed you." Alec's eyes were large, mouth agape, moving but nothing was coming out. "You deserve so much better."

"Magnus... Please..."

"Don't!" Magnus closed his eyes for a few moments, arms wrapping around himself. "I don't need your pity or your sympathy." Magnus spat the words out now that his explosive confessions were done.

"What..." Alec licked his lips in nervousness, heart thundering in his chest. "What do you need?"

"To be alone." Alec's heart cried out then, knowing that was far from the truth but knew right now there wasn't much he could say or do at this moment tat would make Magnus feel alright about this or himself.

"Whether you believe me or not, Camille never told me anything." Alec watched Magnus' gaze dart over to his pain filled blue orbs. "I know she wanted to, that envelope was obvious, but I would never want to hear about your skeletons from someone else. Especially from someone who has hurt you so much." Alec felt tears well up when Magnus' wound even tighter around himself, trying to draw even more away from him. "Magnus please... Please don't shut me out."

"I... I need...I need you to go... I need to...to think." Alec hated how closed off Magnus was being. Even if he too needed to try and process what had been shouted at him, but for Alec that didn't mean they had to do it separately. He didn't know when he started to cry again, much like Magnus himself, and knew he was loosing the battle to try and stay with Magnus. Alec slowly turned his back to his boyfriend, pulling on his boots and jacket and left the apartment, knowing Magnus wouldn't like him hanging around like a bad smell and had done as Magnus brokenly requested of him.

Aimlessly walking the streets of Brooklyn, folding his arms around his body, shivering as he was not layered up enough, all Alec could truly think about was Asmodeus' words that evening he'd gone to see him. He knew now that all of this was Magnus' biggest darkest secrets. Camille was nothing compared to the sort of life Magnus had lived back then, but she had been the one he had loved for the very first time and she had ruined him.

Alec finally knew the truth, he finally got Magnus to open up, even if he shouted most of it at him, as he laid himself bare.

Now, what was Alec going to do with it all?

#

(Three days later...)

The two men had been avoiding each other. Each needing the time to get their heads into the right space. At least that was Alec anyway. He was still mulling over everything Magnus had finally confessed to him and he still truly didn't know what to do with it all. Not that he could do much with it. What had happened, had happened. One couldn't turn back time and change the past. It was what it was. The major choice now was whether Alec could accept it all. Accept Magnus now knowing all of his secrets.

Since their blow up and Magnus' forced sharing of his past, Alec had moved back into the spare room, knowing he just wasn't welcome in Magnus' bed. He hated it. He missed Magnus' warmth. Magnus' scent. Magnus' body moulded around his or his own cuddling Magnus'. Alec missed waking up to the man fluttering his fingers through his unruly hair or gliding sensually down his spine or lips fluttering over his closed eyes, down to this cheeks and then onto his neck and sometimes further...

Alec sighed just thinking about it as he finally rolled out of bed. He'd been up for half an hour as it was but refused to leave the room. What was the point when he was going to be set with another day on his own?

The kids had been staying at Raphael's place, the man knowing things were clearly tense between them, but also because his mother and sister were still around and they just loved showering Magnus' children with attention and affection. They hadn't seen them in a long time and who was Alec to say no to that? Actually, he was not their parent so its not like he could have an opinion on the matter anyway.

Over the past couple of days, when Alec woke of a morning, Magnus was already gone. When Alec went to bed, closing the door, an hour or so later, he could hear Magnus moving down the hallway to his bedroom. He could very well open the door, see Magnus, talk to him, but the very thought made him freeze each time. He hated his own body for what it was doing. He wanted to see Magnus. He wanted to talk to him, but Alec didn't know where to start. He had no experience in any of this.

Should he consult with his sister about this? She'd probably had a few arguments over the years with boyfriends, so maybe she could give him some pointers on how to settle things down and clear the air.

Although, Alec didn't like the idea of sharing any of Magnus' past with anyone. Not unless he said he could. He shook his head knowing that only he could fix this. Only he could end the pain he was feeling right now and knew no matter what, this wasn't changing how he felt about Magnus. Alec knew what he had to do and quickly finally threw the covers off and quickly got dressed. There was one way he knew he could get his message across and by the angel he was going out to get what he needed and then he would sit and wait and wait until Magnus came home and they were going to talk. No more avoiding each other.

Alec was now dressed in jeans, black tank, sweater and woolly socks. He slipped his feet into the boots Izzy bought him for Christmas, tying up the laces and then threw on a hoodie. His wallet, keys and phone were shoved into pockets and he was out the door at top speed, front door flying open and then slamming closed as he headed out, a man on a mission.

What Alec failed to realise was the very man who he would wait for to come home from the gallery, no matter what ungodly hour it was going to be, was in actual fact home today. Magnus had been sitting on the couch, chewing worriedly on a nail as he waited for Alec to get up. Magnus had been dreading this day, knowing exactly what he needed to do and with Clary demanding he not come to work for the next couple of days, he knew the day had come. He and Alec needed to talk, but before he could even open his mouth, he had watched the man go flying out the apartment!

Magnus let out a sigh. He'd just have to wait.

#

When Alec returned a few hours later, his blue eyes caught sight of movement, jerking his gaze in the direction and his orbs went wide.

"M-Magnus!" Alec gasped, not realising the man was going to be home so soon. He was holding a cup of steaming hot tea between his fingers, seemingly heading back to the lounge. Alec realised that there was quite a few things scattered across the coffee table and that meant the man had been here for awhile. Probably hadn't even left!

"Can we talk?" Magnus softly asked and Alec felt relief flood him, nodding as he moved towards the lounge.

"Yes, of course. There is something I want to talk about with you as well." He'd gotten what he needed, hands still shoved into the pockets of his hoodie, fingering the small packets he was carrying. His present to Magnus.

Alec watched the man place down his tea cup and watched him pick up a small envelope, holding it out to him.

"These are for you." Alec carefully took the envelope.

"What is it?"

"Business cards." Magnus voiced softly. "People that have returned to the gallery asking for you." Alec's eyebrows furrowed. "They want to hire you for one thing or another."

"Oh..."

"I know you got some on opening night."

"Well yes but..." Alec watched Magnus let out a defeated sigh.

"This just shows what I've been trying to avoid. Not wanting to admit to the truth."

"What truth?" Alec watched as Magnus' gaze, which wasn't showing anything right now, lifted to meet his bright blue eyes.

"You don't belong here Alexander." Eyebrows furrowed as Alec had no idea what was going on right now. "I...don't want to hold you back from doing what you love. What you were born to do."

"And what am I meant to love?"

"We've been living together for over three months. When you are in the kitchen, you are so at peace, so in your element, its beautiful to watch." A soft pink hue brushed across Alec's cheeks at the compliment. "The night Biscuit and Bane opened, it was more obvious then. I've never seen you look so free, so alive then when you were there. Especially when I saw you in the kitchen, mind awakened to all the possibilities of what you could create, everything at your very fingertips. Its where you are meant to be." Alec's mouth went dry. "I want you to follow your dreams."

"But..."

"Over the past few days, when clients come through our doors, they remember you Alexander. They remember your food. These are just the ones that I received. Clary sent me a message saying she got more today. With the dozen that were passed to me and the eight that Clary got today, that is twenty people that want you Alexander." Magnus watched Alec's eyes widen as he pulled the stack from the envelope and looked them over. "Two of the cards belong to very reputable restaurants. They told me they actually want to hire you."

"I..."

"You've done everything for everyone else. Now its time for you to do things for you." Alec didn't know what to say. "Your trust fund from your grandparents has cleared your parents debts and now you have money behind you too. You can actually breathe now. The world is truly your oyster. You're free to live your life, without the pressure of what your parents left behind. Even your siblings can no longer hold you back. They are doing great. Max is going to start at SAIC soon, Izzy is about to follow her dream to work in the UK and Jace... Well he'll get there. He's doing great now. Structure and stability and the support of his family is what is going to get him through this. I even told him that when he sorts himself out, he can work security at Biscuit and Bane." Alec arched an eyebrow at that news. "We have a couple of events popping up soon, private functions, and I'm hoping it will also help him and Clary patch things up. If he takes me up on my offer, I'll make sure to roster him on the days Biscuit is there so they can reacquaint themselves quicker." Magnus just couldn't help but scheme a little. His fiery little Biscuit was family now. He also knew she still had a thing for Jace, and though the blonde had his problems, perhaps Clary would be the one to help him.

"Magnus..."

"Your siblings are fulfilling their dreams. Now its your turn."

"I...I could do both. You know, still keep your dad at bay and go to night school or something."

"And tire yourself out? No way. I would feel guilty if I made you do that."

"You wouldn't be making me Magnus. I..." Alec felt his words stop as Magnus placed his index finger lightly against his lips. It was the first touch they had shared since opening night before it all turned to shit.

"Let me let you go." Alec's heart pounded in his ears. "Let me have a clean break before the kids and I become too dependant on you." There was a tired sounding laugh, Alec unable to speak right now as his throat had suddenly closed up on him as he observed Magnus shake his head. "I'm sure we already are dependant on you, but you need to do things for you now."

"Wh-Why?" It was all Alec could get out even when his head and heart were screaming at him to say more.

"Because this is your life Alexander. You only get one shot at it and with how selfless you have been, with the cards you were dealt, well now things have turned. Its time for you to start living your life on your terms."

"Magnus..."

"We'll be alright. I'm going to do better. I'm going to be better. I will be that Papa my children will be so very proud of as they grow up. You've taught me the importance of family. Of being open and honest as I don't want to live in the past anymore. I don't want it to rule my future any longer."

"I...I didn't really do much." Alec had no idea what he should say right now. Everything was a jumbled mess in his head, still reeling from when Magnus said he had to 'let him go'.

"Trust me Alexander, you have done plenty. Even more then what I could possibly even begin to explain."

"Magnus..."

"I'm so glad we had this time together. The five of us. You've given us so much. Given me so much..." Alec gulped down the lump in his throat. He now knew Magnus' secrets and yet the man was pulling away from him! Alec didn't want that! He really wanted to tell him just how much he was in lo-... "I will only hold you back." Alec's thoughts immediately froze at Magnus softly spoken words. "You are destined for bigger and better things."

"Magnus... Wait... I... There is something I wanted to say. Something I needed to tell you. I..." Just the look on the man's face had Alec's heart stopping in his chest.

"I cannot keep holding you back. If you stay, I'll only shackle you. I cannot do that to someone who was born to fly."

"Magnus..."

"I can never voice my thanks enough for what you have done. For what you've sacrificed and given my children and I." Shimmering brown-golden orbs finally rose to look into equally shimmering blue orbs. "I'm truly sorry for the way things have turned out."

"Magnus... Please... I..."

"I know I shocked you about my past."

"You did." Alec honestly, softly, voiced. He watched those pretty brown-golden orbs drop from his gaze. "Its alright Magnus." Alec tried reaching out for the man's hand but bit his bottom lip when Magnus denied him, jerking away from his touch. He was probably still feeling very raw, vulnerable and exposed from his shouted confessions a few days back.

"Its not alright. I'm not alright. I'm...filth."

"Magnus, no..." Alec's thoughts of whether Magnus thought himself truly disgusting were now plain to see. He was ashamed of himself, thinking he had now 'sullied' Alec.

"I... I thought long and hard as to how I could possibly repay your selflessness, your kindness, towards me and my children and this is all I could think of." Alec gazed down at an envelope in Magnus' shaking hands. Alec's own shaking ones gripped it.

"What is this?"

"Will's wife Tessa, is a dear friend of mine. She runs the Institute of Culinary Education. With my persuasion and a little reminder that the meatballs, the soup and all the desserts were handmade by you, there's been an opening made especially for you at I.C.E." Alec's mouth parted, fingers fumbling as heripped the envelope open and pulled out a letter which read 'CONGRATULATIONS' in big, bold lettering. His disbelieving eyes even caught wording like 'Full Scholarship' and if required, there was an option for 'Housing Assistance' too.

"I... I can't..." Alec's heart thundered away.

"Yes you can!" Magnus took a step closer, Alec listening to the strain in his voice and gulped down the lump in his throat when Magnus took hold of his shaking hands with the crumpled letter still held in them. Magnus' hands were ice cold. They were not warm like they had always been. "I know you are scared of venturing out, because you've always had a safety net around you." Alec lifted his eyes to look up at Magnus. "That safety net has always been your siblings. Taking care of them, making them priority number one is all you've ever truly known."

"But I don't..." Alec was truly lost for words.

"This is a gift I want to give you because you thoroughly deserve it." Alec licked his lips in nervousness, reeling at what was written in the letter, of what he had glimpsed in any case. "Its time to make yourself number one Alexander. You have so much to give. So much hidden talent. Those business cards attest to that. Its time for you to show it to the rest of New York. Maybe even to the world. Its time for you to grace I.C.E. with your skills. My children and I have been blessed to see some of it, but its time for everyone to know just who Alexander Lightwood truly is." Alec sucked in some shuddering breaths when Magnus cupped his face. The tender touch made tears form in his eyes. "A truly gifted man in every sense of the word."

"Magnus..." Alec was lost for words. Magnus' eyes bore into his own, shimmering with what appeared to be a thousand and one emotions.

"Please, will you accept my gift?" Alec jerked his head into a nod, unable to talk. How could he not with the way Magnus was looking at him, those beautiful mesmerising eyes pleading with him not to reject his gift, even though the very man was rejecting him. He felt his heart plummet into his stomach when Magnus backed away far too suddenly, drawing his warmth away, even if his hands were ice cold. "You are an exceptional man Alexander Lightwood. Never forget that."

"Magnus please..."

"I'm going to miss you."

"D-Don't do this."

"I have to."

"N-No you don't. We can... We can figure this out. Whatever you are thinking, this isn't the answer Magnus. Please, lets just clear our heads and talk alright?"

"Talking just makes things even messier Alexander. Talking lead me to here."

"Magnus please..."

"I'm so sorry Alexander." Alec blinked rapidly, trying not to let the tears fall from his eyes as he bit into his bottom lip. "Its not you. Its me." Alec's lips parted. "I know those are the worst words to say, and I deserve to be hit because of them, but I just can't do this anymore. Some angels aren't meant to be caged, their wings are just too bright."

"Magnus..."

"Do you remember when you once asked me what I was most afraid of?" Alec jerked his head into a nod, blue eyes shimmering. "Its this." Magnus stepped closer once more, leaned down and pressed his lips gently to Alec's, feeling them tremble. Or was that possibly his own? The bitter-sweet kiss didn't last long. "Goodbye Alexander." Those heartbreaking words were whispered against his lips as Magnus pulled away, his hands slipping from cupping Alec's face, it ripping both their hearts into pieces, though Magnus was trying to hold firm, trying not to show how much pain he was currently in. How much he hated doing this.

He walked away, moving down the hallway and into his bedroom, the door clicking closed with a resonating sound as he slid down it, burying his face into his up-drawn knees, shoulders shaking. Alec needed to be free of him. He deserved so much better then the fucked up man that he was. Alec didn't need to be tainted by his broken self any more.

Alec on the other hand was not hiding his emotions at all. He stood in the open plan living room of Magnus' home. His home. Or what was once his home. Alec truly felt like he now had nothing. This was rock bottom for him and he felt like he was going into a panic attack, breath heaving, a wrecked sob bursting forth before he bit roughly into his bottom lip to stifle it, certain he had drawn blood.

This is not how this was meant to go!

Alec had finally decided today was the day that he and Magnus were going to communicate better, going to air everything out and move on from Magnus' confessions. It was like Jace had said. All secrets came out eventually, you just had to be the one to accept it, control it and own up to it and work it out together and move on as a couple. He and Magnus had done none of that. That was why Alec decided today was the day. He was going to clear up any misunderstandings that might be in place. To clear up any doubts Magnus may have after spilling the beans on his past. Alec wanted to be here. He also wanted to surprise Magnus as well, by presenting him with the seedlings he had picked out. They were going to help him confess what Magnus truly meant to him. Past or no past, Alec had wanted to confess! He wanted to ease Magnus' pain and be the first person that would stay by his side. Or at least in his head that is what he was going to do and yet... It had all come to an abrupt end!

'Why?' That's all Alec's head was screaming.

He wanted to shout it aloud, scream it until his lungs burned. Maybe even bash down Magnus' door and proclaim that they shouldn't be throwing what they have away. That they were better then this, better together, and could overcome all their insecurities together.

Alec desperately wanted to fix this so Magnus wouldn't throw him away. He'd do anything so Magnus would let him stay with him. Where would he start though when Magnus wouldn't even look at him now?

Alec took in some gulps of air, finding it more and more difficult to breathe, his blurry eyes shifting to the framed picture on the fireplace mantel of he and the kids on the floor, near the tree and unwrapping presents together. Magnus had taken it without his knowledge and had gotten it printed and framed and when Alec saw it a couple days after Christmas he was grinning like an idiot at it. It was like they were family.

Now it was suddenly no longer like that. Alec no longer had a place here. His world was fast crumbling around his feet. Alec shakily pulled out the packets of seeds, tears falling down his cheeks as he looked down at them, hands shaking as he scrunched them up.

Now it was his turn to feel that sudden fight or flight emotion completely overtaking him.

He couldn't be here, he just couldn't!

Alec dashed out of the apartment, charging down the stairs blindly. Just as he reached the bottom, gripping the bannister with one hand as he was certain he might very well collapse, but he is unable to when there are squeals of delight near the entrance.

"Alec! Allie! Xanda!" He jerked on the spot, fingers dropping the packets of seedlings as they hit the marbled flooring as his red and puffy eyes darted over to the adorable trio that had suddenly called out to him. The adorable trio that he hadn't seen since the gallery opening. It appeared today, right now in fact, Magnus' children were being dropped off by Raphael.

They looked ready to run over, ready to accept cuddles from him, but Alec couldn't do it. He couldn't place on a fake smile and pretend everything was right in his world. His eyes drifted over to Raphael's and the quiet man instantly knew something was wrong, lips down turned as he looked him over.

"Alec... Is everything alright?" Raphael took a couple of steps forward, as though ready to come closer, maybe even try and console him even if he didn't know what was going on. That wasn't what Alec wanted though. All he needed was Magnus! And the man didn't want him! Magnus had rejected him!

"I can't... I'm sorry I just... Sorry!" Alec babbled as he dashed past the shocked IT company president and Magnus' children, rushing out onto the street, faintly hearing Raphael (senior) yelling out to him, but Alec needed to get far, far away from the Brownstone.

Alec charged on ahead, blindly running down the street and headed for the only place he could possibly find solace within.

By the time he got there, his lungs burned and his legs were practically jelly-like. Alec knocked on the door, not having a key to the place and watched, a little shocked, when Jace opened the door.

"Alec! What are-" The blonde never did get any further as he caught Alec in his arms. "What happened?" Jace was alarmed as he staggered slightly, Alec was taller and bulkier then him and quickly kicked the door closed so they could have a little privacy. Jace was utterly shocked right now. Never in his life had he ever seen Alec like this before!

"I don't... I can't..." Alec gasped out. Jace's arms were rubbing up and down his back, trying to offer support, but Alec was currently a drowning man. "I don't want to feel like this. I don't want to be in love if it makes me hurt like this." Alec brokenly voiced before he let out all his feelings in one go, knees buckling. Jace went with him, knees smacking into the hard floorboards as Alec collapsed into his arms. Jace could do nothing but hold his brother close, eyes darting over to the other two occupants in the house who looked just as shocked as he did. Their usually unemotional, always keeping himself in check, brother was falling apart before their very eyes.

It didn't take long for Izzy and Max to drift on over, dropping to their knees as their arms went out to their big brother, their parent, and hugged Alec as tight as they could, hearts breaking as he sobbed.

"Its alright Alec. Its going to be alright." Though Izzy softly repeated it over and over, in truth she wasn't so sure. She knew Alec's current mindset had everything to do with Magnus Bane, the very man she knew her big brother was hopelessly in love with, just as he practically sobbed out to Jace earlier, but it appeared Magnus did not feel the same.

Izzy began to plot his demise.

#

(The next day...)

Alec woke extremely early, gazing up at the ceiling as he felt his cheeks flush. He'd embarrassingly collapsed in the arms of his brother, surprised Jace was having another day out of the Sanctuary, and he not knowing about it, but all that mattered was the dreadful way he had been feeling. Alec had cried like he'd never cried before with his beloved siblings cuddled around him. He'd clearly cried himself into exhaustion because he was now lying in Max's bed with the teen at his side, out cold and his smaller hand wrapped around his own.

He carefully got out of bed, prying Max's hand out of his own without waking him and quietly packed a few necessities in a duffel bag. Alec still had stuff of his here after all. He quietly padded down the short hallway and ended up by the front door, plucking the SUV keys from the pottery dish near the front door and slipped out. He left a note on Max's study desk, stating he was fine, but just needed some space and time and that he'd be in touch soon.

Thankfully his battered SUV kicked over and Alec drove towards the I-95, needing to get the hell out of New York. The radio was blasting away, possibly on the most appropriate song ever, a song that truly spoke to Alec as he continued to drive and drive as fast as legally possible as the lyrics swarmed in his bleeding heart...

_Feels like I'm falling_  
_Into a world_  
_Into a world_  
_I can't control_

_I hear it calling_  
_Down in my soul_  
_Gripping my bones_  
_It won't let go_

_Wake me up_  
_Won't you wake me up_  
_I'm caught in a bad dream_  
_Caught in a bad dream_  
_Wake me up_  
_I wanna feel the sun_  
_I'm caught in a bad dream_  
_Caught in a bad dream_

_Feels like I'm frozen_  
_Nowhere to run_  
_Nowhere to run, from here_  
_These walls are closing_  
_Closing me in_  
_Wearing me thin, with fear_

_Wake me up_  
_Won't you wake me up_  
_I'm caught in bad dream_  
_Caught in a bad dream_  
_Wake me up_  
_I wanna feel the sun_  
_I'm caught in a bad dream_  
_Caught in a bad dream_  
_I'm caught in a bad dream_  
_Caught in a bad dream_

_Wake me up_  
_Won't you wake me up_  
_I'm caught in a bad dream_  
_Caught in a bad dream_

Tears blurred Alec's vision which was pretty damn dangerous when he was on the freeway and he furiously tried to brush them away, glancing every now and then at his phone as he followed the GPS towards his destination.

#

Hours slipped by, Alec far from New York now. His crying had stopped awhile ago, his SUV was nearly out of fuel and he felt like such a mess, but when he finally saw the turn off he was looking for, a sort of relief began to flood through him as he turned down a dirt track, speeding down it before pulling up outside quite a stately farmhouse.

Just as the occupants told him back at Christmas, they used the place like a retreat, since it had beautiful views of nature reserves and the seaside and they had stated they spent January here. He was also sure that seeing a vehicle come flying down the dirt road, billowing plumes of dirt in the air would have gotten anyone's attention, never mind the screeching sound of his SUV's brakes.

Alec shakily turned off the ignition, slipping out of his car just as the screen door clacked behind a petite woman.

Alec's body twitched every now and then, wired like he was going to explode or possibly implode as he stood frozen by the engine, hearing it ticking over. So much was going on in his head, but he could faintly hear chickens clucking away, the wind rustling the trees, bird songs, crashing of the waves in the distance and then...

"Cuddle-bug?" Blue eyes shot up and over to luminous green. There was a bright smile on Phoebe's face at seeing Alec before her very eyes. She had thought he would call saying he was coming, but she didn't care. Her beautiful boy was here. Phoebe was dressed in a pair of jeans and a plain white shirt, it tucked into her jeans and was tied up with a tan belt. She had a cardigan over her slender form and her feet were in slippers. Her hair was pulled back into a side ponytail, the dishcloth that had been in her hands was now placed on the railing surrounding the sheltered porch of the farmhouse as she took the steps down and came over to him. "What are you doing here Cuddle-bug? Not that I'm complaining or anything." Every muscle in Alec's body was tense. However, as soon as Phoebe's gentle touch reached out and grasped his hand, enveloping it in her warmth, Alec knew he was beginning to crumble again.

"You said if ever I needed to get away, if ever I wanted to talk, that around this time of year you'd be here."

"Yes of course, you are welcome any time, but what..." Phoebe felt her breath catch when distraught blue eyes finally looked up at her, and only because she'd cupped her grandsons face and directed it to look up. "Oh Cuddle-bug..." She needn't know any more and suddenly found herself sitting in the dirt, in the driveway of her and Andrew's farmhouse retreat, which should be surrounded in snowy goodness, but the weather did strange things, though none of that mattered but the young man clinging to her and shaking in her arms, the sobs that he was so desperately trying to hide were now coming out of Alec. It made Phoebe's heart ache like it hadn't ached in such a long time. Not since she realised that her own son wouldn't allow her and her husband to see their beloved grandson all those years ago. "Tell me what happened?" Phoebe softly voiced, being her ever patient self as she rubbed Alec's heaving back.

"Magnus... Magnus... Let me go. He didn't... He doesn't want me. Said he needed to let me go. Said I needed to fly and not be caged by him." Phoebe glanced up when she felt a hand against her shoulder. Worried blue eyes gazed down at her, Andrew having probably been talking to her and when she hadn't answered, he had come looking for her and found her in the dirt with their upset grandson clinging to her. "Why?" Wasn't that the age old question as Phoebe shushed her grandson, rubbing her hand up and down his back and carded fingers through his messy black hair.

"I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation Cuddle-bug." Phoebe tried since she didn't think Magnus was that type of young man. She had seen the affections he had for her grandson and had thought...

"What's so wrong with me?" Her eyes filled with tears as Andrew crouched beside them, his hand sitting atop of Alec's head, trying to offer comfort even if he'd no idea what was going on. Phoebe was way more clued into the wording this generation used these days. "Why am I not worth loving?"

"Oh Cuddle-bug..." Phoebe held her grandson tighter, his face pressed into her shoulder, shoulders still shaking.

Magnus, the young man who her darling grandson seemed to be so very fond of, had broken up with him. For the life of her she had no idea why any of this happened and really wanted to travel back to New York and find out just what that young man was thinking, though right now her confusion would have to wait, because her little Cuddle-bug needed her right now.

#

Some time had passed, the weather turning gloomy and cold, mother nature possibly channelling their grandson and after a bit of time they had finally coaxed him up to his feet, eyes bloodshot and puffy as they slowly walked him inside, into the warmth and up the stairs to a spare bedroom with its own ensuite. Phoebe helped Alec into bed, removing his boots as she tucked him under the blankets as he was already curled into a ball, eyes closed and out of it due to his emotional exhaustion. Andrew had placed a couple of bottles of water on the bedside table, unsure what he should be doing right now, but did bring up some wood, kindle and old newspapers from downstairs as he lit a fire in the fireplace in the bedroom, wanting to offer warmth this way for his grandson.

Alec kept himself locked away in the tranquillity of the room.

On the third day, Phoebe couldn't take it anymore and had to go and check, not being able to hold in her anxiety any longer and when she softly opened the door, she found Alec curled up on the window seat. She stood at the doorway, sighing in relief that he had finally moved from the bed. She'd brought up his duffel bag yesterday, but it lay at the end of the bed, still zipped up which meant Alec hadn't showered at all. He was curled up under a blanket, leaning against cushions and resting his head against the cool window as he gazed outside.

Alec for his part was trying not to think of the time he and Magnus had shared the man's window seat in his bedroom. Actually pretty much everything about anything Alec was trying desperately not to think about without thinking of Magnus in some way, shape or form. However, when day two rolled around, Alec resigned himself to the fact that it would take a long time for him to forget Magnus and everything they had shared together. Then there was the fact that, whilst his heart hurt, felt broken, Alec wasn't sure he actually did want to forget Magnus and everything he had felt for him. Or done with him.

"Cuddle-bug?" Blue eyes shifted to the door where his grandmother gave a light knock to grab his attention. She gave him a tiny smile, stepping further into the room and moving over to him. "Do you feel like something to eat? You've not had anything since you got here."

"No," His gaze shifted back out the window, watching the waves as the sun was setting on yet another day. Another day he woke without Magnus and his children. Another day he survived without them. Alec hated it. "Sorry Grams..." Alec mumbled as he pressed his head back against the cool glass again.

"There is no need to apologise." She placed down another couple of bottles of water and a plate which had some dry crackers and some sliced fruit just near his covered feet. She was glad to see the other bottles of water had been drunk, so at least he was keeping up his fluids. A little. She wanted him to try and eat something now, or else Alec was going to make himself sick. "Your grandfather moved your car to the garage yesterday for you."

"Thanks for..." Alec paused when he shifted his eyes back to his grandmother and the fact she had placed something against his up-drawn knees. It was his phone.

"I didn't pry, but you do have several missed calls."

"Did you see from who?"

"Your grandfather saw two names."

"Who?"

"A Raphael Santiago called." Alec guessed the man would try and call him since he'd pretty much run away from the scene of his heartbreak like a bat out of hell.

"And the other?" Silence enveloped the room as Alec shifted his gaze to worried green orbs.

"Izzy called. She's been leaving messages on my phone too, wanting to know if we have heard from you. As has Jace and Max. They are very worried about you, so when you feel up to it, please give them a call."

"Thanks Grams." She didn't want to leave him, but knew hovering over him would just make Alec uncomfortable. Right now he just needed a space to clear his head, to think and the security of being some place safe and warm. Phoebe and Andrew could provide that very space for him and so she bent down, pressing her lips to Alec's unwashed hair and then left him be, praying that her grandson would soon talk to them.

#

(Two days later...)

Alec still stayed in the bedroom, but he had started to eat some crackers and fruit now. Little bits at a time because of how sensitive his stomach was these days. He just didn't have an appetite, but he knew he was worrying his grandparents and so on his fifth day, cooped up, he had softly asked if he could have some toast. It literally brought a massive smile to Phoebe's lips as she dashed off to get him some toast.

Alec was once again sitting on the window seat, looking over the lovely view, watching the ocean as it went on for miles, practically endless.

After his grandmother had come to tell him that Raphael and Izzy had called, Alec had picked up his phone the next day and had sent messages off to Izzy, Jace and Max, telling them he was safe and just needed some time. Izzy had sent him like twelve emojis consisting of love hearts which had made him grin at, like he could feel her deep love for him through the phone. Max had sent him a thumbs up, probably unsure what exactly he should say or do and right now that was the best he could offer. Jace's message had made a soft laugh escape Alec's lips. His message was a very straightforward 'I'm here for you' but had ended it with a 'even if I'm locked up again' and sent him an emoji which looked like it was behind bars.

Alec jerked from his thoughts when he heard his phone ringing, heart lurching as he carefully picked it up to see the caller ID flashing on the screen.

It was Raphael.

Alec took in a deep breaths, wondering how much the IT company president was going to grill him over what had happened. Maybe even a bit of 'I told you so'.

"Alec?" Said man jerked, not even realise he had answered the call and had his phone against his ear, but had creepily not been saying anything and had just been breathing through the microphone.

"Hey," What else could he say?

"What's going on? Why have you ignored my calls? And where are you?" Sometimes Alec was still shocked that someone like Raphael seemed to have befriended him, and worried for him too. Raphael didn't seem like the most open man, or a man to befriend a lot of people, and yet somehow they had formed a friendship. The man was practically selfless, almost like Alec was too. Perhaps that is why they also got on, along with their close ties to Magnus and his children... Well, what Alec used to have with Magnus and his children. He wondered if Raphael would still be his friend after all this.

"I just needed some time alone. I'm fine."

"Fine? You didn't look fine when you ran away from the kids and I. When are you coming back?" Alec felt his heart plummet. "The kids keep asking about you."

"I'm not." He said it so softly, because even Alec didn't want to hear it.

"What do you mean you're not coming back? Alec, what's going on?"

"Its done. Every thing is over."

"Over? What are you talking about?" Alec could hear the confusion in Raphael's deep voice. Had Magnus not told him anything? It'd nearly been a week since the two of them had parted ways.

"Magnus..." Alec took in some shuddering breaths, feeling his eyes prickle with tears. "He let me go." Alec practically choked on the words. It was the first time he was saying them aloud since he collapsed in his grandparents driveway.

"Alec..."

"Magnus and I broke up." Alec bit into his bottom lip. He didn't know when he started crying, feeling his face flush at how pathetic he was and how embarrassing all of this was too as he cried over the phone to his ex-boyfriends brother! Alec's flood gates opened and he began to spill the beans to Raphael. Not about what he and Magnus talked about, but about the whole Camille situation, the fact her mind games, her placing a wedge between them had worked. She had won and there was nothing Alec could do about it because Magnus was done with him. Alec hated how he was feeling, how he truly didn't understand how everything became so fucked up, how he wanted more time to talk to Magnus, to understand him better, understand everything that had happened and not to let go so easily, but what was done was done. Alec had no fight left in him. His heart had been broken by the very one he had wanted to give it to, had already technically given it to, without truly realising it.

Perhaps, in some way, Alec wondered if this was how Magnus had felt with Camille. Freely giving her his heart and yet she had stomped on it. Magnus had done just that to him too. Granted their circumstances were different, Alec was not a cheater. Never in a million years would he ever play with a persons heart like that witch, but the feeling was all the same. He'd given himself over to Magnus, freely, willingly, and his bubble of happiness had started to pop the minute Camille started digging her manipulative claws in.

Oh how Alec wished he could turn back time, back to when Asmodeus and Raphael were trying to tell him that keeping this secret, away from Magnus, was not a good call. They were meant to be a couple. Were meant to be in this together and to figure any issues out together. Alec had kept it hidden, kept Magnus in the dark. Now he was paying for his mistake. Of course that wasn't the only reasons, but for Alec it was the start of their downfall. If he'd just been truthful...

Alec sniffled as Raphael seemed to be muttering away over the phone. He didn't understand any of it, he was speaking in his mother tongue and had recalled Catarina stating when Raphael was angry, he reverted to Spanish.

"Don't be mad at him." Alec croaked out, his voice having gone dry and crackly as he hadn't realised just how much he had been talking. How much he had been sharing with Raphael until it was all out. "Magnus needs you."

"Idiot!" Alec jerked in his seated position at that rather uncharacteristic shout.

"Raph? What are you..." Alec never did get any further when the man cut the call and just hung up on him! Alec looked at his phone a little worriedly, wondering what the man was going to do, but then maybe he was calling him an idiot instead? Alec didn't know, but there was no use over thinking it. He was actually quite drained after that conversation and uncurled himself from the window seat and crawled back into bed, covers lifting over his head as he tried to drown out his thoughts, squash his feelings and fall deeper into the darkness surrounding him.

#

(Back in New York...)

Raphael was a man on a mission. With Madzie back at school and the boys attending part time 'big school' as they called it, he had quickly called 'Biscuit and Bane' to see whether Magnus was working today. When Clary advised today was his day off, he knew exactly where his brother would be and headed on over to the Brownstone.

Not even bothering to knock, Raphael pulled out his spare key to Magnus' place and unlocked the door, it slamming behind him, the force almost echoing throughout the apartment because Raphael was mad. Magnus had not told him anything that was going on. Hiding everything from him. Lying to him that Alec had gone away of his own free will to spend time with family for a bit and had been masking his own emotions and the fact that he had broken up with the man instead!

It didn't take long for Raphael to find Magnus sitting on his lounge and went charging over.

"_Eres un idiota_?" He stood there practically glaring down at his older brother who raised his gaze to look up at him. Magnus was not wearing any make-up, no armour to cover the circles under his eyes, the drained sunken in cheeks, the several days old stubble which was not methodically trimmed to perfection if he decided to grow a goatee. Nor could Magnus hide the defeated, haunting look in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"Do you think I'm an idiot? Do you think I don't know what is going on?" Granted Raphael had to be told what was happening even though he knew something was up, though he hadn't realised just how bad everything was!

"Raph, I'm not in the mood for your cryptic ways."

"Do you think I'm in the mood for yours?" Brown-golden orbs lifted to look at him. "You lied to me. You said everything was fine. You said Alec was away seeing family."

"He is."

"No he isn't!" Raphael ground out. "You broke up with him." He voiced matter-o-factly, gauging Magnus' reaction as his eyes shifted to his clenched hands in his lap. "Why?" Raphael quietly asked. "A blind man can see just how good the two of you are together." Raphael huffed out. "Why the hell have you broken it off with him?"

"He can do so much better."

"Eres un cobarde!" Raphael snapped in his native tongue. Magnus' eyes widened at how exasperated Raphael was right now.

"I told him Raph."

"Told him what?" Raphael was still standing, arms folded over his business suit.

"Everything." Raphael gulped down the lump in his throat, arms dropping to his sides.

"You told him about how you used to..." He died off as Magnus gave him a firm nod from his defeated sitting position on the couch. Alec hadn't told Raphael that part when he was spilling the beans over the phone. Even with being broken up, Alec was still trying to protect Magnus. Even from his own brother.

"I told him about the abuse, the raping, being homeless, selling myself, the stripping, the prostituting, escort services... Everything."

"What... What did he do?" Raphael took a seat on the coffee table in front of Magnus.

"He listened. He quietly listened to me just shouting at him through it all. He forced my hand because of that." Dark eyes shifted down to an opened envelope on the coffee table.

"What's in it?"

"Blank paper."

"I don't understand."

"Camille gave it to Alec, saying it contained my past." Raphael was well aware of all of Magnus' past, especially when he set up his own professional services and several of his clients really liked to photograph their sexual activities. He assumed that the envelope was meant to contain pictures of Magnus in quite compromising sexual situations. "I didn't want to open up to Alec, I wasn't ready, but he forced my hand when he wanted to open it." Magnus let out a tired laugh. "We fell right into her trap. This is what she wanted. Everything had been bottled within in me for so many years and it all came pouring out. Camille won."

"Magnus..." Raphael placed his hand on Magnus' knee. "Forget her for the moment, what did Alec say about it all?" Because that is what truly mattered here. Camille be damned, the one that could make or break Magnus was Alec.

"Nothing." His eyebrows furrowed at that. "I...never gave him the chance. After I shouted out everything, I needed time to think. And so did he. When we finally did chat, I ended it with him."

"Magnus... I know you've never been that open with anyone but..."

"Aside from you."

"I'm not a lover. You've never placed yourself out there like that. You never even told Cat or Ragnor about all that stuff."

"I told Camille." Raphael frowned. He knew what she had done to him, even with what Magnus had confessed earlier too. "For some reason I thought she might have understood me for a single moment back then. I was such a fool..." The younger man let out a sigh.

"I don't know what it feels like to love so implicitly. To open up so fully and shed your deepest, darkest secrets to someone you love and then to have them mock and ridicule you for the choices you made back then in desperation. She shouldn't have done that to you. She shouldn't have treated you the way she continuously did."

"Raph..."

"If I had of known back then, what you were doing to yourself, I would have pulled you away from that, made you come and stay with me."

"You were still young Raph, still living with Mama and Rosa. I was also in Chicago remember?"

"So? You're family to us. You could have taken a gap year or whatever and we would have looked after you." Magnus gave a tiny smile at that.

"I didn't want to taint any of you with my...filth."

"Magnus..." Sad brown-golden orbs drifted up to look at Raphael. "We would never treat you that way. We aren't Camille. We'd want to protect you. I mean Mama may have smacked you upside the head for even thinking we would turn you away, but then she'd mutter away about her boys making her worry and she'd hug you so tight you would think your bones would break. Afterwards, you know she would go make you an almond cake to cheer you up." Magnus let out a soft chuckle at that, picturing Mama Santiago doing everything Raphael had said.

"Its for the best though, letting Alexander go."

"Is it? You look like shit."

"Thanks Raph." Magnus sarcastically replied.

"I'm not taking back what I said about you being a coward."

"I know."

"Do you realise you are also insulting Alec?" Magnus darted his gaze up. "He's not Camille." Raphael watched those eyes drop down to his clenched hands in his lap. "She really needs to just be a blip in your memory bank, a bad moment in a time to just accept what happened, but not a time to define who you are. Alec knows what happened now, but Magnus, cutting ties with him, dumping him is not the answer here." Raphael placed his hand over Magnus' making him look up at him once more. "Alec is not Camille." He repeated himself.

"Raph..."

"I spoke to him." Magnus' mouth dropped open. "I didn't know what was going on and quite frankly I think he feels a bit the same. He's so confused and hurt Magnus. You're his very first relationship and he doesn't understand how its all ended like this." Magnus parted his lips. "I take that back, he sort of knows why. He kept his secret from you, of what Camille was doing, but you've kept much from him too. I'm sure he is shocked about what you have revealed. Granted I didn't know you'd shared all your past with him, because Alec didn't walk about that with me, still wanting to protect you even from me." Magnus chewed on his lip hearing that. "Now knowing all of you, Alec probably thought he would have time to understand it all, even ask questions if he had any, and would hope you would be open and honest with him from now on, but instead of that, you ended up dumping him! Rejecting him! You made him feel worthless!"

"I..."

"As embarrassing as it was for him, he needed to talk to someone, to let out all his feelings right now, trying to figure out why its all gone so horribly wrong." Raphael knew this next part was going to knock the wind out of his brother, but he needed to hear it. "He cried Magnus." Brown-golden orbs darted up. "I'm not even sure if I could actually call it crying. He was filled with utter grief, gut wrenching, like what the two of you had was now dead. Like it could never be fixed. Like he was grieving for a lost loved one."

"Oh god..."

"He tried not to show his hurt, because no one likes being weak in front of anyone, or over the phone in this case, but sometimes you can't help it." Raphael watched Magnus' shaking hands move up to cover his lips, eyes watering. "You've broken his heart Magnus." Raphael really wasn't one for upsetting his brother, always wanting to be on his side, but he wasn't about to gloss over any wrongs that Magnus had done in his life either. Yes he would always be there for him, but he also needed the truth told to him too. "I don't know if he'll ever forgive you for that." Raphael watched a tear cascade down Magnus' cheek. "Magnus... Why? Why have you done this?"

"I... I'm terrible for him. I'm a bad person. A bad partner. If Alexander stays with me...I'll destroy him. Everything I touch...breaks."

"Magnus..."

"I've... I've let him be free."

"What does that even mean? Free of what exactly? Of being with you and the kids? Wanting to protect the four of you from anything and everything? Making the four of you so insanely happy and in turn making himself ridiculously happy too? I see the hearts floating around the both of you and it makes me want to gag, but guess what, it was also wonderful to see you like that too. You and the kids." Shimmering brown-golden eyes looked up at him once more. "Why the hell would you give him up Magnus? Alec is the best damn thing that has ever happened to you and you're just throwing it away! Throwing him away!"

"Raph please..."

"No, you know what, you need to listen. I'm done with playing nice!" Magnus' eyebrows furrowed. "Enough with the smoke and mirrors bullshit. This is me here. You don't need to put up walls in front of me. Face the facts that Alec is everything you've ever hoped for in a partner. Aside from having the right combination you have come to like so much with the black hair and blue eyes, he's got to be the most courteous, sweet and gentle partner you've ever had!" Raphael's voice was rising. "Granted I know you are his first relationship which just shows how inexperienced he is, but even if he was a guy with a lot of experience behind him, I still think Alec would be sweet, gentle and shy around you. Because you bring that out in him. He knows he can be himself with you. You make him feel safe. You brought him to life Magnus and now you've torn him down." Magnus' mouth parted open. "Stop beating around the bush and being such a coward and own up to it already! Own up to the fact he is the best damn partner you've ever had. Just do us all a favour, get over yourself and admit that you love him. Own it!" Raphael's voice increased in volume, something it rarely did as it boomed around the apartment.

"Alright!" Magnus shouted back. "I fucked up! I got scared! I broke our hearts! Are you happy now?" Magnus heaved for breath. "I always place on an act because deep down, if anyone truly knew who I was, if Alexander knew how fucked up I am, how imperfect I am, he'd never want me!Well now he knows and that's why I had to let him go!"

"Magnus..."

"Its better for me to make him so appalled at having ever associated and dated me that its easier doing it that way on my terms instead of hearing him tell it to my face. I'm so in love with him that I'm so scared of rejection and I know if Alec truly said those very words, of being repulsed and disgusted in me, I would never be able to love ever again! That's how much I love him. I love him so much I'm probably never going to love like this again! Is that what you want to hear Raph?"

"Yes." Magnus was breathing harshly, painful tears dripping off his chin.

The sudden distraught and knowing look on Magnus' face had him crashing even more, Raphael watching his brother shove his face into his hands. He'd never seen him looking so utterly broken before. Not even with all his past demons had Magnus ever crumpled into despair like this.

"What have I done?" Magnus sobbed out.

Raphael immediately dropped to his knees in front of his brother and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Its going to be alright Magnus." His brother was literally shaking in his arm. "Please Magnus, you need help." Raphael softly confessed. "Me and the kids, Cat and Ragnor, we can't help you. You need to help you and being able to help yourself, you need to talk to someone about all of this."

"I can't just... I've the kids and the gallery and..."

"Don't make excuses like that Magnus." Raphael softly voiced into Magnus' ear. "You know Cat and I will help. You know that Clary will do an extra shift or two or three so you can go to appointments. I'm not telling you to get locked up at Idris again, whilst sometimes I think it helped you, sometimes I think you used it to get away from your responsibilities. To just hide away from the world. This time, you need to seek help differently. Dedicate some time for regular therapy sessions and commit to them." Raphael pulled gently away, observing Magnus nod his head against his chest as he was trying to get his ragged breathing under control. "If you need a recommendation, I know someone who could help." Magnus looked up then, brushing his hands over his face and not caring about how god awful he probably looked with his wrecked eye-liner.

"When you say you know someone..."

"When things get tough, when it all starts to build up in my head, I need an outlet. I go and speak to him. He has a colleague, in case you would fill awkward about using the same professional therapist I do."

"Raph, are you alright?" The younger man smiled at his brother as his hands gripped his in worry, having completely missed if anything was ever troubling him and he immediately saw the guilt in Magnus' gaze.

"I'm fine."

"Are you though?"

"You know its hard for me to let anyone in." Magnus nodded his head, forgetting about his current situation for a moment as his eyes filled with worry for his brother. "I'd already seen what alcohol did to someone I love and I wasn't going down that route at all." Magnus dropped his gaze for a moment at that, knowing Raphael was referring to him. "I was driving around one day and saw this small little office in Queens and I just headed in. I needed an unbiased opinion about everything going on in my head and I just started talking. Whether it be from when my father left, to the depression Mama had at being abandoned by her husband and left with two kids to raise on her own, to when Rosa was being abused and I never saw it."

"Oh Raph..."

"I can live with it now, live with all of it, but I'll never forgive my father for what he did to us. He could be dead for all I know and I would feel no sadness for him. He's already dead to me anyway." Raphael shrugged at that. "As for Rosa, she was silently crying out for help and I never saw it."

"We never saw it." Magnus correct his brother. "I mean I did eventually, but we are her brothers together Raph. You blame yourself. I blame myself too. We're in this together." Raphael gave him a nod.

"I've even talked about having to painfully watch you and your father interact over the years as well. I can talk about how I want things to be better between you because he's still here Magnus." Brown-golden orbs lifted to Raphael's dark eyes once more. "My father is never coming back, he abandoned us completely and I can never have that relationship, but you, you get another chance. You both do, but your both still caught up in the past and not taking this chance by the horns."

"I..."

"This isn't just about your father though. I know what the past has done to you Magnus, believe me I do, but even in such times, look where you are now. Even though I know back then you thought of it, but in the end, you never gave up and that right there is strength and courage. So don't start giving up now. We're all here for you. Your father is here for you. I know he's like twenty years late, but he's here Magnus." He watched his eyes drop to his clenched hands in his lap once more. "I can't control your life. I can't shift you into the direction I want you to go in because I'm nothing but a spectator, but I want you to get control of your life again. I just can't imagine a world without you in it."

"Raph..."

"I hate what happened to you when you were a child. I hate what you had to do in order to survive." Magnus raised his gaze to Raphael once more. "I hate your catastrophic relationship with Camille and the pull she still has over you after all this time. You'll never be able to accept yourself and live with everything that has happened if you don't talk to someone about it all. Its not a weakness to admit to what has happened. Don't let your past win Magnus."

"Raph... I..."

"I talk about the kids too." Magnus watched a tiny grin form on his brother's lips. "How thankful that in all the stresses I have, they are my light in my darkest times. My little Madz and my cheeky boys, they truly are the closest I'm ever going to get to having children of my own and I'm so thankful you trust me with them so much."

"Oh god..." Magnus' hands were over his mouth again. "Oh god I've been so selfish."

"Magnus no..."

"I've relied on you so much and selfishly have not been making sure you are alright. What kind of big brother am I?"

"I'm alright Magnus. Truly I am. I've accepted everything about myself. I don't need to be perfect because life isn't meant to be perfect. That would be far too easy. Rather boring too." Magnus let out a tiny chuckle at that since that is something he constantly said to Raph when he was in his teens. "I accept who I am and how I feel."

"And just who are you and how do you feel?" Magnus softly asked, desperate to know what his brother had been thinking over all these years.

"I am Raphael Santiago, a poor kid who was rejected, along with his mother and sister by his father, his own flesh and blood. I lost my childhood to become the man of the house and look after those that I love, pulling them from their own grief and depression and placing one foot in front of the other once more. I am a company president who works the most insane hours and yet still I can find time for personal matters too. It helps me to realise that work isn't everything. I also know in certain circumstances I need to be fair, but I also know I have to be firm and sometimes ruthless too. I must ensure to succeed in life and keep my company afloat as I have over 300 staff under my care, and my company is still growing. I now accept that I am human and I have faults. After all, I didn't see what was happening to Rosa."

"Raph, what happened isn't your fault."

"I know, but I promised myself from that day onward I wouldn't let that happen again. Rosa would never have to feel that type of fear ever again." Raphael raised his dark eyes, determination as clear as day in them. "I don't want you to ever feel such fear or pain like that ever again too."

"Oh Raph..."

"I know I'm never going to truly understand the horrors you have been through when you were a little boy, nor do I know the desperation you felt and what you had to do whilst living on the streets and what you did in Chicago too. I also know I'm never going to love someone like you do. I'll never give my heart so freely, the way you do. I could never... I could never..." Raphael was having a hard time explaining himself. "I'm not built like you Magnus. I can't offer myself the way you do. I can't love like you do. That took me a long time to accept."

"You love just fine Raphael." Magnus cupped his brother's face with both hands. "Your love is perfect. It isn't something for just one person, you've been able to spread your love and your heart between Mama, Rosa and I. As the years have gone on, you've expanded your love again and given bits of it to my kids, Cat, Ragnor and now Samuel. Maybe, if I can be a little bold, perhaps you've given a little to Alexander too." Magnus gave his brother a small smile. "There is plenty of love in that heart of yours so never forget that and never believe it isn't enough. Alright?" Raphael gave a slight nod as Magnus pressed their foreheads together for a moment.

"I talk about you a lot too." Magnus broke the contact between them, shifting his eyes up to him once more. "How proud I am that you picked me of all the people in this world to be your little brother." Magnus felt his eyes water at that. "I talk about how angry you make me and yet how happy you make me too." Raphael gave a sheepish grin at his confession. "I talk about how no one on this planet makes me laugh like you do."

"You never laugh." Magnus grinned and watched Raphael do the same. He knew he was talking about on the inside but he had to have a dig at him for the mountain of confessions Raphael was spilling forth after all the years they had been together.

"I talk about how life has been treating you and the kids, the ups and downs you've been through and what I've had to witness. I've even spoken about all the changes that has happened over the past few months too. About how you've changed and how it has everything to do with Alec."

"Raph, please..."

"You're my family Magnus. I'm very protective of what is mine and I don't hand it over easily to others because whilst you are scared of a potential partner hurting you, I'm scared of a potential partner hurting you." Misty brown-golden orbs looked up into darker eyes "I so want you to be happy and you haven't been that way in a very long time. Maybe not since you spent those two years with your father."

"I've been happy."

"When the kids were born yes, but in those two years you had with your father, he was there for you. You finally had someone who thought only of you. That is what you desire Magnus. To be number one in someone's life. Madz and the boys, as happy as you are with them, they can't be that for you. Yes you are their beloved Papa, but they don't understand what's going on. They don't understand what you truly desire. What would make you so very happy."

"I'm happy." Magnus repeated and observed Raphael roll his eyes.

"Please, I know your fake smiles anywhere." Magnus blinked at his brother. "I knew the minute it changed though. The minute you were so insanely happy that I had to start preparing myself to let you go."

"What are you talking about?"

"When you are happy, you have this...this spark in you. It lights up your entire being. That spark is with you when you are with Alec." Magnus' heart thundered in his chest, eyes a little wide.

"Raph..."

"Shut up and listen." Magnus snapped his mouth closed.

"I've never liked your partners." Magnus' lips parted. "Yeah, yeah Cat and Dot exempt, but the others I saw you with, all you hid was hide behind a mask. I know you did it to protect yourself, but even I know that isn't great in a relationship and I haven't had many of those over the years."

"Raph..."

"I never trusted them with you and don't even get me started on Camille."

"I've seen the light with her Raph."

"Have you? Because it sure as hell looks like you haven't. She still controls you." Magnus had no come back for that. "You have the biggest heart I know and it is your Achilles. You love unconditionally, you want to share the world and everything in it with the one you love, but when you place yourself out there, you have a terrible habit of picking the worst suitors who do nothing but trample your heart. Its why I have a hard time trusting people with you. I don't want you to get hurt. You and the kids." Magnus' shock simmered down.

"Raphael, we'll be fine. I'll be fine."

"You were going to be fine. You were going to be better then fine because finally, after all this time, after all these relationships and one night stands, you met Alec. He's different from anyone you have ever been with. Plus there is one thing that aside from Cat and Dot, no one has ever gotten before."

"What is that?"

"Me liking them." Magnus' eyes widened at that.

"What?"

"I like Alec." Raphael could see the shock on Magnus' face. "You know me Magnus, I am not someone that likes people. He's different though. He's open, honest and sweet, even to a fault, but nevertheless, he's real. He brought back that spark buried deep within you." Raphael took in a deep breath as what he was about to say now would probably shock his brother even more. "If you don't fix this, if you don't beg and beg and beg some more, for Alec's forgiveness, I'll never forgive you for hurting him." Magnus jerked his gaze back to his deadly serious orbs. "With everything that has happened to you, I have never trusted anyone with you or the kids. Ever."

"Raph..."

"Until Alec came along." Magnus gulped down the lump in his throat. "I'm always cautious about your love interests because you have had so many. I'm always concerned about who next is going to rip your heart out." Raphael sighed softly. "I never want to see you like that again. You died that day you finally ended things with Camille. We thought you'd be alright, but that was our naïve wishful thinking. We should have seen the signs. We should have known things were not right. She still has her claws in you, which is why I really want you to talk to someone. Talk to someone about her, Cat and Dot. Maybe even any others that you thought you could have had something with but it all ended too early." Raphael watched Magnus' eyes drop to the floorboards. "Honestly Magnus, I was loosing hope that you would never move past Camille and yet Alec gave me that hope. He's always been good to you, good to the kids. He's faithful Magnus. You've never had faithful like that. You've never been faithful yourself, not until he came along."

"I..." Raphael gripped his hands.

"He's the one Magnus."

"Raph... You don't understand."

"Oh I think I understand plenty. I'm just not being a coward like you and denying the facts that we have here." Raphael watched Magnus frown at that. "Do you know how serious I know he was about you? How much I'm sure he was in this for the long haul?" Magnus raised his gaze to his brother and watched him pull what looked like packets of seeds from his inner jacket pocket. Raphael had seen Alec drop them days ago and he'd gone to pick them up, kept them all this time and had no idea what they were for. Now he knew because Alec had blurted it out over the phone. "These were going to be a present to you, helping him with his confession. Only someone truly unique would think to do it this way, incorporating your knowledge of flowers, even though you don't really show that side of you that much. You would have loved it...if only you didn't screw it up that is." Raphael pulled a card from his pocket placing it on top of the packets as he shoved them into Magnus' hands and then stood up. "Please make an appointment." Raphael pressed his lips to Magnus' head. "I love you brother."

When the front door clicked closed, Magnus gazed down at his shaking hands, the business card dropping to the floorboards as he looked over the seedlings for white carnations, calla lilies and red roses. A sob broke out through the quiet of the apartment, Magnus slapping a hand over his mouth and clutched the seed packets to his chest as tears streaked down his cheeks and dripped off his chin.

For the first time in a very long time, Magnus cried like he'd never cried before.

He'd just run away from the best thing that had ever happened to him.

#

(Days pass...)

"Come on Cuddle-bug, lets get you out and about." Alec shifted his eyes over to his grandmother, once again sitting on the window seat under a blanket that kept him warm along with the crackling fire. "You cannot stay cooped up in here any longer. Your grandfather and I will not have it." She voiced a little sternly.

"But..."

"Please?" The pleading face was quickly working its charm on Alec. "I need help feeding the chickens and collecting the eggs. What do you say?" He could see the worry, the love, the care and the hope in her pretty green eyes.

"Sure." He watched his grandmother's smile light up her face, relief flooding her face. He had really worried the both of them and would have to apologise about it soon. "I'll take a shower and get dressed." That seemed to please his grandmother as Alec did as he said he would, coming downstairs with socks and sneakers in hand roughly twenty minutes later.

"I placed your phone on charge for you, we've the same one and I noticed the battery was quite low." Alec gave a nod as he hadn't brought his own charger with him. Obviously since he had fled Magnus' place with nothing but the clothes on his back. "How about trying some more toast?" His appetite was still poor, but Alec was eating more then just crackers and fruit now so that was a good sign things were on the mend. At least for his stomach that is.

"How about we have some scrambled eggs after collecting the eggs? I'll even make them for us." He watched his grandparents smile widely at him for his offer. Andrew was sitting at the dining table, in his open plan country kitchen, reading the newspaper and sipping at a freshly brewed coffee and was really pleased his wife had gotten their grandson downstairs.

Phoebe and Alec headed outside, she muttering about needing to water the plants and had shooed Alec off, telling him to head for the chicken coop as she passed him a bucket of salad and veggie scraps and some chicken feed.

When twenty minutes had gone by, she did get a little worried as it never took that long to feed chickens and collect eggs. She entered the large coop to see her grandson kneeling down, hands cupped with seed and right there, feeding out of his hands, were three fluffy little chicks.

"The babies aren't afraid of you." Phoebe voiced the obvious. They never did what they were doing with Alec with her.

"They're so cute."

"They are very adorable." Phoebe agreed with her grandson and watched Alec's lips turn into a frown. "What is it Cuddle-bug?" When she got closer, the chicks scurried off, back to their parent for safety.

"I miss the kids." Alec softly confessed.

"I know you do." She brushed her hand through his messy hair before picking up the now empty bucket of scraps and also the basket which now contained 12 eggs. "Come on, lets get inside where its nice and warm." Phoebe coaxed her grandson back to his feet as they headed inside, back into the kitchen where they made scrambled eggs together.

#

That is how Alec's days passed, collecting the eggs, playing with the chicks who seemed to have grown attached to him and then residing in the bedroom upstairs, curled on the window seat and thinking about Magnus and the children.

Ten days had already passed since he and Magnus parted ways.

A knock at the door drew Alec's attention away from the ocean.

"Cuddle-bug, your phone has been vibrating." Phoebe walked in with the contraption, holding it out to him. He'd turned it to vibrate because he just wanted peace and tranquillity which is what the farmhouse was providing him. He had thought of turning it off outright, but never did in case something happened to his siblings.

"I already told Jace, Izzy and Max I just needed some time to..." He watched a look pass over his grandmothers facial features. "What is it?"

"It wasn't them."

"Then who?" Perhaps Raphael was ringing him again, maybe to finish the conversation they never had ended after he voiced 'idiot' and then hung up.

"Its Magnus." Alec felt his heartbeat quicken, though his eyebrows furrowed as he looked down at his home screen which was a picture of Magnus' children and the phone icon had '4' missed calls against it.

"Why would he call me?" Alec voiced in confusion. "He broke up with me." Those words still felt horrid against his lips. Alec was still hoping it was all a nightmare that he would awaken from, but the days had nearly turned into two weeks and nothing had changed. He still woke alone.

"Maybe this is all just a big misunderstanding? A lot has happened in such a short period of time. Maybe things were moving too quickly and you both need to just take a step back and reassess? That does happen Cuddle-bug. There is always ups and downs in a relationship, but communication is key."

"That's the problem."

"What is?"

"We didn't communicate well at all." Alec softly confessed.

"Then learn from your mistakes. Its the only way you'll both grow as a couple." Alec lifted his gaze to look up at his grandmother, her warm tiny hand cupping his face. "I'm certain he still cares for you."

"How do you know?" His question was so soft, so confused and heartbroken that her fingers rose and brushed through his unkempt hair, trying to sooth the look on her grandsons face.

"I was there. I saw the way he looked at you. Magnus really cares about you Cuddle-bug. I'd say he even loves you." Alec's cheeks flushed instantly.

"We never even..." Whilst they had finally confessed they liked each other, which had been the best Christmas present Alec had ever gotten in his life, but a love confession would have topped the cake, would have made him fly to the moon and back, but sadly he'd never gotten one. Not that Alec was really expecting it, since no one had ever loved him like that and he still thought he wasn't all that special or anything. Plus they hadn't been together all that long either. Do people really fall in love that quickly? Had he fallen in love?

"Just because it isn't confessed in words, doesn't mean it wasn't there." Alec chewed on his bottom lip, thinking those very words over in his head.

"I think... I think I wanted to say it. I just didn't know how to go about it. Would it seem all too fast? Would he think I was moving too fast? Do you just blurt it out or do you offer up some grand spectacle like dinner, dancing and fireworks? Should you prepare some grand speech that leads into it instead? Do others have to be around to hear you say it? Or do you just sit down and say it, no need for theatrics? What is the right way to say it?" Phoebe smiled gently at her grandson.

"There is no right or wrong way in saying it Cuddle-bug, as long as you say it from your heart. Love isn't always going to be easy, but it doesn't have to be messy and complicated, my darling." She listened to Alec take in a shuddering breath and then exhale is shakily. "What is it?"

"Magnus used to call me that." Alec shifted his gaze to look out the window. "I used to feel like...like I belonged. He made me feel like I belonged. For the first time ever, I was someone that mattered."

"You are someone that matters Alec." His gaze shifted back to his grandmother. "If Magnus was the one to help bring that out in you, make you understand that, then I will forever be grateful to him." She sat down on part of the window seat that was free since Alec's knees were drawn up to his chest. "You do matter and you are loved, very much, with or without a significant other at your side at this moment." The room fell quiet, Alec mulling over his grandmothers words, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Grams," He could feel the threat of tears once more, behind his closed eyelids. He was so emotionally exhausted, feeling so very raw and battered and bruised. His heart ached and Alec wasn't sure if it'd ever feel right again, but he knew what he felt and he needed someone to hear it lest he burst. "I... I loved him." Phoebe's hand rested against one of his knees, his eyes shyly opening up to look at her. Alec knew there would be a flush on his cheeks and he was still so very amazed that there was no disgust in her eyes, posture or expression.

"Past tense?" Phoebe softly questioned.

"No." Alec shook his head, his gave locked onto his grandmother's, both pairs were sparkling with tears and Alec's held a fire within them that hadn't been there for days. "I'm in love with Magnus." Hearing his own words echo about the bedroom made the weight lift from his shoulders and heart. It actually had Alec smiling. "I love him Grams. By the angel, I love him so much!" Phoebe smiled back at her grandson opening up to her. "I... I've never been in love before. It's probably silly."

"Not at all. Lightwood's like us, especially like you and your grandfather, you love but once, and fiercely too. I'm blessed that for your grandfather he choose me to be the love of his life. As for you Cuddle-bug..."

"Its Magnus." Alec softly confessed, cheeks warming, eyes rising to look at his grandmother, a tiny little smile reaching his lips once more. "Its only ever going to be Magnus for me."

"What are you going to do about it then?" Blue and green eyes shot over to the doorway.

"Gramps!" Alec went a little redder in the face. Andrew walked into the bedroom and over to Alec, placing his hand atop his head. "Well my boy, what are you going to do about it?" The couple watched their grandson grip his phone and then he pulled the blanket off.

"I need to talk to Magnus face to face." When Alec rose to his wobbly legs, his grandmother was there to steady him a little. "I have to see him. I need to understand why he broke things off with me."

"Maybe not right now. Its getting dark out there and I will be so worried if you drove back now." Alec shifted his gaze out the window to see the last glimpses of the sun dropping past the horizon. "Come have some dinner with us. Even if you only have a little bit. You can start afresh tomorrow, head back to New York then." Phoebe offered up.

"Sorry I've not really been a good guest."

"You've helped with the chickens and cooking with me. That is plenty."

"Besides, we'll have plenty of time for that in the future. Hopefully everything will work out and the next time you come back, you won't be alone." Andrew's comment got his grandson blushing sweetly, but his little assertive nod gave them hope as Alec hugged the both of them tight.

The older Lightwood's were certain Alec and Magnus were just meant to be.

#

Alec's return to New York the next day had not gone according to his plans. A fierce storm lashed the coast and he was stuck at the farmhouse longer.

Reception services had been a bit hit and miss for cell phones and even the power had gone out, but they were fine. They had a gas cooker, plenty of water and food and a roaring fire. When the power came back on and telecommunications were restored, Alec had missed another call from Magnus, making his heart leap in his chest. He hadn't done a quick hang up and in actual fact there was a thirty second message that was left. Not that it was much of a message when all that could be heard was Magnus' breathing, some faint music in the background and then another whisper of 'Alexander' before Magnus hung up. If he didn't know who it was, Alec would have found it creepy and deleted it. However, knowing it was Magnus, the man who always had a word to say about anything and everything and yet he couldn't put two words together at all right now, Alec had actually fallen asleep to the message on repeat, just listening to Magnus' breathing, the music and the whisper of his name like he was right at his side, lying in the bed next to him.

When the day finally came, the weather easing, Alec almost felt like his heart had eased as well. Of course it still ached. He could still hear Magnus' soft tone telling him he had to 'let him go'. He wasn't about to forget that any time soon.

However, it was time to go back. It was time to get some answers.

#

Nearly two weeks had passed. His constant crying had ceased, he had even helped out even more, baking cakes, cookies and slices with his grandmother, smiling when she gave him copies of her recipes that were handed down to her from her grandmother, and as they baked away, his grandfather looked on fondly. Andrew had even sneakily recorded Phoebe and Alec so the family back in Canada could see how close the two of them were becoming after such a long time apart. Andrew's prays had been answered. His darling sweet wife had gotten her Cuddle-bug back.

During the bad weather Alec constantly tended to the chickens, cleaning out the coop, packing it with more straw and hay and fluffing up their nests as best he could. He didn't like them being cold, but his grandmother said they were resilient and so his worrying was unnecessary. He wasn't so sure about that when the three little chicks started breaking out of the coop and following him around the yard! In the end they had found the hole, patched it up and he had shooed his three little chicks back inside, back into the warmth and towards their mother who was nesting away, seemingly nonchalant about her babies wandering around with his human self.

Alec had even helped his grandfather in the garage as the man was "tinkering" as he called it with a 1969 Camero SS, triple black in colour. Wind and rain lashed outside the rickety garage, but it remained standing as Alec sat on a stack of tyes and quietly watched his grandfather tinker away. Alec wasn't exactly a big car buff, but a teenage Jace had been and thanks to that he was well versed and it was quite the car. He'd even handed out various tools to Andrew when asked of him whilst also getting the life history on Chevrolet.

These past nearly two weeks, Alec was still trying to make sense of it. Not only the whole downward spiral that was his and Magnus' relationship but being with grandparents as well. Alec had never had anything like this, feeling this close to an adult 'father figure' and an adult 'mother figure' too.

Andrew had really topped it off with waking him up at some ungodly hour of the night, dragging him from the bed and up to the attic. Andrew had made him promise not to tell his grandmother about this as Alec silently began to freak out when his grandfather proceeded to climb out the window and up onto the roof! He was quick to follow, hating the thought of his grandfather slipping, falling and breaking his neck.

'I've been doing this since before you were born.' Andrew admonished his grandson before he found the best spot and proceeded to unfold a blanket and then sat down on it. Alec hadn't even realised that the man had brought a bag with him! Andrew had then pulled out a thermos and two plastic cups and another blanket. 'Come on son, get in here.' Alec crawled onto the blanket, sitting down and then cuddled up to his grandfather and accepted the hot chocolate as they sat watching the stars. 'Can't see them in New York like this can you?'

'Its beautiful.' Alec murmured as he sipped at his hot chocolate, feeling all warm inside and not just from the beverage. Andrew wrapped the blanket around Alec's shoulders, tucking his eldest grandson in closer.

'You all snug there, my boy?'

'Mm...' Alec mumbled, a tiny grin on his lips.

'See that there?' Alec followed where his grandfather was pointing and gave him a quiet yes and a nod. 'That's Orion. It was named after a hunter in Greek mythology. Its one of the brightest constellations that can be seen.'

'Wow...'

'That right there is Taurus. It is one of the oldest constellations, dating back to at least the Early Bronze Age.' Andrew clucked his tongue. 'I should have brought up the telescope so I could show you more.'

'This is plenty. Its amazing in fact.' Alec mumbled as he rested his head on his grandfather's shoulder and Andrew grinned. He wanted to take his grandson's mind off of everything for at least a moment.

'We've got plenty of time to look for constellations when you visit again another time.'

'Yes...' Alec softly mumbled, taking another sip of his drink.

'If this weather holds, you'll be able to...' Andrew never did finish as Alec gasped as a shooting star went by. He bent his head, grinning wide to see his boy had placed his drink between his knees and already had his hands in pray and his lips were moving though Andrew couldn't make any of what Alec was saying. Not that he wanted to, for if he did, superstitions dictated it wouldn't come true. And he wanted any and all of his grandsons wishes to come true. Even if he had a slight inkling of what his boy was thinking about, he still hoped all would go well.

'Sorry Gramps, what were you saying?'

'If the weather holds out, you should be able to head back to New York tomorrow.'

'Its nice here though.'

'It is and you are more then welcome to return again and again, but you need to face him, just as you said you wanted to.' Andrew voiced softly. 'You've got to get back on that horse. Your grandmother and I really hope you can work everything out and get that lovely boyfriend of yours back.' Alec ducked his head, chewing on his bottom lip, cheeks lightly flushed but it was pretty pitch black so its not like his grandfather could see it very well. The moonshine wasn't particularly bright this evening, which was a plus so they could see the stars better.

'I don't know how.' Alec softly confessed.

'You'll figure it out.' Everything went silent for a few moments. 'Do you know why it ended how it did?'

'Someone from his past was causing problems. I didn't tell him about it at first.'

'Alec...'

'I know I should have. You think you would have more time to prepare, but then it all boiled over when I least expected it and everything turned to shit.' Alec let out a sigh as he shook his head. 'It wasn't just that though. I pushed Magnus to tell me things. Things about his past which he was just not ready to tell me. I forced his hand. I'm so ashamed of myself for doing that to him.'

'Bad things?' Andrew softly asked.

'Really bad. He's hurting so much.' Andrew sighed as he dropped his head to rest on Alec's. He just knew these two young men were two broken souls that had found each other and were just meant to be, if only they could see that for themselves.

'I think from this breakup, you have both hit rock bottom and now there is only one way but up from here on out. If you want to be with him, then you fight for him and be with him. If you love him, then tell him. No one is a mind reader.'

'My heart...'

'Is an amazingly strong yet also fragile muscle. It can be ripped out, broken and stomped on and miraculously it can be put back together with time, care and a lot of compassion and love.'

'I want that.'

'Want what, my boy?'

'I want to be the one to put Magnus' heart back together.'

'How do you know you hadn't already started doing that before things went wrong?'

'I...'

'If the calm weather holds, head back tomorrow and talk to him. You can't move on from this if you don't truly end things with him.' Alec frowned at that. 'Or you can't move on together if you don't tell him how you truly feel about him.'

'I was going to give him some packets of seeds.'

'Seeds?'

'Magnus knows a lot about flowers and their symbolisms. I had picked three flowers, one that I felt represented me, one that represents Magnus and then one that combined the both of us. At least I hoped it was a combination of both of us. It was going to help me confess.'

'Your grandmother and I know a bit about flowers too, so which ones did you chose, if you don't mind me asking?'

'For me, I chose white carnations, for Magnus it will always be the calla lily and the flower to combine us together, I chose red roses.' Alec blushed. 'I know its silly but...'

'Its lovely Alexander.' His grandson had truly picked well, for the white carnation was a symbol of sweetness, purity and faithfulness. The calla lily, as soon as Alec had said it was for Magnus, Andrew understood why. The man had that presence about him. Then of course, the red roses, the symbol of true love. His grandson was truly a romantic and he hoped he would, sometime soon, in the future when they had worked everything out, he would be able to give those gifts to Magnus. 'It'll work out, my boy, you'll see.' Andrew softly voiced, feeling the tone of a promise in his depths as he pulled Alec even closer to him, wrapped warmly together in the blanket as he would stay up here for a few more minutes and then get down carefully so they didn't get caught by his darling wife.

Unbeknownst to the two men on the roof, sitting by the window, on the desk in the attic, with a cup of tea in hand was Phoebe, smiling up at the roof listening to her husband and her adorable Cuddle-bug.

Just like her husband, she knew things couldn't end like this. She was certain these young men were destined for great things.

#

(Back to the present)

Alec got off the I-95 making his way back to Brooklyn, back to where it had all began.

#

(Magnus' Apartment)

Magnus was currently standing out on his balcony, dressed in the pyjamas and slippers Alec had gotten him for Christmas, one hand in the pants pocket, fingering the item he always kept on his person no matter what he was wearing whilst his other hand held a glass of double scotch. It was his second one.

With the glass door wide open, a chill in the air, Magnus felt like he couldn't even feel it as he stood out there without a sweater, jacket or coat of some kind on. His body felt numb, his head and heart a complete mess.

He could hear the music on the radio station on his stereo, but it seemed to be going faint, like something was wrong with his hearing, like the sound was going in and out. Never mind the fact his vision was starting to blur at the edges and no amount of blinking was correcting it. Perhaps it was just more tears welling up as the song currently playing really fit his current circumstances and was making him feel quite lethargic.

_I used to see in color_  
_Now it's just a wave of gray_  
_Feel it pull me under_  
_Drowning in the disarray_

_There's no escape_

_Everything is closing in_  
_Everything is closing in_  
_Light is slowly growing dim_  
_Feels like everything is closing in_

_A fraction of a memory_  
_Pieces of a dream long gone_  
_I can see it slipping_  
_All that's left of me is gone_

_Everything is closing in_  
_Everything is closing in_  
_Light is slowly growing dim_  
_Feels like everything is closing in_

_There's no escape_

_Everything is closing in_  
_Everything is closing in_  
_Light is slowly growing dim_  
_Feels like everything is closing in_

#

(Outside the Brownstone)

"Alec!" Blue eyes jerked in the direction to see his sister running towards him, his arms wide as she pretty much leapt into his embrace.

"Hey Iz," He squeezed her tight, before finally letting go, though Izzy was still cupping his face, worriedly looking up at him. "Its okay. I'm okay." He mumbled, listening to her sigh as she finally dropped her hands. He observed the frown immediately form when her eyes drifted over to the Brownstone.

"Why are we even here?" His sister looked very cranky right now, arms folded as she glared up in the general direction of Magnus' penthouse apartment. He truly did find it sweet, how much she loved him, wanted to protect and keep him safe. Alec also knew he needed the moral support, because even if it had just been months, Alec felt like he lived a life here and now it was all gone. Everything had made sense with Magnus at his side and now his world had been pulled out from under him and he was back to floundering. He was barely staying above the water line, but Alec was determined to get closure, even if it wasn't going to be what he wanted.

Loving someone and also wishing for their happiness, even if it hurt, was very important to Alec. Just like he told Magnus all that time time ago.

"I need to clear out my stuff. We're moving to our new place thanks to Gramps and Grams."

When Alec was about to leave, his grandmother had handed him an envelope. He looked inside seeing security passes and keys.

'We sold our two buildings in Tribeca. It turns out our investments from many, many years ago were quite lucrative. We have ensured the tenants within the apartments in the buildings are continued on their 10 year leases, though after that it is not up to us, but we hope they stay on as they are all wonderful tenants.' Andrew explained before nodding to his wife to continue.

'We did keep an apartment there, since Tribeca holds wonderful memories for us, but thanks to our investment we ended up also purchasing in Williamsburg, Carroll Gardens, East Village, Bay Ridge and Staten Island. We've gotten rental leases on all except Carroll Gardens. Its a lovely 5 bedroom, 4 bathroom property with plenty of room with a big kitchen and lots of appliances and pantry space to play with. Just off the kitchen there is a lovely garden terrace and also a rooftop terrace with BBQ facilities and a jacuzzi that you can take in the views too. There would be plenty of room for friends and family to visit.'

'Ok...' Alec wasn't sure where this was going and watched his grandfather smile at him.

'Those are security passes to the get into the buildings gym, pool, children's play room and the garage. As well as keys to the apartment.' Phoebe smiled softly as she placed one hand into her husbands and her other went up to cup Alec's cheek, realising he still wasn't understanding what they were saying. 'We want you, Jace, Isabelle and Max to look after it for us.' Phoebe voiced simply.

'What!?' Alec's mouth dropped open, eyes slightly wide.

'We know that Izzy and Max are soon to leave, but you and Jace can stay there until you decide what to do with your lives. Even if you moved away, any time you want to come back, there will always been room for the four of you there.'

'Gramps...'

'Whether things work out between you and Magnus, maybe this will be a good thing for you.' Andrew tried to gently voice, not wanting to place any negative thoughts into Alec's head, but in the off chance he and Magnus didn't get back together, at least Alec could have a fresh start accommodation wise. 'We don't want any rent from you, but we do ask that you pay your utilities accordingly, look after the general maintenance of the property and take care of the gardens you have. What do you say?' Alec hadn't said anything except diving into his grandparents arms.

'We love you Cuddle-bug, come back soon, or when you are ready for that first plane trip, come visit us in Canada.' Alec had nodded his head, gotten into his car which his grandfather had gone into the nearest town to pick up fuel for him and with a toot of the horn, which came out sounding like a strangled duck, Alec was heading down the dirt driveway, making his way back onto the roads for the I-95 to get him back to New York.

"I can't believe they are letting us use one of their apartments to live in! We're each going to get our own rooms!" Izzy's excited voice broke Alec from past thoughts.

"You already had your own room."

"Fair point."

"Plus your going to the UK."

"Yes, but its still a place I can come back to, to be surrounded by my brothers." Izzy pulled out her phone. "I even checked it out already. Its very fancy. Fully furnished for us and I even get my own bathroom!" Alec glanced down as she was flicking through the pictures and the floor plans of the property which was spread over five floors! He even saw a sun room which would be perfect for Max when he got back from Chicago to do any drawing and painting in. Making sure to keep him inspired in the career choice he had chosen. "You're going to love the kitchen and the gardens. I'll have to keep an eye on you, you might get lost in it." Izzy grinned as there was heaps of bench top space, a gas cooker with two ovens, microwave, coffee machine and surely behind the cupboards were every appliance known to man. "The pantry is a walk in! You are going to be cooking up a storm for us. I can't wait!"

"We're very lucky." Alec softly voiced, steeling reeling at the offer of a new home to add to the growing list of what good fortune they now had when he had said 'yes' to Magnus at wanting to meet his grandparents. Who would have thought it would turn out like this. Alec shifted his gaze to look up towards the penthouse. "Its going to feel a bit weird though."

"Please, I can't wait to leave that dump and that pervy landlord behind."

"No, not that." Izzy shifted her gaze from her phone to Alec as he was still looking up towards the Brownstone. "I guess here..." Alec gulped down the lump in his throat. "Here is not my place anymore." Izzy frowned at that, remembering what had happened two weeks ago.

"He's dead."

"Izzy..."

"I mean it Alec. Say the word and I'll inject him with..." She paused when her big brother cupped her cheek tenderly.

"I'm alright Iz. I mean I'm hurt, sad of course, but I'm not angry, so you shouldn't be angry either. I want to understand why Magnus did what he did. I want to hear his thoughts. And if it all goes wrong, then I'll have to deal with it."

"Alec..."

"Without you causing him bodily harm." Alec voiced sternly, watching his sister pout. "His kids need him." Alec gave a tiny grin. "And I like the idea of him being in one piece too." He watched her gaze shift to look up towards the penthouse now.

"What are you going to do if Magnus is up there?"

"Silently freak out probably." Even though Alec was hoping he was going to be there because they needed to talk. Although, perhaps he should of told him he was coming here today? Ambushing the man had not been on Alec's radar and yet...

"Alec?" He jerked from his internal thoughts, shifting his gaze to his sister.

"I don't know what I'll do Iz. I'll just have to wait and see. I still have my key to his place, but I'll knock first since...you know...its not my home anymore." Alec observed Izzy huff angrily.

"I can't believe he broke up with you. You're everything anyone could ever want in a boyfriend!" His cheeks warmed at his sisters honesty. "Your smart, cute, funny, gentle and sweet." Alec gave a tiny grin as Izzy rambled angrily. "You're an amazing cook, you take care of kids and siblings insanely well. Your a proud family man who looks after his home well, pride in whatever job you undertake and you're so selfless too! How is THAT not good qualities in a boyfriend?" Alec's cheeks were still flushed as he listened to all the compliments coming from his baby sister. Did they actually count when they were coming from family? Alec wasn't sure.

"I... I'm not sure, but I guess if he is up there, it might be my chance to find out."

"No!"

"No?"

"No! I'm not letting him anywhere near you ever again!"

"Iz..."

"No!" She stubbornly voiced once more, arms folded under her bust. "I won't let you go get your heart broken by him again!"

"Izzy," Alec hugged his sister, feeling her tenseness ease a little and then stepped back and took hold of her hands. "Number one, you can't stop me from going to see him and number two, its my heart to be broken. Not yours."

"But..."

"Though I suspect, maybe just a little, Magnus has broken your heart too?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you like him."

"I liked him because he liked you."

"It was more then that Iz. You felt connected to him in some way too right? Whether it was like another big brother looking out for you or truly like a best friend, I'm not sure. Maybe it was even a bit of both? You've never really had someone to talk to about fashion, clubbing, boys and make-up because you definitely don't get that with three boring brothers in the house."

"Well..." Alec watched her shoulders sag a little, her fight leaving her. "I did like Magnus. A lot. I may have even, I don't know, fallen in love with him a little bit." She saw the look on her big brother's face. "Platonic love Alec."

"Oh..." He gave a little sheepish smile at that.

"He was lovely and sweet. He always sent me messages of encouragement and telling me to get a good night sleep because boys won't like girls with bags under their eyes." Izzy laughed at that, shaking her head. "He was silly like that, always sending me little messages, making me laugh. He'd even send me messages of when one of the stores I liked was having really good flash sales and he even wanted to go shopping with me. Then there were the messages he would send me about you, so I didn't worry as he always told me you were doing well, even sending me pictures too." Alec hadn't realised Magnus had done all that and felt his heart flutter. "Truthfully though, regardless of all that, what I really liked about Magnus was the way he looked at you." Alec tilted his head at that. His grandmother had said the same thing. "He looked at you like you were everything he'd ever been looking for in life."

"Izzy..." Alec's cheeks went pink at that.

"Its true Alec. It was like you were his compass. Whatever direction you were going, he was going to go too. Like he was always going to be there for you, through thick and thin." Alec flushed a little darker at her words. "I truly thought he could be trusted with you." Alec's heart once again swelled lovingly for his sister. "I never wanted you to get hurt Alec. I honestly thought he liked you." Alec recalled everything that he and Magnus had shared, especially their Christmas Eve confessions to each other and couldn't help but smile.

"He does Iz..." Her big brown eyes rose to look up at him. "I know he likes me. He told me and I knew back then he was telling the truth."

"Then why..."

"Lots of things happened." Alec interrupted his sister. "I kept something from him when I shouldn't have and he kept things from me too. It all came crashing down around us."

"Alec..."

"I finally know all about Magnus now, and its not pretty. He's been through a lot. He's carrying a lot of past history that has scared and scarred him. I'm not sure he'll ever forget it all, but he does have to live with it, and I'm not sure he's ready to do that yet, even with the years that have passed." Alec watched Izzy's eyes water.

"Is it that bad?"

"It is, but its not my story to tell. He's broken Iz, but even so, I don't want him to push me away because he thinks he's now tainted me."

"Alec..."

"That's why I'm back. I shouldn't have been so weak and let this fall apart the way it has. I should have been stronger. Should of held on tighter and told Magnus I'm not like the others. I'm not afraid of his past. I want to help him accept it because I don't want to let go. I want to be with him." Alec scratched at the back of his neck. "Staying with Gramps and Grams at their farmhouse near Higgens Beach, it gave me a chance to cry and to think. A lot of crying actually." Alec softly confessed. "I've also been able to speak to Raphael too. Twice in fact. He knows Magnus best and he said Magnus has been pretty messed up since we broke up, but that he also said he hasn't stopped thinking about me. Raphael doesn't lie and...and I just really need to see him Iz."

"What if he..." Alec placed his index finger against his sisters lips.

"He's called me five times. He's not left messages, except for two that just said my name, but this is not something to be done over the phone. I was intent on returning a few days back, when he started to call, but the weather turned bad. I returned as soon as it cleared. I have to do this face to face." Alec squeezed Izzy's hands once more. "Magnus calling me, that's got to mean something right?" Izzy could see the hope in her big brother's eyes.

"Fine, I'll come with you." Alec felt a smile shift onto his lips. "But don't think I've forgiven him."

"I haven't forgiven him either. We've a lot to talk about, but I can't let it end like this. I won't."

"Alright big brother, lets get the love of your life back."

"I-Izzy..." Alec spluttered as he was shoved towards the entrance to the Brownstone.

"Stop pushing me! I'll go in on my own when I'm ready." Alec complained as they were probably three car lengths away from the entrance now.

"You had such conviction before and now that we are two car lengths away, thanks to my shoving, your clamming up on me."

"Of course I am! My ex lives up there!" Alec stopped at that. He really hated that word very much.

"What? Never thought you'd have one or something?"

"No..."

"Alright, so lets turn that ex around to boyfriend again."

"Iz..." His sister started dragging him closer, they now one car length away and his heart started to hammer and he was already getting butterflies in his stomach. Perhaps he wasn't ready for this at all!

However, Alec couldn't think more on it when they heard a bit of commotion going on.

"Get back here! You cannot be on the streets without your father!" Blue eyes watched a little girl go tripping down the stairs, though she did miraculously stay on her feet. Alec felt his eyebrows furrow because she was clearly in pyjamas and socks and not dressed for the chilly mid January weather.

"Is that..." Izzy didn't get any further when big brown-golden orbs, puffy from crying caught sight of them.

"ALEC!" Her arms were wide, rushing towards him, coughing up a storm.

"Sweet Pea!" Alec gasped out, squatting down as the youngster dove into his arms. His hand immediately went to her forehead feeling how warm it was. "You shouldn't be out here Sweet Pea, you're sick!"

"Where have you been?" Madzie croaked out, big teary eyes looking up at him and guilt swelled in Alec's belly. "Papa said you went away because he was bad. He said he hurt you and that he couldn't ever forgive himself for doing that. He said you wouldn't ever want to see him again."

"Princess..."

"He said we couldn't see you either!" Madzie's bottom lip trembled. "Why?"

"Well..."

"Papa misses you Alec! He's not the same Papa anymore." Alec pulled off his jacket and bundled Madzie up, not wanting her to get any sicker. "You'll make everything better, right Alec? You'll make Papa better?" Alec frowned at that.

"Sweet Pea, has your Papa been sick?" She nodded her head vigorously.

"You'll make him better now though won't you? You're back home now so he'll wake up right?" Alec's heart literally stopped at that.

"Madzie, has something happened to your Papa?"

"Papa is... Papa is..." Madzie hiccuped through her distress.

"Sweet Pea, just breathe alright? Take some deep breaths for me ok?" Alec's stomach churned as Madzie did as he asked. "Good girl. Deep breaths Princess. Now, has something happened to..." Alec couldn't even finish the question when Madzie burst into tears. Blue eyes shot to equally worried brown orbs and then shifted back to the crying youngster in his light embrace.

"Papa told me to stay in bed. He said if I needed anything to call out to him and he would be there. So I did. I wanted a drink of water, but he never came." Alec felt his heart begin to thunder in his chest. "I got out of bed and went to look for him. Papa... Papa..." Madzie hiccuped again as she tried to get her jumbled thoughts together. Even though Magnus and he had been apart for two weeks now, he still thought of the man and his children fondly. Would always do so. Alec felt his heart constrict as he gave the weeping child another tender hug. "Papa fell down." Madzie's big teary eyes glanced up at him. "He won't wake up!" The six year old sobbed out, those words turning Alec's blood cold.

"Izzy, will you watch..." He needn't even finish.

"Go!" She ordered of him and he was running towards the building, bursting through the doors.

"Mr Lightwood!" Alaric voiced in shock, not having seen the man in a fortnight. His dark eyes watched Alec go rushing past him as he dashed for the stairs.

"Call an ambulance! Magnus has collapsed!" Alec frantically ordered, knowing just by Madzie's distress and her words that something serious had happened to her father.

Alec was puffing for air, heart thundering in his ears as his hands shakily pushed the ajar door open further, Madzie in her haste as she rushed out not having closed it behind her. All Alec saw was a chair that Madzie had smartly used to climb up and unlock the door and then she ran out to try and get some help for her 'downed' Papa.

The first room Alec checked was Magnus' bedroom. Clothing was strewn about, it not as tidy as it usually was, but then Alec had to realise he was the one that usually kept it clean. When Alec had first done it, Magnus had been annoyed because he said he couldn't find his things anymore, but slowly they had gotten into a routine and the look on Magnus' face, when he got home to see his beloved home sparkly and clean, it made Alec proud of himself that he had done a good job of looking after their home. He quickly shook his head. Not 'their' home anymore. Magnus' home.

Alec gazed about, Magnus was not in his bedroom or the ensuite. He checked the main bathroom, the kids rooms and then turned his attention to the open plan living space, eyes darting into the kitchen to see he wasn't there. As he moved further in, his eyes couldn't help but shift to the framed picture of him and the kids, it still sitting on the mantelpiece above the fireplace, like he was still part of their lives. Part of this family.

A sudden breeze hit the side of Alec's face, making him shift his attention to the balcony glass door which was alarmingly wide open on such a freezing day. As he drifted over, time seemed to stop as Alec froze on the spot. It felt like an eternity before he was moving again, running out onto the balcony.

"MAGNUS!"

#

To be continued


	24. Chapter 24

**Help Wanted**

**By Shin Sankai**

#

Author's Note: I must admit, I'm not sure if I'm truly happy with the chapter, but I am my worst critic. I actually found it quite difficult to write up so I'm unsure how anyone is going to take it. Favourably I hope.

I also think I'm getting excited because I am nearing the end and the fact it has nearly been out for an entire year too! I'm just eager to put this story to bed and start a new project.

Anyway, moving on from that, lets see how it all unfolds from here. We're nearly over the angst and into the happiness so please be patient. By the end of this chapter I hope your hearts will lighten for Malec. I kind of found it cute the way I ended the chapter, so I hope someone does as well?

As previously mentioned there is talk of what happened to Magnus when he was young in here (as well as nameless others too). For me, even though I'm not completely happy with everything in here, it is a very important Magnus and Asmodeus chapter. I hope it shows to you how Asmodeus truly cares and that there is hope for the both of them to move forward.

Warning, if anyone was thinking of some grand spectacle for Camille's downfall, you will be sadly disappointed. I didn't want to drag it out or turn it into a major thing because I wanted to focus on the recovery of Magnus and everything about his past, his relationship with his father and also with Alec too. Like Raphael always said, she needs to be but a 'blip' in the memory bank. She is truly not worth any of our time, even though she seriously needs help herself, but she isn't the focus here so lets all remember that. She may have been a catalyst of Magnus' downfall, but in a sense we can thank her for now its all out and there is only one way from here for Malec and that is UP!

Again, as previously mentioned, I was in a Ruelle mood so we have the following songs in here: Find You (Alec), Take It Out On You (Magnus) and Recover (Malec)

Enjoy!

#

Chapter 24: Nowhere to Run, Nowhere to Hide

"MAGNUS!" Alec yelled again as he ran to the fallen man's side, boots crunching broken glass as he kneeled at the fallen man's side. He wasn't sure if he should touch, but in the end, he couldn't help himself. Alec needed to touch Magnus. His shaky fingers quickly pressed against his neck, hating how cold Magnus' skin was and searched for his pulse point, relief flooding him as their was a faint one there.

Alec carefully pulled Magnus into his arms, placing his head into his lap and noticed the blood on his face which brought tears to his eyes.

"Oh god... Magnus..." Alec couldn't help but try and brush some of it away with his bare hands and also the sleeve of his sweater. The slight movement seemed to shift Magnus a little in his embrace and Alec observed his limp hand fall to the cold concrete, fingers partially clenched around a brightly coloured object. Alec's breath immediately caught in his throat.

Within Magnus' limp grip was the omamori he gave him for his birthday.

"You've kept it on you all this time." Alec brokenly voiced, knowing he wasn't going to get a response and hunched over the fallen man trying to shield him and keep him warm and protected until help arrived. "I'm so sorry Magnus." Alec continued to ramble away, almost rocking back and forth in his kneeling position. "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to realise your pain, your disdain for the choices you made. I'm sorry you hate yourself so much. I'm sorry you felt trapped and had to tell me everything you weren't ready to tell me. I'm sorry I wasn't patient enough to wait. I made you reveal your past to me and you felt you had no choice but to break up with me. That you thought I wouldn't be able to accept all of you... I'm so sorry..." In some small pathetic way Alec hoped the man could hear him, feel him all around him, wanting so desperately to keep him safe, just like Magnus had always made him feel. Alec jerked his head up, not sure when he had started to cry as he heard the distinct sound of sirens in the background. "Its going to be alright. Help is coming." Alec murmured once more, stroking fingers through Magnus' limp and blood soaked hair. "Stay with me. By the angel Magnus, just stay with me."

Tears continued to fall down Alec's cheeks as he could hear faint music coming from inside Magnus' home, the lyrics burning deep within his soul...

I can hear the sound  
Of your barely beating heart  
Pieces on the ground  
From a world that fell apart

Just hold on  
It won't be long

I will find you here inside the dark  
I will break through  
No matter where you are  
I will find you  
I will find you

Like the wind that cries  
I can feel you in the night  
A distant lullaby  
Underneath the shattered sky

Just hold on  
It won't be long

I will find you here inside the dark  
I will break through

No matter where you are  
I will find you  
I will find you

I'll be the light that leads you home  
When there's nowhere left to go  
I'll be the voice you always know  
When you're lost and all alone  
I won't let you go

I will find you here inside the dark  
I will break through no matter where you are  
I will find you here inside the dark  
I will break through no matter where you are  
I will find you  
I will find you

Alec jerked from the haunting lyrics of the song when a hand rested on his shoulder, his blurry eyes finally making out his sister.

"Iz..." She had left the crying Madzie with Alaric, worried about what the youngster had said about her father and also worried about what Alec might come upon too. When she'd finally made it upstairs, her heart bled as she saw her big brother silently crying and holding a very unresponsive Magnus in his lap. Carefully she walked closer, eyes flickering about as she tried to assess the situation, noticing the shattered glass, the spilt liquid and the blood. There were also some abrasions against his bare arms, having fallen into the shattered glass and his golden-bronze skin was cut several times.

"Let me take a look at him." Alec couldn't let go, he wouldn't, but he nodded consent as Izzy began to check Magnus, all the while the sirens were getting closer and closer.

"Is he... Is he going to be alright?"

"They'll have to run multiple tests, but I won't lie Alec, he looks very weak." Alec chewed on his lip. "His pulse rate is very faint and slow. The fact he hit his head too..." Noise came from inside the apartment, Izzy not being able to finish what she was saying as she got up and made her way inside.

Two paramedics were there and she gave them a brief overview of her findings, also passing them three medication bottles she had spied on Magnus' coffee table. One was a very strong antibiotic so Magnus was dealing with some form of infection whilst another bottle contained drugs for sleeping and then of course the final bottle was antidepressants. Izzy could only imagine the three combined, along with alcohol had really messed with Magnus' weak system and caused his collapse. Of course she was speculating and directed the men out to the balcony and carefully and slowly had to pull her fighting brother away so they could look Magnus over.

She knew how much Alec didn't want to leave Magnus, but they stayed close, her eyes every now and then drifting down to one of Alec's which was clutched at his chest, a brightly coloured item clenched within his hand whilst his worried blue eyes would not stop looking the unconscious man over.

#

(Mt Sinai...)

Alec was sitting anxiously in a waiting room, hands clenched in his lap, crusted with Magnus' blood. Earlier, Izzy had been right at his side, trying to console him and ease his worry, stating Magnus was in the best place to assess his situation, but Alec was too lost in his thoughts to pay much attention.

Now he sat alone, feeling colder then he ever felt in his life with nothing and no one around him as he awaited news on the fallen man. It had felt like days, but was merely hours since he had come upon Magnus' unconscious state.

Izzy had left over an hour ago, not wanting to leave him, but there had been some emergency that she was called away for and Alec had told her to go. She was going to ring and advise her work of a family emergency and she couldn't come in, but Alec had said he was fine and would keep her posted on any outcomes regarding Magnus. He knew Izzy didn't want to leave him, but she did so after giving him a tight hug, her murmurs that she was sure everything was going to be fine and then kissed the top of his head as she left.

Alec's eyes were drawn to the omamori he held onto for dear life, foot tapping impatiently and also still staring at the crusted blood on his right hand. He knew he should go and wash his hands, but he just couldn't. Not yet. What if they came when he wasn't there and he'd miss finding out any small amount of information. He wasn't even sure if he would be told anything when they were not family. That thought made his stomach churn. He hoped whatever specialist would come out and see how pitiful he looked they would give him some leeway and feel sorry for him and at least give him a small semblance of hope that Magnus was going to be alright.

"Alec?" He jerked up, cut from his thoughts and found Catarina of all people walking towards him!

"Catarina!" Alec immediately shot to his feet, almost feeling a bit stupid when he remembered which hospital the ambulance had screamed towards and realised that Magnus' dear friend did indeed work here. "You're back working?"

"I'm still in my trial period after my absence. Plus I'm not doing the hours I did previously too." Alec jerked his head into a nod since he knew what the woman had been going through and was glad to see she was doing alright. She looked a lot healthier then when he last saw her which was at the opening of Biscuit and Bane.

"H-How is Magnus?" Alec was a nervous wreck, anxious for news. When his eyes flickered to the clock on the wall, he'd realised that over five hours had passed.

"He's just gone through a series of tests, checking his heart and lungs, brain function and a bunch of blood has also been taken too." Catarina gestured towards the door and Alec staggered on his weak legs as they slowly walked down the hallway. "Please thank your sister for she brought to our attention the medication Magnus has been on. They shouldn't be mixed together, let alone with alcohol, but it appears that is what has happened and Magnus collapsed." Alec nodded his head. "What we do know for certain is the fact he hit his head on the corner of the table and also smashed it onto the concrete too. Nothing broke his fall." Alec's hand immediately curled into his shirt over his heart. He thought he was going to be sick. "The blood you noticed, not only from the side of his head but also coming from his mouth is due to the fact that Magnus bit his tongue on reflex when he collapsed." Alec chewed on his bottom lip in pure worry. "The most worrying is we do not know how long he's been out for and whether he ever went without oxygen to the brain."

"Ma-Madzie found him and...and she was very worried because he wouldn't wake up and so in her panic she went in search of help. I was talking to my sister on the street when she went running straight past Alaric and then saw me. It looks like she was home sick from school and..."

"Looks like? Why do you speculate, surely you would know? You and Magnus..." Alec diverted his gaze, teeth digging into his lower lip harder as he didn't want to look at her angered gaze once she realised that he and Magnus were no longer together. That he had hurt Magnus and made him break up with him. "Oh Alec..." His eyes shot up at the sadness in her voice. "Just what has my silly friend done?"

"Why do you automatically assume Magnus has done something?"

"I know him well." He frowned at that, pretty sure she didn't know all of Magnus' secrets, especially what he shouted at him before breaking up with him, but it was not his place to say. "Magnus is not as one dimensional as he sometimes makes himself out to be. He's multi-layered but that can frighten people away. He's got a lot of baggage, even stuff I know he's not told me about." Alec peaked up through the gaps in his bangs as this was one smart woman, but she didn't seem to hold any grudges towards Magnus for keeping bits about himself to himself. She'd known him for years ad yet she'd never pressured him to open up to her, whereas Alec had known Magnus for like three months and had grown impatient. Guilt bubbled within him as he frowned deeply at his own childish ways. Camille had certainly played her mind games well with him. "Magnus has a hard time opening up about himself. You and I both know how he's been burned in the past." Alec jerked his head into a nod, breaking from his thoughts at what Catarina was saying. "Its why he doesn't like showing his true self, because sometimes I think even Magnus doesn't understand himself. He doesn't trust himself. And when he does, when he accepts things about himself, because the one he truly cares about is accepting him too, when that happens, for Magnus, its time to run because he doesn't believe himself worth it. He doesn't believe he's worth loving unconditionally."

"Catarina..." He faulted as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"He pushed you away didn't he? He shared more of himself then he probably wanted to, or was ready to, and he pushed you out of his life, am I right?" Alec couldn't help but nod, though he didn't want her to get angry at him since it was his fault. He had backed Magnus into a corner and gave him no option but to blurt out all his past. "That idiot." Catarina let out a sigh and shifted her warm gaze to the young man looking absolutely wrecked in front of her. "Alec I'm certain beyond anything in this world that that was the last thing Magnus would have wanted to do. He only pushes away, when he truly begins to care. And when he truly cares, Magnus begins to love. When that happens, Magnus panics. Is past has messed him up something shocking that the thought of loosing someone he completely commits to once more just..."

"Its okay." Alec cut her off. "I mean its not, but, when he wakes up, when he gets better, we've a lot to talk about, if Magnus wasn't to talk that is." Alec watched Catarina frown, worry evident in her gaze.

"Its been a bit hectic since Magnus' admission. He's been poked and prodded and various tests have been run as I said before. We've done a thorough CT Scan which took awhile and due to his fall, Magnus does have some internal injuries along with his current medical issues."

"Issues?"

"His immune system is very weak. I suspect he's not been looking after himself, nor has he been eating properly for quite sometime now. Definitely over days." Alec frowned deeply at that. "He's lost drastic weight and Magnus wasn't exactly a big man to begin with. He's also fighting quite a serious chest infection, which has flared since he wasn't exactly dressed properly for the chilly weather. Its possible he was very close to contracting pneumonia, but we think we've caught it just in time." Alec let out a sigh of relief, knowing just how serious a condition that could be if untreated. "From the medications your sister found, Magnus is on a high dose of sleeping tablets and antidepressants."

"Oh..." Any thought of Magnus being in any pain, physically or mentally broke Alec's heart.

"Did you truly not know?" Alec shook his head. They'd been separated for two weeks now after all. "I've finally been able to move Magnus to a private room. He does have a skull fracture, along with some superficial cuts and abrasions from when he fell on the smashed glass, but he's also got a badly bruised hip too. Its possible there is a hairline fracture there. Due to his poor health, we are currently flushing his kidneys to try and stave off any internal organ damage he may have caused himself. Its also taken us awhile to provide any updates because we had to monitor his brain activity and the hairline fracture to see if there was possible bleedings to the brain."

"Is... Is there?"

"Not that we can see." Alec let out a sigh of relief. "Whilst we have great concerns over all of Magnus' medical conditions, we are of the belief he will make a full recovery." Alec felt a tiny smile reach his lips but the worrying look in Catarina's eyes made it vanish in seconds.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Due to the fact Magnus is being pumped with fluids and medications, and the fact it has been over five hours since his admittance, we thought he'd awaken by now but he hasn't done so."

"Is that...uncommon?"

"Its not unheard of, but its unsettling as to why he's not waking up. He's not in a coma or anything, but he's not responding to us and that is a cause for concern." Blue eyes rose to look up at Catarina, Alec trying to understand what that all meant. "Magnus isn't responding to any stimulus right now. Its almost like he's in a really deep sleep and its worrying because we don't know if there will be any permanent damage done. For now, as horrible as it is, we're just going to have to continue to monitor his progress and wait and see."

"Ok..."

"During all this, I had to request a colleague give Madzie a light sedative. She's resting on the couch in Magnus' private room as I didn't want her to be separated from her father." Alec gave a nod before his eyes finally caught sight of the ticking clock on the wall. "Oh shit! The boys!" He gasped aloud knowing Magnus wasn't there to pick them up from school.

"Alec, relax, when I heard it was Magnus that was being admitted and saw you and Madzie close behind him as he was being wheeled into emergency, I quickly sent Raphael a message of what had happened and to collect the boys." He sighed in relief. "He's going to get them settled in with his neighbour and he'll be here soon himself as any harm that comes to Magnus really affects Raphael." Alec nodded at that knowing the close relationship between them. "He'll also need time to figure out what to tell the boys about their father too and would want all the facts first before telling them something. He will not sugar coat it, always being truthful to a fault, but he won't want them to cry either, though we know they will."

"Thank you."

"Now, I've delayed you long enough as I can tell you are beyond worried." She watched those blue eyes shift to look up at her once more. "Would you like to see him?" Alec nodded profusely.

"Please!" She smiled sweetly at him. They may be broken up, but Alec couldn't just flip a switch in his heart and turn off how much he cared for Magnus or his children. He just wasn't built that way. He took comfort from Catarina when she took hold of his shaking hand and they quietly moved down the corridors and then stopped in front of a closed door.

"Alec, how long have you and Magnus been...separated?" How nice of her to use that word instead of 'broken up' which still ripped at Alec's heart daily.

"Two weeks now." Alec softly confirmed even though to him it had felt like an eternity. Catarina realised then and there that the boys had broken up sometime after New Years. Magnus had been a bit off, but he didn't want to talk about anything, saying he was just feeling tired and she didn't push. Now she knew she should have.

"You need to prepare yourself for what you will see. Magnus is very weak right now. He is nothing like how he was when the two of you were together." Alec sucked in a breath as it lodged in his throat when she opened the door and they both stepped inside. Magnus was resting in the stark white bed. He was terribly pale, a bandage was around his head and he was hooked up to a variety of machines that beeped away. There was a drip in his arm feeding him fluids and medications a plenty and the right side of his face was swollen and bruised, likely from when he had fallen. There were also cuts, scrapes and abrasions on his forearms and along with the sunken cheeks, you could clearly see the bags under his eyes. Even the hospital attire looked alarmingly saggy on Magnus.

"Oh god..." Alec gripped Catarina's hand tighter as they were now standing by his bedside. Alec felt tears well in his eyes as he finally took a more thorough look at Magnus now. The dear man didn't have an ounce of make-up or product in his hair. Everything was limp and lifeless, just as he seemed to be in the bed. Magnus' usual glow was no longer present and Catarina was not joking when she stated Magnus had lost an alarming amount of weight!

Alec chewed on his bottom lip. This was not who Alec had fallen for. This was Magnus in all of his vulnerability. The perfect image of the man in Alec's mind was obliterated.

His shaky hand reached out, but Alec quickly drew it back to his side, nails digging into his own flesh, causing crescent moons. He didn't want to hurt Magnus anymore then he clearly already was, too afraid to touch him at the moment.

Just looking upon him now, Alec began to wonder if this is what Magnus had felt like when he'd seen him in the hospital bed after the car accident. How powerless and useless he felt. How all he wanted to do was wrap Magnus up in his arms, talk to him and kiss him and tell him everything was going to be alright because he was here now. He was here to protect him because he'd come back for him. For him and the kids because he wanted to be in their lives. Nowhere else made sense to Alec except at Magnus' side.

"Why don't you sit by his side, I'll just check on Madzie." Alec jerked his head into a nod and pulled one of the two chairs near the wall over to Magnus' hospital bed and gingerly sat down.

Catarina switched her attention between her sleeping daughter and Alec to see the young man pressed something into Magnus' hand before closing his fingers around it and then just sat quietly at his side, chewing sweetly and worriedly on his lip. She could only imagine what was going on in his head of what Magnus had been up to these past couple of weeks, which when looking at him, wasn't good. As a friend to the man lying in the hospital bed, Catarina was worried too. They'd been friends for years and she hadn't seen the pain he was hiding. She began to ponder just how Raphael would be feeling too. She was sure their friend would be muttering away in Spanish for sure.

#

Another couple of hours had passed and Catarina had returned to her shift. A friend of hers was the nurse in charge of Magnus and promised to keep her informed on his progress or changes in his current situation. At the moment, aside from his poor health, it truly looked like Magnus was just sleeping.

Alec had broken his staring of Magnus and had gone to check on Madzie now. He had been praying the man would just awaken to see him creepily watching him, maybe even tease him about it too, but it never happened. He was now kneeling by the couch where Madzie was curled up under his jacket when he jerked on the spot as a hand rested on his shoulder, making his blue eyes jerk up. He hadn't even heard anyone enter the room, lost in all his thoughts and found warm dark eyes looking down at him.

"Raphael..." Alec squeezed the man's hand on his shoulder before rising to his full height. "How did this happen?" Alec mumbled as the both of them shifted over to Magnus' bedside.

"He's been really messed up since breaking up with you." Alec's stomach churned at that. He was certain more then ever that Magnus still liked him, still felt something for him, but the man had still broken his heart.

"Me too..." Alec softly confessed, mainly to himself, but was sure Raphael had heard him, though chose not to comment on it.

"I asked him to seek help. He even called me to say his father made an appointment for him."

"His father..." Raphael could see the confusion in the furrowing of Alec's brows.

"I don't even know how or why he ended up at his father's place, but the fact he was making an appointment to talk about his past..."

"Its a step forward." Alec softly finished for Raphael, the shorter man nodding his head in agreement.

"We've been helping him juggle looking after the kids whilst he goes to his appointments. I don't ask him to talk about it, but as the days passed, I thought he was making some progress." Raphael let out a sigh. "Perhaps he has had a setback."

"If he was pressured to talk about something he isn't ready for..." Alec shook his head, guilt swirling once more. "Well, I know he'd clam up over it so maybe its something like that."

"Maybe..." Raphael was almost positive it was that. He had to go on a business trip these past couple of days and hadn't been having lengthy conversations over the phone with his brother which worried him. Magnus was always a great chatter, but the fact Raphael was out talking him in their phone conversations meant something was truly wrong. "Magnus has been working all hours at the gallery, spending most days in the attic according to Clary and he's also been taking on some independent photography jobs as well."

"Take that into account along with not eating or sleeping and the chest infection he has and of course Magnus was going to drop." Raphael quietly nodded at Alec's words.

"Do you know if anyone has called his father?"

"Oh!" Alec gasped. In all the panic he'd not contact Asmodeus at all. "I better make the call."

"Want me to do it?"

"I got this." Alec placed his hand on Raphael's forearm. "Why don't you sit with him and talk to him for a bit? I'm sure you being here will give him comfort. I'll take the call outside." He received a quiet nod of thanks as Raphael sat down, silently taking hold of his brothers hand, murmuring in Spanish to him. Alec pondered as to whether Raphael was telling Magnus off, affectionately of course, for worrying him the way he currently was.

Alec stepped out of the room, sitting on a seat in the corridor and pulled out his phone to give Asmodeus Bane a call no one wanted to get about their child, no matter how old they were, or how fractured your relationship was, being in hospital.

When his call went unanswered, he had to go the long way, through reception channels and finally after what felt like forever he was on the phone to George and had to go through the process of introducing himself since he wasn't truly introduced to the man, but it felt kind of nice when George remembered him and made comment that he was Magnus' boyfriend, even though they weren't together anymore.

Glossing over that, Alec quickly relayed the fact that Magnus was in hospital and needn't even get anymore then that out as George had responded with a 'we are on our way' and hung up on him!

Alec was quite surprised, but shouldn't be since he knew how much Asmodeus loved his son, when he had arrived within the hour, dropping everything as he stood at the door lightly puffing, clearly having run from where George parked the car. Alec saw a look of surprise flash across Asmodeus' eyes at seeing him there, but within seconds his emotions were contained, smoothing down his grey business jacket and walked inside, closing the door softly behind him. George waited out in the corridor.

Raphael had already left, having disappeared half an hour earlier, needing to return to some crisis in the office, but he also picked Madzie up, without waking her, and took her to be with her brothers. She would get comfort from being surrounded by her protective little princes. Alec was very grateful for that, as he would assume Catarina would be too.

"What happened to him?" Asmodeus asked softly as he walked closer to Magnus' bedside, the side that Alec wasn't sitting near.

"A variety of things. Stress, poor health, malnutrition, depression, you name it."

"..."

"The tests results found antidepressants and sleeping tablets in Magnus' system, along with alcohol and that combined with the antibiotics made him collapse." Alec watched Asmodeus carefully.

"He was getting help... Magnus said he was." Alec watched the man sit down, confusion in his voice. "George and I had been keeping an eye on him and we found Camille following him into a bar." Alec frowned at that. "That was a week ago and he promised me he was getting help. I even made the appointment for him."

"We assume he has had a bit of a setback."

"He's lost even more weight then I originally thought he had." Alec watched Asmodeus take careful hold of his son's limp hand.

"Magnus is also suffering from a really bad chest infection. It was close to being pneumonia but they've caught it in time. Catarina... I mean Dr Loss did some additional investigating and called Clary and she confirmed that he has been working non-stop too, which mixed with everything going on in his system, made him spiral and his body started shutting down. He's suffering some internal organ damage, but they believe with adequate rest and the correct medications, vitamins and fluids, he will pull through. His hairline fracture to his skull and hip due to his fall will also mend over time."

"I see..."

"What is alarming everyone is the fact he's not waking up." Brown-golden orbs shifted over to Alec but he was continuously staring at Magnus' slack face. "He's not in a coma, but he's not responding to stimulus. Its like he's gone into a deep sleep and we don't know if or when he will awaken."

"What has he done to himself..." Alec heard Asmodeus mumble and felt his frustrations grow, emotions erratic.

"Don't think that you aren't to blame for some of this."

"Excuse me?"

"I know about everything." Alec felt his bright blue eyes not for a single moment flinch from Asmodeus stern gaze. "I know you want to take his children from him."

"Alec..."

"Don't do it." Asmodeus found pleading blue eyes looking over at him. "Can you not see just how devastating that would be for him? Magnus has gone through many hardships and in the end has always come out alone. He lost his mother in the most brutal way possible. His stepfather had doubts Magnus was his own son and when he found out he wasn't, he tossed him aside like he were garbage. He moved from foster homes, nobody wanting him. Do you know how crushing it is, to a little boy, to not be wanted?"

"I am aware that..."

"Taking away his children, it would be the last straw." Alec softly confessed. "Magnus will truly believe he has nothing else to live for. He'll believe himself worthless, just like how those families made him feel when he was a child."

"Alec..."

"Did you even know he was mistreated?"

"I know everything that happened to him." Blue eyes widened at that.

"You know?"

"All of it." Asmodeus reiterated. Alec knew then it just wasn't him or Raphael that knew now. "He never wanted to talk about it. Who was I to try and pressure him to talk. He was just a frightened little boy."

"So how did you find out?"

"By his mannerisms and some of the things he said or reacted to. I was no idiot and there had always been speculation, but an investigation did not happen back then because I didn't want to put Magnus through any of that. He was so scared." Alec gulped down the lump in his throat at the pain he could hear in Asmodeus' voice. "I got my revenge though." Alec was stunned to hear that. "Listen, what has happened between you and Magnus..."

"Is between Magnus and I." Alec voiced through gritted teeth. He did not want some sort of lecture from the man's estranged father!

"Wait, Alec, that is not what..."

"Spare me a lecture on relationships when your own with your son is debatable." Alec's heart hammered in his chest at his scathing words, not even knowing he was going to say them! He watched as Asmodeus' eyes narrowed. Clearly Alec's emotions were frayed as he was letting out his thoughts no matter the cost. "Are you even aware that amongst all the stuff Magnus has been through, one of his most treasured moments is having met you?" Asmodeus remained quiet. "He thought his life was changing for the better, thought everything was going to be alright because he finally had someone who loved him." Whilst Alec's head was trying to tell him to calm, his heart was not listening at all. He needed this man to see Magnus' pain from a different perspective, even if it wasn't any of his business, but from the moment Alec had met Magnus, he'd wanted to side with him, protect him at all costs. "Magnus had never had that before and he was not prepared for how his own father changed, deciding his business was far more important then his own flesh and blood."

"Alec..." He could hear the warning tone but ignored it.

"Magnus understands it now, but didn't back then. He was just a little boy and to him, to his own father, he wasn't needed. Wasn't important enough. Just like he wasn't important enough in the foster homes."

"That is not how I wanted things to be!" Asmodeus Bane was never a man who was easily shaken by anyone's words, but Alec's were clearly affecting him. They had pretty much punched him in the gut, winding him.

"Even so, throughout all you have done to him, the love-hate relationship he has for you, he still feels connected to you. He still has hope. That is how big Magnus' heart truly is. He just doesn't know how to move forward because inside he is still that hurt little boy."

"Magnus and I have..."

"If he truly hated you, he wouldn't remain a Bane and neither would his children." Alec interrupted whatever it was Asmodeus was going to say. "He wouldn't even allow you to see the kids if he truly despised you." Asmodeus was rendered speechless. "Do you know how much he treasures the times you spent together at the lake house?"

"..."

"You've seen the snow globe you gave him." Asmodeus gave a slight nod. He also remembered the star on Magnus' Christmas tree too. Then there was the way he had reacted to when he gave him the camera as well. "Magnus said you had it specifically made for him, so he would always remember the times you spent at the lake house."

"I did."

"Well he does remember them. That snow globe permanently rests on the fireplace mantle, where he sees it everyday. It doesn't just come out because of the holidays. Its there all the time. Magnus is not the greatest with housework, but he always dusts it, always makes sure its perfect, because for a time, back then, he felt like life was perfect because he had you."

"Mr Lightwood..."

"I'm not finished!" Alec snapped through clenched teeth. He didn't want to raise his voice too much, in case his angry vibes could be felt by Magnus in his unconscious state and cause him harm. "You have to hear this whether you like it or not. Magnus has suffered much over the years. Every relationship Magnus has ever been in has been one disaster after another. Camille broke his heart, though I know you are very aware of that. His relationship with Catarina, which resulted in Madzie didn't end well and Dot passed away, not being able to survive through the birth of their sons. He's had some others but they have never stuck around. Just as you suspected, Camille probably had a hand in making them disappear. Another of his relationships, with a man called Woolsey, well he died of a drug overdose. All that pretty much left Magnus thinking there was always something wrong with himself. Plus he was left to raise three children on his own. Even his last workplace was no picnic. He was constantly harassed, bullied and assaulted. That was the final straw for him and he quit. He's been trying to turn his life around, but its one hard struggle after another. Now he's realised his dream of opening Biscuit and Bane with Clary, but life still isn't perfect. Maybe it won't ever be, but Magnus is an amazing man. Faults and all."

"That is not..."

"I know he's also suffered from alcohol abuse, but he's trying his best, for himself and for his kids. Everyone lapses. He's human after all. However, surely you must realise that taking his children away from him, as though that is going to make him do better, will only make things worse for him."

"Mr Lightwood..."

"He will spiral downhill, possibly even back to the bottle and then he won't ever recover. When you threaten to remove his children from his care, you left him with little choice but to seek hired help. I was that help." Alec chewed on his bottom lip, taken aback by his own words as he hadn't meant to let that slip.

"Was?"

"He and I are no longer..." Alec felt tears well in his eyes as he couldn't continue that train of thought and ducked his head. He did not want to appear weak in front of Asmodeus.

"Were the two of you ever really dating, or was it all just a lie?" Asmodeus had not seen this coming at all.

"Not at first." Alec couldn't keep any of this bottled up any longer. He'd never been good at lying. Or more like he'd kept one big secret and that had nearly ruined things beyond repair between him and his siblings. Alec could never do that again. "After that car struck me, when I protected Sweet Pea, during my recuperation is when Magnus asked me to be his boyfriend for real and I said yes. I was so happy he asked me." Alec softly confessed as he nervously clenched his hands in his lap, thumbnail scraping against his palm in nervousness. "Magnus wanted you to believe he was in a relationship, to show you that he can get his act together and be a great father to his children and have a successful profession at something he loves. I went along with it, hating the very thought of his children being taken from him. He loves them so much."

"Alec..."

"Even with all the drama, even with the lying, surely you must know Magnus is a great father. He might be a free spirit, might be a little messed up, but his children are his life. Yes he has struggled, who doesn't, but he's never abandoned them. Even if he hasn't always been there, his children have had someone dear to him close by, whether it be Raphael or Catarina or even you. And of course lately, he had me." Alec raised his blue eyes to Asmodeus. "The kids love him so much and Magnus would move mountains for them. Surely you can see that now that you've been able to interact with him and the kids more?"

"Alec..."

"He just wants to love them. He wants to give them everything he can possibly give them. Protect them with everything he has. Surely as a parent you can understand that?" Asmodeus shifted his gaze to his son before turning his eyes back to the very serious and hardened gaze coming from Alec. "Unless you are here to wish him well and pray for a speedy recovery, instead of interrogating him on trying to mislead you, for obvious reasons of course, please leave. He doesn't need the added stress." Alec let out a frustrated sigh knowing he couldn't place all the blame on the man's father. "I know I'm also to blame for this, because I stupidly gave up and didn't fight for this, for us, and I'll never forgive myself if he doesn't recover." Asmodeus never did respond as he shifted to the end of Magnus' bed to look over his chart, reading the findings that had been investigated already. "I shouldn't have pressured him..."

A groan broke the silence and the tension in the room, Alec immediately leaping from his slouched seated position to check on Magnus. He felt deflated as the man wasn't awake, just groaning in his sleep, perhaps even becoming lost in a nightmare.

"Magnus..." Alec picked up his hand and placed it against his cold cheek as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Please come back." He knew Asmodeus was there, listening in too, but he didn't care about him at all. All that mattered was Magnus. "I promise, I'm not like any of your other relationships. I'm not going to run away anymore. I'm not going to let you do that either." Alec softly promised. "You've shared all of you with me now Magnus. Now let me show you that your past isn't a hindrance to us. Lets move forward, whether we do so as friends or lovers, but we must move forward. I honestly, truly believe, we need each other." Alec took in a deep breath. "You hurt me Magnus. You hurt yourself too. We have to talk about this. We owed it to each other because to me, you're the magic in my life that I can no longer live without." Alec pressed a kiss to the inside of Magnus' limp hand. "I know you're scared, I am too, but I'm sure we can work all this out. I know you feel what I feel Magnus. I know, deep down, you need me too." Asmodeus did nothing but gaze at the man at his sons side and then shifted his gaze to the 'little boy' who once had called him daddy.

If his father had been here, he would have been appalled at him. Magnus probably didn't remember it, but he had met his grandfather a handful of times in those two years when everything was amazing. Asmodeus' father had lapped up being a grandfather to him. He'd fallen for Magnus' cuteness and his cheekiness instantly.

#

(Many years ago...)

'Maggy is my good little boy isn't he?' Asmodeus had listened to his father chorus over and over again as he had glanced into his office to see his giggling boy on his grandfather's shoulders, hands clapping in delight as he'd never been that high before. Asmodeus' father was indeed a tall man, much like himself, and he knew Magnus was going to be the same. 'You'll take care of your daddy for me, won't you Maggy? So he knows that he has someone that loves him by his side?'

'I will Pops. No matter what, I'll always love daddy.'

#

(Back to the present...)

"Come back to me." Asmodeus broke from his past thoughts at Alec's broken request of his son once more. "We need you Magnus... More then you could ever know." Asmodeus watched as Alec leant over and placed his trembling lips against his unresponsive sons. He almost felt like he was now intruding and quietly slipped out of the room, dropping to sit in the chair in the corridor and placed his head in his hands. George was wise enough not to say a thing as he took a seat next to him, offering his silent and strong support. Like he always did.

Asmodeus silently began to pray to any god and angel out there that Magnus would pull through. If not for him, then definitely for his children, for Raphael and most definitely for Alec.

He was no fool, knowing how things had ended between the boys, but even without there being a relationship now, the worry, the care, the love in those blue eyes were firmly directed to his son.

Now all he needed was for Magnus to wake up and see it too. And not run away from it, like he'd clearly done already.

#

Over the next couple of days Alec is pretty much camping in the private hospital room, much like Asmodeus was. Of course they weren't truly allowed to, but Asmodeus had quite the pull over the nurses and specialists and then there was Catarina who was supportive of the two men being by Magnus' side too. His vitals were growing stronger each day and she was convinced it was because they were there. His treating physicians weren't that convinced but knew they would have to pry the two men out of the room, possibly even kicking and screaming, which might cause distress to their patient, and so had let the situation go.

Izzy had returned with a duffel bag with spare clothing and toiletries inside and even his younger brother had come for a quick visit too. Even though they were clearly torn between what had happened between he and Magnus, they did offer their well wishes to Magnus' father who had been sitting on the couch, laptop open as he clacked away doing this, that and the other.

Alec had even called his grandparents to let them know what had happened and they were deeply concerned for Magnus' wellbeing and of course how the children were coping. He thanked them for their support, making sure to pass on the well wishes and promised to keep them informed. He knew they probably wanted to come to New York, since they were still at their farmhouse near Higgens Beach, but Alec declined their offers to visit, hoping he didn't upset them, but he didn't seem to and was thankful for that. Magnus needed a calm environment, not to be overloaded with heaps of people coming in and out of his hospital room.

Just recently, Alec had left for a few hours, his siblings convincing him he needed to at least take a break and get some fresh air. They ate at a coffee shop near their new home in Carroll Gardens and then Alec asked them to help him back up his stuff from Magnus' place. He watched them eye each other, almost seeing their minds tick over, but once again his siblings were wise enough not to comment and they had ended up back at Magnus' place and were cleaning up the apartment and packing up what little belongings Alec had accumulated in his three months there. Max had even cleaned up the broken glass on the balcony and taken out the garbage since it smelt horrible. Izzy went around with a can of air freshener and even got rid of the several days old takeaway in the fridge and placed a deodoriser inside of it to remove the rank smell. She'd even done the dishes and was just wiping down the bench when she could hear Alec's heavy footsteps on the floorboards as he'd finally finished getting his stuff from the spare room and possibly even Magnus' bedroom. Usually he barely made a sound, but she knew he walked with a heavy heart which resulted in his stomping though Alec didn't seem to realise he was actually doing it.

Izzy and Max eyed each other as Alec had his two bags zipped up and resting on the lounge as he gazed about the very place which made him feel more at home then he had ever felt anywhere else. They both watched him shift about the living space, as though taking in everything for the last time, and maybe even remembering everything that had happened in the three months he'd been there.

'You ready to go?' Izzy softly asked, worry clear as day in her brown eyes as Alec was by the fireplace, brushing his hand over the framed image of him and the kids at Christmas. He placed it back down, shifting back to where Izzy and Max were, his black bags in hand and they silently watched him pluck Max's painting from the wall, tucking it under his arm.

'I guess I am.' Alec softly mumbled and gave a slight nod to his younger siblings, they taking the hint that he just needed a moment.

Alec looked around once more, images of the children chatting, laughing, crying and squealing in utter joy. All the times they ate together, played together, it happened right here. In the very kitchen is where Alec had received his first true kiss from Magnus. Here is where he had his first fight with Magnus, where they first made love, where they danced together on the rooftop terrace. Alec felt he lived a life here, going through the ups and downs of a relationship and yet he wouldn't change it for the world. Magnus had made him feel so many wonderful things and every memory consumed him, knowing it was indeed going to take him a long time to ever stop feeling like this and although he wanted to understand Magnus, fight him on breaking up with him, he was also a little weary of just opening up his heart again and forgiving the man so easily too.

There was also the possibility that perhaps things weren't ever going to return to as they once were. Alec may be innocent in all things relationship-wise but he was no fool to realise that as wonderful as things had been, he and Magnus clearly had flaws. Communication and trust were amongst those very things. Like someone as much as you want, but if you didn't communicate properly, you were pretty much dead in the water at not being able to connect and understand each other.

Once Magnus woke, and they were able to talk again, if they could talk again, perhaps there was the high possibility of never being able to return to what they once had, but Alec could hope that even if they could never be romantically involved again, he still wanted to be part of their lives. It would crush him, because even with the flaws they both had, Alec still knew Magnus was going to be the only man he truly would ever love, but if there was a chance of friendship, of starting again, he would take it instantly. Yes his heart might be battered and bruised, but a life without Magnus and the kids, Alec just couldn't see it.

Taking a deep breath, pulling himself from such sombre thoughts, Alec pulled Magnus' key, and his credit card for that matter, from his pockets and silently gazed down at them for a few more moments. He couldn't help himself when he pressed his lips to the key before placing it and the credit card down on the coffee table.

That chapter in his life closed, just like the door behind him and Alec tried to give a convincing smile to his siblings but knew it wasn't working as Izzy took his hand and gently directed him to the elevator, needing to pull him away from the Bane household. Needed to pull him away from Magnus' home which had been so ingrained within him.

When they were downstairs, Izzy and Max waited out on the sidewalk for him, as he went over to shake Alaric's hand, the Head of Security a little perplexed as to what was going on. Alec quickly advised him that he was moving out, needing to spend time with his siblings, and whilst Alaric was sure there was more to it then that, he didn't ask questions and shook Alec's hand, wishing him well.

'I hope to see you again Mr Lightwood.' Alaric remarked, saddened his bosses partner wasn't going to be around anymore. He was always nice, greeting him morning and night, breaking into random conversation every now and then. He'd also seen the change in Magnus and his children since Alec had come onto the scene but knew it was not his place to say anything. Alec had shrugged his shoulders to what Alaric had voiced and with a heavy heart he exited the Brownstone.

He caught a taxi, with his siblings, to their new abode and it was truly a beautiful home. The pictures on Izzy's phone really didn't do it justice. Izzy and Max had pretty much spent the past couple of days packing up their belongings, doing the same for Jace's clothing and random knick knacks he owned as all furniture was staying. They didn't need it. In fact they were all wiping their hands of the apartment which did carry some fond memories for them, but the Lightwood's were more then happy to wash their hands of that chapter in their lives.

Alec had placed his bags in his room, his siblings demanding he take the master bedroom, which he didn't want, but they were not taking no for an answer. It took up the entire fourth floor, massive super king bed, walk in wardrobe which Magnus would have loved and an ensuite which you'd get lost in. There was a massive corner spa bath with a view to die for. Alec could even picture himself lying in it, leaning against Magnus with scented bubble bath filling the marble tiled room. Alec shook his head of such thoughts as he decided to check out the rest of the grand apartment they now called home from today onwards. Above the master bedroom floor was the lovely rooftop terrace with jacuzzi, bar, fire pit, seating and an outdoor kitchen. Alec's room also had a private balcony with a love-seat that he could curl up on and read a good book or two. Granted it'd be even nicer if he could share it with someone but he quickly shook his head of such thoughts again and went to the third floor as Izzy and Max had picked their rooms. Like Izzy had said they each had their own bathrooms and each bedroom was massive, with ample storage which Izzy was super excited about because it meant she could fill the walk-in with even more clothes and shoes.

There was also a third bedroom on the floor, though it didn't have a bathroom but Izzy said that could be a study/office space because they had already picked out a room for Jace. Alec was pulled down to the ground floor to see it was almost like a self contained unit with its own kitchenette, living space, bedroom and bathroom and took up the entire floor. It was still connected to the rest of the property with level one and two being their main living spaces with a massive kitchen area just as his grandmother stated and also had a garden terrace too.

'We thought this could work for Jace, give him a bit of independence, but also still knowing he was part of the family too. Will always be part of the family.'

'It's perfect Iz.' Alec had kissed her atop the head, holding her close and then did the same to Max. 'The sun room off the lounge is perfect for you to paint in.' Alec murmured to Max who nodded his head.

'You can also use it to create your own recipes.' Max offered up to his big brother who hummed his response. 'Do you want to hang out for a bit or head back to the hospital?'

'I really want to get back.' Alec softly voiced, a pink hue in his cheeks. He could feel they had wanted to ask many questions but wisely didn't voice anything once more. All that Izzy had murmured as they farewelled him was that she'd been keeping Jace up to date on what was going on. He gave a nod at that and waved goodbye and made his way back to Mt Sinai.

Arriving back, Asmodeus had just finished a phone call, one that seemed a bit heated. He had to head off to a meeting, Alec giving him a nod and took over with looking after Magnus. The man had still not woken. When Asmodeus left, Alec had pulled out a framed picture of Magnus and his children from within his jacket and placed it on the table beside the bed. He'd taken it from the man's apartment without his siblings watching him like a hawk and knew Magnus would appreciate that he had someone from his penthouse in his rather sterile hospital room.

Alec had even downloaded music that Magnus had listened to in the three months they were living together onto his phone and played it softly in the room as he quietly took hold of Magnus' hand and settled into another long day of waiting.

#

Day four popped around and to everyone's relief, if anyone was up that is, a pair of brown-golden eyes finally drifted open.

It was two in the morning and Magnus had finally opened his eyes. His mind and body felt heavy and he was thoroughly confused and shaken, unsure what was going on or where he was but when something stirred to the right of him, eyes shifting to take a look, his heart constricted instantly.

Alec was hunched in the chair, arms folded like a pillow, head turned to face Magnus but he was asleep. Magnus was sure it was all his imagination, but every time he blinked, his vision cleared more and Alec was indeed still there. He felt tears form in his eyes, instantly remembering how he lashed out at Alec, breaking up with him, breaking their hearts and finally heard soft music which spoke to him immediately...

I remember when we met  
Oh it felt so easy then  
In a house of clouds we made  
Nothing heavy sinking in

Layers unfolding  
Scars start showing  
There's nowhere to hide it  
Waves of emotion  
Wild like an ocean  
Trying hard to keep it in

I don't wanna take it out  
Don't wanna take it out on you, on you  
It feels like I'm breaking down  
Watching my words cut you in two, in two  
'Cause you are  
The only one who saves me from myself  
When everything is caving  
Don't wanna take it out  
Take it out on you, on you  
But I do

Wish I had a time machine  
So I could find some clarity  
Give you all the best of me  
'Cause that's what you deserve

No satisfaction  
Visceral reaction  
It's not what I meant to do  
Waves of emotion  
Wild like an ocean  
Carry me into the blue

I don't wanna take it out  
Don't wanna take it out on you, on you  
It feels like I'm breaking down  
Watching my words cut you in two, in two  
'Cause you are  
The only one who saves me from myself  
When everything is caving  
Don't wanna take it out  
Take it out on you, on you  
But I do

I don't wanna take it out  
Take it out on you, on you  
It feels like I'm breaking down  
Watching my words cut you in two, in two  
'Cause you are  
The only one who saves me from myself  
When everything is caving  
Don't wanna take it out  
Take it out on you, on you  
But I do  
I do  
But I do

"Welcome back." Magnus jerked his gaze to his left to see his father rising from the couch he'd been resting on. Asmodeus can already see the questions forming in his son's eyes.

"You've been asleep for over three days." Asmodeus picked up a cup with ice water in it and placed the straw against his sons parted lips, allowing him to gulp the chilled contents down. "Madzie found you collapsed on the balcony, she ran for help and bumped into Alec and his sister on the street. With your poor health, the chest infection you've had, along with not sleeping, low appetite, your drastic weight loss, stress and depression, the medications you've been taking did not mix well with the alcohol you were drinking and your body reacted badly. Things might be a bit hazy because of the swelling to your head. You've a hairline fracture that will take three months to heal properly." Asmodeus watched Magnus draw his left hand up to his head to feel the bandage, eyes taking note of the drip in his arm. "You are being pumped with fluids and medications and you are hooked up to a heart monitor because the specialists have been worried about your low heart rate. I told them you've been that way since you were a child, but with all the stress your body has been under, the damage you've done to some of your organs, they were worried you may go into cardiac arrest. You've also got a hairline fracture to your right hip, between it and your head, you hit the concrete on the balcony pretty hard. It might be hard to talk at length too because you bit your tongue so its probably still a bit swollen."

"Oh..." Magnus' voice crackled due to not being used. Asmodeus watched his eyes shift to the young man who was still asleep at his right side.

"Alec's been here the whole time." Brown-golden orbs rose to look up at him, as though checking to see if what he said was true and then shifted back to Alec. "We usually do a bit of a shift change, making sure one of us is always with you, but for some reason he didn't want to leave you last night. Maybe he sort of knew you were going to wake up."

"The kids?" Magnus' voice was scratchy and he glanced at the cup of water and Asmodeus instantly poured more into it and held the straw out to Magnus' lips once more.

"Are swapped between George, Catarina and Raphael. They are with Raphael right now. You've had a variety of visitors, just not the kids. Not yet. We wanted you to actually be awake for when they came."

"How are they?" Magnus turned his head away, his notion to say he'd had enough of the cool water now, so Asmodeus place it back down.

"They don't know what is really happening, but what they do know is their Papa is not well and in hospital and at this stage they aren't allowed to see you. That is very scary for them." Asmodeus quietly took a seat by Magnus' side. "What happened Magnus? I thought you were getting help, like we discussed earlier?"

"I was... I just..."

#

(A week ago...)

After Magnus had that rather in-depth chat with Raphael, his brother walking out on him after thrusting Alec's 'gifts' in his hands, along with a business card to seek professional help, Magnus had cried so much he literally didn't think he had anything left in him. He was practically parched, which was bad because Magnus didn't go for water. He wanted...needed...a drink. Badly. He had picked up his wallet, pulled on a jacket and walked to the nearest bar. After all, what was one drink, right?

Of course one drink turned into several. His vision blurred, his body grew numb and as Magnus staggered home, feeling like the pain had subsided, if only for tonight, he was not expecting anyone to be waiting on his doorstep. Especially not this person. For there Camille stood. In all her toxic beauty.

'I must truly be in hell... The she devil is on my doorstep.' Magnus drunkenly murmured, nearly loosing his footing on black ice as he shifted towards the stairs, moving closer to Camille.

'Oh Magnus... Baby, let me look after you.' Her arms were out and for a moment Magnus felt himself drawn to her again. He took a few tentative steps up to her, desperately wanting all the pain to go away, but by some sheer power, as soon as her touch was against his chilled skin, her fingers curling around his neck, it practically burned! It was just enough for Magnus to sober, if only for a few seconds.

'Get the hell away from me!' He staggered on the steps, nearly falling down them. 'You've ruined everything!' He yelled like some crazed lunatic, really wishing Alaric or one of his other security guards, if Alaric wasn't on duty, would come on out and see what was going on. Save him from this mad woman.

It never happened. Magnus was in this alone.

'I'm all you need Magnus.' Magnus' breath hitched in his throat. No one was here to save him. He'd have to save himself!

'No you're not!' Magnus snapped angry in his drunken state, once again nearly slipping on black ice. 'I wanted... I wanted...'

'You wanted what Baby?' Magnus had to break free of this all his own. Raphael was right. Her claws still dug into his battered heart and he would never be free of her if he didn't take action! He may have the support of many, from afar, but no one could do this but him. Camille did not control his life. She was not his life anymore! All he thought about, all that gave him strength, all that gave him life these days was...

'Alexander...'

'What?!' Camille looked enraged. Magnus could make that expression out as clear as day. Even in his inebriated state, though the clarity he felt, of what he truly wanted, truly desired, had him sobering a little at the realisation.

'I'm done with you Camille.'

'I'm the only one you can ever love! I'm the only one who can accept all of you!' Her grip on his wrist was a little painful, once again pulling him closer towards her.

'No...' Her pull ceased at his negativity. She looked almost stunned at his response. 'You're nothing to me.' A slap to his face was her answer. He had received many of those from her over the years. She hadn't just mentally damaged him, but physically assaulted him too and then turned it around on him as though it were all his fault as to why she had raised her hands to him. Such twisted evilness.

'You'll never be rid of me Magnus!'

'I...'

'I told you to stay away from him!' Magnus whirled around at that sudden booming voice, but did so too fast as his world spun, feeling himself tilt and went tumbling down the stairs. He was sure he heard his name being shouted in worry. The man kind of looked and sounded like his father, but Magnus was sure his mind was playing tricks on him, he was drunk after all, and thought nothing more as he slipped into unconsciousness.

#

It wasn't until he woke did Magnus realise that the one who had spoken, near his Brownstone and quite angrily, was indeed his father! He was in and out of consciousness, hearing George talking to his father and the bits he did hear were...

'Do you know where the children are?'

'Raphael has them.'

'Good. They do not need to see their father like this. Take him back to my place.'

'What about her, Mr Bane?'

'Leave her to me.'

When Magnus woke many hours later, he was looking at a ceiling with glow in the dark stars on it. Shifting his eyes around he could see a cork board with pictures still stuck to it. Even old drawings and doodles. It was still hanging above a writing desk and to the right of that was a massive bookcase which still had ribbons and trophies and numerous books. There was even stuffed toys a plenty on shelves. Just as he had placed them when he was a boy.

Magnus finally understood he was lying in his old double bed, in his old bedroom at his father's penthouse! A place he had not been in for two decades!

Time was literally frozen in this bedroom. Nothing was out of place. Everything was as Magnus left it before he disappeared from his father's side.

Magnus could still remember curling up in such a big bed with his father at his side, always asking him to read him the same story every single night if he was home early from the office. It was now a story he read to his own children, though didn't even need to turn the pages of the book to follow the text, for Magnus knew it off by heart. Magnus' gaze shifted back to the ceiling once more, a half smile brushing across his dry lips as George placed them up for him, much to Asmodeus' surprise and his frown.

Poor George he had thought his father had said yes to that, but Magnus being his cheeky self had lied. He got into a little bit of trouble, mainly for the lying part and said sorry to George. Magnus had been scared that day, thinking he was going to be hit, but Asmodeus had just sat him down, told him lying was not nice at all and how he had hurt George in ding so. Magnus had teared up at the thought of hurting George and when he apologised to the man, he was really happy he was cuddled. It turned out to be a good day, because for young Magnus, he still got to keep the stars!

There was also an antique looking globe of the world sitting in the middle of a low height bookcase that ran the length of the window as Magnus, with his big imagination back then, would always tell his father that when he grew up he was going to go on lots of adventures and take his daddy with him so they could take lots of pictures together.

Those adventures, aside from the lake house, never happened.

'You're finally awake.' Magnus jerked his gaze to the door as Asmodeus was there in a pair of jeans and black button down shirt. Magnus couldn't remember the last time he ever saw his father looking so casual before. Perhaps not since the lake house. 'You've been asleep for over a day.'

'What happened?' Magnus' voice was croaky.

'You collapsed in the street after having drunk too much.' Magnus flinched at the words. He'd been doing so well with not drinking as much, but ever since New Years...

'How did you know where I was?'

'George still keeps an eye on you.' Magnus felt his eyebrows furrow as he tried wriggling free of the sheets and comforter as he sat up a little, leaning heavily back into the plush headboard.

'I'm in my thirties, I don't need babysitting.' His head was pounding as he accepted the glass of water and tablets.

'And yet here you are, needing to be looked after.' As much as Magnus wanted to gripe back, he really was a sorry sight and also wasn't in the mood for a fight. He'd had enough of that to last him multiple lifetimes and placed the empty glass down before leaning back into the mountain of pillows behind him and closed his eyes.

'This room hasn't changed much over the years.'

'It has not.'

'Oh god! The kids!' Magnus gasped, eyes snapping open and hands flailing as he was trying to get out of bed.

'They are fine Magnus.' His movements ceased, blinking in slight astonishment as he silently watched his father direct him slowly back under the covers and placed them over his lap. Just like how he used to when he was little. 'Raphael is currently with them. They do not need to see you like this.' Magnus gave a nod, sure he had heard something like that before too. His mind was pretty hazy after all. 'What are you doing to yourself Magnus?' Younger brown-golden orbs shifted over to older ones.

'Falling apart...and rather spectacularly too.'

'Don't be sarcastic.'

'Do I look like I'm lying?' Asmodeus took a seat on the end of the bed. 'I broke up with Alexander.'

'Why?'

'He knows everything about me now. I couldn't live with the disgust in his eyes so it was best we end things before...' Magnus shook his head. 'It doesn't matter. Its over.'

'Magnus...'

'Everything is ruined. She ruined me, ruined my self worth, just like those men did, just like I did, and made me hate myself, hate who I was even more. They damaged me. Camille damaged me. She is toxic. She changed me. I don't even know who I am anymore. Just like last night, for a fraction of a second I nearly fell for her ways once more. That is how fucked up I am.'

'So start placing one foot in front of the other again and move on from her.' Magnus snorted at that.

'Don't you think I've been trying to do just that?'

'No, I think you've been running from your past all this time.' Magnus darted his narrowed gaze to his father. 'Remaining like this will show she has won Magnus. You cannot let her.'

'It is not that easy.'

'I know that, which is why I hope what has happened to her will make it a little easier for you.'

'What do you mean?' Magnus jolted upright in the bed, finally remembering the hazy conversation between George and his father about how he was going to take care of her. 'Camille... She was there last night.'

'I know.'

'What did you do to her?' Asmodeus gave a slight grin. 'Please tell me you didn't kill her.' He was deadly serious about that. As problematic and whirlwind everything had been, Magnus did not like the thought of anyone dying because of him.

'The thought did cross my mind.' Magnus knew his father was not joking when he said that. 'She has toyed with you long enough Magnus. I should have put a stop to it long ago.' The older man let out a sigh. 'I thought I had.'

'What are you talking about?'

'She tried to blackmail me, many years ago, over you.'

'With what?'

'That doesn't matter. What matters is she forgot who she was dealing with and what kind of damage I could do to her and her family in return for messing around with what is mine.' Magnus felt his heartbeat quicken at that.

'Is she still alive?' He softly questioned.

'She is.' Magnus let out a sigh of relief. Asmodeus couldn't help but shake his head. 'Even with everything that she has done to you, the way she broke you, your heart still shows kindness, possibly even forgiveness, for her?'

'I guess...' Magnus gave a tiny shrug. 'I don't know. I'm just an idiot.'

'Not an idiot, just a truly gentle man and an even bigger man then me.' Asmodeus was certain that if Magnus didn't start protecting his rather large, soft and gooey heart, it truly was going to be damaged beyond repair. It was near that thanks to Camille but Asmodeus had believed a certain black haired, blue eyed young man was repairing it, even if Magnus wasn't truly aware of that himself. Now with Alec out of the picture, Asmodeus was even more concerned for Magnus' bruised heart, especially with how Camille has still be hanging around like a bad smell. He couldn't and wouldn't stand for it any longer. 'She will no longer be a problem for you.' Magnus just stared at his father.

'What does that even mean?'

'I made a deal with her father.'

'What kind of deal?' Again, Magnus' heart sped up.

'I'm removing my business dealings from the west coast, letting him get his business out of debt, but in doing so Camille is to never set foot in America ever again.' Magnus arched an eyebrow at that. 'It was mainly why I went to the west coast at Christmas. I had started compiling information about his scandalous daughter and told him if he didn't keep her on a leash, he would know my wrath and so would the press. He'd be ruined forever, as would any future Belcourt generations.'

'You sound so sure about that.'

'She isn't the only one who can go digging up someone's past with photographic evidence.' Magnus gulped down the lump in his throat. Did his father know everything?! 'He said he would keep an eye on her, but of course her showing up at the opening of Biscuit and Bane and seeing her outside the Brownstone a couple nights ago was the last straw. She was at the 54th precinct awaiting bail.'

'What?' Magnus' mouth dropped open.

'Of course she's gone now. I truly would have loved to have seen her face to realise the very man that was posting her bail was her own, very angry and disappointed, father. After I had her locked up, I gave him a call and told him where to find her and then came home to you, to look after you and let George go home to his family for the night.' This was doing Magnus' head in. He was actually finding it hard to keep up.

'Wait, you got Camille arrested?'

'Yes.'

'Camille was arrested...' Magnus murmured to himself, having a hard time comprehending that.

'After your break up, I advised the police that she was stalking your current lover, placing your innocent children in harms way too. They didn't have to know it wasn't a recent break up.'

'You played the police?' Magnus shockingly asked, heart pounding in his ears now. 'They didn't ask you for any evidence or anything?'

'I'm billionaire Asmodeus Bane. I'm a renowned businessman, a prominent figure who happens to be friends with the Chief of Police in this city and who believed my one and only son, the heir to my fortune, was in danger and felt your safety was paramount.'

'I...I'm the heir to your fortune?' Asmodeus was saddened to hear the shock and surprise in his sons voice, though he hadn't meant to let that slip.

'You and the children are my successors Magnus.'

'Even after...after all these years of...of...' Magnus was finding it hard to speak the right words.

'You are my son Magnus, problems and all.' Younger brown-golden orbs lifted up at that. 'Just like I am your father, whether you hate me or not. We are blood.'

'I... I don't...hate you.' No one would ever know just how much those words truly meant to Asmodeus that day.

'I...do not hate you either Magnus. As I said before, you are my son.' Magnus bowed his head, trying to contain his emotions at those softly spoken words. The room went quiet until there was slight pressure against Magnus' knee, under the covers as Asmodeus had placed his hand gently there. 'Do you want to know what has happened to Camille?'

'Yes...'

'Are you ready to hear it?'

'Yes...'

'By having the Chief of Police as a personal friend, Camille's arrest was a fairly simple process. Of course she put on a scene, trying to seduce her way out of being locked up for the night, but as part of all arrests, one is searched to ensure they are not carrying any illegal substances or concealing any weapons. She was subsequently searched by a female officer and it was discovered she carried a concealed knife on her person.' Magnus' mouth dropped open. 'Finding such evidence like that on her person, truly brought to light that my worry about your life and the lives of my grandchildren might be in danger was the nail in the coffin for her that night. She was immediately taken into custody. I advised them that you didn't want to press charges, you just wanted to get on with your new life, with your new partner and children, and advised them that her father was flying in from LA to post bail as Ms Belcourt would no longer be a resident of our fine city.'

'You planted evidence on her!' Magnus' voice rose in volume as he processed all the information currently swirling in his head.

'Her sick obsession of you, which had been going on for far too long, had to be stopped. Her growing fascination in Alec as well, it could not go on.' Magnus licked his dry lips. 'He did not deserve any of that just because he was with you. Nor did you deserve her taunts from afar after all this time too.'

'I never even knew it was going on!' Magnus' voice rose in slight anger.

'I know. That is my fault. I should have told you. We both should have told you what she was up to. Instead, you and Alec ended up...'

'So why didn't you?' Magnus was quick to interrupt his father from voicing more about how he and Alec were no longer together. Yes it was Magnus' doing. In a sense he still believed he had done the right thing, no matter how much it hurt. How much it pained him to break the man's heart and his own. Breaking away from the beautiful man who made him feel so much that Magnus' heart was truly gripped with fear. He had never felt panic like that in his life. Panic and horror that now Alec knew all of him and he couldn't taint him any longer then he already had. Alec needed to be free of him, free of all his disgusting past.

'Magnus...' He jerked out of his thoughts, eyes rising to meet his father's. 'Nothing she truly did at first would be taken seriously by the police. They could just state it was a coincidence that where Alec was, Camille was. Whilst George usually kept an eye on you, there were times, since you were safe and with people close by, especially when at the gallery, whereas Alec was out there, alone, and with the kids.' Magnus' eyes widened. 'He didn't know what was going on at first. I'm sure he even thought all of this would blow over, but he didn't know the history between you and Camille. He had no idea what she was truly like.' Magnus chewed on his lip. 'If there was even a fleeting moment I could catch her, trying to do him harm, threatening him or the children in some way, then I'd have her, I'd have my evidence and I'd be able to start the process of getting rid of her once and for all.' Asmodeus sighed. 'Instead, frustratingly so, she was mostly careful. I had to get creative.'

'Did she... Did she threaten him?'

'I don't know. You would have to ask him.' Asmodeus watched Magnus' eyes shift to his clenched hands which were in his lap. 'I'm assuming she taunted him mentally, trying to get into his head, because I know that is what she is capable of, just as you are aware too.' Magnus nodded his head in agreement. 'I'm assuming, on some level, with how things have ended between the both of you, I guess she did mentally manipulate Alec as she hoped to do.' Magnus let out a shuddering breath. 'What I do know is Alec would never let anything happen to the children. Or you. He always said that to me. I accused him of being with you because of money.'

'You what?'

'I had him investigated and I knew of his financial issues. I thought he was with you to try and get at your fortune, like several of your past lovers were, like Camille was, because you are Asmodeus Bane's son.' Magnus' lips parted, knowing Alec was not that type of man. He would never... He would never! 'I know you never outwardly voiced who your father was, but people did find out Magnus. They wanted to use you to get to your fortune. I have been blackmailed many times.'

'I... Sorry...' Magnus felt so ashamed.

'Just know, Catarina and Dot, were never one of those people.' Magnus didn't need to be told that, but it was nice to hear that two women he had loved in his own ways hadn't tried to hurt him like that. 'Those people, again, forgot who they were dealing with. They got nothing from me and they certainly didn't get an opportunity to throw you under either. I believe some were even set up by Camille.'

'She truly is the devil...' Magnus softly commented, still looking down at his twisted hands in the bedspread.

'When Alec had suddenly appeared in your life, I thought he was just another one after your money, but I was wrong Magnus.' Younger brown-golden orbs rose to look up at Asmodeus. 'He didn't know who I was. I believed him when he told me that. I also believed him when he said he was there for you and the kids. He wanted to keep you and the kids safe, even from the likes of Camille. I wanted to tell him the history between you two, I even started to, but Alec didn't want to hear it from me. He wanted to hear it all from you.'

'Oh...'

'I do know she did confront him in the supermarket one time, and that is when I truly had enough. I got some evidence.' Magnus looked down as a picture was placed in his hands.

'Sweet Pea!' Magnus gasped as there, plain as day was Camille right in front of Madzie. His little girl was clutching a box of chocolates to her chest, a frightened look in her eyes. 'Did she...'

'No. Alec protected her...and the boys.' Magnus' shaky hands took hold of more pictures as he flipped through the rest of them, seeing the confrontation in still images. It made his stomach churn and it wasn't because of his hangover. He could of turned it into a flip book and seen the way Alec got between Camille and the trolley with his precious babies in it, always placing himself in the front, never one to back down from her. Magnus hated the way Camille touched Alec, but he seemed to endure it, if only for the sake of his innocent children. 'When those were developed and George gave them to me, I started making plans to get to LA and discuss with her father what she had been doing in New York. He has copies of these pictures too, along with some more racy images of her in bed with several CEO's of various companies. That is how Camille did business in his name.'

'What did he say to all that?'

'He had no idea she was even in America. She was meant to be in Italy, laying low there as he was cleaning up another of her scandalous affairs. I had the absolute pleasure of presenting him with all this evidence and advised if something wasn't done, police were going to get involved and his business would be the least of his problems as I would make it my life's mission to drag him through the mud just like his own daughter was doing on her own.' Magnus was a loss for words. 'I gave her a chance once before, to never show her face to me ever again, which included seeing you again, but she did not listen. It appears she has been keeping tabs on you and the minute you got a new lover, one that moved in with you, well it appears Camille was not happy about that.'

'Clearly...' Magnus muttered as he handed back the images to his father.

'As I said, she forgot whose son she was messing with.' Magnus chewed on his lip as his hands twisted the bed linen he was lying in once more. 'In any case, after the stint at the gallery, I called him up and gave him 24 hours to get out here. He did not do as I requested and so he got the wonderful call from the Chief of Police that his daughter was currently under arrest and that for her to be released, he had to set the bail in person.'

'He couldn't have been happy about that.' Magnus softly muttered, mainly to himself.

'As if I care. She messed with you for the last time.' Magnus was almost glad he hadn't ever been on the wrong side of his own father. Sure he wasn't that great a son, definitely not a poster child, but everything he had done in his past, it had never tied back to him. He never sullied the Bane name. Magnus had gone by various different names back then after all. His only smart and redeeming quality from back then. 'Whilst you were asleep, Mr Belcourt did fly out here and posted bail for Camille. At my insistence, we played a little game with her and in the end she underwent a variety of medical tests. It was as I always suspected and finally I had my proof as I was with her father when he was given the diagnosis. Camille is a danger to herself, potentially others, but a definite danger to you, the children and any partner you ever involve yourself with, in this case, it was Alec. Therefore, under medical recommendation it was advised she be committed to a mental institute, preferably somewhere far from here, and to remain there for the foreseeable future.' Magnus' mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. 'That is what Mr Belcourt did. All I know is she is somewhere in Finland, where she will never be able to get to you or anyone you associate with ever again.'

'What is wrong with her?'

'Aside from being completely insane?'

'Officially I mean.'

'Does it matter?' Magnus went quiet, almost feeling like his very heart seemed to settle at such news and shook his head.

'I guess not.' Asmodeus watched Magnus' eyebrows furrow. 'Does this mean... Its all over now? She won't ever...show up again?'

'If she were to ever be released, I would be one of the first to know about it.' Magnus had no doubt there. 'So from my point of view, yes, everything with Camille has finally come to an end. She can no longer hurt you in any shape or form.' Asmodeus watched Magnus shut his eyes at that, almost wanting a few moments to have his words sink home.

'I almost feel like I can breathe again.'

'She has been a dark cloud that has loomed over you for far too long Magnus. Its time for you to get yourself right now.' The bedroom went quiet for several long moments.

'Raphael gave me a name of someone to see.'

'Have you made an appointment?'

'No...'

'Would you like me to make one for you? I'll even get you home so you can shower and change and then drop you off. Once you have your first session, I'll take you home, let you rest and then I'll ring Raphael and advise him to bring the children home.'

'You'd do that...for me?'

'Of course.'

'Your work...'

'You are what matters Magnus.' Eyes locked, both filled with pain. 'I know its twenty years too late, but please Magnus... Let me help you now.' Asmodeus was careful in his movements as he reached out his left hand, placing it gently over Magnus' fists hands in his lap. 'Its time Magnus.' Brown-golden orbs rose to look at older ones. 'Its time to admit you need help now.' Magnus dropped his gaze to his fisted hands in his lap, mulling the words over.

'Its time...' He softly agreed with his father, giving him a nod of consent.

#

(Back to the present)

"My therapist wanted me to open up about some stuff, but I couldn't do it. I wasn't ready. Its only been a week but she made me feel trapped. I know I was having an appointment with her every day, sometimes twice a day, but I just..."

"So instead of just telling her you were not ready, you thought ignoring your sessions, working yourself to death, not eating properly, not looking after your chest infection and then mixing your medications with alcohol was the answer?" Asmodeus watched Magnus shrink back into the pillows. Now he probably did feel like a little kid being scolded right now. "I don't want to argue with you Magnus, but surely you must realise how reckless that was." Asmodeus let out a sigh as he placed his hand on Magnus' forearm as he got a nod from his son. "Try and get some rest alright?" He watched his brown-golden orbs shift to Alec who had pretty much passed out due to his own exhaustion. He really hadn't slept much these past few days. "You can touch him, he is real, Magnus."

"What if he disappears?"

"Then you chase after him." Brown-golden eyes shifted over to older and wiser ones. "Although, lets just take one step at a time, alright?" Magnus gave a small nod, eyes closing as he drifted off to sleep.

#

The next morning when Magnus woke, panic set in as Alec was not in the chair at his bedside.

"Relax Magnus, he's gone to shower and he's going to bring the kids for a visit. He was very happy to hear you had woken up when I told him earlier." Asmodeus watched his son visible relax. It hadn't been a dream. Alec was indeed back at his side! "How do you feel?"

"Sore. Tired. Pathetic."

"Magnus..."

"How am I going to face him?"

"You just will. You've more strength in you then you give yourself credit for Magnus. You just need to find it again."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Bane men generally don't go down without a fight."

"Well, I don't know about you, but lately all I've done is run."

"So stop running." Magnus snorted at that.

"How? I'm rather good at it after all."

"There was a point when you didn't run."

"Oh, when was that?"

"When I told you if you didn't clean up your act, I would be taking your children from you." Asmodeus watched Magnus' eyes drift to his clenched hands. "You didn't run away that day. You instead formulated a plan to deceive me with a fake lover."

"You know about that?" Magnus' eyes were wide in shock.

"Alec told me." Magnus gulped down the lump in his throat. "I'm not sure how I feel about you wanting to deceive me, but I understand it too. Our relationship, even after all these years is fractured. We both know this and I certainly haven't made it any better by backing you into a corner, something I should never have done."

"Father..."

"Using your children like that, it was never going to get you to start looking after yourself more. I was able to speak to Raphael too, he confirming Alec's words of how you were at first using him like a fake lover, but things turned serious between the both of you, but of course your past has now fractured the relationship the two of you once had."

"Fractured is putting it mildly. Alec and I are..."

"Broken up, I know, you told me." Magnus gave a nod, stomach churning. 'He told me too.' Magnus chewed on his lip.

"I'm sorry I wanted to deceive you. I didn't know what else to do. I didn't know what I was thinking but I couldn't... My kids are everything to me and I couldn't let you... They are the stability I need in my chaotic life. If you took them away..." Magnus cut himself off, cut his rambling off, when his father's warm touch pressed lightly against his cheek, making him jerk his gaze up to look at him.

"I know Magnus. I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have used the children like that. I shouldn't have made such a threat to you. I am ashamed of my actions." Magnus let out a shuddering breath. "I won't take your babies from you if you wholeheartedly continue with getting help. None of this trying it for a month and then lapsing. Stick to it and stick to it for many years to come." A relieved tear broke from the corner of Magnus' eye, but his father was there to wipe it up. "I'll spend the rest of my life asking for your forgiveness for placing that sort of stress on you, for causing that sort of stress to you, but you have to do better too. If the children are the stability in your life, then you need to become stable too."

"I will. I promise. I won't run away anymore so please...please don't take them from me. They are all I have left."

"Magnus..."

"I can't live without them! Please father! Please don't take them from me!"

"Alright, Magnus. Please take some deep breaths." Asmodeus was worried his son was going into a panic attack, the heart monitor was going a bit erratic. He was quick to pull an oxygen mask over Magnus' face just as a nurse came rushing in. Asmodeus stood back, guilt eating him up inside as she injected a medication into Magnus' drip line and after about twenty minutes things began to calm. She left the room once she was satisfied with Magnus' vitals and Asmodeus moved quietly back to his sons bedside. His warm hand cupped Magnus' cheek as he pulled the mask from his face. "You should keep that on."

"I'm fine now."

"I'm so sorry Magnus." He watched the confusion shift over his sons face. "I truly just wanted you to start living again, start enjoying life and truly smiling again. I wanted you to get that spark back that you lost so many years ago. I know you smiled for the kids, but in here..." Asmodeus placed his hand at his sons heart. "In there you were dead for a long time. Camille killed you." Asmodeus watched Magnus bite his bottom lip. He knew he hated talking bout her and didn't want to do anymore of that, though he hoped, once he returned to his therapy that he would shed everything about her to really clear the air. Asmodeus was sure it would be the only way his son would ever be truly free. "You've had a rough upbringing, from your mother and step-father, to the foster families and even I. We all played a part in hurting you when you should have been treasured and loved. Especially the foster families that hurt you." Asmodeus watched Magnus' eyes flash.

"You know?"

"I do know what happened to you Magnus." Asmodeus started softly, carefully. "I'm sorry we never talked about it. I didn't want to pressure you into telling me. I actually asked you once."

"I remember..." Magnus' barely audible voice broke Asmodeus.

"You were just a little boy, so when you froze, I didn't push any further. I asked Ms Theresa about it, about whether you had been hurt and she said there was speculations but you weren't talking. I thought one day you'd want to talk about it, but then my choices ruined everything between us." Magnus could see the guilt pouring off the man in waves. Twenty odd years had passed and neither of them had really moved on. "If you ever...ever have it in you to forgive me for everything, know that if you ever want to talk about it now, I'm here." Magnus gulped down the lump in his throat when his father grasped his hand. "I'm here Magnus." Raphael's words of second chances circled his head instantly.

"Th-Thank you..." What else could Magnus say?

"I'm truly sorry I wasn't there to protect you." Magnus' heart hammered in his chest.

"You didn't even know I existed back then." He tried to shrug it off, but knew it was not working, not when his own father refused to let go of his right hand with both his own. Magnus truly wasn't sure if he was ready for this conversation either.

"I know I didn't know about you back then, but that doesn't matter... Your my son." Magnus watched the pain in older brown-golden eyes form. "You were my little boy and I couldn't stop them from..." Magnus felt tears in his own eyes.

"I'm alright now. I mean I'm going to be." Magnus finally got his hands back, trying to keep them moving so they weren't shaking as he smoothed out the creases in the hospital linen he was lying in. "My therapist wants me to talk about it, but I just...I froze. I wasn't ready to talk about it. Its been hidden within me for so long that I..."

"Its alright Magnus. You'll get there. I know you will." Magnus raised his gaze to his father's. "As long as you stick to your appointments, you will be able to let it all out and hopefully, one day, live with it all and keep moving forward."

"Maybe... Maybe you could come with me, one day, to a session?"

"Really?" Magnus saw the hope flash in his father's gaze and gave a jerked nod. He hadn't realised he was going to say that, but when the suggestion left his mouth, he knew he meant every word of them. "I'd like that. I think it'd help me too."

"How so?"

"I'm never going to be alright with what they did to you." Asmodeus whispered his confession as he cupped Magnus' face. "They hurt my little boy." Magnus bit on his bottom lip, trying to stop it from trembling. "Truth?"

"Truth." Magnus repeated.

"When I finally knew what they did to you, just by your reactions and the way you spoke, I wanted to kill them."

"Father..."

"As much as I wanted to rip them limb from limb, I'm really just all talk when threatening people with physical pain. All I could do was take them down in court."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I found them Magnus." Asmodeus watched his eyes widened at his words. "All of them. Every single foster family you had been with."

"What... What did you do?"

"I did what I do best. I investigated. I turned family against family and I made them all confess. To put it bluntly, I ripped apart their very lives." Magnus' mouth dropped open. "I know it was a bit selfish of me, but it was almost like a small amount of healing too, because I couldn't protect you back then, but I thought maybe I could protect the next child."

"What does that mean?"

"Thorough investigations occurred for all six families you were placed in. Turns out you were not the only child that had been physically and sexually abused in their care." Magnus let out a shuddering breath at hearing those very words. "I found others. Most were older then you when such things happened to them, but when I came to them, advising them that my own son had been abused at the hands of people that were meant to care for you, like they were meant to care for them, they took a stand and agreed to testify where you could not. I didn't wish to put you through that, and all the damning evidence I found, you needn't have to. As I said, each family is now ripped apart. All the mothers are on probation, which pissed me off because they played the abused wife card, but those men – those animals – they did not get away with anything. They are in jail. They will never be released."

"Oh my..."

"I even took the lawsuit higher, filing damages towards the State for you and the other three boys and one girl I found who were also abused. You were all Wards of the State and they didn't keep you safe as promised. I won a substantial settlement not only for you, but for the others too, not just from the State but also from all six families who caused you and them harm." He watched his sons eyebrows furrow. "I already know what you are thinking Magnus. You would never take their money, because the damage has already been done and no amount could right the wrongs done to you under their care."

"Did the others?"

"Yes. It doesn't make them forget what happened to them, but the girl, she's married with two young children and she has placed it away for their educations and is also mortgage free and has paid off her education debts. She also had to undergo some medical procedures and also has counselling sessions and she's been able to clear those debts too. She's starting up her own charity for neglected and abused children in her state of Illinois. I've offered finances to her."

"What about the boys?"

"Two have been really messed up, but I hope this was liberating for them and it can help turn their fortunes around. They'd been in and out of rehabilitation centres. They'd lost contact with family and friends and never pursued higher education. One has tried to commit suicide and one cuts himself as a coping mechanism. It was almost a miracle I even found them in a halfway house. The only good that came out of it, is they have stayed close friends with each other. As for the other boy, he is actually getting married to his boyfriend in the spring. They are moving to France, a fresh start to their brand new life together as his partner is a professional Pastry Chef and has taken up a job in Paris."

"What did you do with my portion of the settlement?"

"I opened up a shelter to help support abused children in your name." Magnus' mouth literally dropped open. "It offers them safety, food, shelter, education and to talk to fellow children who have been neglected or abused as well as providing them with professional counsellors. I made sure the counsellors were ones that had suffered some form of neglect and abuse in their lifetime and had changed that negativity into something positive and wanted to help the next child." Asmodeus felt his own shoulders ease. He'd been keeping this close to his chest for over a decade now and was finally telling his own son all about it. "I just wanted to give all those things to the next child because you never got it in those two years."

"Why?" Magnus felt his eyes tear up. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"How Magnus? You were a scared little boy who didn't want to talk about it and so I let it go. I mean it was always in the back of my mind, but I didn't know the first thing about how to talk to you about it." Asmodeus let out a disappointed sigh in himself. "Even with how tough my upbringing was, I never had anyone place their hands on me and I didn't know the first thing about what you were feeling. When we started getting closer, how you would laugh and smile and tell me that you loved me, I thought it was alright now, that you'd forgotten all about it."

"I couldn't..."

"I know Magnus." Brown-golden orbs lifted up to older and wiser ones. "I was naïve to think you could forget. I don't even know if you ever realised that you lost yourself in your own head every now and then and that is when I knew you weren't ever going to forget, but you were going to have to one day accept it all and live with it." Asmodeus watched his son chew on his lip. "You would have these moments were you would just sit quietly and think about all the bad stuff that had been done to you. I don't even think you knew on several occasions that you cried."

"I did?"

"You did. I wanted to hug you, tell you everything was alright and no one was going to ever hurt you again, but even with those words, I could never take those memories from you. In the end, I didn't know what to do for you, so I would leave you be, allow you that time to yourself, to try and process it all in your head as best you could and then the next day you would turn back into my smiling little boy." Asmodeus took a gulp of water, which technically should have been for Magnus, but his throat was parched. "Suddenly time was passing and my choice to save my company cost me my son. Cost me the chance to ever truly talk to you about all of it. All the abuse you went through and even the choices you made when you ran away from home. I never got to get you any help that you needed, if you wanted it and then time passed and you grew to hate me and then I lost you entirely."

"Father... I don't... I don't hate you." It was nice to hear those words again. "I'm just... I'm not someone that hates. I just become more...guarded...nowadays." Asmodeus knew this too, but it still never stopped Magnus from giving his heart freely. His boy was truly special.

"It really wasn't until Madzie was born did my resolve to do something to make those that took your innocence away, pay for it. So once the lawsuit was all over, the shelters were all I could think about afterwards."

"How many are there?"

"There are three. One on Staten Island, one in New Jersey and one in The Bronx. I didn't want them close to Brooklyn in case you found out about them. I knew those were places you didn't really travel to so..." Asmodeus shrugged his shoulders. "I want to open more because I get to read the success stories on the children that you have helped save."

"I didn't do anything though."

"Your name gives them comfort. Word is spreading to children all around that there is one place they will always be welcome and that is 'Magnus Bane's Safe Haven'. They know they will receive help there. My team works closely with all Government Services and officials and we ensure thorough checks on all foster families are done before a child is placed in their care. We also work closely with the law firm I use and if we find any wrongdoing, we prosecute to ensure each child gets justice as well."

"I... I don't really know what to say."

"Don't ask me to stop." Magnus rose his eyes to meet his father's. "Its what gives me comfort for not being their to help you back then. I should have been a better father." Asmodeus watched Magnus nod his head.

"Can I... Can I go and visit one of them one day?"

"I would be honoured." Asmodeus softly voiced. "I was thinking, maybe if you found anything wrong with it, we can do whatever necessary upgrades is needed and ensure those upgrades spread to the other shelters as well." Magnus gave a tiny nod. "I was also thinking, maybe one day we could go into a business venture together and open up another. Right here in Brooklyn." Magnus' mouth dropped open again. "I currently own a disused warehouse that I think would be perfect for a joint venture between us. If you want that is."

"Really?"

"I'd love to work with you Magnus. The way you carried yourself at your Gallery opening, I was in awe. You were exceptional, even my friend from the New York Times was smitten with you." It all went quiet and Asmodeus wasn't sure what else to say, but felt his son suddenly reach out and grip one of his hands rather tightly. "Magnus? What's wrong?" He felt his own breath catch when teary brown-golden orbs gazed up at him.

"I was so scared." Asmodeus felt like he was looking at his little boy all over again. "They hurt me." Asmodeus let out a shuddering breath, his firm grip holding tight to Magnus'.

"I'm here Magnus."

"It hurt so much. Every. Single. Time." Magnus softly confessed, eyes slipping closed as tears pooled at the corners and some slipped down his cheeks. Asmodeus knew how hard that would have been for his son to admit to, but he had finally admitted to it.

"I'm so sorry Mags..." Magnus jerked a little, not having heard that nickname from his father in so very long. It seemed to have even caught Asmodeus off guard as well, he almost ready to apologise for even calling him that, but Magnus just shook his head, left hand reaching out and Asmodeus silently took it. "If you ever want to talk, or really want me to come to a therapy session with you, or the day you are ready to come and look at one of the shelters, you let me know alright? I'll clear my entire schedule to do anything to help you." Magnus gave a nod, feeling truly touched that his estranged father wanted to do that for him.

"All that I have done and all that has been done to me, how can I move forward from all this?" Magnus rambled mainly to himself.

"A wise man once said: emThere is a saying... Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift. That is why it is called the present/em." Asmodeus watched the play of emotions filter across Magnus' face. A tiny chuckle bubbled up as he brushed the tears away.

"Did you just quote an animated character?"

"The kids watch that movie every time they've stayed with me."

"For you to memorise it... You watch it with them?" There is surprise in Magnus' voice.

"I watched movies with you all the time when we were together, so what makes you think I wouldn't do that for your children, my grandchildren?" Magnus had no response because it was true. He treasured the weekends when he got to spend with his father, cuddled on the couch, eating popcorn or ice cream and watching one movie after the other. Sometime during the whole marathon, Magnus would be lying on the couch, head on his father's thigh and curled under a blanket with his daddy's fingers fluttering through his hair. He never lasted long with such gentle ministrations and would end up nodding off, completely at peace and feeling protected. "Whilst those words are coming from an animated turtle, treasure those words and try and move on Magnus." Tired and drawn golden-brown eyes looked over at his father. "Especially when it comes to Alec."

"Father..." A knock interrupts them and Magnus felt his heart pound away when it so happened to be the very blue eyed beauty his father was referring to.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" Magnus gulped down the lump in his throat as this was the first time he was seeing Alec in two weeks. He was still so very pretty, but he couldn't say a thing. Not that he knew what to say, or what he should say, and especially with his father there too. What he did notice was the tiny frown on Alec's lips, perhaps he saw his puffy red eyes, which of course instantly made him brush his hands over his face once more, trying to wipe any tear streaks away.

"Not at all." Asmodeus remarked as he stood up from his seated position. "Come on in." He waved Alec to enter the room. After all they'd been sharing the space together for the past few days already.

"I actually have some very excited visitors with me." Alec opened the door wider and Asmodeus felt a tiny smile brush across his lips when three adorable heads popped round Alec's legs.

"Papa!" Madzie, Raphael and Max cried out.

"My darlings..." Magnus' three cherubs rushed inside, Alec quick on their heels as he helped both Raph and Max up onto the bed whilst Asmodeus picked up Madzie and placed her on the bed too. The two men watched the three children pretty much launch themselves into their lightly chuckling father, Magnus flinching a little at how zealous they were, but would take any aches and pains since he got to hug them again. "I'm so sorry I scared you my darlings, especially you Sweet Pea." Magnus mumbled sweet nothings to his children as he kissed them several times.

"Is Papa going to be alright?" Max sniffled, his big dewy eyes welling up with a thousand and one tears.

"It'll take time Maxi, but we've got that together don't we? Lots and lots of time, the four of us?" Asmodeus shifted his gaze to the frown on Alec's lips. He tried very hard to obscure the pain in his eyes as he was not included in Magnus' little speech, but Asmodeus had seen it. He felt sorry for the young man and hoped the two of them could talk about what had happened.

"What about Alec?" Madzie questioned, her big innocent eyes shifting between her beloved Papa and her blue eyed prince.

"And grandpa?" Raphael piped up as well.

"Um..."

"We're here too." Alec gingerly took a step forward, his hand resting on Magnus' blanketed knee, their eyes locking for several moments, it being Magnus who broke the stare which saddened Alec, though he could feel the nervousness coming off the man in waves. "All of us will help your Papa get better, right? Even Uncle Raphy and your Mama too Sweet Pea."

"Yes!" The kids chirped before shifting their gaze to their grandfather.

"Definitely." The older Bane voiced and for a split second it was almost like tears were threatening to fall from Magnus' orbs but he quickly closed them, arms lifting up as he wrapped them nice and tight around his precious children and placed his head back down on the pillows.

"I have missed you." Alec chewed on his bottom lip, assuming Magnus was muttering that to his children and would dare not think or even dream that was a mumbled confession to himself.

"When is Papa coming home?" Madzie softly asked, big eyes pouting up at her father.

"I'm not sure. I've not had a chance to talk to the doctor."

"But Papa is ok now?" Raphael asked, his tiny hand cupping his father's cheek which was covered in stubble.

"Yes Raph."

"Pinky promise?" The youngster placed out his little finger, chewing cutely on his bottom lip which of course reminded Magnus of a certain someone.

"I promise munchkin." He looped his pinky with his son. "Will you lie down with me?"

"Actually," All eyes shifted to Asmodeus. "I was hoping to go get some fresh air and wondered if the three of you would like to come with your grandpa? We could get an ice cream and bring one back for your Papa."

"And Alec too." Max piped up.

"Alec too." Asmodeus confirmed with a nod of his head.

"Papa, we go get you an ice cream." Max voiced as he thrust his arms out to Alec who helped him off the bed, doing the same to Raphael whilst Asmodeus helped Madzie. They headed for the door, both Magnus and Alec silently watching them, the kids halting from walking out as all three turned at the same time to look back at their father in the hospital bed.

"Papa, kisses!" Alec felt a tiny smile tug at his lips as he watched Magnus blow his children kisses. They did the same in return before Asmodeus was shuffling them out of the room, the door clicking closed and a deafening silence enveloped both men.

"He-Hey..." Alec jerked his gaze up from looking down at his twisted hands in his lap, his blue eyes locking with weary and anxious brown-golden orbs.

"Hi,"

"You look..." Magnus' eyes shifted all over Alec, which of course sent a shiver down the man's spine. "You look good." Alec gave a tiny little smile.

"I'm doing...better I guess." He shrugged at that. What else could he say? The room went quiet once more. Alec knew they needed to talk, but they weren't doing a very good job at it.

"I'm such a screw up." Blue eyes darted up at that.

"Magnus..."

"I ruined everything." Their eyes met for the briefest of moments. "Its never going to be as it once was, is it?"

"I'm not sure it should be." Alec gulped down the lump in his throat at how much it hurt him to say that. "You always spoke about communication and yet we were terrible at it about the things that mattered. The only way we really talked is if we argued a bit beforehand or we were backed into a corner and then we would heated blurt out our feelings. You were backed in a corner because I couldn't be patient and wait."

"Alec..."

"I never wanted to do that to you Magnus. I just...I just wanted you to trust me with your past. The way you trusted her with it."

"I should have done better. I should never have compared you to Camille." Magnus couldn't look at Alec right now. "You two are nothing alike."

"Then why?"

"I'm not good at opening my heart up. Camille was the first, besides Raphael, I told all my secrets to. She was the first I willing offered up my past to and instead of trying to understand why I did what I did, or even showing me kindness for the abuse I suffered at the hands of those men and women...she...she laughed at me, belittled me and was disgusted in me."

"Magnus..."

"She threatened to tell the company about my past unless I did as she asked. Even with all that, I was still so twisted, so warped, so...in love with her I didn't think what she was doing was wrong. I was just so happy that someone was staying with me. That someone loved me."

"But she didn't love you." Alec observed Magnus flinch at his words. "Not the way you truly hoped. Or deserved to be loved Magnus. I know I'm no expert, but that wasn't love."

"The way she was, I felt I deserved it for keeping my past hidden from her for so long."

"Everyone has secrets Magnus, but they should never be exploited when they are finally known."

"I know."

"What she did was wrong." Magnus gave a small nod. "She's a horrible person."

"I know that now."

"Have you...seen her since we...parted ways?"

"Yes..." The affirmation was barely above a whisper.

"Oh..." Alec felt a little crushed by that.

"Not by choice." Blue eyes rose. "I...went drinking and when I came home, she was there. On my doorstep. Well...on the stairs of the Brownstone. She tried to win me over. I...nearly fell for it again."

"So what stopped you?"

"Thinking of you." Magnus gave a half smile as Alec's cheeks flushed pink.

"Oh..."

"You saved me."

"You saved yourself Magnus." The room went quiet again. A recurring scene for them.

"I am sorry, for the way things turned out between us."

"Do you regret ending things?" Alec could feel his heart hammering away.

"Of course."

"But you still think it was the right thing to do?"

"I do."

"Without even getting my opinion on anything you told me?" Alec watched Magnus flinch at his words.

"I'm messed up Alec. So very messed up. You shouldn't have to deal with all my shit."

"Shouldn't that have been my choice?" Magnus had no response to that. "You're getting help now, aren't you?"

"I was... I've just...had a bit of a setback, but, I'm going to try again. I promised my father I would."

"So why did you think I wouldn't stick around to support you?" It all went quiet and Alec let out a sigh. "See? We've got issues Magnus. That is why things can never go back to the way they were."

"I understand." The crushing look really messed with Alec's resolve.

"That doesn't mean I'm not worried about you." Brown-golden orbs jerked up. "Maybe we just jumped into this too fast and...and we just need to take some steps back and just focus on one thing at a time. The most important is getting you whatever help you need to get through all of this before revisiting what we had."

"I guess..."

"We'll take it one step at a time Magnus. If you feel like you are going backwards, tell us. Asking for help is not a sign of weakness. You taught me that."

"You are amazing." Alec ducked his head, feeling his cheeks flush.

"Not really."

"I think you are. Always have." It went quiet once more. "Alec?" Their eyes met. "I'm so sorry for what Camille did to you. Manipulating and stalking you the way she did. I'm sorry someone from my past placed you in danger like that. You didn't deserve that at all."

"No one does Magnus." He nodded his head in agreement.

"I promise you, she will not cause you anymore problems."

"How do you know she won't be back?"

"Father took care of it."

"Took care of it?" Alec tilted his head. "Oh god, did he kill her!?" Magnus chuckled, but hissed in pain too. Alec was up on his feet, helping him get comfortable.

"Thanks," Alec gave him a silent nod. "Why would you think my father might kill her?" Alec blushed as he recalled his own rant that evening.

"I...kind of wanted him to. Or more like I asked him why he hadn't." Alec was appalled at himself once he got that out. "Sorry. I know she was someone you loved but..."

"You don't have to apologise to me Alexander." Blue eyes jerked up. It was the first time he'd heard Magnus call him that since he left his phone messages. He had missed the way his name sounded coming from those lips, with that soft tender voice which always made his heart flutter. "Though I must admit, I thought the same thing." Alec let off a tiny awkward chuckle. "It is true though. She won't bother you again."

"Or you?"

"Or me." Magnus confirmed.

"So, that's it then? She's just...gone?" Alec's eyebrows furrowed.

"She has."

"Huh..."

"Something wrong?"

"I don't know... I was just waiting for... I don't know... A big bang or something."

"You want it to be even worse then what already happened?" Alec quickly shook his head now that he thought of it.

"No, anti-climatic is good for me." Magnus laughed tiredly. "You should get some sleep Magnus."

"The kids..."

"Might be a little upset that you fell asleep on them, but they'll be here when you wake up."

"And you?"

"Me what?"

"Will you be here when I wake up?" The vulnerability tugged at Alec's heart.

"Of course." Alec mumbled as he took hold of Magnus' hand as it had been reaching out to him. "I will be here as a friend to help you in your recovery."

"Friend...?"

"A friend." It was painful to say, but there was no way they could jump back into anything with the way things currently were. Even if Alec wanted more answers, more time to take everything in and he wasn't willing to let Magnus go either, he also knew what they both needed was, indeed, time. With Camille now out of the picture, which Alec hoped Magnus would elaborate on one day too, he knew time was now on their hands.

"Alexander..." At the tiny squeeze of his hand, Alec returned it, feeling the tension within him, the worry, ease for a moment now that Magnus was awake, even if he was about to fall asleep on him.

"What is it?" Alec asked quietly back. He didn't want to disrupt the sudden calmness in the room between them.

"I really...really...am so..." Magnus' voice drifted off then, Alec realising that the man was asleep.

"Sweet dreams Magnus." Alec mumbled as he pressed a kiss to the inside of the man's palm and then placed his hand under the blankets, pulling them up to his chin as he brushed a long strand of hair out of Magnus' closed eyes. He truly was a shell of himself, but Alec knew with time and patience, Magnus would place one foot in front of the other and get his life back on track. Truthfully, he had no choice. There were three little cherubs depending on him and Alec was sure the more that was drilled into Magnus, the more he wouldn't just 'try' and get better or seek help. He would get better, period.

Alec sat back down in the chair, not for a single moment breaking his gaze from the defenceless man in the hospital bed.

The kids had been sad that their beloved Papa had fallen asleep on them. Max had asked about the icy pole they had bought for him and Alec said they could share it, so the boys had done that whilst Alec shared his lemonade one with Madzie as she had crawled into his lap, clearly seeking comfort from him as she leaned her tiny body into his, curling up like a kitten.

Once the cold items were consumed both Asmodeus and Alec could tell the kids wanted to curl up with their father, so after carefully manoeuvring Magnus onto his side, onto the hip that wasn't sore, the kids then piled onto the bed, curling into their beloved Papa. In sleep it was like Magnus knew they were there and his arm went protectively around them as his kids cuddled close.

Asmodeus and Alec exchanged looks before settling in for the rest of the day, both watching over four very precious people to them.

#

(Days passed...)

As the days passed, Magnus' strength was slowly returning as he had started to get up and about and also eat a little too. After his sixth day in hospital, with no major health issues, other then needing to put on weight, take care of the chest infection and time to heal both the hairline fractures on his hip and skull, Magnus was finally discharged from hospital much to his utmost relief.

He was also lovingly given a lecture on not mixing his medications and also not taking them with alcohol by Catarina. In fact she wanted him to stop drinking for the next three months at least. Magnus was going to try his best. And truly, it was all she could ask for. The fact he was going to try.

Half way through the lecture is when Alec had been returning from getting a cup of coffee, and also a cup of tea for Magnus, when he overheard the last of the lecture. Magnus not even put up an argument. He smiled as he had glanced into the room when Cat, after she finished her lecture, had engulfed Magnus in a hug, demanding he never scare her like that again. Magnus had apologised and thanked her for being their for the children and also for looking over him too.

The two best friends hugged it out before Catarina had pulled away, her face serious once more as she brushed away a tear from the corner of her eye.

'Why didn't you tell me about you and Alec breaking up?' Alec of course chose that moment to conveniently make his presence known. He didn't want to eavesdrop on that conversation. He had gone about handing over the tea to Magnus and then advised him that his father was going to take him home as he had to go run some errands and just found the two best friends looking at him.

'Something wrong?' He had asked and they both shook their heads.

Alec's errands were in fact his sneaky self heading back to Magnus' as they had a sort of 'welcome home' party going on for him. It was just going to be him, the kids, Asmodeus and Raphael. They didn't think Magnus could handle too many people in his current state, even if he was always the life of the party, but now he just required baby steps. For now. Alec knew Magnus would become that bright, beautiful man oozing with confidence once more.

#

(Outside Magnus' Penthouse)

"You didn't have to assist me to my door." Magnus softly voiced as he placed the key in the lock, the deadbolt clicking as he shifted his gaze to look up at his father.

"I promised Alec I would get you home safe and sound."

"You speak of Alec like... I'm not sure actually. Like he matters to you."

"He does matter." Younger brown-golden orbs jerked up at that, Magnus pausing from opening his front door fully. "He matters, because he mattered to you."

"Its weird you showing such an interest in one of my partners. Ex-partners." Magnus corrected himself. That was a bitter pill to swallow.

"I told you I like him Magnus. He never had a hidden agenda."

"What does that even mean?"

"He didn't care who I was. He just wanted to help you keep the kids safe and with you. That was all that was on his mind at first."

"At first..."

"He might not have said it, but I could see it. His open and honest feelings for you."

"Father..."

"No one has stayed with you like he has. Supported you like he has. Loved you like he has."

"But we never..."

"I saw it Magnus." Asmodeus was almost certain hope flashed in his sons eyes. There was also still pain there too, because Magnus knew how much he had hurt the both of them with his words from three weeks ago. "Words are not needed when I see it in his eyes, in the way he cares for the kids, the way he defends you from everything that might hurt you. The way he tried to protect you from Camille but unfortunately got manipulated by her in the process." Eyes dropped to the ground at his words. "Lets try and not think about all that right now. We just need you to concentrate on getting better alright?"

"Yes..." The two men stood in the hallway for far too long.

"Are you going to let us in?"

"Why do I feel like this is..." Magnus never did get any further as he finally opened the door and loud yelling assaulted his ears. He took in the banner his darling children were holding up which of course said 'Welcome Home Papa'. Another keepsake for his memory box which made him smile. Behind his babies were of course Raphael and Alec, pleased in their own ways at seeing he was home. Asmodeus suddenly found narrowed eyes looking up at him.

"Don't try and put the blame on me, this was all Alec's idea."

"Oh..." A tiny adorable smile fluttered to Magnus' lips as he thought over that for a moment. When it sunk in, he slowly headed over, Asmodeus having placed down his son's bag from his hospital stay and closed the door so as not to let any of the heat out since it was nice and toasty warm in here. It was still winter after all and they still needed to keep an eye on Magnus' chest infection.

Asmodeus watched as the children were hugged, Magnus then giving Raphael a hug and he frowned when Magnus stopped himself from doing the same to Alec. He watched the awkward handshake between them, even knowing that Alec looked like he'd been waiting, almost expecting the hug too, but it looked like his son stopped himself, thinking Alec wouldn't like his touch anymore. Magnus even missed the hurt look that rushed across Alec's face before he masked it, though his son only missed it because his children stole his attention.

That evening Alec had made a feast, though Magnus could only stomach some of the home made chicken and vegetable soup and a slice of bread. He had apologised to Alec, considering the effort he had gone to, but Alec just shook his head, advising him that his adorable little princess and princes would be happy to eat it all over the coming days, which the children had grinned and nodded their heads at.

All three had openly voiced how much they had missed Alec and his cooking, demanding he not go away ever again! An awkward silence filled the room until all jumped at Magnus' phone going off. It was Clary wishing him a 'welcome home' and all parties silently thanked her interruption as everyone went back to eating dinner.

Around 8pm is when Raphael needed to head off and Magnus looked like he was about to fall asleep. Asmodeus was in the process of tucking the children in for the night, reading them their favourite bedtime story in their Papa's absence, promising them that Magnus would read it tomorrow night since he was too tired tonight.

Alec felt like a fish out of water as he sat on the lounge, since Magnus had asked Raphael to help him to his bedroom. That made Alec's heart ache, like Magnus wasn't allowing him entrance to his bedroom anymore because they were no longer together. Just as the dark thoughts were about to consume him, Alec jerked from his thoughts when a hand rested on his shoulder, scaring the life out of him.

"He's asking for you." Raphael softly voiced and Alec shot to his feet, nervous energy coming off him in waves. "You being tense is going to make him tense."

"S-Sorry..."

"Alec, do you think you'll ever be able to forgive Magnus?" Raphael watched him chew on his bottom lip. "I don't mean right this moment. The two of you need to talk, reconnect and all that, but I just meant, maybe one day, in the not too distant future."

"I... I'd like to think I could, but my heart right now..."

"I know. You'll guarding it close." Alec gave a nod.

"My brother's not a bad guy Alec. He's just..."

"Broken. Messed up. I know."

"And now you are too. Broken that is."

"I guess I am."

"Two broken souls can still find each other again."

"Raph..."

"I'm not pushing, just, if there is any hope that you could forgive him down the track, please tell him. It will give Magnus strength to push on. To overcome everything."

"You are sure?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Alec watched Raphael offer a small smile which floored Alec.

"I know my brother. Probably better then he knows himself."

"Ok..."

"Even with what happened between the both of you, thank you for being here for him."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

"And that is what makes you special." Alec flushed at the compliment.

"Um..."

"I'm out." Raphael headed for the door, giving a silent nod to Asmodeus who was just exiting Madzie's bedroom. "Good night Mr Bane."

"Raphael." The father nodded back as his son's 'brother' placed on his coat and then was gone, the door clicking closed and locking behind him.

"Um, Magnus asked for me so I'm just going to..." Alec gestured with his hand towards Magnus' bedroom behind where Asmodeus was standing. The older man gave a nod, watching Alec stiffly head to the bedroom that he had once shared with his son.

Alec knocked lightly on the door, poking his head in to see Magnus was sitting at the window seat, dressed in his black and gold silk pyjama bottoms and the matching robe which was open. Alec tried with all his might not to stare since Magnus never wore a top. Even with the weight loss, Magnus was still so gorgeous to look at. Alec hoped he wasn't blushing.

"Raph said you wanted to see me?"

"Calling him Raph now?" Magnus teased a little and even if it was at his expense, Alec liked it as he shrugged his shoulders. That was like the old Magnus.

"He didn't object to it so..." Alec calmly, or as calmly as he made out to be, stepped into Magnus bedroom and closed the door behind him. "You know, you should be in bed."

"I've been sleeping a lot as it is."

"Yes, but in a very uncomfortable hospital bed. Now you are back in your own bed, in your own home and should spend this time recuperating without being poked and prodded and annoyed by various nursing staff and specialists. I'm sure it'll make you heal faster too."

"Alright, alright." Magnus didn't want to argue with the stubborn pretty boy and moved towards his bed, a tiny smile reaching his lips as Alec was already there, turning down the bed for him. Magnus crawled into it, sighing blissfully at his plush mattress, pillows and cushions. He had indeed missed it and was sure the softness would ease the ache in his hip too. "Thank you." He softly voiced to Alec who tucked the blankets over him like he were a little kid. It was very endearing.

"I'll let you get some sleep." Alec turned away, but his hand was caught, blue eyes jerking back to look at Magnus.

"Thank you, for being here."

"We're friends Magnus. That's what friends do."

"Friends..." It left a bad taste in Magnus' mouth, but in all seriousness, he shouldn't be picky. He should be thinking how blessed he was that Alec was even here at all!

"Magnus..."

"Thank you for my party. I'm sorry if it didn't look like I was appreciating it, or the food you cooked up."

"I didn't think that." Alec carefully watched Magnus let go of his wrist as his hands began to twist anxiously in his lap. He never did that before. "What's on your mind?" Brown-golden orbs jerked up to look at him. "Its alright, you can tell me."

"I'm sorry I hurt you Alexander. Truly I am."

"I believe you Magnus." Alec's heart clenched when Magnus' hands lifted to his drawn face, brushing stubbornly at his eyes.

"Goodness, what a terrible sight I am."

"That's alright Magnus. You don't have to hide anymore. We aren't going to judge you. I'm not going to judge you. I'm not Camille." Magnus jerked his head into a nod. He was slowly realising that now.

"Do you think I can do it?" Alec tilted his head at that. "Do you think I can move forward from all this?"

"Well, you know what they say..."

"No, what do 'they' say?"

"Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift. That is why it is called the present."

"Oh god..."

"Are you alright?"

"My father said the same thing."

"Oh, great minds then?" Alec gave a tiny grin. Magnus snorted. "Max liked the movies and it kind of stuck with me." Alec explained with a shrug of his shoulders.

"My kids love them too."

"Perhaps we could all watch it together one day?"

"I'd like that." Magnus softly replied, hand once again reaching out to him. Without over thinking it, Alec immediately took firm hold of it, enjoying the squeeze Magnus gave him instantly and observed him visibly relax at his strong and firm touch. It was innocent and yet spoke volumes to the both of them.

For Alec, Magnus breaking up with him was the worst feeling in the world, but being here and now, sitting by the man's side, for Alec it was like a gift. Talking to his grandparents gave him strength and the same went for Raphael and Izzy. He couldn't let it end like this. He just knew he and Magnus were meant to be. Call it selfish, call it naïve, call it whatever you want, but Alec was not going down without a fight. He was not ready to let go. He was not ready to let Magnus go.

Though he also knew, even as inexperienced as he was, it was very unwise to just go jumping back into a relationship again. Alec just hoped it wasn't going to be too long. He missed everything that was Magnus, even the imperfect sides of him that he was now starting to see.

"Alexander..." Said man jerked his attention back to Magnus. "What were you thinking about?"

"How glad I am that you're going to be alright." Magnus gave him a tentative smile which, again, tugged at his heartstrings. "You're not alone in this Magnus, but you do need to recover and recover well. The kids need you." Magnus jerked his head into a nod, Alec feeling a smile spread across his lips as he was certain a flash of determination rushed into Magnus' eyes. Perhaps that was what he needed to hear.

"I've made an appointment with the therapist the day after tomorrow."

"That's wonderful news Magnus. Its a step in the right direction."

"It is."

"Did you tell Raph?"

"I did. He told me off for worrying him and then told me how proud he was of me for restarting my therapy sessions. I just need my therapist to not push me. Its only been a week so..."

"That's good. Work with her about setting up some realistic timeframes, but don't be pressured by her. She's meant to help you and forcing you is going to push you away and place you back to square one. I'm not a professional and even I know that."

"I think I got scared because we weren't focusing just on one thing at the time. We were jumping from each bad experience I underwent. I think it all came too much."

"Then take charge Magnus. Tell her for now you want to talk about only one topic right now, whether that be Camille or Dot or even Woolsey. It could just be your drinking habits or even your father." Alec was quick not to include himself in the possible topics of conversation Magnus could have with his therapist. He could assume one day maybe he would be in one of Magnus' therapy sessions though he hoped, prayed even, that if Magnus spoke of him it wasn't going to be painful. Things may have ended for them, but he hoped he gave Magnus wonderful memories, just like what Magnus gave him.

"I will. I promised Raph that too."

"Good." Alec replied instantly. "When he was telling you off, was it in Spanish?" Alec grinned, just taking a guess and hoping to shift away from the current heavy atmosphere enveloping them once more.

"Yes..." Magnus let out a tiny chuckle before he yawned.

"I'll let you get some rest." Alec gasped when something suddenly brushed his ankle, eyes darting down and his lips shifted into a smile as he bent down. "Chairman will keep you company." Alec picked up the kitten, he purring loudly as he head butted him before jumping from his hands to curl up on Magnus' chest. "I think he's missed you."

"I've missed him too." Magnus softly confessed, stroking behind the cats ears. "Missed you as well." Magnus jerked his gaze to Alec's. "Sorry... I didn't mean..."

"Don't worry about it." Magnus let out a relieved sigh, not wanting anything that he said upsetting Alec anymore then what he probably already was feeling towards him, even if he was right here helping him in his recovery. Such a selfless man. Truly an angel in Magnus' eyes. "Thinking of keeping that stubble?" Alec light-heartedly changed the topic again and could see the relief in Magnus' posture because of it.

"No way. Tomorrow morning its coming off."

"Good." Brown-golden orbs rose to look at sparkling blue. "I don't think the kids like it all that much." That earned another tired chuckle and masked the fact Alec didn't like it on Magnus either. It obscured his beautiful face and skin from view, so sue him.

"Alexander... I'm...sorry... I never...never..." Alec's heart leapt into his throat as he quickly squeezed one of Magnus' hands.

"Shhh..." He murmured sweetly to the older man, even if his heart was pounding as Magnus looked like he was going to cry! "Its going to be fine Magnus. Just try and stay positive alright?" Magnus gave him a nod.

"I'm sorry I'm such a mess."

"Hey, no apologies necessary. Just try and get some rest. Tomorrow is a new day. A new beginning."

"A new beginning..." Magnus repeated as Alec nodded his head. "I like the sound of that."

"So do I." Alec stayed by Magnus' side long after the man had fallen asleep.

Three things instantly stood out to Alec as he just sat on the side of the bed, openly looking upon Magnus in the pale lighting.

One: There was a tiny smile on his lips that should always be there.

Two: Their clasped hands. It still felt so right to be connected to Magnus like this, even if his heart still hurt. Alec also instantly realised that Magnus' hand was not ice cold like it had been when he broke up with him. It was lovely and warm and soft. Just as he remembered it was.

Three: Alec was sure there was a soft glow to Magnus' skin, even if he was still drawn looking and exhausted.

It all gave him hope as he once again pressed a kiss to Magnus' palm and then tucked his arm under his sheets and comforter.

"Take care of him Chairman." Alec softly requested of the cat before quietly exiting Magnus' bedroom.

He made his way back into the open plan living space to see Asmodeus was out of his business attire and in a pair of slacks, long sleeved shirt, robe and slippers. Alec was shocked the man could look so casual, but had to remind himself that Asmodeus Bane was human and did have to sleep, even if he didn't look like someone who did. Alec also realised that Magnus' father appeared to be spending the night, but then why wouldn't he when his son, estranged or not, had just gotten out of hospital.

"Coffee?" Asmodeus broke the silence.

"Please." They silently headed into the kitchen, both unsure what to talk about, but they both knew neither of them were about to leave Magnus' side any time soon.

#

As the days continued to pass, turning into weeks since Magnus' collapse, February had appeared almost out of the blue. Magnus' strength and appetite was back, he'd even started returning to Biscuit and Bane though Clary was adorably watching him like a hawk. He knew she sent messages off to Alec, giving him updates on how he was at work, and as cute as it was, Magnus had sort of forgotten to tell his business partner and friend that he and Alec were no longer dating. Though it looked like Alec hadn't told her either.

He was still religiously going to his therapy sessions, much to the pleasure of his father, Raphael and Alec, however one afternoon after a session, he had asked for some of Alec's time and was once again apologising to the blue eyed beauty over everything that had happened between them.

Magnus had sat Alec down that afternoon and told him he was not yet ready to talk about everything just yet. He wanted to, he truly did, but he needed to understand his own demons first, talk about them with his therapist so he could learn to open his heart up, learn to trust once more, which was going to be quite the task for him. For the first time in what felt like a long time, Alec truly smiled as he took hold of Magnus' hand that day.

'Come to me when you're ready Magnus. I'm not going anywhere.'

'R-Really?'

'You won't run me off this time.' Alec watched Magnus bow his head at his words and he immediately wanted to kick himself for saying them. They were very insensitive. 'Hey...' Brown-golden orbs rose to look at him. 'Its alright Magnus. When you're ready to talk to me about everything, without feeling cornered, I'll be ready too.' He could see the relief wash over Magnus. Perhaps this was a big stepping stone in his therapy sessions too. Alec could only assume. 'You've also apologised enough for what happened between us too. I accept your apology alright?' Magnus gave a nod. 'Good.' Alec gave a tiny smile. 'Do you think you can keep it to one a day now?' Magnus gave a chuckle as his head thumped against Alec's shoulder.

'I'll try my best.' Magnus mumbled softly as he took in some deep breaths, remembering Alec's scent and feeling himself ease a little more in his presence.

Alec was truly itching to touch Magnus, embrace him and never let go, but he held back. Painfully so.

'This is our chance to get to know each other again. I'm not coming in with rose tinted glasses now.'

'Alright...'

That small talk seemed to lift a cloud of darkness and awkwardness between the boys and life moved on.

Alec still helped Magnus, even if the doctor's gave him a clean bill of health now. Though that was just who Alec was, helping someone that he cared about. It made Magnus feel special once more. He felt like he was starting to value himself again. Plus it truly got him to appreciate Alec for everything he was worth too.

One day Magnus hoped he could convey that to the precious and selfless man. One day...

For Magnus, it was a little weird at first, seeing Alec coming and going and this time not staying in his home. Or his bed. When he had found out that Alec had moved all his stuff out, that had been a bad day for Magnus, but Raphael was there and telling him to snap out of it because Alec was still here. He might not be his boyfriend, but he was indeed still coming around at least three or four times a week. He always wanted to know how he was going and he also came to cook and play with the kids, providing them with some normalcy as they were taking it hard that Alec didn't live with them anymore. Magnus needed to be the adult. He needed to see that this was a good thing for Alec since the man had told him what his grandparents had done, allowing them to stay in a lovely place and got them out of the unsafe shit-hole they had been in for over a year.

Of course Magnus missed Alec like crazy, but they truly were getting to know each other again. They had started afresh. They were truly friends now. They sometimes even met for coffee, Alec swinging by the gallery, bringing baked treats much to Clary's happiness or they would meet up at the park, kids in toe as they went squealing and running for the play equipment and Alec and Magnus would just sit together, side by side and smiling quietly as they watched on. Some days they would talk non-stop, about many different things and other days chatting just wasn't necessary. That was how close they were now. The anxious feelings, the awkwardness, it seemed to have disappeared as a true friendship was being built on communication, openness and trust. Alec had even let Magnus know that he was starting at I.C.E. in March and the smile on Magnus' face would not disappear that day. He had also started to talk about the foster families he'd been in. That was a big step for Magnus and Alec would quietly listen, never passing judgement on anything. Like he had said before. He was not Camille and Magnus was truly thankful and grateful for that.

#

"I'll see you tomorrow night Magnus."

"What?" The man had been jerked from his thoughts as he was currently standing by his balcony and just looking out over the spectacular view he had. Asmodeus had been stoking the fire, adding another log as it was currently snowing outside. The kids had already been put to bed and that was generally around the time that Alec would head off for the evening.

"I said I'll see you tomorrow night. You and the kids are still coming around for the house warming party right?" Jace was having another overnight stint outside the Sanctuary and Izzy called for a celebration, a non-alcoholic one of course, and said they deserved to have a house warming party too. Alec wasn't so sure, but when Izzy had said he could invite Magnus and his children, which was a big deal for his over protective sister, Alec had agreed. They had also sent out an invite to Raphael, Catarina, Aline, Helen, Lydia, Clary, Livia and Becca. Alec was worried it was going to be too many people, but Izzy said they could spread out since their new home was over five floors now.

"Oh, yes, of course we are." Alec frowned at how distracted the man appeared to be and as he zipped up his hoodie and pulled on the leather jacket Magnus had given him for Christmas, he did go striding over to him, worry evident in his blue eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes of course."

"Magnus..."

"I'm fine Alexander." Magnus gave him a tender smile, plucking the beanie from his fingers and just like he used to, Magnus placed the black beanie on Alec's head. He got an adorable pink hue rushing across Alec's cheeks at his gesture. "I was just thinking about some stuff, but I promise you, I'm fine. Today anyway." Magnus gave Alec a wink at that and it seemed to settle the blue eyed beauty.

"So, you'll be alright to come over?"

"Yes, I believe so. The kids are very excited at seeing your new place."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow." Magnus was a little stunned when Alec gave him a hug. He hadn't been prepared for it, arms at his sides and he froze a little too. Alec quickly jerked back, giving him that adorable bashful smile, cheeks pink as he rushed for the front door. "Good night Mr Bane." Alec quickly remembered to acknowledge Magnus' father and then he was gone, rushing down the stairs and kicking himself for doing something stupid like that. He didn't want to freak Magnus out and flagged down a taxi, requesting the driver take him back to his new abode and where he could drown out his thoughts by making a mess in the kitchen and thinking about what to cook for tomorrow nights party.

#

"That was a nice gesture from Alec." Asmodeus offered up, watching his son jerk his gaze to him, clearly still stunned by the hug. "Even if it caught him off guard too."

"It was." Magnus softly voiced, still feeling warm and tingly from where Alec had embraced him for less then five seconds. "I hope I get to return the gesture one day."

"You've both been growing closer and closer." Magnus shifted his gaze over to his father once more. "That's promising isn't it?"

"It gives me hope."

"Hope is a good thing." Magnus watched his father turn his eyes back to the mantelpiece, hand raising as he caressed the snow globe he had given him all those years ago.

"You know, you don't have to still stay with me. I'm fine now." Slowly Magnus headed over to the fireplace to stand beside his father.

"I want to be here." Asmodeus quietly voiced and from the corner of his eyes he saw how Magnus furrowed his eyebrows. He was sure Magnus still found the thought of him caring for him shocking, even if Asmodeus had never stopped. "You've taken very good care of this."

"It is a treasured memory."

"I'm glad I was able to give you at least one."

"I have many." Asmodeus shifted his gaze to his son. "Not all my time with you was great, you know this, and I know this, but moments like that, the time we spent together, the fact I finally had someone who loved me for a moment, it is not something I'll ever forget no matter our relationship now."

"I've always loved you Magnus, you're my son. I am just horrible at showing it. I made a choice. A bad choice to save my company, to save the 300 odd staff that I looked after, instead of saving you. I will never forgive myself for that and it is something I can never take back."

"Clearly..." Magnus' inner voice, the voice from his childhood was screaming at him not to do this, not to place up his walls and lose his father again. None of them were perfect. And they both deserved another chance didn't they? Just like Raphael had said. Getting second chances was rare after all.

"I should go. I am clearly invading your privacy." Magnus watched his father place down the snow globe. He felt his stomach churn instantly when he turned away from him. This wasn't supposed to happen. He couldn't afford to have another leave him!

"Please don't go." His voice was barely above a whisper, instantly freezing Asmodeus in his retreat to collect his things from the lounge. "I don't think I can take someone else walking away from me." Magnus felt a hot flush overtake his cheeks. He couldn't believe he'd just blurted that out! He held his breath when his father came to stand before him, his warm hand resting against his shoulder as he shyly lifted his gaze to him.

"Is that really what happened? Between you and Alec? Did he really just walk away from you?" Magnus chewed on his lip, eyes drifting away as he shook his head. He was so angry at himself for everything was his fault. Even though Alec told him to stop apologising, that didn't mean he was forgiven and that tore at Magnus even more. How could he move on, how could he stop apologising without earning some form of forgiveness from the sweet man he had hurt? More importantly though, would he be forgiven?

"I drove him away. I was a fool. I thought I was doing the right thing for him, by letting him go, but... I'm terrible without him. I'm lost without him."

"Is there no chance of reconciliation?"

"I... I don't think there is. I hurt him. I broke his heart."

"I don't think its all as bad as you think." Asmodeus found eyes glaring up at him. "Let me rephrase that. Things are bad, you hurt him and you hurt yourself. You need to own that, accept that, but Magnus, he nearly comes here everyday for you and the kids. Surely there is something in that other then just a sense of duty to help." Magnus' eyebrows furrowed in thought at his father's words. "I know Alec is a caring soul, protective even, but he wouldn't do something like this out of duty. He would do it because he cares."

"Father..."

"Not that I want you to dwell on that too much, since it is quite late and you really should be resting. Please try and get some sleep." Magnus watched his father unfold the blanket on the couch and he fluffed up the pillows too.

"You know, I do have a guest room."

"I am aware, but that very room, for a time, it solely belonged to Alec."

"Well..."

"Granted I'm sure you shared your bed together, but still, that was his place. I do not want to intrude." Asmodeus was intrigued when he found his son blushing softly at his words. Perhaps he was remembering what it was like to have Alec lying in bed with him. Something which hadn't happened for nearly a month now.

"I really screwed up, just like Raph said." Magnus mumbled brokenly, unsure how he felt about himself at acknowledging that to his own father, nor was Magnus prepared for his father slowly moving towards him, arms securing around his tense body.

"Everyone screws up Magnus, that is life, but now you just need to be a man and repair the wrong and heal the hurt." He didn't get a response to that. "We'll figure it out."

"Will we?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

"Yes, together." The room went silent, Asmodeus unsure if he should say something else, but then suddenly, a weight shifted to his shoulder and he took a chance and glanced down to see his grown up boy resting his head there, his tentative hands having moved up to hug him back.

"I'm still so fucked up." This was what Asmodeus needed. This was his chance to finally do right for once in his damn life for his son and held him close for as long as Magnus needed him, feeling his heart ache when Magnus' shoulders shook.

"You need time Magnus. I'm sure Alec will understand that, so have faith in him, alright? You're going to get through this, with all of us helping you along the way when you need it." Asmodeus promised as he held his boy tighter against him.

"Thank you..." Asmodeus closed his eyes, praying for a miracle.

#

(Lightwood House Warming Party)

The party was in full swing, everyone had come and Magnus and his children had turned up about an hour ago. He had come with gifts of food and a present, watching the look of wonder on Alec's face when he sat with his siblings around him and opened up the gift, even as he was sweetly telling Magnus off for even giving them something. Magnus' gift ended up being the cityscape photo from his spare bedroom that Alec loved so much.

'I can't take this.'

'I want you to have it.' Refusal was on the tip of Alec's tongue when Magnus plucked it from his lap, everyone watching as he headed over to the open plan large kitchen/diner they were pretty much all congregating in. 'I think it would look perfect here.' Magnus had placed it up so when Alec was preparing dinner he would always see it and for Magnus he hoped, selfishly, it would make the man think of him.

'Thank you Magnus.' He gave a nod, pleased that Alec looked happy to have something of his in his new home.

'Allie, I'm hungry!' Everyone cracked up, Magnus rolling his eyes at his youngest who clearly only thought about his grumbling tummy.

'Want to help me put the chicken wings in the oven?'

'Yes!' Max piped up.

'Me too!' Came shouts from Raphael and Madzie, detaching themselves from their Uncle and Livia who had been braiding his little girls frizzy hair.

"Sneaking off to be alone I see." Magnus gasped at suddenly having someone sneak up on him, whirling around from where he had been looking out the floor to ceiling windows of what was effectively known as the sun room and came face to face with Isabelle who stood there with hands on hips.

Everyone else were happily chatting away near the kitchen, all eyes watching Alec who was basting the chicken legs and wings with more of the marinade he had made by hand and getting assistance from Magnus' children too. It smelt delicious and it wasn't even cooked yet!

"Isabelle..."

"There are so many things I want to say to you."

"So do it. Whatever you say, I know I deserve it."

"You've stolen the most adorable and loveable man in my life." Magnus felt his mouth drop open. He knew how protective Izzy was of her big brother, but even so, that was not what he was expecting to hear from her. Truthfully he was really expecting to be punched by the young woman.

"Isabelle,"

"You broke his heart Magnus." He gulped down the lump in his throat feeling his heart ache when those very words were indeed true. "I want to hurt you for that." He watched carefully as Izzy shifted her gaze to where Alec and the others were currently chatting and laughing away. His darling children were sticking to Alec like glue, it was very adorable. The man had even said they could sleep over which they were very excited about. Alec had told him earlier that it would given him a little peace too. Though Magnus was very thankful for Alec's offer, he actually would of preferred to be invited to spend the night as well, but knew that was very unlikely. "He won't let me though." Magnus jerked back into the present. "Alec likes the thought of you being in one piece so I'm not allowed to touch you."

"I..."

"I guess, with how happy he's been looking these days, the two of you have patched things up?"

"We aren't back together if that is what you are asking." He watched her eyebrows furrow. "I think we're getting there. I mean we've not really spoken about it just yet, but it has been there, in the background. We are probably both unsure where to from here, being tentative and cautious, me especially, because of how I hurt Alec, and myself, nearly a month back. I'm getting some help and having Alec with me, even though right now we truly are just friends, it is what I need. I think we both know that being without each other is just wrong."

"I'm glad Alec has you back in his life. The time apart and even when you had your health problems, he was not the same. He reverted back to how he was before. Secretive, aloof and sad. He went back into his shell and worried constantly about you when you had your accident."

"Isabelle..."

"As much as I hate to admit this, you bring out the best in him. You allow him to shine as he should."

"He deserves to shine." Magnus sighed adoringly as his gaze too landed on Alec who was currently pulling a face at his darling Sweet Pea who had smeared some of the marinade onto his face and was giggling up a storm. "He makes me whole." Magnus softly confessed. "He makes me want to do better, be better. He makes me a better man and father to my children. I'm definitely not me without him." Magnus shifted his attention back to Izzy. "I've asked him to come to one of my therapy sessions."

"Are you going to be alright?"

"I hope so." Magnus gave off a small chuckle. "I have to be. For my children, for me and for Alec. I want to be someone he can depend on and lean on. I will grow stronger and I will make sure he doesn't regret giving me another chance. Well...if he gives me another chance that is. I haven't really had the courage to ask him yet. I'm hoping to ask him soon though."

"Fine," Isabelle huffed as Magnus tilted his head at her exasperated sigh. "I'll let you have him back." She watched Magnus' confused look turn into absolute delight. "But know this Mr Bane, if you even think about breaking his heart again, I will bury you."

"You have my word Ms Lightwood. On pain of death by those beautiful hands I... oh, I love your nail polish."

"Thanks!" Izzy grinned at the compliment. She'd done them last night and they had taken forever! No one had noticed except Magnus.

Said man quickly shifted back into serious mode, taking hold of Isabelle's hands.

"I promise you. You and your family. Your brother is who I want to be with. I will no longer run from what my heart desires. I have a therapy session on Valentine's Day, if you can believe it, but afterwards I'll be home as Alec has promised to come around and I think my father might be there too, along with the kids, but I want to have a talk with Alexander, tell him what he truly means to me then. I always want him beside me. My time away from him, my hospital stint, my recuperation as he stayed by my side like a mutual friend... Alexander is everything I need. Will always be what I need."

"You do love him."

"I..."

"What are you two talking about?" Both Izzy and Magnus jumped a little and darted their gazes to Alec.

"Nothing." They voiced in unison which got the blue eyed beauty frowning.

"I'm not buying it." Alec's eyes drifted down to his sister holding Magnus' hands. Or was it the other way around?

"Magnus likes my nail polish." Izzy placed up one hand as they were blue with silver glitter in it. "He says they remind him of your lovely eyes."

"Uh huh..." Alec slowly walked off, Jace grabbing his attention as apparently he and Raphael were in a heated discussion over something and needed Alec to mediate whose opinion was better. Alec still eyed them suspiciously every now and then, but he was too far away to hear anything that was being said.

"Isabelle," Her warm brown eyes shifted to look up at him. "I'm sorry for hurting you."

"I'm fine Magnus." She felt her breath hitch when he cupped her face.

"Your my girl though." She chewed on her bottom lip, just like her big brother did, trying to distract herself from getting emotional. "I want to apologise for running the way I did. You trusted me with your brother, with his heart and your own, and I blew it. I will work even harder to earn back your love and trust, alright?" Anything Izzy may have said was lost as she was drawn into Magnus' hug, feeling all warm and cocooned within his protective embrace. It really did remind her of Alec as she squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to cry. "I promise you dearest Isabelle, I will make it my life's mission to make Alexander the happiest man alive."

"You better." She squeezed back, blinking the tears from her eyes away as she felt a little bit silly, like she was losing a part of her heart as she had to finally share her big brother (and her parent) with the man that he was so clearly in love with and yet stubbornly, at the moment, was refusing to voice it to him.

#

(Rooftop Terrace)

All the appetisers had been eaten, everyone pretty much gorging themselves on delicious chicken legs and wings, potato skins with melted cheese and crispy bacon, cheesy breadsticks and Alec's home made tomato relish which was mouthwateringly delicious. Dinner was going to be a variety of freshly made pizza's by the man himself and Alec wouldn't be Alec without going all out on desserts. He'd done another strawberry mousse, much to Madzie's delight, as well as a lemon meringue pie and an apple pie which would be going straight into the oven after the pizzas were all made. The scent of food in the home gave the Lightwood's new place a wonderful feeling. Magnus had been given the grand tour and was very impressed with the place. He truly could see Alec here.

He knew his kids were still sad that Alec was not living with them anymore, Magnus too was sad, but he understood it too. He had messed up and though Alec had been with him throughout his recovery, this was a great opportunity for Alec to get some stability back. Relationships were hard work, Magnus knew he'd not made it easy and in a sense he had finally come to terms with the fact they had pretty much moved quite fast in their relationship. Now they had the chance to take a step back, rebuild themselves as individuals, drift closer together as dear friends and maybe, one day, come together as partners once more.

"Hey," Magnus jerked from his thoughts, shifting his gaze from the view to look back at the darling man who made him feel so many things. "Izzy said she saw you heading up the stairs about twenty minutes ago. Most of the pizza is ready and everyone has started to eat and I just wanted to check on you." Alec walked over. "You doing alright?"

"I think so."

"We're pretty noisy down there." Alec offered up the obvious as they could even hear the laughter from where they were on the roof as it drifted up through the hallways and stairwells. "Did you need to just get away for a bit?"

"I have been in a pretty controlled environment, but I'm fine Alexander."

"Are you though?" Magnus shifted his gaze back to Alec, observing he was a little nervous.

"Noise is good. I need to get out of my home every now and then. When I've a day off from the gallery and I'm just home alone, its a bit too quiet for me."

"Has your father gone back to his place now?"

"He has."

"How'd you go cohabiting with him?"

"It was...weird. I mean it was nice, but I'm not about to lie in his lap like how I did when I was a kid." That got a tiny smirk from Alec. "But it was nice. Having him there for me. I've not had that in a very long time."

"I'm glad you gave him a chance. He has been watching over you all this time." Alec watched Magnus drift his eyes away. "I can tell he's scared, just like you, and he definitely doesn't know how to show how much he cares, but little things like this, I think its going to help you both. He wants to be a better father to you Magnus. You just need to give him that chance." Alec could instantly feel the shift in the air without much actually happening. It was almost like a warning sign that Magnus did not want to talk anymore on the subject currently being discussed. Alec had gotten so much better at reading him during the rebuild of this friendship they now shared.

"The kids were cute. They were hugging me like they hadn't seen me in days." Alec leaned back against the railing whilst Magnus was leaning forward.

"They still don't understand why you don't live with us anymore. I'm not sure how to explain it to them."

"Magnus..."

"I will though. I'll let them know there is many things you need to do now, but just because you live here, in this very beautiful home by the way, it doesn't mean you won't be part of their lives." Magnus raised his gaze to Alec. "You will be part of their lives...right?"

"Of course." Alec watched Magnus sigh in relief. "I'm part of your life too Magnus." That got a sweet tender smile that made Alec's heart flutter.

"You know, throughout all of this, your parents did do three very good things in life."

"And what's that?"

"You, Isabelle and Maximilian." Alec snorted at that. "Hey, I'm being serious Alexander." Blue eyes flickered to brown-golden orbs. "It is the one thing I will thank your dead parents for, just as I thank my mother. They gave you life, just like she gave me life. We got to meet."

"Magnus..."

"Things aren't quite ideal at the moment, but for now, life is good. We are good."

"We are."

"Its like your grandfather said too. We only get one life. Since our breakup and my recovery, I know I don't want to have a life that doesn't have you in it."

"Magnus..."

"If I only get you as a friend, I will have to live with that. I will be happy and grateful for that as well."

"Magnus, when you look at me, what do you see?" Magnus was a little perplexed with the question.

"Without knowing your past?"

"Yes." Alec watched Magnus' eyes drag up and down his physique.

"I see a man who is regimented, soldier like. You give nothing away and yet you look like you know exactly what you want and will strive to reach that target. You are so strong. So controlled. So determined. Nothing can scare you."

"We all put up masks Magnus, you just saw mine fall faster. I'm not that strong or controlled. Everything scares me."

"Alec..."

"Even with all that, I'm not walking away. Mask or no mask, I am who I am, because you were with me. You helped me discover me. I could fall, be horrible, say terrible things or be cute and soft because I knew you were there. You were the one seeing it all, accepting it all. I knew I could be all those things, and more, because I always felt safe with you. I can be all sides of me with you." Alec took his hand. "I'm not saying its going to be easy. I'm not even saying things will go back to how they were either, but what I can say..." Alec felt a lump lodge in his throat when Magnus took a step or two closer to him, pretty much invading his personal space. Alec didn't mind. It got his heart rate speeding up.

"Tell me..." Magnus softly requested, their hands linked.

"You are safe with me Magnus." Alec watched those brown-golden orbs shimmer with tears. "I'll never intentionally hurt you. Anything you want to say or do or reveal, I will listen to you with an open mind and heart." Alec leaned forward and cupped Magnus' cheek, thumb brushing a tear from the corner of his eye. "I'm here for you, no matter what, alright?"

"Thank you..."

"I need to know one more thing before I decide."

"What?"

"When you said you liked me, Christmas Eve, did you really mean it?"

"Yes." There was no hesitation in Magnus' response.

"Ok..."

"Ok?" Magnus frowned when Alec took a few steps away from him. He felt his heart cry out, but everything stopped when he watched Alec place out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Alec Lightwood. I'm 28 years old and very single at the moment. My parents died ten years ago and I became a parent to my three siblings. We've had a lot of ups and downs and I'm still working on having confidence in myself, but thanks to this really great guy I met, I think I'll get there. He even gets more props because he helped find out that we had some family out there and they are really nice and we've been very fortunate in moving into a really nice neighbourhood and I think things are starting to look up." A warmth enveloped both men when Magnus stretched out his own hand, closing around Alec's.

"I'm Magnus Bane. I'm in my thirties and when I was young, I was abandoned and thrown into foster care. I went through more downs then ups, but out of it all, I've survived. I'm still working through a lot of stuff, but the fact I survived through some really hellish times is what I need to focus on and be proud of too. I'm still here. I beat them." Magnus saw Alec's smile widen at his words. "I've got three beautiful children whom I adore, a brother and his family who I'd be lost without, an estranged father that I think we'll be able to mend our relationship with time, and through all of that, one of the best things to ever happen to me was the fact I met this really cute guy that I'm very fond of. He has the prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen." Magnus liked the pink hue that brushed across Alec's high cheekbones. "I've never really been good at relationships, actually, I'm a walking disaster at them, but I'd really like to give it a go." Magnus watched Alec's grin widen at his words.

Both men suddenly jolted, hands unlinking when soft music drifted through the entertainment speakers on the rooftop terrace...

Can you see me?  
I can barely see myself  
Are we only  
Empty frames up on the shelf?

It's like we're dreaming wide awake  
Everything bends until it breaks

Can we recover?  
Can we get over this?  
Are we too deep in the night to see the day?  
Can we recover?  
Can we get over this?  
Are we too frozen inside to feel the flame?

Empty vapour  
Where there used to be our view  
Cloudy layers  
When the sky was crystal blue

It's like we're dreaming wide awake  
Everything bends until it breaks

Can we recover?  
Can we get over this?  
Are we too deep in the night to see the day?  
Can we recover?  
Can we get over this?  
Are we too frozen inside to feel the flame?

Can we start over?  
Say it's not over  
Is there a remedy at the place where we started then?  
Where there's a hunger within these wounded hearts can mend

Can we recover?  
Can we get over this?  
Are we too deep in the night to see the day?

"Izzy." Both men mumbled simultaneously, shaking their heads when the song had finally died down, eye sparkling and lips twitching into smiles.

"Its very nice to meet you Magnus." Magnus watched Alec smile at him as he placed his hand out once more. Magnus grasped it immediately, an almost coy smile gracing his lips.

"Same to you Alec."

"Call me Alexander." Magnus' heart soared at that. Not just anyone got to call this man that.

"Alexander..."

"I look forward to getting to know you much better."

"Me too." The two men unclasped their hands, eyes shifting to the opened door and stairs as laughter was once again drifting up from the large kitchen/diner in Alec's new home.

"So, dinner?"

"Sound perfect." Magnus grinned, adoring the shy little smile he got back from Alec.

They had a ways to go, but from this Magnus knew he would do whatever was necessary to get back to where he truly wanted to be. Back inside Alec's heart. He hoped he would get that chance with this very sweet, gentle man. Only time would tell, but this was very promising indeed.

Magnus followed after Alec, their fingers entwining every now and then, making hearts flutter and sing for joy as they rejoined their family and friends.

As frightening as the future could be, along with the unknown, Magnus would be ready for it, because he truly would do anything that would lead him back to Alec.

Valentine's Day was just around the corner. Magnus was going to make it a good one, the best one he'd ever had. He was ready to share his feelings with the one man he truly, honestly, wanted to be with.

Hope burned brighter then it ever had for Magnus as he sat down, right next to Alec, their hands clasping under the table, smiles brighter then ever before.

#

To be continued...


	25. Chapter 25

**Help Wanted**

**By Shin Sankai**

#

Author's Note: I can't believe we have officially reached the 'ending' to this story!

To all that have stayed with me on this journey, haven't lost hope in this (or me as the writer) and have sent reviews, thank you very much.

I hope, at 'the end' this chapter leaves you feeling all gooey inside and more in love with Malec then ever before. I honestly can't do it any more sickly sweet then this. Lol!

On a plus note, please remember after this there is an epilogue (also filled with much sweetness and some definite smuttiness) which will jump into the future of what has been going on with our boys over a two+ year period, so I do hope you stick around for that.

The Ruelle song I have chosen for Malec is 'What Are We Waiting For'. It totally fit here!

Enjoy the sugar overload ending!

#

Chapter 25: All Good Things... Must Come to a Sugary Sweet End.

Magnus was feeling rather nervous as he stood outside his front door, eyes shifting to the bag he was carrying which housed a bouquet.

#

(Earlier that day...)

Magnus had spent the day at the gallery with Clary, holding a private function in the afternoon for a group of thirty. They'd even made a few sales thanks to it too.

The couple were associates of her mother's and it was their 40th anniversary and since they had met in a gallery, they wanted to celebrate with close family and friends at 'Biscuit and Bane' because it reminded them of the one they actually met at back in Glasgow.

Considering Magnus was quite the romantic at heart, he was happy to put on a little midday affair for the couple. He'd even gotten Alec to do a cake which he was happy to do. He'd chosen to do a sponge cake with lashings of sweetened cream and juicy plump strawberries.

Alec had dropped it off, just before the couple and their guests were going to arrive and Magnus had squeezed Alec's hand in thanks as he opened it up to show Magnus and Clary how it looked. Of course it looked lovely.

Though for Magnus, it wasn't as lovely as Alec or the fact this was the first time he'd seen the blue eyed beauty in three days and it had felt like forever, but as soon as Alec walked through the door, a smile lit up Magnus' face. He was even pleased that Alec gave him one in return which made those pretty blue eyes sparkle. Alec, the sweet man that he was, didn't forget to greet Clary and then had handed over the delicate sponge, waiting for them to critique him adorably. He and Clary had beamed happy smiles at him, advising Alec that it looked absolutely delicious and they were confident it would taste just as much too. Alec's cheeks turned pink as a smile graced his lips, super happy at their praises for his efforts.

'Take these as well.' Alec softly voiced, Clary having placed the cake atop the cabinet which housed Magnus' camera and her paintbrushes and peered into the eco bag Alec handed over to see four tupperware containers inside. 'Some extra treats for your little soiree.' Alec pointed out as Clary couldn't help herself as she peaked into one of the containers to see it was filled with double chocolate chip brownies that made her mouth water.

'Alexander, you didn't have to do that.'

'They've been together for 40 years, they deserve to be spoilt.' Magnus just shook his head adoringly since Alec didn't even know the couple but had spent his own time and money preparing the baked goods because he was that sweet. Magnus had paid him for the cake, but would have to think up a present for him at a later date for the extra treats. Both Clary and Magnus watched Alec glance at his phone. 'I can't stay, I promised Max I'd meet up with him and I'm already twenty minutes late.' He offered up in explanation. 'Apparently he's having a hard time picking out flowers for Livia for Valentine's Day.' Alec had rolled his eyes when Max sent him like a thousand messages pleading for his help. Exaggeration, but it was a lot. 'I made extra sugar cookies for you Magnus.' Alec remarked as the said man opened the door for him. Before he could turn away, Magnus took hold of his hand, their eyes connecting instantly. He truly wanted to kiss Alec, by the angel he'd wanted to ever since he woke up in the hospital bed and saw him back at his side, but he also wanted it to be special too. Alec deserved that.

'Thank you Alexander.' He got a tiny grin and a returned squeeze to his hand. When Alec tried to leave, Magnus still didn't let go. When Alec tried to tug his hand out of Magnus' rather tight and warm grip, it brought a sweet laugh to Alec's lips.

'Magnus, let go.' He didn't want to. 'You're making me even later for Max.' Instead of listening to Alec, Magnus threaded their fingers together, pulling so the adorable man ended up being chest to chest with him, head tilted slightly back to look up at him, eyes a little wider. 'Magnus...'

'Can I have a hug before you go?' Whilst they weren't official boyfriends still, and kissing was definitely not on the cards yet, though Magnus was hoping to rectify that very soon, warm hugs and cuddles were definitely a frequent occurrence nowadays.

'You big baby.' Alec giggled adorably as he threw his arms around Magnus' neck, giving him a hearty squeeze and listened to Magnus sigh contently as his arms wound possessive around his waist, pulling him in even closer. 'Feel better now?' Alec murmured into his ear and Magnus gave a simple nod. For Magnus, everything was better when Alec was close by. 'I'll see you tonight.' Alec whispered and was successful in pulling out of Magnus' embrace and headed off with a wave and a spring in his step.

Magnus silently watched him go until he was out of sight.

'When are you going to ask Alec out?' Magnus jerked on the spot, whipping his head around to Clary as she stood there with hands on hips. He kind of forgot she was there.

Not long ago, he'd finally opened up to Clary that he and Alec weren't boyfriends, having broken up pretty much not long after their gallery opening and he was a little taken aback when his sweet little Biscuit started blubbering into his chest, stating she didn't want them to be broken up, that she liked seeing he and Alec all sweet and lovey-dovey whilst also trying to offer him a hug to try and ease the pain. Magnus ended up consoling Clary that day, telling her everything was alright and they were taking things slowly and building a friendship first which was working out well and Magnus knew they both hoped it would lead into a relationship again.

'Well, I was hoping to do that tonight.' Magnus answered truthfully.

'Really?' Clary beamed him a smile.

'I know its Valentine's Day and its awfully cliché to ask on such a day, but I feel now is the right moment. We've come a long way since having broken up and I honestly believe its time I tell Alexander what he really means to me and that I want to be his boyfriend again. Desperately so. A better one this time too.'

'I'm so happy for you Magnus.'

'He hasn't said yes.'

'Yet. He hasn't said yes, yet.' She beamed. Magnus loved his Biscuit's optimism.

'Want to see what I've been working on this past week?'

'Yes!' Clary was dying to know as Magnus had been locking himself up in the attic, working in secret.

Magnus had quickly looked at the time, knowing they had a good twenty minutes before the married couple and their family and friends would start to arrive and so Magnus locked the door, flipped the sign for a moment and took hold of Clary's hand and they rushed up the stairs, laughter bubbling from her lips as she tried keeping up.

'Its not completely finished, I'll do that before heading off to my therapy session after we close up for the day, but what do you think?' Magnus shifted his gaze to Clary to see she had her hands clasped at her chest.

'Oh Magnus, its lovely.' Her fingertip traced over a petal. 'Did you make them yourself?'

'Of course. Alexander deserves the very best these hands can create.' Magnus wriggled his fingers in Clary's widely smiling face, his black nail polish glinting in the pale lighting.

'He's going to love it.'

'I hope so.'

'I know so.' Magnus beamed a wide smile as he cuddled his Biscuit to his side and pressed a kiss atop her head.

(End flashback)

#

Magnus had indeed finished making the bouquet and carefully placed it within a bag and headed off for his therapy session in Manhattan.

Nearly six weeks had passed since Magnus had ended things with Alec, though of course the blue eyed beauty had returned to his side two weeks after their breakup and had been helping him on his road to recovery after his health issues and his problems. He'd recovered from his chest infection and his hairline fractures were healing well, plus he was still going to therapy, though he had changed therapists.

Dr Pangborn and he just didn't seem to click and after Magnus had 'fled' and then he spiralled which landed him in hospital, the relationship between him and the therapist didn't seem to strengthen when he returned for a further two sessions. Magnus had felt it was his fault, but she had been kind and told him sometimes therapists and their clients just did not work out and she suggested he either continue with her colleague or she could assist him in finding another provider, making sure to reiterate that he should continue with his sessions.

Magnus decided to look elsewhere on his own. He knew it was a little silly, but he didn't want him and his brother sharing the same shrink.

He'd been having a coffee with Tessa, meeting her in Manhattan as they were finally catching up on that 'date' from six months back and as they parted ways, Magnus had been so lost in thought that he took a wrong turn and found himself in a dead end alley. Being lost in his thoughts turned out to be a good thing for Magnus that day as he was looking at a frosted glass door with a small sign to the left, nailed on the brickwork which read:

_Psychologist: Dr A. Nix_

Magnus walked in, listening to a bell chime acknowledging his presence and saw a man behind the desk, feet up and crossed at the ankle on the corner and he was reading a book. Magnus had entered a small room with the rather large desk taking up quite a bit of the space. There was a two seater couch which had seen better days, a water cooler gurgling away, a plant that was crying out for love and attention and some very bad lighting. Atop the desk was a computer that looked like it came from the 90's, chunky screen and all, and would probably weigh a small tonne. Behind the lounging man was dark wooded floor to ceiling shelving, making the room feel even darker and possibly even more cramped then it already was. It was loaded with old dusty books and to the right of it was a closed door which had 'PRIVATE' written on the frosted glass.

Finally finishing his surveillance of his current surroundings, Magnus' gaze rested on the man at the desk who was quietly looking at him from over the top of his book, but hadn't bothered to sit up from his lounging position.

'Are you sure you're in the right building?' Was how the man greeted him behind the desk. 'The accounting firm is next door.' Magnus assumed there had been a few wrong building remarks for the man to voice that without blinking.

'I am in the right building. I'm hoping to speak to Dr Nix.' The book was lowered and it gave Magnus a better view of the man. He looked to be late fifties, possibly early sixties, with white hair and beard. His eyes were dark, but they appeared to hold a warmness to them and Magnus was sure they held a good story or two within them as well.

'You been to a shrink before?'

'Yes.'

'Talked about your problems?'

'I've tried.' The man quietly eyed him. 'Its a work in progress for me.'

'Why'd you leave your last therapist?'

'We didn't gel.'

'And that's important for you?'

'Shouldn't it be?' Magnus thought this was a bit of an odd pre-appointment booking situation he'd found himself in. 'I'm paying good money so shouldn't I feel comfortable with the one I'm telling all my problems to?'

'Got a lot of them have you?'

'Yes.' The room went quiet and just as Magnus was debating on whether he should just back out now, he was jerked from his thoughts at the scrape of the chair.

'Alright then...' Magnus watched the man rise to his tall height. The book snapped closed and was then shoved back into its place on the shelf and the man headed for the closed door.

'Shouldn't you be booking an appointment for me on that?' Magnus waved his hand in the direction of the archaic computer.

'No need, the Doc will see you now.' Magnus was cautious, but he followed the gentleman through the now opened door and stepped into the other room, surprised by the natural light flooding in from the large window to the right. There was another desk and chair, a laptop which was surprising considering the other computer, a couple of filing cabinets tucked in the corner and then to the left, Magnus' gaze rested on a leather couch which actually looked pretty inviting. Next to it was a matching chair, some more bookshelves, thriving plants this time, and even gentle calming music was playing and actually made Magnus feel a little relaxed.

Brown-golden orbs watched the man ruffle around in a draw, pulling out a notepad and pen and then watched as he plopped himself down into the leather chair, one leg crossed over the other.

'So, where do you want to start?' The supposed receptionist clicked the pen whilst pulling out a pair of reading glasses and sat them on the bridge of his nose.

'You're Dr Nix?' Magnus asked slowly as he looked the man up and down. He was dressed in tan slacks and a crinkled white button down shirt. He was sure there was even a coffee stain down the front.

'I am.' A business card was handed over as Magnus gingerly took a seat. 'Dr Aldous Nix at your service. I started out as a GP then got into the psychology and psychiatry fields and have been a practising psychologist for over twenty years now.' Magnus followed where his pen was pointing to look at the doctorates framed on the wall behind the couch. 'A garish gesture, gloating my doctorates like that, but apparently its the legal thing to do these days.' Magnus felt his lips turn up into a smile at the way Dr Nix rolled his eyes. He removed his jacket, throwing it over the arm of the couch and then turned off his phone and laid down, hands clasped against his stomach and gazed up at the ceiling before his eyes drifted closed for a few moments as the tranquility of the room washed over him.

Magnus' first session really was just the basics, providing an overview of himself, with the usual questions being asked about his name, age, basic medical history and so on and so forth. Dr Nix scribbled the information down and then Magnus provided a quick history of what he was really here for and what he was hoping to achieve, most of which was acceptance for everything that had happened over the years.

Next thing Magnus realised, two hours had gone by!

When Magnus sat up, Dr Nix had handed him a glass of water and in his left palm was a small pottery bowl with individually wrapped boiled sweets. Magnus just blinked up at the man before wordlessly taking a sweet. It made him feel like a little kid. Like he were being rewarded for his first visit.

'There is a bathroom through that door if you need it.' Magnus hadn't even realised there was another door. 'Come out when you're ready.' Magnus watched Dr Nix place away his notepad and pen, locking the filing cabinet and then stepped out of the room. Magnus sat for a good couple of minutes more and then finally pulled on his jacket. He did use the restroom, finding it pleasantly clean and then his wallet was $500 lighter thanks to his two hour session.

Magnus had thanked Dr Nix for his time, asked if he could think about whether he wanted to return which he got an affirmative nod of the head for and then he was gone.

Two days later Magnus was making a call to set up regular appointments after having spoken to Raphael and Alec about Dr Nix. They had both commented that Magnus seemed at ease talking about his therapist, even after one session, not really being that way with Dr Pangborn and so with their encouragement he had made the call.

He'd now been Dr Nix's patient for a bit over two weeks now and was positive he'd made the right choice. Plus, after every session, Dr Nix rewarded him with the bowl of boiled sweets. It was quirky of the therapist, to do something like that, but Magnus kind of liked it.

When Magnus had turned up for his session earlier, Dr Nix was in a particular good mood. Not that he wasn't always friendly and made Magnus feel at ease by his presence, but the older man seemed to have a certain bounce to him that afternoon. Magnus, being Magnus, had to ask and before their late afternoon session began, Dr Nix had pulled out his phone and handed it to Magnus.

'Play it.' The man voiced and Magnus did. A little boy was stomping around shouting _Pop, Pop, Pop_ as he did. 'That's my first grandson. He turned one today and those are his first words.'

'He's adorable.'

'Of course he is.' Magnus grinned as Dr Nix swiped up his phone, turning it off for their session and as per usual took his seat and pulled out his notepad, pen and glasses. 'Lets get to it then. I'm not running over this evening. I've got a little boy to pamper when I get home tonight.'

It was probably, most definitely, all types of wrong that Dr Nix had shared some of his private life with Magnus, but the older man was quick to discover that his patient needed to know you and your history, or at least bits of it, in order to share himself. He figured Magnus' other therapist probably didn't understand that which is why they hadn't gelled. Dr Nix on the other hand was a veteran in the field and by their third session, he and Magnus had pretty much gelled. They were in this for the long haul together. He would help Magnus accept everything about his past and live with it.

'Thank you Dr Nix.' Magnus had voiced as he walked out with the older man as he had locked up for the evening and was heading home to see his grandson as stated.

'I expect to hear good news about that in a coupe days time.' Magnus darted his eyes down to the bouquet in the bag since that is where Dr Nix was looking.

'I hope so too.' The two men waved farewell and headed off in different directions, Magnus flagging down a taxi to take him home.

#

Which of course now had Magnus still standing outside his own home, even if he'd already been back for a good ten minutes now. Truthfully, Magnus was feeling quite nervous and he never got nervous. Unless it had to do with Alec these days. The pretty boy was making him feel all sorts of things and Magnus was starting to embrace it all.

Magnus finally shook his head and unlocked the door, slipping inside and placed down the bag, out of sight for now, and removed his jacket and scarf. Just as the door clicked closed and he hung up his outerwear, all eyes from the other occupants in his home shifted to look over at him.

"Papa!" His children called out, scrambling from their seats at the dining table to come give him hugs. Of course he returned them. With kisses too.

"Allie said you might not be home for dinner." Max piped up.

"I wasn't sure how long my meeting would go for, but I'm home now, so that's good isn't it?" All three of his darling cherubs nodded their heads as they headed over to the dining table.

"Look Papa, Grandpa made your favourite curry!" Madzie cheerily voiced as Magnus was watching his father place the bubbling pot onto the table and Alec was just placing down a large bowl of fluffy rice.

"I can see that. It smells wonderful." Magnus shifted his gaze to look at his father. "Thank you."

"How was your session?"

"Good." Magnus replied honestly and accepted the light squeeze to his shoulder from his father.

"Xanda is going to make a lemon pudding for dessert too. We get to eat it with Papa's favourite vanilla bean ice cream." Raphael piped up as he was being helped back into his chair, Alec's fingers gliding through his messy black locks affectionately. "We picked it up for Papa when Xanda came and got us from school."

"Goodness, now I feel really special."

"Papa is always special." Magnus grinned wide at his adorable children as he blew a raspberry against Madzie's cheek, making her giggle delightfully as the six of them sat around the table to have dinner together, breaking into light chatter about their days, Magnus filling them in on the 40th anniversary soiree and how the couple absolutely loved their sponge cake and the extra treats from Alec, he smiling happily at the feedback.

#

Later that evening, after bellies were full, Alec whisked the kids off for their bath, allowing Magnus and his father some alone time together. Though it wasn't a lot of time, so Alec doubted there was much the two men could talk about, but they had done the dishes together and to Alec, even such a simple chore always spoke 'family time' to him.

It was getting late, nearly bedtime for the kids and so Asmodeus felt it was time for him to head off for the evening too. He'd received hugs from his adorable grandchildren and a good night from Alec and then Magnus was walking him to the door whilst Alec was settling down, with a story, with the kids.

"Xanda keep reading!" Raphael whined and Alec tore his gaze from their father and grandfather and he got back on track.

"He's really good with the kids." Asmodeus softly murmured as he was pulling on his overcoat.

"Even when they are being bratty." Magnus piped up, a half smile on his lips. Asmodeus was doing up the buttons and belt on his coat but had just stopped to stare at him. "What?"

"You've changed." Instinctively Magnus glanced down at himself. "Not your attire Magnus." Asmodeus gently voiced. "Your eyes are brighter, your posture has softened and you almost seem...lighter...free even."

"Well..."

"Its nice to see." Asmodeus quickly voiced. "To me that means you are on the road to recovery." Magnus tilted his head at that. "I meant what I said. Keep up with your therapy sessions, place one foot in front of the other to move on with life and you and your children will be fine." Asmodeus watched Magnus sigh in utter relief at hearing his honest words again.

Asmodeus had been very lucky that since Magnus' health scare they had started talking more and interacting more. Magnus and the kids had even gone to Asmodeus' place for dinner or he came over to Magnus' place several time too.

There was even a time when Magnus had been surprised to learn that his father kept his old bedroom off limits to the children, but during one night he had opened it up for them and they had all piled on the bed together and Magnus told them this used to be his room when he was little. The kids wanted to play with his stuff, but Magnus saw the hesitation in his father's eyes and just told them perhaps next time and they settled down to watch a movie in bed instead. Magnus felt almost touched that his father seem to want to preserve that two years they had together.

That night, Magnus and the kids had stayed over, falling asleep his old room and it had truly been one of the best sleeps Magnus had had in a very long time, never mind the fact he woke to a foot in the face from Max and his father chuckling – which was a surprising sound to hear – as he was standing at the open bedroom, a robe tied around his sleeping attire and coming to wake them as he'd cooked breakfast.

"As I said before. I'm not taking the kids away from you as long as you continue to get better. I thought you were doing them harm, but it turns out my threat was what was doing more harm and I should have never used them against you like that." Asmodeus knew he was repeating himself, but he needed Magnus to understand how truly sorry he was.

"Father..."

"I never wanted to do that. I just didn't want you to turn out like me. To forget that they were there." Magnus let out a shuddering breath. "They need you Magnus, so you must continue to get better."

"I will. I promise."

"I know things have been tough, worrisome even over these past weeks, but I can tell you are, once again, wanting to live." Magnus wasn't sure what his father meant by that, but clearly the man wasn't done yet. "You're ready to open your heart." Magnus' eyes widened slightly. Was his father a mind reader!? "Whilst I am aware how popular you are and yes Ragnor, Raphael and Catarina are dear friends of yours, family really, your heart has always been closed off for many years." Asmodeus watched Magnus' eyes drop. "Since Camille, I know you've been hesitant to open up to someone, and that's alright Magnus." The younger man raised his eyes to his father. "I think it was just waiting for someone really special to come along. Someone who will stand by your side through thick and thin. Someone that thinks the absolute world of you."

"Father..."

"And he's right here Magnus." Brown-golden orbs widened a little at those words. "He's always thinking of you." Asmodeus watched a light flush grace his boy's cheeks. He hadn't seen Magnus look like that in...well...ever! "He wants to keep you safe, keep you happy. You and the kids. Most of all though, he just wants you, past history and all." Magnus let out another shuddering breath, heart pounding. "He wants you to be number one, and truthfully, that is all I've ever wanted for you."

"What do you mean?"

"I couldn't make you my number one, and that is my biggest regret, but once I started to accept it, I was certain there was someone truly special out there just for you who would do exactly that. Make you number one above all else because that is what you've always wanted. And you deserve it too."

"Father..."

"You've finally found it Magnus." The man in question tilted his head, remembering Catarina had said something like that ages ago too. He'd sort of forgotten about it, as that would just be wishful thinking in his mind and yet... "You have finally found unconditional love." Brown-golden orbs widened again at his father's confession. "Alec is that very person for you, isn't he?" Magnus shifted his gaze over to the man being spoken of as Alec had moved into the double beanbag and his children went crawling in after him, tucking their tiny bodies into his as he continued to read to them.

"Alexander is a very special man." Magnus confessed softly.

"You can do better then that." Magnus drifted his gaze back over to his lightly smiling father. "I know you dislike the word being spoken so lightly, because for you it brings both good and bad memories back, but isn't that also about accepting your own feelings too, because being in a relationship is all about embracing the good with the bad?"

"Father..."

"I know you're in love with him." Magnus couldn't control the blush on his cheeks or the sudden tingling sensation when his father place a hand on his shoulder once more. It had been a long time since he felt such 'care' coming from the man and Magnus' heart thundered away, overjoyed at the open display of affection his father was trying to convey to him. The tenderness was bringing back all sorts of memories for Magnus when he was a little boy. Of all the times the man truly was an actual loving parent to him. "Its alright Magnus." He jerked back to the present, eyes fixed on his father. "Its alright to confess it aloud to yourself. To me. Accept it. Own it. And once I head home, I hope you confess everything you feel to Alec. He deserves to know the truth."

"I think..." With an encouraged nod, Magnus took in a deep breath. "I love him." Magnus let out a sigh wistfully as his eyes couldn't help but once again shift over to the pretty young man cuddling with his kids, finally accepting his truest feelings. "I love him so much." Magnus whispered wholeheartedly. "I've never loved like this." Magnus confessed again, smiling over at Alec as Madzie was sprawled on his chest and his two boys were curled into his arms, they all looking adorable and sleepy and starry eyed at Alec as he continued to read to them, adjusting his voice to fit the characters in the storybook.

Magnus definitely knew how his children felt. What he felt for Alec was very real. He'd never known feelings like this before as this was much more intense and hotter (naturally) but still so pure and exciting too. It was also very exciting and frightening. He'd already fucked it up before. What was stopping him from doing that again?

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Magnus shifted his gaze back to his father. By the angel Magnus never wanted to give this feeling up. Give Alec up. He and his children were utterly lost without the man. He'd never do something that idiotic again! He'd always voiced communication and honesty was key to Alec regarding his family and yet stupidly hadn't taken his own advice and then all the crap that followed afterwards with Camille and his past and how he'd blown up at Alec due to being thrust into a corner. Well, all of that was his past and with continued help and support from his family and friends, Magnus would learn to accept it all and live with it all, including the abuse he underwent as a child.

Life was what you make of it and Magnus was sick of living in the past now. Sick of that shadow being cast over him. He didn't want it holding him back as it had been.

He was determined to live in the now. And Alec was in the now. He was not the past. Alec was the present and hopefully, for Magnus, the future too.

Alec had become his guiding light. His everything.

"I'll never let Alexander go again." The words had slipped out before Magnus could contain them.

"I'm glad you have finally found the one for you, Mags." Startled eyes turned to look up at older brown-golden orbs which were also a little wider. "Sorry... Magnus."

"No, no its alright." Magnus felt his heart flutter. "Mags is fine." He watched his father give him a small smile before nodding his head.

Magnus had never really had nicknames or endearments when he was growing up, but that name his father had given him, it had curled around his battered and bruised heart, staying with him, and he knew it would always be with him.

"I've been thinking..." Magnus eyed his father as he shuffled about for a moment, seemingly collecting his thoughts whilst also picking up his satchel and placing it over his shoulder. Clearly he'd come to his home straight after work, not bothering to go home first. Even that warmed Magnus' heart to realise that his father, once work was done, wanted to spend time with him and his children. "I'm off on a business trip for a couple weeks, but I was hoping, you know, with the Easter weekend coming up in late March, would you, Alec and the kids like to come out to the lake house, spend the long weekend there? With me?" Magnus blinked a couple of times, finally registering what was being said to him, taking it all in. "We could do a treasure hunt for the kids, like how I used to do for you up there. What do you think?"

Magnus' heart was beating so heavily and rapidly in his chest. Could he really break down his walls around his heart for his father? Could he trust him just this one last time?

"If Alec doesn't mind distracting the kids for a few hours, maybe you could bring along your cameras and we could go for a walk, just you and I, like we used to when you were a little boy." Magnus felt a smile flutter across his lips. "This time maybe you can teach me a few things about the cameras you have." In all his life Magnus had never seen Asmodeus Bane look so vulnerable before. It was almost empowering in regards to the fact that right at this moment Magnus held the cards. The fate of his father and his relationship with him was in his hands to do as he pleased. He could crush him where he stood or try and make peace with all the shit that had happened and turn over a new leaf. Second chances were rare, just as Raphael had said. Magnus already knew he would regret not giving it a go. For his children, for his father, but most of all, for himself.

"That... That sounds like a wonderful idea." Asmodeus let out a shuddering breath. He was going to get his chance to actually be part of his sons life. His sons life, his grandchildren and the man he was in love with. Asmodeus Bane would take Alec Lightwood's words into consideration, actually he already had taken them for everything they were. The gods honest truth and this time round, he knew it was his last chance. He wasn't fucking this up ever again. He wanted Magnus to know just what he truly meant to him. Twenty years without your only child was a long bloody time and Asmodeus was not missing anymore years.

Asmodeus let a small grin form on his lips as he placed his hand on Magnus' shoulder once more and gave it a light squeeze.

"Get back to your family." Magnus flushed once more. He and Alec weren't exactly that 'deep' into a relationship, not since Magnus broke up with him, but the thought of calling the lovely young man his family... It did things to him.

"We're not... We're not like that anymore but..." Magnus was having trouble getting his thoughts together. "Its still a bit complicated but... I hope... I want..." Magnus felt his throat freeze up on him. Asmodeus instantly cupped his cheek.

"What is it, son?" That one word did Magnus in and tears slipped from his eyes before he could control himself. "Mags..." Asmodeus muttered as he stepped closer, pulling Magnus into a hug. "Everything is going to be alright. I promise." Asmodeus mumbled as Magnus held onto him. Asmodeus' gaze shifted over to Alec, watching the worry flash across those blue eyes as he could clearly see Magnus was a little upset right now, but he didn't know why and didn't want to interrupt them nor could he when Madzie had asked him to keep reading in her sweet sleepy voice.

After several moments, Magnus' emotions calmed.

"Sorry about that." Magnus finally collected himself, wiping his fingers under his eyes and hoping he hadn't smudged his eye-liner too much.

"You've nothing to apologise about." Shy brown-golden orbs rose to meet his father's gaze. "You've been hurt so much over the years Magnus, in life, in relationships, in work. I've done it too and that is my biggest regret in life, but things are different now. Alec is right at your side, ready to protect that beautiful but fragile heart of yours. He has brought you back." Asmodeus placed on a gentle smile. "He's helping you heal and has made you love like you've never loved before."

"I..."

"Your spark is back Magnus. Its back because of Alec! Please don't stand here and tell me that the two of you don't have something together or that its complicated. Life is what you make of it and when you find that person you truly love, hold on tight and never let go."

"Father..."

"I can see just how much you both treasure each other, whether you've voiced feelings of love or not." Magnus felt his cheeks warm. "Its there Mags, so don't fight it. Accept it and embrace it. I'm sure even the kids can see it and I'm certain there is no way they will ever want to let Alec go again."

"They do love him very much."

"Have they gotten used to the fact he's not living here anymore?"

"They still miss him, but we go over at least twice a week for dinner and the kids have been able to have a couple sleepovers too, so I think it all helps."

"Are you doing alright with Alec not living here?"

"I'm better then I was." Magnus answered truthfully. "His new home is very lovely. We all feel very comfortable there, just like how he still feels here. That is more then enough for now."

"That's good. Always remember that alright? If you're ever having a bad day, because we all have them, remember even if he's not living with you, he's here Magnus." Asmodeus pointed to his son's heart. "Alec is a very special young man." Magnus glanced up at his father at his rather truthful confession. "He got me to like him, open up to him and I don't do that." His father was pretty much like Raphael in a sense. "I trust him not to hurt you Mags."

"I can do that all my own." Magnus muttered dryly to himself, though Asmodeus had heard him.

"Even so, now that he is back, even though he is not living with you, could you see your life without him? Could you and the kids return to how life was before Alec?" Magnus shook his head.

"Never!"

"Then tell him how you feel. I know for a fact his feelings for you run deep too, possibly even more then what is even comprehensible to Alec."

"H-How...?"

"Just from the conversations we have had since meeting." Magnus' eyebrows furrowed at that, pondering just how many conversations had occurred without him being in ear range. "When you were in hospital, I heard his heartfelt worry for you. He didn't specifically say I couldn't tell you anything of what I heard, but I think its best coming from him if you truly want to know."

"Like what? Oh, no, never mind, you said you wouldn't say anything." Magnus was truly dying to know.

"I won't say too much, but one thing I will say, is just take a look at him." Magnus shifted his gaze to where Alec was lying, his lips dropping to place kisses on his children's heads before their eyes locked. The bliss, the adoration, the care, the happiness, the passion, it was all there! Right in those perfect sparkling blue eyes that had become Magnus' saving grace. Those eyes which always stole the very breath from him, making his heart swell with equal amounts of adoration, care and devotion the world over for Alec.

"I want to marry him." Asmodeus chuckled as that quietly spoken confession that had even shocked Magnus as his cheeks warmed, eyes wide and shifting back to look up at his father.

"How about you actually officially ask him out again and then go from there?"

"Y-Yes..." Asmodeus couldn't help it, his hand rose and he ruffled it through his sons hair, listening to the shocked gasp break through as Magnus jerked away, hair an absolute mess, which made his son so damn adorable as he began to grumble and tuck the strands behind his ears and he fixed the simple ponytail most of the long strands had been pulled into.

"As I said before, get back to your family." Magnus jerked his head into a nod as his father squeezed his hand. "We'll talk soon." Magnus gave another nod as his father's gaze drifted over his shoulder, giving a silent nod to Alec for a moment and then he let himself out. Magnus stood there, just gazing at the closed door.

"You alright?" He startled as he hadn't realised Alec was so close!

"How much did you hear?" Magnus voiced in slight alarm.

"Nothing, why?" Blue eyes jerked to the closed door. "Was it bad? Did he threaten you again? He told me he was going to do better. He promised! If he did threaten you I'm seriously going to..." Alec never did get any further as Magnus' lips were suddenly against his!

Alec, though surprised, immediately melted and accepted the kiss, arms lifting up to wrap around Magnus' shoulders, drawing him closer to his body. They technically weren't together, but by the angel it had felt so right! Alec needed this, wanted this. Had wanted Magnus' touch on him for so long now. He'd missed it since Magnus broke up with him six weeks prior. The desperation soon made itself known as Alec had to quickly stop the whimper from escaping his lips when Magnus finally broke the heated kiss.

All they did was stare at each other, panting breaths mingling and it was all that could be heard. Both men knew they really should be saying something, but the need to kiss again was far stronger then ever and Alec and Magnus clung to each other, breaths hitching as hope burned strong and bright within them.

Each man thought the same thing as they clung to each other for dear life. They should have never let go in the first place.

"The kids?" Magnus murmured against Alec's intoxicating lips before ducking his head to pepper kisses against Alec's neck tattoo, delighting in the pretty boy's shudder.

"Th-They fell asleep. I've been listening to their adorable snoring whilst letting you and your father talk. I didn't want to interrupt."

"They get those adorable snores from you, you know."

"I don't snore..." Magnus rolled his eyes, the continuous denial was utterly precious as he decided to ghost his lips over Alec's bobbing adams apple.

"It must be your melodious voice that makes them drift off to sleep so quickly. It just does things to them."

"L-Like what?" Alec moaned softly as Magnus ground their hips rather unexpectedly together, Magnus' greedy hands holding his hips firmly in place so he felt every single slow movement in perfect sensual detail. "Ma-Magnus..." The man in question felt a shudder ripple down his spine at Alec's breathy moan of his name right at his ear, his arms holding on tighter, like Alec would literally fall if Magnus didn't keep firm grip of him.

"Well, maybe not this voice. This voice is all for me." Magnus teased, knowing his desperate inner voice was probably smashing its head against a wall at his cowardice for not yet confessing to the delicious shivering man in his arms. Finally Alec was back in his arms again.

"I-Is it?" Magnus stopped grinding against Alec, allowing him a moment to breathe, along with himself, as he gazed down at the flushed pretty boy wrapped in his strong embrace. "Are we together? Am I... Am I yours again?" Alec's whispered and hesitant voice tore at Magnus' heart.

_'How about you actually officially ask him out again first and then go from there?'_ His father's deep voice echoed in his brain.

"We need to talk." The sudden seriousness had Alec gulping down the lump in his throat, all heated antics between them ceasing immediately. Of course he knew they needed to talk, they had both been avoiding the next step as it was, but that didn't make it any easier on Alec's anxious nerves. He watched as Magnus took in a few measured deep breaths and then listened to the man begin to pour out his feelings. "All my life I've been met with hardship. Somehow, by sheer willpower I've kept myself going. Yes I've fallen from grace more times then I can count, but still, I've been able to pick myself up, with help on occasions, or all on my own, and would stubbornly keep placing one foot in front of the other and carry on. I now know I was just running away from my problems, but it still meant I was moving. I would do it, most of the time, for my children." Magnus watched Alec give a nod of the head, most definitely relating to a lot of what he was saying in regards to his own personal circumstances, especially when it came to the love he had for his siblings. "In truth, I can count the happiest moments of my life on one hand."

"Magnus..."

"I got to meet my real family, though we are all still estranged these days, but I hope that will change from now on. I hope, by building my relationship with my father that one day I'll get to meet my grandfather, aunt, uncle and cousins again."

"You will Magnus. I'm sure of it." Alec smiled gently at the beautiful man in front of him. He knew the ups and downs Magnus had with his very father, but he knew Magnus would always love the man whether he wanted to or not. He also felt hope within him that the two men were on the way to patching up their relationship. He'd seen the worry and care Asmodeus had for his son and he hoped in some small way he had helped bring the men closer together.

"Sweet Pea was born." Magnus interrupted Alec's thoughts as he went back to telling him what were his greatest and happiest memories. Alec nodded his head, agreeing with Magnus on that because Madzie was his little princess. "Then I was blessed with my cheeky boys. The three of them are my treasures." Alec grinned once more. "I also knew who my true friends were." Again Alec nodded his head.

"I'm so glad through everything you've been through Magnus, you could find some wonderful positives. Hold onto them." Magnus of course was continuously floored at just how sweet Alec truly was. He seriously hoped, beyond anything in the world that what he was about to say would strike a chord within the younger man.

"Even with the hope my father and I can work out our differences and move on, plus having my children with me and my true friends, what has truly stolen the very breath from me was when you came into my life." Alec was half way through a nod when he snapped his gaze up to Magnus, sparkling blue eyes wide in shock.

"Wh-What?"

"That's right. You, Alexander Lightwood."

"B-But I..." Magnus raised his index finger and ghosted it across Alec's lips, halting his adorable stuttering.

"I was lost, broken, stressed and unstable even if I hid all of that inside." Alec's eyes grew wider, breath hitching in his throat. "I was so not the me I know I can be. I'm larger then life itself. I'm always confident in myself and in my abilities and can get anything I want, but I was a shell of myself. My life was shit, even with my beautiful children around me. I couldn't seem to get out of my slump whether it be personally or professionally." Magnus shook his head knowing he still sometimes thought that now, but his life was going to be better because... "It was like magic, the very day I opened up an application and there was a picture of a man with the prettiest and most honest blue eyes I'd ever seen in my life." Alec's mouth dropped open. "I saw a bit of myself in them. Pain, loneliness and yet they held a strength and determination in them that I was absolutely awed by." Alec felt warmth rush to his cheeks as Magnus cupped his face. "I felt an instant connection the minute I saw your photo."

"R-Really?"

"Really." Magnus smiled. "There were several things that caught my attention about you from the minute you walked into the lobby."

"Wh-What are they?" Alec was practically breathless, a tremble rippling through him at the serene smile on Magnus' hypnotising lips.

"I loose my breath when you enter the room." Cheeks turned pinker at the confession. "When you walk by, my heart beats faster." Alec watched Magnus' eyes sparkle that little bit more if it were even possible. Alec was almost ready to pinch himself. Surely this was but a dream! It wasn't though. Magnus was right in front of him as he took hold of his hand and pressed it flat against his chest so he could feel the strong steady rhythm of Magnus' heartbeat. "And when you are standing so close, feeling your breath near me, on me, my skin tingles."

"Magnus..." Alec was practically breathless as Magnus' lips caressed his oh so softly, too softly, as he didn't make true, full contact with him. Alec ached for more.

"I want you in my life Alexander. I need you in my life."

"Magnus..."

"I've had a few lovers in my time, which did form into relationships, and many one night stands, which you are aware of, but never have I felt like this before." Alec gulped down the lump lodged in his throat. "You've unlocked something within me Alexander, and even though it scares me to high heavens, I never want that feeling to disappear." Magnus felt his heart melt when Alec chewed on his bottom lip. He would never tire of the man's adorableness. "I let my fear overpower me before. I'm so sorry I was such an idiot, such a coward, and ran away. I'm sorry I broke not only my own heart, but yours as well." Magnus brought Alec's trembling hand up to his lips as he kissed his knuckles and then his palm before linking both their hands together, holding on tight. "I promise you here and now, it'll never happen again. If you give me another chance, I'll never let you go. I'll spend the rest of my days asking for your forgiveness and making you the happiest man alive."

"Oh god..." Alec all but whimpered, emotions erratic at what was happening.

After Magnus woke in hospital and Alec was there to help him recuperate, though was there as a friend and a support person for the kids, Magnus had cried more then enough to last him a life time. He had thought he'd lost everything and truly only had himself to blame, but as the days moved on, Alec had stayed, being a dear friend to him. Magnus was certain more then ever that even though their relationship had started out so strangely and rather intensely too, neither man could break away from the other.

"I can't guarantee I'm not going to mess up again." Magnus softly confessed, hand coming up to cup Alec's cheek. "I'll try my best not to though."

"We'll work it out Magnus. Whatever happens, we'll work it out. Together." Those very words were like a soothing balm to Magnus.

"I want everything to be perfect for you Alexander, because you deserve that and more. If I don't do that then I..." Magnus stopped when Alec cupped his face, making him look into his sparkling blue eyes. They truly had always been a saving grace for him. They always calmed the erratic emotions swirling within him.

"I'm not asking for perfect Magnus. I just want you."

"Really?"

"Yes." Alec's smile widened as Magnus hugged him tight and he held on just the same. "Though, if I'm honest, you're pretty bloody perfect anyway." Magnus' chuckle enveloped Alec's heart as he felt his lips press sweetly against his temple, then his cheek and then to the sensitive skin behind his ear.

"Thank you..."

Alec just nodded his head and held on tighter. He truly couldn't ever think of letting Magnus slip from his fingers again. He'd done it once, not holding on tight and fighting to stay by his side no matter Magnus' own worries and doubts, and by the angel Alec felt like his heart was ripped from his chest. He knew, after some hard thinking and various talks with his grandparents, Izzy and Raphael was that Magnus had run away from him, trying to allow him the chance to live his life, follow his dreams and not be tainted by him and his past. What Magnus failed to realise is that Alec was prepared to accept him as he was, past and all. He was done running.

For Alec, following his dreams as Magnus wished him to do, was something he did want, because now he had the chance to do that, but what Magnus didn't realise was the fact that _he_ was one of those dreams. The best one.

Alec knew, stubbornly so, he could live a great life now, but that life, in every scenario Alec formed in his head, it had Magnus within them. He could follow his dreams of studying at I.C.E. and also love Magnus with everything he had. Well, Magnus and his kids, if the single father really wanted him that is.

And it seemed he did!

"You are my saving grace Alexander. An angel, my angel, and how you came into my life, and why you said yes that day, I'm so glad you did." Magnus whispered into Alec's ear. "I've never been much of a religious person, but I'll thank every deity out there for you." Magnus felt Alec shake within his arms and pulled back a little to catch the darkening blush thanks to his confessions.

'Does Magnus actually want someone like me?' Alec's shy and very pessimistic internal voice questioned in doubt.

"I know we've teetered a lot in this rather bizarre relationship, and we definitely crossed the line a long time ago, my very hands can still feel the traces of your supple skin, your eager cries fill my ears, my heart, every day." Alec's eyes widened and yes his breath was slightly erratic now too. He hadn't forgotten how it felt being with Magnus either. He doubted his body would ever forget. Nor his heart. "I want that again. I want you for as long as you can stand me."

"Wh-What will we do about your father's threat? The kids..." It was then Magnus realised that he hadn't told Alec about his father backing down!

"My kids are safe Alexander." Blue eyes lifted up at that. "I'm safe." Magnus cupped his face. "Because we have you." Alec let out a shuddering breath, tears shimmering in his intense gaze. "He's retracted his threats. In actual fact he's begging for my forgiveness because he hadn't meant to use my children like that. He didn't want me turning out like him. He didn't want me, in all my craziness, to forget I have children that depend on me. As long as I continue to get better and continue my therapy sessions, he has faith in me that I'll ensure to take care of my darling cherubs to the best of my ability."

"Really?"

"Yes Alexander. He's not going to take them from me. He's not taking them away from us."

"U-Us...?"

"I mean...if you'll have me that is. Officially once more." Alec chewed on his bottom lip again. He had heard correctly right? He wasn't hearing things? "I will never run from you again." Alec's mouth dropped open. So much was happening right now that he was having a hard time trying to process it all. Trying to take it all in. After about a minute, Magnus was getting a little nervous with Alec just quietly looking at him. It was a little unnerving. A lot unnerving if Magnus was honest and decided to be frank and place it into even better words. "Alexander Gideon Lightwood," The blue eyed beauty jerked on the spot when Magnus tenderly took hold of his hands, bringing them to his lips for a moment as his own orbs shimmered with a thousand emotions. "I should have told you a long time ago, maybe even from the moment we met."

"Wh-What is it?"

"I love you Alexander." Blue eyes widened at Magnus' honest and heartfelt confession, Alec's breath hitching in his throat and heart pounding. "I'm so hopelessly in love with you and its never going away."

"Magnus..."

"My feelings are only ever going to get bigger for you." Magnus gave a sheepish smile at his own possessiveness. "If there is even a slither of hope, after everything we've been through, of me pushing you away, of me running away, of me breaking both our hearts, I promise here and now, I'll make it up to you." Magnus placed Alec's hands, palms flat against his chest again, so he could feel the thundering of his heartbeat. It also drew Alec a little closer to Magnus too. "Only you make my heart race like this. Only you, my saving grace, my angel, my Alexander." Magnus gave a tiny little smile, almost coy, and was insanely amazed at himself for this was the first time he was being this truthful about his feelings to a potential partner and one he wanted so very desperately to be his once more. To have another chance at a relationship. One that would develop and grow and went on for years and years to come. Magnus could hope. "I am starting to accept who I am now, past and all, and it has everything to do with you."

"Magnus..."

"I want what we had again. Actually, I want better, because you deserve so much better. I want to show you who I truly am, faults and all. I want you to do the same as well. I promise I'll love all parts of you, the strong parts which take my breath away and the weak parts which make me want to love and protect you more." Magnus could feel his heart hammering in his ears. "I promise good and bad times, hopefully mostly good. Love for me, is not a simple word to be thrown around lightly." Alec let out a shuddering breath, Magnus doing the same. "You want to know something?"

"Yes..." Alec softly replied.

"I don't think I truly knew what love was until I met you." Alec's eyes widened. "If you asked me to place it into one word, I couldn't." Magnus gave a shrug. "Love is amazing and challenging and wonderful and thrilling and confusing and scary and..."

"Messy..." Alec softly placed in.

"And messy." Magnus confirmed. "I want to be all of that...with you." Alec chewing on his bottom lip, and the pink hue in his cheeks, melted Magnus' heart again. "Who I am, what I was before, you know everything about me now, and its yours to take. If you want me again." Magnus let out a shuddering breath. "You make me the happiest man alive and I want to give you everything you give me ten fold. You deserve all that and more." A weight that had been on Magnus' shoulders, one he hadn't realised he even had, lifted once those words came out. He'd finally gotten his true feelings for Alec out in the open and off his chest. "So, what do you think? Will you allow me the honour of loving you? Of my children and I loving you?"

"Magnus..." Alec hiccuped, voice and emotions wrecked.

"Alexander..." Magnus quickly turned away, finally remembering his present for the beautiful sweet man in front of him. He pulled the bouquet from the bag, presenting the entire silk flower bouquet which was filled with red roses, white carnations and calla lilies that he had painstakingly put together and was gripping rather tightly within his lightly shaking hands, holding it out towards Alec. "Please do me the greatest honour of being my boyfriend once more."

"Oh god..." Alec slapped a hand over his mouth.

"My children and I, we'll love you to the end of days and beyond." Magnus was a little shocked when Alec's knees gave out on him, he slumping to the ground with one hand still slapped over his lips, trying to contain his emotions whilst his other was gripping the material of his sweater near his heart. Alec's shoulders began to shake and Magnus' heart swelled with so much love he was sure he was going to burst! This was the most precious and beauteous man Magnus had ever met and by the angel he would make sure he knew it every day. "Please don't cry Angel." Magnus dropped to his knees as well, placing the bouquet aside for now. "Alexander... My darling Alexander..." Magnus whispered his name like a pray. "I love you so much." Magnus' confession echoed through his quiet home, he repeating it over and over to a violently shaking Alec.

When he lightly cupped Alec's flushed face, those blue eyes which were ready to shed a thousand tears made Magnus want to curl himself around Alec's heart, cradle it close, fill it with so much love and warmth and protect it forever. He never wanted to cause Alec any pain for the rest of his life.

"Can I... Can I really..." It was but a whisper, though Magnus was close enough to hear it as Alec was trying to find his words. "Can I really have you?" The softly spoken question broke Magnus' heart. Like Alec believed, even though it had been his fault for hurting him, Alec seemed to think and possibly believe that he was not worthy of his affections. "Can I really call you and the kids mine?" Magnus' heart clenched so tightly in his chest, he truly thought it was going to explode!

"We're all yours Alexander."

"R-Really?" Magnus gave him a nod and Alec sagged forward, face pressed into his chest as he let out one loud breathy sob. It could only be described as pure relief. Magnus carded his fingers of his right hand through Alec's deliciously messy hair whilst the other rubbed soothingly up and down his shuddering back. "I thought... I mean I hoped... I wished once we started meeting up again, during your recuperation and such, that we would...that we could...but I still had doubts, still wondered whether I'm good enough for you."

"Oh Alec... It is I who is not worthy of you." Magnus confessed, pressing his lips atop Alec's head. "I'll spend my life making you fall in love with me. So much so, you won't ever want anyone else, nor would you ever want to part from me even in our toughest times." Alec felt a bubble of laughter leave his lips as he threw his arms around Magnus, tucking his face against the crux between Magnus' neck and shoulder, breathing the man's delicious and homely scent in. Alec thought it best not to tell Magnus that he'd pretty much been that way from the minute they met.

Maybe when he was old and grey, when they were old and grey, he'd finally tell Magnus. No doubt still blushing over it too.

"Magnus..."

"Hmm?" He murmured against Alec's temple, pressing a kiss to it as he revelled in having Alec so close to him again. Delighted in having his BOYFRIEND in his arms once more.

"I love you." Magnus' heart literally stopped at the whispered confession.

"What was that?"

"I love you."

"Say it again." Alec let out a tiny giggle as he finally lifted himself up and drew slightly away, but only so he could cup Magnus' face in his hands, the man doing the same thing to him so they couldn't look away. Not that they would.

"I love you Magnus Bane. So, so, so very much." Alec was blushing up a storm as his own words sunk home within him too. Like Magnus, he'd never felt like this before either. "I realised something awhile ago too, probably when I was trying to get over having lost you."

"What's that?" Magnus whispered softly back.

"A Lightwood like me, just like my grandfather, we love fiercely and only ever once." Magnus watched Alec point at him, pressing his index finger at his heart. "Tag, you're it." A tiny half smile crept to Alec's lips at his own words, cheeks adorably pink.

"Alexander..." The look of bewilderment on Magnus' face was priceless and precious to Alec. Who would of thought that shy little Alexander Lightwood could render someone as magical as Magnus Bane to this.

"What about us?" The two men jerked in their kneeling positions as their eyes darted over to three very awake and widely grinning children.

"Those cheeky little devils..." Magnus softly muttered and let out an exasperated sigh as he made Alec turn to look at him once more, taking hold of his chin. "You sure you want us?" Magnus' index finger went under Alec's chin, tilting it ever so slightly. "We're going to be quite a handful for you."

"I love a challenge." Alec mumbled against Magnus' lips, forgetting the pouting children off to the side for a moment so he could kiss this gorgeous man before him. It was soft and sweet and filled with endless promises, eternal love. Alec sighed dreamily against Magnus' responsive lips before they pulled away, knowing there was plenty of time for that later. They had all the time in the world now. And it was probably a good idea to leave that until when there weren't prying eyes and tiny ears watching and listening.

"My darling children..." Magnus called out, watching his brood come shuffling closer when he beckoned them over. They always looked adorable to him, bias and all, but even more so in winter pyjamas. His boys were in penguin and polar bear pyjamas and his darling daughter was in a set of purple ones with white hearts all over it. "How would you three like another Papa in our family?" Magnus watched Alec jerk his gaze back to him, shock clear as day on his face, lips parted.

"Another Papa?" All three chorused.

"Yes, another Papa." Magnus repeated, fingers threading through Alec's hand.

"M-Magnus, I don't think..."

"We don't need another silly Papa though." The look on Alec's face was absolutely crushing and for a second Magnus thought his little Sweet Pea was going to break her blue eyed prince's heart as for several seconds they watched on as his kids deliberated in adorable whispers before turning to face them once more. "What about having a serious daddy in our family instead?" Madzie cheerily piped up, absolutely flooring the two men as she stood there, chest puffed with love and pride clear as day on her sweet face. She was holding her little brothers hands in hers as they nodded their heads agreeing with their big sister, equally liking the affectionate title of 'daddy' for Alec. They had, after all, heard the man being referred as 'daddy' to them by other adults already and it was sticking in their little minds quite well. In fact, they loved it.

"Not too serious a daddy though." Max cheekily piped up. "We still want to have lots and lots of fun." The youngest Bane child received nods of the head and massive smiles from his older siblings.

"D-Daddy?" Alec finally found his voice, though a stuttering one at that. "Y-You three want me to be...to be...to be a...a daddy to you?" Three pairs of big innocent brown-golden eyes glanced at each other before shifting back to the whirlwind of emotions once again flooding Alec's pretty face.

"Yes!" Magnus' children grinned broadly up at them. "We love you lots and lots!" They chimed in together. Alec chewed on his lip, trying to keep his emotions in cheek, but knew he was quickly failing.

"We want Alec to stay with us forever, just like Papa does." Madzie beamed happily.

"Oh god..."

"Alexander..." Magnus was a little worried that this was too much for the man. Granted he had no idea his children were going to set him off the way they did! He'd done enough with his own love confession as it was! "Alexander, breathe my love, just breathe."

"N-No I'm fine... I just..." Alec glanced at Magnus, eyes a little wide still as he reeled at the 'my love' endearment since he'd never been bestowed with such eternal affection before, remembering when Magnus had said it the last time, but the man didn't know he had then. It warmed his heart instantly. Alec quickly shifted his gaze back to the children. These three children who loved him. He loved them like they were his very own, just like their father. Their father whom he loved so very dearly with all his heart. And then some. He'd do anything and everything for these adorable kids. For them and their sinfully delicious father. "Hey Magnus?"

"Yes?" Alec's heart was pounding, but he knew it was time to let Magnus know.

"As roller coaster as my life has been, it has never felt so amazing, not until I met you." Alec watched surprise flutter across Magnus' face, not prepared for his heartfelt words. "You have this spark. Like if magic were real you would be that. For you are insanely magical, insanely beautiful. You light up everything around me. You allow me to believe that I am someone important, someone truly special. I don't have to hide who I am with you. You make me believe in me. You make me feel happy, safe and warm. You make me feel alive." Alec watched Magnus' mouth gape open. "When I'm with you, I feel like I can be the best me possible. For you, for the kids, for me and my family. I've never liked myself, but when I'm with you, I like me."

"Alexander..."

"I... I love you." Alec gave a tender sweet smile which pulled at Magnus' heart. "Truly I do. I love you with everything that I have, which isn't much but I..." Alec never did get any further in his rambling confession as Magnus pretty much just assaulted him, pulling him flush against him and his lips moulded over his own, a warm wet tongue slipping inside and setting Alec's heart and body on fire! His cheeks flamed red since he did remember they had three pairs of curious innocent eyes watching them and his short nails tugged at the back of Magnus' hair, which of course earned a delicious groan from the man, but it also made their lips drift softly away. "Ma-Magnus... Th-The kids..." Alec was practically breathless.

"Oh, sorry about that." Magnus panted heatedly against Alec's swollen lips. "You just got me all worked up there." Magnus grinned widely, wickedly, allowing Alec a moment to catch his breath and calm his heart too.

"By the angel I love you!" Alec confessed once more, throwing his arms over Magnus' shoulders as he hugged him close, feeling laughter bubble up within him as he pressed his lips to Magnus' neck. Magnus squeezed him heartily back before Alec finally released his hold and shifted his gaze to Magnus' adorable children. "All of you." Alec confirmed as he opened up his arms and was delighted as the kids squealed happily, tiny feet pounding towards him.

"Daddy!" They proclaimed loudly and barrelled into his chest for cuddles.

Tears silently fell from Alec's closed eyes and he let out a tiny hiccup when a pair of strong and warm arms engulfed him – them – from behind. Magnus' lips pressed to the back of his neck, since he was peppering him with sweet kisses there, making him shudder a little at the ministrations.

'Magnus...' Alec's internal voice, which was usually bitter or depressed or anything but happy, was finally at ease and insanely elated at this turn of events. 'Magnus loves me!' It screamed in pure astonishment. 'And I'm his kids daddy now too!' Alec truly wanted to shout that from the rooftop, but the feeling of being engulfed in hugs by the Bane family overpowered it. There was always a chance to shout it another night.

Everything in Alec's hectic life was finally calming. Of course they would have many more things to deal with as the years went on, and by the angel Alec hoped he would have years with these four, because this was truly it for him. The Bane's were his. They were HIS! This was HIS family. His to call his OWN!

Alec was never letting go. Ever.

"I love you." Again it was directed to all four of them, Alec feeling the smile grace his lips when the declaration was voiced to him by the three children still tucked into his chest, clinging adorably to him and giggling up a storm as he peppered the tops of their heads with multiple kisses and then blew raspberries against their skin.

When Alec finally gave them enough, he felt a pair of familiar lips press against his temple, before ducking to his neck, setting off a light flush and then those marvellous lips pressed chastely at his cheek. Alec couldn't help but shift his head, eyes sparkling as he tilted his head upwards, Magnus giving him what he so desperately needed right now which was his lips against his, if only for a brief moment.

"We love you too Alexander. Always." Alec let out a content sigh at Magnus' truthful and heartfelt words. Words that he was certain would keep him going even through the darkest of times.

All these feelings were so very overwhelming as Alec took in a deep shuddering breath, the scent of sandalwood and sugar making him feel the all consuming, all powerful, unconditional love encompassing him safely, warmly, protectively within its tight grip. He leaned into Magnus' strong embrace, knowing the man would keep him and his – no – their children upright. Theirs! Now that was a revelation!

"You going to accept my bouquet now, my love?"

"Absolutely." Alec grinned and his heart soared. He wasn't sure if he'd ever stop pinching himself as the years drew on as he showed off his bouquet to the kids, Madzie, of course, was the most enthralled by it.

Alec couldn't believe that answering a 'Help Wanted' advert, in order to pay the rent, to continue to pay off his parents debts, pay the utilities and put food on the table for his siblings, wearing himself ragged in the process and being chained to such a life which was not what he ever envisioned for himself, would actually turn out like this!

Alec also knew, if he had run away every time things got tough for him over the years, he'd just know that his parents would be disappointed in him even from their graves. He hated the very thought, the pull they had on him, like Camille had on Magnus, but he wasn't afraid anymore. They both weren't afraid anymore. This was their lives and no one should control them like that. Alec was going to do better too. He was going to start loving himself because if someone like Magnus, someone so insanely beautiful and wonderful could love him, then he certainly could start loving himself too. This was his time and with these four, his parents could scorn him for eternity and Alec finally didn't care.

For the first time in his life, Alec could honestly say he was truly happy.

To think, when he met Magnus that day, the advert was not what he thought at all. Little did he know that when he shook Magnus' hand, and accepted the job offer, including the fake relationship to deceive the man's father, the beautiful man was going to take him on the best adventure of his life, filled with ups and downs, but one Alec hoped he could continue to have until his very last breath.

After all, this was everything Alec had ever dreamed of and finally, finally after all his hardships, an angel somewhere in the world was finally smiling down on him.

Perhaps it had even come in the form of grandparents that helped him accept he was a Lightwood. That he could be proud to be a Lightwood, even with the parents he'd been given. Aside from his parents, the Lightwood's he knew were honest and respectful and treasured family values. Alec was learning how very important life was no matter the dice that had been rolled. He truly believed, after all this time, he was blessed. Blessed and able to finally grasp the life he'd always wanted.

Alec had finally found the best love in the world and it came in the magical form of one Magnus Bane and the man's three adorable children. There was no way he'd ever let this go. Let them go. They were stuck with him. For better or worse. He loved once. Fiercely. They were it.

He truly was the best version of himself because he was able to discover himself thanks to Magnus and his children. Alec was accepting his own past, living in the present and hoped for an amazing future.

A future with the four of them as he grinned wide whilst listening to Magnus' confession of love to him once more as they all still sat on the floor cuddled together.

#

(Sometime later...)

With music on, they all sat down to a late midnight snack. Of course it wasn't actually midnight, far from it really, since Alec and Magnus wouldn't allow such young children to stay up quite that late (New Years was the exception) but with all emotions still high, no one was getting any sleep just yet.

Alec believed full tummies would soon make certain children sleepy and then he and Magnus could talk a bit more, mutter confessions of love to each other again and again. Maybe even cuddle, share a kiss or two, or three or four, and then they would just have to see where it would go from there. The possibilities were now endless for Alec to think about. It got his heart all aflutter.

"Papa, are we a real family now that we have Alec back?" Said man was bringing over a serving plate filled with left over pasta and trying not to grin too much like an idiot at his Princess' question to her dashing father. Even with the declarations of love, Alec wasn't sure about moving back in just yet, hoping Magnus wouldn't bring it up because he would hate to hurt the man and their children, but they'd talk about that when the time came. Rationally. He hoped.

What Alec did want to do though, was give Magnus (and his children) a gift. The dashing man had given him such a beautiful bouquet and one that he could keep forever too and even though he didn't think his returned gift was as special as what Magnus had done for him, he knew it would speak volumes anyway, because he'd given it to him. After all, Magnus still carried his omamori with him. It was always in his right pocket and knowing it was there made Alec grin wider.

"You bet we are Sweet Pea." Magnus confessed without a beat and finished pouring warm milk into plastic cups for his babies. Out of the corner of his eye Magnus saw Alec's lips widen.

"Nuh uh..." Eyes shifted to the youngest Bane child as he took a sip of his drink. "We'll be a family when daddy becomes a Bane like us." Magnus shifted his sparkling orbs over to a blushing Alec, he having nearly lost the plate of spaghetti and meatballs as it cluttered onto the table, the man clearly shocked by what Max had proclaimed. "Oh yum!" The youngster stood up on his chair, grabbing the fork and spoon as he slopped a hefty load of food into his waiting bowl. Grated mozzarella following closely after.

"Well..." Magnus slid on over to Alec, slipping his hand into the younger man's lightly shaking one and absolutely loved the blush, the lip chewing, the sparkling blue eyes which were possibly even giving away a bit of their hopefulness at what was proclaimed by a certain four year old. Clearly his sneaky boy had listened to far too many stories amongst the ever chatty ladies who worked at his day care and school. "I quite like that very gesture myself Maxi, what does Sweet Pea and Raph think about daddy becoming a Bane like us?"

"Ma-Magnus..." Alec's face reddened even more.

"Yes!" Was the happy response as the kids began to devour Alec's hearty pasta.

"I guess the jury has spoken." Magnus whispered hotly against Alec's ear, delighting in the tiny shiver the man couldn't hide from him. Magnus lifted Alec's hand to his lips, conveniently it was his left hand and pressed his lips against the man's ring finger, eyes possessively, intensely, not breaking from Alec's wide gaze. "If I recall, I technically have already asked you." Alec felt a stupid goofy grin form on his lips, just as a laugh bubbled out of him when he too recalled Magnus wanting to marry him when he was having his interview. "How about we gloss over that for now as we've all the time in the world, so lets just see where our combined futures leads us, alright?" Magnus felt a smile reach his lips and drifted into his eyes. He knew he was gazing at Alec with all the love, admiration and tender care he had in the world for him and him alone. There was no one quite like Alexander Lightwood. No one else who would steal his heart like he had. And Magnus wouldn't have it any other way. This was his future. Right here.

This dark haired, blue eyed beauty had given him another chance. By the angel Magnus knew he was insanely lucky to even get a second chance with Alec, having ripped his heart out and it would definitely take himself a while to even forgive himself for what he had done. Now though, with Alec giving him another chance, well that was a great starting point for Magnus.

He felt his grin widen as there was that adorable smile from Alec which melted his heart and he really wanted to kiss his beautiful boyfriend, even if only for a moment. Magnus doing just that as he captured Alec's 'alright' between their lips.

"Its time to eat!" They broke the lip-lock, chuckling at being interrupted simultaneously by their hungry and very messy children as they sat side by side, hands linked under the table whilst Alec lifted his right one to wipe a napkin over Max's mouth and Magnus did the same for Raphael whilst Madzie beamed a smile for all it was worth at her beloved family.

"Magnus?" Warm brown-golden orbs shifted to Alec. "This is for you and the kids." Alec softly confessed and Magnus looked down to what was resting within Alec's open palm: A security pass and key.

"Is that..."

"You and the kids are always welcome to stay with me and Jace. And Izzy and Max whilst they are still here for a couple more weeks." Alec's heart pounded away, hoping he wasn't rushing things by offering Magnus free access to his place.

"Alexander..." Magnus closed both hands over Alec's just as a very uplifting song, which had all hearts singing with utter joy, fluttered through the apartment.

_I can feel something I've never felt before_  
_Close my eyes, I'll fly right through that open door_  
_Oh, I can hear it beckoning_  
_So loud that it's deafening_  
_I can feel something_  
_Like a fire within_

_Suddenly, I can see_  
_Everything I've waited for_  
_Awakening, inside a dream_  
_So what are we waiting for?_  
_Open the wild inside_  
_And just let go, 'cause_  
_Suddenly, I can see_  
_So what are we waiting for?_

_Flashes of light are glimmering like gold_  
_Feel the world igniting deep inside these bones_  
_Can you hear it beckoning,_  
_So loud that it's deafening?_  
_I can feel it burning_  
_Got a fire within_

_Suddenly, I can see_  
_Everything I've waited for_  
_Awakening, inside a dream_  
_So what are we waiting for?_  
_Open the wild inside_  
_And just let go, 'cause_  
_Suddenly, I can see_  
_So what are we waiting for?_

_If you never look you'll never discover_  
_This infinite world for you to uncover_  
_I can hear a symphony_  
_Weaving through everything_  
_Calling out to you and me_

_Suddenly, I can see_  
_Everything I've waited for_  
_Awakening, inside a dream_  
_So what are we waiting for?_  
_Open the wild inside_  
_And just let go, 'cause_  
_Suddenly, I can see_  
_So what are we waiting for?_

_Suddenly, I can see_  
_Everything I've waited for_  
_Awakening, inside a dream_  
_So what are we waiting for?_

Both men beamed massive smiles filled with love at each other as the song died down, shifting into another romantic ballad, and with heart swelling, Alec served up some pasta for him and Magnus as he watched his boyfriend pocket the gifts he gave him.

"Oh, before I forget..." Alec shifted his gaze back to Magnus. "I think you forgot something." Alec pouted a little when Magnus' hand unlinked from his own and observed the man pull something from within the inside of his vest and placed it on the table. "I believe you dropped these." Alec stared down at the packets of seeds he had originally bought for Magnus.

"Those are..."

"Raph picked them up, said you had wanted to give them to me."

"I... I did." Alec blushed sweetly. "I still do." Sparkling blue eyes rose to look up at Magnus before dropping once more to the packets, Alec's index finger on his left hand brushing over the packet which had the seeds for the red roses in it.

"Want to plant them together?" Alec jerked his gaze back to Magnus.

"Really?"

"They'll take awhile to grow, so maybe later on we can return to the garden centre and actually buy the flower bushes themselves, but I like the idea of planting these seeds with you too."

"I... I'd love to." Alec softly voiced, feeling his cheeks turn pink.

"I figured our red roses can be planted in the black pots, my calla lilies in the gold pots and your white carnations in the blue pots. What do you think?"

"Sounds perfect." Alec confirmed with a wide joyous smile when Magnus gave a nod and pressed a kiss to his palm before entwining their fingers together once more.

Magnus began to eat, Alec doing the same, and for the life of him the smile would not fade because right now, everything truly was perfect. And he was certain that was how life would be for them.

The world would keep turning, they would keep moving, the five of them, because life, now, was as it should be.

There would be laughter and tears, good times and bad. There would be hectic times and lazy weekends where possible. There would be arguing and sweet kisses and cuddles and definitely lots of hot sex.

It was going to be perfect because Magnus and Alec were finally back together, but most of all, everything would work out because they had love.

#

**The End.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Help Wanted**

**By Shin Sankai**

#

Author's Note: Alas darling readers, we have reached the final chapter. Woohoo! Thank you, again, for coming on this journey with me. I probably won't be bothering to upload stories here anymore. You can find me on AO3 instead, under Shin_Sankai so come and check me out there as I've other Malec ideas brewing in my head and they'll be there.

#

Chapter 26: Epilogue – Malec and Family at a Glance (2+ years on)

#

It was quite lively in the Lightwood-Bane household and not even all the guests had arrived.

Magnus was pottering around, making sure the table was set just beautifully, the music on low as it was projected through the surround sound system and the kids were behaving themselves. Sort of.

This years Thanksgiving affair was going to outdo all other affairs in their home in Carroll Gardens, though Halloween and Christmas still stood out as some of the best extravaganza's the men would host for their family and friends.

Alec glanced back at Magnus as he was muttering to himself, making sure everything was perfect whilst Alec placed down the laptop and fired it up. He took a seat in front of it and knew this Thanksgiving was even more special then the others, so far, because he and Magnus had some rather exciting news to tell everyone, though he was saddened that two of his siblings could not make it, but they were still going to be part of it through Skype.

To think it had been a pretty eventful two and a bit years in everyone's lives...

#

Izzy was still in London, following her dreams. She did regularly Skype her brothers every Sunday without fail. The three of them had even been introduced to her boyfriend, Meliorn, who she'd now been dating for over a year and he was pretty much part of the family now.

Meliorn was a horticulturist, running his own business that was only a couple years old and seemed like a quiet and respectable man, a little (a lot) mysterious and Izzy seemed to like that. Alec wasn't even sure if that was truly the man's name, but he could see the happiness glinting in his sister's eyes as Meliorn would listen in on their family banter for a few moments every Sunday before kissing Izzy's cheek, saying he'd go get dinner because he didn't want to be bed ridden at Izzy's latest attempt at cooking them something. As he headed off, they would all hear her cranky yelling saying she could so boil eggs and it was he who had the sensitive stomach and there was nothing wrong with her food and Meliorn would just give her a slight dismissive wave as he headed off and let her have some alone time with them.

As the weeks passed, since they had been introduced to Meliorn, Alec and his brothers started to see him every Sunday now and Alec didn't want to speculate, or ask twenty questions, but it kind of looked like Izzy and her boyfriend had pretty much started living together in her London apartment, but Alec let it be because Izzy looked happy and that is all he could ever ask for. Apparently Meliorn's parents and his siblings loved Izzy so that was good news too.

She couldn't make it for Thanksgiving this year, due to her work, but she had gotten time off over Christmas and New Years, since she hadn't been back to the States since last Christmas, when she flew to Canada for a few days, and Alec truly couldn't wait to have her home. He couldn't wait to wrap his arms around his sister and squeeze her so very tight. Plus, this year, Meliorn was coming too and Alec was finally going to meet the man face to face. The very man who appeared to have stolen his little sister's heart. He had promised Izzy not to go hard on him, but he couldn't promise that Jace and Max (possibly even Magnus too) weren't going to give him the third degree.

Izzy had just rolled her eyes at that and muttered something that went over his head and figured it was British slang since she had taken to the British language and their slang like a duck to water. He found it cute that she tried to place on a little accent every now and then, he trying to hide his smirk when Meliorn was in the background correcting her and not paying attention to the pout on her face which he was clearly used to nowadays.

It seemed the UK had become Izzy's home and though Alec missed his sister like crazy, he was so very proud of Dr Isabelle Sophia Lightwood.

#

Alec broke from his thoughts of his sister as he grinned whilst looking up at the framed photo on the wall in front of him which housed two photos to be exact. The first picture was Alec with Izzy as he was cuddling his tiny sister, even in her six inch heels, as she had collected her doctorate (with honours) and Magnus had taken the picture of them. The other picture was a photo of Alec with Jace as he had actually obtained some certificates in security management through on the job training at Asmodeus' company. The two men stood side by side, Jace holding his certificates in both hands and Alec couldn't be prouder of his blonde brother.

#

Jace had come a long way since his admission of his drug problems and his admittance to Idris Sanctuary. He'd had many ups and downs and spent a total of nine months getting himself sorted and mentally prepared for rejoining the 'real world' and the temptations that lie there. Things weren't easy, but Jace was determined to make his family proud of him. He even wore the Herondale ring now, on a chain around his neck, finally coming to peace with his family thanks to the letters he had finally read from Edmund and Cecily. The only other piece of jewellery Jace wore was the Lightwood family ring, because in Jace's mind, he was a Lightwood through and through. Honour, respect and family values were what he lives by now thanks to Alec's teachings. He would never fail his brother and his siblings anymore.

When Jace had finally left Idris Sanctuary, he had almost felt like a baby trying to walk for the first time again. Alec and Magnus had come to pick him up and everything was all a bit weird until Jace stepped into his new home with Alec and to the floor which had been set-up as his own personal and rather large studio apartment. It gave him the space and independence he needed, but also being very close to Alec too, the boys needing each other more then ever with their young siblings having flown the coop.

As Jace started acclimating back into the world, Magnus had once again taken it upon himself to look out for those that were important to his boyfriend and therefore important to him and had spoken to his father about Jace's observation skills and asked the man for the first favour in his very life to take the blonde on board.

Of course Asmodeus wasn't someone to just bring a stranger into his company without vetting them, so after a half an hour chat with a nervous Jace, Asmodeus did take the blonde under his wing and had found him a junior position at his major company so he could learn the ropes from his most trusted employees (one of them being George) and also so he could obtain various certificates in security management.

When Alec had found out what Magnus, and in turn, what Asmodeus had done, he had thanked the man wholeheartedly and invited Asmodeus over for dinner as a small thank you gesture. Alec was pleased that evening when Asmodeus asked him to make the pasta dish he'd eaten all those months ago when he'd gone to the man's apartment with the kids that time. Clearly it had been better then the 'not bad' remark Asmodeus had muttered that evening.

Under Asmodeus' guidance, Jace did well with structure and, funnily enough, authority and discipline. His potential bloomed under the man and once Jace received his experience and certificates, he had kindly and regrettably declined Asmodeus' offer to advance in his company and decided to work for Magnus and Clary instead. Jace would totally deny it was to repay Magnus for everything he had been doing for him and his family and instead placed it down to the fact that he wanted to reacquaint himself with the redhead. She'd gotten more beautiful (and feisty) over the years and Jace was quickly falling in love.

So, in order to stay close to Clary, Jace became Head of Security for 'Biscuit and Bane'. Being security for an art gallery might have seemed a little extreme but Clary and Magnus were widely known throughout the art circuit in New York these days, both extremely busy as they held private functions every month for the 'whose who' in the entertainment and art industry. Each function always required security and so Jace was happy to lend his help and in turn it became his life now. Magnus and Clary were actually widely known on the east coast and had actually opened up another three galleries in the past two years with how popular they had become. One on Staten Island, one in Soho and another in the Upper West Side of Manhattan. Jace looked after a team of eight guards, alternating them through the city and travelled weekly between the four galleries though he was mainly stationed at the one in Prospect Park. Mainly because Clary was at Prospect Park more then the others, though Magnus and Clary showed themselves at the others every week as well. Being Head of Security gave Jace's life meaning and purpose. The blonde had many scars, but took each day as it came and Clary had become his strength. Well his strength and his loving girlfriend.

The day Jace and Clary had come to tell Alec they were moving in together, which meant the blonde was moving out of the Carroll Gardens property he shared with Alec, was a nervous affair for Jace. He wasn't sure how he was feeling about it all, becoming choked up when he dropped the news to Alec who was whipping up a stir-fry in the kitchen for dinner that evening. Magnus and the kids were coming round for a sleepover, which Jace always found a little cute, always muttering how Alec should just hurry up and ask the man and the kids to move in with him since he knew Andrew and Phoebe wouldn't mind at all, having practically given the property over to Alec, but Jace also knew Alec would love that too. He also knew why his brother hadn't asked that question to Magnus since he was still living under the roof with him and Jace was pretty good at knowing his brother these days as this was their home and didn't want anyone interrupting the environment and atmosphere they had created in this place together.

'I'm so happy for you.' Alec had mumbled that evening as he moved around the massive breakfast bar and came to hug both Jace and Clary.

'You sure you're alright with this?'

'Of course I am. This is your life Jace and I want you to live it under your terms.'

'Really?'

'All I've ever wanted is for you to be happy.' Alec proclaimed wholeheartedly. 'Just look after her...' Alec shifted his gaze to a widely beaming Clary. 'Or you'll have Magnus to answer to.' Jace cracked up at that knowing how tight the dashing man was to his fiery girlfriend. 'I still expect the both of you to come round at least once or twice a week for dinner though.'

'You can count on it Alec, I'm not missing your food for anything.' Clary beamed a smile up at the taller Lightwood.

'What if I learnt how to cook for you?' Jace found two pairs of disbelieving eyes looking at him. 'We'll be around for dinner on Wednesdays and Sundays.' Jace grumbled in defeat as Alec squeezed him tighter in his arms.

'We'll always be brothers Jace, no matter what.' The blonde nodded at those softly spoken words. 'I'm only ever a phone call away.' Jace held on just as tight as Alec, trying with all his might not to cry. This was a big step for the both of them, pulling away from each other and giving each other a bit more independence from the other. It was going to be good though. It was the next step they needed so they could take the next ones in their lives.

A month after Jace had moved out, Alec couldn't stand living in such a big place on his own, even if he saw Magnus and the kids three to four times a week.

Apparently for Alec, it just wasn't enough and so one evening he dolled himself up in the same ensemble he wore on the rooftop terrace of Magnus' place during the man's birthday and return from the UK, and with the kids being looked after by Raphael, Alec set-up a romantic dinner for the two of them and that night had asked Magnus to move in with him.

Magnus had just quietly blinked at him over the candle lit table which in turn sent Alec into a fumbling mess as he rambled on and on about how the kids loved it here, how he loved living here, even though he loved Magnus' place as well but went on to talk about how his massive walk-in-robe was fast filling with Magnus' stuff and the third floor, which technically would be the floor for Max and Izzy was now overrun with the kids nowadays and lots and lots of toys too. The boys still shared a room together in Alec's place, being so used to sharing since they were twins and all, but as they got older they would be able to have a room each and Madzie had one of the other rooms to herself as well. When Magnus had taken hold of Alec's trembling hand, it ceased his rambling instantly.

'What about when Isabelle and Maximilian come back?'

'Of course they'll stay here. They're family. I mean...if that is alright with you and the kids. This place will be ours after all and anything that happens here, we have to agree about it together.' Alec scratched adorably at the back of his head. 'Also, we could give the studio apartment downstairs, which Jace used to have, to Izzy and Max when they came to stay. That way they are out of our way, but also part of the family too. You know...if you want that is.' Alec gave a small grin, cheeks blushing as he continued to ramble. 'I don't expect you to answer me right away or anything. Its a lot to think about since you've been in your place for a long time now and I love that place, but I figured with the kids growing up and such, we'd eventually need more space.'

'Always thinking about our future together, aren't you Sweetheart?' Alec gave a shrug as he chewed on his bottom lip.

'Will you think about it at least?'

'There is nothing to think about.' Magnus had watched Alec's shoulders sink a little, as though a small amount of negativity was seeping into his head. Alec was still a work in progress on doubting he was worth risking everything for. 'Of course we're moving in with you.' His darling boyfriend jerked his gaze over at him and Magnus got out of his seat, shifting around to Alec and pulling him to his feet. 'Its about damn time you asked me.' Alec let out a slightly bewildered laugh as he threw his arms around Magnus' shoulders and held on tight, tucking his head into the crux between Magnus' right neck and shoulder region and breathed in deeply.

'I will keep my place though. It'll make a nice studio for Clary and I to work our magic in. I'll even turn one of the bedrooms into a dark room for me too. Plus there is no way I'm giving up my rooftop terrace.'

'Isn't that my rooftop terrace?'

'Our rooftop terrace.' Magnus conceded as he pulled slightly away to look at Alec.

'Sounds perfect.'

'You know what else is perfect?' Alec had tilted his head, heart fluttering when Magnus began to sway side to side, hands on his hips and making him sway with him. 'You, my darling. You are perfect.' Of course Alec blushed as he was swept away that night, dessert being forgotten as they stumbled up multiple stairs to the fourth floor where the master bedroom was and that night Alec was pretty much thrown onto the massive bed by a rather eager Magnus, it making Alec giggle as his heart thundered in his chest as Magnus kissed him for all he was worth.

As Alec was pretty much left boneless on the bed, panting and eager for more, he was fluidly stripped out of his clothing, his cheeks flaming when Magnus decided to give him a little striptease making the blood bump down to his rock hard cock as Magnus had his back to him and was shimming out of his rather tight silver jeans and his glorious phoenix tattoo, that Alec was pretty obsessed with, was right before Alec's hungry eyes as he continued to ogle his boyfriend.

'Did it hurt?' Alec mumbled into the room as Magnus turned around to look at him, now completely naked with his own cock half hard.

'Did what hurt, my darling?'

'Your tattoo.' Alec licked his lips as Magnus crawled onto the bed, moving towards him like a predatory cat.

'Did yours?' Magnus asked directly back as those smouldering brown-golden orbs drifted all over his pale skin covered in inky black tattoos.

'Some were more sensitive then others because of their positioning.' Alec had blurted out, his blue eyes following Magnus' right hand which was travelling up his leg, over his knee and then those dainty and very experienced fingers caressed the tender flesh of his inner thigh where a tattoo rested.

'Like this one here?' Alec's breath hitched as he spread his legs wider for Magnus, cheeks flushing at the knowing smile on Magnus' pink lips.

'Um...' Alec couldn't get anything else out as Magnus' intoxicating mouth fell over his own and he was taken on quite the ride as Magnus once again explored every one of his tattoos with fingers and lips and Alec was left spent and utterly satisfied.

Several hours later, Magnus tried to coax Alec into a shower, but his boy decided not to let him go just yet and Magnus ended up in Alec once more, his darling boyfriend crying out his release as they were quick to orgasm together. Alec collapsed, spent again, and dozed off for another hour or two before finally being pulled from the bed and shared a lovely spa bath with Magnus. They talked about when the man and his children – their children – should move in.

Alec had pouted when Magnus revealed the best time to move in was October, which for Alec just wasn't quick enough as that was still two months away but conceded defeat as Magnus had mumbled things about needing to get his affairs in order and such. Not that Alec would object when he was dropping off to sleep again in Magnus' arms, leaning heavily back into his chest as the jets massaged his tired muscles and Magnus peppered his shoulder with gentle kisses.

#

"Alec?" Said man jerked from his thoughts as a smile split his lips when a face came on the screen of the laptop, he not even realising he had accepted the call when he was so lost in thought.

"Hey Buddy, how are you doing?"

"I'm good. I'm sorry I couldn't come back for Thanksgiving, the blizzard is insane."

"Well that is Chicago weather for you." Alec piped up as Max nodded in agreement.

His little brother was still attending SAIC, doing extremely well and absolutely loving it. Livia, too, had decided to make it her first choice school as well and the two of them were still dating.

Max's room-mate had been a bit of a douche, but that quickly changed when Livia introduced him to her room-mate and now the two of them were dating and pretty much living in Livia's dorm room and Livia was pretty much shacking up with Max.

When Max had left New York, starting his new adventure in Chicago, Alec would totally deny it nowadays, but he had been completely freaked out that his baby brother was so far away now and without his watchful eye looking out for him. Magnus had peppered him with kisses that day, telling him that he would get Ragnor to look in on him every now and then since Chicago was his city.

As per Magnus' promises, Ragnor had kept an eye on Max, much to Alec's delight. It had also helped that Catarina promised to keep an eye on the two teenagers since she had decided to move to Chicago as her and Ragnor were giving their "relationship" a go now that her health was on the up and up. Apparently they'd been 'on and off' and not truly exclusive for the past few years, but had now advanced it into something deeper and more meaningful.

Magnus was equally parts very happy for his dear friends and saddened that Catarina wasn't going to be in New York anymore. Not only for him, but for his darling Sweet Pea. He was worried how his little girl was going to take the news and so they had sat her down together, with Alec too, and talked about how Catarina was moving to Chicago but that didn't mean she didn't love her. Madzie had quietly sat listening to her Papa and Mama what was soon to happen and then everything went quiet. She hummed a little, thinking everything over and then gifted her mum a big smile.

'Mama's sweetheart is Uncle Ragnor?' Madzie had asked that day and though Catarina would totally deny blushing, she had nodded her head.

'He is. I love him very much Madzie.' Magnus grinned wide. He couldn't make his darling Catarina happy, but luckily it was something else he loved and trusted that could. 'I want Madzie to come and spend school holidays with me.'

'Ok!' The youngster beamed that day and then shifted her gaze to Alec. 'Daddy, can I have an ice cream?' And just like that, the conversation Magnus and Catarina were stressing over was done and Alec took Madzie's hand and off they went to get an ice cream together.

'We made an amazing kid Magnus.'

'We did.'

As per Catarina's wishes, Madzie spent school holidays in Chicago. Not all the time, because when she had started doing it, her brothers missed her terribly and so she alternated being in Chicago and New York and though all were worried about her travelling, Madzie had no problems with it at all. She loved riding the big planes. Alec assumed their darling little girl was going to be quite the traveller when she grew up.

The last holiday Madzie had spent there was Spring Break and when Madzie got off the plane, returning to New York and Magnus was providing all the necessary documentation and ID as he and Alec had come to pick her up a week before school started, since Madzie was with airline personnel since she was travelling as an unaccompanied minor, she had spilled the beans to Alec about Ragnor and Catarina's exciting news of having a baby! Magnus nearly dropped the paperwork as his dear friends had kept that under wraps whilst Alec was asking their darling Sweet Pea if she was excited about being a big sister again which she was nodding profusely about. Ragnor and Cat were expecting their first child, a little boy, in the new year.

"Alec? You alright?" He was jerked from his thoughts again as he plastered on a smile.

"I'm good. How's Livia doing?" Alec questioned.

"She's great. She's on her way over and bringing us a little Thanksgiving meal as it'll just be the two of us which is nice."

"I hope you got her some flowers Maximilian!" Came a shout from behind Alec which of course was Magnus with his super sharp hearing.

"Well..." Alec watched the blush form on Max's cheeks, just as a tiny goofy grin formed on his lips too. Clearly Max was excited about spending some one on one time with his girlfriend this evening.

"You make sure you are safe, you hear me Buddy?" Alec went all serious 'dad mode' on his baby brother. Not for the first time either. Max, like clockwork, turned even redder in the face. He lost his virginity awhile ago now, but hearing Alec go into dad mode and talk about protection and such, it was still very embarrassing for the University student. He definitely got that from Alec. "I don't want to be an Uncle just yet. You and Livia need to finish University first."

"Don't listen to him Maxi, if it happens, it happens."

"Magnus!"

"Besides, we'd make great Uncle's after all." Blue eyes lifted up as Magnus was striding over to him, a smile on his handsome face as he bent down and pressed a kiss to his cheek before diverting his brown-golden eyes to the laptop screen. "Maximilian would be an amazing father."

"Oh?"

"He has a great one himself and one that taught him everything he knows." Alec felt his cheeks warm at the compliment from his husband and a tiny little smile fluttered across his lips.

Alec still couldn't believe that Magnus was his husband!

It almost felt like yesterday when the man had proposed to him even though they'd been married for over a year now.

Alec still swooned over it...

#

(Some time ago...)

Alec had just let himself into Magnus' loft apartment after having finished a day of hell at I.C.E. Nothing had gone right for him and Alec was stressed and frustrated that evening. All he wanted to do was cuddle with his boyfriend and children, but when he entered the property, the place was a little too quiet. He'd been waiting all afternoon for his adorable 'welcome homes' even though next month the Bane family were going to move in with him, but still, he always enjoyed lots of cuddles along with a kiss or two from Magnus, but when he entered that evening, he felt his shoulders sink in disappointment as no thundering tiny feet were stampeding towards him in greeting.

'Magnus?' Alec toed off his boots and threw his jacket on a hook. He was in a pair of ripped black jeans and a baggy sweater, one sleeve falling off his shoulder (like usual) and there was a white tank underneath. Magnus had never sent him a message saying he and the kids were going out, and he always told him where he was these days, always sending him cheesy yet loving messages almost daily. It always brightened Alec's day to know he was truly loved by his mega hot boyfriend.

'Hello my love.' Alec's gaze finally shifted and focused on his boyfriend who was standing in the middle of the living room and dressed immaculately and handsomely in a tuxedo! Alec's blue eyes widened instantly.

'Magnus... What's... What's going on?' Alec felt insanely awkward right now and completely under dressed, but it didn't seem like Magnus cared all that much.

'Just a little something I put together for you. For us actually.' Alec watched Magnus step aside, he not even having paid that much attention to the fact the lights were romantically dimmed, the fireplace was crackling away and there, on the plush red rug was dinner for two, complete with a bunch of roses in a crystal vase sitting on a black lacquer tray so they wouldn't tip over in the fluffy material of one of Magnus' beloved rugs.

'Did you steal those from my garden?' After all, Alec and Magnus had planted the seeds, but had also invested in the bushes too, so they could get their flowers blooming faster, together. Just as Magnus had suggested, the red roses were in the black pots, the calla lilies in the gold and the white carnations in the blue pots. It all looked amazing, with a few still 'empty' as they awaited for them to grow.

They were going to take some of them to their new home together too.

'Maybe.' Magnus drawled with a quirk of his lips.

'I like.' Alec grinned as he moved over to Magnus, a spine tingling shudder rippling through him when Magnus' warm comforting hand wrapped around his neck as he welcomed him with his customary sensual kiss.

'Come, sit down and relax with me.' Of course Alec did. He needn't even be asked.

The dinner on offer was a seafood extravaganza mostly laden with lobster, Alec's favourite seafood of all. It was seasoned with lemon and butter and it melted in the mouth.

Though Alec rarely allowed Magnus in the kitchen, when Magnus was there, his boyfriend was ridiculously skilled that Alec was a bit jealous at first. He got over that soon enough, since Magnus let him join him on various occasions and had given him precious family recipes to look after and they had actually cooked them together too.

Alec had always thought Magnus had his act together and could do anything. Well, turns out, he couldn't watch the waffles and kiss and touch him at the same time as smoke filled the kitchen and the detectors went off that morning. Magnus went running for the balcony door to open it up, only dressed in his underwear and 'kiss the cook' apron. The kids were with Raphael having a sleepover the night before, so Alec was enjoying Magnus all to himself, including that morning where he burst out laughing just as Magnus did as the waffles were ruined but Alec was more then happy with the continued kisses for breakfast instead.

That very memory always sent a grin to Alec's lips even though he knew, tonight, it appeared Magnus had not spared any expense.

Thanks to Alec's enrolment and studying at I.C.E. he was an amazing student. Top in his class, but Magnus had never doubted that was going to happen. What I.C.E. had also done was expand Alec's knowledge of cuisines and his taste buds now exploded with so much more flavour. Alec had never bothered with seafood in the past because of how expensive it was.

However, thanks to Magnus, the first time he had tasted lobster, Magnus had taken him out to a fancy restaurant, for research purposes for Alec's schooling of course, and with a blush on his cheeks, Alec seriously understood the whole 'food-gasm' thing for he'd experienced it that night. Magnus had a massive smile on his lips, listening to his little moans of delight as he tasted everything laid out on the table.

Of course, once the night ended and they went home, behind closed doors, Magnus was able to listen to many, many more moans from Alec.

Their lobster dinner that evening moved along seamlessly, the men quietly chatting about their days, even though Alec didn't want to dampen this evening with everything that went wrong during his day, letting it all out always helped Alec loose the tension in his shoulders. Magnus was always an amazing listener after all.

They had even fed each other every now and then and of course shared kisses between bites of food and sips of wine. The notion was ludicrous. They were adults who could very well feed and drink on their own, without needing help from their significant other, but Magnus, with a flourish of his twinkling hands which were adorned in a variety of rings asked Alec to humour him. And well, if Alec were being honest, he quite liked that Magnus liked him being all cute. Alec never thought of himself as being all soft and squishy and adorable, but he kind of liked being that for Magnus though. Plus Magnus loved him like that too so who was he to doubt himself.

Alec humoured his boyfriend that evening, and in the end, enjoyed feeding Magnus. Although, maybe it was the fact that his boyfriend would teasingly suck on his fingers after a particular piece of lobster meat was slurped into his mouth, butter dribbling out the corner, a pink tongue lapping it up.

Alec wanted it to be his tongue.

For a moment he thought he should have been repulsed by his thoughts, thinking about the bedroom instead of the man sitting on the other side of their dinner tray, but of course nothing repulsed Alec these days if he thought of him and Magnus and their lives together. Nothing about Magnus repulsed him. Even his past. What was done was done. There was no use dwelling on it. The same went for all the bad stuff about his parents that Alec went through too. He accepted his parents never accepted him as their son. He owned it now. Lived with it because it made him the man he was today. The man that Magnus had fallen in love with.

Nothing was better then knowing that.

Alec had seriously contemplated tossing the food aside and launching himself at his boyfriend. He'd gotten better at initiating. He'd even been given the insane privilege of taking the lead on a number of occasions too, but for Alec, there was just something about having Magnus take full control that really did it for him. The feel of Magnus lying above him, of his super hot boyfriend being in him, controlling everything around them, including when he'd loose himself in euphoria that always sent bone tingling sensations constantly about his person, Alec practically thrived on it. He could never explain it, why he always felt that way, but he wholeheartedly accepted it. Loved it. Craved it.

The thought of flinging himself at his boyfriend, though immensely tempting, was squelched since the lobster was divine and Magnus had placed so much work into such a lovely evening too and Alec would never forgive himself for ruining it. Plus Magnus in a tuxedo was very sexy indeed. He liked looking him over like this.

The evening was so very romantic, but this was his boyfriend and Magnus never skimped out on romantic affairs when it came to Alec, which made him grin like an idiot and blush up a storm, still amazed that this gorgeous man was his.

They'd gotten back together on Valentine's Day, as cliche as that was, and every month on the 14th Alec would always return to his place or Magnus' and there was always flowers on his doorstep or already in a vase on Magnus' dining table waiting for him and a love note of some kind attached to it, making his heart swoon.

Magnus was sure keeping his promise of making him fall impossibly in love with him that he'd never bare to be without him.

Sometime during their romantic dinner that evening, Alec had apologised for his attire, but Magnus beamed him a loving smile, offering him the best compliment.

'I love my Alexander, just as he is, adorable frayed sweaters and all.' Magnus leaned forward and captured his lips in a sweet soulful kiss.

Of course Alec's heart swelled with all the love in the world for the handsome tuxedo wearing man and if Alec decided to reward Magnus with deepening said kiss, well that was his business.

'I remember this tune.' Alec mumbled, finally breaking the lip-lock with Magnus as his ears finally picked up on the instrumental music being played in the background whilst Magnus refilled his wineglass.

'As you should.' Magnus gave him a wink then. It was what he had played up on the rooftop terrace when Magnus had come back from the UK. It was their tune, their song, they had danced to for the very first time on the rooftop terrace Alec had created and he was sharing it with Magnus on the man's 35th birthday. Or so Alec assumed Magnus was mid-thirties as he refused (childishly so) to tell him his real age. Still. And even that time when he was booking the flight to the UK and had glanced at Magnus' licence, he completely forgot to pay close attention to the year Magnus was actually born. Not that it really mattered. Magnus was timeless.

As dinner was wrapped up, neither man being able to eat anymore since they had just devoured three lobsters rather enthusiastically, Alec suddenly became on edge, Magnus not missing the sudden tension in his shoulders.

'Did I miss our anniversary?' Alec voiced in alarm.

He'd been insanely busy with schooling and his latest project was actually him developing a cookbook which was titled 'All about Family' and it was filled with family recipes from Phoebe and Andrew, his maternal grandmother, Magnus' recipes as well as ones from Asmodeus and also Alec's own too. Magnus had actually helped him with it, taking pictures of him and the kids together as they were featuring in the book as well. It was going through its final check with the publisher and if all was good, it was going to be published and ready for Christmas sales.

So whilst Alec was doing full time schooling, that side project off his own back and looked after Magnus and the kids too, everything was pretty hectic, but Alec loved every minute of it. He had promised Magnus that he would take care of him and the kids, even with them living separately still, but Alec was falling more and more in love with their adorable cherubs on a daily basis. His boyfriend too.

Of course with how busy things were and the fact Alec only had one more year and a bit and he would then be graduating and he'd been thinking about his next adventure and started hating himself right this moment as he couldn't believe he'd selfishly missed out on a very romantic time for him and his boyfriend! He hadn't even gotten Magnus a present!

Alec knew he wasn't that great at relationships, hell Magnus was his one and only, plus this was their second time round, but quickly Alec began to sift through his brain, his rambled thoughts soon were known to a lightly grinning Magnus.

'Wait, I don't think I've missed our anniversary at all. We started dating in November, but then you broke up with me the following January...' Alec watched Magnus' smile falter. He wasn't having a go at the man, they'd gotten past that months ago, but he was no fool to know how much Magnus still felt guilty over it. Alec had even gone to some of Magnus' therapy sessions with him. He felt honoured to do so and he had liked Dr Nix straight away. Alec never thought about not forgiving Magnus, because life without Magnus was just not comprehensible to Alec. He needed this man like he needed oxygen. He loved this man like he'd never loved before. Alec just couldn't imagine being without him. 'We had that small...um...break and then got back together in February, on Valentine's Day, and its actually September now because I know its not that much longer and you and the kids will finally be moving in with me.' Alec gulped down the last of his wine, cheeks warming as the alcohol buzzed in his system. 'So, no, no its not our anniversary.' Alec was happy with his calculations and let out a relieved rush of air. He hadn't forgotten, thank the angel.

'Correct Alexander. It is not our anniversary and yes we are in September and it isn't that long until we move in. We've started packing our stuff and the kids and I are very excited to be moving in with you.' That brought a smile to Alec's lips, though it quickly turned into a cute pout when Alec realised the bottle of wine was now empty. Magnus watched Alec shrug his shoulders as he picked up his own glass of wine and took a sip of his before placing it back down and shifted his blue eyes to look up at him. 'Do you know exactly what today is?'

'Of course I know what today's date is. Its the 12th, so why is that...' Alec died off as Magnus was smiling widely over at him. 'Oh...' A sheepish grin formed on Alec's lips.

'Happy Birthday my love.' Alec blushed harder as he was certain he'd never get used to that endearment or stop smiling like an idiot over it either. No one spoke to him like Magnus did, making his heart melt every day and Alec felt so utterly blessed because of this man.

Of course he felt a little silly this evening too, having forgotten his own birthday.

That morning he'd left before anyone rose from slumber, having spent the night with Magnus and the kids and leant over his sleeping boyfriend's body and pressed his lips against Magnus' and listened to him mumble cutely in sleep before he took a quick shower and then slunk off to school with barely the sun peaking over the horizon. His teacher said he could practice outside of school hours and that was the only time Alec could afford because when school was over for the day, whether he had a half lesson or a full one, his life with Magnus and the kids took precedence.

When something was placed in his lap, Alec's eyes shifted down to a rather substantial sized flat wrapped parcel that had magically appeared out of thin air from Magnus.

'Th-Thank you so much.' Alec adorably and a little awkwardly hugged the parcel to his chest, truly touched as he gripped the plainly wrapped parcel tightly to himself. This was his first birthday present from his boyfriend. Technically his first birthday with his boyfriend too. Of course Magnus was going to make it special for him.

'Darling, you haven't even unwrapped it. How do you even know you'll like it?'

'Its from you, what's not to like?' Magnus chuckled lightly. This beauty never ceased to amaze him.

'Will you open it up? I've picked out the perfect spot for it to go. Well, until I find it a new home when I move in with you of course.' Alec followed Magnus' gaze in the dim lighting as the large framed picture of the Eiffel Tower, right on sunset, had been taken down which sat front and centre above the leather couch.

'What happened to...' Alec was a bit shocked it was gone, because it had been their very first trip overseas after re-establishing their relationship.

'Don't worry my love, that picture is now in the bedroom, so we can always remember Paris together.' It was a very precious picture to Alec, for it brought forth a lot of lovely (and sexy) memories for him. 'Now, why not open your present carefully on the coffee table?' Alec, who wasn't aware of what Magnus was next planning, which was his main reason of stalling his 'moving in' with Alec as when his darling boyfriend had asked him to move in, Magnus had started to plot this evening out in his head already, wanting this birthday for Alec to be one he'd never forget.

Magnus observed Alec shuffle over to the coffee table on his knees and carefully began ripping off the brown paper rather cautiously as though what was beneath was going to leap out and bite him.

'By the angel!' The gasp was Magnus' notion to get moving, to start preparing himself for his grand finale as Alec was currently distracted and floored at what was before his eyes. Carefully watching Alec, who was now staggering to his feet, stepping around the coffee table and then stood on the leather couch, hanging up the large charcoal drawing which was framed behind glass and knew his boyfriend would silently admire it for several long minutes. That being very handy for Magnus as he stoked the fire, the logs crackling away, burning an incense stick which of course smelt of sandalwood, knowing how much Alec loved the scent and then promptly slid the candlelit dinner under the settee – but kept the roses by his side – in order to get his scene set up perfectly. Nothing was stopping him now.

Alec was still lost in his own little world as he gazed up at the kneeling angel with the beautiful splayed wings and was holding a heart within its hands. The angels face didn't have a lot of features, but what it did have was eyes as blue as Alec's.

Magnus had replicated the smaller charcoal drawing he'd done ages ago, the one he had shown Max that night and the youngster had wisely blurted out that Magnus had drawn Alec as an angel. And here it was, ten times larger and for all to see now. There was one small difference though. The fragile heart which the previous angel had been holding broken pieces of was no longer broken. It was whole.

'I love it Magnus. This is so amazing. You're amazing.' Alec praised even though he was still gazing up at the drawing, completely entranced by it.

'I have more.'

'I don't need more then this. This is just so...' Alec finally turned around, all words lost to him as there Magnus was, the glow of the fireplace his back light, making him even more handsome and breathless then what was humanly possible. The sweetest and tenderest of smiles graced Magnus' lips and to Alec's wide and very shocked gaze, Magnus was currently kneeling down on one knee!

Alec immediately felt his breath catch and shudder, hands beginning to shake as his brain was trying to process exactly what was happening right now. Never mind the fact that his feet were already weaving around the coffee table and drawing closer to Magnus, his sparkling blue eyes finally shifting and capturing what was resting on Magnus' open left palm.

A small black velvet box.

'It may take me a moment to voice what I wish to say to you, so please be patient with me.' Alec could do nothing but jerk his head into a nod, completely frozen on the spot, faintly impressed with himself that he was in fact still breathing. Still standing for that matter too. 'Alexander... My Alexander...' It was practically a breathless whisper, like his very name was a pray on Magnus' lips and the older man watched as Alec's cheeks tinted pink at the adoration held in the depths of his voice, probably even sparkling within his very gaze. 'I love you so much.' A shaky breath escaped Alec's lips. Confessions of love from Magnus were nothing new to Alec these days, but there was just something about this one which topped the rest.

'I love you too Magnus.' His returned confession brought a beautiful smile to Magnus' face, it lighting up before him and Alec was swept away.

'I've always had a weak heart. A wandering heart too.' Alec chewed on his bottom lip at hearing this. 'It has been battered and bruised and broken almost beyond repair. Its been restless for a long, long time.'

'Magnus...'

'However, what you probably didn't know was as soon as you walked into my life, everything started to change. Everything started making sense as to why all my past relationships and sexual escapades never worked out. Why my heart remained closed off for so long.'

'Wh-Why?' Alec softly queried. Magnus fixed his gaze on his beloved boyfriend.

'It was waiting for you.' Alec gulped down the lump in his throat, hand clenching in his frayed sweater. Was this seriously happening right now?

'Magnus, I...'

'When I reach for your hand, yours instantly reaches for mine and holds on tight. When I hold out my arms, you return my embrace like you never want to let go. When I kiss your lips, you kiss me back with a fervour all your own which affects me more then I can place into words. Alexander... Right here, right now, there isn't anything about you that I don't love, your insecurities and all. And I know, faults and all, past and all, you love me too.' Magnus couldn't help the tiny grin as Alec was adorably nodding his head down at him, cheeks a light pink, eyes misty. Magnus needed to ground himself, to get through this without stuffing it up. He'd been planning it for two months. The only one that knew was Raphael, for he had the children. Magnus quickly reached out his right hand, the left still had the closed black box resting on it after all, and of course his Alexander took his hand immediately. The simple touch gave him the strength to power on. 'My once broken and wandering heart can finally rest because it has found you.'

'Oh god...'

'You healed it Alexander.' Alec sucked in a breath. 'You, my darling. It beats just for you. Will only ever beat for you and you alone. It wants no other but you.'

'Magnus...'

'You are my compass Alexander. I want to be wherever you are.' A shuddering breath escaped Alec's lips once more as one shaky hand, the one Magnus' wasn't holding onto lifted to brush a tear from the corner of his eyes. 'You're the reason for the smile on my face, the brightness in my eyes and the magic in the air that constantly surrounds me with utmost love and joy.' He watched Alec adorably bite down on his bottom lip. 'The day you captured my heart, I knew then it was finally home. I was finally home. Home for me is not a place, its a person. You, Alexander. You are my home. Wherever you go, I want to be there too. With you and our children.'

'M-Magnus... I don't... I mean...' Alec was near tears as everything that Magnus said seeped into his very bones and curled warmly around his rapidly beating heart.

'Alexander Gideon Lightwood, you are the love of my life.' Magnus unlinked their hand so he could slowly but surely pop open the velvet box, heart thundering probably faster then the speed of light as Magnus revealed a thick silver and titanium band which sat prominently within it. It was the most beautiful thing Alec had ever seen besides the very man kneeling down on one knee before him. 'Will you do me the greatest honour of becoming my husband?' Magnus let out a rush of air, not realising he'd been holding his breath and once he'd finally popped the question, he observed as Alec just continued to blink down at him. Perhaps his darling boyfriend hadn't quite heard him. 'Alexander, my love, will you marry me?' Alec let out a shuddering breath, right hand clenching in the material of his baggy sweater, right over his heart once more.

'Only... Only if you'll marry me too.' Alec chewed on his bottom lip, tears threatening to fall as his blue eyes sparkled like precious jewels in the night, visibly showing all the love and affection the world over for Magnus.

Alec let out another shuddering breath as Magnus plucked the ring from its container before he unceremoniously tossed the empty box over his shoulder, it being such a Magnus thing to do that Alec felt his lips twitching into a smile because of it. He felt a shiver ripple down his spine when Magnus delicately took hold of his hand with his left one and then effortlessly slid the ring into place with his thumb and index finger on his right hand. It fit perfectly on his finger. It sparkled in the firelight and though Alec had never been a lover of jewellery, especially on himself, this ring he loved. It was never coming off. Just like the Lightwood ring was never coming off too.

Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec's palm before shifting his brown-golden orbs to look at Alec's adorable and bewildered expression as though still trying to process what had just happened right now.

'Just clarifying, that was a yes to my marriage proposal this time round, right?' There was a sudden twinkle in Magnus' mesmerising orbs, their memories shifting back to the first time they met and when Magnus wanted to marry him even back then.

'By the angel, yes!' Alec blurted out, a chuckle on his lips as he sunk to the floorboards and threw his arms around Magnus' shoulders, holding on tight whilst not for a single moment being able to shift his gaze from the glinting ring on his finger. 'Yes Magnus, a thousand times over, YES!' Alec enthusiastically responded over and over again.

'That's more like it.' Magnus murmured sultrily into Alec's ear as they held on tight. After a few more moments Magnus needed to kiss his fiancé and did so by peppering Alec's face as his adorable man giggled happily at the attention.

'Magnus...'

'I love you Alexander.' Alec never did get a chance to respond as Magnus' sealed his lips with a deepening kiss, it sending his heart thundering in his ears.

When Magnus finally broke from plundering his tongue pretty much down his throat, making him gasp for air, Alec sighed in blissful delight when Magnus' lips started peppering kisses down his exposed neck.

'Now, how about we have a little private celebration of our own, husband-to-be?' Alec was sure he heard his needy moan echo through the apartment, almost certain all of bloody Brooklyn heard him as he so loved the very notion of one day being able to call Magnus his husband and in turn Magnus introducing him to whoever out there as his too.

It didn't take Magnus long that evening to get his hands involved as he expertly removed Alec's sweater and tank from his pale and shuddering body and within minutes Alec was a keening hot mess, even if he still had his boxer briefs on as Magnus pushed him to lie down on the plush red rug and pressed his god-like body hotly over his own, setting to work on worshipping his shuddering and rippling body and eliciting every damn sound he could get out of him, all the while murmuring how much he loved him and Alec answered the confessions of love with stuttering ones of his own.

Alec's 29th birthday was one to never be forgotten. His breath had hitched that evening, having seen Magnus all dapper in a tuxedo. He hadn't seen Magnus in a tuxedo since their Paris trip. He then went on to enjoy a delicious lobster dinner and fine wine all the way from Paris too. Then there was the sound of instrumental music fluttering melodiously into his ears just as much as they were gifted with Magnus' voice and his delicious chuckles as the night drew on. He had then been rewarded with the most loveliest charcoal drawing known to mankind, even if Alec was bias, but the beautiful angel which Magnus said was him was the most wonderful present he'd ever been gifted with, aside from Magnus' love and the love of the children of course.

However, of course the most emotional and memorable moment in that evening was when Magnus proposed to him in the most romantic way that Alec could have ever imagined. In fact Alec had no expectations of anything like that actually happening to someone like him. He never thought he could have anything like what he and Magnus had, hence why the proposal couldn't have been any better. It was already perfect.

The hottest memory of that evening was of course when he made love with his fiancé on the living room floor, their sweat glistened bodies lit by the crackling fire as they danced a dance only their bodies knew together, melding as one and their love grew even stronger.

Basking in the afterglow of their love making, feeling Magnus' panting breaths fluttering over his heaving chest, life couldn't get better than that for Alec as he secured his arms around his beloved and went to sleep with a smile on his lips.

(End flashback...)

#

"Thinking about me darling?" Alec gasped as he jerked out of his thoughts, cheeks a little pink as he shifted his blue eyes to Magnus and then down to his left hand as Magnus was tracing his fingers over one of his newest tattoos. Alec had found it in the book where he got his other tattoos from, telling Magnus it was the symbol for love and he was quite surprised when Magnus had taken a day off work and they had gone to get them tattooed onto their palms. A month after their wedding, Magnus had gotten his third tattoo on his chest of the 'wedded union' symbol and of course Alec did the same. Alec had also gotten another four tattoos decorated about his body, these now completing his set: Family, Promise, Protected and Loyal to.

"Wh-Why would you even say that?" Alec stuttered out, remembering Magnus had asked him a question, definitely hearing the tease in his voice.

"Because I know you, my love." Magnus' smile widened.

"You get a stupid look on your face." Alec jerked his gaze to the newest guest in his home, not even realising the man had even come in!

"Raph..."

"Its nauseous." Magnus whacked his brother.

"Don't be mean to my husband." Magnus chided his brother before pulling him into a hug. "Happy Thanksgiving Raph."

Raphael was still a company president, busier then ever with growing his business and his employees and revenue of course. He was still a very handsome man, pristinely dressed in his dark suits and always looking very sexy and mysterious even if Raphael would rather go unnoticed. He still protected what was his and would always take care of his mother, Rosa and her two children now.

Rosa had met a new man, and after much gruelling from both Raphael and Magnus, and possibly a death threat or two, he'd not run away. In fact he stayed even closer, wanting to ensure Raphael and Magnus that he was serious about Rosa. So much so, he asked them for her hand in marriage and they'd been together for a year now and Rosa had given birth to another boy, Jacob Raphael Magnus.

Life was good for Raphael. He was content and those that he cared about were safe and happy.

Of course in Magnus' mind, his brother was still tragically single, which Raphael would just mutter that perhaps he was waiting for a certain blue eyed beauty to get sick of him and he'd finally step in and take over. Show Alec just what he was really worth. The look on Magnus' face was well worth the tease from Raphael as Alec burst out into loud laughter at how every now and then Raphael could get one up on his brother like that. He would then spend the next ten minutes kissing the pout from Magnus' lips as he advised him that in no uncertain terms was he giving up Magnus and their children for anyone.

The grin on Magnus' face, every time Alec spoke those words, lit up the bloody sky.

"What did I miss?" All eyes shifted back to the laptop to see the widely grinning beautiful face of one Isabelle Lightwood.

"Izzy!" Alec called out, sitting back down in the chair and thanking his lucky stars for his sister logging into the Skype chat.

"You missed Alec going all goo-goo eyed for Magnus." Max teased.

"Isn't that like a daily thing?" Izzy instantly responded back and watched her brother pout adorably.

"You know, continue to tease me like this and I might not tell the both of you mine and Magnus' news."

"Now, now darling." Magnus soothed his sweet husband. "You know we adore you just as you are." Alec grinned wide at that, catching Raphael's roll of the eye and Max and Izzy's sniggers. "And Isabelle and Max are finally online at the same time, so you must tell them tonight. You promised yourself you'd tell them first before the rest of the family comes for Christmas."

"Ok..."

Magnus and Alec were in fact holding a big Christmas do this year. Andrew and Phoebe were coming to spend Christmas and New Years with them, along with extended family which Magnus and the kids were looking forward to seeing again.

They had gone to Canada last year and what a hoot of a time it had been. It was insanely crazy and hectic and Magnus was in his element. As for Alec, it was all too much for him, but he had fallen in love with Magnus even more that year as he charmed the pants off his extended family. Just as the kids did.

This years gathering was going to be at the Biscuit and Bane gallery in Brooklyn, since it had the space to house the Lightwood-Bane's, the Lightwood's, the Herondale's, the Collins clan, Clary's family, Magnus' father and their close friends too. It was all for a very special reason and those that were attending this Thanksgiving were going to be the first to find out.

"Daddy, she's awake." Alec jerked his gaze from the split screen of Izzy and Max and glanced behind him to where Madzie was beaming him a massive smile.

"Thank you Princess."

"Who is awake?" Max quipped over Skype as he tried craning his neck but of course couldn't see jack as Alec moved away and the laptop remained stationary.

"Uncle Max!" The older one beamed a smile at the youngest twin who suddenly popped up out of nowhere.

"Maxi, my little man, how are you? Man you've gotten big!" Of course he had, he was six now and in big school too so that meant he was a big boy for sure!

"Guess what Uncle Max, Aunt Izzy?" The youngster piped up, giddy with excitement. "Papa and daddy had a baby!" Lets just say Max Lightwood-Bane wasn't one for keeping secrets.

"WHAT?" Came the shouts on the laptop which did scare Max a little, those big brown-golden orbs of his wide.

"Sorry honey, we didn't mean to scare you." Izzy cooed sweetly and gently. "You're going to have to backup a bit, we're just a bit confused. Did you just say your dads had a baby?" Her deep brown eyed shifted to Raphael who housed a small grin on his lips.

"Yep!" Max beamed happily. "I'm a big brother now." Max and Raph were super happy about that. "She's really cute too!"

"Um, Maxi, that's not possible." The medical professional in Izzy was coming out.

"But they did!" The youngster argued.

"Alright Maxi, how about you let us explain?" Izzy and the older Max heard Alec's voice as he came back into view, sitting back down in the chair and listened to his siblings gasp at the tiny bundle in his arms, wrapped perfectly and snugly in a light purple blanket. Madzie's old baby blanket. "Izzy, Max, this is Grace Lightwood-Bane." Magnus crouched down so he too was on camera and then ushered the rest of their children into the pathway of the camera too, everyone beaming hearty smiles.

"Oh, she's so precious." Izzy gushed, hands cupping her face as she cooed at the widely blinking little girl, no more then three months old and she had startling blue eyes and jet black hair. Just like Alec.

"Um Alec..." Max started, fidgeting in his chair for a moment.

"No I didn't cheat on Magnus." He read his younger brother like an open book. "Its just a coincidence that her eyes and hair are similar to mine." Magnus chuckled at Alec's side, seeing him pout cutely since they weren't the first ones to say that. Magnus craned his head to press a kiss to Alec's pouting mouth, getting an adorable sigh from the man once they broke contact and a squeal from Izzy at the open display of affection. She was such a supporter of them.

"Our darling little Gracie here could be a redhead with freckles and we'd love her just the same." Magnus piped up as he brushed his thumb over her chubby pale cheek.

"Did I hear someone say redhead and freckles?" Heads shifted as Clary walked in with Jace who was carrying some tupperware containers with one being a bean salad and the other being a pasta one. Clary would proclaim she slaved away at making those salads but in actual fact her mother had done them for her since her and Jace were not cooks, though Clary had been learning from the master and was getting better each lesson she had with Alec.

"Hey Iz, Max, Happy Thanksgiving!" Clary poked her head into view before dropping a kiss to all six Lightwood-Bane residents. "Finally got them on at the same time to introduce Gracie to them huh?"

"Why does Clary know before me?" Izzy complained.

"Because Clary is going out with Jace who works for Magnus and Clary. Plus Magnus cannot keep a secret to save his life so of course they've known for a whole week more the both of you." Alec immediately quipped back. Though the one that had known the most, since Magnus and Alec had already been parents to little Grace here for a month now already and that was Raphael. It had actually been Alec to spill the beans on their wonderful news of adopting a little girl.

"I so can keep a secret." Alec jerked a little in his seated position, and possibly blushed too as Magnus nipped at his neck, in front of his siblings, before rising to his full height to take the bowls of food from Jace's arms. "It took me two months of planning to propose to you sweetheart. And I never told a soul!" Alec arched an eyebrow at that. "Alright so Raphael knew because I needed him to have the kids that night. Only being able to tell one person of what I was about to do, which was the most nerve wrecking and romantic thing I've ever done in my whole life, now that's skill to keep that under wraps!" Alec rolled his eyes, even though he still gushed over the proposal to this day and he and Magnus had been married for over a year now. Alec watched as his husband took the food to the table. "I also organised our trip to Paris on the quiet too!" Magnus piped up as Alec lost sight of that fine ass as he headed around the corner and into the large kitchen. Probably to get them drinks.

"Do you three remember going to Paris with Papa and I?"

"Uh huh." The kids piped up.

"Papa took us to the Loo!" All the adults in the room (and on the laptop) chuckled at young Max, Alec handing off his little daughter to Raphael as he seemed to want to give her a cuddle. Alec found it cute and there was no one else in the world he would trust with his two month old daughter then one Raphael Santiago. The man was a godsend and he was practically a baby whisperer for them. Grace had been a little grizzly this past week and any time Raphael was holding her, she would settle instantly.

"You mean the Louvre, Maxi." Alec corrected his darling little boy, brushing his hand through his messy hair before giving him a tickle as he rushed off with his siblings.

"Oh yeah... Paris..." Izzy rolled her eyes. "You didn't even come and see me."

"Iz, the trip was a present from Magnus, I couldn't very well demand he send me on another plane to London and besides we only had a week."

"An eventful week."

"Well yeah but..." Alec ducked his head, hoping he wasn't blushing bright red as he thought of Paris.

#

(Some time ago...)

A couple months after reuniting and developing further, with Alec continuously being on cloud nine, Magnus had surprised him and the kids with a trip to Paris! Alec didn't even have a passport and Magnus wanted him to come with he and the children overseas! He'd never even been on a plane before!

So of course paperwork had to be compiled together in order to get the official documentation. Alec had also truly realised how much Magnus was a man of comfort and style and of course booked them all business class tickets, which he stammered and stuttered at. Magnus had kissed away his freaked out emotions, murmuring that what was his was now Alec's which included luxuries like this. Even though Alec still had his trust fund, so he wasn't short of a quid these days himself, but he wasn't someone who was wasteful with his money. In actual fact, Alec was saving it for an investment idea, though one he wouldn't think of until after marrying Magnus, which of course at this time he didn't know was going to happen either.

It had taken Alec awhile to get over Magnus paying for the entire trip, stewing on those thoughts for days, but that seemed to wash away when the day finally came for them to fly out. Magnus witnessed true excitement washing over Alec as they boarded the plane, giving him the window seat so he could see France and then Paris when they were coming in to land.

Alec was truly like an adorable child in a candy store and though he had tried not to pay attention to it, Alec knew Magnus was "secretly" taking many videos and pictures of him during their first overseas adventure together. Of him and the kids experiencing everything for the first time together since Madzie, Raphael and Max had never been overseas either. Alec was certain Magnus was doing the videos for Jace, Izzy and Max, plus Magnus' father, his grandparents and all the extended family who resided in Canada too.

Then there were what felt like hundreds of pictures which were taken too. Not that Alec could blame Magnus. The man was a professional photographer after all.

One of Alec's utmost favourite images, when Magnus had finally showed him the slide-show he had created on his laptop and then plugged the USB into the large TV and projected all the photos over the screen, was of Madzie sitting on Alec's shoulders and Max and Raphael had a hold of each of Alec's hands and they were gazing up at the Eiffel Tower in all its grandeur. Alec knew Magnus wasn't far from them, but he hadn't realised that the photographer had crouched down, angling his camera to capture the backs of them and the monument looming above.

That one week went like a blur and yet it was the best time of Alec's life, their hotel not far from the Louvre which Magnus insisted they had to go and visit. Who was Alec to baulk at that even though museums were just not his thing. The look on Magnus' face at being there made any tedious wandering around - to 'ooh' and 'aah' at things that were not of interest to him - all worth while. Plus Magnus was quite the entertainer and had the kids completely enraptured.

Alec had felt himself fall that bit more for Magnus that day, though that had been happening since day one really.

Whilst they were holidaying in Paris, the night where it all got very heated was when Magnus had organised for the children to be looked after by the hotels child minding services and he had been whisked away for dinner, dancing and a rather expensive night within a very swanky hotel with their suite overlooking the Eiffel Tower.

Alec had even worn a tuxedo for the first time, feeling like a penguin in it and admiring Magnus in his own. Everything fit him perfectly. Always fit him perfectly. Even when the man was naked, his own damn skin fit him perfectly!

Though Alec had felt a boost of confidence swell within him when Magnus had whistled at him and gave him a wink of absolute approval of the suit on his body and with new found confidence Alec had danced several dances with his beloved, surprising Magnus that evening, and thoroughly enjoyed being romanced by him too.

When they returned to the suite, decked out in candles, vases of roses and scattered rose petals, which of course was Magnus' doing – just outsourced to the hotel staff to decorate during their absence – Alec was left speechless.

He truly had the most romantic man on the entire planet as his boyfriend!

Alec was lost in their view, the floor to ceiling windows and had him mesmerised in the lit up Eiffel Tower. Well, for all of five minutes since his attention was soon stolen when Magnus' arms wrapped around his waist and those insanely gifted lips peppered kisses up and down his neck making him shudder.

The view was soon forgotten as Magnus decided to christen the entire suite with making wild, passionate and hot love to him throughout the rest of the evening and into the early hours of the morning. Not that Alec was complaining when he was ravished to an inch of his life.

He'd throbbed for days afterwards, but his smile just would not disappear.

It had all started in the living room, on the couch which seriously shouldn't fit two grown men rolling around, but Magnus was quite the flexible man and could bend his own body to his will as Alec was rendered into an absolute moaning mess with his knees drawn to his chest, the soles of his feet were resting against Magnus' shoulders and he drove into him hard and fast. It had been the quickest either of them had orgasmed, like they were trying to catch in a quickie with the kids in the next room and seemed to have forgotten they had the entire place to themselves.

Once that reached their brains, all bets were off and both men realised they could be as loud as they desired. Any other hotel guests be damned.

Afterwards they'd ended up in the kitchen, going for refreshments, Alec's throat was parched from his cries of pleasure, Magnus practically begging him to hear his voice. Alec never had to be quiet when he was with Magnus. Well, unless they were rather horny with the kids around and in which case Alec would always bite into his arm or chew on the pillow as Magnus drilled into him over and over again.

Alec could still reel in wonder that his cries, screams and shouts were what turned Magnus on. Well, among other things of course, but the fact that Magnus loved hearing him, it made Alec feel good about himself.

As they were in the kitchen, Magnus handed him a bottle of water and then chugged down one of his own. Alec was, obviously, stark naked and Magnus was in his boxer briefs as he'd kicked off his trousers, which had been hanging around his knees as he had been trying to walk to the kitchen and nearly fell over, setting off a round of laughter from Alec. He had gotten a smack to the bum for that, which he gasped at, eyes wide at Magnus' lecherous grin as he then went about pinching his fleshy cheek, it sending tingles down to Alec's cock as Magnus sauntered past, those hips swaying seductively and Alec gulped down the lump in his throat as he wordlessly followed his boyfriend to the kitchen, feeling his butt cheek sting a little and his sex drive heightened once more.

He began taking gulps of water from his bottle before placing it on the counter, his eyes very much settled on his far too sexy boyfriend as Magnus leaned against the counter, red boxer briefs low on his hips and his cock half mast. Magnus was always a vision. Especially when his once perfect hair was messy and tousled as Alec had raked his hands through it multiple times earlier.

Magnus seemed to know he was starring at him too and he had jutted out his hips that little bit more which of course made him shift in his stance and his cock became more pronounced to Alec that evening. Alec licked his lips over it.

It truly was not his fault as he found himself kneeling on the tiled floor, hydration all but forgotten as he slipped Magnus' cock into his mouth like a pro, even though Alec was far from it. He'd been learning the ropes, taking Magnus' moans and directions seriously, like he were actually learning sex education from his boyfriend.

Alec knew he wasn't that great at giving head, or swallowing Magnus' cum down his throat, choking amateurishly on it every time. It didn't exactly taste sweet like honey, but the sated look on Magnus' face, the adoration in his eyes, it was all worth choking on semen if Alec were truthful, hand usually coming up to wipe a dribble from his chin when he had finished the deed.

One day he vowed he would get it right, hopefully even deep throat his boyfriend like how Magnus always did to him these days, but Magnus' pleased look was worth any of his fumbling. Alec did have an abundance of eagerness to please his boyfriend on his side after all.

'My beautiful angel...' And that always set Alec off as he could feel his own cock jump between his legs, dribbling pre-cum onto the tiled floor as Magnus assisted him up, encouraging him to down the rest of the bottle of water. It helped with washing the cum taste out of his mouth too, so that was a bonus.

Before Alec could even throw the empty bottle into the trash, Magnus literally pounced on him! He'd been helped onto the island bench, shuddering at the coldness of the granite and also feeling a bit of Magnus' seed seeping out of his twitching hole too. It made Alec pout a little. He loved being filled by Magnus though at that moment it didn't matter as Alec locked his legs around Magnus' waist, their groins grinding together and they panted heavily into each others mouths, moans spilling forth and echoing through the kitchen as they worked out a grinding rhythm together.

Alec thought he was going to blow his load when Magnus picked him up, making him gasp as he had carted him to the dining table, better angling apparently, and laid him down like he were dinner itself! Alec, though a moaning mess, had begun to panic that the table wouldn't hold his weight as Magnus slowly began to enter him.

The very feeling was exquisite, but the worry on Alec's face, even though Magnus was certain it would hold the both of them just fine, ended up having the older man halt in his penetration and instead went about quickly jerking Alec off with his amazing mouth and three fingers grinding within him as Alec cried out Magnus' name when he orgasmed.

Alec was still panting when he was pulled up onto wobbling legs and he was led back into the living room and they'd ended up sprawled on the floor between the coffee table and the lounge, Alec's moans gaining in volume once more as he delighted in Magnus' harsh breathing and sensual groans as he rocked sensually within him. Alec was sure he'd screamed the hotel down, a slight 'oof' bursting from his lips as Magnus collapsed on him. Not that he minded. He loved the weight of his boyfriend all around him, including still twitching and spurting cum in him.

'I'll get up in a moment.' Magnus had mumbled as he tried catching his breath. Alec didn't care. Magnus could stay there forever and he'd be fine with it, though he did finally unwrap his legs from around Magnus' waist and slumped them into the plush (and soiled) carpet. He felt a sappy grin form on his lips when Magnus muttered endearments into his ear and then pressed a sweet tender kiss to his cheek and then several to his lips.

They took another break, Magnus needing a recharge, plus Alec, though Magnus was sure he could go all night with how horny his sweet boyfriend made him.

'I'll go get us something to eat.' Magnus had sultrily mumbled, Alec letting out quite the sensual moan when Magnus pulled out, his half lidded eyes watching his gorgeous boyfriend saunter off to the kitchen, a hum on his lips. The thin sheen of sweat over Magnus' body made him glow and Alec really wanted to follow the bead of sweat that trailed down his spine with his tongue, blushing at the thought as he lost sight of his boyfriend and just let out a sigh, throwing his arms over his face for a moment, lost in his sexy thoughts of Magnus.

Alec was still sprawled on the carpet, completely exposed when Magnus came back with a platter of food and some drinks, and a whistle on his lips.

'I'm almost tempted to eat off of you Alexander. You look positively divine.' Alec flushed and sat up, feeling Magnus' seed ooze out once more, wondering if he needed a plug or something in order to keep it there a little longer. Alec promptly felt weird about having even thought that to begin with, but would one day ask Magnus about that. Tonight wasn't the night though and he lost his train of thought as his stomach grumbled and his boyfriend chuckled. 'We have worked up an appetite.' All Alec did was blush. He liked...loved...Magnus' healthy appetite of wanting to have sex with him so its not like he was going to complain about being fed when he knew it would recharge him faster and all.

They ate copious amounts of cheese, cured meats, pate and quince paste with crackers, fruits and nuts. They fed each other juicy grapes and strawberries, along with some deep French kissing and then had two glasses of champagne, along with another bottle of water each. Magnus always said they had to stay hydrated.

As Alec's body was finally simmering down, it wasn't long before he did feel a fire ripple through him again when Magnus' slender fingers traced up his leg, to the inside of his quivering thigh and then up his twitching cock, over the cum drying and dried on his abdomen before their eyes locked. Alec knew that look well now.

He rose up on his knees, shimming closer to Magnus, peppering the top of his shoulders with kisses and went rigid for only a second when Magnus' skilled hand glided down his spine before disappearing between his ass cheeks, fingers seeking out his twitching and cum soaked hole. Alec moaned dirtily. Magnus loved it.

The older man swooped again! Seemingly, constantly, ready for more!

The tray and what little food was left on it was nearly pushed off the coffee table as Magnus pushed Alec's chest into the cold glass and slid into him without any resistance, Alec crying out his want and need as Magnus gripped his thighs and spread them further apart. Alec hung onto the table, pants fogging the glass as he eagerly pushed back when Magnus glided sensually in and out of him. A fast and slightly brutal rhythm was set once more, Alec knowing he truly was going to ache for days afterwards with how energetic Magnus was this evening. His throbbing cock rubbed against the cool glass every now and then as Magnus pounded into him, his sweat slick body suddenly lying fully over his sprawled one, pretty much rutting into him at top speed, Alec crying out as his cum began to burst out once more.

'Wait... Wait Alexander...' Alec all but whimpered when Magnus suddenly pulled out, his hand flailing behind him as he tried to grip at Magnus' hip, wanting to pull him back. Pull his cock back into his twitching hole and let him finish his orgasm. Alec flushed when he whined as Magnus cupped his ball-sack. 'Patience my darling.' He hated when Magnus did stuff like this as he loved being lost in his boyfriend. In the feel of euphoric bliss that Magnus always gave him when their bodies were joined as one. Any moment Magnus was away from him, out of him, it was like endless torture to Alec! 'I want to try something different.' That perked Alec up a little, he was always eager to try new things with his boyfriend and with some help he rose to his wobbly legs once more.

They'd staggered on the stairs, which would lead them up to the mezzanine floor where the bedroom was and Alec had gasped as Magnus ended up picking him up! His naked back (and his pink, slightly abused ass) were pressed against one of the massive cold glass windows which he blushed furiously at, whining for Magnus to let him down, let him go, as god forbid someone be looking up and being able to see them there. That very thought for a fleeting moment was lost to Alec when Magnus' cock slide right back home, right where it belonged, sawing in and out of him perfectly. Alec keened at the new angle, the new position, the new everything he was feeling. Though of course, always at the back of his mind was the fact he and Magnus were having sex up against a floor to ceiling window and people might see them!

Of course, they were on the twentieth floor, it was night time and their suite was doused in pale lighting, so highly unlikely anyone could actually see them, but Alec still fretted. His gasps and moans and his slight complaints had Magnus relenting, not wanting to upset or make his lovely boyfriend uncomfortable, allowing Alec a reprieve as he slipped out of him once more, putting him back on his own two feet.

To Magnus, Alec looked good as he was sprawled against the glass, hands splayed as he held himself up. What Magnus wouldn't give to manhandle him and flip him around, plastering his front and groin to the window and take him that way, but he knew his darling would be horrified so took a moment to back away, calm his raging hormones and just enjoyed the view of his naked darling with the Eiffel Tower illuminated behind him. There was always time to explore in years to come. Magnus could be patient.

'You're... You're... You're insatiable tonight Magnus...' Alec licked his lips as his boyfriend grinned hotly at him.

'Always for you my love.' Alec flushed red in the face at that.

On shaky legs, Alec finally got them working and began heading up the stairs, intent on ending this love feast in bed. Magnus for his part was grinning like the cheshire cat. Pride, possession and power written all over his face as he took notice of the thin sheen of his cum sliding down the inside of Alec's thighs, he not being able to help but lick his lips at that round firm (and pink) ass in front of him.

Oh how he wanted to eat out his boy... Magnus quickly shook his head. There was time for that another day.

Magnus' sex drive flared to life once more, the devilish man bending and wrapping his hand around Alec's right ankle, the younger man gasping and staggering as he collapsed on all fours up the stairs. Alec had jerked his head over his left shoulder to see why the heck Magnus had done that to him...and well...lets just say Alec got Magnus to request an extended check out time so he could spend a good couple of hours scrubbing various surfaces down as best he could, including the staircase carpet which Magnus made him ejaculate on as he took him doggy style there.

Alec, who was so insanely flushed and fucked out of his mind was surprisingly picked up and taken to the massive marble bathroom where Magnus drew a bubble bath in the corner spa bath and of course got the jets working to ease Alec's aching muscles, making his pretty boy moan contently, not only because of the jets but his hand couldn't help but move between his butt cheeks, fingers gliding over and in his quivering hole to assist in expelling his cum. Alec's moans filled the bathroom, hips jerking at the motion and they kissed long and slow before Alec was rewarded with a sensual massage, his back to Magnus and when his fingers fluttered down Alec's stomach, feeling the muscles ripple beneath the water, Magnus brushed fingers over a very rock hard cock. Alec's sensitive and always responsive body set Magnus on fire once more. He would never tire of pleasuring this man.

'Stand and face me.' Magnus ordered.

'I...I can't. My legs...'

'I will hold you my love. Now... Stand...and face me.' Magnus' low gravelly voice, with its authoritative tone, sent ripples of pleasure down Alec's body.

He had no idea what had come over Magnus, since they already had a very healthy sex life, but it was like the 'City of Love' had flipped a bloody switch in Magnus and he was revealing all to Alec to see if he would be repulsed at his intensity and passion or be captivated by it all.

Of course Alec was captivated. It was Magnus!

In the marbled bathroom Alec experienced the best deep throated blow job of his life to date, Magnus practically blowing his mind as he simulated his bopping with three fingers in him, probing at his rather sensitive prostate whilst his other hand went about squeezing his balls. Somewhere along the line, Alec's body was utterly over stimulated and he remembered yelling Magnus' name, dropping back into the bath and then he was washed, Magnus murmuring sweet nothings into his ear as he was lost somewhere between euphoria and reality.

Alec had half felt himself getting out of the bath before Magnus took such wonderful care of him (like usual when they went multiple rounds) and had dried him off and then coaxed his shaking legs into a pair of cotton slacks. No boxer briefs. That was pretty much tradition for them too.

Sometime during the wee hours of the morning, Magnus pulled him into the bed. It was nearly as comfortable as Magnus' bed back in Brooklyn and Alec hummed in approval, eyes still closed off to the world as Magnus kissed him slow and sweet. He remembered muttering an I love you to his gorgeous boyfriend and then dropping off to sleep in an instant.

The next morning Alec was woken to languid caresses, his body coming alive as was a certain appendage and fluttered his eyes open to see Magnus smiling down at him. The look in his eyes set him on fire and he calculated they had about an hour or two before he really needed to give this suite a thorough clean up of all their bodily fluids and drew his pants down, his own fingers moving to his hole to feel he was still quite loose thankfully and with hardly any effort, though his hips did protest, Alec climbed on top of a very wide eyed Magnus before pulling his cock from his briefs and taking him in without any additional stretch or lube.

There was that familiar burn, which Alec knew he was going to feel for quite awhile, but it was all Magnus' fault, making him feel so desperate and horny for him like this. Though his own discomfort was lost to him when the groan that had echoed through the bedroom, belonging to Magnus, was the hottest thing Alec had ever heard in his life! He tried to make mental notes to take Magnus by surprise more often when they got back home and began to ride his boyfriend for everything he was worth, arching beautifully as Magnus exploded in him with a shout of his name and he quickly followed after, spurting cum all over his and Magnus' abdomen.

#

"Stop swooning over Magnus." Alec jerked from his thoughts, shifting his attention to his sister and kid brother once more.

Yeah, one could say Alec loved the Paris trip. He hoped that one day he could return, with Magnus and the children of course. And maybe, if he were lucky, another hot Paris night like that too would eventuate. He'd even pay the next time too.

"Leave him be." Alec grinned when Raphael came to his rescue as he handed back his little girl to him. No one back chatted the IT company president, not even his sister who Alec was sure had a thing with the man awhile ago, but neither of them would confirm his suspicions. Not that it mattered now when Izzy was with Meliorn.

"Who wants what?" Alec shifted his gaze to look over at Magnus, his goofy and so ridiculously in love smile on his face widening as Magnus was coming back over with a tray of drinks, both alcoholic and non-alcoholic of course.

Once drinks were shelled out, Magnus returned to his side, those lips pressing against his temple.

"Is our precious little angel asleep?"

"I think so." Alec mumbled as he basked in Magnus' affections.

After Magnus had proposed to him on his 29th birthday, Alec didn't think life was going to get any better then that evening, but of course that very thought was obliterated. Of course his life got better. He got to marry Magnus! He became Magnus' and Magnus became his. Alec was beyond touched when Magnus had decided to take on his name, doing the same to the kids too. It wasn't just that that made Alec smile every day though. Nor was it his three little cherubs who called him daddy every day too. Or the fifty thousand and one endearments Magnus bestowed on him, in front of friends, family, strangers and behind closed doors too.

No, it was also because of their newest little angel in Alec's very arms. She was utterly perfect in his rather hectic life.

He was on the verge of graduating with flying colours, and early too because of his skills. His cookbook was about to be published and Alec's newest adventure, which only Magnus and Clary knew about at the moment, it being another bit of exciting news Magnus and Alec were going to share this evening and also would do it at Christmas time too when the rest of his family travelled over from Canada.

Alec was opening up his own restaurant.

In fact he was going into business with Magnus, asking the man to invest in his newest career adventure. Of course his husband was absolutely supportive of his life choices and was super excited about working with him as a silent partner. In fact they had been renovating the property together, and the best part of all, it was the building right next door to Biscuit and Bane in Prospect Park. They had even decided to knock down the fencing between the two courtyards and open it up to those that came to the gallery, hiring Alec to make the sandwiches, salads, cakes, biscuits and slices, like a pop-up cafe in their gallery.

The restaurant was due to open just before Christmas and Alec was getting more and more excited.

Magnus had gotten in touch with various patrons from Biscuit and Bane and also several people that came to his and Clary's opening that remembered Alec's skills from that time. The smile would not drop from Alec's lips when Magnus handed him a reservations book which was filled until the end of January with bookings and he'd not even opened yet!

Alec finally knew how Magnus felt with working around the clock and non-stop to ensure to keep to the schedule too. Of course they had hired James and his crew to help them do up the front, the corridor, the bathrooms and of course the courtyards. The industrial kitchen was perfect as it was and Alec knew he didn't have to stress when he had James and his men on his side. The man was still a godsend and just as Magnus stated, he was worth every penny he was investing in the renovation.

The most stressful moment Alec had was actually coming up with a name for his restaurant. When Magnus had asked him what he was hoping to achieve with his new adventure, what he was hoping to bestial in his clientele, Alec could only come up with one thing: the feeling of home.

'Well, then I know the perfect name.' Magnus proclaimed one evening as they were sitting down to a late dinner, the children with Raphael.

'And what is that?' Alec placed down the garlic bread.

'Alexander's.'

'Wh-What?'

'Its the perfect name.' Alec blushed that evening but the smile on his face made Magnus smile just as wide.

'I love it.' Alec mumbled as the thought of his own name, being up on a sign, of people coming to eat at his restaurant, eating his food and the food of those that he loved and modified or would make as 'specials' was a feeling Alec never wanted to loose. His restaurant would inflict the feeling of nostalgia and family into all. So much so they would spread the word to their families and everyone would want to eat good old fashioned comfort food at his restaurant. At his and Magnus' restaurant. Alec couldn't wait to get started and so had rung the company who were doing the signage and told them he needed Alexander's printed up.

Magnus constantly beamed full of pride for Alec and he knew, with this latest adventure, that life wasn't going to get easier. They had a growing family, their new baby girl was with them now, his new business adventure, Magnus' four galleries so its not like he wasn't busy too, and yet Alec was still excited about it all. Magnus was always encouraging him to follow his dreams. So Alec would do just that.

He had the love of his life at his side, his insanely sexy husband which Alec still marvelled at, pretty much on a daily basis, and especially when they were naked together. Then there was their four children too. Alec truly believed he was the luckiest man alive.

"Now that everyone has their drinks, how are my favourite sister and brother-in-law?"

"Hey!" Magnus grinned as Jace griped in the background while Isabelle and Max burst into laughter. It'd taken awhile but they finally knew the 'rough start' Magnus and Jace had, but it was all water under the bridge now because Magnus made Alec the happiest man on earth, probably the universe if they wanted to get technical, and neither Lightwood siblings would ever have a bad word said about one Magnus Lightwood-Bane.

Alec listened to Max begin to talk about his latest assignments, but the conversation was interrupted when their front door opened again after a couple of knocks were heard.

Asmodeus was there with gifts, a baking tray which almost seemed like it was still sizzling and smelt deliciously like caramelised sweet potato. Apparently Magnus had that a lot when he was a kid and it was his father's recipe too. Alec had been gifted with it and it was going to feature on the menu at the restaurant, amongst other recipes that were within his cookbook too.

"Father," Magnus smiled warmly as he got up from his crouched position near Alec and headed over to the man, just as Clary did as they unloaded his arms before they were filled again with three of his four squealing children who dashed towards their grandfather for hugs. "Happy Thanksgiving my darlings." Magnus grinned as he observed his father pepper kisses to his children's beaming faces.

He was so pleased that he and his father had patched things up. It was thanks to his darling husband and their children since they were just innocent bystanders who loved their Grandpa Asmo so much. Magnus wanted to feel like that again and with Alec's help, they were finally there.

Asmodeus was of course now affectionately known as Grandpa Asmo these days, because for their darling children, he was no longer the only grandpa in their lives now. He had to contend with the affections of Grandpa Andrew and Grandma Phoebe these days too.

"Happy Thanksgiving to you as well Mags." Alec beamed a smile at the flush on his husbands cheeks at being called that by his father so openly. The man had been making up for lost time with his son and Alec couldn't be happier for him. Magnus' heart was swelling each and every day with his rekindled relationship with his birth father. He was a man who deserved all the love in the world and Alec ensured to give him the most. Along with their children of course. Because that was how much Alec's husband meant to them.

He'd never regretted giving Magnus a second chance back then.

"Father, Alexander and I have a surprise for you."

"Oh?"

"We'd like to introduce you to someone." Magnus excitedly pulled his father towards Alec who was now standing up from the chair he'd been sitting in. "Father, this is Grace, your new granddaughter." The shock on Asmodeus' face was priceless as he gazed down at the newest member of the family.

"She's beautiful." He brushed his thumb over her tiny forehead, into the tuft of her dark hair and then watched as Grace snapped her eyes open as she gurgled happily away. "And suspiciously looks like Alec too." Magnus' hearty laughter, among others, erupted through the apartment whilst Alec scowled once more, cuddling his little angel close to his chest. Asmodeus had missed the memo on not mentioning how much Grace looked like Alec.

"Enough pouting my love." Magnus cooed and pressed his lips to Alec's once more, his expert hand curling around Alec's neck, fingers splayed and earning a tiny little shiver for his efforts.

Although, maybe there was some benefit to this for Alec for every time he sulked, Magnus kissed his pouts away. Oh the perks!

When they finally broke their kiss, Alec shifted his gaze back to Asmodeus, only blushing a little at the open display of affection from his husband as Magnus had no problem with showering him with kisses, endearments and affection in front of their family and friends.

"Would you like to hold her?"

"I'd be honoured my boy." And that was something Alec was still getting used to as well. Affectionately being called 'my boy' or sometimes 'my son' from Magnus' father. He'd never had that from his own father so it was going to take him awhile to get used to it. Grandpa Andrew called him 'my boy' a lot these days too, and even then Alec was a stuttering mess because of it. It'd take him a little longer to realise he was worth loving, especially from father figures, but Alec would get there.

Before Alec could hand off his daughter to his father-in-law, more guests began to arrive as Jocelyn and Luke Garroway turned up along with Will, Tessa and the kids. Not long after them was George and his wife, Helen and Aline and Lydia and her fiancé John.

Everyone gasped in wonder and delight at being introduced to Grace.

"She's utterly beautiful." We're everyone's reactions to their baby and Alec couldn't be prouder. He was certain his Grams wouldn't be able to stop cuddling her once they were introduced to each other next month. He couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces either. She was going to be quite the Christmas present to all.

"Here you go father." That was another thing Alec was getting used to as well, calling Asmodeus father, as the man insisted on it. It always made Alec's insides squirm a little and even though they had a rocky start, Alec liked it.

Asmodeus effortlessly took hold of his new little granddaughter, Grace not even letting out a grizzle as she snuggled into her blanket, giving her grandpa a gummy smile. Asmodeus fell in love and shifted as he gave his son a one armed side hug with his free arm, murmuring once again how beautiful their daughter was into his perfectly styled hair and then kissed his temple.

"Whilst this is certainly a wonderful surprise this evening, I too have a surprise for you." Alec grinned wide, Asmodeus having asked him a month ago and knew what was coming.

"What is it?" Magnus watched his father go to the door, opening it up and right there was a tall elderly gentleman with a walking stick. Alec could practically see the wheels turning in Magnus' head as there was confusion on his beautiful face before recognition dawned and he watched his husband run to the old man, launching himself at him! "Pops!" Alec grinned up at Asmodeus, moving closer to the man as they watched Magnus profusely apologise to the elder gentleman in case he hurt him once he reeled in his overzealous behaviour.

"Of course I'm not hurt Maggy. I'm a tough Bane, just like you." The elder man gloated in his crackly voice, arms opening up once more and Magnus dove into them.

"I've missed you Pops."

"And I you, my sweet boy." The two men finally broke apart and Alec found dark eyes looking at him as Magnus ushered his grandfather into their home, the door closing behind them. "So, this him then? The one who stole my Maggy's heart?"

"Very much so." Magnus waved him over. "Alexander, this is my Pops. I lost contact with him years ago because of...well...you know..." Magnus shrugged as he didn't want to bring up anything from the past right at this moment of pure happiness.

"Its a pleasure to meet you." Alec placed out his hand. "Um, what should I call you?"

"Just call me Pops, like Maggy does." Alec found the nickname cute for his rather sexy husband. He liked the tiny blush on Magnus' cheeks too as he watched the man's grandfather squish his cheeks. "You are still my beautiful boy."

"Father, this is Grace, your new great-granddaughter." Asmodeus decided to interrupt the moment and introduced her to another member of the family. Pops appeared to be just as taken with the youngster as he was to their other children as Magnus had called them over to meet their great-grandpa.

As everyone began to mingle, Grace being passed around and truly was an angel as she wasn't putting up even a moment of fuss, Alec was grinning wide as he shifted his attention between each and everyone here in his home.

"This Thanksgiving is amazing." Alec proclaimed and Magnus came to stand at his side, taking hold of his hand.

"I'm sorry Isabelle and Maximilian couldn't come."

"Me too, but they'll be here for Christmas and New Years so that's even better."

"Indeed." Magnus gave him a gentle kiss, trying to ease his sad heart for two of his most important people couldn't be here in person. Alec loved that Madzie was carting around the laptop, making sure that her Aunt Izzy and Uncle Max were still part of the family affair.

"Here you go my boy, I think Grace is missing her daddy." Alec smiled as he took back their little angel and he practically cooed as Grace yawned and snuggled into her baby blanket, not caring about the volume of noise around her. And to think even more attention was going to be bestowed on her when the extended family showed up in a months time. Alec knew she wouldn't have an issue with it though. She was perfect and would lap it all up in the end. Definitely like her Papa did.

Alec bent down to breathe in her sweetness before shifting his sparkling and loving gaze to Magnus. His beautiful husband shared the very same look as him as he placed his arm around his waist, giving him a loving squeeze and planting his lips against his own for just a few minutes once more.

Any longer and they knew where they would end up.

"I love you." Alec dreamily confessed, sometimes utterly amazed that this was his life now.

"I love you too Alexander."

Both men gazed about their Carroll Gardens home. It was loud and chaotic and they wouldn't have it any other way.

This right here, even with two of them not here in person (though that would be technically four including Ragnor and Catarina not being here) and then there was the extended family not coming until later on in the year, but it didn't matter.

This was everything Magnus and Alec had ever wished for.

They knew it was only going to get better and better as the years rolled on, because together, they came alive.

# END #

_I can see the future_  
_Painted in my eyes_  
_Open up the door and_  
_Fade into the light_

_Dive into a world I know_  
_Take my hand and_  
_Follow me into the sun_  
_There's no end 'cause_

_(Ooh) This is where we come alive_  
_(Ooh) This is where we come alive_  
_Out of the shadows_  
_And into the light_  
_Bringing the unknown_  
_This is where we come alive_

_I can feel it risin'_  
_Golden waves of sound_  
_We're shakin' the horizon_  
_Like thunder on the ground_

_Dive into a world I know_  
_Just take my hand and_  
_Follow me into the sun_  
_There's no end 'cause_

_(Ooh) This is where we come alive_  
_(Ooh) This is where we come alive_  
_Out of the shadows_  
_And into the light_  
_Bringing the unknown_  
_This is where we come alive_

_Ooh, ooh_  
_This is where we come alive_  
_Ooh, ooh_

_(Ooh) This is where we come alive_  
_(Ooh) This is where we come alive_  
_Out of the shadows_  
_And into the light_  
_Bringing the unknown_  
_This is where we come alive_

_(Ooh, ooh) This is where we come alive_  
_(Ooh) Out of the shadows_  
_And into the light_  
_(Ooh) Bringing the unknown_  
_This is where we come alive_


End file.
